Guild Wars: Vengeance
by Ewol Navi
Summary: Called home from exile in the Battle Isles, a lone ranger returns to an island under siege. Joined by a determined elementalist, they must face a growing darkness and end the ambitions of a mad Warmarshal... before Nightfall comes. Feel free to R&R.
1. Intro: Out of Exile

**Intro**

**Out of Exile**

The cold ocean night was still, blanketed by a thick impermeable fog that deepened the darkness over the sea. Lights flickered in the misty depths, as the deep bass of a foghorn blast rumbled over the waters. A lone vessel sailed slowly forth, its prow cutting the waters with a gentle slosh as oars propelled the ship forward. Sailors on board busied themselves tying down lines, coiling rope and keeping a lookout. Land was not far now, and all eyes searched for the guiding beam of the port lighthouse. All eyes, save for one pair.

A solitary figure leaned against the mast, a thick cloak wrapped tightly around her slender form to keep out the wet and cold. Violet hues roved over the parchment, re-reading the letter that had summoned her forth.

_Ahai, Ranger Maelstrom,_

_It has been sometime since I have last seen you, longer still since we have spoken. Tales of your exploits in the Battle Isles have reached my ears and it is my hope that this letter finds you in good health and favor with the gods._

The reader gave a small snort, brow furrowing for a moment before she read on.

_Trust me my friend when I say that were the danger less imminent and the hour less dire I should not dare write to you in such a manner. But times being as they are I find myself in need of mighty allies and valiant comrades. Our island home, Istan, is under siege. Corsairs have launched a full-scale invasion and they come with a ferocity and in numbers the likes of which our order has never seen. Though we fight to drive them back, I cannot banish the feelings of a deeper and more malevolent purpose behind their assault. But the written word is no way to speak of such things._

_I ask that you would meet me in Kamadan, The Jewel of Istan, there I will explain all to you. We were friends once, let us be comrades once more._

_By Dwanya, and the Five True Gods,_

_Kormir, Grand Spearmarshal of the Order of the Sunspears_

The ranger rolled the letter, and raised her eyes to the foggy seas. It had been long since she had last seen Elonian shores. The Battle Isles had provided her with all the distraction she would ever need. New challengers stepped forth everyday, new foes seeking glory… new prey for her to hunt. This would be different, these battles would not be for renown and glory, but for home and country. The woman pushed away from the mast, striding towards the ship's port bow. Perhaps it would not be so different, these corsairs would be prey, just like any other. And if Kormir was to be believed there would be many of them. Perhaps… perhaps among one of them there would be one who could…

"Hoooo!" came a baritone call from the crows nest, "Merchant vessel off the starboard bow!"

The ships bell clanged as sailors peered into the fog at a myriad of lights that approached. A flag bearing trader's colors could be seen flickering in the firelight as the ship drew closer. A hiss sounded at the ranger's side and she glanced down at the sinuous scaled form of her crocodile companion. The beast poked its snout over the rail, giving another angry hiss… something was amiss. Beneath her cloak the woman's hands unsnapped the sling that carried her bow as one hand slipped to the quiver that hung from her hips.

"Hooo there!" the first mate called to the ship as it pulled along side them, its lights flaring in the deep fog, "We search for land. From whence come ye that we may put in to port?"

No answer came from the ship, nothing other than the creak of wood and the slosh of waves. Purple eyes narrowed as her ears caught the faint clink of metal… and then a strange whooshing noise. From out of the fog emerged a volley of metal hooks, their points biting into the ship's masts and yard arms with heavy thunks. A roaring cry came from the merchant ship as red swathed figures swung from out of the fog.

"Pirates!!" the mate shouted, drawing his cutlass as the corsairs hit the deck.

The crew was up in arms, raising harpoons, swords and axes against the corsair party. The woman's arms whipped up, the arrow notching to her string before whizzing into a swinging marauder. Corsairs landed about her, raising swords and spears against her. The crocodile hissed and snapped, its mighty jaws taking a man's sword arm with a single bite. The huntress ducked a spear jab and punctured the man's liver with a swift thrust of her arrow. A moment later the shaft notched to her bow and she released it into the head of a corsair doctor, ending the pirate's attempt to heal his injured companion.

A flare of light caught her eye and she back flipped, legs splaying gracefully in the air as a bolt of lightning struck the spot she once stood. Her animal companion was upon the pirate scribe in an instant, the corsair woman shrieking as the crocodile's jaws closed on her head. A deep breath imbued her with a burst of speed as reflexes took over. A failed sword strike was rewarded with a hard kick that crushed her assailant's teeth, as she blocked a wand strike with her bow. Retaliation was swift as she rammed her arrow point through the offending mage's throat, and then fired the bolt into the heart of an oncoming scythe wielder.

"Arm the catapults! Ready the fire barrels!" the first mate ordered as his men fought back.

"But sir, we'll never hit them this close!" a sailor protested.

"Load them!" the huntress broke in, giving the sailor a shove towards the catapult, "And fire on my command."

The sailor hesitated then nodded and did as he was bidden. The ranger turned, just in time to catch an enemy archer taking aim at her. The woman dove forward, rolling under the fired shaft and sprang from the ground, catching the enemy's torso between her legs and straddling him as she bore him to the ground. An arrow came to her hand and with a swift plunge she drove the shaft into his heart.

"Loaded n' ready sah!" the sailor shouted.

"Hold!" the ranger commanded, as she drew an arrow from her quiver. With a quick swipe she struck the arrow's head against the rough stripe that ran down the back of her right glove. Sparks flew and immediately the arrow's head caught fire, flaring with burning brilliance. Kneeling to the deck, she notched the shaft to her bow and drew back, aiming skywards.

"Pull!" she shouted.

With a heave the sailor tugged on the lever, releasing the catapult which flung the red barrel aloft. Her eyes narrowed, in this fog her target would be almost impossible to see… but she would not allow her precision to fail. Mentally she counted down the mili-seconds, corded muscles in her arms flexing as she drew back further on the bow. With a quick exhale she let fly, the kindled arrow arching into the foggy dark. For a moment there was only the noise of battle. The next the night lit up as an explosion erupted above the main mast of the pirate vessel.

The flaming arrow had struck its mark, detonating the barrel and releasing a rain of burning oil on the ship. Screams could be heard in the dark as corsairs burned alive, the oil's fire consuming them with hungry tongues of flame. On deck panic rose among the pirates as they saw their ship destroyed. Those who did not make it overboard in time were slain by the sailor's as a cheer went up from the ship's crew.

"That was a fair bit of shootin' miss," the first mate congratulated her with a heft smack on her back, "Ah thanks ye."

"Hmph, hardly a challenge…" the woman muttered as she flung back her cloak to re-sling her bow, "If we could land quickly, I'd be much obliged," she added.

The mate nodded in response and turned to begin barking orders at his crew. The ranger rearranged her cloak and returned to her spot at the mast, contemplating her position as her crocodile returned to doze at her feet.

"You called in the heavy arms Kormir," the huntress muttered as she slowly closed her eyes, "This'd better be a lot more than just a handful of pirates."


	2. Chapter 1: A Call to Arms

Ch. 1

**A Call To Arms**

Sandal steps in sand moved in dichotomous rhythm with the heavy breathing of the running man. His white and gold armor glinted in the sun as he dashed through the sandy fields that lined the island's coast. The high log walls of the nearby fort were a welcome sight, a refuge from the pirates that ranged up and down the shores. The Sunspears had managed to fortify the docks of Chahbek Village, evacuating citizens north to Kamadan along the coast. As a loyal Istani he would have preferred to stand and fight with his brothers, but he had important news and the Spearmarshal must receive his warning. Kormir stood on the docks, calling out orders to her commanders as her forces marshaled around her. With heavy clomps along the wooden pier the young man slowed to a stop, falling to his knees as he gasped for breath.

"What news runner?" the Spearmarshal asked.

"Two corsair vessels… just run aground… south of the village," he panted, "Civilians evacuated… but my men… they're… they're still out there."

"How many?" Kormir asked him.

"I don't know… fifty, perhaps sixty?," he guessed, "And more on the ships. They're catapults fired… the village is burning."

The Spearmarshal's countenance darkened. She had not the man power to stop such a force. If their defense fell here, Kamadan itself would be in danger. They had to stop this surge.

"Well," came a voice from behind her, "Looks like you really needed my help after all."

Kormir turned, and a smile drew across her face. She stepped forward and embraced the ranger, hugging her tightly in greeting.

"Rakiv," she said with a grateful sigh, "How good of you to come."

"I thought you wanted to meet me in Kamadan?" the ranger asked with a small smile of her own.

"Things have worsened since I wrote," the Spearmarshal admitted, "Our forces are spread thin, defending against corsair landings all across Istan. We were not prepared for such a bold move as a strike against the city itself."

"What are you up against?" Rakiv asked, stepping past the other woman and surveying the units of Sunspears standing ready.

"At least two score corsairs, and two ships besides," Kormir said, "I trust my men's valor… but I have only a handful of soldiers, and we exhausted our artillery during the last attack."

Rakiv was silent for a long moment, weighing her options. A moment later an idea came to her and she strode back down the pier towards the ship.

"You there!" she called up, "You and your ship owe me a debt I think."

"Makin' a demand of us aye?" the first mate responded.

"Aye," the ranger nodded, "I need a couple of your firebarrels."

"Jus' the pair?" the mate asked.

"I'm a good shot," she responded.

"They're yers," he shrugged, "I'll have my men roll 'em down."

"These corsairs are easily discouraged," Rakiv said, "And we need to break their morale. Have your men lead a counter attack to take back the village. I'll see to the ships and their bombards."

"We remain outnumbered," Kormir put in, "I cannot knowingly send my men against such odds."

"What was it you always used to say to me, old friend?" Rakiv smiled, placing a hand on the Spearmarshal's shoulder.

"You never fight alone…" Kormir responded after a short hesitation, and then nodded, "You are right, Dwanya forgive my lack of faith."

The Spearmarshal turned from her ally and strode towards her waiting troops, who looked up eager to hear their commander's words.

"Men, we cannot allow the corsair's a foothold here. If we do, then our defense of Kamadan will surely fail," she called, "We stop them here. We will raise our spears and remind them why, since the sun first dawned over the earth, we Sunspears have been the protectors of all Elona! For the lives they have taken, for the people you defend, and for the free earth on which you stand… we will fight! We will drive them back to the sea! And we _will be_ victorious!"

The clang of spears on shields was deafening as the assembled soldiers cheered. The Spearmarshal turned to a burly warrior who sat on a crate at the pier's edge.

"Commander Koss," she said, "Divide our forces and take your division down the eastern path through the marsh. Flank the pirates and be ready to attack on my command. My forces will escort the ammunition to the catapults and then charge the main corsair force to draw their attention. I will give the signal when it is time for you to strike."

"As you wish Spearmarshal," the warrior nodded, before turning his head, his blind eye almost seeming to focus on Rakiv, "I just hope she knows what she's talking about."

"Will you require any assistance with the catapults?" Kormir asked.

"Nope," Rakiv responded, half turning to glance behind her, "I've got all the help I need."

The ranger's crocodile companion crawled up to the group, a pair of red barrels tied to its back. It gave a croaking sound and bobbed it's snout as it looked up at its mistress.

"Very well, then I leave the bombardment to you," Kormir nodded, then turned her head, "Koss, move out."

The warrior nodded, shouldering his shield and rising to his feet as he turned to bark orders at the assembled troops.

"Units three and four, fall in!" he shouted, as he jumped down off the wood planks and made for the jungle.

"First and second units, stand ready at the gates," Kormir called as she picked up her own shield and spear, hefting the javelin over her shoulder, "Dwanya help us if we fail."

"Don't worry," Rakiv said, patting the woman's shoulder as she strode past her, "That's what you have me for."

"I do hope so…" Kormir murmured as she watched her friend walk away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chahbek village burned, flames and smoke licking their way up from thatch roofs and wooden homes. Corsair patrols marched to and fro in no particular formation, as they searched for more resistance or unturned houses to plunder. Along the shore Midshipman Bennis was having a very good day. The Commodore had ordered him to attack the harbor, and in only a matter of hours Bennis had managed to not only force a landing, but burn the village to the ground as well. The pirate lazily cleaned his cutlass as he watched his men dispose of a Sunspear body, tossing it into the lagoon with a splash of blood and water.

With a satisfied sigh the pirate sheathed his sword and turned to look at his handiwork. He'd surely get a promotion for this one, maybe even another ship under his command. And then of course, there was the plundering of Kamadan itself to consider. His eyes lit up with greed at the thought of all the loot squirreled away in there by the fat, peaceful Istani. Gold, jewels, good food and at least a handful of beautiful women. A lecherous grin spread his ugly features as he dwelled on that particular thought for a moment.

"Shipsman?" a voice broke into his happy daydream, "Shipsman!?"

"What? What do you want!?" The pirate commander snapped at the offending corsair.

"Istani spears coming from the north dock sir," the corsair reported.

"How many of 'em?" Bennis asked.

"Just a handful sir, maybe fifteen or twenty," the pirate responded.

"Hah!" Bennis laughed, "They must be coming to surrender… that or they're suicidal. Well I'm in a good mood t'day… Mr. Duumin!"

"Aye sah?" a squat man stepped up.

"Go n' give those spear fellows a message," the commander waved, "If'n they lay down them spears, we'll let 'em live as cargo… maybe sell 'em off in Kourna."

"Aye, aye sah!" the man nodded and waddled off.

The midshipsman gave a nod and scratched his belly as he watched the pirate go to do his bidding. Yes, he decided, this was a good day indeed. Mr. Duumin climbed the steps of the captured Istani bombard, selecting a half-broken pillar for the pedestal from which he would deliver his message. Clearing his throat he cupped his hands to his mouth and called forth.

"Hooo Sunspears!" he shouted loudly, "We've got your village burned and your people scattered see! We'll be takin' yer pretty city next too, an' there's a load of us ta do it! But our commander's in a good mood see, so if'n ye give us yer spears, we'll let ya live as slaves! So give 'em up nice n' quick like, see?"

The Sunspear regiment stopped, and the pirate peered at them curiously as he waited for their answer. A moment later something flashed, and the pirate blinked as he watched the shiny object fly skyward… before it arched and plummeted. In the instant before the spear struck him the short pirate came to a very quick conclusion. This was not a good day.

"Nice throw…" a Sunspear guard congratulated the ranger.

"Thank you," Rakiv smiled as she watched the javelin strike her target, carrying him clear off the bombard platform and out of sight.

"Did you have to use _my_ spear?" Kormir muttered, giving her friend a displeased stare.

"You were closest," Rakiv explained, before sighing as Kormir remained dissatisfied, "Fine I'll go get it back. C'mon Butter."

The crocodile croaked as it followed the ranger, as she took off towards the catapult platform. Kormir shook her head and raised her arm to signal her troops.

"Forward!" she cried.

The Sunspears raised their shields and leveled their spears, aligning as a moving golden wall. With a shout they charged, sandals churning sand as they rushed through the burning village towards the corsair forces.

"Form up!" Midshipman Bennis shouted franticly, "Warriors up front! Doctors at ready! Spotters ready arrows! Wait for their charge and…"

He was cut off as a heavy creaking noise thundered through the air. Looking up his dark features nearly paled as he caught sight of a red barrel hurtling through the air. His eyes followed the projectiles arc until it crashed into the deck of his ship, exploding with terrific force and spreading fire all across the vessel.

"Spotters fire on the bombard! Don't let them get off another…" the midshipman began.

Again he was interrupted as a horn blast sounded from the charging regiment. At the sound of the horn the jungle marshes came alive, as mud caked Sunspears sprang forth into formation. Koss leapt out first, raising his machete high and giving a roar before recklessly charging forward. The line of spears behind him echoed his shout as they formed up, leveled their weapons and charged.

Panic spread through the corsair lines as the first charge hit them first, Sunspear shields clashing against corsair defenses. The lines struggled against each other as Midshipman Bennis shrieked for his men to protect their flank. The maneuver was too slow and in moments Koss was among them, spinning, swinging and kicking his way into the fray. Muddy spears found their marks in corsair bodies as the warrior's charge plowed into the corsair formation, garnering bloody screams from the impaled pirates.

With another thunderous boom the second catapult fired, sending its payload spiraling through the air before crashing into the second ship. As the ship burned a cheer went up from the Sunspears and they pressed their offensive. Though they held the advantage in numbers, the bewildered corsair group was failing, their defensive line breaking as the Sunspears sprang upon them.

Satisfied with her work Rakiv quickly scaled one of the bombard pillars, drawing an arrow and notching to the bow. Below her the battle raged, spears and swords flashing and clashing as the corsairs fought back hard. A Sunspear went down under a heavy shield blow and as the pirate raised his sword to finish the job, the ranger loosed her arrow. The shaft neatly pierced the pirate's torso and the downed Sunspear leapt to his feet to finish the job. From her vantage point the ranger loosed arrow after arrow, keeping a careful eye on the Sunspear troops. Every advantage the corsairs gained was immediately brought down by the ranger's shots.

As his ranks quickly thinned Midshipman Bennis suddenly saw his imminent defeat. His ships destroyed and his men being quickly downed by the Sunspear brigades, he realized he had but one option left. Turning quickly the pirate began to run, as fast as his feet would carry him. The marshes weren't far, perhaps he could loose them in the jungles. It was a much better chance than he stood if he chose to fight. Run away to fight another day had always been his motto, and this was just the time to exercise his belief.

From her perch Rakiv's eyes narrowed. A pirate, a commander by the looks of his clothes, was getting away. The ranger jumped from the pillar, landing in the bowl of the catapult and whistled down to her crocodile.

"Butter, pull!" she shouted.

The reptile croaked and managed to pull itself up onto the lever. Resting its weight on the lever it gave a wave of its tail, clicking the lever down and releasing the catapult. With a wild whoop of both fear and exhilaration the ranger woman was borne aloft, sailing over the battlefield and towards the muddy marshes. Her aim couldn't have been better, and the escaping Midshipman turned just in time to see her heels as she landed directly on top of him. The ranger struck the pirate, and both went skidding through the muddy water, the woman surfing the man before tumbling off of him and into the muck. The woman rose first, flinging a veil of muddy hair from her face as she notched an arrow to her bow.

She whirled to face the pirate, just in time to leap out of the way of a savage sword strike. A coward he might have been, but Bennis had not achieved his rank for nothing. Though he had no intention of dying, the pirate was tough, and would be damned if some woman brought him down. The ranger ducked another swing and was forced to block a kick that would otherwise have sent her sprawling. The pirate stumbled back and the ranger raised her bow and released her arrow. The pirate grunted as the force made him stumble back and the arrow head stuck in the leather armor on his shoulder. With a disdainful snort he snapped the shaft and came at her again, swinging his broad cutlass.

The ranger's reflexes kicked in as she blocked and parried his blows with her bow. A swift and sudden kick to his gut doubled the pirate over and the ranger brought her knee into his face hard, toppling the man backwards. The pirate landed on his back with a splash and Rakiv notched an arrow, rushing to finish him. The corsair was not done yet and he swung out with his free hand, slinging a spray of mud into the archeress' eyes. Rakiv turned away, eyes stinging as she tried to clear her vision. Seizing the opportunity Bennis attacked, laughing wickedly as he swung his blade. It was a pity he'd have to kill her, taking her captive would have been _a lot_ more fun. The ranger stumbled back, narrowly avoiding his strikes as she clawed mud from her eyes.

She opened one purple orb just in time to catch sight of an overhand swing as he brought the cutlass down on her. She responded by gripping her arrow tightly and jabbing it upwards, catching the man's arm in mid-swing. Bennis shrieked in pain as the arrow-head pierced his forearm, and raised his free hand in an effort to punch the archeress. The blow never came as a loud hiss sounded behind the pirate. In a spray of mud and water the crocodile attacked, its green body leaping from the marsh and its mighty jaws closing around the man's arm. Bennis screamed as bone cracked and splintered under the crocodile's bite, before the animal's sheer weight dragged him down into the mud. With a rapid slither Butter dragged the pirate away, the man screaming and struggling as the crocodile dived for deeper waters. As water filled his lungs and the crocodile's jaws tore at him Bennis had a sudden and painful epiphany. This was not a good day, not a good day at all.

Rakiv winced sympathetically, there were times when her pet proved to be even more brutal than she was. After a moment's thought she shrugged, at least this would save her from having to feed him for the next couple of days. Throwing back her muddy red hair she turned away and strode out of the swamp. The Sunspears on the beach had fared well, having slain most of the corsairs and taking captive the few who had surrendered. Kormir wrenched her spear from the silent corpse of Mr. Duumin and propped the weapon over her shoulder as Rakiv squelched onto dry land.

"The commander?" the Spearmarshal asked.

"Dying," Rakiv responded, rubbing her face on the back of her glove.

"You didn't finish him?" Kormir asked, mildly disturbed.

"Butter's workin' on it," the archeress said as she strode past the Spearmarshal, "Is that all of them?"

"Yes, the village is safe…" Kormir nodded, giving her friend a curious glance.

"Good," Rakiv nodded, spitting out a clod of dirt, "Cause I could use a bath."

"We will head back to the city," Kormir nodded and turned to her commander, "Koss! Have the men round up whatever we can use and see to their wounds. Take the prisoners to Churrir fields, inform First Spear Dehvad to keep a close eye on them. Meet me in Kamadan when you're done."

"Yes, Spearmarshal," Koss called as he saluted.

"Well…" Rakiv said, "Two ships downed, an invasion stopped, a city defended… and not a single casualty in the fight? I'd say we had a pretty good day, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm… a good day indeed," Kormir nodded thoughtfully as she turned and strode away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamadan was a city well deserving of its title. A sprawling costal metropolis, the Jewel of Istan was the center of markets and trade for all of Elona. Ships from Cantha brought loads of silk and spices from the far south, while Kournan vessels brought Vabbian riches from the north. The mighty flagships of the Istani Navy towered over all other ships in the port, their great masts visible from nearly anywhere in the city.

In Kormir's chambers at the Consulate, Rakiv stepped from the steam filled bathing room with a sigh of contentment. After using rivers, streams and waterfalls for over a year, a proper hot bath was heaven. The ranger slipped into a plain red dress, the length of which came to about mid-thigh, as she wrapped her hair in a towel and drew back the curtain. She stepped down into the main room of Kormir's quarters, where the Spearmarshal relaxed in a simple white dress of her own. Seated at the table in the room's center were two other persons. Koss held up a pitcher, pouring some frothy citrusy mixture into a bowel. The other was a pretty young woman who wore full paragon armor and sipped slowly from her own bowl.

"Ah, Rakiv," Kormir said, looking up, "Come, sit with us."

The ranger nodded as she padded across the room, sliding into the chair and crossing slender legs as she rubbed the towel through her hair.

"You already know Commander Koss," Kormir said, "This is Castellan Alendra Soleer, one of my best and brightest tacticians. She'll be your guide and liaison while you're here."

"A pleasure to meet you Ranger Maelstrom," Alendra said with a nod of her head, "I have heard much about you."

"Nice to meet you Alendra," Rakiv smiled, "I guess things have changed a lot since I was last in Istan."

"Indeed they have," Kormir nodded, "But for the moment I am more interested in where our defenses stand. Alendra?"

The girl put down her bowl and unrolled a large map of the island across the table. All four leaned in as Alendra placed her hands on the map.

"To be honest Spearmarshal, it's a mess," Alendra admitted, "Corsair ships have dropped anchor all over the island, and their raiding parties have moved inland. As you know the first, and largest invasion, was on the beaches at the Cliffs of Dohjok. We successfully defended Champion's Dawn, and pushed the corsairs back across the cliffs. Unfortunately the bulk of their forces retreated into the jungle here, around Lahtenda Bog. They've set up base camps in the bog and have all but taken over the Blacktide outpost."

"Then they have achieved a foothold," Koss snorted with displeasure.

"Yes, but it is one we can afford to let them have," Kormir said, "After their defeat at Champion's Dawn they lack the numbers to make an attack, and the bog is unkind to visitors. I imagine disease and the Skale will thin their numbers well enough. Alendra, please continue."

"All our other hotspots are small invasion forces," Alendra said, "We lost a small fishing port in the Mehtani Keys, and have stationed our forces here in Kodlonu Hamlet to keep them out of the main land. There have been spottings of corsairs roving through the Cliffs of Dohjok, likely scouting parties. The only other real problem is a large landing force that dropped anchor here, in the northern most waters of Zehlon Reach."

"Have we evacuated the area?" Kormir asked with concern.

"We tried," Alendra chuckled, "But actually the villagers put up such a fight that the corsairs could hardly move inland at all. They mostly stay on their ships, as the locals have been hunting them if they move into the marshes."

"We're also getting quite a few new recruits from that region," Koss said, "It's bolstering our numbers and keeping the corsairs out."

"So there is no threat to the diggings then?" Kormir queried.

"Not at all," Alendra said, "The corsairs would have to get through the Reach first, and those villagers just aren't about to let that happen."

"Diggings?" Rakiv asked curiously.

"Oh, yes you haven't heard," Kormir nodded as she pointed to the map, "I've instituted a small outpost here, an excavations camp in the Jokanur hills, just outside of Fahranur."

"Fahranur?" Rakiv blinked, "You're excavating the First City?"

"I believe Fahranur has much to teach us," Kormir said, unrolling a parchment that depicted a sketch of the great city, "Much knowledge was lost when our ancestors fled the city. Knowing our past is the key to our future. I hope that in Fahranur we can learn more about our past, and about ourselves."

Rakiv leaned over to look at the picture. It certainly was an amazing looking city, larger and grander than Kamadan. It had been a ruin for centuries, and none dared venture near it for fear of the horrible plague that destroyed the city.

"Oh, that reminds me, there is much to do," Kormir said, "The excavation must proceed, despite this invasion. I am heading to Champions Dawn to speak to the Quarrymaster to see if he will lend us some of his men for the diggings. Koss and Alendra I want you to stay here. Koss, you are to ensure that Chahbek is refortified and that our costal defenses are repaired."

"Yes Spearmarshal," Koss nodded.

"Spearmarshal, I thought I was to assist Ranger Maelstrom?" Alendra blinked.

"I received a letter this morning informing me that we are to receive a very important guest soon," Kormir said, "Grand Warmarshal Varesh Ossa and her commanders General Kahyet and General Morgahn will be arriving at the Consulate Docks tomorrow."

"Warmarshal Ossa herself?" Koss exclaimed, "What does she want?"

"Her visit is largely diplomatic," Kormir said, "But the Warmarshal is also interested in our excavation efforts. Fahranur holds history for all of Elona. She has also promised to lend us Kournan forces to help drive back the corsairs."

"Well that's a welcome addition," Rakiv commented.

"Indeed," Kormir agreed, "To this end, Castellan Soleer, I wish for you to ensure that all is in readiness at the Consulate to receive our guests. I will return tomorrow morning to meet the Warmarshal. Once your work here is done, meet up with Ranger Maelstrom."

"Yes Spearmarshal," Alendra nodded.

"And as for you my friend," Kormir turned to Rakiv, "I have a special job for you."

"Yeah?" Rakiv asked, "What do you need?"

"It seems that the excavation of Fahranur has caught more than a few eyes," Kormir said, "It's become of particular interest to The Academy, one of the greatest guilds responsible for training mages and casters. The site is of great historical importance, and they sent a scribe here to consult with me. I was supposed to meet him at the Sunspear Great Hall, but I was wondering if perhaps you could go and collect him for me?"

"Sure," Rakiv nodded, getting up as she flipped her towel over her shoulder, "I'll head out there now."

As she walked away the ranger paused and then turned to Kormir.

"Er… what's his name?" she asked, "So I can find him when I get there."

"Oh! Uhm…" the Spearmarshal sifted through several scrolls before producing the letter she required, "Uhh… his name is Kydar," she said, reading the name off the sheet, "Kydar Raelesin."


	3. Chapter 2: Friends and Allies

**Ch. 2**

**Friends and Allies**

The cry of an eagle soared overhead as Rakiv raced across the open fields. The island breeze whipped over her, lifting her hair as a crimson cape in her wake as she bounded down the hillside. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to run free across the Plains of Jarin. Along side her, her crocodile companion kept pace, slithering faster than any normal reptile his size ought to have been able to move. Ahead of her loomed the majestic structure of the Sunspear Great Hall, the center and heart of their Order. The ranger had visited the Hall a couple of times before, as a guest of Kormir… a long time ago. But it seemed that the hall had grown since then, and large scaffolds stood against its walls where builders continued busily expanding it. The Sunspear Order had indeed prospered under Kormir's direction, and were it not for so many of their number engaged on the high seas hunting the corsairs, their land based defenses would have been indomitable.

The pretty ranger bounded up the steps and trotted to a stop at the gate, pausing to catch her breath. Her crocodile slithered up and lifted its snout to look at her curiously.

"Stay here Butter," she said, giving his nose a pat, "I'll be back out soon."

The crocodile croaked in affirmation and waddled off, finding a suitable sunning spot on the head of a lion statue. Rakiv turned and strode through the gates, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she stepped into the hall. The center square contained a moderately busy marketplace, mostly populated by Sunspear guards and new recruits who had yet to receive their assignments. Another set of stairs led up to the base of an enormous monument, built to Sologon, the legendary Spearmarshal of ancient times. At the feet of the statue stood an armored man, wearing officer's garb and shouting orders to the men around him. Rakiv's lips curled in a small smile as she strode towards him.

"Heave on that line!" the officer shouted, "You there, get these crates moved! I need a full contingent of masons on that scaffolding, or it'll be Grenth to pay!"

"Quartermaster Ahkenchu," Rakiv called.

"It's _captain_ now!" he snapped as he turned around and regarded her, "And you're late Sister Maelstrom."

"Just Ranger now, thanks," she smiled, raising a hand to dismiss the comment, "And I'm sorry about that. Had some trouble with the local fauna on the way over."

"Hmph, well you'll be looking for that scholar then," Ahkenchu said, "He's been closed up in the archives ever since he got here. Talk to Shiloh, he'll let you in."

"Thank you Captain," Rakiv nodded.

"On your way Ranger," Ahkenchu grunted as he turned back to his troops.

Quartermaster Shiloh was far more accomodating. The trainer led the ranger through the wide gates that led into the Hall's interior, making small talk along the way. The Great Hall's innards were adorned with large statues, monuments of spears, suns and famous warriors. As they approached the archives, the Hall's monuments changes to specific persons, tall carvings of the great Spearmarshals from the Sunspear's history. At the very end stood a statue of Kormir, which Rakiv thought only bore a passing likeness to her friend. Shiloh stopped, indicating the large doors beyond.

"He's in there somewhere," the man said, "Good luck finding him."

Rakiv arched an eyebrow but nodded and thanked him as she pushed open the doors. The other side was a realm of absolute chaos. Books piled into mountains formed the landscape, while the shelves along the walls were stuffed to overflowing with scrolls and papers. The ranger hesitated, one could get lost in here… for good. From somewhere within the archives there was an exclaimation of triumph, followed quickly by a cry of surprise.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no..!" it shouted, moments before a heavy crash sounded through the room.

Rakiv watched as one of the mountains of literature crumbled and came crashing down, knocking up a good amount of dust and leaving pages fluttering through the air.

"Well that wasn't so hard," she commented to herself as she nimbly picked her way through the debris.

She found her way to the far back end of the room, to where waves of book now lay in dissary all around. The dust had begun to settle for the most part, but there was no sign of the speaker. Treading lightly across the hardbacks, she searched the debris, until a footstep earned a strange grunt from below. In alarm she lept back, blinking curiously as a red gloved hand broke through the surface of pages. She watched as a tall, dark skinned man emerged from the papers, grunting as he pulled himself free and proceeded to dust off his red tunic and brown leather jacket. His braids hung loose around his face and he grumbled to himself as he retrieved his hair tie.

"Thanks for stepping on me," he said, turning to face her, "For a minute I wasn't sure which way was up," he chuckled sheepishly.

The ranger's eyebrow arched as she looked him over. She'd expected an old man, with spectacles and silver hair that was quickly receeding from a bald crown. What she'd _got_ was a young man, with shoulder length braids, piercingly bright hazel eyes and a well groomed gotee adorning his chin. He appeared to be in pretty good shape for an academic as well, more like what one expected from an athlete than from a bookworm.

"I take it you're my contact here?" he asked, causing Rakiv to realize she had not spoken in several minutes.

"Oh! Right, yeah I am," she nodded, holding out a gloved hand to shake, "Ranger Rakiv Maelstrom, I'm an old friend of Kormir's."

"Very nice to meet you Ranger Maelstrom," the man smiled as he shook her hand, "Assistant Professorial Scribe Kydar Raelesin, College of Historical Records… at your service."

"Mind if I just call you Kydar?" she chuckled, not bothering with his titles.

"Only if I can call you Rakiv," he smiled.

"Deal," she nodded, releasing his hand and stepping back, "So you're here to talk to Kormir?"

"Yes, I'm here from the Academy," he said with a nod, pulling back his braids and securing them with the tie, "Kormir's excavation into the First City is an event that my superiors would like documented, so I am here to document it. There are, however, other matters that the Records department and I would like to bring to her attention."

"Let's walk n' talk," Rakiv suggested, turning towards the door, "This place is too dusty."

"Agreed," Kydar nodded, as he picked up a thick notebook and slid it into his belt pouch, "My professors would have a fit if they saw an archive like this…"

The pair picked their way carefully past the teetering stacks of books as they exited the dusty archive room.

"So what's this other thing you want to talk to Kormir about?" Rakiv queried.

"Well… how much do you know about Farhanur?" the scribe asked.

"Not much," she shrugged.

"Ah, well," he said, "The First City dates back to the time of the Primeval Kings. It was the founding of civilization in Elona and commanded an empire that spanned the continent. It, as well as the Primeval Era, was destroyed by a terrible epidemic called the Scarab Plague, which originated in Farhanur."

"Yeah but… the Scarab Plague was over six-hundred years ago," Rakiv blinked as they strode down the halls, "You're not afraid of an outbreak right?"

"Oh not at all," Kydar assured, "But the plague was not all. Much knowledge was lost during the period, and more was lost during the following Pretender Wars, but a number of records of the city still exist in bits and pieces. Unfortunately, all of them contain references to stranger and darker occurances than the plague, which forced the abandoning and sealing of the city."

"And… you think it might still be there?" Rakiv asked.

"When the Scarab Plague hit, Istan was abandoned," Kydar explained, "Not that it did much good, since the plague spread to all corners of Elona. However once the plague ended, Elonians moved back into Istan. Now, whatever happened in Farhanur, it was bad enough that the city was abandoned, sealed, and all routes leading to the city were destroyed. When the Elonians resettled Istan, they kept largely to the Eastern parts of the island. There are no settlements anywhere _near_ Farhanur, and only hardened criminals dared move so far as Lahtenda Bog to set up the Blacktide Den. The ancient Istani feared the city, even after the Plague had ended. I think we should know why before Kormir delves any deeper."

"Knowing Kormir, we'll have to find out the hard way," Rakiv muttered, "Anyway, meeting Kormir will have to wait. She's busy in Champions Dawn, and I'm supposed to keep you entertained until she gets back."

"I'd really like to speak to her before her diggings go any further," Kydar said anxiously.

"Well at the moment she's short on diggers," Rakiv chuckled, "So I think you've got some time. One of her tacticians is supposed to be meeting us here for further instructions."

As she spoke, the ranger pushed open the Hall doors, stepping out into daylight. Across the square, Alendra Soleer stood chatting up the skill training Quartermaster. Upon catching sight of them the pretty paragon waved and happily jogged up to them.

"Good morning Ranger Maelstrom!" she smiled.

"And good morning to you Castellan Soleer," Rakiv chuckled.

"Just Alendra is fine," the girl insisted, and then looked up, "My but you're tall!" she exclaimed.

"Assistant Professorial Scribe Kydar Raelesin, College of Historical Records," Kydar nodded with a bow of his head, "A pleasure to meet you."

"First Officer S.S. Castellan Alendra Soleer," the girl snapped to attention and gave a salute, before giving a small curtsy with her short skirt, "A pleasure to meet you as well."

"Right, now that _that's_ done," Rakiv chuckled and shook her head, "What's Kormir want us doing now?"

"Oh! We have a new assignment," Alendra explained, "Kormir's headed back to Kamadan to greet Warmarshal Varesh."

"The Warmarshal is here?" Kydar blinked in surprise.

"She arrived early this morning," Alendra confirmed, "And settled quite nicely into the Consulate. She and Kormir will be discussing trade, as well as the significance of this excavation."

"Then she'll be busy for awhile," Kydar sighed with annoyance.

"But don't worry! We've got bigger problems!" Alendra said.

"Big problems… don't worry?" Rakiv arched an eyebrow at the girl.

"Ahh! You know what I mean!" Alendra protested, "Look, Kormir talked to the Quarrymaster in Champion's about getting more diggers. But it seems Quarrymaster Bohanna's men ran into some trouble. They broke into a Mandragor nest during their mining, and a day later came under attack by Skree harpies. They've been hold up in their camp for days, waiting for help that we don't have the numbers to give. I'm assigned to retrieving and evacuating the miners immediately. Kormir was hoping you would help."

"Sure," Rakiv shrugged, "Beats bumming around a dusty old archive all day. But what am I supposed to do with him?" she asked, jerking a thumb back at Kydar.

"Uhm… he can come too?" Alendra blinked.

"I might as well," Kydar sighed, "I'm sure we'll get a spare moment with Kormir sooner or later."

"You sure?" Rakiv asked, "We can always just barge in on her."

"No I'm sure the Spearmarshal is attending to important matters," the scribe nodded, "And with those diggers trapped, there's no work being done so I can wait for now."

"Alright," the ranger responded with a shrug, "Let's see if the Xunlai can help us out then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Xunlai Travel Agency was an extention of the Canthan based Xunlai Storage Guild, the strongest and most well known bank in the world. The methods of the travel agency were unknown, but they had quickly built a reputation for being able to transport people very quickly across great distances. So it was that mere minutes later, the trio found themselves in the woodland hamlet of Champion's Dawn, a trading post that directed goods from the island interior to the ports on the beach and in Kamadan. The town was still abuzz with activity, a number of persons in Canthan and Tyrian armor tripsing about and looking after the large walls that had been constructed around the town.

"What's with all the commotion?" Rakiv asked curiously.

"A little left over business from the first corsair raids last week," Alendra responded, "They hit the southern beach hardest, and tried to push up through the Dojok woods. But it seems Kormir has friends in far places, called in some favors and pulled together an instant defense."

"Impressive," Kydar nodded, stepping aside as an assassin carrying a load of crates excused himself past the group.

"Where's this Quarrymaster?" Rakiv asked.

"Over there!" Alendra pointed, "And I think that's our contact with her."

Several paces from their position, a dark skinned middle-aged woman stood conversing with another female. The other woman was shorter, and her skin much paler, though not without a tinge of Istani coloring to it. She wore the robes of a Sunspear elementalist, dyed in deep blue and her chocolate locks were cut short to hang just below her ears. Her lips were painted the same icy color as her robes, and a crown of three blue jewels floated about her forehead. Turning from the Quarrymaster, she caught sight of Alendra and gave a small wave as the group approached.

"Castellan Soleer?" she asked as they approached.

"Yes," Alendra nodded, "And you are?"

"S.S Commander Second Class, Anicara Nyrin," she reported, giving a snappy salute, "General Dunkoro has been reassigned and I'm filling his place."

"At ease Commander," Alendra nodded, then blinked and tilted her head, "What was he reassigned to?"

"Spearmarshal Kormir requested that scholars be brought to the diggings to examine the objects brought out of the excavation," Anicara reported, "The general left with a small caravan to escort one to Jokunar."

"Ooooh…" Alendra nodded, "Well we're glad to have you commander."

"Thank you Castellan," the elementalist nodded, relaxing a bit more, "And please, call me Anicara."

"Absolutely," Alendra smiled, "We should get underway immediately. Oh, but before I forget. These are our companions."

"Rakiv Maelstrom," the ranger nodded simply, extending a hand, "I'm here lending Kormir an arrow or two."

"Nice ta meetcha," Anicara responded, shaking hands and turning to the tall male behind them, "And you are?"

"Assistant Professorial Scribe…" he began.

"His name's Kydar," Rakiv interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Alendra giggled and Anicara chuckled as Kydar glanced at the ranger in annoyance.

"Yes, Kydar," he confirmed, as he shook the elementalist's hand, "A pleasure."

"Likewise," she said, a coy smile tugging at her azure lips.

"Sorry we're late Quarrymaster," Alendra had begun saying to Bohanna, "Could you tell us where we're headed?"

"Head to de cliffs," Bohanna instructed, "Mah men were near de quarry camps, at de bottom ov' de chalk face near da beaches. Choo will see der scaffolds an make yer weh down. Be careful doo, choo'll have ta get t'rough de Skree nests at de cliff tops first."

"And then clear the quarry of Mandragor," Alendra responded, "Don't worry Quarrymaster, the Sunspears will save your men."

"Please," Bohanna pleaded, "Hurry."

"We will," Alendra said, as she unhooked a strap across her chest, unslinging her large golden tower shield and drawing her spear from the javelin quiver at her back, "Everyone ready?"

"That we are," Anicara said, picking up her staff and adjusting her focus eye.

"Let's move," Rakiv ordered as she made for the gate.


	4. Chapter 3: A Rock and a Hard Place

**Ch. 3**

**A Rock and a Hard place**

The Dojok woods were peaceful and verdant. Not thick and choking like the jungle in Lahtenda Bog, nor sparse and marshy like the Zehlon Reach. Green grass blanketed the woodland floor, while shrubs and ferns adorned the roots of the great trees. The small band of four exited the gate to Champions, heading west through the forest. No one spoke as Rakiv led the way forward, with Kydar keeping pace as he rummaged through his bag.

"Alright, now listen," the ranger turned to Kydar, "I don't want you getting hurt or anything before Kormir gets to talk to you. So when trouble starts, I want you to keep your head down and get back from the…"

The scribe interrupted by raising a finger to his lips and hissing a quick 'shh'. The ranger was taken aback, blinking before frowning indignantly.

"Did you just…?" she began.

"Shh!" he insisted, glaring at her for silence.

Rakiv's eyes narrowed at the much taller man as his hazel gaze roved the woods. It was only then that she noticed his fingertip had begun to smoulder, waves of heat rising from it. She looked up at him curiously, before he suddenly whirled around. A wave of his arm summoned a rush of heat to his palm, the energy forming into a softball sized orb of flame. With a quick thrust of his hand he expeled the burning orb, sending it blazing into the underbrush where it exploded. A very human grunt came from the ferns as a corsair cutthroat was knocked from his hiding place. The ranger's eyes widened, and she immediately notched an arrow to her bow.

"Ambush!" she shouted, as the pirates sprang from hiding.

There were six of them, two cutthroats, a raider, a medic, a blackhand and their captain. Alendra jumped forward, raising her shield just as the raider let loose with a volley. The arrows bounced harmlessly off her shield, and the paragon charged forward to engage the two cutthroats.

"The medic!" Rakiv called, as the two elementalists turned on the target.

The pirate healer stood little chance, as three projectiles converged on him at once, an ice spear, a flare and a barbed arrow. With the medic down, the corsair crew went down quickly, fighting bitterly, but ultimately futily. By the time it was over, Rakiv had lost only three arrows, and the group convened in the middle of the scene to survey their position.

"I think that's all of them…" Anicara stated.

"Could you have mentioned you were an elementalist sooner?" Rakiv snapped at Kydar.

"No one ever asked," he blinked, retrieving a red jem from his bag and pressing it to his forehead, "I didn't think it mattered."

"I'm just surprised he heard that pirate before you did," Alendra commented, as she kicked over a body and quickly siezed the pirate's purse.

Rakiv gave a grunt of acknowledgement and agreement. It was odd that they'd snuck up so well, this scribe was sharper than she'd given him credit for.

"Oh look," Anicara said with a slow smile, "One still lives."

The heavily injured corsair blackhand was desperately attempting to crawl away, leaving a trail of blood across the grass. With a rush of frost the female elementalist summoned a spear of ice to her hand as she strode towards the man and raised her weapon.

"Wait!" Kydar cautioned, pushing past her and kneeling over the corsair. Flipping the man over the scribe caught him by his coat lapels and lifted him from the ground, "We need to know some things," he said, "And you're going to talk."

"I… huck… got nothin' ta say t' you… land lubber," the pirate croaked.

The answer brought a frown to Kydar's face, his brow furrowing as his eyes began to glow red. The pirate screamed, grabbing the scribe's arms and struggling weakly in his grasp. Alendra winced as she watched the skin on the man's forehead bubble and burn, turning into two charred black welts, before Kydar's gaze returned to normal.

"My way is slow," the scribe cautioned venomously, "Her way is quick. You talk to me, I let her end you. You keep playing with me," his eyes began to glow again, "And it will take Grenth himself to pry you from my grasp."

"A-alright!" the corsair gasped, eyes shut against the pain.

"Why now? Why this raid?" Kydar demanded, "The navy hasn't encountered a corsair ship in months!"

"Need food… supplies.. gold," the raider responded, and then gave a spiteful chuckle, "And the women aren't too bad either."

The comment earned the raider another hideous burn from Kydar's glowing gaze, leaving a charred black mound on the raider's shoulder.

"I don't know!" the corsair shrieked, weeping through his pain, "The cap'n's had a meetin'. Decided it was time we showed these Sunspears a thing or two. It was supposed t' be easy. Get in, get loot, get back t' sea."

"You expect me to believe that an attack this big, this coordinated was all just for loot!?" Kydar snapped, and gave the man a rough shake, "Huh!? Answer me!"

But the pirate was lost to hysterics, weeping pitifully and shaking his head. Realizing there was nothing more he could gain from the corsair, Kydar dropped him roughly and rose to his feet.

"Kill him," the scribe ordered.

As Kydar turned away Anicara knelt next to the corsair, dispelling her spear and reaching for him. The pirate weakly tried to struggle away but the elementalist simply pressed two fingers to his chest.

"Shhh…" she urged, her fingertips glowing a soft green as the mystic poision flowed into his heart.

The pirate's shivers and convulsions stopped, his pleading dying on his lips as he slowly and calmly drifted off. His limbs quieted and his eyes closed as his heart beat its last, and finally stopped. Rakiv placed a hand on Alendra's shoulder, the paragon jumping at the contact. Throughout the interrogation the Castellan had borne an expression of shock on her face. She had long since learned to slay her foes in battle, but this… this had been too personal. Had she been in the presence of a ranking officer she likely would have been reprimanded for her softness. Instead Rakiv simply gave the young woman a light push forward.

"Move out," she commanded as the party regrouped.

Alendra cleared her throat and shouldered her spear, resuming their march through the woods as Anicara followed. Rakiv glanced at the talls scribe as he adjusted his gloves and reached for a holster on his right thigh, retrieving a long wand that glowed red at one end. He looked up, returning her gaze for a short moment, before turning away to follow the girls. Rakiv clicked her tongue critically; an interesting group she had here. The scribe was proving to be full of all sorts of surprises, not the least of which were his interrogation methods. Propping her bow over one shoulder the ranger fell in, following the group as they made their way towards the cliffs.

The Cliffs of Dojok had once been a great seawall, carved away by centuries of waves and wind. Since the construction of the port at Kamadan, and the mighty sandbar that created its calm waters, the tides here had receeded, leaving a white sand beach at the base of the cliffs. It was here that the Istani had founded their quarry, chipping away at the cliffs for the stones they required to build their monuments. The forests at the top of the cliffs however, had long been the ancenstral homes of creatures and monsters that stalked the Istani highlands.

Most deadly among those that dwelt in Dojok were the Skree, a primitive tribe of semi-intelligent winged warriors, who fiercely attacked anything that dared tread on their lands. For a time they had been subdued, but in later years their numbers had grown, and they'd begun to expand their territory. Enraged at finding miners at the cliff bottoms, the Skree had attacked with a vengance, determined to drive these invaders from their land.

"…it's likely that there's a Skree Queen around here," Kydar finished explaining.

"Gee, thanks professor," Rakiv muttered quietly.

"I thought it was quite fascinating," Anicara whispered back.

"So did I," Alendra put in, not wanting Kydar to feel badly.

"Shh!" Rakiv demanded, peering through her telescope.

The quartet lay at the edge of a cliff, covered by loam, ferns and shrubbery. From their vantage point they peered down to the beaches, where the mining camp was clearly seen. All along the beach Skree warrior divisions patroled, keeping an eye on the miners who were trapped among their tents. Others seemed to be employing hit-and-run tactics on the camp, rushing close, loosing several arrows and then reatreating.

"Well, there's a lot of them," Rakiv admitted, "But fortunately for us, they're dumb."

"What do you mean?" Kydar blinked.

"See that there?" the ranger pointed towards a thick grouping of trees at the cliff's edge, several meters from where they lay, "That's a Skree nest, a big one. And there's another one right next to it, so I figure there's quite a few over there."

"Okay…" Alendra nodded, following her gaze.

"Now with that many warriors on the shore, I'll bet they left almost nothing to guard the nests," Rakiv said, "Which is our advantage."

"It is?" Anicara asked.

"Just listen!" Rakiv huffed, "Look, what we do is we sneak up, take out whatever gaurds they have, then Kydar burns the nests. All of 'em."

"Won't that bring the others running?" Kydar asked.

"Yup," Rakiv smiled.

"How's that good for us again?" Anicara asked skeptically.

"Because that's what they'll do, come running," Rakiv nodded, "Skree can't actually fly very high, so the only way up to us is through there," she pointed again to a place where the road the miners had carved made a sharp turn as it reached the cliff tops, "Which is where we make our stand."

"Sounds good so far… how's this work?" Kydar queried.

"Alendra and I will stand there to block the pass," Rakiv said, "While you two cast from above. You'll need to do it quick cause we won't be able to hold that many off for long."

"So we just keep hitting them as they come up the pass…" Anicara sumarized, finally understanding, "Sounds like a plan."

"Good," Rakiv nodded, "I'll go first. Follow in two mintues. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," Alendra and Anicara whispered out of habit.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Kydar nodded quickly.

Rakiv sighed and rolled her eyes as she crawled off into the underbrush. She was never the military type. Oh she was tough alright, and liked a good crew that knew when to follow orders and who the leader was. But the formality of it all, the 'yes sir''s, the salutes, the uniforms… too much restriction. In all honesty, she preferred working alone, a single, silent commando at one with nature and invisible in her element. Team mates were often necessities, but there were some things she just did best on her own. Quick, quiet kills was one of them.

There were four of them, three fledglings and one talon, marching in a circuit across the perimeter of their nesting grounds. The talon was leading the way while the other three loligagged behind him. This would be easy. Her crocodile gave a small hiss, its reptilian eyes narrowing at the enemies before them. She patted his back and then clicked her tongue, signaling him to attack. Butter slithered through the underbrush and out into the open, rushing towards the archers. Rising from her position, Rakiv drew her string and let fly, piercing the fledgling's cranium with her shaft.

The skree fell dead, as the other two paniced and whirled around. The skree talon turned to see what the cause of the ruckus was, just in time to screech a warning to its comrades. It was too late, as Butter attacked, chomping into the second fledgling's torso and bringing it to the ground. The third screamed and turned to shoot the crocodile, just as Rakiv loosed a second arrow into its heart. The talon rushed to his slain comrades, and Butter turned, snapping at the harpy warrior. The talon shrieked angrily and swung at the crocodile, narrowling missing Butter as he rolled away. Rakiv fired again and the harpy was forced to block, the arrow embedding in its shield. The crocodile siezed the opportunity, snapping its jaws onto the harpy's leg. The warrior screamed with pain and had raised its sword to strike at the very instant that Rakiv's arrow found a spot in its chest.

The ranger bounded from the underbrush and turned, waiting for her comrades to follow. A minute later they emerged, stepping over the dead harpies and regrouping with her before the nests.

"So far so good," Alendra smiled cheerfully.

"You're up Kydar," Rakiv nodded.

"Got it," the scribe responded.

He stepped forward, twirling his wand once as he took a deep breath and focused. The gem floating in front of his forehead flared to life with red flame as he raised one hand skywards.

"_O, brightest flame of the highest heaven_," he chanted deeply, as crimson runes and elemental symbols danced in the air around him, "_Rain down thy fury upon mine enemies!_"

Another deep breath, and he flung his hand forward as the flame symbols evaporated and rushed upwards.

"_Fire Storm_!" he commanded.

From on high came the first, small ember, a falling flame that burst when it struck the ground. It was followed by more, and soon they fell by the hundreds. Their collective roar was deafening as the flames pummeled his targets in the nests, the fire catching quickly and ravenously consuming the nesting grounds.

"That'll do it," Rakiv nodded, "Move to positions!"

The party took off at a sprint, hurrying to the cliff pass. From far below they could hear the cry of rage and despair that went up from the harpies as they saw their nests burn. Grass and dirt gave way to chalk and granite as Alendra and Rakiv skid to a stop at the point where the carved path made its sharp turn. Rakiv looked up, watching as Anicara and Kydar mounted the ridge.

"Here they come!" Kydar called.

And come they did. Dozens of harpy warriors stormed up the cliffside path, shrieking hatefully as they brandished their swords and drew their bows. Alendra raised her shield and gripped her spear as Rakiv notched an arrow and breathed deeply.

"Ladies first," Kydar offered, stepping back.

"Thank you," Anicara responded, giving him a playful smile.

The female elementalist raised her staff, pressing her free hand to her bossom as she closed her eyes and summoned her arcane energies. As with Kydar, runes and symbols rose to spiral around her, though these bore colors of blue as they spiraled around her body.

"_Ye wintery waters of the ancient deeps,_" she incanted, "_Encase my enemies in thy frozen grasp!_"

She brought her fingers to her lips, kissing the digits before giving a broad sweep of her hand as she thrust her staff upwards.

"_Deep Freeze!_" she ordered.

White fog poured across the path, swirling through the harpy ranks. With startling immediacy the temperature dropped, the harpies finding themselves impeaded by thick sheafs of ice that had suddenly formed around their limbs. Though the tougher ones struggled forward, many dropped to their knees shivering, overcome by the bitter cold. Alendra and Rakiv attacked. The paragon dashed forward, leaping as she released a clear, melodic yet aggressive, cry from her vocal chords. Her spear point found the heart of a freezing harpy and she kicked it away as she made another thrust with her spear.

Upon hearing the note Rakiv felt heat course through her limbs, and as she drew back her string and released it, her arrow caught fire in mid-flight. The shaft ignited the harpy it struck on contact, and it screamed as it careened into its fellows in an attempt to put itself out. Rakiv opened fire, sending arrows whistling into the crowd as Alendra struck, kicked, butted and beat her way through the harpy horde. Above them they could feel another spike of magic, the heat identifying it as Kydar's cast, moments before they heard his voice.

"_O burning traveler of the dark beyond_," the scribe called, "_Loose thy flame and sunder my foes!_"

The sky above lit up red as he thrust a palm upwards towards the light.

"_Meteor_!" he shouted.

The clouds parted, blown aside as the massive chunk of burning rock plummeted from the sky. Alendra beat a hasty retreat as the still impaired harpies tried to limp away. With a cacophonous explosion the meteor impacted, destorying much of the harpy horde. For a while nothing could be seen on the path, but as soon as the smoke began to clear Alendra and Rakiv sprang forth. The surviving harpies regrouped and made their stand, but the battle was already over. From the clifftops Anicara and Kydar rained down spells, as Alendra and Rakiv made short work of the remaining skree. Driving her spear through the last harpy, Alendra grunted as she kicked it off her polearm, sending the body careening off the cliff to crash into the sand below. With the harpies destroyed the party gave a wild whoop of exhilaration, Rakiv laughing as the group regathered to congratulate one another.

"Alright, alright," Rakiv chuckled, "Enough celebration. We've still gotta get those miners outta there," she said, "Lets get down to that camp."

"Sir, yes sir!" they responded, Kydar chiming in this time.

"And stop calling me sir!" the ranger flailed in frustration.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreminer Tonabanza sat at his tent entrance, counting his many woes. The operation was a week behind, with piled shipments simply sitting for want of transporation. Transport was, of course, impossible. The Skree had seen to that. Now they were besiged by Skree, who daily threw fire or shot arrows into their camp. They had battled the Skree tribe to a stalemate, but their supplies would not last long. To make matters worse, something bad had happened in the mines. A cave-in had led to men fleeing from horrific monsters in the dark, insect creatures that crawled beneath the earth. There was nowhere to run, the miners were effectively (and somewhat literally) stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He was skeptical therefore, when one of his miners rushed into the tent, claiming he had good news. Though he could not fathom what sort of good news it was, he rose from his tent to see the thing that had happened. Upon exiting his tent he surveyed the beach, and was indeed pleasently surprised. Not a single harpy in sight. What he _did_ see were four figures approaching the camp, a pair of elementalists, a paragon and a ranger by the looks of them.

"Who's in charge around here?" the ranger asked.

"I am!" Tonabanza spoke up, "Foreminer Tonabanza, if you please."

"Ranger Rakiv Maelstrom," she introduced herself, "This is my party. We were sent by Kormir to uh… dig you guys out."

"Oh thank the Five," the foreminer gasped, as he took her hand and shook it vigourously, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"Aaah! D-don't mention it!" Rakiv responded, her arm jerking with his hefty shakes.

"You… you mean to tell me that you killed all those harpies by yourselves?" he blinked incredulously.

"Uh… yeah?" she responded curiously.

A collective "ooo" went up from the crowd of miners gathered around them. Anicara fidgeted, not sure if she liked all the attention. Alendra simply smiled sweetly as Kydar adjusted his forehead jewel.

"Alright, let's get you guys outta here," Rakiv said with a wave of her arm.

"Uhm, well… we'd love too but…" Tonabanza wrung his hands, "We seem to have a bit of a mandragor problem."

"Oh, right… that," Rakiv sighed, leaning over and placing her hands on her knees tiredly, "Guess we gotta kill those too."

"Can't we just take the miners back to Champions?" Alendra asked curiously, "We've cleared the way."

"That's not the problem," Tonabanza shook his head, "These mandragor know our scent, and they've been picking us off whenever they can. This, what we're standing on here…" he stomped the dirt, "Is bedrock, too tough for them to tunnel through. As soon as we set foot on softer ground, they attack."

"And we'd have to walk across sand to get back to that trail…" Kydar summed up, "So we're stuck here until those things are dead."

"I'm afraid so," Tonabanza nodded with despair, "We were lucky we put the camp where we did."

"Well uh… I know you guys are anxious to get outta here but…" Rakiv sighed, straightening, "Ya mind if we sit down for a bit?"

"Oh! Oh no not at all!" Tonabanza exclaimed, realizing his manners had left him quite completely, "Uh please make yourselves comfortable. I'll have my men fetch you water and something to eat," he turned to his crew, "You lot! Get moving! Water for the Sunspears, and someone put whatever's left of the barreled pork on the fire!"

Stepping into a tent Rakiv sat on a canvas covered mound of hay and plopped backwards, spread eagling as she relaxed. The other three followed her in, grateful for the shade as they sat down. Alendra winced as she unstrapped her sandles and rubbed her sore feet while Anicara tipped her head forward and brushed sand from her light brown locks. Kydar simply sat and crossed his arms over his knees, eyes closing in silent meditation. Minutes later two of the men came in with large water flasks which they passed out to the party, all four glad to have a cool drink. Tonabanza stepped in and smiled magnanimously.

"Relax my friends. We are safe here and you may rest for as long as you like," he nodded, "We'll have a dinner prepared soon so don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks Tony," Rakiv responded, not moving from where she had collapsed, "We'll get to those Mandragor in a jiffy."

The foreminer nodded and smiled as he ducked out of the tent.

"So… what's our plan for those things?" Kydar asked.

"Kill 'em," Rakiv said simply.

"There's not really anything fancy we can do…" Alendra said thoughtfully, "Given the terrain. And I doubt there's really very many of them anyway."

"So freeze 'em, burn 'em, stab n' shoot 'em?" Anicara clarified.

"That's what I call a good plan," Rakiv responded, giving her approval with a lazy thumbs-up, "But later."

"Yes," Anicara nodded, leaning back herself, "Later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening fell over the beach, the night creeping in over the sparkling sand and crystal waves. Alendra had decided the girls were going to have a little pow-wow, and thus Kydar was expelled from the tent. He dusted himself off and gave a shake of his head as he strode away. Women. A moment later Butter too was pushed out, scooting out of the tent with as surprised a look on his snout as the crocodile could muster. He turned and hissed his indignation, but could do little else to express his displeasure. Kydar chuckled and turned away from the tent, the crocodile following lazily. There didn't seem to be anything better to do, and feeling less than prepared for a battle later, he began surveying their surroundings.

"Puttin' a plan together?" a miner asked as he walked up, carrying a lantern on the end of his pick-axe.

"Somethin' like that," Kydar nodded, "How far does this bedrock go?"

"Just about up to the quarry mouth," the miner said, "We dug this area out and moved the camp up so it'd be closer to the cavern opening."

"How exactly did this mandragor thing happen?" Kydar asked.

"I dunno really, wasn't in the caves myself at the time," the man said, "What I hear is we broke through a wall down there, busted in… and found a mandragor nest. Lost a few guys on the spot, but most managed to get out. Took us a while to figure out where we were safe. Tried to march outta here once, but those things tore us apart. Now we're stuck here on this little 'island', in a sea of dirt n' sand."

"Huh…" Kydar said, looking out across the beach, "So they got around behind you?"

"Yup," he said, as they turned, strolling the perimeter of the camp, "Couple guys got pretty badly mangled out here when we sent runners for help. I'm glad they made it through though."

"Yeah, else we might never got here in time," Kydar nodded, "So how many of these have you seen?"

"Well actually I've never seen one my…" he began, and stopped mid sentence as his foot sank, no longer on bedrock but into the sand, "Aw hell!"

The swear was to be his last word. With an ear rending screech the beast attacked, the sand exploding upwards as it surfaced. Faster than either human could move it locked its mandibles into the man's torso, sending blood spurting across Kydar's face as it lifted the man off the ground and dove back into the ground. The miner screamed a final time, before disappearing beneath the sand. Kydar stood for a moment, too shocked to move, when Butter's warning hiss got his attention. Across the beach small swells in the sand were moving rapidly towards the camp, growing larger as they approached.

"Mandragor…" Kydar whispered, and then turned as he ran shouting loudly in alarm.

"MAAANDRAGOOOOOOR!!!"

As he raced back to the tents the beach erupted behind him, long bodies of smooth alabaster chitin breaking forth and shrieking as they dashed across the sand. The miners rose at the cry, looking past the tents as the elementalist came barreling into camp, cursing having left his wand behind. The mandragor were not far behind, the small and agile imps rushing in first and leaping at the miners as the slithers wormed in behind. Rakiv broke from the tent first, drawing her bow and searching for a target.

"Kydar!" she called, tossing his wand to him, "How many?"

"Lots!" he called back, skidding to a stop as he reached the group, "They just exploded out of the sand! There's one really _big_ one at the back of the group!"

"A queen!?" Tonabanza exclaimed, "Oh gods… a queen! We're doomed! We're doomed!"

"Shut up!" Rakiv snapped, slapping the man so hard he tumbled back into the tent, "Kydar you're with me, I'm gonna need your firepower for that queen. Anicara, Alendra, organize these miners and fight those bugs back!"

"Yes… ma'am!" they responded, before rushing off.

The miners panicing was brought to a lull as Alendra called them to order, and demanded that they form a line. A speedy cast from Anicara sent spikes of ice rolling across the ground, impaling and slowing the mandragor as they approached. Raising her spear high Alendra gave a battle cry and charged, the miners raising their tools as they rushed in behind her. As the mandragor and miners engaged, Rakiv and Kydar skirted the battle, making their way through the tents towards the back where they had a better view. At the rear of her forces stood the mandragor queen, brackish green slime oozing from beneath her chitin. She was escorted by three stoneflesh mandragor, who went before her as she approached the battlefield. Rakiv notched an arrow to the bow and took aim.

"As soon as this hits," she instructed, "Hit her with everthing you've got."

"On your mark," he nodded, beginning his cast.

Rakiv pulled back and let fly, just as the queen stepped onto the bedrock platform. The arrow pierced the monster's foot, and its barb head locked into the stone on the other side, effectively pinning the creature down.

"Now!" she cried.

"_O bursting ball of brilliance burn_…" the elementalist began.

In rapid succession the scribe brought down hell from the skies, fire pouring down upon the queen and her guard. The stoneflesh hunkered down, their earthern shells protecting them. The queen was another matter. With a terrible scream she burned, thrashing angrily as she fought to be free of the arrow that held her foot. As her chitin burned and melted away Rakiv opened fire, riddling the creature with arrow after arrow. Finally, with a powerful death screech, the queen collapsed, crashing to the ground and crushing one of her gaurds beneath her bulk. The corpse smouldered, throwing up black smoke into the night as the miners cheered and pressed their advantage. The remaining mandragor quailed at the sight of their queens death and beat a hasty retreat, diving back into the sand as the miners whooped with victory.

"Yes! We did it!" Foreminer Tonabanza cheered as he emerged from the tent, "We did it!"

"What does he mean 'we'?" Anicara commented grumpily, flicking a bit of gooey mandragor shell from her shoulder.

"Alright, alright!" Rakiv shouted over the din, "Now get outta here, before something worse happens to ya!"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Tonabanza reached for her hand.

"Just… go!" Rakiv responded, quickly pulling her arm out of reach, "Get back to Champions."

"Actually," Alendra broke in, "Kormir asked me to speak with you Foreminer. You see, we're short on diggers for the excavation at Farhanur and we were wondering…"

"Yes!" Tonabanza responded.

"Really?" Alendra blinked.

"Of course!" he grinned, "It's the least we can do after you saved our lives! Don't worry, we'll head straight for Jokunar and Kormir will have all the diggers she needs!"

"Oh! Well… thank you very much!" Alendra smiled.

"Thank _you_!" he smiled, "And may gods favor you!"

"You as well," Alendra smiled, "Good bye!"

Tonabanza waved as the miners, eager to leave the valley, picked up their belongings and marched away. The party stood for awhile as they watched them walk away, and then turned to face one another.

"Job well done crew," Rakiv said, slinging her bow and dusting her hands, "Job well done."

"Two birds with one stone," Anicara commented

"Yes, Kormir will be happy to hear about this," Alendra nodded.

"Speaking of hearing about things…" Kydar looked up.

The girls turned around, catching sight of a figure running across the sand. Soon it came into view, a Sunspear runner carrying a message. Alendra greeted him as he trotted up, delivered his letter, and took off once more. The group gathered around as Alendra broke the seal and unrolled the scroll.

"Due to circumstances for which we have…" Alendra murmured as she read through the letter and blinked, "She wants us to meet her at the Astralarium."

"Who?" Anicara asked.

"Kormir," Rakiv clarified, "Does it say why?"

"She… wants us to fight General Morgahn!?" Alendra exclaimed.

"… 'The general has expressed interest in comparing Kournan might to Sunspear strength,'" Rakiv read, " 'And I am certain that we will not disappoint him. As our forces are largely engaged with corsairs, I request that Ranger Maelstrom and those under her command rendezvous with us at the Astralarium. I have no doubt that my old friend will not fail to impress and will appreciate the chance to catch up with a mutual aquaintence…'"

"You have a command now," Kydar pointed out.

"What is the general thinking?" Alendra protested, "We haven't time for skirmishes!"

"We're going," Rakiv said, "Or rather… I am. You can all do as you like."

"I _still_ must speak with Kormir," Kydar stated.

"It looks like I've been reassigned," Anicara shrugged.

"Yeah," Alendra sighed, "I guess that goes for me too."

"So… we're followin' you," Kydar nodded.

"Fine," Rakiv shrugged, then chuckled, "Then fall in troops. To the Astralarium!"


	5. Chapter 4: Writing on the Wall

**Ch. 4**

**Writing on the Wall**

The Astralarium was the greatest and largest center of academics on the island of Istan. It had been established by the Order of the Sky, a society of scholars and astronomers who were preoccupied with the study of the heavens. The town was, in actuallity, a single large laboratory, outfited with solar reflecting dishes and astrolabes. At the center of the town was a great stone dais, into which was set a massive golden bowl inscribed with a star chart of the Istani sky. As the days passed and the years moved forward, the bowl turned slowly, its chart reflecting the ever changing position of the stars in the night sky.

"The bowl isn't entirely accurate though," Kydar finished explaining, "Since the sky actually moves _this_ way and not _that_ way. Now it's more of a monument than anything."

"Are you going to do that _everywhere_ we go?" Rakiv demanded.

"For the most part, yeah," he smirked at her.

"That's _fascinating_!" Alendra responded with genuine enthusiasim, "What are those reflectors for?"

Rakiv quickly walked away as the scribe launched into a long explaination, Anicara and Alendra listening with rapt attention. The ranger and her pet strode through the busy market around the dais, the stalls of which were mostly filled with tourist trinkets anyway. As the ranger rounded the dais she caught sight of the party she was looking for, the bright white headwings of Kormir's helmet giving her away.

"And when the sunlight reflects off the dish, the astronomers can look at what is more or less, a closer picture of the sun," Kormir was saying.

"Oh gods not you too," Rakiv groaned as she approached.

"Oh, Ranger Maelstrom," the Spearmarshal turned and smiled, "How good of you to come so quickly."

"Well the corsair's have been slow recently," Rakiv shrugged, "I figured I had some extra time."

"Well I am glad you were able to make it," Kormir said, "Our class reunion is now complete," she smiled as she turned, "Varesh, surely you remember Rakiv?"

Rakiv's gaze turned from Kormir to the two persons standing next to her. The first appeared to be a middle aged man, dressed in orange Kournan armor and grey stripes running through his hair. The second was a woman, dressed in robes of rich purple with gold plates that surrounded her arm and rose off the back of her collar. Slowly the woman turned, fixing Rakiv with a critical gaze that developed into a smooth smile.

"Sister Maelstrom," the woman said, her voice flowing and elegant as silk, "It has been far too long has it not?"

"Mmm, so Kormir tells me," Rakiv responded with a hint of sarcasm, "It's good to see you again too Sister Ossa."

"My my, it's been quite some time since either of us was called 'sister' hasn't it?" she chuckled lightly.

"Mhm," Rakiv nodded, "Though I can't say I was surprised, you two were always destined for greatness. Warmarshal of Kourna and Spearmarshal of the Sunspears? I wouldn't have expected anything less," she smiled.

"Would that you had joined us sister," Varesh said, a touch of sadness tinging her features, "We _have_ missed you you know."

"Yes well…" Rakiv chuckled lightly, looking up at one of the large solar disks, "I gave up my titles a long time ago."

A mildly uncomfortable silence followed, before Varesh cleared her throat and extended a hand to the man beside her.

"Ranger Maelstrom allow me to introduce my escort, commanding officer, and very dear friend," Varesh smiled, "General Morgahn, Rakiv Maelstrom."

"A pleasure to meet you Ranger," the general spoke in a deep, nearly rumbling voice, "Varesh used to tell me stories of your… adventures together."

"Mmm that would have been back in Gandara, years ago now," Rakiv chuckled, "We were quite the troublemakers."

"So I have heard," he chuckled, "But it seems you've become quite a warrior. I've heard tales from the Battle Isles of your exploits."

"Yeah, I keep pretty busy," the ranger smiled.

"As Kormir may have told you, I came along on this journey hoping to learn something from the Sunspears," the general nodded, "I brought some of my best men to test our mettle against theirs."

"Though we have not the forces to spare at the moment," Kormir said, "I was hoping you would indulge the general's request."

"Me and my 'command'?" Rakiv chuckled, "It seems I've been drafted… Speaking of my command.."

The ranger turned as her three party members ascended the steps, still chatting on about the usefulness of the array around them. Rakiv cleared her throat, and immediately both women stood to attention, leaving Kydar to step back and then straighten his own posture as well.

"General these are _my_ men… apparently," she said, "I'd let them introduce themselves but… well, that always takes forever. So I'd like you to meet Alendra, Anicara and Kydar."

"I see," Morgahn chuckled, "Well I do hope they came prepared."

"Actually," Kydar spoke up, stepping forward, "I'm not really a Sunspear. I'm Assistant Professorial Scribe Kydar Raelesin, College of Historical Records."

"Just couldn't wait to say it again, could you?" Rakiv muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"I come representing the Academy's interest in the excavation of Fahranur," he said, ignoring the ranger, "And to discuss certain… measures that we at the Academy feel ought to be taken."

"Speak your mind Scribe Raelesin," Kormir said, "The Spearmarshal will hear you."

"Spearmarshal Kormir," Kydar began, "Since the time of the Scarab Plague, Fahranur has been lost to human eyes. When Istan was abandoned, the way to the city was sealed and all paths to it destroyed. To the casual observer, the Plague's horror is justification for these extreme measures. However we at the College of Historical Records are of a different opinion, one that the Academy has taken under advisement."

"And that opinion is?" Varesh broke in, arching a manicured eyebrow.

"Many records have been recovered from the time of the Scarab Plague," Kydar continued, "Most are diary entries or research books from scholars who did their best to document the phenomenon. However we have recovered official scribal records from recorders in service to the Primeval King Jahnus, whose reign was ended by the Plague. The condition of the records has made them understandably difficult to decipher. However there is the constant appearance of a phrase which, in its closest modern translation, means 'a pact with dark… or eternal forces'. Furthermore, the final pages of the final pages of a record belonging to a scribe named Akila Dhahun, speak of an 'evil' that 'stalks our streets, silent, sleepless and watchful. They slay all in their path, and though we destroy them still they come, inexorable and inevitable as the grave from whence they come.'"

The elementalist paused, rummaging through his belt pouch to retrieve a rolled up letter and extended it to the Spearmarshal.

"This letter is marked by the Academic Dean, to confirm all I have said and express our concern in this matter," Kydar stated, "If there is some malevolence lurking within the First City, it is only with the utmost care that it should be excavated."

"Is that all Scribe Raelesin?" Kormir asked, taking the letter from him.

"It is Spearmarshal," Kydar nodded.

"Then I thank you for your trouble," Kormir said, "As you are their representative, I would like the Academy to rest assured that I have taken all these things into consideration. I too have read the reports of the Scarab Plague, and vaguer stories besides. I believe there is a reason the Primeval Kings sealed it off, but I also believe that the First City is a wealth of knowledge and wisdom that Elona cannot be without. It is dangerous to be ignorant of one's history, and I intend to see to it that as a people, we are enlightened."

"In anticipation of your response," Kydar nodded, "The Academy requests that I be allowed to accompany your men into the ruins, to document this historic event."

"It would be an honor," Kormir nodded, "And we thank the Academy for its acknowledgement of our endeavors."

"Thank you Spearmarshal," Kydar nodded, stepping back.

"When the diggers have reopened the City, I am leading a full contingent of Sunspear Guard into the ruins to remove all possible threats and secure the ruin," Kormir stated, "When the time comes I will contact you. For now, however, I would like you to remain in Ranger Maelstrom's command. To further officiate this matter, I bestow upon you the honorary title of Sunspear."

"Again, my thanks," the scribe responded.

"Excellent," Kormir nodded, "Then there is much to be done. I will head to Jokanur Diggings to see that Tonabanza's crew is well organized and under way. Rakiv?"

"Hmm?" the ranger blinked, "Oh right! The general," she turned and gave a small bow, "I'd be honored to engage your soldiers. I'm sure it will be a great learning experience for us both."

"Wonderful," Morgahn chuckled, "Meet me outside of town when you're ready."

"I am afraid I must be off as well," Varesh said, turning and giving a small bow of her own, "General Kahyet has been conversing with Elder Suul about our trade relations, but the Elder wishes to speak to me as well. General when you've finished here, meet me back in Kamadan."

"Yes, Warmarshal," he responded, giving her a salute.

The Spearmarshal and Warmarshal departed, striding towards the gates as the group watched them leave.

"Well then," Rakiv said, turning to the general, "Shall we?"

"Indeed we shall," Morgahn responded with a nod as he strode away.

"Everyone got everything?" Rakiv asked, turning to examine her troops.

"I'm good," Kydar nodded.

"Ready and waiting," Alendra smiled.

"Standing by," Anicara added.

"Move out!" Rakiv ordered.

The girls immediately turned and marched off as Kydar and Rakiv followed.

"Hey," he said, "You seem to be pretty good friends with the Marshals."

"We were good friends in our younger days," Rakiv admitted.

"I see…" Kydar said, "You seem a little… skittish, with the Warmarshal though."

"So?" she asked, turning to glance at him. How closely was he watching her?

"I'm… wary of her," he nodded, "I think it's a bit much for the Warmarshal herself to come over a matter like this. My Academy only sent an APS to look into this you know?"

"Mhm," Rakiv nodded, "You got a point?"

"Well…" he paused and looked around, slowing so that the others would move a bit out of ear range, "I talked to some of the scholars around here. They said that one of Varesh's generals was here asking them about _Nightfall_."

"Nightfall?" Rakiv blinked, slowing to a stop, "You mean the doom n' gloom 'end of the world' thing? It's just a doomsayer's babble from what I hear about it."

"I've only read a few stories myself," the scribe nodded, "But it just seems… suspicious. Two generals and the Warmarshal herself for a trade mission and some ruins? And then the suspicious questions?"

"Mmm…" Rakiv murmured, "I'll talk to Kormir about it. Let's just play this little game and get it over with."

"Yeah… alright," the scribe nodded, striding away.

Rakiv stood still and silent for a long moment in contemplation. Violet eyes narrowed as she looked upwards.

"Varesh what are you up to…?" she murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later found both Sunspear and Kournan parties sitting on the ground panting for breath. The teams had run a couple mock battles, both ending in Sunspear victories. For most of the battle Rakiv had held the front line alone, after having shown the Kournans they could not afford to let her fire on them. Her reflexive speed had been indomitable however, and Alendra's inspirational abilities had kept team moral high. In the end however, Rakiv had served merely as an obstacle, holding the Kournan's attention while Anicara and Kydar pelted them with magic.

The combination of fire and water was devastating, and while the Kournan strategy changed in the second round, their attention to the mages meant that they suffered heavily from Rakiv's barrages. Morgahn had conceded the second match, when the ranger's instinct got the better of her and she very nearly killed one of his men with her shot. Alendra had healed the soldier by way of apology, but Morgahn had seen what he'd come to see.

"Impressive," the general nodded, "Very impressive."

From the direction of the town gate came slow clapping and a deep chuckle. The Sunspears looked up to see Koss applauding their performance.

"Now that's how real Sunspear's fight," the warrior congratulated.

"What brings you here Commander?" Alendra asked, sliding her spear back into her quiver.

"Just came from the Dohjok camps and ran into Kormir," he explained, striding towards the group, "She said I could find you here, and that I should ask your help with my mission."

"What's up?" Rakiv asked.

"It's uh… official Sunspear business…" Koss said, giving a sidelong glance to the general.

"Don't worry," the general chuckled, "We are done here. You fought well Ranger Maelstrom, though I fear you held back on my troops."

"Hope you didn't take it personally," she chuckled sheepishly.

"Not at all," the general nodded, "Thank you for your time."

Rakiv gave a nod as Morgahn marshaled his troops and turned away. The Kournan brigade pulled themselves together and marched back towards the town, though obviously rather demoralized after their defeats.

"Right, so," Rakiv turned back to Koss, "What's up?"

"Things have been getting weird ever since the Kournan's arrived," Koss said, striding up to the group, "Particularly with this sudden interest in the prophecies of _Nightfall_."

"What, you've heard about it too?" Kydar blinked, stepping forward curiously.

"The Kournans have been asking about it everywhere," the warrior confirmed, "General Kahyet seemed particularly interested to see any and all texts we had on the subject."

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Anicara murmured.

"But now we've got someone asking about it in the towns and villages," Koss said, "Some Kournan dervish has been going around and getting people all riled up, asking about this event."

"I take it we're bringing the dervish in?" Rakiv asked.

"We can't have people panicking," Koss said, "Not right on the heels of a corsair invasion, we haven't even flushed all of _them_ from the island yet. The last thing we need is someone telling the people about the end of the world."

"So where's this dervish at?" Alendra spoke up.

"She was last seen here in the Reach," he said, "Southwest of here, near the Stoneface Mausoleums."

"Alright," the ranger nodded, "Form up crew. We've got us a muckraker to catch."

With a tired sigh the party pulled itself together, marching through the dark trees and into the marshes of Zehlon Reach. The group found Rakiv's pace to be easy, and resistance in crossing the swamp was minimal. A rather hungry group of skale attacked them once , but beat a hasty retreat when they found that their target would not be an easy meal. The group slowed to a stop as they trudged out of the murky waters and onto dry land. The vegetation thinned here, leaving a broad dirt plain out of which rose large monuments, gathered around a single great tower. Inscribed on nearly every structure was the peculiar image of a great face, its features expressionless as it stared at all who dared view it.

"The Cult of the Stone Face was actually an ancient secret society during the time of the Primeval Kings," Kydar began.

"Please save all lectures until _after_ the mission is over!" Rakiv groaned.

"But this is educational," the scribe blinked.

"No time for that now," Koss said, pointing across the ruin, "I think I see our quarry now."

On the other side of the monoliths, a figure clothed in dark green could be made out among the trees. As they drew closer they could see she was conversing with the guard who manned the local shrine. Upon noticing them, the dervish gave a nod to the guard and headed towards the approaching group.

"Oh I should have know…" Koss groaned.

"What's wrong?" Alendra asked.

"Good to see you too Koss," the approaching dervish said with a wry chuckle, "I take it you missed me."

"Always a pleasure to see that scythe of yours," the warrior responded glumly, "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating," she said cryptically.

"Investigating _what_?" he demanded.

"I'll show you in a moment," she said, "I'm to bring you to Kormir to…"

"Whoa, hang on," Rakiv interrupted, as she grabbed Koss by one burly bicep, "Could you give us a moment?"

"Uhm… sure?" the dervish blinked.

The ranger hauled the warrior aside, taking several steps away from the group before turning and arching a brow.

"Spill," she demanded.

"What?" he queried, "Oh her! That's Melonni, she's a Kournan dervish, one of the best scythe wielders I've ever seen to be honest."

"You seem awfully familiar with her," Rakiv said skeptically.

"Oh well we've known each other since we were kids," he said.

"Wait, you're Kournan?" the ranger responded in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah," the warrior nodded, "Grew up on the Estates just north of Gandara. Melonni was from a small village called Ronjok to the west. She's trustworthy, and a sweet girl… she just always thinks she's right."

"I heard that!" came the indignant retort several feet behind them.

"You still haven't answered me," Koss snorted, stepping past Rakiv to face the dervish, "What are you doing here?"

"I… I think the Warmarshal is up to something," she admitted with a sigh, "And when I heard about her 'diplomatic mission' here, I took a boat over."

"Well that makes three of us," Kydar chuckled to Rakiv, who shook her head silently.

"Well it's a little surprising she's here," Koss nodded, "But what do you think she's up to?"

"For some time, the Warmarshal has had agents researching this thing called _Nightfall_," Melonni explained, "She's been looking everywhere, gathering every scrap of text, lore and writing about it. She seemed overly interested when the Spearmarshal announced the excavation of Fahranur, then made a grand show of traveling to Istan to discuss new trade treaties… it seemed like a very odd shift of focus. But when I got here I found that her people were researching _Nightfall_ here too."

"We all have our hobbies," Koss shrugged.

"Some of them just happen to be researching the end of the world," Kydar offered sarcastically.

"That's not all," Melonni said, "I ran into Kormir a couple of hours ago when I went to the Zehlon dig sites. We spoke briefly, but she said she feels my fears might be confirmed. She said you'd be coming this way and that I should go and find you… because she has something to show us."

"Then lead the way," Rakiv gestured.

As the party turned to follow the dervish, Kydar turned to Rakiv, arching a brow curiously. The woman looked up at the scribe, her gaze critical for a long moment before she gave a slight nod, and then a tip of her head to indicate that he should follow the rest. The scribe said nothing as he did as she suggested, leaving Rakiv to ponder silently for a moment before following the others as well.

The trail took them back into marsh water, and through an ambush of violent vegetation. Upon bringing down the last stormseed with an arrow, Rakiv grumbled something concerning angry salads as the group pressed on. Soon their feet met drier land, and there was a collective wave as they spotted the white clad figure of the Spearmarshal in the distance.

"It is good you have come," Kormir said gravely as the party squelched onto land, "There is something you must see."

Not questioning her orders, all present followed the Spearmarshal as she led them around the edge of a massive stone monolith covered in vines and shrubs that had grown over it. As they came around the carved stone, they could see that one side had been cleared of all the greenery and dirt that had built up over it.

"This," the Spearmarshal said, not looking up.

The party _did_ look up, at the great wall before them. Scrawled across it were great glyphs within a single larger symbol that pulsed strangely with a deep purple light. The onlookers soon found that they could not stare at it for long, as it felt as though the image was burning itself into their brains. With slight gasps and grunts they all looked away, save Kydar and Rakiv.

"Old inscriptions," the ranger said.

"What do they say?" Melonni asked, "It looks… bad."

"I do not know," Kormir said, "But they are far more ancient than anything we've yet uncovered. They date back quite some time before the Scarab Plague. I was hoping that Scribe Raelesin could shed some light on this."

All eyes turned to the elementalist, who was busily scribbling the glyphs into his notebook.

"The writing is old," Kydar explained, "Really old, and I'm not a student of languages this ancient. If I had to guess… I'd say it was Zununde, a language spoken during the mid Primeval era. The glyphs look similar to the Xicotal hieroglyphs though… I can try to translate but… I doubt it will be at all accurate."

"A close approximation will be better than nothing," Kormir said with a sigh, "But this is not all. This way."

The party followed her up the hill, the setting sun throwing its last rays across the Reach as they strode westward. The Spearmarshal stopped, pointing down before her with her spear. Alendra gasped and turned away, as Anicara's eyes widened mutely. Rakiv and Kydar strode forward, the ranger kneeling down as Kydar resumed scribbling quickly.

"How long has he been here?" Rakiv asked.

"Since at least this morning," Kormir said, "An excavation team went out here at first light… none of them came back. He is the only one I found."

The ranger removed a glove with her teeth and reached forward a bare hand, touching the cold skin of the body. The cold skin refused to yield to her touch, the body stiff as she poked it. Wiping her fingers against her trousers she refitted her glove and rose to her feet.

"Maybe he was attacked?" Koss asked.

"By what!?" Melonni exclaimed, "What do you know that could do… _that_!?"

Aside from being cold, pale and lifeless, the most disturbing thing about the body was what had been done to it. Carved into its chest, a number of glyphs burned with the same purple light as the writing on the monolith, and it was this very light that poured from the body's gaping mouth and empty eye sockets.

"What does it say?" Rakiv asked the scribe.

"This is closer to Ancient Elonian," Kydar said, "Give me a few minutes and I can translate it."

"We should leave…" Anicara spoke up.

"Yes…" the Spearmarshal nodded, "Let us tarry no longer in this evil place."

"What about the body?" Koss asked.

"I will send a unit to bury him," Kormir said, "We do not yet know what happened to him… I think it unwise to bring him into the camp."

"Poor bastard…" Kydar sighed as he closed his notebook, staring down at the body.

"Quickly, night is falling," Kormir said as she turned and strode up the hill.

By the time the group reached the camp, darkness had settled. Jokanur Diggings had been settled in a wide open clearing where the dense jungle thinned. Tents had been erected and scaffolds stood around large monoliths recovered from the encroaching jungle. Several Sunspear units, as well as a handful of Canthan and Tyrian soldiers, milled about the camp, a sense of anxiousness all around.

"Spearmarshal!" a guard called, "The digging team has still not returned from the ruin, and the sun has already set."

"Gather up your swiftest scouts and form a search party," Kormir said, "Station men at all entrances to the camp and order them to remain alert. Post watches throughout the night."

"Yes, Spearmarshal," the guard saluted.

"My friends," Kormir turned, "Please make yourselves comfortable for the evening. These jungles are too thick and too dangerous for work to be done at night. My guards are preparing food for all as we speak."

"Thanks," Rakiv said, as the others wandered off towards the tents.

"You wish to speak with me old friend?" Kormir arched an eyebrow.

"You can still read me hmm?" Rakiv chuckled.

"It takes a certain… knack," the Spearmarshal smiled, "Please, what troubles you?"

"Varesh," the ranger said simply.

"I see…" Kormir said with a slow nod, "I was hoping that perhaps your differences could have been put aside."

"I've got nothing against Varesh, Kormir," Rakiv said, "What happened… happened, and we were just kids anyway. But there is one thing I know about Varesh Ossa, and that is that she is always after something. You knew her as well as I did Kormir, better maybe. There was always an angle with Varesh, always an objective. This trip seems fishy to people who _don't_ know her. For me? This is a warning telling me that there is _a lot_ more to this than meets the eye."

"Varesh Ossa has learned much in her time as Warmarshal, Rakiv," Kormir said placatingly, "As I have learned much in my own position. She understands the importance of inter provincial relations, and the value of friends and allies. She is not the Varesh you once knew."

"So you say old friend," Rakiv sighed, "But I fear that you may be far too trusting."

"I believe in the power of change," Kormir frowned slightly, "That people can, and do change."

"Mmm, sometimes. Some things change," Rakiv nodded, turning away slightly and looking up at the stars, "But some things never do. Whatever Varesh wants, we can be sure she is going to get it," the ranger turned to look at Kormir, "The question is, how much will it cost us?"

The Spearmarshal was silent, before stepping forward and placing a hand on Rakiv shoulder.

"Why must you be so full of anger sister?" she asked gently, genuine concern in her voice, "Why can you not trust me?"

Rakiv gave a soft sigh. Five years, and still she did not understand.

"I came, didn't I?" Rakiv asked.

"Yet still you are not here," Kormir said, placing a hand to the woman's chest, "Your heart… it remains elsewhere, locked up and away from the world. Why can you not trust us?"

The ranger was silent for a long moment. Rage would do her no good here, save to push away the only person who was genuinely trying to be her friend. And while rage was all she had, she pushed it down with a slow swallow and gently pushed the Spearmarshal's hands aside.

"You can never know… sister," she said as she turned away, "Until you have known betrayal as I have."

As the ranger walked away the Spearmarshal said nothing, silently watching her friend walk away into the night. The memory of another night surfaced, one of wind and rain when she had watched as that fluttering crimson hair slowly vanished into the dark. Kormir shook her head. As much as it pained her, she did not have time to help the other woman. Men's lives were at stake, and she was their Spearmarshal. Turning aside she gave a somewhat dejected sigh, before straightening her posture and striding back towards the main camp.

Rakiv found a sturdy tree trunk against which to lean, staring out into the dark jungle at the edge of the firelight that illuminated the camp. The sound of crickets and night birds joined in with the soft snoring of the crocodile that lay at her feet. Where her thoughts wandered, even she was not sure… but the burning purple glyphs continued to resurface in her mind.

"Rakiv?" a gentle voice broke through her reverie.

The ranger jumped slightly and looked up, turning around to find the tall form of Kydar looking down at her. She gave a sigh, pressing a hand to her chest as she frowned at him.

"Don't do that," she reprimanded.

"Sorry," he chuckled sheepishly.

"Whaddaya need?" she asked.

"You seem to be seeing this the most clearly," Kydar said, relaxing his posture, "Kormir's hell-bent on getting into that ruin, and the rest are just following orders. Neither you nor I are Sunspears, which I think gives us a different perspective."

"You're probably right," she said, leaning against the tree again and folding her arms.

"Which is why I wanted to consult you first," he said, holding out his notebook, "I still haven't gotten very far with the wall inscription… but I thought you might be interested to read what was on that man's chest."

The ranger hesitated, before reaching for the notebook and turning it over to read what he had written. The he had written the glyphs in neat lines, beneath which he had scribbled the translation. The inscription read…

_There is no Knowledge, only Secrets._

_There is no Wisdom, only Madness ._

_There is no Death, there is Torment._

_There is no god, there is Abaddon._

"Abaddon…" Rakiv whispered, "Dark god of Secrets."

"The same," Kydar nodded.

"But his cults were wiped out in Istan long ago, and in most other places in Elona," Rakiv furrowed her brow, "Do you think a cultist did this?"

"I think…" he paused and then stepped closer, lowering his voice, "I think it was the inscription."

"You think he could read it?" she asked.

"I doubt it," Kydar said, "But you felt that magic didn't you? When looking at the glyphs?"

The ranger nodded slowly.

"I'm actually surprised you were able to look at it so long," Kydar blinked in recollection.

"You didn't seem too bothered yourself," she shrugged.

"I've been trained as a mesmer," he explained, "But… I don't think he could read it, there are very few who can. But maybe if he touched it… while he was digging it out…"

"I suppose.." Rakiv nodded, and then tilted her head, "But why Abaddon?"

"That's… actually part of why I requested this mission from the Academy," Kydar said.

"Care to explain?" Rakiv asked.

The scribe said nothing for a moment, then sighed and nodded.

"I've been assisting our Dean and his colleagues in the restoration of ancient manuscripts, found Kourna dating back to the time of the Scarab Plague," he said, "The texts talk a lot about the horror of the plague and all the death and stuff. But there was a particular passage in which the scribe laid full blame upon the Primeval King, Jahnus."

"Bold," Rakiv blinked, "Why would he do that?"

"The text claims that Jahnus was ever in search of a means to extend his reign," Kydar said, "That one day he might rule all the world. His search for immortality brought him into contact with 'dark forces'… but the word used is almost intentionally vague, as though the scribe feared to name whatever that force was. At any rate, he claims that Jahnus got what he desired, but that he sacrificed his people to gain it. The scribe goes on to say that the while Istan was abandoned for fear of the Plague, the city was sealed to cut off Jahnus 'forces'. Interestingly though, the word used here is the same word that Scribe Dhahun used when he spoke of the 'evil' that stalked the Fahranur streets."

"Inexorable and inevitable, as the grave from whence they come…" Rakiv quoted, then after a short pause she looked up at him, "Why have didn't you tell Kormir about this?"

"Kormir grows more resolute and determined with every warning she is given…" Kydar sighed, "And I believe she may already be aware of what may wait for us in the City."

"Why would she be?" Rakiv asked.

"Because she consulted the Academy before the excavation began," Kydar nodded, "That's why I'm here. The Academy wanted to make sure she was fully aware of the possible danger, and that it was all recorded properly. Personally though, I'm here because of the possible link to Abaddon's lore."

"Dammit Kormir…" Rakiv grumbled, pushing away from the tree.

"What?" Kydar queried.

The ranger began to reply, when a cry went up from the opposite side of the camp. The ranger and elementalist started back towards the main camp, where the commotion grew as soldiers crowded around to see. A sharp whistle caught their attention as all made way for the Spearmarshal as she approached the returning scout party.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"We found one ma'am," the scout leader reported, "Digmaster Gatah."

The Digmaster knelt on the ground, wrapped in a cloak and shivering uncontrollably. Kneeling next to him Kormir placed a hand gently on his shoulder as she spoke slowly and calmly.

"Gatah," she asked, "What happened?"

"Th-th-th-the…" he tried to begin.

"Shhhh…" Kormir urged, "It's fine, you're safe here. Tell us what happened?"

"The men… they're all… all dead!" he managed.

"How?" Kormir queried.

"W-w-we… we f-found the entrance this morning," he stammered, "And, and, and… and we cleared away the silt… and vegetation... and set up firebarrels to blast."

"And?" the Spearmarshal asked gently.

"We triggered th-the barrels," he nodded, "And the stone exploded… and then… oh gods!"

For a moment he was nearly lost to hysterics, before bravely gathering himself and continuing.

"They started screaming! Screaming as they clawed and attacked each other… and themselves!" he said, "I was at the back… I didn't know what was going on… and then I looked up. The stone was gone but… these eyes… these horrible _eyes_!"

"What eyes?" she asked.

"S-s-six of them… they were purple… but black as hell…" he related, "They just floated there… staring at us. Soon the men around me began screaming as well, and attacked each other. They scratched at their own flesh, beat themselves and one another… and then…"

"Yes…?" she encouraged.

"Their _eyes_!" he wailed, looking up at them franticly, "They clawed… they clawed their _own eyes out_! There was blood.. and screaming… and bodies… and the next thing I knew I was running. They chased me, howling… screaming. I… I don't know when it stopped… but the sun went down and I could still hear the screams…"

"That's enough. Thank you Digmaster," Kormir rose, "Take him to the healers. See that he is well tended to," she instructed the guards.

"Kormir… there is great evil here," an older man with monk tattoos across his face and balding head spoke up, "We should leave this place, and seal it once more…"

"If there is evil in the heart of our island Dunkoro," Kormir said, "Then it threatens all of Istan. And I will not sleep while a darkness grows strong among us."

The Spearmarshal mounted a stack of crates, raising her hands to gather the attention of all those assembled.

"Now hear this!" she called out, "What you have heard is a chilling tale, one that will not soon be forgotten. And though it gnaws upon our courage, our valor will not be quenched! We are Istani! We are Sunspears! By fire and blood we have earned this land, and all that is in it! Let not our hearts be swayed nor our spears stayed by so nameless a fear! Let instead our shouts ring through these ruins, and our battle cry make all before us quail as we declare our claim to this land!" she hefted her weapon, and as she did a roar went up from the crowd as they lifted their own armaments up, "So Sunspears, raise your spear tips high! Shine forth with the light of the Golden Sun, that we might purify this land!"

An emboldened cheer went up from the crowd, as the soldiers beat their spears upon their shields. The uproar continued until the Spearmarshal raised a hand for silence.

"Prepare yourselves, sharpen your spears and batten your shields," she commanded, "Tomorrow we drive this evil from our lands!"

The cheer went up again as the Sunspears scattered to see to it that all was in readiness. Those attending the fire pits brought forth the slaughtered boars they had cooked and somewhere in the camp someone started up a song on their lute. As the crowd milled about Kormir looked down, to find the silent and piercing purple gaze of her friend locked upon her. Neither woman spoke for a long moment, before Kormir finally opened her mouth. Above the din Rakiv could not hear the words, but she knew what the Spearmarshal said all the same.

"Trust me my friend," she said, "And remember, you never fight alone."


	6. Chapter 5: Army of Darkness

**Ch. 5**

**Army of Darkness**

First light found the ranger rising early, a habit from days and nights spent in the wild. She raised her head from her bundle as Butter crawled out of the tent in search of an acceptable place to catch the morning sun. With a yawn she pushed herself up, stretching out before reaching for her clothes.

Minutes later she stepped from the tent, binding her leather circlet around her forehead to hold back her hair as she looked up. The tall figure of Kydar Raelesin stood by the fire, his fingers absentmindedly adjusting his gloves as he stared into the glowing embers. The ranger strode silently up to him and stood next to the scribe, staring down at the fire herself.

"Morning," he muttered.

"Morning," she replied, "Early riser?"

"More like a sleepless one," he chuckled, "Though I'm not sure if its excitement or trepidation that keeps me up."

"Mmm," she nodded, "This should be… interesting, to say the least."

"I don't understand it though…" he said, "How is it that out of all these soldiers… you and I are the only ones aware of the real danger here?"

"Kormir knows," Rakiv nodded, "But I think she believes she is doing what must be done."

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm a ranger," she said, "It's my job to see far and see clearly. I just happen to see clearer than most."

"I see…" he nodded thoughtfully.

"What about you?" she asked, "What do you really see in all of this? It seems a bit much for simple historical recording."

"Mmm, I suppose," he nodded with a small chuckle, "I see a chance… one I've been waiting for. I see the truth, to a long kept secret. And, as Kormir does, I see a danger… one that must be expunged."

Rakiv nodded slowly, before the elementalist glanced at her.

"But I think I see, as you do," he said, "The fact there is something very wrong here… something we haven't seen… something we've missed."

"Or have been blinded to," she added.

"Indeed," he nodded, turning his gaze back to the fire.

"Why do you watch me?" she asked suddenly, after a long pause.

The question was odd, and blurted out so it sounded stranger still. The ranger immediately felt awkward after she'd spoken the words, but the elementalist simply chuckled.

"Because you are almost impossible to read Ranger Maelstrom," he said, "Most others I can size up in an instant, tell you exactly what they're like, of what they are capable… and how best to break them. It comes with being a Mesmer, part intuition, part skill, part magic."

She looked up at him as he continued to gaze into the flames.

"But you… you can't seem to quite get," he said, "Which bothers me a little. At times you seem not to have a care in the world… at others I see the passion in your eyes. The only thing I do know is that there is something you _want_… and already I pity the fool who dares stand in your way."

For a moment neither said anything, and then Rakiv chuckled and shook her head.

"Wow," she said, "Not bad."

"You asked," he chuckled himself, "I used to be a psychic once."

"How'd that turn out for ya?" the ranger smiled.

"Eh, got tired of lying to people," he said.

"Gooood morning!" came a cheerful cry from behind them.

From one of the tents Alendra had emerged, fully armed and loins girded. Her golden tower shield shone from its polish and her spear gleamed as gleefully as her smile. Kydar sighed as Rakiv arched an eyebrow.

"Oh gods, she's a morning person," Kydar groaned.

"I just got one question for you guys!" she smiled brightly before pumping a fist in the air, "Are! You! Ready!?"

"Nooo.." came a groggy groan from behind her, as a half-awake Anicara stumbled out of the tent, "No I'm not."

"That's the spirit!" Alendra giggled, ignoring the water mage's actual answer and hugging her gleefully.

From somewhere on the hill a great horn sounded, signaling the beginning of the day. The camp came alive, Sunspears and soldiers bustling about as they strapped on armor and hefted weapons. Kormir mounted her crate stand, surveying the group through the early morning light. Rakiv advised her party to recheck its equipment as she headed for the stand. Upon reaching the stack of crates she looked up at the Spearmarshal, who stared down at her.

"You'd better know what you're doing," she said quietly to the woman.

"Pray to the gods that I do," Kormir responded.

Rakiv turned away, withholding a derisive snort as she retrieved her bow and quiver from beside her tent, strapping them on as Butter waddled up beside her. Finally Kormir placed two fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle, calling the chaos to order.

"These are my orders!" she shouted, "General Dunkoro, Commander Koss!"

"Ahai, Spearmarshal!" both men shouted.

"Divisions one and two are under your respective commands," she stated, "Take them to the southern entrance and work your way into the city from there. Be mindful of the dangers. According to ancient maps of this city, there is a grand plaza just before the inner city. Meet us there."

"Yes, Spearmarshal!" the responded, thumping their chests in salute.

"Castellan Soleer!" Kormir shouted.

"Ahai, Spearmarshal!" Alendra cried out.

"Your third division will take the north entrance with us," she called, "Ranger Maelstrom and her command will act as my escorts, making us the fourth division. All troops ready?"

"Yes, Spearmarshal!" the shout went up from the crowd.

"Move out!" she ordered.

"Good luck guys," she said, "I'll be up front. Keep an eye on the Spearmarshal for me."

"Just worry about yourself," Rakiv nodded, "Stay sharp, places like this usually have traps."

"Thanks Raki," she smiled as she waved and trotted off.

"Spearmarshal's Guard," Kydar said, "That'll look impressive on my resume."

"Let's go," Rakiv chuckled.

The troops formed up and marched out, Koss and Dunkoro leading two thirds of them to the south, while Alendra's shouts drew the third division north. Rakiv and the mages drew close to Kormir, who turned to them and gave a respectful nod, before a voice drew their attention.

"Spearmarshal Kormir," Melonni said, holding her scythe at attention and giving a salute, "I request permission to accompany your troops into the city."

"Are you certain?" Kormir said, "We walk a perilous road this day."

"I came to prevent evil ma'am," Melonni nodded, "I want to help you do exactly that."

"Then come with us," she nodded, "And may the gods watch over us all."

The party members each gave solemn nods as they followed the Spearmarshal out of the camp.

"Don't worry…" Rakiv muttered under her breath, un-slinging her bow, "They won't."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alendra's troops marched ahead of them, following the path forged by the diggers. Kormir, however, took a different route. The group headed further north, blazing through the underbrush before they came to a giant arch that would have once marked the northernmost road into the city. The party halted as Kormir gave a small sigh and they gather round to see what she had stopped for.

"Another of our workers… fallen," Kormir said sadly.

"Grenth's grasp…" Anicara exclaimed, "It's the Foreminer!"

"Oooh… maaan," Rakiv groaned as she knelt next to the body, "Not Tonabanza…"

"Poor guy…" Kydar said, looking down at him.

"… we haven't time to mourn him," Melonni spoke softly.

"I know… I know," Rakiv sighed, rising to her feet, "Kydar?"

The elementalist held out his hand over the body, silent for a long moment as Anicara and Rakiv looked on.

"Ashes to ashes," he murmured.

With a snap of his fingers a tongue of flame fell from his fingertips, striking the body and immediately enveloping it in fire.

"Dust to dust," he said, "Farewell Foreminer. May you find a less hazardous profession in the Mists."

All four women looked up and frowned at him. Kydar blinked and looked around.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"When I die, you are _sooo_ not giving my eulogy," Rakiv shook her head as she turned away.

"Whaaat?" Kydar protested as the females walked off.

"Why are we traveling this way?" Rakiv asked as the group followed the Spearmarshal.

"There is another entrance, this way," Kormir said, "We cannot afford to let anything in here get past us… we must be as thorough as we can."

The party pressed forward, making their way through the dense jungle as they approached the massive walls that once protected the First City. Finally they broke clear of the vegetation, finding themselves standing on stone pavement in a small plaza that spread out before a massive gate. Beyond the gate a heavy thundering noise rolled to their ears, as the party approached the gate. Anicara gasped and the others turned to look at her.

"There's something… here!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Rakiv blinked.

"… there!" Anicara pointed.

A rush of wind whipped around them, the breeze raising goose bumps on their skin as an ethereal greenish figure coalesced before them. He bore a shield and spear, and wore armor similar to that of the Sunspear's. Raising his head he looked at them, his eyes shining with otherworldly light.

"**Who goes there…**" he demanded, his voice reverberating around them.

"I am Kormir, Grand Spearmarshal of the Order of the Sunspears!" Kormir announced, "We seek entry into the First City!"

"**None pass here…**" he said, "**Turn back Kormir… you will find only death in this city**."

"We will not turn back!" Kormir called over the wind, "Evil sleeps in the heart of our land. We will purge it from our shores! We are the defenders of Elona, and we march forward to victory by the light of the Golden Sun!"

The spirit said nothing, as though contemplating her words.

"**Very well Sunspear**," he acquiesced, "**But tread carefully, for the dead walk these halls. My brethren within may aid you… but not all possess the clarity we did in life. Proceed to the inner hall of the city. There you will find the evil you seek.**"

The winds dispersed, and as suddenly as he had come, the spirit was gone. With heavy and loud creaking the gates slowly opened, the hinges pouring rust before with a mighty clang the doors stood opened.

"How nice of him," Rakiv commented.

"Come," Kormir urged, "We must hurry!"

The group started forward, before a tingling sense of danger pricked the back of Rakiv's neck. The floor before them was strange, dirt and crushed stone where the pavement suddenly ended just beyond the gates. With sudden alarm she stopped their march, pressing a hand to the Spearmarshal's chest to hold her back.

"Hold!" she commanded.

All stopped, looking curiously at the ranger. Butter too hissed and backed away as the group looked around, curious as to the source of Rakiv's alarm.

"What are we waiting for?" Anicara queried.

"Wait for it…" Rakiv said, eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, with a scream of chain and a whoosh of wind, a great stone circle fell from the ceiling above. With a terrific crash it impacted with the floor, throwing up dust and further compounding the dirt beneath it. There it rested, until with a creak of metal links it was wound back up once more.

"Go!" Rakiv shouted, bursting forward and dashing beneath the stone.

Surprised the others followed, running as fast as they could to clear the obstacle. Safely on the other side they paused to catch their breath as Rakiv's sharp eyes examined the area around her. This place felt wrong… and there was a strange stench in the air. Wrinkling her nose the ranger pulled up her mask, before turning back to the group.

"There will be more traps," she advised, "We should be careful."

"Indeed," Kormir said, "Everyone be on your guard."

The group formed up, Rakiv and Melonni taking point as the casters and Spearmarshal followed. Their steps were careful, treading lightly across the stone as they descended into the dark depths of the First City. Kydar lifted a hand, summoning forth an orb of flame to float above them and light their path into the gloom. The intrepid delvers could not help but marvel as they strode further in, staring up at massive statues, ancient carvings and the high vaulted ceilings of the halls. Fahranur was enormous, a tribute to the grandeur of the Primeval Kings who oversaw its construction. Among the statues were great carvings that depicted the first of the Sunspear Guard, ancient protectors of Istan and the royal house.

"Lyssa's grace…" Kydar exclaimed, "It's a veritable _trove_! Look at the intricacy of these carvings? And the craftsman ship… so elegant for primeval tools," the elementalist was already busy sketching.

"Well at least _he's_ excited," Anicara giggled.

Rakiv grumbled something unintelligible under her breath, though the noise drew Kormir's attention.

"Is something wrong Ranger?" she asked.

Rakiv did not answer, though Butter suddenly gave a loud, defensive hiss. The ranger looked down at her pet, then up at the dark hall before them.

"We're not alone," she stated, holding up a fist to call their march to a halt.

The party gave pause at her command, as another cold wind whistled through the ruins. Hysterical laughter followed, drawing closer with alarming speed as a smoky green form appeared before them. It was a soldier, green and ghostly as he dashed past them and skid to a stop.

"**So, the bold, brave and valiant Sunspear Guard returns to Fahranur?**" the ghost laughed, "**And with a Spearmarshal to boot! Oooh this is rich!**" he cackled.

"Let us pass soldier," Kormir commanded, "We come to purify this land, and remove evil from this city!"

The ghost lost it, cracking up as he laughed madly and uncontrollably. The party regarded him curiously, before he finally managed to speak once more.

"**Evil!? Hah!**" he laughed, "**Six hundred years later, and you want to get rid of 'evil'!? Didn't seem to care about it when you left us to it!**"

"I am Kormir," she said, "I know not what was done to you but I swear…"

"**How about this, **_**Spearmarshal**_**,**" he spat the title with disdain, "**How about you get out of my city? Take your stupid spears and go back the way you came!**"

"We will not be turned away!" Kormir retorted, "You will stand aside and let us pass!"

"**Oh sure, I'll just stand aside**," he grinned, "**But you'll go no further here Sunspear. Cause I've got what you need!**"

The ghost lifted a hand, producing a broad, thick slab of stone inscribed on either side with ancient script. He waved it tauntingly and giggled madly as he hopped from one foot to the other.

"**You'll never get beyond the inner gate without this!**" he laughed.

"Surrender the keystone apparition!" Kormir demanded.

"**Come and get it, **_**Spearmarshal**_**!**" he snapped.

With a gleeful squeal the insane spirit dashed away, peeling down the hall with inhuman speed.

"He's getting away!" Anicara cried.

"I've got him," Rakiv said, bending down and taking a runner's stance.

"Rakiv, chase him back in this direction," Kydar suggested, "Anicara, when they get close, hit him with a freeze."

"Got it," both girls responded.

The ranger pushed off and bolted forward, speeding down the hall and following the echoes of mad laughter. The rest did their best not to fall too far behind, as the fleeing pair soon vanished from sight. The gloom of the ruins made it difficult to see where she was going, but the laughter guided her as she zipped down the hallways.

"**Turn back Sunspear!**" the ghost called back, "**Only the **_**dead**_** await you here!**"

Rakiv skid to a stop as she broke into a broad chamber, just in time to catch sight of the ghost's green glowing form leap down a set of stairs. The ranger started forward, and quickly rolled aside as a sword point burst from the earth before her. Butter hissed in warning, and the ranger rolled again as another sword, and then another sprouted out of the ground. The blades were followed by hands, skeletal digits grasping the hilts of their rusted blades. With great rumbling and groaning, skeleton warriors pulled themselves from the earth, still clad in the battle armor in which they had been slain.

"**Oh my! It seems the dead are restless!**" the ghost called back from the bottom of the stairs, "**But never fear, you'll join us soon!**" he screeched in laughter.

The archer scrambled backwards as one undead soldier brought his sword down at her, and another raised its sword point to stab. A brilliant comet of light soared overhead, striking the soldier and exploding violently, showering Rakiv with broken bits of bone and dust. The archer managed to get to her feet, just as another pair of soldiers bore down upon her. She blocked with her bow, kicking one away, before taking a hard kick to her stomach from the other. The ranger stumbled back, recovering quickly and raising her bow to fire.

"Down!" a voice called from directly behind her.

Instinctively the archeress ducked, as a broad scythe blade whistled over her head. The weapon burned with white flame, which consumed the skeleton soldier as Melonni struck with her holy infused weapon. A swift spin of the scythe over her head brought it down into the next soldier, cleaving it in two.

"Go!" Kydar called out, his hands burning as he prepared another spell, "We'll cover you!"

The ranger nodded, refocusing before breaking into a run once more. Sinkholes formed around her, the earth groaning as it gave up its long buried dead, the restless soldiers rising to slay the intruders. Immediately Melonni was among them, uttering a swift prayer to Dwanya to give her speed as she spun and whirled through the undead army.

"_Ye raging vortex of ice and snow,_" Anicara's magic infused voice filled the room as the brilliance from her cast illuminated the hall, "_Ravage my enemies with thy frozen wrath!_"

The room's temperature dropped dramatically, a thin layer of frost creeping rapidly over the ground. As the soldier's dived into the fray around Melonni, heavy gusts blew in from all sides of the room, twisting and churning around each other. Precipitation crystallized, raising sheets of ice from all surfaces and drawing them into the rapidly growing storm.

"_Maelstrom!_" she cried, a burst of crystal blue light emanating from her body.

With a thunderous roar of angry winds, the storm struck with a vengeance. Heavy hail pelted the skeletons, smashing through their brittle bones as the maelstrom plucked them from the ground, spinning them and dashing them into the walls and ground. Sheets of snow crushed the undead soldiers as the storm cleared the room. Anicara panted lightly, summoning an ice spear to her grasp as yet more of the undead pulled themselves from the ground.

"We cannot stand here!" Kormir shouted above the din, "Quickly! We will hold the inner gate until Rakiv retrieves the keystone!"

Following her orders the party battled its way through the plaza, smashing through the enraged skeletons as they went. Rakiv and Butter remained hot on the ghost's heels, watching as he leapt another flight of stairs. As they came to the stairs Butter jumped up on the broad stone rail that boarded the steps and Rakiv took a running jump onto his back. The partners pushed forward, sailing down the frozen rail as Butter tobogganed after the fleeing enemy. The ghost cackled, though the noise bore a hint of nervousness as he sprinted across the next plaza and jumped the next flight of stairs.

Rakiv bent her knees as she and Butter shot up the ramped end of the rail and sailed through the air. Beneath them undead corpses rose and shook their swords angrily at the living airborne pair. They tipped forward, Butter opening his jaws wide as they began to fall and Rakiv pushed off of her companion's back, flipping once gracefully in the air, before plummeting towards the fleeing ghost. She dove head first, arms forward and fingers spread as she descended rapidly, tackling the surprisingly solid spirit into the ground. The pair rolled, and Rakiv ended up on top. The ghost drew his sword and raised his arm, which Rakiv caught before thrusting an arrow into his chest.

"**Gaha! Aaahgh!**" the spirit choked, "**But… but I am a spirit… how..?**"

"You'd be surprised at what I can kill," Rakiv responded coldly, plucking the stone tablet from his grasp.

"**Hah… ha-ha, you are fast… to catch Derehk the Quick**," he complimented, his grin broadening as hollow laughter drifted into the distance, "**I thank you Slayer… now I may finally pass… to the Mists…**"

So saying the green form slowly dissolved into an ectoplasmic puddle that began to evaporate around her. The laughter faded further before it finally died into silence. Rakiv rose, slipping the arrow back into her quiver as Butter waddled up, dropping a splintered skeleton arm at her feet. She smiled down at her pet, before the sounds of battle reached her ears.

"Let's go boy," she whistled, as she turned and loped back towards the gate.

The four at the gate stood hard pressed by the legion of skeletons. Kydar's hands smoldered as he thrust them skywards again and again, calling down flame upon the creatures and burning their brittle bones to dust.

"_By endless agonies, I damn you to eternal Suffering_…" Anicara spoke, her fingertips drawing a green diagram in the air before she pressed her palm into its center.

The soldiers closest to them quailed, their bones trembling and shaking as they attempted to press on through the spell that sapped their un-life. Some of the skeletons were quickly overcome, falling to their knees and shattering under the force of her curse. Melonni seized the opportunity, springing forward and spinning her scythe over her head.

"By Melandru's will…" she prayed, before slamming the end of her scythe into the earth before her.

The strike immediately kicked up a burst of sand, which blew outwards, slamming into the skeletons and grinding their bones to dust. From the darkness they could hear yet more dead rising as Rakiv approached holding the tablet.

"What do we do with it?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Place it here!" Kydar instructed, "Inscribed side down."

"You seem to know a lot about these things," Anicara commented, looking up at her fellow elementalist.

"College of Historical Records," Kydar chuckled.

Rakiv turned to the pedestal and planted the tablet into it. With a great shuddering groan the gates behind them began to creak open. Butter wasted no time and wormed his way through the widening crack as the others headed for the opening.

"Quickly!" Kormir cried as they retreated.

Kydar pushed the women through, before dashing back to the pedestal. The groan of ancient bones grew closer as the skeleton's charged. The elementalist grabbed the tablet and snatched it from the pedestal. With loud creaking the doors began to close, much faster than they had opened.

"Kydar!" Rakiv shouted, pausing in the hall.

"Go!" he cried as he sprinted towards them.

"He's not going to make it…" Melonni breathed in horror.

"_Ye frozen lances of purest crystal,_" Anicara called, chanting as fast as she could, "_Rise and impale those before me!_ _Ice Spikes!_"

Frost sped across the ground towards the gate doors, large spikes of ice immediately sprouting between the closing slabs of stone and bracing them open. The intrepid recorder took a flying leap over the jagged spikes, turning on his shoulder as he hit the ground. With a grunt he skid along the frost trail as he threw one hand back, firing a flare into the ice spikes. As the fireball hit the ice shattered and melted, and the doors snapped shut in the faces of the army of darkness.

Kydar lay back, panting for breath as the party finally relaxed. The scribe chuckled and laughed, adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he held up the tablet victoriously.

"Why did you go back for that!?" Anicara demanded unhappily.

"They would have kept chasing us if he hadn't," Rakiv responded, sitting down with a grunt.

"Actually…" Kydar chuckled, "I just couldn't leave a priceless artifact like this behind."

"You know, for having a fancy education," Melonni chuckled, "You're not that bright."

"Nothing ventured…" Kydar grinned and panted, "Nothing gained."

"C'mon guys," Rakiv chuckled, "We'd better get moving."

"Yes," Kormir agreed, "We cannot afford to tarry here."

With heavy groans all around the party got to its feet and began to move once more. As they proceeded through the empty ancient halls the gloom began to lift and visibility slowly improved. Finally they rounded a corner to find themselves standing in a great open hall, its roof held up by pillars and its outer wall collapsed, giving the party a spectacular view of the sea. A collective gasp came from the group as they rushed to the edge, breathing in the fresh air and reveling in the sunlight.

"Dwanya be praised," Melonni whispered.

"Amen sister," Kydar chuckled.

The scribe turned his head to glance at the ranger, who simply stared mutely out to sea. Her pretty features scrunched, almost glaring at the blue horizon and golden sun. With a blink she turned to look at him, and he returned the gaze with a curious raise of his eyebrows. The archer scowled, and quickly turned away, tightening her grip on her bow as she strode down the open hall.

"Let's go," she called back, not bothering to turn around.

The party turned to follow the huntress as she and her pet led the way. Anicara reached out and grabbed Kydar's arm, causing the scribe to look down at the younger caster.

"So what does it say?" she asked.

"What does what say?" the scribe blinked, and then brightened, "Oh! The tablet! It'll take a bit to translate, it's in Ancient Elonian. But I did notice that it appears to be some sort of journal entry, written by a Sunspear Guard Captain."

"Wow… I wonder what he wrote," she nodded.

"Well when I get a chance to translate it," he chuckled, "You'll be the first to know."

"Well thank.." Anicara began, and then froze, "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Melonni asked, turning as the group stopped.

"More of them…" Anicara whispered, "They're coming!"

No sooner than she'd spoken the words a rush of wind blasted through the hall, as unnatural and cold as the previous gusts. Across the hall sickly green figures began to emerge, bearing shields and spears, and the insignia of the sun emblazoned on their armors.

"**You tread upon our graves Sunspears**," one ghost howled, "**Only the dead may tarry here!**"

"As we have told your brothers," Kormir shouted, "We have come to vanquish this evil!"

"We need to find a tablet…" Kydar mumbled lowly to Melonni and Anicara.

"Why?" the water mage asked.

"There's another pair of doors up ahead," he said, "Closed. When the ancients made keystones like these, no two were alike. We'll need a new tablet to open that door."

"Two," Rakiv corrected, sidling up to the main group as she drew an arrow from her quiver, "There's two pedestals. We need two new tablets."

"**Turn baaaaack!**" the soldier's ghost wailed.

"We will not turn back!" Kormir challenged.

"**Then you will die!!!**" the ghost shrieked.

The dead man began banging his spear upon his shield, shouting a battle cry at the top of his voice. The earth began to grumble, shaking and groaning as sinkholes opened up all across the hall.

"Scatter!" Kormir ordered, "Find those keystones!"

"I'll bet one of these guys knows," Rakiv snarled, drawing her bowstring back and taking aim.

"No!" Kormir warned, "Do not harm the ghosts!"

"Spearmarshal, they are trying to kill us!" Melonni protested.

"They are merely lost souls," Kormir said, "Confused and in pain. They are our forebears and we shall honor them! Find the keystones, and do not harm the ghosts!"

The team broke up, Rakiv and Kydar diving to the left as the ghosts threw their spears. Melonni and Anicara broke right as the group divided to find the tablets. Dead soldiers rose, their bones rattling as they mutely answered the ghostly summons. The stones echoed with their footsteps as they charged, raising their swords and staves high as they ran. Kormir held her own, striking, smacking, defending and swinging her way through the undead horde. The Spearmarshal had not achieved her rank for nothing, and her fury in battle was terrible indeed. The skeletal army fell before her spear as she shouted to her troops to rally.

"Quickly!" she shouted, "Quickly!"

At the foot of a flight of ruined steps, Anicara and Melonni found the first tablet, and immediately made a break for the doors. Kydar and Rakiv found theirs guarded by a pair of ghosts, who raised their spears high.

"I got the ghosts," Rakiv said, "You get the tablet."

"But Kormir said…!" Kydar began.

"I know what she said!" Rakiv snapped, "Now go!"

The elementalist sprinted forward as Rakiv dashed past him and leaped up, performing a rapid split kick that knocked both guards aside. Butter jumped upon one ghost, jaws snapping onto the soldier's spear arm and holding it safely out of the way as he kept the man down with his weight alone. Rakiv pounced on the other guard, straddling his chest and proceeding to pummel him with gloved fists. Kydar skid as he knelt to retrieve the tablet from beneath the base of a large carved lion statue. As he picked it up and admired it, a small glimmer caught his attention. It came from the eyes of the lion, which had suddenly begun to glow red. A rush of heat came from its open mouth, and it was only then that the elementalist noticed the stone fangs were charred black.

"Uh oh…" he blinked and threw himself backwards to lie flat against the ground, "Get down!"

Rakiv looked up, just in time to feel hot wind against her face and see a lion statue's mouth light up, before she threw herself down and covered her head with both hands. From the statues' mouths spouts of flame burst forth, blasting the stone wall behind them with a continuous stream of fire. Finally it died away, as the glow faded from the lions' eyes.

"Let's go!" Kydar shouted, clutching the tablet as he ran.

Rakiv gave the ghost one more punch for good measure, before taking off after him, Butter hot on her heels. Yelps and surprised cries went up from the party as they dodged flame spouts, the lion statues throughout the room pouring forth blazing heat. Finally they reached the doors, as the undead army closed in.

"At the same time!" Kydar instructed Anicara as they rushed to the pedestals, "One… two… three!"

The elementalists pushed down the keystones, resulting in a pop and then a click. With great groans the doors before them began to open, sliding against the stone floor as they separated from a centuries long embrace. The rest of the party ran forward, as Kydar and Anicara held the tablets onto the pedestals. Rakiv turned and began to open fire, covering them as Kormir and Melonni wiggled through the gap. With a terrible screech the doors stopped, only party way open… and then began to close again.

"The doors!" Anicara cried.

The trio turned and their eyes widened, as the doors began to shut once more. Kydar pressed down harder on his tablet, to no avail.

"Oh dear…" he gulped.

"Oh _hell_ no…" Rakiv snarled as she slung her bow across her back and sprinted forward.

The ranger pounded pavement racing to catch the enormous stone doors as they swung closed. The gap was barely person sized as she reached it and slammed both palms into either door. She grunted as she pushed, her feet sliding against the pavement before her heels hit an upturned block of stone. Her elbows bent as the mighty stone doors continued to slide, though their progress slowed. The ranger panted and grunted, beads of sweat rolling down her brow. Corded muscle rippled along her arm as she pushed back, fingers curling as she held the doors at bay.

Her eyes opened, no longer their normal violet and now yellow as her pupils turned to slits. Opening her mouth she let out a gasp that was more like a bark, her teeth changing to fangs as she roared and pushed harder. The doors progress ground to a halt… and then reversed. All eyes watched in amazement at the feat as the ranger pushed the doors back open, holding them just wide enough for them to slip through.

"Anytime… you're… ready!" she snarled, her voice guttural and inhuman.

Kydar immediately snatched up his tablet, grabbing Anicara's hand and sprinting forward. The elementalist girl gave a yelp as she plucked her tablet up too and was dragged along as Kydar bolted for the doors. Butter wiggled through between his mistress' legs. Kydar reached the door and pushed Anicara through beneath Rakiv's arms, before turning to face the undead horde that bore down on them.

"Get it wider!" he demanded.

"What!?" she snapped, "Does… rrrgh! Does this look easy to you!?"

"Get it wider or we'll never get both of us through!" he responded, glyphs whirling about him as he began to cast.

"Nrrrgh! Just… go!" she panted.

"Push those doors!!" he shouted back.

With no other choice and no time to argue, the ranger growled as she began to push, gloves grinding against the stone as she forced the doors to open further. She could hear the clang of swords and shields just behind her, and the roar of flame as the elementalist battled back the horde on his own. With a roar she pushed for all she was worth, and with a grudging scrape of stone the doors slid yet further apart. The ranger's eyes went wide, pupils quivering as she shouted with effort, holding the doors as wide as she could. Suddenly a strong arm slid around her waist, and with a push Kydar tackled her through. The doors immediately slid shut behind them, and Kydar twisted in the air to land on his back as the gate shut with a heavy boom behind them. The elementalist lay back, the embers on his gloves slowly dying away as Rakiv lay on top of him.

Control. She needed control. Her insides felt as though they were on fire, and her fingers curled as though trying to tear through her gloves. The beast within gnawed and chomped at the bit, demanding to be freed fully and completely. But the ranger would not yield, shutting her eyes against the red that crept across her vision. Her mind, her heart, _her_ body… a monster she would not become. Finally, with a gasp she felt her muscles relax and the tension recede as the feral pulse of adrenaline and power slowly faded away. With a grunt she rolled off of him, arms weak and trembling as she lay on the cold stone floor, panting and gasping for air.

"What in Grenth's name…?" Melonni began

Rakiv did not answer, simply pushing herself up to sit and moving to remove her gloves. It was then that she noticed blood on her arm, and blinked in confusion before looking over to the elementalist… and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh gods…" Anicara gasped, "Kydar!"

The scribe gave a choking grunt, his lips stained red with blood. His jacket had been torn through, leaving many hideous gashes into his flesh. His tunic beneath was a mangled mess of bloody cloth which did little to hide the rent flesh beneath.

"Brave my friend," Kormir said softly, kneeling down, "Very brave."

"Kydar…?" the ranger asked, eyes for the first time betraying a hint of fear.

"Move!" Melonni demanded, pushing the others aside as she knelt next to him.

She produced a small knife from her belt and busily set to cutting away the ruined clothing, stripping his shirt and releasing a sudden spurt of blood from wounds that had been clinging to the fabric. Kydar choked with pain, eyelids fluttering before he shut them tight. Melonni placed two fingers to his chest, lifting the other hand before her face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Winged goddess of blessed light," Melonni prayed, "Bestow thy servant with thine healing grace…"

From the dervish's fingertips a blue light spread across his form, and his body jerked, going rigid as the energy dove into him. Blood poured off of him as his flesh began to re-knit itself, wounds healing and expelling ruined liquids as they reformed. A rush of wind ruffled over him, as the prayer completed and Melonni withdrew her fingers.

"May Dwanya's touch make you whole again," she said, tracing a symbol in the air before expelling her breath, "Ama ehn."

The elementalist grunted as he pushed himself up, running a gloved hand over his chest and then groaning as he sat up. He examined himself for a moment and then smiled at the dervish.

"Thanks," he said with a chuckle, "That really hurt."

"Oh my gods… are you okay?" Anicara asked with concern.

"I'm alright," he grunted, getting to his feet, "More importantly, the tablet's just fine!"

A collective groan went up from the group as Melonni collected her scythe and got to her feet. Anicara gave his arm a light smack as she handed him the other tablet.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"You're crazy," she shook her head.

"We should move on," Kormir said, "Our forces should be arriving at the plaza soon."

The women all turned to follow the Spearmarshal, though Rakiv lingered a moment longer. Kydar bent down, grunting as he tossed aside his ruined tunic and examined the remains of his jacket. Tearing the sleeves off he decided it would make a fine vest, which ultimately was better than nothing. Sliding it on he adjusted it over his bare chest and gave a shrug, before looking up to find the ranger still looking at him. He arched a brow curiously in return.

"… thank you," she said finally.

"Oh don't…" he began.

Before he could finish she had turned away, striding quickly after the group. The scribe's brow wrinkled and he straightened his vest.

"Don't mention it…" he finished to the thin air in front of him, before trotting to catch up with the girls.

The group exited the hall to find themselves standing on a balcony that over looked several flights of stairs, leading down to the central plaza.

"In ancient times…" Kydar began.

"In ancient times," Kormir interrupted, "This plaza was the square in which the people would gather to hear the words of the king. The doors would open and slaves would bear a great dais through, from which the monarch would speak to the people. None, save those of the royal guard and highest court could enter through those gates, the inner sanctum… the heart of Fahranur."

Kormir nodded sagely, staring down at the empty and dusty square, quite unaware of the unhappy glare Kydar had given her. Anicara giggled lightly and patted the scribe's shoulder comfortingly. Melonni stared at the doors, tilting her head curiously.

"If no one but those from the highest court were allowed in," Melonni said, "Would that not make it the perfect place to perform such dark rituals?"

"It was, and it is," Kormir agreed, "The evil we seek lies bound within, though it will not remain so for long."

"Looks like we're going to need a brand new tablet to get in though," Anicara said.

"**You must not enter the inner sanctum**," a voice echoed around them.

Cold wind rushed past them and all present whirled to face the source, brandishing weapons against the ghostly green form that rose before them.

"**Stay your blades Sunspears,**" the phantom spoke, raising its hands, "**My mind is yet my own, and I shall not harm those who have carried on in my stead**."

"If you know of the evil within," Kormir said, "Then you know that it must be destroyed."

"**I do**," the ghost said, "**But that is a malice that has lain sleeping for six hundred years, growing strong as it steeped in the deep darkness of this cursed city. It will destroy you… as it did us.**"

"I am Kormir," the woman responded, "Grand Spearmarshal of the Order of the Sunspears! I come bearing the light of Dwanya and of the Golden Sun. I give you my solemn oath that we shall not fail here."

"**If you command it Spearmarshal**," the ghost said, thumping a fist to his chest in salute, "**I shall aid you in opening the door. But I beseech you, do not enter that room**."

"Spearmarshal… may I?" Kydar raised his hand.

"You may," Kormir nodded.

"Sunspear," Kydar turned to the ghost, "Can… can you tell us what happened here?"

"**The years have been so long that it is a tale I can now scarcely recall**," the spirit admitted, "**I remember the blood… and the screaming… and the ominous crunch of bone as the dead walked our halls. I cannot recall what brought them… or even my own death. I do remember our captain… who made the keystones. Upon them he inscribed our story, that those who followed might remember our deeds.**"

"Can you tell us what happened to your brothers?" Kydar questioned.

"**Since that day, the day our city was abandoned and sealed**," he said, "**Darkness has ever seeped out of the heart of this City. By its power the dead continued to roam… and our souls were trapped within these walls. As the years passed the madness grew deeper… darker, and my brothers soon no longer knew who they were. Yet their souls were strong, fed by the anger and hate for those who left us to our fate… and so they came to command the armies of undead who sleep beneath this soil. In their anguish they turned over their minds and souls to the darkness… and with each offering the evil grew stronger. I have remained here for centuries, hiding from my brothers and the armies they command, guarding the keystone that opens the way to the inner sanctum**."

"If we destroy it," Kydar asked, "Destroy the thing in there… will you be free?"

"**The seal on the city will be gone**," the Sunspear nodded, "**And I will be free to make my way to the crypts of my forebears… to seek my rest in the Mists.**"

"What is your name soldier?" Kormir requested.

"**My name…?**" he asked, his eyes lowering as he searched his memory, "**Once… once I was known as Kahdash…**"

"And so you shall always be known," Kormir said, "To your honor, and that of your brothers, we shall erect a monument in memory of your sacrifice and continuing to perform far above and beyond the call of duty."

"A call which usually ends when you're dead," Kydar muttered to Rakiv, who merely elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Ah, ah!" the elementalist whimpered, "Still sore."

"Sorry…" she whispered, blushing a little with embarrassment.

"But now," Kormir continued, "I fear that as Spearmarshal, I must make one final request of you."

"**A Sunspear I remain**," Kahdash said, "**And I am yours to command Spearmarshal**."

"Help us to open the path inwards, that we might vanquish the darkness and set free your souls," Kormir requested.

The ghost held forth his hands, a stone tablet materializing above his palms. The keystone floated down into his grasp and he held it forth and strode towards the stairs.

"**The armies of the mad king await us,**" Kahdash said, "**Please… defend me, and I shall carry the keystone for you.**"

"Form up!" Kormir barked, "Melonni take point, mages to either side. Ranger Maelstrom, keep an eye to our rear. Let not these undead stay us from our task!"

The group moved to do as she commanded, Melonni uttering a swift prayer to Melandru under her breath as she gripped her scythe tightly. Rakiv struck an arrow across the back of her glove, kindling it as she set it to her bow.

"Forward… March!" the Spearmarshal ordered.

The party moved forward, keeping the Sunspear ghost between them as they descended the stairs. As Melonni set foot on the pavement below, the earth began to rumble as the stone cracked and sinkholes began to form.

"Here they come," the dervish grumbled.

"Prepare yourself!" Kormir shouted, brandishing her spear, "For Elona!"

Kydar's fists burned as Anicara spun her staff over one shoulder, summoning a spear of ice to her free hand. The first soldiers charged, jaws wide in a silent war cry as their feet crunched against the pavement. Melonni went to work, spinning into the oncoming enemies as Kydar and Anicara launched their spells. From the rear Rakiv and Kormir rained down arrows and spears as the party pressed forward. The dead army shambled forwards still, their numbers endless and their soldiers heedless of the destruction the Sunspears poured out upon them. With a heave Anicara loosed her spear, shattering an oncoming soldier as she raised her fingers to draw a green diagram in the air.

"_May your strength be stolen by Enfeebling Blood…_" she uttered the curse.

As she spoke the flesh across her hand split, blood welling forth from her palm. With a swing of her arm she flung her hand outwards, releasing a crimson shower into the oncoming soldiers. Those who it touched immediately found their weapons too heavy for their limbs, some losing their arms as the weight snapped their bones. Melonni was upon them in an instant, smashing her way through the weakened undead as their procession moved to the final staircase. The elementalist grimaced at the pain of the sacrificial curse, but said nothing as she blew across her hand, a thin strip of ice halting the blood flow and numbing the pain.

"Forward Sunspears!" Kormir cried, "Forward!"

As they descended into the plaza the earth gave great groaning and snapping sounds, as hordes of skeleton soldiers burst forth. Their shields rattled and their swords raised as they formed their battle lines. Both sides came to a halt, the party staring down hundreds of restless undead.

"There are too many…" Melonni panted, "They are endless!"

"If we go down," Rakiv snarled, raising her bow, "It's not without a fight."

"No! We cannot be beaten here!" Kormir shouted.

"I don't think we have a choice," Kydar muttered.

"Shhh…" Anicara urged, "Do… do you hear that?"

From somewhere amongst the halls there was a strange rumbling sound, accompanied by the cry of a voice that sung in a high, piercing note.

"The Anthem of Flame?" Kormir blinked, and then her eyes widened, "Everyone down!"

The party ducked as the dark hall suddenly lit up. From the opposite side of the plaza, dozens of flames rose up, arching high towards the ceiling, before falling down around them. Burning javelins rained from the sky, smashing into the undead soldiers and spreading fire among their brittle bones. The thump of many footsteps came to their ears as the Sunspear guard burst forth from the southern hallway, roaring with battle cries as they charged into the undead flank.

"Chaaaaaarge!!" Alendra's voice soared melodically above the din as the third division crashed into the enemy forces.

The undead army turned to deal with the new threat, raising their swords against the oncoming spears. The room erupted into chaos as war broke out, the Sunspears crushing the skeleton soldiers as Alendra loped up to the party.

"Hi guys!" she smiled breathlessly, but cheerfully, "Looks like we're just in time."

"Thank Dwanya," Kormir breathed.

"Eh hehe…" Alendra chuckled nervously, "Don't breathe easy just yet. Our forces have taken heavy losses. Koss and Dunkoro are facing a full route against these numbers. They held the line in the southern halls while we went in to find you."

"Then we'd better kill this thing quick," Rakiv said, "Kahdash! Get that door open!"

"**As you command…**" the ghost replied tiredly as he strode forward.

The party battled amongst the chaos, defending the ghost all the way to the pedestal where he placed the tablet onto the grooves. With a slide of stone the gates unlocked and slowly began to grind open. With a heavy crunch they stopped, and by some other force were shut once more. Kahdash lifted the tablet and tried again, with no results the second time.

"What happened!?" Anicara exclaimed.

"**I… I don't know…**" the spirit admitted, "**It must be shut from the other side…**"

A heavy boom sounded against the gates, the rock shuddering as dust fell from the arches. The fighting came to a halt, both undead and Sunspear forces looking up at the stone doors. Another heavy crunch came from the other side, this time sending cracks through the massive doors. A strange hissing noise went up from the previously silent undead horde, a hissing that turned into a single word.

"_Apooocryphaaaaa…_" the cry echoed through the room.

With absolutely no warning the army retreated, many shambling away hurriedly as others simply crumbled back into the sinkholes from whence they came.

"Oh geeze, that's heartening," Kydar snorted.

"Hush!" Rakiv snapped, "And focus! Forget about the stupid tablet!"

"I can't let this get destroyed!" the elementalist hissed back, quickly swiping the keystone from its pedestal.

"Steel yourselves men!!" Kormir shouted over the noise of another heavy blow, "No matter what comes through that gate, we will stand! We will vanquish this evil! For We! Are! Sunspears!!"

The soldiers raised their spears and gave an answering roar, a cheer that was suddenly and completely drowned out when a final blow shattered the ancient gates. The Sunspears scrambled as boulders and sharp shrapnel flew through the air, wounding the unluckier members of Kormir's army. Through the debris a shape appeared, a great rectangular object that appeared to be levitating high off the ground. Noiselessly the enormous stone tablet moved forward, hovering over the broken gates and into the center of the room.

The Sunspear forces gave the object a wide berth, aiming their spears upwards hesitantly but maintaining their battle lines. The object came to a halt, hovering in the silence of the room. A glyph flashed upon its face, a symbol inscribed in deep purple. Immediately a hideous, ear-rending screech filled the hall, as purple beams of malicious energy gathered to the stone tablet's face. As the soldiers reeled the tablet shattered, breaking into hundreds of pieces that flew outwards… and then flew back inwards, reforming into quite a different shape.

Before them now stood a huge stone reptile, standing on its tail of shattered rocks, while other shards floated to form its mighty arms and torso. A thick slab formed its skull, and purple glyphs inscribed themselves on either side of its head, the symbols flashing as it glared down at the Sunspear division.

"By the Five…" someone swore.

The monolith reared back, releasing a terrible screech, before brandishing its enormous stone tail.

"Get down!" Rakiv screamed as she threw herself to the ground.

Those who did not obey immediately suffered the creature's wrath. With a broad sweep the demon swung its tail, catching men and flinging them across the hall to impact into walls and floors with unfortunate crunches. The monster roared again, as it charged into the Sunspear lines.

"Attaaaack!" Kormir shouted.

Immediately dozens of javelins launched, most glancing off of the creature's stony hide, but others managing to stick in its body.

"How on earth do we destroy _that_?" Melonni gasped.

"We hit it," Rakiv replied, "Hard."

"With what!?" Alendra exclaimed.

"You'll see," she said, "But first we need it weakened. Anicara, what have you got?"

"I can… Look out!" she squealed, diving down once more to avoid a vicious swing.

"We don't got a lot of time folks!" Kydar broke in, "People are dying here!"

"I'll need time to cast," Anicara called above the noise, "But I can crack it!"

"Good! Melonni it's tearing us apart!" Rakiv called, "Weaken it!"

"I've got it," the dervish nodded.

"Kydar we need it down on our level," Rakiv ordered, "As soon as Anicara cracks it, hit it with a Meteor."

"In here!?" the elementalist called, "If I call down a meteor it'll bring down the roof!"

"I know!" she called, "Kormir, call a full retreat!"

"But we must stand against it!" the Spearmarshal protested.

"Kormir!" Rakiv snarled, "We'll spill no more blood for this city! Order a retreat!"

Kormir's gaze hardened, the authority and power of the Sunspear Order burning in her eyes. Rakiv returned the stare calmly, a single, pointed accusation reflected in her own. The Spearmarshal tightened her jaw, and finally nodded.

"Fall Back!" she cried, her voice rising above the noise of battle, "Faaaall Baaaack!"

"Everyone ready?" Rakiv asked, receiving a round of nods in answer, "Let's kill us a demon!"

The ranger focused, there were a number of preparations she needed herself if this plan was going to work. Taking a deep breath she began her concentration as she felt the magic of the others well up around her.

"_May the grasp of darkness embrace thee_," Anicara chanted, her fingertips drawing an ornate diagram in the air before her, moving quickly to complete the cast.

Melonni charged forward as the Sunspear's fell back, brandishing her scythe as she muttered a prayer under her breath.

"Goddess of living earth," she murmured, dropping her scythe point and allowing it to drag behind her, the blade sparking as she ran, "Grant me thy Staggering Force."

The Apocrypha swung at the dervish, who spun low, avoiding the heavy blow as the monster's fist crashed into the pavement behind her. As she turned she lifted her scythe blade from the ground, spires of earth and stone following her weapon. With a final pirouette she swung the scythe hard, striking the scythe into the creature's arm, a jagged spike of rock following through to slam into the demon's arm with a punishing blow. The demon reeled back, its arm useless as it swung clumsily with its good one, attempting to crush the dervish. The punch landed just short of the woman, but the sheer force was more than enough to knock her off her feet. The Apocrypha raised its arm to strike again, just as Anicara completed her cast.

"_To sunder defenses… and Weaken Armor!_" she finished, thrusting her hand forward.

The diagram flared, releasing a green flash against the demon. With a thunderous crack, green fissures broke through the creature's stone body, the sheer force of her curse cracking its armor.

"Kydar!" the female elementalist called.

The scribe had already begun, chanting quickly as the demon recovered from the attack. It turned its sights on the elementalists and gave a shriek as it raised its tail to swing. Kydar completed his cast, moments before Alendra tackled him to the ground, the tail swing narrowly missing the pair.

"Get back!" Kydar warned, rolling to his feet, "Get back!!"

All heeded his warning, save for Rakiv who remained kneeling. The rumble in the skies far above could be heard as the ranger opened her eyes, and murmured softly under her breath.

"Spirits of the wild, grant me Favorable Winds," she requested.

Behind her a phantom figure arose, its form barely perceptible as it seemed to shimmer in and out of existence. A heavy gale picked up in the hall, blowing hard from the ranger's back as she raised her head to examine the path before her, violet eyes roving back and forth as she read the winds. Finally she drew a single arrow from her quiver, its keen point gleaming in the fire light as the demon managed to recover and started towards her.

"3… 2… 1," the ranger counted down.

The demon stopped, suddenly sensing the danger and looked up. The roof exploded, raining down heavy slabs of carved stone as fire and brimstone poured through. The falling meteor struck the Apocrypha full force, crushing its back half as it impacted into the ground. The demon shrieked as it fell forwards, holding itself up on its arms as the roof fell down around it. Plummeting slabs dealt it heavy blows, but the creature obstinately held itself upright, attempting to crawl forward towards the ranger.

"Go For The Eyes!" Kormir shouted from behind her.

A smirk crossed Rakiv's face and she nodded, focusing on the abomination's head. She exhaled, flexed once… and sprinted forward. Carved rocks fell around her, thundering into the floor and narrowly missing the ranger as she allowed her reflexes to run their course and keep her out of harm's way. A jagged slab tumbled from above, slamming into the floor at an angle and impeding the Apocrypha's progress. The ranger however, seized the opportunity as she dashed up its length, pushed off of the edge and sailed into the air. For a moment time seemed to slow as she hung aloft, notching the gleaming arrow to her bow as she drew the string. The Apocrypha's head snapped open, revealing rows of the jagged stone shards it meant to use as teeth. At the last possible moment the ranger let fly.

The sing of string and shaft were audible even above the din, and the arrow flashed as it shot into the glyph that marked the creature's head. The demon howled, throwing its head back as it released an agonized shriek and thrashed violently. Rakiv landed on its head, yelping as she clung to its face for dear life as it convulsed and trembled. The glyphs began to glow brighter, beams of purple spreading from its symbols and the woman's eyes widened. Quickly bracing her feet against the stone, the ranger pushed off, performing a graceful back flip that carried her high and away from the dying demon. With a final defiant roar of anguish and rage, the Apocrypha detonated. An explosion of malignant violet energy tore it apart, flinging its sharpened shards outwards with terrific force. Rakiv watched with a mix of fear and exhilaration as one such slab narrowly missed her, flying just beneath her as she fell back towards the floor.

The ranger landed on one knee as the violence of the demon's end abated, leaving only a smoking crater where it had once stood. The final wafts of evil energy floated upwards… and for a moment took form. Six eyes of deepest violet glared at them, with a horrifying hatred that nearly forced them to their knees. A moment later the eyes evaporated, wafting out with the smoke through the ruined roof of the grand plaza. Rakiv rose to her feet, slinging her bow across her back as she tensed her jaw for a moment and then relaxed.

"We… we did it?" Alendra breathed, lowering her shield.

"Yes," Kormir sighed with relief as she rose to her feet, "This evil, this… Apocrypha… has been vanquished."

"Whoo hoo!" Kydar cheered, throwing both fists into the air, "Great headshot Rakiv!" he called across the hall.

The ranger allowed herself to chuckle a little breathlessly as she turned back to face the others. Kydar applauded enthusiastically as Alendra and Anicara hugged and bounced with excitement. Kormir smiled with a bit of satisfaction and Melonni rested on her scythe, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Alright, I say we get outta here and call it a day," Kydar chuckled.

"I must agree Scribe Raelesin," Kormir said, "I shall instruct Dunkoro to have his men gather our honored dead and prepare…"

She was cut off by a low and terrible groan that echoed throughout the ruin. The sound was underscored by a deep rumbling that continued on even after the groan had stopped. The floor began to tremble as tiny bits of rock and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Oh look, the roof is coming down," Kydar commented casually, "Knew that Meteor was a bad idea."

"Oh, and the giant rock tablet _exploding_ had nothing to do with it?" Rakiv arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're the one that shot it in the eye," Kydar pointed at her.

"Guys, we gotta go!" Alendra looked around as dust and sand poured down around them.

"Where? The way we came is shut!" Melonni exclaimed.

"The other hallway," Kormir instructed, "Quickly!"

The party broke into a run, dashing across the ruined plaza and up the stairway from which Alendra's forces had come. The inner halls of the First City were nearly a labyrinth, full of stairways and passages which often led to dead ends.

"This way!" Kydar shouted as they came to a crossway.

"Why?" Anicara blinked.

"Because that's the way the bugs are going," Rakiv responded, "Good eye."

"Not an Assistant Professorial Scribe for nothin' you know," he smirked at her.

"Just go!" she groaned.

The skittering insects before them led the way, the creatures seeking safety from the crumbling halls. With a terrible crack a pillar finally buckled and snapped under its load, splintering terrifically as the section it once held came crashing down, sealing a hall to their left. The group pressed on as the ruins fell apart, more thundering reaching their ears from the long empty halls of Fahranur. Turning a corner they found themselves at the end of a long hall, the end of which shone with the light of day. The ceiling of the hall buckled and splintered, releasing a hail of pebbles, but the structure managed to hold.

"Godspeed my friends!" Kormir cried.

The party ran, sprinting down the hall hard and fast. Stones fell about them, larger sections of the ceiling beginning to fall as they raced for the exit. Rakiv reached the end first and skidded to a stop. The group stood on a broad balcony, sheltered by huge arches that held the roof up over the outlook. Below a waterfall plunged into the crystal depths of the Anur River.

"Oh gods no…" Melonni breathed as they reached the edge.

"We have to go back!" Alendra shouted.

No sooner than she had the roof of the hall cracked and released a torrent of broken stone into the passageway.

"Not an option," Kydar responded, turning to Rakiv and blinking at the ranger.

The woman stood at the very edge of the precipice, peering down past the shrubs that grew on the cliff face into the waters below.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking… are you?" he balked.

His question was answered as Butter waddled to the edge and looked down. With an ungainly flop the crocodile launched itself from the cliff side, angling its nose downward as it dove into the water far below.

"Can you swim?" Rakiv asked quickly.

"Not well!" Kydar exclaimed.

Above them a pillar splintered, its fluted cap sliding though managing to cling to the stone shaft. Rakiv grabbed his arm and yanked him to the edge.

"Look for the crocodile," she commanded.

Kydar made to protest, and pulled to get free of her grasp. The ranger let him go, the force of his pull making him stumble forwards, his arms flailing as he attempted to hold his balance at the cliff edge. With a grunt Rakiv dealt him a hard kick to the posterior, punting him off and away from the cliff wall. The elementalist tumbled downward, furiously cursing her name as he vanished into the mist below.

"Next!" she turned on the rest of the group.

Melonni sighed, dropping her heavy belt pack and clutching tightly to her scythe. Calmly she strode to the edge, took a deep breath and dove off.

"Quickly, quickly ladies!" Rakiv urged, as another crack splintered the roof above them.

Alendra move swiftly, unsnapping her armor and dropping it to the floor. With a grunt she threw her spear, watching it sail into the woods on the opposite riverbank before sending her shield after it. With a silly giggle the paragon ran to the edge, jumping from the cliff side and diving head first towards the river.

"Anicara!" Rakiv shouted, waving her forward.

The elementalist girl swallowed hard, grinding her teeth for a moment before steeling herself to the task at hand. Shedding her shoes, she strode to the edge, clamped two fingers over her nose and closed her eyes. She took several deep breaths before finally giving a small, terrified squeal as she jumped off the balcony.

Kormir and Rakiv stepped up to the cliffs edge, as yet more rubble crashed behind them. The roof above groaned as cracks ate at its pillar bases, weakening it as it slowly tipped forward.

"This… almost reminds me of diving for pearls," Kormir commented, "Off the fortress wall."

"Yeah," Rakiv chuckled lightly, "Kinda."

Both women took a deep breath and with the practiced grace of experienced divers, leapt from the ledge and dove straight down. The ruin collapsed behind them, an explosion of dust, sand and rubble destroying the pillars and bringing the roof crashing down. Stone slabs tumbled down the cliff face, bouncing off the rock wall as they splashed into the river below. With a wash of foam Kormir and Rakiv struck the water, the dive carrying them deep beneath the surface as rock slabs fell around them. For a moment Rakiv feared they would be crushed, and then powerful undertow took hold of her legs. The ranger was dragged with the water flow, tumbling through the river and keeping her eyes shut as a world of blue wheeled about her.

Suddenly she struck gravel, river pebbles pelting her as the current rolled her onto the sand. The next moment she surfaced, rising and gasping for air through a curtain of crimson hair as she clawed at the sandy river bank. Pulling herself ashore the ranger pulled back her hair, spitting water and panting for breath. Further up the beach Kydar sat barefoot and shirtless, his vest washed away by the river as he dumped water and rocks out of his boots. Next to her Anicara coughed and sputtered, Alendra patting the girl's back as she helped her to her feet. Butter lay on a log, watching the scene with what appeared to be amusement as Kormir dragged herself from the river.

"You!" Kydar snarled, catching sight of the ranger.

"Oh boy…" she sighed as she pushed herself to her feet.

The elementalist stormed up to her, wet braids swinging furiously as he came to a stop before her. A red glyph glowed lightly on his chest as the water rose from him in visible wafts of steam.

"If you _ever_ do that again," he growled, "Your hair won't be the only flame colored part of your body! Got it!?"

"I got it, I got it," she laughed lightly, raising her hands in surrender.

"Good," he said with a grumble as he turned away, "And thanks. I owe you one."

"Actually I think that makes us even," she smirked.

The elementalist turned, arching an eyebrow at her and then slowly nodded in response. Melonni groaned as she pushed herself to her feet with the end of her scythe and gazed up at the cliff face.

"It's a shame about the ruins," she sighed, "They must have held so much knowledge."

"It is better this way," Kormir said, "The evil within has been destroyed. No longer will the city haunt our island."

"Still though…" Kydar sighed in agreement with Melonni.

The group was silent for a moment, contemplating the City's loss and their narrow brush with death. Suddenly Kydar brightened and rummaged in his belt pouch.

"Oh! But I've got good news!" he exclaimed.

The women turned to face the scribe, staring at him curiously.

"I saved all the tablets!" he proclaimed gleefully, holding up all four keystones.

Seconds later the elementalist vanished with a splash and laughter rang out across the bank, as a hard kick from Rakiv sent the scribe tumbling back into the river.


	7. Chapter 6: Before the Storm

**Ch. 6**

**Before the Storm**

The crimson haired ranger stepped from her bathing room as a series of light knocks summoned her to the door of her chamber at the Consulate. Tightly wrapping her towel about herself she threw back wet hair and lifted the latch, allowing the door to swing open. A messenger boy looked up at her, blinking at her silently. She arched an eyebrow, and still the boy said nothing, simply returning the gaze with a stare. Finally with a small chuckle she reached forward and gently pushed up on his chin to close his mouth.

"You have a message for me or what kid?" she smirked.

"Wha? Oh!" he exclaimed, frantically searching his bag before pulling out a letter and raising it up to read, "Spearmarshal Kormir requests your presence in the Council Hall… immediately. The Elders are gathering to hear the words of the Spearmarshal and those who commanded her forces in Fara…Faharah…" the boy paused, peering at the word as he tried to pronounce it.

"Fahranur?" Rakiv suggest helpfully.

"Thanks!" he smiled and nodded as he continued, "Fahranur, the First City. It is a matter of some urgency, and she cordially requests your attendance."

The boy nodded as he rolled up the scroll and handed it to Rakiv.

"Thanks," she smiled, turning to retrieve her purse from the table, "Here, for your trouble."

"Thanks miss!" he exclaimed excitedly, cupping his hands as he accepted the gold coins she handed him.

"No problem kid," she nodded, as she turned away.

"Oh… uhm…" he raised a hand and then paused nervously.

"Hmm?" she asked, one hand resting on the door.

"Are… are you really _the_ Rakiv Maelstrom?" he asked curiously, "From the Battle Isles? Nobody believed me when I said I had to deliver to you…" he chuckled lightly.

"Mmm, I am," she nodded, and then gave a small smile, "In fact.."

The towel clad ranger turned towards the belts of her gear which hung over the coat rack near the door. Popping the cover off the top of her quiver she retrieved one of her many crimson fletched arrows and handed the feathered end to the boy.

"Wow! Really?" he gasped, hesitantly reaching for it.

"Don't run with that," she cautioned.

"Oh no miss I won't!" he responded eagerly as he accepted the shaft, "Thank you!"

"Go on now," she chuckled, "Other people are waiting for their messages."

"Yes ma'am!" he snapped to an almost comically stiff salute, before rushing off down the hall.

"Don't run with that!" she shouted after him, and then gave a sigh and a shrug, "Oh well. Not my kid."

She turned back inside, shutting the door behind her and striding towards her wardrobe. A croak came from the crocodile who was lazily sunning himself on the broad balcony of her room.

"C'mon Butter, better freshen up," she called as she let the towel slip to the ground, "Looks like we've got a court date to make."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rakiv and Butter strolled the halls of the Consulate, eventually reaching the oaken doors of the Council Chamber. The ranger paused to tighten the straps of her quiver about her waist and straighten the leopard skin around her hips. Satisfied, she pushed open the doors, Butter waddling in before her as she slipped in behind him. The chamber was filled, Sunspears and politicians had gathered in the large amphitheatre seating that circled around the central floor. At the head of the chamber stood a great stone desk, carved out of the very rock that formed the foundation of the room itself. At this desk sat a number of men and women, all of extremely advanced years.

A general murmur rose from the crowd as questions circulated as to why the Council had been called, while others questioned what exactly had taken place in Fahranur. Rakiv surveyed the room, before catching sight of a red gloved hand in the air as Kydar waved to catch her attention. The ranger nodded in his direction, descended the stairs and scooting past several delegates before taking her seat next to the elementalist. She gave a sigh as she looked around and glanced over to Kydar, who was busy reviewing the contents of a scroll he held across his lap.

"Man," she commented, "Full house. This better be quite a show."

"Oh it will be," Alendra leaned forward from her seat on Kydar's right, "I hear Elder Suul is furious."

"What? Cause we went in without Council approval?" Rakiv blinked.

"And we got most of the quarry miners killed," Anicara said, from her seat beside Alendra, "And we lost many good men in there. _And_ we destroyed a national and historical monument."

"Oh… right," Rakiv grimaced, beginning to understand exactly how much had gone wrong.

"Oh, and some of the undead escaped," Kydar added, not looking up from his scroll.

"What?" Rakiv blinked, "When!?"

"Mmm if I had to guess I'd say it was somewhere between the part where the army that woke them up retreated…" Kydar said, looking up at the ceiling as though mired in deep thought, "Aaand the part when the whole ruin crashed in on itself. Probably somewhere in there," he nodded sagely to her.

The ranger glared at him and shook her head. She sat back in her chair and folded her arms, propping her legs on the empty seat in front of her. The Sunspears had succeeded in entering an evil ruin and destroying a wicked creature. But when the collateral damage was summed up, the victory seemed somewhat hollow. There was the fact that had the Apocrypha gone unchecked, it likely would have burst from the city someday and terrorized all of Istan. But theories and conjectures meant little against the facts they faced.

"So… what do we have on the credit side?" Rakiv asked.

"The testimonies of a few survivors," Anicara answered without enthusiasm.

"But we proved that there was evil in the city!" Alendra offered, "The undead proved that!"

"Undead that might never have left the city if Kormir hadn't opened it," Kydar commented.

"Well… what about the miners? The whole… purple glowy thing you know?" the Castellan blinked.

"If I know anything about old farts like these," Rakiv sighed, pinching her nosebridge, "They'll harp on the fact that had she left the western jungles alone, none of this would have happened at all."

"But it would have happened eventually!" Alendra protested, "And it would have been much, much worse!"

"Which…" Kydar said, "Is a point I might be able to support… if I can finish translating this…"

"Is that what was on the tablets?" Rakiv asked, peering over at the scroll.

"Mhm…" he nodded, "Unfortunately the original writer died while making these, and the tale was resumed by his First Lieutenant… whose chiselmanship wasn't nearly as neat…" the elementalist paused before lifting the tablet and pointing to a glyph, "Does that look like a 'acth' or a 'sheh' to you?"

The ranger glanced at the tablet, then up to the elementalist, arching a brow. It was only in looking at him that she realized he was indeed serious, and he raised both eyebrows in curiosity.

"Why would I…?" she began, before heavy rapping on the grand desk called the court to order.

"Let it be marked that on the 35th day of Phoenix in the year 1275 of the Dynastic Reckoning, this High Council of the province of Istan was called to order," an elder stated, rapping his gavel on the desk.

"This court calls Grand Spearmarshal Kormir to the floor," Elder Suul ordered, "To answer for the actions of the Sunspear order in the ruins of Fahranur, the First City."

Rakiv peered down towards the floor, where the Spearmarshal rose from her seat. She was flanked by Koss and Dunkoro, and Melonni as well. Kormir however raised a hand to them, and all three sat back down.

"Why's Melonni down there?" Rakiv hissed to the others.

"She wanted to testify about the whole dark forces thing," Alendra leaned across Kydar to explain, "But Kormir said that since Mel's just a wandering dervish who's not in good standing with the Warmarshal's court, her appearance on the floor would only hurt us."

Rakiv nodded as she returned her attention to the proceedings, as Kormir strode to the center of the floor and gave a short bow to the Council.

"Spearmarshal Kormir," an ancient council member seated next to Suul began, "You have petitioned this council for the rights to excavate Fahranur under the supervision of the Sunspear order. You were granted permission, and access to diggers at Quarrymaster Bohanna's discretion. You were _not_, however, authorized to unseal the city, nor to lead any incursions into it until such time as the council could verify the necessity of such actions, and ensure the safety of the miners!"

"Now as Spearmarshal," the woman next to the man said, "You of course wield full authority in matters of defense and emergencies… such as the corsair invasion that washed up on our shores. However, this was a domestic matter, in which your orders placed civilians directly in harms way!"

"Spearmarshal," Suul spoke, "How do you answer to these charges?"

The chamber was silent as the Spearmarshal took a step forward and spread her hands before the Council.

"Esteemed council members," she said, "The facts in this matter are grave indeed. It is with a heart burdened by sorrow for those lost that I stand before you today. I weep for the brave miners who faced such horror, and for our honored dead who now lie with their forebears."

The Spearmarshal paused, raising her eyes to the council as she lifted a hand high.

"But the whispers of darkness have crept across our island for far too long," Kormir said, "Beset by legions of brigands and evil men, we have all felt the sting of wickedness as it slipped into our cities, our homes and our very dreams! My visions showed me the shroud of blackness in the heart of an ancient city, from whence this malice came. And as hatred and fear were spread across this land, that evil grew stronger still. For centuries it has slumbered, waiting and watching for the day it might rise once more against us."

"You have seen the undead forces, have you not?" she said, pointing up at the bench, "You have heard the tales, skeletons in ancient armor now stalk our shores, seeking to destroy the living. They are but remnants, the last vestiges of the power that slept in Fahranur. And had they slept but a little longer, we would face an army of darkness that would wash over Istan like the tides o're the shores. You would say that blood was spilled, lives that could have been saved. But I say to you that it is by the courage and bravery of those lost that we and our children shall live!"

A single cry went up from the gathered Sunspears in the hall. As one they called in a loud voice, "Arra! Arra!" before settling into silence again. Elder Suul banged his gavel for silence, glaring at the crowd before turning his attention to Kormir.

"Your speech is all very well and good Spearmarshal," the elder said, "But we have yet received no proof that the evil within was so great as you claim. Our own Necromancers make the dead to walk and rise from their graves."

"The state of the miners bodies is indeed cause for concern," the ancient one next to him said, "But I for one will require yet more evidence to be persuaded."

"Of course council," Kormir nodded, "Which is why I have summoned forth another testament to the growing evil. A close ally of the Sunspears, and close friend of mine… I would like to call to the floor General Yurukaro of the Zaishen Order."

Rakiv perked, looking across the floor where a red clad figure strode from her seat. Her clothing was distinctly Canthan, bound by straps that held her armor together. A long sword hung at her side, and she rested one hand upon the pommel as she calmly strode to the center.

"Hey… Karo is here," Rakiv smiled.

"You know her too?" Anicara blinked in surprise.

"Mhm," Rakiv nodded.

"You've got friends in some _very_ high places…" Alendra commented with a note of awe.

Rakiv simply chuckled as the Zaishen general took the floor, snapping a fist to her chest and bowing sharply to the council.

"Council members," she elocuted through a distinctly Canthan accent, "I am Yurukaro Kanjian, Grand General of the Zaishen Order. We are the Blades of Balthazar, his mortal servants in this world. For months our far-seers have beheld a growing shadow in these lands, and the threat of a danger and a terror that could threaten our entire world. Three weeks ago our High Prophet was struck by a vision. He said that he saw the lands of Elona, engulfed in shadow and its people destroyed by demons. Our scribes have recorded his prophecy and we have brought it that you may review his words."

A red clad soldier rose from the crowd and marched to the desk, sharply thrusting forth a series of scrolls which Elder Suul accepted. Saluting quickly the soldier returned to his seat as Yurukaro continued.

"The vision was so powerful, and terrible that it struck him unconscious, and he remained so for three days," she said, "However, before he lost consciousness he uttered two words."

"And those were…?" Suul queried.

"_Nightfall_ comes," Yurukaro answered.

Immediately the chamber came alive with whispers and murmurs of shock and disbelief. Rakiv glanced over at Kydar, who scribbled madly across the scroll, transcribing the last few lines from the tablet.

"Order! Order!" Suul demanded with rapid taps of his gavel, "General Yurukaro this is truly grave. The last prophecy of _Nightfall_ was a thousand years ago, during the time of the Primeval Kings!"

"Then heed these words council," Yurukaro said, "As the Blades of Balthazar we cannot stand by while this evil begins. It must be cut down, and snuffed out… before the world is consumed by it."

"Pardon me," the female elder spoke up, "But how does any of this pertain to the events at Fahranur?" she asked, "The prophecies of _Nightfall_, while grave in their own right, are unrelated to the Spearmarshal's actions in the First City!"

"Objection!" Kydar shouted from the audience.

The entire hall turned to look at the elementalist, and the girls blinked at him.

"What are you doing!?" Alendra whispered

"Sir at this time…" Suul began with an exasperated sigh.

"The First City has _everything_ to do with the _Nightfall_ prophecy!" Kydar said, standing up and attempting to edge out of his row, "Excuse me… pardon me… could you move your… thank you," he nodded as he hopped away from the seats and made his way down the stairway.

"Uh… Scribe Raelesin is our honored guest and a representative of the Academy," Kormir blinked in confusion, "He has also been helping us with translating the inscriptions found in Fahranur."

"Assistant Professorial Scribe Kydar Raelesin, College of Historical Records," he introduced himself, "Your honor I can prove to you that the incursion into Fahranur was not only necessary, but that the city is directly related to the _Nightfall_ event!"

The council deliberated for a short moment, speaking one to another before Elder Suul finally nodded.

"Make this quick Scribe Raelesin," the elder said.

"Thank you sir," Kydar nodded, as he unrolled his scroll, "I have here… a translation. Well… wait, can I start over?"

As the elder gave a frustrated groan, Rakiv smacked a palm to her forehead and shook her head.

"Oh gods…" Alendra murmured, caramel cheeks coloring with embarrassment for the scribe.

"Kormir, get him off the floor…" Rakiv muttered under her breath.

"Sorry!" Kydar chuckled sheepishly as he placed the scroll on the desk and produced the tablets from his pack, "During the investigation of Fahranur, we discovered that the path to the inner sanctum was sealed by these four keystones, crafted to shut the way into the inner city. We retrieved them all and I have spent the last two days translating them. The tablets are a log, written by Sunspear Guard Commander Ehaz Mirunde, acting commander in the absence of the Spearmarshal. The log chronicles the several hours of Fahranur's last day."

"I suppose this is going somewhere?," Suul sighed.

"It is!" Kydar promised, "Commander Mirunde explains that he was present in the court of King Jahnus, when the final decision concerning the Scarab Plague was made. The Plague was destroying his empire, and Jahnus had consulted every source in an effort to save his kingdom. Mirunde says that the king had taken a heretic into his council, and that the entire court had agreed to consort with 'dark forces'. Their deal was going to be that in exchange for the City, Jahnus would receive the means to become immortal and spread his empire across world. According to this, Jahnus agreed."

"Thus calling evil to Istan," the female elder nodded, "But what of _Nightfall_."

"Getting there," Kydar said, "If you continue reading the text, it becomes clear that the Commander is against this, but doesn't know what to do about it. The king and his men perform this ritual to the, again vaguely named 'dark force'. It says that upon beginning the ritual the king was empowered, and this passage says.. 'called forth an army of bones, corpses of long dead warriors who strode forth to do his bidding'. The king's new army killed the entire court, and attacked the citizens of the city, most of whom were helpless and suffering from the Plague anyway. Mirunde recalls fighting for his life as the king completed his ritual and summoned 'a great stone monolith'. "

" 'And thus it spake,'" Elder Suul read, peering through his spectacles, " 'Yea, I am the word of the 'dark force'. Surrender this world to darkness and thy life shall be everlasting… and thy kingdom forevermore…' ?"

"Yes," Kydar nodded, "The rest was apparently not caught by the Commander's ears, I imagine because he was preoccupied with surviving the undead. But one more important passage he did hear was, 'Sunder the holy temples of this land, cast down the high places of the gods. Then shall shadow overcome the light, and night shall fall over all'. Now this is where it gets tricky!" he said enthusiastically.

The elders watched as the scribe placed several scraps of paper on the desk beside the scroll.

"During the translation I had trouble with this, because some of the language was so vague," he said, "But the end part here, 'night shall fall over all', it's a mixture of the ancient verb 'to come' and the word for 'night' or 'darkness', which would have been horrible grammar for the language. But, I went through your archives to find a copy of the original doomsday prophecy and found this!"

He smacked one piece of paper and pointed to the word he'd written on the scroll.

"The word used by the Commander is the same word used in the original prophecy," Kydar exclaimed gleefully, "It's the ancient Elonian word… for _Nightfall_!"

A small murmur went through the council chamber and Elder Suul nodded slowly.

"Rather impressive Scribe," he nodded.

"Wait! There's more!" Kydar said excitedly, "The narrative breaks off after Commander Mirunde is killed, but is continued by his first officer. I might add that the second guy's chisel-work is frustrating, but it illuminated two _very_ important things!"

"And they are?" Elder Suul asked.

"He _names_ the monolith that Jahnus summoned," Kydar said, "He's calls it the Apocrypha. Now to you or I, an apocrypha is the secret writings of any sect or religion. But that name came down from the ancient Elonian word for the writings of a heretic sect, the Book of Secrets. _That_ tome is said to have been given to humans by the Margonites, before they were wiped out in the Crystal Desert, and it is said that the tome contained the secrets to destroying the world. That is what this is! The Apocrypha is the secret, and the instructions it gave to the king were exactly those secrets to destroying the world… instructions for bringing about _Nightfall_!"

From the crowd Rakiv looked up. He was on to something… something big. She glanced to the other girls to speak, before the elementalist continued and Alendra shushed her.

"Finally," he said, "This is one that has plagued our scholars for years. In the surviving texts of the Scarab Plague, there were vague references to some kind of 'dark force', a word that is intentionally without a specific meaning. The theory has been that it was an alternative to naming the subject of conversation, because they were afraid that speaking its name would invoke it. But that's not all it was! The symbol that we _thought_ was a word, is really only _half_ of a word, one that the ancient Elonians never wrote in full. The First Lieutenant, in talking about the Apocrypha, states that when he and his men slew King Jahnus to end the undead's rampage, Jahnus uttered a final word as he died."

The elementalist paused for effect. The elders looked at him curiously, before Elder Suul gave a sigh and took the scribe's bait.

"And the word is?" he asked patronizingly.

"Abaddon," Kydar said gravely.

Silence fairly rang through the hall, all eyes forward as a feeling of dread washed through the chamber.

"The word 'dark force'," Kydar explained, "Is pronounced 'Addo'. When placed between these two symbols, the entire pronunciation changes, and it becomes a new word altogether. The evil in Fahranur, the shadow seen by the Zaishen seers, the nightmares that have haunted the Spearmarshal and our Kournan guest Melonni," he said, pausing again to lick dry lips, "The dark force that promised a Primeval King everlasting life… _that_, is Abaddon."

The council members turned to one another, whispering amongst themselves before finally turning back to face the rest of the hall.

"We shall have to deliberate upon these matters," Elder Suul stated, "For the time being however…"

He was interrupted as the door to the hall burst open, and the young messenger boy who had delivered Rakiv's letter earlier stumbled in. The crowd turned to the source of the crash as the boy struggled to speak through gasps for breath.

"Demons!" he managed, "In the city!"

"Son, this is the Council Chamber!" Suul began angrily.

"No, wait!" Kormir said, "Child, what has happened?"

"They attacked… attacked the south docks," he panted, "They're head for… the marketplace… and the archives! They're killing everyone!"

"Sunspears!" Kormir shouted, "To arms!"

A shout went up from the hall as the gathered soldiers leapt to their feet and made for the doors.

"We shall postpone these proceedings!" Suul shouted, attempting to be heard over the noise, "Until such a time! As we can accurately ascertain!"

"Spearmarshal," the ancient elder next to Suul called, "The council grants you full emergency powers at this time. Please defend our people."

"Yes, Councilman," she responded.

"Zaishen!" Yurukaro ordered, "To battle!"

Rakiv rose from her chair, drawing her bow from her quiver and giving Butter a nudge with her foot.

"C'mon boy," she said, and then paused as Alendra and Anicara rose to follow her, "Shouldn't you two be out there already?"

"We're still your agents," Alendra explained, "Kormir assigned us to your command until further notice."

"Oh," Rakiv nodded, "Well in that case… Kydar!"

The scribe was busy attempting to stuff his scrolls, pages and tablets back into his bag, giving small yelps as papers fluttered out of his grasp.

"Just a minute!" he called.

"We don't _have_ a minute!" she snapped.

"I'm coming!" he responded, trotting up the stairs.

"Move it!" she barked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kamadan Marketplace was usually a scene of life and business. Traders, merchants and sailors from all over the world came to the port city to do trade for goods that could only be found here, in the Jewel of Istan. Stall vendors always opened early, prepared to hock their wares to the first ships of the day. Fortunes had been made here, and the wealthiest merchants ensured that their stores always offered the best goods to the traveling sailors.

Now it was a place of carnage and death. Inhuman creatures rampaged through the wrecked stalls and overturned carts, attacking and slaying anything in their path. The city soldiers and the Sunspear guard fought valiantly against these horrors, but they were too few against such evils. The heavy doors to the Consulate burst open as armed Sunspears and Zaishen charged forth, shouting battle cries as they marched into the marketplace. Sensing fresh blood to spill, the demonic fiends turned upon these new foes, rushing mindlessly into the fray with slavering shrieks and savage barks.

Rakiv's party exited the consulate as the battle began, the human forces clashing with their demon foes. Alendra and Anicara glanced about as Kydar finally caught up.

"They just keep coming…" Alendra observed with horror.

The nightmarish horrors poured through the grand square, galloping away from the southern docks and the Churrir gates.

"We have to stop this at the source," Rakiv growled, as she pressed to fingers to her mouth and gave a peculiar whistle pattern, "Let's go!" she ordered.

The party charged forward, as a similar whistle answered the ranger. She responded with another whistle pattern as Alendra and Kydar forged their way through the fray. They reached the tents on the far side of the market where Rakiv ordered them to hold their ground. A frigid lance spiked one demon through the back, before Anicara beat it into oblivion with her staff. Kydar blasted a flare into the great maw of an approaching demon, before whirling to thrust a fist upwards as another charged at Alendra. The attacking monster was blasted by a burst of liquid flame that spiked out of the ground, melting it on contact. Rakiv turned in circles, grimacing as yet more hostile creatures closed in. A moment later a spear thrust forth and a longsword flashed as Kormir and Yurukaro emerged from the chaos.

"Sister Maelstrom?" Yurukaro blinked, "Kormir did not tell me you were here."

"It is good to see you too Sister Kanjian," Rakiv nodded, "But we will talk later. We have to stop the source of these creatures, which by the looks of their movements, is somewhere near the Churrir gate."

"We cannot reach them through this mob!" Yurukaro responded, cutting down an opponent with a punishing swing of her blade.

"Through the archives!" Kormir called, "This way!"

The Spearmarshal raised her shield and bulldozed her way into a crowd of approaching horrors. Rakiv and Yurukaro moved in behind her, the warrior's golden phoenix sword flashing with every stroke as the ranger's arrows zipped into her targets. For a moment Kydar, Alendra and Anicara could only watch as the three women moved as one, a single human machine of death. As Kormir defended, Yurukaro swung her blade, and while Rakiv loosed her shafts into the mob, the Spearmarshal blocked for her.

"They've done this before…" Anicara blinked.

"Let's go!" Kydar cried as he dashed after the trio.

The party attacked the stair way, Yurukaro and Kormir leading the way, knocking demons aside or beneath them as Rakiv followed to finish their kills. The rookie three trotted to keep up as the three women reached the top of the stairway and brandished their weapons. The Archive plaza was in equal disarray, though fewer demons had attacked here. Bodies lay across the square, and a scythe handed beast drew its arm out of the torso of its victim as it turned to glare at the party.

"Look!" Rakiv called, pointing towards the archives entry.

The majority of the demon forces were focused on the door, prying at it and struggling to draw it open. They had succeeded in widening its gap, and the scribes inside could be seen desperately pulling to keep the door closed.

"Defend the Archives!" Kormir called.

"Wait!" Kydar shouted, "Anicara?"

"Snare n' flare?" she asked, looking up at her fellow elementalist.

"Just like in Dohjok," he nodded, and turned to Rakiv, "Cover us."

"Protect the ele's!" Rakiv called, notching an arrow to her bow.

The casters formed up as the others moved to protect them. The demons paid the party no heed however, continuing to pry and pull at the archive door. Under her breath Anicara swiftly muttered her incantation, before pressing two fingers to her azure lips and whispering the spell.

"_Deep Freeze_," she commanded, throwing her hand forward.

The familiar rush of frost closed in on the mob and rose in a splash of frigid water that immediately crystallized. The horrors turned their attention to the party, howling angrily as they struggled against their glacial bonds. Kydar's spell was already on its way, and the male elementalist thrust a hand to the sky.

"_Fire Storm_!" he shouted.

A burst of heat rose from his palm to the heavens and seconds later fire rained from the skies. Yurukaro brandished her sword and Kormir gripped her spear.

"Finish them!" the Spearmarshal called.

Weakened, bound and burning the demons were little match for the group's wrath and were quickly dispatched. Without waiting for the others, Rakiv sprinted across the plaza, stopping at the stairs to look down upon the fields before the Churrir gate. The demon's source was immediately apparent, taking the form of large black orbs that hung in the air. Great swirling vortexes of black and violet energy had formed large portals, and new demons emerged from them with each passing second. Beneath each portal some sort of monstrous creature writhed and flailed, the malevolent energies rising from it to feed the portal's strength. The ranger grimaced, four of the wormholes had emerged so far and it looked like the monsters were busy attempting to make more.

"We have to close those portal!" she called as her party caught up with her.

"Kydar, Anicara," Kormir ordered, "Seal the one by the smithy! Yurukaro, Rakiv, take the portal at the docks. Alendra and I will take the center and we will convene on the final portal near the gate. Move!"

The party scattered, dashing down the steps and into the fray once more. The demons spawned and immediately rushed towards the square, heedless of the humans moving towards their portals. Several groups _did_ take notice, and with angry roars moved to intercept the attackers. A very large monster bore down on Alendra, raising its clawed arm to strike. Kormir's spear pierced its chest, only to watch the demon ignore her and bring its arm down upon Alendra's shield. The paragon was knocked to the ground, crying out under the force of the blow, and forced to roll to avoid a second strike. Kormir stabbed it again, and was forced to block as the demon's party charged into her. The Spearmarshal's sandals slid in the dirt as she held off the attack, leaving Alendra to scramble to her feet and brandish her spear.

Kydar and Anicara fared little better. After spiking a demon with a fount of liquid flame, he immediately realized his firepower was insufficient. The portal defenders were much stronger than the creature's rushing the plaza. Anicara leapt in front of him, pressing a hand to her chest and quickly chanting.

"_Mighty glaciers defend me_," she spoke, "_Frigid Armor!_"

The beast struck at her, just as the elementalist's body was encased in ice. The blow glanced off of her frozen shell, and the girl responded by thrusting an ice spear into it's shoulder. The creature snarled in pain, snapping the icicle contemptuously and roared at Anicara challengingly. The demon mob sprang at her, and the elementalist brandished a spear, cold blue eyes daring them to bring her down. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and she was tugged backwards as Kydar pulled her close to him. The fire elementalist thrust his wand upwards and shut his eyes as he shouted his spell.

"_O raging explosion_," he chanted, "_Inferno!_"

A burst of heat ruffled his clothes and expanded outwards, immediately turning into a wall of flame. The fire formed into a great orb of twisting heat and tongues of flame, consuming the demons around them. Through the crystal lenses of her armor Anicara watched with a touch of awe as the fire washed over their opponents and devoured them. Minutes later the storm ended, and dispersed with a rush of wind. The female's armor slowly melted away as Kydar released her and surveyed the smoldering bodies around them. The scribe stepped over the bodies and paused before the creature that writhed and contorted beneath the portal. Without further hesitation the elementalist gave a pump of his fist, raising a spike of liquid flame into it and watching as it immediately burned away.

"Come," he said, "To the gate."

Rakiv and Yurukaro moved quickly, the general's sword flashing and the ranger's bow singing. Butter chomped into a demon, snapping off its leg and rolling away as his mistress ended the creature's life. As the portal defenders rose against them, the pair moved with a beautiful and terrible grace and speed. Yurukaro ducked a blade swipe and Rakiv slew the creature as she released an arrow into its head. The general twisted around behind her partner, thrusting her sword into the gut of a beast that attempted to attack the ranger's back. The demon snarled and rose to strike the warrioress, before the general wrenched her blade upward, cleaving the demon in two.

"Down!" Rakiv called.

Yurukaro whirled down into a crouch as the ranger fired over her head, sending her shaft sailing into the skull of the twisting portal wraith. It died with a scream, the stream of energy cut off and the portal beginning to recede. From the center of the field a great howl assaulted their ears, the final portal guardian dying to Kormir's spear. The Spearmarshal turned and with a precise thrust slew the portal wraith. Yurukaro and Rakiv trotted up to them, and all paused as the ground began to rumble under their feet.

"Oh… you've _got_ to be kidding…"the ranger groaned.

Across the square the demon horde charged, called by the death screech of the portal guard. Ignoring the Sunspear and Zaishen soldiers they turned to save the sole remaining portal, and slay these humans who had flanked them.

"Close that portal!" Kormir shouted, "Close it now!"

Kydar and Anicara raced for the gate as Yurukaro twirled her sword and planted her feet. Alendra and Kormir raised their shields, leaving Rakiv to notch an arrow to her bow and level her aim.

"For honor! For glory!" Yurukaro shouted enthusiastically, eyes wild with delight.

"For Elona!" Kormir called in addition.

"For staying alive…" Rakiv muttered under her breath.

The elementalists reached the portal, just as something very large attempted to push its way through. Kydar cupped his hands together, mumbling his incantation before thrusting both palms forward.

"_Fireball!_" he shouted, sending the flaming orb into the portal and blasting back the creature attempting to exit, "Kill it Anicara! Kill the wraith!"

The scribe pummeled the emerging demon with repeated flares as the elementalist girl rushed underneath the portal. A rush of frost summoned an ice spear to her hand and she raised her weapon… and paused, blue eyes wide with horror. Beneath the portal knelt a man, a very human man, screaming and thrashing with pain. From his bleeding eyes and mouth dark purple energies swarmed upwards, feeding the demonic portal above him. His body began to change before her very eyes, warped by the evil energies that poured out of him.

"Gods…" she whispered, "They're… people!"

"Anicara!" Kydar shouted, striking the escaping demon with his wand and blasting it with another flare, "Anicara kill it!"

"It's a man!" she screamed back, "I… I…"

"Kydar!?" Rakiv called with concern from the front lines, the evil horde approaching fast.

"Anicara!!" Kydar shouted desperately.

"I can't!!" she screamed.

Summoning another Fireball to his hand, the scribe thrust it into the maw of the demon's head as it tried once more to push through the gate. Diving under the portal the burning orb exploded, blasting fire and flesh across the field behind him. The elementalist rolled, skid to his feet and snatched the spear from Anicara's grasp. With a swift spin, Kydar brandished the lance and thrust it forward, striking deep into the chest of the tormented man. The man screamed in agony, clawing desperately at the frigid spike that impaled him… before falling limply against the jagged ice shard. The evil light left his eyes, and the energy flow ceased as the portal above them shrunk and finally vanished. The scribe released the ice spear, letting the body fall and the weapon shatter beneath it as he gave a sigh of relief.

The demons thundered across the plaza, barking and slavering madly. Spears and swords raised to greet them, the women giving an answering battle cry. As claws touched shields and steel bit flesh, the creatures evaporated, an anguished shriek rising from the mob as their link to the other side was suddenly severed. Across the city the demon bodies were immediately reduced to vapor, a thick and choking black mist that rose to the sky and slowly dissipated. As the bodies around them vanished, Kydar turned away from the slain man to face Anicara.

"Kydar… I…" she blinked, words eluding her.

The elementalist said nothing, but gave a small nod of understanding and placed a hand on her shoulder as he passed her. The girl paused, and then suddenly whipped around.

"Wait… did… did you know?" she exclaimed.

"No," he said, not turning around, "But I suspected."

"How… why!?" she blinked.

This question the scribe did not answer, instead proceeding across the field back towards the party. Yurukaro wiped her sword before sheathing it at her belt and Rakiv slid her arrow back into her quiver.

"As I said," Yurukaro said, dusting her hands with satisfaction, "It is good to see you Sister Maelstrom."

"Good to see you too Karo," Rakiv chuckled.

"What…" Alendra began, "What were those things?"

"They are demons," Yurukaro said, folding her arms across her chest, "Creatures from the Realm of Torment… the realm where the dark god lies bound and chained. They are the forerunners of doom, the bringers of _Nightfall_ itself."

"If that's all we have to worry about…" Anicara chuckled, recovering herself somewhat, "I think we can handle it."

"They are merely the beginning," Yurukaro cautioned, her expression turning grave, "The calm before the storm. As the dark one stirs, these events will become more and more frequent. I fear before long your corsair problem will be replaced by a demon one."

"This is indeed a grave matter…" Kormir said, "We have done our best… but I fear that this is an evil we cannot face alone. Between the corsair threat and the evil in Fahranur, our forces have been severely weakened, and my men demoralized. We need help…"

All were silent. The thought hung in the air, though none dared voice it. They could not fail… the consequences were too dire. But against such an ancient and powerful force…

"Then go get help," Rakiv spoke.

"Ranger Maelstrom?" the Spearmarshal blinked.

"You're right," Rakiv said, "The Sunspears are strong, but they can't do it all. Against demons, corsairs and undead… Istan may once more be destroyed. We need help. And you're going to go get it."

"From where?" Kormir asked.

"Our Khel Varr are spread throughout the world," Rakiv said, "And we haven't got it in us to ignore the call of a brother or sister in need. So go and get help. Go to Cantha, and Tyria, the Battle Isles even, wherever you can find them. I'm sure they'll have friends, and be ready and willing to help… especially if they know what's at stake."

"But… the Sunspears?" Kormir asked.

"I'm sure the commanders can keep things held together," Rakiv nodded, "And my team will be ready for anything."

"We sure will!" Alendra smiled brightly.

"I can see few other options," Yurukaro nodded, "I would bring more Zaishen, but those here are all I can spare. Our own duties must not go unattended. We will need aid from another source."

The Spearmarshal was quiet for a long time, mulling the plan over. Finally she raised her head and gave a slow nod.

"Very well," she said, "I will go. Immediately. And I will find what aid I can. Sister Kanjian… will you come with me?"

"Of course, Spearmarshal," Karo smiled.

"But first…" Kormir said, turning to the others, "I have instructions for all of you. There is much that must be done in my absence. Alendra, would you fetch Dunkoro and Koss for me?"

"Yes ma'am!" the paragon saluted before skipping off across the square.

"I will leave most of my soldiers here to help defend Istan," Yurukaro said, "However, I would like some of my order to travel with your agents as well… if that can be arranged."

"It can," Kormir nodded.

"Very well," she said, turning to call her troops to order, "Zai-Shen!" she shouted as she strode away.

The others took the time to relax, Kydar holstering his wand as he eased down to sit on the ground. Rakiv slung her bow as she too slid to the ground, scratching Butter's head as he laid his long snout in her lap. Anicara also sat down, neatly folding her legs beneath her as she set her staff down beside her.

"You're tougher than I thought," Rakiv complimented the scribe.

"How's that?" he chuckled.

"You hold of undead hordes," she chuckled, "Battle demon portals… and can kill without flinching. Not what I expected from an academic."

"I do what has to be done," Kydar shrugged, "As do we all."

"Mmm," the ranger nodded.

The elementalist looked up at her, arching an eyebrow. Was she trying to read him? He turned instead to look at Anicara and gave her a small nudge of his elbow.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" the girl responded with a nod, "Yeah I'll be fine. I'm… sorry."

"Don't be," Rakiv replied.

"You're both…" Anicara blinked, tilting her head, "Why do you say that? Everyone could have died cause I couldn't…" she broke off, looking down at her lap.

Rakiv chewed her lip for a moment and opened her mouth to speak, before Kydar interrupted.

"Because killing should never be easy…" he muttered, echoing the very words the ranger had thought.

Sensing the ranger's gaze on him, the scribe looked up. Rakiv's brow scrunched in curiosity and the elementalist shrugged. She began to wonder if he would ever stop surprising her… apparently there was much more to this Assistant Professorial Scribe than met the eye. Inwardly she cursed herself for recalling his full title, and gave a sigh as Yurukaro and Alendra approached.

"I brought them Spearmarshal," Alendra said, "And Dervish Melonni as well."

"You still wish to fight with us?" Kormir asked the other woman.

"Very much so ma'am," Melonni nodded, "Aim my scythe wherever you need it."

"Very well," Kormir nodded, "Yurukaro?"

"I have marshaled my troops into brigades and attached them to your divisions," the Zaishen General said, "I would like to introduce you to my agents. Acolyte Souske."

A young elementalist stepped forward, a short cane in his grasp as he bowed sharply to them.

"Very nice to meet you," he said through a thick Canthan accent.

"Acolyte Jin," Karo continued.

"Hello," a brown haired ranger said curtly, as she bowed and then stepped back.

"And the sole dervish of our order," Yurukaro chuckled, "Acolyte Basilisk."

A dervish woman in plain brown robes and carrying a wickedly curved scythe stepped forward. Golden eyes peered out from the gloom of her hood as she bowed wordlessly and stepped back.

"Assign them as you see fit Spearmarshal," Yurukaro nodded.

"As you wish General," Kormir said, and then turned to the officers around her, "Now then, hear the orders of the Spearmarshal. Dunkoro, Koss."

"Ahai, Spearmarshal," the men replied.

"I want you to lead your divisions to the northern Reach," she said, "Remove the corsairs in that region and help the villagers there. Once the Reach is safe, focus on the corsair presence in the Keys. We must stop this invasion once and for all. Acolyte Sousuke, I would like you to accompany them."

"Yes, Spearmarshal," the men responded.

"Alendra and Anicara," Kormir addressed the girls.

"Ahai, Spearmarshal," they both said, snapping to attention.

"This plague of undeath must end, and soon," she said, "Alendra take your division to the Dohjok woods and find Captain Nerashi there. Her team have been tracking the undead's movements for the last few days. Help her find these vile creatures, and eradicate them. Acolyte Jin, please follow them."

"Yes, Spearmarshal," the nodded.

"Rakiv and Kydar?" Kormir turned.

"Uhm, Ahai Spearmarshal?" they replied, though not quite in unison.

"I have a special task for you," she said, "I am sending you to the Issnur Isles to track down a man named Jerek. When I became Spearmarshal, he was the other considered for the position by the council. He is a stubborn man, course and with a sharp tongue, but he is an excellent commander and a fair judge. Please find him and inform him that he is to be the acting Spearmarshal in my absence. Be warned though, he may not go willingly."

"Yes Spearmarshal," they answered.

"Acolyte Basilisk?" Kormir asked, "Would you go with them?"

"Yes, Spearmarshal," the woman replied, her voice deep yet smooth.

"Speak with Castellan Puuba at the Great Hall," Kormir said, "He will be able to tell you Jerek's exact location."

"Will do," Rakiv nodded.

"Sister I am leaving Field General Hayao in charge of the Zaishen here," Yurukaro nodded to Rakiv, "I have instructed him to operate as he sees fit, but to defer to your judgment. In all matters concerning my troops, please speak to him and he shall do all that you require."

"Thanks," Rakiv nodded, "Don't worry guys. We'll hold the island together while you're gone."

"I know you will," Kormir nodded, "Are there any questions concerning your orders?"

There were shakes all around and the Spearmarshal nodded again.

"Good," she said, "Then prepare yourselves and move out. If we are quick… we may yet be able save our lands and stay this evil. We must be courageous and act swiftly… before _Nightfall_ comes."


	8. Chapter 7: A Darkness Within

**Ch. 7**

**A Darkness Within**

It was a day and a half travel overland from Kamadan to Beknur Harbor. With the Istani naval authority continuing to ban nautical activity due to the corsair threat, sailing was not an option. Rakiv, Kydar and the Zaishen Acolyte had been forced to make the journey on foot, crossing the Plains of Jarin and stopping for the night in Champion's Dawn. Rakiv had forced them to resume their trek at first light, dragging a groggy elementalist along as Acolyte Basilisk followed. They took the path south through the Dohjok cliffs, and as the bridge gate to the Harbor came in sight it occurred to Rakiv that their newest companion had not spoken a single word the entire trip. In attempt to break the awkward silence that had descended upon them, the ranger finally addressed her.

"So…" she began, "You're Zaishen… we supposed to just call you Acolyte Basilisk all the time?" she chuckled.

"You may call me Anorah," the dervish responded quietly.

"Anorah? Anorah Basilisk huh?" Rakiv commented, "Pretty cool… how d'ya come by a name like that?"

"How did _you_ come by a name like Maelstrom?" Kydar commented.

"It's easier to pronounce than Raelesin," she smirked at him.

Kydar shrugged and the Zaishen gave no response to Rakiv's question. Silence fell over the group again as they made their way into Beknur Harbor. The town was a small one, at the far southern edge of the main isle of Istan. Indeed it was little more than a fishing village, inhabited by sailors and farmers. Passage through the town was uneventful and the trio soon found themselves exiting the southern gate into the Issnur Isles.

At first glance the Issnur Isles appeared to be poorly named. This was due to the fact that it appeared to be a single landmass riddled with ponds and streams. However, the large hills of brown dirt were the work of tides, storms and time that had washed in silt from the bay near Dohjok. The isles had since become connected by a series of landbridges, across many of which the farmers had built bridges themselves, to better farm the fertile soil.

"It used to look like the Mehtani Keys actually," Kydar finished, "But that was a long time ago."

Anorah turned her head ever so slightly, curiously peering at the elementalist from beneath her hood. Rakiv chuckled and shook her head as she strode past the pair.

"We'd best stick to the coast, avoid the Skale and any corsair's that might be around here," Rakiv suggested, "Puuba said we'd find Jerek at the far end of the Isles. A solitary homestead stilted on a sandbar."

"Alright," Kydar nodded, "Let's see if we can find this guy."

With their sights set and their course plotted the party set out from the fishing harbor into the Issnur isles. The trio marched steadily along, avoiding the inland irrigation canals that appeared to be infested with skale. It soon became apparent that the local flora and fauna had become hostile as well, and a small band of enraged insects only added to their woes. Nonetheless the party pressed on through these minor obstacles, usually leaving torn and burning carcasses in their wake. The Zaishen woman appeared eager to reach their destination, and strode several paces ahead of the other two. As Rakiv and Kydar strolled behind the ranger took the opportunity to resume conversation.

"So I'm curious Kydar," Rakiv questioned, "What keeps you in Istan? I thought your business would be finished once Fahranur was over with."

"These are exciting times," Kydar shrugged in explanation, "I've been here a little over a week and already I've unlocked mysteries that have confounded scholars for decades. Mostly due to luck of course, I'm not _that_ great of an archeologist," he laughed.

"I dunno," she chuckled, "It seems to me that you're a regular tomb raider."

"I believe the preferred term is 'excavator'," he quipped with a smile.

"Right, and I'm a specialist in 'long range problem solving'," she laughed.

"See? Now you're getting it," he returned with a chuckle of his own.

"But why all this?" she asked, "You've practically been conscripted into the Sunspears. Isn't that a little much to record a few historical events?"

"I suppose there is an ulterior motive or two…" he nodded, and then brightened, "But there's also the chance to record what could very well be the greatest event in Elona. I mean… this is _Nightfall_ we're talking about! And I'll go down forever as the famous scribe who got the whole story of the heroes who stopped the end of the world. I mean… who _wouldn't_ stick around for this?"

"Mmm, good point I suppose," she nodded.

"What's the matter Rakiv?" he chuckled, "Trying to read me?"

"Maybe just a little," she responded with a smirk.

"We are here…" Anorah spoke up.

The pair stopped behind the dervish and looked up. A large hill rose up out of the sandy waters, forming a bar of high ground upon which sparse shrubbery grew. A stilted house stood at the edge of the bar, a ladder going down to a small wooden dock that floated on the surface of one of Issnur's many inland ponds.

"Well," Rakiv said, "We'd best go say hello."

The ranger strode forwards, her crocodile following with her. The quiver of the drapes within the house's windows did not escape her notice, and the woman raised a hand as she called out a greeting.

"Helloo!" she shouted, "I'm Rakiv, I was sent by…"

The ranger paused, as the all too familiar prickle of magic crept over her. This was different than most magic she had experienced, less of a prickle and more of a tingle that made the hairs on her neck stand up. Butter croaked a warning and the archeress back flipped as a charged bolt of white energy struck at her. The woman's reaction had been swift, but not quite fast enough. The ranger landed on her feet and grit her teeth against the electrical charge that ran through her body. Well, _that_ wasn't very nice.

The door to the house burst open as a middle aged man stepped out, leveling a crackling metal staff at them. He squinted down the length of the pole, his sights set on the ranger as he snarled angrily.

"Get your ass off my property!" he snapped.

"You… rrgh, must be Jerek," she grumbled as the charge finally left her body.

"N' what if I am?" he growled.

"Kormir sent us to find you," Kydar called, "We have a message."

"N' you can take it back with ya!" the man shouted, "And you tell her she can stuff her message up her…"

"Look," Rakiv interrupted, "I realize you're an angry old man, and being belligerent is basically all you have left in life. It makes sense really. I shoot arrows, he throws fire," she paused to jerk a thumb back towards Kydar, who waved with a smile, "And you keep balls that land in your pond. I get it. But I did _not_ track all the way out to this backwater for this crap."

Kydar blinked, noticing Anorah tightening her grip on her scythe and the soft murmurs of a prayer leaving her lips. Sensing a fight coming on, the scribe unsnapped his thigh holster, laying a hand on his wand's hilt and preparing to draw.

"So get your ass down here!" she demanded.

"Come 'n get it ginger!" he snapped, rapidly sliding his hand up and down the pole once to increase its static charge

This time the ranger's movement was immediate, leaping to the left as a ball of sparking lightning fired at her from the mage's staff. Kydar prepared a spell but the Zaishen moved in faster. Anorah dashed beneath the house as Jerek arced a bolt of lightning at her, a blow that struck the Zaishen squarely. The dervish hardly appeared to notice, jerking somewhat from the charge, but her dash never missing a step. She skid beneath the house and swung her scythe. The blade slashed twice, leaving twin moon shaped silver arcs in their wake. With a flash the arcs flew forward, cutting directly through the two stilts that held the pond-facing side of the house off the ground. The Zaishen dervish immediately darted away, pausing a few feet from the structure and planting one end of her scythe on the ground, her other hand drawing two fingers before her face as she uttered another small prayer.

The mage atop the building blinked at the woman, wondering exactly what she had accomplished. He turned, pointing his rod at her and preparing to blast her when a sudden creak shuddered through the house. He paused and then his eyes widened as the cut beams slid and the house began to tilt.

"You scythe wielding, prayer spewing biii…" the old man swore, before the noise of groaning wood drowned him out.

The house tilted, its other two legs snapping as it fell, struck the sandy slope and tumbled down into the water. With a great splash and an explosion of wood planks the house hit surface, striking the bottom of the shallow pond and collapsing into the water. Rakiv and Kydar both winced as they watched the destruction of the man's home.

"I… think we wanted him alive," Kydar commented to Anorah.

The dervish said nothing, simply striding back to the group as they watched the water. A moment later the old man surfaced, spluttering and spitting water as he sloshed up onto the shore. He sat on his hands and knees, coughing for a moment before rising and glaring daggers at the trio.

"You've destroyed my house!!" he exclaimed.

Kydar and Rakiv quickly pointed at Anorah, who merely fixed the man with an impassive gaze.

"You _destroyed_ my house!!!" he repeated at the top of his lungs.

"Your property appeared to be your attachment to this place, and thus was an obstacle to our objective," the dervish replied without even the smallest hint of emotion in her voice, "Naturally, I removed this obstacle, leaving you no choice but to comply with our request and come with us."

The ranger and elementalist stared at the woman, surprised to hear the longest reply she'd made in two days. Jerek's expression only darkened further.

"Go with you!?" he cried, "Why the _hell_ would I go with you!?"

"Because you're the new Spearmarshal!" Rakiv shouted in exasperation.

At that Jerek paused, slowly wiping an arm across his mouth as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm what now?" he asked.

"The new _acting_ Spearmarshal to be precise," Kydar supported, "It's a long story, but Kormir's off the island and she said you were the only person who could lead the Sunspears while she's away."

"Oh.." the man blinked, pausing in consideration before his brow furrowed again, "Well why the hell didn't you say so in the first place!?"

Rakiv's hand flew to her quiver, grasping an arrow as she lunged. Kydar only just managed to catch her wrist and pull her back before she attacked the former Sunspear.

"Easy there Red," Jerek snorted, "Violence don't solve everything you know."

"I'mma kill him," Rakiv snarled, and glared at Kydar, "Let me kill him!"

"Nooo, we need him," the scribe sighed.

"Butter sic 'im!" she snapped.

The crocodile waddled up to the man, looked up at him, and then back to his mistress, giving her the most questioning look his snout could muster.

"No Butter don't sic him," Kydar countered, "Look Jerek, will you just come with us? The island's in pretty bad shape and there's no one to give orders right now."

"Hmm," Jerek murmured and then nodded, "Well I suppose it's about damn time. The position shoulda been mine in the first place. And now that Kormir's let everything go to pots, I'll fix it up and they'll name me Spearmarshal… permanently."

This thought appeared to bring some joy to the man, as he smiled in a rather unsettling fashion. Kydar and Rakiv traded a worried glance but said nothing on the subject. Kydar cleared his throat to obtain Jerek's attention once more.

"So… you'll come with us?" he asked.

"Course I will," he said, "Not like I've got anywhere else to go, thanks to Ms. Home Wrecker here."

"Basilisk," Anorah corrected quietly.

"Well let's get goin'," Jerek nodded, ignoring the dervish, "And I want a full report along the way."

"Then he's your man," Rakiv said, pointing to the scribe as she turned to walk away, "Explain away Kydar."

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that Kormir wanted to excavate the first city right?" Kydar asked.

"Yeah, I heard somethin' like that," Jerek nodded.

"Well… that's about where things started going wrong…" the scribe nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three days in Kamadan, things appeared to have settled into their new rhythm. Jerek had taken command of the Sunspear forces, and begun organizing them around the island. Jokanur was to remain a Sunspear outpost, a garrison should anything _else_ crawl out of the ruins of Fahranur. Koss and Dunkoro reported in a day later, having ousted the corsairs from the northern Reach. The remaining significant corsair presence was now limited to Blacktide Den and the Mehtani Keys. Alendra and Anicara returned with Nerashi and Lonai reporting the successful eradication of the undead soldiers from the island.

They brought with them a re-enlisted Sunspear elementalist, Rojis, who had proved instrumental in removing the undead from the Issnur Isles. During this time, Jerek had taken great pleasure in assigning Rakiv, Kydar and Anorah numerous menial tasks. From protecting a shipment of dye to delivering a sword to Castellan Puuba in the Great Hall. Many of the missions were simply requests made by the towns people that Jerek chose not to deal with. After a week of Kormir's absence things had generally fallen to a lull, and the crew found themselves without assignment, Jerek grudgingly granting them leave time.

The group relaxed in Rakiv's quarters, formerly Kormir's quarters which the Spearmarshal had bequeathed to her friend to prevent Jerek from defacing the chambers. This too had been a point of contention with the new acting Spearmarshal, and Rakiv had found great joy in rubbing the belligerent man's nose in it. Alendra lounged on large couch, eyes closed as she relaxed and hummed softly to herself. Kydar and Anicara sat at the round stone table in the center of Kormir's sitting room, the younger elementalist rather fascinated by some of the texts Kydar had laid out before him.

"And this is an attunement spell?" the girl asked the male.

"Indeed it is," Kydar nodded, turning the page, "This is one I'd recommend you practice, it'll help you mitigate the drain your spells have on you."

"I will," she nodded, reading carefully the instructions printed in the book.

"Lets see…" the scribe muttered, perusing the numerous books he had brought with him, "I'd also suggest having a look through this one. It might have a spell or two you can pick up. And you should read… chapter sixteen in this one," he said, flipping through a large text book, "It has a few more tips on energy management."

"Thank you," she smiled, and colored slightly, "I never had any real 'formal' training, just always had the knack and sort of picked up things when I could."

"Well then you must be a real natural," Kydar chuckled, "You cast well."

"Thanks," she chuckled, "Any other tips you got?"

"Mmm, wish I had something here on Necromancy… but that was never one of my fields of study," he frowned at his books, "But I know somebody who might, I'll mention something about it in my next letter."

"Thank you," she smiled, turning her attention back to the book.

"So… anyone know what happened to Anorah?" Rakiv asked around a mouthful of apple as she exited Kormir's personal larder.

"She's been requesting missions from Jerek," Alendra spoke up, not opening her eyes, "Like the other acolytes have. They're real nuts about getting after those corsairs. I think the acting Spearmarshal has them stationed out in Dohjok."

"Doing what?" Rakiv asked, biting into her apple as she hoped down onto a couch.

"Hunting corsairs I think," Alendra shrugged, "Taking out the scouting parties to thin their numbers and cut off their information gathering."

"Hmm, not a bad plan I suppose," Rakiv nodded, biting into her apple again.

A rapid tapping came at the door, the knocker showing no sign of stopping or waiting for it to be answered.

"Mmmgh," Rakiv groaned lazily, "Butter, get the door."

The crocodile's hiss sounded from the balcony where he sunned himself, an obvious rejection of the command. The ranger sighed as she rose from the couch, tossing the core of her apple at him.

"Lazy reptile," she grumbled as she opened the door, "Oh, it's you."

"Hello Ranger Maelstrom," the messenger boy chirped happily, "I've got a new message!"

"Well let's hear it," Rakiv smiled.

"Right, ahem," the boy cleared his throat, raising the letter, " 'Get your ass down here. Now!'" the boy blinked in surprise and looked up at Rakiv, "It's signed 'Jerek'."

"Figures," Rakiv rolled her eyes, "I don't suppose he told you what he wanted."

"No ma'am" the boy responded, rolling up the letter, "Though he _did_ say you would cover the delivery fee," he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Of course he did," Rakiv rolled her eyes as she dug into her pouch and dropped several coins into the boy's hands, "There ya go."

"Thanks Miss Maelstrom!" he smiled broadly.

"Go on, get goin'," she smiled good naturedly.

"Yes ma'am!" the boy nodded eagerly as he turned and dashed off down the hall.

"C'mon guys," Rakiv sighed, retrieving her many belts and straps from the coat rack, "Best not be late for the new Spearmarshal."

"That guy is really starting to work my nerves," Anicara sighed, closing her book and binding it with her book strap.

"He does that to everyone," Alendra said, rolling off the couch and moving to retrieve her own weapons, "I heard that's why he was passed over for the job. The Council can't stand him."

"Gee, I wonder why," Rakiv muttered.

"Probably because he's so difficult and annoying," Kydar answered, oblivious to the ranger's sarcasm.

"Let's go," she sighed, shaking her head at the elementalist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you the truth!" an impassioned voice cried from the meeting hall, "I saw it with my own eyes! Heard it with my own ears!"

"What is it _this_ time Jerek?" Rakiv interrupted, kicking the door open and striding in, "Are we babysitting someone's kid now?"

"That's _Spearmarshal_ to you," Jerek responded venomously.

"_Acting_ Spearmarshal, actually," Kydar corrected, "Which when you think about it, doesn't sound nearly as nice as _Grand_ Spearmarshal."

Jerek glowered at the elementalist, but Kydar paid him no heed, turning to Rakiv as he continued his thought.

"In fact, it's almost like he's not really Spearmarshal at all," Kydar chuckled, "He's just filling the position for now because they couldn't come up with anyone better," he laughed.

"Enough!" Jerek slammed a fist into the table, and then pointed to the teenager across the table from him, "This youngster's been causin' trouble and panic all over the place. Spreading crazy rumors and what not. So she's your problem now. Keep an eye on her and shut 'er up!"

"Spearmarshal I'm telling you..!" the girl pleaded.

"And I'm telling _you_!" Jerek snapped, "You're makin' some serious accusations with _no_ evidence whatsoever!"

"I _have_ evidence!!" the girl protested with frustration, "But you won't listen!"

"Yeah? Well _she_ will," he snarled, pointing at Rakiv, "Take care of this Maelstrom. I don't want to hear another damn thing about it!"

As he moved to storm out of the room Rakiv caught his arm by his bicep, preventing his exit.

"I want one of the Zaishen," she demanded.

"They're on another assignment," he replied, "And I need 'em where they are. If Kormir had _trained_ any of these snot-nosed brats that call 'emselves 'Sunspears', I wouldn't need foreigners to defend this island!"

"I didn't ask where they were," Rakiv said, not looking at him as her grip tightened on his arm, "I said I _want_ one of the Zaishen!"

"Soldier you're on thin ice! Now you either…" the man's tirade was cut off mid-sentence as Rakiv's grip clamped down even harder, causing enough pain to make him grunt and lean down in an attempt to escape her fist.

"I'm taking this off your hands," she said, "You give me something in return. So I say again," she growled, squeezing harder, "I _want_ one of the _Zaishen!_"

The acting Spearmarshal grabbed her wrist, attempting to remove her hold. He was surprised to find her arm quite immovable, her fingers latched around his bicep and squeezing hard enough he began to fear the bone beneath would crack.

"Fine!" he shouted in surrender, "I'll give you the scythe-wielder! You can pick her up in Champions!"

"Thank you," Rakiv said, releasing the man's arm.

Jerek pulled away with a gasp, rubbing his arm and inspecting it to ensure she hadn't damaged him. A moment later he resumed his usual wrath and straightened himself, clearing his throat and attempting to glare intimidatingly at the ranger.

"As you were, acting Spearmarshal," Rakiv smiled sweetly.

Jerek sneered and swiftly turned away, storming out of the room swearing darkly. The ranger turned her attention to the girl at the table and pulled out a chair, plopping down and crossing her legs.

"So, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Tahlkora," she said, "And I suspect the Warmarshal of treachery."

Rakiv arched an eyebrow. That _was_ a big one. She had never been fully trusting of Varesh herself, but calling the Warmarshal of Kourna a traitor was a rather serious allegation. At this accusation the others quickly sat down, staring intently at the girl and waiting for her to continue.

"And you think this why?" Rakiv asked.

"I've… been spying on one of her generals," the girl admitted.

"Morgahn?" the ranger queried.

"Uh no, Kahyet," Tahlkora corrected, "Ever since they got here, Kahyet's been acting suspicious. She kept asking around about ancient sects, lost knowledge… and this thing called _Nightfall_."

"I heard about that," Kydar nodded, "She was asking the Astralarium scholars about it."

"Well, I managed to catch up with her and follow her here in the city, a little over a week ago," she continued, "I tailed her into the Consulate and had to sneak inside. She met with the Warmarshal and they were talking. I… couldn't quite hear everything. Kahyet mentioned that the Sunspears had destroyed Fahranur, but said that they got what they needed from something called 'Apocrypha'."

Glances were traded all across the table, though no one interrupted the girl's tale.

"And I heard the word _Nightfall_," she said, "But I heard a guard coming so I had to get out quick. About five days ago I picked up her trail again and followed her all the way out to the Mehtani Keys. And I saw her meeting with a corsair!"

"A pirate?" Rakiv asked, brow furrowing curiously.

"Yeah!" the teenager nodded, "I couldn't hear what they said, they were too far away. But Kahyet handed him something and then as he was leaving she shouted, 'The others have the rest!'"

"The rest of what?" Alendra questioned.

"This," Tahlkora said, spreading a scroll fragment on the table.

The group leaned in, peering at the scrap of parchment. It appeared to be part of a drawing of some sort, or perhaps a painting. Its work was elaborate, but without the rest of the scroll it was impossible to decipher what it was.

"Cryptic," Anicara commented.

"How'd you get that?" Rakiv asked.

"Well when Kahyet was gone, I followed the pirate," Tahlkora admitted, smiling sheepishly, "And when he stopped to ah… relieve himself, I hit him over the head."

"Sneaky," Kydar laughed.

"Well while he was out, I searched him and found this," she said, "I took his sword too, but it wasn't marked or anything, so if I brought that back it could have been anybody's sword, so I chucked it in the ocean. He came to pretty quickly though, and I was about to Smite him but he kicked me and ran away."

"You got lucky…" Anicara murmured.

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded, "But as he ran away he dropped this too."

She placed a small item on the table. The group again leaned in to examine the object she had brought forth. It was a Kournan silver coin, with the profile of the Warmarshal beaten into its surface.

"I mean," Tahlkora said, "What's a corsair doing with Kournan coins? The Warmarshal's kept them out of Kourna since she's held the position!"

"I _did_ hear that a corsair fleet had made landfall on the Barbarous Shore," Alendra offered.

"But these Corsair's have been on Istan for the last month!" Tahlkora protested, "Someone had to _give_ him these coins! And it wouldn't have been an Istani."

"True…" Rakiv said, "We trade with gold coins here… and a corsair would know that."

"See!? It _is_ suspicious!" Tahlkora insisted, "Look, when she said the 'others', I think she was talking about the other pirate captains. I was looking at this and I think it's a piece of a map, but the other pieces were given to the other captains."

"Why?" Kydar asked, "Where would she send them?"

"I think…" Tahlkora paused, "I think the general has been paying the corsairs the whole time, to attack Istan. I think this map is supposed to tell the captains where to meet to receive further orders from the general."

Rakiv sat back in her chair. No wonder Jerek had tried to brush the girl off. This was a serious claim, that required serious proof. The ranger clicked her tongue. Varesh had always been ruthless when it came to what she wanted… but this was a little far even for her. People had died because of this… and the part of her that knew the old Varesh wondered if the Warmarshal had finally fallen so low.

"Well if it's pirate captains we're looking for…" Rakiv said slowly, "There's only three places they can be. If they were in Dohjok or the Reach, they're already dead. Dunkoro's been in charge of removing bodies, and he's enough of a detail freak that he'd have picked up on this if any of the captains had these pieces on them when they died."

"So then they must be either in Blacktide Den…" Kydar theorized, "Or the Mehtani Keys."

"I'm betting the Keys," Rakiv's eyes narrowed in thought, "The corsairs that were driven into the Bog were mostly deckhands and the like… from what I hear the captains stayed on their ships."

"Which would be the same ships that dropped anchor in the Keys," Alendra nodded.

"We'd better get going if we want to catch them," Kydar added, "Who knows when this meeting is."

"Agreed," Rakiv nodded, "Tahlkora, can you lead us to where you found that corsair captain?"

"Yes I can!" she nodded, gathering her materials and stuffing them in her bag.

"Then welcome to the group," the ranger smiled, "Quick introductions, that's Kydar, Alendra, Anicara and this is Butter."

The crocodile croaked in greeting and promptly turned away to waddle towards the doors.

"Very nice to meet you all," she smiled giving a small bow.

"Nice to meet you too," Alendra responded cheerfully.

"Move out team," Rakiv said, "If Tahlkora's right, I don't want these pirates getting away."

The party filed out of the room, Kydar pausing to pick up his book and then turning to look back at the table. Anicara sat completely still, having said almost nothing during the conversation. Now she stared into the wood grain of the table, apparently lost to her own thoughts.

"Anicara?" Kydar asked.

The girl jumped slightly, as though woken from a dream as she turned and looked up at him. Kydar arched an eyebrow, his mesmer senses detecting an odd swell of unhappy emotion in the girl. He immediately quelled the probing tendrils of psychic magic and motioned to her.

"You comin'?" he asked.

"Oh… yes," she nodded, rising from her chair, "I'm coming."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Xunlai guild proved to be helpful, teleporting the party to Champion's Dawn where Acolyte Basilisk reported for duty. Unfortunately due to a sudden increase in corsair activity, Xunlai agents had been pulled out of the southern towns for their own safety. With no other options for reaching their destination the party set out on foot, trekking to the Dohjok coast and on through the Issnur Isles. Night had begun to fall when they finally trudged out of the sandy lowlands and into the hamlet of Kodlonu.

As the southernmost town on the island, Kodlonu Hamlet was known for the fierce seasonal storms it weathered. Its people were largely fishermen and scavengers, cooperating with the nearby Kupungu Village in retrieving wreckage found in the surf, and 'liberating' goods from the corsair ships that often dropped anchor nearby. As such, their market was the best place on the island to find any of the rare goods that the Kamadan port authority had spurned.

"I hear their shrimp is pretty good too," Kydar added as an after-thought.

"Yeah well I doubt we'll be getting any," Rakiv said as they strode in through the gates.

It only took one glance to tell that something was very wrong in the village. The marketplace was all but abandoned, and townsfolk were rushing quickly through the hamlet carrying baskets and buckets of water. The party followed the commotion to the village's east gate, where a crowd of people gathered around some unseen spectacle. The Sunspears paused, watching for a moment before Rakiv spoke up.

"Better get their attention Alendra," she said to the paragon.

"Right," the other woman nodded as she stepped forward and cleared her throat, "Hello! I am First Officer Sunspear Castellan Alendra Soleer, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Sunspears?" came a voice as the crowd parted and all turned their attention to the party, "Oh thank Dwanya we're saved."

Rakiv muttered darkly under her breath, but stepped forward to speak aloud.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You women get those men up," an elder ordered to the people, "See that they're well tended to."

The elder strode towards them, leaning slightly on the cane he carried as he gave a heavy sigh and gestured for them to follow him.

"It is good that you have come Sunspears," he said, "I am Elder Olunideh. Please, follow me."

The party followed the elder to a large shady circle, in which burned a great bonfire. As the evening dusk deepened, the fire threw its erratic light across the village, providing them with illumination by which to converse.

"We are a strong village," he said, "Corsairs have been a part of our lives since most of us were born. But ever since the invasion, things have gotten worse and worse."

"How do you mean?" Kydar asked.

"At first it was just raids," Olunideh said, "Small bands looking to steal our catches or sink our boats. Then they started taking people, some of our women were kidnapped when they went out to wash the tents. And then the attacks came, they set up camp right outside the village and would attack anyone who dared come near the gate."

The elder paused, taking a deep breath as he turned to stare into the fires.

"A few days ago, my son Rahlon and some of our strongest men went out to drive them off," the elder said, "They slew many of those vile miscreants and sent the rest packing. We'd hoped those pirates had learned a lesson about venturing too close to us."

"Knowing corsairs, they didn't," Alendra sighed.

"No, no they did not," the elder said, "And today they ambushed my son and his crew while they were busy fishing. They beat them… terribly, and I now pray to the gods for Rahlon's life… though now I wish that was the only trouble we faced."

"What else is there?" Rakiv asked.

"The corsair's sent a runner to deliver a message," Olunideh said, withdrawing a small scroll and handing it to the ranger, "They say that by this time tomorrow, our village shall be burned to the ground. They will slay our men and take our women and children as slaves. We are to be made example of, to show Istan what happens to those who defy the Fleet."

"It says they'll attack at first light," Rakiv read from the scroll and blinked, "Why would they give you a warning like this?"

"Because they know we cannot run," the elder replied sadly, "The Issnur Isles have become increasingly hostile, and our villagers could not make such a perilous journey. They want us to be afraid, to cower so that when they come… they may revel in our terror."

"Huh," Rakiv said, perusing the scroll once more before rolling it up, "Well that's unfortunate for them. They just told me when to strike and who to kill."

"What do you mean?" Kydar asked as the ranger rose to her feet.

"As soon as it's dark, we move out," she said, "Cut them off before they make their attack."

"Right but… who are we going to kill?" Kydar blinked.

"Well… everyone," she admitted, "But in particular, the fool that signed this note."

"Commander Werishakul?" Alendra asked, squinting at the scrawl.

"Yup," Rakiv said, "And I'm willing to bet the captains we're looking for are going to be among that lot."

"Two birds one stone," Kydar nodded, "This could work out well."

Nods were had all around. The plan seemed simple enough. Strike while the pirates were busy preparing, take out their leader, problem solved. Abruptly the blue eyed water mage stood up and turned away.

"Excuse me…" she muttered hurriedly before taking off into the gloom.

"It… seems Anicara has left the party," Rakiv commented with an arched a brow.

"What happened?" Alendra turned, looking around in confusion.

"She looked like she was shaking," Tahlkora said worriedly, "Is she alright?"

"I'll see if I can find her," Kydar grunted, getting to his feet, "You guys go over the plan and fill us in."

"Mmkay," Rakiv nodded.

The elementalist strode off into the village, illuminating his forehead jewel with a burst of flame as he searched for their missing party member. Rakiv turned her attention back to the elder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about a thing," Rakiv said.

"I won't," Elder Olunideh nodded, "Because my men and I are going with you."

"But… that's what we're here for," Rakiv balked, "So you don't have to…"

"Some of those men with Rahlon were fathers," Olunideh said, "And now their sons are baying for blood. We are a proud village, carving out our existence against evil men and fickle Nature. These corsairs have dishonored us, let us regain that honor."

"My team works best on its own," Rakiv sighed, "I can't promise you no one will die…"

"And we would not ask for such a vow," the elder nodded, "We ask only that if we must die, that it be vanquishing those who have raised their swords against us."

"Very well elder," Rakiv bowed slightly, "Tell your men to prepare themselves well. We move in an hour."

"Thank you Ranger Maelstrom," the elder said, before striding away.

On the far side of the village, the young elementalist sat behind a large rock, the boulder shielding her from the rest of the village. Small sobs wracked the girl's frame as she pounded a fist angrily into her bare thigh.

"Gods why!" she hissed lowly, "Why _him_!? Why did _he_ have to be here…?"

Her hands moved to her head, eyes squeezed shut against the tears that spilled out as she shook her chocolate locks back and forth.

"You can do this… you can _do_ this!" she snapped at herself, "You're stronger now… you're a Sunspear for Grenth's sake!"

For a moment the shaking stilled and her breathing slowed. A knot welled in her throat and the girl did her best to hold herself together, but was overwhelmed as another outburst poured forth.

"Oh gods… gods, gods no…" she whimpered, "I can't… it's _him_… I…"

"It's who?" a soft voice spoke from over the rock.

The girl jumped and whirled around, looking up to find nothing but open sky and tree branches swaying overhead. She leaned to her left, peering around the rock… to catch sight of the dark skinned elementalist sitting on the other side of her boulder. Immediately she snapped back to her side, eyes wide and cheeks coloring deeply with embarrassment. With a soft sniffle she wiped her face and managed to speak.

"H-how…" she shuddered, "How long… have you been sitting there?" she asked.

"Not long," he said, "I came looking for you, and I heard crying."

"Oh…" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes again, "Great. Just… great."

"You know… I've been thinking," Kydar said, "As a group, we work pretty well together. But I think the 'don't ask, don't tell' atmosphere is beginning to mess with our equilibrium."

Anicara was silent, sniffing a little as she folded her hands in her lap. The momentary distraction of the man's voice was welcomed, but the deep disturbance within her remained. A moment passed before the scribe continued.

"I hate corsairs," he said, "Really. I sometimes wonder if I even see them as people. Just mindless, ravenous dogs that need to be put down. When I fight… I fight to win. I always see two sides… me and the good guys, and the enemy. But… with corsairs it's different."

Anicara half turned her head, brow scrunching slightly in curiosity.

"When I was little, I grew up in Vabbi," he said, "My father was the son of a wealthy merchant, my mother a dancer in a gypsy caravan. My father ran away from his estate to marry my mother, and he joined her troupe, I think he said he was a clown, cause there wasn't anything else he could do," he chuckled.

Anicara smiled slightly, but said nothing as she waited for the other elementalist to continue.

"Well after they had me, dad said they knew I was 'special'," he said with a chuckle, "Apparently I had some skill as a psychic when I was really little, premonitions and all that. So when I was four, they gave me own little bit in the caravan's circus. Wrapped me up in a turban, gave me a little crystal ball and I would tell people's fortunes."

Anicara giggled slightly at the mental image of a small Kydar attempting to divine the future from an orb of glass.

"It was fun, and it was good. I was a happy little psychic," he chuckled, "But, as the case always seems to be, one day something went terribly wrong."

"… what happened?" Anicara asked tentatively.

"We were performing on the Marga Coast, down by the sea," he said, "And… we were attacked. No one knew why or where they came from… but suddenly there were corsairs… everywhere. They killed people, burned the tents… I don't remember much but, I do remember the screaming."

The water mage bit her lip, it seemed like a terrible fate for any child to suffer.

"I of course was scared to death and ran to find my mother," he said, "When I reached the ring, the corsairs had killed just about every one. But my mother was there and… they were all over her, grabbing and tearing at her clothes and…" he paused, closing his eyes, "One way or another, I guess she fought hard enough to be too much trouble… I dunno. All I remember of that was… the sound the sword made when he…"

Anicara crept from behind her rock, slipping to the other side. She'd been afraid that, like her, he'd begun to cry. But when she looked upon him his face was calm, to the point of being deadened, his hazel eyes staring off into the night as he tried to recount the distant memory.

"I don't know if it actually happened… or if it was some kind of magic mental link but…" he said, "I swear that before she died, she looked at me and said… 'Be strong'."

The elementalist blinked rapidly, as though returning from a dream and gave a slow nod.

"After that, everything blanks," he said, "The next thing I remember is my father, picking me up and carrying me away. I looked back, over his shoulder. The corsairs were all dead… every last one of them. And oddly enough… they were burning."

Anicara tilted her head in curiosity, and then understood. Moments of excitement or terror were often when young elementalists first awakened to their control over the elements.

"Dad says that when he found me I was on my hands and knees, casting like there was no tomorrow and screaming gibberish," Kydar shrugged, "But all I remember were those last two words… Be strong."

Silence descended over the mages for a long time, broken only by the noise of crickets and the sounds of the village in the distance. After several minutes, Kydar turned and looked down at Anicara, who gave a small sigh.

"I come from a small village on the Barbarous Coast," she said slowly, "Not a great place to grow up, but… it was home. Things were never good there, but it got much worse when the corsairs took things over. I was only a very little girl at the time, but a couple captains came with their crews, and pretty much swallowed the local gangs alive."

She paused, glancing up at him. Eyes of piercing hazel stared back down at her, a gaze that was almost haunting in its intensity. She immediately looked away and continued.

"I… wasn't there but, I'm told that it was the corsairs who killed my father," she said with a small sigh, "But I was too young to even remember him. The pirates made our lives hard though… I hated them, always did. They took what they wanted, bullied us around, treated us like slaves…"

She stopped again, this time to take a deep breath and look off in the other direction, if only to avoid the stare of the Vabbian scribe.

"When my mother became ill, they wouldn't allow any healers into the village, told me that the herbs and medicines we had were good enough," she said, "They've done that to everyone… just let them die of these horrible diseases that could be cured if _only_ they would allow a healer to come. I begged them, and they told me I'd have to pay… but we have no way of getting money. Kourna's not the best place to work and the only job I could get anyway would be…. indecent."

"So… you ran away to Istan?" he asked.

"The medicines they have will keep her alive," Anicara said, "But I haven't got much time. I just… have to get the money together and pay their price. I had hoped that becoming a Sunspear would make me strong enough to fight back… maybe drive them off. But… I'm still terrified of them… all of them."

There was silence between them for a long time until Kydar finally spoke.

"If you can't go, you can stay here," he said, "I'll talk to Rakiv if you want."

"No," she said firmly and quickly, "No… no I have to do this," she said more softly, "I'm a Sunspear now, and I've got a duty to do. Don't worry… I won't screw this up."

"Alright, if you say so," he nodded, "Better get ready though. Rakiv wanted to move out soon."

"Yeah," she nodded, standing up and wiping her face again, "Lemme just go grab my things."

The girl hurried away, the firelight flickering over her as she headed across the village. Kydar rose to his feet and dusted his hands, giving a small sigh and scratching his head.

"Was that story true?" came Rakiv's voice from where she leaned behind a tree.

"Yes," Kydar admitted, "But hers wasn't."

"What makes you say that?" the ranger asked, stepping from behind cover to stand next to him.

"Mesmer," he chuckled, tapping his temple, "But you can hear it in her voice, and she couldn't look at me while she was talking. Even she doesn't believe that story."

Rakiv nodded slowly and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"We should leave her here," the ranger said.

"Perhaps…" Kydar muttered, "But I think we should bring her. We can't afford to be a man down anyway."

"She's a liability like this," Rakiv responded.

"I'll keep an eye on her," he assured her, "But we need her casts out there, especially against the numbers we're facing."

"Fine…" Rakiv said, chewing her lip, "But she's your responsibility."

"As you wish," he nodded with a small bow.

"Get ready," she ordered, "We move in twenty."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waters of the Mehtani Keys were beautiful at night. During the day they sparkled like diamonds underneath the blazing sun that ruled the blue skies. But at night, the waters were like a calm sea of glass, reflecting the stars far above. The only other lights came from the large campfires that burned on the shores of the great dunes that rose out of the blue water. The corsairs were quite pleased with themselves. What had begun as a simple mission to beat the snot out of some upstart villagers, had ended in the procurement of an entire day's catch of fish. The pirate crews had set to the bounty with a will, and most now lay about, munching lazily on the fruits of their shipmates labors.

Around one of these fires sat the commander in charge of the small fleet that had put down in the Key. Werishakul studied his map fragment, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he examined it. The Kournan general had been none too specific, but their orders were to meet with Captain Mindhebeh, to whom she had given the final piece of the scroll. The other pieces had been spread out among Werishakul's own captains, whom he had scattered across the Key to prepare for the morning's invasion. To the north he had stationed Captain Blood Farid and Cursed Salihm to watch the aggravating Kupungu Village. To the western coves he had sent his apprentice, Kahli the Stitched and the mysterious pirate known only as The Dark Blade.

Only days ago the pirates had found the remains of a ship wreck, that contained truly staggering amounts of precious jadite, a entire fortune just sitting there on the beach. The ship had also contained an enchanted chest of some sort, that appeared to spout forth valuables once each day. Werishakul had kept this for himself, reasoning that there was no limit to what sort of goodies the chest could provide him with. All in all, the pirate commander was greatly enjoying himself. It had been well over a month since they first put down here, and their first few encounters with the Sunspears had been hard. But it seemed that the Order had realized they were no match for the cunning and brutality of real fighters. Now all that was left was to crush these foolish townsfolk under their heel. Oh yes, _that_ would enjoy.

As he stared out into the dark placid waters, he was reminded that only minutes ago he had sent out a runner to tell Farid and Salihm to burn Kupungu to the ground. The flames of the village would be visible even from the other side of the Keys. It was a spectacle he intended to enjoy. He was greatly surprised therefore, to see no fires and yet witness the sprinting figure of his runner dashing back into camp.

"What's this then!?" he snapped, "Didja deliver my orders?"

"I… I ran out there sah," the runner wheezed and panted, "But there weren't no one ta give orders to!"

"Whaddya mean by tha'?" Werishakul growled angrily standing up, "Tell it straight now!"

"There weren't no one left boss!" the runner protested, "Everyone's dead! All of 'em! Cap'n Farid were shot through the 'eart 'e was!"

"Ratswabble!" the commander swore, "T'aint ne're been nobody as could outshoot Cap'n Farid!"

"I brought back the arrer sah!" the runner said, offering a crimson fletched shaft to the commander.

Werishakul studied the arrow for a moment, fingertips exploring the feathers. Something was wrong… something worse than his captains being killed by unknown assailants. The villagers couldn't have done this, and if the Sunspears had attacked his watchmen would have noticed it. Or would they?

"Ensign Bechet!" he shouted to the top of the dune, "Be ye keepin' a weather eye!?"

"Aye commander!" came the call from the look-out, who quickly scrambled to his feet in an attempt to appear alert.

"Aye," Werishakul snorted derisively, "Then tell me ensign, d'ye see the fires o' Dark Blade and Kahli's camp?"

"Oh yes sah I…" the lookout began as he turned around and stopped mid-sentence, "Why… no sah! They was there a minute ago I swear! D'ye think they doused their lights?"

A cold wind whistled over the dunes as Werishakul drew his wand from his coat. There was magic afoot. With a sudden hiss the bonfires around the camp went out and a rush of biting cold flew over them as the camp filled with a thick Steam. The commander ground his teeth as visibility was all but destroyed, the mist so thick he could scarcely see his hand in front of his face.

"To arms lads!" he shouted, "To aaaarms!"

There was a sing of steel as weapons were drawn, a song that was quickly followed by silence. An odd zipping noise came from above and the pirates looked up, able only to see lights through the mist, until a volley of flames rained down upon them. Shouts and screams went up as the pirates scurried clear of the area before a sudden war cry went up from behind them. The clash of steel, the wet choke of death and the pounding of oncoming footsteps reached the commander's ears. The distinct and terrible sing of a scythe blade whistled through the air, ending in a bloody squeal from the dervish's victim. He was blind, his crew was dropping like flies, and enemies had surrounded them. Werishakul was not enjoying himself.

With no other options, he turned to make his escape. Boats were waiting by the jetty to take the crew back to ship. If he could just get to open water he would be safe. He just had to _get_ there! The man ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, the sounds of the slaughter behind him still ringing in his ears. And then something else pricked his hearing, a loud voice filled with rage and hatred.

"Werishakul!!" the cry came.

The shout was accompanied by a whistle, a noise that grew closer before sending horrible pain through the pirate's leg. The corsair cried out in agony as the ice spear hit its mark, puncturing clean through his calf. The man fell to the ground, rolling in the sand as he grit his teeth against the ice shard that had shattered his limb. Footsteps came pounding across the sand, and the pirate managed to roll to one knee, raising his graven icon and holding it forth as it glowed with malefic green light.

"_Thy courage and thy life be overcome by Faintheartedness_!" he shouted the curse.

The charging woman immediately gave a shriek of pain, clutching her chest as she stumbled to her knees in the sand. Werishakul grunted, pushing himself up and leaning heavily on his cane as he limped towards his target, holding his focus icon forward and ready to curse her again.

"So," he chuckled, "Them villagers called in Sunspears? Sneaky lot ye be. I 'magine mah cap'ns be lyin' in the surf by now."

The elementalist grit her teeth, grunting against the curse that drained her and looked up to give him a hate filled stare. The commander stopped, his icon lowering as his dark eyes widened with surprise and excitement.

"Well, well," he grinned, "Blow me down n' keelhaul me mother. If it ain't little Blue-Eyes."

The woman suddenly overcame her pain, a frost gathering to her fingertips and forming another spear of ice. The commander proved swifter, thrusting his icon and calling forth his magic again.

"_Lock bones unto flesh by Rigor Mortis_!" he snapped.

The girl gasped, her body freezing immediately. She grunted, visible effort showing on her face as she attempted to raise her spear to strike him. The commander laughed, the curse holding her fast as he brushed back her bangs with the end of his wand.

"It _is _you Blue!" he cackled, "Looks like Grenth ain't gotcha yet!"

"I'm… going… to _kill_ you!" she snarled hatefully.

"Aww c'mon Blue," he chuckled, tipping her head up with the end of his wand, "How long's it been? Two years? Three? By the looks o' things, ye've been well."

The wand tip wandered down her neck, over her collar and down the line of her cleavage.

"Very well…" he grinned lecherously.

Anicara gave a wordless snarl, her body jerking as she attempted to lunge at him, though the curse still held her limbs locked. Werishakul smirked as he inspected her, his wand tapping her as his eyes roved over her body.

"Ne're thought I'd see them pretty eyes ag'in," he chuckled, "Fer such a gangly li'l thing, ye've shore grown. Looks like ye learned a new trick or two."

A blow from his wand scornfully smashed her spear, and another knocked her staff from her grip. The girl trembled, body locked as she kneeled helplessly in the sand, crystal eyes beginning to water as she glared daggers at him.

"But then, so 'ave I," he crooned, leaning closer, "Would ye like ta see a few?"

"Go to torment!" she snapped, managing to spit in his face.

The pirate grimaced and moved to wipe his beard, only to find the mucus ball had been imbued with just enough of her magic to make it crystallize. Angrily he broke the offending ice chunk and tossed it aside, raising his icon and making it glow once more.

"_Be ye weakened by an Enfeebling Touch_," he snarled, pressing the icon to her forehead.

A tremor shot through the girl's body, pain coursing through her stiffened limbs. Anicara's eyes closed as she grit her teeth against the torture, feeling her strength beginning to leave her.

"I'm goin' ta do now what I shoulda done long time ago," he murmured with malicious sweetness, "I'm goin' ta kill you Blue."

A gasp came from between her set teeth as he increased the force of the curse, redoubling the pain that shot through her body. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled, the Rigor Mortis wearing off but her body still weakened by his craven touch.

"But first, I wanna hear it one more time," Werishakul grinned wickedly, "Just one more time Blue. Scream for me."

Anicara clamped her lips shut, her form trembling weakly. It was happening again, all over again. Her years of work and training meant nothing if this was how it ended… at the hands of one who had caused her all this suffering before. But she would not scream, _could_ not scream. Not now… not again.

The pirate curled the icon into his grip as he moved his hand lower, pressing two fingers to her chest and licking his lips evilly.

"_Now cease thy beating, ye Poisoned Heart…_" he incanted.

Just as the magic welled to his fingertips he felt his limbs begin to tingle. With a sudden rush his spell was stolen, ended before it could be cast. Violet crackled at the edge of his vision as a Power Spike surged through him. The commander stumbled backwards, gasping with pain as he raised his wand defensively, preparing another curse to fling at whomever this new assailant was. The words had yet to leave his lips when the spell died within him, and violet swarmed over his vision again. A funnel of violet leapt from his chest, carrying the remainder of his energy with it. Werishakul fell onto his injured leg, screaming with pain as he watched the purple funnel fly into the palm of a tall dark skinned elementalist.

Kydar clamped his fist shut, absorbing the energy of the Power Drain as he advanced on the wounded pirate officer. Werishakul tried to rise, and Kydar paused, thrusting forth his palm as a purple glyph inscribed itself on his hand.

"_They knowledge thy skill, it quails and it dies,  
As I sunder thy spells with a Wastrel's Demise!_"

The corsair's sight was consumed by purple energy as the whispers of his curses' incantations rose in his ears. With terrible force each one was suddenly silenced as a scream of psychic energy tore through his mind, blasting him in rapid succession as the scribe's hex turned the commander's magic against him. Kydar strode past Anicara, his glyph covered palm brushing her shoulder as he went. Ethereal violet shards broke from around her body as the hexes upon her shattered and the elementalist girl was released.

Wounded and in terrible pain, Werishakul's vision slowly cleared as he felt a strong hand tear off his turban and grip him by the skull. He opened his eyes to an enraged pair of piercing hazel eyes, the irises of which were slowly turning purple as Kydar stared holes into him.

"Anicara?" he asked, "You okay?"

The water mage could only cough as she fell to her hands and knees, choking and retching slightly as she gasped. Feeling returned to her body the dull throbbing slowly receding until the pain within her faded away. A moment later she felt a feather light touch on her shoulder, blue light washing across her as Tahlkora knelt beside her.

"She'll be alright," Tahlkora reassured.

"Everybody here?" Rakiv called out as she bounded up to the group.

"One of the captains did not have a scroll piece in his possession," Anorah reported quietly.

"Does he have one?" Rakiv asked, nodding to the commander Kydar held captive.

The scribe dug into Werishakul's coat pockets, tossing various items out on the ground before finally retrieving the scrap of parchment. He extended his find to Rakiv, never taking his eyes from the commander.

"That makes… five," Rakiv said taking it, "Looks like we still need one more."

"I'll bet he knows," Alendra nodded, pointing her spear at the commander.

"Well?" Kydar snapped at the pirate.

"He-he-he…" Werishakul cackled, "Brave o' ye boy, sticking up fer the pretty girl like that. Make ye feel like a man do it?"

Kydar's response was to tighten his grip, sending a surge of violet psychic energy into the pirate's skull. Werishakul's eyes went wide as the explosion of energy behind his eyeballs wracked his mind.

"Probably about as much as torturing her made you feel like one," Kydar replied, "Where's the last piece of the scroll?"

"I… got nothin' ta say ta ye, _boy_," Werishakul spat.

"As you wish," Kydar responded, his grip tightening again as his hand glowed purple.

Werishakul stiffened and his breathing turned to labored choking as his eyes rolled backwards. The scribe tore through the pirate's mind, casting aside the memories and knowledge he did not need until he seized upon the scrap of information he sought.

"Blacktide," Kydar said, "Captain Mindhebeh, he's in Blacktide Den."

"Then he's our next target," Rakiv said, "Excellent work team."

"What do we do with him?" Alendra asked, looking at the pirate.

"We see what else he knows," Kydar said.

"Kydar… you hit him pretty hard earlier," Tahlkora spoke up meekly, "I'm no mesmer but… the mind can only take so much."

"Then he's no use to us anyway, is he?" the scribe replied coldly, giving the corsair a shake, "What _else_ do you know!?" he demanded, delving deeper into the pirate's abused cranium.

"I… done mah duty…" Werishakul babbled, the blood vessels trembling in the whites of his eyes, "I done mah duty… I done mah…"

"Tell me!" the scribe snarled, "Or by Lyssa's mask I will show you _torture_! Tell me!!"

"Kydar!" Rakiv shouted.

The scribe whipped his gaze to her, and his eyes ceased to glow. He returned his glance to the pirate to find the man's eyes rolled back into his head and blood running from his nose.

"He's done. Kill him or leave him," Rakiv ordered as she turned away, "And let's move out."

The party turned to follow, Tahlkora helping Anicara to her feet and handing the other girl her staff. Anicara's fingers curled around the metal pole, trembling slightly though she gave a smile of thanks to the priestess. Kydar gave a snort of disgust and gave the corsair a shove, leaving him to crumple to the sand. The elementalist turned away, holstering his wand and striding after the others, grumbling slightly under his breath. Anicara was the last to leave, taking one parting look at the visage of the beaten man lying upon the sand. He seemed so much weaker now… and yet this was still the man who had once haunted her every waking moment. But he was defeated now, bleeding and broken. The girl forced herself to turn away, assuring herself that no longer would the memories of him stalk her in her sleep.

Werishakul's eyelids fluttered, his eyes rolling as his sight slowly returned. He had faced mesmers before, knew many in his wicked life and seen a number of methods. But that… that had been something different, pain and terror like he'd _never _known. It was almost as though the scribe had known exactly how to torment him most. The scribe had, however, made one mistake. Werishakul wasn't dead yet. The evil commander pushed himself up on one elbow, raising his icon to bestow the strongest curse he could muster.

"_Beyond healing, and cleansing. Beyond all art, I bind thee with…_"

The spell was never completed. A shriek pierced the night as Anicara wheeled, faster than any of the party could grab her. With a wild leap the girl flung herself at the pirate, frost spiraling to her hand and forming her frozen lance as she landed on top of the commander. Werishakul's final words were cut off as the spear of ice pierced his chest, the sharp tip tearing through his spinal cord and silencing him forever. The last thing his dead eyes saw was the cold blue terror, anguish and hatred in the eyes of the girl who had ended him.

Anicara drew back her spear and thrust again, satisfied to hear the pirate's scream reach her ears. Her arm drew the spear back once more and thrust it forward again, warmth splashing across her face and arms as the commander screamed his agony. Again, and again, and again she stabbed. The lance broke, shattering under the strain, and still she thrust the jagged crystals into his torso, drawing screams with every stab. Suddenly hands were on her, and she struggled against them as they dragged her away. Her legs kicked at the man, the monster, the tormentor and she threw her ice shard in a last act of hateful defiance.

"Anicara!" a voice broke through the red haze.

With a gasp the girl came to, blue eyes wide as the somehow distant memory of who and where she was came rushing back. A horrified silence settled over the beach and the water mage looked down at herself. She was covered in blood, from her chocolate bangs to the straps of her shoes. She raised her gaze, crystal blues settling upon the mangled corpse of the corsair pirate. The pirate lay cold and silent, ice flecked holes perforating his body from her stabs. The first thrust had killed him instantly. It had been she who was screaming.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kydar exclaimed as the girl went slack, eyes rolling into her head as she collapsed unconscious to the sand.

All were silent as they surveyed the scene, even Anorah seeming slightly perturbed. Alendra finally managed to swallow and find her voice, licking dry lips as she gave words to the unspoken question.

"What…" she hesitated, "What the hell was _that_?"

The question was met only with silence, no one able to answer. What had begun as a retrieval and crisis aversion mission had become something much more, something almost terrifying.

"Orders… ma'am?" Anorah finally spoke, turning to Rakiv.

"Gather what you can…" Rakiv responded after a moment, "And move out… we're done here."

Alendra unbuckled her shield, laying it on the sand as Kydar and Tahlkora gently lifted Anicara's limp form onto it. Taking either end, Alendra and Kydar carried the shield as a stretcher, as the party fell in to formation and began the long walk back to Kodlonu Hamlet. With the help of the village men and the elder, the group had retrieved their map pieces and ended the corsair threat in southern Istan once and for all. Yet it was a grim and silent processional that made its way back into the village, no one daring to speak of the strange and terrible things that had happened that night in the Keys.


	9. Chapter 8: Among Thieves

**Ch. 8**

**Among Thieves**

After spending the next day and night in Kodlonu, where the locals had insisted on honoring them with the best food and accommodations they had to offer, the party made their return to Champion's Dawn. With the corsair threat largely subdued, the Xunlai agents had returned to the area and facilitated the party's travel. The Sunspear outpost was, as usual, abuzz with activity when they arrived through the portal and stepped into the bustle of the town. Anicara stepped forth and formally requested a brief leave of absence, which Rakiv immediately granted.

"Take some time," Rakiv nodded, "As much as you need. We're just investigating and running errands 'till Kormir gets back anyway."

"You're sure you're going to be alright?" Alendra asked with a note of concern, laying a gentle hand on her fellow officer's shoulder.

"I will be," she answered truthfully, "I just… need some time."

"Take care of yourself," Kydar added.

"I will," she smiled, "Thank you everyone."

With well wishes and a hug from Alendra the water mage departed, striding steadily away as the party turned and made its way towards the western gate.

"Should… we have sent a report with her to Spearmarshal Jerek?" Tahlkora piped up.

"I doubt he gives a damn," Rakiv responded, "Besides, we've only got part of a map to go on. I'd prefer to get some concrete evidence first. We'll find this Mindhebeh, and see if he's got anything we can use."

"And if he's got the piece we need?" Kydar asked as they strode into the verdant woods of Dohjok, "What then?"

"Then we track down this meeting place," Rakiv said, "If Kahyet's really in bed with the corsair's, we'll want to catch her red-handed. The bog is filled with pirates though, so we'll have to sneak in somehow."

"I'm thinking disguises," Kydar nodded.

"Yeah!" Tahlkora agreed, "We catch some of the corsairs and switch clothes with them."

"Sneak into the meeting, get our info, get out," Rakiv nodded thoughtfully, before smiling a little, "Sounds like a good enough plan. Then we report our findings in Kamadan."

"And hope Jerek will believe us," Alendra added with a small sigh.

There were nods all around as they made their way down the path leading south west, heading towards the deeper forests that marked the eastern edge of the swamps. With an abrupt halt, Rakiv stopped and whirled around, her hands blurring as she drew her bow and notched an arrow. A figure sprang from the foliage to their left and landed in a graceful crouch before the group. The lithe form of the Zaishen ranger kneeled before them, bowing her head and planting one fist in the dirt.

"Zaishen Acolyte Jin," the woman said, "Reporting."

Rakiv sighed with mild relief, slipping her arrow back into her quiver and propping her bow over one shoulder.

"Almost shot you Jin," she said, shaking her head.

"Apologies Commander Maelstrom," Jin nodded sharply.

"Nevermind that," Rakiv waved a hand, "Since when do you report to me anyway?"

"I sent for her…" Anorah spoke quietly, "To track the pirate."

"Oh," Rakiv raised her eyebrows in mild surprise, "Did you find him?" she asked the other ranger.

"Yes Commander," Jin nodded sharply again, "He is not far from here. Sousuke is keeping watch."

"Good work," she nodded, "Let's move out. And stop calling me commander."

"Yes, senpai," the Zaishen nodded as she rose to lead the way.

Rakiv turned to Kydar and arched an eyebrow at him, silently requesting a translation. Kydar scratched his head and then shrugged.

"I think it's a Canthan term for seniority," he said and chuckled sheepishly, "My Canthan's not as good as it should be."

"Figures," Rakiv sighed as she started to follow the acolyte, "These military types are sticklers for formalities."

"It helps maintain discipline," Alendra offered helpfully.

"It gets on my nerves," Rakiv responded.

The party made their trek through the Dohjok woods, encountering only the minimal opposition of insects and angry vegetation. The woods were quite beautiful when they weren't filled with harpies or corsairs, and the group strolled and talked as they made their way through the trees. They finally arrived at a clearing near the cliff-side, where the blue clad form of Acolyte Sousuke stood tall. Kneeling before him was a captured corsair captain, who dared not move for fear of the floating stone shards that were poised to strike at the back of his neck.

"He saw me, and he tried to run," Sousuke responded, his speech laden with his native accent as he gave a wry smile to his fellow Zaishen, "Sorry Jin, I'm not as good at hiding as you are."

"All that blue makes you stick out," Jin reprimanded with minor annoyance.

"But I caught him!" Sousuke protested, "So it's okay."

Anorah stepped up to him, giving the acolyte a once over before drawing her golden eyes up to his.

"Conspicuous," she stated.

Sousuke could only sigh crestfallenly as he lowered the Stone Daggers to the ground. Rakiv chuckled lightly as she stepped forward and looked down at the pirate at her feet.

"Captain Mindhebeh?" she queried.

"An' if'n ah am?" he asked in response, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have something I want," Rakiv said, holding out the parchment of scroll pieces that Tahlkora had stitched together.

Mindhebeh looked at the scroll, his mouth twisting with scrutiny. He returned his gaze to the woman holding them and arched one brow.

"If'n you've got those," he said, "Ah guess it's safe ta 'ssume that Grenth's got the other cap'ns now."

Rakiv said nothing, staring hard at the pirate captain as he weighed his options.

"Tell ye what ah'll do," the captain said, "Ah'll trade ye for it."

"Or we could just take it from you," Kydar snorted.

"Ahh, but ah ain' got what you want," the captain grinned, "Not wit' me anyway."

"Then where is it?" Rakiv asked.

"Ye wants it?" the captain smirked, "Ye'll 'ave ta deal for it."

"Fine, what do you want?" the ranger sighed in exasperation.

"Not much," he shrugged, "Jus' me life is all. Ah give ye the scroll, n' ye'll send me on me merry way."

"Done," Rakiv rolled her eyes, "Where's the scroll piece?"

"Gave it to me first mate I did," he said, "Ye'll find 'im in Blacktide Den."

"This guy got a name?" Rakiv asked.

"Could ah get me shield n' spear back?" he returned, rising to his feet.

Rakiv nodded and Sousuke brought them forth, handing both to the pirate as he shouldered the shield and gripped his spear.

"Fellow by the name o' Nunbe," he answered, "Savage Nunbe."

"If you're lying, you're a dead man," the ranger said coldly.

"I figured that were h'implied," the captain chuckled, "He'll have what ya want, an' give it up easy too."

"Nice doing business with you Mindhebeh," Rakiv nodded as she strode past him.

"Believe me," the captain responded as the party left, "The pleasure's all mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once just a simple camp set up by raiders in the marsh, Blacktide Den had become the single most populated haven for all illegal activity in Istan. Though a notorious center of crime and debauchery, it was well defended by the natural barriers of ancient trees, deep bog water and thick vegetation. Attempts to remove the village had been largely unsuccessful, and Sunspear forces had contented themselves to keep watch in Dohjok. Nonetheless the outpost had thrived, becoming a haven for all things dark, dirty and secret.

"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy," Rakiv completed, before smirking up at Kydar.

The scribe grimaced and then sighed, retrieving his notebook to quickly scribble down the ranger's explanation.

"We don't exactly cover thieves' dens at the Academy," he grumbled.

"Mmhm," Rakiv grinned, "Well let's find this Nunbe. And everyone remember where you are, this isn't Sunspear territory. We must be cautious."

The party split up, searching the Den for the man they needed. All sorts of shady characters populated the outpost, from raiders and cultists to corsairs and cutthroats. After combing the entire Den, Rakiv and Kydar stumbled across a shady man waiting by the camp's southern entrance. After only a little questioning the pirate revealed himself to be Savage Nunbe, and Kydar called the party to assemble at the gate.

"Alright here's yer map piece," Nunbe grumbled, offering the parchment, "Ye'll be headin' inta the swamp fer the meetin'."

"You guys are givin' this up pretty easy," Rakiv noted.

"We be pirates," Nunbe shrugged, "I ain' riskin' my neck fer that lot."

"Hmph," Rakiv snorted with a chuckle, "Cowards."

"An' still breathin' because of it," Nunbe laughed.

"Are we really going in there?" Tahlkora asked unhappily, "It's all gross and… muddy and sticky!"

"It is our objective," Anorah said simply.

"Wait, yer not _all_ goin are ye?" Nunbe's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why would we not?" Rakiv asked.

"Cause they'll know yer Sunspears fer sure!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Rakiv nodded, "We've got the whole disguise thing covered."

"Don't matter what you look like," the corsair groaned, "The meetin's only fer three people."

"Wait… what?" Kydar scratched his head.

"There be three fleets that attacked Istan," Nunbe sighed, "Commander Werishakul were supposed ta take the Keys, Commander Bahreht landed in Dohjok an' Ironfist's ships hit the Reach. Us pirates here be what's left o' Bahreht's crews. But the meetin' is fer three people only, them bein' the Commanders or their first mates. Ironfist already sent one o' his crewmen in. Cap'n Besuz were Baherht's numba two an' he be at one of the camps in the bog."

"So that means only one of us can go…" Alendra sighed dejectedly.

"Or maybe two of us…" Kydar said thoughtfully.

"Two?" Tahlkora asked curiously.

"Yeah," the scribe nodded, "All we gotta do is catch whoever Ironfist sent in and take his place. Then one of us can pretend we're from Werishakul's group, and the other will be from Ironfist."

"But then two of us will be alone and surrounded by corsairs," Tahlkora protested, "If they were caught… there'd be no one to help them."

"It's a risk…" Rakiv nodded, "But I don't think there's any way that all seven of us are getting in there. Not with this kind of secrecy going on."

The party gave murmurs of agreement, thinking over their options before Rakiv spoke again.

"Alright, I'm going," she said, "One of Werishakul's captains was a ranger… Faird I think they called him. I'll pretend to be him. Kydar, you're coming with me."

"Me?" the scribe exclaimed, "Why me?"

"I'll need your firepower," she said, "If we are discovered, you're the only one here who could help me against those numbers."

"Commander I…" Anorah began quietly.

"You're a Zaishen. Great in a fight, but I can't have you suddenly taking someone's head," Rakiv shook her head, "I'd take Jin but I need someone who can hit lots of people at once to back me up. And with Anicara down, Kydar's the only one here who can do that."

There were glances all around, but the ranger's logic was sound. Crowd control was the fire elementalist's forte, and without a healing source the only chance of surviving was to hit everything fast and hard.

"Commander," Jin said, bowing quickly, "I can move quickly, quietly and unseen. Allow me to follow you, to provide assistance if needed."

"Very well, you can follow," Rakiv nodded, "Just don't blow our cover."

"Yes Commander," Jin saluted.

Rakiv sighed as she shook her head and turned to Nunbe, giving his boot a kick with the tip of her own.

"Take your clothes off," she ordered.

"Well that's one way ta ask fer it," the pirate grinned lecherously.

He received a swift right hook to his chin, that nearly lifted him from the ground and sent him stumbling backwards. He snarled angrily before the sound of several weapons being brandished changed his attitude.

"Take your clothes off, _please_," Rakiv smiled.

Nunbe grumbled darkly, his swearing containing something about Sunspears and their methods. He did as bidden however and Rakiv retrieved his things, which were obviously a few sizes too large for her. Nonetheless she dropped the many straps that held up her gear and pulled the pirate's clothes on over her own. Popping her head out of the neckhole in the tunic she wrinkled her nose.

"When was the last time you washed," she growled.

"Yesterday," the half-naked pirate snapped, "But it was in bog water."

A collective noise of disgust rose from the group. Nunbe only laughed at them and turned away.

"Ye won't fare much better," he cackled as he laughed, "Have fun on yer li'l mission heroes. The meetin' point be three day's journey into the bog."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great," Kydar sighed, looking down at himself, "Mine's too short."

The pair stood amongst the ruins of one of Fahranur's ancient watch posts, built in the olden days to keep watch on the dark crypts to the south. Rakiv snickered as she looked the scribe, whose stolen uniform was clearly too small for him.

"Well at least you don't have to pretend to be a different gender," Rakiv grumbled, "You'd think there'd be at least _one_ female corsair I could dress-up as."

"Eh," Kydar shrugged, "Wrap up enough, deepen your voice and I'm pretty sure you can fool a few pirates into thinking you're a man. At least _your_ clothes cover your entire body!"

"Well it's your own fault for being so tall," Rakiv laughed.

"It is not!" he countered, "I can't help my height!"

The ranger only laughed as she wrapped the corsair cloths over her face hiding her completely. Butter waddled up to her, looking at her curiously before giving an amused chuffle.

"Oh hush," she shook her head at him, "And be good, I can't have _you_ blowing our cover either."

The crocodile appeared thoughtful for a moment, before waddling a few paces away. With a quick turn he splashed into the muddy water, rolling back and forth before crawling out covered in muck. He gave a bit of a shake and looked up at her, croaking at his mistress.

"Yes, very nice," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "You look like a real wild crocodile."

Butter appeared pleased with the compliment and hunkered down to wait as mayflies buzzed about his newly muddied scales. Rakiv chuckled and turned back to Kydar sighing impatiently.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked, "The tunic won't get any longer no matter how much you pull on it."

"I guess…" he sighed, picking up his wand, "Fine, let's go."

The disguised Sunspear agents strode into the bog, mud and loam squelching beneath their boots. Lahtenda Bog had once been a lush and beautiful rainforest, known for its peaceful serenity. The Sunspear Guard had built their crypts far to the south, believing that the peace there would provide the dead with easier passage to the Mists. However the jungle had thickened and as seasonal storms caused the Anur River to swell as it ran its course towards the ocean. At its shallow elevation and protected by the natural seawall that surrounded the western half of the island, the Lahtenda Jungle had become the Lahtenda Bog. Transformed into a place of murky waters inhabited by wicked creatures and wailing spirits, even the Primevals of Fahranur had come to fear it. Though the Sunspears continued to bury their dead in the crypts, the Kings had been quite content to let the jungle grow over and left a single watch post behind as a safeguard… should anything claw its way out of the swamp.

It was a story that Butter remembered well, from his days as a fingerling in the marsh when his mother had croaked to him tales of his ancestors and the beautiful riverbank. The crocodile would have gladly conveyed the story to his human comrades. But as he had yet to master reproducing the sounds of a human voice box, he very naturally said nothing. And so Rakiv and Kydar tromped onward, blissfully ignorant of how calm and peaceful the bog had once been.

The swamp was mazelike, great trees and foliage wound and grown so closely together that many places were completely impassable. The trio followed the meandering path that the bog chose for them, until it spat them out into a broad clearing of surprisingly solid ground. Several figures lurked in the gloom of the swamp, turning their attention to the new comers.

"Well, well," one of them grunted, getting to his feet, "It's 'bout time you got here. You're late, you know that right?"

"We are?" Kydar asked without thinking.

"You were supposed ta be here hours ago!" the man snapped as he stepped forward, "If the commander's weren't gonna come themselves, they coulda at least sent ya on time!"

"Oh stow it," Rakiv snapped in her best impersonation of a male corsair, "We're 'ere ain't we?"

"Hrmph, I suppose," he grumbled, "I'm Cap'n Besuz, leadin' what's left o' this here crew. It's gonna be a ways into the Bog an' we'll be stoppin' at my camps. 'Tain't safe ta travel at night."

"Why?" Kydar asked, throwing on his own accent, "Ye skeered o' the dark?"

"Ye'd be too shipmate," Besuz replied grimly, "If'n ye'd 'eard what we been 'earin' these nights."

Rakiv and Kydar glanced at one another and then returned their attention to the captain. Besuz looked genuinely troubled, but shook it off after a moment and looked at the pair.

"Well, who be ye then?" Besuz demanded.

"Cap'n Farid, I be comin' in from Commander Werishakul's crew," Rakiv lied, and then continued when Besuz glanced at Butter, "An' this be me mate… uhm… er… Sharptooth."

Butter obligingly opened his mouth wide, to show that he had indeed been aptly named.

"N' you?" Besuz asked, looking up at Kydar.

"Bosun Makun," Kydar improvised, "Servin' as Ironfist's Envoy."

"Hmph," Besuz snorted, "Well then we best get ta movin'. Wanna get ta the first stop afore nightfall."

"Did you say Nightfall!?" Kydar asked very loudly, to ensure that Jin overheard.

"Yes…" Besuz nodded slowly, giving the scribe a curious look, "Because bad things come out at night."

"Sorry Cap'n," Rakiv chuckled deeply as she elbowed Kydar in the ribs, "Had to bring down some Mandragor on the way in. One of 'em clocked 'im good an' he's still a li'l woozy."

"Hmph, well shake it off shipmate," Besuz grunted, "We got tracks ta make."

With a wave of his hand the other corsairs fell in, Rakiv taking a quick inventory of their weaponry. One bore a sword, though he lacked a shield to compliment it. The other carried a scythe over his shoulder, though the weapon was beat up and rather dull looking. As Kydar moved to step forward Rakiv caught his arm and strode past him.

"Don't be an idiot," she hissed as she followed the others.

Kydar only chuckled sheepishly as they headed further into the Bog.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the Bog was a frustrating chore, as plotting a course of any kind seemed almost useless. Their path was at the mercy of the swamp, and it forced them onto winding and roundabout trails. The thick jungle denied them nearly at every turn, and every step was a gamble between firm ground or muddy terrain. Though Rakiv was an expert at tracking through wild environments, even she wondered how difficult finding the way back would be.

The swamp was infested with all manner of hostile creatures. The pirates' progress was repeatedly brought to a halt by mobs of skale, swarms of insects or pop-up mandragor the sun began to set Besuz picked up the pace, demanding that they move faster. As the sky beyond the trees began to turn golden they found themselves splashing into bog water up to their waists, Besuz leading the way forward. Butter was quite content and swam along lazily beside them. Finally the pirates slogged up onto dry land and Besuz gave a sigh of relief.

"Welcome ta Haunted Quag," he said without enthusiasm, "Ye see them torches 'round the place? Stay inside 'em. All manner o' terrible beastie be lurkin' out there. Washin' pool's over there if'n ye wants the mud out yer boots, an' don't worry 'bout no supper. There ain't any."

"Don' worry mate," Rakiv whispered and elbowed Kydar, "I'll 'ave ole Sharptooth see what fish there's ta be had in these waters."

"I think I'd rather go hungry…" Kydar admitted, looking back into the swamp.

"Well make yerselves comfortable," Besuz gestured, "There's a few cabin's about with naught but strange village folk in 'em. So feel free ta kick 'em out if'n ye wants a roof o'er yer 'eads. "

"Erm… will do," Rakiv saluted.

Besuz nodded and stomped away, shaking mud from his boots as his lackys followed in his wake. The undercover Sunspears decided to take advantage of the wash pool and clean out their boots of the day's muck and grime. Rakiv sent Butter into the swamp to hunt for fish while Kydar managed to secure an unoccupied stilted cabin. An hour later night had fallen and Rakiv and Kydar sat in the cabin, where the elementalist began roasting the fish Rakiv had skinned and gutted.

"So far, so good," Kydar commented.

"Mhm…" Rakiv agreed, slicing open one of the small snappers with her arrowhead.

"You know… it's been a couple days now," Kydar said, "And no one's said anything about what happened in the Keys…"

"I was gonna ask Anicara when we got back," Rakiv said, "We can't have that happening again."

"She's not the only one I'm worried about," he said.

The ranger stopped her work and looked up at him, her features unreadable in the firelight. The elementalist however, continued to watch the meat he roasted.

"This is getting out of hand Rakiv," he said slowly, "We've got a pretty odd group here, and our little quirks are starting to come out. And it's starting to worry me that none of us knows what our teammates are really capable of."

Rakiv remained silent, looking back down at her fish. She twisted the arrowhead, spilling the innards through a hole she'd carved in the cabin floor.

"You're no ordinary mesmer," she observed quietly.

"You're no ordinary ranger," he returned, raising his eyes to her.

The woman looked up, his hazel eyes glowing back at her in the firelight. There was something about those eyes, something almost… enchanting. The thought crossed her mind he was trying to read her thoughts, but she felt no magic around her… save for the soft, warm prickle of the fireball he held in his palm. She chewed her lip thoughtfully, understanding what his gaze meant and she finally gave in with a sigh.

"I've no idea where I was born," she said as she returned her attention to scaling the fish in her hands, "No idea who my parents were either. I don't remember much of my early life… but I do remember the trees."

She was silent for several moments, as she sliced off the tail and handed the fish to Kydar, who set it cooking in his free hand.

"I grew up in Zehlon Reach, near the village there," she said, "Sometimes I'd play with the children… but mostly I was by myself. Spent my days 'exploring', running around and seeing what trouble I could get into. But I always loved the trees. I'd sleep in them most nights, and play around them all day."

She paused and laughed lightly as a memory came rushing back to her.

"The local Skale hated me," she laughed, "When I got bored of 'exploring', I'd pass my time raiding their dens for the goodies they'd horde, then take them in town to sell for food."

Kydar chuckled himself at the thought. Rather resourceful, and daring for a little girl.

"The locals didn't know _what_ to make of me," she chuckled, "I'm sure some of them thought I was some kind of wood nymph. After all, I was just a little red-headed, pale-skinned wild child that popped in and out of the reeds and led their children on wild adventures. Once I stole a boat and took several of the village kids out to sea. Armed with sticks and slingshots we were going to hunt the Great Skale Lord… or something like that," she laughed.

Kydar grinned as he handed one of the finished fish to her. The ranger thanked him and took a bite, munching thoughtfully and swallowing before continuing her story.

"There was one lady that tried to look after me though," Rakiv said, "I didn't talk to her much, was afraid that she'd try to 'catch' me. But I guess she watched me often enough to know which trees were my favorites, and would sometimes leave things near them for me. When I started to out grow my clothes, she brought me a shirt and a new pair of britches," she nodded, and paused thoughtfully, "I wonder where she is now… I'd like to thank her."

The ranger took another bite, chewing and swallowing as Kydar began to eat as well.

"Anyway, one day a man came to the village, and he stuck around for awhile," Rakiv said, "I asked the kids about him, but no one seemed to know his name or really where he'd come from. He seemed interested in the children though, and I often saw him speaking to the village mothers. And then a day came when I woke up to find him standing under my tree. It scared me at first, cause no one ever came near my trees if they could help it. But he just stood there, so after awhile I came down a little bit to look at him. He didn't say anything, but he held up his arm and handed me a sweet roll. I don't know how long we sat there staring at each other, but I finally got the courage up to take it from him and then climbed back up away from him. He never said a word that day, just watched me for a few more minutes and then walked away."

The ranger paused and tilted her head as she looked at the elementalist.

"You know now that I think about, that's actually pretty creepy huh?" she asked.

Kydar laughed, rocking backwards and shaking his head as he motioned for her to continue.

"Well the next day he was there again," she chuckled, "And he had another sweet roll for me. And he was there the next day, and the next day and the _next_ day. Then he started bringing me _two_ sweet rolls every morning. So finally after… I dunno, maybe a week or so of this, I got up the courage to ask him his name. He said he'd tell me his if I told him mine. So I gave him the only name I had, Rakiv. He told me to call him Eidolon, and that in a few more days he wouldn't be able to bring me sweet rolls anymore. I, of course, protested and he said that if I'd like more sweet rolls I should come see him in the village. Then, as usual, he just walked away."

Rakiv paused again to pop the rest of her fish in her mouth, wiping her hands on her turban and sliding her gloves back on.

"Sho.." she said with a full mouth before swallowing, "A couple days later, I decided to go into the village. I think I even took a bath that morning," she laughed a little, "So I went into town and asked around. Most folks were surprised to see me out of the marshes, but they pointed me in the right direction. I found the house he was staying at and he came out to talk. We were there for hours I think, just trading questions and answers. Some of his answers were pretty vague though… I'd ask him where he was from and he'd say 'far away' ya know? But I was just happy someone wanted to talk to me. He told me cool things though, about strange animals and monster's he'd seen, stuff like that. Then I asked him why he came to my tree… and he said, 'Because you, Rakiv, are a very special person.'"

Kydar raised both eyebrows curiously, but Rakiv only shrugged and continued.

"So then he told me about the gods, things no one had ever told me before," she said, "And I was pretty excited when he said that the reason I loved trees, and lived in the wild and all that was because the goddess Melandru had been watching over me. Then he told me that he had come from a place called Gandara, the Moon Temple and that he and others like him had been sent out to find the special little girls in the world that the gods were watching over. He said I was one of those little girls and asked if I wanted to come with him to the temple," she paused and then chuckled, "I don't think I even hesitated when I said yes."

The ranger stopped, violet gaze staring off into space as Kydar finished the last of his fish. There was silence for some time and then Kydar tilted his head and looked around.

"You think we gotta worry about spies?" he asked.

"Nah," Rakiv shook her head, "Butter's outside. If there was anyone out there, we'd have heard somebody screaming."

As if on cue, a terrible and bloodcurdling wail split the night. Both ranger and elementalist grabbed their weapons and sat stock still as they listened to the sound. It was a moment before it became apparent that the sound had not come from within the camp, but from somewhere in the Bog beyond. The first cry was soon joined by a woe filled moan that lingered in the thick, humid air. As they listened carefully they could just make out more such noises far in the distance, wails and cries that reverberated through the trees.

"That…" Kydar gulped, "Is not cool."

Rakiv said nothing, though she too was unnerved. The noises of a nighttime forest had never bothered her in the least, but this was just unnatural.

"No wonder Besuz was so jumpy," she said, "That's enough to drive a person mad."

Neither spoke as the wails continued, receding further and further into the darkened Bog until their sounds were finally gone. Kydar and Rakiv traded disturbed glances.

"We'd better get to sleep…" Rakiv said, with a sigh, "I'm sure it's nothing worse than a wandering ghost."

"I've never heard a ghost scream like _that_," Kydar said.

"Just leave the fireball burning," she nodded to the light source, "We'll be fine."

Kydar grimaced but nodded, waving a hand across the burning orb to reduce its glow. Rakiv wrapped her pirate scarf across her face once more as she laid down on the cabin floor. Sleep was elusive, particularly with the anguished screams still echoing in her head. After a sleepless half-hour she raised her head to glance across the cabin towards her companion. The scribe lay on his back, the beginnings of a snore rising from his lips. The ranger's eyes narrowed. Lucky bastard. A gentle roll of thunder came from the skies far above as the pitter patter of raindrops began to beat against the roof of the cabin.

The ranger chewed her lip thoughtfully and finally scooted across to the other side of the cabin. She was careful not to get _too_ close to the sleeping male, just moving enough to lay down on the other side of the fireball. After all it was good have friends close, especially when surrounded by enemies. As she hunkered down she allowed her violet gaze to wander to his face.

Such a strange man he was. Intellectual and academic… yet oddly violent in battle. His mission oriented thinking made her assume he had some form of martial training. Yet while he had focus he lacked the discipline and of a tempered warrior. Elementalist and mesmer, scribe and archeologist… these were his titles. But the ranger had begun to learn this was not who he was. Something else drove this man, something far more meaningful was his purpose. She'd seen it in his eyes, he was here because he was fighting for something… something very close to him. The only question now was what. It was this question, the riddle of the man beside her that followed her into her dreams as the low roll of thunder rocked her softly to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Getcher selves up ye slack-hearted laddies!" Besuz slang laden voice rang through the Quag, "We gots ground ta cover!"

Rakiv woke with a start, blinking blearily at the dim light that filtered into the cabin. That was odd, dawn was usually her instinctive wake-up call. She pulled herself to her feet, gathering her equipment and snapping her many belts across her hips and torso.

"Oi," she called, giving her elementalist partner a kick, "Wake-up ye lazy dog!"

"Mrrrrm!" Kydar protested, rolling over and turning his back to her.

"Hey!" she snapped, "Get up!"

The scribe responded by waving a hand at her dismissively and mumbling something entirely unintelligible. Rakiv frowned and gave him another kick.

"Matey if'n ye don' get up I'm tossin' ye in the bog!" she cried.

Kydar sat up slowly, glaring at her darkly as he rose to his feet and wrapped the filthy corsair coat across his shoulders.

"Next cliff we come to," he grumbled as he headed for the door, "I'm kicking _you_ off it."

Rakiv chuckled and shook her head as she bound her face wrap tighter and stepped out of the cabin after him. The midnight storm had lingered over the bog, painting the sky a thick shade of grey and releasing a steady drizzle into the swamp. Besuz and his crewmates waited in the middle of the small village, having wrapped themselves tightly in thick tarps to keep out the wet. The original pair stood with their captain and the group was now accompanied by six others, presumably other corsairs who had been watching the camp in Besuz' absence. Kydar and Rakiv approached the pirates, and Besuz turned to face them.

"I think after a night in the bog, ye've seen why I be in a hurry," Besuz nodded, "We be fine s'long as we travel by day. We'll 'ave ta move quick like though, 'tis a good ways from 'ere ta the next camp."

"Then let's get ta trailblazin'," Rakiv slurred.

"Aye," Besuz agreed, "Forward then mates. I ain' endin' up in the Grasp t'night!"

So saying, the party of brigands started back into the swamp, sloshing into the bog water as Besuz forged the path before them. The steady drizzle lasted throughout the day, often times intensifying as a wind brought with it chilling cold and heavier rain. Well used to the elements herself, Rakiv could only give Kydar a quick sympathetic pat as he shivered beneath his meager coat. The elementalist gave her a shaky shrug, conjuring a small ember between his palms and blowing on it gently as he did his best to protect it from the pouring rain. As they made their way up onto drier land, Besuz called a short stop beneath the branches of a weeping willow.

"Five mintues," he called, settling down on a large root and uncorking a flagon of grog.

Kydar leaned against the tree trunk, valiantly attempting to quell his shivers. Rakiv walked past him, muttering quietly under her breath.

"Hang in there mate," she whispered encouragingly.

"Aye… aye, cap'n," he responded, raising his ember to his lips again.

The ranger strode across their rest site, examining the jungle around them. The bog was staggeringly dense, and the way forward was a narrow trail that wound through the thick, dark trees. A small hiss escaped her animal companion and she glanced down at Butter, who was staring off into the trees. She leaned forward and squinted, discerning nothing out of the ordinary in the foliage. And then something moved, a hand ever so slightly beckoning to her before slipping back out of view. Rakiv's eyebrows raised in mild surprise, the Zaishen was as good as she had claimed. Grumbling something aloud about having to relieve herself, the ranger swaggered over to the thick ferns, making a large show of undoing her pants to take a whiz.

"Beware," Jin's voice, barely audible above the falling rain, drifted to her, "Something is following us, and it is not alone."

"Any idea what?" Rakiv murmured, equally softly.

"Animal," the answer came, "Predator. Hungry."

Rakiv nodded slightly. Predators she could handle. There was a savage simplicity that existed in the relationship between predator and prey. They came to her, and she showed them what a predator _really_ was. The ranger bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, as she had often seen males do when they concluded their 'business'. She then set to refastening her pants as she strode away.

"Let's get movin'!" Besuz shouted, standing at the trail and waving for the party to assemble.

"Haran ain' back yet!" one of the crewmen shouted.

"Then he'll catch up!" Besuz snapped, "Sunset waits for no man! Let's move!"

Rakiv looked down at Butter, watching the spines along his back slowly raise. The crocodile made no noise however, and looked up at his mistress. Rakiv gave her companion's nose a small pat as she moved to follow the pirate crew. She caught up with Kydar and the elementalist glanced down at her as they strode in the captain's wake.

"Keep a sharp eye…" she muttered.

Mystified, but alert the scribe nodded slowly as they continued their progress through the swamp. The ranger couldn't help but chuckle as Kydar began whipping his head towards every rustle, chirp and splash that came from the trees around him. She elbowed him lightly and shook her head.

"Not _that_ sharp," she said.

"What exactly am I looking for?" he asked.

"Not sure," she responded truthfully, "Just… stay alert."

"Oi," a voice from behind them spoke up, "Where's Kokun?"

The party came to a stop as Besuz turned to look at his men. The pirates glanced among themselves for the missing crewman as one of the cutthroats scratched his head.

"Yeah… Sarred's missing too," he mumbled curiously.

"Headcout!" Besuz ordered.

It had been a party of eleven (and one animal) that had set out from Haunted Quag that morning. The hours of travel so far had passed without incident, yet they were now a party of eight. Besuz counted again, and then a third time.

"We be missin' three…" he grumbled, "Where the hell did they go?"

The pirates were silent, looking around at the forest for any sign of their missing crewmates. Rakiv turned and began to follow their tracks back, purple eyes scanning the numerous prints their march had left behind.

"Here," she called, "'ave a look!"

The pirates gathered around to look at the mud as rain spattered all over and around them. Finally Besuz gave a grumble and pointed at the ground.

"What the hell are we looking at?" he demanded.

"We lost a man here," she responded gutterally, "Ye see there? Nine sets o' tracks, them 'eavy ones is yers Cap'n Besuz. An' right there, one o' the tracks be gone."

The ranger turned to examine the jungle around them, and stepped to a tree to squint at its bark.

"He went this way…" she said, "But it don' look like 'e wanted to."

"Why ye say that?" a crewman asked shakily.

"Mud at the tree base 'as a deep streak in it," she said, "Like 'e were dragged. N' my guess is 'e tried ta grab the tree, it be missin' a good strip o' bark like it were clawed at."

"What about the Sarred?" Besuz asked.

"My guess'd be the same thing," she shrugged, " 'is tracks end way back there there."

She pointed further down the way they had come up the narrow trail. An uneasy silence settled over the pirates, broken by the constant patter of the drizzling rain.

"I knew this jungle were an evil place," one of the crewmen whimpered, panic rising in his voice, "We should go back!"

"We come too far ta go back now ye ninny!" Besuz snapped, "We move on. Keep yer wits about ye an' watch them trees!"

Under the captain's orders, the party moved out again and resumed their increasingly dangerous trek through the Bog. Kydar strode along in silence like the rest, closing his eyes to focus. His senses spread outwards, feeling the vastness of the swamp around them. Small blips registered in the violet ocean of his magical probe, the diminutive minds of the animals and wildlife of the forest. A strong wave came to him, washing through his mental radar like a razor blade. It was primitive and undeveloped, but the emotion was unmistakable. It was a powerful and overwhelming intent to kill.

Kydar turned around, opening his eyes just in time to witness the beast as it attacked the corsair bringing up the rear of their march. It was big, far taller than any of the men in the party. Smooth brown scales covered its body and a broad frill framed its head. It moved on two legs with thick haunches that propelled it silently out of the jungle. Each three fingered hand was equipped with a single, long scything claw. It was with these claws that the reptile skewered the pirate through his torso and his neck, silencing his attempted scream as it sprang clear across the path from the jungle foliage. As quickly as it had come it disappeared, taking the pirate with it and vanishing into the vegetation on the other side of the trail.

"Balthazar defend us…" he swore.

"What?" Besuz asked, turning around.

"Bosun?" Rakiv queried, "What's wrong."

"I-i-it just took that guy…" Kydar stuttered.

"What did!?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" he responded, "It was big, and had brown scales and long claws and a frill!"

"Long claws and a…" Rakiv repeated, and then paused in mid-sentence.

"Cap'n Farid?" Besuz asked, "What the hell be takin' me men?"

The ranger did not reply at first, her eyes slowly rising to the rainforest around them before she finally made her answer.

"Monitors," she breathed.

"Mono-whats?" a crewman asked, holding his sword hilt tightly

"Monitors," she repeated, "Rinkhal… Monitors."

It was perhaps the _worst_ predator the Bog had to offer. Rinkhal Monitors were natural born hunter-killers, breeding in jungles and woodlands and killing almost anything that crossed their paths. Despite their size, they were lithe and graceful, able to move without a sound through almost any terrain. And the thicker the jungle, the better they hunted. At the sound of those words Butter immediately began slithering quickly down the path, and Rakiv moved to follow him.

"Move!" she cried, "We have to get to open ground!"

"Open ground?" Besuz called, "What good'll that do!?"

"It's been following us since the Quag!" she called as she broke into a sprint, "It waited for us to get into this trail so we'd have only one direction to run! It'll pick us off if we don't move _fast_!"

A hissing shriek from the woods to their right confirmed her fears and the pirates wasted no time, breaking into a panic stricken run as they splashed through the bog. Mud flew and their feet churned the earth in their effort to escape, the whooshing of the hunting beast now audible in the foliage around them. Rainwater clouded her vision, but Rakiv continued to run as she followed the streak Butter left in the mud. The trees began to thin and the men caught glimpses of the creature, a thick brown blur that moved through the jungle with inhuman speed. They broke from the narrow trail into a muddy expanse of earth mounds and ponds, Rakiv sliding in the mud as she drew an arrow to her bow and took aim. The pirates came thundering out of the jungle, panting and gasping as they scrambled for the relative safety of the clearing. And then it struck.

The Monitor came flying out of the jungle, launched high by its powerful legs and landed squarely on the back of one unlucky corsair. The brigand screamed and clawed at the mud in an attempt to escape, just as the Rinkhal ran him through with one long claw. Standing over its kill the Monitor crouched, extending it's long neck and puffing its frill as it gave a challenging roar at the remaining six party members. Rakiv took aim, preparing to take it through the eye when another brown blur caught her attention. As Jin had predicted, the Monitor was not alone. It was not one or two that joined the lizard, but _four_. Four Rinkhal Monitors came bounding from the jungle, snapping their fangs and raising their claws menacingly.

"Balthazar's flame…" Kydar breathed, his hands aglow as he prepared to cast.

"Steady men!" Besuz shouted, "We'll not be done in by these beasts!"

"Oh gods…" one of the pirates quailed, "Oh _gods_!"

"Stout heart lads!" Besuz snapped, "Form up! Kill these scaley bastards!"

With wicked hiss the first Rinkhal charged, two others following it as they dashed forward on long, powerful legs. The panicking pirate screamed and bolted, his fright propelling him away from the group and towards the jungles. Shouts tried to call him back, but he was beyond hearing. A whooshing sound reached his ears and in moments the Monitor was on top of him, bearing him to the ground beneath its claws. With gleeful shrieks the reptile tore him apart, the pirate's screams filling the jungle as the Monitor feasted ravenously.

"Stand fast, here they come!" Besuz shouted, raising his wand and sending a ball of cold flying towards the oncoming serpents.

Butter wisely stayed at his mistress' side, prepared to strike should one of the creatures get too close. Rakiv drew back her string and let fly, her target swiftly ducking and hissing as it turned its attention towards her. A Fireball flew towards its feet as it ran, the orb detonating explosively and blasting the reptile off its feet. The Monitor howled in pain, the spell having taken one of its feet. Butter dove after it, his powerful jaws clamping onto its throat as he threw his considerable weight into a death roll. The lizard's shriek ended with a gurgle as the crocodile's fangs tore through its scales and snapped its neck.

To their right Besuz' dervish crewmate attacked another reptile, succeeding in taking its arm with his scythe before the Monitor skewered him with its other claw. The sword wielder finished the reptile, giving a punishing swing with his cutlass to decapitate it. The remaining four humans quickly regrouped, facing down the three remaining Monitors. Rakiv swore under her breath as the first pair advanced, the third stealthily slipping into the jungle.

"It's tryin' ta get 'round behind us!" Besuz warned.

"Leave it!" Rakiv responded, "Worry 'bout these two!"

Behind her she could feel the now familiar swell of prickling warmth as Kydar murmured the incantation for his spell. With a wild scream the Monitor's charged, slavering hungrily and swinging their claws. Besuz slurred a swift cast and thrust his wand forward, a sheet of ice crawling across the ground to send Ice Spikes up into the monitor's path. The warrior pirate moved in immediately, shouting as he swung his sword at the trapped Monitor. The second made a wild leap just as Kydar released his cast, bringing down fire from the heavens. Rakiv notched three arrows to the bow and took aim, preparing to pincushion the Rinkhal when a shriek behind her drew her attention.

The ranger threw herself aside as sharp bone claws came crashing down at her, sinking instead into the soft swamp mud. Rakiv rolled down the slope, spinning to her feet and releasing all three arrows at the Monitor that had snuck behind them. The projectiles hit their mark but the reptile would not be brought down so easily and charged her once more. A hiss and a snap announced Butter's attack as he caught the Monitor's foot in his jaws. The reptile tripped, crashing to the mud as it kicked at the offending crocodile. Rakiv sprang forwards and flipped gracefully, landing on the downed serpant's back as she notched an arrow to the bow and released it into the back of its skull.

Kydar however, was not faring so well. Streaking flames pelted the Monitor as it attacked him, scorching its scales. The lizard dealt the elementalist a kick to the chest, a blow that sent him off the dirt mound to land with a splash in one of the shallow ponds. The scribe pushed himself up, mumbling quickly to summon a Fireball before the reptile landed on top of him. Kydar shouted defiantly as the Monitor swiped at him, the elementalist rolling to avoid the scything blows. As the Monitor pinned him with a foot on his chest, the scribe pointed his wand upwards and released a volley of fireworks from the blazing end. The attacks were almost worthless in terms of damage, but the Rinkhal shrieked as the brilliant sparks blinded its eyes and scorched its face. Kydar jumped to his feet, throwing back his soaked pirate coat and thrusting his Fireball forward. The sphere exploded, blowing the Rinkhal backwards and onto the muddy ground. Kydar stood over the wounded creature and held out his palm, blasting it mercilessly with repeated Flares until nothing remained beyond charred flesh and carbonized bone.

Besuz stepped away from the frozen and shattered corpse of the final Monitor, kicking aside the impaled body of his warrior crewman as he strode to the top of the hill. Rakiv and Kydar panted lightly as they regrouped with the corsair captain. Of the eleven that had started out that day, only three had survived the Monitor's attack. The trio sat to catch their breath, Besuz pulling off his helmet and letting dirty dreadlocks fall across his shoulders. Kydar and Rakiv glanced to one another but said nothing, all three recovering from the brutal battle.

"Alright…" Besuz said after several minutes, "Camp's not far now and sun's goin' down."

The corsair captain rose from the ground, pushing his helmet back down over his head and striding off across the clearing. Rakiv sighed and got up, offering a hand to help Kydar to his feet.

"Where was Jin?" he asked quietly, "I could have used a friendly arrow back there."

"Her arrows are different from mine," Rakiv whispered, "Dead give away."

"Mmm, point taken," he sighed, "C'mon, we've got to get to that camp."

The pair moved to catch up with the captain, who was already disappearing into a new soggy trail. The remainder of their journey was largely uneventful, and the three of them walked in silence under the steady downpour. As the gloom of the swamp began to deepen they arrived at a new clearing, this one illuminated by the light of a large fire on a hilltop. The corsair camp had been set up amongst the walls of a small ruin, where their tents surrounded a great bonfire. The campsite was hedged in by ward torches, which flickered and sputtered under the rainfall.

"Empty tent's over there," he pointed, "And ye'll be bunkin' t'gether again. Ain' no food an' nothin' but bog water 'round 'ere so… figure yerselves out."

With that the captain turned in and the pirates huddling around the fires began to do so as well. Rakiv gave Butter a pat on the back as the crocodile waddled off to find a pond to sleep in. The ranger and the elementalist climbed into the tent and collapsed, lacking even the energy to remove their boots. Without a word to one another the pair drifted off into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of the third day came like the one before it, with a steady downpour of rain. Besuz and the pirate gang that had held the second camp were formed up and ready as Rakiv and Kydar joined them. The meeting was today, and the remainders of the pirate crews would receive their orders from their mysterious benefactor.

"We'll be leavin' our weapons here," Besuz said, "Ain' nothin' livin' dares come close to the crypts, so we won't be needin' 'em. But orders is we come unarmed."

"Ain' comfortable wiv'out ole Bessie," Rakiv drawled, patting her bow.

"Aye," Besuz nodded, "But thems the rules. Weapons be stayin' here."

Kydar gave a sigh and tossed his wand back into the tent, more than certain he'd never see it again. With the exact same misgivings Rakiv unslung her bow and unbuckled her quiver, turning to place them in the tent as well. With her back turned to the pirates she carefully slipped one arrow up her sleeve, depositing the rest of her weapons into the tent. Divested of their weapons, the crew headed away from their camp and back into the boggy trails towards the deepest part of the swamp. As they walked Kydar stepped up next to Captain Besuz and struck up a conversation.

"Ya know cap'n," he said, "I noticed it don' look like much o' yer crew be left. Lessen there be others in differen't camps 'round the Bog."

"What ye've seen be what we got," Besuz said grimly, "We weren't so lucky as you n' Werishakul's fleets. Commander Bahreht's fleet stormed that Sunspear outpost… Champion's Dawn I think. But them Sunspears put up a damn good fight that day. We'd taken most o' Dohjok from the Shore Watch, but Champion's were a massacre."

"But that were a lot o' men ye 'ad," Kydar blinked, "I 'eard Commander Bahreht 'ad the biggest fleet of 'em all!"

"Aye," Besuz nodded, "An we woulda been strong 'nough ta come back n' attack again… if'n it weren't for this 'ere bog. If it weren't the Skale or the Mandragor, it were the fever what got the men. Started droppin' like flies they did and disease tore up whole crews in here. Those of us left are the toughest… or the luckiest."

"Well that's a bloomin' shame," Kydar responded, "Guess it's up to Werishakul's and Commander Ironfist's fleets now huh?"

"Oh don' count us out jus' yet matey," Besuz chuckled.

"Oi, what's this lot about?" Rakiv asked, jerking a thumb over her shoulder towards the men following them, "I thought the meetin' were only fer us first mates?"

"I don' trust our client," Besuz said, "We've been nickel-n'-dimed the whole time we been out here. This be all that's left o' me crew an' I mean to see we get's paid fair for all we've gone through."

Rakiv glanced to Kydar, wishing she'd brought the party with them as well. Kydar only gave her a short, reassuring nod and turned his focus forward as they trudged onward. The ground they walked began to become firmer, though still slickened by rain. Soon their footsteps landed on carved stone, a pathway leading them out of the trees and into the shadow of a truly massive ruin.

The great edifice of the Sunspear Crypts rose above the dense foliage of Lahtenda Bog. Built in Primeval times, the crypts had been built mimic the ancient Tombs of the Primeval Kings, offering a place of tranquility and honor for brave Sunspears to seek their final rest. However, since the fouling of the Anur by the evil summoned into Fahranur, the Bog had overgrown the crypts and the restless darkness had seeped into the graves. The crypts were now a place of woeful darkness, haunted by the souls of Sunspears seeking to follow their forebears and finding the way closed to them. It was their howls that haunted the night, and their spirits that now walked through the ruins.

The party forged its way forward into the ruined crypts, finally coming to a halt in a long forgotten passage way that led into the interior of the great mausoleum. Besuz stood at attention, glancing around as though waiting for something until finally footsteps reached their ears. A figure stepped from the shadows at the end of the passage, slowly approaching with firm, purposeful paces. The person raised their hands and began to offer a slow, methodical, mocking applause.

"Well done Captain Besuz," the woman spoke, her voice scratchy yet sinister, "You've managed to lead Sunspear agents right into the heart of our whole operation. Well done sir, well done _indeed_."

"What?" Besuz balked behind his helmet, "What are you talking about?"

"The envoys of Ironfist and Werishakul?" the woman cackled, "You two may have fooled these ignorant corsairs, but I know who and what you are. But I will say, your dedication to interfering with our plans has proved most annoying… Rakiv Maelstrom."

Wordlessly the ranger drew down her turban, allowing the long cloth strands to drape across her shoulders. Scarlet locks fell down her back as her violet eyes glared at the woman before them.

"General Kahyet," she said, "Somehow, you've been a hard woman to find."

"That I have," Kahyet grinned wickedly, "It takes a great effort to hide from the greatest hunter and tracker of the Battle Isles."

"You're Sunspears!?" Besuz roared, "Men! To arms!"

"Uh… we left our weapons at the camp sah," one of his crewmates reported.

"And how good of you to do so," Kahyet said, "It will make disposing of you so much easier."

"Disposing?" Besuz turned, "What do you mean, 'disposing'!?"

"You corsairs have served your purpose," Kahyet announced, pointing dramatically at the captain, "From the beginning you were a distraction, nothing more. A smokescreen to blind the Spearmarshal to the Kournan spies that slipped through her cities and outposts. Your invasion kept their forces busy and thinned their numbers while we extracted what we needed from this island."

"The Apocrypha," Kydar said, pulling off his head wraps as well, "We destroyed it! And all the other knowledge in Fahranur!"

"Ahh, but not nearly soon enough," Kahyet smirked triumphantly, "In her zeal to open the First City, Kormir had her diggers blast away the entrance with no knowledge of what lay within. And during the night, while her army lay sleeping and she herself preparing to purify the shadows, she left me an eight hour window in which to infiltrate the city. Make no mistake Kydar Raelesin, we obtained all we required from Fahranur."

"How do you know my name?" Kydar's eyes narrowed.

"Oh I know a great deal about you Scribe Raelesin," the general chuckled, "And I know what brings you back to these lands. But you are too late. Our god cannot be stopped!"

The general flung out a hand, a flash of purple lighting arcing to her palm to form a wicked looking scythe with a long serrated blade. Three more violet lightning bolts struck her, layering purple dervish robes over her, the hood of which bore the insignia of six baleful eyes. Spreading her arms wide Kahyet levitated from the ground, her eyes beginning to glow a deep, evil purple. Behind her the air warped and twisted as it suddenly gave way to a swirling vortex of evil.

"Let your sacrifice feed the dark one!" she cried, her voice layered with otherworldly power, "May your souls rise unto him as a craven offering! The dark god Abaddon… will _eat your eyes_!!"

As she spoke the vortex spilled forth demons, four great stone bodied creatures springing from the portal. With unearthly howls they attacked, slavering madly as they raised their obsidian claws to strike. Kydar and Rakiv darted away, the pirates screaming as the Grasps of Chaos leapt upon them.

"Commander!" a Jin shouted as she sprinted towards them, "The general is summoning demons!"

"I can see that Jin!" she snapped.

"Kill Kahyet!" she called, "Kill her and the portal will close!"

"Just like in Kamadan!" Kydar exclaimed turning to Rakiv.

The ranger took a moment, and then nodded as she turned away from the elementalist. Violet eyes focused on her target, the purple robed sorceress floating at the end of the hall and continuing to call out to her dark god. Rakiv straightened her right arm, allowing the arrowhead in her sleeve to slide into her palm as she leaned forward and broke into a sprint.

"Wait!" Jin called, "I have your weapons!"

Rakiv was beyond hearing, her focus purely on her target. She sped forward into the fray, spying a high rock outcropping that jutted from the passage wall. Around her the corsairs screamed and died as the demons attacked them viscously, tearing at their flesh and shattering their bones. Captain Besuz dealt a hard kick to an approaching demon, before whipping of his helmet and beating the creature with his armor. The rapid approach of footsteps caught his attention and he turned just in time to catch the blurring figure of Rakiv approaching.

"You!" he roared angrily, raising his helmet to strike her.

The ranger was faster by far, nimbly planting one foot on his knee, the other on his head and pushing off of him. With the corsair as her springboard the ranger jumped high, her feet scraping the stone as she maintained her forward momentum with a brief wall-run before she struck the outcropping and jumped from it. The moment was surreal, as it had been with the Apocrypha, while she hung in the air and descended towards her target. Kahyet's blazing eyes turned to her and the Kournan general brandished her scythe. Rakiv fell towards the woman, her body crouched in the air and the many scarves of her disguise streaming dramatically behind her. She reared back her right hand, the arrowhead protruding from sleeve as she spread her fingers wide. The moment passed and the ranger struck the unholy dervish, bearing them both to the ground as Rakiv's arrow point found the woman's throat.

Kahyet's glowing eyes flashed and Rakiv's vision clouded over as the world around them melted away. She was left standing in a realm of deep purple as violet mists swirled about her. Ethereal lightning jumped across the violet clouds as the ranger turned slowly, wondering where she was.

"You… are a fool," Kahyet's voice came from behind her.

The ranger whirled to find herself facing the Kournan general, though she seemed much more like an old woman now than the evil sorceress she had become.

"You cannot stop us," Kahyet said.

"What are you and Varesh plotting?" Rakiv demanded, her voice echoing in the eternal expanse.

"Plotting?" Kahyet chuckled, turning to pace slowly and clasping her hands behind her back, "No, not plotting. It is what we have begun. And it will change this world… forever."

"I won't let this happen," Rakiv growled, "I killed you, and I will kill Varesh if I have to."

"Oh yes," Kahyet laughed, coughing a little as she cackled, "You've slain me. But I am merely a woman, playing my part. As are we all."

"I'm not going to let the Warmarshal get away with this," Rakiv said determinedly.

"_You_ won't?" Kahyet wheeled to face the ranger, "You, the great failure of Gandara? You, the prodigal child of the Khel Varr? You don't even know what you _are_! Monster, Hunter, Slayer! Empty, fallen creature that you are!" the general shook her head in disgust and turned away, "You cannot stop us."

Rakiv set her jaw but said nothing in return, instead turning from the general to walk away.

"Fight against it all you like," Kahyet taunted, causing the ranger to pause, "But in the end it will not matter. For as surely as day meets its end, and the sun sets over the earth… so too does darkness come for this world. Know this child and make no mistake. This is the end of all things. _Nightfall_ comes."

As the general concluded her speech the world of purple mists and surging lightning fizzled away and Rakiv's vision cleared, giving way to the stark reality of the real world. The corpse of General Kahyet lay in her arms, rain splattering on her silent and ancient features as her empty eyes stared up at the great vault of the sky. Rakiv withdrew her arrowhead from the general's neck and laid the body on the ground. No sooner than her hands left it the corpse began to rot, black whisps and purple smoke rising from it as the flesh melted away. Soon nothing remained of the body or the demonic robes, leaving behind only the clothing beneath that the general had worn. The ranger reached forward, picking up one of the general's signet rings and examining it closely as she rose to her feet. Turning her head she found Kydar and Jin, panting from exertion as they watched the last of the demons die. When the body remained lying on the stones, Butter gave a quick chomp at the unholy corpse, tearing its throat out for good measure.

"They…" Jin panted, "They are not vaporizing."

"This was stronger magic," Kydar said, wiping water from his eyes, "Much stronger than what was in Kamadan. In the city those demons were mere nightmares, bad dreams taking physical form. These… these were true demons, summoned from the depths of Torment itself."

All were silent for a long moment as Rakiv strode back to them and Jin dug into the large pack she carried on her back.

"I brought your gear," she said with a nod, "It will be better than those rags you are wearing."

"You're handy," Kydar complimented, "I like you," he chuckled.

"Thank you, Commander Raelesin," she bowed curtly.

"Jin, see if one of these corsairs has one of those nets they like to throw at us," Rakiv ordered, "Bag one of the demon bodies and we'll carry it out with us. With that and this signet," she held up the ring, squinting at it through the rain, "We should have enough to make a case to Jerek."

"We still need a connection between her and the corsairs," Kydar added.

"I'm sure there's a pirate captain or two on this island willing to make a deal for his life," the ranger chuckled as she palmed the ring and accepted her gear from Jin.

Rakiv set shedding her disguise and began binding the many belts of her gear around hips and torso, cleaning her bloody arrow before sliding it back into her quiver. While Kydar found relatively dry in which to change his clothes, the Zaishen ranger busied herself binding up a demon body in the corsair nets. Satisfied that the creature could be dragged, she looped a sturdy rope around Butter's neck, patting the crocodile's head. Butter croaked and waddled forward, straining a little but dragging the dead demon with relative ease. Minutes later the elementalist emerged once more, smoothing his tunic and adjusting his gloves as the Sunspear party regrouped.

"Nice kill by the way," Kydar chuckled, "That jump, run, jump thing? Very impressive."

"Thank you," Rakiv chuckled and shook her head with a tired sigh, "Alright troops. Grab whatcha can and let's move. I wanna get the hell out of this stinkin' swamp."

Butter turned his head, somewhat miffed that his mistress would speak of his birthplace in such a manner. Perhaps it wasn't a great place to live, but it had very nice ponds, lots of shady trees, and some days you could even catch a good sunbeam. All of this he would have happily related to the human female he had chosen as his companion. But the complexities of the human tongue remained beyond his ability to reproduce. And so the crocodile said nothing, releasing a hissing sigh as he followed the humans on their long march out of the bog.


	10. Chapter 9: Return of the Spearmarshal

**Ch. 9**

**Return of the Spearmarshal**

Though the path had been largely cleared of hostile creatures, the return journey was no less grueling for the small band of three humans and their crocodile companion. Three days after the death of General Kahyet, Rakiv and her team slogged out of the murky depths of Lahtenda Bog. Sloshing onto the firm ground of Blacktide Den, Butter immediately wriggled out of his harness and refused to carry the demon corpse another inch. Rakiv chuckled as Kydar too plopped down on the ground and pulled off his ruined boots, examining them before simply tossing them into the bog.

"Traveling with you is costing me too many sets of clothes," the scribe grumbled, inspecting his mud-soaked tunic.

"You should wear sturdier stuff," Rakiv responded with a chuckle, brushing dirt from her leopard skin, "Like Jin and me."

"I _could_ do with a bath," Jin admitted, unbuckling her pack and dropping it to the ground with a sigh.

"Couldn't we all," Rakiv nodded, and nudged the elementalist with her boot, "C'mon you lazy bones, it's only a little further to the tents."

Kydar responded with a groan, which Butter matched by hissing and rolling onto his back. Jin chuckled and hefted her pack over her shoulder, turning to head for the tents.

"Well," the Zaishen arched a brow, "It seems we've a bit of a welcome coming to us."

Rakiv turned around, just in time to catch the flying form of Alendra Soleer. The excitable paragon gave a squeal as she squeezed the ranger and hugged her tight in a grip that left Rakiv fighting to breathe.

"Your baaaack!" she cried happily, "I was so worried!"

"Welcome back everyone," Tahlkora smiled brightly as she approached.

"Mission… successful?" Anorah asked calmly as she joined the group.

Rakiv struggled and squirmed, finally breaking free of Alendra's embrace and gasping for air as she held the paragon away at arm's length. The Sunspear giggled sheepishly but bounced up and down with elation that her friends had survived the ordeal.

"Yes, mission accomplished," Rakiv answered the dervish, "We found the meeting place, and General Kahyet."

"So it _was_ her all along!" Tahlkora fumed, "She's got a lot to answer for!"

"Oh she's answering alright," Kydar chuckled, grunting as he got to his feet, "She's answering to Grenth right now."

The report was met with stunned stares and silence.

"She's… dead?" Alendra gasped.

"Had to kill her," Rakiv shrugged, "She was summoning demons. Those demons," she pointed to the netted body.

The party gathered around the curious corpse, staring at it and examining it as much as they could without touching. Though it was clearly dead, no one wished to venture too near the creature.

"Jerek is gonna be maaaad…" Tahlkora muttered.

"But this basically proves what you said, right?" Alendra asked.

"It should," Rakiv nodded, "We've got a full fledged demon and the General's signet ring to connect her to the crime."

"So… we report back to Jerek?" Tahlkora asked.

"Bring this with us and show him," Rakiv put her hands on her hips thoughtfully, "He shouldn't have any reason to refuse us."

"Commander Maelstrom!" a shout came from across the camp.

The group turned to see the blue-clad figure of Acolyte Sousuke sprinting across the camp towards them. He scuffled to a stop and dropped to one knee, planting his fist against the ground.

"Why do you guys feel the need to do that?" the ranger groaned.

"Commander Maelstrom," Sousuke looked up, "It is good you have returned. There is a man here looking for you."

"If he wants to duel me it'll have to wait," Rakiv sighed.

"No, no," Sousuke shook his head, "He says he wants to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" she arched an eyebrow, "This guy give you his name?"

"He said his name was Ironfist," Sousuke reported.

Kydar and Rakiv glanced to one another. The third and only surviving commander of the corsair fleets had come to Blacktide to deal with them? Kydar grinned and Rakiv nodded in response. This was working out better than either of them had hoped.

"Alright, where is he?" the ranger asked.

"Please, follow me," Sousuke said, rising to his feet.

The Sunspear party followed the Zaishen acolyte across the Den, through the gullies and hills to the other side of the camp. As they arrived a well dressed corsair came into view. A long, beautifully crafted cutlass hung at his side and he carried a gilded tower shield on his left arm. As the party approached the corsair commander turned to face them, tipping his head and touching his turban in greeting.

"Well, well. It seems the most infamous Sunspear agent has deigned to speak with me," he said, in surprisingly sophisticated speech for a corsair, "It is an honor to finally meet you Commander Maelstrom."

"_Ranger_!" Rakiv finally cried, "Just _Ranger_ Maelstrom!"

"Deepest apologies, Ranger Maelstrom," the commander amended.

"Thank you," Rakiv shook her head and sighed, "Look let's make this short. I know who you are, and I know what you've done. So what do you want?"

"A businesswoman," he responded, smiling amicably, "I like that. Well since we're getting to the point, what I want really isn't all that much. I've seen what's happened to the corsair fleets ever since you arrived on this island. And I heard what happened to Werishakul and his crew. I can honestly say that is _not_ how I want to make my way to the Underworld."

"The point, Commander?" Rakiv grumbled impatiently.

"Yes, yes of course," Ironfist chuckled as he folded his burly arms, "The point is that I want two things. My life, first and foremost. The second is amnesty, a full pardon from the council and safe haven on the island of Istan."

There was a long and tenuous pause. Rakiv rubbed her chin, considering the terms while the others shared curious glances. Finally the young Castellan could contain herself no longer.

"You can't be serious!" Alendra exclaimed, her brow furrowing with wrath, "You want a full pardon! After all you've done! After all the people you've killed?"

"I've done some terrible things in my life miss," the corsair commander nodded, "Things that'd make your blood run cold. And I can understand you holding a grudge…"

"A _grudge_!?" Alendra fairly shrieked, hand flying to her javelin quiver.

It was only Rakiv's swift reflexes that saved the pirate's life, her gloved hand lashing out to catch the Sunspear's wrist.

"Before we decide whether or not to just kill you where you stand," the ranger responded evenly, "You'd better have something _damn _good to offer in return."

"I offer this," he said, holding out a heavy sack of coins that jingled lightly as he offered it.

"A bribe?" Kydar scoffed.

"No, evidence," Ironfist corrected, "I hear from Captain Mindhebeh that you are building a case against General Kahyet, and by extension Warmarshal Varesh. This is Kournan silver, one of the many payments we received from Kahyet herself. Within you will find a letter of marque, as well as authorization of the payment to be made to corsair commanders from the Warmarshal's own coffers."

Rakiv blinked, reaching out to take the sack from him. It was heavy… very heavy. This had apparently been a very expensive venture. The Warmarshal had put a lot into this.

"That is in return for my life," Ironfist continued, "In return for amnesty, I am willing to personally testify to these facts, and I can give you the exact dates and locations where Kahyet called us together and paid us to attack the island. I _had_ documents detailing our orders as given by the Warmarshal, but they were destroyed when your forces burned our ships in the Reach."

Rakiv grimaced. It was a good offer, and Ironfist's testimony would certainly make their case ironclad. But the pirate was obviously desperate, and the ranger felt there was yet more to be squeezed from him.

"I'd say this is worth your life and a light sentence," Rakiv said, "But I don't know if it'll keep you off of Suhl's prison ships…"

Ironfist swore under his breath. The ranger was milking him now and he knew it, but there was little he could do other than divulge more information.

"There are still a few corsair camps on the island," Ironfist admitted, "I know where most of them are and I can give you the locations."

"Hmph. Coward," Rakiv smirked triumphantly.

"Heh. Pirate," Ironfist corrected.

"You're not actually considering this are you!?" Alendra turned to Rakiv, yanking her wrist free from the ranger's grasp.

"Would you rather kill him and lose all that information?" Rakiv turned her head to the Castellan, "Or would you rather he make our case and we bring down the one who started all this? Without this kind of direction, the corsairs would have never cooperated well enough with one another to pull this off. We've spent the last two months bailing water out of the boat, when we should have focused on plugging the leak. This is our plug. We kill him, we lose it!"

Alendra tightened her jaw, staring unhappily at the ranger. She was right of course, but the Sunspear couldn't help remembering all the poor villagers who had died because of these corsairs. The Sunspears had lost many good men too, and though she could not abide cruelty or brutality, it was hard to allow such a wicked man to live.

"So which do we choose Alendra?" Rakiv asked more softly, "Justice? Or Vengeance?"

The paragon lowered her head, and slowly relaxed with a sigh of resignation.

"If we bring in the Warmarshal," she said quietly, "We can have both…"

Rakiv nodded with satisfaction and turned to Ironfist to offer him a hand.

"We accept your terms," Rakiv said, "And if you know anything about me, then you know that if you cross me then there is no where you can run or hide from me."

"Please, Ranger Maelstrom," Ironfist shook her hand, "A corsair I may be. A fool I am not."

"Good," she nodded, then turned back to her troupe, "Alright, everyone, listen up. Anorah, Tahlkora, go get that demon's body. Sousuke, arrange for our travel with the Xunlai agent. Jin and Alendra, keep an eye on our guest. Go."

The party broke up, moving out to complete their tasks as ordered. Kydar looked around and then raised his hand.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Come with me," she ordered, "You're going to help me write up the report for our _acting_ Spearmarshal."

"I don't think there's any way to write it so that he'll like it," Kydar advised.

"Probably not," Rakiv sighed as she headed for the tents, "Probably not."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me, _acting_ Spearmarshal?" Rakiv asked as she waltzed into Jerek's office.

The ranger plopped down in the seat in front of the Spearmarshal, propping her mud covered boots up on the wood surface of his desk. Jerek spun in his chair, his dark features actually managing to turn a shade of wrathful purple.

"Maelstrom!" he shouted, "What the hell have you… good _gods_ you reek!" he exclaimed, clamping a hand over his nose.

"Smell of the wild," the woman shrugged, "You should get out more."

"Maelstrom what the _hell_ have you done!?" he demanded angrily, slamming a fist into his desk.

"Well, I got rid of the corsairs in the Keys," Rakiv recounted, staring up at the ceiling and ticking off the points on her fingertips, "Did some good recon in the western jungles, brought in a notorious pirate…"

"And _killed_ a Kournan General!!" Jerek roared.

"Damn," Rakiv leaned over to peer at the report on Jerek's desk, "I thought I told Kydar to leave that part out."

"Ranger, do you have _any_ idea what this means!?" he cried at the top of his lungs, "This is _war_! I don't give a _damn_ what she said or who she was with!! A Kournan General was _killed_ on Istani soil! By one of our own agents!!"

"She was summoning demons into the Sunspear crypts," Rakiv shrugged, picking up the signet ring they had given him and rolling it between her fingers, "I figured that was grounds for immediate execution."

"If it weren't for this ring you'd have no proof she was even there!" Jerek snapped, snatching it from her, "The Kournans left last week when I deployed you with that loudmouthed teenager. I can only _hope_ the Warmarshal will waive responsibility for the General's actions since it _seems_ she was acting alone."

"The hell she was!" Rakiv responded, leaping to her feet, "We have Kournan coins and letters of marque with the Warmarshal's seal! _And_ we have a witness that will testify that they were paid at Varesh's orders! There's no way she can disavow this!"

"If she doesn't we've got a war on our hands!" Jerek growled, "But it doesn't matter. Elder Suhl has announced there is a tribunal to be held over this in a week. General Morgahn himself is already on his way back here to represent the Warmarshal."

"Good, then he'll answer for her crimes," Rakiv replied.

"I swear to Dwanya," the acting Spearmarshal snorted, "I send you out for one week… _one week_! And you manage to bring us to the brink of _another_ war!"

He paused for a moment and then stepped back, holding up his hands.

"But you know what? You're Kormir's problem," he said, "She brought you into this, and if this goes to war, it's on _her_ head and not mine."

"Whatever makes you feel better," Rakiv smiled sweetly.

"As for _you_ and your little band of miscreants," Jerek snarled, "You're all confined to the city until the tribunal. Perhaps _that_ will keep you from causing more trouble."

"Least I don't have to run your errands anymore," Rakiv snorted, "Are we done?"

"Get out!" he snapped.

The ranger turned without another word, kicking his door open and leaving a nice muddy smudge on the wood. The doors closed behind her with a slam as she stepped into the busy halls of the Consulate. She shook her head with a groan of disgust, it was no wonder that man hadn't been selected for Spearmarshal. As she strode away the small figure of a city messenger went dashing by and she reached out and caught his arm.

"Oh, hello again," she smiled at the messenger boy.

"Oh! Miss Maelstrom!" he responded and then looked her over, "Were you playing in the mud?"

"Just got back from a messy assignment," she laughed, digging into her coin purse, "Listen kid I need you to deliver a message for me."

"To who?" he asked, offering her one of his blank scrolls and a charcoal.

"These names," she said, writing them down and rolling up the scroll as she handed it back to him, "Just tell them to meet me in my chambers in an hour."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted.

"Go on now," she smiled, handing him the money.

The messenger boy eagerly zipped away, his oversized bag bouncing behind him as he went. Rakiv chuckled and shook her head as she headed for her room. It was about time for a nice long bath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Rakiv's regulars lounged about her sitting room. Alendra sat in a chair at end of the table, wearing a white skirt and matching tank top. Her fingers interlaced over her lap and she crossed one caramel colored leg over the other as she glanced about the room curiously. Anorah sat on the floor at the table, clean dervish robes splayed out wide from her hips though her hood still covered her head. Kydar relaxed on couch, a red Istani vest draped unbuttoned over his shoulders and a pair of loose white pants covering his legs. Tahlkora wore a green wrap dress of Vabbian design, sitting next to Kydar and fidgeting as she waited for Rakiv to join them.

A knock came at the door and the knob turned as the final member of their team stepped in. A very embarrassed looking Anicara slipped in through the door, wearing a short gown of ice cold blue. With a small wave to everyone she walked in and sat down on the other side of Kydar and folded her hands over her lap. No one said anything, waiting patiently as Butter waddled out of the back room to flop down on the floor beneath the table.

"Oh good, you're all here," Rakiv called, striding out of the bathroom.

The ranger wrapped a towel around her scarlet locks, dressed in a deep maroon tank top and brown shorts. She sat at the head of the table, crossing cream colored legs and leaning back with a sigh as she surveyed her troops.

"So I guess you're all wondering why I've called you here," she addressed them, "As I'm sure you've heard, we're stuck in the city for about a week. So I thought this would be a good time to get to know each other. We work well together, and we get the job done… but I have to agree with Kydar that we don't know each other well, which isn't working out too well for the team. So… I guess we'll go around and tell everyone a little bit about ourselves. You don't have to give your life story or anything, just a little something more than we already know. Good idea?"

There was a general murmur of acknowledgement and all heads nodded. The ranger responded with a nod of her own and a smile.

"Good," she said, "I'll go first. As you all know, my name is Rakiv Maelstrom. I'm an orphan so I really have no idea where I was born, but my best guess is it was right here in Istan. Figure my parents must have been Tyrian or something," she chuckled, running fingers through her red hair as she unwrapped it and let the clinging strands roll down over her shoulders, "Anyway, I was trained in Kourna, got to be pretty good at what I did and decided to try my hand in the Battle Isles… which worked out pretty well I suppose. I've known Kormir since we were young and she's always been my best friend. She needed help so… here I am."

More nods came from the party as they listened to her brief story. Kydar arched a critical eyebrow at the ranger but said nothing as Rakiv turned her attention to Alendra.

"Your turn," she smiled.

"Right," Alendra nodded, waving a hand at the group, "Hi, Alendra Soleer. Uhm, I was born here in Kamadan, my parents are fish merchants at the port. They run Chahbek Fisheries south of here."

Kydar gave a low whistle, recognizing the name as one of the largest fishing fleets at the Kamadan port.

"Yeah," Alendra chuckled sheepishly, "They do pretty well. I grew up in the city with my two brothers, one older and one younger. Growing up we were always expected to marry well and take over our parts of the family business. It was a good life but… I don't know, I guess I wanted to _do_ more with my life. After dad lost several of his ships to corsair attacks, I decided that I wanted to help people, fight all the bad people in the world who want to take advantage of us peaceful ones. I started out with a short stint in the Shore Watch and was pretty quickly recruited by the Sunspears. I showed promise I suppose and pretty soon I was working directly under General Dunkoro during the defense of Kourna's shores. Dunkoro put my name up for promotion after that and Kormir decided to recruit me to her personal detail and I became one of her top tacticians. At nineteen I'm one of the youngest people to ever reach the rank of Castellan."

She paused and laughed, smiling at Rakiv.

"Nothing so interesting as being a Battle Isle legend, but it's pretty good for a spoiled rich girl," she chuckled.

Smiles and small laughs were had all around as focus turned to Anorah who had sat quietly on the floor. The dervish lifted golden eyes to the group and hesitated before giving a small sigh.

"My name is Anorah Basilisk," she said quietly, forcing the party members to strain to catch her words, "And I was once a member of the guild, Vow of Zeal."

"Vow of Zeal?" Alendra blinked, "The _assassin's_ guild?"

"They took over training many dervishes after Mahkai Ossa appropriated the Gandara Temple for private use in 1238," Kydar explained.

"Oooh…" Alendra nodded and then blushed, "Oh, sorry for interrupting."

Anorah simply shook her head lightly and continued.

"I am a sinner," she said calmly, "And my life has been one of wanton bloodshed. I dedicated my existence to the service of Balthazar that my… abilities, might serve a holier purpose. I seek to atone for my sins and purge the evil within me."

A somewhat startled silence filled the room as all eyes stared at the dervish. Anorah lifted her gaze to the group, giving a small nod of her head before turning to look at Tahlkora.

"Oh, right my turn," the girl smiled a little nervously, "Uh… hi, I'm Tahlkora and I'm just a healer from Vabbi."

"I thought I detected a Vabbian accent," Kydar chuckled to the teenager.

"Are you from Vabbi too?" she asked.

"Mhm," he nodded, "What area are you from?"

"Uhm, I'm from the north," she said, "Somewhere near Mihanu Township."

"Oooh, you live on Prince Mehtu's lands," he nodded, "I'm a highlander, from the estates just south of the Bazzar."

"Think you guys could explain this for people who have never _been_ to Vabbi?" Rakiv chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Tahlkora blushed, "Uhm, I'm basically just a villager. Nothing special really. I learned my healing magic from the monks at the nearby temple, uh the Sebelkeh Basillica over the Mirror of Lyss. I had heard that Kourna was doing strange things with dams along the Elon and went to investigate it. I found a lot more than I bargained for. General Kahyet was doing all sorts of suspicious things in Kourna so I ended up following her to Istan. Found out a lot more _here_ than I expected too. Now… I just don't know what to think anymore," she concluded with a sigh.

The attention turned to Kydar, who leaned back and gave a long sigh before he began.

"I'll try to keep this short," he chuckled, earning a small laugh from the group, "But as you know I'm Kydar Raelesin, I'm from Vabbi too. I kinda grew up there, spent a lot of time traveling for awhile before my dad moved us back to the Forum Highlands. I spent a lot of time learning my father's trade and studying at the temple. I have one younger sister and when she was about… eh, ten I think she went off to study at the Shing Jea Monastery in Cantha. About the same time I decided to enroll at the Academy to sharpen my magic skills and hopefully become a Historical Recorder someday."

He nodded in conclusion as the party turned their collective gaze to Anicara, who shifted nervously under the attention.

"I uh…" she began slowly, looking down at her hands, "I kinda feel like I've got a lot to explain," she said and then looked up, "But I wanna thank everyone for being so nice to me… I know I kinda freaked you out."

"I wasn't freaked out," Alendra shook her head.

"I was," Kydar chuckled.

Tahlkora playfully elbowed the elementalist as the other girls chuckled, and even Anicara gave a small laugh.

"Well… I suppose I should start with a confession," she said, taking a deep and slow breath, "I… lied to you Kydar and I've been lying to everyone. The story I told you wasn't true Kydar and… I've been lying to the Order about my age. I'm not nineteen, I'm fifteen."

All eyes widened in great surprise. Tall, slender and obviously well-endowed, the icy elementalist looked much closer to twenty than fifteen.

"Wait, you're _younger_ than me?" Tahlkora exclaimed.

"How did… I mean… you're so tall!" Alendra blinked.

"Wow, good job," Kydar said, looking her over.

Rakiv's towel flew across the room to smack the elementalist in the face as the ranger shook her head.

"Go on Anicara," Rakiv chuckled.

"Well…" she said with a small sigh, "I was born in Kourna, but my mother was from Cantha. She was a slave, in service to a rich Canthan merchant. When she arrived here she discovered that she was pregnant, but couldn't let her master know because she was afraid he would kill me. One of the other slaves helped her run away to a small village in Arkjok Ward where she gave birth to me. I was left in the care of a Kournan woman and my mother returned to her master, so I grew up in Elona. I don't really know when or how it happened… but my skills with magic awakened pretty early. Every year I would help the farmers with their crops by directing water from the Elon through their fields. I started studying magic as best I could, but there weren't any elementalists around so I was pretty much on my own in that respect. Everything I know is stuff I've just kind of… picked up."

She paused, brushing her bangs back behind one ear and looking around. The party listened to her with rapt attention, and she fidgeted slightly before continuing.

"A-Anyway…" she continued, "I was… happy I guess, for a long time. But about five years ago, the first corsair raids began in Kourna. It was always the same, hit and run stuff. Lots of towns were burned and the Kournan military couldn't catch all the ships so… some villages suffered. Mine was one of those villages."

"If Kourna had called us in sooner," Alendra murmured softly, "We could have helped…"

"Were you even in the Sunspear's then?" Kydar asked Alendra.

"No," the paragon admitted, "I was still too young even for Shore Watch then."

"It probably wouldn't have mattered," Anicara shook her head miserably, "But anyway… one day one a ship came to my village, a ship with black sails. The corsairs made landfall and…. and attacked everyone. Most of the young ones were kidnapped, including me. The pirates stole what they could, set fire to the village and sailed away."

She stopped, licking dry lips as she took another deep breath to maintain her composure.

"The captain of the ship… was the commander in the Keys," she explained, brow furrowing slightly as she kept her eyes locked on her hands as they fidgeted in her lap, "Captain Werishakul. A cruel… evil man. He sailed us around to different ports, selling most of the children but never me. He kept me… I was held on his ship for about two years… and over that time… he… did things to me…"

She looked up to see the deeply sympathetic gazes of her comrades. Everyone knew what happened to pretty girls when corsairs got their hands on them. Tahlkora reached across Kydar to place a hand on Anicara's, at which the young elementalist gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"No, no," she responded, "Nothing like _that_. Strangely… he never touched me," she paused, a bitter look of pain crossing her features, "No… he was too sick for that."

For several minutes no one could bring themselves to ask the question that hung in the air. Alendra leaned forward, opening her mouth to speak before Anicara raised a hand softly.

"They… tortured me," she said slowly, "Werishakul enjoyed his curses… They kept me locked in the cages below decks… and he'd come down sometimes just to hurt me. He cast all sorts of things on me… things that made me sick for days… things that made me hurt all over… things that made me wish he'd just kill me."

She paused to take a slow shuddering breath, closing her eyes against the memory.

"It wasn't just him," she said, "His first mate… a very tall man, would come down as well. But he always came down at night. He never touched me either… he'd just… sit there, outside my cell… staring at me. It was unnerving at first… but then the dreams started."

She raised her hands to her head, shaking softly as her voice hitched in her throat. Tahlkora squeezed her hand lightly as Kydar placed a comforting arm over her shoulders. The young mage smiled weakly before she managed to continue.

"He made me dream… horrible things," she said, voice nearly cracking, "I'd try to stay up… try to stay awake. But he'd just wait until I couldn't anymore… until I just passed out… and then he'd make me dream. It was different sometimes… but it was always terrible, always horrible. And no matter what… the Tall One was always there… staring at me… and forcing nightmares into my head."

Small droplets fell to her lap as she leaned into her teammates, Tahlkora shifting to kneel in front of the girl and take both hands in hers. Kydar patted her shoulder gently as the others looked on, even Anorah's shadowed face bearing a tinge of sympathy.

"I don't know when I lost track of time," she said through a small sob, "But it was always the same every day. Curses every day, and nightmares every night. I… I think I started to lose myself."

She stopped to swallow, wiping tears from her cheeks and giving a small sniffle.

"And then one day, the hull sprung a leak," she said, "Not a big one… but enough that a steady trickle of water started to fill the brig. The captain wanted it fixed when we got to the next port… and I knew I didn't have much time. So one evening, before the Tall One came… I hexed my cell guard with one of the captain's favorite curses and used the water to freeze my lock and break it. I was able to set fire to their lantern oil supply and made it on deck before one of the crewmen saw me and caught me. The captain was going to hurt me… and then cabins burst into flames. I don't… I don't know exactly what happened, there was fire and smoke everywhere. I must have jumped off the ship just as the flames hit their firebarrels… cause when I hit the water the ship exploded. I was too weak to really swim… I expected to die out there."

She gave a slow sigh, relaxing somewhat as she wiped her face once more.

" The next thing I remember is someone pulling me out of the surf and carrying me ashore," she nodded, "He was a merchant of some kind… Musagi… Jatoro Musagi. A Canthan like me. He brought me to his camp, which was basically the ruins of his ship that had run aground in the Keys. He said he was keeping watch over his shipment until he could get help to move it. He had plenty of supplies though, and he looked after me for several weeks while I recovered. When I was well, I thanked him for everything he had done and decided to set out on my own. Not really knowing where I was going I ended up in Kamadan looking for work. At the time the Sunspear's were recruiting since they needed more troops to send to Kourna's aid… so nobody looked twice when I told them I was seventeen…"

She paused in thought and then gave a small chuckle.

"Well, one recruiter did," she said, "But I told him that I'd only recently escaped from corsairs who had been starving me, and that I was looking for payback. That was about all he needed to hear to sign up a twelve-year-old kid for training."

Alendra mumbled something under her breath about greedy recruiters, which everyone ignored as Anicara continued.

"So I went through basic training," she nodded, "I did pretty well too. I… I hate the open sea but, it was the only choice I really had. I ended up meeting Kormir herself when corsairs sunk several of our ships near the Barbarous coast and the Spearmarshal was commanding our final two vessels. We were pretty well outnumbered, so she decided on an assassination job. Use our ships to distract the corsairs while someone snuck ashore and killed the commanders. I volunteered immediately," she paused and chuckled, "Honestly, I just wanted to get good solid dirt back under my feet. But I did the job… almost got killed, but I did it and I made it back to our ships. After that Kormir started calling me up for all sorts of jobs, and she honored my request to not be assigned to anything that would make me go on a ship. I became one of her personal agents and she promoted me to Commander Second Class, since I had to have an officer's title to serve under her. That's… pretty much it."

There were slow nods all around, until Anorah spoke up.

"He was not on the beach," the dervish stated.

"Who wasn't?" Tahlkora asked.

"The Tall One," she said.

"How do you know?" Alendra tilted her head curiously.

"Heh," Anicara gave a wry chuckle, "I think you'd have noticed if I'd run into _him_ too…"

"Do you know where he is?" Anorah asked softly.

"I don't…" Anicara admitted, "Honestly? Part of me hopes I never see him again… but part of me wants to find him too… I just… hope I'm stronger then."

"You will be," Rakiv spoke up for the first time in awhile.

All eyes turned to the ranger as she rose to her feet, throwing her hair back over her shoulder and placing her hands on her hips.

"So here's the deal," Rakiv said, "I usually work alone."

A croak came from Butter beneath the table.

"Correction," Rakiv restated, "Me and Butter usually work alone. So far you guys have been pretty good partners, but we're going to have to do better. I get the feeling that this is gonna get worse before it gets better, and so far it looks like all of you are in this for the long haul."

She paused to wait for objections. There were none.

"So we're a team now," she said, "And from this moment on we've got to act like one. We all need to know what the other's can handle, how best to use each others strengths and how to cover our weaknesses. If for _any_ reason you have misgivings about a particular assignment, say so immediately. Once we're in the field and orders are flying, we have to work quickly and flawlessly. We look out for each other and we take care of each other… both out there and at home base. No more of this 'working _near_' each other stuff. From now on we work _together_, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," the reply came back from all assembled.

"Good," Rakiv smiled crookedly, "Now, let's see what kind of mischief we can get into in this city."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the ranger's inglorious ambition, the next several days were spent fairly productively. Kydar and Rakiv spent much of their time putting together their case for the coming tribunal. Anicara buried herself in the archives, studying enchantments as much as she could and was soon joined by Tahlkora who wanted to research Istani healing spells. Anorah spent her days in prayer and meditation, a regimen that Alendra tried for awhile before growing bored and dragging the silent dervish with her to the Kamadan marketplaces. As the week came to a close and the tribunal loomed over them, Kydar threw down his pen one late night and ground his palms against his eyes.

"I've gone over it and I've gone over it," the elementalist groaned, "It's a good case… but there's just so many holes we can't fill. I hear Morgahn is a master debater. This is never going to work."

"It'll work," Rakiv said from where she lay on the couch behind him, "It'll work even better if Kormir gets here in time. She can argue _anyone_ under a table once she's worked up."

"It just doesn't make sense though," Kydar responded, swiveling in his chair, "Why would the Warmarshal do this? That's what it comes down to really. We've got coins and we've got documents and we've got corpses and rings… but we have no _motive_! This doesn't make any sense! She has nothing to gain from this!"

Rakiv said nothing, mulling his arguments over in her head. He had a point… and unfortunately it was a good one.

"I mean," he continued, "If she had sent in Kournan soldiers with the corsairs she might have actually taken the island. The Sunspears didn't have the manpower to fight back a full-scale invasion after that. If she was after our gold, or our trade or… _something_ ya know? But instead she sends her lackeys to sneak into old ruins and steal the instruction manual to bringing back some ancient Boogeyman!"

"He's _not_ a Boogeyman," Rakiv corrected quietly.

"Abaddon! Whatever!" he threw his hands up as he rose to pace back and forth in front of the fire place, "And what sucks, what really _sucks_ is the trump card this leaves her. Even if we can prove everything we've said, all she has to do is disavow Kahyet's actions entirely. The silver, the pirates, the demons, the city… all of it could have been Kahyet alone. Even the seal on those letters could have been pretty easily forged!"

Having thoroughly worked himself into a frenzy of frustration and despair, the scribe plopped down on the opposite end of Rakiv's couch, throwing his head back and giving a long sigh. Rakiv chuckled lightly from her end and turned her gaze to stare into the fire.

"We've got what we've got," Rakiv said, "And we'll take it before the council tomorrow."

"How can you be so calm?" Kydar asked with a sigh, "This is weeks of work here… weeks of blood, sweat and tears… literally! Tears! How can you just… sit there?"

Rakiv looked up at him from her lounged position and arched a brow.

"Sorry, lay there," he corrected.

"Hmhm," the ranger chuckled as she stared back into the fire, "Because I know Varesh. She's crafty, elusive and clever… but there's always one way she hangs herself. One fatal flaw she overlooks. I don't know why… but it's always been that way."

Kydar grimaced and gave a shrug, deciding the answer would have to suffice. Then he tilted his head and looked back at the ranger.

"Say," he wondered aloud, "How _do_ you know the Marshals so well?"

The ranger hesitated, opening her mouth to answer when the heavy gong of the bell marked the hour. Rakiv looked up at Kydar, whose hazel gaze held hers for a moment. It was a stare that was beginning to unnerve her. The gaze held no magic, it never did. Yet still it seemed as though he was reading her very thoughts through simple sight alone. She turned away and waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Get some sleep Scribe Raelesin," she ordered, "We've got a court date tomorrow."

Kydar arched an eyebrow at her, but rose from the couch as bidden. He clapped a fist to his chest in an Istani salute, bowing lightly and smirking down at her.

"Yes, _Commander_," he grinned.

The elementalist beat a hasty retreat as the ranger flung pillows at him, sending bits of goose down everywhere. Kydar made his escape through the door, shutting it behind him just as a couch cushion smacked against the wood. Rakiv gave a long, exasperated groan as she plopped back onto her cushions. Things were so much easier in the wild. Out there it was simple, hunter and hunted, kill or be killed. Here everything had to be documented and proven and there were teammates. The gentle hiss of the crocodile drifted up to her as Butter poked his snout up on the couch. Rakiv let a hand drift over her companion's scales, petting him lightly as the crocodile snuffled at her.

"You think we got a chance Butter?" she asked.

The crocodile said nothing but looked at her a bit mournfully.

"Yeah," she nodded, "If Kormir was here we'd be alright."

The crocodile's spines rattled a little on his back as he lay his head down and gave a small tired snort.

"Me too buddy," she said, violet eyes slowly drifting closed, "Me too…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came with Rakiv wishing she had something better to wear. For some reason it was always the same thing. Tough thick hides, laced into garments that were easily warm in winter yet cool in summer. The cut was of Istani design, so aside from pale skin and red hair she fit right in with her fellow islanders. They were easy to move in, and offered protection without encumbering her with heavy armor plates. They were, in all meanings of the word, practical.

At the moment practical was not what the ranger wanted. Clean or not, garb was meant to withstand the rigors of the wild, not impress a court room of dignitaries. But it was all she had and there was no point bemoaning the matter further. After deciding that her hair was best left bound back by her circlet as always, she turned to the large stone tub in which her crocodile friend lurked beneath the water.

"C'mon Butter," she said, briefly crouching to splash the water with her fingertips to get his attention, "Let's get going."

The reptile surfaced and crawled out of the tub, giving himself a shake to fling excess water from his clean scales. He gave a snuffle and waddled out of the bathroom as Rakiv gave herself one last look in the mirror. It would be nice if just every once in a while she could actually look pretty. With a resigned sigh the ranger turned away and closed the door behind her. The usual 'tough-as-nails' look would have to do for today.

The duo left the Spearmarshal's chambers and made their way through the halls of the Consulate, which were oddly empty for once. Upon entering the Council Hall it became clear why the Consulate was so quiet. Everyone was _here_. A Kournan General had been killed on Istani soil, the Warmarshal had been accused of treachery, and General Morgahn had come to debate the case with Kahyet's killer. The dogs of war were barking, and this council meeting would decide if they were to be loosed or remain chained.

Rakiv made her way down to the front, where her team of six sat talking to the other officers. Koss, Dunkoro and the other two Zaishen Acolytes stood in conversation with her squad, along with Melonni, who looked up first to greet the approaching ranger.

"Ranger Maelstrom," the Kournan dervish saluted, "I would like to testify during these proceedings. I have seen much of what the Warmarshal has done in Kourna and I think it can help your case."

"Sure," Rakiv nodded, "And thanks. We need all the help we can get."

"I'd like to testify too," Koss spoke up, "I can corroborate Ironfist's testimony with the information I've gathered from my contacts."

"Allow me to speak as well," Dunkoro requested, "I hear that General Morgahn has been questioning the demonic event's we've suffered recently."

"Sounds good to me," Rakiv nodded to them, "I'll send you guys up as our first witnesses. The council knows you so that might put them in a listening mood. Melonni you'll go next and we'll play it by ear from there."

"Thank you Ranger Maelstrom," Melonni gave a tip of her head.

The males responded in kind and turned to their seats on the other side of the floor. The ranger made her way to the front and sat down next to Kydar, who held up the scroll he had been reviewing.

"Alright," he said, "Elder Suhl has banned me from speaking at this hearing. He think's we'll be here forever if I do," the scribe snorted.

Rakiv snickered and leaned in to peer at the scroll.

"So this is our case?" she asked.

"Yup," he nodded, "We're going to focus on the corsair involvement, since we have the most concrete evidence for that. I'm trying to avoid the subject of Fahranur, but I doubt the general will give you that luxury."

"What do we do for that?" she asked.

"The demon body," Kydar responded, "And Kahyet's ring. Unfortunately it's all we've got, but it's enough to build a reasonable argument that she summoned demons. Every other body like that vaporized, so there's really only one place we could have gotten it."

Rakiv nodded. It was a bit of a stretch, since they reasonably could have gotten the body anywhere. But there weren't many demons just running around Istan, so there was little evidence that the general _hadn't_ summoned them.

"Can we use Jin as a witness on that?" Rakiv asked.

"She's Zaishen and not Sunspear," Kydar said, "The Council may be a little hesitant to hear her, but if they do then it'd make sense that she's telling the truth since we couldn't really order her to lie."

"She is under our command though, so…" Rakiv began.

"Zaishen do not lie," Anorah spoke from the other side of Kydar.

Both the ranger and the elementalist looked over at her in surprise, unaware that she had been listening. Kydar shrugged and turned back to Rakiv.

"There you have it," Kydar said, "They don't lie."

"Guess it'll have to do," Rakiv sighed, "Let's hope this works."

The heavy pounding of a gavel brought the general roar of the chamber to silence as the Council members made their way in to the great stone table. Taking their seats the old ones looked out on the crowd as Suhl pounded his gavel again.

"Let it be marked that on the 66h day of Phoenix in the year 1275 of the Dynastic Reckoning, this High Council of the province of Istan was called to order," Suhl announced, pounding his gavel yet again.

Rakiv balked a little at the date. Ph. 66… a full month since Kormir had left for aid. The ranger couldn't help but be a little bit worried.

"This court will now hear the case of Ranger Rakiv Maelstrom vs. Varesh Ossa, Warmarshal of Kourna," the oldest of the elders stated, "Will the prosecution please rise?"

"That's us," Kydar whispered as they stood.

"Why don't they cut the crap and let us yell at each other already?" the ranger grumbled as she rose as well, drawing a chuckle from the elementalist.

"Thank you," Suhl nodded, motioning for them to be seated once more, "And representing the accused is General Morgahn of 2nd Kournan Legion. He will be defending the Warmarshal during these proceedings."

Morgahn rose from his chair, making a quick bow to the chamber before sitting once more.

"As it is understood by this court," Suhl continued, "Ranger Maelstrom's command has accused the Warmarshal of conspiring with corsairs, of provoking an attack on the people of Istan, and of invoking dark forces on the island of Istan. Does the prosecution agree with these charges as stated by the court?"

"Uh, we do," Rakiv called out.

"Very well," Suhl replied, "We will begin by hearing the testimonies of the prosecution's witnesses. Is the defense ready to begin?"

"I am," Morgahn responded evenly.

"Very well," Suhl nodded, "Prosecution, your first witness?"

Rakiv leaned into Kydar, who whispered quickly in her ear and she nodded in agreement.

"Your honor," she said, rising to her feet, "I would like to summon Commander Koss to the floor."

The burly Sunspear warrior strode to the center of the floor, clapping a fist to his chest in salute to the Council. Suhl gestured to the man to begin and Koss nodded as he stood at attention.

"Council members, I have spent the last sixty days in combat with corsair's," Koss said, "And I have been informed by my… erm… connections, that the pirates were being paid off by Kournan's to attack Istan. I have also been informed that Kournan soldiers were seen involved in dark rituals involving demons, shortly before the attack on Kamadan."

The warrior completed his testimony and gave a bow to the council. Rakiv raised her eyebrows and then glanced to her team. Was that really all the warrior had to offer? Morgahn seemed equally unimpressed and turned toward the Council.

"Your honor," the general sighed, "Must we really be subject to the .word of brigands and corsairs?" he asked, gesturing to Koss.

"Hey!" the warrior retorted, "I am not a corsair! I don't even look like one!"

"All witnesses have been approved by this Council, General Morgahn," Suhl replied, "And therefore their testimonies must be answered."

"I see," Morgahn nodded, as he rose to address the Sunspear, "Well then Commander Koss, I can tell you that your information is incorrect. Firstly, your connections _are_ corsairs, who were obviously too cowardly to come and stand before this court to testify themselves. Secondly, you have no evidence of demonic activity in Istan, save for some general unrest in your markets and _claims_ that demons attacked the city. I'm afraid you'll need more than the witness of a few beggars and thieves to accuse my soldiers of engaging in 'dark rituals'."

"Prosecution, your next witness?" Suhl asked.

"I call…" Rakiv began, and then paused.

Morgahn was obviously in no listening mood. If he could mock them he would, and she had no doubt he would find something ridiculous in Melonni's testimony. Dunkoro held credibility, but harder evidence was what they needed at the moment.

"Where's our evidence?" she whispered to Kydar.

"Money, letters n' the ring are here," the elementalist said, holding up a box containing the items, "The body's outside, ready to be dragged in on your command."

"Good," she nodded, and rose to her feet, "Your honor I call Commander Ironfist to the floor."

A small gasp came from the crowd as the corsair commander rose from his seat and unwrapped his face, striding down the steps towards the floor. Suhl banged his gavel for order and the assembly quieted once more.

"Good to see you Suhl," Ironfist smirked cockily, "Especially since I'm not in chains this time."

"Council approved, I assume?" Morgahn asked dryly.

"General I will thank you to respect this court and its witnesses," Suhl snapped.

"Of course Councilman," the general bowed his head slightly, "Of course."

"Make this good corsair," Suhl pointed his gavel at Ironfist.

"Oh it is good," Ironfist nodded, "See, we've been having dealings with Kourna for quite some time. In fact the last several times I made bail, it was the Warmarshal paying for my release. She keeps quite a few of us in her pocket, and even withdrew her troops from the Barbarous Coast to allow us a port of call."

"Objection," Morgahn snorted.

"My last few raids on your villages were Kourna funded," Ironfist continued, ignoring the general, "She's kept us well armed, well supplied… it's done wonders for crew morale having such a generous sponsor. She even sends us women from time to time," the commander grinned wickedly.

"Objection!" Morgahn exclaimed.

"On what grounds?" Suhl demanded.

"Your honor the Warmarshal is a woman of honor, distinction and pride!" Morgahn snapped, "She defends Kourna with the utmost devotion, and would not spare even a single pirate from the noose! I myself have signed many orders sending troops into the Barbarous Coast to remove these villainous miscreants!"

"If you were so great a general as you claim," Ironfist chuckled, "I'd think you'd only need one order to get _that_ job done."

"Blackhearted coward!" Morgahn roared.

"Pampered lapdog," Ironfist returned with a smirk.

"Order!!" Suhl slammed his gavel down, "General contain yourself! Ironfist remember where you are, and that your deal stands only so long as you behave accordingly!"

"Of course your honor," Ironfist bowed low, "To continue my testimony, I was called to a meeting on the Barbarous shore on the 78th day of Zephyr. I, along with Commander Bahreht of the Marauder Fleet and Commander Werishakul of the Black Sail Flotilla met that day with General Kahyet of the 1st Kournan Legion. The general paid us _very_ handsomely to participate in a coordinated effort against Istan. Our orders were clear, and our fleets were given specific positions and dates of attack. I _had_ all of the correspondences between the General and myself, but they were destroyed by the Sunspears in Zehlon Reach. Naturally these proceedings were very secretive, and only the other commanders and myself knew the exact identity of our benefactor. All other items of evidence I have turned over to Ranger Maelstrom."

"I see," Morgahn nodded icily as he rose to make his reply, "Tell me 'Commander', are you not standing here today because of an Istani bribe?"

"Of course," Ironfist chuckled, "I like to think of myself as a businessman."

"Hmph, indeed," Morgahn grunted, "So would you agree that you have been brought here by this bribe, to corroborate attacks against the Warmarshal?"

"Oh _screw_ this!" Rakiv exploded as she rose from her seat.

"Prosecutor I did not…" Suhl began.

"General Kahyet nearly brought destruction to this island!" Rakiv fumed, shoving Ironfist out of her way, "If she hadn't awakened what she did in Fahranur, we wouldn't have lost so many men to that _thing_, nor would we have had undead roaming our countryside for a week!"

"Fahranur was the fault of your Spearmarshal, and her fault alone," Morgahn responded calmly, "She was warned against opening those ruins, and the western jungles of Istan have been left untouched for centuries for a _reason_. As for your undead, it seems to me there's some errant necromancer stalking your shores. You might want to track him down."

"Oh?" Rakiv asked, "Then how do you explain _this_!?"

The ranger flung a finger towards the doors, which were pushed open as a pair of Sunspears flung a heavy burden down the steps. The body of the Grasp of Chaos tumbled down, hitting the center floor and sliding to a stop.

"This is beyond necromancy," Rakiv said, pointing at it, "Beyond what was opened at the First City. _This_ is evil."

The ranger swung her hand, flinging a shining object across the floor. Morgahn caught it quickly and held it up to the light, examining the signet ring that had belonged to General Kahyet.

"This… _thing_ was summoned by the General herself at the Sunspear crypts," Rakiv continued, her voice even despite the frustration and disgust that boiled within her, "Where she admitted to paying off corsairs to attack us and distract us while she infiltrated Fahranur. The Kournan soldiers Koss reported on were acting under _her_ command, and caused the death of many Istani civilians."

The ranger went on unchecked, her sheer presence and wrath quelling objections both from the Council and the General. She whipped a hand back to Kydar, who handed her the sack of money, the cryptic map and the letters of marque.

"This was their meeting place," she said, flipping the map over to display the back side of it, "And it bears the general's mark and seal. This was where she summoned the last of the corsairs to be slaughtered, an attempt to cover her tracks and tie up her loose ends. But it all started with this!"

Rakiv flung the money bag, causing it to burst open at Morgahn's feet as it struck the stone floor. With a song of metal the silver coins rolled everywhere, each one bearing a stamped imprint of Varesh's profile.

"Kournan coins, payment to the corsair fleets to attack our people," Rakiv snarled, "Authorized by these, letters of marque which employ these pirates as privateers in the Warmarshal's service. They _all_ bear the seal of the Warmarshal and General Kahyet!"

Morgahn folded his arms impassively, watching the ranger as she stormed up to him, scattering coins with her approach. She held the letters up, showing him the wax seals on the documents as she glared daggers into him.

"Warmarshal Varesh has been instigating deliberate attacks on the island of Istan and the Order of the Sunspears," Rakiv concluded, "_This_ is an act of war!"

A hush fell over the council chamber. The ranger had actually said it, invoked the dreaded word that all had been avoiding. Morgahn himself however, seemed unaffected, almost amused as he dug into his breast pocket and withdrew a ring of his own.

"Were it not for the fact that General Kahyet remained on Istan when the rest of the Warmarshal's entourage had already departed for Kourna," Morgahn said, "This would indeed be an act of war. A ranking general of the Kournan army, dead on Istani soil and slain by an agent of the Sunspears? An act of war indeed."

Kydar groaned and buried his face in his hands. Here it came, the general's final play that would render their entire case null and void. He held up his right hand, displaying the signet ring he bore and brought forth the other ring he held in his left.

"But as she remained on the island, contrary to the Warmarshal's orders," Morgahn said, "We can only assume she was acting alone. Each of Varesh's three generals bears two signets. Our own, and the Warmarshal's. We are each authorized to act with her permission, as well as to sign and seal documents with her authority. The caveat is that should we abuse this privilege; the Warmarshal will strip us of our rank and title and deliver us to whomever we have committed crimes against."

The letters crumpled in Rakiv's grip as the ranger's fist tightened. Kydar had warned her that this would happen, and now the general smugly proceeded exactly as predicted.

"This being the case," Morgahn stated, "It seems that you have no case against the Warmarshal, and only against General Kahyet. We will investigate these matters ourselves, attempt to recover Kahyet's ship and question her crew. If our investigation corroborates your charges, we will posthumously strip her of her rank and title. As it seems you have already carried out her inevitable sentence, I see no further progress to be made on the matter. We will, of course, expect a full apology be made to the Warmarshal for the insults that she has suffered here today."

The general pocketed the ring and turned away from the ranger, who was nearly trembling with rage. There was no doubt in her mind, she could kill the man where he stood before anyone in the court room could stop her. One Kournan general had fallen at her hands, what difference would another make?

"Nothing further your honor," Morgahn bowed, returning to his seat.

"Very well," Suhl sighed, "In light of these events, this court has no choice but to commend Ranger Maelstrom's command in the matters regarding the alleged treason of General Kahyet. This court hereby orders that the Ranger issue a full apology to the Warmarshal for all insults sustained."

Rakiv looked up incredulously. They planned to treat her like a child now. This couldn't be how this ended… not after everything that had happened.

"General Morgahn, you are dismissed and may…" Suhl began.

"Not So Fast!!" a shout came from the top of the chamber stairs.

All eyes turned to the open doors as the speaker strode in. Bristling with rage, gleaming in her polished white armor and bearing both spear and shield, Kormir entered the courtroom. The Spearmarshal leveled her spear at the Council desk, eyes burning furiously.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she shouted, her voice filling the room, "You _dare_ bring my officers forward like this? You _dare_ impugn their honor and dub them liars before this assembly!?"

"Spearmarshal!" Suhl exclaimed, "We had not heard you had returned. Had we known we would have postponed these proceedings until…"

"Spearmarshal Kormir!" Morgahn cried at the same time, "Your officers have made wild and baseless accusations against the Warmarshal! I demand that…"

"Enough!" Kormir silenced them, "The island of Istan remains in a state of emergency, and so long as I am protector of these lands you _will_ heed me!"

No one dared to argue. Rakiv turned and smiled up at her friend, who was still far too enraged to give more than a pause for objections from those before her.

"Hear now the words of the Spearmarshal!" Kormir called, raising her spear high, "Warmarshal Varesh is a traitor to Istan and to all of Elona!"

The short form of Tahlkora snuck from behind Kormir and quickly made its way down the stairs, placing several documents on the Council desk for them to see. Kormir continued and as she did, more Sunspears filed in, bearing various other articles and objects.

"Before you are warrants and correspondences, bearing Varesh's seal _and_ personal signature," Kormir announced, "They authorize General Kahyet to employ Kournan privateers to attack peaceful villages on the island of Istan. The letters are written in the Warmarshal's _own hand_!"

Morgahn leaned towards the desk, attempting to peer at the letters. Rakiv turned to look at him, and a slow smirk spread across his face as he watched the processional of objects begin to mount on the chamber floor. A moment ago he had won this case, and now it was falling apart before his very eyes.

"I have traveled far and wide, seeking allies that might help us against the demons that plague us!" Kormir called, "And as I returned to my island home I beheld a ship that flew no flag, anchored near the seawall that protects our western reaches. Believing it to be corsairs we boarded it only to find Kournan soldiers awaiting us. It proved to be General Kahyet's ship, and on it we discovered many grave things!"

Still more evidence poured in. Great cauldrons with occultist markings, cages that contained strange and savage looking creatures. Scrolls, letters, documents… all were brought forth and laid on the council floor. Each item itself bore evidence of use in dark rituals, all bearing marks of ancient dark magic and even stranger designs that few could recognize. Kormir strode down the steps, handing her weapons to her shield bearer and holding out a hand to Tahlkora who gave her a scroll.

"But perhaps gravest of all is this," Kormir continued, unfurling the scroll and revealing strange glyphs upon it that burned with an unnatural purple light, "Look upon it well, all of you! For it bears the words of evil, the symbols of darkness! It is a copy of the Apocrypha, written in the general's own hand! And it contains exactly those instructions for bringing forth _Nightfall_!"

Morgahn made to rise and object, but Kormir's voice overpowered his attempts to speak.

"Let it be known!" Kormir shouted, "The Warmarshal has committed treason against the provinces of Elona! She has caused the death and sufferings of many and must be made to stand trial for her crimes! She _will_ come forth and answer for what she has done, or _we_ will come for her!"

"Spearmarshal!" Morgahn exclaimed, "Do you have any idea what you're saying!?"

"Will the Warmarshal answer these charges?" Kormir demanded, pointing a finger at him as she approached, mounting the dais with a single stride, "Will she stand before the protectors of Elona for these evils she has committed!?"

"She will not!" Morgahn snapped, "It's absurd! It's an insult! Choose your words carefully Spearmarshal! You would throw all of Elona into conflict for such foolish…" the general tried to continue but words began to fail him as Kormir's eyes burned into his.

"Then run back general," she snarled lowly, "Run back to your Warmarshal. Depart these shores immediately and tell her to prepare whatever evil forces she has aligned herself with. For the Sunspears will not suffer darkness to stain our lands! Come daybreak and the rising of the Golden Sun… we are at war!"

"Spearmarshal!" the council exclaimed, though Kormir silenced them with a hand.

"I will return," Morgahn swallowed, glaring back at Kormir, "And I will tell the Warmarshal of this outrage. Beware Kormir, the forces of Kourna are strong! You will not win a war against us."

"Hmph," Kormir said, "Then let the gods judge between us, that righteousness may prevail!"

The general made a hasty, yet dignified retreat as the Council muttered among themselves. With the state of emergency still in effect, the Spearmarshal retained her executive powers and there was little they could do to stop her. Kormir turned and stepped from the dais, placing a hand on Rakiv's shoulder and smiling.

"You have done well in my absence old friend," the Spearmarshal smiled, "I apologize for being late."

"Hey," Rakiv chuckled, putting her hand on Kormir's other shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, "Better late than never. I just hope you brought another army with you."

"Do not worry," Kormir smiled, "We will be well prepared for what lies ahead."

The ranger half turned her head, listening to the uproar of the crowd. Delegates and dignitaries argued back and forth, many calling down to the floor in their fervor. Rakiv chuckled and glanced at Kormir.

"Sounds like it's time for one of your famous speeches," Rakiv smirked.

"Indeed," Kormir nodded with a smile of her own, "Let's see what I come up with this time."

Both women released each other and Kormir stepped forward, raising her hands for silence. The roar of the crowd slowly lulled and finally silence was established. The Spearmarshal waited for a moment, ensuring that all eyes were on her before she took a deep breath and began.

"People of Istan," she elocuted clearly, "Hear me. You have suffered much these last several months. Through corsairs and pirates we have struggled to defend ourselves against the plots of the wicked and the machinations of evil men. Beset on all sides by those who would see us brought down, we have remained strong. A great and golden light amidst the darkness."

She paused for breath and then quickly continued.

"We stand now at the precipice… on the brink of war," she said, "And I mince no words when I say that this is a darkness like we have never faced before. We have seen it in our own cities, with our own eyes. Evil crawls forth to smite these lands, and it will find that we are more than ready to face it. This is a conflict that it has begun… but I say to you it is a _war_ that we will finish!"

From somewhere in the courtroom a horn started up, giving a low but a strong and clear note. Rakiv shook her head. It was exactly what Kormir had always wanted, inspirational music to go with her inspirational speeches.

"As the night falls over the land, we will bring the brightness of day!" Kormir called forth, "Let our shields shake and our spears ring! Let us go forth with honor and for glory! Let us be the light that shatters the coming darkness! We will fight for our home, we will fight for our people. And we will fight for Elona!"

A cheer went up from the gathered masses and Rakiv couldn't help but chuckle. Despite her own cynicism, she couldn't help but feel a little pumped herself.

"Do not be deceived Sunspears," Kormir said, the horn rising higher and stronger as she pointed out to the crowd, "We journey beyond the edges of the map. To the dark places where true evil sleeps. We go to cast down horrors and to vanquish demons. But in the darkness of combat may your spear be swift! When the demons surround you may your shield be strong! And though you face terrors of Torment itself, remember our creed!"

The Spearmarshal punched a fist to the sky, though Rakiv couldn't help but note it was actually the ceiling as they were standing in an enclosed room.

"You Never! Fight! Alone!!" she shouted.

The crowd went wild, cheers and shouts of "Arra! Arra!" resounding through the halls of the Consulate. Kormir smiled as she lowered her arm and nodded with satisfaction. Rakiv motioned for her squad to assemble and the group converged on the chamber floor as Kormir turned to face the ranger.

"Come with me old friend," Kormir said, "There is much to do, and we have many things to discuss."


	11. Chapter 10: Dawn of War

**Ch. 10**

**Dawn of War**

The Spearmarshal cleared her desk of the many odds and ends Jerek had left on it. The man was a pack-rat, and had apparently assumed that the office would remain his for quite some time. Kormir lifted a picture frame from the floor, turning it around to reveal a painting of herself and her family. The woman twisted her mouth as she hung the portrait back in its proper place.

"Goodness that man is infuriating," she sighed as she dusted her hands and sat in her chair, "I'll have to have someone come in and give this room a proper cleaning."

"I'm just glad it's you behind that desk again," Rakiv chuckled, sitting down and propping her feet on the desk, "Another week and I'd have probably killed him."

"Ah, then I arrived just in time," Kormir smiled, leaning back and steepling her fingers, "But idle chatter must wait I fear. Grave have been my days of late, and many dark things I have learned."

The rest of Rakiv's party settled onto the benches in the Spearmarshal's office, turning their attention forward as Kormir closed her eyes in thought. After a moment she spoke, though her eyes remained shut.

"Tell me," she said, "How much do any of you know about Abaddon?"

Rakiv did not answer, merely watching her friend's features as the Spearmarshal listened to the answers that came.

"He's some kind of dark deity," Tahlkora spoke up, "The priests sometimes mentioned him… but not often."

"He's the heretical god of secrets," Alendra nodded, "From what I've heard anyway. It's hard to say really, no one ever seems to want to talk about him."

"He was more than that…" Kydar muttered under his breath.

"Indeed he was Scribe Raelesin," Kormir nodded, "Indeed he was. Ranger Maelstrom perhaps you could enlighten them?"

"Abaddon is not a false god, or at least he wasn't always," Rakiv sighed, relaxing further into her chair and closing her eyes as she recalled the lessons she had forsaken so long ago, "He was once a true god, the first of six who ruled our world since its creation. He was the god of Water and Knowledge, and was the Keeper of Magic. Supposedly everything we know, everything we as a race ever learned came from him."

She sighed, pinching her nose bridge as she continued.

"If you know anything about Tyrian history, you know about the magic wars," Rakiv said, "Which were stopped when the gods created the five bloodstones. But these wars were supposedly started by Abaddon himself."

"Why would a god start a war?" Anicara asked curiously.

"According to the lore, Abaddon saw the mortal races as playthings," Rakiv shrugged, "Toys really. The gods had begun to introduce magic to us slowly, but Abaddon gave us all kinds of secrets and powers… basically just to watch us destroy each other with them."

"The magic wars were ended by King Doric's cry to Dwanya, and the rest is a matter of history," Kormir nodded, "But what history does not tell us, is what happened to Abaddon."

"What _did_ happen to him?" Anicara asked.

"When Abaddon opposed the other five," Rakiv sighed, "They sealed him away. Bound him with chains in the deepest parts of the Realm of Torment. If you believe the story, they did it for the good of all mortal creatures, since Abaddon was intent on releasing magic into the world again."

"All the magic we use now is just a shadow of the knowledge Abaddon had once given us," Kydar put in, "But if you read any of the manuscripts from the magic wars… it sounds like they made the right choice."

"Indeed," Kormir nodded in agreement, "But Abaddon was not content to remain chained. Tell me Scribe Raelesin, what do you know of the Margonites?"

"They were originally seafaring folk," Kydar responded, stroking his goatee thoughtfully, "An entire civilization of sailors. They were among the first to colonize Elona when the rule of the Primeval's had only just begun here in Istan. Naturally they were worshipers of Abaddon, since he was still god of Water at the time."

He looked to Kormir who only arched an eyebrow at him and nodded for him to continue. The scribe furrowed his brow as he tried to recall their obscure history.

"Uh… sometime between the years 100 and 175 of Dynastic Reckoning," he said, "They gave up their ships and headed for the Crystal Desert, searching for Ascension. They built up a new civilization in the desert and devoted themselves to Abaddon while they looked for a way to ascend. The history is never very clear on how it happened, but at some point they began a war against the Forgotten, strange snake-people that lived in the desert. The war lasted for awhile, but in 199 Abaddon gave the Margonites magic to fight back with. It's said that he gave them so much magic that it actually transformed them, so that they were no longer human. People came to regard the Margonites as demons, because they were so powerful. When Abaddon opposed the other five gods' choice to seal away magic, the Margonites stood with him to fight the other gods. So when Abaddon was sealed the Margonites were sealed into Torment with him. Their civilization disappeared and no one's heard from them since."

"Thank you Scribe Raelesin," Kormir nodded, as she leaned forward and propped her elbows on her desk, "In the centuries since the Exodus, there have been many heretical sects that claimed to follow Abaddon. For a time, this was how the scriptures of Abaddon, the Book of Secrets lived on. It was passed down from heretic leader to heretic leader. But in 500 DR, Queen Nadijeh ordered the Sunspear Guard to scour Elona for every trace of these heretical cults. It is of course the case that some members survived, but it is known that every document, and text pertaining to the worship of Abaddon was destroyed. The queen kept only those texts that documented the history of the dark god, but personally saw to it that every copy of the Book of Secrets was destroyed. According to Zaishen records, this was done in an effort to prevent the coming of _Nightfall_."

The Spearmarshal paused and then turned to Kydar.

"I have to thank you Scribe Raelesin," she said, "Without your connection between the Book of Secrets, the Margonites and the _Nightfall_ prophecy I would never have known what to look for. Even in the archives of the Zaishen, such references were almost impossibly obscure."

"What did you find?" Kydar asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Kormir sighed softly, interlacing her fingers over her mouth as she closed her eyes again. Rakiv couldn't help but frown a little. Something was greatly troubling the Spearmarshal, and very few things ever troubled Kormir.

"_Nightfall_ is not _just_ the end of the world," Kormir said, "It is the release of Abaddon. The Scriptures of Abaddon, the Apocrypha were instructions on how to weaken the seal placed on him, to open the way to the Realm of Torment and release him into this world. The prophecies of death and darkness are only the beginning. Abaddon's power will change our reality, warp the very earth beneath our feet. All will become a land blanketed in night and inhabited by the darkest horrors one can imagine."

"But to achieve this, one requires the Book of Secrets and the resources necessary to follow the instructions therein," Kormir continued, "The heretic in Jahnus' court knew that no copies of the book existed any more, and so they had to summon one directly from Torment itself. According to Zaishen records, many had attempted this but all had failed, as the sacrifice necessary to summon the Apocrypha was usually greater than any one coven could fill. Entire cults were lost to this pursuit, but Jahnus had an entire _city_ to hand over. Were it not for him, the Apocrypha would have remained bound in Torment as well."

Slow nods came from those in the chamber as they listened to the Spearmarshal's tale, feeling the pieces of the puzzle begin to fall into place.

"When I boarded General Kahyet's ship, I found all manner of evil texts and blasphemous writings," Kormir said, opening her eyes "But most disturbing of all were her personal chambers. It was as though the cabin was a room steeped in evil… it was almost suffocating. An altar to the god had been erected in her quarters and on the wall she had carved an inscription. Four lines that I recognized, for they had been recorded in the Zaishen archive."

Rakiv raised a hand to interrupt and Kormir nodded to her.

"Let me guess," Rakiv chuckled wryly, "There is no Knowledge, only Secrets."

"There is no Wisdom, only Madness," Kydar joined her.

"There is no Death, there is Torment," they concluded in unison, "There is no god, there is Abaddon."

"How did you guys know that?" Alendra asked.

"Because it's the same inscription that we found in Zehlon Reach," Kydar responded grimly, "The translation of the glyphs carved into the digger's chest."

"Indeed," Kormir nodded, "They are words taken from the Scriptures of Abaddon, but they are more than that. When Abaddon was sealed and the Margonites began to fall into Torment, this passage became their creed. For a time they fought the armies of the gods, but were eventually defeated and sealed. But while they survived on earth, this was the mantra of their people. It lived on by word of mouth alone, though it was seldom spoken by heretics, who believed themselves unworthy of ascribing to the Margonite's creed. To write these words, and to speak them as truth is to call oneself a Margonite… which Kahyet claimed she was."

"Kahyet was a Margonite?" Rakiv blinked.

"At least… she believed herself to be," Kormir responded to her friend, "In the letters and journals I read, Kahyet believed that she belonged to a line of humans who were descended from the original seafaring Margonite clans. Not an impossibility I suppose. But it was through this ancestry that she began to believe that the cause of the Margonites was her cause as well. She began to worship Abaddon and was convinced that it was her destiny to bring about _Nightfall_. However… while reading her writings, it was at this point that I began to lament how blind I have been."

"Why do you say that?" Rakiv asked, assuming the Spearmarshal meant something other than trusting Varesh for the sake of friendship.

"Because General Kahyet was Varesh Ossa's mentor," Kormir said, her shoulders falling somewhat, "Warmarshal Sudahn Ossa died when Varesh was only fifteen, and she was immediately named the new Warmarshal. But she couldn't do the job on her own, and so relied heavily on the Kournan generals."

"I remember that," Rakiv nodded, "She always said she had good advisors to help her."

"By all accounts, she did," Kormir agreed, "General Bayel maintained their army and organized the divisions of their forces. Morgahn oversaw matters of domestic politics. But General Kahyet took it upon herself to train Varesh to be the Warmarshal. Everything Varesh knows about foreign policy, diplomacy, trade relations and matters of state… she learned from Kahyet."

"I don't get it though," Rakiv frowned, flipping her legs off the table and leaning forward, "Varesh learned all the same things about religion, philosophy and discipline as we did. Even if Kahyet started telling her about Abaddon… she _knew_ what Abaddon was. We were told what he was. What could possibly convince her to side with _him_?"

"I do not know my friend," Kormir sighed miserably, "But somehow, during her years of study under the general, Varesh's mind was poisoned by Kahyet. I could scarcely believe the letters myself, which contained many conversations concerning the dark god. In her own hand Varesh signed her letters to the general with the words, 'Hail Abaddon'."

No body spoke as Kormir rubbed her eyes with her hands. Rakiv sighed and ran a hand through her hair, leaning back in her chair and shaking her head. This was getting worse by the minute.

"Had I but seen…" Kormir sighed, mostly to herself, "Had I but questioned her… been less distant…. Perhaps we would not be here today. Perhaps she might have turned back."

It was a deeply human moment for the usually strong Spearmarshal. As loyal Sunspears, Alendra and Anicara felt a pang of sympathy for their leader as they saw before them a woman who mourned the loss of a friend. A moment later Kormir raised her face, eyes dry and determination returning to her features.

"Varesh Ossa seeks to bring forth _Nightfall_," Kormir stated, "And she now has the means to begin. We _cannot_ allow her to succeed. We set sail for Kourna in three days. Our Kournan informants tell me that the Warmarshal has moved to the Gandara Fortress, and begun fortifying its defenses. That is where we will find Varesh, and that is where we will go. I will begin negotiations with Elder Suhl and the Seamarshal for aid from the Istani Navy. Since the corsair attacks we've had a resurgence in recruits, and we'll need every man we can get for this operation. I am assigning Nerashi and Rojis to oversee their training… brief though it will be."

"To those of you in this room," the Spearmarshal said after a short pause, "I extend my deepest gratitude. You have all performed admirably in my absence and gone above the call of duty. We are launching a full scale invasion on the province of Kourna, and only the gods know what Varesh will have waiting for us. Some of you here are not Sunspears, some of you are. But to all of you I do not command, I can only ask…" she took a breath and looked to each face before her, "Will you join me?"

"Yes, Spearmarshal!" Anicara and Alendra responded immediately, causing Kormir to give a smile of thanks.

"I came to try and stop Varesh," Tahlkora nodded, trying not to look as nervous as she felt, "And… if that means joining your invasion… then yes! I'm in."

"Thank you," Kormir smiled to the teenager, "Acolyte Basilisk, though General Yurukaro has left the Zaishen under my command… I will only ask you to follow us. Will you join our cause?"

Anorah turned her head, golden eyes staring at the Spearmarshal as she pressed a fist to her chest and bowed her head slightly.

"My blade," she said, "His will. I will help you to vanquish these demons Spearmarshal."

"Thank you," Kormir nodded, "Scribe Raelesin?"

"This is the story of the century," Kydar laughed, "You think I'm gonna miss this? This'll get me a promotion in the department for sure!"

"Then I am grateful for your enthusiasm," Kormir chuckled in returned, "And what of you old friend? Will you follow me into this battle?"

Rakiv smiled and lifted a hand, which Kormir took as both squeezed in a soldier's grip.

"Sure, I'm game," the ranger shrugged, "Me vs. the Kournan Army? Sounds like a fun weekend."

From beneath the desk Butter lazily croaked his allegiance as well. Kormir laughed lightly and nodded as she placed her other hand over Rakiv's and nodded.

"Thank you my friend," she said, "For everything."

"Eh, didn't have anything better to do anyway," Rakiv shrugged nonchalantly.

Kormir only smiled at the ranger's false indifference. Rising to her full height Kormir placed both hands on her desk and surveyed the room.

"Then hear now the words of the Spearmarshal," Kormir said, "There is much to be done to prepare for this war. I will be sending Koss and Dunkoro to Issnur and to the Reach to seek more strong fighters for the coming conflict. Anicara, Tahlkora and Alendra, I want you to travel with Lonai into Lahtenda Bog. We will doubtless be outnumbered by the Kournan forces, so I seek the blessings of our ancestors. Find the shrine of Sologon, the first Spearmarshal and tell him of our cause. We will require their strength if we are to win this war."

"Yes, Spearmarshal!" the girl's chimed.

"Rakiv, I want you to take Kydar and Anorah to the Mehtani Keys," she ordered, "The seas during the summer season are calm, and we will need swift winds to carry us. Elder Olunideh has agreed to perform a ritual to Dwanya, but there is the matter of the waters as well. I want you to accompany the Elder to see Kinya Kela, the leader of the Water Djinn tribes in Istan. With her blessing, we will have strong currents to speed us on our way."

"Heh, I bet she'll be happy to see me," Rakiv grunted under her breath as she rose to her feet.

"I would prefer to send Commander Nyrin but… I heard tell of what happened in the Keys," Kormir murmured to her friend, "I only hope that your presence does not anger Lady Kela."

"If it does," Rakiv muttered back, "I'll have to remind her why she named me Maelstrom."

The short conversation went unnoticed by the others in the room, as they gathered their things and rose from their chairs.

"Back in the good old days we could have just prayed to Abaddon for fair seas," Kydar chuckled.

His weak attempt at a joke was greeted with silence as the girls merely stared at him curiously.

"Cause he used to be the god of Water?" he explained, "Little history joke there… heh.. heh heh."

"Can I switch him out for Alendra?" Rakiv asked the Spearmarshal.

Kormir only chuckled and waved a hand to shoo them out of her office. The party exited into the Consulate halls and everyone looked to Rakiv for instructions. The ranger looked around and raised her eyebrows.

"What are you all looking at me for?" she blinked, "You've got your assignments. Go. And good luck."

The group split up, Anicara waving good-bye as the three girls headed off down the broad hallway. Kydar, Rakiv and Anorah turned the other way and made their way to the entrance of the consulate. In the weeks since the demon attack, Kamadan had managed to recover quite well. Though shaken by the event, the market vendors and proud merchant's of the world's greatest port were not about to be cheated out of their profits by a few nightmares. The group of three made their way down into the general mayhem of the markets when a voice caught Rakiv's attention.

"Ranger Maelstrom!" came the unmistakable Canthan accent of Acolyte Sousuke, "Ranger Maelstrom!"

The blue elementalist waved above the crowd as he tried to push his way towards the party. Rakiv chuckled and watched as he slowly progressed towards them, finally breaking free of the throng to give her a quick salute.

"Ranger Maelstrom," Sousuke addressed her again, "I'm afraid Field General Hayao has summoned Acolyte Basilisk. There is a… uh… shipment that has arrived, and it requires her immediate attention."

Rakiv arched an eyebrow at the Canthan elementalist but only shrugged in response. Kydar stole a quick glance at Anorah, somewhat surprised to see her features relax in what appeared to be an expression of relief. The dervish gave a curt nod Sousuke and bowed to Rakiv.

"Forgive me Commander," she spoke softly, "I must report to the Field General."

"Yeah go ahead," Rakiv nodded, "Kydar n' I will probably be done with this by afternoon."

Anorah saluted and turned away wordlessly. Sousuke quickly gave a salute of his own and stumbled after the dervish, pleading with her to wait up as he attempted to match the tall woman's strides. Rakiv chuckled and gave a small yawn as she cast about the marketplace for the local Xunlai agent.

"A very strange woman," Kydar commented.

"She's a Zaishen," Rakiv shrugged, pushing aside the miscellaneous city folk that barred her path, "If you ask me, they're all a little out there."

"Isn't their general your friend?" Kydar chuckled as he followed in her wake.

"And she's just as combat crazy as the rest of them," Rakiv laughed.

"This coming from the legend of the Battle Isles," Kydar shook his head with another chuckle as they approached the Xunlai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kodlonu Hamlet was a much quieter place, now that the threat of corsairs had lifted. The hamlet folk went about their business quite leisurely, enjoying the peace that the Sunspears had helped them to earn. Rakiv and Kydar stepped away from the travel portal and the elementalist shielded his eyes against the bright noonday sun.

"So where's the Elder?" he asked the ranger.

"I unno," she shrugged and looked down at her animal companion, "Butter, sniff him out."

The crocodile would have responded that he was _not_ a blood-hound, and that if she wanted things 'sniffed out' she ought to have tamed a canine of some sort. However, this argument had proved largely ineffective on his mistress before, as they both knew that his sense of smell was quite excellent. Still, Butter felt it was the principal of the matter that counted, and was convinced that sniffing things out for people was beneath his reptilian dignity. Nevertheless he did as he was asked, lumbering forward and snuffling along as the humans followed behind him.

"Ranger Maelstrom?" a deep voice called from the tents to their left, "Ranger Rakiv Maelstrom?"

"Who wants to know?" Rakiv asked, turning to face the speaker.

He was a big man, dressed in traditional Istani fisherman's wear which consisted of rough pants, a very large tool belt and knee-high waterproof boots made from reeds. He walked on a crutch, limping only slightly as he approached the pair.

"My name is Rahlon," he introduced himself, "I didn't get to thank you the last time you were here. You saved our village."

"You guys were a big help," Rakiv shrugged, "Wouldn't have been able to take on that many corsairs without the village men."

"Nor could we, without your skill," Rahlon extended a hand, "Would that I had been able to join you in your triumph."

"I'm just glad to see you guys recovering from that ambush," she responded as she accepted his hand and shook it firmly.

"Slowly," he chuckled deeply, "Slowly. But might I ask what brings you back to Kodlonu?"

"Actually we're looking for your dad," Kydar piped up, "We're supposed to be helping him with some ritual or other."

"Oh yes," Rahlon nodded, "My father has already left to perform the ritual to Dwanya. He asked that you meet him at the Cyclone Palace, at the far southern end of the Keys. That is where Lady Kela resides."

"We'd best get moving if we want to catch him," Rakiv replied as she released the fisherman's hand, "Good to see you up and around Rahlon."

"It is good to see you Sunspears," he bowed lightly, "And again, you have my thanks."

With parting waves Rakiv and Kydar made their way to the south of the village and out towards the warm salt waters of the Mehtani Keys. The island chains were quite beautiful during the day, the water sparkling like diamonds and the dunes crusted with white sand. The recent corsair invasion had subdued most of the regional wildlife, and so the two Sunspear agents were able to stroll through the Keys in peace.

"You know you never did give me a real answer," Rakiv broke the relative silence as they crunched through the sand.

"Hmm?" Kydar glanced down towards the much shorter woman, "An answer to what?"

"To why you're still here," she said, "And don't give me that 'story of the century' crap. If that's what you wanted you could stay safely in Kamadan and interview me when I got back."

"Yeah but everyone does that!" Kydar exclaimed, "Do you know how few eyewitness reports exist in historical records? This is going to be something that the bards will sing about! Do you have any idea how valuable an eyewitness account of the Sunspear assault on Gandara will be?"

"Do you have any idea how many people are going to _die_ at Gandara!?" Rakiv suddenly snapped.

The words left her mouth before she had a chance to think about them, and she immediately regretted the statement. It was an instantly sobering thought, how many soldiers they were going to throw at the Kournan defenses… and how few would survive the endeavor.

"You're afraid I'm going to get myself killed?" Kydar asked after a long silence between them.

"You're a civilian," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest, "You've got no place in a war."

"If you hadn't noticed Ranger Maelstrom," Kydar chuckled, "I'm no stranger to danger. My mentor at the Academy took me with her on her excursions all the time, I'm well used to be slashed at, shot at, knocked down and blown up. Okay so maybe I'm not tougher than drake's hide like you are, but you gotta admit I'm useful to have around," he grinned, lighting a flame on the tip of his index finger.

"You're giving me reasons to keep you on the team," Rakiv replied rather flatly, gazing off across the bright blue ocean, "And you're not answering the question."

"Warmarshal Varesh is about to bring about _Nightfall_," Kydar said, much more serious now as he extinguished tongue of fire, "What am I supposed to do? Just sit around when the Spearmarshal needs good men to fight for their homeland? For the entire world? What kind of man would I be if I simply ignored the call of duty?"

Rakiv said nothing, plodding onwards across the beaches as her boots crunched into the beautiful white sand. She could understand that point of view, understand the obligation he felt. But he was still dodging the real answer to her question.

"Do I have more personal reasons for doing all of this?" he finally admitted, "Yes, of course. Abaddon is a threat to us all… and I still have family left in this world, family that I'd like to know are safe."

He glanced down to Rakiv, who looked back up at him and nodded respectfully. She'd never had any blood relatives of her own, but she knew what it was like to have people she cared about. People who she'd do almost anything to see that they were safe.

"But if you want to know why I'm _here_," he said with a chuckle, "Instead of back in the city waiting for the invasion… well to be honest, I'm mostly just following you."

The ranger balked, and her violet gaze shot up to him. The elementalist wore a mirthful grin, one that was almost mocking and yet sincere at the same time. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Me?" she exclaimed.

"Yup," he nodded, "You're a good leader. You dive right in to situations, instead of deliberating and arguing it forever. You face problems head on, you lead from the front and are always ready to put yourself in danger to keep your troops safe. Perhaps not the best way to lead an army, but it is the most inspiring. Not to sound starstruck or anything, but I've learned a lot from you these past couple of months… including how _not_ to take a dive off of a cliff."

The ranger couldn't help but laugh at that, the vivid memory of the enraged elementalist tumbling head over heels through the air proving all too amusing. Kydar chuckled himself as he adjusted his gloves and shrugged.

"It's rare to find someone who is willing to step into the gap," the scribe explained, "To charge bravely into the breach to defend the defenseless, without a second thought. Those are the kind of leaders you _want_ to follow. And right about now Raki, I'd follow you to the Gates of Torment and back," he chuckled.

That made her stop, watching him as he continued to stride forward into the sloshing azure waters. Though he'd said it with a bit of mirth in his voice, there was the undeniable tone of sincerity in his voice. He _would_ follow her… and it seemed largely due to the fact that he saw her as some kind of hero. The ranger chewed her lip unhappily. She of course knew that she was no hero, that she would have been quite content to hunt through the Battle Isles until the world ended… maybe the end of the world would have finally brought her some peace. But the nagging annoyance of what he'd said stayed with her, and she couldn't fight the conclusion that was quickly arising in her mind.

"Wait… Raki!?" she exclaimed, as she trotted to catch up with him, splashing into the surf, "Since when do you call me Raki? Since when has _anyone_ called me Raki!?"

Kydar only laughed as he broke into a jog, leaving the ranger to race after him as they made their way towards the Cyclone Palace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranger Maelstrom," Elder Olunideh said, leaning on his long staff, "We meet again."

The Sunspear agents strode through the shallow waters beneath the Arc of the Twin Queens, gazing up at the great Cyclone Palace beyond. Rakiv stepped forward, shaking the Elder's hand and giving him a warm smile.

"Good to see you again Elder," she smiled, "I hear you need our help with some Dijnn?"

"Unpredictable creatures they are," Elder Olunideh chuckled, turning to slosh out of the waters and up onto the sandy dunes, "Like the elements that give birth to them. Kinya Kela has been a friend in the past… but we believe the pirates tried to plunder the Palace, and so angered her. The Water Djinn now guard the entrance… but only moments ago we saw a procession of Immolated Djinn enter the palace."

"Immolateds?" Kydar blinked, "In Istan? Where did they come from?"

"I do not know but…" the elder gave a small sigh, "The last time Kinya Kela gathered this many Djinn to her palace was almost ten years ago, when she summoned a storm that nearly destroyed the Kamadan port."

"Great…" Rakiv sighed, running a hand through her hair, "So she's pissed and she's about to take it out on us again."

"We do not know what to do," Olunideh confessed, "The Djinn guarding the gate refuse to grant us entry, and Lady Kela will not see us. Without her help and her blessing, the Istani ships will never reach Gandara in time."

"Don't worry," Rakiv nodded, placing a reassuring hand on the elder's shoulder, "We'll take care of it."

Unslinging her bow the ranger strode past the elder and his men, climbing up the dune to look down at the building. The Cyclone Palace was not so grand on the outside as its name might have implied. It was, for all intents and purposes, a box. A very large stone box built into the large reef that ran along the coast of the Key's. It had been constructed by the Twin Queens of the Primeval Era, Nahlah and Dahlah, whose grand monuments could be seen in the distance staring out to sea. The Palace was built by the queens as a gift to the Maelstrom Djinn, whose wrathful storms wreaked havoc on the island. Appeased by the gift, the Djinn caused their storms to cease, and their tribal leader Kinya Kela had made it her seasonal home.

"She returns every summer," Elder Olunideh finished his explanation as he stood behind them, "Which is why the waters of the seas become calm during the season of Phoenix."

"Fascinating," Kydar nodded, and then glanced down to Rakiv, "So uh…we're just gonna… walk right in there?"

"Yup," the ranger responded.

"How're we gonna do that if she won't see us?" Kydar queried.

"Oh," Rakiv chuckled, a rather wild grin crossing her face, "She'll see _me_."

The Kodlonu villagers watched as the daring duo made their way down the sand dune towards the tall, iridescent gaurds that watched the Palace gate. Kydar wriggled his fingers, summoning a purple mesmer glyph to his palm as he prepared for the fight that would inevitably ensue.

"If this goes bad," Kydar muttered to her, "You take the Water ones, I can handle the Immolateds."

"Gotcha," she nodded, striding through the water towards the gate.

Twin scythes swept down, the weapons crossing in front of Rakiv to bar her path inward. Kydar tensed slightly but held his magic, waiting for the ranger's signal. Rakiv's hand slipped to her quiver, though she did not draw her arrows.

"I am Rakiv Maelstrom," the ranger announced, "I seek an audience with Kinya Kela."

The Water Djinn glanced at one another, strange wavery sounds lilting between them as they conversed for a short moment. Finally the guardians lifted their scythes and both water spirits floated aside as the great doors to the Palace slowly swung open.

"Told ya," Rakiv smirked in triumph.

"Let's just do this before they change their minds," Kydar grumbled.

The pair slowly strode inside, their boots splashing in the ankle deep water that covered the Palace floor. The inside of the Palace was much grander than the outside. Tall pillars carved with symbols for water and various depictions of sea life held the vaulted ceiling aloft, and entire murals of oceanic images had been inscribed into the walls. The walk way proceeded only a few yards into the Palace, where it ended in a stone balcony at the edge of a vast tidal pool that occupied the rest of the single great room. The tidal pool acted as the throne room, with a great spire of multicolored coral bearing an ornate throne of pearls and shells against the far wall. Water Djinn rose out of the tidal pool, turning their attention towards the humans who had entered their Palace.

Upon reaching the balcony's edge, Kydar and Rakiv looked down and found themselves staring into the depths of the Mehtani Reef. Below them an entire ecosystem thrived in vibrant color, with rainbow fish darting to and fro as anemones waved their tentacles in the gentle currents. Far below, Water Djinn could be seen relaxing in the reef beds, enjoying the beauty of the leader's court. Kydar tapped Rakiv's shoulder and pointed towards the center of the room. Barely noticeable, due to its own cerulean coloring, the reef formed a sort of walkway just beneath the water. The narrow path ran from the balcony to the throne of the Djinni leader, leaving a sheer drop-off on either side.

"_Humans!?_" a shout came from the throne, a sound that echoed deafeningly off of the Palace walls, "_Here!?_"

"Is she mad?" Kydar asked, holding his hands over his ears.

"Kinya Kela!" Rakiv shouted, "I am…"

"_Destroy them!!_" the Lady Kela's voice drowned out Rakiv's, one ethereal finger pointing towards the pair.

"Yeeeah she's mad," Kydar surmised as he raised both hands, each palm glowing with a purple glyph.

"Look out!" Rakiv exclaimed, drawing an arrow and pointing upwards.

From the ceiling flickering flames descended, landing just above the water and erupting into spouts of fire. From the burning columns Immolated Djinn emerged, wielding their firey weapons as the Water Djinn closed in on them.

"Your back to mine! Head for the throne!" Rakiv ordered, pausing for a moment to make a swift call to nature, "Spirits of the wild, grant me Favorable Winds!"

The shimmering form of the spirit rose behind her and ranger raised her bow to let fly with an Arching Shot, sending the arrow flying into one of the approaching Water Djinn. Taking a quick breath to focus, she stepped out onto the reef path, notching another arrow to her bow and opening fire. Kydar's back pressed to hers and they moved onto the reef, red fletched arrow's flying into the throng as purple spikes of energy resonated through the crowd. Orange sigils rose above the Immolated Djinn as they prepared to attune themselves with their elements. The scribe brought both hands to his mouth and drew in a deep breath before giving a powerful shout. The Cry of Frustration rang through the hall, immediately halting the multiple attunements and sending many of the Immolateds reeling in pain.

The pair quickly found a rhythm to their movements, and moved down the center of the throne room as a single fighting machine. Rakiv ducked beneath Kydar's arms to deliver a Screaming Shot to a Water Djinn that had raised its scythe to cleave the elementalist. Kydar pivoted past the ranger as they changed positions, his fingers clamping into a fist as he released an Energy Spike into the nearest Immolated Djinn. The Water Djinn closed fast and several scythe blades sang towards the pair as Rakiv's reflexes went into overdrive. Her bow blocked one scythe as she released a Power Shot into the Djinn's forehead. As the water spirit fell Rakiv flipped her bow over her back and caught the fallen Djinn's scythe. With practiced skill and grave the ranger spun on her toe, whirling to defend her and her partner from the myriad attacks that sought their flesh. Still they approached the throne, Kydar finally putting an end to the Immolated casters that had congregated on the balcony in an attempt to rain down fire on the offending humans.

"_Insolent spirits, tremble and wane!  
As I sunder thy souls with Spiritual Pain!_"

Rakiv's spirit evaporated in a rush of violet light, and then violently exploded amongst the gathered Djinn. Upon her throne Kinya Kela watched with mounting fury as the humans progressed unpaused towards her throne. A flame alighted next to her and a broad, tall flaming Djinn rose beside her seat. Flexing its brilliant wings it looked down at the aquatic leader, who returned his glance with a nod of her own.

"_Slay them Korshek_," she commanded.

Wordlessly the enflamed Djinn descended, as it summoned a long scepter to its right hand and a flame artifact to the other. It landed on the walkway, barring their path towards the Djinni leader and pointed the burning lidless eye of its focus wand towards them.

"He's mine," Kydar smirked as he advanced on the Djinn.

"Make it fast!" Rakiv demanded, spinning, blocking and slashing at the Water Djinn who threatened to overwhelm her.

Korshek flung his wings wide, fire engulfing his form as he raised his arms to cast his own attunement. Kydar thrust his palms forward, a purple glyph drawing between them as he began a cast of his own.

"_Thy mighty skill, worth naught but dust,  
Surrender thy mind to grave Mistrust!_"

Korshek paid no heed to the hex, completing his cast and charging forward. A pained cry raised from the water Djinn and the immolated leader turned his attention to the ranger, watching as Rakiv kicked a Djinn off of her blade and turned to deal with the remaining five. The huntress gave a defiant roar as she went on a vicious offensive, spinning and swinging at the elemental warriors. Korshek raised his scepter and focused his power into his strongest spell, intent on burning the ranger to a crisp. A flash of purple distracted him, and he glanced down just in time to see the bolt of violet energy fly from Kydar's fingertips. With a jolt of excruciating pain, his enchantment shattered as Kydar's swift cast destroyed his attunement. A second, and more debilitating, bolt of pain struck him as the mesmer's hex kicked in, blocking the Djinn's spell and sending purple tendrils of agony coursing through his immolated body.

"_Too haughty to listen, to proud to learn!_" Kydar snorted as he continued his advance, new glyphs coursing over his arms and hands, "_Be robbed of thy strength as thy Energy Burns!_"

Repeated blasts of psychic power tore through the great fire spirit, crippling his ability to cast as he fell to one knee. Low on energy and even lower on health, the Djinn had just enough left for one final cast. He raised his focus item preparing to Immolate the mesmer, only to have his spell defeated as Kydar snared his last cast in a Web of Disruption. Korshek turned to his last resort, and launched a stream of flame from the end of his focus to ward off the advancing enchanter. But the human proved once more to be the faster of the two, catching the Djinn's wand and spinning close to him. The scribe seized the spirit's head in his free palm, purple energies flashing along his arm as he prepared to end Korshek with a Mind Wrack.

"_Enough!_" Kela's voice resounded in the chamber.

Rakiv looked up and yanked the scythe blade out of the torso of a wounded Water Djinn as she turned to face the throne. Propping the weapon over one shoulder she strode down the path to stare up at the tribal leader.

"It's been awhile Kinya," Rakiv grinned cockily, "From the welcome you just rolled out, you really missed me."

"_You continue to defy the authority of she who rules the wind and waves, Maelstrom_," Kinya Kela responded wrathfully, "_For what purpose have you entered my court?_"

"Well I'm kind of wondering what's going on here," Rakiv admitted as she glanced about at the remaining Djinni, "From the looks of things, you're building some kind of army."

"_You humans have released a great evil upon this island Storm Slayer_," the Djinni leader spat, "_And you have dared to tread upon my holy ground and defeat my righteous defenders! By Korshek's might, I mean to scour this island with purifying fire to burn away this evil. Then the coming storm will cleanse this land of the darkness you have brought forth_."

"Or…" Rakiv suggested, "You could give Istani ships fair seas and strong currents to speed their way to Kourna. The Order of the Sunspears is trying to stop the evil that you're talking about, and its source is in Gandara. Give us safe passage, and you wont' have to whip up a storm."

"_There is no cleansing power greater than that of the mighty cyclone!_" Kela objected.

"Kinya, if you bring a storm I'll have to come back here," Rakiv sighed, as she gave the scythe a toss and let it sink into the crystal blue depths, "And I think I just demonstrated why you first called me Maelstrom."

Kinya Kela was silent for a long moment, two of her four arms crossing in thought. Finally she gave a slow nod, glaring at the humans before her.

"_You will have your currents humans_," she sneered, pointing at them with two hands, "_But be sure that you end these demons swiftly! I will not withhold my storms a second time_."

"Thanks," Rakiv smiled, "That's all I wanted. Let's go Kydar."

The mage gave a nod to her and glared down at Korshek. With a quick jerk he yanked the focus wand from the Djinn's off-hand and snorted down at him.

"I'm keeping this," he taunted, as he turned and strode away.

"Not bad with the interrupts," Rakiv complimented him.

"N' you're not bad with a scythe," he returned.

"I was trained as a dervish," she responded with a chuckle.

"You know I'd really like to know how you have so many powerful acquaintances," Kydar grumbled, splashing his way onto the balcony and heading for the doors, "Why did she call you Storm Slayer?"

"Cause," Rakiv shrugged, "I had to fight her once."

"Had to fight her once?" Kydar arched an eyebrow, "There's a story behind this isn't there."

"Maybe," Rakiv smirked coyly as they approached the Palace gates.

"But you're not gonna tell me," he surmised.

"Mmm… maybe," she chuckled in response.

Kydar shook his head as they exited the Palace and the doors swung closed with surprising force behind them. The echoing clap as they slammed shut was enough to make Kydar stumble, and Rakiv winced as she wiggled a finger in one ear.

"Hmph," Kydar snorted, "Sore losers."

"Eh, they did what we wanted, and we only had to kill a few of them to get it," Rakiv chuckled as she splashed out of the water and back onto dry sand.

The pair looked up as the group of villagers from Kodlonu approached, Elder Olunideh leading the way down the sand. The elder glanced somewhat nervously to the imposing Water Djinn that still guarded the gate. The Djinn themselves paid the humans no heed, turning their watchful eyes to the horizon as they scanned for any further threats to the Palace.

"Is it done?" Olunideh asked, "Has Lady Kela granted us the ocean's favor?"

"She has," Rakiv responded with a nod, "Istani fleets will have fair seas to sail on."

"Ahh, thank Dwanya," the elder sighed.

Rakiv frowned deeply, her expression on the verge of a glare directed at the old man. Almost immediately she felt the eyes of the elementalist upon her, studying her once again. Inwardly she swore, though she refused to meet his gaze and instead strode past both men, making her way up the sandbank.

"We'd better get back to the city," she said flatly.

"Ah yes, of course," Olunideh nodded, oblivious to the exchange that had passed from scribe to ranger, "Godspeed Sunspears. Please… bring peace back to our lands."

"We will," Kydar assured, giving a wave as he trotted after Rakiv.

The return journey to Kodlonu was a silent one, the scribe fidgeting nervously as the archeress strode alongside him. The misgivings she had before were gone. She knew what she had to do now. For his own part, Kydar remained mildly confused. The look on the woman's face had been wrathful… almost to the point of pain. It was not the first time Rakiv had exhibited such a reaction when the gods were invoked, and he began to wonder why their very names elicited such a strong reaction from her. It was a question that would have to wait, he decided, for now there was still much work to be done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days flew by, the members of Rakiv's command feeling almost numb as they prepared for the conflict ahead. Despite the inevitability of the coming encounter, no one seemed to want to talk about it. No one, save for Anicara Nyrin.

"There has to be another way…" Anicara murmured, "This isn't right.."

The hydromancer walked the torch lit halls of the Consulate alongside her fellow elementalist. On the eve of battle, Kormir had held a rally in Churrir Fields to embolden the Sunspear army. Night had fallen over the city of Kamadan, and even from the Consulate the Sunspear's cheers could be heard. The magical duo had skipped the festivities in order to have a word with their commander, who had deigned to appear at the rally. Giving a small sigh Kydar nodded understandingly to Anicara, though he said nothing as the younger spell-caster continued.

"I mean… this is war… for real this time," she said softly, a hint of despair in her voice, "We're going there… and _most_ of us probably won't come back…"

"The defenses of Gandara are indeed formidable," Kydar nodded.

"It's just… it's insane," she managed as they rounded a corner and dodged a courier that dashed between them, "So many good men… so many wives… sons… daughters…"

"It is for those wives and children that these men go to war," Kydar offered, adjusting his gloves as he looked down at her, "To protect the ones they love."

"They should _be_ with the ones they love," Anicara protested quietly, "Some of these men have infants… little boys and girls that will never know their father…"

"But they will know what kind of man he was," Kydar said, "Many fathers leave their children for their own selfish gain. All too rare is the father who leaves to sacrifice his life for that of his child."

"And what's that kid supposed to do?" she snapped, "Grow up and figure everything out on his own? What are the women to tell their little boys and girls when they're crying in the night? 'It's okay, cause daddy died for you'!?"

Kydar did not respond, sidling past a small group of scribes as they continued on their way through the halls. Anicara gave a small sigh, that had been a bit much. But it was how she felt, and she couldn't think of a better way to put it. Rounding another corner, the pair stopped in front of the door to Rakiv's chambers and Kydar turned to look at the younger mage.

"I hear you Ani," he said with a sincere nod, "Truly, I do. I know what it's like to loose a parent. I _watched_ my mother die fighting… for herself and for me. And though I know that she gave her life for me… it never made it any easier to go on without her."

Anicara bit her lip, feeling ashamed and sympathetic all at once. She hesitantly reached out to place a comforting and apologetic hand on his shoulder, just as his red gloved fingers curled around her wrist.

"But I also know that this is the way things have to be," Kydar said gently, "These men go not only to avert their children's deaths, but to safeguard the very days of their lives. Varesh _must_ be stopped, for if she is not then we are all doomed. Those wives, those sons and those daughters will be sentenced to an everlasting hell on earth, from which even death will grant no escape. These men go to protect all that they hold dear, and each of them knows that without their sacrifice, their willingness to charge into the howling dark… all will be lost."

Anicara looked away, tears welling in her eyes. He was right of course, but that didn't make it better. Kydar smiled softly and released her arm as the younger caster lifted her blue eyes back to his hazels.

"Truly, there is nothing that can be said or done to soothe the loss that this province and every family in it will suffer," Kydar nodded, "But I hope that the children of Istan will remember these soldiers as I remember my mother. For I remember her as one who, for love's sake, stood between me and the darkness that I might be saved. And I remember her as one who, knowing what the evil of this world had taken from me, looked upon me with her last breath… and bid me to be strong."

The water mage said nothing, for no words came to her. Such a strange man this elementalist, wrathful and ruthless yet gentle and loyal. Maybe it was the mesmer in him, or maybe he just had good intuition… but she was increasingly surprised by his insights into the people around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," came the soft voice of Tahlkora from behind the fire mage, "Didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later."

Kydar turned and chuckled at the young healer, shaking his head and waving her over.

"Oh no, not at all," Kydar laughed, "Anicara was squeamish about tomorrow, so I was cheering her up."

The girl frowned immediately. She'd forgotten to add that he could be infuriating. The comment earned Kydar a punch to the shoulder, a blow that the fire mage laughed off as he opened the door to Rakiv's room.

"… and if Kormir agrees there's really nothing I can do," Rakiv was saying, giving a small sigh as they entered the room.

"Something wrong?" Kydar asked.

Rakiv lounged in her chair at one end of the sitting room, drying her hair with a large towel. She could get used to hot baths every day, she decided. Melonni sat on one of the couches in front of the ranger, hands folded in her lap and looking very displeased. Both women looked up as the others entered and Rakiv waved them in.

"Elder Suhl refuses to allow me to accompany the Spearmarshal's forces to Gandara," Melonni complained, "He thinks that since I'm Kournan, I might somehow 'compromise' our assault."

"But… isn't Koss a Kournan too?" Kydar blinked, "And he's a Commander, one of Kormir's top guys right?"

"Yes he is!" Melonni exclaimed, "But Suhl says that since _he's_ Sunspear then it's alright for _him_ to go. Me, I'm just a political activist and a wandering dervish so 'there's no telling where your allegiances truly lie'," she finished, imitating Suhl's voice mockingly.

"And Kormir is also reluctant to let her go," Rakiv sighed.

"_That_ is Koss' fault," Melonni grumbled angrily, "He told her I'd only be one more thing to have to keep an eye on. And when I went after him about it he told me, 'Oh a battle field is no place for a little village girl'," she fumed, performing an imitation of the burly Commander.

"That one was pretty good," Tahlkora giggled.

"Well gods know I've known him long enough," Melonni sighed, "You'd think he'd know _me_ better though. I can hold my own in any fight!"

"Look…" Rakiv sighed, "I really don't know what I can do… but I guess if you come by the docks we'll see if we can't sneak you on."

"Mmm… well thank you," Melonni nodded, rising and dusting off her long skirts, "I'll be there."

The dervish gave a small curtsy to all present and headed for the door. Tahlkora scooted aside as the woman left and swung the door closed behind her.

"And what can I do for you three?" Rakiv asked, wringing her hair with the towel.

"Oh, I'm just here cause I didn't want to be at the rally…" Anicara admitted and gave a small sigh, "I should be getting ready though… so I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Anicara," Tahlkora smiled.

The water mage gave a small wave as she too exited the ranger's chambers. Rakiv shook her head and balled up her towel, giving it a toss to the other side of the room.

"So I take it _you_ two have business with me?" the ranger chuckled.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to let you know I'll be late to the docks tomorrow," Kydar said, "I got a letter about an hour ago saying that the Academy sent a representative and they want my report. I'm supposed to meet him in the city tomorrow, but these things usually take a couple hours… so if you could hold the last boat for me, I'd be much obliged."

"Uh huh…" Rakiv nodded slowly, "I'll… see what I can do."

"Thanks," he smiled, stepping back and out of Tahlkora's way.

"I've kinda got the same problem he does," Tahlkora smiled sheepishly, "My father sent someone to track me down, and I'm to meet him outside the city tomorrow morning. I've written up a letter and everything so hopefully it'll be quick. But if you could hold onto a ship, I still really wanna come with you."

"I'll see about that," Rakiv responded, rising from her seat and stretching, "Try to make it quick though I guess."

"Yes ma'am," Tahlkora replied.

"I will," Kydar added.

"Great," she said, "Then I'll see you all tomorrow. Rest up troopers… tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day."

Tahlkora nodded, giving a small bow as she exited the chamber. Rakiv flipped her hair back over her shoulder and sauntered across the room, adjusting her brown shorts as she pulled open the larder. She glanced back across the room and arched a brow curiously as she found Kydar had yet to leave her chambers.

"Is there something else?" she asked, pushing up on her tiptoes and reaching for a bread loaf on the top shelf.

Kydar did not respond, simply watching her as she strained for the loaf that sat just out of reach. She cursed her own shortness and made a jump for it, missing it by a hair's breadth. A moment later Kydar was behind her, easily lifting the loaf from the shelf and handing it to her. The ranger turned around and looked up, only to find herself staring into the critical gaze of his bright hazel eyes. Gods _damn_ those eyes; she thought as she snatched the loaf from him and glared up at him with as much intimidation as she could manage.

"I said is that all, Scribe Raelesin?" she demanded irritably.

Slowly Kydar shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Still he did not move, nor did his stare waver until the ranger pushed a hand against his chest to remove him from her path.

"Then I'm going to bed," she said as she pushed past him, "I suggest you do the same."

"I will," he chuckled, "Sorry about that though… just trying to decide if I should keep following you or not."

The ranger paused at the door to her bedchamber, one hand on the door post. Something within her boiled… something that wasn't quite anger, but served to irritate her nonetheless. She turned her head, violet eyes glaring at him as he gave a small shrug and a light chuckle.

"You shouldn't," she finally said.

"And yet I will," he smiled as he headed for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Raki."

"Good _night_, Scribe Raelesin," she snorted with finality.

Her dismissal was met with a deep laugh, a sound that rang through her chambers even after he closed the door. Rakiv gave a huff of annoyance as she stormed into the darkness of her room. _Gods_ that man was annoying! Good in a pinch, but annoying nonetheless. What made him think he could read her so easily?

The woman angrily flung her tank top across the room, flipping out her drying hair as she headed for the bed. Well after tomorrow it wouldn't matter, she decided as she kicked off her shorts. Tomorrow was the day they ended this madness, and she would see to it that there would be as little collateral as possible. A Khel Varr had begun this, and a Khel Varr would end it. She only hoped that she and Kormir would have the strength to do what was necessary. As she slipped between the cool sheets she took a moment to relish the feeling of the soft fabrics against her bare skin. The wild was an unkind place, and such comforts were rarely afforded. Rolling onto her side the ranger sighed and closed her eyes, doing all she could to prepare herself for the path ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was a grey one, with cloud cover moving in over the island. No doubt some doing of Kinya Kela, Rakiv thought, but so long as the Djinn kept to her word the ranger wouldn't be overly worried. She finished the laces of her usual rough hide pants before opening the chest that Kormir had sent up to her room by courier. She picked up the first object, a sort of half shirt that sleeved her right arm while leaving her left arm and mid-drift bare. The second item was a standard issue Sunspear ranger breastplate, colored a deep gold and molded to her size. At the bottom of the chest lay a brand new quiver, bristling with a full cache of crimson fletched arrows. The final gift was a strange package of bound leather, which once untied proved to be a set of hard leather armor crafted specially for her crocodile.

Rakiv laughed and shook her head. Kormir knew her well. Outfitting herself in her new gear, the ranger paused to look at herself in the mirror. The new top looked good on her, and with one quiver at her hip and the other across her back she was more than prepared for war. Tightening her straps she pulled on her gloves and picked up her bow, slinging it across her back and calling out to Butter.

"C'mon boy," she said, picking up the leather helm, "Let's get you ready. We've got a big day today."

A half-hour later found the pair making their way towards the Consulate Docks. The port was busy, with soldiers moving crates of weapons and armor back and forth as the Sunspears loaded onto the vessels. Most of the divisions had already boarded, and Kormir stood upon a platform as she directed the workers who moved the supplies across the docks. Rakiv tromped down the stairs toward the small circle formed by Anorah, Alendra and Anicara who looked up and greeted their commander.

"This is it," Alendra breathed, obviously a little shaky and attempting to cover her nervousness with excitement, "This is the day! This is what it's all about."

"Yeah… this is it alright…" Anicara said glumly.

Anorah did not speak and looked to Rakiv questioningly. The ranger raised her eyebrows at the other woman, and then gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, no orders just yet," she responded to the Zaishen, "We still have to find out what Kormir's plan of attack is."

"We sail in there and we stop Varesh!" Alendra exclaimed, pumping her fist determinedly.

"It's nowhere near that easy…" Anicara grumbled.

"Nothing can stop us!" Alendra replied enthusiastically, "We're Sunspears!"

A brown gloved hand came to rest on the paragon's shoulder and Alendra looked up to Anorah. The Zaishen regarded the shorter woman for a moment before giving a small nod.

"It is alright," she spoke calmly, "To be afraid."

Alendra's brow furrowed indignantly and she opened her mouth to speak, but as she did her vocal chords failed her and all that came was an odd choke. The paragon immediately shut her mouth, and turned away as she tried to stop the tremors that ran through her arms. Rakiv frowned sympathetically and decided to change the subject.

"Well you all look great in your new armor," the ranger nodded to them.

The girls looked up and smiled, save for Anorah who only nodded in thanks. Alendra had donned full Sunspear rainment, her usual molded breastplate now augmented with a high neck guard and shoulder plates in the shapes of gilded wings. Her skirt was plated with gold and gilded spikes hung from its hem. Spiraling armguards wrapped up her forearms, also covered in Sunspear gold. Across her back she carried a standard issue Suntouched Spear in her javelin quiver, while a Goldleaf Defender sat mounted on her left arm.

Anicara, as always, wore Sunspear elementalist robes, but had chosen to augment them for the battle. Across her chest she wore a gilded breastplate, not at all unlike Rakiv's own. A short, gilded tasset hung from her hips and a pair of plated boots bore the insignias of the Sunspear wings. Beneath the Glacial Eye focus that floated before her forehead she wore a small golden circlet that held her dark brown bangs out of her eyes.

Anorah now also sported new clothing, having removed her Zaishen acolyte robes in favor of more Elonian ones. A Sunspear long skirt clothed her lower half, with three large metal sundisks hanging from her leather tasset. On top she had chosen an Istani corset, which admittedly left her middrift bare but granted her a greater range of motion. The dervish had wrapped an Istani hood about her neck, with long guard plates protecting her shoulders. For once the acolyte had left her hood down, leaving her long brown locks to hang down her back. The woman gripped her long Elegant scythe firmly and reached back to draw her hood over her head.

"Officers to me!" Kormir's voice called over the crowd, "Form up!"

"That's our cue," Rakiv nodded, gesturing for the girls to follow her, "C'mon."

Kormir stepped off her platform and strode to a table where Dunkoro stood shifting troop figurines across a large map of the Gandara Fortress. Beside him, General Yurukaro of the Zaishen Order stood watching his placements, making no suggestions as she nodded in silent observation.

"You comin' with us Karo?" Rakiv asked as she approached the table.

"I am afraid not sister," Yurukaro responded with a shake of her head, "The Great Temple requires my attention, and my duty to my god calls to me. I will, however, be sending as many of my troops with you as I can spare, and my acolytes remain under your command. If there is evil to be vanquished, the Zaishen shall see it slain."

"Well, it's good to know some of your guys will be watching our backs," Rakiv chuckled lightly.

"As our energetic sister always says," Yurukaro smiled, giving a sidelong glance to Kormir, "You never fight alone."

As they spoke the commanders of the Sunspear army formed up as Kormir had ordered. The officers gathered around the table included Koss, Nerashi, Rojis, Lonai, several Sunspear division captains and Rakiv's own command. After taking a moment to examine the faces of her soldiers, Kormir placed her hands on the table and leaned forward to address her officers.

"I will not lie to you," she said, "We are charging into the demon's mouth, and this will not be an easy landing. It's been asked why we don't attempt this assault from the land, make landfall north of the fortress and march overland to Gandara. The reason is that Gandara was originally built as a temple of peace, and its highest walls face the land, while its port side is open to the sea. Most of Varesh' bombard placements face the east. Only a handful can be placed on the docks, where they will be capable of hitting our ships as we make our approach. It will be rough going, since we must force this landing, but it's the only chance we have of taking this fort."

The Spearmarshal stepped back, opening the floor to Dunkoro, who smacked his pointer against the map and began to explain his plan.

"Alright, we're going in hard and fast. Varesh can place a maximum of six bombards on the docks, which is where most of the heavy fire will be coming from," Dunkoro began, "Knowing General Bayel's strategies, he will wait until we are well within range before opening fire, but at a distance the bombards are highly inaccurate and we should be able to evade them and get our ships to the docks. The Istani sailors taking us in will be in charge of the evasive maneuvers, your job is to sit tight and keep your heads down until we hit the docks."

There were nods all around. Rakiv leaned in closer, studying the map with a critical eye. Though Gandara had once been a temple, it had been constructed by the Dervishes who saw it as their home, their place of peace and their mighty fortress. Though its sea side had been left open to offer an unimpeded view of the ocean horizon, it remained a very easily defended position and one that would not yield easily to invaders.

"We're splitting into three divisions," Dunkoro continued, smacking the map again, "Koss and I will lead the Third Division to the southern most dock and make for the wall. Our goal is to take out the wall mounted bombards and clear out as many defenders as we can so we can land more ships. Nerashi, you and your command are leading Second Division, and will be landing at the central dock. We believe that this is where Varesh will station her dock-mounted bombards to give them maximum range to hit our ships. Your job is to hit this placement, take out the bombard crews and hold this position."

"What are we holding for?" Nerashi asked.

"For First Division," Dunkoro explained, smacking the map yet again with his pointer, "This detachment is the smallest, but will be led by Kormir herself. First Division's job is to escort Ranger Maelstrom's unit to the wall and then press south to meet up with Second Division. These two contingents will then push south to meet with Koss' Third Division. We will then hold for reinforcements before making our final assault on the heart of the fortress."

"I'm a little fuzzy here," Rakiv raised a hand and pointed at the northern dock, "Why are we being escorted to the wall?"

"Well, here's where it gets tricky," Dunkoro sighed and drew his pointer along the eastern wall of the fortress, "Varesh has a number of bombard emplacements on this wall, out of range to hit our ships at sea. But they can hit us _inside the fortress_. Once we make landfall, Bayel will turn these on us to thin our ranks as quickly as possible."

"That's insane…" Anicara balked in horror.

"General Bayel is a ruthless man," Dunkoro nodded, "The docks can be repaired and they are far enough away from the main fortress that the damage done will be minimal. But if he turns those bombards on us, our forces will be devastated."

"So I'm going to take out every bombard along that wall?" Rakiv tilted her head, "I don't know if I can work that fast."

"No, I didn't expect you to," Dunkoro shook his head, "The bombards are long range artillery, and therefore require spotters to call out the firing positions. The spotters will be the field marshals, who will not only be relaying orders to the troops but also calling the shots for the bombards. Ranger Maelstrom's job is to infiltrate the fortress, find these field marshals and eliminate them. We believe Bayel will employ no more than three, as he will want as many men on the field as he can get. Find them, kill them and the bombards will be blind."

"Can do," Rakiv answered with a nod.

"Now," Kormir spoke up, taking over again, "Varesh will be employing Guild Emblems to facilitate communication between her troops, be aware of this because if we can capture any of these we'll be able to listen in on their troop movements. However, we will also be doing the same as she is."

The Spearmarshal lifted a large crate and placed it on the table. Removing the top she revealed it to be filled with white capes, each emblazoned with a golden sun insignia and fastened by a metal sun disk emblem.

"Every officer is to wear one," Kormir instructed, "And make your reports to me as soon as you accomplish each objective," the Spearmarshal paused and lowered her voice somewhat, "We are walking into uncharted territory my friends. No one has ever tried to take the Gandara Fortress by sea, for fear of the Istani navy that protected it. Every attempt to conquer it overland has failed. The Warmarshal is cunning and her generals are ruthless. Do not be deceived, we face a most terrible foe, an enemy I never wished to face. But each of you must remember what we are fighting for… what we are fighting to prevent. We cannot… nay, we _will not_ fail."

The assembled officers thumped their fists against their chests in salute. Kormir watched them carefully, studying the resolve with which they committed themselves to the task at hand. Finally she gave a slow nod and returned their salute.

"Then go," she said, "Prepare your men and sharpen your spears. Today we end this evil, once and for all."

"Arra!" the group shouted, and the meeting was adjourned as the commanders made for their respective ships.

"Ranger Maelstrom," General Yurukaro spoke up, as the last of the commanders departed, "If I may be so bold… where is the rest of your command?"

Rakiv was silent, standing still for several seconds before she turned to face the general. Yurukaro stared her intently, apparently in tune to something that Rakiv was not. But Karo had always been that way, playing the oldest sibling to their unlikely sisterhood. Kormir turned to look at Rakiv and blinked in surprise as well.

"Yes, where are Tahlkora and Scribe Raelesin?" she asked curiously.

Rakiv held Yurukaro's gaze wordlessly, the two women eyeing each other with permeating scrutiny. Finally Rakiv gave a shrug and a feigned a small sigh.

"They aren't coming," she said flatly, "Tahlkora said her father sent someone to bring her home to Vabbi before the war gets worse. As for Scribe Raelesin… he's returned to the Academy to publish his work on our efforts."

"I see…" Kormir nodded slowly, "Pity, he was a very useful man. But I hope that his writings will bring support to our cause. May Dwanya speed his way and Lyssa bless his work."

Rakiv ground her teeth, the locked gaze between herself and the Zaishen general remaining unbroken. She arched an eyebrow quizzically at Yurukaro, who finally gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Is that all?" Rakiv asked both women.

"Yes, yes of course," Kormir nodded, "Your ship is waiting, we'll set sail within the hour."

Rakiv nodded curtly and turned to stride away. She made it three steps before Yurukaro's voice called out to her.

"Sister Maelstrom, my apologies," the general called, "But I would like to have a word with my acolytes. Please tell Jin and Sousuke if you happen to see them."

Anorah turned to Rakiv, gave a short bow and left the party to stride to her general's side. Rakiv gave a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Of course sister," the ranger responded somewhat irritably, "If I see them, I'll tell them."

As the ranger walked away Alendra and Anicara trotted after her. The girls waited just until they passed out of earshot before the questions began to fly.

"Kydar _left_?" Anicara exclaimed

"Why didn't either of them say anything?" Alendra demanded indignantly.

"Wait, was that why they went to see you last night?" Anicara asked.

"They went to see her last night?" Alendra blinked, turning to the hydromancer.

"You were at the rally," Anicara waved a hand at her dismissively, "Did they even say good-bye?" she asked Rakiv.

The ranger stopped and held up both hands for silence, glancing to either side at the officers accompanying her.

"Kydar and Tahlkora did come to my chamber last night," Rakiv said, "And they will not be coming with us. That's all there is to it. We need to focus now, because we have a _very_ important mission ahead of us."

Both girls frowned, far from pleased with this answer but said nothing more on the subject. They did need to focus, and be ready for what was to come. Rakiv strode down the wooden pier, the beams thumping beneath her steps as Butter waddled alongside her. Some part of her conscience remained alert enough to nag at her over what she had just done, but the little inner voice was quickly silenced. She had done what she had to do, Kydar and Tahlkora were just civilians, caught up in a needless war. Followers were a distraction, a responsibility that not only slowed her down, but put them in harms way. She was dangerous, she knew that now… not just to her enemies but to anyone near her. If the beast within her was to be released, it would be upon those who had spilled the blood of innocents and not upon her own friends and allies. She didn't need a lot of hangers-on following her around, tagging along and thinking she was some kind of leader or hero. A hunter and a killer she was, a savior she was not.

A horn blast broke her thoughts as she looked up, finding herself seated on one of the carrier vessels as they set out to sea. Beside her Alendra held Anicara's hand comfortingly as the young elementalist did her best to focus and concentrate. Rakiv leaned against the wood railing to her left, her fingers slowly curling into a fist. She would not let any of them follow her, she decided, not if she could help it. She would carve a path through that fortress, and would give neither mercy nor pity to the fools who stood in her way. The ranger gave a short and resolute nod to herself as she steeled her focus on her prey. Varesh had begun this, but Rakiv would finish it.


	12. Chapter 11: The Walls of Gandara

**Ch. 11**

**The Walls of Gandara**

The seas had been kind to the Sunspear fleet, just as Kinya Kela had promised. Strong winds belled the great sails overhead as the deep ocean currents sped them on their way. There was little chatter amongst the troops as the Istani sailors bustled to and fro to keep the ship under way. It was only a few hours voyage from Kamadan to the shores of Kourna, and with the aid of the elements the grayish horizon soon gave way to the distant looming hills that lined the Kournan shores. A roll of thunder overhead announced the coming rain, as tiny droplets began to fall from the sky. Tension hung in the air, the soldiers on board staring intently into the distance as the shadowy silhouette of the Moon Fortress slowly inched into view. Kormir strode calmly across the deck of the ship, glancing down at her forces on either side as they gripped their spears tightly.

"Steady men," she said calmingly, as she passed one young recruit who was literally shaking in his boots.

For her part Rakiv seemed quite relaxed, leaning her back to the railing and closing her eyes. Beneath the bench Butter was even more relaxed and the tip of his tail flicked back and forth as he dozed on the floorboards. All was quiet across the waters save for the ruffle of sails, the creak of wood and the wash of waves. The fortress grew steadily closer, its outline coming into focus and its lights made visible. The tension grew as Kormir leaned over the starboard bow, peering out into the distance.

"Tell everyone to get their heads down," Dunkoro's voice came over their emblems, and Kormir turned to face her crew.

"All spears, heads down!" she ordered, a command that was immediately followed.

Rakiv opened one violet eye, glancing out across the water. The rain was falling harder now, plunking across the wood deck and singing against the Sunspears' armor. The fortress grew ever closer, now as its size began to consume the horizon around it. Alendra peeked up and bit her lip nervously, unable to shake the feeling that the fortress was like some great sleeping giant that they were about to poke at with sticks. Butter raised his head and gave a loud hiss as he waddled further beneath the bench. Rakiv immediately sat up and clamped both hands onto the ship's rail.

"Better brace yourselves," she said to the girls next to her.

"What?" Alendra blinked.

"Incoming!" Kormir shouted loudly from the bow.

A high pitched whine caught their ears and Alendra and Anicara had just enough time to grab tightly to the bench before the projectile struck the water and exploded just off port bow. A shower of water washed up over the ship, pelting the Sunspears with briny seawater.

"That was awful close…" Rakiv muttered.

"I thought he said they weren't accurate!" Anicara exclaimed.

"I think they've been practicing," Alendra whined, throwing dark curls from her face.

"Another one!" Kormir shrieked, this time ducking herself as the explosive hit the water to starboard and sent a gyser of seawater high into the air, "All hands! Evasive maneuvers!" she demanded.

The Istani sailors went to work, dashing about to trim sail and tack lines as the coxswain spun the helm like mad. Around them more bombard shells impacted around the Istani fleet, sending heavy booms through the air as the ships sailed forward. Anicara looked up, watching as pillars of brine were blasted skywards by the bombardment and then gasped in horror as one hit its mark. An assault boat filled with soldiers was struck dead center, the explosion so powerful it snapped the vessel in two and sent men flying through the air. The aft section of the ship actually lurched out of the water, its rudder flailing in the air before it crashed back into the ocean in a burst of wooden planks.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…" the water mage whispered to herself.

Alendra grabbed Anicara's shoulder and pulled the girl's head to her chest, protecting her sight from the horror around them.

"Focus," she whispered to the girl, "We'll be there soon, just focus."

Rakiv paid the pair no heed, her eyes busy tracking the projectiles as they came hurtling across the stormy skies. Her vision locked on one in particular, instinct calculating its trajectory and she immediately jumped to her feet. Notching an arrow to her bow she focused all her determination into the shot and let fly. The shaft flashed as it sang forward, the arrow leaving an almost visible trail in its wake as it cut through the rain and struck the falling shell. The enemy projectile exploded, several meters before their main mast, and the Sunspears shielded themselves as bits of shrapnel rained down around them.

"Nice shot…" Alendra complimented in awe.

"Kormir!" Koss' voice came through the emblem, "The formation is taking heavy fire! We… argh! We just lost another ship!"

"Break formation!" Kormir barked back, "Split divisions and run for the docks, we have to get close enough that they can't hit us. Carriers, fall back out of firing range and hold for my signal!"

"Yes, Spearmarshal!" the shouts came back through her emblem.

"Raidmarshal!" Kormir cried across the ship.

"Ahai, Spearmarshal!" Raidmarshal Mehdara called back.

"Get us to that dock! Now!" she screamed over the wind and rain.

"Yes, Spearmarshal!" he shouted back.

The Raidmarshal began barking orders to his crew, shoving aside the coxswain and taking the helm for himself. The vessel skipped forward, the storm producing winds at their backs that sent them forward with yet greater speed. Rakiv grumbled inwardly, Kinya Kela had overdone it. With a terrible crash and a scream another boat was destroyed, this one sailing only yards behind their own. Rakiv did not spare a glance backwards, instead beginning to regulate her breathing as she prepared for the hunt. Butter crawled out from under his cover, sensing his mistress' focus and realizing that the time to strike was close at hand.

Suddenly the bombardment lifted, the last shell striking the water behind them as they closed on the docks. The sailors began furling the sails as the Raidmarshal ordered them to drop anchor. The assault boats slid into the dock harbor, and the sailors sprang to the pier, lashing down ropes and throwing down the gangplanks. Kormir mounted the stern, holding out her shield and thrusting her spear skyward as she cried out in a voice that carried over the storm and all across the fortress.

"SUNSPEARS!" she shouted, amplifying her voice above the din, "PREPARE FOR GLORY!"

The Sunspear Battle Call rang clear over the waters, and an answering cheer could be heard from the troops as they thundered down the gangplanks. Rakiv rose from her seat, tightening her straps and binding back her hair.

"Stay with the Spearmarshal," she ordered the girls, taking a moment to flip over her emblem and deactivate its communication enchantment.

"What?" Alendra blinked, picking up her shield, "Where are you going?"

"Stay with the Spearmarshal!" Rakiv snapped, as she turned away from them.

"Rakiv?" Anicara asked woozily, "Wait… Rakiv!"

The ranger ignored her and skipped forward before breaking into a full sprint. She thundered across the deck, whizzing past Kormir as she mounted the bow. In a show of perfect balance she dashed along the bowsprit and with a graceful leap sprang from the ship to dive into the waters below. Butter was not far behind, flopping off the prow and nose diving after his mistress.

Under the water the sounds of the assault were lost to her and all that mattered now was the mission. Her plan was simple. Eliminate the field marshals to stop the bombards, then find Varesh and end this before any more lives were lost. Straightforward and easy to remember, she decided she liked it. The ranger knew the fortress like the back of her hand, better even than most who had ever called it home. And she knew of the one entrance that no one had ever thought of. She had discovered it in her youth, a very large drain that had been drilled into the bedrock deep beneath the waves. It led up into the fort's kitchens, and carried the cook's various forms of refuse out to sea. The drain was so far down that diving for it was an intensely arduous task, especially for anyone inexperienced with the depth. Even if Varesh knew about it, it was doubtful that she had anyone capable of fixing the fortress' flaw.

Rakiv dove deeper, her arms and legs propelling her down into the deep blue as her crocodile swam alongside her. She had managed to gulp about a minute's worth of air, and she had clocked her fastest swim through the drain at thirty-three seconds. The twenty second mark ticked past as she reached the thick iron bars and slipped between them. Butter followed her, taking point to lead his mistress through the dark tunnel. Rakiv shut her eyes, her vision useless in the dark anyway and focused entirely on her swim as she followed the crocodile's wake. The drain took several turns on its way back up to the fortress interior, and it had only been pure luck that had guided her through it the first time she'd ever tried it.

Butter rounded the final left turn and immediately pointed his nose upwards as he swam for the surface. The ranger carefully kicked her way upwards, taking care not to rise too quickly as she slowly released her breath. Her lungs burned and screamed as she ascended, but the huntress kept her wits about her until she finally broke the surface. Rakiv gasped as she rose from the water, throwing her head back and sucking in deep lungfuls of air. She shook her head, panting as she clutched at the chamber wall, wiping water from her eyes as she took the moment to catch her breath.

The ranger sat in a large basin that collected water from a number of drains that ran to different parts of the fortress. This, fortunately, was not the sewage chamber, but there were plenty of other unpleasant things that came down the pipes. With a grunt she began to claw her way up the wall, climbing out and using the ledges and pipe mouths as foot and handholds. The roof of the chamber was a wide grating that made up a large part of the kitchen floor, with a single wooden hatch acting as the access to the water chamber. Rakiv made her way to the grating and peered up through it, glancing around the kitchen for any signs of activity. The mess room was empty, all men having been called to the front to deal with the invading Sunspears. A small, smug smirk played across her features as she pushed against the hatch… only to find it locked.

"Dammit…" she grumbled, pushing again and rewarded only with the telltale clink of a heavy padlock that held the hatch shut.

Reaching up through the flat, iron bars she explored the lock with her fingers, brow furrowing as she tried to determine its nature through touch alone. It was a simple device, a single shackle bar fitted into a sturdy bolt mechanism. The keyhole was actually a broad round hole, likely crafted to accommodate the castle's skeleton key. Obviously it had not been created with security in mind, and was likely placed there to prevent children or fools from finding their way into the chamber and drowning. Rakiv couldn't help but wonder if it had been placed there long ago with her in mind, as she had swam this chamber before as a child.

"I'd like to think I'm not a fool though," she muttered to herself, grunting as she tugged at the lock.

The mechanism refused to budge, and she sighed as she realized it would have to be picked. A simple task, but annoying nonetheless. Drawing a bow from her quiver she unbound the arrow head with her teeth, pocketing the sharp stone in her cheek as she bit at the end of the wooden shaft, fraying a few bits of wood from its tip. Satisfied with her makeshift pick she reached up through the bars and inserted it into the lock, wiggling it until the frayed wood popped into the divet inside. Carefully she turned and the lock creaked as its gears shifted, the tumblers having rusted with age.

Finally it gave a click and the padlock released the shackle allowing Rakiv to pull it free from the hatch and toss it aside. Once unlocked the hatch obligingly swung open and the ranger climbed through, rolling onto the cobblestones of the kitchen floor and giving a sigh of relief. A croak of dismay echoed from the chamber, and she remembered that her crocodile had followed her. She looked down into the chamber to see Butter had managed to claw his way up the wall, clinging desperately to the stones, but did not have the reach to make it past the lip of the chamber. Rakiv chuckled apologetically and unsnapped her belt, curling it around both her fists and hanging the loop down into the room.

"C'mon boy…" she grunted, waving the leather strap at him, "Grab it."

Butter looked up, taking a moment to brace himself with his tail before he made a lunge upward, managing to snap his jaws onto the strap. Rakiv gasped and grunted immediately, nearly pulled over the edge by her companion's weight.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" she grunted, planting one foot against the stones and struggling against him, "You are one _fat_ reptile!"

Butter snorted indignantly, but dared not open his mouth to respond. Rakiv huffed, closing her eyes as she pulled hard, slowly lifting almost two thousand pounds of swamp water crocodile through the hole. She could feel the adrenaline rush take over immediately, the beast within giving a bark that sent superhuman strength rushing through her limbs. It had come early, earlier than she'd expected it to. Still, it was proving useful as she dragged Butter's snout up through the hole. As soon as the grate's edge came within reach the crocodile grabbed at it with his claws, wiggling as he finally made it on to firm ground. Rakiv let go and stumbled back, grunting and giving a small snarl as she struggled for control. She didn't need a blind rampage now, she needed focus to complete her objective. Still, the extra boost couldn't hurt could it?

A snapping croak from Butter brought her back to her senses and she growled lowly, closing her eyes and controlling her breathing to quell the power pumping through her veins. Finally calm settled over her and she straightened her back, picking up her belt and looping it back around her waist. Her crocodile waddled past her, giving her boot a smart smack with his tail as he went.

"I know, I know," the woman shook her head as she turned to follow him, "Don't worry, I've got it under control."

The reptile gave a small hiss but made no further objection as they made their way across the empty mess hall. Rakiv repaired her arrow, binding the head back to the wood shaft and unslung her bow from across her back. Raising her weapon she notched her arrow as they approached the mess hall doors. The ranger pulled up her mask, securing it over her nose before leaning forward to peek into the corridor beyond the door. Voices echoed up and down the narrow hall, though with so many reverberations it was difficult to tell where they came from. The mess hall was northwest of the central dock, putting her close to the fortress' western wall. The spotters would need vantage points from which to call out the firing positions for the bombards, and she could think of three that would serve their purpose. The western dock was overlooked by the customs gate, where all goods passed through for inspection and documentation. It also commanded an excellent view of the western markets, making it a prime spotting position.

"Let's go boy," she muttered as she slipped into the hall and headed left.

The interior of the fortress was largely empty, though she was forced to duck into a larder to avoid a small unit of soldiers that dashed past on their way to the front. The ranger took the first stairwell she came to, heading up to the higher levels of the fort to make her way towards the wall. A thundering boom from somewhere outside warned her that the bombards had already begun firing, she had to move faster. She paused as she passed a storeroom and gave a satisfied nod, the customs gate was just ahead. Loud shouts and calls echoed down the hallway to her ears, and good deal of clinking from armor warned her that there were more than a few soldiers in that direction. From the sounds of it, the spotter was in the observation booth, used by security to watch the usual crowds that moved through the port. Tightening her mask the ranger drew back her string and made her way to the end of the hall. Peeking around the corner she spotted three Kournans, two Elite Guards and an Elite Spear. She leaned her head back against the stone wall, taking a few deep breaths for focus, and then spun into the hallway.

"Hey!" she barked down the corridor.

The guards turned their attention to the woman, and the spearman managed a surprised gurgle just as her arrow took him through the neck. The remaining pair gave a cry of alarm and raised their shields to ward off her arrows. The ranger dashed forward, sprinting down the hall and digging a hand into one of the pouches on her belt. The first warrior charged, swinging his scimitar angrily. A swing of Rakiv's arm sent a cloud of dirt into his eyes, causing the enraged guard to miss his target and screech as he was immediately blinded. The second guard lunged with a precise swipe of his gladius, seeking an artery to sever with his blade. Rakiv pirouetted, deflecting the blow quickly and jamming an elbow into the unprotected space between the guard's helmet and breastplate. The Kournan choked and vomited, as the ranger spun and notched an arrow to her bow.

The first guard had recovered, but screamed in pain again as Rakiv pinned him down with an arrow through his ankle. With the first warrior crippled, the ranger turned to slay the second guard, locking an arm around his head and brutally jabbing an arrow through the side of his ribcage and up into his heart. Wrenching the shaft from him she let the Kournan fall, and spun on her heel to thrust the bloody arrow through the eyeslit of the first elite's helmet. The exchange had been swift, so fast that just as she let the first soldier fall, the door to the booth burst open and the rest of the spotter's protectors charged into the hallway.

They numbered three as well, and the ranger was ready for them. Two Elite Zealots and another Elite Spear shouted at her, and the spearman reared back to throw. Rakiv stomped on the fallen warrior's shield, catching it by the edges and bracing herself just as the spear struck. The Kournan's throw was powerful, enough to cause the ranger to physically slide backwards down the hallway as the shaft struck her defense. Fortunately, the attack had also served to increase the distance between her and her enemies, and she was even deadlier at a range. She threw down the shield and whipped an arrow to her bow, eyes narrowing as she took aim. Three twangs later her enemies were either dead, dying, or incapacitated. The surviving Zealot howled in pain, her Pin Down having attached him to the wall through his shoulder. Rakiv snapped her fingers as she walked past him and entered the observation booth. There was a hiss and a snap behind her as she closed the door, and the Kournan screamed as Butter went to work.

"Oh gods wait!" came a cry from within the room, "Please… please just wait!"

Rakiv's violet gaze pierced the Kournan field marshal before her, who had dropped his telescope and held his hands up pleadingly. She reached back for an arrow from her quiver, and then paused as she looked out the window behind him. The spotter had called his shots well, and she could see broken Sunspears in the plaza below, members of the First Division having fallen to the bombardment. Inwardly she cursed herself for not moving faster, but her eyes narrowed wrathfully on the Kournan before her.

"Look I… I just call positions, okay!" the field marshal reasoned, "I'm sorry I just… just please… don't…"

The ranger did not listen, though she lowered her hand from her quiver. The field marshal gave a sigh of relief , which quickly turned to a choke of fear as the flame haired huntress advanced on him.

"Wait… what are you doing…" he demanded tremulously, "No… wait!"

Rakiv strode forward purposefully, fingers curling into firsts. The field marshal retreated from her until his back was pressed against the glass window of the observation booth. He glanced back, and horror filled his eyes as he realized what she was about to do.

"No! No please!" he screamed.

Rakiv hopped forward, dashing towards the man and jumping at the last moment. Turning in the air she delivered a punishing flying-back-kick to his chest, a blow that propelled the field marshal through the window and out into the open air beyond. The Kournan screamed as he tumbled through the air, a rain of glass following in his wake until his cry was silenced with a sickening thump. Rakiv glared coldly out the window at her handiwork, and watched as Sunspear healers rushed into the plaza to rescue their own wounded. Kormir strode into the plaza, directing her troops to charge now that the bombard had ceased fire. The Spearmarshal stopped at the body of the field marshal and raised her shield over her head to ward off the rain as she peered at the broken window above. Rakiv stared back down at her, before lifting her emblem to her lips.

"First target eliminated," she reported, "Wait for the bombardment to lift before proceeding."

"Move quickly sister," Kormir's replied, kneeling down to retrieve the spotter's guild emblem, "Nerashi has reported bombardments on her location."

"Moving," Rakiv responded and promptly deactivated her own emblem.

She opened the door, to find Butter busily cleaning his snout on the garments of a slain zealot. He looked up at her and she whistled back to him as she turned and took off down the hallway. She would be swifter this time, she would not let anymore Sunspears fall to these men.

The second spotter was stationed high in the tall lighthouse that overlooked the central dock. It was the most logical place to put a spotter, as it gave him the best vantage point of the port and its many piers. Rakiv found resistance inside the lighthouse to be minimal, as the Kournans had focused much of their defense on the outside of the tower, never guessing someone might have infiltrated from inside. The field marshal at the top of the lighthouse did not plead for his life as the first one had. Indeed, he might have succeeded in killing her had Rakiv not tripped him over the lantern room's access hatch. The man fell, but managed to catch himself at the last moment. The field marshal grabbed the edge of the hatch opening as he tumbled backwards, saving himself from the fall below, though he was left practically laying on his back over open space. He looked up and his eyes widened as Rakiv raised her boot and delivered a heavy stomp to his pelvis. The force of her kick sent him straight down, and the Kournan shrieked, before bouncing off of a railing and plummeting down the center of the spiral staircase below.

Rakiv found the third field marshal in the port authority's office, a very spacious room that overlooked the majority of the southeastern docks. This man was faster than his colleagues, and Rakiv defeated his guardians just in time to watch him slip out the office's side door. The ranger sprang after him and the spotter ran for his life, dashing through corridors, leaping down ladders and scrambling up stairs. Rakiv knew the fortress well, and recognized his route as the path towards the walls of the outer keep. The outer keep of the Gandara Fortress provided a secondary line of defense against intruders seeking the center of the fort. It was guarded by heavy gates that faced the southern markets. In peace time these gates were usually left flung wide, allowing goods and trade to flow freely into Kourna. But now they had been cranked shut, sturdy enough to withstand onslaughts from most siege weapons.

The field marshal smashed his way through a door, and dashed outside into the rain. Rakiv followed him, finding they were running across the keep wall and rapidly approaching the gate. The field marshal sprinted into the wall-mounted gatehouse, locked the door behind him and climbed out the gatehouse window to run across the top of the great iron doors. He looked back at Rakiv, who smacked her fist against the door angrily and scowled at him as he made his escape. The field marshal laughed, exhilarated that he'd actually managed to get away from her, now he only had to make it to the other side before she could shoot him. Rakiv moved to do exactly that, mounting the rampart next to the gatehouse and notching an arrow to her bow. Suddenly Butter gave a loud hiss, and his jaws snapped onto the lepord skin at her waist as he tugged her backwards.

"Butter, what are you doing!?" she exclaimed angrily.

The crocodile continued to pull, giving a hard jerk to pull her down behind the rampart. Rakiv turned to scold her companion when a very loud noise caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she recognized the unmistakable boom of a bombard firing and threw herself against the rampart, clutching her hands over her head. Atop the iron gates the field marshal blinked in surprise, wondering which bombard had fired and on whose authority it had done so. It was only then that he noticed the Sunspear battalions standing in the market plaza, and the heavy siege weapon they had commandeered from the docks. The bombardment shell struck the gates with terrific force and the explosion blew them from their hinges. Cacophony reigned supreme, the resulting destruction drowning out the howl of the storm as the gates tumbled inward. Rocks and bricks flew everywhere as the iron doors tumbled end over end before sliding to a stop inside the keep. Thunder rolled overhead and Rakiv hesitantly peeked over the edge of the rampart, looking down into the settling dust of the gates' demise.

"Third target eliminated," she reported, considering it to be a reasonably safe assumption, "Orders Spearmarshal?"

"Stand by," Kormir replied.

The deep bass of a horn belled out over the fortress, a Kournan retreat signal. Bayel had sounded a retreat? Rakiv hadn't known the word even existed in the man's vocabulary. But with the keep compromised and their bombards blinded, they didn't have many options.

"Spearmarshal, reinforcements have arrived," Koss reported over the emblem, "What are your orders?"

"Varesh has holed up in the Plaza of the Five Gods, the center of the fortress," Kormir broadcast, "Order all troops to form up and move in on the Plaza! All units, forward!"

Rakiv rose from her crouch and picked up her bow. It made sense, the Plaza was basically a large vault with heavy doors barring entry from all sides. If the Sunspears moved quickly, they might reach the Plaza while the Kournans were still retreating inside, before they had a chance to shut the gates. There were, however, other entrances to the Plaza of the Five Gods. There were at least three service doors that Rakiv knew of, too small to march an army through, but perfect for an individual.

"This is a trap Kormir…" Dunkoro's voice came over the emblem's officer-only channel.

Rakiv switched off the device and headed back inside the fortress. Of course it was a trap, the entire operation was. Varesh was a master tactician and a cunning adversary. If she had seriously intended to defend the port, the Sunspears would have faced far more formidable opposition. She was luring them in, allowing them to conquer her 'defenses' to spur them into her web. Rakiv knew this, but she also knew that this was the flaw in Varesh's plan. No matter what her strategy was, Rakiv could best the Warmarshal in single combat. It had always been so, and though the years had honed both their skills, the ranger was confident that her abilities remained superior. Rakiv knew it and Varesh did too.

That thought gave her pause. Varesh knew Rakiv could defeat her. She knew what the ranger was capable of, perhaps better than anyone else. The Warmarshal also knew that Rakiv and Kormir were working together. What then could Varesh possibly have up her sleeve that she believed could counter Rakiv Maelstrom? The ranger shook her head. Whatever it was, it was bound to be one hell of an ace in the hole… but if Rakiv could stop the Warmarshal before she could play her hand, it wouldn't matter anyway.

Renewing her resolve Rakiv made her way down through the fortress interior, skipping down stairs and heading through the servants' halls. The sound of tromping boots forming battle lines drew closer as she approached her destination, sliding down a ladder to reach a tool storage room with a single wooden door. With a hard strike Rakiv kicked the door open, a flash of lightning accompanying her entrance as she strode into the Plaza of the Five Gods.

"Varesh Ossa!!" she roared, and a dramatic peal of thunder followed her cry.

Kournan spears leveled at her as the battalions tightened their formations around the shrine at the center of the Plaza. Atop the stone dais stood the purple clad figure of Varesh Ossa, Grand Warmarshal of Kourna. The last time Rakiv had seen Varesh standing on the shrine had been at the other woman's commissioning, when the title of Warmarshal had been thrust upon the shoulders of an unprepared fifteen-year-old girl. Ten years had passed, and now Varesh stood in the Plaza for quite a different purpose. A colossal black cauldron sat before her, bubbling and belching as whisps of black smoke were blown about wildly by the stormy winds. Varesh slowly turned to face the ranger, a wave of her hand ordering her troops to stand down. The spearmen stood to attention and their formation parted, granting the Warmarshal an open avenue as she strode towards the ranger.

Rakiv looked around herself, small memories racing back to her. The Plaza of the Five Gods was the heart of Gandara, built when it had still been a Dervish Temple. During her time as Warmarshal, Varesh has turned the Temple into a port and a fortress in response to the corsair raids that had harried the early days of her rule. The Moon Temple had been a place where the dervishes of Elona had learned the philosophy of the five true gods, the history of the world, and the discipline that honed their skills. The walls that hedged in the gates supported the massive murals for which the plaza had been named. Giant mosaic workings depicted each of the Five True gods, each mural facing the center shrine. In homage to the past, and that their disciples might never forget the history of the world, a sixth mural adorned the far northern wall of the plaza. It bore the image of Abaddon, fallen god of Water and Knowledge. Constructed during the days when he too had been among the great pantheon, the mural had been allowed to remain standing as a memorial to the once wise and benevolent patron god of the sea.

"Sister Rakiv Maelstrom," Varesh called, drawing the ranger's attention back to the Warmarshal, "I had hoped you would come."

Rakiv's eyes narrowed over her mask as she watched the other woman. Varesh stood unarmed a few yards in front of her, her golden armor and headdress gleaming as water poured over her.

"This ends now Varesh!" Rakiv snarled, "You've gone too far this time!"

"Perhaps," Varesh allowed, slowly striding closer, "Perhaps I have… and I admit that these measures have not been to my satisfaction. It was my wish that all people might have a place in the new world…"

"New world?" Rakiv balked, and threw her hands wide, "Varesh you're _ending_ the world! People have died for this! Died over ancient rituals and evil creatures! Innocent blood has been spilled by _your_ orders!"

"I know!!" Varesh barked back, a roll of thunder following her outburst, "I know…" she admitted more gently.

Rakiv stared at the Warmarshal, sensing a genuine feeling of remorse within her. Varesh had always been ruthless, but never murderous… never so cold as to cause so much death.

"But I swear to you sister, it was the only way," Varesh said, stepping closer to Rakiv, "I asked Kormir, pleaded with her to allow my scholars to enter the First City. But she remained adamant that her Sunspears face whatever dangers lay within. Like the others Kormir did not understand what I wished to do… what I _am_ doing."

"What you're doing is bringing hell to earth," Rakiv responded, staring up at the taller woman, "What you're _doing_ is leading countless men… both Kournan and Istani, to slaughter."

"Because they would not listen!" Varesh cried, "Because they do not see… they are blinded by their faith, blinded by their devotion to cruel deities and petty immortals! They do not see that I am about to set them all free!"

"… what are you talking about?" Rakiv finally queried.

Varesh gave a small sigh, spreading her arms peacefully and slightly bowing her head. The ranger felt something nagging within her. She shouldn't hesitate, she should kill this woman now… for all the evil she had done. But Varesh had been her friend once… perhaps not the most trustworthy, but a friend nonetheless. And so Rakiv lowered her bow, allowing her one time friend to speak.

"I was among the Khel Varr, just as you were," Varesh said, "I devoted myself to the teachings of the gods. I devoted my life, my very existence to their service. Our sisterhood was to understand the things of heaven as no one had before, to commune with our makers and serve them with all our being."

Rakiv nodded slowly, it was indeed true. She and Varesh had spent much of their formative years in this very fortress, training and learning night and day.

"But as I sought their favor I found that none of the Five would look upon me with grace," Varesh continued, "Though I applied myself with enduring asceticism, they would not grant me their favor. I dug through the scriptures, seeking their knowledge, searching for what I might do that one… just _one_ might call to me as Dwanya did to Kormir, or Balthazar to Yurukaro… or Melandru unto you."

Rakiv flinched, but her mask shielded her expression. Varesh gave her a small nod, but continued on.

"Yet among the sisters there was no place for me, and the gods scorned my pleas for guidance," Varesh sighed, "And so I dug deeper… deeper into the ancient texts, searching for answers to my anguish… to why I should be deemed so unworthy. And then I found it… naught but a scrap of parchment it was, but it held greater wisdom than I had ever read before. I poured over it, a tiny surviving fragment of the Scriptures of Abaddon, lord of Water and Knowledge… and I came to understand the truth."

"And what is this 'truth'?" Rakiv asked, unable to remove the scorn that seeped into her voice.

"That we serve false gods!" Varesh proclaimed, lifting her hands and face to the heavens as the rain splashed down upon her, "In the beginning we were made by their hands, and sent out upon this earth that we might command it. And when we cried out to heaven for relief from the hardships of this world, only Lord Abaddon answered our pleas. To ease our suffering he gave us the secrets that would help us to conquer the tribulations before us. His favor saved us."

"He gave us Magic," Rakiv responded, "Magic that almost destroyed us all."

"For man is imperfect, and his greed is endless," Varesh admitted, "But my lord saw a way to save us, a way to make all of us as brothers, united to wield our power for the common good of all mankind. And he bestowed this gift upon the first of his people."

"The Margonites," Rakiv guessed.

"Yes," Varesh nodded urgently, "The Margonites followed Abaddon with unflagging dedication, and were given his greatest gift."

"He turned them into demons!" Rakiv exclaimed.

"He united their people!" Varesh countered, "And he would have bestowed this favor upon us all… were it not for the Five who stopped him."

Rakiv did not respond as thunder grumbled in the clouds above.

"For his efforts to ease our pains," Varesh spoke slowly, her voice laden with sorrow, "For his attempts to redeem us from our sins… for the favor that he lavished upon us… My lord was cast out, bound to an existence of complete solitude and endless torment by his own flesh and blood. The heretical Five, foolish and fickle immortals that they are, banished him from the very world he had tried to save."

The Warmarshal paused, closing her eyes and tilting her head back again, reveling in the water that splashed against her features.

"And I understood his plight," Varesh sighed softly, "For though I had shown love and devotion to these petty gods, I too had been cast out and sentenced to solitude. It was then that I realized the truth… that the gods do not love us, and they do not watch over us. We are but pawns to them, toys to be manipulated for their own amusement. We earn their favor only by overcoming insurmountable odds and undertaking unreasonable tasks far beyond our ken. Their blessings are few and their wrath is cruel… "

"And so I chose a new path," Varesh said, turning her eyes back to Rakiv, "A new god to follow. One who spoke to me and guided me on my journey. He has granted me his eternal favor and shown me the way to be his disciple. Kormir could not understand this, nor could any of the others. But I am glad that you have come sister… because though I have suffered greatly in my loneliness… no one has felt the gods' betrayal greater than you."

The ranger froze, her jaw tightening and her throat constricting. Varesh gently lifted her hands, placing one on each of Rakiv's shoulders and pulling the younger woman closer.

"You loved your goddess, perhaps more than any of us ever loved the gods," Varesh said to her, "Your devotion surpassed us all, you inspired us… and for much of my childhood I could not help but envy your zeal. And for a time you were rewarded, Melandru's gifts were strong in you and your skill was unmatched. You gave everything to the mother of the earth, and she in turn loved you as her own."

Rakiv couldn't move, and though she tried to work her tongue she found that her throat would not allow her to speak. Her extremities were numb, and she felt somehow cold inside. She could do nothing therefore, when Varesh gently embraced her and drew the young woman's head to her bosom.

"You were destined for greatness sister," Varesh whispered, "Destined to be greater than us all… until the gods betrayed you. For their own amusement they clouded the truth, and turned your gifts into something awful… something terrible. And for _their_ deeds, you were cast out… discarded and abandoned… sentenced to endless solitude in a world where the very presence of the gods was to be your daily torment."

Rain water stung Rakiv's eyes, and she shut them tightly as a single salty droplet traced its way down her cheek. Varesh held her friend close, closing her own eyes as well.

"Oh… how I have wept for you sister… wept for the injustice you have suffered," Varesh sighed sorrowfully, "But it is my wish that you should suffer no more."

Rakiv opened her eyes at that, a creeping suspicion breaking through the sentiments that had begun to cloud her judgement. She was silent for a long moment before finally speaking.

"You're about to ask me to join you… aren't you?" she queried.

"Come with me sister," Varesh offered eagerly, "Turn away from these cruel creatures that call themselves 'gods'. Walk my path… and discover the love of a new god. Once he is free, Abaddon will remake us all, bless us with is favor and the world will begin anew."

Rakiv did not speak, a cold shiver running down her spine. Finally she pressed a hand against her one-time friend's shoulder as she pulled away from the embrace.

"I have seen these… 'blessings'," Rakiv said slowly, "I have seen the suffering that Abaddon has caused… seen the horrors that his servants have called forth."

A look of deep dismay slipped across Varesh's features, her eyes gazing imploringly into the ranger's own. But Rakiv only stared back steadily as she slowly took a step backwards and away from the Warmarshal.

"And I will not trade one cruel god for another," Rakiv stated firmly, "This has to end Varesh. And it has to end now."

The Warmarshal of Kourna let her arms fall to her sides as lightning flashed over the plaza. A shout came from the gates as Kournan soldiers came pounding into the courtyard.

"Sunspears are at the gates!" came the cries of a Kournan commander, "All troops into the Plaza! Fall in formations! We will hold them here!"

"Warmarshal!" a captain called, "The men await your orders!"

Varesh continued to watch Rakiv, searching for some sign that ranger might change her mind. But there was no hope to be found. Rakiv had made her decision, and Varesh had made hers. The Warmarshal turned away and began her walk back toward the shrine.

"Varesh?" Rakiv called, "Varesh you have to stop this! This is madness!"

"No sister!" Varesh shouted back over the storm, "Madness is the ritual of a priest who prays every night to gods who do not heed his words. For though he applies himself to the same task over and over, the results do not change. I walk the path of Truth, that by the revelations of Secrets I might expose the great lie that the Five have taught this world."

"You'll damn us all!" Rakiv snapped, "_Nightfall_ will mean the deaths of millions! You're going to release demons Varesh! Demons!"

"The servants of my lord will cleanse the land of unbelievers," Varesh responded, mounting the dais and raising her hands to the cauldron, "Fear not my sister, those who repent and turn from their sins will be spared, for the mercies of my lord are without end!"

The ranger raised her bow, notching a red feathered arrow to the string. The Kournan soldiers closed their ranks and raised their shields, as a pair of spearmen rushed up to the altar to defend their Warmarshal. Varesh pushed them away, spreading her hands and calling to Rakiv.

"This is the path I have chosen Sister Maelstrom," Varesh shouted, "If you would stop me, then you must kill me."

Rakiv squinted against the rain. The shot would be perfect, she could land her arrow directly between the Warmarshal's eyes ending her quickly and painlessly. The ranger's arm tensed, her breathing coming in pants as turmoil raged within her. Varesh smiled smugly and turned back to the cauldron, snatching up her scythe from the shrine's pillars and closing her eyes as she began to pray.

"Warmarshal Ossa!" Kormir's voice rang out through the Plaza, "Stand down!"

Sunspears poured in through the gate, the Spearmarshal's reinforcements greatly outnumbering the Kournan phalanxes that surrounded the temple shrine. Rakiv did not move or relinquish her aim as Sunspear battalions rushed past her to surround the Kournan soldiers. The pitter-patter of familiar footsteps approached and soon Alendra and Anicara stood behind her.

"Miss us?" Anicara asked dryly, tugging wet bangs back behind her circlet.

"I told you to stay with the Spearmarshal," Rakiv grumbled.

"And she told us to rejoin you," Alendra snapped back, "So… so there!"

Rakiv released a small snort, but maintained her aim. The Sunspears formed their battle lines, hundreds of spears leveled at the Kournan defenders as the noise of marching, armor and weapons finally ceased. A peal of thunder followed a crack of lightning as rain pounded the Plaza, and Varesh continued to pay no heed to the white-clad warriors that had surrounded her.

"Grand Warmarshal Ossa!" Kormir called out, "In the name of the Five Gods, _stand down_!"

Varesh stopped in mid-prayer, whirling around to face the Spearmarshal and point a wrathful finger at her.

"Fools!!" she shouted over the rain, "Your gods are weak! But _my_ god gives me strength!"

The Warmarshal lifted her scythe high, reveling in the chaos of the storm. The rain intensified, beating down on the gathered soldiers as Varesh shouted to her forces.

"Who among you would serve your Warmarshal's will?" she called.

"I!" a burly elite guard shouted, raising his great axe over his head, "I would serve the Warmarshal!"

"And your faith shall be rewarded! Let all here witness the favor of _my_ god!" Varesh announced, and turned back to the cauldron as she cried out in a loud voice.

"Abaddoooooon!!"

With an burst of black smoke the cauldron split apart, brackish black liquid flowing down over the steps of the shrine. The pillars of the shrine shattered as a great twisting orb of purple and black energy rose from the cauldron's destruction. The orb rose higher, ascending above the crowd before delivering a bolt of purple lightning to the volunteer soldier.

The man gave a shout of pain and alarm as violet energy consumed him, roiling over his frame and lifting him into the air. Before the eyes of the entire assembly he began to change, his limbs growing longer and his muscles expanding. The skin flayed from his body in ribbons and he screamed in agony as rushing cords of purple energy took the place of his muscles, tendons and sinew. His clothes melted away, replaced by heavy armor plates and a helmet of strange black metal as heavy ragged cloths rolled over him. Slowly he descended, great metal boots clunking against the ground as the energy left his form and he stood as a being transformed. Seven feet tall, broader than any of the Kournan men and bearing a mace with a cruel spiked head. The soldier turned his head towards the Sunspears and slowly opened three pairs of blazing purple eyes.

"Gods above…" Alendra whispered in horror.

"Cry out my warriors!" the Warmarshal shouted, "Show your faith that Abaddon will find favor with you!"

The Kournan's shouted aloud, shaking their weapons high as the brackish black ooze seeped between their ranks. The thick liquid was rapidly approaching the Sunspear lines and Rakiv watched it carefully, slowly stepping away from it.

"Get back…" she muttered, "Don't let that touch you."

As the Kournan's shouted the black orb began spitting purple lightning bolts, striking the individual soldiers and transforming them. As the Warmarshal's army rose into the air the dark sphere trembled and released a burst of evil purple energy into the black ooze beneath it. As coils of wicked energy sprang across the ooze, forms began to rise out of it. Nightmare creatures, twisted by ancient and nameless evils, burst from the black liquid and raised claws, fangs and scything arms to the sky as they roared triumphantly with release. The Kournan army settled back to the ground, their transformations complete and they brandished their weapons… reborn as an invincible army of evil.

"Gods!" Dunkoro cried, "She has demons!"

"Forward my disciples, my Margonites!" Varesh shouted, pointing her scythe at the Sunspear divisions, "Destroy these unbelievers! Forwaaaaard!"

"Stand fast! Here they come!" Kormir shouted.

The Sunspear lines raised their shields and braced themselves as the demonic army charged. The first demon struck their defenses, his massive mace shattering the shields of the Sunspears in his path. With absolute savagery he thrashed into the Sunspear forces, ignoring the spears that stabbed at him and smashing his way into their lines. He was followed by more, nightmare creatures who charged in after the transmogrified Kournan army, leaping upon the Sunspears who screamed as their formations were shattered.

"Regroup!" Kormir called her orders, "Don't let them get behind you."

"Backs to me," Rakiv ordered Alendra and Anicara, "We're in for a fight girls!"

The trio of women formed up, Anicara summoning an ice spear as Alendra raised her shield high. A scythe wielding soldier thundered towards them, his footsteps so powerful the ground shook beneath their feet. The blade of his weapon whistled as it swung towards him and the three women rotated to defend against the blow with Alendra's shield. The strike was so powerful it knocked the Sunspear off her feet, and she tumbled to the ground with a pained cry. Anicara immediately began tracing a green diagram in the air as Rakiv loosed her arrow into the demon's foot. The creature yowled and struck at Rakiv with the butt of its scythe. The attack landed at the ranger's feet as she sprang back and away from the creature just as Anicara finished her spell.

"_Mortal cold rise from within to afflict thee with Chiblains_!" she chanted.

The Margonite yowled as the curse struck it, large ulcerous welts popping across its shimmering body and spilling forth brackish black ooze. Anicara grunted, feeling the backlash of the curse take effect. The dark magic had poisoned her, but even this would be to her advantage and she dashed forward to make use of it. The demon wrenched its foot free of Rakiv's Pin Down and raised its scythe to strike again. Unable to block such a blow Alendra tackled Anicara aside as the scythe came crashing down, the impact sending shards of stone flying in all directions. The water elementalist rolled and reached out to grab the demon's foot as she chanted her second curse.

"_Be ye fouled by my Plague Touch!_," she grunted.

The creature's response was a choking grunt as the mystical poison rushed through it, and it reacted quickly to smite the offending female. Alendra was quick to defend her fellow officer and raised her shield to block another blow from the butt of the scythe. This one came much harder than the first and the Sunspear shrieked in pain as felt her bone snap, the sheer force of the attack breaking her arm. The evil soldier raised his scythe to finish the job, when five arrows pincushioned his back in rapid succession. The demon fell to its knees, trying to reach for the arrows embedded in its fleshand howling in agony. Alendra grit her teeth, adrenaline and rage overcoming her pain and she raised her spear as it crackled with lightning.

"Die!" she shrieked as she thrust her spear into its head, twisting violently and wrenching it back.

The Margonite fell lifeless to the ground and the girls rose, throwing their backs together and panting heavily with the effort. Around them Sunspears screamed and cried out as the demons laid into them with axe, mace, spear and scythe. Alendra brushed a swift Healing Touch over her arm, grunting as the limb mended itself and hefting her shield once more. It had taken all three of them just to bring down one, and there were still hundreds left to go. All semblance of order had been lost, as the cries of dying soldiers were swept away on the wings of the storm. Finally Kormir's voice broke above the noise of the slaughter.

"Fall Back!" she cried, "Retreat! Save those you can!"

"Do not let them escape!" Varesh shouted her counter order, "Close the gates!"

With heavy creaking the gates began to crank shut, the massive iron doors barring all escape from the Plaza of the Five Gods. Rakiv swore darkly under her breath, this was not going to end well. Terrible booms sounded all across the Plaza as the gates closed shut, sealing them inside with the demon army.

"Now Abaddon!" Varesh called out, "Grant your prophet invincible servants, that I might do thy bidding!"

"To me Sunspears, to me!" Kormir cried, the remainder of the white-clad forces rallying behind the Spearmarshal.

Kormir raised her spear high and golden light enveloped her as white fire surged along the shaft of her weapon. The Holy Spear blazed in her grip as she charged in among the demons. The woman attacked with deadly accuracy and righteous fury, her spear burning through the demonic hordes that attacked her. A Margonite soldier was laid low by a blow from her shield, as a nightmare creature was impaled by her holy weapon. The Spearmarshal became a one-woman counter-attack, her holy infused blade driving back the evil forces to give her Sunspears a chance to regroup.

Though the Spearmarshal fought off Varesh's soldiers, the Warmarshal's reinforcements had already arrived. Three shafts of malicious energy poured from the black portal, their intensity searing the stones that they struck. Out of each shaft emerged a shape, as Varesh called forth the names of her harbingers.

"The Hunger!" she shouted.

The first creature had the shape of a colossal boar with a ridge of massive, cruel looking spines extending from its armored back. Its eyeless head was framed by a pair of huge mandibles that surrounded a gaping maw filled with razor sharp teeth. It pawed the ground savagely and gave an earsplitting roar.

"The Drought!" Varesh announced.

From the second energy beam emerged a gigantic edifice of rock and stone. For a moment it appeared to be some kind of land formation, before it extend four insectoid legs of sharpened stone and rose from the ground. It reared a head of graven bedrock, carved in the shape of a dragon and it shrieked wrathfully as it stomped its granite legs.

"And the Blasphemy!" the unholy prophet proclaimed.

The third energy beam died away to reveal the form of a man made entirely from shimmering and shifting purple energy. An iridescent horned crown adorned his head and shining armor plates sat on his shoulders. His hands grasped a scythe made of twisting purple lightning and he shook his weapon mutely at the Sunspear remnants.

"Now my servant's," Varesh ordered, the rain flying from her arm as she flung her palm outward, "Kill them all!"

The demons charged forward, The Hunger moving the swiftest and knocking Margonites and nightmares aside as it thundered straight towards Kormir. The Spearmarshal ran to meet it, raising her white burning spear and shouting a war cry at the top of her lungs. The combatants clashed, Kormir sliding beneath the Hunger and scoring its underbelly with the blade of her spear. The demon stomped at her and she rolled aside, shouting again as she dove for its head. The creature caught her in its mandibles, pulling her towards its teeth as Kormir shoved her shield into its mouth to brace its jaws. Her spear stabbed at its head again and again, opening searing wounds in its flesh. With an angry shake of its head the Hunger threw her, his teeth wrenching her shield from her grasp. Kormir hit the pavement, rolling and sliding to her feet. She skid to a stop, brandishing her spear and looked up with a grimace of pain. The demon crushed her shield between its jaws, spitting out the hunk of metal and pawing the ground as it charged again.

"Kormir needs help!" Koss cried, as he dragged his machete out of a Margonite's chest.

"_We_ need help!" Alendra responded, as she slid to Rakiv's side.

"We must retreat!" Dunkoro called, panting heavily and throwing a wash of blue light over the nearest soldier, "We have to escape!"

"How!?" Anicara screamed, "The gates are closed! There _is_ no escape!"

Rakiv's focus remained on the battle, as she mounted a downed demon and fired an arrow into its head. Kormir needed help, and she had to reach her friend in time. A flash of instinct tore through her and her reflexes kicked in as usual, allowing her to nock aside an incoming arrow that a Margonite archer had fired. The demon sneered as he loaded a second arrow and loosed it at his target. The human ranger hardly flinched as stepped aside and caught the arrow just as it flew past. Notching the demon's shaft to her own bow she fired it back, knocking the Margonite down as the arrow struck its chest. The woman threw wet hair from her eyes as she quickly took stock of her surroundings. Anicara was right, there was no escape.

"We need a miracle…" she muttered under her breath.

The Sunspear numbers thinned as they were driven back, the demons advancing and attacking viciously. Rakiv reached for an arrow, and balked when she discovered she was out. In the two months since she'd returned to Elona she'd _never_ run out of arrows! The woman threw her bow across her back and picked up a fallen scythe, stepping back between Alendra and Anicara.

"This is it girls," she said, eyes hard on the approaching army, "Fight hard!"

"Yes Commander!" both girls responded.

Rakiv steeled herself, this was what she'd come here for… this was what she'd wanted. She hadn't thought that this would be the way but… it wasn't a bad way to die, fighting for a cause. Quite suddenly, an odd sensation pushed her thoughts of death aside. A strange prickle started on the back of her neck, almost like a rush of heat that was now flowing down her spine. It was a familiar feeling… one that she'd gotten quite used to, one she'd even come to find somewhat comforting. For a moment she couldn't quite place it… and then the memory came rushing back.

"No…" she breathed, eyes wide as she turned to stare up at the sky, "It can't be…"

A lull fell over the war in the Plaza as the grey clouds turned red, a rumbling echoing through the skies that was beyond lightning or thunder. The cloud cover twisted, churning in circles as though being drawn about by a cyclone. Suddenly they blew apart, a great hole torn through the stormy clouds as a staggeringly large mass of blazing rock came hurtling from above. Tiny flaming chunks preceded it, pelting the plaza and its walls as the Meteor sped down towards them.

"Brace Yourself!" Alendra screamed her shout, "Everybody get down!"

The battalions heeded the Sunspear's words, throwing their shields over their heads and bracing their legs for the worst. Alendra pulled Anicara beneath her own shield, shouting to Rakiv to get down. The ranger did not listen, only watching in awe as the planetary shard plummeted towards the Plaza. Varesh looked up, raising her scythe and giving a shriek of wrath and dismay as the Meteor slammed into the northeastern gate of the Plaza. The blast was terrific, sending a concussive wave through the courtyard that blew most of the demons off their feet. The iron gates were torn asunder, the sheer kinetic force ripping them apart. With its structural integrity heavily compromised by the blow, the section of wall supporting the gate collapsed along with it, much of the debris following the Meteor as it plowed through the plaza floor and into the depths of the fort below. Rakiv ducked, avoiding shrapnel bits that flew in all directions and spun on her heel to gaze up at the top of the wall behind her, the spot that she was sure the warm prickle had come from.

"Kydar…!?" she gasped in disbelief.

A pair of boots jumped onto the ramparts, and the tall elementalist rose to his full height, staring down into the devastation below. The high winds whipped about the sleeves and leather vest of his newly donned Sunspear robes, and flames blazed on the ends of his wands as he began another cast. On either side of him two more figures mounted the battlements, Melonni and Anorah each uttering a swift prayer to the gods. In perfect synch the dervishes crouched low and then jumped from the walltop, slamming their scythe blades into the mortar lines and sliding down the wall. A moment later the shorter form of Tahlkora stood up next to the fire mage, waving her staff excitedly to the Sunspear troops below.

"Oh my gods… reinforcements?" Alendra exclaimed.

"There's only four of them," Dunkoro huffed, "Hardly enough to help us in _this_ fight."

"He's not helping us fight…" Rakiv said, turning to stare at the destroyed gate and crumbled wall, "He's helping us escape!"

"She's right!" Koss called, "If we can get across that crater we can get out of the Plaza!"

"We have nowhere to go but into Kourna!" Dunkoro cried.

"Then that's where we'll go!" Rakiv shouted, "We have to get these men out of here, save as many as you can!" the ranger whirled and called across the courtyard to the Spearmarshal, "Kormir! We gotta go!"

The Spearmarshal dealt the mandibles of the Hunger a brutal kick, the demon yelping in pain as the woman fended off his teeth and delivered a second blow that snapped off the demon's appendage. The Hunger yowled in pain, retreating from Kormir, who shouted at him challengingly, twirling her spear expertly and preparing for his next attack. At Rakiv's call she looked up, glanced to their newly made escape route and shouted out to her troops.

"Retreat!" she cried, "All forces, retreat! Save those you…"

The Spearmarshal never finished her command. The Hunger, enraged at the loss of his mandible, immediately seized the moment of opportunity and lunged at Kormir. A punishing sweep of his tail struck the woman full force, sending her flying across the Plaza. Kormir spun wildly from the blow, slamming into the pavement with an audible crack of bone and bouncing off as her momentum continued to carry her forward. Her back collided heavily with the unyielding stones of Gandara's walls, and she could not even cry out in pain as the breath was knocked from her lungs. Rakiv screamed as lightning flashed overhead and the Hunger dove after the fallen Spearmarshal. Kormir had just enough strength to lift her spear one more time as the cavern of ravenous teeth descended upon her.

"No!" Rakiv shrieked shrilly with panic, "Nooo! Kormir!"

Hands grabbed at her, Koss and Alendra managing to hold the ranger back as she fought against their grasp. Melonni and Anorah reached the Sunspear party, Anorah dropping her scythe to lock Rakiv's arms behind her back as Melonni relayed their plan.

"The northeastern gates are open," the Kournan dervish explained, "Varesh has called for reinforcements, but if we move quickly we can escape before they get here. Kydar and Tahlkora are moving to clear our path but we have to get out of here. Now!"

Rakiv watched in absolute horror, water streaming down her face as the Hunger howled in triumph over the body of her oldest friend. Anorah's grip remained strong, and soon the ranger's struggles died as she swallowed a sob that very nearly burst from her throat. She knew what she had to do… what Kormir would want her to do. She could not let anyone else die here or the Spearmarshal's sacrifice would be in vain.

"Alendra, rally the survivors," Rakiv ordered, lightly tugging against Anorah's grasp as the dervish hesitantly released her, "We're getting out of here. Anicara, Rojis and Sousuke, we need a bridge across the crater. I don't care how you do it, but make us one. Koss, Melonni, Anorah, lead our standing troops and cut us a path to that crater. Dunkoro, get these men on their feet and moving. Lonai, give us some distractions, as many as you can raise. Nerashi, Jin you're with me, we'll cover the rear and hold them off as long as we can. Go!"

"Ahai!" the officers called out.

Moving with a speed borne of desperation the Sunspears set to the tasks they had been given. Koss gave a loud battle cry and charged forward, the dervishes following as the standing Sunspears gave chase. Alendra dashed to the slain corpse of a Margonite warrior, standing on it and shaking her spear high.

"Let's go everyone!" she cried out, "We Shall Return!!"

Sunspear warriors stumbled to their feet, their sturdier friends helping them along as they followed the brave phalanx that cut a swath through the demonic horde. The Castellan joined Dunkoro in healing as many men and women as they could, helping others as they made their escape. Across the battle field the fallen corpses of demons and soldiers began to twitch and writhe. The bodies burst open and collections of flesh, bone and sinew rose to take on new, morbid shapes. Lonai thrust her idol forward against the pentagram she'd drawn in the air and her minions charged into the fray, harrying the demon troops with sharpened claws and pointed spines.

"Go, go, go!" Rakiv shouted, snatching the quiver of a fallen Margonite bowman and fitting his crude arrows to her bowstring.

Nerashi and Jin joined her and the trio of archers rained flint-tipped shafts into the crowd as the demons battled the undead minions. From the ruins of the shrine Varesh watched wrathfully as the ragged Sunspears retreated from the plaza, tumbling out into the fortress corridors beyond. A flash of lightning illuminated her furrowed brow as she gripped her scythe and turned away from the battle.

"Rakiv!" Anicara's voice carried to the ranger, "Come on!"

"Let's go!" Rakiv shouted to Jin and Nerashi, the three bow-women breaking into a sprint towards the crater.

The elementalists had constructed a bridge of stone and ice and Rojis stood at the far end of it waving them on. The women dashed past him, the roars and cries of the demon horde close behind. Rojis turned, lifting one hand to the storm above and thrusting out his staff towards the bridge in front of him.

"_From the darkest storm clouds, loose the wrathful spears that scar the skies_," he shouted his incantation, "_And with raging fury surge forth! Lightning Surge!_"

A bolt of lightning flew from the clouds above, the jagged path of light striking the elementalist's upturned hand. So broad was the jolt that for a moment Rojis was engulfed by the erratic energy beam, as he channeled the force of nature through his staff and sent it directly into the stone and ice bridge. The peal of thunder released a concussive shock as the lightning destroyed the bridge, sending the demons on it into the flaming depths below. Rojis stomped his foot, ridding himself of the excess charge his body had stored and turned to follow the Sunspear's retreat.

The way through the fortress was clear and the path of their escape was easy to follow. The burning corpses of destroyed Kournan reinforcements led the way as the Sunspears charged through the empty halls. True to Melonni's word the northeastern gate was indeed open and the path was clear to the bridge beyond. Ahead of them Kydar and Tahlkora stood on either side of the great opening, waving franticly for the Sunspears to hurry through. Butter hissed next to Rakiv and the ranger turned an ear to the passage behind them. Roars, wails and shrieks followed their wake, the demons were coming.

"C'mon, everybody through!" Kydar shouted, as the Sunspears thundered past, "Go, go, move, move!"

"Hurry up!" Tahlkora cried out, jumping up and down as she pointed the way, "Everyone across the bridge! Run!"

Rakiv ran with the rest and came to a stop at the gate, looking up at the tall rain slicked elementalist. Kydar looked down at her and gave a rather smug chuckle as he gave her shoulder a rough pat and nodded her along. No words passed between them, but the exchange was enough for her to understand. He'd known she would do this, and had come after them anyway.

"Anicara!" Kydar shouted, "Sousuke! I need your help!"

"Yes sir!" Anicara shouted, skidding across the wet cobblestones to him.

"Hai, senpai!" Sousuke shouted.

"As soon as everyone's across we take out the bridge," Kydar called over the thunder that nearly drowned him out, "I'll throw some cover down at the gate. Anicara you freeze it, and Sousuke you break it!"

"Got it," the other two nodded in response.

"That's the last of them!" Tahlkora called, waving to Kydar, "Let's go!"

The four casters took off after the retreating Sunspears, the roars of the demons growing closer by the second. Kydar stopped in the middle of the bridge, rapidly muttering his incantation.

"_Fire Storm!_" he invoked, and on his command the blazing brimstone descended.

He turned to sprint the last few yards across the bridge, feeling the temperature drop as Anicara had already begun her cast. He leapt off the stone construct and onto Kournan soil just as the young elementalist completed her spell.

"_Maelstrom!_" she cried, thrusting the crystal head of her rod forward.

On the other side of the bridge the demon's charge was immediately stymied, the savage onslaught of fire, wind, ice and rain forcing them to halt their attack. Sousuke wasted no time, casting rapidly in his native Canthan, only parts of which Kydar understood. The results however, were indisputable.

"_Chilong Bu Zi!_" the Zaishen shouted, slamming the end of his wand into the dirt at his feet.

A small tremor radiated from him, causing both Kydar and Anicara to stumble as they watched the frozen bridge. The groan of sliding rock and stone reached their ears as a colossal slab of earth rose from the moat, hovering up over the bridge. The boulder hung suspended for a moment, before crashing down into the center of the bridge, shattering the construct and sending bits of frozen brick, wood and mortar into the river below.

"That should buy us some time," Kydar nodded, dusting his hands.

The elementalists fled from the bridge's destruction, arriving at the ragged Sunspear contingent as Rakiv started barking more orders. The splashing of mud caught her attention and she turned as Nerashi limped back to the group, grunting as she snapped off the shaft of an arrow that had struck her thigh.

"Kournan reinforcements have arrived," she panted, wincing with pain, "We have minutes before they attack."

"And if we run they'll overtake us," Dunkoro cautioned, "We haven't the strength for another fight."

"We have to worry about the bombards first," Rakiv interrupted, raising a hand for silence, "It's only a matter of time before Varesh turns the eastern bombardments on us, and then we'll _all_ be dead."

"Then let us buy you some time," Koss stepped forward, wiping rain water from his face on the back of his gauntlet, "Give me a brigade and we'll hold off the reinforcements long enough for you and the wounded to get out of here."

"You'll die," Rakiv responded flatly.

"We _all _will if we don't do something," Koss replied.

"The Zaishen will go with you," Jin replied, rallying the remaining servants of Balthazar behind her, "Let us cover your escape Ranger Maelstrom, we must save as many as we can."

Several of the uninjured Sunspears agreed, forming up behind Koss and awaiting the ranger's orders. Rakiv grimaced, it would be a group of about fifty men and women, out of the two-hundred or so that had managed to escape. But Koss was right, if they didn't buy them time then all of the remaining Sunspears would be killed.

"Then go," Rakiv nodded, "The rest of you, split up, no more than ten to a group. Some of you here are native Kournan's, so you know this territory. We're running and hiding now, do whatever you have to but _stay alive_. When the time is right, we'll find you."

The heavy boom of a firing bombard alerted them, and everyone immediately ducked. The falling shell hit the water of the moat several meters short of their position, far too close for comfort. Koss gave a shout to rally his men and charged eastward, Jin and Sousuke leading the Zaishen as they followed the Sunspear brigade.

"Go!" Rakiv shouted, "Everyone scatter! And remember, stay alive!"

The Sunspears division broke apart, quickly limping for cover to escape the sight of the bombards' spotters. Rakiv rose to her feet and looked around at those who had stayed. Kydar gripped his wands tightly, and Anicara stepped forward as she wiped rainwater from her brow. Anorah stood in silence next to Alendra, who held her shield over her head and squinted at the ranger. Tahlkora huddled next to Alendra, taking advantage of the cover of her shield as she tried not to shiver from the cold and wet. Melonni remained as silent as the Zaishen dervish to her left, but her attention was elsewhere as she stared into the east where the sounds of battle could be heard.

"Any ideas?" Rakiv asked those assembled, "Where are we going?"

"We should head west!" Alendra shouted over the rain, "To Yohlon Haven! It used to be one of our outposts, the people there might be willing to let us stay!"

"Then we're going west!" Rakiv shouted, "Everybody move out!"

The haggard band of six followed her order and summoned the last of their strength for the run ahead of them. They splashed through the red mud of Kourna's shores, and Rakiv paused as she felt eyes on her. Looking up the ranger stared at the walls of Gandara, where her gaze met the enraged glare of the Kournan Warmarshal. Varesh Ossa (now High Prophet of Abaddon) stood on the battlements of her fortress, her body framed against a black and angry sky that flashed with lightning and rolled with violent thunder. Hateful eyes watched as the blasphemous humans scattered before her, just as her god had promised her they would.

This was her land, and her soldiers were everywhere. There was no place they could run, no place they could hide. Her eyes locked with the violets of her ranger sister, her one time friend and ally from days long past. But those days were gone, and each woman could sense the other's resolution. There would be no reconciliation between them, there could be no peace or understanding. Each had chosen her path, and their next meeting would be their last. But for now Varesh had triumphed and she gripped her scythe with both hands as she raised it to the sky. The clouds twisted into a black vortex above the Moon Fortress and violet robes furled dramatically about her as a stroke of purple lightning split the skies.

"Running will not save you fools!" she declared, her voice echoing over the land and striking fear into all who bore witness as she proclaimed her victory.

"Abaddon is strong!" her words rang out, "_Nightfall_… Is… Coming!!"


	13. Chapter 12: Seeking Sanctuary

**Ch. 12**

**Seeking Sanctuary**

All through the night the defeated Sunspears ran, the storm only intensifying as it moved inland over Kourna. It was only the cover of darkness and the pouring rain that spared them from the spotters' eyes, thus causing the bombards of Gandara to lay silent. The Sunspears ran doggedly, forced to keep the pace set for them by their ranger commander. Rakiv moved tirelessly through the darkness, her crocodile leading the way westward and away from the Moon Fortress. The ranger ran almost unaware of her followers, her mind cold and her heart numb with the horrors of the day. The Sunspears were defeated, Varesh had begun _Nightfall_… and Kormir was dead. It was this final pain that stung her most deeply. Kormir had been a friend to her all her life, a sister to her despite all her differences. In a world that had all but destroyed her, Kormir was one of the few people Rakiv had ever considered family. And now… she was gone.

A heavy splash behind her drew the woman back to reality with a snap. Rakiv sloshed to a stop and turned around, squinting at her troops in the darkness. It was almost pitch black, the only illumination provided by the random flashes of electricity through the clouds. Reaching out blindly Rakiv caught on to something, something that returned her grasp with a firm and steady grip. Anorah pulled the ranger closer as the party felt for each other in the darkness and huddled together.

"Kydar, light!" Rakiv shouted, the downpour even more deafening now than it had been during the day.

A ball of flame flickered to life in their little circle, sputtering for a few moments before the pounding rain extinguished it. The scribe tried a second time, producing a much larger burst of fire that he managed to maintain with a steady flow of energy. Looking around Rakiv took stock of the faces of her party, each haggard, worn and weary. These warriors were not so used to the cruelty of the elements as Rakiv was, though the ranger admitted that even she would have sought shelter on a night such as this. It was only the very real fear of what lay behind them that had driven these poor souls onward, and it seemed they could run no more.

"What happened?" Rakiv asked.

"Tahlkora collapsed!" Alendra shouted back.

"We all will if we don't reach the Haven soon!" Melonni cried out.

"We've been going for hours…" Anicara called wearily, "Shouldn't… shouldn't we be there by now?"

"We're almost to the Marga Coast, if I remember right…" Rakiv shouted in return, "Yohlon Haven should be just to the north of us!"

"Well we can't stop here!" Kydar broke in, "And we can't risk this light much longer or they'll spot us!"

"We can't even see where we're going!" Alendra exclaimed.

"Then there's nothing for it," Rakiv decided, "Kydar! Send up a flare! We need to see this landscape. Where's Tahlkora?"

"H-Here…" the girl responded shakily.

Rakiv tromped to the young healer, wrapping an arm around her waist and hefting the girl over her shoulder. She threw her other arm over the girl's back to hold her tight as she turned to the group.

"As soon as that flare bursts, we make a dash north!" Rakiv shouted over the din of the storm, "There should be a passage that'll take us to the Coast and out of range of the bombards. Unless I miss my guess, that's where Yohlon is too!"

"Alright… on your mark," Kydar called, pressing more heat and energy into his fireball.

"Fire!" Rakiv ordered.

The elementalist concentrated his orb one last time before throwing it high, sending a streak of flame up into the night sky. With dazzling brilliance it burst high over their heads, showering the landscape with bright red light. Just as the ranger had guessed they stood facing a wall of rock, the old seawall that had protected the northern farmlands from flooding when storms rolled in. An old pass had been hewn into the rock long ago, and now it was a narrow corridor that led them north and out of the region.

"Let's go!" Rakiv screamed at the top of her lungs.

The party broke into a run, heavy panting all around as they dashed across the soggy sand. The storm howled at them, the rain roaring as it lashed at them with merciless fury. A high pitch whistle carried to them on the wind, a sound that was _not_ from the storm.

"Bombardment!" Kydar shouted, just as the first shell hit.

An eruption of sand and water threw a sonic blast over them, as the shell landed off to their left. A second shell landed behind them, tossing up a column of mud into the rain. The bombardment came down heavily on them, much heavier than when they had forced their landing at the docks. Varesh meant business this time. Around them explosions detonated, as the shells blew apart on impact and the party ran onward. As Kydar's flare slowly flickered away they were once again plunged back into darkness. A moment later the bombardment lifted, just as the party made it into the seawall pass. Though the others straggled, barely left with the strength to stand, Rakiv pressed doggedly onward. Her perseverance was rewarded as she emerged on the other side of the pass to see lights hanging on the thatch walls of the outpost they sought.

"We're here!" she called back to her group, "We made it!"

Clamoring up the rocky slope the red haired woman reached the outpost gatehouse, pounding on the door and screaming for all she was worth. A hatch in the door opened up and a gate guard peered out. At the sight of the petite woman carrying a young girl over her shoulder he immediately unlatched the door and flung it wide.

"I've five more with me," Rakiv announced.

"Balthazar's flame…" the man swore, "What happened here?"

"Uh…" Rakiv paused, telling him they were Sunspears from the failed invasion of Kourna might not help them here, "Our ship ran aground in the storm. Most of our crew was washed away… or got the worst of the rocks. We're all that's left… wouldn't be surprised if the ship's gone too."

"Aye, the sea's be harsh in this weather," the warrior nodded understandingly, "Well get inside then, no sense standin' out in the rain."

"Thank you sir," she bowed slightly as she tromped in over the threshold.

The rest were not far behind. Kydar arrived with Anicara clinging to his back, the girl's legs having failed her and the older elementalist piggy-backing her the rest of the way. Alendra and Anorah stumbled in after them, the dervish supporting the sagging paragon with an arm around the shorter woman's waist. Melonni brought up the rear, shaking water from her braids as she tromped into the gatehouse and the guard closed the door behind her.

"Dwanya have mercy…" the warrior blinked, "You lot are awful well armed fer sailors…"

"We're with the Bay Watch," Melonni lied, "From Nundu."

"Yes!" Rakiv interrupted, to prevent the dervish from spoiling her story, "We heard there was some kind of invasion going on, and wanted to keep watch along the coast. The army doesn't come out this way much…" she sighed.

"Hmph, don't I know it," the warrior nodded, "Well at least you survived. Best get to the inn. Most of 'em are filled, what with traders n' such passin' through, but the Dejar Inn is usually pretty vacant."

"Thank you," Rakiv sighed and nodded, "Thank you so much."

"Hmph, don't mention it," the warrior nodded, "And welcome to Yohlon Haven."

The Haven wasn't much to look at. Originally little more than a trading post for the farmers and merchants of the nearby regions, it had been commandeered and built up by the Sunspears during the years that they aided Kourna in fending off constant corsair raids. When Sunspear forces withdrew, Yohlon had continued to do business. Their activity was not as abundant as the markets at the Gandara port, but it was enough to keep them going strong. The Sunspear party made their way across the outpost, ducking from cover to cover to avoid the rain. Most of the structures in the Haven had been built into the very rock wall that protected them from the sea, with access ways provided by stairs and balconies hewn from the living rock. Locating the Dejar Inn was not a difficult task, as it was the last building to be found at the northern end of the outpost. As the wind and rain howled at them, the party of seven stumbled inside, Anorah striding in last and firmly shutting the door behind them.

The party stood in the entry way to a very wide room, set with tables whose chairs had been stacked on top of them. It looked to be some kind of tavern, with a very large fireplace at one end, and a well stocked bar standing at the other. A large lantern hung over the bar, swinging lightly back and forth but aside from this light source and the fireplace… the tavern was mostly dark.

"Bless Melandru!" a hoot came from behind the bar, "You lot look soaked to the bone."

Rakiv pulled back messy bangs and squinted through the gloom. A young woman wearing a brown smock and a grey bandana over her head stood wiping out glass mugs, watching the party from the serving area. The ranger stumbled to the bar, thumping her arms down against it as she panted lightly for breath.

"You the owner 'round here?" Rakiv asked breathlessly.

"Nope, he is," the young lady nodded across the room.

Rakiv turned her head towards the fireplace, making out the outline of a large chair seated near the hearth. The shadowy profile of a man sat in the chair, completely motionless as he stared into the flickering flames.

"But I work here," the woman said with a nod, "What can I do for you travelers?"

"We need a couple rooms," Rakiv said , "Whatever you've got."

"Ooo… don't know if I can give you two…" the woman responded slowly, ducking beneath the counter to retrieve a rather thick ledger, "We're actually pretty full up."

"The guard said you guys always had room…" Anicara spoke up, despair setting in as she leaned against Kydar for balance.

"Well if there's anybody in Yohlon that does have room, it'll be us," the bar-tender laughed lightly, "We tend to get the shadier folks around here, most 'respectable' people steer clear. We do have the best ale for miles though, I'll tell ya that."

"What's caused the business boom then?" Kydar asked curiously.

"The Warmarshal's nonsense is what," the woman snorted in return as she leafed through the ledger, "Ever since she closed the Gandara fortress last week, everyone's had to come here to do their trade. It's good for business, but most of us innkeepers sure weren't prepared for the sudden inflow."

Rakiv shot a glare back at Kydar for starting up a conversation. The elementalist blinked at her cluelessly, mouthing a word of inquiry as to what he had done wrong. The ranger shook her head and sighed, turning back to the bar-tender who continued to turn through the pages of the tome.

"Not that that's the first blow she's struck at our economy mind you," the young lady continued, "Oh no. She's been appropriating farm-land, driving people out of their homes, pressing young men into service in her army, driving up taxes higher and higher… And to think she's the last of the Ossa line. A shame really."

"Do you have anything or not?" Rakiv finally asked exasperatedly.

"Ah, yes I do," she smiled triumphantly, "We have one room left open. One of our largest actually. 'Fraid it's gonna cost though."

"How much?" Rakiv sighed, digging into her purse.

"Five thousand silvers," the young lady responded without so much as blinking.

"Five thous…!" Rakiv sputtered, "That's two platinums! You want two platinums for _one_ room!"

"Per night," the bar-tender added brightly, "Ya won't find much else near-by, unless you fancy tents in this weather."

"Why you price-gouging little…" the ranger started.

"Five thousand," Melonni spoke up, stepping forward and tossing her purse onto the bar.

"Oh! Melonni!" the woman looked up, and blushed rather brightly, "I didn't recognize you… with all the mud and everything."

"Good to see you too Ailonseh," Melonni replied rather flatly.

"You know each other?" Kydar asked, stepping closer to the bar.

"We're old friends," Melonni nodded with a shrug, "Used to work together too. But it looks like she really needs the money," she turned her gaze back to the young woman and raised a critical eyebrow.

"Sorry about this Mel," the bar-tender chuckled sheepishly, "But times are hard you know, and business is business so…"

"Give it to them," a deep voice rumbled across the tavern, "No charge."

All attention turned to the back of the room, to the chair that sat in front of the fireplace. The man sitting there had not moved, but as there was no one else present it could only have been he who had spoken.

"But…" Ailonseh began to object.

"No. Charge," the owner commanded, his voice barring all question or debate.

"Oookay…" Ailonseh sighed, and pushed the money sack back to Melonni, "You can take that back… and uhm, if you'll follow me I'll show you to your room."

The party fell in behind the young lady, who led them up the stairs and out of the tavern. Kydar could not help casting one last curious glance at the man in front of the fire. If he'd learned anything in his travels, it was that nothing came free. He only feared what the man would want in return for their stay. The inn went up four levels, with the most spacious suites at the very top.

"So, Ailonseh…" Melonni struck up a conversation as they walked, "This is where you're working now?"

"Mhm," Ailonseh nodded in response, "Things uh… haven't gone so well recently."

"What happened to all your charities and such?" Melonni asked, and then chuckled, "Don't tell me they fell apart without me."

"No, no… they fell apart without money," Ailonseh sighed slowly, "Daddy lost the ranch."

"What?" Melonni blinked, "How?"

"Warmarshal Varesh," Ailonseh snorted bitterly, "She claimed that she required the lands as a matter of Provincial Security and her soldiers just seized it and everything on it."

"Did your father take the matter to the Tribunal?" Melonni asked in shock.

"Yes," Ailonseh sighed, "But apparently its somehow helping to deal with the recent centaur 'insurgency', and the Tribunal supported the Warmarshal's decision. Everything daddy had, all the goods, livestock, crops… all gone."

"Gods…" Melonni whispered.

"So I've been working to try and help make ends meet," Ailonseh sighed, "The Warmarshal offered to let us buy back the ranch, but her price is monstrous. Still… we can try."

The rest of the way was walked in silence, the Sunspear party unsure of what to say and Melonni seeing little point to further inquiry. Ailonseh led them to the very end of the hall, where she plucked a key from the ring at her belt and fit it into the door. The portal opened into a very wide room that boasted a large window at the far end. Several beds lined either wall, their feet facing inward and creating an aisle up the center of the suite. To their right a closet hung open, with a number of racks for hanging clothes on. To their left was a wash room, with some rather curious accommodations.

"This room comes with its own private wash," Ailonseh indicated the room on her left, "Don't worry about drawing water for anything, we direct water from the local viaduct through here so all the water you need is pumped in and drained."

"Indoor plumbing?" Kydar blinked curiously, "I thought they only had this in Cantha."

"We like to think we're cutting edge," Ailonseh responded with a smile, "Anyway, what you see is what you get. So uhm… enjoy! Call down if you need anything."

"Thanks," Rakiv nodded, "We'll do that."

"Alright!" the bar-tender bowed to them, "Enjoy your stay!"

The young lady beat a hasty retreat, closing the door behind them and leaving them in the room. The party filed inside, exploring a bit as the women stepped up to the beds. There were eight beds total, all dressed with clean sheets and sporting mattresses of soft goose down. Melonni pulled aside the drapes over the window, only to be greeted by a blinding flash of lightning. The dervish quickly closed them again, turning away and blinking in an attempt to restore her sight.

"Well you ladies sleep tight," Kydar spoke from the entry way, turning to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alendra tilted her head curiously.

"Figured I'd grab a chair downstairs," the elementalist said, opening the door, "Fire place looked nice and warm."

"What?" Anicara blinked, standing next to her bed, "Why?"

"If you hadn't noticed," Kydar chuckled, "I'm the odd man out… literally. So uh, I'll leave you girls in peace."

"Psht," Rakiv snorted in return, "Nonsense. You're staying here."

"But…" Kydar began.

Whatever else he might have said was drowned out by the high-pitched whine of wood sliding against wood. Rakiv grunted as she pushed one bed all the way to the far corner of the room. It wasn't a great distance, putting it only five feet further from the rest of the beds, but she stood and dusted her hands with satisfaction nonetheless.

"There," she said, as though having made a great accomplishment, "You'll sleep here."

"It's still the same room!" Kydar exclaimed, pointing at the bed, "You only moved it a few feet away!"

"You're sleeping, _here_," Rakiv commanded.

The elementalist gave a whine of protest, but the decision was immediately made for him. Anorah stepped past the taller man and shut the door, staring at him and nodding towards the other side of the room. With a defeated sigh Kydar slunk across the room and sat down on the bed as ordered. With a satisfied nod Rakiv turned to her own bed, kicking off her boots and flopping down. Butter gave a tired snort as he shuffled under her bed, thumping down heavily and instantly began to snore.

"I'm gross, muddy, and bloody and I don't care," the ranger sighed, "Good night girls."

There were murmurs of agreement all around as the party retired, Alendra blowing out the lamp and plunging the room into darkness. Beaten, battered, and thoroughly exhausted, the Sunspears fell immediately to sleep, a slumber from which not even the howl of the wind or the crack of thunder could wake them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kydar awoke to a great deal of hustle and bustle, blinking blearily as he opened his eyes. He found himself facing the wall against which his bed had been pushed, and frowned as he sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Turning around the elementalist took stock of the room, and his eyes immediately widened. The young scribe sat in a room full of recently showered young women who were still in the midst of dressing themselves.

"You know, for the elite warriors that the Sunspear's are supposed to be," Alendra grunted, tugging her panties up over her hips, "I always thought our underwear was awful… shiny."

"You think _you're_ shiny?" Anicara giggled, turning to face the paragon with her hands on her hips, "The ones they issued me are practically made of pixie-dust. I mean honestly, they're mostly see-through!"

"It's not like your uniform covers much more," Rakiv snickered in return.

"You… you hush!" Anicara blushed fiercely, "It's what we're supposed to wear!"

"They really call that stuff armor?" Tahlkora queried from her bed, as she clipped together the cloth wraps across her chest, "How much protection does it actually provide?"

"We use runes!" Anicara flailed, as she spun to face the monk, "It helps protect us and… oops! Kydar's up!"

The male elementalist immediately spun on his mattress, whipping the blanket over his head and smacking his face down into the pillow. A chorus of chiming laughter filled the room at the scribe's embarrassment.

"Morning sleepy-head!" Alendra called.

"I'm not up!" Kydar shouted from beneath the blanket, "I'm sleeping! I didn't see anything!"

"Well you'd better get up if you wanna grab a shower before we leave," Rakiv chuckled to him.

With a grumble the elementalist kicked off his blanket, rising from the bed and striding across the room. He mumbled darkly, his conversation centering around certain party members and a general lack of shame. Upon reaching the door he turned back, grumbling something unintelligible at the group before stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Hey Raki, I think he likes it," Alendra giggled.

"Did he tell you to call me Raki?" the ranger exclaimed, "Why is everyone calling me that now?"

"I guess it's kind of a thing now," Melonni shrugged indifferently, "People call me Mel sometimes."

"I've had my name shortened to Tahlk," the young healer spoke up, wrinkling her nose, "I don't really like it, but once a nick-name starts there's just no stopping it."

"What about Kora?" Alendra asked, pulling on her breast plate, "That's prettier. Oh dang it… Anorah could you help me with these clamps?"

The dervish obliged the paragon's request, snapping closed the back of Alendra's armor. Anicara lifted her own robes and gave a sigh of dismay. Torn and stained with mud and blood, they were effectively ruined but unfortunately were all she had.

"I'm gonna need some new robes…" she sighed as she pulled on the remains of her clothing.

"You'll have to make do for now," Rakiv said, clipping on her breast plate over her shirt, "But I think the most important thing is to figure out our next move."

The room was silent for a moment as everyone was reminded of their unfortunate position. Rakiv bent down and began lacing Butter's armor as the crocodile cleaned his claws on a bed sheet. Minutes passed and still no one spoke, as there seemed to be no solution to their predicament. Kydar finally stepped out of the shower room, his pants belted around his hips as he rubbed a towel over his shoulders.

"We need a plan ladies," he said, hanging his washed tunic and jacket over the end of his bed to dry, "I think we should take stock of our situation."

"What do you mean?" Melonni asked curiously.

"Well the facts are these," he responded, sitting on the edge of his bed and running the towel through his braids, "We're wanted men and women in enemy territory. Our forces are scattered, and finding them again is unlikely at this point. My guess is Varesh will be watching the shores, since it makes sense that we'd be trying to get back to Istan. So we have no boats, and we can't get out of Kourna."

"So we're trapped and alone," Alendra sighed, sitting down, "And as we speak, Varesh is still trying to destroy the world."

"Exactly," Kydar said, "But fortunately we only need two things to improve our standing."

"And those are?" Melonni queried.

"First, and foremost, we need a place to hide," Kydar nodded, holding up a finger to illustrate his point, "And I don't mean a room at an inn. Kournan troops are going to be _everywhere_, searching every town, outpost and village. We need to disappear, need to find some place that is so remote or well hidden that there's no way she can find us."

"Oh well that's easy enough," Rakiv snorted sarcastically.

"Second, we need information," Kydar continued, ignoring the ranger, "From what the inn-keeper girl said, people in Kourna aren't too happy with Varesh… which could work to our advantage. I'm betting that there are at least a few people in the province who are desperate enough to deal with Sunspears. And the more people we deal with, the more likely we can pick up information about Varesh's activity."

"So… a place to hide and a source of info…" Anicara muttered, "And no way to get either."

"Ehn, that's just my idea," Kydar shrugged in response, "If anyone's got anything better…"

"How about something a little simpler," Rakiv suggested, "Like getting something to eat?"

There was a round of agreement and the party gathered themselves to head out the door. The tavern downstairs was a much livelier place than it had been the previous night. Many men and women sat at the tables, drinking and munching away while carrying on various bits of conversation. There was no denying, however, that the Dejar Inn's clientele was lower scale than the other nearby hotels. Indeed many of the persons around the tables appeared to be only a step away from corsair, and there were several that looked like outright brigands. The band of soldiers took their seat at a large round table near the back of the room, out of the way of the other customers.

"Hello dere!" a man in a tall red hat addressed them as he approached the table, "My name is Kahan, and I will be servin' choo today. Order whatevah choo wanna, eet's on dee 'ouse!"

"This owner's generosity is starting to bother me," Kydar muttered to Rakiv.

"Just uh… bring us some breakfast, eggs, fruits, rolls… the works," Rakiv shrugged in response to Kahan.

"A'right den," the Kahan nodded, "'Twill be comin' out in a moment. I'll bring ya a few tankards as well."

"Thanks," Rakiv nodded as the man walked away.

"Okay now this is just weird," Tahlkora spoke up, "I mean… why all the free service?"

"I agree," Melonni nodded slowly, "It's making me a little nervous."

"Then allow me to allay your fears," a deep voice addressed them.

The party looked up as a tall man in rather expensive looking clothing sat down at their table. He crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. A broad, engraved circlet sat on his head and streaks of grey highlighted his top-knot.

"Or perhaps confirm them," he added.

"Trademarshal Dejarin?" Melonni blinked in surprise, "_You_ own this place?"

"I am Trademarshal no longer. Varesh Ossa stripped me of my title as well. Though I thought you might have guessed who I was from the name of this Inn, Melonni," the man responded with an unimpressed snort, "Not to mention Ailonseh's presence."

"But she said you lost everything!" Melonni exclaimed.

"Exaggeration, by far," the Trademarshal chuckled with a wave of his hand, "I am not the pauper she makes me out to be, though perhaps I soon will be. But I can see that your Sunspear friends do not know me, and that we ought to be properly introduced."

Immediately everyone at the table tensed, Kydar's hand flying to the wand holster at his thigh. The exception was Rakiv, whose posture did not shift and she appeared relatively calm. The warning hiss from Butter under the table however proved that the crocodile would not remain so passive.

"Yes I know you are Sunspears," the former Trademarshal snorted, "Most around here may have forgotten your armor, but I know a Sunspear uniform when I see one, no matter how scraggly it is. And you can all put your weapons down, if I'd meant you harm you would have been greeted with Kournan soldiers this morning instead of breakfast."

As if on cue Kahan and a pair of servers appeared from the kitchen and began setting the table with all manner of bowls, cups and vessels containing food and drink. The Sunspears sat back, watching as the food rolled in and Alendra gave a little giggle of joy. Just as quickly as they had come the servers retreated, Kahan snapping at them to move faster as they made their way back to the kitchen.

"My name is Zudash Dejarin, one time Trademarshal of the Province of Kourna and former owner of the Dejarin Estate," he introduced himself, "Please, eat."

Alendra dug in immediately, while the rest of the party hesitantly selected the items for their meal. Rakiv reached forward, spearing a large slice of ham on her fork and tossed it under the table. Butter's jaws snapped loudly as he devoured the meat and opened his mouth for more.

"Okay, I have some questions," Rakiv spoke up, as she threw another meat slab to her companion, "First of all, how do you two know each other?" she asked, waving a hand back and forth between Melonni and Zudash.

"Oh," Melonni replied with a chuckle, "Mr. Dejarin is Koss' father. Koss grew up on the estate here in Kourna, and my village did a lot of business with the Estate. We grew up around here."

"Oh, you know Koss that well?" Tahlkora piped-up in surprise.

"Pretty much all our lives," Melonni chuckled, "Which is probably why I can't stand him half the time."

"No, my son is just incorrigible," Zudash put in with a grumble, "But Melonni speaks the truth. She has been a friend of the family for quite some time, and a rather well known political activist in these parts."

Melonni gave a shrug and a small chuckle as she lifted a pineapple slice and took a hefty bite. Rakiv reached forward, selecting an apple for herself, taking a bite and chewing thoroughly before swallowing to ask her next question.

"Alright so next thing I want to know is," the ranger began, "What do you want from us?"

"I'm a business man," Zudash replied with a shrug, "And I'm considering this… an investment."

"So… you don't want anything from us now, but you soon will," Kydar translated.

"Sharp boy," Zudash chuckled deeply, "But please do not be deceived. I've no love for your foolish Order. As far as I'm concerned you're nothing but glorified Pup Scouts with too much idealism for your own good."

"And I'm sure Koss' enlistment with the Order has nothing to do with it," Melonni smirked in reply.

Zudash shot the woman a withering glare, but Melonni was well used to such stares from men in positions of power. The dervish returned his gaze with one of calm confidence as she munched on a piece of flatbread.

"Ahh, so that's it," Rakiv noted with a small smirk, "Well now that our cards are on the table, am I to assume you're blackmailing us to keep us in your pocket. We deal or you squeal?"

"To put it colloquially, yes," Zudash snorted with irritation, "Despite your overreaching ambitions, you Sunspears are rather useful. And despite what your failure at Gandara might indicate, I've seen your forces in action and you are quite capable in battle. I'm sure I could use some muscle in the near future."

"Well, _former_ Trademarshal," Kydar spoke up, leaning over the table, "All your generosity is well and good, but it won't mean squat if we end up swinging from Varesh's noose. Now you know you can't keep us here. Hell, you're risking charges of treason just by letting us stay the night aren't you?"

Zudash narrowed his eyes at the scribe. It seemed that the young man hadn't missed a beat, and knew both their positions to be quite precarious indeed. He did not interrupt however, as the scribe went on with a satisfied nod.

"So," Kydar continued, "We're going to need some things from you if we're going to be useful."

"And what might that be?" Zudash inquired.

"Well if you know any good places we could hold up, we can at least stay alive until you need us," Kydar shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "And as former Trademarshal, I'm sure you've got connections to some kind of information network, a grape vine of gossip at the very least. Send us whatever you can on Varesh's troop placements and we have a deal."

"A deal?" Zudash chuckled deeply, "My boy you've nothing to bargain with. How exactly are we making a deal?"

"Oh I've got something to bargain with alright," Kydar grinned in reply, "See we're giving you our services as fighters, in return for your silence. Problem is, our services come with an upkeep cost, we're no good to you dead. So if you want to maintain our contract, you're going to have to pay into your… what did you call us? Investment?"

Zudash Dejarin arched an eyebrow, this young man was shrewder than he'd expected. It made sense though, and if he wanted to make use of them he'd have to make them useful. With a nod the former Kournan Trademarshal agreed.

"Very well young man," Zudash said with a nod, "I'll see what I can find out. Contrary to Varesh's belief there are many in her ranks who are perfectly happy to divulge their secrets for a few extra silvers. But as for a place to hide I'm afraid I've no such resources. There are few places that Varesh will not find you in these lands. I would suggest you leave town immediately though. Head north to Ronjok," he paused and turned to Melonni, "I'm sure your hometown would be willing to accommodate you, at least for a little while."

"I had hoped not to involve them," Melonni sighed, "Varesh will surely seek vengeance on them if it is found that they helped us."

"You know as well as I do Melonni that the Warmarshal has made many enemies among her people," Zudash nodded sagely, "And there are many Kournans who would consider you their friends if you prove yourselves friendly. It is perhaps the Warmarshal's own failings as the leader of this province that will save you in the end. Varesh foolishly relies on the loyalty of her people, and does not realize that she herself has severely undermined that allegiance."

"So there's nothing for it," Rakiv shrugged, popping the last of a roll into her mouth, "We're going to Ronjok."

"That is where I will contact you with the information you require, and with summons when I have need of you," Zudash informed them, "It is best that neither I nor my men know where your hiding place will be."

"A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Dejarin," Kydar smiled, extending a hand to the older man.

"Hmph, you're a better businessman than I expected boy," Zudash responded, shaking Kydar's hand, "You deal like a merchant."

"It's in my blood," Kydar chuckled as he withdrew from the shake.

"We'd better get moving," Rakiv suggested, pushing back her chair and rising from the table, "The Haven's not far from Gandara. I wouldn't be surprised if we have soldiers coming through here soon."

"One… last thing," Zudash raised a hand as the party got to their feet, "I assume my son had a part in your little invasion, yes?"

"He did," Rakiv replied with a nod of confirmation.

"He is not with you though," Zudash noted, "Where is he?"

No one answered, all seven giving uncomfortable glances to one another. Rakiv gave a sigh, running a hand through her hair and finally gave a shrug.

"To be honest we don't know," Rakiv admitted, "We escaped with about half a division of men, and only a handful of our commanding officers. I ordered the groups to scatter but… Koss stayed behind to buy us time to escape with the injured."

"I see…" Zudash nodded, "I ask because I heard this morning that a group of Sunspears were captured in Camp Hojanu… but I wanted to know if Koss was even still alive."

"Knowing Koss, he still is," Melonni replied without hesitation, "It's just a matter of where he is now."

"You want him safe?" Rakiv asked.

"We may have our disagreements," Zudash huffed, "But a father I remain."

"Then send us anything you hear about Sunspear prisoners," Rakiv recommended, "The sooner we hear about them, the faster we can get to them. If Koss was captured, then we'll break him out of whatever dungeon they've got him in."

"Hmph," Zudash replied with a grumble, "As you wish. I will expect you to respond immediately to such news. Varesh will not wait long to execute prisoners of war."

"We will," Rakiv responded, and then turned to her crew, "Let's move. I want to put as much ground between us and that fortress as possible."

"Stay alive Sunspears," Zudash said as they strode past him, "You're no good to me dead."

"Good luck to you too Mr. Dejarin," Melonni chuckled, patting the man on the shoulder, "Tell Ailonseh I said good-bye."

The man gave only a grunt of agreement as the dervish followed the rest of the Sunspears out of the inn. The rain had finally let up, though grey clouds continued to obscure the sun from sight. Still, it was an improvement that the party greatly appreciated as they stepped out of the building.

"Ronjok… is north of here right?" Rakiv asked, half-turning to Melonni.

"Yes," the woman answered, "There is a road that leads there… but I think Varesh will have men looking for us."

"Best to avoid the road then," Rakiv agreed, "Don't worry though, I know a way across the coast."

The group made their way through the outpost, making for the north exit when Anicara suddenly gave a frightened squeak.

"Kournan soldiers, in the bazaar," she whispered.

Discreetly the party glanced back towards the marketplace. The bronze helms of Kournan guards shone dully in the grey light as they furiously questioned a bewildered produce vendor. Rakiv pushed her party forward through the gate.

"Move, move quick," she hissed as they escaped the village.

Fortunately Yohlon's rocky surroundings hid them from view, and it was only a short dash from the gate that put them out of sight.

"I know you're not all used to moving at my speed," Rakiv told them, "But we need to get out of here quickly. We can slow down once we reach the beaches, but for now try to keep up."

With that the ranger took off, and the others did their best to follow her pace. The Sunspear party set off at a run that took them away from the trading outpost and into the crimson hills of the Coast.

The Marga Coast was a land swathed in red sand, with vegetation relegated only to the hardiest plants and sturdiest trees. Unlike the tropical island of Istan, much of Kourna was a scrubby desert, populated mostly by monsters and plants that required little water. Storms that moved northward rarely got farther than Nundu Bay, drying out in the hot winds that rolled out of the harsh northern wastes. Across the coast red sand stretched for as far as the eye could see, the landscape peppered by ancient acacia trees that had withstood the tests of time. Rakiv led them at a steady clip northwest, rushing over the wide open plains towards the sound of the sea. As they approached the water the red sand turned white, and the steady crash of great ocean breakers could be heard as they pounded against the scarlet rocks. Rakiv slowed to a stop, allowing the party to take a moment to catch their collective breaths. The ranger panted only lightly, and Butter took the opportunity to enjoy the saltwater, waddling down to the seashore and splashing in.

"Alright," Rakiv announced, turning back to her crew, "We're headin' into the smugglers tunnels up ahead. Might be some opposition, might not be. The tunnels run west past the Marga Fortress, which is where we leave 'em and head north. Now we gotta keep our heads down there, cause the Fortress can spot us."

"How are we hiding from it?" Kydar asked, looking around, "This place is pretty flat."

"The dam," Melonni spoke up, "You mean to use the dam for cover?"

"What dam?" Alendra spoke up.

"A branch of the Elon used to run through Marga, all the way to the sea," Melonni explained, "The soldiers dammed the river near the fortress to provide water for the nearby herds. The branch has since run dry… but the dam is still there and if we stay in the shadow of the dam…"

"We can sneak right past the fortress," Rakiv nodded, "And last time I was out here, they don't keep watch on the eastern side, since all that's behind them is Ronjok."

"It sounds like a good plan to me," Anicara agreed, rising to her feet and gripping her staff determinedly, "I hope there _is_ something in there though. I could use some ass to kick."

"Be vigilant," Anorah said, speaking for the first time in almost a day.

The group nodded in agreement and Rakiv gave a whistle to Butter, who crawled out of the surf to follow his human allies into the coastal caves. The route was actually a well worn path that ran beneath the rock outcropping of the seawall. It was protected by a jagged formation of stalagmites and heavy boulders that formed a low barrier to hold back the tides. The path was visible only from the sea, but the road sat at such a low elevation that the forest of stalagmites hid all activity from view. Much to Anicara's delight, the party happened upon a group of corsairs, who true to their nature attempted to rob the group of Sunspears. The party retaliated without mercy, tearing into the brigands with bow, scythe, spear, and wand. The last of the pirates attempted to escape, running for all he was worth for the cave exit.

"I got him," Alendra called, planting her spear tip first into the ground.

The paragon drew a slim javelin from her quiver, reared back, and put all her strength into the throw. The shaft sailed through the air, whistling as it flew and struck the man hard enough to knock him completely off his feet. With a satisfied nod the Castellan picked up her spear and leaned it over her shoulder as she turned towards the outlaws' camp.

"They have anything good?" she asked.

"Just a few stolen shipments, extra clothes…" Melonni muttered, rifling through the corsair's belongings with the butt of her scythe, "Nothing interesting really."

"There's a few coffers of gold over here," Kydar called, plucking the boxes from the tents, "Not much, but can always use the extra gold."

"You guys finished looting?" Rakiv asked, turning back to the party, "Let's get a move on."

The party regrouped and continued on their way, following the cavern path westward as it curved along the coast. The tunnel's mouth opened out onto the white beaches, with greener grazing lands rolling northwards to the feet of a high fortress. The fort had been built upon a large bluff, its elevation granting a commanding view of the sea and coast line. Rakiv poked her head out of the tunnel, sharp eyes surveying the wall top and then ducking back into cover.

"I count three look-outs," Rakiv reported, "But it looks like they're marching in rounds."

The ranger crouched down and the group gathered around her as she quickly drew a map in the sand.

"Alright, this is the fort see?" she explained, "Now see this rock outcropping here, on the other side of the beach? On my mark we make a run for it, then follow the rock face northward. From there we make a dash into the old river bed and up to the dam. From there stay close to the dam wall and we should be able to make it across the road and to the other side without being spotted."

"Once we're on the other side we can take the riverbed north," Melonni advised, drawing a line to illustrate, "It'll keep us out of sight of patrols and it runs right past Ronjok."

"Good," Rakiv nodded, "Everyone understand?"

There were various responses of confirmation and Rakiv rubbed out her map. The ranger gripped her bow tightly. She still didn't have any arrows, but somehow holding the weapon made her feel better. Peeking out of cover, the ranger watched the wall guard slowly march along his route, glancing this way and that as he walked his rounds. As she had hoped, there was a large gap in their routine, a break between the guards that left the fortress blind just long enough to make their move.

"Go!" she hissed, and broke into a dead sprint across the sand.

The Sunspear's followed, sand flying in their wake as they dashed through the open towards the rock wall for cover. Anicara hit the wall first, crouching down and waving to the others as they slid into the cover of the rock. Rakiv leaned around the wall, peering upwards just in time to see the next look-out begin his circuit across the wall. The ranger leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"One more time," she whispered, "On my mark…"

All those behind her tensed, preparing to run at the ranger's command. Rakiv squinted, watching closely as the second guard made his round of the walls. The watcher's progress was painfully slow, the Kournans seeing no reason to rush through the task they doomed to repeat for the rest of the day. The third wall guard finally began his round, striding slowly across the wall. For no apparent reason he stopped, leaning against the battlements to stare idly out to sea. Rakiv ground her teeth, wishing she had even one arrow with which to shoot the infuriating man. After several minutes of day dreaming he was joined by the first and second soldiers, who appeared to scold him for his dawdling and shooed him on his way. All three departed, and just as they passed out of sight Rakiv waved her hand forward.

"Move!" she whispered as they broke from cover.

The party took off, pounding turf and sand in a mad dash for the dam. The sand soon turned to mud, which slowed their progress but still they ran. The Marga Dam towered before them, a large construct of wood and earth that had once held back the river. Now it remained as a silent monument to the amount of labor it had taken to halt the flow of the mighty Elon. With their backs to the dam, the Sunspears progressed as quietly as they could, the bulk of the edifice shielding them from view. The eastern side of the dam had been walled off with large boulders, to direct the river's flow when the floodgates were opened. With nimble grace Rakiv scaled the makeshift wall and landed in a crouch on the other side. Her party was not quite so agile as she, but soon enough the other six crouched behind her, though Anicara whined a bit as the long tresses of her robes was torn off by the jagged rocks. The elementalist girl blushed deeply and squirmed a little with embarrassment, as the remains of the bottom half of her robes now constituted little more than a loin cloth. It was a quick fix however, as Kydar lent her his leather vest which she belted around her waist with the bits of torn cloth that had once been a part of her 'armor'. With the situation under control, the Sunspears crept uphill and Rakiv peeked around the corner of the rock.

A road ran along the top of the dam, leading from the fort down into the eastern valley where it joined the main causeway into Arkjok Ward. Small patrols roamed up and down the road, on alert for the Sunspears that had infiltrated the countryside. Rakiv watched as one such patrol made its way across the dam and up towards the fort, marching to the pace set by their officer. As soon as they were out of earshot Rakiv motioned to her team and quickly scrambled across the road, skidding down the rocky slope on the other side and hopping down into the riverbed. Butter flopped down the embankment with an alarmed croak as he hit the ground hard, giving a snort if displeasure as he shook red sand from his scales. The others were not far behind and soon the party had regrouped in the river bed.

"Good," Rakiv whispered, "Now keep your heads below the top of the bank. Move quick and quiet."

As carefully as they could the Sunspears shuffled northwards, scuffling lightly through the rocky riverbed while doing their best to make no sounds. The going was slow, and every so often the sounds of a Kournan patrol drew too close for comfort, but soon Melonni stopped them and poked her head up over the top of the trench.

"We're here," she said, "There's a patrol in the distance… I don't know if they can see us."

"Wait for them to turn around," Rakiv advised.

Melonni nodded, watching the patrol group carefully as they meandered across the plain. Finally the soldiers turned their back to the trench and Melonni climbed up out of the riverbed.

"Let's go," she whispered, and made for the high wooden walls to the north.

Ronjok was a small village, situated at the northeast of the Marga Coast. Traditionally a village of herdsmen, the people of Ronjok were responsible for most of the cattle and goats that roamed and grazed on the hillsides. Drake farming had been another popular career, as the large drakes provided an excellent supply of meat. However, the village of Ronjok was best known for its Dreamers, those who brought forth visions of the future while they slept beneath the stars. In the past the village had been honored by previous Warmarshals, who sought the Dreamer's insights. But under Varesh's rule the village had become impoverished, and their herds thinned by the lack of water. Ronjok had withdrawn into itself, surviving as best it could behind its tall wall and closed gates. It was against these gates that Melonni pounded her fist and demanded entry.

"Who's there?" a voice from behind the doors asked.

"You know who I am Bahsi!" Melonni hissed with annoyance, "Open up!"

"Melonni?" the man inside queried.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Open the gates now!"

With a creaking of wood the guardsman shifted the door's brace away and opened it wide. Melonni stepped in and waved for her companions to follow. The group clambered out of the riverbed and rushed inside, Bahsi shutting the gate door behind them.

"By Melandru," the man's eyes widened, "More Sunspears?"

"More?" Alendra blinked, "What do you mean, more?"

"There was a group of Sunspears that arrived almost an hour ago," Bahsi reported, locking the gate with the large wooden beam, "They came seeking shelter… you should go to the village circle, that is where they've been speaking to Chuno."

"Oh great…" Melonni sighed, "We'd better get over there."

"Is them talking to Chuno a bad thing?" Anicara asked as they followed the dervish away from the gate.

"Chuno can be very… bullheaded," Melonni decided, "And if I know him, he won't take kindly to ragged fugitives showing up on the village doorstep."

The Kournan dervish led them past the huts and into the village square, where several painted logs formed a ring in the middle of the village. A large group of Sunspear warriors sat in the center, their armor battered, beaten and broken. Rakiv strode up to them, and someone responded with recognition.

"Ranger Maelstrom!" a young monk exclaimed, "General Dunkoro, Ranger Maelstrom is here!"

The small crowd shifted as the middle-aged general stepped forward, crossing his arms and giving a chuckle. He was flanked by three other officers, Nerashi, Rojis and Lonai.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Dunkoro said with a smile of relief, "I was beginning to think we'd never find any of the others."

"What can I say? I'm a survivor," Rakiv responded, "What brings you fellas to Ronjok?"

"Elder Jonah is an old friend," Dunkoro explained, "I had hoped he might give us shelter for a day or two while we gather ourselves and tend to our wounded. But unfortunately it seems things have taken a turn for the worse."

"Oh, this is perfect, just _perfect_!" an irate voice shouted from behind the assembled Sunspears, "You must go! You must all _go_!"

"Chuno, pipe down!" Melonni barked irately.

"You must go too Melonni!" the speaker emerged, throwing his red poncho back over his shoulder, "You have brought too much trouble as it is! And if these Sunspears are found here, Varesh will execute us all!"

"Why are we even talking to you?" Melonni snapped in return, "Where is Jonah."

"Where is Jonah!?" Chuno laughed bitterly, "They took him away! Dragged him up to that fort because he continued your little 'inquisition'. General Bayel decided he was asking too many questions, and had him imprisoned for being a 'dissenter'. We haven't seen him in weeks!"

"Is Jonah who we need to be dealing with?" Rakiv spoke up.

"Jonah is the Elder of the village," Dunkoro nodded, "And a good friend both to myself and Melonni. And _he_ would let us stay here, if only for a day," the general glared at Chuno.

"Well he is _not_ here," Chuno responded angrily, "And soon no one else will be if you bring the army down on our heads! Now I said…"

"Don't worry, we're going," Rakiv said, with a roll of her eyes, "But we'll be back in an hour, and you'd better have those gates open."

"Why, in Melandru's name, would I do that!?" he shouted at her.

"Because we're coming back with your Elder," Rakiv responded, turning away to address her troops, "Tahlkora, Alendra, stay here and help tend to the wounded. Nerashi, Lonai, could I get your help?"

"As you wish," Lonai responded, lifting her staff and stepping forward.

"Oh, and does anyone have any extra arrows?" the ranger asked with a slightly embarrassed sigh.

"I'm afraid I only have a handful," Nerashi replied, inspecting her mostly empty quiver.

"We have arrows," Guardsmen Bahsi volunteered.

"Bahsi!" Chuno shouted, "Shut up!"

"No!" Bahsi snapped back, brow furrowing indignantly, "You're not the elder! So I will not shut up. If they're going to get Jonah back, they'll need all the help they can get. Please follow me Sunspears, I'll show you to our arms hut."

Chuno sputtered angrily behind them as Rakiv and Nerashi followed the guardsman to a small thatch structure near the village gate. Bahsi unlocked its door and opened it up, revealing it to be filled with spears, hide shields and bows matched to full quivers. The two rangers each selected a cache, Rakiv choosing to refill only one of her quivers though Bahsi offered her more.

"Well, you should hurry then," the guardsman warned, "I spotted a large detachment of Kournan's headed for the fort a few minutes ago. They were carrying a Jahai Garrison banner with them… and it looked like an Acolyte was with them."

"An Acolyte?" Nerashi inquired.

"Jonah can tell you more about them than I can," Bahsi admitted, "Just know that they are officers who were trained by General Kahyet herself. We've heard tales that they are impossibly strong, and wield the power of the gods themselves."

"Oh good," Rakiv responded as she turned away from the hut, "I was afraid this would be boring."

Bahsi wasn't at all sure how to answer that, brow furrowing in confusion as he closed the weapons cache and locked it. Rakiv called her team to order just as Dunkoro approached them.

"I'm coming with you," he stated plainly, "The girls have things under control here and you'll need a good healer."

"As you wish general," Rakiv nodded, then glanced to the group, "You wouldn't happen to have a plan would you?" she asked.

"The fort is not heavily defended," Dunkoro said thoughtfully, "And there are only two entrances, one to the east and another to the west. Dividing our forces may prove beneficial… but only if we move quickly and time our attacks well."

"Split us evenly then," Rakiv nodded, "I'll take Anorah, Kydar, and Lonai. Nerashi, Anicara, and Melonni will go with you."

"I will take the west entrance," Dunkoro nodded, "There may be innocents inside the fort. If there are I'll need to cast protections over them before we attack. Commander Nyrin's cast will be your signal, I'll have her freeze down all enemy forces before you begin your assault."

"Once that happens, Kydar, I want you to bring down everything you've got," Rakiv nodded to the fire elementalist, "Nerashi keep an eye out for casters and I'll make bodies for Lonai. Dervishes… you do what you do best."

"Understood," Melonni nodded, gripping her scythe tightly.

"Everyone good?" the ranger asked.

There were nods and affirmatives all around and the ranger delivered their marching order. The party split up, taking their leave of Ronjok and heading off in opposite directions. Part of Rakiv couldn't help but marvel at the foolishness of charging headlong into another fortress after suffering so complete a defeat only the day before. But this was what they did… what Kormir would have done. Setting her jaw the ranger ran onwards, and the predator within began to slaver as it caught the scent of new prey to hunt


	14. Chapter 13: Earth and Water

**Ch. 13**

**Earth and Water**

Elder Jonah had seen many things in his long life. In his sixty-eight years on the earth, he had watched the flow of the Elon as it made its way down to the sea. He had seen a storm that brought a flood so great that for eighty days it had turned the Marga Coast into a blood-red marshland. He had watched children grow up and complain about their elders, only to follow in their forebear's footsteps and eventually bear children of their own. He had watched the stars as they made their trek through the sky, and had dreamt dreams that surpassed the oracles of prophets and seers.

What he had _not_ seen was anything like the creatures in the cage next to him. They bore a resemblance to Mandragor, but were much larger and their chitin looked as though it was carved of black obsidian. Black, brackish ooze dripped from their maws and every few minutes they would thrash about, attempting to be free of their cages. These cages sat in front of one very large cell, which was occupied by a creature that could only be described as a demon. Shelves of stone formed a frill around its head and a ridge down its stony back. It lumbered like an ape and its flesh appeared to be carved of earth. Though it had no apparent eyes, it crept quietly about its cage and watched the humans intently.

The soldiers claimed to have found the creature in the dry river bed to the north, near the great Ancestor Tree that Jonah's people had watched over for decades. If their talk was to be believed, the Elder knew exactly what it was, though he scarcely wished to believe it. The old man turned his attention away from the evil creatures to the evil men that held him prisoner. A contingent from another garrison had arrived with orders to move prisoners from the poorly defended Marga Fortress. Jonah recognized the commanders of both forts immediately, two of General Kahyet's famous Acolytes. Kahyet had twisted ancient dervish teachings to imbue her disciples with corrupted versions of the power the gods had once bestowed upon their zealous followers. The visitor was demanding that the fort's commander bring out several other prisoners to transport, an order that the Acolyte grudgingly agreed to. Jonah sat back, fingering the signet rings in his pockets. These men had corrupted ancient and sacred knowledge… but given the opportunity Jonah could, and would, steal it back. Now if only he had a proper distraction…

"_Deep Freeze!_" a melodic voice shouted across the fort's assembly square.

Jonah looked up as the temperature dropped dramatically and the humidity crystallized in an instant. A wash of blue light surrounded his cell… a protection prayer to protect him from the effects of the ice magic. But who could be foolish enough to attack a Kournan garrison?

"Attaaaaaaack!" Rakiv shouted, loosing her arrow into a lazing wall top guard.

With a burst of orange energy Kydar brought fire from the skies, flames raining into the fortress onto the soldiers whose feet remained trapped in the ice. The rangers and casters among the Kournan troops wasted no time returning fire. Jonah watched as the red-haired, pale-skinned attacker sent a shaft whistling into the chest of a casting monk, the man grunting and attempting to heal himself before the woman put him down with a second arrow through his forehead. No sooner than he struck the ground, his body began to contort and twist before bursting open as a pair of bloody bone minions surged from his corpse. The minions mindlessly charged into the fray, a pair of female dervishes not far behind them. Jonah turned his attention to the Acolytes, who had recovered from their initial shock and had already begun to chant their spells.

"Stop them!" Jonah cried, jumping to his feet, pointing frantically to the Acolytes as they murmured rapidly under their breath, "Stop them now!"

The attacking archers heeded his warning, and turned their sights to the wicked dervishes. The leading ranger charged into the fort, releasing a savage shot into the first Acolyte's leg, breaking his concentration as he roared in pain. She was upon him in a trice, sliding to duck under his scythe swing and lashing out with one leg to sweep his feet from underneath him. The second Acolyte was thwarted when Nerashi let fly with a distracting shot from a greater distance, the arrow sailing over the battle and into the Acolyte's shoulder. The blow knocked the man off balance and he stumbled backwards into the bars of Jonah's cage. The elder immediately seized his opportunity, reaching through the bars and wrapping an arm around the man's torso as the other gripped the Kournan's throat. The Acolyte thrashed against Jonah's grasp. He was stronger than the old man by far but the Elder was not attempting to win a battle of strength alone.

"_Though ye be alive,_" the elder hissed in the Kournan's ear, "_You shall_ _wither and die by thy Rotting Flesh!_"

The elder released the man, who broke away from the cage screaming and thrashing about. Jonah looked away and grimaced, he did not enjoy using his necromancy, but at times there simply was no choice. The Acolyte fell to his knees, trembling for a few moments as blood oozed out of his armor, and finally thumped to the ground dead. In moments the battle was over, the remaining Kournans surrendering after watching Rakiv turn the first Acolyte into a pincushion with her arrows. The ranger slung her bow over her back, looking down critically at the troops who had thrown down their weapons and dropped to their knees. Jonah peered through the bars of his cage as the group of attackers converged at in the middle of the fort, and he caught sight of one face he recognized.

"Dunkoro?" Jonah asked, "General Dunkoro?"

The Sunspear monk turned at the sound of his name, and smiled brightly in response. Rakiv tore the keys from the belt of her kill and tossed them to the healer, who moved to unlock Jonah's cell.

"Hello old friend," Dunkoro chuckled, "We've come to break you out of this place."

"I see you remain just as reckless as you ever were," Jonah laughed with relief, "Storming a garrison with only eight people?"

"Nay, I've put my reckless days behind me Elder," Dunkoro said with a small sigh as he opened the cage door, "What you see here is bravery born of desperation."

"Excuse me," the deep and silken voice of the Zaishen dervish broke in.

Her traveling companions turned to her in surprise. In the months that they had traveled and worked with her, Anorah had never been the source of an interruption.

"You are Elder Jonah?" she asked evenly.

"That I am," the Elder replied with a nod.

"Do you know… who this is?" she asked hesitantly, golden eyes staring down at the rotted body of the second Acolyte.

Jonah strode to the woman, glancing down at the body and then back up to her. Anorah's stare remained intent, though the elder could not tell if her expression was one of outrage or horror.

"Why do you ask?" Jonah inquired.

"He…" she paused, and swallowed, "I feel blasphemy upon him. Desecration in his… his blood… I," she paused again, closing her eyes and turning away, "I can _smell_ it."

"I see…" Jonah nodded slowly, "Well you are correct."

The elder knelt down next to the corpse and fished out a bronze signet ring from his pocket. He held it out over the corpse and the ring began to glow, drawing rivulets of golden mist up from the body. The ring slowly changed colors, from bronze, to silver, and finally to gold as the last of the mystic fog was drawn out of the corpse. Jonah rose and stared at the ring, giving a nod of satisfaction.

"He was one of the five Acolytes, trained by General Kahyet," Jonah explained, "Kahyet resurrected the ancient knowledge of the Avatar, and turned it to her own ends. This man too," the elder said as he stepped to the arrow-filled Acolyte, "Was one of her disciples."

The Elder held out another signet and pointed it at the other body, the same golden mist rising from it and siphoning into the ring. His work completed, Jonah pocketed both rings and turned to face the other cages that were filled with the defiled creatures. The stone demon sat on its haunches now, watching very closely now. Jonah tilted his head as he noticed its gaze no longer shifted from person to person, and now seemed fixed on a single individual. He turned slowly, following the demon's line of sight to one person… the red-haired, pale-skinned ranger.

"As you might have noticed," Jonah said, his eyes now fixed upon the ranger as well, "All is not well in Kourna."

"It may be worse than you know my friend," Dunkoro said with a sigh, "Far worse indeed. But first let us deal with the matters at hand. Ranger Maelstrom, what are we to do with these prisoners?"

Rakiv turned to look at them, violet eyes panning from face to face. She caught sight of one, a young man with an expression of abject terror etched into his features. The woman strode to him, planting one end of her bow on the ground and placing her other hand on her hip.

"You know who I am, don't you?" she arched a brow at him.

"The Red Huntress," the young man replied tremulously, "Th-They said you slew Tundoss the Destroyer, and Moteh Thundershooter. It's said you were the one who brought down Onwan, Lord of the Ntouka whom even the hunter The Great Zehtuka could not kill!"

"Why does it seem that you get more famous the more places we go?" Kydar asked, though his question was ignored.

"Then who here wants to be my next target?" she asked.

No one answered.

"Then listen _very_ carefully," she ordered, "I want all your armor, weapons, equipment and gear in a pile right here. Then I want all of you to head north, and don't stop until you hit the Desolation. Once you see sulfur sands, you may return to your homes. Remember now that I have seen each of your faces, and if I find _any_ of you in Kourna before the month is out, I will hunt every last one of you… and personally kill you."

To further illustrate her point, the ranger turned to the body of the Acolyte she had slain and wrenched one of her arrows from his torso, a gout of blood following the extraction. She wiped the arrowhead on the dead man's clothes and slid it back into her quiver.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked, voice calm despite the fire in her eyes.

"Sir, yes sir!" a collective and fearful shout rose from the kneeling soldiers.

"You have till sundown to be across the horizon," she snorted, "I suggest you get moving."

The Kournan soldiers rushed to carry out her orders, tossing their equipment and scrambling to escape the fortress. The Sunspears gave them a wide berth as they passed, and watched as they took off across the red sands.

"They're a secrecy risk," Kydar grumbled, "We should have killed them all."

"No…" Jonah spoke up, "Many soldiers will force you to kill them, but it is not out of evil. Those in the Warmarshal's service joined her ranks while they believed her to be a leader worthy of the line that sired her. Most are merely men and women who wished to serve their province… though there are those who harbor darkness in their hearts," he looked down at the desiccated corpse at his feet, "Such as these."

"In the long run, this will work to our advantage," Rakiv explained to the elementalist, "Those soldiers will tell others along their way, about a band of eight marauders who took out an entire garrison and killed two of Kaheyt's Acolytes. Varesh will find out about this one way or another, but this way her people will know that there is someone who can and _has _opposed the Warmarshal's will… and that the days of her favorites are numbered."

Kydar grimaced slightly. He was all for mind games, and the ranger was diving headfirst into the psychological tactics of guerilla warfare… which was what their conflict was likely to devolve into. But he would have liked their presence and actions to have remained a secret… if only for a little longer.

"It is best that we return to Ronjok," Dunkoro said, "We can speak more there, and explain to the Elder our situation."

"What about these?" Melonni spoke up, staring into the cages, "I sense the strength of the earth in them… but also great darkness…"

"I have much I would tell you as well," Jonah nodded, "Though I dare not speak of such things here."

"What do we do with them?" Nerashi asked, slipping an arrow from her quiver.

"No need for that," Rakiv waved to her fellow ranger, and then turned towards the fortress exit, "Kydar. Burn them."

"With pleasure," the elementalist chuckled.

"Lonai, Nerashi," Rakiv called, "Turn out the dungeons of this place, make sure no one is left inside."

"Yes ma'am," Nerashi responded as she and her partner delved into the fort's interior.

The roar of flame and the shrieks of the tainted creatures behind them filled the air as the party made its way out of the Marga Fortress. Rakiv led the way down the road and back towards Ronjok, treading steadily across the crimson sands.

"So what brings Sunspears back to Kourna?" Elder Jonah finally asked.

"My friend," Dunkoro said with a wry chuckle, "There is much I must tell you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it is as Dreamer Hahla predicted," Elder Jonah sighed, "_Nightfall_ is coming."

The Sunspear survivors sat in the village circle at the center of Ronjok. A stewing Chuno stood outside the ring of light cast by the bonfire, while the rest of the village had gathered around to listen to the grave tidings the Sunspears brought. The sun had just set below the horizon, leaving the sky tinged with purple and royal blue as the moon began her nightly ascent into the heavens. The people of Ronjok listened intently, mothers quieting their crying babes as they wondered what was to become of them.

"These are dark times indeed," Jonah nodded sagely, "Things have gotten worse as of late. Men have been pressed into service, taxes have been levied and food is taken from us to feed her growing armies. But looking back, I can see that Varesh has been preparing for quite some time."

"How do you mean?" Dunkoro asked, leaning forward with his hands on his knees, "This turn of events seemed quite sudden. Varesh has always been an upstanding leader… yet it seems so much has changed in Kourna in the years since I have been gone."

"Indeed old friend, much has changed," Jonah sighed, sitting back and closing his eyes, "And though I watched I was powerless to stop it. The first ill tidings came when she dammed the river Elon."

"What do you mean, 'dammed'?" Anicara asked meekly, "The Mahnkelon Waterworks have stood for almost two hundred years, and they direct the Elon's waters all through Kourna."

"No no child," Jonah chuckled lightly, "Not the Waterworks. The dam she placed was built at capital of Kourna, the fortress city of Jahai. The dam was constructed just south of the city, barring the waters of the Elon as they poured over the first Great Cataract. The Elon branch that once ran through the Bluffs and out to the Marga coast slowly dried up, and all the waters of the river now run to the south, through Arkjok Ward towards Gandara."

"I protested this action fiercely, but to no avail," Melonni sighed sadly, "The Elon river delta is the life blood of all Kourna. Without the river we are but a desert, waiting to be reclaimed by the Desolation. Those holy waters protect and nourish our land."

"And Varesh knows this," Elder Jonah said, "That dam is merely a test."

"A test for what?" Kydar asked, leaning forward with piqued curiosity.

"To see what happens to the land when the Elon is no more," Jonah nodded, still not opening his eyes, "For you see, the Elon did not always flow through Gandara. Once it only flowed westward from the Great Cataract through the Marga Coast and out to the sea. All the land to the east, from Yohlon to Hojanu was dry desert. Two centuries ago, strange earth demons began to crawl out of the desert and terrorized the people of Kourna. Unable to fight these creatures, Kunai Ossa consulted with the Water Djinn that watched over the Elon River. They guided him to Bahdok Cavern and revealed to him a great branch of the Elon that ran underground. There he was instructed to build a dam, one that would direct the underground waters out of the Caverns and into Kourna. Following this advice Kunai built the Mahnkelon Waterworks, and when he opened the floodgates the ensuing deluge washed away the earth demons and sealed them into the ground forever."

"Why would a simple flood seal away these creatures?" Rojis asked from the back of the assembly.

"The Elon is a holy river," Tahlkora explained, "It flows from the lake in the heart of Vabbi, the Mirror of Lyss. It is said the lake was touched by Lyssa herself, and that the waters that spring from it are a blessing to all of Elona."

"So where does this test come in?" Kydar asked, attempting to steer the conversation back on topic.

"I believe Varesh wished to see what sort of demons lay sleeping beneath Kournan soil," Jonah nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Building her dam at the Cataract would cause only Marga to dry up, leaving the bulk of Kournan farming unaffected. I believe that the creature the soldiers had captured in the fortress… was one of these earth demons."

"You think she wants to recruit them?" Kydar asked.

"Anything is possible," Jonah allowed, "Though the fact that stopping the flow of holy water would likely benefit her ambition to bring darkness to these lands. Even now her disciples continue to search for new ways to eradicate every trace of light from this land."

"Begging your pardon, Elder Jonah," Anorah raised her voice, "Might these disciples include Kahyet's Acolytes?"

"Indeed they do," Jonah responded with a nod, "Kahyet spent some time recruiting in Kourna, for candidates to join her new dervish order. She selected only the very best for her training, and taught them strange and twisted philosophies. The two men you slew were the least of her five trainees, the Acolyte of Melandru and the Acolyte of Balthazar. Once, the dervishes of Elona could channel the power of the gods themselves, invoking their spirits to fight with them in battle. Kahyet found this lost knowledge and now her Acolytes channel a twisted and blasphemous form of this energy. I have spent some time seeking a means to reclaim this knowledge and return it to its original form."

"How is knowledge to be reclaimed from a corpse?" Dunkoro questioned.

"With this," Jonah explained, holding up a bronze signet ring, "This is the Signet of Capture, and with it one can draw great wisdom from the bodies of those who once possessed it. It is my hope that the arts I captured can be purified but… I am not certain how it is to be done. But the Acolytes must be stopped, for their evil will only hasten the coming of _Nightfall_."

"Is it… is it possible," Anorah asked slowly, "That these Acolytes were the ones who raised the demons from the earth?"

"Mmm… perhaps," Jonah replied thoughtfully, "But there is much more about the river and the earth it nourishes that we must learn. Now that you have returned Melonni, I would like you to commune with the land, to better understand what is happening here."

"I will, Elder," Melonni bowed her head slightly, "But first I wish to see that my friends are safe. We are the only ones who know what Varesh is doing… and at this point, it seems that we're the only ones who can stop her."

"Ahh yes," Jonah responded with a small sigh, "In my heart it would be my honor to offer shelter to such brave defenders. But I am an Elder, and I have the safety of my village to consider."

"We're not staying here," Rakiv spoke up, arms folded across her chest, "We've been here too long anyway, and the business at the fort will buy you enough trouble as it is."

"We can deal with the Warmarshal's inquisition," Jonah nodded confidently, "But it concerns me as to where you may find safety in these lands. To hide from Varesh' wrath you would need the protection of Melandru herself," the elder paused and chuckled, "Pray hard enough and perhaps the earth itself will swallow you up."

There were a few wry chuckles around the circle as deep sense of dejection set into the battered Sunspears. They had learned much this evening, yet they were still without a place of refuge. Suddenly Anicara perked up, blue eyes widening with revelation.

"Earth and Water!" she exclaimed.

"Earth and water?" Alendra blinked, turning to the younger officer.

"It's what we've been talking about all this time," Anicara rapidly explained her thought process, "The troubles with the earth, the flow of holy water… I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"Think of _what_ before," Rakiv asked, "Out with it."

"I know where we can hide!" the mage nodded urgently, "It's _perfect_!"

"Can you take us there?" Rakiv asked.

"Yes, yes I can," Anicara replied, and then her shoulders slumped, "Though… I don't know if I can find my way at night."

"We're not going anywhere today anyway," Dunkoro put in, "Our wounded need rest from the march. We were running almost all day and night."

"I would gladly grant you shelter for the night," Jonah spoke, rising to his feet and brushing dirt from his pants, "We will set up tents for you and you may sleep here. My men will keep watch on the walls. Worry not my friends, we will be vigilant all through the night. You've nothing to fear in Ronjok."

"Thank you Jonah," Dunkoro responded, rising to shake his friend's hand.

"Think nothing of it old friend," the Elder chuckled, "It is the least I can do for saving my life."

With that Jonah turned to the villagers, calling out orders to bring tarps and stakes. The village square became a large campground, with brown teepee's set up all around the bonfire. The Sunspear troops were quick to retire for the night, slipping into their tents to rest for the coming day. Kydar sat outside his tent, kicking off his boots when soft footsteps reached his ears.

"Something I can do for you Ani?" he asked without looking up.

"What is it with you and the nicknames?" Anicara tilted her head, "You don't call Alendra anything like that."

"I'm working on it," he shrugged, "I'm thinking Ally, or maybe just Dra."

The water mage gave a small snort of amusement, and shook her head, brown bangs swinging across her face as she glanced at the bonfire. Kydar grunted as he pulled off his boot and then looked up at the girl, arching an eyebrow.

"Did… you need something?" he queried.

"Oh… uhm, no nothing really," the girl responded quickly, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand, "It's just… we've been so busy running and stuff and… well, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" he asked, undoing the ties of his tunic.

"For uhm… saving my life… er, our lives," she said, and gave a small chuckle, "I really thought we were done for at Gandara."

"Heh, I'm just glad I got there in time," he chuckled in response, "But yeah sure, you're welcome."

"Thanks," she smiled, blushing a little as she looked up and then frowned slightly, "What's… what's Rakiv doing up there?"

Kydar leaned around the side of his tent, looking up at the high wall of Ronjok. The ranger stood on the watch-walk that ran across the edge of the wall. She reclined against the tall wooden timbers, staring southwards as the wind raised her hair like a fluttering crimson cape behind her. It was a rather picturesque view, though as the ranger felt eyes on her and looked back down into the village both mages quickly ducked behind the tent once more.

"She's just… being Rakiv," Kydar shrugged in response, scratching his chest with a gloved hand.

"Aren't you mad?" Anicara blinked at him.

"About…?" he returned.

"About the fact that we left you!" Anicara exclaimed, "She told Alendra and me that you'd decided to stay behind!"

"Did she now?" Kydar chuckled, "Creative."

"But… I mean," Anicara sighed, "We really could have used you! And she lied to us! And…"

The scribe raised a hand to silence her and the girl gave an exasperated sigh. Kydar chuckled and shook his head as he turned to crawl into his tent.

"We'll talk about it more once we're safe," Kydar said, "For now, get some rest kiddo. You're leading this expedition tomorrow."

"Mmm… fine," she grumbled unhappily, "G'night Kydar."

"Night Ani," he called back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came to the sound of Dunkoro calling the troops to attention. The clouds had cleared over Ronjok, leaving blue skies to slowly warm with the yellow and gold of the rising sun. As the Sunspears gathered what few belongings they had with them, Jonah and Bahsi approached the group of officers, each carrying a large wooden crate.

"If we had food or water to spare my friends, we would gladly send them with you," Jonah said with a small sigh, "Instead all I have to offer you is knowledge. In this crate I have included maps of Kourna and her many regions. I have also packed many of the books detailing the ancient martial arts of these lands. Some are very powerful, though require much skill to effectively master. It is my hope that with sharpened abilities you may stand a better chance of defeating the Warmarshal."

Dunkoro gratefully accepted the first crate and nodding for Kydar to take the other. The scribe stepped forward and took the second box from Bahsi, hefting the crate up onto his shoulder.

"This one contains the Signets of Capture I have carved so far," he said, pointing to the crate Kydar held, "For there are many ancient arts that only the creatures of this land can remember. It is my hope that some of these will be used to reclaim the mystic skills from Kahyet's Acolytes, but perhaps you can use them to gain great knowledge from other sources as well. Inside I have enclosed the names of some of the mightiest creatures known to our people, and the places where they are most often seen."

"Thanks," Kydar smiled at the old man.

"Think nothing of it," Jonah chuckled, "I wish I could do more. But please remember that you will always have friends in Ronjok. I bid you safe travel, Sunspears."

"Safety and peace to you as well Jonah," Dunkoro replied.

"We should move," Rakiv suggested quietly.

"Agreed," Dunkoro nodded, and turned to face their soldiers, "All troops! Move out!"

"Ah, just a moment," Jonah interrupted, "Melonni, and uhm… miss Zaishen dervish, might I take a moment of your time?"

The group of Sunspears made their way towards the southern end of the village while the two dervishes stayed behind. Melonni and Anorah stepped to the elder, who produced a pair of golden signet rings from his pocket.

"These are the energies that I reclaimed from the Acolytes," Jonah explained, handing one ring to each woman, "Be wary, for the knowledge within remains corrupt and unbalanced. I fear it will be up to you to understand and purify it."

"Thank you Elder Jonah," Melonni responded as Anorah bowed to the man.

"Godspeed Sunspears," he smiled to them, shooing them on their way.

The woman turned to follow the rest of their party, making their way south from the village square. The Sunspears had stopped to check their equipment and some to bind their injuries tighter. As the women rejoined the group, the brigade was ready to move out and make their way across the Kournan plains.

"Anicara take point," Rakiv was saying, as she nudged the young elementalist, "Let's find this spot of yours."

"I'll do my best," she responded, taking a deep breath and adjusting her grip on her staff as she strode out of Ronjok's south gate.

With parting well wishes the Sunspears took to the road once more. With the forces at the Marga Fortress gone, resistance along the road was virtually nonexistent. Anicara strode as confidently as she could, leading the Sunspears south at a steady march and then turning east as the road forked. For the most part they walked in silence, forgoing usual marching songs to avoid drawing unwanted attention. Anicara led them to a rocky pass, the northern end of the natural stone wall that ran south to Yohlon Haven. The water mage pressed on, guiding the small platoon forward as the rocks lost rosy hue as they stepped from the path into Arkjok Ward.

One of the many areas that had once been a sandy desert, Arkjok Ward had become one of the more prosperous farming regions of Kourna. The redirection of the Elon had brought life to this area, giving rise to great trees and greener shrubs that grew in dense clumps in the sandy soil. Population was limited largely to the river bank, where the seasonal flooding and receding of the Elon kept the earth fertile and productive. Kournan forces had erected a garrison in the middle of the river, a presence maintained to prevent corsairs from sailing up the river to prey upon the peaceful farmers.

It was this presence that Anicara sought to avoid, and she immediately turned their march northward. The young woman followed the rock formations as they made their way north towards the stark and impassible badlands that separated southern Kourna from its northern regions. Wildlife in this area was more plentiful than on the Coast, and the contingent was repeatedly waylaid by Mandragor gangs, Ntouka herds, and indignant plantlife. But these obstacles were easily overcome and the group soon found themselves marching to the sound of rushing water. Anicara smiled a little, reassured of her direction and picked up the pace as they made their way off of white sand and onto green grasses.

A natural spring bubbled up from the ground, forming a small oasis in the middle of the desert. Trees, grass, shrubs and reeds grew in abundance here, and the life giving waters had attracted a great deal of wildlife as well. Anicara skirted the small lake and led them to where the oasis waters drained northward on a downhill slope, turning into a babbling brook that rushed into a large rock alcove.

"We're here," she announced rather proudly.

"Alright set up camp," Dunkoro called, "Draw water from the brook and…"

"No, no," Anicara shook her head, "Not _here_. This is just the entrance."

"What's wrong with here?" Melonni asked, "It has water, shade, plenty of food to hunt."

"It's not very closed off but… I didn't see any tracks coming in and we're pretty well hidden by the vegetation it looks like," Alendra commented, taking stock of their surroundings.

"This isn't it," Anicara said, "The place I'm talking about is secret and safe. Look the way in is over here."

The officers fell in behind the girl as she followed the brook towards the mountainous wall where the stream's gentle babble rose to an echoing roar. Anicara stopped before a broad cave entrance, big enough for maybe two men to pass through shoulder-to-shoulder. The water ran into the cave mouth and dropped, the rapids turning white and roaring as they sped down into darkness.

"You gotta be kidding me," Alendra blanched.

"Not at all," Anicara shook her head, "We'll get a little wet but that's really it."

"You want us to just… walk into a dark waterfall cave?" Kydar asked, "We got no idea what's down there."

"Will you just trust me?" Anicara stomped her foot, "It's not like I'm going to try and get you guys killed!"

There was hesitation and murmurs of apprehension all around. Rakiv gave a groan and a roll of her eyes, pushing her way to the front of the group and tightening her straps around her body. Butter waddled forward to dip a claw into the water experimentally and looked up at his mistress with a curious stare.

"Strap down whatever you wanna keep on you," Rakiv said, "Wait ten seconds and then follow me in."

No one questioned the ranger as she stepped to the water's edge, staring down into the darkness of the cave. The red-haired woman growled under her breath, she hated jumping into the unknown. Still, it was the only way to find out what was really down there, and whether or not Anicara's plan would work. With a deep breath Rakiv jumped, splashing into the raging waters and vanishing into the cave beyond. Butter was not far behind, slipping down into the flow and casually swimming into the cave mouth.

"This is insane…" Melonni muttered.

"Can't be any worse than diving off a cliff right?" Kydar grinned, putting down his crate.

Anorah stepped in front of him, removing her hood to bind the cloth around her scythe blade. Balling up the end of her skirts in one fist she silently hopped from the riverbank, her tall form immediately carried away in the rush. Kydar was next, giving a wild whoop to boost his courage as he dove in headfirst. The remaining members remained hesitant, and Anicara grinned as she kicked off her shoes and caught Alendra by the arm. The paragon resisted with a whine, but finally gave into her fellow officer's tugging and secured her weapons across her back. Using her shield as a sort of surfboard the Castellan hopped into the water, and gave a high pitched squeal as she rode the torrent down. Anicara laughed and jumped in after her, relishing the rushing waters as they shot her forward and downward.

Rakiv gave a cry of alarm as she rushed through the darkness, howling wind soaring through the tunnel as the water splashed about her. She rode down a smooth slide of stone, the stream having had years to carve its path through the tunnels. The brook took a sharp right turn and she gave a small shriek as she was washed up into the wall and then dragged onwards with the roaring water. The increase in rushing wind and a sinking feeling in her stomach told her the ride was coming to an end, and she sucked in a deep breath as she flew down. With jarring suddenness she struck water, splashing down into the bottom of a shallow pool. She broke the surface with a gasp, finding that the water only just came up to her neck. The ranger waded forwards, feeling her way through the dark in search of the water's edge. A splash behind her alerted her to Butter's presence as the crocodile swam silently past her and splashed out onto the shore. She followed her companion's wake, grunting as she pulled herself from the pool and rolled out onto hard rock. Another splash told her that someone else had come down the slide, though she didn't bother to find out whom.

The ranger pushed herself to her feet, throwing wet hair back over her shoulder and shaking water from her limbs. Her eyes were growing accustomed to the dark and her widening pupils detected the faintest hint of illumination, hinting at a light source somewhere in the caves. A distinctly male wail preceded the scribe by several seconds, his cry ending in a shout of surprise as he shot out of the tunnel and into the pond. Rakiv felt her way to a rock wall and followed it as it curved around towards the source of the light. Rounding the corner she found that she could only stare in mild awe at the sprawling cavern before her.

"Guys!" she called back, "You gotta come see this."

With much sloshing and splashing the crew stepped up behind the ranger one by one. A hush fell over them as they took in the view below. They stood at the top of a ramp of stone, staring down into a broad cavern through which calm waters slowly flowed. Islands of rock formed the cavern floor, connected by sturdy wooden bridges to allow passage to all ends of the cave. Individual shafts of light jetted down through wide holes in the cave's ceiling, each beam of sunlight illuminating five tall shrines. The shrines were built of white stone, each guarding a shallow alabaster basin that collected the water from the rain.

"It's the perfect hiding place," Anicara broke the silence, her voice echoing through the cavern, "Nice and spacious, plenty of water and even sunlight gets down here. Beyond this room there are tunnels that connect to all sorts of places. I once followed one all the way out to the middle of the Jahai Bluffs."

"What is all… this?" Alendra asked, waving a hand at the shrines and their collection basins.

"I was told that it used to be a shrine to Melandru," Anicara replied, "I don't know who used to worship here, but it was built underground to be closer to the Earth Mother."

Splashes in the pool behind them alerted the group that more brave souls had taken the ride down. Kydar stepped away from the girls and made his way to the water's edge to help the others out onto dry land. Rakiv raised her eyes to the ceiling and tilted her head as she took notice of large scaffolds that had been built against the wall.

"What's with the scaffolding?" the ranger asked, pointing up and around the cavern.

"Might be left over from when the Kournan's tried to use this as a collection chamber for the Elon," Anicara shrugged, "The project was pretty much a bust, cause the Elon didn't flow through here so when they left they just sealed their entrance off and abandoned it."

"Huh…" Rakiv responded, "We're gonna need to find where that entry point was… make sure it's properly closed and all that."

"Of course," Anicara nodded in agreement and then smiled a little, "But it's good right?"

"It's… perfect," Rakiv nodded slowly, and then wrinkled her nose, "If it wasn't for the smell."

"Mmph…" Alendra grunted, the scent hitting her as well, "What _is_ that?"

"Mnn, smells like the water was fouled by something," Anicara whined, clamping a hand over her nose, "We might have to clean it out…"

"No need for that," Melonni spoke from behind them, wringing water from her skirts, "I can perform a simple purification ritual. If this place was dedicated to Melandru, then she will hear our prayers here. I will need some help though. Anorah, Tahlkora, will you assist me?"

"Of course," Tahlkora smiled, while Anorah gave only a nod of agreement.

The trio of ascetics made their way down the smooth stone slope though Tahlkora tripped on a few loose rocks at the bottom of the incline. At the healers' request Kydar conjured an orb of flame and lifted it high to provide the cave with more light. As the flickers from his flame spread across the cavern rapid scuttling alerted them to the escape of many insects. Anorah lifted her scythe in preparation for a fight, but the bugs paid the humans no heed and dashed along into darker recesses of the cave. Melonni led the way across a bridge towards the center shrine, where the largest shaft of light fell. Giving a look down into the stagnant water, the dervish very nearly retched from the smell and took a few steps back to catch her breath.

"Good _gods_…" she choked, fanning her face with one hand, "Ugh… let's get this done quickly."

The Kournan woman pinched her nose shut and strode to the pool's edge again, dipping the end of her scythe into the water. Anorah and Tahlkora took up positions on either side of the shrine, sliding the ends of their weapons into the murky pond. Melonni motioned for them to bow their heads and brought one hand up to her face, holding her palm flat and facing the earth as she began to pray.

"Melandru, Great Goddess of Living Earth, we beseech thee," the dervish began, "Grant us sanctuary in these ancient hollows. We are defenders and soldiers of righteousness, facing a great evil that would consume us all. We ask that as we do thy will, to protect this good earth, that you would draw us into the safety of your bosom to hide us from the eyes of wicked men and shelter us from the designs of the evil one."

Dunkoro nudged Kydar, who in turn nudged Anicara, who continued the bump by lightly elbowing Nerashi who passed the touch on to Lonai. The Sunspear General frowned at the youngsters, motioning for them to bow their heads too and all four quickly complied. With an audible snort, Rakiv turned away, striding past the group of officers and heading deeper into the caves, ignoring the confused and disapproving glare Dunkoro leveled at her.

"Dwanya, Winged Goddess of Blessed Light," Tahlkora started, her fingers curled with her index pointing to the sky, "We seek your blessings in these hallowed halls. Grant us thy healing light as we seek to preserve the life of these lands. Give us restoration, healing and rest in this place as we seek to do thy will."

Rakiv retreated further into the tunnels, looking around at the walls and ceilings of the caves. The formations were natural, with small stalactites hanging from the stone roof above. The floors of the tunnels had been smoothed by man-made tools, providing easy passage through the subterranean labyrinth. Digging into her pack she extracted a length of parchment and a charcoal and began quickly scribbling as she moved along.

"Balthazar, Mighty God of Holy Fire," Anorah spoke, her voice barely echoing through the chamber as she balled her fingers into a tight fist, "We come to you as humble servants, mortal blades to do your will. We stand as a flame flickering in the darkness, and ask that you would give us the strength to drive back these shadows. Defend us with your mighty power, and grant us courage for the task before us."

"To the Five True Gods," Melonni took over once more, "We beseech you; Purify this place."

With these words all three women tapped their staves against the carved alabaster of the pool's bottom. As the weapons touched stone a flash of light spread from the shrine, rushing rapidly throughout the cavern. With groans of stone the openings in the roof overhead widened, allowing sunlight to pour in and fully illuminate the caves. As the light traveled through the cave it pushed the dark and foul smelling substance before it, purging the waters and leaving them clear and sparkling. All across the cavern flames sprung up as ancient torches were suddenly relit and flickered in the darkest reaches of the cave. The women looked down at the pool in front of them as it spit and sputtered until the bottom finally broke open and a laughing spring of water bubbled up from the deeps. Melonni gave a sigh and a smile of relief as she closed her eyes and drew a gods circle across her chest. The other women did the same, bowing their heads one final time.

"Ama ehn," all three finished.

"Now _that's_ what I call a miracle!" Kydar called from the top of the cave.

"I have to agree," Dunkoro chuckled, folding his arms and nodding slowly, "This will suit us perfectly. Nerashi, find a way back up there and have the soldiers start coming down here. We'll set up in that large dry area over there. Lonai, you're in charge of organization, keep an eye on the set-ups and take an inventory of all the things we'll need to acquire. I'm going to explore these caves some more, find out how far they reach and what things we may need to take care of. Oh and Commander Nyrin, job well done," he commended.

"Thank you sir," Anicara smiled, curtsying slightly.

"Well, I'm going to find us a campsite," Kydar decided.

"Anyone see where Rakiv went?" Alendra asked, turning around and finding no sign of the ranger.

"She's down here somewhere," the scribe shrugged, making his way down the slope, "I mean, how many places could she be?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Rakiv returned, the Sunspears had already set up the main cavern. One large area housed a number of tents, while another contained a make-shift mess hall constructed out of the nearby stones. Lonai stood next to a monolithic pillar near the southern area of the cave, calling out orders and reminding men to be wary of the scaffolds. Dunkoro leaned against a wall next to the necromancer, having been forced to abandon his underground explorations for fear of losing his way. The ranger approached the general, who gave her a curious glance as she offered him a rolled parchment.

"Mapped the immediate area," she explained with a small shrug, "It's not comprehensive but it's a start. The tunnels go on for miles it looks like, might take a proper exploration team to find out exactly where they go. Good thing is the tunnels are narrow, so even if this place is big, it'll be pretty easily defended."

"Good job Ranger," Dunkoro responded, nodding as he examined her map, "This at least gives us something to go on. I'll have a team formed up at once and we'll figure out where we are."

"Thanks," Rakiv nodded, turning away from him and striding into the bustle of the cavern.

Though many were wounded, and there were only a handful of them, every Sunspear did his best to contribute to the ongoing efforts. Rakiv placed her hands on her hips, watching the men and women mill about, staking down tents and setting up work areas all across the chamber. The woman looked up as a call from the opposite side of the cavern drew her attention towards a tunnel that led back towards a solitary shrine at the western end of the cave.

"Raki!" Alendra cried out gleefully, "Come and see! Come and see!"

A sigh slipped from the woman's lips as she strode westward to do as she was bidden. Her party had set up a secluded area at in the western corner of the chamber, setting up their tents behind a shrine spring they had claimed for themselves. Kydar had started a small fire and set up large stones around it to provide temporary seating. The fire pit was in the middle of a half-circle of tents, tents that had been constructed in a fairly odd fashion. Anorah was busily pinning together the large beige tarps of their tents as Kydar approached their ranger commander.

"Sweet set-up huh?" he smiled, "I think it works."

"What's with these tents?" Rakiv asked, waving at the cloth constructs.

"Oh, that's how Zaishen put their tents together," Kydar explained, "See instead of big cones, they make them square so you have room to stand up and move around in. It's like a box, see?"

"Nifty," the ranger agreed with a nod, "Nice spot you picked."

"Thanks," the scribe nodded, looking up and around, "I like it."

With the tenting finished, Anorah sat down near the fire, unwrapping her scythe blade and smoothing the fabric over her lap. Alendra gratefully shucked off the load of her weapons and shield inside her tent and joined the dervish at the fire as she unstrapped her heeled sandals. One by one the seven members of the party migrated to the fire circle, giving grunts and groans as they soothed their aches and pains. The weary warriors sat in solemn silence, until finally Alendra couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay," the paragon spoke up, "What happened back there?"

The question was met with blank stares all around, as no one was quite sure what part of their ordeal she was referring to.

"At Gandara!" Alendra exclaimed, "What happened back there!? I thought… I thought we were supposed to win! We're the good guys right… we're supposed to win! And… and instead here we are… hiding in a hole in the ground. And this," she threw a hand out, gesturing to the thirty inhabitants of the cave, "This is all that's left of us!"

Silence again greeted her, though this time her party members found themselves at a loss for words. There was little that could be said for the demoralizing defeat they had suffered.

"Not always does good triumph over evil," Anorah put in, her seldom heard voice somehow soothing to the group, "In battle the wicked man may prevail, but his victory is short lived. In spite of his evil triumphs, it is righteousness that wins the war."

"I think she's right," Tahlkora nodded in agreement, "I know it was terrible… I saw what had happened, and I couldn't help but feel that if only we'd been there I could have saved some of those men. But this isn't a simple invasion anymore… this is a war, and even if we lose the battles… we cannot lose this war."

"It wouldn't have mattered if we'd been there," Kydar comforted the young healer, "We'd have been trapped in that plaza the same as them."

"Which brings up another question!" Alendra said, pointing a finger at Rakiv, "You lied to us!"

"That's not really a question," Rakiv replied casually.

"Don't change the subject!" the paragon snapped, "You told us that _they_ weren't coming! That they'd decided to stay behind! And then you ditched us on the boat and went off like some freakin' commando. I mean… what the _hell_?"

"Thought you said we were a team," Anicara muttered under her breath.

"Yeah!" Alendra cried out, waving a finger at Anicara, "What she said. What happened to being a team?"

Rakiv arched one crimson eyebrow but said nothing. The paragon continued on, her rant unchecked and fueled by outrage.

"What are we just dead weight to you?" Alendra demanded, "Cause I thought we were all working pretty darn well together. You don't want us slowing you down or cramping your style? It's not like Kormir recruited us for nothing you know! We could have helped you! I mean…"

"Alendra," Kydar interrupted, waving a hand placatingly at her, "It's okay… calm down."

"And _you_!" Alendra spun her focus to the scribe, pointing a rigid digit at him, "How can you just be so calm about this? You too Tahlkora! Why aren't _you_ mad?"

Kydar glanced to Tahlkora, who sighed and fiddled with her thumbs before answering.

"I… I think that if I'd been there sooner… we could have helped," Tahlkora said slowly, "But after seeing what… what happened in that plaza, I don't think we would have made much difference. So… so I think it was kind of a good thing after all, that we got there when we did. Cause if we hadn't, we might not have been able to save anyone at all."

Alendra twisted her mouth unhappily. The monk had a point, the element of surprise was what had given them the chance to get away. But the paragon still felt betrayed by the ranger, and frowned at the red-haired woman.

"Heh, if it hadn't been for Anorah, we might not have made it there at all," Kydar chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Anicara looked up, "I thought she had just been assigned to one of the other divisions…"

"General Yurukaro assigned me a different task," Acolyte Basilisk explained softly, "I was to return to Kamadan and await the arrival of Scribe Raelesin and Monk Tahlkora. Dervish Melonni arrived when they did, and accompanied us on a Zaishen ship the general had left for us."

"Karo did that, huh?" Rakiv asked, feeling slightly annoyed at her sister's actions.

"She did," Anorah replied, "And she told me that when the time was right I was to give you a message."

"Aw great," Rakiv sighed, running a hand through her hair, "A long distance lecture. Alright, what'd she have to say?"

"She said, 'Forsaken you have been sister, but not forgotten. Do not be deceived, for you are not alone.'," Anorah related crisply.

"That's it?" Rakiv blinked.

"That was all she said," Anorah nodded, and then paused, "Although… she did add that you might not understand it at first."

"Of course," the ranger rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Hehe, looks like I wasn't the only one who saw you comin'," Kydar grinned broadly.

"What do you mean by that?" Alendra broke in again, her eyes darting from elementalist to ranger and then back again.

"I knew she was going to leave us," Kydar shrugged simply.

"Oh really?" Rakiv snorted, turning to frown at the scribe, "You knew what I was going to do?"

"It was kind of obvious," Kydar chuckled, shifting to sit on the ground and lean his back against his rock, "You've been withdrawing from us ever since we got out of that bog."

Rakiv ground her teeth but did not speak. Ever since seeing him at the Gandara gates she'd known this was coming. The big speech where he explained how he'd plotted her every move… or something similarly cheesy. But still she said nothing, and only raised a quizzical eyebrow at the scribe.

"I don't think you think we're dead weight, or that we slow you down. You're not _that _cocky," he chuckled, staring down the fire, "Quite the opposite actually. I think you're afraid."

All eyes turned to the scribe, his bold accusation hanging in the air. Rakiv's eyes narrowed slightly, and the girls prepared for an explosion.

"Afraid?" Rakiv inquired slowly, "And what would _I_ have to be afraid of?"

"Not afraid _of_," he said, raising a finger in correction, "Afraid _for_, Rakiv. You aren't afraid of anything, apparently not even death."

"Fine, what am I afraid _for_?" she snorted.

"You're afraid for us," Kydar stated simply, turning to face her.

The ranger began to object, but the words died on her lips. The eyes of the party turned to the ranger as it became the scribe's turn to stare holes into her skull.

"We've all got our dark little secrets Rakiv," Kydar spoke firmly, his gaze never wavering from her, "Anorah's a 'sinner', Anicara's a psycho, and me? Well I'm something of a sadist."

"Heeey…" Anicara objected, though her whine was ignored.

"And you've got one too," Kydar nodded, "I don't know how, but somehow you're connected to all this mess. And you're afraid that if we keep following you, we'll get caught up in this war of soldiers and heretics and demons and one of us will get hurt."

"But that's what makes us work. That's what makes _this_ work," he waved around at the circle, "We cover each other's weaknesses with our strengths. Watch each other's backs, and defend one another. Sure one of us might lose control, but the whole point of being in a team is that when you're in trouble your teammates can save you… not just from the enemy, but from yourself!"

The scribe got to his feet, striding to the seated ranger who stared back up at him in an attempt to match his stare. For the first time she saw wrath in his eyes, anger directed specifically at her and the intensity was almost more than she could bear. Still the woman's pride would not let her back down, and she set her jaw as she stared back at him.

"And that doesn't just go for us, we who don't have achievements and titles and songs written about us," Kydar snapped, "That goes for you too. If we're going to do this, if we're going to even have a _chance_ of stopping the Warmarshal's madness… we cannot afford to repeat our mistakes. If we learn anything from Gandara, it's that we can't do this alone. None of us can! The Sunspears alone were not enough, and no one of us will be either. Not even you."

The elementalist turned away from her, his tunic ruffling with the motion as he strode towards the mouth of the chamber. As he set foot into the short tunnel beyond the elementalist paused and then half-turned his head.

"I just hope _Nightfall_ doesn't get here," he grumbled back to them, "Before you figure that out."

Stupified silence filled the cave as the elementalist departed, the girls scarcely believing their ears. As one, their eyes turned back to Rakiv, blinking at the ranger who simply watched the scribe retreat. Long after he had passed out of sight she finally turned back to the group and regarded them for a short moment.

"Talk to Dunkoro," she ordered, "Have him organize a hunt, so we can get these troops fed. I'll… be back."

The ranger rose from her seat and strode away, heading off in the opposite direction. As she passed the shrine pond a croak from the water drew her attention to the water where Butter sat sunbathing. The crocodile looked up at her, and gave a small snort to his mistress. The communication between them was not in words, but Rakiv understood the animal all the same. With a sigh of surrender she shook her head and walked away, leaving Butter to lumber back into the sparkling waters of the pool.

As she entered the main cavern, Rakiv immediately turned her path south, taking long strides and grumbling darkly under her breath. The man was right… and then he also was wrong. She could have done it alone… _should_ have done it alone. But when the moment came, she had failed. It was that failure that brought on the wholesale slaughter of entire divisions of brave men and women. They were deaths that she felt directly upon her shoulders and though the hunter in her said that such deaths were necessary in war… the woman within was weeping inconsolably. Her path took her into one of the few tunnels that climbed upwards, the scribe's trail remaining easy to follow. The tunnel continued upwards, curving back over itself before it broke back into the main chamber, connecting to a sort of catwalk of stone that ran up into the cavern's ceiling. She followed the precarious stone road as it led her up and towards the light.

The scribe's point was getting through though. Her failure, her inability to take one life to save so many others… it was proof that she couldn't do it alone. Yet still the woman could not bring herself to willingly involve others… not with the kinds of forces she was dealing with. But had it not been for her teammates, all would have been lost. She would have died there… as Kormir did, and Varesh would march on to victory unchallenged. The fact was not ignorable, she was here because she had not been alone… and she had a second chance to complete her mission.

The stone path led up and out of the caves, taking her up the side of a spiral of rock that jutted up sharply out of the ground. She could see for miles up here and the view improved as she climbed. They were in the badlands, or beneath them rather, a veritable forest giant rock spires that grew so closely together that they defied all passage through them. Upon reaching the top she found that the cap of the spire contained a bowled depression, forming a small circle in which maybe four people could sit comfortably. Jagged walls of rock rimmed the edge of the cleft and offered her a magnificent view of the outlying lands. To the west the crimson shades of the Marga Coast ran towards the sea. To the south the trees of Arkjok Ward swayed in the gentle breezes. The great stone formations barred her view to the north, but if she squinted she found she could just barely make out the rocky ridges of the Jahai Bluffs to the east.

The elementalist leaned over one wall, his arms folded on the rock ledge as he stared into the sunset over the coast. Rakiv stepped up next to him, putting her back to the barrier and gazing eastward to watch the sky change colors in the fading light.

"I was only a kid at the time," she spoke up after several long moments of silence, "Maybe nine or ten by then, but I'll never forget the day he came back for me. Eidolon hadn't come looking for a recruit on that trip, and he told me that he had to explain some things to some people before I could come with him. So… I waited. It was only a couple of days but… they were the longest days of my life. And I was so… happy when I finally spotted him coming through the marsh. It was the jingle of the charms on his staff that made me notice, you could hear them wherever he went… they were almost like a song."

She paused and sighed softly, tilting her head back to stare directly upwards at the great vault of the sky. Kydar didn't respond and so she decided to continue.

"He came with another man," she spoke slowly with recollection, "A man with very dark skin and dressed in red robes. The man in red inspected me, and said that I was too young… but Eidolon insisted that I was exactly what they were looking for. So the man in red asked me the same question Eidolon had, if I'd like to come with them to a temple and learn more about what the gods had in store for me. Eager little thing that I was, I couldn't stop saying yes."

The ranger chuckled slightly as she slid to the ground, draping her arms over her knees as she leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes as she dove into her memories.

"On the boat ride they explained to me what I was… and what I was to become," she continued, "In this world there are those who are attuned to the supernatural, to things not of this world. Even rarer are people attuned to the gods, who can intimately sense their divine will. People like these are born with blessings, gifted with attributes given by the god who chose them. And people like these can become very powerful, capable of… incredible things. There weren't many like us… but it was the job of people like Eidolon to find us."

"That was how I joined the Khel Varr Sisterhood," Rakiv sighed, running a hand through crimson tresses, "Or the 'Khel Varr Order', or just 'The Khel Varr'… however you want to say it. We were maidens, chosen and blessed by our respective gods, selected from all over the world. Our goal, I was told, was to further develop our attunement and grow closer to our chosen deities, to become their champions on earth. The man in red told me that if I did well and studied hard then one day maybe I could be a hero…" the ranger paused and tilted her head curiously.

Kydar glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, though he remained careful not to turn in her direction. Rakiv's brow furrowed in recollection and she gave a small chuckle.

"Huh… and I remember now that Eidolon corrected him," she said, "He put his hand on my shoulder and said, 'No, Whisper, she _will_ be.'."

The scribe arched an eyebrow though he did not respond and turned his gaze back to the horizon where the disk of the sun shimmered as it sank slowly into the ocean. Rakiv shook her head and exhaled as she continued.

"Anyway… they took me to Gandara, back then it was still called the Moon Temple," the red-head went on, "It was the biggest building I'd ever seen and they told me that this would be my new home now. I was really too awestruck to do anything but hold onto Eidolon's belt as we walked away from the docks. We went through all kinds of hallways and eventually we came to a room with lots of other girls my age, and two women who sat at a table. There was a lot of… talking. They asked us questions, inspected us and when it was over some of the girls were taken away. Then the man in red came in and asked the rest of us if we really wanted to do this, because after this there would be no going back. I didn't have anywhere else to go… so I was the first one to say yes. Some of the other girls were scared though, and decided they wanted to go home. Only five of us stayed that day, and we were congratulated for officially joining the Order."

The woman opened her eyes slowly, pretty violets looking up at a sky that matched her eyes. It was almost dark now. The sun had finally passed below the seas, leaving the light to slowly fade from the heavens. Tiny pinpoints of light poked through the blanket of navy blue as the first stars of the evening began their nightly song.

"Eidolon told me to go with the women, because he had to go but he'd see me again," Rakiv sighed deeply, "So I went with them and they took me to another room with a bunch of bunk beds and a few girls, most of them older than me. They showed me which bunk was mine and then… just left me there. I just stood there, no idea what to do… and then another girl walked up to me and asked me if I needed any help."

Rakiv stopped, listening to the sounds of the earth as night fell over Kourna. Kydar too remained silent, harkening to the symphony of crickets that played their evening ballads in Arkjok Ward. With a grunt the ranger pushed herself to her feet and dusted her hands on her trousers.

"That was how I first met Kormir," she said with finality, and turned to walk away.

As her boots crunched against the flat stone the elementalist contemplated the story, and then turned around in confusion.

"What was that for?" he asked curiously.

The ranger stopped at the edge of the ramp that led back down into the caves. Her hand rested on the rim of the stone wall and she glanced back over her shoulder at the elementalist.

"For saving my life," she shrugged nonchalantly.

The scribe nodded slowly, and looked up at the sky. The moon was rising now, joining the heavenly chorus of silver light that played over the badlands, throwing long shadows from the great stone spires.

"It's nice here," he commented, "We finally found refuge… a sanctuary."

"Mmm…. Yeah, it is," Rakiv agreed.

Another long moment of silence passed before the ranger finally sighed and turned to face the scribe.

"If… you knew I was going to leave you behind…" she began slowly, "Why didn't you stop me? Or show up early or something?"

"Had to let you leave," Kydar chuckled, not taking his eyes from the stars, "I can't make you take me with you Raki, but I will keep following you… at least until this thing is through," the scribe looked down at her and gave her a lopsided grin, "Maybe I can prove to you that we aren't just another burden for you to carry."

Rakiv returned his smile with one of her own, though there was neither joy nor amusement in her eyes. The ranger turned from him and made her way down the ramp… and something scuffled down the path ahead of her. Rakiv picked up her pace just in time to catch Acolyte Basilisk standing at the tunnel entrance as the retreating forms of Alendra and Anicara disappeared into the cave. Anorah turned back to Rakiv and bowed her head to the other woman.

"Apologies, Ranger Maelstrom," she said, voice laden with shame.

"Don't worry about it," Rakiv chuckled, patting the dervish's shoulder, "It's good that you girls know a thing or two about me too. Maybe we'll get to hear your story someday."

"Perhaps…" Anorah responded softly, "Perhaps."

"C'mon, let's go see about that dinner," Rakiv smiled as she stepped down in tunnel, "But first, I've got an elementalist and a paragon to catch. Care to help me?"

"As you wish… R-Rakiv," Anorah nodded, making a rather awkward attempt at informality.

"Awesome," Rakiv laughed lightly, "Let's go."

Kydar laughed as he listened to the women depart, shaking his head as he relaxed against the wall. After days of turmoil, they had found a momentary peace. The path ahead of them would be a difficult one, but for now they had finally found a safe haven. The elementalist closed his eyes, breathing softly as he listened to the song of heaven.

"Lyssa, Beloved Goddesses of Illusion and Chaos," Kydar prayed softly, "Guide us on thine unseen path, grant us your wisdom and protection. Extend to us your divine graces… and bless us in this, our Sunspear Sanctuary."


	15. Chapter 14: Saving Commander Dejarin

**Ch. 14**

**Saving Commander Dejarin**

A week went by in the Sanctuary and the Sunspears were not idle. Dunkoro meant to turn the caverns into an underground fortress, ensuring their meager forces a safe base of operations. Nerashi led multiple scouting parties through the myriad caves and tunnels, mapping them in their entirety. Their position proved to be more advantageous than any of them had imagined. The Sanctuary's network of underground tunnels led to every region of western Kourna. With access points ranging as far north as Turai's Procession and as far south as the Arkjok Ward, the Sunspears had gained mobility. Rakiv even discovered a tunnel that led to a passage directly behind Ronjok, though it was decided that this was information best kept a secret. Work began to fortify the many caverns and tunnels of the Sanctuary. Dunkoro oversaw the construction of a number of simple traps, meant to deter any possible incursions. By the end of the week the general was confident that the combination of natural defenses, well hidden snares, and the courage of their stalwart defenders could fend off any patrols or hunting parties that might come seeking the Sunspears.

"Though if we are discovered, we will be unable to repel a full invasion force," the general said, at an evening officer's meeting held in the mess hall, "We remain too few, and we have no weapons for most of these men."

"I've been thinking about that," Kydar spoke up, "If this is going to be an extended operation… we're going to need some kind of supply line, beyond hunting and gathering."

"For that we would need funds," Dunkoro sighed, "And the sum of our financial support is no more than the contents of our personal purses."

"Which amounts to?" Rakiv asked.

"Roughly fifteen platinums," the general admitted.

Rakiv swore under her breath, and a dejected silence filled the hall. They had done well enough to secure a refuge for themselves, but the reality of the resources they required was quickly setting in.

"Even without supplies," Nerashi spoke up, "There are still duties that ought to be seen to. I would personally like to begin exploring the surrounding regions. Jonah's maps will help, but we have no idea what kind of troop concentrations Varesh has placed around our position."

"Mmm, an excellent point," Dunkoro responded in agreement, "Hiding will only prove to be a disadvantage if we are blind down here. Tomorrow morning pull together whoever our best trackers are and take them out. At all costs, do not draw attention to yourselves. Lonai, how are things around the Command Post?"

"We has salvaged materials from de scaffolds to put up tents in de northern cave," Lonai said through her light Zehlon accent, "But 'tis want fer tarps and canvas dat makes de goin' hard. Rojis did bring me interestin' news from de northern tunnels."

"Report," Dunkoro commanded.

"He said a band of smugglers showed up in de caves near de Sunward Marches," the necromancer explained, "De did not know de caves was occupied, but asked if'n de could join us down 'ere."

"He didn't let them go did he?" Rakiv asked.

"No, no, not at all," Lonai shook her head, "He let dem make camp in one o' de empty caves 'till we decided what to do wit' dem. Dey offered to sell us de goods dey carryin', mostly tools and such but… 'tis a start."

"That it is," Dunkoro replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I just wonder if we can trust them."

"Surely there's some honor to be found among outlaws," Kydar chuckled.

"Hmm, we will see," Dunkoro nodded, "I'll go down there myself in the morning. At any rate, Scribe Raelesin, before the meeting you said you had some business to report?"

"Oh, just a suggestion really," Kydar shrugged casually, "I sorted through the scrolls Jonah gave us, it's got some pretty useful information. I've sorted them by profession so I was going to suggest we distribute them and have everyone do a little studying. We're going to need every edge we can get, so no reason to let our skills get sloppy."

"Agreed," the general replied, "I'll deliver an order tomorrow that all men who are able are to begin a daily regimen of martial discipline. We may not have weapons, but we are not without wits. Is there anything else to report?"

With head shakes all around Dunkoro thumped his fist on the table and the meeting was adjourned. Some returned to their duties while others simply turned in for the night. Kydar, Rakiv, Anicara and Alendra made their way back to their campsite, where Anorah and Tahlkora sat waiting.

"Uhm, Kydar?" Anicara spoke up, slowing to a stop as they reached the water shrine, "Can…. Can I ask you a favor?"

The elementalist and ranger stopped, Kydar turning back to face the girl while Rakiv arched a curious eyebrow. However the ranger merely shrugged, deciding to follow Alendra back to the camp fire. Kydar crossed his arms and gave a nod to the younger mage as she fiddled with her bracelets.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked her.

"I've uhm… well, like I said I've never had any _formal_ training in magic you know," she admitted with a small sigh, pushing her bangs back behind one ear, "And I know you and I concentrate on different elements but… I was kind of wondering if you could like… I dunno… tutor me?"

"You want me to teach you magic?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Well… you went to the Academy and stuff!" she flailed in embarrassment, "And you're all graduated and have a fancy title and… and stuff! So… Oh forget it."

The younger caster whirled around, blushing fiercely as she began to stride away until Kydar's laughter reached her ears.

"What are you laughing about!?" she demanded unhappily.

"Nothing, nothing," he chuckled and shook his head, "I've just never had anyone ask me to teach them anything before."

"Probably because they know you'll never stop talking if they do!" Alendra called from somewhere down the hall. A prompt smacking sound accompanied her comment and the paragon gave a resulting whine, "Oooow… Rakiiiiv!"

"Sounds like eavesdropping is contagious," Kydar laughed, causing Anicara to blush further but giggle lightly as well.

Scuffles down the hallway announced the retreat of their nosey teammates and Kydar shook his head with amusement.

"Well I'd be glad to give you some pointers," Kydar shrugged, "I don't know very much about water magic, though I did see a few interesting spells among Jonah's scrolls. But if you like I can teach you a few skills to help with your energy management."

"Really?" Anicara smiled, looking very relieved, "I mean… I don't want to be any trouble or anything."

"Nonsense," Kydar waved a hand at her, "We'll start tomorrow morning by the pond."

"Okay!" she nodded eagerly, and then cleared her throat as she bowed to him, "I await my first lesson, Master Raelesin."

"Well… you don't have to call me _master_ Raelesin but…" Kydar flinched slightly.

Anicara only giggled and flounced past him into the cave beyond. The scribe followed her and sighed as they headed for the camp. A scuffle of stone alerted him to a presence and he paused, turning his head to find Rakiv leaning against the wall at the cave mouth.

"Keep an eye on her," Rakiv muttered to him, "I don't think we've seen the last of her… outbursts."

Kydar nodded slowly in response and then tilted his head curiously at the red-haired woman.

"What about you?" he asked curiously, "And your… outbursts?"

The woman did not answer, tightning her jaw slightly at the question. After a moment's silence she pushed away from the wall and strode towards her tent, giving a small wave in her wake.

"Good night Kydar," she murmured back.

"G'night Rakiv," he responded in confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight streaming down to the water shrines announced the break of dawn over the lands of Kourna. The team stumbled out of their tents, yawning blearily as they set about their morning rituals. The pond to the north of them had become their cleaning area, and the group congregated at the water's edge. No sooner than Rakiv had begun scrubbing her teeth, the sound of Nerashi's voice carried to them from the tunnel hall.

"Ranger Maelstrom?" the Sunspear archer called, "There's a letter for you! Dunkoro wants to see you in the mess hall!"

The ranger spat and wiped her mouth on her towel as she gave a nod to the group and turned to follow her fellow ranger. Bare feet padded across stone and wood as she followed the Sunspear to the mess hall, where Dunkoro and Lonai sat at a table looking over several pieces of parchment. The general lifted one scroll and examined the wax seal, before nodding and extending it to the ranger.

"Care to explain why the Trademarshal of Kourna knows how to contact us?" Dunkoro asked suspiciously.

"Cause I'm a traitor to the cause," Rakiv responded sarcastically as she took the scroll from him, "How'd this get down here anyway?"

"Melonni went to speak with Elder Jonah this morning," the general explained, "He gave her this to bring back to you."

"I see," Rakiv nodded, breaking the seal on the scroll, "Well don't worry about it. Zudash Dejarin is as much an enemy of the Warmarshal as we are."

"Since when?" Dunkoro demanded, "The Trademarshal has always hated the Sunspears!"

"Since Varesh took his lands, evicted his family and stripped him of his title," Rakiv replied casually, perusing the contents of the scroll, "Oh… well this is good news."

"What does it say?" Lonai spoke up in curiosity.

"He's managed to locate some of our missing troops," Rakiv related to them, "He says that according to his sources, most of our men have been captured by now, but that finding them has proved difficult."

"Well where are the ones he _has_ found?" Dunkoro asked, rising to his feet anxiously.

"Uh… one group was being held at the Lannur Garrison in the Jahai Bluffs… but because 'leadership failed' there, they are being transported to the Morzek Garrison in the Sunward Marches," Rakiv replied, and looked up at the general curiously.

"The Acolyte we killed was in charge of the Lannur Garrison," Dunkoro nodded in explanation.

"Oh," the ranger blinked and then shrugged, "Well the second group he found was taken to the Zelbahn Garrison in Arkjok Ward… and his son is one of the captives there."

"You found Koss?" Melonni's voice rang from the hall behind the ranger.

The dervish stepped up, still wet from bathing and drying her hands on the towel around her neck. She quickly snatched up the letter from Rakiv and her eyes roved the parchment rapidly until she finally gave a deep sigh of relief.

"He's alive!" she smiled broadly, "Thank Melandru, he's alive!"

The woman looked up, to find the entire room directing curious stares at her. Clearing her throat she rolled the parchment and handed it back to Rakiv, turning away set to dry her face with her towel.

"We're short on front-line fighters anyway," she quickly interjected.

"Uh… huh," Rakiv responded, giving the dervish a patronizing nod before turning back to her letter, "Anyway, he says that he thinks we have some time. Varesh's attempts to build her forces has kept her too busy to pronounce sentencing… but he suggests we move quickly."

"We move _immediately_," Dunkoro nodded in agreement, "We have to intercept that group to the north before they reach Morzek. Nerashi, find Rojis and tell him to assemble his best men. We have a prisoner transport to stop."

"Yes sir," the ranger saluted smartly.

"I guess it's up to us to storm Zelbahn then?" Rakiv asked.

"Take who ever is able," Dunkoro advised.

"We have few enough men as it is," Rakiv shook her head, "I'm taking my team."

"To take an entire garrison?" Dunkoro blinked in surprise, "We were lucky at Marga… but Zehlbahn has always been well defended."

"All the more reason not to risk what few lives we have," Rakiv responded, tossing him the letter, "My team works best on its own. Besides, Zudash warned that there may be an Acolyte in the region. And if Jonah is right, this one'll be tougher than those other two."

"Ranger Maelstrom this is suicide," Dunkoro reasoned, "Six soldiers cannot take _that_ garrison!"

"I don't plan to," Rakiv shrugged in response.

"_I_ at least am coming with you," Melonni stated firmly, "I'm not leaving Koss in that stronghold."

"Well… we will need your knowledge of the landscape," Rakiv admitted, "This won't be easy though."

"I do not care," the dervish shook her head.

"Fine," Rakiv turned back to Dunkoro, "I'm taking Melonni too, but that's it!"

The general shook his head as the ranger gathered up the maps Zudash had sent her and made her way back to her camp. Melonni followed her through the subterranean halls and into the fire circle where Rakiv sat down and laid a map across her lap. The rest of the group had just finished their washings and were returning to their tents when Rakiv spoke up.

"Everybody armor up," she ordered, "Our unit is deployed at oh'eight-hundred hours."

"Move out?" Kydar blinked in confusion, "What's going on?"

"We just got word that some of our divisions are being held at the Zelbahn Garrison," Rakiv said, "It's been confirmed that Koss is with them. Troop concentration in the area is unknown, but we have a confirmed sighting of an Acolyte in the garrison."

"An Acolyte?" Anorah spoked up, stepping to the ring.

"Yes, Zudash didn't say which one though," Rakiv noted, "We're looking at a high number of enemy forces though, and the Acolyte is a risk we should avoid if possible. We're gonna have to play this one quick and quiet. Get in, get the prisoners, get out."

"A seven-man rescue mission?" Anicara asked, leaning closer, "Command actually approved this?"

There was silence for a moment as Rakiv looked up at the girl. Anicara blinked in confusion as the ranger lowered her head to stare blankly at the map.

"Kid…" she said, "We _are_ Command."

The sobering reminder of the Spearmarshal's absence brought a calm over the group, and instilled a sense of focus and determination in all of them. Alendra gave a nod and sat down next to Rakiv.

"We'll be coming in from the northwest," the paragon tactician indicated, "We're going to need a way to scout the area… as well as some knowledge of the terrain."

"I know the area," Melonni put in, leaning down to point at Rakiv's map, "This outcropping here, it overlooks the river's toll gates. It will give us a good vantage point from which to observe the bastion."

"Alright," Rakiv nodded to her, "I'll run recon to the north. It looks like there's watch towers on these islands that they might be able to call reinforcements from. I'd rather not get ambushed in the middle of the mission."

"Good point," Alendra nodded in agreement.

"How uhm… how are we getting in?" Kydar asked, scratching his head curiously, "Am I just blowing down the gates?"

"Only if we want the attention of every soldier in the Ward," the ranger shook her head, "No, we'll have to play that part by ear. When we see what kind of forces they have, then we can make a plan of attack."

"We should take the guild emblems for communication," Alendra suggested, "To keep in touch with you."

"Oh, right…" Rakiv nodded and then paused as she looked around, "Where are they?"

"I think Dunkoro had them put in a crate somewhere," Tahlkora spoke up, "The capes were all pretty torn up and bloodstained. He was going to pull the emblems out of the capes to try and use them again."

"Well we need them now," Rakiv grunted, getting to her feet, "Where'd you see this crate?"

"Over where Lonai usually is," Tahlkora pointed towards the main cavern, "Big wood box. Can't miss it."

The ranger nodded in thanks and strode from the chamber to retrieve the required devices. The rest of the team crowded around the map, brainstorming plans of action for various contingencies. Alendra and Melonni went back and forth over varying infiltration plans, ranging from swimming up to the fortress docks to climbing the stronghold's walls. Soon Rakiv returned with the capes, her nose wrinkled with distaste.

"He wasn't wrong about these things," she sighed, unfurling one of them, "They're pretty much ruined."

Though the capes had been scrubbed repeatedly in the sacred water of the shrine pools, the once white fibers refused to give up their new coloring. Much of the cape she held had turned completely black, having absorbed so much blood it was darkened beyond repair. The tattered ends of the garment were a lighter hue, now dyed a deep crimson by the fluids the fluids in which it had been bathed. The sun insigna was covered over completely, and the cape served as a grim reminder of the terrible slaughter that had taken place at Gandara.

"But… I guess we have no choice really," she sighed a little, tossing down the bundle of cloth, "They're clean at least… just really stained."

The crew picked up the objects rather gingerly, each affixing the emblems across their shoulders. Rakiv adjusted her cape and tapped the sundisk emblem with one finger. The sound echoed from her teammate's emblems, reassuring her that the devices still worked.

"Pack up," she ordered, throwing back her cape, "We leave on the hour."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Golden Sun to Lone Ranger," Alendra whispered into her emblem, "Do you read me Lone Ranger? Over."

The group of six lay in the grasses atop a tall outcropping of earth that over looked the Arkjok river valley. Below them stretched a field of new wheat, the plants just rising from the fertile soil that boardered the Elon river. From their vantage point the crew had an excellent view of the Arkjok Stronghold. Fishing and shipping boats made their way past the Stronghold's toll gates, which had been built beneath the great bridges that spanned the distance between the bank and the many islands that were surrounded by the river's flow. Luck was with the Sunspears today, as traffic on the river appeared very light. In fact, the river's only traveler was a small tugboat returning upstream after having pulled a larger vessel out to sea. As a result there were only a handful of guards manning the toll gates, though troop concentration appeared to be particularly dense near the fortress itself.

"Alendra what are you doing?" Rakiv asked back through the emblem.

"I'm using callsigns!" the paragon squeaked, "Don't use my real name! The enemy could be listening!"

"Alendra if they're listening I think they already know who we are," Kydar muttered beside her.

Alendra gave an indignant snort and leaned down to peer through her small golden spyglass. The young woman squinted, watching the movements of several Kournan brigades as they moved across the river island chains.

"Are you seeing this Lone Ranger?" Alendra called into her emblem.

"Copy that Golden Sun," Rakiv sighed, deciding to just humor the young officer, "It looks like they've got patrols moving… heavily armed patrols at that."

"Looks like they're waiting for us…" Alendra responded, turning her spyglass towards the stronghold, "The gates are shut tight on all sides too."

"They must have heard about what happened in Marga," Anicara grumbled under her breath.

"If they did then they're likely expecting another rush attack," Rakiv replied through the emblem, "They're probably hoping to stop us from crossing the island chain."

"Which is the only way into that stronghold from this side," Alendra sighed, panning her view towards the watchtowers, "What have we got up high?"

"The watchposts aren't much of a threat, only two men per tower," Rakiv responded, "If you look to the northern most one you can see me."

Alendra turned her view northward, squnting across the distance. The watchpost did appear to be abandoned… and then a gloved hand poked up and waved.

"Oh good grief!" Alendra exclaimed, "You could have told us you were moving in!"

"One of them spotted me, I had to shoot him!" Rakiv hissed back, "And then he had a partner, so I had to shoot him before he sounded the alarm!"

"Way to play it quiet," Kydar commented.

"Hush!" the ranger snapped back.

"Uhm guys, we still need a plan," Tahlkora piped up.

"Alright," Alendra nodded, "I see three patrols on the move, probably on the look out for us. If we can take them out simultaneously, we'll cut their communication to the inside of the fort."

"Won't they know something's wrong then?" Melonni questioned.

"They will, but they won't know _what_ is wrong," Alendra nodded, "Which means they'll have to open the gates to investigate. We take out whatever troops they send for us and then move in to mop up the remainder. So long as we don't have to take on the whole garrison at once, we should be able to do it."

"So much for sneaking in," Rakiv sighed lightly, "But I can't think of a better plan so… let's do it. How're we doing this?"

"You're cover fire Lone Ranger," Alendra replied into her emblem, "Keep 'em harried with arrows for us. The rest of us split into three groups. Big Red, Baby Blue, you two take the western patrol, they should pass us any minute now."

"Big Red?" Kydar arched an eyebrow at her.

"Understood," Anicara responded smartly.

"While that patrol is distracted, second group will move north," Alendra continued, "Mother Earth and Mini-Monk will distract that patrol with the aid of Lone Ranger's fire."

"I take it I'm Mother Earth?" Melonni chuckled lightly.

"I am _not_ mini!" Tahlkora protested.

"Finally, Grim Reaper and I will move in on the eastern patrol," Alendra finished, ignoring the others responses, "We'll hold there and wait for support from the others. Once that patrol is down, everyone take cover in the river reeds near the fortress gate. When they deploy another scout unit we wait for Baby Blue's cast before attacking. Objections?"

There were none.

"Alright, move out!" Alendra ordered.

The Lone Ranger sat in her newly claimed watch tower, notching a a grey feathered arrow to her bow. She couldn't help but sigh as she examined the projectile, a simple stone arrowhead bound into a shallow slit in the reed shaft. It could do the job, but was nowhere near as leathal as her much sturdier and sharper flint-tipped yew arrows. The standard issue Kournan shafts weren't much better, their points actually duller than the Ronjok arrows she carried in her quiver. Nevertheless the ranger took the opportunity to refill her second quiver with the stolen arrows, and settled down to wait for the attack to begin.

It started as a rush of frost that solidified a large section of the river, which immediately drew the attention of the nearby patrol. The next moment a burst of ice rose from the center of the Kournan's formation, freezing them in place and causing them to raise their spears. To his credit, Kydar resisted using spells as flashy as his Firestorm, though the onslaught he released was no less devastating. Spikes of Liquid Flame scorched flesh and armor, which Anicara followed by sending a flurry of Ice Spikes into the midst of the soldiers. The coordinated attack ended as Kydar dove between the soldiers and thrust his wand skywards, an explosive Inferno blowing the men away.

At a distance Rakiv watched, squinting at the display of magic and nodding with minor satisfaction. The tromp of boots approaching alerted the woman that the second patrol was nearing her position and that Melonni and Tahlkora would begin their assault soon. Drawing her string the woman rose to her feet and took careful aim at the approaching patrol. A spotter amongst the Kournan's gave a noise of alarm, and rushed forward as the column of smoke from Kydar's spell caught his attention. Immediately the soldier tugged a brass horn from his hip, shouting to his comrades to draw their arms as he raised the instrument to his lips. A sudden twang from above silenced the man, Rakiv's arrow neatly piercing his windpipe. The spotter choked, grasping at the wooden shaft that was now firmly affixed to his larynx as he toppled backwards and splashed into the river.

Before the soldiers could react Melonni was among them, Tahlkora maintaining her distance and whispering prayers to Dwanya. The Kournan dervish spun on the ball of her foot, dragging her scythe blade through the dirt as she too uttered a rapid prayer to her goddess. With a swing of her weapon Melonni whipped a great cloud of earth into a whirling cyclone that followed her every spin. The dervish's dust cloak set the Kourans reeling, the more determined soldiers swinging blindly through the gritty haze. Melonni's scythe bit hard and deep, rending the patrolmen in her path. Her charge was brought to a halt when a Kournan archer managed to block her attack and released an arrow into the dervish's foot. The woman yelped in pain, but ignored the wound as she hooked the man's bow with her scythe blade and sliced his weapon in two. Rakiv and Tahlkora were quick to provide her support, the ranger putting down the Kournan archer with three arrows as the young monk threw a blue healing glow over her partner. Melonni thumped the butt of her scythe against the earth, dispelling her dust cloak and causing the whirling dirt to fall back to the ground. A rising song lilted to them on the wind, Alendra's Anthem of Flame signaling that the second phase of their plan had begun.

"Quickly," Melonni called to Tahlkora, "Alendra and Anorah will need our help."

"Coming!" Tahlkora called, chasing after the Kournan dervish.

"Butter go with 'em!" Rakiv shouted down to the water.

A rustle of reeds announced the crocodile's presence as he slipped into the river. Butter had hidden himself quite well on the riverbank and had patiently lain in wait, prepared for the moment to strike. Rather disappointed that such an opportunity had not presented itself, the crocodile gave an annoyed hiss as he swam the channel towards the final patrol group, determined to make himself useful this time. On the far island Anorah and Alendra had already engaged the Kournan troops. The women pressed back to back, their weapons raging with magical flame as they faced the enemy soldiers.

"They're On Fire!" Alendra shouted, blocking a heavy hammer strike against her shield, "Go For the Eyes!" she immediately ordered.

Anorah followed her advice, sweeping her scythe low at the oncoming soldiers before completing her pirouette with a vicious swing at their helmets. Alendra blocked a falling axe and thrust her spear into the attacker's thigh. The man screamed with agony and the paragon silenced him by ramming the edge of her shield into the man's face. The paragon continued to shout orders, coupled with the odd battle chant but the women remained heavily outnumbered. A sudden shower of red liquid fell upon them in tiny droplet's as Anicara's voice rang across the island.

"_Thy blade be stayed by cowardly Meekness!_" she chanted.

The surrounding soldiers were very suddenly overcome with a great timidity, many trembling so much they nearly dropped their weapons. As Anorah turned to see from whence their aid had come, a single droplet of ruby fluid landed upon her cheek. The crimson jewel fluttered on her skin for a moment, before quickly tracing its way down the curve of her face and into the corner of her mouth. Though the curse within the blood had no effect on her, the dervish's body froze and her pupils suddenly narrowed. The scent… the taste… and _gods_ it was everywhere. The woman's golden eyes shut tight as she uttered a frantic prayer, calling upon the holy power of her god. With a roar she raised her scythe and orange flames rushed across her limbs to her torso where they converged on her chest. With a heart of fury burning in her breast the Zaishen Acolyte attacked with a vengeance. Shields were battered aside as her scythe blade sought flesh, the woman madly laying into the Kournan soldiers. Spells and arrows rained into the patrol, and soon Melonni joined the fray as well. When the last had fallen Anorah stood panting heavily, clutching tightly to her scythe and closing her eyes as she whispered to the gods.

"We have to get into cover!" Anicara called, "They'll be opening the gates any minute!"

"Anorah?" Alendra asked, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Do not! Touch me!" The Zaishen sapped breathlessly, though she immediately regretted the harsh tone with which she had spoken, "Please… st-step away…" she grunted more gently.

Confused and a little hurt Alendra did as bidden, stepping away from the Acolyte whose prayers had turned frantic. Moving quickly, Rakiv lept from the island road and skid down the embankment to hide amongst the reeds next to her crocodile. Kydar followed after her, making a bit of a splash as he hit the water grumbled with displeasure. Melonni, Anicara and Tahlkora hid themselves on the opposite side of the gate while Alendra continued to watch the Zaishen dervish.

"Anorah… quickly we have to hide!" the paragon insisted.

"Go! And strike when the time is right!" Anorah ordered, slowly opening her eyes, "I will not leave this place before atoning for my sin…"

"What!?" Alendra exclaimed, "Anorah we…!"

"Alendra! Get down! Now!" Rakiv hissed from the reeds.

With an angry snarl the paragon did as ordered, jumping off the road and rolling into the tall river reeds. Anorah remained unmoving, closing her eyes once more and continuing to pray. Behind the dervish, the gates of the Arkjok Stronghold creaked slowly open. Shouts came from within, commanders demanding that their soldiers discover the fate of their suddenly silent patrolmen. As the Kournan troops left the Stronghold, they beheld a very alarming sight. The bodies of their comrades lay everywhere, rent, torn and bleeding. Among these bodies stood a tall woman, swathed in brown dervish robes, who was murmuring softly under her breath.

"… and though my transgressions be great, may the battle I wage be an offering unto you Great Warlord…" she whispered.

"You there!" the commander shouted, "Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head!"

"… may the blood I spill be pleasing in thine sight, and grant me the strength to resist the evil within my soul…" she continued ignoring the men.

"Hey!" the man called louder, "I said drop your weapon! And put your hands on your head!"

"I don't think she's listenin' Commander Kubeh…" a spearman to the commander's right commented.

In a moment Anorah finished her prayer and opened her eyes, slowly turning to face the Kournans. Wary of the obvious danger the woman posed, Commander Kubeh drew an arrow and notched it to his string, taking careful aim at the dervish's heart. The Zaishen carefully retrieved a small signet ring from her belt, slipping the ornament on one finger. She stepped forward, placing one foot on the back of a deceased Kournan guard and offered her scythe to the commander with an outstretched hand.

"Come and take it heathen," she challenged.

In the reeds the party of Sunspears remained quiet, though greatly surprised. This was the most vocal and most aggressive they had ever seen the dervish become. There was something different about her now… something almost savage in her tone. Evidently the Commander sensed it as well, maintaining his aim upon her and nodding to his men to move forward. The group of scythe wielders, spearmen and swordsmen tromped forward, surrounding the dervish and leveling their weapons at her. Golden eyes surveyed the troops around her, each face betraying their trepidation in the face of the woman they believed had single-handedly bested their patrols. The tiniest of smirks tugged at Anorah's lips as she raised her signet ring to her mouth.

"Stop her!" Kubeh shouted, though his warning was mere seconds too late.

"Writhe in Agony…" she whispered into the signet.

With a flash of red the signet activated and the dervish thrust her arm upwards as a long gash opened her flesh. Anorah trembled with pain, and soon the soldiers around her did the same as similar gashes were very suddenly inflicted upon them. With a rapid florish she slammed her bloody fist into the corpse at her feet, her blood mingling with that of the dead soldier.

"_Wallow in my Well of Blood!_" the dervish commanded.

"Now!" Rakiv cried from the reeds, springing to her feet and loosing an arrow into the soldiers.

As Anorah's spell activated, every droplet of blood on the battlefield responded. Rivulets of the crimson liquid rose into the air, an unnatural green glow emanating from within the once living fluids. With her well in place Anorah struck, pirouetting into the soldiers and slicing her blade clean through the first hapless spearman. As the Sunspears rushed in the Kournan's turned to meet them, a few hesitating as they tried to discern which direction held the greatest threat.

Commander Kubeh did not remain idle and with careful aim he managed to catch Anicara's shoulder with a bolt from his bow. The mage stumbled and cried out in pain, a cry that quickly turned to a hiss of anger. She spun on her heel and flung her ice spear at him, giving a groan of dismay as the commander easily blocked the projectile. Kubeh raised his bow to fire again when a hiss immediately drew his attention downward. The man threw himself aside just in time to avoid a powerful bite from Butter's jaws. The crocodile sprang after the man and Rakiv followed, raising her bow to fire on the commander. Kubeh sprang to his feet, retrieving a red-painted wood stake from his belt and thrusting it into the ground. The man looked up with a savage grin, though the expression melted on his face as he watched Rakiv's arrow sail towards him. Even with sub-par projectiles, the red-haired huntress' precision remained unmatched as she sent the arrow flying into the commander's flame trap. The resulting explosion blew the man backwards and sent him tumbling head over heels down the riverbank. A splash announced his impact into the shallows and the commander coughed up blood as shrapnel wounds in his chest oozed more of his life fluids. With delirum born of agony Kubeh looked up, eyes wide with horror as he watched the huntres leap through the flames, her hair streaming behind her as though she were some firey banshee.

"Where are they?" Rakiv demanded, standing over the broken man, "Where are the Sunspears you're holding!?"

Kubeh's answer came in the form of a bloody choke, a wicked and defiant grin spreading across his features. His vision blurred and he slowly released a final sigh, slipping silently into the waters of the mighty Elon. Rakiv grimaced and turned away, making her way back up the riverbank to where the battle had already ended. Melonni busily cleaned her scythe blade on the garments of a dead man as Tahlkora healed the wound in Anicara's shoulder. Kydar approached the ranger, offering her a hand to help her off the riverbank and onto firmer ground.

"He say anything?" the scribe asked, hauling her back up to the road.

"No," Rakiv replied with a grunt, "But I get the feeling there might be a surprise for us in the fortress…"

"We'd better make this prison break soon," Anicara advised, rotating her shoulder and wincing at the slight pain that remained, "Who knows when a new detatchment might show up."

"Good point," Rakiv nodded to the girl, and lifted her voice, "Everyone, on me!" she ordered.

Alendra watched the Zaishen dervish with concerned curiosity, as Anorah bravely quelled her trembles through sheer willpower alone. At Rakiv's order the paragon turned away, trotting across the dirt to rejoin the group. As soon as all eyes were off of her, Anorah dipped a shakey hand into the cleavage of her corset, withdrawing a small vial of green liquid. Popping off the cap she quickly downed the contents, wiping her mouth and hurling the glass vial into the river. A shuddering sigh escaped the dervish's lips as she felt her body calm, the urges subside… and the sound of thumping heartbeats slowly die away. Certain that her composure had been restored, the woman wiped the trail of blood from her cheek and calmly strode to join the Sunspear party.

"Everyone good?" the ranger asked and received nods all around, "Good. Let's get in there and get our friends out. Watch your step though… might be something nasty waiting for us in there."

"I'll try to keep you protected…" Tahlkora offered.

"Don't strain yourself," Rakiv advised as she turned towards the fortress, "We'll need your spells more for healing when we get hurt."

The party of seven made their way into the now undefended fort. Inside they found that the Zelbahn Garrison housed a small marketplace, in which fishermen and small-time traders kept shops. The Kournan civilians watched the band of Sunspears stride into the fortress, fear evident in the eyes of every shopkeeper and seller. It was an uncomfortable moment for most, and Alendra frowned unhappily, unused to being treated as such a villain. Rakiv appeared not to even notice the stares that followed her as she strode to the center of the stronghold's square. The fortress bore no signs of Sunspears, no evidence that any prisoners were being held there at all. The ranger tapped her foot in frustration, violet eyes roving about the area… before settling on one familiar object.

"You!" she pointed, trotting rapidly towards a stall vendor, "Yes you, the one selling weapons!"

"M-me?" the Kournan man asked timidly.

"Yes _you_," she growled, reaching for the handle of a sword that hung out of a barrel of weaponry, "Where did you get this!?"

The ranger drew the blade, revealing it to be a large machete its blade two feet in length. It might have been unremarkable, save for the sun symbol that had been crudely carved into the wood of the handle.

"That's Koss' machete!" Tahlkora exclaimed with recognition.

"Yeah… you're right!" Melonni agreed, rushing forward to take the weapon from Rakiv, "It's the same one he won from that corsair, Sevad!"

"Where did you get it!?" Rakiv demanded, slamming a fist into the stall's counter.

"I-I got it from the commander!" the man squealed with fright, "He gave me a whole bundle of weapons to fence for him. I-I think he took them from those prisoners he brought in last week…"

"Where did the commander keep his prisoners?" Melonni asked, turning her eyes to the shopkeeper.

"In the dungeon!" he cried out, "Head down to the docks, big wood door on your left you can't miss it! Please don't hurt me!"

Rakiv snorted and turned away, leaving the man to cower amongst his wares. Melonni only nodded to the man as she slid the machete through her belt and turned to follow Rakiv back to the group.

"Was it really necessary to intimidate him like that??" Kydar asked, looking over Rakiv's head at the stall vendor she had terrorized.

"It's not my fault he's spineless," she shrugged, "Let's go."

Kydar only chuckled in response as he followed the women down the ramp towards the Stronghold's docks. As the shopkeeper had said, a large door stood in the wall of the fort, facing the river dock. It was, of course, locked tight. The door proved to be sturdily made, refusing to budge even under several blows from Rakiv's boot. Eventually a burst of ice and an exploding fireball proved to be exactly the key they required, and the door obligingly shattered under the elementalists' spells. The party peered through the doorway, down a flight of slimy stone steps and into the darkness at the bottom. Wrinkling her nose in distaste, Rakiv notched an arrow to her bow and carefully made her way downward. Minding their every step the party of seven descended into the dank dungeon below, careful not to slip in the mud and water that had collected on the dungeon floor.

"Gods… it smells…" Tahlkora choked, doing her best not to become violently ill.

"Hellooo…?" Rakiv called as they walked through the dark hallway, "Kydar, give us a light."

The scribe immediately summoned a fireball to his palm, raising it high to illuminate their path. A short tunnel led from the stairway and into the main area of the dungeon, a great room full of branching pathways lined by the bars of numerous cells. The first several proved empty, but a figure shifting in the dark caught their attention.

"Hello?" Alendra called, splashing through the rancid muck to the cell door, "Is someone in there?"

"Hrrgh…" the response came, as a face covered in grit and grime looked up through the darkness, "Gods… C-Castellan Soleer?"

"State your name and rank soldier!" Alendra commanded, as she grasped the cell's padlock and yanked at it.

"S-Second Spear Hatodah.." the man managed before dissolving into a coughing fit.

"I said name and rank, soldier!" Alendra barked, yanking at the lock desperately before calling to her teammates, "Somebody help me over here!"

"Second Spear Hatodah Rahmud…" the jailed Sunspear said, "Second Division of the Sunspear Order."

Kydar sloshed to the paragon, raising his fingertip and producing a small flame from it. The elementalist focused on the flame, willing it to intensify as it changed from flickering orange to a solid bright blue.

"Look away," he advised, slowly bringing the flame to the lock's shackle.

Sparks flew in the darkness, the bright light flashing through the dungeon as the elementalist slowly cut through the thick metal bar. The lock finally gave way, dropping with a splash into the muck at their feet and Alendra immediately wrenched the door open.

"Where are the others Rahmud?" she asked, leaning down to help the Sunspear to his feet.

"Put them in other cells…" he coughed, wiping his mouth on the back of one dirty hand, "Further into the dungeon…haven't heard from them in days…"

"Split up," Rakiv ordered immediately, "Melonni stand guard at the top of the stairs and watch the men we bring up to you. Tahlkora, Alendra.. heal whoever you can. The rest of you… get these men out of here. Go."

Immediately the unit scattered, separating to find their imprisoned comrades. Various methods were employed to break the locks that held the Sunspear soldier's captive, but one by one the party members hauled the sick and starving prisoners up the stairs. Rakiv struck an arrow on the back of her glove, kindling it and raising it up as a torch as she proceeded into the deeper recesses of the dungeon. There were others back here… not just Sunspears but Kournan's as well. Men, women… and even children who begged for the ranger's help. It did not take long for Rakiv to give the order to release anyone they found, Sunspear or otherwise. But as they delved into the darkest reaches of the dungeon there remained no sign of Koss.

"We have to find him…" Melonni whispered worriedly.

"We will…" Tahlkora nodded slowly, "We will."

The young monk split from the dervish, turning into an unexplored passage and sloshing through the mud. The blue light from the top of her staff lit her way as she peered into the rows of empty cells on all sides. From somewhere ahead a small crash and a metallic noise drew her attention, and she immediately rushed forward.

"Commander?" the teenager called, holding her light ahead of her as she rounded a corner, "Commander Koss are you…"

The girl's sentence was immediately cut off as she turned the corner and froze. A tall figure lurked in the darkness ahead of her, its ragged cloak as black as the shadows in which it stood. The water at her feet grew cooler, flecks of ice floating in the murk as the surface began to freeze. She took a step backwards, her foot splashing in the water rather heavily as the lurker turned to face her. It stood at a height well over seven feet, bearing a cruel looking scythe that appeared to have been carved bone with bits of flesh and sinew still clinging to the ivory. Its robes floated in the darkness, as though they were made of shadow themselves. Beneath the black hood a purple light burned balefully from within the human skull that formed its head. Though the young monk tried to retreat, the creature lashed out its empty hand, fingers of bone catching her by the throat and lifting her from the ground. Tahlkora tried to call for help, but nothing could push past the vice-like grip on her throat. Her feet flailed and she beat weakly at his arm with her staff, yet still the being lifted her higher and higher in the air. Darkness swarmed at the edge of her vision, her staff slipping from her grip to splash into the water. Consciousness slowly slipped away though the girl fought to hold on… praying that help would arrive in time.

"**Show me your worth**…" it rasped at her, the voice inhuman and demonic as it squeezed the life from her.

"I'll show you mine!!" a shout rang from behind the creature.

From the cell at the creature's back a length of chain whipped out of the darkness. Two burly arms grasped either end, swinging it up to loop it around the monster's neck. With a heavy pull the prisoner yanked the creature back against the cell bars, holding it trapped by the metal across its throat. Giving a choked yowl of pain, the monster released Tahlkora, leaving her to limply splash into the water below. The sound of rapid sloshing reached her ears, but the girl cound focus only on attempting to refill her emptied lungs. It was Anorah who reached her first, and the dervish looked up with outrage and horror reflected in her eyes.

"Blasphemer…" she hissed at the skeleton.

"**Wretched mortal…**" the creature howled, gripping at the chain as it stabbed the butt of its scythe backwards through the bars.

"Oh I got you now!" the prisoner snapped, "You ain't goin' anywhere!!"

The monster managed to push away from the bars, struggling in its attempt to escape. The prisoner, however, proved to be the stronger. With one strong tug he forced the creature back against the bars. A second, brutal pull of the chain released loud crack of bone. With a roar the prisoner heaved a third time, yanking hard enough to decapitate the monster entirely. The skull fell from the empty hood, bouncing off of the metal bars and plunking into the water where the purple light was extinguished. The body continued to flail for a moment, before its limbs slowly grew quiet and it slumped against the cell bars.

"Take that you sadistic bastard," the prisoner shouted, "Pick on someone your own size."

"Commander?" Alendra's voice preceeded her as she rounded the corner, "Commander Koss, report!"

"Castellan Soleer!" the prisoner exclaimed, leaning into the blue light of Tahlkora's staff, "Commander Koss Dejarin of the Third Division. What are _you_ doing here?"

"We came to get you out," Alendra reported as she turned back to the hall, "Everyone! We found the Commander!"

"Well, technically _she_ found me," Koss chuckled, pointing to Tahlkora through the bars, "Thanks little lady. Wouldn't have been able to jump him if you hadn't distracted him. Hope I didn't take too long to grab him though."

"N-no…" Tahlkora coughed, smiling weakly as she rubbed soothing blue light across her throat, "It's fine… just… ahrm… just glad we found you."

As Anorah helped the girl to her feet, the rest of the Sunspear party arrived at the dungeon's end. Rakiv sloshed around the corner, pausing as she arched an eyebrow at the display before her.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the heap of bone and cloth.

"It was the Acolyte of Grenth…" Anorah muttered angrily.

Rakiv nodded slowly and turned back to look at the creature's body. It had apparently had its head removed… but something didn't feel quite right about it. Not right at all.

"It's not dead…" the huntress concluded, eyes widening quickly.

"What do you mean? I tore it's head off," Koss blinked in confusion.

"It's not dead!" Rakiv shouted, stringing an arrow to her bow.

No sooner than the words left her lips the body surged from the floor, thrusting the butt of its scythe into the water and immediately freezing the entire floor. The Sunspears struggled against the thick ice that held their feet as Rakiv loosed her shaft into the Acolyte. The arrow stuck, but the evil monster paid it no heed, whirling to catch Koss by the throat and pull him into the bars.

"**You have been found unworthy**…" the Acolyte rasped venomously.

"You have not been given the right to judge!" Anorah shouted, leaning forward as far as she could in a futile attempt to slice him with her scythe.

Without hesitation Rakiv drew another arrow to her bow, taking more careful aim this time before she released the shaft from her string. The arrow sang through the air, striking the Acolyte's arm and shattering the bone. Koss pulled away, throwing the hand off of his neck and gasping for air. With a pained roar the Acolyte reared back, turning its empty hood towards the Sunspears. A powerful shriek rang through the dungeon, the demonic cry followed by a wave of freezing wind that blew from the Acolyte's hood. The Sunspears' answer came in the form of twin flares that shot from Kydar's wands to melt the ice at Alendra and Anorah's feet.

"Anicara, hold him!" Kydar ordered, rolling flaming energies into a ball between his palms, "_O bursting ball of brilliance..._" he began to cast.

"… _Now rise and impale those before me!_" Anicara shouted, "_Ice Spikes!_"

Lances of ice shot up out of the frozen sheet at their feet, piercing the shadowy Acolyte's form. Roaring angrily the creature began to break its way free, scornfully snapping the icicles that held it trapped as it raised its scythe to meet Alendra and Anorah's charge. Anorah spun on her toes across the ice, murmuring under her breath as she swung with her scythe. The attack was easily and immediately parried, and the Acolyte lunged forward to stab its ragged bone arm into her thigh. A shriek of pain left the woman's lips and she stumbled away though her form had already begun glowing with the light of Tahlkora's healing prayer.

Alendra dashed in behind her, skidding as she blocked a second blow from the creature's jagged arm with her shield. The paragon gave a shout to embolden her allies, and received a swift foot to her ribs as the Acolyte kicked her away. Anorah struck again, giving a cry of satisfaction as her scythe bit flesh and spilled brackish black blood across its blade. An inhuman and echoing language resounded from the Acolyte's form as it raise its scythe over its head, twirling it rapidly and pointing its shattered bone arm at the humans before it.

"Oh no you don't," Rakiv snapped, drawing her string and loosing a shaft into it's chest.

The Acolyte reeled, releasing a gush of frost from the blow and he crashed backwards into the cell bars. Snapping the arrow contemptuously, the monster immediately turned its sights on the trapped ranger. Shaking off the ice spikes that bound it, the Acolyte brandished its scythe, roaring savagely as it charged the red-haired woman. Mere seconds before it was upon her, Kydar's Fireball exploded into its leg, blowing the limb away and leaving the monster to fall towards the ranger. Violet eyes widened in alarm as the ranger watched the monster sweep at her with its outstretched scythe. Salvation came in the form of Alendra's shield, the paragon slamming her defense into the ice at Rakiv's feet and shattering it to free her.

Rakiv sprang backwards, hitting the ice on her back and firing arrows furiously at the creature as she slid down the hall. Wounded and enraged, the Acolyte rose to its full height, supporting itself on its scythe for balance. The creature released a wrathful roar, as biting waves of frost and cold began gathering to its body. Whatever evil it might have unleashed upon them was suddenly ended, as Anorah shattered its remaining leg with a brutal blow from the butt of her scythe. The dervish spun and whirled her weapon in an underhand swing, her scythe biting deep into the monster's back and impaling the Acolyte on her blade. The monster's empty hood turned downward, as though looking at the blade that seemed to grow from its chest. The creature explored the wound with its remaining hand, shock ending its ability to continue the fight. Anorah spun on her heel, turning her back to the Acolyte and grasping the scythe haft firmly with both hands above her head.

"Your blasphemy ends _now_," she snarled.

Muscles flexed along her arms as the dervish yanked the scythe over her head, forcing the blade up through the Acolyte's torso and cleaving him in twain. An unearthly cry burst from the rent corpse, its shadowy cloak whirling out around it as the evil energies fled from its body. Finally the ghostly wail ended and all that remained was a man, bleeding heavily from a wound in his chest. The now mortal Acolyte sat on his knees in the murky water, his body limp and rapidly growing cold. As a death rattle slipped from his lips he finally toppled forward, splashing lifelessly into the water at their feet.

The party gathered around the acolyte's corpse, Rakiv throwing back her hair and giving a snort of indignation. Anicara extended the crystal head of her staff, poking the corpse experimentally to be sure of its demise. All was silent in the dungeon, save for the panting of six Sunspears as they tried to catch their breath.

"Jonah wasn't kidding…" Anicara panted lightly, looking up at the others, "These guys don't go down easy…"

"Well… if he was the Acolyte of Grenth…" Kydar pointed at the body with one wand, "That leaves two more right? Which ones did we get at Marga?"

"The one I killed served Melandru…" Rakiv said, sliding the arrow she held back into her quiver, "And according to Jonah, that means the other one was Balthazar."

"So somewhere out there are Lyssa and Dwanya," Alendra concluded, "I'm hoping this guy was the toughest…"

"But he…" Tahlkora spoke up, her voice betraying just how shaken she really was, "He didn't look anything _like_ Grenth… nothing like the statues or pictures…"

"It is as the Elder said," Anorah spoke up, her gaze never wavering from the corpse at her feet, "It is a corruption of sacred teachings. To assume the form of the divine ones is to submit to their will, to be as one with their holy power. These Acolytes misuse the sacred power of the Avatar's… twisting them that they might control this ancient strength."

Kydar nodded slowly in understanding and dug a hand into his belt bag. Retrieving one of the many bronze signet's from his pouch he gave it a toss to Anorah, who caught it and slipped it over her finger. The Zaishen pointed the ring down at the fallen Kournan, and soon wisps of golden light began to spiral up to her signet.

"Hey uh… you guys gonna stand around all day, or you gonna get me outta here?" Koss chuckled from his cell.

"Oh! Right!" Alendra exclaimed, "Kydar? Would you mind?"

The scribe chuckled in return, igniting a flame at his finger tip and made for the commander's cell. Rapid splashing down the hall drew their attention, and Rakiv glanced around the corner to see Melonni sloshing towards them through the darkness.

"We have a problem," the Kournan dervish reported.

"What now?" Rakiv groaned.

"Two patrol boats coming up the river," Melonni nodded, "I counted at least a dozen men on one of them. They'll be here in a few minutes. We need to get out _now_."

"Alright, you heard her!" Rakiv called, "Everyone move, move!"

"Hmph, good to see you Mel," Koss smirked, pushing his way out of the unlocked cell.

"Good to see you in one piece," Melonni snorted, drawing his machete from her belt, "Next time you play hero, have the good sense not to get captured."

"Maybe it was part of my plan," Koss retorted, wrapping the excess chain of his shackles around his wrists, "Maybe I was gathering information on the Warmarshal's movements."

"Or maybe you didn't plan at all! Just blindly charged into danger!" Melonni shouted, throwing his machete at him, "Like you _always_ do!"

"Hey!!" Rakiv barked, "Shut up! Move it, _now_!"

The warrior and dervish gave each other one final glare before complying with the ranger's orders. Kydar held his fireball high as they raced out of the dungeon, splashing to the stairway and climbing up into daylight. There were a number of people on the docks now, all former prisoners of the Stronghold's dungeons. Sunspears and Kournan's alike sniffled and coughed, having been made sick by the stagnant water and foul air in the underground prison. Rakiv took a rapid inventory of the group before her, some thirty or forty people, not one of them fit for fighting. A glance down the river told her they were almost out of time. Already shouts could be heard from the patrol boats as they approached, soldiers demanding that they stand down and prepare to be arrested. Both vessels picked up speed, approaching from the river's eastern channel as they headed for the Garrison's docks.

"Everyone into the fort, now!" Rakiv pointed urgently.

The few able bodied men there were helped along those who could barely stand. Kydar stepped forward, lifting two children onto either of his shoulders and quickly trotted up the ramp into the fortress. The rest of the Sunspear's followed his lead, Alendra throwing a Kournan man's arm over her shoulder and helping him along.

"Anicara, can you buy us some time?" Rakiv asked, "We need as much of a headstart as we can get."

Giving only a confident smile as an answer, the water mage strode to the end of the docks, holding out her staff and drawing two fingers to her lips.

"_Ye wintery waters of the frozen deeps_…" she began.

"C'mon people, go, go, go!" Rakiv shouted, picking up a child herself and taking another youngling by the hand as she made her way up into the fortress.

Inside the Garrison, the market square was abandoned, the vendors and civilians having fled in the Sunspear's wake. Koss began marshalling his men, forming them into small brigades and instructing them to arm themselves with anything nearby. As the rest of the party grouped together in the fortress square, Rakiv immediately belayed his order.

"We have to fight!" Koss insisted.

"We _can't_ fight," Rakiv responded, "We have to run."

"Run to _where_!?" Koss exclaimed.

"If you'd shut up, she'll tell you!" Melonni cried.

"Woman, if you tell me to shut up again…" Koss pointed a finger at her.

"Hey!!!" Rakiv roared, earning silence from all present, "We can get out of here, we just have to do it quickly. Koss, you and your men take these civilians and head out the western gate. Melonni, you're their guide. Try to make it back without killing each other, alright!?"

"Yes ma'am…" both Kournan's grumbled.

"Good!" the ranger rolled her eyes, "As soon as you're back on the mainland, take cover and hide. The rest of us will head north to keep the patrol's eyes on us. Wait no less than half-an-hour before moving on, got it?"

"Yes but…" Melonni blinked, "What about you? This whole diversion thing hasn't worked well for us so far."

"Don't worry, we'll be alright," Rakiv shook her head, "You just worry about getting these people to safety. Tell Dunkoro the civilians are being brought in on my orders, and he can take it up with me if he has an issue."

"Yes ma'am," Melonni nodded.

"I froze their boats!" Anicara's voice came to them as the young mage sprinted through the fortress gate, "But I don't know how long it will hold them!"

"Alright, you guys get going," Rakiv waved at them, "Stay as safe as you can!"

"Will do!" Koss responded, and turned to his men, "Alright troops, move out!"

The procession of released prisoners made their way west as quickly as they could, exiting the fortress gate and heading for land. Rakiv watched them go before turning to her remaining team members and slinging her bow over her back.

"You guys ready to run?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Do we know where we're running to?" Kydar blinked, "We can't go back to the Sanctuary with soldiers on our tail."

"We'll need a place to hide," Alendra suggested, "If we can keep going till dark, we can hide for the night and loose them before sunrise."

Rakiv paused for consideration, violet eyes flitting back and forth as she recalled the maps she and Dunkoro had drawn of their Sanctuary and its many access points.

"If we keep heading north we can make it into the Jahai Bluffs," Rakiv said, "There's an entry to the Sanctuary at the northern end of that region. But Jahai's pretty flat… we'll need to lose them before we get there…"

"I…" Anicara spoke up, raising her hand hesitantly, "I think I know a place… it's north of here… on the way to the Bluffs. If we keep them running till night fall, we can hide there."

Rakiv glanced around at the party in search of objections. There were none and so the ranger shrugged, nodding to the hydromancer.

"Alright you take point," the ranger ordered, "Let's get out of here."

With Anicara leading the way once more the small band of six ran north, leaving behind the Zelbahn Garrison and rushing out into the river bound islands. Shouts and calls resounded behind them, and the twang of bowstrings urged them to run faster. Kournan forces were quick to give pursuit, and were drawn northward just as Rakiv had planned. With a satisfied smirk over her shoulder, the ranger turned her attention to the road ahead. The party soon left the riverbank, heading away from the defeated Garrison to seek cover amongst the rocky dunes of Arkjok Ward.


	16. Chapter 15: Dormant Vengeance

**Ch. 15**

**Dormant Vengeance**

As night fell over the Ward, the Sunspears silently crept northward. Far behind them the sound of their pursuers could be heard, as the Kournan soldiers fumbled clumsily through the dark. There was no moon tonight and the party moved according to Anicara's memory and Rakiv's trailblazing skills. Avoiding the river, they made their journey overland, soon finding that the sandy desert broke away to green fields. The soil was richer here, and tufts of greenery grew in neat, orderly rows… as though planted on purpose.

"Are we in a farmer's field?" Kydar questioned quietly.

"Maybe…" Anicara whispered back, "Though… I didn't really think there'd be anything left here."

"Left where?" Alendra spoke up in curiosity.

"Shh!" Rakiv hissed, raising a hand for silence.

Quiet filled the field, no sounds beyond the song of crickets and the flow of water in the distance. Instinct told the ranger something was wrong, and an approaching noise confirmed her fear. With an eye-defying sweep of one gloved palm, the ranger swatted an arrow out of mid-flight, deflecting it into the ground at her feet. A second whizzing noise reached her ears and the woman spun swiftly, knocking a second arrow aside.

"Get down!" she ordered.

The party immediately complied, diving down amongst the bushes and shrubs for cover. Another arrow came flying out of the dark and thudded into the dirt as Rakiv escaped into the greenery.

"You've no cause to be on our lands soldier!" a shout came from the distance, "Ye'll not take a mite more from us!"

"He thinks we're Kournans?" Kydar hissed in confusion.

"Sounds like it," Anicara grunted, peeking over the edge of the bush.

"We should probably tell him that we're not then!" Alendra whispered.

"Hey!" Rakiv barked at the shooter, "Cut that out!"

"Leave our village!" the archer in the dark retorted.

"My name is Anicara Nyrin!" another voice suddenly broke in, "I'm native to this village. We're just looking to pass through!"

Silence greeted her announcement, and soon a shuffling noise approached them. The party readied themselves for another attack, until the small flame of a lantern pierced the darkness to illuminate the archer. He was not a young man, but not quite an old one, and though his back bore a hunch from years of working the fields, the strength of his limbs told that he was not one to be trifled with.

"Nyrin?" he questioned, "Now there's a name I've not heard in some years…"

The man stepped closer, raising his lantern to illuminate Anicara's face, and his eyes grew wider with recognition.

"But it _is_ you isn't it?" he realized, "The little blue-eyed girl. You used to help water my fields."

"Farmer… Gorkan, right?" she smiled , "You had the barley field didn't you?"

"That I did, and still do actually," he chuckled, "My stars, you've grown up child! How comes a sweet thing like you to be with this ragged lot?"

"Hey!" Alendra protested.

"Well we aren't exactly looking our best," Kydar chuckled, scratching a clod of dried mud from his trousers.

"These are my friends," Anicara gestured, to the others, "I'm a Sunspear now. We came here on a mission to…"

"Sunspears!" the farmer exclaimed, quickly backing away from them, "You're the ones Ossa is after!"

"Yes, but we don't mean any harm!" Anicara tried to explain.

"Tell that to the patrolmen we killed," Kydar snorted under his breath.

"We're just trying to _stop_ the Warmarshal from doing anything worse than she's already done," Anicara continued, ignoring the other elementalist's remark, "We've heard about the terrible things she's doing to this province and _somebody_ has to stand up to her!"

"Aye… aye that's the truth…" the man nodded slowly.

"Please, we just need to stop to rest. We'll be gone by first light," Anicara pleaded.

The farmer considered her request for a moment, hesitant to lower his guard. Finally he gave a small sigh and raised his lantern higher.

"Well I'd do anything for you little Nyrin, this village owes you much for all your help during droughts and dry seasons," Gorkan sighed, "But I'm afraid it's not up to me. You'll have to talk to Elder Isma."

With that the farmer turned away, beckoning for the others to follow him towards the village. His lantern swung back and forth on its hinge as it spread its light ahead of them to brighten their path. The Sunspears passed through fields of barley and wheat, the tall stalks waving gently in the evening breeze. As they walked Kydar took note of the large wooden structures that had been built across the fields. They were shaped like great tubes, supported on stilts. Numerous holes in the bottom of the pipes had been whittled just large enough to allow water to trickle to the soil below, yet still small enough to keep water flowing through the tube. It appeared to be a form of irrigation, the likes of which the scribe had never seen before.

"What's all this?" Kydar asked, waving a hand at the elaborate construction of pipes.

"Oh that?" Gorkan chuckled, "That's how we keep our crops growing these days. Even with the Elon so close, most of the flooding occurs downstream of us. But that soil is too loose and marshy to grow anything in. In olden times a small river branch ran just north of us towards the Oasis. The Warmarshal stopped that up when she put a dam at the Second Cataract to direct more water towards the Dejarin Estate."

"But that dam's been in place for quite some time," Kydar tilted his head curiously, "These pipes don't look nearly that old."

"Well they ain't," the farm nodded in agreement, "Built these 'bout two or three years ago. Afore then we had our own little miracle that kept our fields in business," he smiled and jerked a thumb back at Anicara.

"Wait…" Kydar blinked, turning as he tried to count the number of pipes and the distances they covered, "You mean… you provided water for _all_ of this?" he asked the younger mage.

"Well it wasn't _all_ water from the Elon," Anicara admitted with a small blush, "Some of it came from the well too… and I used the Oasis for some of the farther fields."

"Aye, and those were better times too," Gorkan sighed reminsciently, "We're growing maybe a third of what we used to. And still the Warmarshal demands more crops, more bread, and even takes our men away!"

"Takes your men?" Tahlkora spoke up, "What do you mean by that?"

"Mmph… it's best you hear such news from Elder Isma," Gorkan grumbled, "She will explain better than I can."

The farmer led the Sunspears past a large windmill and into the village. It was obvious that the settlement had fallen on hard times. The houses were little more than thatch huts constructed of mud and straw against the shade of a large rock outcropping. No wall protected the village, nor did any markers stand to indicate its boundries. Sandy dirt paved the way between the houses and across the village circle. The living quarters had been constructed here for no other reason than the fact that this ground was too sandy to grow anything on.

"Gods…" Anicara sighed, looking around the tiny settlement and pointing with her staff, "This used to be a grocers market. All sorts of fruits and vegetables were sold here. And over there used to be houses… real houses of brick and stone. There used to be a granary there… and a tailor's shop there…"

"Aye," Gorkan nodded, looking up at the taller girl, "After the corsairs' attack, most of the folks who survived picked up and left. Not that there was much to pick up… the fires got most of the village… devastated us almost completely. Those of us left stayed cause we ain't never been noplace else."

As the party approached the village circle the smell of roasting meat reached their nostrils. It was evident that the hunters had been lucky that day, and two men turned great spits as massive slabs of Ntouka meat sizzled over an open fire. Kydar clapped a hand to his stomach as a hungry growl churned within him, and Tahlkora gave a sympathetic chuckle as she patted his shoulder. Having had nothing to eat all day, the smell of the food was positively mouth watering.

"Elder Isma!" Gorkan called as he stepped into the fire circle.

"Farmer Gorkan?" a woman's voice responded, "Why have you left your post?"

"Found some kids knockin' about in the fields," the farmer replied, dropping his quiver off his back, "Nearly killed the lot of them in the dark."

"They do not appear as children to my eyes Gorkan," the speaker commented, striding around the circumference of the fire, "They appear to be Sunspears."

The elder was a woman, tall and elegant with a large brown shawl wrapped about her shoulders. Creases of wisdom etched her aging features, and though she strode slowly she stood more erect than any present. Her very presence seemed dominating, a woman who led her village with pride and distinction and was not one to suffer fools for long.

"Elder Isma," Anicara said, stepping forward to the front of the group, "Do… do you remember me?"

The elder studied her face for a long moment, the dark pools of her eyes staring into Anicara's vibrant blues.

"I knew a child once… a child with eyes such as yours," the elder said, a smile slowly spreading across her face, "A child who, like so many others, we had thought was lost to us forever."

With fluid grace Isma stepped to Anicara and drew the girl into a warm embrace. Anicara closed her eyes slightly, hugging the elder in return as the older woman patted her hair.

"It is good that you have returned to us, Anicara Nyrin," the elder nodded, releasing the mage and stepping away, "Though the wisdom with which you select your friends leaves something to be desired," she added, looking back at the girl's five companions.

"I'm a Sunspear now Elder," Anicara smiled slightly, "And my friends have proven to be well worth choosing."

"I would not have thought you would be one to throw in your lot with invaders and warmongers," Isma snorted lightly, "Foolish and ill prepared invaders at that."

Alendra stepped forward, anger burning in her eyes. Rakiv's hand immediately shot to the paragon's chest plate, pushing the younger woman back as the ranger stepped in front of her. Remaining enraged at the Elder's insults, Alendra attempted to side-step the ranger until a strong hand caught her shoulder. The Zaishen Acolyte shook her head at the paragon, silently bidding her to remain quiet. Alendra shrugged off the hand and folded her arms as she gave a snort of displeasure.

"Elder… there's a lot you should know," Anicara said, spreading her hands pleadingly, "I know it might look like we're in the wrong, but a lot of people don't know what's really going on… what the Warmarshal is really up to."

Isma appeared unconvinced, pursing her lips and arching an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Please," Anicara sighed, bowing her head slightly, "I'm only asking for one night. One night in the village and then we'll be gone."

"You owe her that much Isma," a man near the fire piped up, "Even if she is a Sunspear," he added with a grumble.

"Orjok's right Isma," Gorkan added, "She saw us through some hard droughts ya know."

"If memory serves, it is _I_ who am elder of this village," Isma retorted to the men, "And _I_ who shall decide to whom my debts are owed."

Neither farmer replied to her, turning to stare instead into the flames of the bon fire. The Elder turned to address the Sunspear party when the rapid patter of shoes upon dirt reached their ears.

"Elder! Elder Isma!" a woman's voice cried, "Is it true? Are they Sunspears?"

"Calm yourself Ossjo," the elder sighed, raising a hand to silence the woman, "And yes, it is true."

"Oh Dwanya's mercy is truly upon us," Ossjo turned to the Sunspears, grasping Kydar's hand and shaking it enthusiastically, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"Aaah… lady what'd I do?" Kydar exclaimed amidst futile attempts to reclaim his hand.

"My son…" she said, looking up at them with joyful tears in her eyes, "You freed my son."

"We did?" Rakiv blinked, stepping forward, "Was he a prisoner at Zelbahn?"

"Zelbahn?" Isma interrupted, "_You're_ the ones who attacked the Garrison?"

"_And_ took down their Acolyte," Alendra snorted, "Which was tough because we were soooo 'ill prepared'," she added sarcastically.

"My son was a servant," Ossjo explained, "Taken by the Commander to wait upon him in the fort. They took him from me weeks ago… told me I could never come to the fortress and see him… I thought I'd lost him…"

The woman broke down in tears, the rush of emotions overwhelming her. A small hand grasped at her skirt and she bent down, slipping her arms around a young boy… easily no more than six or seven years of age.

"When… when the guards were all gone," Ossjo continued, wiping her eyes, "He found his way back here. He said he was saved by Sunspears."

Ever shrewd, Rakiv immediately recognized their advantage, a narrow one that they could not afford to lose. The ranger smiled lightly behind her mask as she exploited their chance.

"Well I'm glad we could help you," Rakiv nodded to the woman and turned away giving a light punch to Kydar's arm, "Let's go guys. We'd best get moving, it's a long way to the Procession."

"Wait… you're leaving?" Ossjo blinked, looking up at them.

"Yeah," Rakiv nodded with a shrug, "We were on a rescue mission at the Garrison, released all the people in their dungeon… there were a lot of children down there," she paused and gave a small sigh, "But our work here is done, so we'd best be shoving on."

"No! No, no you must stay!" Ossjo exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "There is no way I can ever repay you for what you've done for me… but I must at least attempt to return your kindness!"

"Ossjo…" Isma began.

"Oh please mother!" Ossjo pleaded, turning to the elder and clasping her hands together, "Please they must stay! If only for a little while! Look at them, so weary and ragged from their efforts. I can't just let them go… not after they gave me back Nerwa!"

"Do we _really_ look that bad?" Anicara whispered back to the rest of them.

"Well you _are_ still wearing my vest as a skirt," Kydar pointed out with a light chuckled.

"Ahh… you will be the death of me child," Isma sighed, pinching her nosebridge, "Very well, the Sunspears may remain… but only for tonight. At first light they must be gone from the village."

"I promise we will be," Anicara nodded earnestly.

"Oh thank you!" Ossjo exclaimed and quickly spun to face the Sunspear party, "Please, have a seat by the fire. We will prepare you a meal. Nerwa, go fetch water for our guests," she patted her son's shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," the boy nodded, picking up a wooden pail and heading off towards the great wooden pipes.

"Orjok?" Ossjo turned to find the man.

"Craaap…" the farmer sighed.

"Should have left when you had the chance," Gorkan grinned, elbowing his fellow agriculturalist.

"I wouldn't have gotten far," Orjok sighed, rising to his feet, "My wife has the eyes of a Moa."

"Orjok!" the woman insisted.

"Yes, dear?" the farmer replied with a resigned sigh.

"Take the boys and fetch us another steak," Ossjo shooed him, "Make it a big one."

"Yes dear," he nodded submissively as he walked away.

The Sunspears made themselves comfortable on the log seats around the fire. Rakiv grunted as she dropped her quivers and placed her bow on top of them, flipping her cape back as she sat down as well.

"Well child," Isma said, sitting next to Anicara, "Since you'll be staying, perhaps you would be willing to share _your_ tale with me."

"Of course Elder," Anicara nodded, smoothing her vest/skirt and crossing her ankles as she clasped her hands in her lap, "You see… it all started when Spearmarshal Kormir…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though it took the better part of an hour, the Sunspears soon found themselves eating rather well for once. Ossjo served them hearty chunks of Notuka steak, complimented by mashed sweet potatoes and well milled wheat bread. Anicara concluded her tale as Ossjo offered her a plate, which she accepted gratefully and immediately dug into the sweet potato mash.

"If your tale is to be believed," the Elder sighed, fingers twining the fringe of her shawl, "Then the Warmarshal's misdeeds have finally spread abroad. We had hoped that her leadership suffered only from a lack of widom, due to her years being so few. But it seems as though she has chosen a way from which there may be no return."

"Farmer Gorkan said your boys were being taken," Rakiv leaned forward, chewing heavily and swallowing, "What's been going on around here?"

Isma did not respond for a long moment, a heavy and sorrow laden sigh escaping her lungs. Finally she looked up at the ranger and sadly related her tale.

"Varesh has become a tyrant as of late," Elder Isma said slowly, "And her demands upon the people have far exceeded reason. After the corsair raids that devastated in land villages such as ours, the Kournan government offered us no aid. The Warmarshal focused all her efforts on making our province 'strong'. She reacted with pride, when she ought to have reacted with compassion."

"As a result," the elder continued, "She has increased her demands for support from the people. At first it was merely raises in taxes, but soon she began to set quotas for farming villages, demanding that a very precise amount of food be grown for her stores. These, like her taxes, continued to rise to the point that many were forced to abandon their homes and seek refuge in places where the Warmarshal's arm does not reach. From those of us who remain, Varesh has begun taking our children. Our sons, the strong young men of our villages, are pressed into service to expand her ever growing armies. They are beaten and brutalized and forced to fight until they respond with the absolute savagery that Ossa requires. And though she takes from us all those who are strong enough to work the fields, she continues to demand that we provide her with the same amount of grain as always."

The elder turned to watch her daughter as the woman tended to the food and served the other men of the village.

"There is not a woman in all of Kourna who has not lost a son, a husband or a father to the Warmarshal's edicts," Isma said grimly, "Ossjo was lucky that her boy was not old enough to be sent to the camps. I do not _truly_ know what Varesh does to the men she takes from us. Many leave us as caring and gentle souls… only to become the brutes that you have no doubt been fighting. She has broken them I think… stripped them of everything that they once were… and now only in death are they freed from her hold."

Isma suddenly turned back to the party, her eyes harsh and her judging stare cold.

"Do not misunderstand me," the elder stated, "It remains my opinion that your Spearmarshal forwent the proper and reasonable means of political discourse which ought to have been utilized."

"Due respects Elder," Rakiv spoke up, violet eyes locked on the flickering blaze of the camp fire, "But I'll thank you not to speak ill of the dead."

To this the elder did not respond, merely wrapping her shawl more tightly around her shoulders and rising to leave. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and soon enough Nerwa came round to collect their empty plates. Once he had done so, Ossjo shooed the boy away to see to the dishwashing as she approached the Sunspears with a bright smile.

"Now, I'm sure you've all been working very hard these last few… well, however long it has been," the woman chuckled, "So perhaps you would enjoy our village specialty. It's very relaxing and cleansing for both mind and body."

"I dunno…" Rakiv began.

"Oh!" Anicara sat up, realizing what Ossjo was talking about, "Oh she's right, you'll love this!"

"We should probably hit the hay so we can move on tomorrow," Alendra added with a tired yawn.

"No, no, no you guys _have_ to try this," Anicara insisted, "I promise you'll like it _and_ feel better."

"Might as well guys," Kydar put in, "How many times you think we'll have a chance to relax?"

"You're sure it'll be no trouble?" Rakiv sighed, looking up at Ossjo.

"Please," the woman bowed, "It's the least I can do."

The ranger looked to her squad, all of whom gave acquiescing shrugs or nods. Finally Rakiv ran a hand through her hair and nodded with a resigned sigh.

"Very well," she replied, rising from her log seat, "Lead on."

"Oh good!" Ossjo smiled brightly as she turned to her husband, "Orjok?"

"Yes dear?" the man sighed, swallowing the last of his steak.

"Fetch the things for the springs please," she nodded to him, "Quickly, quickly!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'…" the man grumbled, climbing to his feet, "Get this, fetch that… get a dog, woman…" he mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

"Now then," Ossjo smiled to her guests, oblivious to her husband's complaints, "If you'll please follow me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tiny farming village turned out to contain more territory than the Sunspears had realized. Ossjo led them up a small rocky path into the bluffs behind the village, climbing higher and higher until they broke out onto sandier ground. Before them stretched the desert expanse of the Jahai Bluffs, the terrain comprised of dry earth and scrub bushes for as far as the eye could see. It was here that the village had once maintained one of the most popular vacation spots in Kourna, the Jahai Springs. As the waters of the Elon rushed over the Second Cataract, much of it found its way underground. The river descended in a rush of white foam, winding through twisting subterrenan corridors and far into the bowels of the earth. Deep beneath ancient Bluffs, powerful vents blew hot air up into the underground caverns, heating the waters that collected there. As the chambers filled the heated water bubbled up through the rock and stone, finally rising above the ground as gentle, steaming hot had once been luxury cabins built around the springs to accommodate the many visitors who came to enjoy the small resort. But as business had waned with the failing Kournan economy, the cabins were dismantled and their materials were put to use in other parts of the village. All that stood now were tall canvas teepees that had been erected in the shade of the bluffs that surrounded the bubbling craters.

"We still keep them well cleaned, for the occasional customer that comes out to see us," Ossjo explained, as they stood in front of one such heated pool, "Most of our clients come for medicinal purposes these days, and there aren't very many of them. But every little bit helps."

"Oooooo…" Tahlkora purred, staring wided eyed into the bubbling water, "It's beautiful!"

There were four large pools in total. Two of them sat on one side of a very large boulder, which had obviously been placed there to separate them from the other pair. Thick wax candles had been melted to the rock edges of the springs, where their joyful flames cast flickering illumination over the grotto.

"Anything you'd like," Ossjo said, pointing to the teepees, "Like robes, incense, towels and so forth, will be found in the tents. Girls on the left, boys on the right."

"This is… impressive," Rakiv blinked, staring at the display of water and lights.

Butter too gave an approving croak as he waddled to one of the stone basins and scrambled up onto the edge. Upon testing the pool with one claw, the crocodile found the water to be quite satisfactory and silently slipped into the water.

"C'mon!" Anicara insisted, tugging Alendra towards their teepee, "Let's gooo!"

"Alright, alright!" the paragon laughed, trotting after the elementalist, "Wait up!"

"Hmm… might as well eh?" Rakiv chuckled, looking up at their dervish companion.

"I… do not see why not," Anorah consented with a small nod.

"Have fun Kydar!" Tahlkora waved as she headed for the teepee.

"I will," the elementalist chuckled in response as he strode towards his own tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In only a few minutes Kydar lay relaxing in the pool, enjoying the touch of hot water to naked flesh. Cold showers had been the way of things in the Sanctuary, but bathing in holy water simply couldn't compare to the warm bubbles that roiled out of the depths of the pool. Across from him the waters stirred slightly as Butter rose to the surface, his spines raising into the cool air above the water. Kydar stared down at the crocodile, who eventually lifted his snout just above the water and stared back at him.

"Do you have to… lurk, like that?" the elementalist asked the reptile, "It's a little unnerving."

The crocodile responded with a small, wet snort, arching his scaly brow in an oddly human like expression. It was clear he cared little for the scribe's peace of mind as he gave an apathetic flick of his tail and slowly sunk beneath the surface again. Kydar sighed, and tilted his head back against the stone in an effort to ignore the crocodile on the other side of the pool. It was a full thirty minutes later before he heard the combined laughter and giggles of the women, though he assumed Anicara and Alendra were making most of the noise.

"Ooo…ooo it's hot!" Tahlkora's complaints drifted from the other side of the dividing boulder.

"Oh gods… it is!" Alendra squealed, a splash accompanying her discovery, "We'll be boiled alive!"

"Well you don't just jump in silly," Anicara laughed, soft swishing of water following her speech, "You got to do it… aah… n-nice… and… oo..ooo… sloooooow."

A chorus of coos, complaints and squeals followed, obviously indicating the women's attempts to enter the pool without burning themselves. Several splashes came with Alendra's various exclaimations while Tahlkora offered the paragon helpful words of encouragement. Soon enough the noise died down and only soft sighs of contentment rose with the steam from the pool. Kydar shook his head, chuckling lightly as he closed his eyes and shifted to relax yet further into the waters.

Idle chatter drifted from the girls' side of the rock. Much of it seemed to focus on Alendra's hair, and inquiries as to how she managed to keep her curls intact amidst their daily rigors. Kydar too frowned at this question, realizing it was actually something of a mystery as to how the paragon maintained her looks at all times. Tahlkora confessed that her bun was meant for practicality and Anicara added that she kept her hair short for similar reasons. Upon the young mage's claims to practicality, the conversation immediately turned once more to Anicara's choice of clothing. Amidst splashes, squeals and laughter the water caster maintained that her robes were the attire that best suited her profession. From his side of the rock Kydar laughed and shook his head once more, amused at the other women's accusations.

He ceased to listen to their talk and drifted into his own thoughts, mulling over his position. Dubbed an honorary Sunspear and stranded in the Kournan desert, his situation was not at all what he'd thought it would be when he arrived in Istan almost three months ago. For the moment the orders seemed to be hit, run and hide, over and over again. They were gaining strength… but very slowly. With an underground fortress at their disposal, it was likely the stranded Sunspears could mount a considerable resistance force, especially if latent Kournan displeasure with the Warmarshal could be exploited. But it was all moving too slow… and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was running out of time.

A swish of the waters disturbed his thoughts, and a soft sigh from the other side of the pool caused him to open his eyes. Brow furrowed in curiosity, he lifted his head to peer through the candle light… and jumped with surprise.

"R-Rakiv!" he exclaimed, "What… what the hell are you doing?"

"Ahhhh…" the ranger sighed, sliding deeper into the pool to allow the bubbling waters to rise over her chest, "Mnnn… Ossjo was right. This is relaxing."

"Hey!" Kydar cried, "Answer me!"

"Oh, sorry," the red-head laughed, "It was awful chatty over there, and this side sounded quieter. I'm not used to a lot of noise when trying to unwind."

The ranger leaned back, spreading her arms across the stone ledge as she closed her eyes with contentment. She sat just low enough in the water that the combination of rippling waves and the candle-lit gloom reduced her body to a quivering silhouette. Crimson locks lay slicked back over her head, save for a few stray bangs that clung to her cheek. Violet eyes opened slowly to lock on the scribe at the other end of the pool, who was obviously rather disturbed by her presence.

"You alright?" she asked, her voice laden with amusement.

"You could have at least given me some kind of warning," he grumbled, settling back down as he decided to find the rock wall to his left very interesting.

"Sorry," she grinned slightly, closing her eyes once more and leaning back, "Mmmm… I haven't been in one of these since… gods, I can't even remember," she chuckled.

"They are nice…" he admitted, and then gave a small laugh, "My dad tried to buy an enchanted one for the house once, but mom said it was no comparison to the real thing."

"Hmhm, I'm inclined to believe her," she smiled back, and then blinked as she raised her head, "I thought your mother… passed away?"

"Oh, yes she did," Kydar nodded, and gave a small chuckle, "I meant my step-mother. Dad remarried about… two or three years after we moved back to Vabbi. He took over my grand-father's work as a merchant, and ended up doing a lot of business with a Canthan trader, Mitsuru Yamamoto."

Rakiv said nothing, merely nodding to him and maintaining eye-contact as a gesture to show she was listening.

"A very nice lady, and she was always traveling back and forth between Vabbi and her home in Cantha. She'd come back with shipments for dad, but she would always bring me back some trinket or toy from her homeland," Kydar paused and then laughed lightly, "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure she was intentionally trying to win me over."

"Hmhm, sounds like she knew what she was doing," Rakiv chuckled lightly in response.

"Hehe, yeah," the scribe nodded, "But anyway… that went on for a little over a year or so, then my father began officially courting her… though as I hear it he was pretty reluctant about it."

"Your mother?" Rakiv asked softly.

"Yeah… we were both still pretty conflicted," Kydar nodded slowly, "He tried not to show it, but I'll never forget the night I found him crying over a portrait of her…"

"Mmm…" Rakiv murmured sympathetically.

"But…" Kydar sighed and shrugged, "Mitsuru was patient, persistant and extremely understanding. She did a lot for our family and really helped boost my dad's business. But I remember one night I got impatient with one of their long good-byes and said something to the effect of, 'Why doesn't Ms. Mitsu just live _here_? Then she wouldn't have to go home all the time.'"

At this Rakiv couldn't help but laugh, imagining the highly awkward moment such a question must have generated. Kydar chuckled as well and shook his head.

"I guess they found my logic pretty undeniable," he nodded, "A week or two later he proposed, and within a month they were married."

"Mmm, sounds like a happy day," Rakiv commented.

"It was," he nodded in agreement, "It was."

Silence settled over the pool, as the weary adventurers rested their aching muscles. Rakiv rotated her neck and gave a small grunt of satisfaction as she felt a joint pop, before arching her back to slowly stretch in the warm water. Kydar blinked as he watched her body curve, her head tilt back and her chest threaten to lift from the bubbling waters. In a tremendous display of will power, the scribe averted his eyes from the flame-haired huntress and stared once more in the other direction. What he _had_ seen made him realize that despite her armor being form fitting, the fatigues actually did quite a bit to hide the ranger's… rather _exquisite_ physique. A small laugh came from the other side of the pool as Rakiv caught the scribe staring intently at the rock wall next to the spring. With a somewhat embarrassed grumble, Kydar slipped further into the water until the tip of his nose touched the surface.

"You ever been with a woman Kydar?" the ranger asked suddenly.

The scribe's only response was to cough and sputter, as in his surprise he managed to suck in a lungful of hot water. Again Rakiv laughed as Kydar choked, and beat his chest to dislodge the liquid from his airways. Finally he looked up at her with a displeased glare.

"The hell does that have to do with anything?" he asked with a growl.

"I dunno," she shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm just… surprised is all. You're a man traveling with an entirely female party, and we aren't a bad-looking group if I do say so myself," she laughed.

Kydar arched a brow at her, curious as to what her point would be.

"You never hit on anyone, have never made a pass at any of us," Rakiv chuckled, "Most men I've met would do anything for a peek at one of us. But you always look away. It makes me wonder."

"I'm not into guys, if that's what you mean," he responded quickly.

"Didn't say you were," she grinned back at him.

"Some of us were taught to have shame!" he laughed lightly, splashing water lightly in her direction, "We didn't all grow up in the wild, free to do as we pleased."

"Mmmhmhm," the ranger smirked as the wave he'd created washed against her chest, "I suppose that does have something to do with it."

"I don't know…" Kydar chuckled lightly, "I guess I just know better. I've known too many women who could… and sometimes did, kick my ass. So I like to think I've learned to have a healthy respect for the gender."

The scribe gave a chuckle and leaned back with a somewhat smug snort.

"I'm not some meat-headed brawler looking for his next lay," Kydar smirked, "_Nor_ a bespectacled book-worm who's never been in a real fight."

The ranger laughed lightly in response, shifting against the stone bench and laying back further into the water. A scaley head surfaced in front of her and she smiled as she lifted a hand to pet Butter's scales. The corocodile murred contentedly as his mistress stroked his spines.

"Alright, I'll admit it. I underestimated you," she chuckled and shrugged, "Of course, finding you under an avalanche of books didn't really give me much confidence."

"I have my clumsy moments, but I come through when it counts," he responded with a grin, "Stick around and you might see some of my better moves."

The ranger gave a small chuckle and nodded slowly, scratching lightly at her companion's snout. Finally she gave a sigh, raising both arms to stretch and then relaxed once more as she looked across the pool.

"Well, I think that's enough soaking for one night," she said, firelight twinkling in her eyes, "Pool's all yours."

With that the ranger stood, lifting her feet to the stone bench as she rose up out of the spring. Water streamed from her body, snaking down her curves in luminescent rivulets to splash back into the pool around her ankles. The woman arched slightly, throwing back her hair as she paused to enjoy the cool night breeze on her steaming skin. She reached down to splash the water, calling Butter to follow her and as she did her gaze wandered to the elementalist. Partly to make a point, and partly because he didn't want to, this time Kydar had not looked away. With an indifferent shrug, the ranger stepped out of the pool and turned to walk off into the night, her crocodile crawling out and shaking himself before he waddled after his mistress.

"And what was _that_ for?" the scribe called after her with a chuckle.

Rakiv did not look back, and though a small smile tugged at her lips, her only reply was a small wave of her hand as she sauntered off into the dark. Kydar leaned back, arching a brow as he chuckled to himself. He was beginning to learn that Rakiv never did things the conventional way. If her last story had been a 'thank you', perhaps this was meant to be an apology? A shake of his head cleared his thoughts, and he decided not to dwell on it too much. Still, it was easily the oddest encounter of their journey, and he could only wonder how things would proceed from here.

"Still," Kydar said, looking up to whichever god might be watching, "I gotta say… good job."

A light breeze blew across the dry landscape, rustling the leaves of the ancient acacia trees that dotted the village. Fallen leaves rose and swirled with the wind, dancing through the air past his pool. With a contented sigh, Kydar leaned his head back, shifting to relax one more time before finally closing his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the members of Rakiv's party assembled at the north end of the town. As they had promised the Elder, the Sunspear party stood clothed, packed and armed, ready to leave the village at first light. Ossjo, remaining overjoyed at her son's return, had brought her family to see the Sunspear's off. It was a very sleepy Orjok that offered them supplies, which came in the form of large sacks filled with wheat and barley to be made into bread. Though Rakiv refused them, Ossjo was so insistant that the ranger eventually was forced to give in.

"Look…" Rakiv sighed, as she accepted one of the enormous sacks from the farmer, "Thanks for everything you guys. If you're ever in trouble, if the soldier's come back and start bothering… anything you need, just send a runner out to Ronjok and we'll get your message."

"Oh we will," Ossjo promised, "And once again, thank you so much."

"It's what we do, Miss," Alendra beamed, "It's what _Sunspears_ do."

"I don't care what anyone says," Ossjo shook her head, "You Sunspears are exactly what this land needs. Varesh has bullied us for too long. Maybe you can be the voice we have so desperately needed."

"If not the voice, we'll definitely be the sword," Kydar whispered to Anicara, who elbowed him in the ribs.

"We'll do our best," Rakiv said with a nod and turned to face her team, "Alright everyone, let's get moving."

"Arra!" Anicara and Alendra shouted.

"Arra!" Tahlkora cried a split second later, and immediately blushed, "Oh… I didn't know you were only doing it once…"

"How about all together," Kydar chuckled, patting the young monk's shoulder, "One, two, three."

"Arra!!" all six called enthusiastically.

"Move out!" Rakiv ordered.

As Ossjo and her family called their good-byes, the Sunspears headed northward, trekking into the flat, dusty expanse of the Jahai Bluffs. The rolling highlands of the Bluffs had gained their name for the capital city of Kourna that stood at the north eastern end of the region. The Fortress City of Jahai had been built over the waters of the Grand Cataract, and it served as the center for the administration of the Kournan government. The city had been built on a most auspicious spot, the place where the undead king Palawa Joko, the self-proclaimed Ruler of Elona, had finally met his end.

"It really is a fascinating story," Kydar continued, as they marched across the bluffs, "You see…"

"I think we've all heard _that_ story Kydar," Rakiv chuckled.

"But…" the scribe began, before Alendra cut him off.

"The undead king, Palawa Joko was some kind of mummy, zombie guy that ruled the Desolation. But he wanted to rule all of Elona," the paragon interrupted, recalling the story that all Elonian children were taught in primary school, "So he figured out some way to sneak his armies out of the Desolation and attacked Vabbi in… 1050 or 1060 right?"

"1060 D.R.," Kydar confirmed grudgingly.

"Right, 1060. He conquered the princes and was given the name, the Scourge of Vabbi," Alendra smiled back at him.

"He didn't stop there though," Tahlkora spoke up, continuing the tale, "He pressed most of our soldiers into his service to build his armies. Then he invaded Kourna too. But wasn't he stopped at Jahai?"

"No, he pretty much conquered Kourna first," Anicara corrected, chiming in as well, "By the time the Battle of Jahai took place, Kourna's army was more like a rebel resistance hiding in the desert."

"Hey, just like us!" Alendra remarked, earning a small chuckle from the group.

"Anyway," Anicara shook her head, "That was how Turai Ossa got famous, he was the Warmarshal at the time and leader of the resistance. Joko managed to corner the remainder of Turai's forces at the Cataract and the fighting there lasted for days."

"How…" Anorah spoke up abruptly, "How could a rebel force hold off an undead army…?"

"You haven't heard this one?" Anicara blinked, turning to look up at the dervish.

"It… it is not a story that is told in full in Cantha," the Zaishen admitted.

"Hah! You haven't all heard about it!" Kydar cried gleefully.

"Oh boy, here we go," Rakiv chuckled as she continued to lead their march forward.

"Well you see, Turai had been hounding Joko's forces for over a year," Kydar gushed before anyone could stop him, "Basic guerilla tactics and such, and Palawa had spread his forces pretty thin trying to catch the Warmarshal. So by the time he caught up to Turai at the Cataract, Ossa's forces were actually _behind_ Palawa's armies. This put Joko at two disadvantages. The first was that his army was spread too thin, so he couldn't focus the bulk of his force on Turai's defenders. The second was that Palawa had long since outrun his supply lines, and so the mortal members of his army were suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and starvation. For good measure, Turai destroyed the Great Bridge of Jahai to prevent Palawa from being able to call any more of his undead forces out of Vabbi. The Kournan's then put the Elon to their backs, dug in and prepared to fight."

"It was basically a blood bath," Alendra chuckled, and then gave a small giggle as Kydar glared at her, "Oops, sorry. Go on."

"Thank you," the scribe sighed and turned back to Anorah, "Anyway, even with good strategy on his side, Turai was still fighting a losing battle. So on the final day of the battle, he forced his way into the undead king's camp and challenged Palawa Joko to single combat. They fought, Turai won and Joko was defeated. The city of Jahai was built over the place where the Turai Ossa saved Elona and there is a monument to mark the exact spot where Palawa Joko fell."

Anorah nodded silently to this, as the others walked on, tromping across the dry dusty earth. A moment later the dervish looked up, her golden eyes bearing a hint of curiosity.

"This… Turai Ossa," she said slowly, "Is he perhaps… an ancestor of Varesh Ossa?"

"Yup, same family," Rakiv confirmed, "After Turai saved the nation, he was actually named King of Elona. But he left the throne to go on a crazy quest into the desert and put his son in charge as Warmarshal of Kourna. Turai was the last king we ever had, but since then the Warmarshal title has always been passed down through the Ossa line."

"This quest…" Anorah inquired, widening her steps to catch up with the ranger, "In the desert… what was he looking for?"

Rakiv did not speak for a moment, her jaw tightening slightly as she adjusted the strap of the sack over her back. One gloved hand reached up to tuck loose bangs back beneath her circlet and she finally gave a sigh.

"He was leading a pilgrimage of Elonians, hundreds of people, who followed him into the Crystal Desert," Rakiv explained carefully, "They went seeking something known as Ascension… the ultimate way for humans to commune with the gods."

"Oh…" Anorah nodded, and looked down at the ranger again, "Did he find it…?"

Again Rakiv hesitated, her thoughts reflecting elsewhere. She'd been taught the story of the Ascension pilgrimage… and she knew exactly how that journey had ended. Only now did it occur to her that Varesh was searching for the same thing that her ancestor had sought… the means by which to commune with the gods. Or at least… _a_ god.

"No…" the ranger answered finally, "No he didn't."

There was no more talk among them, something in Rakiv's tone brushed away all thoughts of conversation. Each of them turned their thoughts inward, contemplating their position and what their next move might be. It was in this introspective manner that the small party continued their march across the bluffs, following the ranger north as she led them towards home. Were it not for the rolling hills and abrupt cliff drops, one might be able to see for miles in all directions. The small peaks offered wonderful vantages of the landscape, though these heights were tempered with deep valleys and precarious drop-offs. However, the path they walked remained easy enough to follow and they tromped onward until Rakiv abruptly raised a fist and called them to a halt.

"Listen…" the ranger murmured.

No one spoke, or dared to move as they listened over the sounds of the wind. Butter gave a hiss, and waddled eastward towards the edge of the cliff. Rakiv tilted her head, eyes closing as she focused on the distant noise. It was a sort of clunking sound, sometimes rhythmic, sometimes dichotomous, but never stopping or slowing. It was heavy, somewhat metallic… and it was slowly growing louder.

"Soldiers!" she exclaimed quietly, opening her eyes, "Quick, everybody down!"

The party quickly dove to the dirt, though there was little cover to be found in the sprawling dirt fields. With a silence borne of years of practice, Rakiv elbow crawled her way to the cliff edge where Butter lay carefully peeking over the edge. Following her companion's lead she too lifted her head ever so slightly to gaze into the valley below. At the base of the cliff beneath them, a small outpost had been built in the shade of the bluffs. It was a tiny trading post for local farmers and grocers, and only a handful of civilians milled about its stalls and storehouses. Looking further out from the cliff side, the ranger spotted the source of the noise. A full contingent of soldiers, some twenty armed men, marched across the darker sands of the Bluff's valley. Many bore spears, though she spotted a handful of casters amongst them. Their commander was quite clearly marked by the large crest that rose up out of his bronze helm. Rakiv thought it quite foolish of him to wear such a distinguishing armor piece, as she now knew who to aim for first. Still, the Kournan's seemed to enjoy such trappings, and she could only thank them for making her life easier.

As the Kournan soldiers drew nearer she took notice of others amongst them, persons who wore no armor and carried no weapons. In fact, some of them were not even human at all. Two soldiers carried a large length of chain, the links of which ran behind them to the shackles that bound the eight prisoners that the brigade was transporting. She counted four human prisoners and two appeared to be wearing the ragged remnants of Sunspear armor. The other four were non-humans, tall blue furred Centaurs who all bore marks of heavy abuse. Heavy iron shackles were locked around their legs, the chains just long enough to allow the Centaurs to walk, but would prevent them from being able to gallop or run. The contingent strode into the outpost, causing the civilians in their path to scatter and quickly shut their stalls and doors. The commander called a halt and the company stopped to rest. As Rakiv watched, the rest of her party crawled up beside her, peering over the edge of the cliff and down into the valley below. The voices of the soldiers drifted up the cliffside to their ears, and the Sunspears listened intently to the Kournans' conversation.

"Gods… are we even half way there yet?" one soldier asked another as the armed men crowded around the outpost's well.

"We're takin' this lot all the way to the Estate," the other replied to him, "We only left the Procession an hour ago. So no, we ain' half way there yet."

"I thought we were going to stop at the garrison," someone complained, "We can't keep marching in this heat."

"It's all this damn armor," another spoke up, "Who ever heard of an all day march in full garb and armor?"

"You'll want that armor if those wretched Sunspears attack us," someone else said, "Word is they're crawling all over these regions. Heard they hit the Zelbahn Garrison just yesterday."

"Way I heard it, they killed one of those guys that were Kahyet's favorites…" yet another soldier spoke, "Whaddaya call 'em… Acolytes? Yeah, one of _those_ guys. If'n I was you, I'd hope we never see them Sunspears at all."

"Stow the chatter!" the commander shouted, "Ohmed, Gatun, step forward!"

"Yes sir, Corporal Argon!" the two soldiers shouted.

"Move the prisoners to that stall there," the corporal ordered, pointing with his spear, "Get them watered and ready to march."

"Sir, yes sir!" the soliders responded.

Both Kournan gaurds rushed to do their commanders bidding. Ohmed took up the heavy chains that bound their living cargo while Gatun threatened the prisoners with the edge of his sword. The weary prisoners moved across the outpost as bidden, and at the soldier's orders all of them sat down in front of the empty stall. All of them, save one.

"Sit down Mizra," Gatun demanded, "I won't tell you again!"

"I take no orders from you two-legs," Mizra snorted, deigning to even look the Kournan in the eye.

"I said sit down you dumb beast!" Gatun snarled, brandishing his sword.

"I believe that is the second time you have told me, human," Mizra said, some amusement showing on his equine features, "You're new to this enslavement thing aren't you?"

"Sit! Down!" Gatun roared, raising his sword angrily.

Though the soldier meant to strike the Centaur, Mizra moved much faster. In a blur of blue the centaur reared back onto his hind legs, and then charged forward, slamming his horned forehead into the Kournan's face. Even through the helmet Gatun wore, the headbutt was bone jarring and the force of the blow actually knocked him backwards several feet. The soldier tumbled head over heels, rolling to the dirt where he finally came to a stop, knocked out cold by the Centaur's strike. Mizra gave a victorious whinny, and the other Centaurs cheered as well.

"Damnation!" Corporal Argon cried wrathfully, "I swear to the gods Mizra, if you incapacitate another one of my soldiers I will slay you myself!"

"You wouldn't dare, two-legs," the Centaur smirked smugly, "General Bayel wants me alive. I imagine killing me would only earn you the same fate."

"You will rot in my jail, blue-back," the Corporal snorted derisively, "I'll toss you in the deepest hole I can find and you'll never see daylight again!"

"Your prisons won't hold me Corporal," Mizra responded casually, tinkering with the chains of his shackles, "I will be free, and I will take my bretheren with me."

"So proud Veldrunner," Argon grumbled, "But we'll soon break you of that."

The Corporal slowly turned away, and then suddenly whirled upon the Centaur, striking the tall equine with the broad side of his shield. Mizra stumbled from the blow though he gave no noise of pain. The Corporal struck the Centaur again, this time ramming the butt of his spear into Mizra's flank. Again the Centaur stumbled, but proudly remained standing. Finally the Corporal gave an angry roar as he threw his weight into a hard thrust of the edge of his shield. The attack caught Mizra in the chest and he stumbled once more, though this time his chains got the best of his legs. Unable to widen his stance due to his shackles, the Centaur staggered for a moment, fighting to keep his balance even as he teetered off kilter. With a heavy crash and a grunt of pain Mizra toppled to the ground, a cloud of dust rising from his impact. The Corporal was on him in an instant, beating the Centaur mercilessly with the haft of his spear. After raining a multitude of blows upon the Centaur, Argon ceased his torment, gazing with satisfaction at his handiwork. Mizra spat a wad of blood from his burst lip and squinted through the crimson fluid that flowed from a gash over one eye.

"I may not be allowed to kill you Mizra," Corporal Argon grinned, raising his shield menacingly "But lets see how close I can get!"

"Take them," Rakiv ordered coldly.

Alendra was on her feet in an instant as she twirled her full-sized spear above her head and threw it straight down with all her might. The heavy weapon whistled downward, speeding towards the overconfident Kournan who raised his shield yet higher to deal a punishing blow to the beaten Centaur. With a sickening, meaty thunk the Sunspear's weapon struck him, and Argon released a bloodcurdling shriek of shock and agony. His shield spun in the air as blood spurted from the severed nub that had once been his shield arm. Alendra's spear stood point down and quivering in the earth behind him as his lost limb crashed to the ground.

Stunned silence filled the camp, and the only noises to be heard was the spattering of blood on the ground and the incoherent gurgles of the Corporal as he slipped into shock. A moment later Anicara jumped up as well, murmuring quickly under her breath and extending her staff towards the troops below. A cloud of frost sped down the cliffside and rolled into the Kournan ranks, erupting in sharp lances of crystal ice. As Kydar began to cast Alendra drew a javelin from her quiver and turned to Anorah.

"Anorah, with me! Tahlkora, protect us!" Alendra shouted.

"_Be blessed by fate and favored by destiny_," Tahlkora swiftly incanted, "_Reversal of Fortune!_"

No sooner than the words had left her lips, Alendra and Anorah jumped from the clifftop. Blue light swirled around their bodies as they hurtled down, and Alendra gave a shout as she sang the Anthem of Envy. Both women hit the ground running, the paragon plunging her javelin deep into a soldier's chest as Anorah swept her opponents' feet out from under them. On the clifftop Rakiv stood as well, reaching back to her quiver and grabbing a full handful of six shafts. Slipping them between her fingers she notched all six to her string and pointed her bow towards the sky.

"What are you doing?" Anicara blinked, watching the ranger's movements.

"Something I noticed that commander in Arkjok trying to do," Rakiv explained, grunting with effort as she drew back her string, "Give 'em another freeze, I need them to stay in place!"

The hydromancer quickly turned to do as she was bidden, her voice joining Kydar's as both mages called forth new spells to rain upon their enemies. Tahlkora stepped up next to them, calling out her own incantations to keep their paragon and dervish companions safe. Anorah moved with whirlwind speed, spinning into the men and striking viciously with her scythe. Alendra raised her shield to ward off several spikes of stone that a Kournan caster flung at her, and returned the attack with one of her javelins. The paragaon dove forward, rolling across the dirt to retrieve her spear, yanking it out of the dirt and giving it a shake to rid the blade of excess blood. As an odd sound drifted to her ears Alendra looked up and her eyes immediately widened.

"Incoming!" she shouted, crouching down beneath her shield.

Anorah dove for cover as a whistling noise descended upon them. With deadly accuracy a rain of grey fletched arrows pelted the Kournan soldiers, earning agonized screams from those struck by the ranger's Barrage. In moments it was over, and the Kournan troops lay bleeding, broken or dead across the ground… except for one. A spotter, having noticed that his side was losing the battle, had deserted the company and dashed away from the outpost. Once he reached what he thought was a safe distance, the man raised a brass horn to his lips and blew on it for all he was worth. The belling call echoed over the bluffs and blared across the hills as the man sounded his alarm. The spotter drew back, taking in breath for a second blast when a terrible whistling noise approached him. As he turned around the spotter had just enough time to shriek in terror as six of Rakiv's arrows embedded themselves in his chest.

"You're gonna run out of arrows pretty fast that way," Kydar commented, shading his eyes from the sun as he peered out at her kill, "Still… nice shot."

"Thank you," she smiled in return, "Let's get down there and free those prisoners. I'm gonna need that chaincutter thing you do," she said, mimicking his magical blowtorch with her hand.

The Sunspears trotted down the slope, making their way around the bluffs and down into the desert outpost. Anorah had already salvaged what few valuable possessions the Kournans' had carried on them and was busily stuffing the pilfered goods into her sack. At the other end of the outpost square, Alendra stood over the bleeding form of Corporal Argon. The Kournan commander sat on his knees, his entire body trembling uncontrollably as he shuddered with shock and pain. The Sunspear paragon held her spear at the ready, her face a mixture of determination and pity as she tried to force herself to do what was necessary.

"Well?" Rakiv asked, breaking the paragon's thoughts, "Are you going to finish him or not?"

The paragon opened her mouth to speak, but found that nothing would come. Despite the cruelty the man had shown towards these prisoners, she couldn't bring herself to kill a wounded and unarmed man. Swallowing hard the young women lifted her spear higher, her brow furrowing as she steeled herself for the task before her… and suddenly her courage failed her. Alendra's spear clattered to the ground as she turned away in shame. A soldier was supposed to be tougher than this. All her team mates had shown that when the time came, they could do what needed to be done, they could kill without hesitation or pause. Despite being the youngest Sunspear officer of her rank, the paragon felt she was still too weak to face the challenges before them. A comforting hand slipped to her shoulder and Alendra looked back, to find Anicara giving her a nod of respect and understanding. Alendra smiled slightly in response, and lifted her hand to give Anicaras a light squeeze.

"Very well," Rakiv said turning away to deal with the prisoners, "Kydar, deal with him."

The scribe gave a nod and stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the incoherent Corporal and gripping him firmly by one shoulder. His right hand grabbed the bleeding nub where the man's arm had once been and the elementalist focused on the Corporal's eyes.

"Remember us, friend," Kydar said, channeling energy to his right palm, "You get to keep your life today. But if I were you, I would do everything in my power to ensure that you _never_ see us again."

The Corporal's eyes widened as an all new kind of pain filled his world. The Kournan gave a hoarse wail as smoke rose from Kydar's palm and the smell of searing human flesh lifted into the air. Finally Kydar released him. The glow in his right hand ebbed away as he relinquished his grip on the now cauterized stump of the man's arm.

"Tahlk, heal him up," Kydar said, rising to his feet.

Willing her stomach to cease its churning, the young monk knelt beside the Corporal and began slowly chanting her incantations. Kydar left the girl to her work and followed Rakiv towards the stall where the prisoner's sat.

"So we've traded one set of human oppressors for another," one Centaur snorted, "I suppose you'll be wanting us to carry your bags? Pull your plows? Or perhaps you'd like to ride us hmm?" the man-beast spat angrily in the dirt.

"Kydar will you cut their chains?" Rakiv sighed with exasperation, busily working at the lock that held the human's chained together, "That one won't shut up."

"No! I will not shut up! You humans are all the same! You…" the Centaur ranted.

"Peace! Firemane," Mizra spoke from the ground, raising his head to glare at his fellow man-beast out of his good eye, "You've obviously no idea who these human are."

"You know them, Chieftan?" the one called Firemane responded with surprise.

"They are Sunspears," Mizra responded with a nod, "No doubt come to rescue their captured friends over there."

"And that makes them our friends?" Firemane questioned.

"No, Haroj," Mizra shook his head and slowly turned his gaze to Rakiv, "But I remember _that_ one. If not by her scent then by her hair alone."

"Hehe, I wasn't sure if you'd remember me Mizra," Rakiv chuckled, giving a triumphant cry as the chains locks finally snapped open, "It's been almost ten years."

"How could I forget one of the greatest hunters I ever had the pleasure of running with?" Mizra chuckled, "It is good to see you again, Rakiv Maelstrom."

"Oh good grief," Kydar groaned, igniting a small blue flame at his finger tip, "Is there anyone in Elona that you _don't_ know?"

"What can I say? I got around," Rakiv chuckled and turned to wave her hand at her party, "Tahlkora! I need some healing over here!"

"You hunted… with a human?" Haroj asked in disbelief.

"Not just any human," Mizra chuckled, "The Red Huntress. Before you joined our pride Firemane, our people were being attacked by the heket clans and their great warlord, Tundoss the Destroyer. It was this human, Rakiv Maelstrom that helped me to hunt down Tundoss' camp. It was her arrow that slew the heket lord."

"I see…" Haroj nodded slowly, looking over at Rakiv, "I had heard such stories… but I never believed that a human could be a Centaur's equal on the plains."

"And she was Haroj, that she was. But now I must ask," Mizra said, looking up and drawing the ranger's attention again, "What brings you back to Kourna? And in the company of Sunspears no less?"

"Varesh Ossa," Rakiv said simply.

"Ahh, I see…" Mizra nodded with understanding, turning his head as Kydar began cutting through his chains, "Then it seems we share a common goal once more."

"What's going on here Mizra?" Rakiv asked, kneeling next to the Centaur, "Why are you being taken prisoner?"

"We Centaurs are proud people, but I fear we are equally foolish," Mizra sighed and shook his head, "In the midst of our tribal wars, Varesh Ossa began her own campaign to conquer and enslave us. It began one tribe at a time, and by the time we understood what was happening it was too late. It began with the Sunstrider clan in the Sunward Marches, then the Redhoofs that guarded the Marga Ancestor Tree. Now Varesh has set her war dog, General Bayel, upon us. Every day more of my people are captured by the humans and taken to the work camps southeast of here."

"Southeast… the Dejarin Estate?" Rakiv asked with surprise.

"The same," Mizra confirmed, as a clink of metal signaled the release of his bonds.

The centaur pushed himself up, grunting as he rose to his full height and stomped his hooves to stretch his legs. Kydar immediately set to cutting the other Centaurs' chains as well, and Rakiv stood up to face the Centaur leader.

"But I don't get it," Rakiv frowned, "How did they catch _you_? I mean, I really can't believe you were that careless."

"Oh I was not red-one," Mizra chuckled, folding his arms proudly, "I allowed myself to be caught."

"Well that was stupid," Kydar snorted from the ground.

"Do not speak ill of our chieftan!" Haroj Firemane shouted, "His wisdom is unquestionable!"

"Hey, hey! Trying to cut you loose here!" Kydar snapped at the Centaur, pointing the blue flame at him, "Stop moving or I might miss the chain."

"I agree that it is hardly the best plan," Mizra admitted with a grumble, "But I will not let my brothers suffer under the Kournan yoke. I mean to be taken to their camp, rally our pridesmen and free them from the oppressors."

"If you don't get the snot beat out of you first!" Rakiv exclaimed, "If I hadn't intervened, that commander might have killed you!"

"I doubt he would have risked that," Mizra shrugged, "I'm worth far more to Bayel alive than dead."

"Even so," Rakiv grumbled, folding her arms.

"I thank you for your concern Maelstrom," Mizra laughed lightly, wiping a trickle of blood from over his eye, "But I must do this. For my people."

"There we go," Kydar spoke up, rising from the ground and extinguishing his cutting flame, "You're all free to go."

"And not a moment too soon," Mizra said, raising his head and perking his ears, "Unless my hearing deceives me, you must be quickly on your way. I hear many boots headed towards us."

"Reinforcements?" Kydar blinked in confusion, "From where?"

"The garrison," Rakiv smacked her forehead as the realization hit her, "The horn blast… it was a call for help."

"What are we going to do?" Alendra asked, striding up to them with her spear over one shoulder, "Stand and fight?"

"We can't afford to keep drawing attention to ourselves like this," Rakiv shook her head, "No, we run. And we run fast. Mizra we can escort you to the Procession and from there…"

"No," the Centaur said, "I _am_ going to the work camps, and the soldiers will take me there."

"But…" Rakiv began.

"However," Mizra raised a hand to silence her, "We are allies now, and we will require one another's aid," he turned his head and stamped his hoof towards the other two Centaurs, "Swordshanks, Ebonmane, go with these Sunspears. Aid them in any way you can."

"But Chieftan…" Swordshanks protested.

"I have Haroj with me," Mizra nodded to them, "He has been to the camps and that Argon fellow trusts him. I am sure the Corporal will agree with whatever story Firemane tells him… when he comes to that is."

The Centaur glanced down at the unconscious form of Corporal Argon, and Tahlkora gave a sheepish giggle.

"Sorry… he was in a lot of pain, so I kind of knocked him out," the young monk smiled.

"Never fear, it means that he has heard nothing of our plans," Mizra replied with a chuckle of his own, "Quickly, you must escape. Haroj and I will remain here and throw the Kournans off your trail."

"Thank you Mizra," Rakiv said, "Stay safe and make your jail break quick. I won't leave you in that camp for too long."

"I will do my best," the Centaur chieftan chuckled, "Ebonmane. When you have the chance, return to the pride. Tell Shadowhoof all that has happened here and instruct him that under _no circumstances_ is he to come after me."

"Yes Chieftan," Ebonmane said with a nod and a salute.

"And don't be a mule," Mizra reprimanded his pridesmen, "Carry those wounded humans."

"Yes Chieftan…" they both responded, though with obvious displeasure.

"Anorah, help me," Alendra called as she slid an arm under one of the Sunspear prisoners and lifted him up onto Ebonmane's back.

"Alright, everyone move out! Quickly now, quickly!" Rakiv shouted, rallying her crew.

"Wait!" one of the prisoners cried out, "Take me with you!"

Rakiv turned to regard the prisoner who had spoken. It was a woman, obviously of Canthan descent and wearing dirty robes of brown and gold. In fact, she looked very much like…

"Are you… a Xunlai agent?" the ranger blinked curiously.

"Yes, yes I am," the woman nodded, "My name is Hua Li. I was arrested by the Kournans for using my guild's services to transport Sunspears."

"Well that's all I needed to know," Rakiv chuckled, "C'mon. And try to keep up."

"Go!" Mizra urged, "They are getting closer!"

"Move it everyone! Move it!" Rakiv shouted.

The Sunspears and their new found allies broke into a run, pounding the sandy earth and making their way north away from the outpost. Rakiv led the way, taking them away from the rocky bluffs and out onto the dry flats that sprawled across the northern end of the region. Behind them Mizra hunkered down on the ground, taking a moment to smudge some sand and dirt across himself before turning to look up at Haroj.

"Now I'll need you to restrain me," he said to his pridesman, "You're to tell the soldiers that the others escaped, but you managed to keep a hold of me. That should boost their confidence in you."

"Hmph, I doubt it will be difficult to deceive them," Haroj said, placing a hoof on his chieftan's back, "They're only two-legs."

"Even so, you should make this look good," Mizra said, "Here, take hold of my horn. We want them to believe this."

"Understood," Haroj said, shifting his stance to make the hold more convincing.

"Very good," Mizra nodded, "Now, here they come…"

In the distance behind them, Rakiv could hear the commotion as the soldiers reached the outpost and saw the remains of the Sunspear attack. She couldn't deny the rather satisfying feeling of becoming a terror to these ignorant brutes. Striking from out of nowhere and then vanishing into the sands. It was like something out of the stories from the 1001 Vabbian Nights. The ranger ran onward, leading her party to a large edifice of stone that rose up out of the desert. Moss and shrubs grew all around it, feeding on the water sources below the desert floor. Rakiv reached the rock formation and struck it with her hands, feeling across its surface and brushing her way through the tall bushes that grew around it.

"C'mon… c'mon where is it…" she grumbled under her breath.

"What is the two-legs doing?" Swordshanks asked his fellow Centaur.

"Perhaps it is some human ritual," Ebonmane shrugged, "Or perhaps she has gone daft with the heat, and is only wasting our…"

The Centaur paused in midsentance as Rakiv brushed her way through a bush and suddenly vanished into the foliage. The party blinked in confusion, and Kydar stepped forward, pushing aside the leaves to see where the ranger had gone.

"Rakiv…?" he called hesitantly.

"Get inside!" she hissed from beyond the bush, "Quickly, before someone spots us!"

The elementalist glanced back at the group behind him, gave a slow shrug and then pushed his way into the greenery. Through the bustle of leaves and stems, the scribe found himself standing in a small passage way, the dirt here carpeted with sparse grass that led to the mouth of a cave that opened up in the rock. Rakiv stood at the cave mouth, waving for him to follow before she ducked down and disappeared into the darkness. Kydar glanced back to make sure the others were following him before chasing after the ranger and hopping down into the cave. A fireball ignited in his palm and he lit the way downwards, following the steep slope that led deepr and deeper into the cave. Soon enough light began to trickle up to him from the cave depths and he extinguished his fireball as he stepped out of the tunnel. As he looked up he immediately recognized where they were. They were beneath the badlands once more, inside one of the caverns that led towards the main Sanctuary. Due to the irregular rock formations above, holes in the roof above allowed sunlight to spill in and illuminate the chamber.

"By Melandru…" Ebonmane exclaimed as he exited the tunnel behind them, "I never knew this was here?"

"Welcome to the Sunspear Sanctuary friends," Rakiv chuckled, brushing back her hair and giving a tired sigh, "C'mon. We've still got a ways before we make it to the main chamber."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering the central Sanctuary cavern, Rakiv came to an abrupt stop to take in the change that had come over the place. Once sparsely populated by their meager and weary troops, the Sanctuary was now in an uproar. Men and women bustled to and fro under the directions of Lonai, setting up new tents and clearing out new areas to be used for new purposes. Near the tents, women sat shushing crying babys and keeping an eye on unruly children who found all sorts of mischive to be made amongst the caves. An infirmary had been established at the southern side of the cave, and those who were able tended to the sick and wounded that lay upon the cots. For all intents and purposes, the Sanctuary had turned into a small village, populated by escaped prisoners and refugees.

"Dwanya be praised!" Dunkoro's voice broke through the ranger's thoughts, "You're alive!"

Rakiv turned her attention to the approaching healer. It was evident that Dunkoro had been a busy man, the dark rings around his eyes betraying a lack of sleep the last couple of days.

"I don't die easy general," Rakiv nodded and waved a hand across the busy chamber, "What happened here?"

"We need to hold a meeting," Dunkoro nodded, "I'll call all officers to the mess hall."

"I _just_ got back Dunkoro," Rakiv whined tiredly.

"This can't wait!" the general insisted, "Something has to be done about this mess! Meet me in the mess hall!"

"Very well…" Rakiv sighed, shaking her head, "C'mon guys. You civilians go talk to Lonai," she said, pointing across the cavern towards the necromancer, "She'll get you sorted out."

The group of former prisoners made their way in the direction she had indicated, while Rakiv and her team headed for the mess hall. Upon reaching the makeshift stone tables, the ranger plopped down, crossed her arms on the table, and buried her face in her arms. The others followed suit, carelessly shucking their weapons to the floor as they settled around the table. Soon enough, Dunkoro arrived as well with Koss, Melonni and Nerashi in tow. The officers seated themselves and Dunkoro launched into an explaination.

"We've been _very_ busy the last two days," the general sighed, "When Koss was bringing back all those people you released from the Zelbahn Garrison, they ran into a convoy of soldiers."

"They were taking young men to the Lannur Garrison," Koss spoke up, "Turns out, these men were civilians who were being pressed into service. Some weren't even old enough to hold a sword and shield."

"Naturally we uh… liberated them," Melonni nodded, "And brought the men back with us to the Sanctuary."

"Yes," Dunkoro said, folding his arms over his chest, "So now we have a lot of civilians filling up our chamber."

"I don't see how this is a problem," Rakiv groaned, raising her head just enough to let her chin rest on her forearm, "That's a few soldiers that will never end up in Varesh's army. Good for us."

"It's bad for us because none of them will leave!" Dunkoro exclaimed.

"To be fair, we can't let them leave anyway," Nerashi put in, "If they go back to their homes, Varesh will only arrest them again. They also know the location of our hideout, so letting them go is bad for us."

"And there's nothing we can do with them," Dunkoro grumbled with displeasure, "There's no way we can hunt enough food to feed this many people. Water is alright, but we hardly have enough tents for everyone, and what few medical supplies we had ran out yesterday. Jonah has given us what he could spare but… we're scraping the bottom of our supply barrel now. If this keeps up, we'll start loosing more men to starvation than to Kournans."

"To make matters worse, there's been some pretty bad unrest in the caves," Melonni added, "Many of the Kournans here are resentful towards the Sunspears for the Gandara invasion and all the Kournan troops we killed there."

"And in turn, our soldiers aren't too pleased with the Kournans either," Koss sighed, scratching through his dense afro, "I had to break up a fight just yesterday because one of our men accused one of the Kournans of supporting the Warmarshal's tyranny."

"This whole thing is unraveling very quickly," Dunkoro added, "And there seems to be nothing we can do to stop it. On top of this many of our men are wounded beyond our ability to heal. Some may never fight again. But there's nothing we can do with them beyond letting them rest in these noisy caves."

The report continued, problem after problem spilling from the officer's lips. Rakiv's team remained silent, listening and nodding when appropriate. The ranger herself closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples in an effort to soothe her growing headache. When she opened her eyes again she found herself looking at Kydar, who was already returning her gaze. There was something meaningful in his eyes, as though he were conveying a message through his stare alone. And in a flash of inspiration an idea formed in her mind. It was wild, and far fetched… but perhaps it could work.

"Alright," Rakiv said, thumping a fist on the table for silence, "Here's what we're going to do. Nerashi, gather a hunting party and head out to your hunting grounds. Bring back as much meat as you can. We need something to feed these people with tonight. Some friends of ours gave us several pounds of wheat and barely. Can anyone here bake?"

"I burn things," Kydar admitted with a chuckle.

"I can roast field rations pretty well," Alendra smiled brightly.

"That doesn't count," Anicara shook her head, "That's about all I can do too."

"I…" Anorah spoke up, raising her hand slightly, "I have some experience with baking."

Rakiv blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected the Zaishen to be capable of much more than killing and introspecting. With a shrug she gave a nod and pointed to the bags of grain.

"Alright, take that to the stoves and bake all of that into bread," she said, "Hopefully it'll last us for at least a day. Melonni, I want you to talk to Jonah first thing in the morning. See what's going on with the land around here and if there's anything that grows wild in the area. Fruits, vegetables, stuff like that. We can't keep living on skales and drakes alone."

"I will," the dervish nodded.

"Koss, Dunkoro," she said turning to the two commanders, "Did we gain any more men fit for fighting?"

"A handful, yes," Koss confirmed.

"Then get them on their feet and armed with whatever you can find," she ordered, "Even if it's just sticks and slings. I basically waltzed into our Jahai entrance without seeing a single guard. Things are getting busy around here, and we're going to need tighter security. I don't want some one of these kids slipping out and getting hurt or captured."

"Hmm, very well," Dunkoro nodded, "But… what about you?"

"Me?" Rakiv chuckled, pushing herself up from the table, "I'm going to make use of these people."

The officers watched her curiously as she strode away and made her way to the center of the Sanctuary cavern. The ranger stood at the edge of the central water shrine, shading her eyes as she looked up at the opening in the cavern ceiling. The sun had begun its late noon descent towards the horizon, casting its golden light diagonally through the skylight. It framed her rather majestically, which was perfect for what she was about to attempt. The orange blaze made her think of Kormir, who had always loved sunrise and sunset. Rakiv could only hope that the Spearmarshal was watching over her now.

"Hey!" she shouted, attempting to elevate her voice above the general noise of the chamber, "Can I get everyone's attention?"

The chatter went on unabated, her call unheard and so she frowned and tried again.

"Hellooo? Can I get everyone's attention?" she cried at the top of her lungs.

Still no attention was given, and the ranger sighed, pinching her nosebridge in exasperation. With a small giggle Alendra stepped up next to her and took in a deep breath.

"ATTEEEEN-SHUN!!" she yelled, her voice reverberating through the caves.

Sunspears, used to the order, immediately turned to face the shrine. The civilians in the cave slowly ceased their chatter and turned as well, curious as to why the order had been given.

"Floor's yours," Alendra smiled to the ranger.

"Thanks," Rakiv smiled in return as she stepped forward and took a deep breath, "Alright… so… I hear there's a lot of problems around here now. I mean… we don't have a lot of food, not many supplies… almost no weapons. But there's really nowhere else go… and a lot of you can't go home so…"

The ranger stopped and bit her lip. She was never good at this public speaking stuff. Kormir had always been the inspirational one. Even during their days of schooling, Kormir was always the one who lifted their spirits, encouraged them when things seemed bleak, and always seemed to have a prepared speech up her sleeve. Rakiv sighed and closed her eyes, thinking desperately. What would Kormir do…?

"You there!" Rakiv shouted, flinging an arm out to point in a random direction before opening her eyes, "What do you do for a living?"

"Me?" the Kournan man to whom she had pointed blinked, "Uhm, I'm a carpenter."

"And why were you put in Varesh's jail?" she asked him.

"Well, the Warmarshal was demanding my lumber and services," he said, "But she was paying me so little I couldn't take care of my family," he looked down at the woman and child that sat at his feet, "I stood up to one of her officers, and demanded better pay. When he refused and I said I would quit working for him, he had me and my family thrown in prison."

"And you," Rakiv turned, pointing to a woman, "What is your profession?"

"I'm a weaver," the woman said, "And a tent maker."

"And your crime was…?" the ranger queried.

"My mother became very ill," the woman said sadly, "I wanted to go see her… but the commander I was working for demanded that I stay and continue to work. I decided to leave anyway, just for a day to see if she was okay. The commander's men caught me… and I was clapped in irons."

"You there, Sunspear," Rakiv called, "What do you do for work?"

"Back in Istan I was a tailor ma'am," the soldier responded.

"And you?" she asked, pointing to another Sunspear.

"A vendor by trade ma'am," he called back, "I sell dyes."

"You, uhm… Swordshanks!" she called, pointing to the Centaur, "What do you do?"

"I'm a blacksmith!" he called back, "Hence the name, Swordshanks."

"Of course," Rakiv chuckled and raised her hand up, "Now by show of hands. Who here agrees that Warmarshal Varesh has committed unforgivable crimes against the people of Elona?"

Hands rose all across the cave.

"And who here wants to join Varesh's campaign?" she asked, lowering her hand.

Immediately every hand dropped.

"Sunspears look around you. Kornans, look at these soldiers," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "These are not your enemies. These are not the ones whose misdeeds called you away from your homes and familes. These are not the ones who made you suffer in sickness and darkness. We share a common adversary, a woman whose ruthless ambition has touched us all and torn us away from everything we love and hold dear."

She paused for thought. That wasn't a bad start, but she needed something more, something else to say.

"Don't stop now," Kydar whispered to her from where he leaned against a shrine post, "They're listening to you."

Rakiv swallowed and nodded, bolstering her determination as she looked back out at the crowd.

"We've all lost a lot to this war," Rakiv said, "And Varesh just keeps taking more from us, from all of us. If we are going to survive, if we are ever going to have a chance to set things right… we're going to have to work together. I see many of you need clothes," she waved a hand around, "And here we have a tailor. Those with skill with a needle and thread ought to join him to clothe us all. To defend ourselves we need weapons! Anyone here who can swing a hammer and pump a bellows should find Swordshanks and start pounding iron! We need tents and food and medicine, and I'm sure that in this crowd there are all kinds of skills that can help us to not just survive, but to thrive!"

The audience listened now with rapt attention. The ranger had a plan, one that meant they could be more than just refugees hiding in the sand. One that would give them purpose, and most of all… it could give them a chance.

"People with skills, working together for a common goal is a concept older than the stones beneath our feet," she stomped the ground, "In the old days, when things got tough and people couldn't make it on their own, they banded together to make their lives better. They combined their knowledge, their abilities and their skills to become stronger than the adversities that they faced. Some were strong of arm, others skilled with their hands. Some could play all sorts of instruments, and others spoke with power and conviction in their words."

Rakiv looked around the chamber, and could see hope mingled with anticipation written on the faces of the crowd. They were beginning to see her point, and she hoped they would continue to agree with what she had to say.

"These alliances, these coalitions of people helping people were called Guilds," Rakiv called, her voice echoing through the chamber with greater confidence, "And guilds are some of the strongest institutions in the world today. They span continents and nations, calling those with skills to share to come and join their efforts. And so I propose this; That we join together, not as Istani and Kournan, not as soldier and civilian, but as men and women bound to a single cause. Let us be brothers and sisters… let us be _guildsmen_!"

The ranger reached for the emblem at her throat where she unclipped it and whipped the cape off of her shoulders, raising it high in the air.

"Is anyone here a Guild Emblemer?" she asked, looking across the crowd.

"I am!" a Sunspear called out, "Or at least… my father is. But he taught me stuff!"

"That's good enough," Rakiv smiled, and waved the cape in the air, "Then let this be our banner! Much blood has been spilled because of Varesh, the blood of Kournans and Sunspears alike. Varesh has not only attacked the people of Istan, but she has turned on her own people, the people she swore an oath to protect from all danger and harm. May we wear these colors in memory of the fallen, of the blood that they shed as they stood between us and the darkness. May we remember the sacrifice and carry on in their name! But may we also remember those taken from us. Those who were ripped from this world before their time. May these colors commemorate the ones who are gone…"

She stopped, a lump rising in her throat. Kormir's face flashed before her eyes… and for a moment she was certain that her sister had given her an encouraging smile. Swallowing hard Rakiv went on, willing her voice to remain strong.

"So join us, brothers… sisters!" she called out, her voice swelling with strength and conviction, "Let us band together as one voice, the cry in the desert for those who cannot speak! Let us work together to rebuild all that we have lost. To become strong once more. But let us never forget what we strive for… what we _fight_ for! We fight for a world on the brink of darkness. We fight for the lands and the homes taken from us. We fight to bring peace and justice to a land that has lost all semblance of order and righteousness!"

Alendra stepped up, offering the ranger her spear. Rakiv took it and blinked curiously at the paragon. It was Kydar who lifted the ranger's confusion as he took the bloodstained cape and tied it around one end of the spear. Realizing what they had made, Rakiv slowly raised the union of weapon and garment above her head, watching as the crimson cloth furled out. It was a flag, a symbol to rally the hearts and minds of everyone who bore witness to it. Rakiv gave it a shake, causing the flag to ripple as she continued.

"And so I ask," she called out, "Who will join us!?"

"Me!" Alendra exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly.

"And me," Kydar smiled from where he leaned against the post.

"You have my sword!!" Koss shouted out.

"And my bow!!" Nerashi called enthusiastically.

"And my axe!!!" a Sunspear cried, hefting his weapon above his head.

The cavern erupted in calls of affirmation, each man and woman calling out their allegiance to the flag that Rakiv held up. The calls continued until Rakiv raised her other hand to gain silence from the crowd once more.

"Then let us become as one!" she shouted, "Let us be a guild! May our labors multiply and may our strength be compounded! We will make these caverns our guild hall, our fortress, our sanctuary! And when the time is right, when our spears are sharp and our shields are strong; Then let us rise from beneath the feet of our oppressors! Let us take back the land we love so dear! May our name be known from the Great Sea to the Gate of Desolation! Let all who hear it know that those who do evil will be cast down, and that darkness will not prevail. For though we lie dormant beneath these sands… We will have our Vengeance!!"

An explosion of cheers filled the cavern hall, hands waving and voices lifting to the ceiling. Rakiv waved the flag high and Kydar applauded from where he leaned. To further spur the spirit of union that drew them together, Alendra hopped forward and began chanting.

"Dormant! Vengeance!" she shouted loudly, pumping her fist into the air, "Dormant! Vengeance!"

The crowd took up the chant as well, their fists joining Alendra as they punched skywards and called out the words.

"Dormant! Vengeance! Dormant! Vengeance!" the chant went on.

The cry continued to thunder through the subterenean halls until Alendra threw both hands up to calm the crowd.

"We are a guild!" the paragon shouted, obviously in her element now, "But who will we follow? Who will lead us from here? Who will be our guildmaster?"

There was silence for a moment as everyone looked from one to another. It was a huge responsibility, being the master of a guild that sought to achieve so much. Even the most ambitious among them quailed at the thought. Rakiv lowered her flag slowly, contemplating Alendra's question, when Kydar suddenly grabed her hand and lifted her arm up.

"She will!" he called, pointing at Rakiv.

"What!?" the ranger shrieked in outrage.

"Yeah!" someone called out, though it was obviously Anicara trying to deepen her voice to sound like a man, "Let's pick the red one! She can be our guild leader!"

It didn't take long for the crowd to agree, and soon there were calls of encouragement and fingers pointing to Rakiv. The ranger struggled against the elementalist's grip, but Kydar only held her arm tighter to keep it raised up. Alendra giggled and gestured to Rakiv with a hand.

"Will you follow her?" Alendra shouted.

"Aye!" the cry came back.

"Will you heed her?" Alendra called.

"Aye!" the crowd repeated.

"Will you have her for your Guildmistress?" the paragon screamed.

"Aye! Aye!" they shouted.

Alendra turned and smiled at Rakiv, giving the ranger an innocent shrug. Rakiv glared daggers at both Kydar and Alendra, but realized that the choice was no longer hers. With a grumble she tore her hand from Kydar's grip and gave a sigh, tilting her flag over her shoulder.

"Do you _really_ want me to be the Guildmaster?" she asked with a sigh.

"Aye! Aye!" they called again.

Rakiv winced. She had hoped that in the last five seconds, they might have changed their minds.

"Oh very well," she groaned, "I accept."

A wild whoop rose to the cavern ceiling as the newborn guild cheered their Guildmistress' inauguration. Rakiv chuckled lightly and turned to the officers behind her.

"Nerashi, bring all the meat you can find," the ranger said, "Anorah, get those ovens smoking. The rest of you, out to the fields and scavenge whatever the land has to offer us. We're going to feed these people tonight."

"Yes, Guildmistress," Kydar grinned, bowing to the ranger.

"Yes, Guildmistress!" the others immediately responded, thumping their fists to their chests in salute.

With a satisfied nod, Rakiv turned back to the crowd and hefted her flag high in the air.

"What are we now!?" she called.

"Dormant!" the crowd shouted back.

"What do we want!?" she cried.

"Vengeance!" they responded.

"Whats our name!?" she exclaimed, and grinned broadly at the exuberant answer.

"Dormant Vengeance!!!"


	17. Chapter 16: The Nightmare Man

**Ch. 16**

**The Nightmare Man**

The days that followed the birth of Dormant Vengeance were lively ones. Deciding to solidify the leadership of the guild, Rakiv publically named the Sunspear commanders and her own team members as guild officers and set them to varying tasks. Melonni, Nerashi and Rojis were assigned to the guild's Intelligence department. Melonni was tasked with investigating Varesh's recent redirections of the River Elon, and finding out what the Warmarshal hoped to accomplish. Nerashi was sent to stalk the regions around the Sanctuary, monitoring the movements of Kournan troops and sending reports back to keep the guild well informed. Rojis became a gleaner of domestic information, and the veteran Sunspear was quite content to disguise himself as a Kournan commoner and move from town to town to find out what the people were saying about current events.

To strengthen what few fighting men they had, Rakiv assigned Kydar, Koss and Anorah to Basic Training. Koss took to the job eagerly and the burly Sunspear set up an entire boot camp in one of the larger northern caves. With constructs of sticks, straw and twine as their sparring dummies, the Zaishen dervish and Sunspear warrior drilled their men rigorously to prepare them for the battles ahead. Kydar decided to take a more passive approach and chose to distribute a variety of literature amongst the guild's caster classes, allowing them to teach themselves. Anicara however, insisted that the older elementalist instruct her personally, and so they began a daily ritual of honing the water mage's skills.

Dunkoro and Lonai settled into the Administration branch of the guild, overseeing the day to day tasks that required completion. They also commissioned a small task force to act as an internal police force, a small precaution in case disputes between guild member should require their attention. Alendra sat in Rakiv's cabinet as their resident Tactician, keeping track of the reports Nerashi sent back and offering suggestions for the guild's next move. When even Tahlkora received the assignment of joining the guild's infirmary to tend to soldiers, Anicara couldn't help but ask their new Guildmistress what her job was to be.

"You are Special Forces," Rakiv responded to her, during one of the nightly officer meetings.

It had been over a week since the guild's inception and so far things were running smoothly. The members of the guild had come to subsist on food supplies sent to them by their investor, Zudash Dejarin, who had disguised the goods as part of a trade contract with Elder Jonah of Ronjok. In return for his support, the former Trademarshal had begun to make greater demands of the fledgling guild, and his tasks were increasing in difficulty.

"Not only that," Alendra said, looking over her notes, "But our activity has gotten us some attention from the people. Rojis' last report says that we're like a rural legend in the villages and towns around here. We're getting official requests for jobs now, and word has it there are quite a few people looking to join the guild."

"So… I'm your agent?" Anicara tried to clarify.

"That's what you did for Kormir right?" Rakiv asked, looking up at the mage who stood at the end of the table, "Solo missions for when she couldn't use troops to do the job?"

"Yeeeah…" the mage said uncertainly.

"Well I'll be having you do similar things," Rakiv said with a nod, leaning back and stretching out her arms, "Nothing too rigorous. But every so often we'll need someone who can go out and speak for the guild. Your job would basically be to just go out, talk to these folks who are asking for our help and work out the details. Or maybe go out and retrieve some fugitives looking to join up with us for shelter. I need you because the assignments themselves won't be dangerous, but since we're in enemy territory, it has to be someone who is capable of handling themselves in tight situations and knows how to outsmart the enemy."

"Oh…" Anicara replied, thinking the job description over, "I guess I can do that."

"We can't use any of our other men cause they need to stay secret and safe," Alendra explained, "If we send you into a situation that turns out to be a set up, we can get you out safely and you can still operate. Basically, when you're out there you _are_ the guild, and it doesn't much matter who knows it. You'll pop in to do the job, and then disappear just as quickly."

"Do I get any back up?" the girl asked a little nervously, "Or am I totally deep cover?"

"Oh you'll have a team," Rakiv nodded to her, "Koss is preparing our best archers as we speak. They follow you into every situation and be your back up. For certain situations we might send them in ahead of you, but they'll always be close enough to shoot anyone that might try to hurt ya."

"Can I meet them sometime?" Anicara asked the ranger, "I'd like to see the people I'm working with."

"Sure," Rakiv responded with a muffled yawn, "Drop by the drill camp any time. Didja need anything else?"

"No, Guildmistress," Anicara saluted, an action which brought a sigh from Rakiv.

"Alright, then if there's nothing else to do…" the ranger paused, looking around the table before smacking a fist to the table, "Meeting adjourned."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Anicara made her way to the drill camp cave later than usual, carrying a scroll in her hands which she read over carefully. A thin eyebrow arched as she perused the parchment's contents, though her concentration was broken as a spout of flame caught her attention. The mage looked up to find her new mentor performing a bit of practice of his own in the center of the cavern. Kydar stood in the middle of the ring of training dummies, his feet bare as he spread his stance in the sand. The scribe had discarded his tunic, leaving his upper half bare save for the dark crimson gloves he seemed to never take off. Long black braids hung in his face and his chest heaved, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly as toned muscles flexed beneath the earthen tones of his skin. A pulsing red rune of attunement glowed to life on his chest, and after a silent pause for focus, he began.

The elementalist's form began with a swift step forward, as he brought his fist into the 'chest' of the training dummy in front of him. A swift turn pivoted him around the straw opponent and he delivered a hard elbow to the back of its "head". The other dummies apparently took notice of the abuse their fellow strawman was taking, for the pyromancer immediately turned on them as well. A rapid kick to the nearest dummy set it rocking on its wooden post, as the elementalist spun and back-handed another strawman with a gloved fist. Another acted as his spring board, as he planted both feet into its chest and pushed off of it. The scribe peformed a soaring backflip, a surprising feat for one of his profession, and he murmured rapidly as he cast in mid-air. His foot and knee touched the ground and as they did his fist struck the earth, releasing a raging Inferno into the gathered dummies. Still the scribe did not slow down, pirouetting to throw a Flare into an 'approaching' dummy, and stopping another opponent with a scorching blast of his Glowing Gaze. A Fireball flew through the air, detonating amidst a crowd of dummies as he pummeled another strawman with rapid Flares from both fists. As he began to murmur under his breath once more, the scribe fended off the 'attackers' with expert grace and skill. His every move was precise, never stepping out of pace or breaking his established rhythm. Spinning away from his latest victim the scribe thrust a hand to the ceiling and unleashed his spell, bringing a Fire Storm down upon his opponents.

The falling flames reflected in Anicara's wide blue eyes as she watched the other elementalist slowly turn around, gulping air as streams of heat rained about him. Beads of sweat glistened across his torso, and he threw his hair back out of his face as he panted for breath. As he looked up for the first time, he took notice of the water mage and gave a breathless chuckle while waving for her to come over. Anicara complied, striding across the stone floor to the edge of the ring just as the last of the flames died away. The burning dummies soon put themselves out as the persistant protection spells Dunkoro had placed upon them went to work. The strawmen took a beating from students and instructors every day, and always came out none the worse for wear. Kydar held up one finger, taking a moment to catch his breath before walking through the practice ring to meet his new student.

"Whatcha got there kid?" he asked, wiping a line of sweat from his brow.

"Uhm…" the mage blinked, and looked down as she suddenly remembered the scroll in her hands, "Oh! Oh this. This is my mission for today. Some guy named Kerendu and his sons have been looking to join up with us. They've got some useful supply lines we can use, so Dunkoro said to bring them in. They uhm…" she paused as she looked up at him, and then quickly forced her attention back down to her parchment, "They were supposed to meet us at uh… the Sunward Marches but Nerashi found them south of here, near Gandara. I'm supposed to go back her up and help these guys get to the Sanctuary."

"Ahh," Kydar said, wiping his face with a towel, "So no practice today?"

"Oh! Oh no I've got time," she nodded quickly, "Nerashi wanted me to meet her in Poghan Passage at noon. So I've got a few hours before I need to head out."

"Alright," he responded, throwing the towel over his shoulder, "But I think we'll take it easy today anyway. I had something else planned for ya."

"Yeah?" she asked, blinking up at him.

"Mhm," he nodded in reply, "C'mon, over here."

The scribe led the younger elementalist across the cave, to the banks of one of the many streams that coursed through the underground caverns. A beam of sunlight shone on the spot his chose, warming two large boulders that rested at the water's edge. Kydar sat cross legged atop one boulder, and indicated that Anicara should do the same on the other. Once the other mage was comfortable Kydar rested his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.

"Today we're going to discuss a little magical theory," Kydar nodded to her, "You've got natural talent, and a hell of a lot of raw power, but I think we need to focus it a little with a better understanding of what we, as elementalists, are supposed to do."

"Alright," she said with a smile, "Lay it on me."

"Well first off, what do you know about the schools of magic?" he asked her.

"Uhm… there's four of them," Anicara responded, recalling some of the books she had read on the subject, "Preservation… Aggression… Destruction and Denial," she nodded triumphantly.

"Yup," Kydar agreed with her, "That's our understanding of magic in the world today. And as a caster, you can focus on any one of these schools. As an Elementalist, your focus is the school of Destruction, and on the battle field that is what your role is. To wreak absolute havoc on your enemies."

"Easy for you to say," she chuckled lightly, "You can just burn everything in sight."

"True," he laughed and nodded, "But no matter what element you're wielding, your goal is still Destruction. Let's take Earth Magic for example. Many of the spells of the Earth element are highly defensive, which would make one think that it lies in the Preservation school. This is not entirely true however, as the ability to stop and block your enemies attacks will ultimately lead to their destruction. With Earth Magic, the end goal is not to protect, protection is only a means to an end. It's for this reason that a lot of the Earth elementalists that I've known often say 'The best offence is a good defense'."

"Ahh.." Anicara nodded with understanding, "So it's about the end game? That if you can't destroy them yourself, do things that push them to being destroyed?"

"Exactly," Kydar nodded, "So let's look at Water Magic. While your line deals considerable amounts of damage, a lot of your spells are based on undermining your opponent's mobility right?"

"And them not being able to move, means that they're easier to crush," Anicara concluded, "Or freeze, or pierce or whatever," she added with a laugh.

"Perfect," he grinned to her, "And that's where your magic might look like Denial, keeping your enemy from being able to move. But in the end it just means you facilitating his Destruction. The reason I'm telling you all this is because it's important that you understand how other professions affect you, and how each of these schools find a place in your own magic."

"Find a place?" Anicara blinked, "Aren't I supposed to focus on Destruction?"

"Not at the expense of ignoring the other opportunities you have," Kydar shook his head, "Remember, Destruction is the end result you want. But you also need to be aware of how to get to it. All of magic used to be whole, not split up into these different schools. So parts of the schools still overlap. If you know where these overlaps are, you can make use of them to achieve your ends."

"I see…" she responded slowly, "So it's like… my Armor of Frost is more on the Preservation side of things, which in the end keeps me safe long enough to do serious damage to my attacker?"

"Good!" Kydar smiled brightly, "But I want to focus you on a different side of Preservation today, mostly in relation to your Energy. I've noticed you tend to wear yourself out with your casting."

"Yeah… some of my spells come with a pretty high price tag," she chuckled, scratching the back of her neck lightly.

"A lot of our spells do," Kydar nodded in agreement, "But there are ways of bringing down how much effort we have to put behind a spell, or even better, we can get back some of what we put in."

"How's that?" Anicara asked.

"There's a number of ways," he nodded, and tapped his chest where the glyph still glowed, "But my favorite is the Attunement. It's a spell that brings you more in touch with your element, so that when you invoke the elemental power, the force of the magic itself re-energizes you."

"Okay… so how do I do it?" she inquired eagerly.

"It's very simple actually. You know the feeling when you cast a spell? That rush of the elemental energy flowing through you?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied simply.

"What you do is reach back, to where you feel that rush start at," he said, "Focus your attention there… find the source, and then give it a little tap with your own energy. Almost like trying to cast the element itself."

The girl closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she focused. Her magic had always felt like it flowed from her extremities, starting in her hands and feet and welling through her body towards her head. Anicara focused on her toes and finger tips, brow furrowing as she chased the elusive cooling sensation that always accompanied her casts.

"You got it?" she heard his voice drift to her.

"Yeah… yeah I think so," she replied dreamily.

"Now hit it," he commanded.

Anicara's nose scrunched as she forced her energy to the ethereal source of her magic… and immediately felt it respond in kind. Blue eyes snapped open and she gasped as a surge of calming cold rolled through her. Unlike other casts, the cold did not leave her and instead began to cycle through her body, generating a peaceful and focusing sensation within her. A blue glyph slowly glowed to life on her stomach, pulsing lightly with the magic within.

"Excellent!" Kydar exclaimed, "Very well done!"

"Thanks," she grinned happily, poking at the glyph on her skin experimentally, "It really does feel… helpful I guess. Like I could cast almost anything, only better."

"Well that's a good start," he nodded, unfolding his legs and stretching out, "We're gonna keep working on this. Your energy can do more than just empower your spells. It can heal you, protect you and even hurt others. For now though, I want you to practice this."

The scribe stood up, digging a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handing it to her. Anicara looked it over and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Another Elite spell!" she exclaimed, looking up at him, "I can't cast this!"

"I have faith that you can cast anything you want Ani. You just have to know that you can do it too," he nodded sagely, though was forced to give a sigh and a chuckle when the girl responded with an unconvinced stare, "Just look it over, practice the basics and see what you can do.'

"Okay, I'll try…" the young mage nodded, and then paused as she looked up at him, "Hey Kydar… can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied, sitting back down across from her, "What's up?"

"Well… I'm really glad you've been teaching me… and I feel like I'm learning a lot but…" she stopped, searching for the words ad gave a sigh, "Will this… I mean, will I be able to…"

Her voice trailed off as words failed her and she felt a lump rising in her throat. Kydar remained silent, merely watching the younger mage as she tried to speak again.

"We… failed them," she managed, "All of them at Gandara… we were the officers, the commanders… and we led them blindly to slaughter!"

The first tear fell before she could catch it, and the girl immediately pulled the parchment away to keep it from getting wet. She rubbed the ragged sleeve of her robes across her eyes as she fought back a rising sob.

"There are a lot of widows in Istan now, and children who will never know their fathers… because of _us_!" she exclaimed, "Because we failed them all!"

As she dissolved into tears Kydar reached forward and gently took her hand. Still he did not speak, allowing her to release her suppressed emotions.

"And now…" she sniffed, "Now Rakiv wants me to… to take teams out on missions… dangerous ones. And… and I don't know if I can do it! If it was just me it wouldn't be so bad but…if they die… if these men die and it's under my command… it's my fault! It's all my…"

The sobs cut her off, preventing words from rising as Kydar gave her hand a gentle squeeze. For several moments the girl cried softly, and finally the older elementalist spoke.

"It's not your fault Ani," he whispered to her, "It's not your fault those men died… it was Varesh. If it hadn't been for what she did… what she's done, those men would never have had to leave home."

"But…" she began brokenly.

"I'm not a commander," he said, patting her hand lightly, "I don't know what it's like to feel that burden or responsibility. But I do know that these men chose to come here, knowing what the dangers were. They came to fight for everything they love, to protect what they hold dear. They came believing that their courage, their strength and their _sacrifice_ would secure peace for their children."

The girl continued to sniffle, wiping at her face with the dirty rags of her sleeve.

"And it's because of that belief that we have to keep fighting," Kydar urged, leaning forward towards her, "We have to keep fighting for what they tried to protect... what they _died_ to protect. We have to carry on, and accomplish what they fought for. If we don't, then it's all for nothing. If we give up, if we're too afraid of the battles to come… if we don't carry on, then we have _truly_ failed them."

At this Anicara looked up, her blue eyes wide with revelation. He was right. Even if they could have prevented the deaths of these men, as commanders and comrades they still had a responsibility to the fallen. They had to achieve what the others had died for, and it was this understanding that quelled the tears the poured from within her.

"So…" she began, rubbing at her eyes, "So… we keep fighting?"

"We keep fighting," he smiled back to her, "Until we end this."

The younger mage slowly nodded, sniffling lightly as she dried her cheeks. She flushed deeply with embarrassment. Here she was, an officer of Dormant Vengeance in charge of men and women twice her own age, and yet she couldn't stop blubbering like a little girl.

"I don't…" she managed, once her voice was steady enough, "I don't get you Kydar… How can you be a scholar, and still deal with all this so easily?"

"Oh I was just like you once," the scribe nodded with a chuckle and a small sigh, "We all have our ways of dealing with death… it's never easy, it just takes some of us longer than others…"

"Is… is there a story behind that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Kydar confirmed, "But it's sort of a long one."

"Tell me sometime…?" she requested.

"Sure," he smiled back, "But for now we'd best get moving. Sounds like the jocks are on their way in for morning training."

"Okay…" she nodded, rising from her rock and rubbing her face one more time, "Thanks for listening to me… Master Raelesin," she giggled slightly.

"Don't worry about it kiddo," he grinned, "What are friends for?"

The older elemenetalist paused as he stepped back and looked her over, wrinkling his nose with distaste.

"And those robes are all but useless now aren't they?" he asked, chuckling good naturedly.

"They've kind of taken a beating," she blushed slightly, and then gave a small laugh, "Though your vest does make a good skirt."

"I bet it does," he laughed as well and waved a hand to shoo her along, "You should head out to the Command Post. Go see Ahamid. He should have a little something for you."

"What did you do…?" the girl narrowed her eyes at her mentor.

"Just go and pick it up," he grinned, "I'mma go shower off in the falls."

"Mmm… it better not be anything to expensive," she grumbled at him.

To this Kydar gave no answer, merely retrieving his tunic from a weapons rack, tossing it over his shoulder and strolling towards the cave exit.

"Master Raelesin?" she called after him, her suspicion immediately growing, "Master Raelesin!?" she shouted.

But the elementalist paid her no heed, striking up a tune to whistle as he left the drill camp behind him. The Sanctuary had come alive with the regular morning hustle and bustle, as craftsmen and women filled the cavern. The myriad scents of breakfast drifted to him from the mess hall and Kydar made a mental note to stop by when he'd finished cleaning up. The scribe continued to whistle as he made his way through the main Sanctuary, heading through the tunnels that led to their private campsite. Just north of them, the crystal waters that fed their shrine spring fell in a beautiful waterfall into the deep subterranean pools that cycled water all through out the Sanctuary. There were a number of these falls amongst the caves, but this one had been claimed specifically by Rakiv's crew. Kydar made his way across rock and boulders, climbing up the steep tunnel that led to the waterfall. At the edge of the pool, the scribe looked down into crystal clear depths that descended deeper than light could penetrate. The sunbeams that shone from the open roof above played over the rock walls in the depths of the pool, moving and dancing like a rich, multicolored tapestry. Kydar laid his tunic across a nearby boulder and prepared to leap in until he realized he was not alone.

Near the center of the pool, directly beneath the falls, a large and ancient pillar jutted up out of the waters. It was one of the many structures in the caves that did not match the architecture of the water shrines, though Kydar had paid little attention to them. The pillar had been beaten down over years of constant pounding from the waterfall. All that remained now was a flat, smooth platform that stood about a foot above the pool's surface. It was atop this platform that the red-haired huntress sat in silence. The foamy water crashed over her body, pressing down her hair over her shoulders and flowing over her body. The ranger wore nothing more than tightly bound hide strips, wrapped across her chest and hips. Violet eyes were serenely closed and she sat perfectly erect, palms pressed together and held outward in front of her chest.

"Rakiv?" he called out to her.

The woman did not move, nor made any other indication that she was at all aware of his presence. The scribe frowned and gave a sigh as he made his way across the edge of the pool until he reached the collection of fallen rocks that served as the pathway to her platform. Stepping gingerly across the rocky walkway, the elementalist reached out a hand and parted the waters above the ranger's head, leaving it to fall on either side of her like a transparent curtain. Rakiv's eyes opened and she tilted her head back to look up at Kydar in surprise.

"You never struck me for the 'inner peace' type," he chuckled down to her.

"I'm not," she admitted, wiping a hand over her face and throwing back her hair, "Just… trying to remember some of my training."

"What part?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I've been realizing that I got too used to fighting natural enemies, too used to relying on instinct and accuracy," she said thoughtfully, "I need… more. And I was trained to do more, but I haven't used those skills in a long time."

The ranger gave a small chuckle and looked up at him, giving him an invinting wave of her hand.

"You could probably benefit from this too actually," she added.

"Meditating under a pounding waterfall?" he asked with a disbelieving chuckle, "Not really my thing."

"Just sit down," she shook her head as she scooted forward towards the edge of her platform, "Your back against mine."

The scribe stared her skeptically for a moment, before giving a relenting sigh and doing as she requested. He grunted as he knelt down and turned to sit in a position similar to her own, crossing his legs and pressing his back to hers. Rakiv closed her eyes as the water poured over them, taking a deep breath as she laid her palms on her knees.

"While I was at the temple," she said, her voice echoing in the cavern, "Eidolon would teach me things whenever he was around. The masters were always filling our heads with stuff about gods and how to access their powers. Eidolon took a slightly different approach to things I guess. He was a ritualist, so he was always pretty in tune with the spirit world and he tried to teach me to be the same way. Rangers are supposed to have a link to the world anyway… but Eidolon taught me that there was power in the world that you didn't need gods or avatars to use."

Kydar did not respond. It was an odd thing to say, an even odder thing to teach. He had heard of such tales of Canthan philosophy, as the culture believed quite heavily in the vigilance and protection of their ancestors. But even still… most people ascribed to the all encompassing power of the great pantheon. However he was interested in the ranger's point of view, and so chose to quietly listen as she continued.

"Spirits have a power of their own, and if you know how to ask the right way, they can do all kinds of things for you," Rakiv said, shifting as she leaned back against him, "I experimented with that kind of stuff, and pretty soon figured out that some spirits could do the same things that the dervish prayers we learned could do. I never went too far with it… it felt kind of wrong at the time."

"But you're trying that now?" he asked behind her.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, "If ritualists do it all the time… I figure I should be able to do it too. I've heard of some rangers who rely pretty heavily on the spirit world… so I'm just trying to reconnect to that old training. The demons we're fighting aren't natural… It felt like some of them shrugged off my attacks, like I was throwing twigs at them. I'm gonna need more if I'm gonna fight these things… I think we all will."

"Mmm… good point," Kydar murmured, as she voiced the very concerns he had held for several days, "So how does this work exactly?"

"Well I don't really know about you… but since you use the elements I figure we're at least close to the same page here," she chuckled, relaxing more beneath the waterfall, "But when I do it… I start by considering my place in the world… how I fit into the Cycle of life. How I connect to the earth, how I'm kept alive by water. I think about the air I breathe and the fire that warms me. I consider the seasons, and how each of them move in the Cycle…"

She paused for a moment of silence, taking in slow, regulated breaths. Kydar followed her example, letting his thoughts drift as she directed them, feeling a soft sense of calm flow over him. The pounding of the water aided their efforts, the myriad noise of sight and sensation washed away by the falls and focusing their thoughts.

"Eidolon used to say, 'From earth am I born, by water I am sustained. By air I may breathe, and by fire my strength is maintained,'" she remembered aloud, "There are spirits all around us… spirits of the seasons, spirits of the earth. Spirits of sky, of heaven, of the woods and of the wild. It's one thing to feel these forces, and it is another to command them. But to be at peace and live in harmony with them… is something else entirely."

Both released a deep breath in unison, as they deepened their connection to the world around them. For Rakiv it was akin to returning to a familiar place, like a house in which she used to live where she could hear the voices of old friends all around her. Kydar's experience was entirely new for him. He had always been the master of his element, but now he was suddenly aware of those who had held sway over flames long before he was born. Warmth washed through him as he responded to the presence of spirits of heat and summer. But soon new and conflicting sensations rolled into him. He could feel the other elements, the very presence and source of the seasons themselves. A cycle of warmth and cold ran through his veins, and as he responded with a push of his own energy a surge of power awoke within him. Kydar gasped, opening his eyes as he recognized the feeling, an attunement but one like he'd never felt before. It was as if he was suddenly in tune with all the elements at once, each of them granting him more power than ever before.

Rakiv slowly opened her eyes as well, her slowed breathing returning to normal as she looked out across the pool in front of her. Cool water ran over her front, a stark contrast with the warmth against her back. The scribe behind her sat tall and firm, and it was only then that she realized she had come to rest completely against him. The beat of his heart seemed to be in sync with the pumping rhythm of the falling water. She had reawakened old habits, and as she had hoped she'd managed to tap a source that did not force her to connect with the gods. Maybe now she could do some real damage to these demons they were facing. The ranger closed her eyes again and breathed out calmly. She was… comfortable… a rare thing to encounter during the last few years. It was a calm moment, serene and tranquil. She might even call it…

"Ohmigawdsthankyousomuuuuch!" a high pitched squeal shattered their concentration.

Kydar looked up to find the other four members of their group standing on the rocks at the edge of the pool.

"Wow, you two look great!" Tahlkora smiled brightly.

"Don't we? That Ahamid guy has great taste!" Anicara squealed.

The young water mage had finally replaced her torn and tattered robes with an entirely new set. Her new robes were much brighter in color, but managed to be even more revealing than what she had worn before. The essentials of the armor was made of plain cloth, embroidered with various glyphs of protection to make it serve as actual armor. Thick bands of polished brass coiled around her neck, creating a high collar that rose from her shoulders up to her chin. Similar bangles were bound around her biceps and calves, from which billowy sleeves of Damask silk connected to slender bracelets at her wrists and ankles. A brass tasset hung almost dangerously low on her hips, and long embroidered reams of Damask silk hung from her tasset like a segmented skirt. The silk sheaves had been cut to resemble wing designs, and the sheer material bore numerous protection glyphs to allay its flimsy nature. Anicara twirled, bangles jingling across her body and she brushed back her hair to show off the matching earrings that hung from either side of her head.

"You know, when I gave the materials to him," Kydar sighed to his pupil, "I thought he was going to make you a coat… you know, something practical that won't just tear the next time we go rock climbing."

"Hey, hey," she protested while grinning ear to ear, "It's sturdier than it looks."

"It better be," the scribe grumbled in response, "I will not be happy with Ahamid if all that is useless by the end of the week."

"Check out Anorah too!" Alendra called gleefully, "I think the new top is totally rockin'!"

The dervish hesitantly stepped forward, giving a small respectful nod to the two in the waterfall. She too had procured new armor, though had opted to change only her top and headgear. The hood she now wore was deeper, leaving more of her face in its shadow. Her new corset was more revealing as well, and the Acolyte appeared to be somewhat uncomfortable with this fact. Its bottom hem rode several inches above her navel, and much of her back was left bare as well. The neckline plunged low between two straps that bound behind the back of her neck, and the corset's front fastners did not rise high enough to cover the skin it exposed. Anorah fidgeted uncomfortably, and was inwardly quite glad that the shadows of her hood hid the color that had risen to her cheeks.

"You're right," Rakiv agreed with a slow nod, "It does look good."

"I'm liking these Sunspear Elite designs," Anicara grinned happily as she leaned forward, "Thank you Master Raelesin."

"Yeah, yeah," Kydar chuckled, waving a hand at her to shoo her on her way, "Don't you have a mission you're supposed to be on?"

The girl opened her mouth to give an answer, but was immediately cut off by an urgent call from the tunnel behind them.

"Guildmistress!" the shout came, "Guildmistress!"

The rapid patter of running feet approached and an out of breath messenger girl stumbled into the cave, panting for breath.

"Easy girlie," Rakiv said, rising from where she sat, "Take your time."

The girl nodded to the ranger, sucking in air for a few moments before standing erect again to deliver her message.

"A runner got to Ronjok with a message from C'mmander Koss!" the girl announced, "He said he needs help!"

"Help?" Rakiv blinked, "Help with what?"

"Message didn't say," the girl nodded, "Missus Melonni has the letter. All she told me was to find you, and to tell you Mistah Koss said he found a way ta get the wounded Sunspears back ta Istan!"

Rakiv's eyes widened. Finally some luck had come their way. Many of the men in the infirmiry continued to suffer, and the severity of their wounds was beyond the aid of the meager field medicine the healers had continuously applied. They were in desperate need of the physicians in Kamadan, but until now there had been no way to find them the medical attention they needed.

"My team's on this," Rakiv ordered immediately, "Anicara you're reassigned to my detail. Tell Dunkoro that Melonni is replacing you to retrieve those civilians. All of you, report to the main hall in five minutes. You there, uhm… Kaileena right?"

"Yes ma'am," the girl smiled brightly, obviously pleased that the guildmistress knew her name.

"Get this letter from Melonni and bring it to me in the main hall," Rakiv commanded before looking up at her assembled crew, "This is big, people! We need this! Get moving, now!"

"Yes, Guildmistress!" they all cried in unison and scrambled to do as ordered.

"Thanks for the meditation session," Kydar chuckled as he grabbed his tunic and headed down the hall, "It was… enlightening."

"Yeah, anytime," the ranger nodded to him as he retreated from the waterfall cave.

As the others left Rakiv stood deep in thought, her mind turning to deep introspection. A stream of bubbles ascended to the surface and a moment later Butter poked his head up out of the water. The ranger looked down at him, fixing the crocodile with a curious stare. Butter hissed at her and splashed the water with his tail, his reptilian gaze bearing a hint of reproach to it.

"I know buddy," she sighed to him, turning away from the waterfall, "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the young messenger girl had said, Koss' letter did not offer many details. The only clear information was that he had found someone who could arrange passage back to Istan. His location was given as Camp Hojanu, and that he needed back-up immediately. Armed with this information, Rakiv and her crew headed for their resident Xunlai agent who was more than happy to transport them to wherever they wished to go.

Beyond the fertile holdings of the once proud Dejarin Estate, lay the lawless eastern wilds of the Barbarous Shore. The shore had long been contested ground for the Warmarshals of Kourna. Here the old Elon ran the course it had carved through rock and earth for thousands of years, breaking free of the land to the open ocean. Corsair ships had long used the area as a port of call when the seas were harsh and the storms grew violent. Without a proper garrison or an established military presence in the area, Kourna's lawmakers had often in engaged in petty wars with the corsair commanders who laid claim to the shore. Though ground was often gained and lost by both sides, Warmarshal after Warmarshal had failed to remove the corsair presence from the river's shores.

At the edge of these lands sat Camp Hojanu. Established as a trading post for smugglers and thieves, the Camp was the last outpost in the eastern reaches of Kourna. Despite being well known as a center of blackmarket dealings, the Kournan government had allowed it to exist for two reasons. The first was that it served as a checkpoint, at which Kournan military could enforce a boundary and keep undesirables from infiltrating too deep into Kournan territory. The second was that the outpost facilitated the government's own under-the-table dealings, and provided them with a number of goods and services not readily available through more official channels. As a blackmarket center the Camp did very profitable trade with those brave enough to deal with pirates. A person could find anything they wanted in Camp Hojanu… for the right price of course.

The Sunspears' arrival through the Xunlai portal drew a surprised squeak from the attending agent, who immediately recognized their armor and insignia. It was Kydar who quickly quieted the woman, buying her feigned ignorance for a handful of platinums.

"Welcome to Camp Hojanu Tradesman Raelesin," the agent smiled as she pocketed the bribe, "How can the Xunlai Guild help you today?"

"You guys go on ahead," Kydar waved to the party, "I'm gonna see if I can book our return trip with her."

"Try to keep the costs down," Rakiv sighed, striding away, "We're not made of money you know."

The group of five made their way further into the camp, avoiding the many gatherings shady characters gathered around the camp's numerous firepits. A large pile of wood sat near the camp's center, ready to be lit as a bonfire to light the camp at night. The only structures to be seen in the outpost were flimsy looking tents that had been set up against the rock face at the camp's northern end. It was among these tents that they found Commander Koss Dejarin. Much like Anicara and Anorah, the Commander had made some upgrades to his equipments as well. His new Sunspear Elite armor still gleamed with the polish that the guild's armor crafters had applied to his heavy platemail. In place of his old Tribal Shield, the Sunspear warrior now carried a large golden Shield of the Lion slung across his back. Though his trusty machete was strapped across his shoulder blades in its own small sheath, a heavier Wingblade Sword now hung at his belt.

"Woow…" Tahlkora commented, looking the burly warrior over from head to toe, "You look… impressive!"

"I can see you're well prepared Commander," Rakiv chuckled, looking over his heavy equipment.

"At least I'm trying to be. Maybe it'll get Melonni off my back," the warrior chuckled as he turned to face them, "Thank you for coming so quickly Guildmistress. Though I only hope it was quick enough."

"Gimme a full report Commander," Rakiv said as she strode towards the nearest campfire and took a seat on a log.

"Well, before my divison was captured," Koss began, grunting as he sat down next to the ranger, "I actually made it out here and got a message out to an old friend of mine. She's got a few ships that run these waters, so I figured we could use her help. The day before we got picked up by a Kournan patrol, I got word back from her that she'd be headin' into port here in about two weeks. That was almost three weeks ago."

"Is she still here?" Rakiv asked anxiously.

"She is, luckily," Koss nodded, "And it's even luckier that I got here when I did. Things just took a turn for the worse around here."

"What happened?" Alendra blinked curiously.

"Well, my contact and her crew were taken captive," Koss sighed, "A local commandant… Commander Wahli I think, is in charge of most of the pirate gangs in the area. He claimed that my friend owed him a debt or something, and put her in a brig somewhere. She managed to get a message out to a mutal friend of ours, and he came to the Camp looking for me right as I got here."

"So to save ourselves, we have to save your contact," Rakiv surmised.

"Well, I woulda done it myself if it were that easy," Koss chuckled, and scratched at his afro, "You know me, I'm not afraid to burst into a pirate den and start swinging."

"Thank _goodness_ you didn't," Tahlkora huffed somewhat worriedly.

"Yer tellin' me little lady," he nodded more solemnly, "I didn't get ten yards into Freeman's Cove before a whole gang of people started screaming and shouting their heads off. A few gangs showed up and suddenly started callin' me a demon and screaming about killing me. I put up a good fight, but these folks meant business. I made a break for it and they chased me as far as the Foothills before finally giving up."

"So you only called us because you couldn't do it yourself?" Alendra laughed and shook her head, "Commander, Kormir would have had your shield for that!"

"But I'm sure the Guildmistress understands," Koss chuckled sheepishly.

"I dunno," Rakiv responded with an arched eyebrow, "That _is_ a nice shield you've got there."

The warrior balked for a moment, and then grinned as he understood the ranger's joke. Koss laughed heartily and gave a shrug to them as he looked at the members of the party.

"Well anyway, I've got a man on the inside right now," Koss continued, "He's supposed to find out where our contact is being held and then meet us in the Foothills with the information. All we gotta do then is bust in there and kick some ass."

"Sounds good to me," Rakiv said, folding her arms over her chest, "I've been waiting for a round two with the corsairs."

"Alright…" Kydar said, striding up to them as he looked over the receipt he'd received from the Xunlai agent, "I got us a booking back, took some doing to figure out how to have her send us to a place I couldn't even give her directions to, but we should land somewhere in the general area at least," he chuckled.

"Good," Rakiv nodded, pushing herself up from her seat, "Alendra, brief the scribe. The rest of you, gear up and move out. I wanna get our target out of danger as soon as possible."

"Yes, Guildmistress," all present replied.

"So what'd I miss?" Kydar asked, turning to the paragon.

"Well, ya see…" Alendra began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Barbarous Shore was an untamed wilderness, widely known as one of the most brutal and unforgiving regions in all of Kourna. Here only the strong survived, and these survivor's strength was tested daily. The Heket tribes to the north were ever resentful of those who impeded the expansion of their territory, and when they weren't fighting amongst themselves they engaged in bloody tribal wars with the corsairs. The corsairs for their part refused to surrender their ports to anyone, and resisted the Heket's with the same ferocity that had driven back the Kournan army. Both of these vicious forces were constantly waylaid by the mighty elementals who stalked the highlands and zealously guarded the earth that they considered sacred. While attempting to avoid the living landmasses that often attacked from the very ground beneath one's feet, travelers and adventurers had to be wary of the local plantlife that did not take kindly to the intrusions of strangers.

The Sunspears strode forth fearlessly into these wilds, following the red haired guildmistress across the rocky plains. Rakiv couldn't help but smile as she breathed in the air and strode the dusty fields. This was her element, the raw and unbridled forces of man and nature in a no-holds-barred battle to the death. Butter too seemed rather pleased with their surroundings. The crocodile rather hoped he would be allowed to do some hunting while they were here, it had been some time since he'd killed his own meat. A few failed attacks by the Heket soon taught the frogmen to steer clear of the foreign smelling band of humans that tread their territories. This did not make the Heket back off entirely, and frogman scouts trailed the party until they finally left the tribal lands and made their way into the southern foothills. Here Koss took point and led the party through the rocky passes down towards the Bahnelon River. The name given to the river labeled it as a branch of the Elon, which emerged out of the underground passages of Bahdok Caverns to the north. The Bahnelon was the oldest branch of the Elon river in all of Kourna, and its placid surface hid the strong currents that ran through the deep river bed. It was here, at the banks of the river that Koss stopped, one hand falling to the hilt of his sword as his good eye surveyed the immediate area.

"Well Sevad?" the warrior called, "Show yourself."

There was no reply to his demand, and for a long moment the only sound in the air was that of the calm moving waters of the river. Finally a figure emerged from behind the rocks, a man dressed in typical corsair rags and a white turban that wrapped around his head and shoulders.

"Hello Koss," he replied evenly.

"I'm back with the help I needed," the Sunspear warrior nodded to the other man, "What did you learn?"

"I learned a lotta things, actually," the corsair said, the smoothness of his voice immediately arousing Rakiv's suspicion, "Lotsa strange things about the Cove, and where that little wench is being held too. I also hear that Commander Wahli's ain't been too kind to her neither."

"Stop playing games Sevad," Koss snorted, "Just tell us where to start looking."

"Well ya see…" the man said, almost as if Koss hadn't spoken at all, "I got to thinkin' and realized… there's nothin' really in this fer me ya know? I wasn't gonna come back here at all t'day… but then I heard who these friends of yers are."

As if on cue the grasses along the bank rustled and immediately the ground burst forth. Thatch ambush hatches opened up in the ground and an entire crew of well armed pirates sprang up, brandishing their weapons and grinning menacingly.

"See, _yer_ the ones the Warmarshal is after," Sevad smirked greedily, "The ones with the pretty price on yer heads. We bring a few of you in alive, and we're rollin' in silvers fer a few months. Ain't that right Cap'n Mehdi?"

"You lot wanna come along quiet like?" the captain growled as he strode forward, raising a rather oversized scythe over his head, "Or we gonna do this the ole' fashioned way?"

The pirates laughed darkly and jeered at the Sunspears as they approached. The corsair party outnumbered the Sunspears, at least two to one odds. Having faced worse during their Kournan adventures, the Sunspear party formed up immediately and prepared to take on this latest group of foes.

"I don't have time for this," Rakiv snarled and pushed her way forward.

Mehdi grinned as the short ranger strode rapidly towards him without even bothering to draw her weapons. With a grunt of effort due to the weight of his scythe, the pirate captain brandished the weapon and swung at the woman. Rakiv's attack was eye-defyingly swift. Gloved hands caught the pirate captain's forearms, stopping his scythe in mid-swing. In the same movement she hopped into the air, directing all of her weight and force into the heel of her boot which she rammed into the pirate's kneecap. With a sickening snap the limb bent in on itself, and Mehdi released a high pitched scream of agony. His anguish was immediately compounded as the ranger twisted his scythe to force his arms to extend and slammed the butt of her palm into his elbow joint. The second snap redoubled his scream and as the maimed man fell the ranger ripped the scythe from his grasp. A strike from the butt of the weapon to the pirate's face knocked him to the ground where she held him down with the heel of her boot pressed to his throat. Her torso pivoted as she lashed out with the scythe, swinging the full length of the pole arm to hook the curved blade behind the neck of Ruthless Sevad. The blade quivered behind Sevad's head, and the greedy pirate stood wide-eyed with surprise. With a small ruffle the turban fell from his head and fluttered to the ground in two pieces, the cloth cloven from where Rakiv had sliced it from his neck.

"D-Don't just stand there you codswabble!" Sevad shouted, his voice cracking with fear, "S-Somebody shoot her!"

"If anyone so much as _moves_, I will kill you," she growled threateningly, "Then I will kill him," she ground her heel against Mehdi's throat, drawing a choked gurgle from the pirate as she raised her gaze to the pirate crew, "And then I will kill each and every one of you."

The feral wrath in the ranger's eyes was undeniable, and after seeing how swiftly she had broken their captain, none of the brigands were eager to test her. Satisfied that the pirates had been sufficiently intimidated, Rakiv turned her attention back to Sevad and began to draw him to her with the scythe.

"Now," she said, violet eyes boring into the pirate's dark ones, "Since you've broken your agreement with the Commander, you and I will be making a deal of our own."

With expert skill the ranger suddenly spun the scythe and removed the blade from his neck. Sevad had little time to breathe easy, as he immediately found the scythe's edge in an even less desirable position. Rakiv snarled darkly as she slid the scythe blade between the pirate's legs and pulled up on the snathe, forcing Sevad to stand on his toes to avoid the extremely sharp edge. The pirate whimpered as he felt the cold steel slice neatly through the material of his trousers. Sweat rolled down his brow as the blade now threatened that which he considered a far more important body-part than his neck.

"I will make you absolutely no promises," she growled up to him, "You in turn will tell me everything you know, and pray to whatever gods you please that I'm feeling merciful when you're done. Deal?"

Sevad could only nod rapidly, already praying fervently to Lyssa and Melandru that the goddesses would forgive him his past misdeeds and protect his fertility.

"Then start talking. Fast," she demanded.

"The woman yer looking fer is south of the village!" he blabbered rapidly, "I ain't sure which ship but she's near the docks! Cap'n Wahli's keepin' her an' her crew in the brigs!"

"Why's he holding her?" Rakiv snarled at him.

"He-he was told to! Something about her being a demon!" Sevad whimpered, before breaking down into outright blubbering, "Look I don' really know what's goin' on! The whole port's gone crazy, everyone talkin' about demons and waking nightmares. Some of the ships haven't left all season! Everyone's terrified to leave the port for anything! Th-they say if they do then… then the Nightmare Man will get them!"

"Nightmare Man?" Rakiv's eyes narrowed, "Who's that?"

"I don't know!!" he shouted, "Gods, I don't know! All I know is that there's one man Wahli listens to, cause he's been keeping the village safe. Guy by the name of Morolah, Mid-shipman Morolah. He's some kind of cultist or somethin', and has been telling Wahli what to do. Wahli's been jailing anyone that Morolah says to, something about them being demons!"

"What kind of demons?" she asked, "Did you see any?"

"I-I don't know…" he panted, and then squeeked in panic as Rakiv raised the blade higher, "No! No I didn't see any! They're all crazy! I swear to gods I don't know what they're talking about!"

The ranger narrowed her with dissatisfaction, but the man's voice bore the ring of truth. There was no more information to be had from this one.

"Commander Koss," Rakiv spoke without taking her eyes from Sevad, "Is this man of any particular use to you?"

"He's a dirty, greedy, backstabbing cheat," Koss snorted disdainfully, "But he's good for information when properly threatened."

"Then you get to keep your life Sevad," she said to the man, removing her blade from him.

The pirate gave a sigh of relief, reaching down to ensure she had done no damage. His intake of breath was cut short when Rakiv rammed the butt of the scythe into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Sevad crumpled to the ground with a wordless groan, clutching at his chest as he tried to fill his emptied lungs.

"Be smarter with it in the future," the ranger advised.

With a careless toss she dropped the heavy scythe into Captain Mehdi. The corsair responded with choking, coughing and pained moans once she finally removed her boot from his throat.

"The rest of you, get out of here," she grumbled, turning away from the corsairs.

The pirates were quick to follow her command, and scattered as quickly as they could leaving their captain to fend for himself. Mehdi was forced to crawl after them, screaming and cursing at his cowardly crew as he dragged himself into the underbrush.

"Wahli's ship is the largest vessel in the port," Koss said, drumming his fingers on his sword hilt, "We may need to make him talk if we're gonna find which ship she's on."

"He said…" Anicara spoke up, "He said Morolah was only a Mid-shipsman… that's a low level officer. His captain will be around here somewhere… maybe even a first mate."

"Ani, are you solid for this mission?" Rakiv asked, turning to the water mage.

"Oh, oh please don't worry about me," Anicara nodded, hopping to attention and saluting to Rakiv, "I won't let you down Guildmistress. Calm n' cool, the whole way through."

"Mmkay…" Rakiv nodded, "Then here's how we do this. We head into Freeman's Cove, I don't want any fights until we absolutely have to. We _may_ have to fight our way onto that ship. Careful who you kill, we want those officers alive. Understood?"

"Yes, Guildmistress," the party responded.

"Move out," she ordered.

"This way men," Koss called, "Hup-two-three-four!" he shouted as he lead their march.

As the party fell in to formation, Rakiv grabbed Kydar's arm and held him back for a moment.

"Keep an eye on the kid," Rakiv muttered to him, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"You n' me both," Kydar replied, "Don't worry. I'll stick close to her."

"Good…" the ranger nodded, "And be careful yourself… I don't like this one bit."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town of Freeman's Cove was an off-the-map locale. It offered a beautiful view of the south Kournan shore, where the Bahnelon River flowed out to the Great Sea. Built amidst rocky grottos, spacious caves and sandy river banks, the Cove was a place where the outside world could be forgotten completely. Indeed, most of its inhabitants _had_ forgotten the outside world completely. The rag-tag community of cutthroats and seafaring savages bowed to no man's laws and served only the gods of greed, pleasure and vice. A place filled with raucuous laughter, flagrant debauchery and more alcohol than any man could ever want, Freeman's Cove did its best to live up to its name. It was for this reason that Commander Dejarin was highly perturbed when they entered a village quite unlike what he had previously seen.

"What's going on here…?" the warrior blinked, looking around.

"Wait… where is everyone?" Alendra asked, fingers nervously tightening around her shield handle, "I thought no one left the village?"

"I don't think anyone did…" Rakiv muttered, her hand slipping to the quiver at her hip.

Freeman's Cove was, for all appearances, a ghost town. Doors swung lazily on their hinges, and half filled bottles of booze poured into the streets. The late afternoon light cast an orange glow over the empty town, the slowly fading light only serving to deepen the Sunspear's dis-ease. Not too far off in the distance, the masts of ships could be seen rising towards the sky, their furled sails bound tightly to their yards.

"What makes you say that? I don't see anyone…" Tahlkora said, staying close to the others as they made their way into the town.

"The docks are still full," Rakiv said, "Only place anyone could have gone would be north to the Camp, or south out to sea. There's people here alright… just don't know where."

"There is great evil here…" Anorah quietly stated the obvious.

A rattle from behind a thatch hut caught their attention, and immediately weapons were drawn and brandished. Several split logs of firewood fell from behind the house, before a young man in ragged clothes stumbled into view. He appeared disoriented, reeling on his feet and taking in his surroundings with wide and confused eyes. As soon as he caught sight of the Sunspears however, he gave a gasp and ran as quickly as he was able towards them.

"Get out!" he cried, "Get out while you can!"

"Hold there lad!" Koss barked, "What's going on here!"

"He's come!" the young man panted, stumbling towards them, "He's finally come for us… and none of us will see the light of day again!"

"What are you talking about kid?" Rakiv demanded, her aim following the man's erratic movements.

"His demons hunt us… all around us," the young man groaned incoherently, clutching at his messy hair, "They're in my head! I-in my dreams! He said he'd save us… but he brought them here… he brought these… these _things_ upon us!"

Before anyone could make further inquiry, the young man looked past them and gave a terrified shriek. With surprising speed he bolted away, his bare feet pounding the sand as he made for the nearest house.

"Catch him!" Rakiv shouted, lowering her weapon and leaping forward to pursue.

The young man burst through the door of the hut with the ranger hot on his heels. The rest of the Sunspears gathered in front of the house, watching as the man screamed and scrambled into a corner of the room.

"No!" he shouted, stumbling over something and rolling across the floor, "No close the door! Close the door you'll let him in!!"

"Who!?" Rakiv shouted back, "Let _who_ in?"

"The Nightmare Man!!" he shrieked.

As Rakiv's eyes adjusted to the gloom she felt a cold chill run down her spine. The room was filled with bodies, human bodies that hugged the walls and littered the floor. For a moment the ranger felt sick, until she realized that these people were not dead… they were sleeping. The tell-tale rise and fall of their chests and ribcages told that there was life left in them yet, and that they were all deep in slumber. As the man whimpered and cowered in a corner of the room, Rakiv reached down and rolled one man over. With a heavy thump the sleeping corsair rolled onto his back and Rakiv quickly jumped away. The man's eyes and mouth lay wide open, and an unnatural purple light poured from the orifices. Without hesitation the ranger looked up and reached for the young man across the room with an outstretched gloved hand.

"You have to come with me, _now_," she commanded urgently.

"No! No he's out there!" he cried, "I don't want to go to sleep! I've been awake for days… for _days_! They all went to sleep, but not me! No! I won't sleep! I won't dream his dreams! He won't get me!"

"Rakiv, get out of there now!" Kydar called from the door.

"Come with me!" Rakiv shouted to the young man.

But the ragged man could no longer hear her, as he huddled in the corner. Bloodshot eyes stared wide at the floor as he whispered franctically under his breath.

"I will not sleep. I will not sleep. I will not sleep…" he muttered incoherently.

With a grimace of frustration and defeat, Rakiv turned away and quickly exited the hut. The ranger slammed the door behind her, and slowly raised her eyes to her crew. Everyone appeared obviously shaken, the young man's ravings quite unlike anything they had ever seen. All but one of them stared at the hut, and Rakiv blinked at the water mage who stared off in the opposite direction.

"Anicara?" Rakiv asked hesitantly.

"I know who did this," the girl said quietly, turning to look at her guildmistress, "I know who the Nightmare Man is."

"Are you sure…?" Kydar said, turning to face the younger elementalist.

"There aren't many men who command…" Anicara said, taking in a deep breath as she pointed towards the docks, "… a ship with black sails."

All eyes turned to where she pointed. Among the vessels anchored at the docks, only one had its sails furled. Ebony canvas hung from expansive yards above the decks of a large warship that bore the image of a large skeleton on its prow.

"Wait… I know those flags," Koss said, looking up at the ship, "That's Captain Alsin's ship, from Commander Werishakul's Black Sail Flotilla. I thought we got all the Black Sail pirates when they attacked the Keys?"

"Well it looks like we missed one," Rakiv grumbled.

"Morolah… the Nightmare Man… the Tall One," Anicara said, crystal blues focused on the dark sails of the ship, "He's the one that did all this."

"He's an Abaddon cultist?" Alendra asked, casting an uneasy glance back towards the house.

"I don't know…" Anicara admitted, "But I'm willing to bet that that's where they've got Koss' contact."

"Then we move on that ship," Rakiv ordered, "Maybe if we can get Morolah we can stop this madness. Move out!"

"Anicara…" Kydar asked the younger caster, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, her breathing calm though obviously regulated. She closed her eyes to take in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled as a blue glyph of attunement glowed softly on her abdomen.

"Yes," she answered him finally, "I… I need to do this."

"Then we're right behind you kiddo," Rakiv said, patting the girl on the shoulder, "Move out soldier."

"Yes, Guildmistress," Anicara answered without hesitation.

The party moved out, stalking amongst the eerily quiet houses and huts as quietly as they could. No sounds, not even breathing could be heard from these dwellings. From time to time Alendra bravely peeked into the structures that they passed, bearing witness to the evil that had befallen Freeman's Cove. Not a single man or woman remained awake, everyone had passed out completely. It sent a shudder down the paragon's spine as she followed the group, wondering just how powerful this Nightmare Man really was.

The vessel they approached fairly reeked of evil. Black sails left unfurled fluttered in the light breeze, casting long, ominous shadows in the quickly fading light. The gunwale was crowned with large ivory spikes, that appeared to have been carved from the teeth of some enormous animal. Cannon hatches riddled the bulwark and great oars hung from the ship's hull, laying silent in the water below. The skeleton on the ship's prow appeared to be holding up the bowsprite, and strange green fires burned in its eyes. A deep groan came from the vessel as the moving waters caused it to rock slowly to starboard and then back again to port. It was a most unnerving sound, as though the ship itself was warning them to come no closer. Still the Sunspears approached, crouching to avoid being seen and peeking through the vessel's portholes. As far as they could see the ship was abandoned. Nothing moved below decks and the main deck was completely abandoned. Suddenly Anorah raised her fingers and snapped, calling the Sunspear's attention to her as she pointed through a porthole. The party gathered around the portholes and stared inside.

The room within was an oddly spacious cabin, bereft of crew or cargo. The only illumination inside came from an excessive number of candles that burned on racks and stands all across the room. The floor was covered with the melted wax that had dried in bubbles and ridges, making the floor almost look like diseased flesh. In the center stood a broad altar of black iron, where four large candles burned on its corners. It held up a large basin that might have once been silver, though it had been badly tarnished with age. Tilting their heads they could make out a design on the wall, a curious symbol that appeared to be a crown made out of bones.

"That… looks familiar," Kydar grumbled to himself, "Where have I seen…"

"Oh gods! Look up!" Alendra hissed in shock.

All eyes squinted upward through the dirty porthole, and small gasp of collective shock rose from them. A dark skinned woman hung limply from leather straps affixed to the ceiling. Her thick braids hung towards the floor, and she wore a strangely ornate outfit that was made mostly out of beads and dirty linens. She made no move and she looked to be unconscious, but the steady expansion and contraction of her chest revealed that she was still alive.

"Margrid!" Koss exclaimed, "We have to get her down!"

"Margrid…" Alendra blinked, and then turned to Koss in surprise, "You mean Margrid the Sly? Of the Red Wing Pirates? _She's_ your contact!?"

"Why do you think I didn't mention her name all this time?" the warrior glanced at her.

"To be honest… I thought you didn't know it," Alendra shrugged.

Koss gave an indignant snort and looked back through the window. The woman on the ceiling appeared to be unharmed, though very well fastened to the cabin's roof. Looking back down at the altar beneath her Koss made the connection very quickly. She was meant to be some kind of sacrifice.

"We have to get in there and…" he began.

"Shh!" Rakiv hissed, "Get down!"

The guild members all ducked at Rakiv's command, just as the door to the room opened. Three men strode in through the doorway, and their boots crunched against the wax as they surrounded the altar.

"This goes from bad t' worse Wahli," one man, who carried a staff shaped oddly like a lightning bolt, said, "Jedasros will not be pleased. Nor will the master once he 'wakes."

"I 'eld up mah end o' the bargin!" the one identified as Wahli snapped, "I brought in slaves like ye wanted. Let yer men hide out in mah shore when the Warmarshal gots ta huntin' ye. Hell, I even brought the sacrifices yew demanded. Yew ain' gonna pin this, this… _plague_ on me!"

"Yore leadah were supposed ta be 'ere days ago," the third man who carried a shield and spear snapped, "Where's she now aye? Off wanderin' in the desert oi suppose, aye? Don' even know why we joined up wiv this stupid lot."

"You joined us, Shagu," the staff bearing man growled, "Because you want to be on the winning side when this is all said and done."

"Ya well, it looks to me like the Warmarshal is the winnin' side now aye?" Shagu grumbled, "This curse what's taken our men seems like the same stuff she wanted us ta be doin' in Istan. What the 'ell we gonna do wiv out our men aye?"

"We will perform another sacrifice," the staff bearer responded, looking up at the ceiling, "The others' souls were too weak to serve my purpose. They shattered moments after I called them up. But this one… she is strong of will and heart. Once her blood has been offered to the king, I will use her soul to dispel this… interruption."

"Yew better be right Alsin," Wahli warned darkly, "Else I'll have yer head mounted on me prow. Now where's yer man got to?"

"Well…" Alsin said, listening to the tromp of boots coming through the ship, "I believe that is him now."

The heavy stomp of boots sounded down the hall outside, slowing as they approached the door. The Sunspears pressed eagerly around the porthole, straining to hear the conversation inside and see who it was that entered the room. The door swung open and a pirate wearing a long purple coat walked in. So tall was he that he was forced to hunch just to get through the door way, though once he rose to his full height he was an intimidating sight to behold. The purple of his coat almost seemed to shift and glow hypnotically and he wore a dark turban that wrapped around his face to cover his mouth. His eyes were black as a starless night, and even the other pirates seemed disturbed by his gaze.

A cold shiver ran up Anicara's spine as she swallowed hard. Five years later, and the man was every bit as fearsome as she remembered. His very presence was like a walking nightmare, and it seemed as if his dark eyes inflicted fear upon all who dared look at him.

"There you are Morolah," Alsin nodded, leaning heavily on his staff, "Are we ready to begin?"

Morolah did not speak, regarding the pirates before him with an intense glare. As his eyes settled upon Shagu his brow furrowed and his grip tightened on his staff. Shagu's own eyes widened as a terrible revelation dawned upon him and he immediately reached for his spear. To the pirate's dismay, Morolah's attack came before he had a chance to defend himself. The wicked mesmer raised his fist and the purple signet on his finger glowed to life as he blasted Shagu with violet psychic energy. Shagu shrieked as the energies of Morloah's Signet of Clumsiness disrupted his attempted attack and knocked him off his feet, throwing him across the room and into a rack of burning candles.

"Traitor!" Commander Wahli shouted, his sword ringing from its sheath as he charged at the tall man.

Morolah's palm opened as he wordlessly cast his next hex. Wahli gave a grunt as his limbs suddenly became far too heavy and he was almost forced to the floor boards. Still the burly pirate came on, even as Morolah threw two new hexes upon him. The pirate commander brought his sword down against Morolah's staff and the mesmer's hexes went into effect. The dual backlash of a Clumsiness and Empathy hex caused violet light to flare from the commander's mouth and eyes, before he dropped dead to the floor. Morolah turned upon the last of the pirate officers, his own captain Alsin and raised his hand to cast.

"_Furious ancestors, unleash thy Channeled Strike_!" Alsin shouted first.

A surge of green energy rushed up the captain's staff. Morolah had just enough time to widen his eyes in surprise as the captain loosed a green lightning bolt into his chest. The pirate mesmer was knocked backwards as the lightning bolt smashed him through the door and down the hallway beyond. Alsin hobbled out the door frantically, making a break for the stairs in an effort to flee his mid-shimpman. He'd always known Morolah to be a very powerful caster, but had never though the man would turn on him like this.

"Quick!" Rakiv shouted, "To the deck!"

"Wait!" Tahlkora exclaimed, holding up a hand to stop them, "Do… do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped, listening intently. The monk's ears were sharp and picked up a strange dichotomous thumping. More such sounds joined the first, until the noise was quite unmistakable.

"Oh no…" Rakiv whispered as she whirled around to look back in the direction of the village.

From amongst the houses a mob of crazed corsairs, bandits and brigands came dashing through the Cove as fast as their feet could carry them. Hundreds of eyes glowed with evil purple light as they shouted and howled incoherently. It was quite obvious that these were not the same frightened villagers that Koss had spoken of. These men and women were not running in fear, they were completely and totally enraged. The entire population of Freeman's Cove bore down on them, compelled to kill these Sunspears by their nightmarish Fevered Dreams.

"Everyone on the ship! Now!" the ranger cried, as she dashed for the gangplank.

The mob had reached the wharfs and their combined noise was loud and clear now, like a pack of hounds baying for blood. Koss was the last to thunder up the plank and jumped onto the deck. A volley of flares launched from Kydar's wands as he reduced the gangplank to cinders, cutting off the enraged villagers on the docks. This, however, did not deter the sickened pirates who jumped at the side of the ship and splashed into the water. Several drew knives and swords from their belt and sprang at the vessel, attempting to climb up the wood of its bulwark.

"This is bad…" Tahlkora whimpered, the shouts and swears all around the ship rattling her nerves, "Really, really bad."

"It's getting worse," Alendra cried, "Look!"

The paragon pointed to the ship's stern which sat in the deeper waters of the Bahnelon River. The tall form of Mid-shipman Morolah held the body of Captain Alsin aloft, and the corsair captain's staff clattered to the deck behind him. With a wordless grunt the mesmer threw the captain's body out into the river, and the cadaver's eyes glowed unnaturally as it splashed into the rushing depths. No sooner than than Alsin's body vanished into the currents, the water began to bend in on itself, churning and sinking downward until it formed into a raging whirlpool. Along the horizon the setting sun gave its final flare and sank out of sight, surrendering the sky to the night. As if the fall of darkness had been its cue, bursts of purple lightning snaked up out of the whirlpool, illuminating the docks with a foreboding light. Howling winds whipped up over the river, belling out the black sails above and setting the entire ship rocking and creaking. The center of the whirlpool glowed and the waters spiraled faster and faster, until a black and purple orb slowly began to rise out of its center.

"A torment rift!?" Kydar exclaimed, "He summoned a rift _here_!?"

"He must die!" Anorah snarled, brandishing her scythe and rushing forward.

For the first time Morolah took notice of them, turning to face the party and casually extending a hand towards the charging dervish. Anorah's charged was stopped as an Imagined Burden weighted her limbs to the ground, though she grit her teeth and struggled against the hex. Deeming the dervish to no longer be a threat, Morolah turned away from her and without hesitation, nimbly skipped off the edge of the stern towards the water below.

"Enemies on deck!" Alendra shouted, raising her shield defensively, "Orders, Guildmistress?"

"They're pirates anyway," Rakiv sighed, "Take 'em down! Defend the deck! Commander Nyrin?"

"Yes, Guildmistress!" Anicara saluted as she shouted to make her voice carry above the screaming winds.

"Feeling good?" the ranger asked.

"Absolutely," Anicara nodded, her eyes clear and focused, "Awaiting your orders Guildmistress."

"Go get that bastard," Rakiv commanded.

The smallest of smiles tugged at Anicara's lips, and she wasted no time as she quickly turned away and sprinted for the foredeck.

"Yes, Guildmistress!" she called back.

The girl's shoes clicked against wood of the ship's deck as she ran for the poop deck. Ahead of her she could look down into the water, and see the escaping Mid-shipman standing in a small rowboat, surfing the currents that drew him towards the whirlpool and the torment rift.

"_Mighty glaciers_…" she whispered, drawing two fingers and kissing them as she jumped from the ship's stern as well, "_Frigid Armor!_"

White spirals of frost followed the girl's fall as thick plates of ice formed over her body. As soon as her frozen greaves touched the water, the liquid crystallized into a thick ice floe around her ankles. The mage quickly summoned an ice spear to her frigid grip, and dipped the lance and her staff into the water on either side of her floe. With a hard paddle of both her weapons she pushed herself forward, surfing the spiraling waves on her ice board in pursuit of the fleeing mesmer. Morolah had already reached the whirlpool's edge, and had begun to orbit the torment rift he'd summoned. The mute mesmer raised his hands to perform the final casting ritual, just as his purple glowing eyes caught sight of the blue figure approaching his whirlpool. Swift reflexes allowed him to duck the spear Anicara chucked at him, and he gave an intense glare at the interfering female. The young water mage reached the edge of the spinning water, angling her board to ride the churning waves at the whirlpool's edge. Both casters circled the great black orb, glaring daggers at each other until Anicara drew back the crystal helmet of her armor. Deep blue eyes focused on the man, reveling a burning anger tempered by calm focus. Long practices and discussions with her mentor had prepared her for this, to focus her will in the face of such adversity. This time, she vowed, she would not lose control.

"Do you remember me?" she called above the wind, brown bangs whipping about her face , "You tortured me, endlessly. Haunted my dreams every night. You hounded my thoughts and tormented my sleep!"

Morolah squinted behind the mask of his turban. There was something familiar about this girl… something he couldn't quite place. As he gazed at her it suddenly rushed back to him, a visual flashback of those bright blue eyes. Eyes once wide with terror, eyes that once begged him to leave and let her be. These eyes were now filled with an indomitable calm and a terrible focus. The tall man raised his staff. He had heard what the blue-eyed girl had done to Werishakul, his old commander and captain. _That_ was not a fate he intended to share.

"Will…" she paused, taking a slow breath for what she knew she must offer, "Will you stop the rift? And release the villagers?"

Morolah only glared at her wickedly, and suddenly thrust a hand forward with a blast of purple energy. The psychic Overload struck the young mage and she grunted with pain, but remained standing. The mesmer's brow furrowed, he had expected her to suffer more from an attack of that magnitude. Panting lightly from the blow, the girl looked up, a Glyph of Restoration glowing on her forehead.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she grinned.

Conjured frost rolled over her staff, the crystals gleaming in the unnatural light as her water staff was turned into a frozen halbered. In her other hand she brandished an ice spear and angled her board forward, blazing a frothy trail down into the middle of the whirlpool. Anicara braced her knees and with a graceful jump, pirouetted over the gaping center of the waterspout. She splashed into the other side and rocketed upwards, a track of ice propelling her up towards the evil mesmer. Morolah's eyes narrowed as the girl moved to attack, and quickly raised his fist as his signet began to glow.

"_Ye corrosive liquids devour the artifacts of my enemies_," she chanted swiftly, pointing her halbered at him, "_Rust!_"

Whipping mist lashed at the mesmer's many rings, and the mid-shipman looked at his fingers, growlimg mutely at his ruined signets. Casting aside the useless jewelry he raised his staff just in time to stop the girl's spear throw with a heavy Power Spike. Anicara cried out as the lance shattered in her grasp and the force of the spell knocked her off balance.

"_Ye bubbling waters…_" she began, and then shrieked again as a powerful Backfire ripped through her form.

The young mage lost control and spun down the funnel of the whirlpool, quickly drawing close to its gaping center. Strategy spun in her head. From what she'd seen on the ship, Morolah still preferred causing direct damage and pain to his victims if he could. It was doubtful he could interrupt her again… but…

"_Ye blustering zephyers of the frozen north,_" she shouted, "_Bind my foe with thy wintery chill! Freezing Gust!_"

With an outstretched hand the water mage struck her opponent with a blast of super cooled air, forcing Morolah to duck his head against the punishing winds. Crystals of frost formed over his boat and he grunted with pain as frostbite immediately took hold of what skin he had exposed. The mesmer raised his eyes just in time to see the girl draw close enough to his vessel to strike at him with her halbered. The mesmer raised his staff and blocked the blow, struggling under her attack as the crystalline edge of her weapon gleamed hungrily for his flesh. It was then that he understood her plan. The girl was outlasting him, overpowering him by sheer energy alone. Anicara wasn't about to let up either. Water and frost gathered to the hydromancer's empty hand and her eyes glowed blue as she began to cast again.

"_Ye frozen lances of purest crystal…_" she shouted.

It dawned on the mesmer that he had only one chance to win this fight. He had to disable her, completely. With a desperate grunt he thrust his palm against the chestplate of her armor and a flash of purple resonated through the mage's body. The spell died on Anicara's lips, replaced by a pained gasp as the incantation drained out of her and into the mesmer's hand. Snarling mutely, Morolah kicked the girl as hard as he could and the force of the blow finally shattered her armor. In a spray of crystalline ice, Anicara fell backwards and tumbled into the waves. Now was his chance, and the wicked mesmer quickly took it, quickly casting the spell he'd just stolen from her. Anicara tumbled down the whirlpool funnel, as surface tension and crashing waves buffeted her about. A particularly strong current caught her legs and suddenly dragged her under. The hydromancer flailed, the natural force of her own element proving superior to her ability to control it. Suddenly the direction of the current changed and in a burst of foam the young mage was expelled from the water, thrown aloft and out over the sucking hole at the maelstrom's center. As she tumbled through the air, her sharp blue eyes caught sight of Morolah… and the spell he had just cast. The mesmer had launched his final blow, a cascade of Ice Spikes to end the blue-eyed girl once and for all. It had been her last spell, the only thing she had energy left for, and now there was nothing else she could cast.

**_I have faith that you can cast anything you want Ani, you just have to know that you can do it too._**

The words of the scribe rang in her mind, and with them came a new resolve. She had not come this far to fail. As the rotation of her fall turned her right side up she inhaled and dug deep into the reservoirs of her energy. The last little spark within her flicked bravely, and she grabbed hold of it as she shouted her incantation.

"_Enduring aegis protect me!_" she cried desperately, throwing her arms wide, "_Ether Prism!_"

For a moment, time seemed to slow to a crawl. She was suddenly acutely aware of… everything! She could feel the crackle of the sharp crystals that sought her flesh, the crash and roar of the whirlpool below her, and the flashes of malignant energy that raged within the torment rift. Suddenly another force welled around them, the essence of her _own_ energy that manifested in seven pinpoints of blue light. Each point released an intense beam of power, all seven directed at her body. Just as she was sure she was about to be sliced to ribbons, the laser beams stopped several inches from her body and began to move, drawing glowing geometrical shapes in the air. The beams completed their drawing and suddenly amplified their energy output, pumping power into the ethereal construct around her. With a pulse of brilliant golden light the walls of her prism solidified, forming an impenetrable shell around her body. The flow of time resumed immediately, and the chaos of their battle ensued. Ice Spikes shattered against the walls of her prism, and Morolah's eyes widened in terror at the cage of light the young mage had erected around herself. Surges of energy rolled into her, filling her with new and greater power than ever before. From behind her wall of light, Anicara raised her staff and launched her counter attack.

"_Ye raging vortex of ice and snow!_" she roared with righteous fury, "_Ravage my enemies with thy frozen wrath! Maelstrom!!_"

The storm she summoned was immediate and devastating. Super cooled winds brought forth jagged ice floes that tumbled through the churning waters. Hail and sleet spun through the air, beating Mid-shipman Morolah mercilessly with frigid anger. He could feel another cast coming from the blue-eyed one, and knew he could not afford to take another blow like the one she had just delivered. Yet it seemed she had no intention of giving him the chance to counter her, as she pointed a palm towards him and her eyes narrows angrily.

"_Relenquish thy mind and thy will to unyielding Depravity!_" she swore viciously.

Even as the green light of her curse swarmed at the edges of his vision, the mesmer desperately threw everything he had at her. Each attack was costly, and he could hear the whispers of the madness of her curse consuming his very will. So focused was he that he never saw the jagged chunk of ice that struck his boat. The small wooden vessel ruptured on impact and the mesmer was thrown into the air. No words or sound left his lips as he splashed into the water and was carried with the raging currents, whipping in circles ever faster towards the center of the whirlpool. Above him the brilliant prism of light finally shattered and Anicara fell from within. The silk "wings" of her robe fanned about her as she breathed deeply and spread her palms over the churning water. Without uttering a single word her spell took hold, and with a thunderous snap… the entire whirlpool became a frozen funnel of deep blue ice. Irridescent ribbons of white, gold and blue light surrounded the water mage as she gracefully descended to the center of the funnel. Ornate heels clicked against the ice, and she paused to exhale slowly as she dispelled the conjure on her staff. A grunt behind her caught her attention and she slowly turned to lay eyes upon the visage of her defeated opponent. Morolah lay beaten and bruised, the ice having imprisoned and crushed his legs. His hypnotic coat had been rent by the sharp hail and sleet and even his turban hung in rags over his shoulders. Though agony was etched upon his dark features, no words or sound ever left his lips.

As she looked upon him now, Anicara realized that she felt no fear. Gone was the trepidation that had filled her once before, and the apprehension she had felt when she first saw him had been banished from her mind. Strangely she felt only a deep sense of… pity. The monster before her who had wracked minds and destroyed men and women with his illusions and dreams, now lay helpless on the ice before her. Morolah's fingers scraped against the ice as he pushed his torso upright, glaring hatefully at the young water mage. Her heels clicked against the crystal surface as she strode to him and looked down at the fallen corsair. Behind her she could still hear the sounds of battle from the shore and she slowly raised her eyes to the spiraling torment rift above them.

"You work for Varesh," she concluded and then turned her eyes back down towards him, "But the others did not. Who did your captain serve?" she demanded.

Morolah did not speak and did not bother to open his mouth. Anicara in turn gave a small, wry chuckle as she brushed a chocolate bang from her cheek.

"You never could speak… could you?" she finally realized, "It was only in my dreams that you whispered… only in my nightmares."

The one-time captive of the pirate officer knelt down on the ice, staring into the dark eyes of her tormentor. Morolah returned her gaze with resolute contempt. Five years ago it was she who had cowered before him, he would not give her the satisfaction of seeing their roles reversed. But Anicara did nothing to intimidate him, and with curious care lifted her hands to his face. The pirate struggled against her but she caught hold of his ears and held him firmly in her grasp.

"I will give you… one _final_ chance," she said slowly, "Will you release the villagers, and stop the portal?"

Morolah snorted through his nose, his face a mask of rage. He would do nothing, give this girl nothing she asked. It would not be said that in the end, Mid-shipman Morolah groveled at the feet of a little girl. Seeing his defiance Anicara finally gave a resolute sigh.

"You've dominated my dreams, been the demon in my head for many years," she said to him, her voice calm, even and cool, "I want you to understand me now. I killed Werishakul out of fear, anger and hatred. But I kill you as my duty to my people, and for the good of all Elona."

Morolah grimaced, his breathing picking up as he felt panic rising within him. It was terrible for any man to face death, but he could only imagine what end she had meant for him. It was perhaps the fear on his face that brought a small smile to the girl's face, not of triumph but of pity. With deceptive sweetness, Anicara leaned forward, her azure lips very nearly brushing the man's forehead as she breathed on his skin.

"Now it is your turn," she whispered, "Sleep."

A shiver ran down the pirate's spine, one that redoubled as he felt biting cold emanate from beneath her hands and through his forehead. He tried to think, tried to summon some spell that could stop her, anything to survive this blue-eyed demon. But it was no use, for even as he searched for thought the very nerve centers of his brain began to crystallize. Creeping frost spread across his neurons, and he could only tremble in her grip as the Mind Freeze took hold within his very skull. His mouth opened and a wordless gasp slipped from his lips as he looked up into the gentle blue-eyes of his killer. Anicara watched quietly as Morolah's shivers slowly ceased, but did not release him until she saw the grasping fingers of frost crystallize over his eyes.

Her own blue eyes closed as she released a small sigh of relief, feeling as though a great burden had finally lifted from her shoulders. Raising her head, she looked up at the torment rift above. The swirling black hole shuddered and spouted crackles of purple lightning, until it finally collapsed in on itself and disappeared with a grumble of dark thunder. Picking up her staff, Anicara rose to her feet, giving the dead pirate one parting glance before she turned away and strode up the frozen ripples of the whirlpool's funnel. With a heavy boom, the ice began to break apart, the center falling down and splashing into the water below. As the whirlpool caved in, the running water of the Bahnelon surged through, breaking it up and consuming the ice floes. A surge of froth and a crackle of ice echoed in her ears, as the Nightmare Man vanished beneath the roaring currents of the Bahnelon River.

"Oh thank _gods_!" Alendra sighed, falling to her knees and dropping her shield in exhaustion, "They've stopped."

On board the black sail ship things had gotten pretty dire. By sheer numbers the enraged villagers had overwhelmed the small party, and they had been forced to take refuge on the poop deck. Fearing that they would be completely overcome, Rakiv had ordered Kydar to summon a meteor to blow the ship to smithereens. Moments after the order was given, the villagers slumped to the deck, the purple light leaving their eyes as they thunked to the floorboards.

"I could destroy the ship anyway," Kydar offered, magic crackling at his fingertips.

Rakiv rolled her eyes and swatted his hands in response.

"Is everyone alright?" the ranger asked, looking around at her crew, "We need to secure the target. Koss, Anorah, Alendra, get below decks and free that Mandid or whatever her name is. Tahlkora, Kydar, salvage what you can off of these no-gooders. We need funds."

"But aren't they still alive…" Tahlkora asked uncomfortably.

"They're thieves and criminals anyway," Kydar patted her shoulder, "Think of it as taking pirate treasure."

"Well… if you put it that way," Tahlkora mumbled, unsure of the scribe's argument.

Rakiv strode away from the others as they set to their tasks, and jumped over the side of the boat, zipping down a rope to the dock below. At the end of the pier, Anicara hopped off the last stable ice floe just as it was carried away by the river's current. The mage looked up as Rakiv approached and the ranger dusted her hands as she looked out over the river.

"Good goin' kiddo," she nodded, "I knew you were the woman for the job."

"Thank you… guildmistress…" Anicara said a little numbly.

"Is he gone?" Rakiv asked, squinting at the river.

"Yes… he washed away in the river," the mage responded.

"No, no…" Rakiv chuckled and turned her head towards the girl, "I mean… is he _gone_?" she asked, tapping her own temple with a finger.

"Oh," Anicara said, as she paused for thought and then gave a small smile, "Yes… yes I think he is," she nodded slowly.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

Anicara did not reply for a moment, considering the question more carefully than she ever had before. She brushed back her bangs and adjusted the trio of floating blue jewels at her forehead before she smiled at the ranger.

"No," she answered truthfully, "But I can honestly say that I think I will be… for the first time in a long time."

"Good," Rakiv said, laying a hand on the other girl's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, "Then how do you feel now?"

"I feel…" Anicara said slowly, raising one hand and slowly studying her palm, "I feel stronger… like something that was blocking me is gone now," she turned her gaze to the ranger and gave a sheepish chuckle, "To be honest… ever since you gave me that assignment… I've been worried that I didn't have what it takes, to go on you know? This is definitely not the place for the faint hearted. But I think… I think I can do it now, and I want to do my duty for the guild, and for Elona. That is… if you still want me," she smiled hopefully.

"You betcha kid," Rakiv smiled broadly, patting the girl's shoulder, "Wouldn't take you off my team for all the gold in Vabbi."

Anicara blushed at the compliment, and then with a bit of a giggle she wrapped her arms around the ranger and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you Guildmistress," she smiled.

"Sure… anytime Ani," Rakiv chuckled awkwardly as she patted the mage's back, "Though you've been with me long enough to know better than that 'guildmistress' crap," she reprimanded with a laugh.

"Sorry, Raki," Anicara giggled as she pulled away and nodded to her, "Old habits from training ya know."

"Yo Rakiv," Kydar called as he strode up, several items of loot hanging from his person, "You interested in magical bow strings? Cause I found…"

The scribe was cut off when Anicara suddenly tackled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso as tightly as she could. Kydar stumbled back a step with a grunt of surprise and looked down at the girl who held onto him.

"Thank you Kydar," she muttered, a soft sniffle betraying her emotions, "For everything…"

"No problem at all Ani," Kydar smiled, rubbing her back with his freehand, "I'd hug you back but I'm carrying a lot of sharp objects here."

"Sorry," she giggled sheepishly, stepping back and wiping her eyes.

"To answer your question," Rakiv chuckled, "It depends on what kind of bowstring. But I'm curious as to what you want with a walking stick shaped like a lightning bolt."

"It's not a bad weapon," Kydar responded, looking at the staff that once belonged to Captain Alsin, "I think I know someone who could use it."

"Guildmistress!" Alendra called from the shore, "We have the criminal…er, I mean, the contact!"

Rakiv laughed lightly as she led the way back to dry land. Koss knelt in the dirt next to the limp figure of the woman who had been strapped to the cabin's ceiling. She was awake now, blinking blearily through the shadows at the figures that surrounded her. Kydar brought up a fireball in his palm to illuminate the night and allow everyone to get a good look at each other.

"My name is Rakiv Maelstrom," Rakiv introduced herself, "Acting Commander of the Sunspear Remnant and Guildmistress of Dormant Vengeance."

"And you say _my_ title is long," Kydar commented under his breath.

"I'm… ungh… my name's Margrid," the woman on the ground grunted, looking up and pushing dirty braids out of her face, "Folks call me the Sly. I'm the captain…" she paused, and swallowed slowly, "And the sole survivor of the Squall Runner."

"Sole survivor?" Koss asked with concern, "What happened to your crew?"

"Bastard's killed 'em…" Margrid wheezed, still heavily under the effects of whatever had been used to pacify her, "They started sacrificing us… saying we brought demons or somethin'. They kept me in the hold… all my mates… dead."

"Well I'm sorry we didn't keep any of the officers alive for you," Rakiv said, scratching the back of her head.

"Heh… no worry," Margrid grinned in the firelight, "Jus' lemme dance on their graves and I'll be jus' fine."

"Well, I guess she won't be our ticket out of here after all," Alendra sighed, sliding her spear into her quiver.

"Nah, nah," Margrid raised a hand, "My crew were an unreliable lot anyway. I sure as hell wouldn't risk fifty plats on 'em."

"Fifty…!" Rakiv spluttered and turned on the Sunspear warrior, "Koss!!"

"I had to tell her something!" Koss grinned hopefully, "I mean, it _is_ an expensive trip."

"For crying out…" Rakiv grumbled, pinching her nosebridge.

"Well seeing as you guys saved my life," Margrid considered, "I guess I could offer up a discount of sorts…."

"We can negotiate the price later," Rakiv grumbled, shaking her head, "Look let's just… get back to the Sanctuary. Can we trust her?"

"I ain't a friend of the Warmarshal, if that's what you mean," Margrid spoke up quickly, "No 'mount of money is worth being her lapdog."

"Fine, you'll come with us for now," Rakiv said, "Everyone pack up and move out."

"Heeere we go," Koss grunted as he lifted Margrid from the ground into his burly arms, "You feel downright sickly Marg, coulda sworn you used to be heavier," he chuckled.

"I'd be a right proper weight if you'd gotten here sooner landlubber," she grumbled, weakly punching his shoulder.

"I uhm, I could try and heal her up so she can walk," Tahlkora offered.

"Thanks young 'un, but I jus' need time to get my strength back," Margrid responded, waving the young monk off as she relaxed in the warrior's grip, "Then I'll outrun ya all."

Tahlkora grimaced slightly but did not press the issue, and trotted to keep up with the group. With weary sighs the party shouldered their scavenged goods and began the long trek north. Behind them they left the town of Freeman's Cove, from which snores of blissful and natural sleep rose to the sky. It had been a deeply unnerving day, and Rakiv remained well aware that the events here foreshadowed deeper and darker intentions on the Warmarshal's behalf. She could only hope she could anticipate Varesh's next assault… before it was too late.


	18. Chapter 17: Prisoners of War

**Ch. 17**

**Prisoners of War**

Rumor spread like wildfire through villages and towns of Kourna. The tales were often vague and dubious, but that did not stop the people from telling them over and over again. Some men claimed to have sighted brigands wearing capes stained with blood, standing victorious over the cruel generals and commanders of the Kournan outposts. Others spoke of swift raiders, who sprang from the earth to strike at the oppressors and then disappeared back beneath the sands. Still other stories told of invisible bandits, who crept into the forts and garrisons to unlock the cells that held wrongly imprisoned citizens.

The rural legends agreed that this band of supernatural outlaws was led by one known as the Red Huntress, a pale skinned mistress of the plains with hair as crimson as a raging brushfire. Some who remembered the red-haired archer spoke of the great beasts that had fallen to her arrows, in a time before Varesh Ossa had become the oppressive ruler she was today. Other, more excitable persons concocted tales of a wild-woman who could see as clear in night as in day, and could put an arrow through a man's eye from over a mile away. But wherever these tales traveled, one name always followed. It was the name of a guild that had been convened in secret to become the resistance against the Warmarshal. Few were brave enough to speak it aloud, but in the shadows one could sometimes hear the whispers… of Dormant Vengeance.

It was, therefore, a great surprise to everyone when an extremely recognizable figure strode boldly through the market place of Yohlon Haven. The woman wore a tattered cape, its fabric stained the color of blood and emblazoned with the guild's new emblem, a brightly burning golden sword. Though she wore a mask across her face, the tanned, but pale skin of her exposed mid-drift was unmistakable, as was the bright red hair that fell over her back and shoulders. Rakiv paused at a fruit vendor's stand, snatching up an apple and tossing the man a gold coin before continuing on through the market. The general noise of the market fell to a lull as shoppers and stall-keepers alike watched the woman's progress and whispered quickly to one another. Could the fabled Red Huntress really exist?

For her part, Rakiv paid the people no heed, munching casually on her fruit as she made her way to the door of the Dejar Inn. A light push against the wood of the door caused it to swing open and she stepped inside the inn. It was a busy day for the establishment. With Gandara recently reopened, traders had begun traveling south again to do business at the port. Those passing through were in search of a full tankard and a warm bed, a demand that kept all the inns in the area filled to capacity. Rakiv tromped inside, and cast her gaze across the tavern. The noise within slowly died down as everyone turned in their chairs to stare at the red-haired ranger. Still Rakiv said nothing, and the silence was broken only when she took a loud bite out of her apple.

"Ranger Maelstrom!" a whisper caught her attention, as Kahan bustled up to her and bowed quickly, "Please, come 'dis way. Choo can meet wit' Mistah…"

"Tell yer boss to come out here," Rakiv said around a mouthful of apple, "Tell him it'll be good for business."

"But… Miss Rakiv I…" Kahan began, before bowing beneath the ranger's withering glare, "Yes, yes Ranger Maelstrom. He will be with you shortly."

With a satisfied nod Rakiv headed for the bar, taking another bite as she sat down on a stool. The man tending the bar watched her carefully, as did the other men sitting at the bar.

"Red hair huh?" a man next to her spoke up, "I wunner… yer that archer woman 'at the Warmarshal's lookin' fer ain'tcha?"

Rakiv did not answer, and instead calmly took another bite out of her apple. The man grinned lecherously as he drew a dagger from its sheath at his shoulder.

"Hehe… she's payin' a pretty penny fer yer head missy," he grinned, "Mus' be mah luckeh day!"

The scrape of wood sounded around her as several men rose from their chairs, hands grasping the hilts of their weapons. All of them gave dark chuckles and they closed in on her in a semi-circle, making sure she wouldn't be able to escape. The man at the bar leaned closer and licked his lips as he raised his knife to her chin.

"Though I'm bettin' she won't pay no mind if'n we had some fun wit'cha first," he grinned even wider.

Rakiv's reaction was astonishingly swift. Her free-hand gripped the man's wrist as she slid her apple onto his blade. A hard kick knocked the stool off from under him and he gave a yelp as he fell off balance. The ranger twisted the apple and the man's wrists in opposite directions forcing him to release the knife handle. A swear came from the man's lips as his feet struggled against the floor to regain his balance and tear away from the ranger's vice like grip. Never relinquishing her hold Rakiv caught his knife by the hilt and bit her apple as she drew the weapon out of the fruit. With a swift twirl of the blade she brought the dagger down, drawing a scream from the man as she pinned his hand to the bar. Her victim howled in pain, grasping at the hilt and pulling desperately as he tried to free the knife that was buried deep in the wood. Rakiv calmly took another bite of her apple, watching his efforts with mild amusement before quickly growing tired of his anguished cries. As she turned back to the bar, the ranger reached up, grabbed a fist full of the man's hair and slammed his forehead into the wood counter. The would-be bounty hunter was immediately knocked unconscious and his body went slack, leaving him hanging from the bar by the dagger that still held his hand pinned to the hardwood. Rakiv continued munching noisily as though nothing ever happened, and then looked up curiously as she noticed the gang of men still surrounded her.

"Somethin' I can do fer you ladies?" she demanded.

It only took a moment for the men's courage to fail, and the group of ruffians disbanded, skulking back to their respective tables. Rather pleased with herself, Rakiv continued munching her apple even as Zudash finally emerged from a back room and made his way behind the bar.

"Ranger Maelstrom," he said, picking up an apron and belting it around his waist, "I take it you received my letter?"

"I did," Rakiv replied with her mouth full.

"Then _why_ are you here?" the inn owner snapped irritably, "I'm sure you have better things to do than make a scene and implicate me as a supporter of terrorists. Things like… finding my daughter!?" he shouted, slamming a fist into the bar.

The ranger watched him, one eyebrow arching as she chewed slowly. Zudash's wrath slowly faded as he regained his composure and gave a small sigh.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked, slightly apologetically.

"Just water, thanks," Rakiv said, as she chucked her apple core across the tavern, "I'm here, Zudash, because we've been good business partners. I have some news and a proposition for you, and I wanted to deliver it personally."

"Very well then," Zudash grumbled, pouring her a large mug of water from a keg, "What news does the great Guildmistress have for me?"

"Well first, you'll be happy to know that we found your daughter," Rakiv nodded, leaning on her elbows against the bar.

"Ailonseh's alive?" he turned quickly, eyes wide with relief, "Is she well? They didn't harm her did they?"

"She's fine, but you're not gonna like who's got her," Rakiv said.

"I know who took her," Zudash growled, pushing a mug of water to her, "That band of miscreants that came through here last week. They're corsairs, brigands, scoundrels!"

"They're Kournan military," Rakiv interrupted.

"What!?" the innkeeper exclaimed.

"My agents caught a messenger on his way through the Marga Coast," Rakiv responded, raising her mug to her lips and taking a slow drink, "He was carrying a letter for you. This letter actually," she paused to dig the parchment out of the bag at her hip.

Zudash took the letter from her and unrolled it across the bar counter. His eyes roved over the parchment and his frown deepened with what he read.

"It says they want all the information I have… about you?" the former Trademarshal said in confusion, "They want to collect your bounty… they know I know where you are… and they want me to give you up for Ailonseh?"

"It's pretty much a lie," Rakiv chuckled, "They aren't corsairs, they're Kournan military. The guy we caught confessed that they've been trying to pin you with supporting us for months. They're leveraging you with her so they can find out where we've been hiding all this time."

"Ossa be damned," Zudash snarled, "She's been after me for some time now, but I have too many friends left on the Tribunal for her to attack me directly. At least not after everything she's done already to my family. But this…" the man paused and then looked up at the ranger, "Wait… if you've found her… why haven't you rescued her? Where is she?"

"Well that's just the problem. She's at home," Rakiv said.

"The Estate!?" Zudash roared, "They kidnap _my_ daughter, and then hold her captive in my _own house_!?"

In his wrath, the former Trademarshal spun on his heel, grasping the nearest mug and hurling it against the wall. The glass gave a satisfying shriek as it shattered against the stone and spilled to the ground in a thousand shards. Zudash turned his back to the ranger, gripping the edges of a keg and huffing heavily with rage. It was several moments before he was able to calm himself and gave a slow and steady sigh.

"Guildmistress Maelstrom…" Zudash said slowly, "You must save my daughter… my children… my children are all I have left."

"Well that's what I'm here about," Rakiv said, "Cause I'm here to offer you more than just your daughter back."

"Speak," the man demanded.

"I'm going to give you _everything_ back," Rakiv said, "My men are in position and waiting for me to return. In two hours, we will re-take the Dejarin Estate."

Zudash turned, fixing the ranger with a disbelieving stare. Rakiv only grinned broadly and nodded in confirmation.

"Are you _mad_?" he blinked at her, "Do you have any idea how many troops the Warmarshal has stationed there!? She's turned the place into a work camp. The sheer number of slaves working the fields is staggering, and she has had to keep the ratio of guards to workers level. You cannot hope to simply attack it! The Estate is a fortress… I should know, I had it built!"

Rakiv took another drink from her mug, quietly waiting for the man to continue.

"The the western region is surrounded by bluffs, and the river itself will prevent almost any overland attack from the east," Zudash went on, "If you _do_ manage to get close from the south, you'll have to get past the estate wall. The only direct access to the estate is from the north through Kodonur, and the Warmarshal has turned the Crossroads into a heavily defended checkpoint. You might be able to slip a small group inside… but a full assault on my lands is suicide!"

"Pretty heavy defenses for a plantation," Rakiv commented.

"I had to barricade the estate during the corsair invasion five years ago," Zudash shook his head, "It was built to withstand sieges. I never thought my walls would keep my own children prisoners."

"Well if it makes you feel better, we're not just gonna charge the front gate," Rakiv nodded reassuringly, "We're going to get captured."

"What!?" Zudash exclaimed again.

"We got your letter a couple days ago," Rakiv explained, swallowing a mouthful of water, "And only a few hours later we were confronted by a very sharp tongued Centaur. Called himself Shadowhoof, Zhed Shadowhoof. His pride leader, Mirza Veldrunner, was captured almost a month ago. He's being held captive at your estate. Shadowhoof came to us because he wanted our help…" the ranger sighed and shook her head, "And he's blackmailing us to make sure he gets it."

She paused to take another swig while Zudash mulled the situation over quietly. The ranger set the empty mug down and slid it back to the innkeeper .

"To top it all off, we finally located the last of our men, the Zaishen troops who covered our escape from Gandara," the ranger nodded, "I'm not leaving them in there a day longer."

"I assume you have a plan," Zudash grumbled skeptically.

"Well the Centaur does," Rakiv shrugged, "It's pretty simple too. In two hours I will go and surrender to the Kournans at Kodonur Crossroads, and have them take me as their prisoner."

"What makes you think they won't kill you on the spot?" Zudash arched an eyebrow.

"Varesh wants me alive," Rakiv shook her head, "I know her. She thinks I've betrayed her, and will want to deal with me personally. No, her soldiers won't kill me. They'll imprison me until the Warmarshal get's there."

"Mmmm…" Zudash nodded slowly.

"Anyway, we have a man on the inside. He'll unlock my cell and let me out," Rakiv continued, pointing down at the bar and drawing an imaginary circle with her finger to indicate the innkeeper's estate, "I have teams in place at the southern and eastern gates, and a landing party ready to move across the river here to the east. Once I let my team in at the south, we'll move through the estate and clear these guard towers to let my other troops in. From the north eastern gate, we move around north and clear out this guard post to cut off communication with the Kodonur checkpoint. From there we follow Shadowhoof's plan, freeing any centaur we come across to add to our numbers. Zhed says Mirza's being held inside the center of your estate."

"Elonajok Hold…" Zudash grumbled, looking down at her imaginary drawing curiously, "How do you plan to get inside?"

"Any easy way in?" Rakiv asked, looking up at the man.

"None," Zudash responded with a shake of his head, "The Hold is designed as a final fall-back point in case the outer wall is breached. The walls can withstand bombards, and the cellars beneath are stocked with enough food to feed my entire staff for months if need be."

"Good gods you're a pack-rat," Rakiv blinked.

"Those were better times," Zudash grunted, "Before Varesh turned us into a people stricken by poverty…"

"Mmm, well," Rakiv shook her head, "We have ways of getting past that wall. Once we're in, we'll free Mirza and find your daughter. This is where you come in."

"Me?" Zudash looked up at her, "What good could I possibly do you in a fight?"

"Not fight," Rakiv said, "As soon as we clear the Hold, I need you and whatever men or staff you've got left, to be ready to move in and take direct control of the Estate. Our intelligence shows that Varesh doesn't have enough troops to move to the region. What's there is all we have to deal with. The only possible reinforcements would be from the Crossroads, but by the time they hear about it we'll already be done. I'll leave you any forces I can spare to help defend your Estate, while you re-establish order and get things up and running again. By the time Varesh can mount a counter attack, which I'm guessing would take a few days at the least, you'll be well prepared for her arrival."

"And the Estate will be mine again…" Zudash nodded slowly as he understood, and then looked up at the ranger, "I have to ask what this will cost me."

"Full sponsorship of my guild," Rakiv replied, leaning back away from the counter, "Your donations have helped a lot, but we need more. So you'll send us provisions and materials, as well as supplies for our allies in Ronjok and Pojahelon. The trade off is that I'll keep some of my units in your employ to protect your estate until everything is back in order."

"I see… you said you'll make your surrender in two hours?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as he turned to the clock on the wall.

"Hour and thirty now," Rakiv corrected with a shrug.

"How quickly will you clear the Estate?" he queried, running a few calculations in his head.

"Should be done by late this afternoon if we don't have any hang-ups," Rakiv shrugged.

"Then I'll give you four hours," Zudash said, "That should be enough time to make your escape and clear the hold, yes?"

"Mmm… make it five hours, just to be safe," Rakiv advised, "Wouldn't want you or any of your men caught in our cross-fire."

"Five hours then," Zudash agreed, "Once I have regained the estate, I will see to it that your guild is well funded."

"And I'll see to it that you're well protected," Rakiv chuckled as she dismounted her stool, "Wouldn't want our meal-ticket getting offed by the Warmarshal."

"Indeed," Zudash replied with a small smirk of his own before looking down at the bar, "And would you mind taking that with you on your way out?"

Rakiv glanced down at the unconscious bounty hunter whose hand remained pinned to the bar by his own knife. The ranger grasped the hilt and managed to free the dagger with a bit of a grunt, letting the man crumple to the floor.

"Well, I'll be on my way now," Rakiv said, grabbing the unconscious man by his ankle and dragging him behind her as she headed for the door.

"I wish you luck, Guildmistress Maelstrom," Zudash nodded solemnly to her.

"Thanks," Rakiv laughed, pushing open the door, "I'm gonna need it."

* * *

"Permission to speak freely, Guildmistress," Nerashi said hesitantly.

"Like you have to ask?" Rakiv responded, pulling loose the buckle of one of the belts around her hips.

"I don't like this," Nerashi stated firmly, "I don't like this at all."

A small camp had been established beneath the spread of a broad acacia that stood tall out of the rocky soil of the Jahai Bluffs. The Guildmistress of Dormant Vengeance stood amidst a ring of her co-conspirators, prepared to pull off the impossible. Nerashi and Rojis had come at Rakiv's bidding, providing all the information they could. Ever a master of disguise, Rojis had interred himself in the Estate work camps to scout the area and report back his findings. Nerashi had mapped the lay of the land, including all possible escape routes should the mission need to be aborted and the paths from which reinforcements would most likely arrive should the garrison call for help. With them also were Grif Ebonmane and Kol Swordshanks, who had come in hopes of talking some sense into their fellow centaur. Their group was completed by their newest ally, Margrid the Sly who stood dressed in the red armor of a Kournan Spotter. The pirate captain was accompanied by a pair of mercenaries, whose faces were hidden behind the Elite Guard helmets they wore.

"I know you don't," Rakiv replied, as she unhooked the strap that held her quiver to her back, "But this is the best shot we've got. We've got men in there that need rescuing and I'm not about to leave them. We've spent almost two months looking for them… I'm not leaving them in that concentration camp a day longer."

"But we're putting you at risk!" Nerashi protested, "Why not one of the other officers? Any of us would gladly go in your place."

"Well… not to brag or anything, but I don't think any of the rest of you are a high enough priority for the Kournan Military," Rakiv answered, as she dropped her bow and tugged off her gloves, "And if you were, there's no guarantee they wouldn't execute you immediately."

"There's no guarantee they won't do the same to you!" Nerashi cried.

"No, Varesh wants this too badly," Rakiv shook her head, dropping her field pack from her hips as well, "I know her too well. This is personal. There's no way she'd let some two-bit guard take me out, and I'm sure she's made that known."

"Less talk two-legs," a tall, burly centaur snorted impatiently, "We should be moving. Now."

"Hold your horse-legs Zhed," the ranger snapped at him, undoing the ties that held her leopard pelt bound at her waist, "We'll go when I'm ready."

"Zhed this is a bad idea!" Grif asserted, stomping his hooves indignantly, "Mirza explicitly said…"

"Mirza isn't here Ebonmane," Zhed replied with a toss of his mane, "And so long as _I'm_ chieftain of the pride, I call the shots. I know it's suicide and that's why I'm going by myself. If these two-legs are worth all the foolish tales about them, you have nothing to worry about."

"Never mind that this is a ridiculous plan," Rakiv grumbled.

"What's the matter two-legs? Where's that legendary courage I've heard so much about?" Zhed asked, glaring down at the ranger.

"This was _your_ plan, horseface! You blackmailed _us_," Rakiv snarled, whirling to face the centaur, "And I'll thank you to remember who you're dealing with! You charge into _my_ guildhall, demand _my_ support to help get _your_ leader out of this mess, and then you still want to talk down to me? Check yourself Shadowhoof, you need _me_. Not the other way around."

The centaur's blue face turned a curious shade of wrathful purple, but the ranger paid him no heed as she turned towards Margrid and her crew.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Anytime you are," the pirate shrugged, watching the entire exchange with mild amusement.

"Good. Swordshanks, run my gear to the south gate and deliver it to my team," Rakiv said, "Nerashi, Rojis, move to your positions."

"Yes, Guildmistress," the two humans responded.

"As you wish," Kol replied to her order.

"Here," Zhed said, turning to Ebonmane, handing the other centaur his wand and focus, "I'll need these later."

"Zhed… you're going directly against Mirza's orders," Grif pleaded one last time, "Think this through!"

"I have," Shadowhoof replied flatly.

"Alright, let's move," Rakiv said, clasping her hands behind her and turning her back to Margrid, "And make this look good guys. We need them to buy it."

"Whatever ya say, oh mighty guildmistress," Margrid chuckled, snapping a pair of leather bracers around the ranger's wrists and attaching a chain to them, "You two get the centaur. Make sure ya do the whole slaver bit, ya know lots of chain jerking and pushing."

"Mind you don't push too hard," Zhed said warningly.

"Mind you don't screw this up," Rakiv snapped at him.

Once the pair had been sufficiently bound, Margrid pulled her helmet down over her head and started their march eastward. The heavy armored boots crunched against the rocky ground in time with the steady clop of the centaur's hooves. For a short distance they walked in silence, before Rakiv turned her head to glance behind her.

"Thanks for doing this by the way," the ranger said to the pirate.

"No problem at all," Margrid said with a shrug, "I may be a corsair, but could never abide slavery. I mean don't get me wrong, silver is silver. But I say a good honest life o' theivin' and raidin' is better than sellin' flesh."

"Uh… huh," Rakiv chuckled, "Well I'm just glad you came on land long enough to help us out."

"Well it ain't like I gots a crew," Margrid said, "And got no idea where my ship is at. Prolly scuttled off the southern reefs by now. And you lot have been good to me, and I don't like being in nobody's debt."

"So we save your life, you deliver us into captivity," Rakiv grinned at the irony.

"Yup, a favor for a favor," Margrid laughed, "Now quiet up. Looks like it's show time."

A quartet of spear and hammer wielding guards stood at the gates to Kodonur Crossroads. While not a center of trade, Kodonur was a well known merchant rest stop. The crossroads was well defended by the Kournan military, and offered weary caravans shelter from the highland thieves and raiders. From Kodonur, travelers could go one of three ways. The northwestern road led through the bluffs to the fortress of Jahai, which was the ultimate destination of many traders. To the northeast lay the Mahnkelohn Waterworks which drew many transports carrying wood and stone and supplies to keep the dam in working order. Due south lay the sprawling lands of the Dejarin Estate, formerly the home and operations center of the Trademarshal of Kourna. Merchants traveled to and from the estate's center of Elonajok Hold to move the bountiful crops to the far corners of Kourna. While things could be bought at Kodonur, the Crossroads was not a place to set up shop, it was merely a place to pass through.

"Hold there soldier!" a spearman called as the small procession arrived at the gates, "What have you there?"

"We come bearing a gift for her Majestic Justice, Varesh Ossa," Margrid spoke clearly, dropping her usual corsair accent, "We had a stroke of luck out in the bluffs."

"Oi… has she got red hair?" a hammer guard blinked, stepping closer to Rakiv.

The ranger remained slack in her chains, her head down and her hair in her face. The hammer guard approached, reaching out hesitantly to push the veil of hair aside. With a savage snarl the ranger lunged, snapping her teeth onto his finger and drawing a roar of pain from the guard. Margrid immediately began to beat the archeress with her bow until the red head released the man's digit.

"Here now, none of that see!" Margrid snapped, stepping into Rakiv's calf to force the ranger down to one knee, "Good job there sir. Now you can tell everyone you were bitten by none other than Rakiv Maelstrom."

"Well Lyssa be damned," the spearman said with surprise, leaning on his shield and pushing back his helmet, "We finally caught her."

"What do you mean _we_?" one of Margrid's troopers snorted.

"How'd you come by this catch?" another of the gate guards asked.

"Caught her and some of her henchmen out in the bluffs," Margrid said, "We snuck up on her real quiet like, but they didn't go down without a fight. Lost half our troop afore we brought them down. Looked like they waylaid a slave patrol, cause they had this centaur with them."

"Where's the rest of her bandits?" the spear guard asked skeptically.

"Sleeping in the sand," Margrid said, "Now if you gents don't mind…"

The corsair paused, giving a jerk at Rakiv's chain to make a show of attempting to restrain her. Rakiv responded in kind, but with far greater strength and lunged forward hard enough to yank the chain from Margrid's grasp. Weapons were brandished as the guards prepared to stop the suddenly freed ranger, but Margrid's crewmen were quick to intervene. One struck her down to the dirt with a quick blow from his hammer haft to her back, and the other threw himself on top of her, his heavily armored body providing sufficient weight to hold her down. Rakiv thrashed and snarled until Margrid caught her chain again and renewed her grip on it.

"If you gents don't _mind_," Margrid repeated, looking up at the gate guards, "I'd feel much better with this sow behind some sturdy bars."

"Yeah…" the spearman nodded, unnerved by Rakiv's near escape, "Yeah let's move her. You two, put the garrison on high-alert, we've got a VIP comin' in. Get us some proper shackles and free up solitary in the southwest field. And somebody send a runner to Jahai, the Warmarshal will want to know about this."

"What about the centaur sir?" one guard questioned.

"Take the blueback to the fields," the spearman ordered, "We'll hitch him to a plow until we figure out what he's good at."

"Yes sir," the subordinate responded, "Move out! We're taking the prisoner to solitary!"

"Good catch soldier," the spear captain said to Margrid, giving a punch to her shoulder armor, "Didn't catch your name."

"Mehva, sir," Margrid responded with a quick salute, "Corporal Mehva Nirobeh."

"Well you and your boys get in to the mess and have yourself a pint," the spear captain nodded, "I'll make sure your name is mentioned in the report to the Warmarshal."

"Thank you sir," Margrid nodded and waved to her crew, "Go on boys, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

The disguised corsairs gave grunts of approval and strode into the checkpoint as Margrid took hold of Rakiv and guided her towards the waiting Kournan escort. As they walked Rakiv felt something smooth and cold slide into the front of her pants and the corsair woman patted the object as she hissed in her ear.

"Just in case," Margrid whispered, before giving her a rough shove towards the guards.

"Keep an eye on that one," the corsair ranger said aloud, "She'll gut you if you give her the chance."

* * *

It was a half-hour trek to the far south of the Estate, and the walk gave Rakiv the chance to survey the lands within. The Elon River ran shallow here, routed from the Floodplain to the northeast to flow through the farmlands encompassed by the Estate. Irrigation canals had been dug to funnel water into aqueducts, from which the water was pumped all across the Estate through large wooden pipes. The farm fields had been expanded to accommodate the Warmarshal's growing need for food, and much of the year's crops were nearly ready for harvesting. Rakiv however, was more interested in the workers who tended these crops. Everywhere centaurs could be seen laboring to push carts, carry loads and pull plows. Most had their legs shackled, to allow them to walk but not run. Taskmasters watched over the fields, commanding small groups of foremen who cracked their whips and shook their staves at their centaur slaves. The ranger took note of these, mentally marking the taskmasters for execution and noting the largest concentrations of slaves. Soon they had moved away from the fields and crossed a broad stretch of untilled land to reach a set of large iron cells. The guards stopped and several blades were leveled at her as the ranger was outfitted with a rather elaborate system of thick leather restraints, reinforced with chains and padlocks. Once attached, Rakiv's forearms were bound together in a single leather sleeve, which was attached to the collar around her neck by a pair of chains. Her biceps were bound to the harness over her chest, the back of which was held closed by a pair of sturdy padlocks. For good measure a pair of leather sleeves were fitted over her calves and these two were chained together to ensure she could not run.

"Think this'll hold me?" Rakiv taunted.

"If it doesn't, the cell will," the guard before her replied, snapping closed her last padlock, "You're gonna face some serious Kournan justice for all you've done," he added with a sneer.

"Kournan… justice…" Rakiv said slowly and tilted her head, "Oxymoron?"

"Hehe, she just called you a moron," one of the dumber guards snickered.

Without further trading of barbs, the ranger found herself pushed roughly forward. Unable to balance herself the woman tumbled into the cell, rolling across the stone as the iron bars came down to seal her in. Hefty laughs resounded outside her cell as she struggled to push herself up, and finally managed a sitting position while glaring daggers at the soldiers as they left her to her confinement. Once the soldiers had gone, Rakiv took in her surroundings. It was high noon and hot on these plains. She had been taken south of the river, where the cooler winds didn't quite reach her. Already she could feel sweat rolling down her spine, tickling her uncomfortably. However she was far more concerned about the discomfort caused by her bonds. There was no telling when Zhed and his accomplice would arrive, and so their plan was at the mercy of the centaur's discretion. If he didn't come through… this might not end well. Still, she had the one ace up her sleeve… or rather, down her pants.

The ranger squirmed and turned her back to the cell bars to better shield her activities from anyone who might be watching. It took some doing but in the end she managed to slip her fingers beneath the waistband of her trousers, and retrieved Margrid's gift. It was a key… or at least, it resembled a key. The object was completely flat and quite small, not much longer than the ranger's thumb, and appeared to be made of bronze. Its blade was very sharp on both sides, with a single tooth meant to fit inside a lock's shackle. The small handle had been engraved with the figure of a skeleton and the ranger twisted her mouth as she understood what it was. Corsair "skeleton key's" were the bane of many wardens, and were the chief element in many of the most infamous escapes. Its edge was sharp for cutting rope or leather, and it was sturdy enough to turn even the heaviest of locks. With a smile of satisfaction the ranger set to work on her bonds.

Another half-hour passed in the thick, humid heat that pervaded the estate grounds. In the heat of the day the Kournan foremen grew lazy and sluggish, as did their centaur slaves. Whips cracked to keep the workers moving, tilling soil and plowing fields to plant more grains to feed Varesh's campaign. It went quite unnoticed that a lone figure was quickly making its way across the estate grounds. It wore neither the armor of Kournans nor Sunspear, and it seemed to always be just out of sight. With a sudden burst of amazing speed the figure embarked across the open field at a dead sprint and skid into the relative cover of the southern jailhouse. With all the silence and caution of a panther on the prowl, it crept to the edge of the cell and peered through the bars. Inside sat the ranger woman, her hair red as Kournan soil and though her skin was tanned it was still paler than his own. Her back was to him, and she appeared to be busy with some unknown task, but her awareness was not at all lacking.

"You're not Zhed," she spoke up without turning around.

"Guildmistress Rakiv Maelstrom?" the man asked in a voice that somewhat resembled rock grating over steel.

"Who's asking?" the ranger asked, still not turning around.

"Who I am is of little importance," the man said, "But you may call me Disciple. I've been sent to set you free."

"Well you're a little late for that," Rakiv said.

With a click and a snap her final padlock gave way to the skeleton key, and she stood up to scornfully shed her bonds. With a clatter of metal the chains and sleeves and straps fell to the ground and the ranger stepped out of them, pausing to rub her wrists as she turned to face the man. The Disciple was not tall, but not short either, and stood at just the right height to make him rather nondescript. What was striking was his clothing. The man wore red, from head to toe. Broad baggy pants slid into soft leather boots, and a billowy red shirt was covered over by a sleeveless overcoat. The coat's hood rose up over the man's head, obscuring his eyes and his face was further hidden by the wrap that covered his nose and mouth. His only visible weapon was the aureate chalice hanging from his belt, but the shape of his coat told Rakiv there was likely a sword hidden beneath his garments. The man lifted his head to stare at Rakiv curiously, as if studying her for a moment before he turned away towards the cell lock. With a creak of wood the heavy door lifted, and the red headed ranger stepped out of her cell.

"Where's Shadowhoof?" the guildmistress asked.

"He has been detained," Disciple answered, "The overseer's suspect him of conspiracy. He and his cohort have been taken to the holding area north of here, where they are to be executed."

"When?" Rakiv inquired.

"Immediately," Disciple responded, "Fortunately the matter has been delegated."

"How is that fortunate?" Rakiv arched an eyebrow quizzically.

"It is fortunate because the matter is to be overseen by the taskmasters, three of whom hold the keys that are necessary to remove the lock from the fortress' gates," Disciple explained, "You must strike swiftly if you are to save the centaurs. Be sure that no Kournan escapes."

"Then we'd better hurry…" Rakiv agreed, preparing to head northward.

"I have done all that I was instructed," Disciple shook his head, "I have given you information, the rest is up to you. Your forces still await your signal to begin the invasion, and a party is standing by outside the southern gate. You will find the way is clear."

"Can I ask how you know all this?" the ranger peered at the man, "Or why you're helping me?"

"I know because I must know," Disciple said plainly, "And I aid you because your endeavors are too valuable to be allowed to fail."

Rakiv opened her mouth to speak again, but Disciple raised a hand to silence her.

"I understand that my presence and my words raise many questions, but now is the time for action, not inquiry," Disciple stated, "Free these lands Rakiv Maelstrom. Soon you will find all the answers you require."

With this the man turned away from her and strode around the jail house. Rakiv followed him, watching curiously as he strode to the estate wall. With a quick jump the red coated man leapt at the barrier, and scaled it barehanded in an amazing display of agility. Upon reaching the top he turned back to give the woman a final nod, and then vanished over the wall. Perplexed the ranger stared at the spot where he had stood, before the urgency of her mission came sweeping back to her. Time was of the essence, especially if she was going to save the foolish centaur. Rakiv turned south and broke into a run as she sprinted across the grounds towards the southern gate. As the Disciple had said, the way was clear of all opposition, a fact that Rakiv found very odd. The entire southwestern quadrant of the estate was bereft of lookouts or guards. If the Disciple had done this, then he was certainly a man of resources. Upon reaching the gate the ranger skid to a stop and approached the wooden barrier cautiously. There were still no signs of the enemy, but it didn't hurt to be careful. She placed her ear against the gatehouse door, listening for sound from the other side before calling out.

"We are?" she hissed.

"Dormant," the answer came back.

"We want?" she said, a little louder this time.

"Vengeance," was the reply.

Satisfied that the correct passwords had been given the ranger shifted the heavy bolt and pushed the gates open.

"What took you so long?" Kydar complained, wiping his forehead with the back of his glove, "It's friggin' hot out here!"

"We've got a change of plans," Rakiv said, motioning for everyone to follow her, "Zhed's been captured, Haroj too. They're supposed to be executed any minute now."

"He got caught!?" Alendra exclaimed.

"Yeah and now we gotta save his blue butt," Rakiv shook her head, "Anybody got my stuff?"

"Butter has it," Kydar said, turning around, "Butter!"

The crocodile waddled forward and gave a croak as he dragged the many belts and cases of Rakiv's equipment with him. With a word of thanks to her reptilian friend the ranger strapped on her quivers and packs and retrieved her bow from Alendra.

"Guild symbol?" the ranger asked.

"Oh right… here," Kydar replied, handing the ranger her cape.

With the cape in place over her back and the symbol at her neck, Rakiv thumbed the device and spoke into it clearly.

"All units, report," she demanded.

"General Dunkoro here," the monk replied, "With Commander Dejarin and Dervish Melonni reporting. We are standing by to cross the river."

"Captain Nerashi reporting," came the second voice, "Lonai, Rojis and I are holding at the eastern gate. We are prepared for entry."

"Good, everyone hold positions and wait for my order," Rakiv ordered, before turning to the troops at her back, "Let's go."

Kydar and Anorah fell in behind the guildmistress while Alendra gave a call to their battalions to form up. It was a small group, perhaps only fifteen men and women, but they were all the guild had to offer. Many were native Kournans who had jumped at the chance to storm one of Varesh's garrison's in hopes of freeing lost friends or family members. Tahlkora brought up the rear with their small contingent of healers, a group of four counting herself. As they walked the monks whispered many prayers beneath their breath as they each quietly swore their own oaths. There would be no fallen guild member's this day.

Rakiv set the pace, setting out at an easy clip over the estate grounds with her small brigade marching along behind her. As they crested the hill that led toward the northern fields the ranger raised her fist to call their march to a halt. Ahead of them was the execution square, a large chopping block set amid a ring of cages. It sat at the edge of an irrigation ditch that was bridged over by a wooden walkway. Many soldiers had gathered around the square to watch the centaurs' final moments. As Rakiv squinted she could see Zhed, kicking and whinnying, being led up the steps to the block. A grimace crossed the ranger's face and she turned to her troops.

"Divide and conquer," she ordered, "Alendra, Anorah, take nine with you and sweep through that ditch. Kydar and I will take the rest and move to behind the block. Go!"

The contingent split, half of them following Alendra and Anorah to the west while Rakiv and Kydar circled east. As they drew closer they could hear the shouts and jeers of the Kournan soldiers as they waited for the execution. Zhed had been forced down to his knees, the muscles of his back flexing visibly beneath his blue fur as he struggled to be free. A broad shouldered hulk of a man wielding a serrated, bloody axe stepped up to the block and raised his weapon high, drawing a cry of approval from the crowd. A woman strode out of the crowd, her garb indicating she was of higher rank than the rest of the soldiers, and raised her hands for silence. Once the crowd quieted she began.

"This beast stands accused of insubordination, high treason and rebellious conspiracy!" the woman shouted, "The penalty is death! Let all who see his end know that traitors may come and go, but Kourna will stand forever!"

An ordered shout went up from the crowd as the soldiers pumped their fists in the air. The executioner stepped forward, rolling his head to loosen his shoulders and took aim with his axe.

"Alendra, take the executioner. The female commander is mine," Rakiv spoke into her symbol as she raised her bow and drew back on the string, "On my mark…"

The executioner raised his axe over his head, puffing deeply for focus, determined to take the centaur's head in a single swing. The commander waved her hands to the crowd, conducting their chants as the moment of execution drew near.

"Three… two… one… mark," Rakiv ordered, and loosed her arrow.

A javelin sailed out of the crowd, striking the executioner beneath his arm and piercing his ribcage. The arrow however, never struck its mark. A swirl of blue and white rushed around the woman, forming into the ethereal shape of a guardian holding a great shield which deflected the grey fletched shaft. As the executioner stumbled and fell from the chopping block, the commander turned and smiled broadly.

"Like moths to the flame," she smiled, obviously quite pleased with herself, "Kournans! The enemy is here! Crush them!"

"Engage!" Rakiv shouted as she notched six arrows to her bow and aimed for the sky.

It was Anorah's scythe that brought chaos to the field. The dervish was very suddenly among the Kournan soldiers, spinning swiftly through their ranks and mowing down those too slow or too unlucky to escape her blade. From either side of the execution grounds, the guild's warriors rushed in upon the Kournans who responded with equal ferocity. Rakiv loosed her Barrage, raining arrows down on the Kournans as she tried to ignore the murmurs of Kydar's casts beside her.

"Form up around the centaurs!" the ranger cried, "Take the center block, now!"

The order was followed immediately, and shields were raised as Alendra mounted the chopping block. The paragon flung javelins into the crowd with all her might, but it was clear that they were heavily outnumbered. The party soon joined her, and in moments the battle reached a stalemate. Kournan soldiers surrounded a ring of Guildsman shields, and a dead silence fell over the field.

"Well done Guildmistress," the woman spoke, clapping mockingly, "Well done indeed."

"For a nameless soldier you sound pretty proud of yourself," Rakiv quipped, holding her arrow leveled at the woman's head.

"I am Sadi-Belai, chief taskmaster of the Warmarshal's plantations," the woman said, "And I will be remembered as the one who slew the infamous Rakiv Maelstrom!"

"How do you figure?" the ranger snorted.

"It was I who convinced the Overseer's to requisition custody of the remaining hostages taken from Gandara," Sadi-Belai explained with a broad smirk, "It was I who ordered you to be placed in a cell so far away from the rest. And it was I who ordered the immediate execution of these centaurs, all to lure you here."

"You knew we were coming huh?" Rakiv arched an eyebrow.

"For weeks now," Sadi-Belai grinned, "Once word got out that hostages of the invasion were being held here I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to rescue them. When you showed up alone I knew you had to have some sort of hidden band of miscreants with you, so I orchestrated this execution to draw you out. You Sunspears are far too altruistic to let your allies be killed in front of you."

"Huh," Rakiv nodded slowly, and then shrugged, "Well then I guess it's just too bad you showed your hand too soon."

"You are surrounded and outnumbered!" Sadi-Belai laughed scornfully, "How can you possibly hope to escape?"

There was silence for a moment, and then the ranger chuckled and shrugged casually.

"I don't," she explained and tilted her head to speak into her emblem, "Margrid, Nerashi… breach and clear."

Silence fell over the field again, and for a moment all was peaceful. Then a heavy boom sounded in the distance, followed by several more thunderous noises that grew in force. With a fantastic and explosive clap, a pillar of fire ascended to northern sky and threw smoke and dust and wood into the air. Before anyone present could react, a similar spectacle lit up the eastern horizon, a terrific explosion that painted the blue skies grey with smoke and debris.

"That was the checkpoint…" a Kournan gasped.

"No! It was the gates toward the waterworks!" another exclaimed.

"It was both," Rakiv explained, "And unless I miss my guess, you had runners headed in those directions to call in reinforcements didn't you? To take care of my group on the other side of the river?"

The look of incredulity on Sadi-Belai's face brought a derisive chuckle to Rakiv's lips, and it was her turn to sneer in scorn.

"Or did you _completely_ underestimate me?" she snorted and then pointed her arrows upwards again, "Alendra! Sing us a song."

The paragon began with a low note, drawing golden lights to wind around her body that lifted her from the ground. The note rose and fell in pitch, before rising to the piercing crescendo of the Anthem of Guidance. A heavy twang of Rakiv's bow loosed her arrows upwards, and as one the circle of Guildsmen raised their swords and attacked. The orchestrated blow shattered Kournans defenses, as Alendra's anthem empowered each of her allies' blades. The deadly rain of arrows that followed was more than enough to convince the soldiers that a hasty retreat was in order.

"Keep it up!" Rakiv cried to Alendra, as she peered into the crowd, "Where's Haroj!?"

"Here, two-legs!" the centaur called, raising his shackled wrists.

"I need your eyes," Rakiv said, leaping down from the block to pull loose the chains that bound his hooves, "I'm told there are three officers that have keys to the fort's gates. Do you know them?"

"Vanahk and Suli," the centaur spat the names, "A necromancer and a dervish. They are probably fleeing as we speak. The third is Sadi-Belai, the one you were trading insults with."

"Kydar, Anorah!" she shouted and spun around to find both of her officers at her side, "Oh, there you are. You heard him, find those officers. We need their keys if we want to get inside that fort!"

"Yes, Guildmistress!" both exclaimed.

"General, do you hear me?" Rakiv called into her emblem.

"Loud and clear Guildmistress," Dunkoro's reply came back.

"Bridge the river," she ordered, "We'll meet you at the fortress gates."

"Yes, Guildmistress," Dunkoro complied.

"Alright, everyone form up!" Rakiv called, her voice growing hoarse from all her shouting, "Let them regroup. We'll wait for reinforcements, then catch them from all sides! Then we march on the fort!"

"Two-legs!" Zhed called from behind her, "Do not forget my people! We will not attack the fortress until all my brothers and sisters are free!"

"Can it horseface," Rakiv snapped at him, as she drew another arrow from her quiver, "I've already got someone on it."

* * *

The waters that fed the lands of the Estate were shallow in most places, little more than flooded fields that allowed water to pour southwards toward the main riverbeds. The artificial delta of the Elon River was the true cause of the success of the Dejarin Estates. The river carried rich silt from the deep underground caverns to the north, and its seasonal floods ensured that the land was always fertile. But in the places where it ran deep, it was strong indeed. The Elon had been tamed to suit man's purpose, but it was far from mastered. In its deep beds and along its steeper banks the Elon showed that it was still a force of nature, and that it was not to be trifled with.

It was this force of nature with which Anicara had melded. As she sat beneath the still surface she felt the currents flow over her, pulling her hair in curls across her face and ruffling her robes. The land invasion had begun, but the demands of that annoying centaur still had to be met. Cases like these required some precision. If it became clear that the guild was after the centaur slaves, it was very likely they would be killed immediately. And so it fell to Anicara to use invasion and the assault on the central fortress as a cover that would allow her to quickly and quietly assassinate the key holders and open the cells that held the captive centaurs. Zhed's original plan had been shot down in the guild hall, when he suggested that they sweep through the estate, slaughtering soldiers and freeing prisoners. It was a plan that was likely to get a lot of centaurs and guild members killed. Though there had been much argument, Rakiv assured the centaur that his people would be freed. It was up to Anicara to see that they were.

The water mage's mental clock counted down to zero and she slowly ascended from the river's depths. Her head broke the surface almost soundlessly, and she raised only her eyes above the water to peer across the land before her. She sat at the edge of one of the many shallow waterways that separated the satellite "island" farms from the mainland of the Estate. From the noise in the distance it was clear that the bulk of the Kournan forces had been engaged by Rakiv's army. Most of the rest of the estate late deserted, just as had been planned. Like some sort of frigid nymph arising from the deeps, Anicara stepped gracefully up out of the water, and quickly scurried to the dry land of the river bank. From the looks of things she was on the northeastern most islands, and directly behind one of the holding cells that kept the centaurs imprisoned. The girl crept around the perimeter of the structure, and peered at the men that stood guarding it. A pair of Kournan guards in elite garb stood at attention, their hands tightly gripping their hammer hafts. A nearby officer appeared reasonably alert as well, likely fearing that at any moment the battle they heard might come their way. Anicara rubbed her hands together and then spit into one palm before she leaned down and planted one hand in the dirt.

"_Ye frozen lances of purest crystal…,"_ she whispered, "_Ice Spikes!_"

The rush of cold was the only warning her opponents received. A track of frost raced across the ground and exploded violently between the two hammer wielders, skewering them with jagged crystal spikes. Pained cries and spurts of blood filled the air as Anicara moved in for the kill.

"_Ye mighty glaciers_…" she hissed as she dashed forward, "_Frigid Armor!_"

The Kournan officer was on his feet and jabbed with his spear at the oncoming girl. The blow came with a force that surprised Anicara, and knocked the young elementalist off her feet. The armored caster hit the dirt and rolled to avoid a second blow from the spear before she suddenly thrust her hand out at him.

"_Ye blustering zephyrs_…" she shouted, "_Freezing Gust!_"

A blast of super-cooled air struck the officer like a frozen hammer, knocking him backwards and encasing his limbs in ice. Even as the officer struggled he knew he had lost. As her armor melted from her body the elementalist quickly summoned a crystal spear to her hand.

"My apologies," she offered, as she thrust the sharp point through his heart.

With a wet choke and a final gasp the officer fell to the earth. A small sigh escaped the mage's lips; that had been a little sloppy of her. But the job was done, now she just had to do it four or five more times. However there was first the matter of freeing the centaurs. The girl retrieved the key from the officer's corpse and made her way to the cell lock. A quick turn set the gears in motion and with much creaking the cells opened wide. A pair of rather bewildered looking centaur emerged from within, staring down at the punctured guards and then at the girl who had rescued them.

"That… was quite impressive," one of the centaurs commented.

"For a human," the other added with a small snort.

"Well grab some weapons and help me out then," Anicara advised as she turned away from them, "I've got a lot more of you guys on my list."

* * *

The rapid pounding of his own heartbeat was the only sound that filled the ears of Taskmaster Vanahk. Things had taken a turn he would have never predicted. Here on the plantation he had been the master or foremen, the most feared whip cracker in all these fields. He had made a name for himself for the results that his brutality earned. The slaves trembled in his presence, and cowered at the very sound of his footsteps. They had all seen what became of those who dared to defy the orders of Vanahk. The curses he'd employed had showed that death was not the worst thing that could happen to a rebellious slave here. By his cruelty slaves had labored for days on end, receiving only torture or torment as their food and water until they truly did beg for death. And Vanahk had given it to them, for though the slaves had called him a 'Cruel Taskmaster', Vanahk was not truly cruel at all. No, he was a benevolent master, and his mercies abounded. What he offered in return for hard labor and diligent work was peace, the peace that was the cold and silence of the grave. To these slaves, the bone mask he wore was the very face of Death, and in his eyes those who stood against him had seen their end.

But now, it was his turn. His turn to tremble, to cower in fear. His comrade Suli had stopped and stood her ground against that terrible, brown cloaked dervish. He had heard the song of the scythe and the roar of flame as the Suli was struck down and devoured by fire. From whence the fire had come he had not seen, but what he did see chilled him to the bone. The dervish woman, her skirt furled amongst the flames and her scythe gripped tightly in her hands. Her eyes burned gold, an unnatural color that had seemed to pierce his very soul. The blood that dripped from her blade seemed to beat a deafening rhythm as it splashed upon the ground. This was not a soldier, no mere warrior come to take back a Kournan stronghold. This was judgment, righteous fury in human form. It was in _her_ eyes that he had seen his end, torn asunder by her blade and consumed by holy fire. She would not merely kill him, oh no, mere death would not be his fate. For power had been given unto her that she might banish his very soul to a place beyond the depths of the underworld. She would destroy him, body, mind and soul.

It was only a very quick hex that had saved his life, causing this terrible avenger to pause in her pursuit. The taskmaster had run as fast as his feet could carry him, hoping against hope to save his wicked life. Perhaps if he could reach the river he could swim to deeper waters where the current would carry him downstream and away from this reaper of souls. His breathing was erratic, panic and fatigue plaguing his mind as he splashed into the shallows. The sound of swinging steel reached his ears and with a terrified shriek the necromancer dove forward in hopes of evading the blow. But the dervish's scythe struck true, slicing cleanly through the back of his thigh in a crippling sweep. As blood poured into the water the Necromancer cried out in pain, still desperately attempting to claw his way deeper into the river. His progress was stopped when strong hands grasped his tunic and hauled him back to shore. The once proud taskmaster screamed and kicked and clawed, but the grip never loosened. He looked up just in time to see a red gloved hand raised over his head, before it smashed into his mask. The skull cracked beneath the blow and Vanahk flailed in a daze, just as another punch struck him. The third blow shattered his mask entirely, and disoriented him completely. The hands that held him lifted him off his feet and he blinked blearily to find himself staring down at the angry face of a tall, dark skinned elementalist.

Kydar held the necromancer aloft, one hand gripping the taskmaster by his throat. Behind him Anorah leaned heavily on her scythe, wheezing as she fought against the poison that felt like fire in her veins. It would pass in time, but it had taken all her focus to push through the pain just long enough to catch their quarry.

"You okay?" he asked the dervish.

"I… I will be," she grunted in reply, beginning to mutter a prayer under her breath.

"You," Kydar snarled, turning his attention to the taskmaster as began rummaging through the man's clothes with his free hand, "Where is your key?"

"She… she suffers…" the necromancer rasped around Kydar's grip, watching in wonder as Anorah chanted a slow prayer of healing over herself, "She too… she yearns for it… for death. You can see it can't you?"

Kydar slowly looked up, confusion and revulsion etched on his face as the necromancer rambled.

"I… I… I can give it to her… yes, I can give it to her," Vanahk offered, "I can give her peace… death. I am death here… I can give it to her… just like all the others…"

"So," Kydar said, bristling at the man's words, "A torturer and a murderer?"

The necromancer did not answer, his eyes transfixed as the Anorah breathed a sigh of relief and rose to her full height once more. She gripped her scythe with renewed determination and stepped forward towards Kydar and the taskmaster. The elementalist did not release the man, and instead curled his lips in disgust.

"Then we have something in common, friend," he spat spitefully, "I've been saving this one for somebody special. I think I'll try it out on you."

"No… no I cannot die… I am death… you cannot… kill me…," Vanahk croaked, his eyes rolling backwards as Kydar's grip cut off his breathing.

"I don't know _what_ you are, but there is one thing I do know," Kydar snarled in reply, "_Everything_ burns."

The rush of heat that flew down the elementalist's arm was intense, like a focused beam from the sun itself. Though he was quickly fading from consciousness the Taskmaster was momentarily brought back to full awareness as the dark skinned scribe immolated him. Death came instantly, a red and white burst that ended Vanahk's life of cruelty. His last breath escaped even as his corpse caught fire, and began to burn in Kydar's grip. Still the elementalist did not release the body, until he suddenly felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. As though waking from a dream Kydar jerked, and let go immediately, allowing the burning corpse to fall into the river. The body began to float away, flames still licking over flesh and cloth as the elementalist turned to look at Anorah.

"He was a wicked man," the dervish said solemnly, "But have a care, Scribe Raelesin… lest you blacken your own soul."

For a long moment Kydar said nothing, as he looked down and opened his hand. He held the third gate key and extended it to Anorah. Hesitantly the dervish took it from the elementalist, and began to speak again just as he turned away.

"We'd better get back," Kydar said flatly, as he strode in the direction of the fortress.

Mildly perturbed Anorah watched him go, and slid the key into one of her belt pouches. The look in her comrade's eyes reminded her of the way her eyes had once appeared, the reflection of a sinner's soul. But she had no time to dwell on such thoughts, for now there was still much work to do. Her sandals scuffed the dirt as she quickly sped up to follow him down the path that led back to Elonajok Hold.

* * *

Sadi-Belai gasped and choked as she clutched at the arrow shaft that protruded from her chest. Her vision swam as she felt blood ooze from the wound. She had planned it so well… this was supposed to be the triumph that would make her career. She would be known as the commander that finally brought in the most feared terrorist in all of Kourna. And now it was ended, everything she had worked for, brought to a crashing halt by the crude wooden shaft that had pierced her lung. Her strength was exhausted, and she could not even summon enough strength to heal herself now. The cruel taskmaster looked up at the red headed huntress, even as the other woman rummaged through her clothing and retrieved the large gate key from her pockets.

"You… you are what they say," Sadi-Belai admitted to the ranger, "The Red Huntress knows no defeat."

"I've lost my battles," Rakiv said as she worked to unhook the key from the taskmaster's belt, "Be glad that your defeat is your end. There are fates much worse than death.."

"Heh… hehe," Sadi-Belai rasped with a wry, almost mocking smile, "We will see…"

With a final sigh the taskmaster's limbs grew quiet and her eyes became vacant. Rakiv watched for a moment as the woman slipped away, liberated from the pain of her broken body. There was peace in death, a reprieve from pain and suffering. In her darkest moments Rakiv had longed for that peace, and now a pathetic pang of envy struck her as the taskmaster passed from the world. But there was no time for such foolish self-pity now. There were other lives to save, and the guildmistress meant to save them. Rising to her feet she yanked the arrow from Sadi-Belai's corpse and cleaned it on her trouser leg.

"Alendra!" she called to the paragon.

"Ahai, Guildmistress!" Alendra replied.

"Rally the troops, have them form up in front of Elonajok, prepare to take the stronghold!" she ordered.

"Yes, Guildmistress!" the castellan responded as she set to the task she had been given.

"Baby Blue this is Lone Ranger," Rakiv said, lifting her guild emblem to her lips, "I need a report."

"Just north of your position," Anicara's voice came back, "Crossing the irrigation fields now. We'll be with you in a minute."

"Double time it, we're getting close to our deadline," Rakiv said and flipped her emblem to its guild wide channel, "Everyone form up in front of the gates! Kydar, Anorah, I need those keys!"

"On our way!" the reply came to her.

Rakiv sighed as she let the emblem hang at her neck once more and strode towards the hold. Elonajok was indeed well defended. Its wall was high, high enough that climbing it was folly and the razor plates along the edges would have prevented anyone from actually getting over it. Still, it was not so high as to obscure the mansion inside. It was obviously of Kournan design, but was much larger than any of the huts or mud dwellings that were common on the desert plains. The Trademarshal had crafted stone shipped in from the Vabbian mines to carefully craft his home into an architectural masterpiece. Were it not for the many fortifications the Kournan army had added to the house, it might have been quite beautiful indeed. The ranger turned her attention to the gate, and the matter of how they were to pass through it.

"It's probably three bolts," Kydar said as he strode up behind her, "In an interlocking mechanism. We'd have to turn all three keys at once."

"Alright," Rakiv nodded and motioned to them, "You two move to those two locks, I'll take the middle. Koss, Alendra, get ready to open the doors!"

"Yes, Guildmistress," they responded.

"I trust you're satisfied?" Rakiv asked, turning to face Zhed.

The centaur peered across the fields to where Anicara could be seen leading a procession of well armed, angry centaur slaves. The horse-man gave a nod and swished his tail as he looked back down at Rakiv.

"You've done well," he agreed, "Now it's time to free our chief."

"Once we're in, I'll leave that to you and your pride," Rakiv said, turning away from him, "I have my own men to retrieve."

"As you wish, two-legs," the centaur snorted.

Rakiv ground her teeth but refrained from engaging Zhed in what would likely be a pointless shouting match. Instead she stepped towards the gates, where Koss and Alendra each gripped one of the large doors by its handle. Rakiv inserted her key into the lock and half turned her head to her assembled army.

"Everyone ready?" she asked.

A clatter of shields announced that the guild forces had readied their stances, and a shake of spears told her that all weapons were leveled. The ranger grasped the large key with both hands and grunted as she turned it hard. Kydar and Anorah did the same, and with a heavy metallic grind they heard the locks give way. Rakiv raised her hands to order Koss and Alendra to open the doors… when a strange ticking sound reached her ears. The ranger held up a finger to request silence and leaned in close to the gate to listen. She knew this sound… and the familiarity suddenly turned to horrified recognition.

"A trap…" she gasped, and spun on her heel to face her forces, "It's a trap!"

No sooner than the words left her mouth the gates exploded. Rakiv dove forward and the violent concussion wave caught her, throwing her bodily through the air. Light, sound and time were obliterated and a thousand vibrations rolled through her body as shrapnel fell all around her. For several seconds her eyelids fluttered and her jaw worked uselessly against the all consuming ringing that filled her ears. The smell of high explosives filled her nostrils and burned on her tongue. Her fingers scratched at the dirt as she tried to push herself up, and in a moment strong hands slid around her waist to help her. She looked up blearily through the soundless fog and recognized Kydar dragging her back behind the cover of the line of shields. She tried to speak but her tongue wouldn't work, and Kydar put his hand over her mouth to stop her from trying.

"Just…. it was a…. you'll be…" his voice came through it bits and pieces, and soon the daze began to lift.

"You're fine! You're fine, the trap didn't hit you!" he was shouting.

"What…" the ranger blinked, "What was…?"

"They layered traps on the gate," Kydar explained, "A Smoke, Spike and Barbed from the looks of it… maybe more."

The ranger squinted as she tried to take stock of the battle field. Tahlkora and the monks where busy flinging healing prayers as fast as they could while a trio of paragons helped a heavily wounded Koss and Alendra back to their battle lines. Arrows were flying through the gate, as Kournan archers pelted the guilds army's shields with heavy fire.

"Tell…" Rakiv grunted, as she tried to stand, "Tell Koss… shields up…"

The ranger's leg collapsed beneath her and Kydar only just caught her before she fell to the ground again. She growled inwardly, a trap… she should have seen that coming. She clutched at the elementalist's arm, determined to get back on her feet as she heard him relay her order.

"Koss! Koss! Shields up!" Kydar cried.

"Shields Up!!" Koss commanded as a wash of blue light strobed over him, "Watch Yourself men! We're goin' in!"

A collection of paragons and warriors scrambled together, to form a tight circle and raised their shields. Together they formed what looked like a large golden turtle, and in this fashion they proceeded through the fortress gates. The rain of arrows thunked harmlessly against their moving barricade, and provided exactly the distraction Rakiv wanted.

"Ani… oogh, Anicara!" the ranger called, attempting to step forward but holding tight to the elementalist's arm lest she loose her balance again, "Get those centaurs to fire on those balconies!"

"Archers, ready!" Anicara cried as she pointed with her staff, "Fire!"

The return volley struck the Kournan battery of archers, forcing most of them to duck to avoid the incoming arrows. As they scurried for cover Anicara brought her hands together, quickly breathing her incantation.

"_Ye wintery waters of the frozen deeps_…" she said and thrust her palms forward towards the battlements, "_Deep Freeze!_"

The girl blew out a cloud of frost from her lips that spiraled across the balconies and sealed the archers in thick casings of ice. The centaur's seized the opportunity and sent a second volley flying into the helpless soldiers, knocking them from their perch and ending the arrow rain.

"All forces move in," Rakiv ordered with a wave of her hand.

The guild army did as commanded and marched through the open gates of Elonajok Hold. Weapons were brandished as they gave chase to the remaining Kournan guard who had dropped their weapons and begun to flee.

"Take prisoners," Rakiv called out as Kydar escorted her through the gate, "Spare surrenderers, catch the runners. And somebody find me the commanding officers of this place!"

Soldiers scurried to and fro to do her bidding, and there were many short skirmishes heard all across the hold's courtyard. After a moment Rakiv planted her feet and pressed a hand to Kydar's chest to push him away. The elementalist raised an eyebrow at her, but complied with the gesture.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, "We need to find those prisoners."

"No sign of them here guildmistress!" a soldier called from across the yard.

"They're probably in the main house," the ranger surmised, "Anorah, Koss take a team and check it out. Watch out for more traps."

"Yes, Guildmistress," Anorah nodded.

"With pleasure," Koss added, as he drew his machete and made for the mansion doors.

A small contingent of guildsmen followed the Zaishen dervish as she approached the entry to the main house. Two of them, rangers, leveled their bows at the large doors as Anorah carefully pushed her way inside. The entry way was grand, the floor tiled in some kind of marble and the cool stone walls were decorated with all manner of artistic masks and statuettes. The Trademarshal's residence was truly a place of opulence, though it had apparently fallen into some disrepair while in military hands. Mud from boots had been tracked everywhere, and most of the windows had been boarded up, blanketing the mansion's interior in a deep gloom. The house was quiet… much too quiet, so quiet as to be unnerving. Koss entered first, raising his shield to neck level and brandishing his machete as Anorah tread carefully behind him. The pair moved carefully across the marbled floor until they came to the foot of a grand stairway.

"Divide," she ordered, "Half this me, half with Koss."

"Ailonseh had better be okay…" the Sunspear warrior grumbled, "This way men!"

The order was not questioned and the group split into parties of four. The dervish made her way up the stairs and into the hallway beyond. No one dared make a sound, there was no telling what sort of traps or ambushes lay in wait for them. It was more than likely that there were still a few Kournans in the mansion's many rooms, just waiting for their chance to strike. As they proceeded Anorah opened every door they passed, glancing into each room for any signs of life. Each room in turn proved to be empty, until she reached a large pair of double doors. Anorah paused, and leaned towards the wood to listen to the sounds from the room on the other side. Something was inside, something alive. Whether prisoner or soldier she did not know, but she intended to be ready. Weapons were brandished and after a moment's breath for focus, the dervish kicked in the door. The party sprang in, ready to take on whatever was inside… but found no threat to face. Instead a gasp of horror rose from the group as they beheld the prisoner the room contained.

Acolyte Jin was naked, and bleeding from a number of wounds. She slumped against the floor with her wrists chained to the wall at her back. The Zaishen ranger's hair had grown long, and spilled down over her shoulders now in dirty bedraggled locks. Countless wheals, welts and bruises marred her olive skin, some of which appeared to be infected. The marks were the evidence of many, many beatings, proof of the torture she had received as a prisoner of the Kournan army. Anorah was at her side in an instant and worked quickly to undo her shackles.

"You, stand guard," the dervish ordered to a nearby warrior, "The rest of you, continue! Check the other rooms for survivors!"

As her troops moved to obey, Jin slowly roused from her sickly doze, glazed eyes blinking blearily at her fellow acolyte.

"Anorah…" she rasped through dry, cracked lips.

"Grenth will not have you yet sister," Anorah vowed as one of the shackles finally snapped open.

"No…" Jin croaked, her eyes beginning to widen with haunting panic, "Heeeere…"

"Jin?" Anorah paused and blinked at her comrade.

"Heeeere!" Jin wheezed, grasping at Anorah with her free hand, "A blasphemer… was here!"

"The Warmarshal?" Anorah asked.

"Another…" Jin shook her head, "Black wings… eyes of fire… blasphemer… to Dwayna…"

Anorah was silent for a moment. One of Varesh's cursed acolytes no doubt, the one who impersonated Dwayna. If such a person had been here, there was no sign of them now, but it was obvious that Jin had a story to tell.

"Where are they now?" Anorah asked, unlocking Jin's other wrist.

"Gone… but… will return," Jin managed as her arm fell from the shackle and flopped by her side, "We must leave…"

"We will," Anorah agreed, "Now be silent."

The dervish stood and cast about the room for something to cover her comrade with. The room had once been a bed chamber, and much of the furniture had been moved to one corner of the room. Beneath a hand crafted wardrobe, Anorah discovered a bed and ripped the sheets from it. Returning to the ranger's side, the dervish wrapped Jin in the sheet and then lifted the other woman into her arms.

"Retrieve my scythe," Anorah commanded to the guard at the door.

The warrior complied wordlessly as Anorah proceeded down the hall and down the steps. Outside the mansion things had been set in order. In the center of the courtyard Rakiv and Kydar stood in front of the kneeling forms of the estate's overseer's, both of whom were tightly bound. Guild soldiers marched captive Kournans out of the Hold in orderly lines while archers arranged themselves on the rooftops to be prepared for the unlikely event of some kind of counter-attack. Koss' party had already left the mansion and were now with the guild monks tending to the many prisoners they had liberated. Among these was Sousuke, who was wrapped in window drapes, and who quickly jumped to his feet and rushed over to Anorah and Jin.

"Is she alright?" the elementalist asked anxiously.

"She can speak," Anorah confirmed, "She will need healing."

"I will bring a monk then," Sousuke nodded.

"She must see the guildmistress first," Anorah said, "She has a story to tell."

"Guildmistress?" Sousuke blinked.

Anorah did not answer and continued forward towards Rakiv. The ranger looked up and caught sight of the Zaishen trio, and quickly stepped away from her conversation with the overseer's, leaving Kydar with strict orders not to burn anyone while she was busy.

"How are you?" Rakiv asked, to both Sousuke and Jin.

"I am fine," the Canthan elementalist nodded, "But Jin is…"

"Guildmistress, Jin spoke of someone we missed," Anorah said, "Someone who may bring reinforcements."

"What did you see?" Rakiv asked, turning to look at the Zaishen ranger.

"A dervish… with black wings and a gold scythe…" Jin rasped through a fit of hacking coughs, "She spoke for the Warmarshal. She fled when the assault began… gave orders to the overseers to hold the fort… until her return."

"Great," Rakiv sighed and shook her head, "Anorah get her to a medic. You're going to be fine Jin, you're with friends now."

The Zaishen nodded to the guildmistress and turned away as Rakiv strode back to Kydar.

"What's up?" the dark skinned elementalist asked.

"These two haven't told me the whole story," Rakiv said, casting a glare down towards the captured overseers, "But we don't have time for that now. We might have a counter-offensive on our hands at any minute."

"You've gotta be kidding…" Kydar groaned.

"Listen up! All of you!" Rakiv shouted, waving her arms to gather her troops' attention, "We may have company soon! Officers marshal your units and move out to the northern road. I want the way to Jahai cut off, _now_! The rest of you, gather whatever loose materials you can find to make barricades and pick up whatever weapons you need. We are _not_ going to lose this estate!"

"No," a deep, male voice agreed, "We won't."

Rakiv turned towards the voice just as the Trademarshal himself strode into the Hold. He was accompanied by a number of men and women, who carried various cases and pulled a number of carts. Zudash gave several orders to his entourage before striding towards the guildmistress of Dormant Vengeance.

"It seems my investment in you has paid off," Zudash said gruffly as he approached, "I fear the insurance I took out on you was wasted."

"Insurance?" Rakiv chuckled, "On me? You really thought I couldn't do the job?"

"Young lady, before today I wouldn't have believed that _anyone_ could do this job," Zudash snorted, and then his attitude softened, "But don't be too insulted. It was only one fallback plan."

He raised a hand and beckoned with one finger. Rakiv followed the man's gaze, and couldn't help but shake her head as Margrid the Sly approached them.

"She was working for you all along," Rakiv concluded.

"What, ya didn't really think I'd work fer free didja?" the corsair laughed, and held out her hand to Zudash, "Pay up Trademarshal."

"Margrid was here for my daughter," Zudash explained as he untied a purse from his belt, "If for any reason you failed, her orders were to retrieve my Ailonseh and escape. Speaking of whom," the Trademarshal paused, "Where is my daughter?"

"She's with the healers," Rakiv said, "The monks are giving all the prisoners a once over. Koss is with her too."

"Good…" Zudash nodded and looked down at Rakiv, "You have my deepest gratitude Rakiv Maelstrom. You have given me back my house, my lands… and my family.."

The usually stone faced merchant's unshakable demeanor cracked for a moment, a softness spreading over his face and for a moment Rakiv thought she saw a tear forming in one eye. The ranger gave a smile and extended one hand to the man with a small nod of acceptance.

"Not a problem Zudash," Rakiv smiled, "Now we just have to keep them."

"Yes," the man agreed, taking her hand and shaking it firmly as his gruff countenance returned, "And I have already sent my mercenaries to the northern and eastern roads to prevent any further incursions. They have been instructed to work with your forces, to stop whatever Ossa has planned for us."

"Glad to hear it," Rakiv agreed, "I'll handpick a few units to leave here with you. If anything happens, send us a message."

"I will," Zudash said, giving her hand a final firm shake before releasing it, "And once again… thank you."

Rakiv smiled and was about to make a comment, before a loud and bellowing voice called her attention.

"Huntress!" it shouted, accompanied by a rapid clop of hooves, "I'd like to have a word with you!"

Rakiv turned her head as Mirza Veldrunner approached. The centaur chieftain stood tall and appeared to be in good health, despite the number of bruises that marked his flank and torso. However Rakiv could not help but laugh when she saw what he carried. The chieftain's right hand was securely locked around the horns of Zhed Shadowhoof, who was forced to bow low and walk awkwardly to keep up with his pride leader. Mirza came to a stop in front of Rakiv and glared down at her.

"Did I not make myself clear when we met in the bluffs!?" he roared.

"Hello Mirza," Rakiv smiled, placing her hands on her hips, "Good to see you again. How was slavery?"

"Horrible," the centaur answered, "The food was terrible and I have not run in days. But that is beside the point! I told you very clearly not to come after me!"

"Talk to your pride mate there," Rakiv pointed, "That miserable long face blackmailed us."

"And you ought to have shot this incorrigible _mule_ where he stood!" Mirza snapped, giving Zhed a shake, "I was but days away from raising a rebellion that would have resounded throughout all of Kourna! Now all people will hear is that we centaurs were saved by humans!"

"Well I'm sorry to steal your thunder," Rakiv chuckled and shrugged, "But I had my own reasons for coming here. When we tell the story, how about we say that in the midst of all the chaos, you single handedly broke out of your cell and carried off the wicked overseers to see to their punishment?"

The ranger pointed to Overseer's Boktek and Haubeh who still kneeled in the dirt near Kydar. Mirza arched an eyebrow and this and stroked his beard before nodding in agreement.

"I suppose that will have to do," the chieftain accepted, "However, this slight will not go overlooked!"

"Oh dear," Rakiv sighed, "What are you going to do."

"As a token of my displeasure and appreciation, I give you _him_," Mirza announced, throwing Zhed forward so hard that the centaur stumbled to the ground, "He is your vassal now."

"What!?" both human and centaur exclaimed.

"But Chieftain..!" Zhed began.

"You had your orders Shadowhoof!" Mirza interrupted, "And since you cannot obey mine, perhaps you can obey hers! You are to serve her well until she releases you, and you will not return to the pride until then."

"Mirza what am I supposed to do with this…" Rakiv protested.

"Do whatever you like!" Mirza snapped, "Work him, ride him, cut off his fur to make a coat for all I care! But you are not to release him until the threat of this mad Warmarshal is ended."

Rakiv and Zhed began to cry out against this judgment again, but Mirza would have none of it. Raising his hands the centaur chief cried out in a loud voice that drowned them both out.

"I have spoken!" he declared.

And so the argument was ended. Rakiv sighed and glared down at the fallen centaur, who returned her stare with an angry gaze. Laughter burst out nearby and Rakiv turned her head just in time to watch Kydar fall over in hysterics.

"You're stuck with each other! Ahhhahahaha!" the elementalist cracked up.

"You shut up!" Rakiv shouted, kicking at the laughing scribe.

As the ranger abused her subordinate, Zhed clambered to his feet and Mirza turned towards Zudash.

"You there, trade person!" the centaur chief bellowed, "I have business with you!"

Surprised at being so directly addressed by a centaur, Zudash blinked at the horseman and then nodded and gave a gesture of his hand.

"Then we will have to walk and talk," the Trademarshal said, "There is much to do."

The Kournan merchant and centaur chief strode off, and Zudash issued various orders to his servants as he listened to Mirza's proposition. Margrid watched them go and tossed her money sack up and down several times, enjoying its weight and jingle.

"Speaking of much to do," the corsair said, turning to face Rakiv, "I'll be going now. I've a few leads ta follow up if I'm gonna get you lot back ta Istan."

"Alright," Rakiv said, ceasing her kicking to shake the pirate's hand, "Thanks again Margrid."

"The pleasure were all mine," Margrid smiled, shaking her money sack as she turned to leave, "Stay alive landlubbers! I want that fifty plats!"

"You said you'd give us a discount!!" Rakiv shouted after her, and sighed when the other archer pretended not to hear her.

"Rakiv," Alendra's voice called the ranger's attention back to the matters around her, "The prisoners have all been accounted for and all of our defense forces are in place. With your permission, I'd like to start getting the wounded back to the Sanctuary."

"Right," Rakiv nodded, "It's about time we got out of here. Round up the troops and get the wounded on stretchers. Tell everyone we're heading back to base."

Alendra nodded and left to carry out the order. Rakiv watched as the guild army began their preparations to leave, and gave a sigh as she rubbed her shoulder. It had been a long day, and a hard one too. But it had been a good day as well. Many friends had been rescued and at last everyone who had escaped Gandara was accounted for. If she could just get these people home, Rakiv felt she would have done a good job. She looked up, wondering what Kormir had to say about her work so far. She hoped her sister was pleased… wherever she was.

"This was a good win for us," Kydar's voice broke through her reverie, "What do you think Varesh will do now?"

"If I know Varesh…" Rakiv said slowly, "She won't take this lying down. We can expect some real trouble soon. I just hope we'll be ready for it."


	19. Chapter 18: The Journey Home

**Ch. 18**

**The Journey Home**

As Rakiv predicted, the Warmarshal's response was not long in coming. The outrage of the Kournan governor was felt all throughout her provinces. Occupation forces were positioned in every village, outpost and checkpoint, while heavier taxes were levied against the Kournan people. Many of the garrisons that the guild had cleared were re-staffed, and troop concentrations were increased. In the days and weeks that followed their success at the Dejarin Estate, Dormant Vengeance found its movements more and more restricted as the agents of the Warmarshal hunted them.

The nightly officers meetings were often filled with discussion over the darkening situation that loomed over them. And yet it was also curious that Varesh had refrained from any sort of all out assault. The Dejarin Estate saw the odd Kournan raiding party, but never encountered a full on attack. Similarly the Kournan Military seemed less preoccupied with actually killing guild agents. Many of those in the field told stories of being found and chased, but never once did the soldiers attempt to take their lives. Anicara and Nerashi told a similar tale when they made their report one evening, after an extraction mission to save Rojis.

"So you've been completely compromised?" Rakiv asked with a small sigh as she propped her feet up on the table.

"It was only a matter of time I suppose," the elementalist spy replied to her, "I'm not sure how I was found, but I can say this… they're getting better."

"The whole thing was weird," Anicara put in, "They had rangers with track rats on our tail for at least two days. They almost had us in Poghan too!"

"That was far, far too close," Nerashi shook her head at the memory, "We managed to get lost in the Barbarous Shore but… its very strange that they didn't take us when they had the chance."

Rakiv spent a moment nodding in silent contemplation, and then lifted her gaze to arch an eyebrow in Alendra's direction.

"Tactician Soleer, any thoughts?" she asked.

"Well… Nerashi's previous reports have shown us that troop concentrations are heaviest around Jahai right?" Alendra recapped.

"With more arriving every day," Nerashi confirmed.

"Then… I think she's preparing for something," Alendra nodded, "She's spending just enough manpower to keep us quiet, but she can't afford to spread her troops out. Right now, I think she wants to know where we are… and who's helping us."

"And until then, we're going to have to tread lightly," Rakiv said with a slow nod, and then turned her attention across the table, "Melonni, you said you talked to some earth spirits or something?"

"I performed a communion walk through the Marga Coast," Melonni spoke up from where she sat, "Elder Jonah has been asking me for some time now to speak with the land and the river and discern the nature of this drought. It's gotten worse with the arrival of the summer season but… there's more to it than that."

"What did you find out?" the guildmistress asked.

"The land is greatly tormented, and the Elon itself is in much pain," Melonni sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Along my walk I was attacked several times by the spirits… or what used to be spirits."

"Used to be?" Kydar asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting began.

"Yes," Melonni said, her features etched with worry, "There are a great many spirits that reside in the land, the guardians and protectors of nature. I fought these spirits but they seemed to have been changed, perverted… corrupted. They reeked of evil, and it was not until I reached the Marga Ancestor Tree that I found the demon responsible for this change."

"Demon?" Alendra interrupted, "I thought all the demons held by the Elon were east of here, near Mahnkelon?"

"As did I," Melonni said, "And all the lore agrees. The riverbed near Ronjok is one of the oldest branches of the Elon, and it is natural, not manmade. The only way this could have happened is… if it came from the river itself."

"That can't be!" Tahlkora exclaimed, "The Elon is a holy river. Demons can't come out of it. Are you sure it wasn't sealed there before?"

Melonni placed her hands over her face, grinding her palms into her eyes in silent meditation. Finally she lifted her gaze and gave a slow nod.

"I have felt this evil before… it was from the caged creatures we saw when we took Gidara and rescued Jonah," Melonni said slowly, "It may be that the military has something to do with this."

"So either it was brought there," Rakiv concluded, "Or there's something in the water."

"Either way, it's bad news," Kydar added, "If Varesh is learning to corrupt earth spirits, we could see some serious reinforcements added to her army."

"Melonni stay on this," Rakiv nodded to the other woman, "If something is wrong with the Elon we need to know what. As for the rest of you, spread the word that we're going to keep a low profile for now. Recall our recruiters and get word to the spies to keep their heads down. I know it's getting bad out there, but we can't help anyone if we're compromised again."

"How long are we going to just hide then?" Dunkoro asked, obviously displeased with the turn of events.

"Until we hear from Margrid," Rakiv stated, "Our wounded have suffered for too long as it is. We've stabilized them and made them comfortable over the past couple of months, but I want to get them _home_. And we can't do that if we keep fighting on multiple fronts. For now we're pulling back until we get those men on ships back to Istan. Any objections?"

The hall was silent, for there were none. With a nod of satisfaction the guildmistress pushed back her chair and rose to her feet.

"Then have your divisions get ready," Rakiv said, "It might be awhile before we get the message, but I want to be ready to leave as soon as it gets here. There's a lot to prepare for to move all these people. Understood?"

Heads nodded all around and Rakiv thumped a fist against the table to end the meeting.

"Dismissed," she ordered.

* * *

The letter arrived a full week later, and not a moment too soon. The guild had managed to procure a number of large, covered wagons for their trip. Such vehicles were usually meant for transporting trade goods, such as produce or top soil. But the guilds' smiths had added benches, tarps and a number of handles to make it suitable for people to ride in. After reading the guild's rather carefully worded request, Mirza Veldrunner agreed to lend the guild a brigade of his best runners, to act as guards for the caravan and to pull the wagons as well. Much to his chagrin, Zhed was named "Chief Wagon Hauler" and was put in charge of organizing the centaurs and assigning them to their wagons.

Margrid's letter instructed the guild to meet her in two days, on the shores of the northwestern most territory of Kourna, the Sunward Marches. While the guild prepared for the journey, Rakiv sent her Intelligence and Special Ops departments to go ahead of them and scout the Marches. At Rojis' recommendation, it was decided that the caravan would head for the Marches by way of the northern tracks of Turai's Procession. Since the liberation of the Dejarin Estate, these lands were once again firmly under Centaur control, and Mirza promised them safe passage. The caravan would meet with the scouts at the ancestral burial grounds of Venta Cemetary.

By mid-day the caravan was ready to move, and for the most part its passengers were in good spirits. Over the months they'd hid beneath Kourna's soil, the Sunspear remnant had largely recovered to states of general health. It was no question however, that many of the men would never be fit to fight again. Crutches and canes abounded amongst them, while those who were proud strode with barely discernable limps. Several of the soldiers bore their old armaments, and loaded a number of Sunspear shields and spears into the wagons. It had been the consensus among the soldiers that they would return to Istan the same way they had left it, as proud and noble warriors. They would tell the stories of the suffering they had seen, of the cruelty of the Kournan army, and of the evils of the Warmarshal. Rakiv supported this initiative, with the hope that the stories the Sunspears told would corroborate the letter she would send to the Council… a letter that Kydar was even now in the midst of writing.

"How's it coming?" the ranger asked him from the wagon seat.

The pair sat on the bench from which a wagoner would usually drive the livestock. Instead Rakiv leaned against the tarp pole while the centaurs clopped ahead of them, with all the dignity they could muster while wearing a yoke on their backs. Kydar chuckled lightly to the ranger's question, without looking up from his parchment.

"It's lucky for you that I learned to write on the road a long time ago," Kydar answered.

"Well you're an Assisted Protectorial… whatever it is," Rakiv shrugged as she butchered his title, "Don't they teach that in whatever brain tank you came from?"

"_Assistant Professorial_," the elementalist corrected with a sigh as he looked up at her, "And no, they don't. This comes from experience."

"Oh, well excuse me," Rakiv snickered, "And all this time I thought the fancy title was just for show. Can you do other cool stuff, like read with your eyes closed?"

"Ignoring you now," Kydar replied, and then after a moment's pause he added, "And yes, actually I can do that. The Academy's been introducing a new kind of writing style, to better suit our members who are blind."

"They make everyone learn that?" Rakiv queried with a puzzled frown.

"No… not everyone," Kydar responded and then lifted the parchment from his lap, "Okay, tell me how you like this."

"_Esteemed members of the Council. It is my hope that this letter finds you all in good health. What follows is an account of the grave matters that have transpired in my absence from the island of Istan. As you may know by now, the Sunspears are not dead, and all is not well in Kourna. The length of these matters are too great to record here, and so I have attached a copy of my report of the conflict as it has unfolded. You will find that it is written with the highest degree of accuracy attainable by a single scribe, and I have marked it with the Academy seal which guarantees that what is written is the truth. Once you have read the contents of my report, we ask that you send us your answer to these questions. What aid can you send us? What news have you heard from Kourna? And how do you recommend we proceed? We eagerly await your wise and venerable council. Signed, Assistant Professorial Scribe Kydar Raelesin; for her Illustrious Imminence Rakiv Maelstrom, Guildmistress of Dormant Vengeance.""_

There was a long moment of silence as Rakiv stared at him, her expression curious and contemplative. Kydar finally gave a sigh as he shook the letter to let the ink dry.

"I know, it's fancy!" he groaned in exasperation, "But bureaucrats like this kind of stuff! And… what on earth are you laughing about!?"

The guildmistress had burst into laughter as the scribe tried to explain himself. After several moments the woman contained herself and merely shook her head.

"Nothing at all," she chuckled, "It sounds good. We'll send that and see what they say."

"Good," Kydar huffed indignantly.

"You are way too easy to mess with," the ranger chuckled as she turned her eyes back to the road ahead of them.

"Are we there _yet_?" the elementalist grumbled impatiently.

Unfortunately for the scribe, it was another hour and a half before the caravan finally reached the gates of Venta Cemetery. Established as a burial ground for dead soldiers, Venta Cemetery was a place swathed in rumors and superstition. It had been in use since the early conflicts of Varesh's career as Warmarshal, when the Sunstrider pride of centaurs attacked Kournan farmers in the Sunward Marches. Varesh's campaign against these centaurs was a bloody one, and while it ultimately ended in her victory, it came at the cost of many good soldiers. And so these men had been buried here, in a broad cemetery meant to stand as a monument to their sacrifices.

It was often said, however, that the dead did not rest peacefully here. The ensuing conflicts with the other centaur prides had roused the spirits from their slumber, as these brave soldiers attempted to continue their duties even in death. More than once ghostly regiments had been seen performing marching drills amongst the graves, and some nights phantom watchmen could be seen patrolling the wall tops. While most people, including the military, chose to give the place a wide berth, many families who had lost sons in the war chose to make their homes here. It was thus that the Cemetery became a trading post, where centaurs and humans alike came to sell their goods for Kournan silver.

The tiny town was all too happy to allow the Sunspear caravan passage through their gates, once Kydar convinced them they had goods to sell. As the wagons came to a halt, the centaur escort gathered around Mirza as he approached the guild's leader.

"We can go no further with you Rakiv Maelstrom," the centaur chief explained, "My pridesmen and I must return to our lands and protect our dens. I will leave my runners with you, to protect your people and pull your wagons. In this manner, we will repay you for the freedom you gave us."

"Glad to hear it Mirza," Rakiv chuckled up at him, "Though just between you and me, I don't think you really needed my help."

"If my experiences over the last few months have taught me anything, red one," the chieftain chuckled deeply, "It is that we centaur are proud, perhaps too proud. And that pride has been our undoing. It is my hope that from this point forward, you can count on us and we can count on you."

"I like the sound of that," Rakiv replied, offering a hand to shake, "Good luck on the plains."

"And you as well huntress," Mirza replied, shaking the ranger's hand in his large, blue fist, "Wherever your path leads."

With that the centaurs left, leaving behind their pridesmates who were still yoked to the wagons. Rakiv turned to take stock of her situation. The time to send these men home had come at last. They had fought well and worked hard, the guild owed much of its success to their heart and spirit. Now all she had to do was lead a caravan of invalids across the open plains of the Sunward Marches. Hardly a problem.

"Rakiv!" Kydar's voice called from across the town square, "We've got a problem!"

A heavy sigh slipped from the ranger's lips as she made her way across the dusty square, to where the scribe stood with the scouting squad. All four appeared very dusty and out of breath, and were sitting on low benches while drinking deeply from water skins.

"… the only way is if we were compromised," Rojis was saying, "There's no other way."

"No other way, what?" Rakiv asked, her brow furrowing as she stepped up next to Kydar, "What happened?"

"They know," Anicara said, panting lightly before returning to her water skin.

"They know? They know what?" Rakiv demanded.

"The military is aware of our movements," Melonni spoke up, leaning one shoulder against the snathe of her scythe, "The Morzek Garrison is on high alert. The Warmarshal diverted a sizeable troop contingent to this area to provide reinforcements."

"They know we're trying to cross the Sunward Marches," Nerashi put in, "At the moment, it seems they do not know _why_ though. But the situation remains very grave."

"They've got guard towers set up all over the Marches," Anicara chimed in, "Fully staffed and equipped with spotters. They see us, they send up a flare pattern to call shots for the garrison."

"Morzek has been recently outfitted with long range bombards," Rojis sighed, handing the water skin back to Kydar, "They arrived when the reinforcements did. Apparently… they were brought by General Bayel himself."

"Bayel?" Rakiv blinked in surprise, "Bayel is here?"

"Where are you getting this information?" Kydar asked suspiciously.

"We captured the closest outpost," Melonni explained, "Questioned the gaurds who surrendered… why do you ask?" she paused in confusion.

"Because I find it odd that an entire divison of the Kournan army marched up to Morzek and no one in the guild knew about it," Kydar said, stroking his goatee thoughtfully, "Our intel has never failed us before… but now our movements are compromised, a military division slips under our nose, one of Varesh's big three passes through and _no one_ knew about it?"

"Like I said, we were compromised," Rojis said with a shake of his head, "Some of our outlying spies are still unaccounted for. One of them could have been captured."

"Or we could have a mole.." Kydar grumbled lowly.

"Doesn't matter right now, we can clean house later," Rakiv broke in, "Tell me about these guard posts."

"There are twelve of them," Nerashi began her report immediately, "We don't have exact locations but we know that they're spaced for maximum coverage of the Marches."

"These towers were built during the centaur wars," Rojis informed, "So they had to be able to keep centaur raiding parties from getting through. They're quite effective, but they do have one major flaw."

"That is?" Rakiv asked.

"The terrain," Melonni explained, "The Sunward Marches were once a seabed. The waters receeded and we're left with very irregular terrain. There are many small drop offs, hills and rock faces that make absolute surveillance impossible."

"Mmm… I remember that," Rakiv nodded slowly, "Worked in my favor when I was hunting Mahto Sharptooth."

"Well it's something of a double edged sword," Rojis said, "Cause the Kournans are aware of this weakness, and have rolled out a pretty dastardly new weapon."

Anicara reached into her satchel and withdrew what looked like a large iron nail. It was pointed at both ends and roughly ten inches in length. It wasn't crafted to be a precise weapon, and was obviously just scrap iron that had been beaten into a pointed, cylindrical shape. Rakiv reached forward and tested the tip with one gloved finger, raising an eyebrow at how sharp it proved to be.

"It's called a sentry trap, that's one of its darts," Rojis explained, "A wicked device really. The whole thing is big round plate, about two to three feet diameter. The plate is attached to the main device in the center, where it sits on top of a pressure gauge over a charge of spark powder. If you step on the plate, the pressure changes, ignites the powder and the trap is sprung."

"When _that_ happens," Anicara said, holding up the spike horizontally, "This round ball gets shot up out of the ground, spinning real fast. And as it spins, it flings dozens of these little buggers out in all directions."

"One of the guards running from us stepped on one by accident," Melonni said with a grimace, "It did not end well for him."

"They've placed these traps all over the marches, buried under the dirt so you can't see it until you've triggered it," Nerashi said, "And if you're close enough to trigger it, you're too close to get out of range of the spikes in time."

"These things are around every corner," Rojis sighed, "And the terrain just made them easier to hide. If one of our wagons rolls over one of these…"

"I get the picture…" Rakiv muttered, "Ideas for countermeasures?"

"Well they can be disarmed," the spy said, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "There's a pin that you twist and pull to lock the mechanism closed… but you'd have to be quick. Once you've struck the plate you have mere seconds before the trap fires."

"First one we find, you show me how to disarm," Rakiv ordered, "As for the guard posts and the bombards… I think we stand a better chance if we divide their attention."

"Split the caravan?" Kydar guessed.

"Yes," the guildmistress responded with a curt nod, "One group goes north, the other heads south. We'll have assault teams go ahead of each of the caravans to suppress any guard posts in the area. If we take out the guard posts before they can send up flares, the fortress stays blind and can't fire on us."

"There is… one other thing to be aware of," Melonni spoke up, "We think Varesh assigned her final two acolytes to Bayel's command."

"Yes, according to Jin's report," Nerashi put in, "There was one at Elonajok Hold, but it left shortly before we arrived. Unfortunately we don't know what to expect from these two, because so far they've never been deployed in battle."

"Jin can probably tell me more," Rakiv nodded thoughtfully, "In the meantime, let's get organized. Kydar, gather the rest of the officers. I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Yes ma'am," the scribe replied and trundled off to carry out the order.

The ranger sighed as she selected a carved stump to sit upon. She had hoped that for once, it would be a straightforward mission. All she wanted was to lead a caravan through the desert and be done with it, but even that had to be complicated. She rubbed her palms against her eyes and groaned lightly with displeasure at her state of affairs. The scuffle of shoes and sandals alerted her to the approach of the others and she looked up to find herself looking at her command team. Not bothering to rise she waved a hand to bid them to gather around her while she explained their plan.

"Alright, here's how this is going down," Rakiv said, leaning forward to draw in the dirt, "We have some complications, the intel team will brief you once we're underway. But this is how we're doing this. We're splitting the caravan into two groups, four wagons to each. General Dunkoro, Castellan Soleer?"

"Ahai, Guildmistress," both responded in unison.

"You two are leading the northern caravan," she explained, drawing a line in the dirt, "You'll be taking this route through the bluffs. Use the hills to stay out of sight and out of range of the Morzek Garrison. Nerashi, Melonni, Rojis and Lonai?"

"Yes, Guildmistress?" the four officers leaned forward to look down at the ranger's map in the dirt.

"You four are the suppression team for the north caravan," Rakiv instructed, "Sweep ahead of the caravan and clear out any patrols you come across. Your primary objective is to neutralize these guard outposts," she illustrated by poking dots in the sand, "And you have to do it quickly. Each outpost has to be neutralized _before_ they fire their flares to alert Morzek."

"Understood," Rojis nodded.

"Myself and Scribe Raelesin will lead the southern caravan," she said, drawing another line leading southwest around the fortress, "We'll take this route across the plains. Anicara, Anorah, Sousuke and Koss are our suppression team. Sweep patrols, neutralize guard towers and do _not_ let them signal the fortress."

"Got it," Koss agreed.

"Questions?" Rakiv asked.

"Guildmistress," a voice called from the back of the group.

The officers parted to allow the speaker through. Acolyte Jin, now clad in full Sunspear armor, finished buckling a quiver across her back and held up her bow to her fellow ranger.

"Requesting permission to join the suppression teams," Jin stated militarily.

"Actually Jin," Rakiv raised her head, "I have a special assignment for you. The rest of you, get to your posts. We move out in five minutes."

There was a quick, unified stomp as the officers stood to attention, saluted and turned to do their guildmistress' bidding. Jin's usually severe expression crinkled in confusion as Rakiv smudged out her dirt map and beckoned for the other ranger to follow her. The Canthan archer gave a nod of acknowledgement as she followed Rakiv toward the head of the caravan.

"I need to speak with Yurukaro," Rakiv said, tugging a rolled up parchment out of her pack, "She'll want to know… about Kormir… and I also need a little advice. I need you to get this to her."

"Due respects senpai…" Jin began, still obviously confused, "Why not speak with the General yourself? I'm certain she would be pleased to see you."

"Cause I'm not going with you Jin," Rakiv said with a small sigh, "Me and most of the officers are staying here, to keep the guild and the resistance running. I'm sending Koss back with a letter for Suhl and the council, asking for help and supplies. But we have to keep fighting here, and somebody's got to lead the fight."

"I understand…" Jin nodded and accepted the letter from Rakiv, "But I do not see why I cannot fight. I am a servant of Balthazar. My place is on the front lines."

"Cause you still haven't recovered from what they did to you in prison," Rakiv said, "And I can't afford to lose your talent in the field."

"Guildmistress, I am fit for battle!" Acolyte Jin protested with a frown.

Rakiv stopped and spun on her heel to face the other archer, placing her hands on her hips as she fixed the other woman with a critical stare. Jin returned the gaze with resolute determination, attempting to show her that her will remained strong.

"Draw your bowstring," Rakiv said with a nod to the ranger's weapon.

The Zaishen archer did as commanded and raised her bow as she took her stance. Taking the string by two fingers she pulled back on it, displaying what was (to the untrained eye) a perfect archer's form. Rakiv stepped closer, her eyes narrowing slightly as she examined the other ranger.

"The gash on your shoulder blade still hurts," she surmised, "And your left ankle is still weak."

Jin blinked in slight surprise and half turned her head to look at the other archer.

"How do you…?" she began.

"Your elbow is trembling," Rakiv said, lifting a hand to the other woman's joint to still its vibrations, "And you're leaning in your stance, favoring your right leg for balance. Not only will your accuracy be off, but if you keep firing like this you'll re-open that shoulder wound. You are _not_ ready Jin. I need you elsewhere for now and I need you to recover completely so I can put you _back_ on the front line."

The Zaishen slowly relaxed, allowing the bow string to snap back as she stood upright once more. Rakiv placed a hand on the other archer's shoulder and gave a nod.

"But there's one other way you can help me," Rakiv said, "I need to know everything you saw when you encountered the Acolyte of Dwayna."

"I will… try to remember," Jin scrunched her brow.

"Good," Rakiv nodded, "Take your post at the first wagon. Brief me on the way. We have to get this caravan moving."

"Yes, guildmistress," Jin agreed and moved to follow her orders.

Rakiv gave a small sigh as she turned to survey her caravan. Modified produce wagons drawn by indignant centaurs, hardly the armored convoy she would have liked but it was all she had. As usual her troops were at a disadvantage, and she could only hope they would pull through.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" she called out, "Zhed! Move 'em out!"

"All hooves, forward. March!" the centaur snapped to his comrades.

With a heavy creak of wood the western gates to Venta opened wide as the caravan started forward. Rakiv hopped up onto the first wagon and took her place on the bench seat behind Zhed. The centaur clopped through the gates and out into the open fields of the Sunward Marches.

A broad swath of sprawling savanna, the Sunward Marches was one of the most beautiful regions of Kourna. It was also the least inhabited. For as long as the people of Kourna could remember, the Marches had been home to the Sunstrider Pride, one of the most aggressive and brutal of all centaur prides in Elona. Unlike the Redhoofs from the Marga Coast or the Veldrunners of Turai's Procession, the Sunstriders had obstinately refused to allow human settlements on their lands. They had objected even to the settlements near their boarders, such as Dajkah Inlet and old Venta, and displayed their displeasure with regular (and usually bloody) raids. Shortly after being made Warmarshal, Varesh's hand was forced when a particularly savage attack resulted in many deaths at Dajkah.

Thus Varesh had begun her first military campaign, to drive back these centaurs and break their offensives once and for all. The campaign had been dubbed the Sunward March, as it was a clean sweep from the western coast towards the east and the rising sun. In the end Varesh proved her ruthlessness as a commander by executing the pride leader and chopping down the Marches' Ancestor Tree. On the spot where the tree once grew she established the Morzek Garrison and declared that such would be the fate of all who dared threaten her beloved Kourna.

It was this very garrison, a testament to the lengths to which Varesh would go to destroy her enemies, that the members of Dormant Vengeance hoped to sneak past. Situated on the highest ground in the region, the garrison held a commanding view of the marches and its eyes were aided by the many outposts that had been built all across the Marches. Rakiv stood on the wagon bench and squinted against the sunlight that baked the sandy plains. In the distance she could already spot the spires of a Kournan guard post, and her mouth twisted with displeasure. A creak to her right caught her attention and she turned to see Kydar pull himself up into the wagon beside her.

"Well I talked to some of the local merchants," he said, elevating his voice over the clop of hooves and creak of wagon wheels, "Some of the shadier folks said the best way to get past the fortress is to go to the north and follow the crags all the way eastward. It'd keep us out of sight of the fort and the outposts."

"Mmm, if Bayel is half the tactician they say he is, then his patrols will be heaviest there," Rakiv shook her head, "We stand a better chance of silencing the guard posts."

"Mmm, agreed," Kydar nodded slowly and gave a small grumble as he stared out across the savanna at Morzek, "It's a pity we can't rush the garrison with this lot. Assassinating Bayel would seriously weaken Varesh's military."

"There's a good chance Bayel's hoping we'll do just that," Rakiv nodded, "A target as high priority as him is almost too good to pass up."

"You think that's why he brought the acolytes?" Kydar asked, arching an eyebrow up at the red-headed ranger.

"Maybe…" Rakiv said as she chewed her lip thoughtfully and then turned around, "Speaking of acolytes… Jin! Report."

The Zaishen archer looked up from her spot at the back of the wagon and rose to her feet to make her way forward. Rakiv sat down and Jin crouched next to the wagon bench as they rolled forward through the Marches.

"I saw the Acolyte of Dwayna at Elonajok," Jin said, "She was in command of the troops there. She appears to be an ordinary dervish. But from what Anorah told me of the others you've faced, I believe this acolyte is vastly more skilled."

"What do you mean?" Rakiv asked, turning her ear towards Jin in an effort to hear her over the clamor of their progress.

"According to Acolyte Basilisk, the other acolytes you faced could not use their powers without making a complete transformation," Jin said loudly, "This was not so with the Acolyte of Dwayna. I saw her in combat, when a small group of the Kournan soldiers objected to her orders."

"What happened?" Kydar asked curiously.

"She struck them down," Jin said, her brow furrowing as she searched for a means to explain what she had seen, "But it was unlike anything I have ever seen. The men struck at her, but no sooner than their blades left her flesh she had already begun to heal. Try as they did, they could not truly wound her. Once she had slain them I watched her pull a battleaxe out of her shoulder and toss it aside, as though it had merely been an annoyance."

Rakiv frowned with displeasure. A foe that could heal that quickly would not go down easily. She glanced at Kydar who seemed to be engaged in similar thought as he slowly stroked his gotee. A call from further back in the caravan caught her attention and she looked up to where Alendra was waving to her.

"We should split here!" the paragon shouted, "We'll make for that outpost and have the team sweep it!" she called, pointing to the northeast.

"Alright, just be sure to watch out for…" the ranger began.

A heavy thump cut her off as the wagon wheel struck what felt like a pothole. The sound that followed however told her it was no ordinary pothole. A zipping noise, like rope or twine being rapidly dragged over a rough surface reached her ears and she sprang from the wagon immediately. Rojis raced to the wagon wheel and clawed at the sand frantically. His digging uncovered a large metal rung which he gripped with both hands and sharply twisted. A hiss of steel and a snap sounded from somewhere below the ground and the elementalist spy yanked the rung out of the ground. A mere second later a heavy clang caused a spray of dirt and sand to erupt at their feet, and Rakiv turned away to shield her eyes from the debris.

Rojis sputtered and spat as he waved away the dust to look down at his handiwork.A large metal plate had been revealed beneath the ground, though it was now badly misshapen. The spy leaned forward, reinserted the metal key and twisted it the opposite direction. Another metallic snap unlocked the device and Rojis pushed open the hatch, releasing a plume of black smoke from inside the machine. He scrunched his brow as he waved away the smoke and reached inside to draw out a large steel orb filled with holes. Many long spikes spilled out of the orb as Rojis lifted it up and offered it to Rakiv, who accepted it gingerly.

"And that," he panted, wiping his brow on the back of his glove, "Is how you disarm a sentry trap."

"So if you're quick, you can lock the hatch shut," Rakiv nodded slowly as she understood what he had done, "Which keeps this thing inside even once the trap fires."

"Indeed it does," Rojis nodded, rising to his feet, "So we'll have to stay on our toes."

"That's standard procedure these days…" Rakiv said as she turned the orb over and a few of its spikes spilled out at her feet, "But I agree, stay sharp. We'll part ways here. And remember those guard towers. I want no casualties on our side today."

"Yes, guildmistress," Rojis saluted and turned back to his half of the caravan.

"Alendra!" Rakiv called, dropping the metal sphere to the sand, "You ready?"

"Caravan standing by guildmistress!" the paragon called back.

"Move out!" the ranger shouted.

With the whinnies of centaurs and the creak of wooden wheels the caravans separated, each curving along their planned routes to skirt the Kournan garrison. Rakiv jumped into the back of the lead wagon as Zhed turned southwest, and snorted orders to the wagon teams that followed him. The ranger hunkered down for the ride and inspected the personnel in her wagon. As planned the lead wagons contained none of the injured men or women who would be going home today.

Instead the front wagon was the carrier for the suppression team, while the head officers gave directions to the centaurs. This allowed the following wagons to travel on a pre-tread path, effectively making the lead wagon a sort of minesweeper. While this put most of Rakiv's high command in the most dangerous position, the ranger preferred this arrangement. If something went wrong, she would know first and trusted that she and her officers had the strength and skill to do something about it.

"Guard post spotted," Kydar said, keeping his voice low enough not to carry over the dunes, "Bearing south southwest."

"Alright, make this clean," Rakiv instructed, "You have thirty seconds. Clear the post… go!"

All four members of the suppression team dismounted and raced quickly, yet quietly across the dunes. Koss led the way and slowed as he approached the outcropping that overlooked the guard post. The terrain was such that he was nearly level with the spotter's nest atop the post, but the vegetation kept the warrior hidden from sight. He motioned to his comrades, and with flares of magic from Anicara and Sousuke the attack began.

From their vantage point in the wagon, Rakiv, Jin and Kydar watched as the team launched their assault and for a moment disappeared behind the outcropping. Kydar murmured under his breath, counting down the remaining time as Rakiv gave a small sigh and chuckled to Jin.

"Well I see why you wanted to be out there," she said a little wryly, "This is boring."

"Why do you rangers always feel like you have to be in the _middle_ of a fight?" Kydar asked, "Sometimes it's nice to just kick back and let everyone else do the work."

"Not what I wanted to hear from one of my main casters," Rakiv chuckled, "But what can I say? I love the action."

"Aaaaand time!" Kydar said as he stood on the wagon seat and peered at the outpost, "We'd better see flags or we're gonna see flares," he said anxiously.

For a few tense seconds there was nothing. Finally the hooded figure of Anorah appeared from behind the outpost, waving a makeshift flag made out of a bloody garment and her scythe.

"And that's our cue," Rakiv said, "Zhed, move us up."

"Move up!" the centaur snapped and clopped forward towards the outpost.

The caravan headed forward, following in Zhed's wake as they pulled up to the outpost. The suppression team was busy cleaning up from their battle, which had been little more than a short scuffle. Anicara busied herself looting the bodies, while Sousuke followed behind her to sink the corpses into the earth. Koss slid his sword into his sheath and knelt over the body at his feet to wrench his machete out of its chest. The warrior wiped the blade on the dead man's clothes and returned it to his shoulder sheath as he followed Anorah back to the wagons.

"Outpost clear," the dervish woman reported as she climbed up into the wagon.

"Good work," Rakiv nodded to them, "Everyone load up and let's get moving again. I'm not comfortable sitting in one place for too long."

There were murmurs of agreement all around as the troops loaded up and the caravan started forward again. Zhed led the wagon train at a fairly swift pace, obviously eager to be rid of the yoke across his back. Their progress was slowed by a few close calls with hidden sentry traps, but Rakiv's quick reflexes saved the wagons from gruesome spikey doom. The second guard outpost they encountered fell even faster than the first, and as they cleaned up the mess Rakiv's guild emblem came alive with chatter.

"Gold Sun to Lone Ranger," Alendra's voice came through, "You there?"

"What's the problem Alendra?" Rakiv asked, not bothering with the callsigns.

"Rrrrgh! You _have_ to use the codenames!" the castellan protested.

"Soleer do you have info for me or not?" Rakiv chuckled in response.

"Yes, just a quick report," Alendra returned a little grumpily, "Be advised that patrols are much heavier in the valley. We've got a good vantage point from this post we just cleared, and we're looking at four or five medium sized patrol groups moving across your path. If they move to support your next guard post you could be in trouble."

"Copy, Gold Sun," Rakiv said, humoring her officer, "Thanks for the heads up."

The ranger dropped the emblem and stared across the plains, deep in thought. The valley was a large strip that was unguarded by watchposts. This was, in large part, due to the fact that it was in full view of the fortress. It was also due to the hostile wildlife that zealously guarded the stream bed that ran through the valley. Rakiv had meant to move the caravan around the south side of the valley, out of range of the fortress and had planned to fight her way through the notuka and insects if need be. It seemed Bayel had anticipated this move.

"Alright new orders everyone," Rakiv called out as she stood up on the wagon bench, "Supression team, disembark and sweep the next guard post. From there you will not rejoin the caravan, and will instead skirt the valley by following the southern cliffs. Your job is to clear the rest of the outposts on foot until we rejoin you in the foothills on the other side of Morzek."

"Why the change of plans?" Koss asked, turning his head to look at her with his good eye.

"Because according to Alendra the valley is closed to us," Rakiv said, "We can't take the caravan across the southern highground. For one it's too rocky, we'd risk snapping an axel or breaking our wheels. And for two the dust trail we'd kick up up there would bring all the patrols in the valley running to us."

"So where do _we_ go?" Kydar asked as he blinked up at her with concern.

"We're going to skirt the fortress," Rakiv said, as she pointed off towards the north, "The high ground that Morzek is built on has a lot of sheer drop offs see? If we stay close to the rock wall and don't go too far into the valley we should stay out of sight and undetected. While we sneak past the suppression team will have cleared the way for us and it'll be a smooth ride once we're on the other side of the garrison."

"You sure that'll work?" Anicara piped up as she peered at the garrison.

"We can't afford to try and fight our way through Kournan lines in the valley," Rakiv shook her head, "Our best bet is to sneak by. The other option is to draw their fire while the caravan makes a dash for it. Volunteers?"

There were none.

"Right, so we go quiet," Rakiv nodded, "You for head out and get those outposts. Zhed, take us northwest. Once we're close I want silence in these wagons. If we're lucky, we'll make it through without getting shot at. Let's go!"

The two elementalists, the dervish and the warrior left the wagon and followed Koss' pace as he led them to the south. Zhed called out orders and the caravan turned its progress northwest, heading for the large cliffs that surrounded the Morzek Garrison. They were close enough now that they could see the structure, a massive bastion of stone, brick and mortar that rose out of the cliff top like a crown of oppression. Rakiv waved a hand to silence all chatter from the wagons that followed them as Zhed carefully picked his way down the slope and up to the sheer rock face.

The ground here was soft and somewhat grassy, as the earth was fed by the stream that ran through the valley to the south. The passage was surprisingly well hidden. On their right a rock face blocked out all view of the Morzek Garrison while on the left wild acacia trees obscured their view of the valley. Their lack of ability to see the Kournans virtually assured that the Kournans also could not see them.

"I suppose this isn't a bad plan… for a two-legs," Zhed snorted as he clopped his way through the low vegetation that grew along the base of the cliff.

"Shh!" Rakiv hushed him.

Silence ensued and the caravan continued to carefully creep its way forward. From somewhere to their left a shout went up and all eyes turned to the trees. There was some commotion in the valley, though they could not see the cause of it. Rakiv rapped her knuckles on the wagon seat, which caused Butter to raise his head from beneath the bench where he had been napping.

"Go check it out," she whispered, pointing to the foliage that blocked their view.

Though he gave an unappreciative hiss at being disturbed from his doze, the crocodile lifted himself up, shook his scales and dismounted from the caravan. It moments he had disappeared as his green scales made him blend perfectly with the surrounding loam. Rakiv watched him go and drummed her fingers on the bench nervously. If the suppression team got caught now, not only would the mission be in jeopardy but she'd have lost four of her best guildsmen and officers. Somewhere within her it registered she might also lose four friends, but this was not a sentiment she could afford to dwell on. Too many lives were at stake now. She needed a back-up plan, some last ditch effort in case everything suddenly went wrong. It was at that precise moment that everything suddenly did.

The path made a sharp incline and the march of trees to their left was suddenly halted by what appeared to be the remnants of an old landslide. The only passable ground took a sudden, almost ninety degree turn that took them to higher ground but kept the caravan in the shadow of the cliffs. Just as Zhed made the turn the centaur suddenly stopped, and gave a surprised grunt.

"Shadowhoof?" Rakiv asked.

A sudden sense of alarm washed over the wagon's passengers as Zhed found himself staring into the faceplate of an equally startled Kournan Elite guard. A contingent of ten men stood at the guard's back and they stumbled into each other as their patrol came to an unannounced halt. So surprised were they that for a long moment there was silence between both parties, before Zhed suddenly whinnied and reared backwards in an attempt to get out of striking distance. The guard responded with an alarmed shout of his own and re-gathered his wits enough to quickly draw his sword.

His intended blow never fell, as the shrubbery to Zhed's left suddenly came alive. With a deadly snap-hiss the lithe emerald body of a saltwater crocodile sprang from the undergrowth with his jaws open wide. Butter caught the man by his shoulder, and his forward momentum carried the man off the incline and onto the rocks on the other side. As the guard's screams mingled with hideous snaps and sickening crunches the Kournan battalion went on the offensive.

"Shields!" Rakiv shrieked.

Acolyte Jin moved swiftly, and snatched up two Sunspear shields from the back of the caravan and threw them to her guildmistress. Rakiv caught both and sprang from the wagon. She landed in the grass between Zhed and the Kournan battalion and slammed both shields together just in time to block an incoming volley of arrows. The attack knocked the ranger backwards and she hit the ground with a grunt before quickly rolling aside.

"Zhed! Charge!" she cried, as she tossed him one of her arrow riddled shields.

With a wrathful neigh the centaur caught the barrier and brandished it in front of himself as he lowered his horns and pawed the ground with one hoof. The Kournan's quailed, but raised their weapons as their training had taught them.

"Don't stand there fools!" one of the smarter members of the battalion shouted, "Run!"

With that the Kournan brigade turned and fled, their boots pounding the dirt in an attempt to get off the path before the centaur mowed them down. Zhed's hooves churned earth as he roared and charged forward, dragging the wagon along behind him. The other centaur teams released a cry as well and followed their leader's wake and the caravan charged up the path. Rakiv managed to catch a hold of the wagon and swung herself up as it thundered up the path, knocking hapless soldiers aside or crushing those without the good fortune to dodge it in time. Someone in the battalion blew loudly on a horn while the remaining soldiers regrouped on the broader high ground. Zhed managed to catch a soldier with a blow from his shield and was upon the man in a trice. The Kournan tried to fight back but the centaur wasted no time as his hooves quickly stomped the man into the ground.

The caravan pulled up into a broad semi-circle to face off against the remaining soldiers of the battalion. Another sense of alarm caused Rakiv to frown as she surveyed the battlefield. In the distance she could hear the pounding of boots, no doubt the reinforcements that the horn blower had called… but something more urgent pressed at her senses. It was then that she spotted it. A spotter, several yards away from the main battalion of soldiers they faced. He carried some odd device in his hands, a large cylinder which he raised over his head and stuck into the ground. Far too late, Rakiv's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"No!" the ranger shouted as she rapidly notched an arrow to her bow.

The string sang as the red huntress released her shaft, but it was far too late. The arrow struck the man in the back and he toppled to one side, just as the cylinder gave a loud report and launched a smoking object into the air. The flare reached the apex of its launch and then exploded, releasing a trio of colored fireworks into the air. In horror Rakiv's violet eyes turned to the fortress… as the all too familiar boom of bombards filled the sunny sky. As high pitched whines descended upon them the Kournan soldiers scattered, some jumping from the bluffs while others sprinted in a desperate attempt to get out of range.

"Lyssa's mask…" Kydar breathed.

The first shell hit with a deafening blast that threw shrapnel everywhere. Shell shock paralyzed the caravan, as the centaurs reeled from the near hit while the guildsmen could only quail in mute terror. It was Gandara all over again, Kournan bombards booming in the distance as explosive death rained out of the skies. The next shell was thwarted, however, as it detonated long before it reached its intended mark. Rakiv spun around to see Jin on the ground, already drawing another arrow to her bow and aiming for the next incoming projectile.

"Kei na kai!" the zaishen shouted over the scream of bombs, "Go! Go! Go!"

The archer's inititave brought action back to the guild and new purpose surged through Rakiv. They'd come too far to let it end here. With a grunt the woman delt a kick to the tent poles that held up the tarp that covered their wagon, and knocked the covering away.

"Wagon teams! On your hooves now!" the ranger cried, "Sprint due west! Don't stop till you hit the sea! Get these men out of here, _now_!"

The centaurs did not wait to be told twice, and their limbs flailed as they scrambled to get the wagons moving. In seconds their hooves were churning dirt and sand as they galloped westward, their wagons bumping along behind.

"Kydar, get Jin in the wagon!" Rakiv shouted, "Zhed! Get moving!"

"Where!?" the centaur cried out.

"There!" the ranger pointed up the mountain, "We're going to buzz that fortress and give the caravan some cover!"

"Have you lost your two-legged mind!?" the centaur shrieked in return, "The bombards are heavier there, you flame-headed biped! We'll never make it in _or_ out alive!"

A scowl crossed Rakiv's face. She had no time for this. The ranger quickly dug into her pack, rummaging quickly through the contents before she found what she wanted. A spare bowstring, one of the many Kydar had salvaged from Freeman's Cove. Unfortunately the one in her hand was an Ebon enchanted string, instead of the Barbed string she'd hoped for. But it would have to do. The ranger wrapped the string around her hand, and brandished the remaining length as she swung it over her head.

"I said _move_!!" she bellowed and brought the bow string down on the centaur's flank.

With a loud crack the string lashed like a whip, leaving a visible mark beneath the horseman's short fur. Zhed gave a shout, more of surprise than of pain and looked back at the ranger incredulously. Rakiv did not repeat herself and instead swung her makeshift whip again, drawing another stripe across the centaur's broad backside. The second blow made him move, and Zhed flailed his arms at her, screaming curses at the woman as she whipped him again. As the centaur began to run the wagon began to move and Kydar leaned over the side as they passed Acolyte Jin. The elementalist's arms snapped around the petite archer's waist and Jin gave a squeal of surprise as he hauled her bodily into the wagon.

"Yaaah!" Rakiv shouted from the wagon seat as she struck Zhed again with the lash, "Yaah I say!!"

Without Jin's cover the shells began to strike ground, throwing up clouds of dust and columns of earth with every blow. However the bombards appeared to be ignoring Rakiv's wagon, and instead their fire followed the rest of the caravan to the west. With a position locked it was a simple task for the spotters to keep track of the caravan, and Bayel was obviously more interested in the larger target. Rakiv's eyes narrowed, she'd be damned if this general took anymore of her men.

"Kydar, warm up!" she shouted back to him over the scream of shells and the howl of wind, "Once we're in range I want you to open fire on those battlements! Whatever you've got, bring it down on their heads!"

"With pleasure!" the elementalist grinned as he drew his wands from their holsters, "Jin, keep me steady!"

The tall elementalist rose to his full height, standing precariously in the bed of the wagon as it thundered along behind Zhed. Jin braced her feet against the wheel wells and lifted her hands to spot the elementalist. Kydar hummed to himself as he cast his attunement and narrowed his eyes on the fortress as they drew ever closer. Zhed's path began to shy away from the garrison, as he shouted back at Rakiv that he refused to run headlong into his death. The ranger responded only by whipping him again to force him back on course. Morzek loomed ahead of them, its mighty walls seeming to laugh at the very idea that four fighters could hope to even scratch its defenses. As they reached the garrison the ranger resumed lashing the centaur to force him to adjust his course to run alongside the garrison wall to keep Kydar in range.

"_O flickering flames of the highest heaven…"_Kydar began.

Over the fortress the skies turned red as mystic fires burned on high. From high above the elementalist's counter bombardment fell, blasting the bombards with repeated casts. A new sound filled the sky, the much faster and shorter booms of a different set of bombards, and the whine of their shells was much closer.

"They've got short range up there!" Kydar cried, his wands weaving flames in the air as he pitched a fireball over the battlements, "And I can't reach them from down here!"

"Just hit the long ranges!" Rakiv called back, "Protect the caravan!"

"This is madness!" Zhed shouted over the din.

"Keep running!!" Rakiv retorted, dealing the centaur another lash from her whip.

The shells began to fall, exploding all around them with devastating force. Fortunately the spotters could barely see them. Kydar's constant fire kept the wall top ablaze and with the wagon so close to the wall the Kournan's had difficulty shooting at a moving, unseen target without hitting their own walls. Still they weren't too far off the mark. Several times Kydar was forced to duck to avoid flying shrapnel, but refused to stop casting. As Zhed's path turned to keep up with the curvature of the fortress wall a shell exploded much too close and the concussive wave nearly tipped the wagon over. Kydar toppled and Jin lost her grip on him as the wagon leaned on one wheel. The elementalist's eyes widened as for a moment there was nothing between him and the rushing ground but air.

Suddenly something wrapped around his torso, which ended in a painful slap across his chest. Rakiv's bowstring snapped taught as she pulled with all her might to keep him from falling completely out of the wagon. Thinking quickly, Jin immediately threw herself to the opposite side of the vehicle and her weight caused it to rebalance. With a heavy rattle the wagon settled back onto two wheels once more and Kydar fell backwards back into the bed. The elementalist shook his head to clear the daze and slowly looked up at Rakiv. Before he could waste time thanking her, the ranger pointed a finger insistently at the garrison wall.

"Keep casting!!" she ordered.

Kydar quickly scrambled to his feet to comply with the order and raised his wands, before he paused and furrowed his brow. Aside from the rumble of wagon wheels and the clop of Zhed's hooves, everything had grown quiet… far too quiet.

"They've stopped!" he called over the wind.

Rakiv looked up at the fort, her eyes narrowing as she ran several possible scenarios through her head. Perhaps Bayel was waiting for a better shot? Was he repositioning to open fire on the caravan again? What _was_ he up to? The guild emblem around her neck squawked as Alendra's voice came through.

"Lone Ranger? Come in Lone Ranger?" the paragon requested urgently.

"Ranger here," Rakiv responded as she lifted the emblem to her lips.

"What in Dwayna's name is going on!?" Alendra cried, "We heard the bombards! Is everyone okay?"

"The caravan is fine," Rakiv reported, "Our suppression team might be in trouble but we don't know for sure. I sent the caravan west to the shore at a run, they're unprotected and need support. Move in and cover them if you can."

"Copy that… wait, you sent them? Where are you now?" Alendra exclaimed.

"Running the garrison wall," Rakiv replied, "We took out most of the long range bombards, so you should be clear from here to the shore… but something's up so stay on your toes."

"What do you mean something's up?" Alendra demanded worriedly, "What's going on?"

"Look!" Jin suddenly cried from the wagon bed.

"What the hell is…?" Kydar began.

Rakiv turned and squinted behind them. Two figures stood on the fortress wall, standing perfectly still. The next moment, they jumped. Rakiv watched closely as they fell and crackles of malignant energy began to gather to them. With twin bursts of purple light the figures transformed into much larger humanoid forms. The first figure had suddenly sprouted wings, six great black feathered limbs that it spread to slow its fall. The second appeared to have generated some kind of wide black coat that fanned out behind it like a dark crecent moon. The winged creature caught its companion and the pair changed course, the black wings beating the air as they turned to pursue the wagon.

"That can't be good," Kydar commented as he squinted at the creatures, "What the hell are those?"

"Balthazar's flame…" Jin swore, gritting her teeth with wrath, "Black wings.."

"The Acolyte of Dwayna," Rakiv surmised, recalling Jin's tale of her stay in Elonajok, "Zhed, we need to go faster!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" The centaur panted.

"Well that's not fast enough!" Kydar shouted, "Here they come!"

Zhed looked over his shoulder long enough to catch a glimpse of what was chasing them. Up close the individuals were much easier to distinguish. The Acolyte of Dwayna bore the visage of a beautiful but tainted holy being. Its skin was blacker than coal, yet bore a burnished sheen. Wraps of tattered purple linen covered its chest and hips while also holding black armor plates in place on its thighs and shoulders. Bangles of iron hung about its feet and ankles and a bronze helm with a design of six eyes on its face adorned the creature's head. Three pairs of wings kept the being aloft, two on its head, two at its back and a final pair on its feet. At present two of its arms were occupied with holding up its comrade, but it possessed two other pairs of arms as well. One pair of arms carried twin wands in either fist, while its dominant pair brandished a shield of bronze and a spear of black iron. Terrible as it was to behold, its companion was even more bizarre.

Hanging below the Acolyte of Dwayna, a very different being locked its eyes upon the officers of Dormant Vengeance. It appeared to wear only jewelry and tattoos across its magnificently sculpted (and obviously female) body, in a hypnotic lattice work of beads, jewels and swirls of ink. The body ended at the shoulders, and where its head ought to have been a purple fire burned upon its neck. Before the fire hung a mask, floating and unattached to the rest of the form by any visible means. The mask was made of glass, which warped and twisted the view of the dark flame behind it, but it too bore a visage with six malevolent eyes. The only real clothing it wore was a broad black coat, the collar of which appeared to bear large bloody teeth, while the rest of it flowed majestically in the wind. Within the coat an endless mirage played tricks upon the guildsmen's vison, as it appeared to portray both the beauty of a night sky and the terror of an endless void. Like the creature above it, it too had six arms, two of which gripped the Acolyte of Dwayna's wrists. Another pair carried an ornate crystal wand and a glowing jeweled chalice, while its dominant pair gripped a massive and wicked looking scythe.

"The Acolyte of Lyssa," Kydar surmised, "Because one of these guys wasn't enough," he snorted.

No sooner than he had spoken than the sound of the long range bombard fire resumed and Rakiv watched as shells went flying overhead.

"Kydar!!" she shrieked

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" the elementalist replied.

"Jin!" Rakiv shouted.

"Guildmistress?" Jin responded.

"Take the bench!" she shouted, throwing the bowstring to the zaishen, "Do not let this mule take us out of range!"

"Yes guildmistress!" Jin shouted.

The rangers switched places and Rakiv caught Kydar by the shoulder of his tunic.

"Back to back!" she ordered as she brandished her bow and drew an arrow from her quiver.

Kydar obeyed and the pair pressed their backs to each other to brace themselves to stay standing in the back of the moving wagon. Kydar murmured his casts, throwing fire across the wall top as Rakiv raised her bow and took aim. The Acolyte of Lyssa opened her mouth and gave a challenging shriek at the guildmistress as the blasphemous duo dove in at the wagon. Rakiv opened fire as the pair bobbed and weaved in the air to avoid her shafts. With a sudden change of course the acolytes swept in at the wagon and the Lyssa swung with her scythe, narrowly missing Rakiv as she leaned back against Kydar, nearly unbalancing him.

"Trying to cast here!" he shouted in protest.

"Staying alive here!" she retorted.

Kydar spun his wands, weaving together a fireball and with a swing of the rods he directed it up and over the battlements where it exploded into the final bombard.

"That's it! They're down!" he shouted.

"Good!" Rakiv called, "Now duck!"

All three humans in the wagon threw their heads down as the Dwayna dive bombed them again, and the Lyssa's scythe whistled over them. Rakiv rose and opened fire again, landing a pair of bolts in the Lyssa's thigh. The creature shrieked in pain and range and directed its wand at the wagon. Arcs of purple energy flashed through the air and narrowly missed the wooden vehicle, causing a nearby boulder to explode.

"Jin, get us out of here!!" Rakiv shouted.

"Kerai a nai!" Jin demanded as she lashed Zhed's flank.

"I don't know what that means!" Zhed shrieked in pain.

Jin paused as she searched for a translation for the Canthan phrase and finally settled on a suitable substitution.

"Giddy up!" she decided.

"I am not a beast of burden to be ordered around!" the centaur shouted obstinately, "I am a warrior of the proud… yaah! Stop _that_!!"

Jin paid no heed to the centaur's cries, and instead unleashed a flurry of strikes to the horseman's hide to drive him onward. Another boulder exploded as the Lyssa threw a spike of dark energy at them. Rakiv's arrows zipped through the air, and one of them struck the Dwayna's face plate. The dark angelic creature faltered before Rakiv's follow-up arrow knocked it off balance entirely. The acolytes spiraled out of control and would have crashed to the ground were it not for the Lyssa's quick reflexes. As they neared the earth the Lyssa hit the ground running, its arms keeping the Dwayna on its back. The demonic magician raced up a rock outcropping and jumped high as the Dwayna regained its composure and spread its wings to beat them into the air again.

"Okay, that was impressive…" Rakiv admitted with much chagrin, "We're about to be in trouble, my quiver's almost empty!" she shouted as she notched another arrow to the bow.

Kydar's eyes narrowed at the approaching creatures as a plan raced through his mind. He couldn't hit a target as agile as they were, but perhaps there was another way to bring them down. The elementalist's eyes scoured the landscape ahead as purple lightning bolts grazed the wagon in response to Rakiv's fire. A stroke of inspiration surged through him as he caught sight of a target, one that would do exactly what he wanted.

"Jin keep us straight! Everybody get down!" he shouted.

"What the hell for!?" Rakiv asked, reaching for another arrow.

"Get _down_!" he demanded as he caught her arm and forced her down.

With a cry of surprise the ranger lost her footing as the elementalist pushed her to the floorboards and she only managed to not fall out of the wagon by catching Kydar's pants leg. Her boots scraped against the wood as she tried to push herself up and looked up at Kydar with curiosity and indignation. The elementalist paid her no heed, instead watching Zhed carefully as the acolyte's closed in behind them. The Lyssa gave a screech as it brandished its scythe, preparing for the killing stroke. Still Kydar did not flinch. The centaur's gait was wide, and like most four legged beasts there was a split second in his stride during which he was completely off the ground. It was this space, this miniscule flight time the elementalist was counting on. Ahead of them an odd irregularity marred the otherwise uniform landscape. In their path, a mound of rocky earth had been recently disturbed, and though it had been camouflaged with sand, it did not escape the scribe's eye.

Just as he had planned the centaur sailed clear over the small obstacle, and had she blinked Rakiv was certain she would have missed what followed. As she looked up the elementalist almost seemed to move in slow motion, his wands pointed at the earth mound as they passed over it, the wagon's wheels rolling by on either side of the obstacle. Just as they cleared the mound Kydar opened fire, releasing several flares from the tips of his wands in rapid succession, each of them striking the mound. The ranger raised her eyes as the Acolytes closed in, the mask of the Lyssa blazing furiously as the Dwayna's wings beat like the drums of death in the air. The fireballs blew the mound apart and a rapid zipping noise filled the air. Rakiv exhaled as she understood the elementalist's plan, and saw the dismay on the Acolyte's faces as they realized all too late what had been done.

A metallic snap sounded as the sentry trap activated, its hatch popping open as a large round sphere popped up out of the earth. It hung in the air, spinning directly in the Acolytes' path, and as they approached it released its spikes. The object whistled as dozens of thick, sharpened nails flew from its many orifices. A horrible shriek of pain and agony issued from the blasphemers as they hurtled headlong into the spray of metallic death. As though their cry had broken the spell, time resumed its usual flow and Rakiv was suddenly aware that they too were still in the trap's blast radius. K

ydar's arm slid over the ranger's shoulder and he crouched down over her, pulling her into his torso as raised a discarded shield from the wagon bed. Whistles and heavy thunks followed as the spray of spikes struck the wagon, several of the long nails embedding themselves in the wood of the vehicle and riddling Kydar's shield. A tense moment passed as the last nail struck Kydar's barrier and he finally peeked over the edge of the shield at his handiwork. Behind them the Acolytes rolled in the dust and skid to a halt in the dunes. With a victorious whoop Kydar released Rakiv and threw the shield aside as the wagon came to a stop.

"Yeah!" the scribe cried, "That's how we do it! DV bay-_bee_!!"

"Clever…" Jin commented from the wagon seat, "Very clever."

For her part Rakiv was somewhat speechless. The whole thing had taken place so fast she'd scarcely been able to keep track of it all. Self-awareness came rushing back when somewhere above her someone called her name.

"Rakiv!"

The ranger looked up, the motion throwing her hair back out of her eyes. Kydar stood over her, a curious yet amused expression playing over his features as he pointed down.

"You can let go of my leg now," he chuckled.

Rakiv blinked and her eyes widened as she understood. The ranger was on her feet almost immediately and she cleared her throat as she adjusted her quiver strap and retrieved her bow from the floorboards.

"Good work Scribe Raelesin," she said with a nod, "And good driving Acolyte Jin."

"I did all the work!!" Zhed fumed, "And you _beat_ me!"

"Well you shouldn't have questioned my orders," Rakiv snorted, "Ask the mage, he knows."

"She tends to get rather violent," Kydar confirmed rubbing one shoulder at the memory of a particularly punishing punch.

"Now, if you please Mr. Shadowhoof," Rakiv requested this time, "Take us to the shore. I'd like to get out of here before those things get up."

At this Zhed snorted and muttered something about drowning the insufferable woman once they reached their destination, but complied with the order and proceeded onwards.

"You think they're still alive?" Kydar blinked as he looked back into the distance, "I mean I think I nailed them… literally!"

Rakiv only glanced to Jin, and arched an eyebrow quizzically at the Zaishen.

"These are not mere creatures of flesh and blood Scribe Raelesin," Jin said lowly, watching the horizon as Morzek shrank in the distance behind them, "I have seen the winged one take many grievous wounds and remain standing. You've managed to stop them, but I fear it only bought us time."

"And by the time they get out here, I want us to be gone," Rakiv stated firmly.

"Hehe, don't worry," Kydar snickered as he sat down in the wagon, "I'll protect you if they come back."

The comment earned him a swift kick to his thigh which caused the scribe to quickly scoot as far away from the ranger as he could. Rakiv would have continued her assault had a great cheer not caught her attention. As the wagon crested the hill they looked down on the sandy beach of Kourna's western shore. A small dock had been made out of several floating piers built into the mainland and large transport ships were anchored in the bay. White sails were tied tightly to their yards while long pennant flags bearing the symbol of a red wing fluttered in the sea breeze. On the shore seven of the covered wagons from the caravan sat idle and their passengers had disembarked. The cheer rose from the guild as they saw their eighth wagon finally rise over the horizon. All were relieved to see that their guildmistress and her escorts were safe. The guild's name was chanted on the breeze as the officers strode forward to greet the wagon.

"I can't believe you attacked the garrison!" Alendra exclaimed, "You could have been killed!!"

"Is everyone okay?" Tahlkora asked with concern, her palms already glowing with healing light.

"I'm not!" Zhed snorted.

"We're fine, we're fine," Rakiv chuckled as she looked her officers over, "How did you guys do Anicara? It sounded like you were in trouble."

"We were for a bit…" the water mage chuckled, "One of the spotters got away from us at the last guard post and brought every patrol in sight running for us. It was lucky that Butter showed up when he did."

"Butter?" Kydar blinked and then gasped with revelation, "Oooh, so _that's_ where he went!"

"Yup! This big guy came out of nowhere," Koss laughed, scratching the crocodile's scales, "Tore up a guard pretty badly then made us follow him through some rocky passes between the cliffs. If it wasn't for him we'd have never found a way out."

"Good job buddy," Rakiv smiled at her partner, who croaked proudly in return.

"I don't want to pressure anyone," Dunkoro spoke up, "But we have to get these men onto ships, and that miscreant friend of _yours_ won't let anyone board without the money you promised."

"Baah, I'll talk to her," Koss grumbled as he rose to his feet.

The group made its way across the beach and down to the docks where a rather smug looking Margrid the Sly stood waiting. The corsair ranger had changed her attire since they'd last seen her. Her outfit now consisted of a wide skirt that looked as though it had been made out of a throw rug of some kind, and a top that appeared to have been crafted from the same material. A light chest plate covered most of her torso, though left her mid-drift bare and she wore fingerless gauntlets on either arm. Mismatched boots covered her feet, one of which was rapidly tapping on the pier as she waited impatiently.

"Margrid! Looking better every day!" Koss smiled brightly.

"A few weeks o' proper food and fresh air can do that fer a girl," Margrid replied with a shrug, "You got my money?"

"Money? Oh c'mon Marg," Koss chuckled, smiling as charmingly as possible, "Isn't the sight of my handsome face payment enough?"

"While I do like a man with a scar," Margrid smirked in reply, "I can't spend handsomeness."

"Well then maybe we could work out something else?" the warrior grinned roguishly.

"Oh yeah? You got somethin' in mind?" the corsair responded with an equally mischevious smile.

"How much are you owed?" Melonni quite suddenly spoke up as she stepped between the ranger and the warrior.

"Didn't you say something about a discount?" Tahlkora put in, moving up next to Melonni.

"Fifty plats," Margrid answered Melonni, "And yes I did. How's ten percent sound?"

"You've got to be joking!" Melonni cried.

"I have a better offer," Tahlkora said, folding her arms in a very business like fashion, "From what I have heard, the Warmarshal's bounty on your head is already almost 80 plats, and the Council's bounty is closer to 90, which means that together, two out of three provinces say that your life is worth 170 plats. We saved your life, so from where I'm standing you owe us your market value. But since we're talking about discounts, why don't we take ten percent of your bounties, and knock that off your boat price?"

There was silence for a moment as the guildmembers looked at one of their youngest officers with mild surprise. Margrid clicked her tongue thoughtfully for a moment and then gave a small chuckle.

"Well now, ain't you the liddle business girl?" the corsair chuckled.

"Do we have a deal or don't we?" Tahlkora asked without batting an eye.

"A'right, a'right," Margrid laughed, holding her hands up in surrender, "33 plats it is then."

"I guess you're not the only merchant around," Alendra chuckled as she nudged Kydar with an elbow.

"Yeah, I guess not," Kydar agreed as the money changed hands.

"Great," Koss spoke up, "Now that that's settled, let's get going everyone! It's a long ride to Istan and the sooner we leave the sooner we get there!"

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Melonni exclaimed.

"I have to take the guild's message to the council," Koss replied with a touch of confusion, "Someone has to tell them what's happened here and formally ask for help. You know how those council types are. Oh, speaking of which. Scribe Raelesin, you got the letter?"

"Oh, yeah right uh…" Kydar paused as he dug into his pack and retrieved the letter and a small bundle, "Right here."

"Why does that mean you have to go?" Melonni demanded, "Isn't several divisions of injured troops evidence enough?"

"I'm personally sending Koss to see this done," Rakiv intervened, "The Council has to be dealt with directly, or they'll ignore us. I'm sending a well known and proven officer of the Sunspears to speak with them to make sure they'll listen. I'd send you Dunkoro but…"

"I know," the general nodded, "I have more pressing duties here. I do worry that they might brush Koss off though…"

"So do I," Rakiv agreed with a sigh, "Which is why I'm sending Jin to talk to General Yurukaro. Pressure from the Zaishen and the Sunspears should be enough to get the council in gear."

"Besides," Koss said, turning to fix Melonni with a curious stare, "What's it to you anyways? This is a boat ride _home_, where it's safe. When we left for Gandara you didn't even bat an eye lash."

A very uncomfortable silence followed as a mixture of apprehension, indignation and wrath entered Melonni's eyes. Kydar coughed awkwardly in an attempt to break the silence, and Anicara pretended to sneeze. Finally the Kournan dervish responded by planting her palms against the Sunspear warrior's chestplate and giving him a rough shove backwards.

"Fine!" she snapped, "Go take your letter! I hope your ship is the only one that gets attacked by sea monsters!!"

Ignoring several raised eyebrows the dervish stormed off back to the caravan, leaving Koss scratching his afro. A low whistle came from Margrid who appeared to be somewhat amused by the proceedings, and at Koss's confusion.

"Hmph, Melandru must be early this month," the warrior shrugged as he stuffed the letter and Kydar's records into his pack, "Next time you see her tell her I said bye. And don't you worry, I'll make sure I get the Council off of their collective asses."

"See that you do," Dunkoro nodded sagely.

"A pleasure doing business with you Margrid," Rakiv said, offering a hand to shake the corsair's, "And uh… try not to distract my commander. I kinda need him focused here."

"Hmhm, no promises," the other ranger laughed and then paused, "Lessen you gots some protection money."

"Just get goin'!" Rakiv laughed, pulling back her hand, "I'm sure you'll weasel more funds out of us soon enough."

"I'm sure," Margrid agreed, "Ya'll don' go dyin' now, you hear? I'd hate to lose such excitin' customers."

"We'll do our best," Rakiv said with a wave, "Fair winds in your sails!"

"Straight paths at yer feet, landlubber," Margrid replied as she turned to follow the procession of soldiers loading into her boats.

Rakiv turned away from the shore and made her way up the steep embankment where she could watch her men's progress. It had been a hard few months, but finally they were going home. The ranger accepted the small comfort that because of her determination, at least some families in Istan would have their loved ones back. While sending the soldiers had reduced her guild's population by more than a third, it was worth it to see the relieved smiles on their faces and the quickening in their steps as they made their way to the boats that would take them home.

"You did good you know," Kydar spoke up.

The ranger jumped and turned around to find him leaning against a tree a few feet behind her. Her brow furrowed, he was getting to good at sneaking up on her. She looked down at her feet to where Butter was busy ignoring both humans and she gave a sigh at her crocodile's failure to warn her of an approach.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Rakiv said and then quickly added, "No… we _all_ did."

"You know… I didn't know her really…" Kydar said as he pushed away from the tree and stepped up next to Rakiv to watch the Sunspears make their way down the piers, "But… I think she'd be proud."

The name was never spoken, but Rakiv knew exactly who he was talking about. The ranger looked up and across the sea where the sun was steadily making its way down to the horizon. The light had turned orange and the ocean caught fire as it shifted with hues of red and yellow and gold. Violet eyes shimmered slightly as she stared into the great burning ball that ruled the heavens and then slowly closed her eyes as she released a deep and heavy sigh. The Sunward Marches had taken the Sunspears home, and Rakiv only wished that Kormir had been there to see it done.

"Yeah…" Rakiv said slowly, with a small smile "Yeah I think she is."

* * *

The setting sun burned across the dunes and grasslands of the Sunward Marches, warming the hard and wrathful features of another pale skinned commander. His hands slowly balled into fists and he held them clasped behind his back as he stared into the setting sun. General Bayel was a hard man, a man of absolute discipline. He had made his reputation in the Kournan army as the man who got things done, and as a peerless and calculating tactician. His Ascalonian heritage had been a burden to him, one he had overcome by sheer will, determination and talent. He was not a man who took failure well. It was for all these reasons that the man behind him stood quaking in his boots.

Captain Chichor had been elated at receiving command of the Morzek Garrison, and all the more pleased when he'd heard that one of the highest ranked commanders in the province would be observing him in action. Over the past few months Chichor had proven himself to be quite adept at hunting down the Sunspear dogs. It was his river patrol that had been only moments too late to catch the miscreants when they raided the Zehlban Garrison in Arkjok Ward, and he had made up for his perceived failure by tracking many Sunspear spies. So it was that even as he and Bayel watched white sails pull away to the horizon, Captain Chichor could not see where his plans had gone wrong. The outposts had been well staffed, he had set his patrols perfectly. His trap had been sprung and the Sunspears should have been destroyed by his bombards…and yet somehow they had slipped through his fingers. It was a failure of the first order, and he could only wonder what horrible sentence Bayel would inflict upon him.

For his part the General was intrigued. These Sunspears continued to prove annoyingly resourceful, and unbelievably tenacious. Every time the Kournan noose closed on Sunspear necks, the impudent dogs seemed to slip away all but unscathed. In truth Bayel had never expected Chichor to succeed where a half-dozen other commanders had failed. He had come for one reason, to see this remnant, this… Dormant Vengeance in action. Not only had they bested Chichor's defenses, but they had even succeeded in bringing down some of Varesh's most powerful servants. Healers stood over the forms of the Acolytes of Dwayna and Lyssa, who had reverted back to their human forms. The sentry traps were apparently even more deadly than Bayel had anticipated. It would likely be some time before these two made a full recovery. He would need some sort of replacement until they were fit to fight again, but for the moment he had other matters to deal with.

"Captain Chichor," he said, his voice causing the man behind him to tremble, "You have just allowed an entire Sunspear army to pass directly under your nose. How do you explain this?"

"I-I-I… I don't understand… It all went as planned!" the captain tried to explain between chattering teeth, "I don't… I don't know… how could they have… we did everything right! I just… just…"

"Peace, Chichor," Bayel said, not turning to face the man, "You did exactly what I had hoped. If our source is reliable, then the Sunspears have merely unloaded dead weight. All those who are a _real_ threat remain here, in Kourna. All that remains now is the question of how to deal with them."

"I-I will not fail you again! I will hunt these mongrels wherever they hide!" Chichor exclaimed, seizing the faint hope he would not be punished.

"No, Chichor," Bayel said, still never moving, "You have played your part. You are hereby relieved of your command. Get out of my military and go to wherever you came from."

Chichor deflated. A dishonorable discharge was worse than a death sentence. Had the General taken his head, Chichor could have at least died honorably, atoning for his failure in service. But now he was stripped of rank and title, and all honor and respect he might have had went with them. A pair of guards stepped up and seized Chichor by either elbow, hauling the captain away as he wept pitifully.

"Lieutenant Kayin," Bayel barked unmovingly.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Kayin responded, dashing up behind the general and saluting stiffly.

"You've just been promoted, congratulations," Bayel informed.

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down, sir!" Captain Kayin assured.

"Good, then here are your first orders," Bayel commanded, "Find your fastest men. Send word to the Warmarshal."

"Yes sir!" Kayin shouted and then paused in mild confusion, "Er… what should I tell her… sir?"

For a moment Bayel did not answer, only watching as the burning disk sank slowly into the sea. As the last light flared on the horizon the General turned to face Kayin, the sunset flash providing a dramatic back light to the tall and powerfully built Ascalonian

"Tell her to send me…" he said with a small, malicious smirk, "… The Hunger."


	20. Chapter 19: Friends Like These

**Ch. 19**

**Friends Like These**

Rakiv stood alone, in a far flung cave of the Sunspear Sanctuary. The ranger held her palms pressed together in front of her chest and kept her breathing slow and regulated. Violet eyes were clamped shut as she focused intently, seeking to touch the will of the wild forces of the world. She extended one hand to grasp the haft of the standard issue Suntouched scythe she'd borrowed from the guild's armory. It had been some time since she'd honed her skills as a melee fighter, but there was no time like the present. Her brow scrunched as the words of her old masters drifted through her memories.

_It was a hot day in Kourna, and the golden sun burned high at its noonday apex. The cobble stones beneath her radiated heat, but she paid it no mind. Resistance to the elements was an advantage she had over the other girls, one of the perks of growing up in the wild. The short red-head glanced to her left, where her dark-skinned team mate shook sweaty braids from her face. Kormir's discomfort was visible, and it seemed she was not well used to the outdoors. To Raki's right the taller figure of their upperclassman mentor stood stock still in her stance. Yurukaro had a will of steel, tempered no doubt by her upbringing in the service of the war god. Rakiv had found that she was slowly aspiring to gain that kind of steadfast focus and willpower. For now, however, she would rely on her stubborn refusal to fail._

_The three girls stood on smooth marble pillars, each barely a hand's span wide. Thus they were forced to stand only on their left foot, with their right leg drawn up so that their right foot was pressed to their left knee. Their left arm was raised to shoulder height, with their palm facing down and their fingers held rigid. With their right hand each girl held the scythe they had been issued. The weapon had to be held fully extended and gripped by the snathe. This had been their task for the morning… it was a position they had held for nearly three hours. A number of other classes had failed this exercise, often somewhere in the second hour. Yurukaro had made it clear to her younger team mates that she intended to succeed. Though they trembled and quivered, none of them had fallen. So it was that they were greatly relieved to finally see their instructor stride out of the temple commons and make his way towards them._

"_Well done," the tall, ebon skinned man applauded, "Well done indeed. Few so young have ever lasted for the duration of the exercise. I have heard it muttered among the students that this training is useless, and needless torture. What say you?"_

"_Not our place to judge, Master Gehraz," Yurukaro replied stiffly._

"_You command, we obey sir!" Kormir added, though with obvious strain in her voice._

"_Not needless or useless, sir!" Rakiv's high-pitched squeak chimed in._

"_So good to see our trainees are so devoted to their master's instructions," Gehraz chuckled, "But as you have succeeded in withstanding my challenge, you have earned the right to see its use. Come down."_

_In unison the three girls hopped from the posts and landed on both feet. The class snapped to attention, standing up straight and drawing their scythes to stand at their sides. Gehraz motioned for them to move aside and he reached out to take Rakiv's scythe from her hand._

"_Stand back, and watch closely," he instructed as he strode to the pillars._

_The girls each took a knee and looked up as their master stepped up onto the pillar and assumed the very stance they had held for so long._

"_To be a dervish you must fight with the power and balance of the Five themselves," Gehraz instructed, "Balthazar is your strength, Lyssa your grace. Grenth is your precision, Melandru your fortitude and Dwayna is your speed. When you understand these attributes and discipline them in yourself, you will know what it is to truly do the will of the gods."_

_Thus saying, Gehraz straightened his stance and with a swing of his right leg began to pirouette on the pillar. With each revolution he spun faster and faster, until the scythe he held began to sing as its blade cut through the air. The dervish bent his knee and jumped, spinning through the air and landing on the next pole. Gehraz' spin never slowed and his balance never faltered as he performed the feat again, twirling through the air to land on the third pole. Still he spun with dizzying speed until finally he sprang from the pole and gave a loud battlecry as he swung the scythe and brought the blade down upon the cobblestones. The girls' eyes stood wide open as their instructor rose to his feet, showing absolutely no signs of dizziness or disorientation. Instead he calmly strode back to Rakiv and offered her the scythe._

"_Remember that your prayers are heard, and your faith is your strength," Gehraz said, as the little red-head girl took the weapon from him, "In all things show steadfast devotion, indomitable will and open your soul to power greater than yourself. In doing so you will rise as the champions we have hoped for, and you may one day become the saviors of this world."_

"Steadfast devotion… indomitable will," Rakiv muttered, her fingers curling about the scythe snathe, "Power greater than myself."

Such had been the tenants of the Khel Varr, instructions she had heard over and over as a child. The ranger furrowed her brow slightly. She had decided long ago that some powers were no longer worth her devotion, but there were other forces in the world that could offer her strength. As she raised the scythe and extended it, she finally opened her eyes and stared out at the empty cavern before her.

"Spirits of the winds," she murmured, "Grant me thy Featherfoot Grace."

Barely bending her knee the huntress made a small hop, that sent her sailing across the cave. The scythe spun in her grip as she pirouetted through the air and landed in the center of the cavern.

"Spirits of the wild," she invoked, "Cloak me in thy Veil of Thorns!"

The ranger rammed the butt of her scythe into the earth, releasing a sudden rush of barbed bramble that snaked across the cave. At this the ranger went on a sudden and vicious offensive. The scythe blade flashed and sang as she cut her way through the enchanted thicket in a display of deadly grace. With a thrust of her hand a burst of cold flash froze her surroundings, as she invoked the spirits of the winds. A swing of her blade cropped up a sandstorm, as the spirits of world obeyed her call and flung sand shards in all directions.

The ranger ended her exercise with a sudden and powerful reaping sweep that cleaved clean through a mass of solid granite. Satisfied with herself the ranger stepped back to pant lightly while admiring her handiwork. Broken thrones, frozen soil and quickly dissolving spikes of sandstone littered the cavern. Rakiv knew that her invocations would likely have called up the ire of her masters, but she knew at least one would approve of her abilities.

"_Excellent!" the soothing tenor of her long-time friend and mentor called._

_Rakiv and Eidolon stood on the red earth of the Marga Coast, where the eleven-year-old girl stood in awe before her first successful nature ritual. The Spirit of Favorable Winds floated easily before her, regarding her with mild curiosity. Rakiv turned with a gleeful smile as Eidolon offered her light applause._

"_Congratulations," the ritualist smiled at her, "You've completed your first ritual, and summoned your first spirit."_

"_It's… amazing," Rakiv said with wonder, "It's like… a ghost but not a ghost."_

"_Not all spirits are the souls of the dead," Eidolon chuckled as he strode up next to her, "There are many spirits around us Rakiv. Spirits that you cannot see or hear, but they're at work right now. Stop, listen…. You hear that?"_

_Rakiv listened quietly. The sounds of the world echoed all around them. In the distance she could hear the crash and roar of the sea as it rose over the sands. Above her breezy zephyrs whistled through the skies as trees and bushes and grasses swayed easily in the wind._

"_There are spirits that are in charge of the tides," Eidolon explained, "Who see to it that the sea rises and falls. There are spirits in the sky, who shepherd the clouds and bring rain to the farmers. There are even spirits in the earth, who look after the trees, who nurture the plants and who guide the animals to hunt and feed and drink. There are spirits everywhere Rakiv, and all of them know you."_

"_They know _me_?" the young girl blinked, "Why would they know me?"_

"_Because they've watched over you too Rakiv," the tall man smiled down at her, "All your life in fact. They see that you're destined for greatness, and they can help you become great."_

"_How can they do that?" Rakiv asked, her brow furrowing with mild confusion, "Aren't they busy with all their other jobs?"_

"_Not too busy for us," Eidolon laughed, "The teachers at the temple will tell you everything is controlled by the gods, but there's a lot of things that the spirits can do. All the things that the dervish pray for in battle can be done just as well by a spirit… so long as you know which spirit to call to."_

"_Master Zen says that we should only open ourselves to the power of the gods," Rakiv cited._

"_Ahh, but the spirits do not dwell in you Rakiv," Eidolon smiled, as he raised his hand, "They work _with_ you."_

_The ritualist curled his fingers and green mist and emerald energy crackled around his hand and forearm. With a rapid flick of his arm he loosed a bolt of green lightning that seared the air and split a standing stone. Rakiv's eyes widened as she watched his movements, and found that she could discern a large ghostly shape behind Eidolon that moved as he did. Its power flowed over the ritualist, culminating in the powerful electrical strike that Eidolon commanded._

"_Times may come," he said, looking back down at the awe struck young girl, "When even the power of the gods may fail you. But never forget that the spirits are not bound by realms or planes or worlds. They are there, wherever you go. Know them, call them and they will always be there to give you strength."_

Rakiv tipped her waterskin and drank deeply from it as she reflected on her old master's words. It was now that his teachings became applicable. No longer were her foes merely men and women of flesh, blood and bone. Now she faced demons, devourers of mind and soul who felt neither the bite of steel nor feared the pain of death. She would need greater strength to face them. But she would not pray. No plea to the cruel divines would pass her lips. She did not need the gods.

"Guildmistress!" a voice called from the access tunnel, breaking Rakiv from her reviere.

The ranger mopped sweat from her brow with the towel slung about her shoulders as a messenger sprinted into the cave. The young man skid to a stop and stood stiffly in salute until Rakiv gestured for him to stand at ease.

"Report," she commanded.

"Chief Officer Raelesin requests your presence immediately," the messenger said, "He says it has something to do with our mole problem."

Rakiv twisted her lips skeptically. Kydar and the members of the Intelligence Department had been on something of a witch hunt for the past few weeks. The elementalist was certain they had a leak, and he was bound and determined to see it plugged. The woman rose from her rock and gestured for the messenger to lead the way. The young man saluted again and turned to lead the guildmistress through the underground caverns.

Things had been quieter in the Sanctuary for some time now. With so many members of the guild gone back to Istan, Rakiv's forces had been quickly decreased. Most of those present now were Kournans who had thrown in their lot with the underground rebellion. Many of these were not fighting men, but refugees who sought protection and to support the guild in its struggle against Varesh. These women and children had contributed all that they could, from providing the mess hall with better food and cooking, to setting up a large bazaar in one of the northern caves. The smugglers that had plied their wares there during the guild's early days had found the guild to be an excellent market for their goods. Thus a small economy had sprung up under ground, with guild merchants haggling with smuggler traders over costs and quantities.

As they made their way through the bazaar, Rakiv noted an increased centaur presence in the subterranean market. Zhed, Grif and Kol had been joined by representatives of the Veldrunner pride. Laph Longmane and his mate, Yera Swiftsight had come below to work as messengers and liaisons between the pride and the guild. In recent weeks the Veldrunner had come under heavy attack by the Kournan forces. With the Dejarin Estate retaken, the Veldrunner's numbers had been bolstered by the recovery of many of their old pridemates. The pride had even taken in many Redhoof and Sunstrider refugees whose prides had been broken and had nowhere to go. Veldrunner was now the strongest (and only remaining) pride in Elona, and Mirza had continued to strengthen his pride by keeping close ties to the guild.

This had, however, only compounded Mirza's troubles. The centaurs told tales of Kournan divisions led by a massive boar-like demon that assaulted their nesting grounds and high places. Mirza had responded by attacking the Kournan supply lines. Centaur warbands struck at outposts and towns that held the food and supplies that were the life line of the Kournan peace-keeping forces. Rakiv had lent some of her swiftest agents to these warbands, aiding the centaurs in attacking quickly and then vanishing into the desert. Bayel's campaign was stymied, and even with one of Varesh's greatest demons in his employ, his men could not march without food and water. Thus Veldrunner and Dormant Vengeance continued to strengthen and prosper, while the Kournan army remained hard pressed to protect their strongholds against these guerilla fighters.

"Guildmistress!" Yera called from across the market as she clopped towards the red-headed human, "I need to speak with you."

"Walk and talk Yera," Rakiv said, still following the messenger, "I've got a lot on my plate."

"Of course," the female centaur nodded, brass ornaments jangling about her horns, "But this is a matter of some importance."

"Which means something serious has happened," Rakiv said, looking up at the centaur as they passed by a fishery stall, "Some new development on the front lines?"

"Worse I'm afraid," Yera said worriedly, "A runner came to the tunnels today crying that our home has been found. Mirza's scouts sighted a Kournan division that slipped by us from the north, and is marching on the Ancestor Tree."

"What?" Rakiv blinked, "How did that happen? I've had lookouts in the northern trails of the Procession for days."

"We think there is some darker magic afoot," Yera admitted, "Some of our pridesmen found very strange plant life in the Sunward Marches… plants that smelled of a corruption of some kind. They followed the trail and found a sort of underground tunnel that led out into the Procession, behind our lines."

Rakiv was silent for a moment. Melonni had spoken of corruption in the earth, plants and creatures touched by a demonic taint. If that was the case, this could be the use Varesh had planned for the corrupted nature. It immediately occurred to her that this bode ill for their struggle. Dormant Vengeance's advantage had been largely based on their subterranean command post, and the ability to strike from the sand and vanish back into the earth at will. If Varesh could tunnel quickly through the ground, it would not be long before the Sanctuary itself was threatened. At the moment however, their allies were in more immediate danger, and Veldrunner was not an ally they could afford to loose.

"Find Melonni, tell her everything you told me," Rakiv said, "Tell her and Sousuke to pull together a defense force and head for the Ancestor Tree. I want them to make sure that Kournan boots never touch Veldrunner soil."

"Thank you Guildmistress," the centaur woman said, tipping her horns and clapping a fist to her breast in salute.

"Thank Melonni and Sousuke once your village is safe," Raki said, "Tell them to move as fast as they can."

"I shall!" the centaur confirmed before turning on her haunches and trotting away.

The ranger chewed her lip as she followed the messenger through the main Sanctuary and up one of their larger access tunnels. Something else about this new problem bugged her. For the Kournans to be able to tunnel behind their lines, the military must have known where Rakiv had placed her scouts. This information had been largely privileged, restricted to the officers and the scouting team itself. As she climbed the ramp upwards she found herself hoping that Kydar had indeed caught their mole. The messenger came to a halt at one of the great stone gates that had been placed over the tunnel exit. Two guards stood on either side of the round stone that blocked the tunnel, and both quickly snapped to attention at the sight of the guildmistress.

"I need to go up there," Rakiv waved a hand at the door, "You guys mind?"

"Of course not, guildmistress," the guard to her left shook his head and stepped aside, "Please, wait one moment."

The guards rooted their feet on the earth as both muttered incantations under their breaths. With a quick gesture and a flash of magic, the elementalists caused the stone gate to rise into the ceiling, opening the way out into the daylight.

"Thanks boys," Rakiv smiled as she passed them by, "Keep up the good work," she added.

"Ahai, Guildmistress!" both saluted.

Rakiv shook her head and chuckled lightly. Normally she wasn't the ego stroking type, but with the grim state of affairs surrounding the guild, it had been decided amongst the officers that every effort to increase morale should be taken. The messenger crossed out of the pale stone of the cavern and onto the red sand of Marga. The rear gate to the village of Ronjok stood before them and they passed into the small village unopposed. This made Rakiv's brow furrow. Rojok's guards were nowhere to be seen, and indeed the village seemed strangely quiet. The messenger led her through the huts and buildings until they reached the village square, where it appeared the entire village had assembled.

"Thanks," Rakiv said, placing a hand on the messenger's shoulder as she stepped past him, "I'll take it from here. Go get yourself an ale from the mess."

"Yes, Guildmistress," the messenger nodded.

Rakiv stepped forward and elbowed her way into the crowd. As the villagers caught sight of red hair passing through their midst, the throng quickly parted to give the guildmistress passage through. The crowd had gathered to stare in a singular direction, towards one of the village's small granary huts. Jonah stood several paces away from the hut's door, his arm folded over his chest and his foot tapping worriedly.

"What's going on here elder?" Rakiv asked as she stepped up next to him.

"Ah, Ranger Maelstrom," Jonah said with mild surprise before turning his gaze back towards the hut, "Something… gravely serious I fear. Overseer Lonai and Agent Rojis came this morning with Chief Officer Raelesin. They claimed that we had a traitor in our midst."

Rakiv arched a brow at the elder as he turned his eyes to her, his ancient face creased with worry.

"They claim it is Chuno," he said.

"The herdsman?" Rakiv's brow furrowed, "Did they say how they knew he did it?"

"Agent Rojis claimed he intercepted correspondences to a man named Kayin," Jonah said, "And he tracked the courier back to this village. The letters contained particulars about your guild, including troop placements, raid plans and… other sensitive information. I uh… here, he gave the letters to me."

The elder extended a trio of parchment rolls to Rakiv, who accepted them and unrolled the first. Violet eyes surveyed the scribbles across the page and her expression slowly darkened. It was all here, everything from the patrol assignments at the Dejarin Estate, to the locations of spies across Kourna. Quickly she unrolled the next page, reading vague conjecture that concerned the plans for the evacuation of the Sunspear survivors. As she unrolled the third letter and read its contents a scowl crossed her face. The letter detailed the postings of her lookouts in the northern territories of Turai's Procession. It seemed Kydar had indeed found their mole. The woman handed the letters back to the elder, who took them with an expression of growing concern wrinkling his features.

"Wait here," she ordered as she strode to the hut.

The ranger stormed across the dirt and with a heavy blow, kicked the hut door open. Inside the tall, dark-skinned scribe stood with his arms folded and his back to the ranger. A single lantern swung from the ceiling, casting flickering light through the darkened hut. Kydar turned and blinked in surprise at Rakiv's arrival.

"Oh, you got my message," he said and chuckled slightly, "Bit of a dramatic entrance don't you think?"

"Report," Raki demanded.

"We ran a mission, kind of a dangerous one, at the city of Jahai," Kydar said, turning to face her, "We sent Rojis in for one last op. Nerashi had tracked a runner making suspicious trips to and from Ronjok. We caught him and squeezed him for info, but he had no evidence on him. We sent Rojis in for a deep cover op to retrieve the evidence we needed. The runner gave up his contact as Chuno, the letters confirmed it."

"How did he get all this intel?" Rakiv said, her voice slowly growing deeper, "Half of this stuf wasn't said outside of officers meetings."

"Our security isn't as good as we think," Kydar sighed, "Most of it he picked up just by eavesdropping on our meetings in adjacent caves and tunnels. Some of it he stole from Dunkoro's tent himself. As far as we can tell he was doing this on his own. Nerashi is searching his hut right now."

"Where is he?" the ranger snapped.

Kydar turned and stepped to a large sheet that had been strung between the hut's walls. He whipped it back to reveal what had become of herdsman Chuno. The Kournan herder had been tied to a chair, his torso stripped bare and his feet planted in a bucket of water. The man was very much alive, but obviously in a great deal of pain. A few small burn marks marred his chest, while his arms and shoulders bore strange, foreign lumps that looked as though something had been inserted beneath his skin. Lonai stood next to him, her fingertips glowing green with a necromantic hex as she watched him in grim silence.

A moment later, Rojis emerged from the shadows behind the prisoner, his left hand holding a simple wand made of copper. As the agent muttered an incantation he touched the wand to Chuno's shoulder and a deep hum filled the hut as the Lightning Touch sent electricity coursing through the herdsman's body. While Chuno quaked in his seat and cried out hoarsely, each of the lumps in his skin began to writhe as the Insidious Parasites in his flesh tried to burrow their way away from the tormenting electrical energies. Rojis was stone faced as held the spell for only a moment, before he lifted the wand away and Chuno was allowed to relax once more.

"He clammed up just a minute ago," Kydar sighed with a hint of frustration as the prisoner panted for breath, "He said something about a Kournan troop movement, and it sounded like they were going to hit one of our allies. But he realized he'd said too much and hasn't spoken since."

"How long have you been doing this?" Rakiv asked.

"Couple hours now," Kydar shrugged, "Wouldn't have been necessary if he could have just been civil."

Rakiv ground her teeth. She didn't like this, not one bit. But the man was also a traitor, and had cost her good men and women, not to mention the endangerment of the survivors who had fought so bravely at the battle of Gandara. A growl rolled in her chest, almost before she was aware of it and she gestured to the officers.

"Untie him," she ordered Rojis, "And get those things out of his skin."

Lonai looked at Rakiv curiously, and then glanced at Rojis who also hesitated.

"Now!" the ranger said, her voice more bark than speech.

The officers hurried to do as bidden, and once Rojis had pulled the last cord from Chuno's wrists, Rakiv stepped in front of him and placed her hands on the chair's arms. She leaned over him, violet eyes burning wrathful holes into his own muddy browns. For his part Chuno was panting in relief from the pain, but his breath caught in his throat as Rakiv leaned in over him.

"You've put all of us in a lot of danger," she said, "And you're going to tell me who you gave up to the Kournans."

"I… hah, _I_ put you in danger?" Chuno snorted, some of his righteous anger remaining, "You put _us_ in danger. This… hrrk, aggh.." the man coughed and choked before spitting up a wad of bile, "Ugh… this wasn't a war until _you_ made it one. Varesh… Varesh would have seen reason, if you hadn't forced her hand. You Sunspears… think you're so great. Guardians of Elona… my ass!"

"I do not have _time_ to argue political bullshit with you Chuno!" Rakiv roared.

With a savage kick to the chair, the woman sent Chuno and his seat sliding across the dirt to crash into the back wall of the hut. Chuno grunted at the impact, and wheezed as he tried to recover his breath. The ranger was upon him in an instant, glaring down at him.

"Which village did you give up!" she shouted, "Where are the Kournan's going!"

"M-Melandru, Great Goddess of the Living Earth," Chuno began instead, focusing on prayers to block out the woman above him, "We beseech thee, Mother dear…"

"Do _not_ speak that name!" Rakiv snarled savagely as she brought her foot down on the wood of the chair between his legs.

The chair shattered beneath Chuno, causing him to collapse onto a heap of splinters and wood chips. The herdsman continued to ignore her, covering his head with his hands as he continued to pray.

"Hear our prayer and with holy care, provide us our daily bread," he continued to recite, "From thy bosom we receive thy bounty, and worshipfully give thanks. Our crops, our herds, this very earth we consecrate to thee. And against evil men, we pray, defend…"

The herdsman was cut off as Rakiv had finally had enough. The woman swooped down and clamped her hand around the man's throat. With an almost effortless heave, the short ranger lifted the herdsman from the ground, holding him up at arms length and leaving his feet to dangle in the air. Chuno choked and gasped as he clutched at the woman's arm that had become like corded steel. Shock and terror crossed his features as he looked down into the ranger's face. Rakiv's eyes had turned yellow, her pupils narrowed to savage slits and even her teeth seemed to become sharpened fangs. The man shook and struggled against Rakiv's inhuman grip and his feet kicked desperately as the ranger held him fast.

"The gods will not save you from _me_," she snarled savagely, "You will pray and I will tear you limb from limb! Your gods will do nothing but _watch_ as I gut you and devour you alive!"

"Rakiv…" someone's voice drifted from behind her, but the ranger was beyond listening.

"Where are the Kournan's going!" she bellowed, her grip tightening as Chuno's struggles grew weaker.

"H…he….ere…" the man managed to rasp, "Th-they… hrkk… com..ing…heeree…"

"When!" Rakiv shouted.

"T…day…" he gasped, his eyes beginning to roll back into his head, "To..day…"

With a contemptuous snarl Rakiv gave a powerful heave and threw the man clear across the hut. Chuno slammed into the wooden wall with enough force to make the whole structure shudder. The herdsman immediately lost consciousness and slumped to the floor in a limp heap. All eyes in the hut turned to Rakiv, who stood facing away from her officers. Her breathing was rapid and ragged, and she stumbled slightly as she gripped at the wall for balance.

She sensed someone move up behind her, but whoever it was was wise enough not to touch her. The ranger closed her eyes as the shudders ran through her body. In her mind the beast was baying and chomping at the bit, demanding that it be free for the coming conflict. The Kournans would never know what hit them and the bloodlust could be easily sated. But the ranger was not yet willing to surrender control, and curled her fist against the wall as she willed her breathing to slow.

"Rojis…" she said, breathing deeply and fighting the rush of adrenaline, "Take the herdsman below. Find a cave, make it a cell. I want him alive… and in no worse condition than he is in now."

"Yes guildmistress," Rojis saluted and quickly moved to follow the order, glad for the excuse to leave the hut.

"Lonai…" Rakiv sighed slowly, having regained more of her composure, "Speak with Jonah. Tell him everything, and warn him… we need to be prepared for whatever's coming."

"Yes guildmistress," the necromancer nodded as she too quickly exited the hut.

Rakiv was silent, leaning against the wood as she slowly regained control. A hand alighted on her shoulder and she half turned her head to see Kydar staring down at her. The ranger was silent for a moment, before turning her gaze away from him.

"I don't like torture," she said, "Not… not like this. From now on… you get your information quickly. If that doesn't work, make a cell somewhere below and put them in it."

"Understood," Kydar said.

The hut was again silent as Rakiv listened to her heartbeat slow to a normal rate. After a long moment she was finally certain. She was herself again, and she had work to do. Her head turned again as she looked at the red gloved hand on her shoulder and then looked up at Kydar.

"You can let go of me now," she grumbled.

"You sure?" Kydar quipped.

The ranger hesitated. The look in his eyes was not accusatory or judgmental, merely concerned. Whether it was concern for her well being, or concern for what her sudden savagery meant in the larger scheme of things she wasn't sure, but she didn't want or need his pity.

"Yes," she said as she knocked his hand away and pushed her way past him, "I am."

As she moved away towards the hut's door she was inwardly fuming, both at her officers and at herself. Interrogation was a necessary part of their business, information was vital if they were to win this war and they could ill afford to pass up opportunities to acquire it. But somehow this was different, this was more than just information gathering… it was deliberate torment. She had noted this attribute in Kydar long ago, and while at first it had only surprised her, it now began to disturb her. The elementalist exhibited a capacity for cold and calculated cruelty, which seemed to be paradoxical given his character.

In the time that they had worked together, Rakiv had come to know the scribe as helpful, capable and even caring and gentle. He'd done wonders for Anicara, whom Rakiv now relied on as one of her most dependable and capable agents. He and Alendra had been great for keeping guild morale high, and he'd saved all their lives more than once. But this would not stand, and it it seemed that Rakiv would now have to address the issue of torture before all the officers. Things needed to change in Dormant Vengeance, but for now she had other problems to deal with.

The guildmistress exited the hut to find Ronjok in an uproar. Men and woman rushed to and fro with wooden beams, water jugs and all manner of materials to strengthen the village's walls. Jonah stood in the midst of it all and was busy calling directions to the villagers whilst consulting with Lonai.

"We've got a problem, elder," Rakiv called as she approached them.

"Yes, so I am told," Jonah said, a worried frown twisting his features, "And I am not certain that Ronjok can endure what is to come."

"Guildmistress, we recovered much from de 'erdsman's hut," Lonai explained, rifling through a clay jar filled with parchments and scrolls, "Nerashi tell us dat de 'erdsman not say anyt'ing in dese letters 'bout our cave entrance. Met'inkin' de Kournans know not'ing about eet."

"Good," Rakiv nodded and cast about quickly, "Where is Nerashi now?"

"I send 'er out on a scoutin' run," Lonai said, pointing out the village gate, "If'n de Kournans be comin', best we know 'ow many to be expectin'."

"Good point," Rakiv nodded, "And we'll need to be ready for them. Elder?"

Jonah rubbed his chin as he looked around. The walls of Ronjok were high, but they were made for keeping stray monsters and plant life out of the village. They could hardly withstand a siege, especially if the Kournans employed fire as a weapon.

"We have braced the gates and are soaking the outer walls now," Jonah said, "But this village is no fortress. If the Kournans are determined to take the village, there is little we can do to keep them out."

"We can bring a brigade o' guildsmen up from de caves," Lonai said, "Our archers don't nevah miss. Dem will keep da bastards out."

"I wouldn't do that," Kydar advised.

Rakiv blinked as she turned to look at the scribe, who sat in the dirt next to the large urn containing Chuno's belongings. The elementalist had many of the scrolls unfurled across his knees and was busy perusing the contents of a letter.

"Like Lonai said, Chuno didn't say anything about the Sanctuary," Kydar said, skimming the note, "He claims that Ronjok has been under Sunspear influence though, via threats and bribes… what he asked for was an occupation force to keep the village safe."

"And the army agreed?" Rakiv arched a brow at Kydar, "Since when do they care about the villagers' safety."

"They don't," Kydar chuckled, "This Captain Kayin refused protection forces until Chuno claimed that Ronjok was a major supplier for the guild. Kayin responded thaaat…" the scribe paused as he unrolled another letter and found the phrase he wanted, "Ah here it is, Kayin is sending a 'peacekeeping' force to confiscate Ronjok's supplies, conscript the village men and 'resettle' the remaining population."

"Soo… they have no idea that we're here," Rakiv said, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"Yup," Kydar nodded, looking up from his scrolls, "And we might want to keep it that way."

"But 'im no makin' any sense," Lonai spoke up, "De Warmarshal done put an 'efty bounty on all our 'eads. Why not turn over de guild fer a big payday?"

"Because Varesh would never honor that bounty…" Rakiv concluded, grinding her teeth slowly in frustration, "She'd raze the village for harboring enemies of the province, and then launch an assault on the Sanctuary… But if he knew that…"

"Why remain loyal to a tyrant that you know is a tyrant?" Kydar finished for her.

Rakiv chewed her lip. For the guildmistress this betrayal became more disconcerting by the moment. It had been her conviction that her revolution prospered because the people of Kourna believed in it as much as her own guildsmen. The traitor in their midst now cast a shadow of doubt over this belief.

"It is my advice that we mull this over at a later time," Jonah spoke up, "The Kournans may be here any moment."

"Well we can't bring reinforcements up to defend the walls," Rakiv nodded, "But so long as we stay out of sight we can still support you. I'll have Alendra bring up arms and materials for barricades. Your men can use them and we can stay hidden."

"This… is acceptable," Jonah nodded, and then chuckled, "Your guild has done much fighting on behalf of our people, perhaps it is time we did some of the fighting ourselves."

"I'll see if any of your people can cast a few simple spells," Kydar grunted as he rose to his feet, "A little magic would help hold them off."

As the others spoke and discussed other methods of defense Rakiv stepped away from the group. The ranger tapped her guild emblem, opening the guild wide channel as she spoke into the amulet.

"Gold Eagle this is Lone Ranger, you there?" Rakiv asked.

There was a moment of static and then a scuffle on the other end before a voice answered her.

"Copy Lone Ranger, Gold Eagle here," Alendra's melodic voice came through.

"I need you topside, in Ronjok," Rakiv commanded, "We think we're about to see a raid, and I could use some of that tactical stuff you do. Grab some men and bring up enough weapons and armor for… thirty people. We're arming these villagers to fight back."

"Copy that Lone Ranger, I'll…" Alendra began, before static on the line cut her off.

"Lone Ranger, Gold Eagle this is Hawk Eye reporting from the field," a new voice broke in, "Do you read me?"

"Hawk Eye?" Rakiv blinked in surprise as she tried to place the voice to a face, "Oh! Nerashi? When did we start calling you Hawk Eye?"

"Everybody else had a code name," Nerashi replied, "I thought it prudent to use one as well."

"Uh huh…" Rakiv said, pinching her nose bridge at the nonsense of her guildswomen, "Anyway, what's your report?"

"I don't think you have a lot of time to prepare, guildmistress," Nerashi spoke up, "I'm standing at the Marga Dam, and I'm looking at three divisions of Kournan troops headed your way. They're lightly armed, but they're moving at a pretty quick march. Recommend you bar the gates and dig in."

"Dammit…" Rakiv grumbled through clenched teeth, "Alright, thanks for the heads up Hawk Eye. Circle around through Arkjok and come back to base. Don't get yourself captured out there."

"Understood guildmistress," Nerashi replied, "Hawk Eye out."

Rakiv snapped her emblem shut and ran a hand through her hair with a deep sigh. As always, things had quickly gone from bad to worse. The ranger contemplated her position and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. If she'd had more men and more time she might have been able to direct a brigade through the Sunward Marches and send them south to come to Ronjok's aid. But the guild was lacking in manpower as it was, and from Yera's report it seemed the Marches were no longer safe. Bringing men and arms up from the cave directly into the village was her second option, but Kydar had made a fair point.

Reinforcing Ronjok from within would give away the guild's position, and the location of the Sanctuary itself. At the moment Rakiv considered the loss of Ronjok to be more important than the Sanctuary's secret, but she knew that once Varesh learned where the guild made its headquarters she would stop at nothing to crush them. As they were now, Dormant Vengeance could not hope to stop an all out attack from the Kournan army. Again Rakiv ground her teeth as she stepped back into the village square where the others stood conversing with the elders.

"Nerashi spotted Kournan military on the coast," the ranger said, interrupting the others' conversation, "We have five, maybe ten minutes before they get here."

"Did she say how many?" Kydar asked, tugging worriedly at his goatee.

"Three divisions, all foot soldiers, lightly armed," Rakiv relayed, "We could take them… but we can't show ourselves… at least not if we have any other choices."

"There's no time for Alendra to get up here with those supplies though…" Kydar mulled, rubbing his temple as he closed his eyes in thought, "Some of the villagers on the wall can cast a handful of fireballs, but that's not going to be much help. What we _need_ is reinforcements."

The group was silent as they considered their predicament. Rakiv turned from Kydar and looked to Lonai, who returned the guildmistress' gaze with a helpless shrug. The ranger turned her eyes to Jonah, and frowned curiously as a small smile began to tug at the elder's lips.

"I think…" Jonah said, "I think I can help with that."

"With what?" Rakiv arched a brow quizzically.

"Reinforcements," the elder responded, "It occurs to me now that Ronjok is not without friends… though they be friends of an unconventional sort. Truth be told, I do not imagine they will last long against Kournan soldiers… but they may buy us some time."

"Alright…" Rakiv said skeptically, "Well… how soon can they get to the village?"

"Oh, never fear guildmistress," Jonah grinned cryptically, "They are already here."

Kournan boots stomped in time to the beat of the marching drum, as the military brigade made its way through the Marga Coast. The brigade was made up mostly of new recruits, men and women who had been conscripted to serve their province. Boot camp and basic training had been tough, and the daily rigors had forced many of their fellows to withdraw from service. But these were the few and the proud who had made it through, and were eager to put their training into action. For many, this was not a career they had asked for, but there was great honor in being a soldier of Kourna, and in return for their service their families would be well looked after. Only a coward or a fool would refuse the Warmarshal's call, and these soldiers were neither.

At the head of the column, Commander Noss strode confidently forward as she led her troops towards their latest mission. Noss had hand-picked this group herself, after her request for a special task force had been vetted by General Morgahn. Recent developments in the war had led to a wealth of information on their elusive enemies, the terrorist guild called "Dormant Vengeance". Though many in the military had been sure that this Sunspear remnant would be easily crushed, the months of warfare had proved that this guild was beyond resourceful. Their cunning and brutality was unlike anything the military had yet faced. According to the rumors, even corsairs could not hold a candle to the sly savagery dealt out by this guild. Noss was convinced that the only means of conquering these miscreants was to respond in kind. Retaliation would have to be surgical and swift, and based on superior information gathering. The discovery of a willing informant within the guild had been a boon to her efforts, and she had worked closely with Captain Kayin of the 3rd Legion to make use of the mole's intel.

Though the informant had given them much that was useful, Noss had seized upon one particular scrap of intel. The village of Ronjok had long been a pebble in the Warmarshal's sandal. The rural community was stuck in their old ways, and continually sent representatives to the Tribunal to lobby against the Warmarshal's initiatives. The informant claimed that Ronjok was under occupation, with the threat of death hanging over their heads. He had asked for a rescue… but Noss knew better. Likely as not, Ronjok was complicit with these terrorist forces.

Noss wouldn't have been surprised if they'd been harboring the fugitives all along, using the guild as their sword in some foolish bid to overthrow Warmarshal Ossa. Kayin had decided it was time to bring their informant in, before the guild discovered they had a leak. But the Captain had left the fate of the village itself squarely in Noss' hands. It was good that he had, for the Commander's patriotism demanded that justice be done upon this village. These traitors to the homeland would pay for their treason, and feel the righteous wrath of loyal men and women. Noss vowed that the village would burn, her people slain and left staked in the desert, that all might know what became of those who dared betray Kourna.

With a wordless gesture Noss commanded the column to halt, and with a final beat of the drum the division stomped to a stop. The Kournan Special Task Force stood before the walls of Ronjok. The village's gates were shut up, and from beyond them there was only silence. Noss' eyes narrowed as she spotted some movement on the wall top and a flicker of robes shifting behind the wooden planks. The Commander took a step forward and swiped a finger over the logs of the wall, and tested the liquid between her thumb and first digit. Water; the wall had been well soaked in it, likely to prevent the wood from catching fire. The village had been waiting for them, which likely meant that the informant had been compromised. A pity, she decided, but of little consequence. The mole likely would have been executed once they'd learned all they could from him. Noss had little use for traitors, even traitors to a cause that was not her own. The woman pushed back the faceplate of her kettle helm and stared at the wall top with dark, angry eyes.

"Now hear this!" she called out, "This is Commander Anjira Noss of the 2nd Kournan Legion, ranking officer of the Kournan Special Task Forces. By order of Warmarshal Varesh, Ronjok is to be destroyed! This village has been convicted of acts of treason, conspiracy against the Warmarshal, and harboring of terrorists and fugitives. Her walls are to be burned, her structures leveled and her citizens to be brought before special tribunal and made to answer for their crimes."

With as much dramatic patriotism as she could muster, Noss drew her sword with a ring of steel and held it high in the air. The sun reflected off the blade magnificently, granting Noss the heroic emphasis she required.

"All who resist will face my blade!" the commander announced, "Show yourselves, treasonous dogs! That justice may be done upon you!"

There was no response from beyond the wall, nor any further movement amongst the battlements. Noss surveyed the wall top carefully, casting her gaze back and forth in search of any sign of life. Hairs rose on the back of her neck, as her warrior's instinct sensed some sort of trap. The commander unclipped an ornate oil lamp from her belt, and the magic focus flared to life with a flickering blue flame. Behind her the members of the Special Task Force raised their shields and brandished their weapons, preparing for whatever was to come.

"Ronjok is dead," a voice in deep bass spoke calmly.

Noss' calm focus was immediately undone, and she sprang back several paces in surprise. No one had seen the old man arrive, no footsteps had heralded his coming, and nothing on the wall top had moved. Yet there he stood, as though drawn from thin air, only a few paces from the commander herself. The man was a grisly and disturbing sight to behold. His face was covered in white paint that traced the outline of his skull and contrasted starkly with his dark brown skin. His eyes were black, unnaturally so, lacking even the normal whites that defined human eyes.

The clothing upon him was made of bits of hide strung together with bone and what appeared to be sinew… and Noss was certain that many of the hide patches were strips of human skin. A totem had been tied to his back, a pole bearing many human skulls that had been engraved with grotesque occultist symbols. Noss was further surprised when the man opened his eyes, revealing that he had painted his eyelids black to enhance the illusion that his face was a skull. His true eyes were deep brown, but his gaze was hauntingly focused, as though dominated by some terrible and arcane will.

"Stand aside sorcerer!" Noss demanded, pointing her sword-tip to his throat, "I've no patience for your parlor tricks!"

"Ronjok is dead," he repeated, "It was dead before you found it. Only the damned tarry here."

"The village _is_ damned," Noss shouted angrily, "I will see to it that every man and woman within suffers the due recompense of their betrayal. Stand aside, I'll not tell you again!"

"You dare command a Voudun?" the dark man scowled, as he stepped forward towards her, "You think your orders have power here, mortal woman?"

Whispers slipped through the ranks behind Noss, as her men quailed at the name the dark man had uttered. The Voudun were boogey-men from Kourna's primeval history. They were the cultists and shadow men who wielded forces darker than demons, and grimmer than death. Voudun were capable of acts of unspeakable wickedness, acts that denied victims peace even in death. As the shadow man stepped forward, Noss' sword point pressed against his throat, the steel tip breaking skin and causing a small rivulet of blood to trace down the blade. The commander balked as she stared into the malevolent eyes of the shadow man… and suddenly realized this was no trick.

"Foul cretin!" the woman snarled and reared back her sword, intending to run the sorcerer through.

The blow never came, as the drop of blood fell from her sword's edge. The crimson droplet struck the red earth… and a truly wicked grin spread across the shadow man's face. Earth and soil shifted aside as wooden splinters burst from the earth at Noss' feet. The commander shrieked in alarm as a hand shot up from the dirt and caught hold of the woman's ankle. In a panic, Noss brought her blade down in an attempt to sever the appendage, but her attack was blocked… by an arm of serrated bone. With a deep, unearthly groan, a hulking Bone Horror dragged itself from its tomb and rose to its feet. The monstrous construct of rotting flesh and jagged bone stood before the commander, its bladed arm grating against her sword. Bits of wood from its coffin were still embedded in its torso, and when it growled at Noss the woman nearly fainted from the stench of its foul breath.

"Ronjok is dead!" the shadow man shouted as the skulls on his totem began to glow with unnatural green light, "It was dead when you found it, and it belongs to the dead!"

Noss' eyes widened as she soon realized the Bone Horror was not alone. All around them, and even amongst them the earth gave hideous groans as ancient tombs opened wide and gave up their dead. Horrors and Minions of grotesque proportions rose from their shattered coffins, and shambled towards the soldiers of the Special Task Force. The Kournans trembled and their shields and weapons rattled. The brigades quickly began to backpedal in terror, as the soulless goons rose from their tomb and quickly closed in to seal their doom.

"Ronjok is dead!" the shadow man repeated a final time, "And the dead _keep_ it!"

"Raaaaah!" Noss shouted, as her courage suddenly returned.

With a quick, brutal kick the woman snapped the creature's leg at the knee, causing it to fall clumsily as it lost its balance. The commander gave a desperate cry as she brought her sword down on the zombie's head, and released a gout of black blood from its cranium. Noss kicked the body away and watched crumble to dust as decay reclaimed the animated corpse.

"To aaaaarms!" the commander cried, "We will purge this village men! To arms!"

Emboldened by the commander's show of force the Special Task Force retaliated. Swords swung and spears jabbed as the soldiers sprang into action, now eager to do what they had been trained to do. Though hideous and foul smelling, the bone minions were slow and clumsy, and proved to be no different than any other enemy. A well aimed sword strike and the creature fell, quickly dissolving back into the dirt from whence it came. Above the din of clashing swords and ringing shields, the shadow man's voice could be heard chanting dark incantations, his hands outspread as he called up more of the revolting undead.

"_Shallow grave, unmarked by stone, bring to me your dead unknown,_" the shadow man commanded, "_Bone Minion_!"

A new wave of evil dead surged forth, clambering out of the ground and charging mindlessly into the fray. Beset on all sides by ravenous zombies, one soldier went down with a cry of agony as bladed bone tore through his armor and rent his flesh. Another failed to block an incoming minion, who barreled him over and sprang upon him. Enraged by the deaths of their comrades, the Special Forces fought harder, spilling brackish blood across the earth as they slew the undead defenders. Noss brutally kicked aside a slashed corpse and took stock of the battle field. Her soldiers were winning, and despite the shadow man's casting, his forces were dwindling. The commander strode towards him and raised her focus before him, the holy fire of her lamp illuminating his face.

"You've lost old man," she snarled spitefully, "Your dead could not stop me, and now no one will save you from your fate."

The shadow man scowled as he raised his totem, the green light from his skulls clashing with the blue of her lamp. His eyes remained resolute and unafraid as he prepared to duel the monk.

"You will join them soon, child," he growled deeply, "Today this village strikes back at the tyrant. Yours will be the first cruel blood we spill."

"Oh, is that so?" Noss laughed mockingly, "And who do you imagine is going to spill my blood old man? You?"

"No," he said, as his gaze shifted to peer over her shoulder, "Them."

Noss' eyes narrowed. She was sure it was a cheap trick, a ploy to deceive her into turning away and give the old man time to strike. It was the whistle in the wind that suddenly convinced her otherwise. Noss spun on her heel and raised her lamp, swiftly casting a blue aura of protection over herself. The incoming arrow struck her hard, hard enough to knock her off her feet, but the Reversal of Fortune protected the commander from harm.

"Ambush!" she cried out in warning, "To the west!"

The Special Task Force turned their formation just in time to identify their attackers. Dressed in Canthan armor, and wielding gleaming swords, a Zaishen battle squad charged out of the dry river bed. Their cry was fierce, and in moments Zaishen steel clashed with Kournan shields. The Special Task Force gave a cry of their own as they responded with their own weapons, and the real fight began. Amongst the battle priests, there were two who wore armor that was different from the rest. A pair dressed in the armor of Sunspear elites had joined the fray, and were quickly cutting and shooting their way through Kournan regiment. Though they were well trained and the best of their classes, the Special Task Force was no match for Zaishen elite. Screams and choked cries echoed across the fields as the Kournan Special Task Force was cut down, and soon their forces scattered. As the Zaishen gave chase, Noss too realized that it was time for a tactical retreat. Soldiers could be replaced, but without her command there would no longer be a Special Task Force.

The commander turned on her heel and broke into a sprint, meaning to make for the Gidara Fortress and requisition reinforcements. This slight would not go unpunished, and she would return with a force twice as large to raze this village to the ground. This open treason would be dealt with, these people would suffer. Unfortunately, the commander progress was suddenly halted, as a body collided with her and tackled her to the ground. Noss looked up into the drooling, reanimated face of one of her own soldiers, now an undead minion of the shadow man.

The woman shrieked and ran him through, but the corpse did not release her. Green magics began to swirl around him and Noss stabbed again, and again, yet still the corpse clung to her armor. In desperation Noss clutched at the armor straps, determined to free herself from the monstrosity. But it was too late, and as the corpse's eyes spouted green light, she knew her fate was sealed. In panic the woman's eyes shot up to gaze upon the face of the shadow man, whose countenance had softened significantly. The hate and malice was gone from his eyes, and his face bore only an expression of regret and pity.

"You have chosen poorly, child," he said calmly, the green energies spiraling around his totem, "Would that your leader had been worthy of such devotion."

"Damn you, traitor!" Noss cried defiantly.

"Find peace in the Mists, commander," the shadow man offered, as he stepped backwards and lowered his totem, "May Grenth have mercy on your soul."

The glowing corpse released a terrible howl that grew in volume and pitch as it clung tightly to the commander. In a burst of green light, the corpse violently exploded as the Death Nova spell tore it and its captive apart. The shadow man shielded his eyes as the shockwave washed over him. A moment passed and as the light receded he turned to look at the spot where the commander once stood. The bloody body of Commander Noss lay broken and severed in the sand, and in death she moved no more. The shadow man raised a hand and offered a silent prayer, and then waved his totem over her. An unnatural groan came from the earth beneath her as it opened once more and enveloped the commander in a new tomb before drawing her deep beneath the soil. Elder Jonah gave a sigh and wiped black paint from his eyelids as the gates behind him opened wide. Villagers peeked through, staring at the scene of carnage outside their walls as Rakiv and her officers strode through the gate.

"That was… impressive," Rakiv admitted and then chuckled slightly, "I gotta say, I think I was a little scared too."

"I agree, quite the thriller," Kydar added, applauding lightly, "I can think of a handful of theatre troops that would love to see you audition in Vabbi… ya know, if ever you get tired of this elder thing."

"Hmhm… yes well… it is not something I enjoy," the elder sighed, "Death is an ugly business… and the dead should stay dead."

"Gotta admit, that's a useful trick," Rakiv shrugged, and then turned aside, "Though it's a good thing you showed up when you did."

The guildmistress addressed the approaching squad of Zaishen warriors, and those who led them. Commander Koss wiped blood from his machete and slid it back into his shoulder sheath as Acolyte Jin recapped her quiver and slung her bow over her back. The Zaishen warriors stepped forward, pushing ahead of them several of the Kournan soldiers who had either been captured or surrendered. With practiced ease, the Zaishen forced the Kournans to kneel in the dirt, and gripped the captives by their hair. Steel rang once more as they lifted their swords and stood at the ready, awaiting further orders.

"Yeah, I'm glad we got here in time to…" Koss began to respond to Rakiv and then paused as he caught sight of the Zaishen, "Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?"

"Zaishen battle code," Jin spoke up, "We do not take prisoners. No enemy may leave the field of battle alive. Such is the will of Balthazar."

The Zaishen ranger strode to Rakiv, and after a quick bow to the guildmistress she retrieved a scroll from her belt and handed it to the other woman.

"However, by decree of General Yurukaro Kanjian, we are now under command of Guildmistress Rakiv Maelstrom," Jin explained, "We are to take our oaths of service to the guild, and obey all orders as given by the Guildmistress."

"Really now? Karo sent me my own squad of Zaishen huh?" Rakiv arched an eyebrow as she took the scroll from Jin and chuckled, "Well lucky me."

"They await your command senpai," Jin said, gesturing to the Zaishen who stood ready, their swords gleaming in the noon day sun, "What are your orders?"

Rakiv chewed her lip thoughtfully. She wasn't sure where they would keep five prisoners, much less whether or not the guild should spend the resources to feed them. But ordering the execution of unarmed men simply didn't sit well with her. Armed combatants she had no mercy for, and hunting enemy targets was almost second nature. But there was neither honor nor purpose in beheading a man kneeling in the sand, and so she gave a sigh and waved hand at them.

"Get some irons on them and take them below," Rakiv decided, "We might be able to get some information out of them, and find out how much the military really knows."

"What _do_ they know? Koss asked, frowning in confusion, "And what's going on here? Why was Ronjok under attack? Is everyone alright?"

"We're all fine," Rakiv nodded, "We had a leak, but it's been plugged. Kydar can explain everything. For now, let's get this cleaned up and everyone back underground."

"Yes, guildmistress," the Sunspear warrior nodded, and turned to find the guild's scribe.

As Jonah made his way back into the village, he stopped as he noticed the eyes of his people upon him. The elder blinked in mild confusion, before he caught the expression of fear on their faces and remembered what he was wearing. The occultist attire was obviously unsettling, and he realized now that a long kept secret had been revealed. From out of the crowd, Guardsman Bahsi stepped forward, his eyes confused and his hand on his sword hilt.

"Elder…" the guardsman spoke carefully, "Are you… are you truly… what you said?"

Jonah sighed, as he produced a cloth from one of his many pouches and began wiping white make-up from his face.

"I was not always elder of Ronjok," Jonah spoke carefully, "And in my younger days I was many things of which I am not proud… and some for which I still pay penance. As a young man I was touched by Grenth, and learned the darker secrets that our people once knew. The magics I learned were things known only to a few, and spoken of only in whispers…"

Jonah unsnapped a clasp at his shoulder as he pulled the garment of hide and bones from his torso, and crumpled it between his palms. He dropped his totem and raised his face, now clean of the white paint that had marred his features.

"The custom of burying our dead outside our city gates was one begun by our forefathers, a ritual of safeguard practiced by the Voudun," Jonah explained, "It is done so that in times of peril, the bones of our ancestors will rise as our guardians to protect our village. It is a ritual I had hoped never to invoke… but I could not bear to see our village burn."

"Why did you not tell us of this?" Bahsi inquired, "What was the need for such a secret?"

"The necromancy of our people was not like that of other magics," Jonah sighed heavily, "The ways of the Voudun have been practiced by the elders of Ronjok for generations, but when I understood the darkness in them I vowed that these teachings would not be passed on. The secret would die with me… and Ronjok would be free of its curse."

"If it is a curse," Kydar spoke up, "It's a damn useful one. We might not have won today without you Jonah. These people would be dead or slaves, and the guild would be in danger. Way I see it, you're a hero here."

"Aye…" Bahsi nodded with understanding, "Aye that is true."

"I beg you," Jonah said, turning to the villagers, "Do not fear me. I am the same man you have ever known. I seek only to protect Ronjok, and all within her. I only do what I must, to keep her safe."

"And we'll do what we can to help with that," Rakiv put in, "I'll be sending soldiers up to start working with your people to make safe the village. There's a good chance the military might try again once that regiment doesn't report back. But first… there's the problem of Chuno."

"Ah yes… Chuno," Jonah sighed sadly, "It saddens me to think that he has done this… turned upon us so. And it discourages me, to think that he believed he was doing the right thing."

"I can't let him go free," Rakiv stated, "Not now. Not after this."

"No, no I know," Jonah nodded, "Chuno believed he was at war with you… and so he is yours to judge. I pray you… have mercy upon him… for the man he once was, the man that we knew."

Rakiv was silent. With the eyes of the village upon them, her next words might very well sway their opinions. Chuno's betrayal could not go unanswered, not if the guild was to remain secure. The ranger considered this for a moment, and then answered carefully.

"I am not the Warmarshal, this guild doesn't stand for tyranny," Rakiv decided, "We will hold a trial… and we will judge fairly."

"Thank you," Jonah nodded, closing his eyes and raising a hand in prayer, "May Grenth lend wisdom to your justice."

Rakiv bristled, but bit her tongue. This business of being politically correct was beginning to get to her, but she had begun to fear what an out of place word could do to the guild's image. Instead she gave only a curt nod and turned away to stride quickly out of the village square. Behind her she could hear Kydar offering reassurances, performing the delicate work of public relations. He was better with words than she was, and it was times like this that she was glad to have him in her employ. The officers had gathered behind her and followed her as she headed towards the tunnel gate.

"I'll hear your reports in a minute," Rakiv said, answering the questions that Koss and Jin had yet to ask, "But I want to get everything on the table in front of everyone first. Officer meeting in half-an-hour. Tell everyone else, get them together. We've got a lot to talk about."

"Yes, guildmistress," both responded in unison.

"Lonai, see to the prisoner arrangements," Rakiv ordered, "Nothing fancy, just find a cave that'll hold them and post a guard. Be careful, I don't want anyone getting hurt if these idiots try to escape."

"I will take every precaution," Lonai responded.

"Good," Rakiv nodded, and then waved a hand, "Dismissed."

The stone gate groaned open ahead of them, and the officers saluted before heading down into the tunnels. The ranger stopped outside and ran a hand through her hair. This was getting complicated, which was unsettling since it had seemed to be simple. Until now, until this it was all straightforward. Their fighting had been for a good cause, they had rescued hundreds of people… people who had been so grateful that they joined the guild to help support their efforts. It had all been so clear, they were the good guys, the Warmarshal was the bad guy, and she had assumed that all of Kourna knew it.

"Stupid…" Rakiv grumbled to herself.

A moment of reflection brought clarity of memory, and Rakiv remembered the letter Jin had given her. It bore a seal in wax from Yurukaro's signet ring, and Rakiv broke it as she unrolled the scroll. The ranger squinted at the script, written in common yet with distinctly Canthan penmanship. The letter read:

_Sister Maelstrom,_

_I write to you not as one commander of men to another, but as one who has known you since we were both young. I have heard the testimonies and read the reports, and my heart has grown heavy. Kormir was a dear and beloved sister, and I can scarce believe that she…_

Here the ink was smudged and unreadable, and Rakiv felt a lump catch in her throat. The parchment was marred by a large splotch where some liquid had struck the page… the remnants of a fallen tear. In all their years together, Rakiv had never once seen Yurukaro cry. The older woman had ever been the symbol of focused strength that Rakiv had always idolized, the strong older sister to their misfit family. Though she had been there, and seen Kormir's death, Rakiv now realized she had shed few tears for her fallen sister. There had been no time. Instead she had focused and pushed forward, fighting to save Kormir's soldiers and take up her sister's cause. As she read the letter she could feel her eyes beginning to well, but forced herself to continue.

_It is with great admiration that I read your scribe's report, and have seen the courage and strength you possess even in the wake of such tragedy. Were it within my power I would be with you now, to strike down those who have taken so dear a friend. But through my prayers it has been revealed to me that vengeance will not be mine, for it is not mine to take. I do not understand it yet sister, but in my prayers I have seen a long and hard road ahead, for you and all of Elona. It has fallen to you, and you alone to see this deed through. Once we called Varesh sister… but now she must be stopped. Not for justice, not for vengeance… but for the good of the world. Though I am barred from coming myself, I have sent what help I can in the form of men, arms and supplies. As you will no doubt learn, most of my forces are needed in Istan, but I have sent you all else that I can spare. I pray for your guild, for your men, and for your very soul. Be strong sister, and go forth with courage and valor. No matter where your journey takes you, no matter what darknesses and evils you must conquer or endure… never, ever forget.._

_You never fight alone._

_Signed, Karo_

Rakiv blinked at the letter. It was easily the most informal document she had ever seen Yurukaro write. She hadn't even bothered to sign her full name. For a moment it was all too much, and the ranger sat down, staring numbly into the dirt. Somehow she had managed to push the real sorrow and pain of her sister aside, and channel it into focus and strength. But Karo's reaction brought it all back, the true weight of the death in their family. The ranger angrily wiped at her overflowing eyes. Tears be damned. But as she sat in the dirt, memories began to flow back to her. Memories of her sisterhood, what they once were, and the invaluable lessons they learned together.

_The northern reaches of Turai's procession were wasted and desolate, bereft of life and covered in rocky sand for as far as the eye could see. This was to be expected when one traveled so far north. On the edge of the Desolation very little could grow, as the sulfur poisons still seeped into the soil from the north. Amongst the rocky crags and dunes, the clash of steel, the twang of bows and the whistle of spears could be heard on the wind. Battle cries and shouts filled the air, amongst savage shrieks and angry keens. Soon the sounds of battle lulled, and eventually only dead silence could be heard on the breeze. A party of young hunters stood amongst the ruins of a formerly occupied military outpost, one that had been taken by a harpy invasion, and had only just been reclaimed._

_A quartet of young ladies stood over the bodies of their fallen enemies, all of them panting from their efforts and wiping sweat and blood from their arms and faces. The eldest of them bent down to clean her blade on the garment of a fallen enemy, whilst the others turned to face the few remaining harpies. The final squadron of bird men had formed up around their fallen leader, who lay in the sand bleeding heavily from a javelin wound. The human girls advanced, and brandished their weapons menacingly. Two of them were of darker skin than the others. One wore light armor with many gold accents, that left much of her chocolate colored legs, arms and abdomen exposed. The high heels of her sandals clicked in the rocky dirt as she held her shield before her and her kept her spear raised high. Despite her shining armor and petite stature, the spear wielder managed to appear quite intimidating for a sixteen year old girl._

"_Stand down now, and we will show you mercy!" the paragon shouted._

"_Oh of course, the same mercy they showed these soldiers," her companion snorted._

_The younger girl was nearly as dark skinned as the paragon, but chose to wear her hair in short, beaded braids instead of the thick, curly afro her friend favored. A purple, ankle length skirt swished about her legs, and armored gauntlets covered her forearms. Her torso armor consisted of a cut off cuirass that bared her midriff and supported a deep hood that covered her head. Normally the fourteen year old felt that the hood only obstructed her vision, but for the moment it was proving effective for instilling fear in her foes. The dervish brandished her scythe as she advanced, intending to rend the harpies limb from limb._

"_No," the eldest girl spoke, "Not if they can tell us where to find the birdman we seek."_

_The female warrior stepped between her comrades and the harpies, supporting a single edged, curved sword over one shoulder. The seventeen year old girl carried no shield, nor did she don a helmet. She wore a simple fauld of layered metal plates, and shod her feet with knee high, steel toed combat boots. Her left arm went bare, save for a simple bracer about her forearm. Her sword arm however was protected by a series of metal plates, that attached to a large pauldron on her right shoulder. The torso of her armor consisted of a gladiator esque combination of scale mail and lamellar leather, that left her left shoulder and much of her abdomen exposed. Her olive completion had been darkened by long days in the sun, and she gave a toss of her head to fling her long ponytail back over her shoulder._

"_These birds brains would probably be willing to die before they told us anything," the fourth, and final member of their party chimed in, "We're not gonna get anything out of them Karo."_

_The voice belonged to the youngest of the girls, a pale skinned red-head who couldn't possibly have been a day over thirteen years of age. The shortbow she carried was flecked with droplets of blood, evidence from a kill made at short range. The young ranger rose from where she knelt next to a fallen body, and skipped to join her friends as she deposited a handful of arrows back into her quiver. The diminutive huntress wore the simplest clothing in the group. A corset of bonded leather straps protected her torso, and matched her short skirt that was made from the same material. Soft leather boots and gloves armored her extremities, and a necklace bearing a silver charm hung at her throat. The young archer paused to push back her flame colored hair, which she kept cut short to hang only to her chin, save for her bangs which she had allowed to grow long and kept bound in a single braid that hung over her freckled left cheek._

"_We need information Rakiv, and we have no other sources," Karo replied, as she turned to the harpies, "So we will spare your wretched lives, if you tell us where to find the one called Thundershooter."_

"_Hrrak… y-you miserable cowards…" the injured commanding harpy screeched, "They're… they're just a lot of little _girls!_ Kill them! K-Kill them now!"_

"_Then I guess Kormir's got a pretty good arm for just a little girl," the young dervish snickered, "It looks like that spear wound hurts."_

"_There's no need to mock an injured foe, Varesh," Kormir reprimanded, and then smiled "But thanks, I did think it was a pretty good throw."_

"_Hrrraaaak! Kill theeeem!" he screamed._

_The harpies spread their wings and followed his orders, as they brandished their weapons against the small human females. The girls responded with stunning swiftness, and in a moment Karo and Varesh were among them. As sword flashed and scythe sang, Rakiv and Kormir skirted the battle and sent a volley of javelins and arrows whistling into the fray. The fight was over in moments, and as Karo kicked a dead harpy off her sword, she gave a disappointed sigh and turned to her team._

"_Well, they went down quick… what do we do now?" she questioned._

"_We still have him," Rakiv pointed._

_Despite having ordered the charge, the harpy commander had tried to slink away himself during the fight. Bleeding as he was from his deep wound, he hadn't gotten very far, and the girls caught sight of him just as his wings disappeared between the barracks._

"_Yeah, and he's not going anywhere," Varesh said as she strode quickly after him._

_The escaping harpy gave a shriek of surprise when Varesh quickly caught up to him. Without hesitation, the young dervish raised her scythe over her head and brought it down into the harpy's leg. Amidst the raider's screams of pain, the dervish turned and made her way back to the party, dragging her hooked quarry behind her. Once he was back in the open, the dervish yanked her blade out of his flesh and pointed at him menacingly._

"_Now who are you? And where is Thundershooter?"she demanded._

"_Hraaak… I am called Windcutter.." he gasped, now cradling his crippled leg, "Gedoss… rraaak… Windcutter, commander of the Black Sky Flight."_

"_Well that's a start," Kormir nodded, before her brow furrowed, "But what of Thundershooter? We have heard that the harpy raids all across Kourna have been ordered by him. Where is he?"_

"_Hrk.. hrrah, ha, ha…" Windcutter laughed, his beak-like lips clicking mockingly, "You won't stop him… not this time human. We have formed the greatest harpy flight ever assembled! The Storm Flight leads us… to glory and victory. Our feathers will blot out the sun!"_

"_Oh good," Rakiv said as she grinned up at her companions, "That means we can fight in the shade for once."_

"_Not now Rakiv," Karo shook her head at her young subordinate and kicked at the harpy's boot, "You still haven't told us where he is."_

"_Krrraak! It is futile!" the harpy snapped, "You will fail! None can stand before Moteh Thundershooter!"_

"_Okay, that's it," Varesh sighed as she knelt in the dirt beside the injured commander, "Just so you know, we tried to be nice, but you asked for this."_

_The dervish drew back her hand and rigidly aligned her fingers. Before any could stop her, Varesh thrust her arm forward, ramming her hand into the open wound at the harpy's side. Gedoss screeched and writhed in agony, his wings beating furiously at the girl as she twisted her hand in his side._

"_Where is Thundershooter!" Varesh barked._

"_Rrkaaaa!" Gedoss screamed, struggling against the human girl, "Highborn bitch! You will fall! The flesh of Ossa will feed our young!" he shrieked hatefully through his pain._

"_Now that," Varesh said, as she twisted her fingers again, "Is going to cost you a rib."_

_The girl curled her fingers around the bone, a movement that caused the harpy to scream and twist in pain. Ignoring his flailing, Varesh pressed a hand to his chestplate and began to pull, until a hand caught her shoulder._

"_Enough!" Kormir shouted._

_Varesh paused, and turned to look up at the older girl. Kormir was obviously disturbed at the sight of the harpy in such pain. The dervish stopped pulling, and Gedoss panted with relief at the brief respite. _

"_Enough?" Varesh asked, staring at her friend incredulously, "Enough! Kormir this… _beast_ is a murderer! His flight slew the soldiers of this outpost! Good men died here! My father's men, Kourna's men were gutted like dogs by _this_ monster!"_

"_I know," Kormir said._

"_Do you!" Varesh snapped, "Those men were husbands, fathers, brothers and sons! There has been great weeping in Kourna for the deaths of these faithful soldiers. This pain is _nothing_ compared to what he has caused!"_

"_That doesn't make it right!" Kormir insisted._

"_It's not like he doesn't deserve it," Rakiv put in quietly._

"_That's not the point!" Kormir cried, "This is a terrible being, a bringer of death and pain. And yes, he deserves to be punished, but not by us, and not like this."_

"_We just slew half a flight of harpy soldiers," Varesh contested, "And _now _you want to show mercy?"_

"_It's not about mercy!" Kormir stomped her foot, "We fight, we _kill_ because we are forced to. Because evil creatures force us to end their lives, so that the lives of the innocent might be spared. That is duty, there is righteousness and honor in this."_

"_Oh boy…" Rakiv chuckled to Karo, "Here comes the righteousness speech."_

_The elder girl only flicked her sister's ear in reprimand, and to bid her to stay quiet._

"_But this… there is no honor in this, nor is there purpose," Kormir said, "We are not judgers of souls or punishers of the wicked, we are protectors of people and saviors of freedom. And to inflict cruel tortures, to bring prolonged pain and suffering to _any_ soul makes us no better than the evils we fight!"_

"_So what do you propose then?" Varesh grumbled unhappily, "We just forget all our training then? When we track down Thundershooter, should we ask him kindly not to burn the helpless villagers just to make sure we don't cause anyone any excessive pain?"_

"_Your mockery betrays your immaturity," Kormir chided as she shook her head, "Evil must be stopped, and it must be struck down with sword, and scythe and spear."_

"_And bow!" Rakiv chimed in, holding up her weapon._

"_Yes, and bow," the darker skinned girl chuckled, before turning her attention back to Varesh, "But it must be struck down swiftly. If it is to be slain, kill it quickly and be done with it. By invoking your outrage with unrepentance for its sins, the evil seeks to ensnare you as well. Succumb to your fury and it will entangle you until you become that which you have so greatly despised and so passionately hunted. We are Khel Varr, we have a duty to this land, to the people… to the world. But we are not tormenters or torturers. Let us do our duty and do it well, lest in our rage we scar our own souls."_

_As always, Kormir's speeches left the girls silent and pondering the wisdom of her words. The paragon herself was left somewhat winded from the force with which she had spoken, and gave a shake of her head to dislodge stuck braids from her sweat streaked brow. A small grumble left Varesh's lips, but she had long since learned that argument with her older sister was often futile. Rakiv took in the words carefully, mulling them over before she turned to Gedoss Windcutter._

"_Please," the young girl said, "We just want to save our people. Please tell us where we can find the Thundershooter."_

"_Krah, hah, hah…" Gedoss cackled wickedly, "Your companion speaks with much passion, but her weakness will not save you. Even now Thundershooter leads the Storm Flight upon the city of Jahai. He will rain down fire and lightning upon it… and purge your human filth from these lands forever."_

_The harpy dissolved into delirious laughter, as the blood loss took its toll. In a moment the sounds turned to death rattle, and Gedoss Windcutter breathed his last. Silence reigned over the outpost until Yurukaro sheathed her sword._

"_Come, we must move out and quickly," Karo said with a nod to Varesh, "Your father will want to hear of this. We will have to move fast if Jahai is to be saved."_

"_Yes," Varesh nodded resolutely, as she picked up her scythe and rose to her feet, "No more of our people must suffer because of this mad campaign."_

"_Then let us go!" Kormir said enthusiastically, "Make Haste my sisters! We have much ground to cover."_

"_Just try and keep up," Rakiv grinned, "I'd hate to embarrass all of you by arriving a whole day ahead of ya."_

_Without waiting for her friends, the red head took off, her natural stride carrying her in long bounding leaps away from the ruined outpost and out across the plains. The dervish, paragon and warrior were not far behind, dashing in the young ranger's wake as they sped south through Turai's Procession, praying to the gods they would make it in time._

In her deep reflection, Rakiv now wished she had better understood those words. It was only years later that she grasped their true meaning… and by then it had been too late. She now wished that Varesh too had understood Kormir. The paragon had always seen things differently from the others, in a way that Rakiv had never quite been able to. It had always been as though Kormir could clearly see the truth of matters even when her sisters could not. It was a support that Rakiv had learned to rely on… it was a gift of her sister's that she desperately missed now.

Movement among the rocks caught her attention and she quickly rubbed her face against the back of her sleeve. Guild morale was low enough without her men seeing their guildmistress blubbering like a schoolgirl. The steady crunch of boots on sand approached her and soon it rounded the corner into the narrow pass that led to the cave entrance. A shadow blocked out the sun and she turned her eyes up to blink at the tall form of Kydar Raelesin. The elementalist arched an eyebrow at her, but said nothing and instead lowered himself to sit on the ground in front of her. There was silence between them for several long moments, and it was broken only once Kydar spoke.

"You want to talk to me," he stated.

"I do," she responded.

"About how I handled the herdsman," Kydar surmised.

"He was a civilian, Kydar," Rakiv glared at him.

"He was leaking information that was vital to the guild," Kydar responded, "We lost _lives_ because of him. We almost didn't make it past Morzek because of him. Our intelligence network is down, and our spies are captured or worse, because of him."

"And that justifies torture?" Rakiv asked.

"Time was of the essence," Kydar responded, "Every day, every _minute_ was precious. That leak threatened not just the guild, but all our allies as well. This was not a situation where we could afford to just ask around to see if anyone had happened to see an informant that was telling all our secrets."

"That doesn't make it right!" Rakiv snapped.

"It made it necessary," Kydar replied evenly.

"Dammit Kydar!" Rakiv cried as she sprang to her feet, and for once was able to look down at the elementalist, "Do you realize that this kind of thing is _exactly_ what we're fighting against! You've been there at every mission, every time we liberated people from Varesh's dungeons and prisons. You saw what was done to them and you condemned it just like the rest of us. And then I find that you're employing the exact same methods in the name of the guild!"

Kydar was silent, his hazel eyes holding the furious gaze of his superior officer. Without any response from her subordinate, the ranger went on unchecked.

"How does that make us different, hmm?" Rakiv demanded, "How can we win this war if we are the same as our enemies? This isn't a fight for turf and soil, this is a fight for _people_! For lives and minds and souls, Kydar! Demons and gods be damned, this is about saving _people_. And if the people of Kourna… no, if the people of _Elona_ can't expect us to be better than Varesh, then we are every bit as foolish as she is! She's out to bring down the gods. Guess what, I'm not a fan of them either! But waking up a mad deity to take their place isn't the way to fix the problem! If we do the same things she does to the people we call "enemies", we replace her as the tyrants! That is _not_ what we're fighting for! That is not what I came here for! That is _not_ what Kormir died for!"

The ranger panted as her tirade came to a halt, the mixture of wrath and sorrow leaving her winded. Again her eyes began to well, and she wasn't sure she could stop them this time. Breaking into tears like a little girl would hardly validate her point, especially not while reprimanding an officer, but there was almost nothing she could do about it. Before the first tear could fall however, Kydar suddenly shifted positions and looked away from her. Bowing his head low the elementalist knelt in the dirt, planting one fist on the ground while placing his other hand on his knee. Rakiv blinked in confusion, and wiped at one cheek as the scribe spoke.

"Then forgive me guildmistress, I have failed you," he said, keeping his eyes on the sand at his feet, "In my travels, I was taught that when push comes to shove, you do whatever you have to, to make sure you aren't the one that gets knocked down. But you're right. If… if the guild isn't better than this, then we've already lost."

The ranger was astounded. Normally the scribe was so combative, there was always some new logical argument or explanation to be made. Yet here he knelt, like a knight before his queen, asking forgiveness for his transgression. For a long moment there was silence, and still Kydar did not look up, until Rakiv finally sighed.

"If you know that… why did you do it?" she asked, "What kind of scribe can so easily rationalize that? How do you… get over it?"

"You might have noticed, I'm not your ordinary scribe," Kydar chuckled lightly, "I learned early on that there are times when you do what you must… and pray that afterwards the gods will forgive you. I believe that my actions may have saved lives in this guild… but I am sorry that it may have cost us our good name."

Rakiv chewed her lip thoughtfully. He had a point… but at the same time he didn't. There were better ways to have handled it, and Rakiv pondered what she ought to do with him as an officer.

"At the moment, it's not the gods' forgiveness I'm worried about though," Kydar said, still not looking up, "Do what you have to… but I ask that you give me the chance to redeem myself… to prove to you that I understand why we fight, and what we're fighting for."

Wonderful, now he was getting dramatic on her. One could hardly say no to such a repentant officer, but she still wasn't sure she could let him off so easily.

"I thought you were just here to record all this?" she noted, and then shrugged, "Being an officer was a formality you know, cause you happen to be pretty good at getting things done. What's the position to you anyway?"

"Begging your pardon, guildmistress," Kydar said, finally looking up, "But I didn't chase you to into a war-zone just to record your exploits."

Rakiv narrowed her eyes at him. Now he was playing games… or was he? The steady, confidant look in his eyes said he wasn't, and that he was as serious about this as he had been about protecting them from a security leak. The ranger clicked her tongue, holding back the obvious, unspoken question. Instead she sighed and shook her head as she shooed him away.

"Go. Make sure the officers are ready for the meeting in the mess, I'll be down in a bit," she said, and then paused to glare down at him, "And if you tell _anyone_ that you saw me…"

"Saw you what?" Kydar asked abruptly, as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off, "Saw you chastising me like an unbeaten child? Wouldn't dream of it. Too embarrassing, it'd seriously damage my street cred… or, cave cred rather."

"Ugh..," she groaned at the pun, and shook her head, "No I mean, don't tell anyone you saw me…"

"Begging your pardon, guildmistress," Kydar interrupted again, "But I don't believe I actually _saw_ you do anything else."

Rakiv was silent for a moment, finding she was relieved, thankful and frustrated with him all at once. She clicked her tongue skeptically, and Kydar only chuckled slightly and saluted.

"Will that be all guildmistress?" he asked.

"Yes, that will be all first officer," she sighed, and waved him off.

Kydar beat a hasty retreat into the caves, and Rakiv watched him go. There was something intangibly infuriating about that man. She had meant to give him more than just a yelling at, and she found herself wondering how he had escaped her wrath so easily. For now, however, she decided to let it go. If he stepped out of line again, she'd deal with it then. At the moment, there was a meeting to tend to, and much to discuss. The ranger rolled up Yurukaro's letter and stuffed it into her belt. After how their morning had gone, she hoped her officers had some good news for her.


	21. Chapter 20: Under New Management

**Ch. 20**

**Under New Management**

"Well we've got good news," Koss announced, "But then we've also got bad news."

The officers of Dormant Vengeance had gathered in the mess hall for an impromptu mid-day meeting, to listen to the report brought in by Koss and Jin. The Sunspear warrior stood at the foot of the table, while the Zaishen ranger circled the table and distributed the various letters and documents they had procured in Istan.

"Alright," Rakiv said, accepting a scroll from Jin, "Gimme the good news first then."

"Well the good news is that the Council agreed to see us," Koss said, "And we got something in the way of support, a nice shipment of field rations waiting on ships in Nundu Bay. I already sent a team out to retrieve them. We also got a small cache of weapons and armory materials from the Zaishen. All in all, not a bad care package."

"Yeeeah…" Rakiv said with a frown, "But we asked for real help. Ships, men… hell, where are the rest of the Sunspears?"

"Well… that's the bad news," Koss chuckled, scratching at his afro, "Now I have to say, Jin and I lobbied this hard. We were in the Council chambers almost every day trying to get them to listen to us."

"But?" Rakiv asked.

"… The Council has denied us all direct support," Koss sighed, "And has disassociated themselves with the guild. The Sunspears have done the same. Jerek released an edict publicly denouncing Kormir's invasion of Gandara, and claims that this guild has no affiliation with the Sunspears."

"What!" Rakiv roared, jumping to her feet.

The chamber fairly erupted with her, exclaimations of outrage and surprise ringing through the cave. Koss raised his hands, trying to quiet the room, which was achieved when Kydar gave a sharp whistle.

"C'mon guys, calm down," the scribe advised, "Let the man finish."

"Look, I was angry too," Koss said, "But it was all I could do to keep them from court marshalling me, and the rest of the Sunspear survivors we brought back. Truth be told, it's only thanks to General Yurukaro that we were even allowed to leave Istan again."

"Why is the Council backing down?" Rakiv demanded, "What sense does that even make? Do they realize that we're at war here?"

"That's exactly the problem," Koss continued, "When we made it back to Istan, we had arrived just ahead of a Kournan invasion fleet. Apparently Varesh decided to counter attack Istan, in response to our attack on Gandara. The Istani Navy has been preoccupied just trying to keep Kournan battleships out of the harbors and bays. Jin, tell 'em what you saw."

All eyes turned to the Zaishen ranger, who stood to attention to deliver her report.

"The Istani Navy was unable to match the Kournan Fleet," Jin explained, "Varesh's creatures… the Margonites have been deployed into battle, and many of the ships in her fleet are crewed by these demons."

"Grenth's grasp…" Anicara muttered in shock.

"The Sunspears no longer have the manpower to support the Navy," Jin went on, "And the Council has appealed to General Yurukaro for aid. Zaishen ships have bolstered the Navy's strength, but it is a hard fought battle in the gulf."

"All the more reason for the Council to send us support though!" Rakiv exclaimed, "We're already _in_ Kourna! We can still hit them where it hurts, we just need the men to do it!"

"They don't have anyone to spare," Koss sighed, "Everything they have is in the gulf, fighting the Kournans. But the real problem is that the Council is responding with fear."

"How so?" Kydar interjected.

"They think they can 'salvage' this," Koss grumbled, "Through diplomacy. They think there might still be a chance to reason with Varesh, convince her that the invasion was all Kormir's fault and that they had nothing to do with it. They're hoping they can make her stop attacking them."

"So they're hanging us out to dry!" Rakiv cried.

"Pretty much…" Koss said, "The supplies we got were part of the deal with the Zaishen. Yurukaro's rendered aid with the condition that they would send supply shipments to us out here."

"The general wished to send more," Jin explained, "But Istan is in need of defenders. In truth… I believe she is now making do with fewer men and supplies than she actually needs."

Rakiv sat down and groaned as she rubbed her temples. Council cowards be damned! This was ridiculous. How was she supposed to fight a war with a bunch of merchants and civilians to defend, and only a handful of fighting men to command?

"There _is_ some other good news though…" Koss put in, "We have a few announcements and the Council _did_ provide us with some useful advice."

"Let's hear it," Rakiv grumbled.

"Well while I was in Istan, I looked into the Xunlai registry," the warrior explained, "Dormant Vengeance is now an officially recognized guild, with its name in the registry and everything."

"Is that all?" Rakiv asked impatiently.

"Uh, there were also some promotions made… right?" Koss asked, turning to Jin.

"Sousuke, Anorah and myself have all been promoted by the general," Jin said, "We have attained the rank of Zaishen Adept."

There was silence in the chamber for a moment, until Tahlkora raised her hands and began to clap. Alendra joined her and soon the others also offered their applause to their Zaishen members. Feeling it was appropriate, Sousuke stood and bowed quickly before taking his seat once more. Anorah merely nodded in recognition, but otherwise remained silent.

"Well that is good news," Rakiv admitted, "Congratulations guys, after what you went through you definitely earned it."

"Thank you guildmistress," Sousuke smiled.

"Uh, I guess I should clarify for us Sunspears in the room," Koss said as he cleared his throat, "That we've all sort of been demoted… well, disowned really. Spearmarshal Jerek is no longer recognizing us as officers in the Order of the Sunspears… so we've all been discharged."

"Wait… _all_ of us!" Alendra exclaimed.

"'Fraid so…" Koss chuckled wryly, "From this point on I'm just Koss Dejarin, no more Sunspear Commander or anything."

The mood in the room fell visibly, as the former Sunspears took in the news. Anicara stared into her lap numbly, while Alendra held her face in her hands. Few countenances were as darkened as Dunkoro's, as the Sunspear General felt the rank that defined his life's work stripped away. Rakiv was quick to respond.

"Doesn't matter," she said, "You are all officers of this guild, generals, commanders and castelleans of Dormant Vengeance. _This_ guildmistress still recognizes your ranks and accomplishments, and that's not about to change."

The stern gaze from their guildmistress told the officers she would tolerate no arguments, and despite her gruff announcement, they felt their spirits lift somewhat.

"We are doing what is right… what must be done… what no one else is doing," Dunkoro spoke up, "And that is what matters."

"You're damn right it is," Rakiv nodded firmly, "Now Koss, what's this advice you got from the Council?"

"Well…" Koss said as he unrolled another letter, "They say that they can't help us, and that any continued support will only worsen their position. But, they claim that there are certain conditions under which they would be willing to resume affiliation with our cause."

"And that is?" Rakiv asked.

"If we can unite Elona against Ossa's regime," Koss read from the parchment, "Then Istan is prepared and willing to commit to open war. But first there are 'allegiances' that have to be called on, old pacts that need to be fulfilled."

"So who are they referring us to?" Kydar questioned.

"The Merchant Princes of Vabbi," Koss stated, as he rolled up the scroll and handed it to the scribe, "This letter is a copy of the contract the Merchant Princes signed, along with the Istani Council and Warmarshal Mahkai Ossa."

"Says here…" Kydar says, "That should any one province become the target of aggression from any enemy power, then the other provinces of Elona are obligated to come to its aid. The contract applies even if the enemy power is another Elonian province, but it looks like it applies only to provinces defending themselves from invasion, not provinces that are doing the invading."

"That's pretty much how it works," Koss agreed, "The Council says we can use this to compel the Merchant Princes to send us their forces and stop Varesh's campaign. The thing is we're gonna have to move fast, cause we need to speak to the princes before Varesh figures out she can do the same thing."

There was silence for a long moment as the group considered it. Tahlkora cast about the chamber, watching the faces of the officers before turning to Koss in confusion.

"Wait… they want us to go to Vabbi?" Tahlkora blinked, "Do they really think the Merchant Princes will help us?"

"The Council said that they have to," Koss said.

"Yeah… but they won't," Kydar put in, "I'm with Tahlk on this one. The Princes aren't really the fighting type… well, except for Ahmtur, but he's always got a fight on his hands anyway. The Princes are too preoccupied with their books and their parties and their profits to bother with this."

"Well they're not _that_ bad," Tahlkora put in, "I mean, they're a little uninvolved maybe, but… if we show them enough evidence…"

"Then they'll just applaud us for coming up with such a convincing tale, and then ask us if we plan to turn it into a Sehbway play," Kydar snorted, "This is a bad idea, and a waste of our time. By the time we convince the princes that anything is even wrong, not only will Abaddon already be out and about, but Varesh would have had enough time to plan a wedding and marry him too!"

There were a few chuckles around the table at that, and Rakiv couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Though the scribe was being sarcastic, the ranger wouldn't have been surprised if such thoughts had already passed through Varesh's mind.

"Not much of a patriot, are you?" Dunkoro chuckled from across the table.

"I'm plenty patriotic, I love Vabbi," Kydar shrugged, "The Princes take good care of the economy and the province is richer than ever. They're just not particularly good when it comes to dealing with any conflicts _outside_ of Vabbi. I mean, you remember the fiasco with the raids on the trade routes, and the protection talks with the Canthan Prime Minister right?" he asked as he turned to Tahlk.

"I… don't really keep up with politics," the young monk chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, well see what happened was…" Kydar began.

"Uh, let's try to keep this on topic," Rakiv interrupted, "Look, maybe the Princes will be tough to convince… but they have the army, the men and the resources we need. Once Kourna's offensive is broken, then we can focus on stopping these demons and this whole _Nightfall_ business. So… unless there are any other ideas?"

There were none, and so the room was silent, until Nerashi spoke up.

"There is one, _real_ problem with this plan," Nerashi said, "We have no way to get to Vabbi."

Rakiv frowned curiously at the other ranger, and then the expression faded as a slow, and terrible revelation washed over her.

"Oh no… Jahai," the guildmistress groaned.

"What is the problem with Jahai?" Sousuke spoke up curiously, "It is the Kournan capital yes? What does it have to do with Vabbi?"

"Ah, right, Zaishen," Nerashi said with a small, sheepish chuckle, "For those in the room that aren't familiar with Elonian geography. Northeastern Elona is separated from the rest of the continent by two conjoined mountain ranges, the Bahnakohr, and the Vehjin. Since ancient times, there has only been one known passage through the mountains, a large pass that was cut out by the Elon itself. The great pass of Jahai is the only known route in or out of Vabbi."

"Rumor has it that there are others," Kydar added, "For example, there is some legendary pass far to the north, that was used by Palawa Joko, but it has never been found. There are supposedly some other passages or tunnels that go through the mountains, but they're believed to be myths and legends. As far as we know, only the Elon knows the way through the mountains, so everyone has always followed the river. Otherwise, you're just staring at a jagged, sheer rock face."

"So we know where to get help from," Rakiv sighed tiredly, "But we have no way to get there? Typical."

"I suggest we research these myths and legends," Dunkoro advised, "There may be more truth to them than we think. We have contacts amongst smugglers and corsairs. Such people often know secret routes that are intentionally veiled in exaggerations."

"Mmm, fine, who wants that assignment?" Rakiv asked.

The chamber was silent for a moment, until Melonni rose from her seat, drawing the attention of the whole chamber.

"Actually… strangely enough… we may be able to help with that?" the dervish said, "Sousuke and I had a very strange… encounter, on our way back from the northern territories."

"Oh? Oh right, I forgot I sent you guys out today…" Rakiv chuckled sheepishly at her own forgetfulness, "Give us your report. How'd things go for the centaurs?"

"Very well, actually," Melonni nodded, "Sousuke came up with a rather ingenious form of ambush for the Kournans, but things got complicated after that."

"It was as we had feared, guildmistress," Sousuke spoke up, "The Kournans have indeed corrupted many earth spirits. Dervish Melonni and I spent many hours traking them down."

"It took the better part of the morning, after we routed the Kournan brigades," Melonni agreed, "But we did find the source of the tunneling that the centaur scouts reported."

"Which was?" Rakiv inquired.

"Elementals," Melonni said, somewhat grimly, "Which, I should add, is worse than earth spirits. An earth spirit might be something as simple as a watcher of the woods, or a spirit in charge of browning the leaves come autumn. These are important, but not very strong. Elementals however…"

"Dervish Melonni and I faced several elementals nearly as large as this chamber," Sousuke explained, "Truly enormous constructs of living land, very powerful indeed."

"Elementals aren't easy to corrupt either," Melonni added, "Whatever is doing this is powerful… really powerful. I don't think Varesh or any of her Acolytes could have done this alone."

"But it's under control now, right?" Rakiv asked, "The centaur are safe?"

"The villages in the Veld are fine, we made sure nothing ever got close enough to harm them," Melonni nodded in affirmation, "Mirza sends his thanks, and his assurances that this debt will be repaid."

"Ugh, centaur and their debts," Rakiv shook her head, "Well I'm sure we can call in the favor soon enough. What about this encounter though?"

"Right, that," Melonni nodded, "Sousuke?"

The Zaishen elementalist rose and withdrew a pair of documents from his belt, one a scroll bound with twine, and the other a neatly sealed envelope. He strode to the end of the table and handed both to Rakiv, who accepted them with an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"We were approached by a man wearing thick, red robes," Sousuke reported, "We could not even see his face. He said only that he bore a message for the guildmistress, and that it was for your eyes only. We were loathe to believe him, but he said if we wish to enter Vabbi, we would be wise to accept his missive."

At that Rakiv's brow scrunched and she quickly tore open the envelope. Inside was a folded letter, and she unfolded it and perused its contents.

"It's asking for a meeting… tomorrow, at noon in the Jahai Bluffs," Rakiv blinked, and then turned the letter around to show the others, "It just says 'there is another way'."

"Okay… how could this guy know we need to go to Vabbi…" Alendra pipped up, "Before _we_ even knew we needed to go to Vabbi?"

"He claimed that you would know him," Sousuke added, "By the name 'Disciple'."

Rakiv's eyes shot up to Sosuke, who fidgeted uncomfortably at the look of recognition, surprise and skepticism on his guildmistress' face. Rakiv's brow scrunched critically, before she turned to the other missive and unwound the twine.

"What's that one say?" Kydar asked.

"It's… from Margrid," Rakiv blinked, "She says she has information that we will want to hear. She gave directions but… it's been scratched out."

"Scratched out? Like someone scribbled over it?" the scribe inquired, leaning across the table in an effort to read the parchment.

"Yeah. It picks up in a different hand," Rakiv said, squinting at the small print, "And it asks that we meet in Jahai… at the Joko Monument."

"So someone intercepted this letter…" Dunkoro said quietly, "And rewrote the instructions."

"Is this a trap?" Alendra asked, "This feels like a trap. I haven't been led into many traps, but this feels like one."

As her officers began to debate the validity of the messages, Rakiv only chewed her lip silently in thought. A prickle at her neck told her that eyes were watching her, and she quickly looked up. Kydar was also silent, and held his arms crossed calmly over his chest as he studied her carefully. Their conversation was a silent one, but the opinion was clear. This could be the best chance they had to get things back on track. Even if it was a trap, they'd escaped from Varesh's clutches before. It was a risk, but it was a risk worth taking.

"Melonni," Rakiv spoke, causing the room to quickly become silent, "Mirza says he owes us one, yeah?"

"It's what he told me before we left the Veld," the dervish nodded.

"Then go tell Longmane and Swiftsight to take a message to Mirza," Rakiv instructed, "Tell him to bring warriors and archers and to meet us at the Joko Monument at mid-day tomorrow. If this is a trap, we'll need his help. If this is an opportunity, it's better that our allies know what we're planning to do."

"Yes, guildmistress," Melonni acknowledged with a tip of her head.

"Alendra," Rakiv said as she turned her gaze towards the paragon.

"Ahai guildmistress?" the castellean asked.

"I want you to handpick a guardian force for the village of Ronjok," Rakiv said, "We had a close call today, and I don't want to see that happen again. It might give away our position, but it's better we defend that village than let it burn and loose one of the few allies we have left."

"Yes, guildmistress," Alendra agreed.

"Anicara and Kydar," Rakiv spoke, glancing towards the two officers, "I want you to organize a crew to move those supplies out of the bay and down here to the Sanctuary. I'd like it done before morning if possible."

"I'll get right on it," Kydar nodded.

"Yes, guildmistress," Anicara replied.

"Dunkoro," Rakiv said, turning to her left to face the general.

"Ahai guildmistress," the older man responded.

"We have some prisoners from the Kournan military down below," the ranger explained, "I want you to take some healers and see that they're patched up. I also want you to question them and see what they know. Since we're all but blind now, the more we know about Kournan movements the better."

"Yes, guildmistress," Dunkoro nodded.

"And understand this, all of you," Rakiv said, turning to the rest of the chamber, "When we take prisoners, we do so as humanely as we can. If it can be helped, this guild does not torture. If a target can't be made to talk, lock him up and we'll deal with it another way. But if I find that anyone has used any methods that are cruel or unusual, then expect me to be very, _very_ pissed off. Understood?"

"Yes, guildmistress!" the chamber echoed in unison.

"Good," she nodded with satisfaction, "Now get to work all of you, and get a good sleep tonight. I want to be ready to move out at ten hundred hours tomorrow morning. This isn't a meeting I want to be late for. Dismissed!"

Morning rose over the Jahai Bluffs, and the golden sun cast down its rays to bake the dusty savanna. Acacia trees swayed in the hot, morning breeze that sent dried up tumble weeds rolling across the desert plain. Though it was well into the Season of the Scion, the coming of Autumn in Elona could do little against the burning might of the desert sun. The land had yet to cool from the blazing heat of late summer, which effectively turned the Jahai Bluffs into a shimmering expanse of heat induced mirages. The peace of the morning was disturbed by the tromp of boots, as the command force of Dormant Vengeance made its way across the stoney dunes. Rakiv led her officers through the desert until the reached an acacia grove that guarded a stone alcove hewn out of a mighty rock face. Situated in the alcove sat the Monument, a carving of a great stone head, that frowned with an eyeless stare at all who dared gaze upon it. At its base a plaque had been set into the stone, and it bore an inscription.

"_This monument commemorates the defeat of Palawa Jokoat the Battle of Jahai_," Kydar read, and arched one eyebrow, "You'd think if you wanted to commemorate a defeat, you wouldn't build a giant statue of the guy's head."

"I'm pretty sure that's not Joko's face," Rakiv snorted.

"Well then who's head is it?" Kydar asked, "They just built the head of some random guy and decided to mark Joko's failure with it?"

"I dunno," the ranger shrugged, "Maybe it's Turai's head."

"That's not what Turai looked like!" Kydar protested, "Turai had a beard!"

"A _righteous_ beard," Koss put in.

"A beard _so_ righteous in fact," Kydar continued, "That it empowered him to cast down an ancient lich. If they made a statue of Turai's head, his beard of righteousness would have been included too."

"Okay, somewhere this conversation took a turn for the ridiculous," Anicara laughed lightly.

"Ugh, fine whatever," Rakiv shook her head as she wiped sweat from her brow, "It's too hot to argue with you. I just want to know where everyone else is."

Aside from the officers' party, there was not a soul in sight. With groans and sighs of varying discomforts, the guild leaders took refuge from the sun beneath the spread of the acacia trees and contented themselves to wait. Rakiv discovered a rather comfortable patch of dirt between a pair of large tree roots, and plopped down to rest her feet. Butter scuffled through the sand to join her in the shade, and slithered under his mistress' legs before he too laid down to rest. As the minutes passed the blazing haze caused the desert to warp and shimmer, yet through the mirages Anorah's sharp eyes were not deceived.

"Centaurs approach," the dervish announced, as she pointed to the north.

A dust cloud in the distance was steadily drawing closer, and soon the dull clop of hooves in rocky sand reached their ears. Mirza galloped at the head of his brigade, leading a formation of several well armed horsemen behind him. The centaurs slowed as they approached the monument, and there was much snorting, whinnying and stomping as they came to a stop.

"Hail huntress," Mirza called, panting lightly from his run, "We hear you have need of equine muscle."

"A courtesy and a precaution Mirza," Rakiv spoke as she pushed herself to her feet, "We're here to talk to an informant or two about some new developments in the war. The guild is looking into going to Vabbi, to ask the Merchant Princes to send us some help."

"Vabbi?" Mirza questioned as he clopped beneath the trees and tossed his mane out of his face, "What do you need from the Princes there? Why have the Sunspears not sent more soldiers? Where are Istan's fleets?"

"They kinda hung us out to dry," Rakiv shrugged, "The Sunspears are pretending they don't know us, and Istan said they didn't want anything to do with us. The Zaishen sent us a few warriors and some supplies, but that's about all we got."

"Miserable cowards," Mirza snorted with outrage, "I've known many a bovine who was not so easily cowed. They balk at the mention of open war? Where is their honor? Where are the Sunspears who supposedly safeguarded men and championed Elona!"

"Those were Kormir's sunspears," Rakiv sighed, "The new Spearmarshal is a buerocrat, not a warrior. We'll get no help from Istan, so we're gonna have to make new friends."

"Hrrrmph," the centaur responded, "Well where are these informants you speak of? I see none but those of your guild with you."

"No idea," Rakiv sighed, as she sat down again beneath the trees, "We're waiting on them."

"Mm, very well," Mirza nodded, "I shall have my scouts secure a perimeter. No Kournans will sneaking up on us."

"Glad to hear it," Rakiv said as she leaned back against the trunk and clasped her hands behind her head, "In the meantime I'm taking a nap. Wake me if something happens."

The centaur pride leader moved to issue orders to his troops while the humans lounged about. It didn't take long for boredom to set in, and all present found themselves engaged in mundane tasks. Alendra entertained herself by beating out a rhythm on her shield, until her hands were stilled by a mildly annoyed Anorah. The paragon only grinned at the dervish, who gave a defeated sigh at the shorter woman's indomitable jubilance, and left her to play her music. Nearly an hour passed before new figures could be seen on the horizon, a group of humans making their way towards them from the south. In time they could be seen clearly, and Kydar frowned as he realized he recognized them.

"Hey Rakiv," he said, nudging the ranger's boot with his foot, "We got some company."

The red-head cracked an eye open and rolled one violet hue towards the approaching group. Her brow furrowed to in mild confusion and she rose to her feet as the leader of the newcomers spoke in a familiarly gruff baritone.

"You're early," the man said, holding his arms folded over his chest.

"Nonsense Zudash," the man's companion said, "Look at the sun. It is we who are late."

"Trademarshal Dejarin? Elder Jonah? What are you doing here?" Rakiv frowned.

"We are here for the meeting of course," Zudash snorted, "But I hadn't heard the centaur would be a part of this."

"Well they're the only other fighting force in Elona that's on our side," Rakiv shrugged, "Figured I'd bring them along."

"You have a problem with us, human?" Mirza demanded.

"_I_ don't," Jonah spoke up quickly, raising his hands placatingly, "But… the Master might."

"The who now?" Kydar asked.

"Okay look, what's going on?" Rakiv grumbled, "Where is this information? And what did Disciple have to do with all this? Where's Margrid, and everyone else for that matter?"

"You… didn't notice?" Jonah blinked in surprise.

"Didn't notice what?" the ranger sighed in annoyance.

"They're already here," Zudash clarified.

A scrape of rock above them caused everyone to spring to alertness, and several hands flew to the grips of various weapons. Butter gave a hiss and his spines raised in alarm as their enigmatic contacts finally revealed themselves. From atop the stone outcropping a group of men suddenly descended. They skid down the sheer rock wall, clinging to it precariously as they slid to the ground below. All of them wore large, enveloping robes of deep crimson, and wraps that surrounded their heads and hid their faces from view. Though all of them were well armed, none drew their weapons and stood stock still in a semi-circle around the guild. The last man to descend was one Rakiv vaguely recognized. The wrapping of his robes was somewhat tighter than the others, obviously cut to allow for swift movements and long runs. However it was his weapons that she recognized most, a long curved scimitar and a jeweled aureate chalice.

"Disciple," the ranger identified him.

"Huntress," he responded as he sprang from the wall and landed in a rather graceful crouch, "We meet again."

"Cliched much?" the ranger chuckled.

"It seemed appropriate," the man nodded, "It is good that you have come, all of you. There is much to discuss."

"Where's Margrid?" Rakiv demanded.

Another scrape of rock drew their attention upward and a new figure descended from the clifftop. Eyebrows were raised all around, as this person slid down with far less grace than the others, and significantly faster.

"Wh-whooooaaa… oof!" she exclaimed.

The corsair ranger hit the ground and rolled, but managed to flip to her feet and was left coughing as she waved away the dust cloud of her impact. Margrid the Sly stepped away from her rough landing and dusted off her clothes and armor. The pirate slung her broad red scarf over her back and scowled at the Disciple as she approached the group.

"You guys made that look easy," she complained as she brushed past him.

"Margy!" Koss greeted her, "So it's you after all. How was the trip back from Istan?"

"Not bad," the corsair shrugged, "Ran into a Kournan fleet, got boarded but escaped in a rowboat. Commandeered me a new ship in the Barbarous Shore, n' gleaned some good info from an extremely forthcomin' nobleman. Figured I'd share it with you lot n' see if'n you were interested in another partnership gig."

"So you abandoned your crew, stole someone's boat, and killed a civilian?" Melonni summarized scornfully.

"Oh naw, naw," Margrid shook her head, "The noble's still alive. Who says a girl's gotta use violence ta get what she wants?" she added with a smirk.

"Well in any case," Rakiv chuckled before Melonni could retort, "It's good to see you too Margrid. We got your letter… after it'd been added to."

"Yeah, this lot here's awful resourceful, that I gotta say," Margrid agreed and then turned to Disciple, "So when can I give 'em my pitch?"

"In a moment," Disciple said, "There is more at stake here than your next grand theft."

"Psht, bogswabble," Margrid spat disdainfully, "What could be more important than money?"

"Your soul, child."

Though the answer came quickly, it was not Disciple who had spoken, and all eyes quickly turned to find the source of the voice. It was difficult to say where he had come from, or when he had arrived, but a new figure had abruptly joined their conference. A tall man, wearing loose red robes of rich, expensive fabrics, stood before Joko's Monument. His back remained to them as he stared up at the edifice, and he was not alone. Next to him stood a woman who wore an outfit of skin tight black leather, with thigh high spiked boots and metal plated gloves. Though they could clearly see immaculately groomed white hair atop her head, the broad collar of her top hid her face from view.

"It has been many years, since that night in the rain," the tall man spoke, holding his hands clasped behind his back, "And I must admit, I did not expect that anything would ever come of you… cursed as you were."

Rakiv's jaw tightened, as the voice seemed to reach into the depths of her memory, drawing with it familiarity. She knew this man… had known this man, long ago… when she was young. Even then she had not liked him, he was hard, demanding, and a less the gracious teacher. But she had respected him for the tenacity, fortitude and strength he had taught her and her sisters. As he turned away from the monument the party gazed upon his face, and Rakiv's eyes narrowed slightly in recognition.

"Whisper," she stated, almost coldly.

"Whisper?" Kydar blinked, "Wait… wait, didn't you tell me you met a Whisper when you were like, real little?"

"I have known Rakiv Maelstrom for many years," the tall man interjected, "I took part in her instruction, watched her learn the ways of earth and sky. It seems now that I was a fool to doubt you so. You are stronger now than I ever expected you could be."

"You… lead these men," the ranger concluded, watching him carefully, "How long as this been going on?"

"Since shortly after you entered Kourna," the tall man admitted, "We've been helping each other for longer than you are aware, Rakiv."

"Okay… ya know what," Kydar interrupted, "Could we get some kind of explaination here. Ya know, for those of us who don't just happen to know _everyone_ in Kourna."

"Yeah, this has all been clear as mud," Alendra put in, "I thought we were supposed to be getting answers here?"

No one spoke for a long moment as Rakiv and the tall man, whom she had called Whisper, stared at one another. After a minute of tense silence the man chuckled lightly and tipped his head to her.

"Perhaps you ought to enlighten them," he advised.

"Fine," Rakiv nodded curtly, "Officers, look around you. We are standing in the presence of one of the most elusive sects in the world. This, is the Order of Whispers."

The pause that followed was one obviously filled with disbelief. Despite having finally been introduced, tensions seemed to rise further still, as more than a few hands tightened on sword hilts.

"Hey, hold on now, calm down," Alendra spoke up, waving her hands at the guild officers, "Nobody's attacking anyone yet, so stop acting like we're going to fight."

"Wise girl," Whisper complimented.

"The Order of Whispers is a dead sect," Kydar stated factually, "They sealed away Palawa Joko but no one's heard from them in centuries. There are temple ruins and artifacts that document their disappearance. They've been gone a long time."

"We disappeared because we wished to," Whisper corrected, "Everything that you and your Academy have ever found of us were sites intentionally left for you to find. To fight our war, history would have to think us dead. We are not stalwart and brilliant defenders like your Sunspears. We are the daggers in the cloak, the secrets in the shadows. We stand in the dark to defend the light. Such is the Order of Whispers."

"And you're the Master, aren't you?" Rakiv inquired, "When did that promotion roll in?"

"Recently, actually," he admitted, "In the wake of the death of our previous Master, his duties fell to me, and I now direct the Order."

"Bully for you," Rakiv snapped.

"Come now, guildmistress," the Master chuckled, "Perhaps I was less than gracious in the past, but there is no reason we can't be civil. I have come today to offer you aid, and I think you would do well to listen."

"Care to explain what those guys are doing here?" Rakiv jerked a thumb at the older men standing behind her.

"We are, both of us, members of the Order," Zudash explained, "Have been for some years now, or at least I have."

"So might this little brotherhood have anything to do with you holding onto a lot of clout, even after Varesh had stripped you of all your stuff?" Kydar asked.

"In large part, yes," Zudash nodded, "It helps to have friends in dark places. In truth, I have played a large part in the Order's decision to aid your guild. As has Jonah."

"You were a member all along elder?" Rakiv asked.

"My apologies, Ranger Maelstrom," the old man chuckled, "I was forbidden to tell you. We were not sure if you and yours would have what it takes to do what must be done. But were it not for your guild, Ronjok would surely be ash today. I cannot speak for the rest of us, but I remain in your debt."

Rakiv nodded slowly as the tangles began to unravel. Zudash had known who they were almost immediately after they first entered his inn, and it was he who had sent them to Ronjok in the first place. Jonah had been a prisoner at the Gidara Fortress, and though he had been set free… no attempts had ever been made to recapture him. Ronjok had long been supporters of their cause, and despite their status as contenders with the warmarshal, Varesh had only recently mustered the strength to strike at them. A web of strange protections and allowances was suddenly explained, and the ranger gave a shake of her head, somewhat disappointed that she had not seen it sooner. The revelatory silence was broken, when yet another new voice spoke.

"Jonah?" it questioned, "My, my… is that you?"

Rakiv turned slowly, as the very sound of the voice caused the hairs to rise on the back of her neck. She did not know who this speaker was, but there was something in its voice she did not like. The speaker's voice was smooth as silk, every syllable annunciated to perfection and with poignant emphasis. Yet beneath these inviting tones lay an undercurrent of barely restrained strength, and the unmistakable sound of latent malice. Rakiv looked up, to find that it was the woman in black who had spoken.

The woman had approached the group, and stood only a few paces from them now. If she had appeared tall at a distance, she was even taller now, and stood at a height that very nearly rivaled even Kydar's loftiness. Her limbs were slender, and her slim waist gave way to hips that could easily be described as luscious. Green accents marked her leather suit, and though the material of her top clung to her arms and abdomen, several of its fasteners lay undone and revealed a deep valley of abundant cleavage. Rakiv's eyes rose higher to gaze upon the woman's face, and found there that she was indeed quite beautiful. Perfect cheekbones, full lips and long lashes accented her features, though her mouth was painted a curious shade of green that was so dark it was nearly black.

The woman was so beautiful that for a moment Rakiv felt she might almost be jealous, until she gazed upon her eyes. The woman possessed no mortal eyes, no deep windows to the soul were these. Instead of irises or pupils, the woman's eyes were completely white, milky and pale like those of a corpse. Yet she was not blind, for as she cocked her head to one side she clearly placed her gaze upon the elder of Ronjok village. A pair of tight buns atop her head bound up wild sprigs of hair that was as pale as mountain snow. As a slow smile crossed her face she casually swept aside long bangs that hung over one eye and parted her lips to reveal a set of perfectly white teeth.

Rakiv turned her gaze from the woman to look at the elder, and was disturbed by what she saw. Though beautiful this woman was, she was no welcome sight to the old man's eyes, and Jonah's dark features seemed to almost turn pale in response. The elder lifted a bony finger and pointed at her, his jaw working as he tried to speak.

"Master… Master what…" he began, eyes wide with shock, "What is she doing here?"

"Oh now Jonah, I thought you might be happy to see me," the woman fairly crooned, "After all, it's been two years, and I _have_ missed you so."

"Master, I must protest," Zudash spoke up on Jonah's behalf, "What is this sorcerous wench doing at this council?"

"Peace, both of you," the Master said, "And as for _you_, slave… you will speak when spoken to. Now return."

The woman hesitated, staring at Jonah for a moment longer before giving an amused little giggle and turning away as ordered. She sauntered back to the Master's side and obediently stood behind him, though the malevolent smile never left her face. With a small snort of annoyance the Master returned his gaze to Rakiv, who bristled visibly at the whole display.

"Enough games," Rakiv fairly snarled, "Explain yourself. Now."

"Of course, guildmistress," he said, with a gracious tip of his head, "I have come today because you stand at a crossroads, and you have a choice to make. It has reached my ears that you are in need of a passage into Vabbi."

"Yes, but the road through Jahai is closed to us," Rakiv replied.

"Of course," the Master agreed, "But there is another way."

"So your letter said," Rakiv responded, "Where is it?"

"Before I tell you," the Master raised a hand to silence her questions, "You should hear what the corsair has to say first."

"Fine," Rakiv grumbled, folding her arms as she turned to the other ranger, "Margrid?"

"Oh good, finally my turn," the corsair said, "Okay, I've got a job that I think could be helpin' us both. Ya see, I heard there's a big score to be had these days, what with all this warrin' and fightin' goin' on. There's a treasure that I been wantin' ta get my hands on since I were a small fry, said ta be unstealable it is. But I think I cin steal it, and I want you ta help me."

"What is it?" Rakiv sighed and pinched her nosebridge between two fingers.

"The Glaive Diadem," Margrid grinned broadly, her eyes lighting up as she spoke of the treasure, "It's said it were worn by Lady Glaive herself, the Pirate Queen o' the Endless Ocean. The most valuable treasure there ever were, 'ccordin' to all the stories n' songs that is. It was lost fer a long time, but I found out where it's kept at. The Warmarshal's had it all along, part of her collection of royal jewels and such. Word is, it's bein' held in a vault at Gandara fer safe keeping. Only it ain't so safe no more, since there ain't so many soldiers gaurdin' that fort these days. I figure that with some good timin', and the proper disguises we could…"

"Margrid!" Rakiv interrupted with exasperation, "How does this help _us_? I don't care about a silly tiara. We're kind of in the middle of a war, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, right, the part you want to know is much better," Margrid nodded, "See, I heard this from one of me mates who just got done servin' a load of time in Bokoss Prison. I'm catchin' up with the old saltdog over a pint o' grog, and he tells me that there be some real important folks held up in Bokoss these days."

"She's gonna get to the point some day," Kydar whispered to Anicara, "I just _know_ she is."

The younger elementalist giggled, but elbowed him anyway in an attempt to quiet her mentor. Oblivious to the scribe's jibe, Margrid went on.

"What sort of important people, says you?" Margrid grinned at Rakiv, "The kind ye'll be wantin' ta spring, says I. Bloke tells me that Varesh has got the one and only Spearmarshal of the Sunspears hold up in her dungeon there. Bogswabble, I says. Croc's honor, says he. I figure he must be talkin' 'bout some other Spearmarshal, mayhaps that unfriendly fellow what's in command now. But he tells me it ain't him neither, it's the real, true Spearmarshal, Kormir herself. He tells me that Spearmarshal Kormir is _alive_, and that the Warmarshal's been keepin' 'er that way fer a long time. So I says…"

Rakiv had long since stopped listening, as she was more than certain her heart had stopped. The corsair woman's words played over and over in the comatose silence of her shock and surprise. Kormir is alive. Kormir is alive. Kormir is alive…

"Kormir… is…?" Rakiv uttered slowly in complete disbelief.

"That's right, she's alive," Margrid nodded enthusiastically, "I hear she be well too, or well as can be expected. One o' my mates what's still locked up been lookin' after her see? But there ain't no tellin' how long she'll be stayin' that way… alive that is."

For a moment Rakiv desperately wanted to sit down, to scream, to jump off of something, or to just break down and cry. But she knew she could do none of these things, not in present company, not when she was negotiating as the guildmistress. Yet when she next she tried to speak, her throat suddenly tightened and she very nearly released a croaked sob. She quickly clamped her mouth shut, and then thanked the spirits when Kydar came to her rescue.

"Alright, enough of this story telling bit," Kydar interrupted the corsair, "Do you have a proposition or not?"

"Oh I do, and it's a doosie," Margrid chuckled, "I won't even charge you nothin' this time, total freebie. See, what I figure is, you guys can help me out with getting' disguises so we can sneak into Gandara. Then, while we're in there getting' my Diadem, we can swing by Bokoss and snatch your Spearmarshal too. Accordin' to my maps, the prison is attached to Gandara by a long bridge, and that bridge ain't too far from the vault we'll be raidin' neither. Just so long as we moves quick and quiet like, we can be in and out before anyone suspects a thing."

"You're _sure_ this information is correct?" Kydar peered at her.

"Hey, don' just take my word for it landlubber," she said, gesturing to the Master of Whispers.

"I have spies, and they have confirmed to me all that Miss the Sly has said," the Master nodded sagely, "Your Spearmarshal is indeed alive, though according to my men, Varesh has already prepared the gallows for her execution."

"Yeah, so we're gonna have to move fast if we…" Margrid began, and then paused as she blinked at the Master, "Wait… Miss 'the Sly'? If anything it's _Cap'n_ the Sly to you!"

"Well that's good news…" Kydar nodded, before he turned his eyes to the Master, "But what's this about a choice?"

Rakiv too looked up, emerging from her reverie to focus her attention on the Master of Whispers. The tall man nodded slowly as his expression darkened with the gravity of his words.

"Rescuing the Spearmarshal is a noble goal," he said, "But we are now faced with a more pressing problem. Over the course of the last several months, my men have noted a change in the land and its spirits, a taint in the very nature of the world. According to Jonah, you have seen the things of which I speak."

"Corrupted Natures and Tormented Lands," Kydar confirmed, "We've seen them, and dispatched more than a few of them. What's your point?"

"The tainting of the land and the turning of these creatures is being done by one being," the Master continued, "One of three greater demons that Abaddon has given to Varesh. All that you have seen, has been caused by The Drought."

"That big… rock, dragon thing that she summoned at Gandara?" Kydar asked, narrowing his eyes critically, "How can one demon have such a wide area of effect? This is _all_ of Kourna we're talking about."

"Normally, one demon could not do this," the Master agreed, "But the Drought has greatly increased its power by attacking the source of life in Kourna, the one thing that prevents all this from turning back to ravaged wastes, and being reclaimed by the Desolation."

"Lyssa's grace…" Tahlkora spoke up, as she understood, "The River Elon!"

"The demon is in the _water_?" Melonni exclaimed.

"It explains it, does it not?" the Master responded, "You have seen these creatures from yourself, springing from the bed where once the old Elon ran. You have even seen the earth demons, creatures said to be bound beneath the holy river and yet they have been released while the Elon yet flows."

"But… how?" Tahlkora asked incredulously, "The Elon is holy! That water is holy water! No demon could…"

"The Drought is a creation of Abaddon," the Master interrupted, "One that I believe was created specifically for this purpose. Much like the Hunger, the Drought's purpose is to consume. But while the Hunger is an eater of flesh and bone, the Drought is a devourer of water and life. Varesh means to halt the flow of the River Elon… and she has already begun to succeed."

"Not just begun," Zudash spoke up, "She has already achieved this goal. I have come today to bring you grave news Master, from Dehjah herself."

"What says the river djinn?" the Master asked.

"Things have worsened, for her and her sisters," Zudash says, "The Drought has gained strength, and driven out the spirits of the river. She claims it has taken over the Mahnkelon Waterworks, and has already begun to devour the river at its source in Kourna."

"Then it is worse than I feared…" the Master grumbled under his breath.

"Who's Dehjah?" Kydar asked, glancing from the Master to Zudash and back again.

"A friend and an ally, one you will meet soon enough," the Master said cryptically, "The River Elon cannot be allowed to die. If it does, so does Kourna, and Varesh will have new demons to strengthen her forces. I had planned to offer you passage into Vabbi in exchange for the demon's life… but this turn of affairs now affects you more directly than I had expected."

"What do you mean?" Kydar questioned.

"The path to Vabbi is now blocked by the Drought itself," the Master explained, "The route I spoke of lies to the southeast. It passes not through the mountains but _under_ them. The caves through which the Elon flows lead back into Vabbi, and the entrance is hidden behind the dam at the Mahnkelon Waterworks."

"Which the Drought is now guarding," Kydar understood with a sigh.

"Precisely," the Master affirmed, "As we speak the demon gorges itself upon the life of the Elon, and grows stronger with each draught. If we do not act swiftly, it will be beyond our power to destroy, and the Elon… and your path to Vabbi, will be lost."

The silence that followed was grim, as all present mulled over these developments. Rakiv stared into the dirt as she processed all that had been said. As was usual, things had gone from bad to worse in little more than the span of a heartbeat. She understood it now, why the Master claimed it was a choice. With the Elon gone, the war would be lost, and Varesh's demons would win. But at this very moment Kormir, the sister whom she had thought lost, was still alive. Rakiv could save her, she knew she could… but saving her sister meant dooming Kourna. No one spoke as the guildmistress ground her teeth, and shut her eyes. It wasn't fair… it wasn't right to force her to make this choice. Damn the world, she wanted her family back. But this wasn't about her. Had the choice been Kormir's, she would have gladly hung from any gallows if her death meant the life of Elona. If Rakiv chose Kormir, she doomed that which Kormir had loved and sworn to protect. And so the choice was not hers, but she could hardly bring herself to speak the words she knew must be said.

"Guildmistress," the Master finally spoke, "The choice is yours. Much as it pains me to admit, my men and I cannot destroy this demon alone."

"And _I_ can't rescue anyone out of Bokoss by myself either…" Margrid put in.

"Do what you must, guildmistress," the Master said, "But the choice, and the consequences, will be yours."

Silence reigned over their council once more and all eyes were fixed on Rakiv. The ranger opened her own eyes and turned to look up, at the elementalist who stared back at her. For once she saw uncertainty on his face, and she knew that even he did not know which path she would choose. But as he stared into her eyes her choice became clear… and once he saw it his brow furrowed with deep disapproval.

"We will slay the Drought," Rakiv finally spoke.

"… what!" Alendra gasped.

"Rakiv… the Spearmarshal…" Nerashi protested.

"We cannot just _leave_ her… she was our Spearmarshal!" Koss exclaimed.

"Peace, all of you!" Dunkoro barked, "Kormir gave herself at Gandara for this, for the safety of Elona. And she would have the shield of every man or woman that would save her life instead of protecting this land."

"But general we can't just…!" Alendra began.

"With respect general," Anicara spoke up as well, "But _I_ can't just leave Kormir there. If it weren't for her, I'd just be another orphan lost on Istan. If none of you will go, then I'll go myself!"

"Stand down soldier!" Dunkoro snapped, "That's an order."

"We're not Sunspears anymore, remember!" Anicara replied, her outrage driving her to shout back, "You and I are equal rank now! If nobody is going to get Kormir then I…"

The argument escalated, turning into a shouting match between the officers. Cries and accusations flew back and forth, along with futile orders and eventually outright threats. Through it all, Kydar and Rakiv's gaze remained locked, as they silently deliberated the guildmistress' choice. Rakiv's eyes were filled with sorrow, but unmovingly resolute, and Kydar could see there would be no altering her decision. It was not the one Rakiv wanted, but it was the one she believed in. Kydar disagreed, but no matter how strong his disagreement he could see that Rakiv knew what she had to do. A light sparked in the elementalist's eyes, as a plan began to take form in his mind. There was another way, a better way to handle this, but Rakiv couldn't see it. This called for creative measures and bold action, and as his lips curled upwards in a small smile the scribe put his plan into motion.

"As First Officer of the guild Dormant Vengeance," Kydar suddenly spoke above the shouts, "I call to order a guild officers meeting."

The fighting lulled to a stop, and the officers turned to stare curiously at the scribe.

"What… now?" Rojis asked in surprise.

"Yes, right here, right now," Kydar said as he surveyed the group.

"Kydar this is hardly the time to…" Melonni began.

"On the contrary," he interrupted, "This is the perfect time to. Don't worry, it won't be long, I just have one thing to say and that'll be all… if you all don't mind waiting," he added as he turned to address their non-guild company.

"If it will move these deliberations along, by all means, convene," the Master allowed.

"I am curious as to how humans solve such issues among themselves," Mirza said, "Please, proceed."

"Excellent, then with your permission, guildmistress?" Kydar asked.

Rakiv's eyes narrowed at him as she tried to read his face. The elementalist could be completely opaque when he wanted to be, and though she stared at him intently he gave her only a small, knowing smirk.

"… make it good, first officer," she finally ordered.

"I will," Kydar said, "So it's as simple as this. We are faced with a choice, and we've been given our answer. Some of us disagree with it, and I'm inclined to as well, but I do understand the gravity of what has to be done."

Rakiv ground her teeth slowly as she watched him proceed. Where on earth was he going with this?

"However, in watching our guildmistress, for whom I have the utmost respect, I cannot help but come to one conclusion," Kydar said, as he turned to look down at her, "Rakiv Maelstrom has been emotionally compromised, and is no longer fit to command this guild."

The silence of shock filled the air, as several jaws dropped and all eyes stared at the scribe. Rakiv's eyes widened at his words, scarecely believing her own ears. But even as he spoke treason against her, a slow, mirthful smile spread across his dark features.

"If this guildmistress is not capable of command then I suggest that new leadership is needed," he said, never breaking eye contact with the woman of whom he spoke, "I wish to place a vote of no confidence in Guildmistress Maelstrom's leadership."

Still no one could speak, and eyes darted back and forth, from one to another and between the guildmistress and her first officer. Rakiv continued to stare at him incredulously, and yet the scribe's smile never wavered, broading so much as to be on the verge of laughter. Yet he was not mocking her… no, she knew what _that_ looked like. He was smiling… because he was pleased with himself, and his own cleverness. Whatever the scribe was doing he seemed to think it was an incredibly savvy maneuver… and so she stayed silent until he played the rest of his hand.

"You.. have… got to be kidding!" Alendra fairly shrieked.

"This is _treason_, Raelesin," Dunkoro growled, "I ought to kill you where you stand."

"Kydar… you can't really mean…" Anicara spoke, blue eyes wide in disbelief.

"I can and I do," Kydar said, finally looking up to the others, "I call for a vote. All in favor and all opposed."

"Why?" Anorah suddenly spoke, and as usual her voice caused everyone to turn their attention to her, "Explain yourself, Scribe Raelesin," she demanded.

"It's simple really," Kydar shrugged and folded his arms, "Our Guildmistress has been presented with information that is obviously earth shattering. She has been told it is a choice, but I see it differently. This, my friends, is a false dichotomy. We do not have to choose to save Kormir _or_ kill the Drought. We can do both."

"Now _that_ I must take issue with," the Master spoke up, "You face a very powerful demon, and without the full might of…"

"Sorry, guild meeting here, officers of DV only," Kydar interrupted, raising a hand to silence the man, "Well get back to you when we're done."

The Master's face contorted in outrage that the scribe would dare interrupt him so. Behind him the tall woman in black laughed to herself, though quickly fell silent when the Master's gaze fell upon her.

"What do you mean both?" Anorah asked, "You believe we do not need our full strength against this demon?"

"I believe that it doesn't take _all_ of us to bring down a demon," Kydar stated, "Just enough of us."

"Then why the vote?" Alendra asked, "Why are you trying to seize power from your own guildmistress."

"Because Rakiv has already made up her mind," Kydar explained, "Ask her, she's not changing it. This is what she has to do. If I'm not mistaken… it's what _Kormir_ would do… am I wrong?"

Rakiv gave no answer, her jaw remaining set as she stared holes into his skull. Oh he thought he was just _so_ smart. First he gets on her bad side by tormenting civilians, and now _this_? The ranger's fingers twitched, contemplating doing something unpleasant to the scribe, but she restrained herself and allowed him to continue.

"We all know the guildmistress and the Spearmarshal were good friends," Kydar continued, "And now Rakiv is presented with the choice of saving a river, or saving her friend, who for the past several months she believed to be dead. It's a hard choice… under the circumstances, an _impossible_ choice. If it was our choice to make, I think that it would compromise any one of us."

He paused to allow for objections from any of the assembly. However no one dared to speak, and instead continued to watch the guildmistress and her first officer carefully. For many, Kydar was making sense, and some expressions changed from confused outrage to understanding pity. Finding that no one was brave enough to speak up, Kydar resumed his speech.

"So my proposal is this; Vote Rakiv out, and command of the guild falls to the first officer. Yes that's me," he clarified while grinning broadly, "As Guildmaster I would countermand her orders and issue the following instructions. I will travel with this Master person, and anyone who wants to come with me to fight the Drought will follow. The rest of you will fall under Ranger Maelstrom's command, to follow Margrid and retrieve our VIP from Bokoss Prison."

"You… you really think that just half of us can beat this demon?" Anicara asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't think so. I know so," he replied with a confident nod, and then raised his gaze, "If the rest of you don't think so, show me. We'll put it to a vote."

"Scribe Raelesin," Dunkoro warned, "You realize that if you lose this vote… your life is forfeit for treason against the guild?"

"You will be welcome to come and take it," Kydar challenged, "Shall we vote?"

Dunkoro frowned deeply, his features creased with various misgivings. The scribe had a point, the Master of Whispers was heavily underestimating them. But Dunkoro could not abide insubordination, and this was the worst kind.

"Permission to take the vote, guildmistress?" the general grumbled.

Beyond a skeptical click of her tongue, Rakiv said nothing and only gave a curt nod. She too had begun to wonder if perhaps the scribe could do what he claimed. It would be nothing short of a miracle if he could… but maybe… just maybe.

"Very well," Dunkoro said, and raised his hand, "All opposed to this nonsense?"

"Wait… is this like, forever?" Alendra asked, as she turned to Kydar, "Are you just gonna take over the guild, just like that?"

"Of course not," Kydar snorted, "I don't want to be the one that has to talk to the Merchant Princes about all this. As soon as that demon is dead, this is all Rakiv's job again. I'll just be… _Acting_ Guildmaster for a couple days."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Dunkoro said, "Now show of hands, all opposed."

Lonai and Rojis immediately raised their hands, as did Sousuke, Melonni and eventually Nerashi.

"And all in favor of this traitorous drivle?" the general inquired as he lowered his arm.

Alendra slowly raised her hand, followed by Koss and Anicara. Kydar also raised his hand and as Anorah reluctantly raised her hand as well, Jin followed suit.

"Six to six," Dunkoro sighed, "We're tied. Tahlkora is the swing vote. What say you?"

"Nuh uh," the young monk denied, waving her hands, "I'm abstaining from this."

"You are an officer of this guild, you cannot abstain," the general groaned impatiently, "You must vote one way or the other."

"Nope," Tahlkora stubbornly shook her head, "Not gonna happen. Besides, Butter's not voting either."

From his place beneath the tree, Butter gave a firm thump of his tail to confirm that he was indeed refusing to be a part of the official proceedings.

"Butter is a crocodile!" Dunkoro cried, "He's not an officer, so he doesn't get a vote anyway!"

"He is a valuable member of this guild," Tahlkora insisted, "And if he doesn't get a vote, I don't see why I should either."

"Oh for the love of Dwayna…" the older man grumbled as he rubbed his temples against a growing headache and then turned to the apathetic crocodile, "Fine. Butter would you please vote so we can get on with this?"

The crocodile looked up, and actually appeared to consider the offer for a moment. Finally he gave a loud hiss of rejection, and then turned his back on the human officers before slumping to the ground once more.

"Well that's that, so I'm not voting," Tahlkora shook her head, "Besides, I'm not going to be the one who decided whether or not we kick out our guildmistress!"

"Mmm, an understandable sentiment," Dunkoro sighed as he shook his head, "Very well, since Tahlkora _refuses_ to vote… we remain tied at six to six. By default this motion fails and…"

"Seven," Rakiv spoke abruptly.

"I… beg your pardon?" the general balked.

"Seven," the ranger repeated, holding up two fingers, "Seven to six."

"Guildmistress you can't be serious!" Dunkoro exclaimed.

"Looks like the 'aye's' have it Dunk," Kydar chuckled.

"But, this is outrageous! This is preposterous! This is…" Dunkoro spluttered.

"It was a fair vote," Anorah suddenly spoke again, "Be gracious in defeat general."

Dunkoro scowled deeply, but there was obviously no argument to be had. Rakiv ignored the outraged general, and instead stared at Kydar who continued to grin triumphantly at her. She had, of course, been the deciding factor in his little gamble, but the scribe was no less pleased with himself. The elementalist bowed low to her and Rakiv watched him as he gave a small chuckle.

"Guildmistress, with your permission I hereby relieve you of command," Kydar said formally.

"Very well first officer," Rakiv said slowly, still regarding the scribe skeptically, "I am hereby relieved. The guild is yours… and we await your orders."

Raucous laughter rose from outside the officer's circle and Rakiv looked up to find Mirza regarding them with amusement.

"Well that was enlightening," the centaur leader laughed, "Amongst my pride, such things would have been decided with a headbutting contest!"

"Rakiv Maelstrom," the Master said, his eyes narrowed with displeasure, "No matter what you may think has just transpired, you are still choosing one life over the lives of all…"

"Begging your pardon, 'the Master'," Kydar interrupted again, as he stepped between the man and Rakiv, "But as of one minute ago, Dormant Vengeance is officially under new management. You'll deal with me from now on, not my subordinate officers."

"It will take more than arrogance and bravado to slay a demon, _boy_," the Master responded icily.

"Considering that few mortals have _ever_ slain a demon," Kydar quipped, "I assume that we are not the blade meant to pierce the demon's heart. You need us as muscle to fight it, but my guess is that you have another means by which to actually slay it… am I right?"

The Master clicked his tongue as he watched the tall elementalist. The files on this scribe had spoken truly in regards to his overconfidence and intellect, though an intelligent fool was still only a fool. However, there was little the Master could do to compel the guild to act otherwise. He had taken some solace in the fact that the fate of Elona rested in the hands of Khel Varr sisters. But now it lay in the grasp of a foolish mage whose hubris would be their undoing.

"Very well," the Master said finally, "Do what you will, and we will pray that this folly is not the end of us all. I would like now to introduce you to my associate. This… 'charming' young lady is... hmm, for now you may call her my Apprentice."

"The Apprentice of Whispers?" the tall woman asked, arching a well groomed eyebrow, "Presumptuous, but I can appreciate the irony."

"I'm certain you can," the Master said dismissively, before turning again to address the guild, "The Apprentice will travel with you to the Dejarin Estate, and from there to Mahnkelon. She will explain to you what must be done, and will aid you in slaying this demon."

"If this is so important, why aren't you seeing to it yourself?" Kydar demanded.

"Because, _Guildmaster_," the Master responded, "There are yet other threats in Elona that demand my attention. The Apprentice is fully capable of handling this, so long as you can provide her the proper escort and support…. A task that you will fail to complete if you are without your full strength."

"Hey, you came to us," Kydar said with a dismissive wave, "So you get what we give you. Now Margrid, what do you need from us?"

"Oh not much," the pirate woman shrugged, "I figure Rakiv here is comin' with me, but I could use a few other volunteers. Soon as you folks are ready, we'll head out south and make for Yohlon Haven. There's a contact of mine what's ta be meetin' us at the Dejar Inn."

"And from there to Gandara?" Rakiv asked.

"Yup," Margrid said with a nod, and then chuckled, "'ssumin' all goes well o' course. Ya never know with these big heists."

"Very well then," Kydar said with a nod, "Margrid and Rakiv are heading to Yohlon. The Apprentice and me are heading for the Estate. Who's going where?"

There was some light murmuring as the officers deliberated their choices, and it was Anorah who stepped forth first to announce her decision.

"The Zaishen came to vanquish evil, and strike down demons," the dervish said, "We go with you to face the Drought."

Jin and Sosuke quickly saluted to confirm their fellow Adept's statement, and Kydar nodded with satisfaction.

"Good, anyone else?" he asked.

"I'll go with you too," Melonni spoke up, "The Elon has always been of great concern to me. I would like to take part in its cleansing."

"I wanna help too!" Tahlkora chimed in, "I used to do my studies near the Mirror of Lyss. I can't stand the thought of some demon fouling the water."

"Alright, that makes seven of us," the new guildmaster nodded, "I take it the rest of you are going with Rakiv to rescue Kormir?"

"You bet I am!" Alendra exclaimed earnestly, "I'm not about to let Varesh kill our Spearmarshal."

"Me too," Koss nodded emphatically, "It's time Kormir was free from those cells. Long past time, if you ask me."

"I… cannot say that I like these recent events," Rojis said, rubbing his chin uncertainly, "But since the choice is now mine… I would prefer to help free the Spearmarshal."

"As would I," Nerashi added, "It will be good to see our commander safe once more."

"Then I'll be goin' wit' choo," Lonai nodded to her fellow former Sunspear officers, "Kormir must be saved."

"Good, good…" Kydar nodded, as he turned his eyes to the remaining officers, "Dunkoro, Anicara? What about you guys?"

Neither one answered, each apparently conflicted over the choice presented to them. Dunkoro was obviously still outraged at the coup that had taken place before his eyes, but with half the officers supporting it, he could do little to oppose it.

"Very well," the general finally gave in, "If you are all going to Gandara, you will need a good healer. I will come with you to extract Kormir from Bokoss."

"Good choice general," Alendra smiled at him, "We'll need you in there."

"Yes, yes, good, good," Kydar nodded, impatient to have the groups sorted out, "Anicara, you're going with them then?"

The mage looked up at Kydar, her mouth twisting in thought. Finally she gave a slow shake of her head, setting chocolate bangs bouncing about her pretty face.

"No," she said, "I'm going with you."

"But… Kormir was your commanding officer," Kydar blinked, "Weren't you saying you were gonna go after her by yourself?"

"I was… but that was when nobody else was going," Anicara said, "You're facing a demon that is doing something to the water… and water just happens to be my specialty. I think you will need me more than they will."

Kydar frowned slightly as he peered at the younger elementalist. There was something in her eyes that told him she had other reasons for choosing to take on the Drought, but she had a valid point. Tactically, her manipulation of the Elon's waters might very well come in handy, especially once they were inside the Waterworks.

"Alright," he nodded in agreement, "Then you're with us. Teams are set, eight and eight. Let's pack up and get ready to move out. We're short on time as it is."

"Guildmaster," the Master spoke up again, "I insist that you reconsider. The Drought is not to be taken lightly."

"Neither are we," Kydar responded, "Is your Apprentice coming with us or not?"

"She is," the Master said, "But first there is a ritual that must be observed."

The Master of Whispers paused as he surveyed the group of officers. He stroked his long beared in thought and his gaze settled first on Lonai, then Anorah and then finally moved to Anicara.

"You there, young one," he said, "Yes I believe you will do. Step forward, if you please."

Anicara blinked in confusion but did as bidden, stepping forward to the front of the group. The Master held out his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, she placed her hand in his.

"The nature of this ritual is… intimate," he explained, "But it must be done. I must bind the Apprentice to you, so that she will serve you on this journey."

"Oh… okay.." Anicara said, obviously fairly nervous.

The Master nodded and closed his eyes, as he began to mutter an ancient incantation under his breath. Anicara fidgeted as he muttered, and then her eyes widened as he leaned in towards her. The Master placed a hand on the back of her head and drew her to him as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Anicara gave a gasp as a flow of magic instantly tingled against her skin and down her spine. She quivered slightly at the cold rush of death magic that entered her system and sent shivers across her skin. A moment later the Master released her and stepped away, leaving the water mage to stumble slightly until Kydar steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What was…" the young mage began, shaking her head dizzily, "What was that?"

"A necessary measure," the Master said simply, "The Apprentice will follow you now. Go forth and do battle. And remember… the Order is watching."

"Gee, thanks," Kydar responded dryly.

The Master only gave a curt nod as he turned from them and strode away. The Apprentice stepped forward, looking down to regard Anicara with a skeptical stare. Anicara looked up to return the gaze, and was confused as she saw an expression of mild amusement cross the dark woman's face.

"Interesting," she smiled and then stooped to give Anicara a low curtsy, "I am at your disposal young miss."

"I… I see," Anicara blinked in confusion, "Well uhm… thank you?"

The Apprentice only chuckled as she rose to her full height once more and relaxed, content to wait for the guild to conclude its business.

"We will be waiting for you at the Waterworks," the Disciple said as he stepped forward to address Kydar, "But I advise that you first go with Brother Dejarin, and meet with Dehjah at his estate."

"We will," Kydar nodded, "And we'll take care of whatever's going on."

"Then I will see you on the Floodplains," Disciple nodded, "Until then, Guildmaster."

"Good to see you again Disciple," Rakiv chuckled.

"Likewise, Maelstrom," the man nodded to her, "I will pray that your efforts at Bokoss go well. It would be most troublesome if I had to travel all the way to Gandara just to let you out of another cell."

Though there was no actual humor in his voice, Rakiv couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Disciple gave a nod to the group and then he too turned to stride away.

"Well, Ranger Maelstrom," Mirza broke in, "It seems you'll have your hands full and be away for quite some time."

"Looks that way," Rakiv nodded, as she turned to look up at the centaur, "I'll send some orders to the guild to have a task force ready to move out if you get attacked again."

"Nonsense!" Mirza bellowed, "You humans have done enough for us already. Coddle us any further and these soft-hoofed foals will forget what it is to fight for themselves!"

"Is that so?" Rakiv chuckled.

"Indeed," the centaur nodded forcefully, his mane tossing with the motion, "It is for this reason that it is Veldrunner that will protect Dormant Vengeance in your absence. My men will be on orders to defend your people and bolster the guards at your gates."

"What about the Veld?" Rakiv asked in surprise, "Don't you need to watch your borders?"

"Hah, a momentary weakness," the centaur shook his mane again, "There will be no more Kournan brigades slipping past our lines. Of _that_ I assure you."

"I see," the ranger nodded, "Well then thank you Mirza. It'll help not having to worry about the guild while I'm off looking for allies."

"Ah, and there is one more thing," the centaur chieftan said, "In the last few conflicts during which we have fought, I couldn't help but notice that you are firing projectiles that appear to be little more than sharpened, misshapen twigs."

"Ah well," Rakiv laughed at his rather accurate description of her salvaged ammo, "I use what I can find. Most of it is salvaged off of dead Kournans anyway."

"Yes, I thought as much," Mirza nodded, "Of this, I strongly disapprove. A true hunter ought to hunt with only the strongest weapons, the best of bows, and the straightest of arrows. That is why I have brought this."

The centaur reached back and unslung a case that had been tied to his haunches, and extended it to Rakiv. The case was made of well sanded hard wood, and covered over with a resin finish. One side was molded to be slightly curved, in order to be better suited to a human's back. Rakiv released a snap on the case and removed its cap, to reveal a veritable thicket of sturdy red feathers. The ranger drew out one of the objects and examined it with a broad smile. It was an arrow, made from deep red wood that had been shaved and sanded to perfection. The crimson fletching had been cut with meticulous care, and a sharpened head of iron capped the wooden shaft. Rakiv tested the tip with a finger and quickly withdrew her hand as it pricked her even through her glove. The quiver contained at least two dozen such arrows, each one sculpted with the utmost care and all marked with her signature red fletching.

"Mirza… you shouldn't have…" the ranger said, even as she admired the arrow and lifted it to sight down the shaft.

"They are made from the boughs of the Ancestor Tree herself," Mirza said proudly, "Fletched with the feathers of a rare crimson moa, and given capped iron heads, instead of bound flint ones. You will find that they are straight and true, difficult to break and will not easily miss."

Rakiv listened as she held the arrow out and gave it a twirl, enjoying the feeling of the smooth wood sliding between her fingers. She gave a quick experimental swipe, and a jab, before she drew her bow and notched the arrow to its string. The ranger took aim at a thick knot on a nearby tree and let the arrow fly. The shaft whistled gleefully as it spiraled through the air, and embedded itself in the tree trunk. Rakiv skipped after it to retrieve it, and with much tugging and pulling managed to free it once more from the tree's bark. The arrow itself was undamaged by its flight, and the iron head seemed to gleam in the sunlight, as though impatient to be fired at real enemies.

"It is said among the centaurs that the spirits of our honored dead return to the embrace of the Ancestor Tree," Mirza said, his chest swelling ceremonially, "You now carry with you a branch from the heart of the Veld. May the rage of our furious ancestors guide your every shot, and fell the foul creatures that dare to strike these lands!"

"Oh good grief!" Kydar interrupted, "Can we move this along? We don't have all day you know."

His outburst earned him a hard shove from Rakiv, a blow that sent him sprawling to the ground. Ignoring the scribe's protests, Rakiv turned and bowed her head to Mirza as she held out the arrow gratefully.

"Thank you Mirza," the ranger said, "Woe to all those who find themselves the targets of these arrows. I will use them sparingly and wisely."

"Hrmph, no need to be sparing," Mirza snorted, "I'll be having Laph and Yera deliver new shipments of these every week or so. They'll be deposited to your Xunlai that you might always have a steady supply. So fire away red-one! Fill the skies with these arrows, and rain them upon our enemies!"

"Oh, I can do that," Rakiv grinned, "They'll never know what hit them."

"Most excellent," Mirza nodded, "Then we will be off! There is much to be done. Fear not for your people Rakiv. Dormant Vengeance will sleep safe so long as Veldrunner watches over them!"

With that the centaur chieftan turned and gave a loud whinney to his warriors. The horsemen formed up and fell in behind him as he reared up on his hind legs. Mirza gave a loud cry as he galloped away, leading with him his horseman cavalry. Rakiv watched as they thundered away into the desert and then turned back to the human members of their conference.

"Well, we should probably get going," she advised.

"That's what I was saying," Kydar grumbled unhappily as he dusted his vest and trousers, "You should probably head back through the tunnels if you're going to Yohlon. It'll be faster than going all the way around through Arkjok."

"Good idea," Rakiv nodded and turned to survey her group of warriors, "So you guys want to go save Kormir huh?"

"Absolutely," Koss nodded.

"Of course we do!" Alendra agreed.

"I'm feelin' the need ta remind ya 'bout my diadem," Margrid put in.

"Yeah, yeah we'll get your bauble," Rakiv waved dismissively at the other ranger.

"Alright then, I think we're ready," Kydar nodded slowly, "Good luck everyone. See you all in a couple days."

"Yes, guildmaster!" the reply came back from the assembly.

"Trademarshal, lead the way," Kydar nodded to Zudash, "Everyone, move out!"

Zudash nodded as he turned to lead the guild officers southwards, while Margrid fell in with the other half of the command staff as they made their way back towards the caves. As the group went their separate ways, Kydar also turned to follow the Trademarshal, until a call stopped him.

"Hey, Kydar," Rakiv spoke up.

The elementalist turned to see the ranger standing beneath the tree, giving him a withering glare. The scribe arched a brow and turned back to her as he folded his arms impassively.

"Yes, Officer Maelstrom?" he asked.

"That was a pretty ballsy move, replacing me as guildmaster," she said, arching an eyebrow at him, "How'd you know they'd vote for you?"

"I didn't," he shrugged, "But I didn't see any other way."

"Uh huh…" she said, though her eyes remained skeptical, "You told them why you're doing this, but I'm not satisfied. What do you really think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the scribe blinked, "I'm taking away your choice."

"But _why_?" she demanded, "No offense, but you're no guildmaster, otherwise you'd have taken the job instead of suggesting me for it. So why suddenly step up just to change my choice?"

Kydar stared at her for a moment and then chuckled and shook his head. Rakiv's brow furrowed at him. Again, he wasn't mocking her, but apparently he thought his motives were more transparent than they appeared.

"Because you need to do this Rakiv," Kydar said, "Because _we_ need to do this. Because this isn't a fight for turf, or soil, or sacred waters, it's a fight for people. For lives and minds and souls, Rakiv. Demons and gods be damned, this is about saving _people_. And just because we're the ones fighting the war, doesn't mean we aren't still people too. If we can't save our own, if we can't save _ourselves_… how can we expect to save anyone else?"

Rakiv's jaw tightened, as she listened to her own words come out of his mouth. It was an argument she felt even Kormir would find hard to argue with, despite the fates that hung in the balance. The ranger stared hard at the elementalist, who returned her gaze with his signature cool confidence. The silent conversation resumed, as an inquiry was made as to his capability in regards to demon slaying. The answer was by no means definite, but it was unerringly confident. She need not worry, whatever happened he would take care of the demon for her. Finally the ranger gave a sigh and looked away as she rotated her jaw with a curious mix of relief and frustration.

"Alright," she gave in, "Just don't get them killed. Those are good men and women you're leading."

"Of course," Kydar responded, "We'll be fine. You go get your sister."

The ranger nodded slowly as she swallowed against a lump that had welled in her throat. It had been a very emotional two days for the ranger, and the prospect of being able to save her sister brought Rakiv great relief. Kydar smiled slightly and then turned and strode away, quickening his pace in an attempt to catch up with his team.

"Oh… and Kydar!" Rakiv called.

But this time the scribe paid her no heed, other than to raise a hand and give a wave as he trotted away from her. The ranger watched him go and gave a breathy chuckle as she shook her head again. Infuriating, but she couldn't deny the deep gratitude she felt. A rustle in the sand alerted her to Butter's presence, as the crocodile glanced up at her curiously and then shuffled past to catch up to Margrid's group. Rakiv hesitated a moment longer, watching the new guildmaster and his team vanish into the distance before she too turned and made her way back towards the sanctuary. As she walked the thick veil of scarlet hair fell around her face, shading her eyes as a single tear tracked its way down her cheek. Though no one else heard, the ranger left two words in her wake as she trekked across the sands.

"Thank you…"


	22. Chapter 21: To the Rescue

**Ch. 21**

**To The Rescue  
**

**The following takes place between 5 a.m. and 12 p.m.,  
on the day of the Execution of Spearmarshal Kormir:**

The sun had not yet risen when a band of legendary brigands stole through the quiet market of Yohlon Haven. The sky had only just begun to pale with the coming of dawn, and a few industrious merchants were already up and about, organizing their merchandise for the day's work. Still, no eyes were laid upon the stealthy group that made its way across the outpost and towards the inns on the far side of town. The red stone pueblo buildings began to reflect the morning hues, as a sliver of sunlight peaked over the horizon to touch the roofs of the sandstone structures. The party reached the door of the Dejar Inn, and quickly pushed their way inside, away from any prying eyes.

The tavern was empty, save for a single drunk at the bar who was lamenting his hangover even as he ordered another tankard of ale. The woman tending the bar denied him, and instead handed him a vile looking mixture of juices and demanded that he drink. As the man inspected the glass, the bar-tender looked up and a broad smile crossed her face.

"Well, well," she smiled happily as she wiped her hands on her apron, "If it isn't my heroes. Welcome, welcome! Anything you want is on the house!"

"Good to see you too Ailonseh," Rakiv chuckled as she stepped down to the tavern floor, "It looks like you're doing well."

"Oh much better, yes," the younger woman responded, "Captivity really isn't that hard to get over, once you've taken a month or so to recover."

"So I can see," the ranger said, taking a stool at the bar, "I also see your father left the inn in your hands."

"Daddy said it was time I took up a respectable profession," Ailonseh claimed as she crossed her arms and imitated her father's ever gruff expression, "And that perhaps if I wasn't always off doing good, I wouldn't be in the position to be kidnapped by ungrateful ruffians."

At this Koss burst out laughing as he too took a seat at the bar. The rest of the party gathered around and grabbed their own stools, content to wait for their contact.

"Sounds just like dad," Koss shook his head, "He said something similar when I ran off to join the Sunspears."

"Oh I know," Ailonseh smiled at him, "That's why I blamed you for setting a bad example for me."

"Ah, great," Koss sighed, "One more thing for him to be mad at me about. Thanks Ai."

"You're welcome big brother," she snickered in response.

"Well at any rate," Rakiv chuckled at the siblings' exchange, "We're here to meet somebody. What'd you say his name was Marg?"

"Simon," Margrid spoke up, "They call him Unlucky. Never once won a bet or a gamble, poor sod."

"Aye, but I dun survived a hell of a lot more than most saltdogs," the drunk at the end of the bar drawled, "So mah luck cain't be all bad."

"Melandru's mercy… that you Simon?" Margrid blinked at the drunken man, "Yew look worse n' a seasick crocodile on Wintersday."

From the floor, Butter gave a short series of croaks, which caused Rakiv to laugh in response. When she took notice of her companions' puzzled looks, the ranger merely waved them off.

"Oh it's nothin', just an old story is all," Rakiv chuckled, "Butter and I had to do some sailing, around Wintersday last year. Long story short, you never want to see a crocodile vomit… or smell it for that matter."

As collective groans of disgust rose from the group Butter gave an indignant thump of his tail, but said nothing else.

"Yeah well 'tis me alright," Simon snorted, "An' I still be waitin' on me ale!" he snapped.

"You'll get no more from me you lush!" Ailonseh retorted, flinging a soggy dishrag at him, "Drink that and sober up! I'll not have you puking all over my bar!"

"I'll puke wherever I damn well please…" he slurred, reeling on his stool, "An' there's not a damn thing you cin do 'bout it."

"Simon, I need what we talked 'bout," Margrid snapped at him, "Have you got it or not?"

"Got wha…?" the drunk pirate asked.

"The maps, yew swamp brained cutthroat!" Margrid cried, "Have you got the blinkin' maps!"

"Oh… oh those maps?" Simon asked, blinking curiously at Margrid, "I ain' givin' 'em ta yew sweet cheeks. Them maps only goes ta my good ole cap'n… Marigold the Fly!"

"It's Margrid!" the corsair ranger shouted, "And that's me! Simon I ain' got time fer yer shenanigans!"

"Well… well I ain' got time fer _yer_ shenanigans!" he snapped at her, and then grinned lecherously, "All though… I might 'ave time fer a tumble pretty lady… if'n yer h'interested."

"Oh good grief," Rakiv sighed as she pushed out her stool and stood up, "Look Simon, we need that map and we need it now. What's it going to take for you to give it to us?"

"W-whoooa… whoa now… slow down red," he chuckled as he licked his lips, looking her up and down, "Yew can join in too. There's plenny o' Simon ta go 'round."

"Ugh…" Rakiv sighed, pinching her nosebridge in frustration.

"Balthazar's blade… sis, how much did you give him to drink?" Koss asked.

"He kept paying," Ailonseh shrugged, "So I kept serving. I didn't realize how many he'd had until the last group left for the night. I tried to cut him off and make him drink that concoction there, but he won't have any of it."

"Will it sober him up enough to tell us where the map is?" Rakiv asked.

"It should," Ailonseh nodded, "It's daddy's special mix. It'll singe the hair off your chest, but it'll bring him back pretty quickly."

"Alright then. Koss, Dunkoro," Rakiv ordered, "Hold him."

Both men rose from the bar and moved to the pirate who teetered precariously on his seat. Upon seeing them approach, Simon wrinkled his nose with distaste and waved them away.

"Whadda yew two want huh?" he demanded, "I don' get down like that. Blokes ain't my taste… 'specially not old ones," he snorted at Dunkoro.

"Trust me rapscallion," Dunkoro responded icily, "_If_ I were so inclined, I could do a lot better than you."

"Now what makes ya say that? Ole Simon's a good catch ya know," the pirate said, his brow furrowing with mild offense, "And besides… h-hey, whaddaya think yer doin'? Getcher 'ands offa me!"

The warrior and monk gripped the drunk pirate by either arm and twisted his limbs behind his back. Koss caught a handful of the man's hair and yanked his head back, keeping a firm grip on the struggling pirate.

"Lemme go! Lemme go yew land lubbin' clod-kickers!" Simon cried in protest, "I ain' that kind o' pirate!"

"Hold him still," Rakiv said as she snatched the glass from the bar, "Margird get his nose."

The corsair ranger reached over the pirate and clamped his nostrils shut between two fingers, and held his proboscis fast despite Simon's attempts to shake free of her grasp.

"Alright Simon," Rakiv said as she raised the glass to his lips, "Chug."

The ranger tilted the glass and began to pour the thick, reddish, murky liquid into Simon's mouth. The pirate spluttered and spat in an attempt to keep the foul tasting combination out of his mouth, but soon failed at this and was forced to drink quickly in order to breath. After each gasp, Rakiv poured yet more of the concoction out of the tall glass down Simon's throat, and the pirate coughed and gasped several swears between each mouthful. Finally the glass was empty and Rakiv handed it back Ailonseh. Koss and Dunkoro released Simon, who pulled away from them and flailed about as he spluttered and spat.

"Ack! Flgaah!" he exclaimed, "Aagh you foul, poisioning wench! You've killed me you have! I'll be in me grave afore sundown, 'at's fer true!"

"Oh quit yer whinin' yew mealy-mouthed sealpup!" Margrid demanded as she slapped him across the face, "Sober up already! C'mon!"

The corsair set to swatting Simon back and forth across the face, even as the man flailed and reeled in an attempt to escape her. Finally he gained enough composure to fend off her blows and cry out in protest.

"Enough! Enough!" he shouted, "Ye'll swat me bloomin' cheeks off ye will!"

"Recognize me yet Simon?" Margrid demanded.

"Ain' nobody as could ferget a backhand like yers Cap'n," he grumbled, rubbing at his bruised face, "Any body ever tell yew ya ain't the least bit ladylike?"

"Me da' said it all the time, claimed I got it from me mum," Margrid snapped, "Now where's me maps?"

"Maps?" Simon blinked, before Margrid's withering glare cleared his memory, "Oh! The maps! Yew was wantin' layouts o' the Gandara fortress fer yer heist thingy."

"Yes Simon, those maps," the corsair ranger sighed, "Have ya got 'em or not?"

"Yes!" he nodded earnestly, and then shook his head despairingly, "An' no."

"Well which is it!" she exclaimed.

"'Tis both!" he replied, "Cause I only gots one of 'em."

The pirate dug into his dirty coat and withdrew a weathered roll of parchment, which he handed to Margrid. The corsair ranger unrolled it and frowned as she looked up at him.

"Well where's the other one then?" she demanded.

"Well, ya see… I kinda got mugged," Simon said, "Guess is to be expected, given my luck n' all."

"How did you get mugged Simon?" Margrid sighed, pushing back her braids with barely contained frustration, "Yer a pirate. Most o' these dirt walkers are scared at the very sight o' yew!"

"And the smell," Alendra put in, wrinkling her nose with disgust.

"Cause it weren't by a land lubber!" he cried, "It were Lem! He bullied me he did! Said he'd do all manner o' unseemly thing to me if'n I didn't give 'im the map!"

"So you just handed it over!" Margrid asked, "Where was your sword? Surely you had a knife or _something_! Ya coulda fought, yew yella-bellied sea cow! Not just given over my map!"

"Well I'd gotten mugged the day before, see," he grinned sheepishly, "And _them_ ruffians took me sword, cause it were purty n' worth a shiny penny."

"Yeesh," Nerashi chuckled from the bar, "I see why they call you Unlucky."

"Sad but true missy," Simon nodded sorrowfully, "Sad but true."

"Uuugh!" Margrid shouted, throwing up her hands and turning away from him.

"What do we even need two maps for?" Rakiv asked curiously, "A map of Gandara is a map of Gandara."

"Cept this here ain't a map of Gandara," Margrid sighed as she unrolled it and showed it to Rakiv, "This is the map of Bokoss Prison. We wouldn't be able ta find yer Spearmarshal's or me mate's cells with out it. The map Lem took were the Gandara map, which showed the way ta the vault we'll be thievin' from. Without _that_ map, this whole heist is a bust!"

Rakiv nodded slowly with understanding, and scratched her chin curiously. Margrid gave a defeated sigh as she slowly rolled the map and shook her head. Rakiv continued to contemplate their position, and then gave a small shrug and reached forward.

"Well, it's been great doing business with you Margrid," she said with a nod, "Now if you don't mind, I'll just take that and be on my way. Best of luck with your shiny crown thingy."

Rakiv swiped at the map, but Margrid just managed to pull it out of reach in time. The red-headed ranger lunged for it again, and Margrid nimbly sprang away. With a sudden cry Rakiv tackled the other woman, and both crashed to the ground amidst chairs and tables. The party quickly made room as Margrid and Rakiv struggled for the map, squealing and shouting at each other as they fought. Uncomfortable looks passed through the party, as they tried to decide whether or not to break them up.

"Give me… the map!" Rakiv shrieked, as she strained for the parchment that Margrid held just out of reach.

"Never!" the other ranger shouted back, pushing against Rakiv's face to hold her at bay.

"Alright!" Simon shouted joyfully as he applauded, "Cat fight! My money's on Cap'n the Sly!"

"I wouldn't rule Rakiv out," Koss chuckled, "She's way beyond feisty."

"Oh yeah?" Simon snorted, "I gots five hun'red gees what says otherwise!"

"With your luck, I'll take that bet," Rojis said immediately as he reached over to shake Simon's hand.

"You got a…" Simon began, before his face contorted.

A loud, audible growl came from the pirate's midsection, and his cheeks bulged slightly as his eyes began to water. Rojis' eyes widened and he quickly hopped away in surprise.

"Watch out, he's about to…" the elementalist warned.

Ailonseh was between them in a trice, wielding a large wooden bucket in her right hand. The petite bartender caught Simon by his hair and kicked his foot to knock him off balance. As the pirate went down, Ailonseh forced his head into the bucket, and held him fast as Simon gave a disgusting heave and fairly roared into the container.

"Rrrlllguuuuuuh!"

Rakiv and Margrid's fight ended as they quickly backed as far away from the pirate as they could. Sighs and groans of displeasure filled the room as the pirate regurgitated most of the alcohol he'd consumed over the last two hours. Ailsonseh scrunched her nose, but did not release him as he gave repeated heaves and his stomach continued to pump out its contents. Rakiv sighed, deciding to ignore the disgusting spectacle and turned back to Margrid.

"I need that map Margrid!" she demanded.

"An' I need it too!" she snapped, "But I also need the other one. This here's whatcha call a joint h'operation! We get the diadem and we get the prisoners, or we dun get nothin'. In short, No me, no Kormir!"

"You _really_ sure you want to put yourself in that position?" Rakiv growled.

"I'm not bein' unreasonable!" Margrid protested, "We'll still get yer Spearmarshal and all'll be well! We just gotta track down Lem, get the other map and head fer the fortress! It'll take an hour… two hours tops!"

"We don't even know where this 'Lem' is!" Rakiv cried.

"Well he cain't have gotten far," Margrid explained, "Lem's got a club foot, kinda shambles when he walks n' tends ta jostle back n' forth when he's standin' about. 'Tis why we took ta callin' him Shifty Lem, cause he be shiftin' about."

"Fine, which way did he go then?" Rakiv sighed.

"That way…" Simon said from the bucket that Ailonseh still held his head in, "He went that way…"

Rakiv looked in the direction he pointed and arched a brow.

"He went towards the fortress?" she asked skeptically.

"He's plannin' ta make use o' the map fer hisself," Simon's muffled voice explained, "Gonna get ta the treasure afore you can cap'n."

"Of all the backstabbin'…" Margrid grumbled, "Ya know, used to be an honorable life, this piratin' business."

"Uh huh," Rakiv sighed and shook her head, "Fine, then let's move out. Sooner we catch this bastard, the sooner we can get into Bokoss."

"Thanks for everything Ailonseh," Alendra said to the bartender.

"Anytime," the girl smiled as she looked up at them, "DV is always welcome at the Dejar Inn!"

With that the party made for the door, leaving the tavern and its two occupants behind. After spluttering into the bucket again, Simon tapped the floor to signal his defeat.

"Alright… you can let me up now," he said from inside the bucket.

"Not a chance, you lout!" Ailonseh responded, "I'll not have a drop of your bile on my floors! Now keep your face in that bucket and get out! And don't let me catch you in here again!"

Effectively cowed by the angry innkeeper, Simon did as he was commanded, and quickly followed the guild as they made their way out of the Dejar Inn.

The last time the guildsmen had seen the southern coast near Gandara, it had been in the middle of a storm, in the dead of night while explosive shells fell down about them. In the early morning light, the beach was actually quite beautiful. Red sand gave way to pristine white as foam crested waves lapped at the shore. Whatever craters had been made from the bombardment that all of them remembered, had been washed away by time and wind and rain. Though the memory remained terribly vivid, the land itself had erased all evidence of that dark night of defeat.

As they headed out across the ruddy dunes, Margrid led the way, following a trail of bootprints left by a man who was obviously favoring his right foot. The trail led them north and east, taking them straight towards the Elon River Delta. The Delta was a lush area that was well populated by a number of Heket tribes and indigenous skale. These creatures tended to stick to the shallows, in order to avoid the human patrols that frequently marched across the island beaches. Margrid led them into one of the rocky passes that led to the bridges between the delta islands, and abruptly raised one fist to call them to a halt.

"Target sighted," she reported quietly, her eyes narrowing as she stared into the distance.

Rakiv too peered out across river's stream and caught sight of a rather peculiar situation. A pair of corsairs had been arrested on their knees and were surrounded by a group of very unpleasant looking Kournan soldiers. The soldiers appeared to be questioning them, though at their distance the words could not be heard over the river's flow. Margrid peered carefully at the group, and then gave a nod of satisfaction.

"They've got Shifty Lem," she reported, "And I think the other be another one of me old crewmates… Jack o' Truths."

"You Red-wings are all over the place, huh?" Rakiv remarked.

"Yeah well…" Margrid nodded, "That's what happens when ya refuse the Warmarshal's bribe. C'mon, we best get down there afore they decide to kill 'em."

"Better idea," Rakiv said, as she popped the cover off of her hip quiver, "Koss, Alendra, get down to those rocks and sneak up on them. Be ready to move in on my mark. Dunkoro, Rojis, Lonai, move into the water and give them support. Margrid, Nerashi pick targets and wait for my signal. Move."

The party split and moved to do as bidden, quickly taking up positions in the river and amongst the rocks. Koss and Alendra carefully tip-toed their way across the island shore, moving behind the jagged boulders until they were close enough to listen to the soldiers' conversation. Alendra quickly flipped on her guild emblem and held it up to broadcast the conversation.

"… honest we are!" one of the pirates was saying, "Jus' makin' our way up ta the Passage ta ply our wares!"

"And I'm asking you what sort of merchant just strolls about without his goods?" the field commander demanded, "These are prime hawking hours, and you're burning daylight. No merchant worth his coin isn't ready to open shop at daybreak."

"Well see, we ain't rightly yer average merchants!" the pirate cried, "We're uh… uhm… well, tell 'im what we are Jack."

"We're escorts," the other corsair responded dryly, obviously peeved with his companion.

"Yeah we're… escorts?" the first pirate blinked, and scowled at his partner before giving a quick nod to the guard captain, "That's right, escorts. We're real good to the ladies and stuff. Take them out, show them a night on the delta… real romantic sorts we are."

At this the guard captain burst out laughing, and his men followed suit. Several jibes passed through the group as they mocked the kneeling pirates, only one of whom laughed along in hopes of earning the soldiers' good graces.

"Ah hah… hahah… ahh," the captian chuckled as he wiped a watering eye, "Ya see… it's suspicious things like that that make me think you're lying to me. I don't like liars."

"But…!" the pirate began.

"Kill 'em," the commander ordered casually, "Both of 'em."

"We need them alive…" Margrid hissed to Rakiv.

"Draw strings," the other ranger ordered, "On my mark… 3… 2… 1… mark."

With simultaneous twangs a volley of arrows shot to the sky and vanished into the bright blue above. A moment later the warning whistle approached the Kournan patrol, and several eyes widened in alarm… but it was far too late. Five guards were immediately knocked off their feet, borne to the ground by the unseen attack. Alendra dove from her hiding place, and her arm blurred as she sent a javelin whizzing between the two pirates to strike a sixth guard in the chest.

"Flash out!" Rojis called.

Before either the commander or his remaining soldier could react, a blinding flash erupted between them. Koss vaulted over the rock and was upon the blinded soldier in an instant, cutting him down with a heavy stroke from his sword. The commander was quicker to recover and turned to face the burly warrior with an enraged snarl. The ring of steel from its sheath alerted Koss, and the warrior turned just in time to see the sword raised over head. A deadly whistle zipped past his ear as a javelin sailed just over his shoulder and pierced the commander through his clavicle. As the commander died with a gurgle, Koss relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Alendra," he chuckled.

"Don't worry," she said cheerfully as she moved to retrieve her javelins, "I got your back."

"We're all clear here Guildmi… er, Rakiv," Koss reported, "Targets secured."

"Copy that," she responded, "Moving to you."

Koss turned to the pirates, who were forced to remain on their knees as Alendra held them at spear point. The party converged around the corsairs, who gave sighs at their new predicament.

"Oh thank gods you came when you did!" the first pirate exclaimed, attempting to salvage the situation, "Those soldiers were crazy!"

"No, those soldiers were right," Margrid said, pushing her way to the front of the group, "I jus' didn't want 'em killin' ye afore I got the chance."

"Margrid!" the first pirate exclaimed, "Wh-what are you doin' here?"

"Hello cap'n," the second said, "Good ta see ya."

"Likewise Jack," Margrid responded, keeping her gaze fixed on the first corsair, "Never could trust ya Lem. Most connivin', crafty, back-stabbin' snake-below-decks I ever had on me ship."

"Maybe _that's_ why you call him 'shifty'," Rojis chuckled.

The pirates blinked at the elementalist curiously and Margrid shook her head.

"Nnnoo… cause then he'd be Untrustworthy Lem," she explained, frowning in confusion at Rojis, "There's a difference. He's shifty cause he shifts a lot. Look at him now."

"It's true," Lem nodded, as he shifted his weight to his right knee, "Speakin' o which, ya mind if I stand?"

"I sure do," Margrid snorted, "Now gimme the map!"

"Map?" Lem asked with feigned confusion.

The question earned him a boot to the face that sent him rolling across the sand. Margrid stormed after him as Lem scrambled to his feet and prepared to make a run for it. The pirate's hobble slowed him down and Margrid leisurely followed as she raised her bow and notched an arrow to the string. She soon found that she needn't have bothered, for someone else was already waiting for the fleeing pirate. Just as Lem made it to the river there was a sudden splash and a loud hiss that caused him to shriek in fright. A moment later the shifty pirate reappeared, as Butter dragged him by his boot back up the beach.

"Good catch boy," Rakiv chuckled.

Butter gave a muffled croak as he kept his jaws shut tight around the pirate's foot.

"Give it up Lem," Margrid snapped, "Or the croc here'll eat ya alive."

"A'right!" the pirate shrieked, "Jus' get 'im off me!"

"The map Lem!" Margrid shouted, "Give me the map!"

"I don't have it!" he cried out.

"Butter, would ya kindly take 'is leg?" Margrid requested.

As the crocodile began to bite down, Lem squealed in terror and pointed with a frantic finger.

"Jack has it! Jack has it!" he screamed, "I swear ta Grenth he does!"

"Jack do you…?" Margrid sighed as she turned to the pirate, and then paused to find the corsair already extending a sheaf of parchment to her.

"Sorry cap'n," Jack said monotonously, "Jus' love seein' the bugger squirm."

"Yer a cruel man Jack o' Truths," Margrid chuckled, "I be takin' it he brought that to ya fer decodin'?"

"He did," Jack responded, "I finished."

"Good man," she said as she accepted the map from him, "Oh, n' you can let that sorry sod go Butter."

The crocodile gave a disappointed hiss as he expressed his hunger, and the fact that there'd been no time for him to hunt his breakfast that morning. Rakiv chuckled and waved to her animal companion to convince him to release the pirate.

"C'mon Butter, you don't want that unwashed meatsack anyway," she said, "We'll find you a nice jailor to snack on or something."

Butter slowly let go of the pirate's leg with a croaked grumble and slowly backed away. Lem scrambled to his feet and quickly put several feet between himself and the pouting crocodile, who continued to eye him hungrily.

"Well uh, seein' as there's no reason fer me ta be stayin' about…" Lem chuckled, "I think I ought…"

"Oh there's reason," Margrid said, "Yer ta be our h'excuse."

"E-excuse for what?" the pirate blinked as he shifted uncertainly from foot to foot.

"Excuse for why a patrol squad is returnin' to the fort early," Margrid said and turned to smile at the pirate, "Gotta thank ya Lem. Yer little blunder saved me the trouble o' huntin' down proper disguises."

"You… want us to wear Kournan uniforms?" Nerashi questioned, eyeing the dead bodies, "Bloody, Kournan uniforms?"

"Give 'em a wash in the river n' they'll be right as rain," Margrid shrugged.

"Rakiv…" Nerashi began, turning to the red-head.

"Uh Marg… I think there are some… misgivings, about wearing a Kournan uniform," the ranger chuckled, "Some sense of becoming what we've been fighting I think."

"It's not so bad Nery," Rojis spoke up, already in the process of stripping one of the corpses of its belongings, "Don't look at it as wearing the uniform… look at it as _spiting_ the uniform. We're using their colors to undermine their efforts. That's how I look at it and it's always made me feel better," the spy chuckled.

"Now there's a bloke who's makin' sense," Margrid nodded as she yanked the clothes from a dead guard, "Oi Butter, yew can 'ave one o' these here. They're still warm n' everything."

The crocodile gave a somewhat indignant hiss, indicating that he was not of the habit of consuming anything he hadn't killed himself.

"I cin respect that," Margrid nodded in agreement.

"Uugh! That drives me crazy!" Alendra finally cried.

"What does?" Rakiv asked as she picked up a Kournan helmet.

"How do you guys always know what he's saying!" she exclaimed, "He's a crocodile! All I hear is 'hssssss!' and 'crruuuuk!' He doesn't use words!"

Rakiv blinked at Alendra curiously and then looked down at Butter. The crocodile retuned his mistresses stare, as both human and animal realized that they had never really stopped to consider their communication. As Rakiv glanced at the other rangers of their group, she could see the same curious revelation dawn upon each of their faces, and finally she could only give a small shrug in answer.

"I guess it's just a ranger thing," she replied, as she hopped into a pair of standard issue breeches.

"Dun worry yer pretty liddle head 'bout it," Margrid chuckled as she tossed a helmet to Alendra, "If'n yer confused, we'll be there ta translate for ya."

The paragon seemed far from satisfied with this answer, but decided to let it go. Soon enough the party had completely reoutfitted themselves, taking special care to ensure that the Kournan clothes covered their own armor and uniforms. Once done Margrid and Rojis performed inspections and adjusted their comrades armor until they were satisfied that the disguises would be sufficient.

"Right, so," Margrid nodded as she surveyed the group, "I know most o' yew ain' used to this unner-cover work, so jus' let me and the ele spy here do all the talkin'. If'n we asks ya somethin', jus' give us a hearty 'Yessir'. Aye?"

"Yessir!" all responded quickly.

"Perfect," Margrid chuckled, her impish grin growing even wider than usual, "Now let's steal us some loot."

The bell in the guardhouse rang rapidly, an annoying sound that disturbed Sergeant Behnwa from his scroll. The Sergeant decided to ignore it, deciding that the women in this month's issue of Gypsy were far more entertaining than whatever duty he was about to be called to. Yet the bell insisted, and eventually the ringing began to drive him towards madness. With great frustration he rolled up the scroll and stomped to the bell station, where he snapped open the cover of a broad copper pipe.

"What!" he snapped, "I'm trying to get to know the contestants for Miss Scion here!"

"Sorry to disturb you from your… uh, periodical, Sergeant," the voice of a distinctly unamused female wallguard responded, "But we here on the wall were wondering when you last sent squad six out on patrol."

"Uh… about an hour ago," the Sergeant replied, "Why?"

"Cause they're already coming back up the bridge," the woman's voice echoed out of the pipe, "Dunno what they're doing back after only an hour, but seeing as we're on high alert today, thought you should know."

"What the…?" Behnwa frowned as he turned to the guardhouse window and peered out.

True to the report, squad six was already on their way back to the fort, and were quickly approaching the bridge's first gate. Behnwa gave a grumble as he snatched up his bow and returned to the copper pipe.

"Alright pick some targets and keep me covered," he sighed, "They're probably just delivering a report, but we'll do it by the book anyway."

"Yes sir," the reply came back.

Benwah kicked open the guard house door and trotted down the short flight of steps to the cobble stones below. The northeastern bridge had only recently been rebuilt, after the Sunspears had managed to destroy it when they made their escape from the fortress. It had taken quite some time, and a lot of tax increases, to gather the money and materials to have it remade. The new bridge featured two portcullises on either end of the bridge, which created two new checkpoints that could stop invaders or escapees. Squad six now stood before the first portcullis at the far end of the bridge, waiting patiently to be let in. Benwah made his way to the portcullis directly in front of Gandara's gate, and pulled down a large, fluted copper mouth piece as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem… Colonel Korrah," he spoke into the mouth piece, "You're not scheduled to end your patrol for another three hours. What's going on?"

The sergent peered across the bridge as he waited patiently for the answer. The copper tubes were hardly an efficient means of communication. Much of the time the voices were garbled or faint, and the problem grew worse the farther away the speakers were from each other. But the tubing was less expensive to implement, and for a lowly sergent like Benwah, enchanted guild emblems were simply above his pay grade.

"Korrah here," the answer finally came back, "We caught some scrub trying to push off with a boat full of contraband. We're bringing him and some evidence in."

"What kind of contraband are we talking about?" Benwah demanded, and then paused to listen.

"E-dust sir," Korrah replied, "Crates of the stuff."

"Huh, alright bring him in," Benwah sighed.

The sergeant quickly flipped two toggles and then stepped away as the portcullises on either end of the bridge began to rise. Benwah made his way back up into the guard house, grumbling under his breath about drug dealers and their ilk as he caught hold of a large lever and pulled. With a snap and a groan the counterweights were released, and the gates of Gandara creaked open slowly. As the series of safeguards opened up to let the patrol enter, Benwah stepped outside the guard house to peer at the prisoner being brought in.

"How much did he have?" the sergeant called out.

"Ten or twenty crates!" a patrol man called out, "We scattered most of it in the surf. We uh… confiscated the rest."

The patrolman gave a flick of his wrist and sent a small leather pouch sailing up to Benwah. The sergeant caught it and peeked inside, to find it contained a rather healthy deposit of premium elemental dust. Benwah grinned happily and gave the patrolman a casual salute.

"Much obliged soldier!" he called out, "Best get that miscreant into Bokoss quick like. No tellin' when the Warmarshal will arrive!"

"Thanks, will do!" the patrolman called back amiably, "Don't use that all up at once now!" he added with a laugh.

Benwah only chuckled as he stepped back inside and closed the guardhouse door. Soldiers helping soldiers was a beautiful thing, especially when it came to things that took the edge off. Besides, today was a day of victory. The terrorists had been largely suppressed, the response fleet continued to push back the Istani navy, and in mere hours the traitorous Spearmarshal would be executed. Swelling with patriotic pride, Benwah decided to start his own private celebration as he opened the pouch. With way things were going, there was hardly anything that could ruin this day.

"Did… did he say what I think he said?" Alendra hissed to Rojis.

"Yeah… he said the Warmarshal is on her way," the elementalist whispered back, "But… what's she doing here today?"

"Routine inspection?" Koss suggested.

"No… no Varesh would not come here herself unless it was a very important matter," Dunkoro responded, "She's already launched her fleets, and most of the rest of her forces are still in Jahai, are they not?"

"How would we know?" Nerashi grumbled, "We have almost no idea what she's been up to lately."

"Stay cool everyone," Rakiv instructed, "It doesn't matter, we've got time before Varesh and her bodyguard get here. Play it cool, and we'll be in and out before she ever knows we were here."

"Aye, right sensible that is," Margrid agreed under her breath, but aloud gave a quick bark, "Move it, fool!"

Shifty Lem stumbled forward and then gave a muffled cry as the corsair's boot found his rear. The pirate had been bound and gagged, as Margrid had feared he might attempt to give them away if he was allowed to speak. Lem shot a dirty look over his shoulder at the pirate woman, and promptly received a hard backhand for his insolence.

"Walk!" she barked, "Or I'll walk you off the fort wall!"

The threat seemed to curb his disposition, and the corsair stumbled onward, grumbling darkly behind his gag. Upon leaving the gatehouse the party found themselves in the fort's outer keep, a broad corridor that ran the length of the fort's outer wall, and offered access to the many stairs that led to the walltop. Margrid directed the party out of the keep and down into the interior passages of the fortress. As they walked Rakiv fell into revire once more, as old memories danced before her eyes. Girlish laughter echoed off the walls, as the pitter-patter of bare feet rose from the cobble stones. She and Kormir had played games here, and she even spotted the rafter beam she had once used as an escape after she had successfully tagged Yurukaro.

As they passed out of the corridors and into the inner keep, the call of gulls drew her attention upwards. A small smile crossed her features as she watched ghostly memories of herself and her sisters hopping across the parapets that boardered the rooftops. A twelve-year-old Varesh Ossa lept from a roof's edge, and squealed as she managed to land squarely upon a smoking chimney. Rakiv's memory self laughed as she helped haul her sister to steadier footing, and then beckoned to the older two to follow. Yurukaro's stern commands for them to return to the ground went unheeded, as Kormir gave a wild whoop and sprang across the gap. So enthralled in her reminiscence was she that she fairly jumped when Alendra placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You said you used to live here?" the paragon asked.

"Yeah, pretty much grew up here," Rakiv nodded slowly.

"Has it… changed much?" Alendra questioned.

"Yeah," Rakiv chuckled, "It was a temple when I lived here… a home. Now it's a fortress. Used to be you could still smell the bread from the ovens around this time, and the bells were ringing to call us to the morning prayers…"

"… I'm sorry," Alendra said slowly.

"For what?" Rakiv laughed lightly, "You had nothing to do with this."

"I know," Alendra nodded, and then gave a small chuckle, "But no one should have to sneak into their own home cause their enemies took it over. And _no one_ should have to do it twice."

"Eh, well," Rakiv shrugged, feigning indifference, "You know what they say. Home is where the heart is."

"And where is that, exactly?" Alendra chuckled

Rakiv blinked in confusion, and was about to ask the paragon to clarify, when a crash and a shout drew their attention. The sound had come from the other side of the keep and behind one of the barracks. An unearthly roar followed the crash, and then a scream as a man came hurtling out from behind the guard quarters. The soldier had been flung so hard that he smashed straight through an empty weapons cart, and finally rolled to a stop several yards away.

"What the…?" Rakiv began.

Her question was answered when the source of the roar came barreling around the corner. It appeared almost birdlike, with large curved spines from its back that resembled odd wings. A whip-like tail lashed behind it and the barbs on the end rattled menacingly as it thundered across the square. The creature had no hands, and instead cruel bony hooks gleamed at the end of its arms. As it closed on the fallen soldier its beak snapped open and it released another hellacious shriek.

"Bring it down!" someone screamed, "Bring it down!"

A troop of soldiers followed the beast, chasing it and hurling spears at its back. The creature paid little heed to the blows, until on soldier managed to stop it by pinning its tail to the ground. The monster howled angrily and turned on the offending guard, its hooks singing through the air as it shredded him in an instant. The guard troop continued to frantically chuck spears at the monster, and in response the creature howled and charged their formation.

"Dwayna defend us…" Dunkoro breathed, "It's a demon!"

"They have no chance against that thing!" Koss exclaimed.

"N' neither do we," Margrid surmised, "And while it be distracted, we'll be runnin' away afore it figures out we're on the menu too."

"No," Rakiv countered, "I won't have that thing roaming the fort while we're trying to make our escape. We bring it down."

"And uh… you've got a plan for that… right?" Alendra chuckled nervously.

"Just one," Rakiv claimed.

Without another word, the ranger abruptly broke into an all out sprint, her boots pounding the cobblestones as she dashed straight for the demon. The party gave exclamations of alarm and warning, but soon gave chase as well, hoping to save their comrade from her foolish endeavor. Rakiv however, was completely unafraid. As she ran she muttered quickly under her breath and drew a red fletched arrow to her string.

"Spirits of the skies," she muttered rapidly, "Speed me with a Harrier's Haste!"

A burst of wind swelled behind her as she loosed her shaft. The demon turned from its slaughter to face her, and the arrow struck its bony chestplate hard. It roared angrily and charged head long into a second volley of three arrows, all of which now pierced its flesh. In pain the beast closed on the ranger and raised its hooks high, intending to rend her as easily as it had the other offending humans. Rakiv was, by far, the swifter. A light hop sent her sailing high over the demon's head and well out of its reach and as she dropped behind it, she released a heavy barrage of iron tipped arrows into its back. The demon cried out in pain, but soon found that the infuriatingly fast archeress was not its only concern.

A javelin struck its the face, a sword blade glanced off of its knee, and an electrical charge suddenly bolted through its body. All these the demon shrugged off, though the attacks did little to decrease its ire. It swept a hook at the warrior between its feet, and swatted at him with the rattling barbs of its tail. Koss rolled aside just in time to avoid the hooks and barely raised his shield quickly enough to stop the tail. The blow, however, was inhumanly strong and threw him bodily through the air. Koss gave a cry of alarm as he found himself thrown aside, and Alendra rushed to take his place on the front line.

"C'mon!" she challenged, shaking her spear at the demon, "Come and get me!"

The demon charged, but was quickly distracted as a malignant and deathly swarm suddenly assaulted it. Lonai held her mouth wide open as she breathed out the swarm of occultic insects that now attacked the demonic creature. The demon stumbled backwards, swatting at the evil insects that surrounded it. All too late it sensed its doom, and turned just as Rakiv sailed through the air to land on its chest. With an enraged shriek the demon lifted its hooks, certain that this time the red-headed human would die. Neither blow ever landed. Instead, Rakiv calmly aimed a single arrow at the demon's head, and released a point blank shot into its skull. The demon froze, as the destruction of its cranium sent a paralyzing shock through its nervous system. With a graceful backflip, Rakiv sprang off the creature as it toppled backwards and crashed lifeless to the stones.

Relieved silence settled over the keep, and the only sound to be heard was the panting of the soldiers as they eyed the corpse warily. The demon did not move, and though it was quite obviously dead, no one felt safe near the body. Rakiv approached the cadaver and scornfully ripped her arrow free of its skull. The ranger grimaced at the gory mess that issued out of the wound and quickly hopped back to avoid the brackish black blood that spilled to the cobble stones.

"Oogh… good thing you arrived when you did soldier," one of the guards grunted as he pushed himself up from the ground, "That thing got loose from the handlers and just started tearing up everything in sight."

"Where did this come from?" Rakiv asked, not taking her eyes from the demon.

"Hell if I know," he grunted as he clutched at his broken ribs, "Probably from the Plaza. All manner of unearthly things go on in there. That's why we keep it corded off."

"I see…" Rakiv nodded slowly.

"Ah… look, I know you guys are probably about to go on patrol," he grunted, "But could you do us a favor? I need to get these wounded to the infirmiry, but somebody's gotta watch after these convicts."

"Convicts?" Rojis spoke up, taking over the conversation from Rakiv.

"Yeah," the guard said as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "We were escorting some prisoners back out to Bokoss after their trials this morning. But my unit's in no shape to take them back to the pen now."

"Actually we're headed that way already," Margrid put in, "Caught a drug dealer out on the coast. Where'd you leave those lowlifes?"

"Chained them to a post back… rrgh… back there," the guard grunted, wincing against the pain in his side, "Much obliged for the help soldier."

"You need a hand with these wounded?" Rojis offered.

"No, no," the guard quickly shook his head, "Getting these prisoners back behind bars is more important. The pen is supposed to be on full lockdown by the time the Warmarshal arrives. It'll be my head if everyone's not back in their cells."

"You wouldn't happen to know when she's supposed to arrive do you?" Margrid asked, "We haven't heard much news since we took the early shift this morning."

"Well the execution's supposed to take place around sundown," he shrugged, "My guess is the Warmarshal will be here before dusk. But who knows really. Just hurry up and get them back to Bokoss."

"Understood," Margrid nodded.

The party moved out, heading for the archway that led out of the inner keep and into the upper market square. Just as their troop turned the corner, a call behind them caught Rojis' attention and he turned back to see the guard captain waving to them.

"Oh! I forgot," the man shouted, "You'll need the prison password! If the gate guard stops you, tell him that Captain Kahturin told you that one and twenty blackbirds ate seven pies!"

"Got it," Rojis called back, and then quickly whisked around the corner.

The elementalist spy trotted across the upper market square to catch up to his comrades, who were gathered around a lamp post. He slowed to a stop and peered over their shoulders as he listened in on the conversation.

"Oh boy are we glad ta see you," someone was saying, "They gave us the death sentence they did! I'm too young to swing from the gallows just yet! I ain' even gotten to pillage no place!"

"Suwash, 'ow many times we gots ta be tellin' ya?" someone with a much deeper voice sighed, "We ain' that sort o' pirate! Respectable theivin' an' honest pilferin' only!"

"Nevah shoulda let this one in the crew cap'n," another advised , "Oi told you, oi said it time an' ag'in. He's too young an' don' know no'fink 'bout piratin'."

"Well it weren't yer decision to make Fahij," Margrid said, "Huh… this is a pretty good lock. They really didn' want you boys h'escapin'."

"Oh, Rojis, you're back," Alendra noticed, "Can you help us with this? We're trying to get this chain off."

"I can try," Rojis said, and then frowned as he caught sight of the prisoners, "Who are these miscreants anyway?"

The persons who had been speaking were a trio of corsairs, all attached to a long chain by their manacles which had been secured around the tall light post. Rojis raised his fingers and muttered a small incantation, activating a lightning touch that sparked and fizzed at the end of his finger.

"Oh, 'spose I ought introduce 'em," Margrid said, "This here be Jerob No-Spine, Fahij the Smiles an' the newest member o' the Red-Wings, Suwash. They be part of me old crew, thems that escaped afore that nasty business on the Barbarous Shore that is."

"I told ya afore!" Suwash complained, "It's Suwash _the Pirate_!"

"An' _we_ toldja afore," Jerob grumbled at him, "Ya cain't give yerself yer own name! Ya gots ta wait 'till yer crew come up wiv a proper name for ye!"

""Sides," Fahij laughed heartily, "Ain' no corsair worth 'is salt what calls hisself 'the Pirate'. 'Tis downright repetitionative it is!"

"I believe the word you're looking for," Dunkoro sighed, "Is _repetitive_."

"Roight, what the geezah said," Fahij chuckled.

"I am not that old!" Dunkoro cried.

"Alright, you guys may feel a little charge here, but try not to jerk too much," Rojis said as he prepared to weld through the iron chain.

As the group stood conversing, Rakiv stepped away from them and wandered across the square. This had been their training ground, and the wide open square had once been populated by sparring dummies, practice targets and various exercise apparatuses. Now there were stalls and tents and tarps and carpets laid out all over the place. What was once a house of discipline had become a house of trade… and now it was a house of war.

Amidst the stalls the ranger caught sight of a familiar spot, and quickly made her way past the expansive and unoccupied tents. She came to a stop and a small smile crossed her face. Three marble pillars stood about three feet high off the ground, each one well cleaned and polished. They did not seem so high now, but Rakiv vividly remembered when the pillar had seemed to taunt her with its height. A small sigh slipped through her lips, before she forced herself to turn away. There was something else she needed to see.

The ranger left the upper markets and made for lower ground, heading through the myriad of stairways and alleys that were the paths through the Moon Fortress. She emerged from beneath a stone archway to find herself in the ante-sanctum, a long circular corridor that surrounded the heart of the Moon Fortress. As she walked the circumference of the sanctum, new memories flashed through her minds eye, though these were far more thunder in the skies was matched only by the roar of bombards on the walls, as the Sunspear survivors dashed through the chamber. Somewhere above the din she heard Tahlkora's voice crying to them, urging them to follow her out and to safety. The sounds of battle behind them told her that the demons, the Margonites were not far behind. All this seemed dim in the haze of shock, wonder and terror that gripped them all. They had left so many behind, so many good men and women. They had lost friends, comrades, brothers… and sisters.

"Oi, soldier!" a voice called, "Can you help me out?"

Rakiv shook her head as she broke from her daydream and looked up at a gate guard who was rapidly shifting from foot to foot.

"What can I do for you lieutenant?" she asked, peering at him through the slots of her kettle helm.

"I've been on duty all morning," he explained, still hopping from foot to foot, "And nature has long since stopped just calling and has started shouting. My relief still isn't here so… would you mind? I _really_ gotta go!"

"Oh, sure not a problem," Rakiv agreed, and waved him away, "Better make a run for it."

"Oh thank you _so_ much!" he gasped and quickly rushed away, "I owe ya one soldier!" he called back.

Rakiv watched him go and then turned to take in her surroundings. She stood at one of the northern gates to the Plaza of the Five Gods. Whoever she had just relieved of duty, was apparently guarding the gate… and she had to wonder why. If that demon had come out of the Plaza… what had Varesh turned it into? For a moment the ranger hesitated, unsure of what she would see if she turned the corner. It was not a sense of religious reverence that caused her apprehension… instead it was the thought of the desecration of a place she remembered well, that gave her pause. Finally Rakiv released a slow sigh, swallowed hard, and stepped through the gate.


	23. Chapter 22: Super Natural

**Ch. 22**

**Super Natural**

**The following takes place between 6 a.m. and 1 p.m., **

**on the day of the Execution of Spearmarshal Kormir:**

The crow of a crested moa announced the break of day, though the sun had yet to peek over the horizon. The pale sky above had donned its morning hues however, and the changing of heavenly colors bid the guildsmen to rise from their beds. Zudash had led them at a swift march to the south, and the party had chosen to stop in the village of Pojahelon for the night. Ossjo had been delighted to see them, and while the village men set to preparing a feast, the woman took it upon herself to show the guildsmen the improvements to the village.

Pojahelon had come a long way in the months since they first aided Dormant Vengeance. The trade agreement Rakiv had formed with Zudash had included funding and supplies for Pojahelon, whom Rakiv had considered one of their official allies. Thus Pojahelon had become the recipients of a steady stream of supplies from the Dejarin estate, much of it meant to improve their standard of living and the growth of their crops. The fields were now defended by sturdy fences that kept the local wild life out of the growing harvests. Many of the aqueducts had been repaired, or replaced entirely with new and more efficient water direction systems.

Even their homes had been remade, now with stone and mortar instead of twigs and clay. Construction had even begun to place a wall around the village, to better protect it from the creatures that roamed through Arkjok Ward. Though their population remained small, the farming village now saw much better days, and even elder Isma admitted a measure of gratitude towards the underground guild.

Though the hour had been late when they had all turned to their beds, Kydar had risen early to see that the party would be ready to move by sunrise. The elementalist had felt the weight of his decision fall upon his shoulders almost immediately after their meeting with the Order of Whispers. He had been proud of his position as Rakiv's second-in-command, and had offered all his skill and talent to the guild as a member of their leadership. Rakiv had been correct, however, he did not truly want to be guildmaster. The business of being a leader of men was best left to those who inspired greatness in others, people who could spur soldiers on to glorious feats and legendary deeds.

Rakiv's reputation helped in this regard, and her prowess as a fighter only solidified this quality as part of her character. Kydar however, felt wholly inadequate for the job. He was a scribe, an academic. Sure he was fair in a fight, and had learned to do things that other men could not, but he was no leader of men. It had been all fine and good to talk as _if_ he could lead the guild, show excessive confidence and quell all fears through eloquence and style… but it was another thing entirely to follow through. And Kydar knew that whatever happened, he _had_ to follow through.

With such thoughts weighing on his mind, the elementalist left the village guest house and stumbled down to the riverbank. The Elon flowed quietly here, and the light banter of the water's babble was calming and soothing. The elementalist loosened the ties of his tunic and pulled the garment over his head, giving a grunt of effort as he tossed it aside. With a small sigh he knelt at the river's edge and splashed his face with a handful of the cold water. It was only then that he realized he was not alone.

Their newest party member sat only a few paces downstream, though she appeared to be paying him no attention. The woman in black sat cross-legged on the river bank, her posture perfectly erect as she gazed eastward across the river. Kydar arched a brow in curiosity as he watched her, until she finally took notice of him and turned her pale gaze towards the scribe.

"Good morning, guildmaster," the woman said in well annunciated, silken tones.

"Morning to you… Apprentice," Kydar replied awkwardly, "You're an early riser too huh?"

"No," the woman chuckled lightly, "I have no need of sleep. I trust, however, that your slumber was pleasant yes?"

"Uh… yeah," Kydar blinked, rather skeptical of her claim, "Yeah it was alright. Better than the last time. Stone houses are cooler than stick and mud ones."

"I can imagine," the Apprentice chuckled, "Though I do recall when Pojahelon was much more than a half-abandoned village of desperate agriculturalists."

"You do?" Kydar blinked, "Are you from around here?"

"Oh no, no," the woman shook her head, "But I have traveled to many a forgotten corner of Elona. I find that the most precious things come from the most overlooked places. Don't you agree?"

"Good morning," Anicara's voice broke in.

The young elementalist appeared to be in brighter spirits than usual for so early in the morning. Kydar looked up as the hydromancer approached, knelt by the water side and unrolled her field kit. The scribe arched an eyebrow at the numerous personal hygiene tools contained in the leather pouch and gave a chuckle as he rose to his feet.

"Better hurry up you two," he said, "We move in thirty minutes."

"I don't believe our Trademarshal friend is aware of this decision," the Apprentice mused.

"Then I'll wake him," Kydar said as he snatched up his tunic and tromped uphill, "Just be ready. Thirty minutes."

As the scribe stomped away Anicara set to scrubbing her teeth while quickly drawing a comb through her hair. The Apprentice arched an eyebrow at the girl's multitasking, and then gave a small chuckle of amusement.

"Anicara, is it?" the dark woman asked.

With her mouth full of paste, Anicara could only nod in confirmation.

"I see," the woman nodded in return, "You are from this village, correct?"

Again Anicara nodded as she put down her brush and drew a handful of water from the river, which she gargled and then spat into the grass.

"Ahh, I thought so," the Apprentice nodded, "There was a sort of… familiarity between you and the villagers. Different from their conversation with the others. If I may be so bold, might I inquire as to your age?"

"Fifteen," Anicara responded quickly as she lifted a blue lipstick to her lips and quickly applied her make-up, using the river as her mirror, "Sixteen in a couple of months," she added.

"Fifteen…" the Apprentice replied with a slow smile, "My, my… how time flies."

"What do you…?" Anicara began, giving the woman a curious look, before a shout from the village cut her off.

"Form up!" Kydar's voice shouted, "Hurry up!"

"Ah, and the guildmaster calls," the Apprentice chuckled as she rose to her feet in a surprisingly graceful motion, "A pleasure speaking with you miss. You seem to be much more… civil, than my last master. I do hope that we can be friends."

"Uh… yeah, but…" Anicara began again.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Kydar was calling, "Let's move!"

"My but he _is_ impatient," the Apprentice laughed lightly, "Though I do admire an assertive man."

With that the dark clad woman strode off, her long legs carrying her quickly through the fields with only the slightest sway of her hips. Anicara frowned as she watched the woman leave, unable to shake the deep uneasiness that had settled in her stomach. There was something… wrong, about that woman.

The party left Pojahelon with many well wishes being called in their wake. Zudash led them north, rather than south, to a series of bridges he had recently commissioned. The bridges provided a means of crossing the several river isles that dotted the northern edge of the Elon River Delta. The Trademarshal seemed rather proud of the development, claiming that the bridges allowed traders and shippers to circumvent the Zehlbahn Garrison to the south. The going was swift, and some of the guildsmen were surprised at the pace set by Zudash as he led them across the islands and out of the Ward. Upon being questioned as to the reason for urgency concerning the river spirits, Zudash curled his lip inwards as he contemplated his reply.

"It is better that she tell you herself," the Trademarshal finally decided, "Dehjah is far older than all of us, and has been the guardian of the river since history can remember. If anyone truly understands the danger, she does."

"Oh come now Trademarshal, there's no reason to be so grim," the Apprentice spoke up, her seemingly ever present smile twitching at her lips, "The worst that could happen is the death of the Elon as we know it. Of course Kourna would wither and die without the river, but I'm fairly certain nothing of value would be lost. Besides, we've no need to worry until the demon reaches the Mirror of Lyss, which would take him quite some time I think. "

"By then we would be unable to stop it, witch," Zudash snapped, "Do not make light of these matters. You serve a new purpose now, remember it."

Despite Zudash's outburst the Apprentice seemed completely unperturbed, and indeed appeared to be even more amused. Rather than respond in kind she gave a musical chuckle and nodded to him respectfully.

"Of course Trademarshal," she tipped her head slightly, "My apologies for upsetting you."

The glare Zudash gave her proved that he did not believe her apology, but rather than offer a retort he simply turned away and continued to lead them eastward. The party settled into uncomfortable silence, until Kydar strode up next to the Apprentice and struck up a new conversation.

"Alright, so I have to admit," he began, "I've studied a lot of these old sects and orders, but I really thought the Order of Whispers was gone. As far as I knew they were just informants and guardians of places and things that were better left untouched. When did this whole demon hunting thing kick in?"

"Oh, you wish to know what _I_ know of the Whispers?" the Apprentice asked, turning to look at Kydar with surprised curiosity.

"Well, yeah, seeing as you're part of it," he chuckled, "I just want to know a little about who we're dealing with here. Or are you sworn to secrecy or something?"

"Oh no, not at all," the woman laughed lightly, "That is one vow the Master neglected to force upon me. I believe he was counting upon my ignorance to keep me silent, but as usual he underestimates me…"

The woman trailed off as she stared into the distance, a grin playing across her features as she contemplated quietly. Kydar blinked in confusion and then cleared his throat to regain her attention.

"Right well… can you tell me anything?" he asked again.

"Oh, of course handsome," she smiled as she returned her gaze to him, "The Order has added quite a few tricks to their repertoire over the last few decades. Many of them are treasure hunters and finders of secrets, but the Masters have been increasingly interested in gaining more offensive abilities. That is, the ability to fight things for themselves, rather than relying on others to fight for them."

"Isn't that what they're doing now?" Kydar blinked, "Isn't that what they've _always_ done?"

"Always?" the Apprentice arched a thin eyebrow, and then smiled in recognition, "Ahh, you are referring to Turai Ossa."

"Astute…" Kydar complimented, surprised at how quickly the woman seized upon his vague inference, "But yeah, Turai is a good example. The Order supposedly knew how to break Joko's push, but instead of using it themselves they gave the information to Ossa and let him do the hard work."

"Such is the nature of the Order of Whispers," the Apprentice smiled, "And it remained largely unchanged over the centuries. As the Master said, they are not like your Sunspears. Think of the Order not as some dark army of secret soldiers and swift slayers, but as an information agency, a network of connections meant to discover every dark secret and uncover every forgotten truth."

"And they finally figured out demon slaying?" Kydar asked.

"Quite by accident, I assure you," she chuckled, "But indeed they did, and the lesson they learned showed them that they cannot afford to be passive any longer. Recent events have only pushed them further towards taking up an offensive. With your Sunspears broken, there are no longer shining spears to pierce the dark. The Master sees much potential in your guild… and I must admit, you are a rather impressive lot."

"Thanks," Kydar chuckled.

"Of course," she smiled with a small nod, "But you are also quite few in number, and the Master sees that you will need aid if you are to succeed. If your little display yesterday was any indication, you correctly identified his intentions."

"He wants to manipulate us," Kydar stated, "To hold us in front like a sword or a shield while he waits for the opportunity to strike with the knife."

"Indeed," she agreed, "Though I should warn you to be cautious. You may share common goals, but should the moment require it, he will sacrifice you and your guild if it means he can gain an advantage over these fell creatures."

"The Master is a man of duty and honor," Zudash broke in angrily, "He does not break his word or turn back on his promise!"

"Then I find it quite curious, Trademarshal," the Apprentice replied sweetly, "That he has made no promises."

"Alright, alright let's just settle down," Kydar said in response to the expression of absolute wrath that over took Zudash's features, "I do have one more question though, if you don't mind."

"Do I?" the Apprentice paused to contemplate, "No, I don't believe I do. Please, ask away."

"If you serve this Order, why don't you identify with them?" Kydar inquired.

"Please, elaborate," the woman requested, though a knowing smile had already crossed her lips.

"You keep saying 'they' and 'their' and 'them'," the scribe pointed out, "Never 'we' or 'our' or 'us'."

"My, my," the Apprentice grinned, though her gaze bore a new and somewhat disturbing depth to it, "You _are_ a sharp one aren't you? I do believe I could just eat you up."

Kydar blinked at the woman, who continued to stare at him wolfishly. In the uncomfortable silence that followed Kydar found himself wondering if he really wanted to ask his question again, as she had yet to answer it. He was saved from further conversation when Zudash brought the company to a halt and grumbled gruffly.

"We're here," he announced.

The party stood on an island at the northernmost end of the Dejarin Estate. To the south they could see the sprawling plains of Zudash's lands, and the many fields where crops of wheat and barely bowed in the breeze. To the north the demolished checkpoint of Kodonur Crossroads still sat in ruins, as the Warmarshal had neglected to see it rebuilt after the guild's taking of the Estate. The group came to a stop amidst several granary silos on the high ground of the island and took stock of their surroundings. Anicara was particularly intrigued as she stared at the shimmering lights that bounced about at the edge of the island's shores.

"Kydar…" she spoke up, "Isn't that a ward? An earth ward?"

The older elementalist turned and peered in the direction she pointed and then nodded in agreement.

"It is," Kydar said, stroking his gotee curiously, "A layered ward… at least three I think. Zudash, what's going on here?"

"As I said, it is better that she explain for herself," Zudash repeated, and then turned away from the guild as he called out loudly, "Listen to the winds, there are secrets in the shadows!"

"_Pay heed to the water_," a disembodied voice responded, that seemed to resonate all around them, "_For it speaks with the sound of whispers._"

A rush of wind rustled the trees as clouds of mist suddenly rolled over the island. Kydar shielded his eyes against the sudden onslaught, but the storm was over as soon as it had come. All eyes looked up to behold six beings that coalesced out of the clouds of mist. They were all far taller than the humans, and their bodies appeared to be made of shifting blue waters. While most of the party stared up at them in awe, Kydar recognized them as creatures he and Rakiv had met before.

"Water djinn," he identified, and glanced at Zudash, "These are your river spirits?"

"_I am Dehjah_," one of the djinn spoke as she drifted towards him, "_You are the one called Raelesin yes? I have seen the deeds of you and your comrades. It is good that the Master was able to convince you to come._"

"Yeah, convinced, let's call it that," Kydar chuckled, "So do you mind if I ask what you have to do with all this?"

"_I am the spirit of the River Elon_," Dehjah spoke, raising her four arms to gesture at the watery expanses all around them, "_In ancient times it was given unto me to watch over the river's flow, to nourish and protect it that it might in turn nourish and protect the life in this land. It was I and my sisters who first spoke to Kunai Ossa and bid him to build his great dam at Mahnkelon, to bring life to Kourna and to quell the earthen demons._"

"So you've been at this for awhile," Kydar commented as he nodded slowly, "Well, what can we do for you? We hear you've been driven out of the river? Is that what the wards are for?"

"_Indeed they are Raelesin,_" the djinni woman nodded slowly, "_The clanmarshal of these lands, Varesh Ossa, has unleashed the foulest taint upon this river that I have ever seen. This demon, that calls itself the Drought, has set loose many of the creatures that we bound beneath our waters long ago… though it did not do so without aid_."

"Really?" Kydar blinked, "The Master told us this was all the Drought's doing."

"_The Master is wise, but he does not see all_," Dehjah said as she folded her hands calmly, "_Varesh has been planning the sundering of the Elon for some time now, though her works seem more elaborate than need be. Still, she has gone to great lengths to taint this land and raise the earth demons from their slumber. Your efforts to stop her have been admirable, but I fear they were not enough._"

"What do you mean?" Kydar asked curiously.

"_When you journied to the oldest branch, the Bahnelon river,_" Dehjah said, "_You witnessed a ritual of darkness take place, yes? One that _you_ interrupted_."

The djinn gestured with two arms, pointing directly at Anicara. The water mage blinked and fidgeted as the djinn bid her step forward. Anicara complied, shyly shuffling to the front of the group where Dehjah regarded her carefully.

"_You struck down one who accepted the Warmarshal's coin, and began the taint that spread into the river,_" Dehjah nodded, "_Though you slew the one named Morolah, his work was complete in the summoning of the Torment Rift_."

"So… I didn't act fast enough.." Anicara concluded with a hint of depression.

"_Not so, young one_," Dehjah said, her eyes lifting in a smile, "_For even we knew not of Varesh's intentions. By closing the portal you forstalled this event, but the time has come now to finish the deed._"

"I-I see…" Anicara nodded, "Then, I'll do my best."

"_I am certain you will_," Dehjah nodded slowly, "_As will you all. Dervish Melonni has also long been a friend of the river, and rescued the Ancestor Tree from demonic taint. Others among you have sought out the tormented lands and corrupted natures that Varesh has awakened and unleashed. But the time has now come for you to face true evils, and to strike down real demons._"

"Just show us where they are," Kydar assured, "And we'll get to striking."

"_Then we will make for the shore,_" Dehjah said, "_There we, will test your might against this darkness_."

"I believe I will take my leave here," Zudash spoke up, as he waved a hand in farewell, "I do not think I will be of much use to you against these evils."

"Best toddle off to your Master, Tradmarshal," the Apprentice smirked, "He'll want to know that you've completed your errand, like a good little boy."

Though Zudash growled with great annoyance, he said nothing to the woman and instead bid the rest of the party farewell. The humans watched him go, until Kydar gave a nod and turned the water djinn.

"Well then, we're ready. Please, lead on," he gestured to her.

"_Come_," Dehjah instructed, "_This way._"

The water djinn drifted past the human group and her sisters followed her as they floated downhill towards the beach. The guild followed suit, tracking down to the water's edge where the djinn stopped and stared out at the river. Dehjah turned and extended a pair of hands to the sand as she spoke in a lilting, unfamiliar language. The humans quickly stepped back as the sands began to shift and churn inwards, threatening to suck them into the sinkhole. But instead of pouring down, the sands rose, turning into a fount of glittering glass before dissolving into ethereal substance. The form of an amber colored djinn sat in the sand, its hands clasped and its eyes shut in meditation as it murmured softly under its breath. Dehjah spoke to it, and for a moment it paid her no heed, instead continuing to mutter quietly before it finally raised its head. The amber colored djinn rose from the sand and unclasped its hands as it turned its eyes to Dehjah, and then cast its gaze down upon the humans.

"_Human friends_," Dehjah said to them, "_This is another who is a friend of the river. Her name is Yartu, and long has she watched over the beaches, islands and fields that surround the great river._"

"_Hmph, I had thought there would be more of you_," the earth djinn said with a touch of disdain, "_Is this the most that the humans can muster in defense of their land?_"

"Well we thought we'd have reinforcements by now," Kydar shrugged, "But this is what we got. The guild is kind of multitasking as it is, so I'm afraid you'll have to make do with just us."

"_Hrmph_," Yartu grumbled, "_If this is the most the Master can manage, then I fear his commitment is lacking_."

"_Peace,Yartu,_" Dehjah said, resting a hand on her fellow djinn's shoulder, "_The humans have come to our aid and that is what matters. Do not turn away a hand offered in friendship_."

Yartu made a sound that was not at all unlike a snort, but gave no other reply. Kydar directed an appraising stare at the earth djinn, and the elemental spirit returned a similar gaze. The scribe couldn't place much blame on the djinn, he might have been disappointed too had he expected an elite demon slaying team and was instead presented with a rag-tag group of mismatched fighters. The next few hours, however, would redefine the guild, either as lowly mortals, or true bringers of light in the face of great evil. It was the latter title for which Kydar was aiming.

"Dehjah," the scribe turned to the water spirit, "Before we begin, I'd like to know what we're up against. If these demons drove _you_ out of the river, I'm guessing they're not to be trifled with."

"_You speak the truth, Raelesin_," Dehjah replied, "_The demons of the earth are strong indeed. But they are not servants of the dark god, and can be bested by mortal hands._"

"They must align to _some_ god," Anorah spoke up as she strode to the front of the party, "From whence do such creatures come, if not from fallen deities?"

"_We know not, human,_" Yartu put in, folding her arms across her chest, "_The demons were summoned in Primeval times, when the Elon flowed only to the east, and did not pass through these lands. They were produced by an ancient cult, one that worshiped the cold, unliving stone of the earth's flesh._"

"Stone worshipers?" Kydar blinked, "Do you mean, the Cult of the Stone Face."

"_Hmph, it seems these humans know a thing or two after all Dehjah_," Yartu responded.

"_What my dear friend _means_ to say_," Dehjah broke in quickly, "_Is that this cult vanished from Elona long ago, but the evils it wraught remained. When the demons of stone strode forth out of the deserts, Kunai Ossa cried for help. It was we who answered._"

"So if they were made by the hands of men," Anorah claimed, her grip tightening on her scythe snathe, "Then they can be unmade by them as well."

"_One can only hope_," Dehjah nodded, "_We will find out momentarially. The wards you see around this island were, placed here when we djinn were forced to flee the river by the demons' awakening. The demons have taken over the lower Elon, and these waters no longer answer to our call. With the Drought's strength flowing through them, we water djinn cannot stand against these demons, lest we be consumed ourselves. We ask that you cast them down, that we might regain our rightful place as keepers of this river._"

"We're more than happy to help," Kydar assured the river spirit, "And we will do what we can to give you back this river. Now, where can we find these demons?"

"_You needn't look very far_," Yartu answered, "_When you are ready to fight, I will lower the wards… and once the magic is gone, the demons will come for us._"

"Alright, give us a minute," Kydar spoke up as he waved a hand to the party, "Everybody huddle up."

The guildsmen quickly gathered into a circle around Kydar and began checking their weapons and gear in prepration for the battle to come. Kydar adjusted his gloves and pressed his red jewel to his forehead as he turned to address the group.

"Alright, if what they say is true, this is gonna be different," the guildmaster nodded grimly, "So no winging it this time. We need a plan of action, and here's how it'll work. Melonni, Anorah?"

"Ahai, guildmaster?" both woman responded.

"You two are frontline," he instructed, "So you're going to be in the thick of it. Do what you do best, but make sure that nothing gets past the tideline. Stand your ground, strike them down."

"Yes, guildmaster," they answered in unison.

"Where are my eles?" Kydar asked.

"Ahai, senpai?" Sousuke replied.

"Yes master?" Anicara inquired.

At both responses Kydar visibly balked. 'Guildmaster' he could handle, after all, he'd usurped Rakiv to take the title from her. But these were terms of respect he was not sure he deserved, despite the fact that Sousuke and Jin insisted on using it when speaking to either him or Rakiv. After a moment the elementalist shook it off and quickly proceeded with his instructions.

"You two are my midline," Kydar claimed, "I don't know what kind of numbers we're looking at, but Ani I want you slowing them down. Sousuke, you're on defense. I want wards up at all times, as many as you can give me."

"Yes, guildmaster!" both responded, using his newly gained title this time.

"Tahlk, Jin," Kydar called.

"Ahai, guildmaster," Jin saluted.

"I _hate_ that nickname!" Tahlkora complained.

"You two are my backline," Kydar continued, ignoring the young monk's protest, "Tahlkora, just keep us up and fighting. Jin, any weak spot you see, I want you to hit it, prove that these things can bleed."

"Yes, guildmaster," they replied.

"Miss Apprentice," Kydar turned to the female necromancer.

"Oh please, no need to be so formal," the woman responded, "You can just call me Apprentice."

"I… don't see how that's much different but…" Kydar began and then sighed, "Look, the Master of Whispers said you'd show us how to kill demons. I expect you'll be doing that while we keep them harried right?"

"What, against these things?" she blinked, pale eyes wide in a feigned attempt at innocent surprise, "Oh no, no Guildmaster. These are lowly earth demons, creatures of dust and stone. We've no need of flashy displays here. I'll keep them well hexed for you, so that you big strong fighters can do what you do best. Sound good?"

"Is that all you can give me?" Kydar sighed in exasperation.

"I could give you more, but it might be a bit indecent," she winked.

"Fine," the scribe groaned, shaking his head at her goading, "Just join the backline and cast whatever it is you intend to cast."

"Of course, guildmaster," she smiled and bowed low, "As you command."

"Alright, positions everyone," the scribe ordered, "Be ready for anything. Dehjah, you and your sisters might want to clear the area."

"_Of course Raelesin_," the djinn bowed her head, "_We shall pray for your victory, and await your return_."

As the djinn dissolved into mist and wind, the party scattered, each of them quickly moving to the positions Kydar had ordered them to take. Anorah and Melonni moved down the beach and stopped at the water's edge. Both women brandished their scythes, and Melonni cast a nervous sidelong glance at Anorah. The Zaishen dervish was immobile, staring with intense focus at the river, ready and unafraid. Behind them the three elementalists stood several paces apart, and readied their various enchantments.

Anicara released a breath of frosty air as the cool magic of her water attunement coursed through her veins. A rush of warmth beside her alerted her to her mentor's own enchantment, as he aligned himself to magical fires. A rumble to her right drew her attention and she watched Sosuke plant his foot and sink slightly into the sand, as the weight of an earth attunement settled upon him. At the top of the beach head, Jin knelt on the sparse grass and planted her quiver into the sand beside her. She snatched an arrow from the wooden case and notched it to her bow as Tahlkora began muttering a prayer beside her.

"All ready?" Kydar asked.

"Yup," Anicara nodded.

"Ready and waiting," Melonni called back.

"I'm ready!" Tahlkora responded.

"Yi!" all three Zaishen shouted in canthan.

"Well that was a bit forceful, don't you think?" the leather clad woman arched an eyebrow.

"Apprentice!" Kydar barked, "Are you ready?"

"For you handsome, always," she remarked.

"Lyssa give me grace…" the scribe grumbled, even as Anicara gave an amused giggle, "Yartu, we're ready when you are!"

"_Then let us test your mettle_," Yartu responded, "_Stand fast_."

The djinn lifted all four of her arms over her head and her body shimmered with magical energies. With focused calm the spirit slowly lowered her hands and pressed her palms downward. As she did the wards began to weaken, dissolve and then finally were dispelled all together. No one spoke, and no one moved. The only sound in the air was the quiet bable of the Elon as it ran its way south towards the sea. Kydar blinked curiously, expecting a sudden onslaught of hideous foes. However, it was the shifting of Anorah's stance that warned him danger was fast approaching.

It began as a ripple, expanding outwards across the placid surface of the running water. It was joined by another… and then another, and then another. And soon the ripples were moving, picking up speed and racing towards shore like torpedo tracks through the water. As the tracks approached they were joined by more, and more, and more until Kydar gave up counting them. Whatever was coming, it was about to outnumber them. The scribe unsnapped his thigh holsters and drew both his wands, gripping the wrappings tightly as their enemy bore down upon them. Just as the ripples reached the shore, they vanished, and the surface of the river suddenly turned placid. Several brows furrowed in confusion, but some in their group were not decived.

"Anorah!" Sousuke shouted.

"I saw it," she snapped, "Melonni, back!"

"What?" the kournan dervish blinked.

"Back!" Anorah cried, as she quickly backpedaled up hill.

The Zaishen regained her footing and then gave a savage cry as she brought her scythe down into the sand. Beneath the earth there was a pained shriek and a gout of blood spurted out of the dirt as Anorah grunted and hauled out the creature she had pierced. The Grasp of Chaos writhed on her scythe blade, clutching at the zaishen steel that had pierced its stony hide. With a snarl of contempt Anorah placed one foot on the creature's shoulder, and with a brutal yank rent the demon in two as she freed her scythe from its body.

"In the sand!" Sousuke cried, "They're in the…!"

The elementalist's repition was interrupted, as the sand of which he spoke suddenly, and violently, erupted. A half-dozen grasps sprang forth, shrieking angrily and raising their obsidian claws in search of flesh to shred. One sprang upon Sousuke, and knocked him to the ground. It was quickly repelled when the elementalist responded with a formation of stone that rose from the ground and counter-attacked the beast. The ebon hawk clutched the demon's hide in its granite talons and beat its way skywards, before performing a suicidal divebomb into the rocks on the riverbank. The gargoyle and demon slammed into the boulders and were dashed to pieces, while the real battle raged on.

"Back up! Back up!" Kydar shouted, as he quickly sprang backwards, "Don't let them break our formation!"

As the elementalists made for higher ground, Anorah and Melonni quickly sprang upon the attacking demons. Melonni spun into the fray, pirouetting on point of toe as she struck the nearest grasp with staggering force, knocking it aside as she bore down upon her next victim. Anorah had fared better in obtaining the demons' attention, but now found herself amidst a ring of three evil creatures who raised their claws and charged with wild shrieks.

"God of eternal flame, empower my blade," she prayed fervently, "With Balthazar's Rage!"

A sphere of holy fire burst from the dervish's form, delivering a punishing blow to the demonic attackers. Heedless of rending fangs and slashing claws, Anorah lept upon the demons, rending flesh and tearing limbs as the scythe blade sang gleefully. Melonni pressed her assault, finally managing to dispatch another demon and looked up just in time to see that one had escaped her.

The grasp galloped up the beach head, it's ravenous gaze locked upon the olive colored flesh of the enemy female elementalist. Already it was savoring the taste of a meal to come, when it was forcefully stopped in its tracks. An imagined burdened weighted its limbs to the sand, even as a new hex was layered over the one that impeded its progress. The demon turned its attention to the offender, a tall, dark-skinned necromancer who casually extended her weapon, a bloody knife made of shodily carved bone. The knife flashed with craven magic, and the demon immediately sprang at the necromancer, seeking shred the woman before her curse took hold. But the magic had already done its work, and the necromancer smirked with satisfaction as a surge of dark energy spilled the blood of the aggressor. The demon crashed to the ground as its life ebbed away and finally the limbs of its corpse became quiet.

"Hmph, cocky little bastard," the necromancer commented.

"Thanks… but that was kind of my kill," Anicara chuckled, as she lowered a summoned ice spear.

"Oh was it?" the Apprentice asked, "My apologies miss."

"Ladies!" Kydar shouted, "When you're finished with the tea party, we could use some help! We're still being attacked!"

The scribe spoke truthfully, as the demons had been reinforced by more grasps that surged out of the river's sand, crying wickedly as they charged the human party. The light of Sousuke's wards danced about them, causing many of the demons' blows to glance harmlessly off of the enchanted flesh of the mortal defenders. Small formations of glass littered the beach, remnants from the intense heat of Kydar's explosions as he launched fire balls and raised magma spikes across the beach head. The body count rose, as the grasps flung themselves savagely against the human's defenses and were struck down again and again. And yet still they came. When the humans retook the sand, the grasps began emerge from the water, flying out of the river and shrieking terribly as they shot towards the land. Arrows flew overhead, striking many of the demons in mid-flight as Jin rapidly shot them out of the air. The few that escaped her missles met death amongst flashing blades, shining crystals or raging fires.

"I don't know about you guys," Anicara finally spoke up, "But this is getting irritating!"

"Then by all means," Kydar called back, as he reduced an approaching demon to cinders, "End it!"

"Tahlkora, cover me!" Anicara called as she rushed from the mid-line towards Anorah and Melonni.

"_Be fed by the fruits of a healing bounty_," Tahlkora prayed, as she extended her wand towards the elementalist, "_Healing Seed!"_

As the enchantment glowed over Anicara, the elementalist dashed across the beach, her heels clicking against the shards of glass as she made it to the water line. The hydromancer murmured quickly under her breath, as she raised her staff over her head and brought it down into the water.

"_Ice Spikes!_" she commanded.

A crackle of blue rolled through the river's water, and with a loud snap, the liquid crystallized. The water transformed into a jagged landscape of mighty crystal lances, impaling or encasing the demonic horde. The young elementalist breathed out, panting with exertion from the spell as she stepped back from the edge of the ice.

"Now why…" she began, pressing a hand to her chest in an attempt to catch her breath, "Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to see what we were up against," Kydar explained, "Sousuke! Smash 'em."

"Yes, guildmaster," the earth elementalist responded as he began to chant.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Melonni chuckled lightly, pushing mussed braids out of her face, "I was kind of scared for a bit there, but these guys really aren't that tough."

"I take it they have a different effect on other nature spirits then?" Kydar asked, as he nudged a broken corpse with his boot, "Well we can tell Dehjah and the others that…"

"Uhm, begging your pardon guildmaster," the Apprentice spoke up, raising a finger daintily to procure his attention, "But I do not believe we're quite finished."

"What? How are we not?" Kydar arched an eyebrow, "We got 'em all, nothing's coming out of the river. Time to move on."

"Yes, of course guildmaster," she nodded graciously, and then gestured with one arm towards one of the fallen creatures, "But these are merely lesser demons, the 'bottom rung' if you will. Dehjah and her tribe could have dispatched these themselves."

"Well then why call us out here for this?" Kydar asked in confusion.

"Well, and mind you I _am_ only guessing," she admitted, as she pointed out across the river, "But I believe the thing that requires your attention… is _that_."

The guildsmen turned their eyes in the direction the necromancer pointed. The field of spikes Anicara had created had indeed slain the army of grasps, but beyond her icey construct, in the deep and faster running waters of the Elon… something moved. The being beneath the surface was large, massive enough to create a visible shadow where the light did not penetrate the waters. As it moved, the river's surface belled upwards, bulging as though thrust from its natural course by the rising of some ancient titan. Snaps and cracks sounded, as the surge of displaced water washed into the shattered spires of ice and washed them away, and the tide rose to lap hungrily at the beach head.

"Higher ground!" Kydar shouted, "Get to higher ground!"

The Elon roared, as if in pain as its waters rose higher and higher, pushed and distorted by the monster that emerged from its depths. With a mighty splash, the waters broke, releasing a spray of foam as the mammoth demon stood revealed. It was a colossus of stone and earth, standing at a height that would make giants tremble. A pair of massive pillars of bedrock formed its legs, upon which it stood in the rushing waters of the Elon river. Its body was a construct of granite and basalt, ending in a flat plateau that lacked any form of cranium. Perhaps most terrifying were its arms; gigantic limbs of pure white marble adorned with thick, sharp spikes of glittering quartz. The demon possessed twelve of them.

"Oh my gods…" Tahlkora breathed in terror.

"Dwayna, Lyssa and Grenth!" Melonni swore, "What are we supposed to do against _that_?"

"Take it down," Kydar responded firmly, as he twirled a wand between his fingers, "But hold positions. I wanna see what it does…"

Despite many apprehensions the guild held its ground, though all brandished their weapons high. The demon shifted as it appeared to catch sight of them and then beat several of its arms against its various shoulders. The crunching thunder was nearly deafening, and obviously a sign of challenge.

"I don't suppose you have anything to deal with _this_ do you?" Kydar asked, half-turning his head towards the Apprentice.

"Mmm… no I do not believe so…" she responded, though this time she seemed considerably more troubled by the fact, "This is not the sort of demon the Order often deals with. My arts will be of no use here. I do, however, have an idea."

"And that…?" Kydar began.

"Look out!" Anicara cried.

The demon had delivered its challenge, and now intended to make good upon it. The creature dipped its hands into the river, and with a titanic heave lifted a slab of stone out of the river bed. With a whistle of air against porous stone, the demon flung the slab through the air, sending it sailing for the beach head.

"Sousuke!" Kydar ordered.

"I have it!" the zaishen elementalist called.

As the guild scattered to all sides, Sousuke ran directly into the path of the oncoming slab and stomped a foot into the earth. As he did so, thick sheets of shale lifted out of the sand and spiraled about him, before flying to his body and locking in place as heavy plates of armor.

"_To the lord that sits in the depths of the world_," he called, for once casting in common tongue, "_Raise thy shield and lend strength to my form! Stoneflesh Aura!_"

Between the armor plates the elementalist's skin hardened, thickened and changed colors until it became hard as flint. As the shadow of the gargantuan projectile loomed over him, Sousuke did not flinch and stepped forward to meet it. With a loud cry the zaishen met the slab with a mighty crack, slamming his armored head into the stone. The slab shattered and broke into a thousand pieces that rained across the beach and splashed back into the water. Sousuke raised his wand and pointed at the demon, before cracking his armored fists against his own shoulder plates, answering the creature's challenge.

"Okay, if it's going to do that, we're going to have to go and get it," Kydar stated, "Apprentice, your plan?"

"Oh, well it's very simple really," the necromancer woman responded, "I believe this is some form of a 'hecatonaire', a legendary rank among the demon hordes. It is said they were monolithic beasts that possessed one hundred arms. If that is so, then all the 'hecatonsaire' that I've ever heard of, have a weakness on their backside. A small hole, covered by a thin sheet of volcanic glass located in the center of their back. Breach it, and you may slay it."

"Oh, so all I have to do is get on that thing's back," Kydar snorted, "No problem. Thanks so much. I'll just go climb it and do that."

"An excellent idea guildmaster," the Apprentice smirked, a hint of malice entering her smile, "I wish you the best of luck of course. Do try and not to get squashed flat. I'd hate to be the only one laughing at your funeral."

Kydar gave no response but strode past the woman. If she'd expected a reaction out of him, he was determined to disappoint her. Instead he focused on the creature ahead of him. The scribe had faced his giants in the past, but this was beyond his ken. If the Apprentice was telling the truth, and if her legend was also true, they had a chance to bring the thing down. But they'd need to get to it first, or otherwise be bombarded by huge slabs of land.

"Jin!" the scribe called.

"Ahai, guildmaster!" the ranger responded.

"Stay here on shore and give us cover fire," he instructed, "There's some kind of weak spot on that thing's back. If you see something that looks like glass, no matter how small it is, shoot it."

"Yes, guildmaster!" Jin nodded curtly.

"Everybody to the shoreline!" Kydar ordered as he brandished his wands, "Anicara!"

"Yes master? Er… _guild_master?" she quickly corrected.

"Give us somewhere to stand," he commanded.

The hydromancer smiled, rather excited by the scale of the conflict they faced. The girl once again stepped to the water's edge, and focused intently as she held out her staff over the river.

"_Ye wintery waters of the frozen deeps_!" she shouted forcefully, "_Encase mine enemies in thy frozen grasp! DEEP FREEZE!_"

A crackle of blue, a groan in the water… and suddenly a cacophonous snap as the river froze over. The spell did its work well, forging a broad platform of thick ice that surrounded the demon. Kydar stepped forward, carefully marching on the ice as he motioned for the guild to follow.

"Watch your step!" he advised, "Flank that thing and find that weak spot! Go!"

The dervishes moved in first, their practiced grace allowing them to practically glide across the crystal surface as they charged the great stone demon. The elementalists followed carefully, though Kydar gave a small grunt of frustration as Anicara skated effortlessly ahead of them. Tahlkora brought up the rear, and slipped twice before she found her balance and proceeded to move within range of her comrades. On the shore Jin raised her longbow and notched an arrow to the string, keeping her eyes wide open as she waited for her shot.

As the dervishes approached, the demon roared and swung two of its arms downward. Both women threw themselves aside to avoid the titanic limbs as they crashed down onto the ice. The entire glacier shuddered, costing others their footing, but the ice held firm. A fireball impacted into the demon's torso, and the explosion forced it to rear back in pain. Kydar busily prepared another as Sousuke loosed his own cast to pelt the demon with enormous, conjured boulders. The earth demon shrugged off the stoning it received and responded in kind, directing four fists to point at the offending elementalists. The quartz spikes glowed, and then rocketed out of the demon's marble flesh as jagged projectiles of crystal. Kydar dove aside to avoid the spikes, while Sousuke's skin hardened and Zaishen stood his ground. The elementalist realized too late he had underestimated the strength of the attack, as the stone caught him in the chest, carried him off his feet and into the ice. The sheer force of the projectile smashed the elementalist through the thick, frozen sheet and forced him into the river below.

"Man down!" Kydar reported, "Melonni! Weaken that thing! We can't take hits like that!"

The dervish woman gave no sound of reply, far more focused on keeping air in her lungs as she fled a pair of enormous fists that pounded the ice in her wake. Melonni unsuccessfully tried to skid to a stop as one fist caught up to her, and slammed into the ice ahead of her, missing her by inches. With a grunt the dervish planted her feet against the stone knuckles and pushed off, sliding across the ice between the demon's legs.

"Goddess of living earth," she prayed, "Grant me thy Armor of Sanctity!"

A flash of gold enveloped the Kournan dervish, and a wave of holy energy struck the demon's flesh. With a heavy groan of stone the monster sagged in its stance and its movements turned sluggish as it strength was severely compromised. Melonni was quick to follow up the attack, and grunted as she slammed her scythe blade into brittle stone near the demon's 'knee'. The dervish pushed off of the creature's limb, sliding in a circle around the massive leg as her scythe blade cut through the stony flesh. With a loud cry, Melonni yanked her scythe free, completing the circular cut that severed the demon's leg.

"Comin' down!" she called as she skid away from the falling monster.

Stone grated against stone as the demon unbalanced and toppled, and only managed to save itself by slamming five of its arms into the ice. Enraged by the loss of it's limb, the demon quickly sought vengeance as its remaining arms lashed out at the closest humans. Anorah dove aside, but found herself directly in the path of a second fist. Moments before the knuckles impacted, a whistle zipped through the air and an arrow landed in the monster's wrist. The stone cracked from the blow, and two more arrows followed, and finally a fourth missile found it its mark. The force behind the projectile caused the demon's fist to snap off of its arm, and plummet to the ice below. Anorah scrambled against the ice, but the slick surface afforded her no momentum. A pained cry tore from the dervish's throat as the severed fist landed on her leg, and held her trapped against the ice.

"Anorah!" Melonni cried, as she rushed to aid her fellow dervish.

"Melonni look out!" Kydar warned.

A mighty, marble palm swept at the women, intent upon squashing them flat against the frigid surface. They were saved when Anicara intervened. Clad in frozen armor, the young elementalist slid to a stop and raised her arms up as she locked together the plates of her armor. The hand struck her outstretched palms and stopped as Anicara's ice covered body acted as a brace to stop it's downward progress.

"Move!" she squeaked with effort, feeling the ice begin to crack at her feet.

As Melonni dragged Anorah from under the fist shaped boulder, the demon changed its plan and quickly closed its fingers over the offending elementalist. Anicara shrieked in fright as she was scooped up into its grip and raised high above the river. Stone ground against ice as the marble fingers flexed, and the demon began to crush the girl in its grip. Anicara's cries for help mingled with the snaps of ice as her armor began to give way under the incredible pressure of the demon's clenched fist.

"Jin!" Kydar called out across the ice, "Keep those arms off of me! Tahlkora, I'm gonna need some heals!"

"Yes sir!" the monk called back as she readied a new spell.

The fire elementalist sprinted forward, half-sliding and half-running across the artificial glacier. The demon held its prize high over head focused on grinding the girl to paste as it squeezed ever tighter in an attempt to break her armored shell. However, it did not fail to take notice of a dark skinned pyromancer rushing across the ice toward it, and responded with a savage offensive. Fists, elbows and arms crashed down around Kydar, and many of the attacks were interrupted by well aimed shots from Jin's longbow. A mighty punch to the ice directly behind the elementalist threw him off his feet, as the glacier cracked and began to break apart.

Kydar spun through the air as frigid shrapnel tore through his clothes and bit into his flesh. He hit the ice with a crunch, and something in his leg twisted. The elementalist bit back a groan of pain, even as Tahlkora's healing spell quickly restored his mobility. Kydar sprang to his feet again, forcing himself to ignore the frigid needles in his skin and he stumbled across the ice as he reached the demon's leg.

Having lost one such limb to Melonni, the demon leaned on its side, still supporting itself on several arms as it's others struck at the escaping dervishes and the monk who insisted on healing them. It was alarmed, therefore, when it felt something bite into its calf as the elementalist began to scale it. Kydar's wands found holes in the stone, footholds and indentions which he used to pull himself up the back of the living edifice. The demonic colossus shook as it understood the human's plan, and began to swat at itself in an attempt to splatter the intrepid scribe. Its reach, however, was severely compromised. Its free arms were on the wrong side of its body, and in its weakened state it could spare none of the limbs it needed for support. Still, its flailing grew frantic as the elementalist climbed higher still. Kydar lost his footing more than once, but quick catches and well timed jumps saved his life.

The Apprentice had spoke truthfully, a shining speck of glass, no more than a handspan' wide, winked in the sunlight on the demon's back. A hefty push propelled the scribe upwards and he succeeded in bracing one wand in a nearby handhold. With a grunt Kydar struck the glass with his free wand and the volcanic stone gave a satisfying crack. The demon shook and shuddered, desperate in its attempt to dislodge the elementalist from its back. Kydar raised his wand again, but a much louder crack sounded before he struck and a scream came from the demon's fist.

"Hold on Ani!" the scribe shouted as he beat the glass again, cracking it further.

A final blow shattered the glass and the elementalist muttered under his breath as he prepared a spell, intent on blasting the demon's weakness with as much force as he could muster. The demon gave a heavy shake, and landed a hard slap to its own back, mere inches above the elementalist. The tremor succeeded in destroying Kydar's handhold, and his wand snapped free of the rock in which it was braced. The scribe gave a cry of alarm as his weapon spiraled out of his grip and he made a desperate grab for the demon's weak spot.

The glass filled opening sliced into the scribe's hand and he cried out in pain, loosing his handhold once more. Just as he nearly topped backwards and off the monster's back, Kydar threw aside his second wand and caught the stone of the demon's hide. The elementalist grit his teeth in agony; his left hand bled profusely, and a dozen other wounds still burned from the frozen shrapnel embedded in his flesh. His weapons were gone, and without them his casting ability was severely impaired. Another snap from inside the demon's fist told him he had run out of time.

"C-can't… breathe…" Anicara's voice echoed weakly from inside the stone grip as conscious thought slowly slipped away.

Exhausted and in pain, the elementalist ground his teeth as he settled on one, final attempt to slay the demon. Curling his injured hand into a fist, the scribe thrust his arm into the demon's opened weakness, heedless of the jagged glass that tore into his skin. Inside, beyond the stone of the creature's skin, the demon's flesh was like clay, soft and malleable. The creature shook again, jostling the elementalist and the glass bit deeper into his arm, but Kydar held fast. His fingers closed around a solid mass, a thick lump of coal that formed the demon's core.

"Alright you bastard…" he grunted, "Burn."

A rush of heat rolled through the elementalist as his forehead jewel flared and sent a blast of fire straight into the demon's core. The Mind Burn immolated the core, and the surrounding flesh quickly caught fire. The demon froze as its center was destroyed, and the hard coal core became a white hot ember in the scribe's hand. Kydar shut his eyes as the heated pressure in the demon's center grew, and he cried out again as he felt several of the wounds along his arms suddenly cauterize. The fire spread, bursting into the coal pockets that formed the demon's innards, and as the coal ignited, the demon's flesh exploded. Gouts of fire broke through the monster's hide, blowing out super-heated rock and boiling clay as it was destroyed from within. An explosion tore off several of the demon's limbs, and without its supports the mighty corpse began to totter.

It rocked back, then forward… and then overbalanced completely. Wind screamed against the rocky face and gravity shifted, as Kydar yanked his arm out of the hole and struggled to his feet. As the monster plummeted toward the glacial surface, Kydar pulled his scarred arm close to his chest and sprinted madly up the demon's back. Ahead of him he could see the still clenched fist that held his trapped student, as the demon refused to relinquish its prize even in death. The elementalist reached the edge of the monster's shoulder and with a wild cry jumped from the stony ledge, just as the corpse impacted with the ice.

The frozen sheet could take no more, and beneath the falling creature's weight it shattered completely. Ice floes flew through the air as waves rose and washed toward shore. As he fell toward the frigid waters, Kydar could hear the alarmed screams of his companions as they rode the ice floes through the turbulent waters. The scribe forced himself to focus on his task. They were capable soldiers, and they were unrestrained. They could swim the waters or ride the ice safely to shore. But Anicara was still trapped and unconscious. And held in the demon's fist as she was, she would likely drown.

The scribe splashed into the water, amidst frigid chunks of jagged ice that bobbed in the currents. The demon's arm came to rest on the river bed and Kydar furiously kicked his way along the length of the limb, and clutched at the stone to pull himself forward. This was not his element. He had never been a great swimmer, and he could barely see against the rushing torrent, but desperation drove him forward.

_Just don't get them killed. Those are good men and women you're leading._

Rakiv's warning echoed in his mind. Had she been here, this would have all gone far more smoothly. The demon would have died with nary an injury to her party, and the guild's pride would have only been strengthened by the ease of their conquest over so great an evil. As he struggled towards the closed fist, pulling himself across the stone against the river's current, he forced himself to focus once more. His inadequacies as a guildmaster and a party leader could wait. For now, he stubbornly pushed onward. He would not fail Rakiv, and he would _not_ fail his student.

The pyromancer's lungs were burning as he reached the closed fist, and struggled in vain against the marble fingers. He beat against the stone, desperately attempting to summon an explosion, a flame, even a _spark_. Anything to break the demon's grip. But the Elon was strong, and he had neither breath nor energy. He needed air, and his chest screamed for him to rise, to breathe again. But force of will bid him stay, even as he felt his strength begin to fade.

A snap and crack of stone reached his ears even underwater and he looked up to see the stony form of Adept Sousuke. The Zaishen elementalist stood on the river bottom, his hardened skin weighting him down. The young Canthan gripped a pair of stone daggers in his hands, as he pushed away a severed finger and set to amputating another. Kydar reached for Anicara's feet and began to pull as Sousuke succeeded in removing another finger. His vision was swimming, but the scribe held on tight as he pulled with what little strength he had left. Another snap, another finger removed and suddenly the hydromancer girl came free. Sousuke pointed to the surface, an obvious indicator to rise and with the last of his strength Kydar pushed off of the riverbed.

He broke the river's surface with a gasp, coughing and sputtering as his lungs heaved rapidly, gratefully filling and emptying in the open air. Kydar blinked against the water in his eyes and the wet braids the clung to his face, desperately clutching at the girl in his arms. With a painful grunt he hauled her head above water and managed to keep her supported with his good arm as he tried to kick for the shore. The river was pushing them down stream, away from the islands and Kydar barely had the strength to tread water, much less reach the shore. And then a new current caught them, one that defied the river's natural course and drew them towards shore. Kydar squinted up, against water and sunlight as the current drew them in and finally pushed them ashore.

Dehjah floated at the water's edge, her arms beckoning them forward as she guided the waters to push the humans to 's feet found solid ground and he pushed himself up out of the river, doggedly dragging Anicara with him until he stumbled and collapsed on dry sand. His companions were speaking, mostly concerning their various injuries and flashes of blue light told him that Tahlkora was busy with tending to their wounds. The scribe only panted, desperately trying to catch his breath and cough up more water from his lungs. But something nagged at him, something still wasn't right. The danger had passed but… His focus turned to Anicara, who lay still on the sand beside him. Completely still. Her eyes lay shut and her chest remained unmoving, bereft of its natural lift and fall.

She was not breathing.

"Tahlkora!" Kydar cried as he scrambled to his knees, and leaned over Anicara, "Tahlkora help!"

"I'll be right…" the monk began.

"Tahlkora now!" Kydar shouted.

The scribe placed two fingers to the hydromancer's neck and a bloody hand to her ribcage. She had a pulse, but still no breathing. Her ribs shifted under his hand, three of them broken and putting pressure on her lung. A scramble of sand announced Tahlkora's approach and the monk kneeled next to the drowned elementalist.

"She's not breathing, inhaled water I think," Kydar spouted as he felt for Anicara's solar plexus, "Her left ribs are broken, they might have punctured her lung!"

"No…" Tahlkora corrected quickly as she felt at the broken bones, "No they didn't pierce, but they are keeping her from breathing. We need to get the water out of her lungs. I'll take care of the ribs. You, tilt her head back, shut her nose and blow _carefully_ into her mouth!"

"What!" Kydar blinked.

"Carefully!" Tahlkora responded hurriedly, even as she pushed healing blue light into the younger girl's torso, "If you blow too hard you'll only hurt her, if you breathe in while your mouth is over hers you could collapse her lungs! Hurry!"

Urgency forbid further questions and the scribe did as instructed. He cradled the girl's head as he tilted it backwards and clamped two fingers over her nose. Leaning down he pressed his mouth over her blue painted lips and exhaled into her.

"_Be still no more, renounce the grave, and breathe once more the breath of life!_" Tahlkora quickly, and fervently prayed, "_Renew Life!_"

The rush of healing energy flowed into Anicara, and several bruises ebbed away from her form as bones and flesh reknit and snapped back into place. Kydar lifted away from her face, sucked in air quickly and then sealed his mouth over hers once more. Tahlkora wasted no time and quickly straddled the girl's waist, pressed two hands to her solar plexus and began pumping firmly. Frightened silence settled over the beach, broken only by Tahlkora's frantic breathing as she shoved up and down on the girl's chest. Kydar lifted up to breathe again as he gave a growl of terrified annoyance.

"C'mon!" he shouted, before diving down to press his mouth over hers once more.

As if on command Anicara's eyes snapped open, and her chest expanded with a deep heave. The intake of breath was followed by a rush of expelled water, as a painful cough racked her form. Kydar pulled away as the sudden backflow washed into his nose and mouth, and he sputtered as Anicara rolled over on her side. The girl's ribs shuddered and heaved as she coughed up water, and then retched as her stomach heaved as well. Kydar choked and snorted water out of his nose as Anicara vomited helplessly, expelling the water she had both swallowed and breathed. Tahlkora sat back in the sand, panting lightly as she wiped sweat from her brow.

For several moments no one spoke, as the party members simply tried to catch their breath. Finally, a strange echoing sound bid Kydar to look up, only to find that Dehjah and her sisters had formed a circle around the party. The djinn held their hands up, offering applause to the brave humans, though the sound of their clapping echoed strangely from their spiritual forms. Kydar noted with annoyance that one pair of corporeal hands had also joined the applause. A smirking Apprentice clapped lightly at their performance, looking absolutely none the worse for wear.

"_We thank you humans_," Dehjah said gratefully, "_Thanks to your bravery, the lower Elon has been returned to us. With this I may summon more of my sisters to join us, and we can retake the Mahnkelon Waterworks_."

"Glad to…" Kydar wheezed, as he wiped his nose against the back of his glove, "Glad to be of service.." he managed.

"_Please, remain still,_" Dehjah bid them, "_My sisters will aid in your recovery. The defeat of these demons has increased our advantage, but it is an advantage we loose with each passing moment._"

"The Drought…" Kydar nodded, "You say… you say it's even stronger than that thing we just killed?"

"_Indeed it is_," Dehjah nodded, "_It is a servant of Abaddon himself, and it will take all of our strength to defeat it._"

A shift of sand announced the approach of Yartu, who manifested in a whirl of dust and glass before settling into her ethereal form.

"_We may have less time than we think my friend_," Yartu reported to Dehjah, "_I feel the tromp of boots upon my land, and the tracks of soldiers marr my fields. The Warmarshal has sent reinforcements to the Waterworks… likely to protect the Drought._"

"What do you mean… protect?" Kydar questioned, as he coughed and beat his chest to clear his airways again.

"_To consume the river will require the Drought's full attention_," Dehjah explained, "_It is our hope to catch the Drought unawares, and slay it while it has not the chance to gather its strength._"

"So… the Warmarshal has anticipated our action?" Sousuke spoke up, as he wrung out his gloves on the sand.

"_Perhaps,_" Yartu nodded, "_But I sense only a small number of troops. If she suspected anything, it was probably Whisper spies, not an armed invasion force. We may yet surprise our foes._"

"_But it will not be long before the Drought senses the loss of one of its minions,_" Dehjah said, "_And once it has, it will learn that we can slay demons, and it will summon more of its Droughtlings to protect itself._"

"Then we'd better get a move on," Kydar grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, "Aagh… son of a…" he groaned as various pains punished him for his action.

"_Careful,_" Yartu grumbled, "_You're no good to us if you bleed to death_."

"We'll be fine," Kydar said through gritted teeth, "You djinn can work your magic on the way. You just said we haven't any time to waste… so we need to move."

"_Then let us head to the north,_" Dehjah said with a nod, "_There is a camp nearby that is near the floodplains. My sisters will tend to you as we travel._"

"Sounds… ngh, sounds good to me," Kydar nodded, "Everybody who can stand, on your feet. We got ground to cover."

"Just let me mend Anorah's leg," Tahlkora requested as she shuffled across the sand, "I think she broke it when the rock landed on her."

"I don't think we have time Tahlkora.." Kydar said as he looked up at the sky, "The sun's already passed mid-day. We have do this on the way. Is anyone here _not_ injured?"

Adept Jin hopped to her feet and saluted in response. Adept Sousuke complained of a few bruises, but assured them that his armor had protected him from any real harm. Though the Apprentice said nothing, Kydar immediately pointed at her and beckoned for her to step forward.

"You have proven to be completely useless so far," he snapped, "So make yourself useful. Help Anicara along, carry her if you have to."

"Oh now that is a bit unfair I think," the necromancer pouted lightly, "I told you all about that little weak spot didn't I? That counts for something I'm sure!"

"Help Ani," Kydar ordered curtly, and turned away from her, "Sousuke, you're with me. We're going to carry Anorah."

"I will walk on my own," Anorah quickly countered, "It is merely a flesh wound, and I…"

The dervish's attempt to stand was thwarted, and her sentence cut off as the pain in her leg nearly caused her to fall. Sousuke caught her shoulder and supported her as Kydar moved to her side as well.

"We're carrying you," he reiterated, "Jin, you see to Melonni, she doesn't look so good."

"I can manage…" Melonni grunted, but accepted Jin's hand as the ranger helped her to her feet, "Just a bit bruised from the ice is all…"

"Alright, let's move out," Kydar said, "Tahlkora you can work on this leg as we go…. Tahlkora?"

The young monk had stepped away from the group, her senses tingling with uneasiness. Something had changed around them, as though an unnatural stillness had settled over the island. The girl stared down at the river, her brow furrowed as she knelt at the water's edge.

"Do you guys… hear that?" she asked.

All stopped to listen. There was no sound in the air, all was calm, quiet and still. Kydar frowned curiously, and turned to Dehjah… who stared intently towards the north. Her face was not like a human face, possessing no mouth or nose. But her expression was clearly readable, one of horror, pain, and absolute terror.

"I hear nothing," Jin finally said.

"Exactly!" Tahlkora said, "No wind… no birds… not even the river!"

The party cast about, and their attention finally turned to the river itself. The Elon had stopped, frozen not by cold but as though time itself had halted its flow. The once powerful currents no longer babbled against rock, sand and stone, and instead lay perfectly and completely still. Experimentally Tahlkora dipped a hand into the water, and lifted up a handful of clear liquid. The water shimmered in her palm like a clear jewel, but it did not flow out of her hand or pass through her fingers. Startled the girl dropped the orb, and the handful of liquid fell through the air, changing shape before striking the sand. But rather than be absorbed into the earth and disappear, the water only rolled over the sand, slipping down the dusty incline until it rejoined the river from whence it came.

"Gods above…" Melonni gasped, "What… what does it mean?"

"_It means…_" Dehjah said, her ethereal form quivering, "_It means the Drought has almost completed its task. It has at last purged the holy power from these waters, and in doing so… it has stilled the river's flow. We must make haste, for even now the river dies._"

"How much time do we have left?" Kydar asked urgently.

Dehjah was silent for a moment, and closed her luminous eyes in thought.

"_We are within hours of the end_," she finally spoke, and turned her gaze down to Kydar, "_If we cannot retake the Waterworks and slay the Drought by last light, then the demon will win. My sisters and I will fade away, Kourna will die… and the Elon will be consumed."_


	24. Chapter 23: Prison Break

**Ch. 23**

**Prison Break**

**The following takes place between 12 p.m. and 7 p.m.,  
on the day of the Execution of Spearmarshal Kormir:**

To say the Plaza of the Five Gods was in ruins was an understatement. The plaza had been all but demolished, and it appeared that no efforts had been made to repair it in the months since the Sunspears met their defeat there. To one side, she could see the massive crater that Kydar had made when he'd smashed open their escape, and whisps of smoke still rose from out of the hole. Had he been there, Rakiv was certain he would have been proud of his handiwork. The ranger turned her gaze across the square, and felt a cold chill run down her spine.

The cobblestones of the Plaza were black, not with demonic ooze or unworldly taint… but with human blood. The blood of Sunspears and Kournans marred the plaza floor, and though the stench had long since dissipated, something about it still made Rakiv's stomach turn. In the center of the Plaza, the dais of the demolished shrine still stood and bore the weight of the craven cauldron from which Varesh had summoned her first demons. The cauldron continued to pour black mist over its edge, and above it a small torment portal crackled silently with malignant energies.

"Oh there you are!" Alendra called, as the party approached, "We had no idea where you… oh… gods.."

The disgused guildsmen came to a stop, and stared into the Plaza with the same disgust and horror that Rakiv had. Rakiv finally turned away, and strode several paces down the hall, feeling the sudden need to put distance between herself and the terrible spectacle.

"By what evil art…?" Rojis began with horrified wonder.

"This is… awful," Alendra breathed, "Just… awful."

"That's not all," Rakiv said quietly, "Look up."

The Plaza of the Five Gods had once born grand mosaic depictions of the six great deities, each displayed with as much reverence and grandure as the dervishes of old could muster. Varesh had seen fit to add a final, blasphemous coup de grace, to complete the desecration of the once holy temple. The mosaics had been demolished, torn from the walls with reckless abandon. Colored blocks and tiles littered the blood soaked cobblestones at the base of each mural frame, thus obliterating the depictions of the great pantheon. Only one had been left in tact, the mural of the sea god Abaddon, whose six godly eyes still stared down into the Plaza.

However, Varesh had not allowed the murals to go unrepleaced. Where the murals once decorated the walls, the Warmarshal had redecorated them with the bodies of her enemies. Ragged skeletons in tattered Sunspear armor had been pinned to the stones by their own spears, left unburied as a punishment for their actions against the Warmarshal. Lonai tore off her helm and stumbled to a near by stall, seeking some place to be sick in private.

"She has gone mad," Dunkoro summarized, his eyes narrowed with outrage, "She has truly gone mad."

"No great leader does this…" Koss said, anger causing his voice to shake, "This… this is evil. This cannot stand!"

"For now… it has to," Rakiv said.

"But…!" Alendra began.

"Would you rather blow our cover?" Rakiv asked, half turning her head to them, "Loose our chance to save the Spearmarshal? Get ourselves killed, and leave the others to fight this war on their own? Would that honor those men's sacrifice?"

The former Sunspears were silent, and Rakiv shook her head sorrowfully. The ranger paused, closed her eyes and took a breath for focus. They had a job to do, and no matter what had happened or was happening around them, they had to push on. When she opened her eyes they shone with renewed, steely focus and she gave a curt nod to her companions.

"We're moving out. Margrid, where's that vault?" she asked.

"Uhm…" the corsair murmured as she squinted at the map, "Thhhat way… yeah, it's near the quartermaster's warehouses."

"Then form up," Rakiv commanded, "Secure those prisoners. March."

The orders were quickly obeyed by the guildsmen who found it easier to put aside their wrath when they focused on the demands of their commanding officer. In tense silence the disguised guild squad marched south through the ante-sanctum, following Margrid as she led them towards her treasure. The corsairs kept quiet, rather afraid that any word from them might invoke the ire of their enraged escort. Thus it was a quiet procession that made its way through the lower market square and arrived at the warehouses. On their way the party had met no interference, nor seen any Kournan soldiers at all. It was Lonai who remarked upon this curious fact.

"Where are all de soldiers?" the necromancer asked curiously, "Wit' de Warmarshal comin' too-day, me t'inkin' der'd be more protection for her."

"Whatever Varesh had in Gandara is probably in the gulf by now," Rakiv theorized, "She'd need a pretty big offensive to push back the Istani navy."

"Tell ya the truth, that ain' all the offendin' she be doin'," Jerob No-Spine added.

"What, yew boys 'eard somthin' I ain'?" Margrid asked curiously.

"We was listenin' while the guards was talkin'," Suwash said somewhat excitedly, "It were like we was spies or somethin'!"

"An' what'd they say?" Margrid questioned.

"Oh jus' some stuff 'bout h'invadin' Vabbi," Fahij chuckled, "Sayin' it were fer the good o' Elona it was. Somethin' 'bout unitin' the whole continent an' bein' able to make everyone rich. Yew know 'ow them military types be gettin' all high n' moighty."

"Now 'at's fer true," Jerob shook his head, "Anyway, we 'eard they was amassin' up near Jahai. Gonna push roight threw an sweep 'em all away an' take all that gold for theysselves. It's downright selfish if'n ye ask me."

"Quoth the pirate," Dunkoro sneered.

"So _that's_ why the troop concentrations were so heavy near the city," Nerashi said with revelation, "Has she been planning this all this time?"

"Vabbi would not be easily conquered…" Rojis muttered thoughtfully, "Istan was weakened by the loss of the Sunspears… but Vabbi has all its armies in tact. She'd need a much larger force to simply 'sweep' the merchant princes."

"Don't forget," Rakiv put in, "She has demons."

The reminder of Varesh's supernatural allies was a sobering thought for all present, and some murmurs of agreement passed through the group. At the mention of demons however, Koss' brow furrowed and he turned to glance curiously at Rakiv.

"Speaking of demons," the warrior inquired, "How did you kill that thing in the market? We threw all we had at it and barely even scratched it!"

Rakiv nodded slowly, considering the warrior's words, and then gave only a small shrug.

"You'd be surprised at what I can kill," she answered.

Koss arched an eyebrow in dissatisfaction with her reply, but was kept from further inquiry when Butter issued a warning hiss.

"Alright, look sharp lads," Margrid whispered, "An' jus' let me do all the talking."

The party gave nods of understanding, and reordered themselves into more formal marching lines as they rounded the corner. Between two expansive warehouses stood a small door that had been built into the fortress wall. At a glance it appeared fairly unremarkable, but a trained eye like Margrid's immediately knew better. Unfortunately, they were not alone. Between them and the vault stood a small congingent of Kournan guards, all lazing about in the heat of the day. The sun had reached its noon-day apex, and the cool ocean breezes were the only reprieve from the early autumn heat. As the party approached, the men standing guards quickly jumped to attention, and the biggest of them stepped forward to address the guildsmen.

"Hold there!" the man said with a voice in deep booming bass, "What business have you here soldiers?"

"We're to relieve you," Margrid reported, "Temporarily anyway. There's not enough men to go 'round and there's been an accident in the markets."

"What sort of accident?" the vault keeper inquired.

"One of the demons got loose from its handlers," Margrid informed, "Tore apart a whole unit before someone got a lucky shot off and took it down. Problem is the market's a mess and the Warmarshal could arrive any minute."

"Well why didn't you render aid?" the vault keeper blinked.

"We did," Margrid explained, "We're escorting these prisoners out to Bokoss, they were the previous unit's responsibility. Trouble is we also got word from a runner that the Warmarshal wants to have some finery prepared for the execution this evening."

"I hadn't heard anything about that," The vault keeper said, "Let me see the message?"

Several nervous glances passed through the party, but Margrid responded without even a moment's hesitation.

"Right here sir," she said as she held up a scroll and unrolled it, "It's encrypted, but the gate guard decoded it and read us the orders. We're to bring a selection of items from the vault to the prison, and they are to be in the Warmarshal's private booth before she arrives."

The vault keeper squinted at what he had been told were encrypted orders, but was in fact the coded map of Gandara. Fortunately for Margrid, her gamble paid off as the vault keeper found the markings and symbols to be entirely unintelligible. Fearing he might betray his ignorance however, the man gave a nod of feigned understanding and saluted to Margrid.

"Very well, we'll head for the markets," he agreed, and then chuckled, "The Warmarshal will bust us all if this place isn't up to snuff."

"Agreed sir," Margrid nodded.

"Alright.. we'll be right back," the vault keeper said, as he lifted a large iron key from his belt and extended it to Margrid, "Here's the key. Take what you need and make it quick. Those prisoners need to be in cells and the booth needs to be set before the Warmarshal gets to the pen."

"We will see to it sir," Margrid agreed as she accepted the key from the keeper.

"See that you do," the vault keeper responded, and then turned to his men, "Alright boys, let's move."

The vault guard hefted their weapons and gave swift salutes as they formed their lines. At a barked order from the vault keeper they began to march, and soon pass out of sight among the warehouses. The guildsmen watched them go, and once the soldiers had gone all eyes turned to Margrid.

"I cannot believe you just pulled that off," Alendra laughed, "He just gave you the key and everything!"

"Sure did," Margrid beamed, "That, land lubbers, is thievin' done right."

"Yeah, yeah," Rakiv chuckled as she waved a hand at the other ranger, "Quit showing off already and open the vault. It's noon already, we're running out of time."

Margrid gleefully sprang to obey the huntress' command, and inserted her newly aquired key into the vault door's lock. She turned the key and was rewarded with a heavy iron snap on the other side. The snap was followed by a creak, a long drawn out groan and then the unmistakable ear-splitting sound of steel sliding against steel. Finally the noise died down, and of its own accord the door popped open. Margrid blinked in surprise, wondering what sort of elaborate locking mechanism the walls around the door actually contained. But she soon found that she didn't care and happily rushed into the darkness of the vault.

"Oh boy," Jerob sighed, "The cap'n's got the scent. 'Twill be no calmin' 'er down now."

"Gone mad wiv da gold fevah she 'as," Fahij laughed, "That's cap'n Marg for ya. Nevah met a piece o' shine she didn't like."

"Well since we're officially accomplices now," Rakiv chuckled, "Might as well go in and see what we can snatch for ourselves."

The ranger led the way into the dark vault, and squinted against the shadows as she searched for some sign of Margrid. A spark pushed back the darkness and soon light began to fill the room as the corsair captain swept through the room, lighting several braziers with a kindled arrow. As the room became illuminated Rakiv took in her surroundings. The vault was actually an enormous steel box, around which the wall had been built. All across the room, decorative stands and display boxes had been neatly organized to contain the Warmarshal's wealth.

Rakiv noticed that one corner contained a number of golden trappings that bore the distinctive marks of centaur smiths, likely spoils Varesh had taken from the Sunstriders. Another corner contained fine silks and regal robes, a wardrobe that would make many a noble in Istan green with envy. Another corner however was quite plain, and contained several ordinary wheelbarrows, likely for transporting some of the heavier goods to and from the vault. The walls of the vault were lined with tall shelves that supported many lockboxes. Rakiv could only wonder what sort of treasures Varesh had stuffed into those. At present however, she contented herself to browse the treasury, looking for any object that might present itself as useful.

"Oooo!" Alendra cooed, "I love these earrings! And this necklace! Oh and those shoes are so cute!"

"Now that is certainly a very shiny sword," Koss chuckled, as he admired a gilded blade in its glass display case.

From across the vault several other exclamations of surprise or envy rose from the guildsmen, as well as their pirate 'prisoners' who had already begun stuffing their pockets with small bits of loot. Rakiv chuckled as she wandered across the vault floor, and then paused as a glint in the shadows caught her eye. The ranger lifted one of the standing braziers and carried it with her into the corner, seeking a better look at these far flung treasures. Rakiv set the brazier down and stared in awe at the racks before her. The stands bore weapons, and armor, and all manner of items and objects of war. And Rakiv recognized every single one.

A glass case contained the lamellar leather armor she'd worn as a teenager, and still bore many stains from some of her bloodier battles. Next to it, the robes and armor that Varesh herself had once worn as a young girl sat in their own display case. Several iterations of Yurukaro's armor had been placed on wooden mannequins, along side some of Kormir's own earlier rainments. Rakiv gave a light chuckle at the size of the garments, half-wondering if she had ever truly been so small. Gloved fingers stroked the glass slowly, before her attention shifted to a nearby weapons rack.

One rack bore several spears, of varying length and size. Many of them she only vaguely rememberd, but a particular pole arm drew her attention. It was a long bronzeheaded spear, the very same spear Kormir had carried when she and Rakiv had hunted Shelboh the Ravenous amongst the Jahai Bluffs. The ranger could still remember the way it had glinted in the sunlight as Kormir launched it into the mandragor's flesh.

The next rack, however, brought even stronger memories. It bore four large scythes, each carefully aligned with the others, and no two of them alike. Rakiv reached forward to caress Yurukaro's old draconic scythe, a blade that had been presented to the warrior girl by her commanding officer and caretaker as a birthday gift. Next to it, Varesh's embossed scythe hung from its peg and Rakiv gave another small chuckle. The weapon had been a source of much embarrassment for the girl. The other children had teased her mercilessly due to the fact that her father had insisted that she use the expensive weaponry he provided for her, instead of the standard issue materials utilized by everyone else. She also remembered the brawl that ensued when Yurukaro lost her temper with one particularly offensive boy and broke his nose with a single blow. The ranger smiled with mild pride, she'd earned her first black eye in that fight.

Kormir's suntouched scythe came next. A visually unremarkable weapon, but it had been crafted by Master Gehraz himself and presented to Kormir as a reward for the high academic marks she had received. Kormir had cherished the weapon, and Rakiv had to wonder how Varesh had managed to hide it away here in the vault. The final weapon on the rack was one that Rakiv knew well, her own scythe, the one that Eidolon had given to her. As a girl Rakiv had only seen her friend and mentor once every several months, for his travels took him far and wide. When he returned, it was with fascinating tales of far away places and all sorts of trinkets and souveniers for her. She still remembered the silver coin pendant she had proudly worn for years, until she'd lost it to the sea.

The weapon on the rack, however, was possibly his best gift ever. The ritualist had returned from the far, frozen north, a land he described as wild and savage, and had brought back a weapon for Rakiv. When she had first held it, the charrslayer scythe had been far to large for her, and much to heavy as well. Eidolon had laughed when she persisted in attempting to swing the oversized weapon, and had advised her to wait until she was a little bigger. Even still, Rakiv had practiced with it every day, training herself for the day when it would finally taste blood… a day that had never come.

"Better late than never?" she queried as she reached for the scythe and lifted it carefully from the rack.

"Oi! Rakiv!" Margrid's voice called from across the vault, "I need your hands!"

The ranger chuckled at the request, and decided to quickly do a little looting of her own. She snatched a scythe holster from a nearby shelf, and lifted the bronzehead spear and one of Kormir's shields from their racks as well. Her sister would need weapons once they had freed her. Satisfied with her haul, the ranger trotted through the maze of shelves and racks to find Margrid standing over a broad stone pedastle. The pedastle held a rather large lockbox, which was currently on top of the corsair woman's hand. In her other fist, Margrid held a large, heavy looking sack, and she looked up at Rakiv with a strained chuckle.

"See… this here box is on whatcha call a counterweight," she grunted, "If'n I let go, the vault'll seal us in and won't be no getting' us out 'til the Warmarshal gets here. What I'm needin' ya to do is grab that there box, n' lift it away while I hold down the counterweight, n' then put the sandbag on it to keep it down."

"Sounds simple enough," Rakiv said, as she reached for the box.

"Ah! Gotta time it right!" Margrid said, "Counterweight's too heavy fer me ta just keep it pushed down fer more'n a second or two. We gots ta be real fast here. So on my mark."

Rakiv took hold of the lockbox and looked up at Margrid as she stood at the ready.

"Three… two… one… pull!" the corsair commanded.

Rakiv yanked the box away, which proved to be somewhat heavier than she had expected, and watched as Margrid went into action. The corsair woman lunged over the pedastle, putting as much weight onto the rising counterweight as she could as she hefted the sandbag on top of it. The added weight of the sandbag did the trick, and the counterweight ceased to rise. The corsair breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled happily as she took the lockbox from Rakiv.

"Mission accomplished," Margrid grinned.

"Not just yet," Rakiv shook her head, "We've still got to get out to Bokoss."

"Course we do," Margrid agreed, "An' dun you think I fergot, cause I didn'."

"Good," Rakiv chuckled, "So lets' get out of here."

"Right, jus' lemme give some orders t' me shipmates," Margrid said, "They'll be helpin' with the after party."

The ranger gave the corsair an odd look, but said nothing else as Margrid strode away. It occurred to Rakiv now that she hadn't actually considered an exit plan, she'd been too focused on getting to Kormir to think of anything else. The huntress' mouth twisted with displeasure. This sort of oversight made her feel sloppy, unfocused, undisciplined. Of course this had been Margrid's operation to plan, but even still… the ranger couldn't help wondering if she was starting to slip. She'd become awfully sentimental in the last few days, and prone to visiting old memories she had intentionally put behind her. Perhaps Kydar had a point… perhaps her emotions _were_ clouding her judgement.

"Rakiv! We're moving!" Alendra's voice called from the vault doorway.

"Dammit…" Rakiv muttered to herself.

Outside the vault, each member of the party busied themselves dividing up the lockboxes they would carry with them into the prison. The pirate prisoners were busy loading other boxes into their pilfered wheelbarrows.

"Now, remember," Margrid was busy instructing, "Straight to the docks. Dun get seen, dun get caught, and dun _lose_ anything!"

"Aye, aye cap'n!" the three corsairs agreed.

"Get a move on then," she said, "An' somebody get a hold of Lem! He's tryin' ta escape again."

The bound and gagged pirate had edged several paces away from the guildsmen, and at Margrid's call glanced over his shoulder. Nerashi sighed and strode after him, even as the corsair quickened his hobbling pace in an effort to get away.

"Whoa, you planning to fight the whole Kournan army?" Koss asked, as he blinked at the arsenal Rakiv now carried on her back.

"Says he who is now carrying _three_ swords," the ranger laughed, pointing to the guilded blade he had stuffed through his belt.

"It's more of a fashion statement really," he claimed, "I mean, who would seriously swing a gold sword any anyone?"

"C'mon guys!" Alendra said impatiently, "We're burning daylight. Kormir doesn't have all day!"

"Aye, we bes' get ta movin'," Margrid agreed.

Several loads were hoisted and the group split ways. The three corsairs bumbled off towards the lower markets, bickering between themselves on the nature of stealth and the need for such finesse during their current operation. Margrid led the party east and set the pace at a double-timed march through the marshalling square. The sun had already begun its descent from its noon-day zenith, indicating to the guilds men that their time was quickly running out. With dusk approaching, the Warmarshal could arrive at any moment and Kormir's execution would be close at hand. As they drew close to the eastern fort wall, Margrid sidled up to Rojis and nudged the elementalist with her elbow.

"Right so, what were that passcode you got from that cap'n?" the corsair asked.

"Don't worry," Rojis chuckled, "I'll take care of it."

As they party exited the marshalling square, they came to the eastern end of the outer keep, where they found themselves staring at a sheer wall of cobblestone and mortar. Such a wall was a curious thing, as pavement was not optimal when constructing a solid defense. Margrid however was not fooled, for what lay before them was in fact the path to Bokoss Prison.

As a correctional institution, Bokoss Prison had been founded only four years ago, and the stones of the edifice still bore their polished sheen from the mason's tools. Much like Istan, Kourna had once kept all its miscreants and law breakers on large prison ships, achored far out in the gulf. Unfortunately, several riots caused a number of such vessels to catch fire and sink. Many on the Tribunal were suspicious that Varesh herself had caused these disasters, as a means of executing en masse those whom she deemed unworthy of life.

To counter such accusations, and to clear her name, the Warmarshal decreed that a new house of correction would be established, somewhere remote where containment would be easy and escape would be impossible. Construction had begun and was finished in just under two years, and Varesh unveiled her creation as the premire means of containing all manner of criminals and low-lifes. With her state of the art containment systems in effect, the Warmarshal poured all of Kourna's worst offenders into the dungeon deeps. Raiders, thieves, rapists, murderers and all manner of depraved men and women were incarcerated here, most of them meant to languish in darkness for the rest of their natural lives.

"Only a few will ever be getting' outta Bokoss," Margrid concluded her explanation, "An' them be the really, _really_ lucky ones."

"So I guess Simon ain't so unlucky after all," Koss chuckled.

"I'm not worried about getting out right now," Rakiv broke in, "How do we get in?"

"Please, Officer Maelstrom," Rojis chuckled as he gave her a short bow, "Relax, and watch a master infiltrator at work."

Thus saying, Rojis trotted away from the group and towards the small guardhouse that stood beside the cobblestone wall. A hatch on the guard house swung open and the disguised Rojis conversed with soldier within. The group watched anxiously as the elementalist spoke and gave several, comically large gestures, apparently explaining their situation. The soldier responded with equally exaggerated movements, but appeared to finally accept Rojis' explanation. The hatch on the guard house closed, and a moment later a great creaking sound reached their ears. Rojis stepped away from the guard house and returned to the group, smiling triumphantly behind the visor of his helmet.

"What did you say!" Alendra shouted over the noise of creaking chains.

Rojis didn't reply, instead waving for the group to follow him as he started towards the cobblestone wall. With a heavy crunch of stone the wall shifted and slowly began to open outwards, its top edge being lowered by enormous iron chains. The wall was, in fact, a drawbridge, easily the largest one in Elona. As the bridge lowered before them it opened up a view of the ocean beyond, and the guild was able to appreciate the natural defenses of Bokoss. The prison was built on an island, far from the mainland and far from Gandara. The waters below roared as massive white breakers surged inland. In the wake of the giant waves, jagged rocks could be seen below the surface of the ocean, and more than a few skeletons were visible amongst the submerged crags. Attempting to escape the fortress by swimming was suicide, which left the well guarded drawbridge as the only way in or out of Bokoss.

"And _that_ is why we never dove off of the eastern wall," Rakiv said.

"How do we expect to get back down this bridge with the Spearmarshal in tow…" Koss asked, scratching at his afro, "Without getting shot, or somebody pulling up the bridge?"

"Simple," Margrid said, as she set foot on the bridge, "We're going to run."

This was an entirely unsatisfactory answer for many, but with time continuing to tick by, they had no time to waste arguing. As Margrid started across the bridge the party followed her, moving at a light trot to speed up their pace.

"We're gonna have to do this fast though," Rojis advised, "The guard back there said that there's been word from the Warmarshal, she's in Poghan Passage and will be at the fort gate within the hour."

"Then speed it up," Rakiv ordered, "This is going to be a close call as it is. Margrid, I think it's about time you told us the plan for this prison break."

"Plan is simple," Margrid claimed, as she unrolled her map, "High priority cells are on cell level C. Seein' as this is the Spearmarshal we're talkin' about, I'm guessin' that's where she'd be. Anywhere else in here, and she'd probably be able to escape."

"She was hurt pretty badly at Gandara though…" Alendra said worriedly, "Do you think she'd even be able to escape?"

"If she's alive," Rakiv said with conviction, "Then she'd have tried."

"What makes you say that?" Rojis inquired.

"Because I would," Rakiv claimed.

Conversation fell to a lull as they approached the gates of Bokoss. The gate to the penitentiary had been opened and a pair of guards ushered the group inside, advising them to hurry and get their prisoner down below. Once they had passed the gate keepers, Margrid turned to the party and quickly issued instructions.

"Right then," the pirate ranger said, "Rojis, Dunkie, Rakiv and n' me are goin' down below. 'lendra, Koss, Lonai, Butter and Nerashi, you get all these lockboxes up to that booth. We've still got a cover ta maintain."

"Giving up treasure, pirate?" Dunkoro asked with a hint of scorn, "Didn't know you had it in you."

"All of _that_ is worthless glass and bronze 'at I wouldn't even bother tryin' ta find a fence fer," Margrid sniffed, "I sent the good stuff with me men. Now let's get movin'. Sun's a fallin' and time's a wastin'."

As the party split to go their separate ways, Rakiv stopped and caught Koss by his elbow and pulled him to her.

"Somethin' wrong Rakiv?" the warrior asked puzzled.

"Shh…" she warned him, looking back at the retreating form of Margrid, "Look, Marg is alright, but I can't say I trust her judgment on this one. If things go wrong, we're gonna need more than speed and sneaking to get out of here."

"How can I help?" Koss asked, arching one thick eyebrow.

"What do you know about prison riots?" the ranger asked.

"Well I've started a brawl once or twice," Koss chuckled, "But if you really want a party, I'd open up the cells and let 'em have at each other."

"Then do what you can to find some sort of master lock release," Rakiv nodded to him, "And be ready if I give the signal."

"You think a riot will help us escape?" he asked.

"For what I have planned, it might," she nodded.

With that the ranger turned away and the warrior started off to catch up to his team. Rakiv turned to follow Margrid, who was busy hauling a very shifty Lem down the stairs and into the dungeons below.

The depths of Bokoss were a grim affair. As per Varesh's own designs, no light was allowed to penetrate beyond B level, leaving the lower levels swathed in darkness, lit only by sputtering torches. Here the corridors were narrow and cramped, likely in order to create numerous choke-points should an escape or riot ensue. There was, however, one large area left open in the center of C level. This was the prisoner exercise ground, a mercy that had been all but demanded by the Tribunal, in an attempt to remind the Warmarshal that these criminals were still human beings.

At present, the gymnasium was occupied by a number of criminals, all of them the most hardened and depraved rapists and murderers Kourna had to offer. Margrid boldly strode through the gymnasium, ignoring the hoots and calls that various men (and more than a few women) shouted at her and Rakiv. For her part, Rakiv had clench her fists as she resisted the violent urge to deprive one foul-mouthed (and fouler minded) convict of his tongue. As Margrid reached the other side of the room she stopped before a tall prison guard who guarded a gate to the cell wards.

"I got one for the cells," she claimed, "I'm supposed to put him in 3rd ward, C level."

"What's he in for?" the jailor asked as he flipped open his log to make a new entry.

"Drug runnin'," Margrid said, "Biggest stash of e-dust I've ever seen. Orders are he's to be questioned so we can find who he's smuggling for."

"Hmph, low-life," the jailor grunted as he snapped his log shut and unlocked the gate, "Lemme know which cell you stick him in when you come back up."

"Yessir," Margrid responded, "I'm also under orders to bring one up with me. The Warmarshal added another con to the execution list."

"Well best get them up to deadman's row quick," the jailor nodded, as he pulled a ring of keys from his belt, "Soon as the Warmarshal gets here, the show's gonna start."

"Understood!" Margrid saluted and took the keyring from the guard, before turning and giving a wave to her companions, "C'mon, let's get this sorry sod in a cage."

Lem struggled and kicked as they dragged him with them through the gate. The corsair frantically tried to make eye-contact with the jailor, grunting indistinguishably as he attempted to explain who these so-called 'soldiers' really were. For his efforts he received a rather vicious blow to the face from the jailor who snarled in disgust.

"Get below you scum," the man spat, "You've got a lot of sitting around and waiting to rot to do."

Margrid hauled the dazed pirate with her as they made their way down the steps and into the narrow corridors beyond. Rakiv felt a distinct sense of claustrophiba raise goosepimples across her skin, an uneasiness that was not aided by the nature of their passing. As they strode through the hall past heavy wooden doors, all manner of noises and sounds could be heard within. Frantic scratching, incessant babble and insane screaming resounded all around them, and all save Margrid appeared visibly shaken.

"Steady men…" Rakiv muttered under her breath.

"I've no love for such men of violence," Dunkoro commented, "But this hardly seems like justice."

"Eh, it's not so bad, once you get used to it," Margrid shrugged, "Did a little time here myself, back when the place was new. Got out on a technicality though. Gotta love the Kournan justice system."

Dunkoro gave a small, derisive snort but said nothing. Soon Margrid came to a stop and peered in through the barred window of a cell door. She stepped away and grimaced, before moving on to the next one, and then rapidly knocked on the door.

"Yo ho, ahoy matey," she called, in a sing-song voice, "And where are ye bound?"

"O'er reefs, drifts an' shoals," the answer came back, though much more melodic, "Where I'll ne'er be found."

"What sort o' mad bravery," Margrid sang in return, "Makes ye do such a thing?"

"The same sort o' folly," the voice returned, "Found in all us Red-Wings."

Margrid gave a gleeful giggle, easily the girliest noise anyone had heard her make, and quickly flipped through the ring of iron keys. After a moment she selected one and inserted it into the lock, giving it a firm turn and earning a satisfying click. The lock snapped open and Margrid grunted as she yanked the cell door open. From inside a woman dressed in a shabby prison dress, stumbled into the light, squinting against the glare of the torch. Rakiv arched an eyebrow quizzically, as she realized that the prisoner bore a striking resemblance to Margrid… so striking in fact, that had she not known better she might have mistaken them for the same person.

"I knew you'd come cap'n," the woman smiled.

"I'd never leave my little sister in the brig!" Margrid laughed, "Now c'mere you!"

The corsair ranger drew the other woman into a tight hug, and the prisoner laughed breathlessly with relief as she returned the embrace.

"Sister?" Rojis interjected.

"Oh, right," Margrid said, "She… well, actually, time fer introductions later. Shahai, Simon told me you been chattin' with the Spearmarshal. We're here ta spring her too."

"Oh… then you'd better 'urry!" Shahai urged, still rubbing her eyes against the light, "A couple o' soldiers come down here not a half-hour ago. They done took 'er up to deadman's row already!"

"Where is deadman's row?" Rakiv asked immediately.

"Jus' off the center yard," Shahai explained, "The yard doubles as the execution square. Had ya gone but a few paces past the stairs ta B level, you'da run right into it."

Rakiv didn't wait to hear more, and turned to dash madly back the way they had come. The alarmed cries of her comrades echoed through the hall, but she paid them no heed. Time was short, much too short. She would not loose Kormir again. As she exited the cell ward she found her progress halted by the gate, which she rattled impatiently as she shouted at the jailor.

"Let me out!" she demanded.

"Where's yer unit solider?" the jailor blinked as he fumbled with the lock.

"Down below beatin' on some prisoner," Rakiv supplied without thinking, "Let me out!"

"A'right, keep yer… shirt on…" he paused just as the lock snapped open and his eyes laid upon a particular detail of the soldier's appearance, "Wait…"

Rakiv did not, and instead pushed the gate open. She moved to brush past him, but the jailor stopped her by barring her way with his cudgel against her chest. Rakiv paused and looked up at him, fairly growling behind her visor as the captain studied her.

"You're showing a bit of skin there soldier," he said coolly.

Rakiv froze, and looked down. Her scarf had come unwrapped around her neck, and a strip of flesh between her collar and her helmet was exposed. The jailor clicked his tongue skeptically, as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now how do you come by skin that pale I wonder?" he queried rhetorically, "Remove your helmet," he demanded.

Rakiv looked back up at him, as he continued to study her, and she could see the growing suspicion in his eyes.

"Stand aside," she counter ordered him.

"I said, remove your helmet soldier!" he snapped, as he reached for her headgear, "That's an order!"

The last thing the jailor would remember was taking hold of the woman's helmet. With lightning speed, and brutal force Rakiv jumped straight upwards, ramming the top of her helmet into the jailor's face. The man toppled backwards, knocked out cold from the blow, but his grip on her helmet succeeded in pulling it from her head. A curtain of crimson descended about her face, and a wave of exclaimation passed through the gym.

"The Red Huntress!" someone shouted.

"Gods above, she _does_ exist!" another cried.

"Don't look at her eyes!" someone else warned, "My cousin had a friend whose dog walker said he was turned to stone just by looking at her eyes!"

"To arms!" someone far more sensible ordered.

"Koss," Rakiv spoke into her guild emblem.

"Ahai, Guildmi… er, I mean…" the warrior began.

"Open 'em," Rakiv ordered, before the man could correct himself.

"One big bash, comin' up!" the response came back.

Immediately there was a heavy creaking of chains, iron bars and a scrape of wood that resounded throughout the prison. The prison guards in the room froze, their attention turning from the red-haired woman to the sound of hundreds of cells suddenly opening up. Tense silence reigned in the prison, and it was broken by the blaring of an alarm horn.

"Oh yew've done it now," Margrid said from behind Rakiv, "Jus' let everyone know we're here whydontcha?"

"Just did," Rakiv snapped, "Now move!"

The ranger broke into a sprint as she flew across the room, and chaos erupted around them. Realizing that they would soon have an advantage of numbers, the prisoners in the gym flung themselves at the guards, seizing various pieces of equipment to make use of as weapons. Rakiv sprinted for the stairs, just as a very large man in prison garb moved to block her way. The grin on his face told her he was looking forward to what he thought he would do to her. The ranger sprang forward, catching the man's head with both hands as she rammed her knee into his nosebridge. The prisoner collapsed backwards, and Rakiv rolled off of him, barely breaking stride as she bounded up the steps. She could hear her group behind her, hard pressed to keep her pace as she dashed upwards, flying through B level and finally breaking out into the daylight of A level.

The sun was sinking fast, already it was behind the walls of the prison, and the sky was beginning to change colors. Varesh was almost certainly in Gandara, and would arrive at the prison soon. They had to be out of Bokoss before she arrived.

"All units!" Rakiv shouted into her emblem, "Form up at the prison gate! Don't let them shut us in! I'll meet up with you in two minutes!"

Various confirmations of her order came back through the emblem, but Rakiv barely registered them as she sprinted down the hall. The way was clear without a single guard in sight and Rakiv whizzed past a sign indicating the way to Deadman's Row. The Row was a series of cages, barely large enough for a human to stand in, that sat at the furthest edge of the execution square. For the moment, only one cage was occupied, and a man with a massive battle axe stood at the open cage door.

"End of the line Spearmarshal," the executioner spat the title, "You're finally going to pay for all those good men you killed."

"You speak of your fellow soldiers?" the woman inside the cage assumed, "You are mistaken Kournan. If I am guilty of any crime, it is only that my zeal led so many Sunspears to their deaths."

"Heh, ever proud," the executioner sneered as he leaned on his axe haft, "We'll see how high you can hold your head when you're swinging from a…"

The executioner never saw his killer's face. For the second time, Rakiv jumped from a dead sprint, her momentum carrying her far and high as she landed on the executioner's shoulders. The man gave a startled yelp as her momentum bore him backwards and to the ground. Before he could struggle, the ranger locked her ankles and gave a vicious twist of her hips. A deadly snap resounded through the square, and the executioner did not move again.

"See how high you can hold _your_ head with a broken neck!" Rakiv snapped spitefully.

"Rakiv?"

The question, barely audbile, came with the softness of pure disbelief. For her part, Kormir had made peace with her fate, accepted the reality of what was to come, and in many ways had come to believe that it was perhaps, what she deserved. During the dark months spent in the deepest parts of Varesh's dungeon, she had all but given up hope… and it was hope that now stood outside her cell.

"You gonna just sit there?" Rakiv asked breathlessly, "It's almost sunset. We haven't got all day you know."

A smile crossed the Spearmarshal's face, and she gave a grunt as she uneasily pushed herself to her feet.

"I missed you too Rakiv," she chuckled as she turned to stumble out of the cage.

"I brought you something," Rakiv smiled proudly, "Something you'll…"

The ranger trailed off as she looked up… and saw what had become of her sister. The once proud Spearmarshal of the Sunspears was a shadow of her former self. She was obviously thinner, due to malnourishment, and a number of marks and wheals lacerated her arms, legs and shoulders. Her hair had grown long, and now reached the middle of her back in thick, dirty dreadlocks. She had been dressed in a too small, too short prison dress that barely afforded her any dignity, and she limped across the cobblestones on unshod feet. But when she looked up, Rakiv felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Give me a moment sister," Kormir chuckled breathlessly, as she leaned against the cage opening, "It has been sometime… since I've been up and about."

"Oh no…" Rakiv gasped, dropping her weapons and rushing to the taller woman, "Kormir… what did they… do to you?"

"My hosts were less than gracious," Kormir managed to laugh nervously again, "I recall in your report on what happened in the Sunspear crypts on Istan… you mentioned General Kahyet threatened her god would eat your eyes?"

Rakiv nodded slowly, her own eyes still wide with disbelief. Kormir turned her head down to face the shorter red-head and gave her a wry smile.

"It seems she was serious," Kormir said, "Quite serious indeed."

The Spearmarshal pushed aside the curtain of dreadlocks that covered her face, and Rakiv gave an odd croak of horror. Kormir wore a blindfold of dirty cloth, apparently material she had torn from her own dress. The blindfold had been soaked through with a dark liquid that pooled about her eyes and spread across her nose. The strip of cloth had been woefully inadequate to stop the flow of viscious liquid, and the overflow had left dark, crusted streaks to stain her cheeks.

"I am afraid that night has fallen," the Spearmarshal said, as she allowed her hair to hide the wounds once more, "At least for me…"

Rakiv could not speak, and indeed she wouldn't have known what to say if she could. Instead she swallowed and leaned down to retrieved the weapons she had dropped.

"Can you carry a spear?" the ranger managed to push past the lump in her throat.

"I can," Kormir said, as she reached out and felt along Rakiv's arm until her fingers found the haft of the spear, "And I think I will feel the better for it."

"And shield?" Rakiv asked.

"Please," the Spearmarshal chuckled, "I may have lost some balance, but I lack nothing in strength. From the alarms I hear, I assume this uh… rescue mission, didn't go as planned?"

"We have thirty seconds to meet up with my team," Rakiv reported, her voice tight and forced.

"Then we'd better move," Kormir said.

The woman exited the cage and rose to her full height, giving a small grunt as she stretched out her spine. She gave an experimental jab with her spear and hefted the shield, lifting it quickly from thigh to neck and then back again.

"I remember these…" she said fondly, "I am surprised you found them."

"I'll explain later," Rakiv nodded, "Right now, we need to leave."

"Then I will follow your lead," Kormir said, but quickly drew her arm back as Rakiv reached for her hand, "Oh please, now you insult me sister. I may be blind but I _have_ other senses. Now lead; I will follow."

A small smile crossed Rakiv's face. The executioner had been right about one thing, Kormir might have been bruised and beaten, but a proud warrior she remained. With this in mind, Rakiv turned on her heel and took off at a run, listening to the patter of her sister's feet behind her.

"Rakiv!" an alarmed cry came through her emblem, "The riot is out of control! They're raising the drawbridge!"

"Dammit!" Rakiv exclaimed as she snatched up her emblem, "Everyone across that bridge! Now!"

"Yes ma'am!" the answer came back.

"Unless my ears deceive me," Kormir spoke up, "We should be running faster."

The clanging of gongs was added to the uproar of the prison riot as the brawl spilled out of the depths and up to the surface. Paniked guards dashed up the stairwells, followed by enraged criminals and prisoners. Rakiv and Kormir sped past the fray as a group of guards were overwhelmed, and cried out as the prisoners set upon them with murderous glee. A gong on the prison wall was silenced as a pair of convicts pulled the watchman off his post and flung him from the prison wall. The ranger and the paragon sprinted onwards, flying through the square and out of the prison gates. Already the bridge had begun to lift, and the cleavage in the center was growing wider by the second. Despite the fact that the bridge was quickly rising, Koss and Alendra stood at the edge even as it lifted into the air, shouting to Rakiv and Kormir and urging them to run faster.

"When I tell you, jump!" Rakiv called back to Kormir.

"I get the feeling that this will be yet another one of your close calls!" Kormir called back with a laugh.

"Why on earth… are you laughing!" Rakiv asked, panting deeply for breath.

"Because I missed your close calls!" the paragon called in return.

Rakiv couldn't help but chuckle, though she quickly returned her focus to her run. The going was steadily growing steeper, as the rising bridge forced them to dash uphill. Koss and Alendra managed to keep their balance on the other side, holding their arms out and continuing to shout to their commanders.

"Ready…" Rakiv called out, "Jump!"

Ranger and paragon reached the edge of the bridge and pushed off hard. The moment seemed to last forever, as Rakiv glanced down to see nothing but air between herself and a long drop to the water and rocks below. The next moment Alendra caught her arms and Rakiv found herself standing on quickly tilting, but solid ground. Koss gave an exclaimation of surprise as Kormir's jump caused her to actually sail right into the warrior, and both nearly tumbled backwards down the rising bridge.

"Slide!" Rakiv immediately ordered, "Quick, before we're too high!"

With that the ranger jumped, and skid down the cobblestones towards the solid and unmoving ground inside the fort. The warrior and paragons followed, using their shields as toboggans which sent them rattling down the incline. Rakiv stumbled as she reached bottom and gave a grunt of discomfort as she rubbed at her bruised posterior. At the bottom of the bridge, the other half of her team stood at the ready, staring across the square where a contingient of Kournan troops were forming battle lines.

"Well, this is a fine pickle isn't it?" Margrid grumbled, "Jus' had ta go an' clock 'im didntcha?"

"Oh stop whining," Rakiv snapped as she drew her bow and reached to her quiver, "Rojis, what are we up against here?"

"It looks like the Warmarshal's personal guard," the elementalist spy replied, "I've only seen a few of them before, but word is… these guys are good."

Before Rakiv could continue her inquiry, a shout from across the square cut her off as a Kournan commander stepped forward to address them.

"Traitors to Elona, hear me!" the man shouted, "This is Captain Nebo of the Kournan Elite Legion! You are commanded to drop your weapons and stand down immediately! Submit to our justice, and we will have mercy on you!"

"Alendra…?" Kormir asked, as the man continued to speak.

"Ahai, Spearmarshal?" the paragon answered.

Kormir's response was a single, fluid movement. The Spearmarshal stepped to the castellean and snatched a javelin from the shorter woman's quiver. With a rapid pirouette, Kormir gave a powerful shout and launched the spear through the air.

"If you do not comply, we will use deadly…" Nebo continued, before he was rudely interrupted by the javelin that struck him through the chest.

The Kournan soldiers stood in shock as their captain was carried off his feet by the blow and pinned to the cobblestones, where he writhed in agony before breathing his last. Among the guildsmen, several eyebrows raised in surprise and soon their eyes turned to Kormir. The Spearmarshal cocked her head curiously and pushed back her hair from her ears in an effort to clear her hearing.

"Did I get him?" the blind woman inquired.

"Well… yes, actually you did," Koss responded incredulously.

"But dem no' be 'appy 'bout eet!" Lonai warned, "Here dey come!"

An angry warcry rose from the squadron of Kournan Elite soldiers, as they raised their shields and brandished their swords. Soon the square was filled with the sound of thunder, as the Kournan unit charged towards the guildsmen.

"Marg, where are we headed?" Rakiv demanded.

"The port," the corsair answered, "I've got a ship waiting."

"Don't we have to cross the markets to get there?" Koss shouted over the din of oncoming soldiers.

"We can make our way through the port authority buildings to the southwest," Kormir advised.

"Right, but first, we have to deal with these bastards," Rakiv nodded firmly as she dipped a hand into her quiver and drew out a fistful of arrows, "Men! You all remember what we saw in the Plaza?"

"Aye!" the shout came back from her party.

"Good," Rakiv growled, as she notched six arrows to her bow and aimed for the sky, "Cause it's payback time."

"Warmarshal I must insist that you remain with the elite guard," the deep voice of the Kournan general protested, "It is for your own protection."

"I need no protection Bayel," Varesh snapped as she strode through the ante-sanctum halls, "Question me again and I will have you in irons."

"Yes… Warmarshal," Bayel responded tensely.

"Warmarshal," her second general spoke up as he released his guild emblem, "I've received word from the guard. Nebo's unit has been eliminated, the traitors were last seen proceeding southwest through the offices of the Port Authority."

"That is preposterous," Bayel interjected, "They will trap themselves between us and the sea. These terrorists are not so foolish as to take such a risk."

"The sea is not a trap, Bayel," Varesh spoke, "But a means of escape."

"There are no vessels scheduled to dock today," Morghan said with mild confusion, "Who would send an unauthorized ship into a military fortress?"

"Someone who knows that all our vessels are currently in the gulf," Bayel said slowly, as the revelation dawned upon him, "Someone who knows that once they are out to sea, we have nothing that can chase them down."

"But there's no way she could possibly know that," Morghan snorted, "The invasion fleet plans have been top secret for weeks. How could that information have leaked to that guild?"

"You _insist_ on underestimating her Morghan," Varesh responded in terse, clipped tones, "It is a mistake of which I grow weary."

"**Had I not been reassigned**," the fourth member of their party spoke, "**The humans would have never left Bokoss alive.**"

"Silence, Hunger!" Bayel erupted, seeking a target for his ill-temper, "You are in the presence of your betters, _hound_. And you will speak when spoken to."

"**It is unwise, human, to presume to command one who is vastly your superior,**" the Hunger responded venomously, "**My allegiance lies with Abaddon, and my duty is to High Prophet Ossa. But I do NOT answer to you. Are we clear?**"

Whatever retort Bayel had prepared died on his lips when he found himself suddenly facing a cavern of razor sharp teeth. The Hunger's maw was easily wide enough to consume the man whole, and in a single bite… though Bayel would have ensured it was the most painful bite the Hunger ever took. Still, it was imprudent to argue with a demon several times his own size, and so Bayel gave only a low growl of annoyance but said nothing.

Varesh had long since left her bickering generals behind, her purple dresses swishing about her legs as she strode swiftly through the halls. The Hunger was correct. Varesh had assigned him to guarding the Spearmarshal for this very purpose. But when Bayel announced that the Acolytes had been defeated, she had been forced to approve his requisition of the boar-like demon. Without the Hunger's work in tainting the northern territories, the Drought's mission would surely fail. As it was, all was still going to plan, and the Elon would soon be under Varesh's control. Being deprived of her prize prisoner was, in the grand scheme, a minor annoyance… but an annoyance that Varesh's pride could not suffer.

She left the ante-sanctum, skipping quickly down a flight of steps and making her way rapidly through the lower markets. Here she could now see the trail of destruction her sisters had wrought. Fires burned amongst overturned bags of grain, and tents and stalls had been demolished by hefty strikes and sword swings. Amongst the dye pits, the Warmarshal found her way suddenly blocked, by an entire unit of her elite guard who lay amidst a veritable thicket of red fletched arrows. The outraged growl at the loss of her men's lives rose from her throat and she stormed onward, her strides widening as she gained greater speed.

Wrath boiled within her, hurt and frustration towards those she had once called 'sisters'. She had spoken to them all, explained her ambition, given them every possible chance to turn from their false deities and embrace the one _true_ god. She had not wanted this, this wanton bloodshed, the waste of good men and women in a pointless war. Her god had assured her that with the coming of his kingdom, there would be a place for all men of all walks of life. Only the unjust, the unrighteous, and the wicked would know his wrath. Perhaps she had deprived her people of a few small comforts, but it was for the greater good! Her armies could not march without food and water, and she knew her men _must_ march.

Istan's obstinance had proved this much, the Council had practically demanded open war by supporting Kormir's invasion. The battle she waged now was purely retaliatory, to ensure the safety of her shores before she made her journey north. She would come to the Princes as an ambassador, and a missionary. She would tell them of the glorious kingdom to come, and explain to them the blessings that Abaddon would bring. The Princes were men of wealth, of glory and of wisdom, she was sure that they would heed her words. After all, her request was more than reasonable. She had no need of their surrender, nor was there any cause for them to relinquish their sovereignty. Indeed, they would be raised up as Kings in the world to come, so long as they granted her one small favor.

But if they did not, her men would march, for they _must_ march. For the good of Elona, and indeed for the good of the world, she would see to it that the will of her god came to pass. In the many hours she had spent amongst her books and tomes, she had dreamed of that moment, the moment when all her labors came to their grand fruition and she could bask in the glory of Abaddon himself. She was sorry only, that her friends, her sisters… her family, refused to stand by her side.

She could hear the clatter of boots and armor as reinforcements rushed to the docks, but it was far too late. The Warmarshal strode across the stone wharf, and tromped onto the wooden pier. A merchant vessel, with sails of deep crimson, pulled away from the arms of Gandara and out to the open sea. Varesh stopped at the edge of the pier, her eyes squinting against the glow of the sun as it set in the west… and her gaze locked with that of another.

The red hair billowed on the wind, in much the same way that the Warmarshal's own purple skirts did. Violet hues stared hard into Varesh's own brilliant ambers, in a stare that ignored the distance between them. Varesh's fingers curled into a fist, as she felt her face contort with confusion, pain and sorrow. Why? Why could they not see? Kormir's fate was only that which was just, that which her god had commanded. Varesh had daily offered her sister every chance to recant, begged and pleaded with her to see the light. Kormir had _chosen_ this, though Varesh had tried her best to save her. Surely her younger sister could see that, surely she could understand!

But there was no emotion in those eyes, no sorrow, no remorse and no understanding lurked in those violet depths. Varesh pleaded, begged her sister to reconsider, but the huntress' gaze was hard and cold as stone. When last they had stared at each other over such a vast gulf, there had been regret in both their eyes, some remnant of the bond they once shared. But the bond was broken, cast aside by the red-haired ranger. Her eyes now conveyed a deadly promise, one that rang clear for the anguished Warmarshal.

I will kill you.

With a furl of red-hair the huntress turned away as the vessel disappeared into the golden disk that burned its way into the ocean. Varesh's countenance fell as she closed her eyes and could do nothing but release a slow, shuddering sigh.

"We await your orders Warmarshal," Morghans voice spoke from behind her.

The Warmarshal of Kourna raised her head, and wiped a liquid streak from her cheek before turning to those assembled behind her. Wrath twisted her features, as she stormed across the pier and onto the stone of the wharf. At her impassioned approach, the soldiers of Gandara quickly dropped to one knee and averted their gaze from their leader's eyes. Varesh towered over them, her teeth grinding audibly as she surveyed the men and woman who had so miserably failed her.

"I gave _clear_ orders," Varesh snarled, "The Fortress was to be on high alert, all entrances guarded, and every man and woman accounted for. This was to be a day of _victory_ for Kourna. And by your **incompetence** it has become a day of defeat!"

"My apologies Warmarshal," Guard Captain Kahturin said, not raising his eyes, "But one of your demo… er, associates managed to free itself from its handlers. It took us the better part of the afternoon to try and re-establish internal security!"

"I offer my apologies, Warmarshal," Vault Master Eijah spoke up at the same time, "We received word that you wished for finery to be available upon your arrival. We too were attempting to re-establish security, whilst making certain all was in readiness!"

"The prison guard offers its apologies, Warmarshal," Jailer Gahanni interjected, "After Prison Keeper Shelkesh was incapacitated, we lost control of the prisoners at Bokoss. The riot has yet to be quelled and we are still attempting to maintain containment!"

The excuses continued to rise from the group of soldiers, each officer hurriedly shifting the blame to their surrounding circumstances. Varesh closed her eyes, pressing her fingers to her temples against a growing ache in her head.

"Enough!" she shouted, silencing the crowd, "Who commands this fort?"

None were brave enough to answer.

"Who commands Gandara!" the Warmarshal fairly screamed.

"I-I do… ma'am," a man said, as he rose to his feet and stepped away from the crowd.

"Name and rank, soldier," Bayel demanded.

"Fleet Captain Delehn Neehda," he responded quickly, "C-Commanding officer of Gandara, the Moon Fortress."

The Warmarshal did not speak as she looked him up and down, her gaze narrowing slightly as she did so. She half turned her head to cast her gaze to Bayel, who confirmed the report with a curt nod. Her eyes turned past the general to the hulking demon behind him, who gave a low, sinister chuckle.

"Fleet Captain," Varesh snapped, "What have you to say concerning this unmitigated… disaster?"

"I-I offer no excuses, Warmarshal," the Fleet Captain responded honorably, "I was commissioned to command these men, and carry out your orders. I take full responsibility for this failure. I beg you Warmarshal, please accept my humblest apologies."

Varesh gave no answer, and slowly clasped her hands behind her back. Fleet Captain Neehda, fidgieted nervously, and then blinked in confusion as the Warmarshal took a slow step, backwards and away from him. Without hesitation, the Hunger pounced, releasing a ravenous roar as his teeth closed upon the Fleet Captain. The man screamed as the demon bit down, sending a spray of blood across the soldiers nearby. Gasps of horror rose from the crowd and the Kournan soldiers scrambled away, as the Hunger devoured the Fleet Captain in a series of sicking snaps and crunches.

"Apology accepted," Varesh replied coldly, "Captain Neehda."

"Lyssa's mask…" Morghan breathed, "Varesh… what have you done!'

"What I must, General," she responded, "And you will refrain from invoking the names of heathen gods. The next time it happens, I will consider it an act of heresy. Understood?"

"I… but…" Morghan began, before sighing softly and giving an obedient nod, "Y-Yes… Warmarshal."

"Good," Varesh nodded, and then turned to her troops, "Hear me, and hear me well. I will suffer these inadequacies no longer. Soon we are to enter Vabbi, the territories of the Merchant Princes. Any officer who does not peform his duties with excellence and to the letter will…"

The Warmarshal was cut off when the Hunger released a sudden howl of anguish, and nearly collapsed in pain. The demon shuddered and shook, barking against the tremors of agony that coursed through his frame.

"What on earth are you on about _now_, demon?" Bayel demanded, indifferent to the creature's pain.

"**No… it's impossible…**," the Hunger gasped between pained breaths.

"Hunger, report," Varesh ordered

"**The… The Drought**," it responded, turning its head towards Varesh, "**It has been… slain!**'

"Absurd," Bayel scoffed, "The terrorists are resourceful, but even they cannot slay a demon."

"But there others yet in this world that can…" Varesh said slowly, tapping her chin with one manicured finger, "This… this changes things…"

"**High Prophet**," the Hunger spoke, "**I have seen the Drought's final visions. I know where these heretics are going. Grant me your blessing to take vengeance upon them… and I will finish what the Drought has begun.**"

"If they have learned to slay demons, then I fear you will fare no better Hunger," Morghan advised.

The Hunger gave a warning growl to the older general, but the man was not so easily cowed as his younger colleague. Morghan's stare was resolute and unafraid, but the tension was broken by Varesh's order.

"Quite right Morghan," the Warmarshal agreed, "Bayel, take however many men you need and accompany him. Unless I miss my guess, they mean to make use of Bahdok Caverns. See to it that they do not leave those caves alive."

"Yes, Warmarshal," Bayel saluted, "It will be as you have commanded."

"I have every confidence that it will," Varesh said, though her tone belied her words, "In the mean time, Morghan come with me. There is still much to be done."

"Yes, Warmarshal," Morghan said.

As Varesh strode away, the oldest of the Kournan generals watched her go, and felt a great weight settle upon his heart. He had known the little Ossa girl since she was small, had watched her grow up, and had taught her all the things that her instructors and her father could or would not. Though they shared no blood bond, a father's instinct dwelled in him still, and he felt that a change had come over Varesh, one that chilled him to his core. But the sentiment was quickly expunged. Varesh was his Warmarshal, and he her loyal general. He would obey her as he had her father, and trust her without question. Yet beneath his conviction, the uneasiness still lingered and thus prompted a prayer from his lips.

"Lyssa, goddess of grace…" he whispered, "Have mercy on my soul…"

"Well," Margrid chuckled cheerfully, "All's well what ends well, aye?"

"Aye!" a cheer went up from her small pirate crew.

"Jerob, go below n' bring us up a cask o'… well, whatever we've got," the captain laughed, "This 'ere calls fer celebratin'!"

Another cheer went up from the pirates, and some of the guildsmen even chuckled as well. The red sailed vessel plowed its way through the briny ocean waters, as the last lights faded from the sky. Fahij and Suwash busied themselves lighting lanterns to hang across the vessel, while Jack o' Truths climbed into the riggings to redirect the sails.

"Steady at the helm there Hashak," Margrid called, "Keep us headin' south fer a bit. Keep us outta sight o' land."

"Aye, cap'n!" the helmsman called back.

Margrid chuckled as she picked up her precious lockbox and made her way to the ship's stern. Kormir and Rakiv sat together in relative silence, each appearing to still be catching their breath. The Spearmarshal held a broad smile on her lips as she leaned over the edge, enjoying the feel of the wind on her skin. Rakiv arched an eyebrow at her sister, and released a small chuckle of amusement.

"Laugh if you must sister," Kormir chuckled, "But this is a sensation I never expected to feel again."

"Well there be plenty of it ta be had out here on the open sea," Margrid said, taking in a deep breath of salty air, "Aaaah… now that be right proper air ta be breathin', an' no mistake."

"Thanks for all your help Margrid," Rakiv chuckled, "And uh… sorry I tackled you this morning."

"Psht, think nothing of it," she said, "Didn't wanna say it at the time, but I knew 'xactly how you were feelin'. Speakin' oh which… Shahai!"

"Shahai?" Kormir asked, as she turned back, "Shahai is here?"

"You betcha," Margrid chuckled, "Shahai! Get over here ya beady-haired floozy!"

"Now is that any way ta be talkin' ta the only family ya got?" the other pirate woman laughed as she approached.

Shahai had managed to procure a change of clothes, and had shed her prison garment in favor of bright magenta robes. A sturdy cudgel hung from her belt, no doubt stolen from the prison guard, and as she approached she uncorked a holy vial and took a quick swig of its contents.

"Rakiv Maelstrom," Margrid said proudly, "This 'ere be me twin sister, Shahai the Cunning. Best first mate a cap'n could ask for."

"So you're the famous red huntress aye?" Shahai giggled, "Oh Kormir told me so much about you!"

"She did?" Rakiv blinked in confusion.

"Shahai was kind to me in those dark cells," Kormir smiled, "Even after… after my sight was taken, she looked after me. I owe her much… more than I can repay."

"Aw shucks," Shahai smiled as she waved dismissively at the Spearmarshal, "'Twas naught but a trifle. Couldn't let the guardian of Elona go untended to now could I?"

"Yes… guardian…" Kormir murmured as she sank back to the bench.

Rakiv stared curiously at her sister, and began to ask what it was that had so suddenly dampened her cheer, when Jerob returned to the deck, and a raucous cheer went up from the crew. The cask was breeched and soon mugs were being passed all around of some strong smelling liquor. Rakiv accepted one such jug and sniffed at it curiously and looked up at Shahai.

"What is this?" the ranger asked.

The corsair woman took a quick sip, and swished the liquid about in her mouth. A moment later she swallowed… and then gave Rakiv an indifferent shrug.

"I unno," she admitted, "But it's good!"

Rakiv laughed lightly and after a moment's hesitation took a sip herself. Shahai was right, it was good, though it came with a wicked afterburn. As the ranger cleared her throat and scrunched her nose, she felt fingers slide over her own as Kormir felt for the mug and attempted to take it from her sister's hands.

"Hey!" Rakiv exclaimed, "No! You are still injured and haven't been properly nourished in… who knows how long!"

"All the more reason for a stiff drink, I think," Kormir quipped as she wrested the mug from Rakiv's grip.

Rakiv watched in amazement and shook her head as Kormir proceeded to down the entire contents of the container, barely even pausing for breath. A rapid clanging on the ship's deck drew her attention away from her chugging comrade, to where Margrid held up the lockbox she had so zealously guarded.

"And now!" the pirate captain announced, "The crownin' jewel o' our achievements! I give you… the Diadem of Lady Glaive!"

As the crew crowded around in hopes of glimpsing the treasure, Margrid lowered the box and fiddled with the stubborn lock. Several expletives and two lockpicks later, she succeeded in opening the box and withdrew the contents. The Diadem was a thin circlet of purest silver, accented with whorls of gold that spiraled around tiny diamonds. In the circlet's center was set a large sapphire, flanked on either side by a ruby and an emerald. Margrid lifted it high and the crew gasped in wonder as they gazed upon the single greatest treasure they had ever seen. Tahlkora raised her hands to give light applause, and a few of the other guildsmen joined her as Margrid reveled in her victory.

"Wait…" the captain paused, as she squinted at the diadem.

No one spoke as Margrid inspected her prize, turning the diadem this way and that as she bit her lip skeptically. With a sudden and alarming shout she swung the circlet and smashed it against the deck of the ship. Brilliant bits flew everywhere, sending flashing colored shards in all directions. The pirates gave various cries of dismay at their captain's actions as they scrambled to gather the shattered pieces.

"Cap'n, what 'ave you done!" Suwash exclaimed.

"I'll tell yew what she's done," Jerob cried, "She's gone an' flipped 'er rocker she 'as!"

"It's a _fake_ you addlepated nitwits!" Margrid shouted, "A false, a fraud, a decoy, a cheap knock-off! Real gems gots a better shine than that, an' they sure as hell don' break when ya smash 'em inta wood! This 'ere is nothin' but bits o fancy _glass_!"

The pirate crew released various nods and sounds of understanding as they peered at the glass shards they had gathered. A few of them began to clap, and soon the whole crew was applauding their captain's brilliance.

"Oi that Cap'n Marg," Fahij smiled, "She's a smart one she is!"

"I'd 'ave nevah knowed that cap'n!" Hasahk exclaimed, "You sure gots a sharp eye! No wunner they calls ye 'the Sly'!"

"Oh shut _up_ you idiots!" the captain snapped unhappily, "We jus' risked our necks out there fer _nothin'_!"

"Well not nothin' sis," Shahai smiled, "Yew sprung me outta the brig didn'tcha? That counts fer somethin'."

"Oh sod off," Margrid snorted as she stomped back to the discarded lockbox and dug inside, "Gotta be… somethin'… ah hah!"

"Wotcha got there cap'n?" Suwash asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Some kind of plaque," Margrid explained as she with drew a piece of smooth wood from the box, "Lessee…. Says here… that this be a 'replication' o' the Diadem o' Lady Glaive, which were given as a present o' esteem to Prince Bokka o' Resplendant Makuun…"

"So this here Bokka must 'ave yer crown then," Suwash concluded brightly, "So all ain' lost yet cap'n! We'll jus' go rob this 'ere prince!"

"Yer bloody right I will," Margrid said as she flung the plaque at him and stormed towards the stern of the ship, "Maelstrom!"

The pirate arrived to find Rakiv amidst a fit of laughter as she pointed at the decieved pirate captain. The ranger's hysterics were so forceful that she toppled off her bench, but continued to laugh. Margrid ground her teeth as she watched Rakiv rise to her feet and attempt to be serious. The red-head's seriousness immediately failed upon seeing Margrid's face, and she leaned against the corsair captain as she gasped between laughs.

"When yer quite finished mockin' me misfortune," Margrid sighed, "I jus' wanted ta letcha know that I'm comin' with ya."

"Coming… where?" Rakiv giggled.

"To Vabbi o' course!" Margrid cried, "Yer meetin' with the princes an' I gots business with one o' 'em. So I'm comin' with you!"

"Oh… oh alright," Rakiv said as she gulped for air, and then grinned at the captain, "Too bad about the tiara though. You might have been able to convince them you were the princess of the Kingdom of Glass!"

At this the ranger dissolved into hysterics once more, and an indignant Margrid strode away in a huff. Deprived of her support on the pirate's shoulder, Rakiv fell down again in the throes of another laughing fit. Kormir couldn't help but chuckle at the ranger's lame, and somewhat insensitive, joke and soon the whole guild found themselves laughing as well. With some cheer restored to the ship, the pirates decided that Shahai's freedom was indeed reason enough for them to celebrate, and set to passing out more flagons of grog. Suwash took it upon himself to strike up a song, and soon the whole ship joined in. As the pirate vessel sailed off into the ocean night, the Red-Wings' anthem echoed victoriously over the waters.

"Yo ho! Ahoy matey! And where are ye bound?  
O'er reefs, drifts and shoals where I'll ne'er be found!  
What sort of mad bravery, makes you do such a thing?  
The same sort of folly found in all us Red-Wings!"


	25. Chapter 24: Still Waters

**Ch. 24**

**Still Waters**

**The following takes place between 1 pm and 8pm,  
on the day of the Execution of Spearmarshal Kormir:**

Carved by the Elon itself, the Rilohn Cliffs were among the largest natural land formations in Kourna. Originally a part of the Bahankor Mountain range, the Cliffs had been cut out by the river Elon as it ran south east from the cataract at Jahai to join the Bahnelon in the far east. However, the building of Kunai's dam, the great Mahnkelon, had diverted the Elon's floodwaters westward. The great river broke through the rocky badlands to the southwest and washed away stone and soil as it laid down the bed upon which it would travel for a hundred years. The Cliffs had been cut off from the rest of the Bahnakor, and now existed as a broken peninsula of highground that extended as far south as Kodonur Crossroads.

It was into these cliffs that Dehjah led the battered band of demon slayers, while her sisters cast their healing magics over the party. Despite the relief in their bodies, as brusies healed and wounds were mended, there was little to be done about the party's fatigue. Even the Djinn seemed to be suffering frome exhaustion, and their ethereal bodies sunk low to the ground as they floated amongst their human companions. When Kydar inquired as to the cause of the spirits' weakening, Dehjah gave him a labored reply.

"_We Djinn are bound to the natural forces of the world_," she claimed wearily, "_It has always been so, whether or not we choose these bonds for ourselves. Nature is our strength, and our life. When it weakens, so do we._"

"But the river did not always run here," Kydar commented, "Did your people not exist here before the Elon did?"

"_In ancient times,_" Dehjah explained, "_This land was peopled by many things, plants, animals and beasts of all kinds. Things that thrived in the desert. Of my people only a few dwelt here, our brethren of fire and wind. But even they were forced to flee when the demons arrived._"

"These demons are elemental," Kydar pointed out, "I can perhaps see why they might pose a threat to you, but why are they so detrimental to the rest of the land?"

"_They are creatures that are not of this world_," Dehjah said with a slow, tired nod, "_They do not live with the land, but instead they consume it. Demons are creatures of hunger and thirst, and they must constantly devourer all that they see. They are empty vessels, bereft of the life and soul that fills all other beings. They know nothing else beyond the yearning to be filled. Though these creatures of earth and stone are not the servants of Abaddon, they are, nonetheless, demons. And so they consume all that they can, drawing all things into themselves. Left unchecked, a demonic legion would eventually seek to consume the very fabric of reality itself. And when all has been devoured they would turn upon each other, desperate in their desire to fill the void within._"

"And Warmarshal Ossa has an army of them," Tahlkora spoke up, as she bit her lip nervously, "How are we supposed to fight things that can eat the world?"

"Considering how our last fight went…" Melonni added, "I'm more concerned about how we're supposed to beat an even _stronger_ demon."

"_Do not be disheartened humans_," Dehjah encouraged, "_Few mortals have ever slain a demon. The last time these creatures knew defeat, it required the power of a river unleashed to drive them back into the earth._"

"See guys," Kydar chuckled, "We got this. If it took the Elon to do what we just did, the Drought doesn't stand a chance."

A few half-hearted chuckles rose from the group, but there were few minds that were set at ease. The hecatonaire had been a challenge quite unlike any the guild had yet faced. Sousuke, however, was considerably more optimistic, and upon witnessing the low spirits of his party, took the opportunity to speak his mind.

"The last time we fought demons," the zaishen said, articulating carefully, "All we could do was run. Many of our comrades fell to them, and we barely survived at all. I saw the Drought slay many of my friends at Gandara, and many Sunspears as well. But this time, we have slain a demon and lost no lives in the attempt. This is a victory, yes?"

There were several nods of agreement in the group. Encouraged by the response, Sousuke gave a firm nod of his own as his brow furrowed in a deep scowl.

"Then I for one welcome this challenge," Sousuke said with stirring conviction, "I welcome this chance to do what this guild was founded to do, to seek and find Vengeance. I will see to it that my cherished friends will go to the halls of their ancestors, with their heads held high and the blood of vanquished demons in their wake. I pray that the Drought feels the pain of the demon's death, as I have felt the pain of my comrades lost. I hope it knows that we have come, and that soon it too will meet the same fate."

There was a visible renewing of fervor amongst the human soldiers, each of whom gripped their weapons with greater purpose. Kydar snapped shut his note book and put away his charcoal as he chuckled lightly in response.

"I think even Kormir would be envious of that speech," he commented.

A few laughs rose from the party, a sign of the rising spirits amongst the humans, as they followed the Djinn into the encampment of Rilohn Refuge. The Refuge had been established shortly after the building of the Mahnkelon Dam, which brought water into the grassy lowlands. The seasonal flooding of the Elon River turned the lowlands into a muddy sea of turbulent water and fertile silt. The spring time floods were a boon to Kournan farming, as it brought rich new soil to the farmlands and yielded abundant crops in autumn. It was, however, an inconvenience for anyone who dwelt nearby. During the flood season, much of the lowlands became uninhabitable, and even dangerous. Stories abounded of unfortunates who had been swept away in the flood, or children who were taken by basks of crocodiles that swam upstream. Thus every season, many civilians from nearby work camps and villages retreated to the high ground of the Cliffs, to wait out the flooding season before returning to their farms and homes. Unbeknown to most, however, the Refuge had originally been founded, organized and funded by the Order of Whispers.

Due to the season, the camp was mostly deserted, as all the workers and farmers were busy tending to their fields or to the dam itself. Even so, the camp was still occupied, by a number of suspicious men and women in thick red robes. Kydar took the lead as they strode into camp, and were met by a familiar red wrapped figure.

"Guildmaster," the Disciple said calmly, "You are late."

"We had some trouble downstream," Kydar shrugged casually, "But better late than never right?"

"Hmm, indeed," Disciple responded, without much enthusiasm, "But time is short, and grows shorter still. The Elon has…"

"Stopped," Kydar responded, "Yeah, we saw. Creepy as hell too by the way."

"It is indeed unnerving," Disciple admitted, "All water in the region has ceased to flow. My men have even found drinking to be somewhat difficult. The Master said nothing of this sort of power.."

"That, dear Disciple," the Apprentice said smoothly, "Is because he did not know."

"No doubt you are right," the Disciple said, obviously unflapped by her comment, "He is, after all, only a man. I find no fault in him for this. The situation is what it is, and we must adapt immediately. Please, follow me."

"Hehe, looks like you're gonna have to do better than that," Kydar snickered at the dark woman.

"Oh, believe me handsome," the necromancer grinned broadly at the elementalist, "I am _just_ getting warmed up."

The group followed the Disciple as he led them into the camp, where several logs had been set up around an empty fire pit. As they approached, several Whispers strode into the circle as well, carrying large water jugs which they set down near the pit. Disciple gestured to the guild and bid them to sit, an offer which they all gratefully accepted.

"We have not much time," the Disciple claimed, "But you will be of no use against the Drought if you are exhausted. Please, drink. This water is all you will have until the Drought is defeated."

"What is wrong with the water we carry with us?" Jin asked skeptically.

"My men have confirmed that the Drought's power is more far reaching than we realized," the Disciple explained, "The entire river valley is under his power. Its effect is not limited to the water of the river, but _all_ water nearby. That will include the water in your skins. Since the water does not flow, you will find that you are unable to swallow it… though if you do manage to… well, one of my men very nearly choked to death on a 'string' of water."

"So we better drink all we can now," Kydar nodded as he uncapped a jug.

"Yes, for you will find no drinkable water from here to the dam," the Disciple nodded, "My men are already calling this phenomenon 'The Thirst'. We believe that while it weakens all living things in the river valley, it has only made the Drought stronger."

"Great, cause that's what we need," Tahlkora sighed, "A _stronger_ demon."

"Please, rest," Disciple said, "I am waiting on a field report, to confirm that my men are in place and ready to aid your infiltration of the Waterworks. Once I have received the message, we will lead you into the valley."

"_Hold, Whisper,_" Yartu interrupted suddenly, "_Have you received news of Kournan troops? I have sensed many of them invading my lands in the valley_."

"Two battalions marched up to the Waterworks this morning," the Disciple nodded, "My men slipped in with them. We are more than certain that the Warmarshal predicted the Order's action. However, we believe that she is not expecting guild action, else she would have sent a larger force to repel invaders."

"_Then my suspicions ring true_," Yartu nodded, "_However, These humans will do us little good if they must fight through these soldiers to reach the Drought_."

"_I have…_," Dehjah said wearily, "_I have called for help. My sisters will be meeting us on the floodplain. We will go before you and clear your path into the Waterworks_."

"_In your current state? I do not believe you will be of much use_," Yartu quipped, "_You ought to change forms, friend. You will only continue to weaken as you are._"

"_Yes… you are right_," Dehjah sighed, and looked up, "_Disciple, might I ask a boon?_"

"Those tents are unoccupied," Disciple nodded and pointed, anticipating the Djinn's request, "I will see about procuring garments, though I may only be able to provide some of our spare uniforms."

"_I thank you Disciple,_" Dehjah nodded graciously as she gestured to her sisters.

The djinn departed from the fire pit circle, and Disciple gave them a nod before he took his leave. The human soldiers of Dormant Vengeance were left in peace to attempt to regain their strength before the hardships ahead. There were few sounds besides groans and grunts as sore muscles were soothed and water was poured, until Anicara turned to Kydar and gave a small nervous cough.

"Uhm… Kydar?" the young elementalist spoke up.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising a water filled flagon to his lips.

"Uh… you know when we were at the river," she said, toying with the hem of her long skirt sheafs, "And I had drowned, but you and Tahlk brought me back?"

"Yeah?" he repeated, and then arched a brow, "What about it?"

"Well uhm… I just wanted to say sorry," she giggled sheepishly, "Cause I'm pretty sure I kinda threw up in your face."

Kydar laughed and Tahlkora chuckled as well but waved a hand at the other girl.

"Wasn't really vomit or anything," Tahlkora chuckled, "It was just the water that was stuck in your lungs."

"Still!" Anicara cried, blushing darkly, "That's so gross!"

"It's alright kiddo," Kydar laughed, "When you've had bloody skale entrails in your nose, a little lung water really isn't that bad."

"I have to ask," Melonni chuckled from across the circle, "Why on earth you would have skale guts on your face."

"I uh… stood too close to one when I blew it up," Kydar chuckled sheepishly, "Went _everywhere_."

A mixture of laughs and noises of disgust rolled around the fire pit. As the guildsmen went back to drinking, the Apprentice stepped into the circle and took her seat on a log adjacent to the elementlists. The woman stared curiously at Anicara, who continued to drink, oblivious of the eyes upon her. The mochaccino features of the necromancer twisted in thought, before she lightly cleared her throat and spoke.

"Miss Anicara," the woman said, "I hate to bring up old history, but I'm afraid I am quite curious. Would you mind too terribly much if I asked a question?"

"Uhm… no, not really," Anicara arched a brow curiously, "Go ahead."

"If I heard our water spirit friend correctly," she said, "I understand that you are responsible for the death of one 'Mid-shipman Morolah', correct?"

"Yes…" the elementalist said, her brow scrunching at the question, "What about it?"

"Might I ask how he died?" the necromancer inquired.

"I killed him," Anicara responded, "I froze his head."

"I see…" the woman nodded, her pale eyes remaining locked on the elementalist, "And for what offense was he executed?"

"How about you…" Kydar began to retort, obviously agitated, before Anicara shook her head and raised a hand.

"It's alright," she assured him, before turning back to the Apprentice, "He summoned a torment rift in the middle of the Bahnelon. He was also holding captive the minds of everyone in Freeman's Cove. I killed him because he refused to undo either of those things."

"Ah, commendable," the necromancer nodded as she leaned back, "I dare say, heroic even. I'm sure there's quite a few pirates that owe their free wills to you."

"Not that they'd be grateful," Anicara chuckled as she turned back to her water flagon.

The Apprentice laughed lightly in agreement as Anicara took another sip. A small, cruel smirk flitted over the necromancer's features, and her dead eyes lit up with malevolent glee.

"So did you enjoy it?" she asked.

Water spewed from Anicara's mouth, as she very nearly drowned herself again. Kydar again began to retort, but Anicara once more raised her hand to silence him. The water elementalist turned to face the necromancer, her blue-eyes hard and piercing.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Such an evil man he was," the necromancer said, "I've heard the stories. It's said he once drove his entire crew mad, just because he could. I can only assume that you felt some satisfaction at sending so wicked an individual to his grave."

"It was my duty," Anicara snapped, "I did it because I had to."

"Mm, again, commendable," the woman nodded slowly, "Though it is a shame that the same cannot be said for the murder of Werishakul."

The circle upstarted, as several people rose to their feet. A song of steel signaled the drawing of a weapon, as a scythe blade came to hover a hair's bredth from the Apprentice's throat. For her part, the necromancer seemed unperturbed by the threat, and instead raised her pale gaze to the furious golden eyes of Anorah Basilisk.

"Speak of such things again," the dervish warned, "And I warn you, your death will become _my_ duty."

"Is that so?" the woman questioned, arching a brow in minor confusion, "I wonder then how you will bring down the Drought if I am slain. I grant you, I was less than helpful at our last encounter, but within the Waterworks I am certain you will find me to be exceedingly useful."

"Begging for your life?" Kydar quipped.

"Nonsense," the Apprentice smiled up at him, "If anything, I'm begging for yours."

Tense silence reigned in the circle, as Anorah's fingers twitched on the grip of her snathe. The dervish's eyes were now locked on Kydar, awaiting his command to relieve the offending necromancer of her head. The scribe was silent, his bright hazels staring down into the corpse like eyes of the Apprentice of Whispers. The woman's smile never faded, and Kydar finally ground his teeth in defeat.

"Peace, everyone," he commanded, "Differences can be settled after the Drought is dead."

"Hmm, handsome, bad-ass and wise to boot," the Apprentice grinned broadly, "I find myself liking you more and more guildmaster."

Kydar said nothing in response and instead took his seat once more. The others slowly sat as well, all save Anorah who still held her scythe to the Apprentice's throat. The necromancer glanced down at the blade, and then up at Anorah as she placed two fingers on the dervish's weapon and gently nudged it aside.

"You are an interesting one, Adept Basilisk," the Apprentice smiled sweetly, "I do hope you and I get the chance to know each other better."

Following Kydar's lead, Anorah too stayed silent, though her eyes still burned with deep seated wrath. A tense sort of calm settled over the party, though it was broken when a new human voice spoke from outside their circle.

"Have you drunk your fill my friends?" the voice asked.

All eyes turned to stare at a pretty, dark-skinned young woman who approached them on bare feet. She wore a loose fitting tunic, with a rich blue scarf thrown about her neck and shoulders. Broad, billowing trousers clothed her legs and she carried a long, ornate scythe over her shoulder. As other young women, clad in similarly loose clothing, began to emerge from the tents, Kydar quickly drew his conclusion and gave a surprised chuckle.

"Dehjah?" he asked.

"In the flesh," she responded, and lifted an arm to examine it critically, "Though I have always found flesh to be rather restricting. It is different to feel wind _on_ your skin, instead of within you."

"I have heard legends of shape shifting spirits," Melonni said, staring in wonder, "But I did not think they were true."

"That's the problem with you young humans," a scratchy voice snapped, "Too skeptical, no faith in anything but what you can see. Your forebears were far less pig-headed."

An old woman slowly approached them, an apparent hitch in her hip impeding her progress. She leaned on a gnarled branch of hawthorne, which seemed to twist in her grasp as though there was still life left in it. She wore simple robes of brown and burnt orange, though a necklace of jade stones hung from her neck.

"Well that explains quite a bit," Sousuke commented with a light chuckle, "It seems old women are grouchy no matter where you go."

"And it seems younglings lack respect no matter where _I_ go," she snapped and shook her cane menacingly at him.

"Peace, Yartu," Dehjah chuckled lightly as she placed a hand on the old woman's shoulder and turned back to the other humans, "Has our elusive friend returned? We are rather eager to be under way."

"Here he comes now," Jin reported and pointed to the southeast.

The red cloaked figure of the Disciple of Whispers rapidly approached, and he came to a stop several paces away.

"Come," he instructed simply, "Quickly."

"Move out team," Kydar said, "Best empty your waterskins now. It's only extra weight we don't need."

Several nods of agreement came in response and one by one the guildsmen fell in behind the guildmaster. Kydar followed Disciple as he led the group of defenders through rocky crags and gravelly slopes. Rocky terrain gave way to firmer ground and finally to grass as the humans entered the the river valley of the Floodplain of Mahnkelon.

The Floodplain was, in large part, mostly man made. After the daming of the Elon to divert water into Kourna, the surrounding land had been reduced to a mucky swamp. When the flood waters receeded, Warmarshal Kunai Ossa had decreed that the land around the dam would be organized, to gain control over the flooding and ebbing of the river. Thus began the construction of the Mahnkelon Waterworks, a series of pumps and locks meant to harness the river's flow. With the pumps at the Waterworks in motion, the Floodplain was drained, and the Elon marshaled into orderly tributaries that flowed southeast towards the Delta. Among these man-made streams, Kourna's farmers had staked out their lands and begun to arduous task of providing food for their fellow countrymen. Of course the Waterworks could do little against the surging waters of the Elon during its flood season, but the Waterworks remained an invaluable source of clean water for all of Kourna.

The humans stood on the floodplain, and peered into the distance as a small brigade of woman approached from the south. Dehjah explained that these were also water djinn, who had come from the lower Elon to aid in the retaking of Mahnkelon.

"So, being fleshy protects you from the Drought?" Kydar asked.

"In our spirit forms we are nearly one with these waters," Dehjah claimed, "What happens to it will also happen to us. But in these human forms, we are more like you, independent beings who only suffer indirectly from changes in your environment. This is not to say that the Drought can no longer affect us at all, but we are less vulnerable this way than we otherwise would be."

"It is also an excellent means of meddling in human affairs," Yartu added, "Dehjah has actually been employed for years at the Waterworks, posing as an engineer for the pumps."

Dehjah gave a sheepish chuckle but waved the older djinn off as the group of women joined them. There were many greetings amongst the shapeshifted djinn and Dehjah gave a small smile and a shrug.

"We all do what we must," she said, "To protect that which we hold dear."

"Speaking of protecting things," Kydar nodded, "Disciple, anything else we should know before we move in?"

"I have men stationed at the many access points inside the waterworks," Disciple informed, "The Apprentice will recognize them, and give the proper command signs. However, there is something you may wish to consider."

"Hit me," Kydar allowed.

"The last report I received detailed a number of water pumps inside the Waterworks," Disciple said, "We believe now that the Kournan guard contingent was actually escorting engineers into the waterworks, to man these pumps and keep the water locks filled. According to my men, all the valves have been laid open, to allow the Drought and its demons to control as much water as possible. This has led us to two conclusions."

"And they are?" the elementalist asked.

"The first is that the Drought needs these valves open," the Disciple claimed, "And that the reason his control over this region is so strong, is because of how much water he is being fed. If these pumps were to be turned off, we believe the effects of the Thirst would weaken, and thus so would the Drought."

"What's the catch?" the scribe arched an eyebrow.

"The 'catch' is that these pumps are currently keeping the Drought's demons occupied," the Disciple responded, "My men have identified numerous 'hecatonaire' rank demons in the Waterworks, creatures that Dehjah and I have come to call 'Droughtlings'. In order for the Drought to maintain control over all the locks, its Droughtlings must remain standing in the water locks. We believe that if you shut off the locks, you may be forced to fight these creatures… or worse, they may fall back to support the Drought itself."

"No way we can take on those things _and _the Drought at the same time," Tahlkora balked.

"But with the locks on, the Drought will be that much harder to kill," Melonni put in.

"Yes, but not impossible," Kydar responded, "In this case, I prefer outmatched to outnumbered, plus we've got whatever _she's_ going to do."

The scribe waved in the direction of the Apprentice, who smiled sweetly and nodded in agreement.

"We barely survived the Droughtling downstream," Melonni mumbled, "We hardly stand a chance against an even stronger demon."

"But we stand no chance against an army of them," Anorah stated clearly, "I agree with the guildmaster. We should do all that we can to ensure the Drought is unaided when we face it."

"Then it seems you have made your decision," Disciple said with a tip of his head, "I wish you speed and strength guildsmen. May you purge this evil from our land."

"Thanks, we'll need all the strength we can get," Kydar responded, "Dehjah, lead the way."

The water djinn gave a nod in response and called to her fellow djinn in their own songlike language. Unlike the guildsmen, who formed into an orderly marching formation, the djinni women simply dashed ahead into the river valley without waiting for their human companions to follow. Dozens of barefeet padded over stone and grass, seeming to float even in their human forms as they rushed toward the river. The guild followed suit, more than a little hard pressed to keep pace with the water warriors who moved forward with urgency and determination. The sun had already begun its downward descent in the sky, and the shadows told the time as the afternoon began to deepen. Kydar ground his teeth, this could be close. Last light was only hours away, and the whole of the Floodplain and the Waterworks itself lay between them and the Drought, not to mention the battalions of soldiers and hordes of demons lying in wait. The scribe was broken from his reviere as the party came to a stop, and he looked up to find that they had reached the water's edge.

The Elon lay silent and still, its waters stagnant and unmoving. Even where it has once splashed over rapids and cataracts, the water seemed to ignore gravity's pull, and remained a seamless arch of liquid that hung suspended in mid air. Though the silence was undeniably unnerving, the djinn appeared most disturbed by the still waters before them. A visible shudder coursed down Dehjah's spine, and she turned towards Kydar, her blue eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"He.. he knows!" she almost whispered.

"Who knows?" Kydar blinked.

"The Drought… it has felt us… it knows of our coming…" Dehjah shivered again, "We have no time to waste! We must hurry!"

"Following you," the scribe nodded quickly.

"Wait," Anorah warned, as she brandished her scythe, "Jin?"

"Yes, I feel it too," the Zaishen archer agreed, as she drew an arrow from her quiver, "Sousuke be ready."

"Shi de!" Sousuke responded as the earth began to shift at his feet.

"What is it?" Kydar demanded.

"Demons," Anorah responded immediately.

"Oh what fun!" the Apprentice fairly giggled.

There were no further words to be had, as the ground at their feet erupted. Evil shrieks rent the air as stony grasps sprang from the dirt and swung their claws at the humans. An answering, melodic cry came from the djinni women who lept upon the demons with surpising ferocity. Scythes sang and magic flared as the demon horde was repelled with unflinching brutality. Black, brackish blood spilled from the corpses and demonic death wails lifted to the sky. The battle was fierce, but ended quickly and the demon slayers were left panting as their enemies lay dead. Kydar wiped sweat from his brow, cursing the thick bile at the back of his mouth. It was hot, demon slaying was hard work, and there was no water to be had. The scribe ignored his discomfort and turned to his subordinates, prepared to deliver marching orders… until the earth beneath them gave a rumbling groan.

"What in Melandru's…" Melonni began, before a pained gasp escaped her lips.

Kydar felt it immediately, a powerful and malevolent will that forced its way into their minds. His vision swam as black and brown tainted his sight. The djinn wailed as they fell to their knees, clutching at their skulls in pain. The scribe pressed two fingers to his temple, responding to the invasion with his own psychic defenses. The others did not fare so well, Anicara squeaked and gasped as she suddenly found it hard to breathe, as though her mouth and nose had filled with sand. Tahlkora reeled on her feet, nearly fainting from the sudden pressure as the Zaishen did their best to endure the trial. The scribe moved to his companions, his mind rapidly searching for a spell that would allow him to remove this demonic hex. And then a voice spoke.

"**Children of Water, why have you come? My power here cannot be undone. I have laid bare this land and consumed this river. Stand against me, and you shall only shrivel and wither."**

The voice fell silent, and as it did the psychic assault passed. Kydar panted lightly as his vision cleared and his defenses relaxed. The party was more visibly relieved, many of them gasping for breath as their airways were cleared of intangible sand and grit. The scribe stepped to Dehjah and offered her a hand, which the djinn gratefully accepted as she rose to her feet.

"The Drought, I assume," he surmised.

"Yes…" Dehjah responded wearily, "It… it seeks to turn us away. These… attacks will only grow stronger, the closer we come to it. But we must… we must press on."

Kydar nodded in agreement and turned to his party. The Zaishen had already pulled themselves together, though despite their attempts at stalwart focus, he could already see fatigue in their eyes. The others helped one another up, with much coughing and grunting as they attempted to gather their composure.

"Form up team," Kydar ordered, "We're loosing daylight. We press on."

None questioned the order, and all moved to follow the guildmaster's instructions. The djinn led the way once more, guiding the humans upstream and into the floodplain itself. Streams of water coursed through the land in all directions, a spider web of ponds and tributaries that brought life to the crops and harvests in the surrounding fields. Even here, all was eerily silent, as neither wind nor water dared to move under the power of demonic influence. Still, the quiet afforded them one advantage, for there was nothing to obscure the sound of Kournan boots marching in the distance.

"Remain here my friends," Dehjah instructed, "We will deal with these soldiers."

Kydar only nodded, wary of spending even what little energy it would take to speak. The scribe selected a nearby rock and made it his seat, and the guildsman followed their guildmaster's example. The djinn bounded away, padding quietly over the hilly grounds of the floodplains until they disappeared from view. No words passed between the guildsmen, and the only sound to be heard was their slow steady breathing. It was turning into a most harrowing day, and there was still a demon left to defeat. In the distance the sound of battle could be heard, clashes of steel, cries of pain and shouts of victory. When the the unsettling quiet returned, Kydar rose to his feet and wordlessly led his guild upstream. The djinn women stood amongst the bodies of fallen Kournans, some of whom were still impaled on bloodied scythe blades. Dehjah raised a hand to wave the humans closer, and then released an agonized shriek as the demonic dominance suddenly returned.

Kydar grunted, the mental burden was heavier this time, and its malevolence was all but overpowering. The sounds of his guildsmen quailing under the demonic power reached his ears, but this time he had no focus to spare for them. The scribe turned every ounce of willpower to forcing the monster out of his mind, even as the booming voice resounded in his ears.

"**Foolish you are mortals, and fools you remain, you possess not the power to rob me of my claim. Labor on humans, fight as hard as you must. For I will rot your very flesh, and grind your bones unto dust!**"

The dominance ebbed, and as they were once more released from his hold the party of defenders struggled to their feet. Anicara grunted and growled with displeasure, but managed to recover much more quickly. The others too found their feet and strength once more, though the Apprentice appeared more than a little perturbed.

"Well," the necromancer commented, "That is growing _most_ annoying."

"Most annoying indeed," Kydar agreed with a grumble as he strode down hill and called to the djinn, "Are you ladies alright?"

"We will recover…" Dehjah replied, her voice growing more and more weary, "But I fear we will be unable to complete our task for you. The Drought's power is too strong, and we cannot venture much closer. We can bring you to the Waterworks gates… but I am afraid we will be able to go no further."

"It's fine," Kydar nodded, "We'll take it from there. Are you girls ready for another push?"

The djinn turned her eyes upwards, at the slowly falling sun and gave a weary sigh of despair.

"We must be ready," she replied and turned away from the scribe, "Please, wait here. We will call for you when we have slain the next battalion."

Kydar nodded as the djinn drifted away, her feet padding silently across the grass as she marshaled her forces and ordered them to march once more. As the djinn moved out, the guildmaster turned to his own team of soldiers and examined them closely. Despite Sousuke's rather empowering resolve, morale was already running low. The heat, thirst and repeated attacks were taking their toll.

"Apprentice," Kydar said, "It's about time you told us about this plan of yours. I want to know how this demon will be slain."

"I take it you're not one for surprises then?" she asked sweetly.

Kydar's deadpan expression made it clear he was in no mood for games.

"Very well guildmaster, as you wish," the Apprentice responded.

The necromancer lifted a hand to her chest and caught a large ring attached to the zipper of her top. Carefully and slowly, the woman dragged the zipper downward, drawing it dangerously low as her ample bosom threatened to slip the bonds of her sleek leather garment. The necromancer stopped the zipper just shy of her navel and dipped two fingers into her cleavage. Throughout the display Kydar only arched a brow in unamused curiosity, while Adept Jin took the liberty of pushing Sousuke's mouth shut. The necromancer gave a giggle of satisfaction as she lifted her fingers from her cleavage to reveal a silver signet ring. She sauntered forward, holding the signet out in offering and stopped before Kydar to give him a light curtsy.

"This, guildmaster," she said, "Is our means of slaying this demon. In their attempts to stem the tide of demonic intrusion upon our world, the Order happened upon a relic of great power, one that grants holy might to all who swear oaths upon it. Upon this relic the Whispers founded the Lightbringer Chapter, an elite corp of agents who can cast down demons with little more than their gaze."

Kydar arched an eyebrow in mild disbelief at her claim, but reached out and took the ring nonetheless. He examined it carefully, inspecting the design on the face. It bore a symbol akin to a stylized eye, but also resembled some sort of lantern. The scribe returned the ring to the necromancer, who accepted it and returned it to her bosom.

"So did you bring enough for everyone?" the scribe asked.

"Oh no, guildmaster," she replied as she shook her head which set her pale bangs swinging, "Only those who have sworn their oaths may use the power of the ring. The Master did not think you and your guild were worthy of such power, and so only I have been sent with the power to strike down the Drought."

"And what are _we_ supposed to do?" Kydar snorted, "Run around and keep its attention?"

"In truth I am the blade to pierce its heart," the Apprentice explained, "But you and your compatriots are the ones who will destroy it completely. Once I have struck, you must see to it that there is nothing left of the Drought to contaminate or pollute this world. Evil of this nature is infectious, and you must be sure that it is purged."

"Just make sure you hit it hard," Kydar snorted, "Or I swear to Balthazar, my last act in this world will be to torch you alive."

"Mmm, aggressive," she purred and slowly ran a pink tongue over dark green lips, "I like it."

Kydar's temper snapped, and his hand lashed out to sieze the woman by the collar of her leather top. The scribe yanked the woman to him and he stared down at her as his eyes smouldered with the threat of a blast from his Glowing Gaze. For once the necromancer did not further antagonize him, and instead laughed lightly as she patted his chest reassuringly.

"Rest assured guildmaster," she smiled, "I will do as you command. This demon needs to learn the consequences of prying into my mind."

Kydar did not release her, and his eyes continued to glow. The tension was broken by a whistle in the distance, as Dehjah signled that her task was complete. The necromancer's sweet smile never wavered, and finally the scribe's eyes dimmed to their natural hazel. The Apprentice gave a small giggle, but it was cut off as Kydar gripped the ring of her zipper and yanked it upwards. The garment quickly snapped shut as he forced the zipper up to her throat, and her giggle turned to a gurgled choke as the garment constricted around her neck. A smugly satisfied smile crossed the guildmaster's face as he released her and stepped away and gave only a wave of his hand to order the guild to fall in behind him. Anicara snickered as she flounced past the necromancer, who coughed lightly and gave a small noise of displeasure as she freed her throat from the zipper's grip.

Dehjah stood at the top of the steps, with her back to a pair of large wooden doors. The other djinni women were rapidly dispersing, moving quickly to escape the suffocating Thirst of the Drought. Kydar climbed the steps as Dehjah turned from them and strode to the gate. The djinni woman produced a large iron key, which she fitted into the lock and managed to turn. There was a creak of wood and metal as the gates slowly shifted open, and the djinn turned once more to face the humans.

"I can…" she panted heavily as she leaned on her scythe, "I can go no further… the Thirst is too strong… Please… you must hurry…"

"Don't worry," Kydar responded, with as much confidence as he could muster, "The Drought will be dead before sunset. You have my word."

"Thank you.." the djinn managed, "I will… remain here, and await your victory…"

At this Kydar only nodded and then strode past the woman. The Mahnkelon Waterworks were usually very noisy, abuzz with the sound of the mighty pumps that channeled water into the locks. The roar of water was often deafening here, compounded by the constant creaking of the windmills that aided the pumping of water. But here, as with everywhere else, all was silent and still. No creaking or pounding or rushing torrents could be heard, and Kydar grit his teeth against the maddening quiet. But the silence did not last long. The scribe stepped through the gate, and immediately the dominating will returned, forcing him to one knee as he gasped against the sudden psychic invasion.

"**Though you persist in your misguided crusade, what you seek to destroy cannot be unmade! For am all that is barren, and famine I bring. In me you shall decay, and know thirst everlasting!**"

"You're starting to repeat yourself," Kydar quipped under his breath, "Sounds like somebody's afraid."

The scribe had been certain that the demon could not hear him. He was surprised therefore when the domination returned with renewed, and more savage, fervor.

"**Impudent creature of water and flesh! You know not the power that I now posess! But come to me mortal, and soon you will learn! For from dust you were taken, and to dust you shall return!**"

Kydar gasped as the demonic influence faded once more and groaned at the ringing in his ears. The demon's roar still shook through his very bones, and the scribe grunted as he managed to push himself to his feet once more.

"Okay… that hurt," he panted.

"I think…" Anicara said, attempting to catch her breath, "I think you made it angry."

"Good," he responded, "Cause I'm pretty pissed myself."

"This is indeed growing most… tiresome," Anorah spoke up, her usually level voice trembling slightly with both fatigue and annoyance.

At this Kydar chuckled, rather surprised at the calm dervish's expression of displeasure. The elementalist twirled one wand between his fingers as his lips curled in a tired, but rougish grin.

"Well then," he chuckled, "Let's go work out some aggression."

"Major!" a cry sounded across the work floor of the central pumping station, "Major! Maajooor!"

"_What_!" Major Jeahr demanded irritably, "What in the name of Torment do you want!"

The spearwoman skid to a stop before her commanding officer and paused to catch her breath. As she waved her hands in an attempt to convey her message without words, the Major's eyes followed her actions as he tried to discern their meaning.

"Corporal Luluh, cease your inane gesturing and report at once!" the Major snapped.

"Inva… invade…" the woman panted, clapping a hand to her breastplate as she panted heavily, "Invaders!"

"Nonsense!" the Major replied, "Our patrols would have detected them and reported back."

"Patrols are…" she gulped, "Patrols are down on the southern approach. Found bodies in the river… the gate to the… gate to the outer works has been breached!"

"What!" the Major exclaimed, "What happened to the guard detail posted at the outer locks?"

"Eliminated…" the corporal wheezed, "Gate to the… to the secondary pumping platforms has also been breached. We think… we think they're on their way here!"

"Dwayna be damned," the Major swore as he rose to his feet and snatched up a pair of belts containing several long knives, "Get everybody out there now! I'll stop this invasion myself. You move out of the western gate, and get word to the Warmarshal. We'll hold the central station, but we need reinforcements, now!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" the corporal responded with a smart salute.

Jeahr flung his belts over his shoulders and strapped them on as the corporal dashed out the door of the overseer's office. Until now, Jeahr had been quite proud of himself. The Waterworks had been secured, the engineers were busily maintaining water pressure, and there'd been no incidents with the Warmarshal's monsters. There was, of course, the matter of the Whispers spies among his troops, but he would deal with that later… once he'd invented a sutible execution for them. But an invasion was the last thing he'd expected. The Whispers didn't have the manpower to go toe-to-toe with even a small regiment of the Kournan army, which left only one possible culprit. The terrorist guild, that 'Dormant Vengeance' had been notorious for hitting forts and garrisons, but he had hardly expected them to react on such short notice. The Waterworks had only been occupied that very morning, it wasn't possible for _anyone_ to mobilize that fast. Yet here they were, blasting in the front door and slaughtering more of Kourna's brave men and women. The very thought of those deaths made Jeahr's teeth grind with rage.

He'd been waiting for this chance, the opportunity to take on this guild of miscreants and teach them a lesson in patriotism with the blade of his dagger. The major was painfully aware that his manpower was insufficent, and by numbers alone he lacked the ability to repel an invasion force. But they could hold the central works, and when the Warmarshal arrived the blood of these terrorists would flow like the water through the pumps. Emboldened by visions of victory and dreams of glory, Major Jeahr kicked open the door of the office and strode out into the sunlight.

"Cover, get to cover!" Kydar shouted as he upset a table and ducked behind it.

A battery of Kournan archers launched volley after volley at the party of eight, and grey fletched shafts hissed and twanged as they bounced off of stone and pavement. The guild had progressed with relative ease into the work floor of the secondary pumping platforms. From the low work floor, engineers and maintenece workers could make their way onto the access platforms that led into the interiors of the large pumps and complex aqueducts. The party had done well so far, in avoiding the large water locks that lay to the northwest and southeast of the work floor. But complications arose as the group attempted to make their way through one of the Waterworks' interior work camps, and had been pinned down by an unexpected group of Kournan reinforcements.

"We must flank them!" Jin hissed, attempting to keep her voice low enough for their enemies not to hear, "We cannot get good shots at them from down here!"

Kydar peeked around the edge of his table, and then quickly ducked back as an arrow thunked into the wood. The archer battery stood at the edge of an overflow pool that blocked the path to the final gate, which granted them a slight elevation and thus a more defendable position. The scribe chewed his lip thoughtfully, before giving a nod of determination and raised a hand to garner his guildsmen's attention.

"Alright, here's the play," he said, keeping his voice low as well, "Sousuke, armor up and walk out there. Do what you can to make it look like you're trying to get a fix on them. Tahlkora, support him and heal up any injuries he takes."

"Hai, senpai," the Zaishen nodded.

"Melonni, Jin," Kydar said and he pointed one wand towards one of the large windmill pumps, "See if you can open the valves to that pool."

"But the pool won't flood if the water doesn't flow!" Melonni whispered urgently.

"I don't need it to flow," Kydar claimed, "I need it as ammo for Ani. Anicara, once Sousuke has their attention move up to that mess of pipes over there. When I give you the signal, I want the biggest explosion of ice you can give me."

"Yessir," the younger elementalist nodded as she flexed her fingers around her staff.

"While they're doing that," he said, turning to his remaining two soldiers, "Anorah and Apprentice, you two take _that_ platform to the other side of the work floor. Flank that position and break their formation. Once I give Ani the signal though, you're going to want to be as far away from that pool as you can get."

"Understood," Anorah nodded, her hood bobbing with the movement.

"Might I inquire as to what part you will play in all of this?" the Apprentice asked casually.

"Me?" Kydar arched an eyebrow, "I'll be giving cover fire. Now move!"

Sousuke stomped as plates of stone snapped together to form his armor. The earth elementalist strode out from behind cover, grunting slightly from impact as a rain of arrows descended upon him immediately. The Zaishen responded with a volley of his own, and hurled several stone daggers that fell short of their intended targets. An arrow struck an exposed section of his thigh and he grunted in pain, though Tahlkora's prayers quickly whisked the injury away. The elementalist contemptuously snapped off the shaft and tossed it away as he stood in the center of the work floor and began to cast his wards.

Jin and Melonni moved quickly, scaling the ladders to the higher platforms and disappearing into the machinery of the large water pumps. A number of gagues, switches and toggles littered the inside of the pump works, all meant for controlling the force of nature that was the Elon River. Melonni grumbled in frustration as she browsed the confusing array of control mechanisms before her and gave a mildly defeated sigh.

"Of course it couldn't have just been _one_ switch," she grumbled.

"Then we flip them all," Jin instructed, "Quickly, we are running out of time."

The roar of falling flames echoed across the workfloor, a sign that Kydar had gone to work. Even from the maintenance platforms Anorah and the Apprentice of Whispers could hear the sounds of battle and the shouts of Kournan archers as they furiously returned fire. The dervish and necromancer crept quickly along the platform, a raised walkway that led past the breached gate and to the other side of the work floor. Anorah paused as she caught sight of the northeastern water lock, and the hulking stone behemoths that stood in the basin. The Droughtlings paid the humans no heed, focused entirely on their master's task of drinking the river dry. Nonetheless, both women were careful as they skirted the lock, and made their way across the workfloor as quickly as possible. The battery of archers had indeed neglected their rear, focused entirely on the offending elementalists who defied their arrows and pelted them with fireballs. Anorah gripped her scythe and muttered a prayer under her breath as she ducked beneath an aqueduct to find better cover amongst the array of pipe works. The Apprentice followed, well aware of the need for stealth as they carefully slunk towards the edge of the overflow pool.

The battery was commanded by a Kournan field marshal, a self important man who was the sort of commander that led his troops from the rear. Thus he had put a good bit of distance between himself and the archers, shouting furiously at them as they continually failed to bring down their enemies. Beneath the pipes, the dervish's fingers flexed around her snathe as she began to slip from cover. A hand caught her shoulder, and Anorah cast golden eyes back to stare curiously into the milky whites of the Apprentice. The necromancer only grinned wickedly, and raised a finger to her lips in a request for silence. Anorah blinked curiously at the other woman, but lowered her weapon as the Apprentice slipped past her.

The high heels of the necromancer's thigh-high boots made surprisingly little noise against the dry basin of the overflow pool. Thus the cowardly field marshal never saw his attacker, until it was far too late. A leather clad hand clamped over his mouth and twisted his head to one side. The man reached for his sword, just as another arm wrapped around his torso and jabbed a sharp pain into his side. The field marshal's eyes widened as the ceremonial bone knife slid between his ribs and tore into his lung. The hand over his mouth stifled his labored screams and the roar of falling fire drowned out his muffled cries. Eyes wide with panic, the field marshal looked up to see a nightmare looming over him. A woman with eyes as cold as the grave leaned over him, and opened her mouth wide. With a sickening pop her jaw unhinged and a look of malevolent glee entered her eyes as she fell upon him with a throaty, and hungry purr of delight. Her teeth locked around his trachea and filed canines penetrated his flesh, piercing deep into the skin until they ruptured his jugular. Bloody froth erupted between the woman's fingers as the man gurgled in his death throes, and the necromancer drank deeply from his torn throat. The field marshal's struggles weakened as the Vampire Bite stole his life away, and the rapid beating of his frightened heart only fed the terrible thirst of his voracious killer.

Anorah watched. The dervish had seen many terrible things as a servant of the war-god, but now her features were contorted in an expression of unmitigated horror. Even as the Apprentice drank from the dead man she scrambled backwards, dragging her meal with her to the cover of the pipe works. Anorah stumbled backwards, nearly dropping her scythe in her attempt to place as much distance as possible between herself and the feeding necromancer. The Apprentice continued to drink, her pale eyes laced with throbbing red veins as she fed on the last vestiges of life in the field marshal's corpse. Finally, with a deep and grateful gasp, the woman tore her mouth from his throat, her face a mess of thick, viscious crimson. Anorah stared, a mixture of terror, confusion and… something else, playing over her features. The Apprentice quickly cleaned her self, wiping stray streams of blood from her cheeks and chin with gloved fingers, before sucking the liquid from her digits. As if noticing her companion for the first time, the Apprentice looked up and gave a surprised giggle at the dervish's expression and rolled her tongue slowly over her dark green lips.

"Mnn… I do love a forty-year-old Kournan vintage," the Apprentice crooned, "Not as sweet as a thirteen-year Shing Jea, but certainly bolder."

With the tip of her boot the necromancer turned the corpse's chin to one side, causing a rivulet of leftovers to bubble out of the neck wound. The Apprentice leaned forward to gather the blood on her fingers and then raised her crimson covered hand in admiration. Her gaze turned to Anorah, who's expression had changed little throughout the display, and watched as the other woman swallowed audibly. The necromancer laughed lightly and stepped over the dead body as she slowly sauntered towards the paralyzed dervish.

"Adept Basilisk, I knew you were quite special from the moment I met you," the necromancer purred, "We share a bit of a secret, you and I."

"S-Stay back witch!" Anorah hissed, though still she could not find the strength in her limbs to move or even lift her weapon.

"Why do you do this to yourself Anorah?" the Apprentice asked, concern spreading over her beautiful face, "Why deny what you are? There is not only pleasure in this, there is power as well. Power that you desire… power you need."

"I have warned you once!" Anorah gasped, as the other woman drew closer, "I will not…"

"Do not fear it Anorah," the Apprentice crooned, as she stood before the trembling Zaishen, "It is part of you, it _is_ you. Tell me, truthfully, that you do not want _this_."

The necromancer leaned over the dervish, as she lifted the blood covered fingers up to the dervish's nose. Anorah's eyes widened further still, before clamping tight in denial of the scent that assaulted her nostrils. She had spilled blood many times in service to the Zaishen, and in service to the guild. Only once had she lost her composure, but even then it was duty and devotion that prevented her from craven indulgence. But now, as the gift was presented to her as an offering of pleasure and power… she felt her iron forged will begin to weaken. Her free hand darted to her belt pack, but the Apprentice was faster and caught the dervish's wrist. With surprising strength the necromancer pinned the slightly shorter woman's wrist to the nearest pipe as she leered joyfully at the struggling Zaishen.

"Embrace it my sweet," she crooned softly, "Be who you _are_."

A blood soaked index finger drew a line of crimson across the dervish's trembling lips and Anorah's pupils dialated as she gasped deeply. Her heart hammered in her chest as she became acutely aware of the blood, the blood in her own veins, the blood in the Apprentices… and the blood on her lips. Like a hungry babe the dervish lunged forward, capturing the Apprentice's finger between soft lips and cleaning it of blood with a deep groan of delight. The necromancer grinned with wicked triumph as the woman's tongue went to work, rolling gratefully over the digit until there was no more blood to be found. The Apprentice fed Anorah each finger in turn, and the dervish drank deeply as her hooded eyes began to shift from gold to a deep, burnt umber.

With a deep chuckle the necromancer slowly with drew her last digit from the other woman's lips, and giggled as Anorah tried to follow it in vain. Deprived of blood, Anorah was left panting heavily, her chest heaving in the tightness of her corset as her tongue swiped over her lips, savoring the coppery taste of the once living fluids. The dichotomous thump of their hearts rang in her ears, and in a moment it was joined by many more. _Many_ more.

"You hear it yes?" the Apprentice crooned, "Our enemies draw near, and they are numerous indeed. They must be defeated, and the Drought has yet to be destroyed. But you want more blood, don't you?"

Deep orange eyes flickered across the Apprentice's toothy grin. Against all her training, against all devotion, against her flame tempered will… the dervish nodded in confirmation.

"Then kill them," the Apprentice commanded, "Kill them _all_!"

"Sergent, report!" Major Jeahr demanded.

"Sir! We can't hold them sir!" the sergant panted, "Our men are getting slaughtered out there!"

"We have to hold them off until help arrives sergent!" Jeahr shouted, "How many casualties?"

"Thirty three sir," the sergent replied.

"And the enemy?" Jeahr asked, "Surely we've thinned their ranks as well."

"Well… that's the thing sir," the sergent said nervously, "Our scouts claim there are only eight of them."

The major did not speak, as he felt liquid rage rise in his veins. He rounded furiously upon the sergent and gripped the man by his chestplate and shook him violently.

"You mean to tell me you let a band of _eight_ terrorist kill _thirty-three_ of my men!" he roared.

"We-we did everything we could sir!" he cried out, "But they flanked our archers… and then there was the dervish! I've never seen anything like her sir! Our reinforcements charged and she broke their formation almost singlehanded!"

"Damn Lyssa for a whore!" Jeahr swore as he shoved the man aside, "Get out of my sight you useless sack of pathetic lock scum! If you can't stop eight measly traitors, then I'll do it myself!"

Jeahr turned from the stammering sergent and stormed towards the gate to the primary pumps. Fury coursed through him as he drew his daggers and twirled them expertly between his fingers. These men were an insult to the Kournan military, not even worth the armor they wore. Jeahr had gone up against more enemies on his own, and come out without a scratch. Eight foolish terrorists would be nothing against his blades. This fight would be over before it…

The primary pump gates exploded, as did the walls around them, sending rubble and debris flying in all directions. Death shrieks echoed above the roar of destruction, and blood flew in all directions as did frigid shards of ice. A blast of cold wind bore Jeahr from his feet and flung him across the work floor. The major grunted upon impact and then cried out in pain as several shards of shrapnel crippled his left leg. Blinking through his agony, Jeahr looked up… and gave a gasp of awe.

The gates, and their supporting walls, to the inner works had been replaced by a massive and beautiful structure of ice. The jagged snowflake reached well over fifty feet high, and its spikes spread in all directions. Inside the ice crystal, he could see the bodies of Kournan soldiers, while other corpses hung from the enormous lances that had speared their torsos. Jeahr struggled to his feet as he stared in disbelief, and then shielded his eyes as the snowflake began to crumble. With a deafening roar the mighty crystal broke apart, shattering into a thousand pieces that bounced off of stone and tile as they littered the work floor around him. In the breach a young girl in sunspear robes stood with her eyes closed and her staff planted on the frozen cobblestones at her feet. She breathed out a cloud of frost and opened deep blue eyes as a chuckle from behind her drew her attention.

"When I said 'biggest explosion', I didn't mean to do irreparable damage to the works," someone laughed.

"Well then you should have clarified," the girl quipped with a smile of her own, "I just used all the water that the valves would let me."

"Speaking of which," the other voice, obviously male said, "Jin, did you girls drain the locks for that? Cause that would be bad."

"The locks remain filled," a female voice responded curtly, "The Droughtlings remain occupied."

"Good, good," the male replied, "Alright we're loosing light fast. That demon needs to die, and soon."

"What do we do about _him_?" a dark skinned young woman asked.

All eyes turned to where she pointed, and Jeahr felt cold fear grip his stomach as the terrorists caught sight of him. Until now he had assumed that the tales of indomitable warriors with unsurpassed strength were merely the excuses of inadequate and defeated soldiers. It was only now, and far too late, that he believed them.

"Leave him to me," a brown hooded dervish spoke as she strode past her comrades.

The last thing Major Jeahr saw was the face of his killer. Her eyes were a curious shade of deep, dark amber, and her gaze was one of cold and calculated focus. The woman raised her scythe over head, and as her lips curled upwards in a cruel smile, the corner of her mouth released a thin rivulet of blood.

Kydar looked upwards, and then to the west. Daylight was fading fast, and dusk was already upon them. As the sun approached the horizon Kydar snapped his fingers to call the guild to attention.

"Alright everyone, good job," he called, "We've done well to make it this far. I know we're all tired and thirsty… but we've got to finish the job we came here to do. This is it people, let's go kill us a demon."

Though several guildsmen were leaning on their weapons, all responded with firm nods of determination. The guildmaster could see the weariness in the eyes of the men and women who followed him. Dehydration had long since set in, and even the Zaishen sagged on their feet. The elementalist wiped sweat from his brow as he turned to the Apprentice, who as always appeared to be none the worse for wear.

"The dam's just up ahead isn't it?" he asked, "How do we get in?"

"The Whispers ought to have procured the keys," the Apprentice mused, "Let us see if they will grant us entrance."

The woman turned and sauntered off, and gracefully climbed the steps that led up and out of the primary water works. The party followed her as the paved floor gave way to rough, living stone that led to a large wooden gate set into the living rock. The Apprentice stood before the gate and tapped her foot impatiently, before giving a sigh and glancing upwards.

"Well!" she demanded.

With nary a scuffle, a red-cloaked figure appeared upon the cliff top that overlooked the gate. It stared down at them patiently, obviously waiting for something.

"Are you serious?" the Apprentice sighed, "You know who I am, and you know who we are! This passing of words is pointless!"

Still the red figure said and did nothing. The necromancer woman placed a gloved hand to her toffee colored brow and muttered several curses in numerous dialects. Finally she raised her head and glared at the red cloaked figure atop the cliff.

"Listen to the winds," she spat articulately, "There are secrets in the shadow."

"Pay heed to the water," the red figure replied, "For it speaks with the sound of whispers."

As the agent spoke, the door gave a creak and then a heavy snap before it slowly swung open. A red-swathed agent of Whispers stood in the door way, bowed to them and then quickly made himself scarce. The Apprentice continued to mutter darkly as she strode through the gates and led the guildsmen inside.

The Mahnkelon Dam was a wonder of construction and a testament to the genius of Kournan engineering. Though it appeared to be a solid construct of poured concrete, the visible section of the dam was only the tip of a much larger edifice. The majority of the dam extended far underground, where it barred the deepest flows of the Elon River and forced it to rise to the surface. Behind the dam, and deep underground, numerous underground pools, ponds and lakes all fed into the massive ducts that spouted water out of the dam's surface. This water was collected in a huge catch basin and then fed into many locks, pumps and tubes before flowing out into the Floodplain and the River Delta beyond. The enormous stone barrier stood as the gate to the source of all flowing waters in Kourna, and had long been held as one of the many wonders of Elona.

Though they stood upon the high wall that surrounded the catch basin, the guild had little time to appreciate the dam, before a powerful roar deafened them. It echoed out of the basin, reverberating with unnatural force and power. Kydar clutched at his ears as the sound made his teeth ache and his eyeballs throb. This time there was no domination, no invasion into their minds, and the voice of the demon rang loud and clear across the dam.

"**The hour has come, at last do we meet. Yet your deeds are for naught, for my work is complete! Soon all your world will heed Torment's call. For Abaddon cometh, and Night soon will Fall!**"

Blinking against the ache in his skull, Kydar looked up to finally lay eyes upon their tormentor. The catch basin of the Mahnkelon Dam was all but empty, save for unmoving shallows that had collected at the bottom. In the center of the basin, nearly as massive as the Dam itself, stood the mighty demon of stone and earth. The dragon-like head snapped viciously in the air, and its numerous legs propelled it forward. A long tail of unattached stones flicked behind it and its stony hide was coated in a thick layer of black river silt. The demon appeared to have increased in size since they had first faced it at Gandara, and with the Elon under its control it had certainly increased in power.

"The demon lies!" the Apprentice hissed, "Else there would be no water left here at all! We have time left, and we must slay it quickly!"

"Alright everybody, this is it!" Kydar called, the dryness in his throat forcing his voice to crack, "Let's kill this bastard so we can get ourselves a damn drink!"

The elementalist rose to his full height and held his wands out at arms length. His forehead jewel flashed as he slowly began to speak his incantation.

"Do we… do we have a plan?" Anicara called nervously.

"Just one," Kydar said, as he thrust a wand to the sky, "Hit it as hard as you can."

A red glow filled the sky, darkening the hues of gold and purple that already stained the blue vault as the sun began to set. The Drought roared as it moved forward, prepared to strike the humans that stood on the basin wall.

"_O burning traveler of the dark beyond!_" Kydar rasped forcefully, "_Loose thy flame and sunder my foes!_"

A burning streak scarred the heavens, leaving a thick plume of black in its wake. Red light filled the basin as a roar of flame descended upon them. Several guildsmen shielded their eyes, though one pale pair remained locked on the projectile. A small smirk of mild admiration crossed the Apprentice's face, as the plantary shard struck with thunderous force.

"_Meteor_!" Kydar cried as an explosion rocked the basin.

A plume of dirt, chips of stone and a column of fire ascended from the point of impact, and Kydar panted with exhaustion from the cast. Amidst the debris he had seen the Drought fall, forced to the floor by the sheer power behind the blow. A deep rumbling sound echoed out of the smoke, the sound of malevolent, demonic laughter.

"**An effort wasted, born of desperation. Behold now the power of true desolation! With the fading of the light, my victory looms. But e're the sun sets, you will all meet your doom!**"

The Drought raised its head, and the floating boulders of its tail rattled and grated. Though the air had been still and stifling, new winds began to blow, whipping rapidly and violently over the dam and whistling against the stones of the surrounding cliffs. Kydar felt the winds begin to bite, as grains of earth lashed at his flesh and scored his skin. Melonni pulled her hood over her head as she cried out a warning over the din.

"Sandstorm!" she shrieked.

The Drought roared with triumph as the winds blasted the humans with sand and dust, and the sharp shards of stone bit harshly at their skin. Kydar squinted against the storm and turned his eyes to the Apprentice, who lowered her zipper as she fished her signet ring from her cleavage.

"Follow me!" she called to him, "Your flame will not harm it, do not waste your energy. Stop its casts, for if it calls up another storm we will slashed to ribbons!"

"Just go!" Kydar shouted back, and then waved his wands wildly, "Everyone attack!"

The Apprentice sprinted forward, moving with surprising speed given the height of her heels. The necromancer lept from the wall top, and her leather boots squeaked against the stone as she skid down the curved wall into the basin itself. She landed with splash in ankle deep water as she slid the signet ring onto her finger. The Drought took notice immediately and opened its mouth where a massive boulder had begun to form. Before the demon could fire its projectile a flash of violet tore through its maw, and the boulder exploded between its teeth. The demon reared backwards in pain and the Apprentice looked up to see from whence her salvation had come. Kydar panted heavily, but held his hands up as his fingertips crackled with mesmeric energy. A flash of blue crossed the shallow water of the basin, as Anorah and Melonni surfed forward on a cascade of Anicara's ice spikes. As the dervishes began their assault, Jin and Sousuke opened fire from the wall top, pelting the demon with stone and arrow for all they were worth.

The Drought raised several of its legs, and brought them down in a savage blow that raised dozens of obsidan spikes from the basin floor. The explosion sent Melonni flying, and Tahlkora hoarsely cried out a prayer of healing. The Kournan dervish's momentum however, could not be stopped. Melonni struck the dam wall with bone crushing force, and her scythe spun from her grasp. The woman grit her teeth against pain and shock, before she fell to the ground unconscious. Anorah had fared considerably better, and her scythe blade found a hold on the demon's limb. With a graceful swing of her legs the dervish vaulted herself onto the insect-like leg and scrambled onto the demon's back. The Drought roared as its tail lashed at the offending woman, and Anorah rapidly rolled aside to avoid the life ending blow. A blast of super cooled air struck the appendage, freezing it in place and Anorah quickly followed up on Anicara's spell.

"Winged goddess of light," Anorah prayed as she brandished her scythe, "Empower me with thy Rending Aura!"

The dervish swung and a flash of light followed her blade. The strike smashed through the frozen stone and shattered the demonic energies that held the boulders afloat. The demon released a sound akin to a scream of pain as the appendage was severed and it shook furiously at the loss of its tail. Anorah clung to the demon for dear life as it turned its wrath toward Anicara. The young elementalist's blue eyes widened and she quickly began to summon her armor as the demon began to cast.

Another bolt of violet scored its body as Kydar seized the opportunity to inflict another power spike on the monster. The Drought cried out in anguish and rocked backwards in feigned disorientation as it set its sights on easier prey. Before the pyromancer could interrupt it again, the demon launched a pair of jagged stalagmites from its jaws, aimed at the top of the basin wall. Adept Jin's eyes widened and she dove upon Sousuke, carrying them both off the walltop. The basin wall exploded as the stalagmites impacted, and both Zaishen grunted in pain as they splashed into the shallow water on the basin floor. As the wall crumbled above them, Sousuke quickly wrapped his arms around his fellow Zaishen and pulled her into his chest. The geomancer rolled and held her down beneath him as a cascade of rubble and stone crashed down upon them and pummeled Sousuke into unconsciousness. Tahlkora sloshed her way towards the fallen adepts, and began urgently whispering a prayer as Kydar shouted over the howl of the storm.

"Apprentice!" he cried hoarsely, and then buckled to one knee as a slash of flying sand drew blood across his cheek.

The necromancer paid him no heed and instead continued to murmur over the signet ring on her finger. As she slowly looked up her pale eyes had begun to glow, pouring forth streaks of light that spread outwards as geometric patterns across her cheeks and brow. The Apprentice rose to her full height and then began to levitate, her feet lifting from the shallow water as her chest heaved with a deep breath. Spiraling photons gathered to her eyes as the glow increased… and then was finally released.

A lance of burning light pierced the storm, a beam of purity that struck the demon with earth shaking force. The Drought was forced backwards as the broad beam of light burned away its armor and seared through its hide. The demon screamed, its limbs flailed and its teeth gnashed as the concentrated blast of holy energy tore at the very fabric of its being. Anorah dashed across its broad shoulder and jumped from the demon's back as it stumbled backwards and crashed into the dam. Finally the Apprentice fell to the earth once more as she clamped her eyes shut. She panted heavily and raised her gaze again to inspect her handiwork. The Drought smoked and fumed, much of its rock turned molten and dripping from its body. It struggled to rise, as glassed silt hindered the injured limbs that scraped uselessly against the stone. The demon croaked and hissed in agony, a sound of wrath and pain that could be heard even above the storm. The Apprentice placed a hand against the stone beneath her in an attempt to rise… and paused as the muddy waters moved. Pale eyes widened as she watched the liquid shift about her ankles, and slowly flow back towards the great aqueducts behind her. The demon was weakening.

"Finish it," she hissed to the guildmaster, "Kill it! Now!"

"Ani, curse that thing into the ground!" Kydar demanded, "Anorah! Hit it with everything you've got! Tahlkora, we're gonna need some support!"

"Yes, guildmaster!" the women called in unison.

"Alright big boy," Kydar snarled, "You're going down!"

"_May the grasp of darkness embrace thee, and may the hand of Grenth reach out to sunder defenses… and Weaken Armor!_" Anicara spat spitefully as she thrust a bloodied hand forward against the green occultic diagram that had formed before her.

A heavy crack further split the Drought's hide, and it stood shakily on its legs, howling against the pain the humans inflicted upon it. Anorah charged forward, heedless of the biting sand that cut deep into her skin and tore at her skirt and hood.

"May devotion be my strength," the dervish roared as she raised her scythe high, "And let beat in me a heart of holy flame!"

A white fire erupted in her chest and raced down her arms to set her scythe ablaze. The weapon burned a track of light through the sand storm and she struck into the exposed, earthen flesh of the demon's leg. With a roar, and a flash of holy fire Anorah severed yet another of the demon's appendages, and the Drought stumbled once more with the loss of its leg. The blow was suddenly returned in kind, as the demon delivered a powerful headbutt to the dervish woman. Anorah flew, and bounced through the water before sliding to a stop. Tahlkora cried out in alarm as she again began to pray with all her might. Even wounded and weakened the demon came onwards, enraged by pain and furious at the mortals that dared strike it so. The remaining casters backpedaled quickly, save for Kydar who stubbornly stood his ground. The elementalist had holstered his wands, and flexed his fingers in his gloves. The demon loomed over him and opened its stony maw, intent upon devouring the foolish scribe and ending his impudence once and for all. Kydar responded by raising his hands, as violet energy coursed through his body and gathered at his finger tips.

"Here's a rhyme for _you_," the human snarled, "_Fall before me, ignorant scourge! And suffer the wrath of an Energy Surge!_"

The mesmeric power gathered between his palms, crackling with chaotic energy as Kydar thrust both hands towards the Drought. A thousand searing fingers of purple lightning erupted from the elementalist's grip, launching repeated blasts of rending power that surged through the demon's form. The demon screamed and stumbled as the elementalist became a live wire of chaotic power, and channeled it into a bewildering and deadly storm of energy. Anicara shielded her eyes and even the Apprentice squinted as Kydar's onslaught broke the demon's body. Finally the elementalist gasped as he snapped his hands shut and fell to his knees, gasping for breath as the Drought collapsed. The elementalist's fingers smoked and his gloves smoldered, and Kydar quickly yanked the ruined accessories from his hands. The demon hissed and rasped angrily, but had not the strength to fight. Water flowed past the humans, draining away from the Drought who turned upon them with hateful and malevolent eyes.

"**You have broken my form, creatures of slime**," it spat viciously, "**But I say to you now that vengeance is mine! Now take back this river which you so greatly cherish, and beneath its flood waters may you be crushed and perish!**"

With the last of its strength, the demon pushed itself up on its remaining legs and dragged itself to the wall of the Mahnkelon Dam. Kydar's eyes widened as it did so, and he grunted as he struggled to his feet.

"Ani!" he croaked, his voice barely audible above the storm, "Ani stop it!"

The hydromancer struggled as she leaned on her staff, choking as she bled from dozens of slices across her arms, legs and abdomen. Weakly the girl raised her arms, but could not summon the strength to cast. The Drought raised its legs and planted them into the dam, causing the concrete to splinter and crack under the blow. The demon began to pull, roaring with spiteful hatred as it dug at the ancient stone. Kydar stumbled forward, splashing in the water as he fought against the torrent of wind and sand. The Drought achieved a foothold on the dam and raised its head high as it roared above the storm.

"**Madness for the Mad God!**" it cried.

The demon's body began to glow, as deep purple energies crackled within it. The malignant forces continued to grow and the Apprentice's eyes widened as she understood the demon's intent.

"Get down!" the necromancer screamed.

Even as the words left her lips the energies within the demon collided, and the Drought roared with maddened laughter as it was violently torn apart. Sharpnel flew, and a large shard struck the Apprentice before she could react to her own advice. The woman was knocked off of her feet and splashed into the water as Kydar flung himself over Ani to shield her from the blast. Bits of demonic stone rained about them, and Kydar bit back a grunt as a few sharpened flakes tore through his vest and tunic. As the light of the explosion faded the storm began to die, and soon the sand settled as the sound of babbling water filled the air. Anicara peeked over the pyromancer's shoulder, and slowly breathed a shuddering sigh of relief. Scattered bits of rubble was all that remained of the Drought, and the free flowing of the Elon's waters proved that its power had at last been broken.

"Oh that can't be good…" Tahlkora's raspy squeak alerted them.

Kydar lifted his head to blink at the young monk, and then looked to where she had pointed. Amidst the debris left in the wake of the Drought's destruction, a large crack had been left in the stone of the dam… a crack that had begun to leak. As they watched, the crack began to spread and the leak grew as well, turning from a trickle to a spout in the span of a few heartbeats.

"Grenth's grasp…" Anicara breathed.

"We must… nngh…" the Apprentice grunted, clutching at the long spike of stone embedded in her shoulder, "We must flee! The flood waters will drown us all!"

"We'll never outrun it," Kydar grit his teeth, "Not with most of us wounded."

"I did not come here to be destroyed," the Apprentice growled, as she struggled to her feet.

Kydar paused in thought, hazel eyes flicking rapidly back and forth. A plan formed in his mind, a desperate last ditch effort, but it was their only chance. The scribe forced himself to his feet, ignoring a thousand cuts and lacerations for the second time that day. The sky above had turned a deep purple and shifted slowly to dark navy, as the sun vanished below the horizon. They had met their deadline, but the elementalist was determined to survive the Drought's final act of spite.

"Run," he ordered the Apprentice, "Get everyone moving, out of the basin and into the works. Now!"

For once the necromancer did not argue, nor questioned his motives. Instead she turned to Tahlkora, catching the young monk by her arm and hauling her towards their injured compatriots. Anicara rose to her feet as well and looked up at the dam, as a thunderous groan caused the entire structure to shudder.

"We'll never make it…" she whispered.

"We're not dead yet," Kydar replied, his eyes locked on the failing dam, "And I intend to stay that way. We're going to hold back the river."

"_What_!" Anicara exclaimed, "Hold back the Elon! Kydar it took a _demon_ to even make the river pause! How are we…"

A peal of thunder cut her off as another mighty crack scored the dam. Mahnkelon groaned as though in pain, as fissures began to creep across its surface. The young hydromancer stared in horror at the dam, until Kydar intervened. His hands slipped to her cheeks and turned her face away from the dam, forcing her to look at him. Despite the blood flowing down his cheek and the grit that clung to his lips and brow, the scribe's hazel eyes bored into her own crystal blues. His gaze was one of steady calm and unwavering resolve, and the girl felt the rising panic in her begin to ebb. The fingers on her cheeks were rough and the skin irregular, but the oddity of the digits was pushed from her mind as he spoke.

"We can do this," he claimed, "And we're going to. If we don't, they don't stand a chance. We don't have to dam it up, just hold it long enough."

"L-long enough for what?" she asked.

"For a miracle," he responded, "Now focus."

Anicara hesitated a moment longer, before giving a soft nod and returning her attention to the dam. Mahnkelon was breaking apart, and new leaks formed between the lattice work of cracks and splits that had crawled across its surface. As water began to spout out of the earthen slab, the girl took a deep breath and summoned her attunement. Behind her the familiar prickle of heat signaled that Kydar had done the same. The girl raised her staff, prepared to summon the frigid blasts at her command… when something slid around her waist. The hydromancer squeaked in surprise as Kydar wrapped an arm around her, pressing a hand to her abdomen as the other caught hold of her shoulder. She blinked and turned her head to question him, before he pointed at the crumbling dam.

"Cast!" he barked hoarsly.

Anicara quickly began to do as bidden, as Kydar's own incantation echoed in her ears.

"_From earth am I born_," he called, shifting his feet in the soggy sand.

Anicara whispered an incantation before flinging a blast of super cooled air at a large crack on the dam's face. The leak froze into a arch of ice, and she quickly turned her attention to the next fountain.

"_By water I am sustained_," he cried, as the Elon roared against the dam, demanding to be freed.

The hydromancer threw a spear of ice into a smaller fissure, and then coated a growing geyser with a frosty breath of ice spikes.

"_By air I may breathe_," Kydar continued, and the winds began to whistle as the water at their feet ran deeper and faster.

Anicara panted in exhaustion, and watched in dismay as one of her frozen barriers burst. A searing blast flew from Kydar's eyes, causing the stone to liqufy and melt into a molten seal.

"_And by fire my strength is maintained!_" he shouted, as the super heated rock sizzled and cracked, "Get ready!" he shouted.

Anicara nodded, and raised her staff, as spirals of frost gathered to her weapon. The dam shuddered cracked, as the Elon pushed harder and finally through. Yet another explosion rang out through the waterworks as Mahnkelon failed, and the flood waters surged forth. A wall of foam and froth approached and Anicara's eyes widened as Kydar's hold on her tightened.

"_Elemental Attunement!_" he shouted.

Anicara gasped as a surge of energy poured into her, fueling her with rejuvenating power. A symphony of elemental power coursed through her limbs, and her spell flew from her grasp unbidden.

"_M-Maelstrom!_" she stammered.

A powerful howl and a crackling chorus silenced the din, and Anicara closed her eyes tight as the water bore down on them. A moment later she opened them, as she realized that they had not been crushed. The hydromancer blinked at a long icicle that had stopped an inch from her nose. The wall of water had been transformed into an iceberg, far larger than the glacier she had formed that morning, and even more massive than the explosion she had used to clear the primary pump gates. The frozen expanse stretched the length of the dam and rose high into the air, even larger than Mahnkelon itself had been. The energy boost of the attunement had done its work well, but they were far from safe.

"We're not done…" Kydar rasped, his voice wavering though his hold remained firm, "It's gonna crack…"

As if on cue a fissure broke across the ice and water began to spout through. In the dry heat of mid-autumn, and with the full might of the Elon pushing behind it, the frozen barrier would not last long. Kydar's fingers moved across his student's shoulder as he drew a glyph upon her skin and then pressed the magic into her with his palm.

"Quick!" he ordered, "Keep casting!"

"But it'll never hold!" Anicara cried, even as she forced a leak to freeze over.

"It'll buy us time…" he said, his voice failing.

"Kydar, nobody's coming!" she protested.

"Keep… casting…" he ordered.

Another energy boost, this one more persistant than the last. An aura of restoration surrounded them, and as bidden Anicara began to cast once more. She could feel her mentor's grip on her failing quickly, yet the surges of extra energy continued. In the back of her mind she began to fear for him, that he would drain himself completely in his attempt to fuel her. But the Elon gave her no quarter, no time for other worries. With a mighty crack it burst through the ice, and Anicara was forced to turn the powerful gyser into a spray of ice. Another surge pounded its way through the iceberg and the hydromancer hoarsely called out an incantation as she fought to keep the waters frozen. But it was to no avail. The iceberg began to crumble, fracture… and finally shattered. In terror and fright Anicara abandoned her casting and instead clutched at Kydar's arms. The hydromancer took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight against the coming surge, as the iceberg broke above them.

The wave of water struck them like a hammer blow, and immediately bore them from their feet. A cascade of white and blue sent them tumbling and turning as the Elon River roared through the breach. Ice floes drifted around them, and large chunks of demonic stone rolled in the currents beneath them. The elementalists were dragged along, bounced off of ice floes and nearly crushed by tumbling boulders. A force of nature long restrained, the Elon showed no mercy as it reclaimed its independence from both demons and men.

As the breath left Anicara's lungs, and she became certain they would be dashed against the stone… something caught them. Four arms wrapped around the elementalists and held them against the current. In a rush of bubbles they began to rise and finally broke the surface in a spray of froth. Anicara coughed and spluttered as she stared up through wet bangs to lay eyes upon the face of their savior. Freed from her form of flesh, Dehjah now floated above the rushing flood waters and held each human in a pair of her arms. Anicara pushed her hair out of her face, and tried to thank the djinn, but could not speak through her too dry throat and tortured lungs. Dehjah, however, seemed to understand the human girl's grateful gaze and gave a nod of acceptance in return. Anicara managed a weak smile, before turning her gaze to take in their surroundings.

The Elon had destroyed the Mahnkelon dam, and proceeded to blow through the basin and the cliffs behind it. The flow had surged through the water works, taking with it many of the pipes and pumps as well. Beyond the sinking ruins of the Mahnkelon waterworks she could see the flood waters rushing out into the river valley, and the fluid surface reflected the stars of the night sky above. Looking down now the river seemed to be placid, yet below its calm surface she could see the deep and powerful currents that washed away the remains of the Drought.

An odd echoing noise caught the girl's attention and she looked up to find many other djinn gathering over the water. Some of them held the guildsmen they had rescued, and the girl couldn't help but give a breathless giggle at how her comrades awkwardly hung in the arms of their saviors. However, the noise came from all the djinn, who lifted their arms to the sky and cheered with joy. The spirits increased in number, as more and more djinn came to celebrate the death of the Drought and the freeing of the river. A small smile crossed Anicara's face as she turned to speak to Kydar. The pyromancer however, was unconscious. The rise and fall of his chest told her he was not dead, but in keeping her well supplies with energy, the scribe had cast himself far beyond his limits. Making a mental note to thank him later, the elementalist raised her eyes to Dehjah and squinted at the water spirit.

"So… it's over right?" she asked breathlessly, "We did it?"

"_Yes, young one_," the spirit nodded, her eyes lifted in a bright smile, "_The Drought is dead, the Thirst has ended and the Elon runs free once more. My sisters and I thank you, and praise you guildsmen. The djinn owe you a debt of gratitude young Nyrin, for this day you have saved us all._"

Anicara chuckled and then began to laugh with exhausted relief as she slowly relaxed in the djinn's arms. It had been a long and harrowing day, but once again the guild had triumphed. The elementalist shifted her gaze to Kydar once more, as she chuckled lightly in awe. The scribe had accomplished all that he said he would, and perhaps a little more. They had struck down a horde of evil, pushed a Kournan occupation out of the region, set free a river… and slain a demon. With their accomplishments in mind, the girl felt exhaustion overcome her as well and she slipped slowly off into blissful slumber. In her ears and in her dreams, the exuberant songs of the joyful djinn echoed, as they sang their praises to the starry sky above and all across the mighty river Elon.


	26. Chapter 25: Reunion

**Ch. 25**

**Reunion**

Mid-morning in Elona bore witness to a curious sight upon the flooded plain of Mahnkelon. In the hours of the night, the river's flood had yet to ebb, and showed no signs that it ever would. Thus the waterworks were mostly submerged, with only pillars of the once great stone walls left jutting up out of the currents. Tethered to the water works ruins was a flatbottom merchant boat, bearing furled red sails and flying a flag that displayed the emblem of a crimson wing. The vessel had arrived early that morning, and dispatched a row boat to carry passengers to the higher ground amongst the foothills of the Bahnakor mountains. The rowboat idled at the shore to which it had been staked, which sat at the mouth of a long stone crevice that led into a dusty, hidden valley. The pass had long been hidden by the Mahnkelon dam itself, but with the construct of stone washed away, the pathway lay open and the way was clear.

The valley was not well populated, but it was not completely undeveloped. Due to its location, the valley had been named Moddok Crevice, and had traditionally been one of the most secretive outposts in Kourna. It was a popular stop for smugglers, specifically those who did not care for the rowdiness of the Barbarous Shore. It was also a safe haven for many fugitives who were on the lamb from all manner of unsavory persons. Though hardly the center of any economy, the 'community' of Moddok thrived upon a single, unspoken agreement: do not ask and do not tell.

At present the camp was occupied by fugitives who were some of Kourna's most infamous celebrities. A small pirate crew had made their way into town that morning, accompanied by men and women in distinctive Sunspear armor. This did not surprise the locals so much as the pale skinned woman who accompanied them, and many of Moddok's inhabitants stopped and stared at the long red hair that ruffled with the breeze. The woman in question busily stormed across the camp, pushing aside anyone in her path as she reached a large red tent that had only recently been constructed. The red-head abruptly flung back the tent flap, and was greeted with an exclamation of pain.

"Aaah!" Kydar shouted, "That hurts!"

"Stop flinching!" Tahlkora snapped as she tugged on the curved needle, "If I don't close it up right it'll never stop bleeding and you'll get infected!"

The elementalist closed his eyes once more and hissed with great discomfort as the young monk dipped the needle back into his cheek. The wound was already half-way stitched and Tahlkora continued to work it closed as she tugged on the thread.

"Thank… somebody…" Rakiv breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped inside the tent, "Are you okay? Where is everyone else? What _happened_ here?"

"Oh, hi Rakiv," Tahlkora looked up and smiled, "It looks like your mission went well… better than ours anyway."

"Dammit woman!" Kydar shouted as the needle pushed into his face again, "I thought you were a physician, not a torturer!"

"Oh hush you big baby," Tahlkora chuckled as she turned her attention back to the wound, "I'm almost done anyway."

Rakiv arched a brow at the proceedings and moved across the tent to examine the monk's work. Kydar's usually smooth skin had been transformed into a landscape of tribulation. Numerous small scars marked his nose, and lips and cheeks as though he'd gotten into a pretty ugly fist fight. The elementalist wore a simple vest over his shoulders, which left much of his arms and chest bare. The ranger winced sympathetically as her eyes roved over the many pock marks and punctures that had been bandaged by the monk.

"Yeesh," Rakiv said, frowning with concern, "You look like hell."

"Yeah?" Kydar managed to chuckle whilst wincing as Talhkora tugged at his cheek, "Well you should _really_ see the other guy."

Tahlkora laughed lightly as she snipped the thread and dropped the needle into a small vase of water. The girl lifted a clean strip of bandage to the scribe's face and pasted it over the stitched wound with two wads of gum.

"I'll check on that tomorrow," the girl nodded as she rolled up her medical kit and picked up the water vase, "I need to go check on the others."

"Hold on," Rakiv stopped her, "You don't look so hot either."

"I'm fine," Tahlkora nodded, "I just really need to make sure everyone else is doing okay."

"Yeeeah…" Rakiv contemplated and then shook her head, "I don't think so. You go get some rest. Tell Dunkoro he's to relieve you."

The girl frowned unhappily, though the dark rings around her eyes betrayed her fatigue. She gave a pout of protest and turned to Kydar for help.

"Guildmaster?" she asked.

"You heard the first officer," Kydar laughed, "Talk to Dunk and then grab a cot. You've been up half the night as it is."

The young monk sighed in defeat and nodded obediently, obviously too tired to argue for long. As she left the tent Rakiv chuckled and settled to the ground, giving a grunt of effort as she shook her head.

"Getting too used to being in charge," the ranger sighed, "I'm giving orders out of habit now."

"Yeah, well you can have your title back," Kydar laughed as he shifted at the edge of his cot, "Cause your job sucks."

"Thanks," she chuckled lightly.

There was a short, quiet moment as she examined him, eyes roving over his many wounds and bandages once more. Something about them nagged at her, a vague feeling of guilt that she could not quite place.

"So you really did it, huh?" she asked finally, lifting her eyes back to his.

"Did wha?" he asked absentmindedly as he lifted a bandage on his chest to peek at the cut underneath.

"Killed a… don't play with that," she reprimanded as she leaned forward to swat his hand, "Killed a demon," she finished.

"Oh, right, that," he nodded and then shrugged, "Yeah I guess so."

"Oh don't give me that!" the ranger exclaimed, "From the looks of it you almost _died_! I can't believe… I mean look at you! And everyone else is hurt too! How did you even manage to… what the hell are you laughing about!"

The scribe had burst into deep laughter, mixed with grunts of pain as he held his aching abdomen. The ranger simply glared at him until he had finished, and then crossed her arms indignantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chuckled and grinned, "But c'mon, how often do the rest of us get do something totally bad-ass that you had nothing to do with?"

The ranger rolled her eyes and shook her head, but did not argue. The scribe continued to chuckle, which did nothing to decrease her discomfort.

"Honestly though? It was hard," he finally admitted, "I mean… Anorah broke a leg, I got this arm all torn up," he lifted the limb, from which the burn scars were slowly disappearing, "Anicara drowned, Sousuke got crushed, Melonni broke several ribs, an arm and fractured an ankle… Jin made it out surprisingly well, but that sand storm did a number on all of us..."

"Hmph," Rakiv snorted, "You _said_ you could handle this yourself. That you didn't need all of us."

"And was I wrong?" he smiled triumphantly.

"Kydar you all almost got killed!" she cried suddenly, "I mean… it's been dangerous before but… I mean… well look at you!"

"Yeah… it kinda stings," he admitted, rubbing at a bandage pad over his rib, "But we did it right? And you finished your mission, yeah?"

"Yeah…" she grumbled.

"Kormir's safe and everything?" he inquired, arching a brow quizzically.

"Yeah… she's a little worse for wear…" Rakiv said slowly, "I mean… they _blinded_ her Kydar… she said the demons actually _ate_ her eyes…"

The scribe winced, and chewed his lip thoughtfully. Rakiv's countenance fell visibly at the memory of her sisters' stained cheeks and covered eyes.

"Where is she now?" the scribe asked.

"She and Shahai are down by the river, getting cleaned up," Rakiv said, and then gave a small shudder, "That Bokoss place is downright inhumane."

"Shahai?" Kydar frowned in confusion.

"I'll introduce you later," the ranger shrugged.

"Ahh," the scribe nodded and then tilted a head, "Then why are you here?"

The ranger looked up and blinked at him curiously, and Kydar chuckled as he clarified.

"I mean, why aren't you with them?" he asked, "Ya know, seeing to Kormir. She did _just_ get out of the pen, and she's pretty well injured."

"Kormir… can take care of herself," Rakiv nodded.

"No she can't!" Kydar laughed, "What, you think just cause she used to be Spearmarshal and a kick-ass fighter, a little thing like blindness isn't gonna slow her down?"

"Well she said…" Rakiv began.

"Rakiv, trust me," he said, "I know a thing or two about this. She's in a pretty dark place right now, and whether she wants to admit it or not she _does_ need help. She'll adapt eventually, but it's a long road to being self-sufficient. That doesn't mean you should do everything _for_ her, but you should definitely be there with her… especially given the schedule we're on."

Rakiv winced lightly, as she was reminded of their over all goal. The trek to Vabbi still lay ahead of them, and gods only knew how long it would take to negotiate with the princes. It could very well be weeks before she saw her sister again, a thought that did not sit well with her.

"Very well," she nodded as she pushed herself to her feet, "But we are _never_ doing this 'split-up' thing again. All together, or not at all."

"Rakiv what is the _problem_?" Kydar finally asked in exasperation, "Demon's dead, Spearmarshal saved, everybody's still breathing… what's the deal?"

"The 'deal' is that you're hurt!" she finally shouted, "The 'deal' is that that _thing_ could have killed you all! The 'deal' is that this guild would have lost _half_ of its command staff, and some of its most important members! I know everybody _thinks_ that I'm some big damn hero, riding in to save the day, but I'm not! I'm just one person, Kydar! I can't do this by myself! I can't afford for you guys to die on me because we split ourselves up! We're fighting Kournans and demons and going through mountains to face who knows what else up ahead! And I'm just one woman! Dammit Kydar, I can't _do_ this without you!"

The supremely satisfied expression on Kydar's face told her that she was the only one experiencing the full awkwardness of the ensuing silence. The scribe grunted as he turned to lean back on his cot, clasping his hands behind his back as he stretched out on his back. He slowly closed his eyes and gave a light chuckle that caused his abdomen to ripple.

"So nice to know you care," he grinned smugly, "Now go braid Kormir's hair… or, whatever it is you girls do when you're all together. I'm gonna try and sleep some of this agony off, so beat it."

The ranger glared daggers at him, seriously considering thumping one of his chest bandages to teach him a lesson in impudence. Sensing she had yet to leave the tent, the scribe opened one hazel eye and glanced at her with an arched eyebrow.

"That's an order, first officer," he commanded.

"What! But you said you… oooh!" the ranger fumed.

Without sparing further words on the infuriating elementalist, Rakiv stormed out of the tent with Kydar's laughter, and exclaimations of pain, ringing in her ears. She stomped across the camp past her officers and ignored their inquiries concerning her befouled mood.

What the hell was _that_? What did she mean she couldn't do it without them? Of course she could! Varesh was one woman too, and the whole army of Kourna marched only because she said so. Rakiv could leave, she could vanish into the wilderness and hunt down the Warmarshal and kill her herself. With Varesh dead, the army would halt, there would be no one left to summon these demons, and the war would effectively be over. It was _exactly_ that simple.

Except it wasn't that simple. Why on earth wasn't it that simple? Assassinating the Warmarshal would not stop her cause, it would only fuel it. Her generals would hail Varesh as a martyr, and the people of Elona would flock to her banner. The army would continue to march, under the orders of Bayel and Morgahn, and Kourna's resolve would only be made that much stronger. The only way to end this was they way they were doing it, by fighting the cause itself. Ideas were difficult to kill, but Varesh was hardly a revolutionary. She was merely a fanatic, a cruel and sadistic one at that. By proving to be the sword and shield of the people, Dormant Vengeance had actually succeeded in spite of the odds against them. And that was why Rakiv needed the guild, because without them she was just one woman.

"Had to be a better way to phrase that though…" she grumbled to herself, "This weepy, emotional notuka-crap is getting on my nerves."

"Might I inquire as to where you are bound?"

The voice came as a complete surprise, and Rakiv shouted in alarm as she turned to lay eyes upon the Disciple of Secrets. The red cloaked man moved with enough silence to defy even her senses, a fact that she did not find comforting. Nonetheless, she released a sigh of relief and continued striding up the dusty incline.

"Just down to the river," she responded, "I'm looking for Kormir."

"Ah yes," the Disciple nodded, "The former Spearmarshal and her companion are bathing in the grotto just up ahead. However I must ask that you do not venture out to Mahnkelon. My men are in the process of ensuring we can remain hidden, as Kournans will no doubt come looking for us very soon."

"I'm sure Margrid's ship isn't making that easy," the ranger chuckled.

"We have our ways," the Disciple replied impassively, "And please pardon my intrusion, we are merely attempting to ensure that we know where everyone is."

"Not a problem, makes sense," Rakiv nodded, "We'll be back soon."

"Then I wish you good day Huntress," the Disciple said with a tip of his head.

The ranger didn't bother to respond; the Disciple was already gone. Rakiv made her way down the steep, dusty path as it curved into a narrow tunnel that led into the rock. She ducked down below the ledge as she scuffled further downward, toward the low roar of falling water. Various sounds of movement and conversation could be heard from the rocks below, and Rakiv skipped down the path to the end of the tunnel. She emerged into a beautiful grotto, a wide chamber of rock and earth hidden behind the curtain of a waterfall. The shallow water at her feet sloshed back and forth amongst large river stones, polished and rounded by ages of running water. Hefty stalagtites hung from the domed roof overhead and steadily dripped collected mist from their pointed tips. The shifting of the water cast shimmering light all across the grotto, as the sunlight that streamed through the falls was distorted by the twisting reflections.

"Oh good," a voice came to Rakiv, "You're here."

The ranger turned to find herself looking at Shahai the Cunning. The corsair healer seemed somewhat flustered and gave a sigh as she pushed wet hair back from her brow.

"I didn't wanna leave 'er 'ere on 'er own," Shahai explained, "But she were h'insistin' that I go. But yer 'ere now, so yew can keep an eye on 'er. Make sure she don' trip an' drown 'erself."

"I think I can manage that," the ranger chuckled as she crouched to unlace her boots.

"An' seein' as she won' tell ye jus' 'ow bad off she is," Shahai said, lowering her voice to a near whisper, "T'aint just the blindness what's afflictin' 'er. She's got marks all over, unnatural marks. Like scratches from claws or bites from teeth."

"She went through a lot in Bokoss," Rakiv commented tersely as she removed her gloves.

"That's the rub of it reddie-girl," Shahai said, her brow furrowed, "Some of them marks is fresh. Look fer yerself. Scratches on 'er lower back, jus' below 'er ribs. T'aint more n' a few hours old, an we been with 'er since then."

Rakiv removed her leopard pelt and dropped her belt bags as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. Shahai shifted uncomfortably before crouching down as well and dropped her volume even lower.

"I don' know everythin' that 'appened in Bokoss," Shahai said, "But it was bad… real bad. They'd take 'er from 'er cell sometimes… and yew could 'ear the screamin' all over the prison. By the time they'd bring 'er back, she couldn't do naught but shiver in a corner. Whatever were done to 'er… it weren't natural. I seen torturers use hexes n' spells that could hurt fer hours n' days… but this 'ere is somthin' different."

Rakiv turned her gaze to Shahai and studied the other woman's face. The pirate healer was genuinely afraid, and the ranger could tell it had taken much bravery on Shahai's part to continue tending to Kormir. It occurred to Rakiv that she knew at least one person who had experience with unnatural tortures, but that conversation would have to wait.

"I tried t' ask 'er 'bout it, but she didn' wanna talk," Shahai said, and peered at Rakiv, "Maybe yew cin learn somethin' more?"

"Well I'll certainly try," the ranger said, as she unsnapped her chest plate, "Don't worry Shahai, I'll do everything I can."

The pirate gave a quick nod, and appeared to be greatly relieved to deliver the Spearmarshal into the ranger's care. Shahai rose to her feet, gave the ranger a wry smile and then quickly departed into the grotto tunnel. Rakiv grunted slightly as she pushed off her leathers and pulled her top over her head. The redhead wrinkled her nose in mild disgust. Two days of battle and travel under the Elonian sun and she'd yet to take a bath. It wasn't quite as bad as the week she, Kydar and Jin had spent in Lahtenda Bog, but she certainly didn't smell pleasant. The ranger quickly retrieved her personal kit from her bags and stepped down into the water. The river was cold as she expected, but in the early autumn heat, the temperature was a welcome change. The ranger waded forward through the knee-deep shallows and approached the torrent of falling water.

"Come to check in on me?" a soft chuckle chimed over the din of the falls.

Kormir sat on a tall boulder, perched rather comfortably on its smooth, round dome. The Spearmarshal wielded a straight razor in one hand and a foamy bar in the other, the latter of which she used to lather one long leg. Rakiv selected a nearby stone upon which to unroll her kit before arching an eyebrow up at her sister.

"Are you sure you should be using that?" the ranger asked.

"Goodness, not you too," Kormir groaned as she applied the razor to her leg, "I've only just had this conversation with Shahai. I'm _blind_, not an invalid."

Rather than argue, Rakiv only chuckled and shook her head while keeping a careful eye on the taller woman. Kormir's eyes remained hidden behind a blindfold of cloth, though the dirty strip she had worn before had been replaced with clean bandages. Rakiv chewed her lip as she noticed that the bandages were in need of changing, as the weeping of Kormir's eye sockets had begun to soak through the material. The ranger forced herself to look away from her sister's face and instead paid attention to the razor the Spearmarshal used. Kormir proved that she needed no aid with the blade, as she made quick, clean swipes across her leg, leaving behind smooth swatches of mahogany skin.

"We're gonna need to change those bandages," Rakiv said quietly.

"Mm, yes these are feeling rather soiled," Kormir agreed, "Once I've finished shaving… and once you've bathed, we can do that."

"Can smell me from over there huh?" the ranger laughed.

"The loss of sight has a way of making one depend on the remaining four senses," Kormir chuckled.

"Fine, fine give me a minute," Rakiv chuckled with a shake of her head.

The ranger waded into the deeper waters beneath the falls, where the turbulent surface rose to her hips. A toss of her head threw her crimson mane over one shoulder as she stepped forward into the torrent. The downpour splattered over her neck and shoulders, and she shivered as the cold water poured over her body. She quickly worked the soap bar over her skin, scrubbing at every nook and cranny as the falls washed away the days worth of filth and sweat that had clung to her. She wistfully wished she had some sort of shampoo for her hair, but such luxuries were not easily afforded out in the wild. But despite the lack of shampoo, she was certainly not short on water, and so she took a deep breath and dove gracefully beneath the surface.

Kormir hummed to herself as she went to work on her other leg, carefully scraping the razor through the lather to remove the offending follicles that had sprouted all over her skin. The Spearmarshal had been offered precious few dignities under Varesh's care, and had even been denied proper medical attention. Bathing in the falls and properly bandaging her eyes had made her feel much better, but she was not without her vanity. Upon finishing her task she set her tools aside and carefully felt over her body. Her form bore many scars, some from battles long ago, others newly made from the torments of her jailors. But aside from such marks she was as smooth as the day the gods had made her, although considerably thinner. Months of imprisonment and malnourishment had led to muscle loss, and though she could not see herself, she suspected that she looked like a skeleton covered in skin and a dense thicket of hair. The hair drew her wandering attention, and she ran her fingers through the thick locks that had grown from her once neat afro. She had washed out her dirty dreads, leaving her hair to dry into a wide and wild mane that even a lion might envy. She considered cutting it off, but as she could not see herself she knew cutting it into any kind of style was a feat beyond her skill.

"Whoo!" a shout from the base of Kormir's rock broke her attention.

Rakiv clambored up out of the water, as she peeled the curtain of red away from her face. The ranger scaled Kormir's rock and flopped down on her back, puffing lightly as mist from the falls wafted over her naked skin. The Spearmarshal chuckled as she tugged at her own errant locks.

"I take it you've been refreshed," Kormir laughed.

"Yeah," Rakiv responded and then chuckled as well, "But I gotta tell ya, I miss that fancy bathroom of yours back in Kamadan."

"The Imperial Minister of Waters from Cantha had that built for me," Kormir responded with a smile, "After we saved him from the corsairs who were holding him hostage."

"Huh… gonna have to get me one someday then," Rakiv responded.

The roar of the falls echoed through the grotto without interruption for several moments, as Rakiv stretched out and Kormir struggled with her hair. Finally Rakiv sat up and rifled through their pouches until she produced several clean strips of cloth.

"Alright, let's take care of that blindfold," the ranger said as she arranged the bandages, "Turn to me."

"Oh, I can do it myself," Kormir said, "Just hand me the strips please."

"Or you could turn to me," Rakiv responded, as she folded one strip into a small white pad, "Because you know that of the two of us, I've always been the stubborn one."

The Spearmarshal chewed her lip and sighed as she finally complied. Pleased with her arrangement, Rakiv turned to the dark skinned woman and reached for her face. Kormir's hands snapped up with surprising speed and caught the ranger's wrists, and Rakiv blinked in confusion.

"I… I warn you," Kormir said nervously, "I don't think it's a pretty sight. They were not… gentle."

"Kormir," Rakiv replied quietly, "Please?"

It took a long moment for the Spearmarshal to relax and release her sister's hands. Rakiv hesitated, before reaching for the blindfold once more. Kormir's apprehension was understandable. Her trauma had been a private pain for sometime, and it had always been in her nature to avoid causing her sisters excessive worry. But Rakiv wanted to see… needed to see what had been done to Kormir. She could not share her sister's pain, and indeed felt there was little she could do to ease her suffering. But in this small way she felt that she could bear the burden with her, and help to lift the weight of despair from Kormir's shoulders.

The blindfold came away and Rakiv carefully plucked the pads from Kormir's torn sockets. The bandages had turned a rather sickening shade of brown, from the mixture of blood and puss that oozed from the Spearmarshal's wounds. To her credit, Rakiv made no sound as she gazed upon her sister's face, but her hands trembled with the mixture of rage and sorrow that boiled within her. Dark, sunken holes now lay where Kormir's doe brown eyes had once been. Deep scratches around her eyes showed where the claws had dug at her face, though they had turned black from the thick scabs that had grown over the cuts. Rakiv lifted a finger to trace the stitches at the corners of Kormir's eyes, that held closed the deep cuts that had been made to open her sockets even further.

"Shahai…?" Rakiv asked with as much calm as she could muster.

"She stitched them this morning," Kormir winced lightly at the touch, causing Rakiv to immediately withdraw her hand, "It seems to have quelled much of the bleeding."

Rakiv said nothing more as she studied Kormir's face. It hurt to look, hurt to see the horror that her sister had endured. Her stomach felt hollow and her throat tightened, but still she made no sound. Finally Kormir gave a small smile as she rose to her feet.

"Give me a moment," the taller woman said, "I need to wash my face first."

Rakiv nodded slowly, before realizing that the gesture could not be seen and so she cleared her throat before responding.

"Of course," she managed.

Kormir descended the rock and waded down into the waters near the falls. Once the ranger was certain she was out of earshot, she released a gasp and a small sob. She brought her fist down into her thigh, and released a strained hiss of rage and pain as she repeatedly beat her quickly reddening flesh. She had seen horrors in this war, rescued dozens of people who had suffered at Varesh's hands. It had been part of her mission to ensure that the guild helped these people, nurtured them back to health and eased their pains. And it had been so much easier to remain objective, so much easier to stay focused when she fought for faces in a crowd, people whose names she had learned but whose lives she had not known. But this… this hit far, far too close to home. And the worst part was, there was nothing she could do. Her arrows had avenged many fallen innocents, her healers had made whole many who had been broken by Kournan torturers. Her crusade had brought hope to hundreds of people in Elona. But now that it was her kin, her loved ones… there was nothing she could do.

"Gods… _damn it_!" she hissed vehemently.

The slosh of water alerted her to Kormir's return, and the ranger quickly rubbed her eyes and sniffled to clear her nose. By the time Kormir had climbed back to their perch, the ranger was calm once more, and somewhat glad that her sister could not see the tearful streaks that marked her cheeks.

"Better?" Rakiv asked.

"Much," Kormir nodded as she rubbed at one eye, "They do get terribly itchy sometimes though…"

"Well stop that," Rakiv reprimanded as she swatted the dark skinned woman's hand, "You're making it worse."

"Mrrrm.." Kormir complained as she began to rub at the other eye.

"I said stop!" Rakiv cried as she swatted at her sister's other hand.

"They're my sockets, I'll rub them if I like!" Kormir laughed as she swatted back at Rakiv.

"Nooo you'll make them worse!" Rakiv leaned forward, catching one of the woman's hands, "And what about your stitches?"

"Ugh, those itch too," Kormir groaned as she scratched carefully at the corner of one eye.

"I said stop!" Rakiv chuckled, now aware that her sister was merely baiting her.

"But they itch so much!" Kormir whined, "Let go!"

The pair tussled as Rakiv attempted to stop the other woman's scratching and Kormir swatted at her sister. The swats turned into a slap fight as Kormir flailed blindly at the redhead and Rakiv attempted to ward off the blows.

"Kormir! Kormir stop!" the ranger laughed.

"_You_ started it!" Kormir chuckled as she relented.

"I did not!" Rakiv protested.

"Yes, you did," Kormir snorted, "By getting all grumpy. I have had enough of ill-spirits and fallen countenances. Shahai is always fussing and so I sent her away. I was _hoping_ to catch some of that care-free cheer of yours that I remember."

Rakiv chuckled lightly as she returned to the task of bandaging Kormir's eyes. She lifted one pad and turned back to her sister as she raised it to the other woman's face.

"Yes well," Rakiv sighed, "I haven't been 'care-free' in quite sometime."

"Which is a pity," Kormir replied, "It was one of your best qualities."

"Oh is that so?" Rakiv chuckled, "Ah, hold still!" she added as she carefully applied the pad to Kormir's wound.

"Sorry," the woman laughed as she quelled her flinching, "And yes, yes it was. Karo was the brave one, Varesh was the focused one, I was the pretty one, and you were the carefree one."

"Oh _you_ were the pretty one?" Rakiv laughed.

"Yes, yes I was," Kormir grinned, "It's why I became a paragon after all. Everyone likes a pretty cheerleader."

Rakiv only laughed and shook her head at her sister's feigned vanity. Kormir chuckled herself and winced lightly as Rakiv carefully pressed the second pad into her other eye socket.

"Mmph, one moment," Kormir said as she lifted a finger to push the pad in for a snugger fit, "Ah, there we go. Now. Blindfold please?"

Rakiv offered Kormir the final bandage strip, and the woman set to tying it about her eyes. The ranger gave a small nod of satisfaction at her handiwork, before turning her eyes up to the Spearmarshal's wild mane of hair.

"So what are we gonna do about your hair?" Rakiv chuckled.

"Ugh, I don't know," Kormir sighed, "I'm honestly considering just chopping it all off."

"Yeah well, I don't think you're pretty enough to pull off the bald look," Rakiv chuckled.

"Hmph, you underestimate my beauty," Kormir snorted, and then laughed, "But I suppose bald and blind is a bit much."

Rakiv chuckled as she rose to her knees and tugged at the other woman's hair. There certainly was a lot of it, and she could only think of one thing to do with it. However she couldn't deny that it bugged her that Kydar's suggestion would prove to be an apt one.

"We'll braid it," the ranger finally said, "I think you'd look good with braids."

"Well they do seem to be coming back in style," Kormir agreed, and then chuckled, "Koss and I used to joke that we were the only ones holding on to our afros. He'll accuse me of abandoning the cause," she laughed.

"Gonna be honest with you Kormir," Rakiv chuckled, "I don't think those 'fros were ever gonna make a comeback."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kydar woke from his doze to a ruffle of tent leather as a figure approached his cot. The scribe blinked blearily up at the figure, and was barely able to discern the form of Adept Jin standing over him. The Zaishen adept reached down to rouse him, but the scribe sat up first and grumbled groggily in her direction.

"Jin? Whatcha need?" he inquired.

"It's Anorah," she said quickly, "You'd better come and see."

The scribe blinked again, in curiosity this time, but did as bidden and rose from his cot. Jin led the way out of the tent without another word, though the speed of her gait caused even Kydar to have to trot to keep up. There were more than a few worried faces in the campsite, and the scribe noted that they all stared in the direction of Tahlkora's surgery tents. A cry and a crash echoed from within the tent, followed by the frantic responses of several others. Kydar increased his pace and flung aside the tent flap as he entered the scene of the disturbance.

"Hold her _down_!" Dunkoro shouted.

"I'm trying!" Koss grunted.

"Adept Basi…" Rojis began before receiving a blow to his jaw, "Nrm! Adept Basilisk calm down!"

"Rrrraaaaaagh!" the hysterical reply came.

Kydar's eyes widened at the spectacle. Anorah Basilisk lay on a cot, stripped to her underwear and held down by Rojis, Alendra and Koss, all of whom were attempting to restrain her limbs. All present were covered in blood, and it was a moment before Kydar realized that it was Anorah's blood. The woman bore numerous long slashes up the length of her arms, and her struggles smeared her life fluid across her comrades as they fought to hold her down. Dunkoro knelt over the woman's head, holding a pair of forceps in his mouth as he mopped at her neck with a thick piece of gauze.

"What in Grenth's name is going on here!" Kydar exclaimed, "Who did this!"

"Alendra, move," Jin interrupted curtly as she seized Anorah's arm, and then pointed toward Kydar, "Explain," she added quickly.

As Jin took over her post, Alendra stepped away, still staring down in horror at what had become of Anorah. After a moment she turned to Kydar and paused for breath as she wiped a smear of blood from her cheek.

"I… I found her, in the rocks, up the cliffs a ways," Alendra began, obviously shaken as she placed a hand on Kydar's arm for balance, "She was praying or… or something. But when I tried to talk to her, she warned me to get away from her. She sounded… strange, in pain… When I approached… I found her covered in blood… her _own_ blood. She had a knife and she was… she was cutting herself, deep gashes across her arms and thighs."

"Why the hell was she…?" Kydar blinked as he looked over at the zaishen adept.

"She said… she said something about needing to get 'it' out," Alendra explained, "She said she needed to get the blood out. She said it was… penance."

"Penance for what?" Kydar blinked.

Another roar came from the woman as she arched against the cot and struggled against her captors. Dunkoro threw away a soaked piece of gauze and applied another as he drew his forceps from his mouth.

"Alright, hold her _still_," Dunkoro ordered, "I'm going to remove it."

"Remove what?" Kydar asked.

Before anyone could answer, Anorah let loose with another hysterical cry, her voice growing hoarse with strain as she thrashed under the renewed efforts of her fellow guildsmen.

"Blessed are they who draw blood in my name, who strike down the wicked with fire and steel!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, "For upon those who wage war for righteous truth do I lavish my favor! He whose blade is raised against the tyrant and the tormentor shall find blessings in battle for all of his days!"

"Hold her _still_!" Dunkor shouted.

"On three…" Koss grunted, "One… three!"

With concerted effort all three guildsmen threw their strength and weight upon the woman, forcing her limbs to remain pinioned as Dunkoro lowered his forceps.

"I got her back to camp, though she fought me every step of the way," Alendra continued, turning her eyes away from the scene, "And I was going to have Dunkoro take a look at her… but then she.."

"She what?" Kydar asked, leaning down in an attempt to catch Alendra's gaze, "What did she do?"

"I don't know where it came from… some kind of… sharp piece of metal," Alendra said as she began to shake, "But she cried something about… her soul being tainted… and then she stabbed herself… in the throat."

"How the hell did she survive!" Kydar blinked as he turned to peer at Dunkoro's operations.

"She missed the artery," Dunkoro grunted as he wiped blood away from the woman's neck, "She only hit the muscle, but we grabbed her before she could manage to open her throat all the way. Alright! I'm removing it… hold steady.."

Anorah screamed as Dunkoro's forceps closed around the metal shard and he began to pull the blade free of her flesh. She trembled and shook, but her captors held her down firmly.

"But cursed is the man who lets fall the blood of the innocent!" she chanted, her eyes wide with panic, "And damned is he who covets the strength of another! For sacred is the blood, made holy by the power of life! Thus do I say to thee, defend the weak and protect the innocent by the shedding of the blood of the wicked. But consume not the flesh of they foe, nor drink ye of their blood….!"

Kydar's brow furrowed deeply as the woman shouted the words with all her might, and was disturbed when a second voice chimed in.

"For the blood of men is mine by right, and the fire in their flesh is the flame I have given," a voice smooth and rich as fine silk joined with Anorah's screams, "Therefore seek not to consume thine enemy's strength, for it is given unto no man to contend the right of the gods."

Kydar turned and jumped in surprise to find himself staring into the empty, dead eyes of the Apprentice of Whispers. The beautiful dark woman stood behind the scribe, peering over his shoulder at the spectacle within the tent. As usual her expression was bereft of the emotions one might expect at such a moment, and Kydar was certain he could see the beginnings of a smile twitching at her lips.

"The Edicts of Balthazar," the Apprentice cited, "Chapter four, verses seventeen through twenty-two. A powerful bit of scripture I must say."

"You!" Kydar snarled as he rounded upon the woman, "What do you know about this!"

The necromancer took a step backwards and raised her hands placatingly as she shook her head, setting her snowy locks bouncing about her pretty face.

"Scribe Raelesin please," the woman cooed softly, "I am but a servant of the Order, I know little of the rituals of the Zaishen. I have merely made it my business to know the scriptures of the Five Gods. Perhaps her fellow adepts know what this is about?"

Kydar's glare was dark and piercing as he stared at the woman. The scribe ground his teeth as he considered his options, his fingers flexing as mesmeric energy began to gather to his fingertips. He was interrupted when a cry from within the tent drew his attention back to the bloody scene.

"I have it!" Dunkoro called as he held up the metal shard, "I'm cleaning the wound, you two make yourselves useful. Alendra I need needle and thread. Kydar look in my bag for a packet wrapped in brown paper. Dump the contents into a bowl, mash it and then set fire to it."

Alendra moved quickly to do as bidden but Kydar hesitated, glancing at the bag before turning back to face the apprentice. Upon turning to deal with the woman the scribe found himself staring at thin air, and the necromancer was no where to be found. He ground his teeth again, vowing that the woman would be dealt with and soon. The nuisance she presented was too great to be ignored.

"Kydar!" Dunkoro shouted from the tent.

With a frustrated growl the scribe turned to do as bidden, allowing the tent flap to fall back in place and shut away the bloody spectacle from the outside world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Laughter rang out amongst the song of falling water, echoing through the waterfall grotto like the ripples that spread over the surface of the river pools. The former Spearmarshal of the Sunspears had gone through many emotions as she listened to Rakiv tell the tale of the struggle in Kourna. Rakiv had begun with their flight after the failed assault on Gandara, and proceeded to tell her sister of the rescuing of comrades, the finding of allies, the freeing of slaves and the founding of the guild. Through it all Kormir had listened with rapt attention, adding only the odd question or comment here or there. However, when Rakiv explained how it was that Kydar Raelesin had come to be guildmaster of Dormant Vengance, Kormir had burst into unbridled laughter.

"Hah, hahaha!" the dark-skinned woman laughed, "Wow, really? Hah!"

"I don't get what's so funny," Rakiv chuckled lightly in return.

"I just.. heehee, I just pictured what the look on your face must have been…" Kormir giggled, "When he voted you out of leadership."

"Ugh, I honestly didn't know whether to shoot him or shake his hand," the red-head sighed as she shook her head, "Still not sure really. On the one hand, it was kind of ingenius. On the other hand… he took my guild!"

Again Kormir exploded with hilarity, her laughter ringing through the caves as she rocked back and forth in amusement. Rakiv cried out as she lost several strands of her sister's hair and struggled to pull them back for braiding.

"He took your guild, hah haah!" Kormir laughed, "Aaah, wow… I don't think even I would be that brave."

"Yes he has an uncanny mix of brave and stupid that seems to just work for him," Rakiv mumbled as she set to plaiting her sister's hair once more, "Here, finish that one for me?"

Kormir continued to giggle as she accepted the unfinished braid and set to tying it off, slipping a few colored beads onto the end to secure it in place. Rakiv extracted another trio of locks from the paragon's mane and set to braiding once more as Kormir finally settled down.

"Yes he does, doesn't he?" she said, "I have to say that I was most impressed when I saw that it was him on that walltop at Gandara. He is a very brave and capable man for a mere historian and recorder."

"Yes well, he continues to surprise me," Rakiv shrugged, "Every time I think I've got him pinned down, he pops some new trick out of his sleeve."

"You sound almost agitated over it," Kormir observed, tilting her head as she pushed beads onto the end of a braid as she tied it off, "It seems to me that his actions are always in your best interest."

"Maybe…" Rakiv muttered.

Kormir said nothing, and only listened expectantly as the red-head continued to busily braid her hair. Only a moment of silence passed between them before Rakiv finally gave a frustrated sigh.

"It's just… he's so _frustrating_!" she finally exclaimed, "He's so smart that he's almost cocky, but then he's always right so you can't ever argue with him. He's ambitious, I'll give him that, a real go-getter. Trouble is if you don't tell him how you want things gotten, he'll get 'em without a thought to how awful the means might be. It's like I'm always playing a game with him, a game where he already always knows all the right moves to make and I'm just trying to keep up."

Kormir chuckled softly as she listened to Rakiv rant, and the ranger continued with barely a pause for breath.

"You know he put me up to this? Being guild leader I mean," she went on, "All his idea. I was just trying to help and keep people alive, but then he has to go and make me out to be some kind of a damn hero. And then just when I think I've got _that_ business figured out, he decides to go and try his hand at being a 'white knight'. Talking about how I need to 'save myself' or something."

By now Kormir's chuckles had turned to light laughter, but Rakiv was heedless as her rant continued.

"And you just can't get _rid_ of him!" she cried, "I swear he stalks me or something, though I don't know how he can do that without me noticing. He just pops up and I never even notice him walk up, and then he just talks. Not about anything important, oh no, he's just shootin' the breeze. And if he's not doing that, he's busy playing this 'life story' game that he's lured me into and… oh what on earth is so funny _now_!"

Kormir's laughter had grown uncontrollable once again and Rakiv sighed in indignation as she waited for the other woman to calm down. Once the paragon had regained her breath she tilted her head up towards the red-head and grinned.

"Sounds like you two are quite the match," she giggled.

"Wh-what!" the ranger exclaimed, dropping the braid she had been working on, "How the hell did you get _that_ from what I just said?"

"Oh come _on_ Rakiv," Kormir laughed, "I'm blind and even _I_ can see that you two are good together. I mean look at all you've done together. You've given Varesh hell, and are really the only reason any of us still have a chance against her."

"Yeah but… what about all that other stuff!" Rakiv protested, "I mean… the guy's a freak right? He's as aggravating as all Torment!"

Again Kormir laughed and gave a light shake of her head as she took up the braid Rakiv had abandoned. The ranger sighed and selected new strands of hair and resumed her plaiting as Kormir explained.

"You're looking at it all wrong Rakiv," she chuckled softly, "Now, mind you I'm sure neither of us have had much time or experience with men… at least as anything more than a good sword at your side. But I _have_ noticed a thing or two about them, and it's that they are not at all like us."

"Well duh," Rakiv chuckled, "I do still remember my anatomy classes Kormir."

"I am _not_ speaking about physical difference," Kormir stuck her tongue up at the other woman, "When dealing with men you have to think about how they see things from their perspective. It's like the little boys in primary classes who would throw twigs at us because they thought you had pretty hair. They just wanted get our attention."

"And were too stupid to think of a better way," Rakiv muttered.

"Well yes, I must agree with you there," Kormir laughed, "But consider this. Scribe Raelesin has proven quite invaluable to you, has he not? His ambition and ability to get things done has more or less made your job possible… at least from what I can see. But did it ever occur to you that he is so gung-ho about his tasks because he wants to please you? To make sure that you know he's useful, reliable and not a burden?"

"Right, Kydar Raelesin, a people pleaser," Rakiv snorted and chuckled, "That'll be the day."

"Very well, how about this," Kormir smiled, "You complain about him putting you up to the guild leader thing. Did it ever occur to you that he nominated you because he really believes in you?"

"He probably just thought that since I'm semi-famous, more people would want to join up with us when they heard it was my guild," Rakiv shrugged, "Publicity stunt."

"Or maybe he sincerely thought you'd be a good leader," Kormir countered gently, "Maybe he thinks you have what it takes to inspire people, to help people, to protect people. Maybe he wanted you to be guild master because you inspire _him_, and he thinks you're a leader that he'd like to follow."

Rakiv began to object and then paused as a memory suddenly came to mind. The night before the invasion of Gandara, he had said something very much like that. When he'd mused that he was considering continuing to follow her, Rakiv had advised him against doing so. The elementalist had responded only, _"And yet I will_."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's way too sneaky and stuff for a simple scribe," Rakiv grumbled.

"He did not appear particularly stealthy to me," Kormir shrugged, "To be honest he seemed to blunder about quite a bit. I really thought we were going to lose him in Fahranur. But if you are referring to his ability to startle you… perhaps you merely let down your guard with him."

"I do not!" Rakiv exclaimed.

"Oh come now Rakiv," Kormir laughed, "Even you can't be on guard all the time."

"I didn't say I was!" the red-head retorted, "I just don't let it down for him or anything!"

"Uh huh… and uh, how many other people know how you first came to the Khel Varr?" Kormir asked as she arched an eyebrow behind her blindfold.

"That… that is…," Rakiv stammered, her face slowly beginning to flush, "Entirely _not_ the point!" she finished.

"Oh but I think it is," Kormir laughed, "I think you let down your guard around him. You don't notice him because you're not threatened by him, or concerned by him. In fact, I might even say you feel _safe_ around him."

"That is a load of…!" Rakiv began to object before Kormir cut her off.

"And you know what, I think he knows it too," Kormir giggled, "I think he knows he can catch you off guard, and he just talks and talks because it means that he's got your attention. I mean, I know you and your killer instinct, always sizing up opponents and trying to notice every detail of your surroundings. But how often have you wondered what you'd do if you had to fight the good scribe?"

Rakiv opened her mouth to object again… and then blinked in surprise. She honestly _hadn't_ thought of that. She had come up with strategies to take down Anorah or Koss or Melonni if she ever had to, and had considered the particulars of boxing with Dunkoro more than once. She even had ideas for taking on Anicara or Alendra if it ever came to it. It therefore struck her as a surprise that she had absolutely no idea how she would go about bringing down Kydar, one of the guild's strongest casters.

"And ah, I didn't ask this earlier when you were telling me the story…" Kormir grinned broadly, "But that night in Pohjaelon, when you shared a hotspring. I don't suppose either of you were wearing any kind of bathing suits were you?"

At this Rakiv turned quite red. The event itself was hardly embarrassing to Rakiv. She'd hunted through deep jungles while wearing little more than the straps that held her quiver in place. But something about her sister making the connection was horridly embarrassing.

"I uh… we uhm… nothing happened!" she finally cried out.

"Really?" Kormir tilted her head curiously, "You mean you really did just leave the pool?"

"Yes!" Rakiv confirmed emphatically, "I may have been unclothed at the time… but yes, I just walked away!"

"Huh… had it been me, I would have made a pass at him," the paragon shrugged.

"Kormir!" Rakiv exclaimed.

"What?" the woman turned her head curiously and then laughed, "Oh come on Rakiv, you can't tell me that he's not handsome. Were it not for the war and all I likely would have detained him for a dinner or two before letting him go back to the Academy. But you have him bare as a notuka-bird in a private hotspring and you just _walk away_!"

"It wasn't private!" Rakiv countered, "And yes, I just walked away!"

"Alright, alright," Kormir laughed, "Shall I move on from this oh so touchy subject?"

"Please, for the love of whatever gods you pray to, _please_ move on!" the ranger begged, desperately attempting to push down the blush that had conquered the paleness of her face.

"Well then I will go on to observe that even if you don't have a thing for him," Kormir chuckled lightly, "I believe he has a thing for you. You can't get rid of him because he doesn't want you to get rid of him. He 'shoots the breeze' as it were, because he likes talking to you… dare I say, spending time with you?"

Rakiv grumbled at the use of the phrase but did not interrupt.

"And you know why he goes to so much trouble to talk to you and help you and gain your approval?" Kormir grinned.

"Please… for the love of the previously mentioned gods, please don't say it…" Rakiv groaned.

"Because he liiiikes you!" Kormir giggled in a sing-song voice, "He really liiiikes you!"

Again Rakiv groaned, shaking her head and giving a heavy sigh at her sister's teasing. Kormir however thought it great fun, and continued her little chant several more times before breaking down into laughter.

"Are you quite finished?" Rakiv asked, arching an eyebrow down at the paragon.

"Are _you_ finished being in denial?" Kormir laughed, "I mean come on Rakiv! How is this not incredibly obvious?"

"Because I think I'd know if that was the case," Rakiv responded, "We've been working together for the past few months and he's never once made a pass at me."

"Pfft, he's smarter than that," Kormir snorted, "He knows that you're the kind of gal who would shoot a man down before she let him buy her a drink."

"I only did that once!" Rakiv protested, "And in my defense, he grabbed my ass!"

"I was using a figure of speech…" Kormir clarified a bit awkwardly.

"Oh…" Rakiv cleared her throat, "Well uh… nevermind then."

"Yeah… uhm…" Kormir paused and then chuckled, "Anyway, he knows that if he straight up hit on you, you'd shut him down and his chance would be forever lost."

"So what, you think he's trying to cozy up to me and be my friend?" Rakiv ask sarcastically.

"Friend, confidant, ally," Kormir agreed, "And perhaps even, your protector."

"Pfft, right," Rakiv snorted.

"Hear me out on this," Kormir smiled, "When the time came to choose your path, to rescue me or to go slay a demon, you chose the demon. And, before you say anything, I would have done the same thing. Saving the Elon was more important than me."

"Yeah…" Rakiv responded.

"When you made that choice, who was it that was more concerned about _your_ well being than the Elon's?" Kormir asked.

"Well… technically it was your well being…" Rakiv attempted.

"That's not what he said, now was it?" Kormir smiled, "He sent you because he knew you needed to save your family… as screwed up a family as we are," she added with a wry chuckle, "But family nonetheless. And from what I hear, he almost died bringing down that demon. But he knew exactly what he was going into, and he did not make that choice for himself, nor for me. Nor for Elona."

Kormir paused as she reached up and caught Rakiv's hands, which were busily plaiting the paragon's hair. The former Spearmarshal turned her face up to her sister, seeming to stare at Rakiv even from behind her blindfold.

"He made that choice for you Rakiv," Kormir concluded, "It almost killed him, and he knew that it might. But he made it for you."

Rakiv found that for a moment she couldn't speak, no thought or retort seemed to come to mind. Her sister's conclusion seemed, for a moment, unavoidably true. And yet, while some part of her was confused over that possibility… something else in her quailed. The ranger couldn't be certain what the emtion was… but it was not pleasant, and felt very much like fear. After several silent moments, Rakiv finally cleared her throat and returned her attention to her sister's hair.

"Hrm… yes, well…" Rakiv began, "You always were the romantic one."

"The pretty one, actually," Kormir corrected with a grin, "But yes, I am a bit of a hopeless romantic."

Rakiv chuckled lightly as she handed another braid off to Kormir and set to working on another as she chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"But that's not what this is Kormir… it can't be," Rakiv said slowly, "This is war… this is the fate of the world we're dealing with here. And even if it wasn't… stories like mine don't have happy endings."

"Hmhm, now that is simply not true sister," Kormir said with unflagging confidence, "Indeed, it is out of the greatest tribulation and adversity that the most stunning triumphs may arise. It is when the fulfillment of the promise of hope seems _least_ likely, that hope itself will lift our heavy hearts and make our spirit's soar."

The ranger found herself slowly nodding to the paragon's words, before giving a small, slightly defeated chuckle. Kormir never failed to bring cheer to even the glummest of moods. After a moment of silent braiding, Kormir finally laughed and tilted her head towards her sister once more.

"But if you really won't have him," Kormir giggled and grinned, "Do you think he's into blind girls?"

"Oh just… hush!" Rakiv exclaimed in exasperation, "And hold still so I can finally finish these braids!"

The former Spearmarshal only laughed again, sending the melodious and gleeful sound echoing through the waterfall grotto once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Though she had always thought of her staff as a weapon, Anicara Nyrin found that she was now quite glad that it could double as a walking stick. Even with the many bandages and prayers that Tahlkora and Dunkoro had layered her with, the water mage still suffered from a bit of a limp and many stings from the various fine cuts across her skin. But she had gotten off better than most of her group. Melonni was still stuck in bed, as were Sousuke and Kydar. And at present, it was the latter of these three that she now sought out. The young hydromancer limped her way across the camp, humming softly to herself as she went before finally catching sight of her quarry. The dark skinned man was stationed near the fire pit, kneeling next to the ashes and busily scrubbing his hands. The scribe busily worked a handful of ash over his fore arms before pouring water from his canteen over the limbs, giving a small sigh as he worked to clean himself. The girl watched curiously at the almost frantic movements her mentor made, before clearing her throat and speaking up.

"Not much for dirty hands huh?" she asked with a small chuckle.

In response to her question, Kydar jumped a bit and looked up, blinking curiously as though he did not quite recognize her. Finally he breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head and turned back to his work.

"Nah, nah just… figured I'd wash up," he replied guardedly.

"Is that why you always wear gloves?" the girl grinned a little as she hunkered down upon one of the logs that surrounded the fire square.

"I do _not_ always wear gloves!" he exclaimed quickly.

"You do too!" she replied, "You're always fiddling with them too. And right now, you've got your fingers wrapped up in swaths!"

The senior elementalist paused and looked down, and found himself in the middle of unwrapping the soiled bandaging cloth from his hands. Anicara smiled a bit in triumph and Kydar sighed and shook his head as he continued unwrapping his hands.

"Well that's _not_ why I'm washing my hands," he responded with a bit of a mutter, "I don't mind getting my hands dirty."

"As you say, master," Anicara replied with a tip of her head.

Kydar released an exasperated groan which drew a giggle of further triumph from his student. The pair sat in silence for a moment, whilst the pyromancer unbound his hands and set to washing the between his fingers.

"So uhm… Kydar," Anicara spoke up, breaking the silence once more, "There's… there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked absentmindedly as he continued to scrub.

"When… when we were at the dam," she said slowly, "And it was breaking, and all that water was coming through… How did you know we were gonna get rescued?"

Kydar blinked and looked up at the girl, before breaking into laughter and shaking his head. The girl frowned and stared at him, even as her mentor continued to chuckle.

"Honestly?" he asked with amusement, "I didn't."

"But… but you told me to keep casting," she responded with confusion, "You told me we just had to hold it long enough. I mean… you knew something was coming right? You didn't really intend for us to just… _die_, right?"

Kydar chuckled at first, and then gave a bit of a sigh as he rose to his feet. Anicara watched him closely as he stepped away from the firepit and settled down on the log next to her, continuing to scrub diligently at his hands.

"I didn't intend to die, but I was prepared for it," he said with a nod, "If I could have done it on my own, I'd have sent you with the Apprentice and the rest, but I needed you to keep freezing the water."

"Well then… what _were_ you doing?" Anicara asked, "I mean, if you didn't plan to die, and you didn't know help was coming…"

Kydar was silent for a moment, and then turned to look at her. Anicara balked slightly at the silent intensity of his bright hazel eyes, as he tilted his head to study her. There was a long silence as Kydar clenched his jaw thoughtfully before shaking his head and giving a small chuckle.

"To be honest kiddo, I think that's a lesson we don't have time for right now," he admitted lightly, "But… I do think I'll give you a 'homework' assignment," he added with a chuckle.

"And what's that?" the blue-eyed girl asked, arching an eyebrow skeptically.

"Just a little thought project," he said as he placed the brush on his knee and dug a fresh batch of bandages out of his bag, "Something to do whenever you've got a spare moment."

The scribe fell silent for a moment as he began to work the bandages around his fingers, meticuliously wrapping each digit in turn. From her seat Anicara found her view obscured by the tall elementalist's shoulder, and leaned forward in curiosity. Even as she did so Kydar shifted away and then looked up at her, causing the girl to jump in mild surprise. The scribe gave her a smile and a shake of his head as he chuckled and continued.

"For the next few days I want you to think about your life," he instructed, "And all the times that waiting has proven useful. I want you to list any time that you had to wait, struggle or endure through some trial and it paid off. And then next time we have a lesson, I want you to list them to me and we'll talk about them."

"Trying to teach me patience or something?" Anicara asked, scrunching her nose in distaste at the idea.

In response Kydar laughed and shook his head as he rose to his feet and collected his cleaning utensils. Zipping them into his bag, the scribe turned towards the young hydromancer and placed a fully bandaged hand on her shoulder.

"No Anicara," Kydar chuckled, "As always, I am trying to teach you faith."

Another silent moment passed between teacher and student, while Anicara stared curiously at her mentor, attempting to read his expression. But as always the scribe succeeded in being totally opaque when he wanted to be, and finally the hydromancer gave a defeated sigh. Just as she was about to reply, a gleeful call sounded through the camp and all attention turned toward the sound.

"Weee're baaaack!" Kormir shouted, smiling brightly behind her blindfold.

The former Spearmarshal of the Sunspears was a very different sight, one that many in the camp found hard to believe. No longer clad in shining armor and bearing herself with regal poise and commanding authority, Kormir instead wore a simple white sundress belted by a length of yellow cloth. The dark-skinned woman gave a shake of her head, swishing her many braids and causing the beads to sing as they brushed against each other. A melodious laugh came from the blind woman's lips as she held one hand out in front of her for balance. Her other arm was linked with Rakiv's elbow, and the red-headed huntress was forced to trot alongside her long-legged sister to keep up. Rather than striding or running, the former Spearmarshal was actually skipping through the camp, and tugged Rakiv along with her in an effort to make the huntress skip as well.

"Kormir… Kormir watch out for that…!" Rakiv warned as they reached the log benches that hemmed in the fire circle.

"Eek!" Kormir squealed as her foot struck the log and she nearly tumbled, "Hah! Now who puts logs on the ground when there are blind women about? I mean honestly!"

"Or you could not go… _skipping_," Rakiv grumbled, "And just let me guide you, like a sensible person."

"Back from the falls I see," Kydar interjected with a light laugh, "Glad to see you took my advice."

"Advice?" Kormir asked, tilting her head in Rakiv's direction, before she brightened in revelation and ran a hand across the beads of her braids, "Oh, you mean my new style? This was your idea?"

"It certainly was," Kydar responded, grinning triumphantly at Rakiv.

"Well thank you very much Scribe Raelesin," she smiled, "What do you think of them? I haven't exactly seen myself you know."

"They look good," he smiled, "I hope we'll be keeping you off the frontlines though. It won't be fair to our enemies if they have to fight a warrior who's both skilled and stunning."

Kormir laughed aloud, and admittedly a little girlishly. The sound was cut short once Rakiv gave her sister a firm poke to the ribs, which caused the blind woman's laughter to scale down to mere giggles.

"Well thank you, your flattery is much appreciated," Kormir replied brightly, "And I'm certain that Rakiv would thank you for the idea as well, were she not so busy glaring daggers at you."

"Oh you _so_ did not see me glaring," Rakiv protested.

"Apologies sister," Kormir smirked knowingly, "But the sound of your fuming indignance is quite unmistakable."

"Ugh," Rakiv sighed, "Look let's just go get you some grub. I haven't seen you eat a thing all day."

"Uh actually Rakiv," Kydar spoke up, "I need to talk to you real quick. Ani, would you mind taking Kormir over to the mess tent?"

"Oh! Anicara's here?" Kormir smiled, "How are you Commander Nyrin?"

"Doing well ma'am," Ani responded snappily out of habit as she rose to her feet, "Glad to see you up and about ma'am."

"Oh no need for that 'ma'am' business anymore," Kormir chuckled, "After all, I'm not your commanding officer anymore. Come, let's go get some food and leave these two to talk war plans."

"Yes ma… uh, yes," Anicara caught herself as she nearly saluted, and instead offered her arm, "Right this way. Oh, and watch the log."

As Anicara led the former Spearmarshal away, Kormir began to chat easily with her one time subordinate and the sound of their conversation faded as they strode away. Kydar chuckled and folded his arms, smiling at the retreating pair as he turned toward Rakiv.

"She's in good spirits, I'm glad to see that," he said.

"Yeah, she's reminding me of why she became a paragon in the first place," Rakiv chuckled and sighed as she ran a hand through her long red locks, before turning to look up at the elementalist, "You wanted to talk?"

"Ah, yes I did," he said as he turned to walk and gestured for her to follow, "I think we need to compare notes on the team's status. And then tonight I think we need to have a guild meeting. A lot has happened in the last thirty-six hours."

"You're telling me," Rakiv chuckled wryly, "Is there something I should know?"

Kydar paused as he glanced around, and dug his hands into his pockets. The scribe led them up into the rocky bluffs, away from the camp and along a trail that led up to the cliffs.

"Well first of all, my team is doing well, all things considered," he said, "But we're going to have to talk about the possibility of leaving some of them behind. I don't know about your guys, but some of mine won't make the journey to Vabbi."

"Are they hurt that badly?" Rakiv winced sympathetically.

"Not all of them, but some of them," Kydar sighed, "The Zaishen took a beating. Souske broke most of his ribs and cracked a vertebrae or two. I'm pretty sure Jin's old torture injuries were aggravated, though she's trying not to show it. And Anorah… well we had an incident with her today."

"What happened?" Rakiv asked, her voice bearing a note of concern.

"Well…" Kydar sighed, as he pulled the tie from his hair and allowed his braids to fall loose, "I think she attempted suicide today."

"What!" Rakiv stopped in her tracks as she spun to face the scribe.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kydar said, raising his hands calmingly, "She's stable, and we've got her well taken care of. Alendra, Jin and Nerashi are taking turns watching her. We're keeping her pretty well drugged for now, but it was a little scary there. She… she tried to cut her own throat."

"What the hell…?" Rakiv blinked unbelievingly, "You're sure? You're sure she wasn't attacked or something?"

"Alendra found her cutting on herself somewhere outside camp," Kydar sighed, "And she was in the middle of camp when she tried to open her throat. I was there while Dunkoro was stitching up her neck and she started screaming scripture like mad. Stuff from the Edicts, obscure passages about bloodletting and stuff. It was… it was spooky."

"Why on earth…?" Rakiv asked, her voice quiet with incredulity, "Anorah is one of our best. Why would she…?"

"Well, that brings me to another problem," Kydar sighed as he leaned against the rock face of the cliff wall and stared out into the distance, "The Apprentice of Whispers."

"What about her?" Rakiv asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"She's…" Kydar began and then sighed as he turned to look at Rakiv, "Objectively, she's one hell of a trooper. She's strong, she's tough, she can get things done and we would not have been able to take down the Drought without her. From a leader's standpoint she's an asset that I don't think we can do without."

"But?" Rakiv inquired.

"But she's a serious problem when it comes to team synergy," Kydar groaned, "She's just… she's a troublemaker, plain and simple really. Over the last day and a half she's managed to antagonize pretty much everyone on my team. I figured she'd be well informed, being a Whisper, but she seems to enjoy using her knowledge to poke at us. She brought up that whole business with Ani and the Tall One, and then smiled like it was all a joke."

Rakiv was silent, her teeth grinding slowly in thought. Kydar turned his gaze away from her and stared out over the valley below. The river Elon looked much smaller from this height, and far less threatening. Over the last few hours Kydar had known it as a terrifying force of nature, that was not to be trifled with. But from the Cliffside it looked like a shimmering silver ribbon that coursed through the golden and red sands of the Kournan desert. The scribe's musings were interrupted when Rakiv spoke up again.

"Suggestions, First Officer?" she asked.

"What… really?" Kydar blinked.

In response Rakiv only folded her arms and stared at him expectantly, before Kydar chuckled and gave a slow nod.

"Honestly?" he said, "I wanna hit her in the face. I mean, Dad always told me never to strike a woman, but he didn't say anything about fireballs," the scribe laughed lightly.

Rakiv gave a slightly amused snort and shook her head, but continued to wait for his recommendation.

"But other than that… I don't know," Kydar sighed, "She's an asset. She knows _a lot_. And she seems willing to share a lot more than I thought she would. But we're gonna have to lay down the law about her little games… because whatever she did to Anorah was damn near fatal."

"What makes you think she did something to Anorah?" Rakiv asked quizzically.

"Ugh just…" Kydar sighed as he scratched his forehead, "Anorah was acting weird ever since I sent her and the Apprentice on a mission while we were storming the Waterworks. And then when we were trying to fix her throat, while she was screaming scripture the Apprentice snuck up out of nowhere and started quoting the passage at the same time… like she was mocking her… mocking us. I don't have any real reason or evidence… but my gut just tells me that she did or said something… something that really made Anorah's blood boil."

Rakiv nodded slowly in consideration as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. Kydar fell silent as well, staring out at the valley again until the guildmistress addressed him once more.

"Alright," she said, "Let me deal with the Apprentice. I've worked with Whispers before, and the Master did put her under my command. As for the others… we'll discuss this at the meeting. We got some info during our mission that means we need to speed up our plans. My intention is to take a representative team into Vabbi, hopefully of no more than ten people. I'd go smaller, but if the Princes are gonna take us seriously we need to show we have a lot of talent and numbers to spare."

"Agreed," Kydar nodded.

"However we need to leave enough of the command staff here that the guild can keep running smoothly," Rakiv said, and gave a sigh, "And I need to leave a commander here who can stay in charge while we're gone."

"Can't Kormir do that?" Kydar asked curiously, "She's commanded most of us before."

"Kormir is… no longer Spearmarshal," Rakiv mumbled lightly, "And doesn't want to be in charge. So that means I have to figure out who else can do the job."

"Well we can figure that out at the meeting too," Kydar nodded, "I… don't suppose there's anything I should know?"

"No," Rakiv shook her head automatically, "Our team did fine, and we got in and got out pretty easily. Everything else is just logistics we can talk about at the meeting."

"Good," Kydar nodded and chuckled lightly, "At least one of us had a good day yesterday," he laughed, before wincing and grabbing at his ribs in pain.

Rakiv began to chuckle as well, but the sound died on her lips as she watched him double over. Frowning she stepped forward and lifted aside his vest to lay eyes on the large bandage that spanned his ribcage. Violet eyes turned up to his hazels and the scribe gave a wry smile.

"Just a scratch, don't worry I'll be ready to go tomorrow," he chuckled.

"It needs rebinding," Rakiv replied, "Pull the bandages tighter so you can move without it hurting."

"Will do as soon as I get back to my tent," he assured her.

Rakiv was silent for a moment as she looked him over again, taking in every cut, bandage and laceration across the elementalist's dark skinned form. The ranger reached forward, her pale fingertips tracing a long scratch that ran across the scribe's abdomen. Something about each mark caused a pang of guilt in her chest, as well as something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. A moment later the emotion registered, and she knew it to be gratitude.

"Thank you Kydar," she finally murmured.

"Huh?" he blinked, "For what?"

"For… everything," she chuckled lightly, "For helping me run this guild, for pushing me when I wanted to quit, for believing in me when I didn't…"

She paused as she let go of his vest and lifted her fingers away from his chest. The huntress stepped back and gave a small chuckle as she brushed crimson bangs from her face.

"For fighting a demon so that I could go rescue Kormir," she said with a shake of her head, "I don't know how you did it. To tell you the truth, that was crazy…" she paused and then poked a finger hard in his chest, "And you better not ever do something like that again!" she warned.

"Ah!" the scribe laughed, and winced lightly, "That's still tender! And yeah, yeah I get it, no more gambling with my life."

"Damn right," she snorted as she turned away from him to stare out at the Elon river valley.

As the sun sank in the west over the sea the Elon itself light up, turning from a band of silver to a stream of reflective gold that wound through the land out to the ocean. The cliffs were sprayed with light as twisted and tangled brilliance danced across the red sandstone.

"Just… thanks," she said, as the breeze caught her hair, fanning it out behind her as she stared down into the valley, "I haven't known many people who are willing to do all the stuff you do… especially after all the crap I put you through. So… thank you."

"Heh, well you're very welcome Rakiv," he said and then laughed, "Maybe you'll remember that next time you try to ditch me in another province."

"Ugh… if you weren't injured I'd elbow you in the ribs," she snorted, trying to hide her amusement, "Hard."

"Whaaat?" Kydar laughed, "That totally wasn't worthy of abuse. If anything, I think I earned myself more of that life story of yours."

"Hmph, maybe later," she responded, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The ranger stood a moment longer, watching as the sun sank into the sea before she turned away from the blazing orb and headed back down the mountain trail.

"C'mon Kydar," she said as she went, "We've got a meeting to hold."

"Following you," Kydar smiled as he fell in behind her, "Guildmistress Maelstrom."


	27. Chapter 26: Roads Less Traveled

**Ch. 26**

**Roads Less Traveled**

"Alright everyone listen up," Rakiv commanded.

A lull settled over the activity of the outpost as all eyes turned towards the center of the camp. Dusk had long since settled over Elona and had slowly given way to a moonless night. The sky was lit only by twinkling stars that poked through the dark celestial vault, causing the humans below to create their own means of illumination. The fire pit at the center of camp had been kindled into a great bonfire that crackled, snapped and roared as it spewed flame and embers to the sky. Before this fire stood Rakiv Maelstrom, for once dressed down in a simple green tunic and light brown trousers. Her unshod feet paced over the hard packed sand as she strode to a large stump near the fire and hopped upon it to gain greater height. From her new vantage she surveyed the small crowd, a gathering of her officers and soldiers who had braced prisons, rivers, armies and demons to be here. The men and women of the guild sat on logs or leaned against rocks and trees as they looked up at their leader and eagerly awaited her debriefing.

"So a lot has happened in the last twenty-four hours," Rakiv began as she placed her hands on her hips, "But let me first begin by saying… it is _so_ good to see you all here."

The sentiment was met with several chuckles and general statements of affirmation as the guild took a moment to congratulate themselves for all they had accomplished.

"We have faced hell and high water in just the last day, but we have pulled through and here we are, ready to move on," Rakiv smiled at her assembled officers, "So, for the first time in roughly thirty-six hours… as Guildmistress of Dormant Vengance, I call this officer's meeting to order."

"Here here!" Dunkoro called as he raised his water skin.

"Three cheers for the guildmistress!" Koss shouted.

"Arra! Arra! Arra!" the assembly called in answer.

"Hooray!" Suwash the Pirate shouted gleefully as well.

"Pipe down," Margrid reprimanded, thumping the young corsair over the head, "Yew ain' part of their crew now are ya?"

"It's quite alright Margrid," Rakiv laughed from her perch before extending a hand, "In fact, I'd also like to say that the guild extends her deepest thanks and gratitude to the allies who have helped her so far. So let's hear it for our corsair allies, the Red-Wing Pirates!"

The guild officers offered their applause and cheers to the pirates who grinned and bowed and waved as they basked in the adulation.

"If'n yer really grateful, how's about tossin' a little more coin our way?" Margrid responded with a chuckle.

General laughter rose from the group and Rakiv only chuckled as she waved off Margrid's comment. The guildmistress turned her attention to a collection of young woman wearing blue scarves, accompanied by a hunched over old woman leaning on a gnarled cane.

"And of course a round of applause for our djinni allies, without whom the Elon would be stagnant and still," Rakiv clapped lightly.

More hoots and cheers rose from the guild as Dehja stepped forward and took a graceful bow, whilst the djinni women behind her gave light curtsies. For her part, Yartu snorted lightly but waved a hand of acceptance in a show of rare good will.

"And last but most certainly not least…" Rakiv paused as she turned to peer through the crowd for a single elusive figure, "Ah, there you are. Can I get a cheer for the Order of Whispers? C'mon Disciple, you too Apprentice, take a bow."

The red cloaked man blinked lightly from where he leaned in the shadow of a hut, and then gave a small short chuckle. The huntress' eyes were sharp and from time to time even he could not escape her notice entirely. Striding out of the shadows the Disciple of Whispers clasped his hands and tipped his head as the guild cheered. For her part the Apprentice of Whispers rose from where she sat on a log and gave a small smile to those around her, nodding lightly before she sat down once more.

"Alright, that said we've got a lot of work to do gang," Rakiv said, "A lot has changed in just the last day and we've got intel that we need to act on, fast. So I'll start with the big update, then Kydar you can brief us on your ordeal with the Drought and then Disciple, would you be willing to tell us how we'll proceed tomorrow?"

The hodded man gave a nod of acceptance and Rakiv nodded in return as she once again returned her attention to the guild.

"Excellent," she said, "So here's how it is. Nerashi and the rest of our intel department have been noticing heavy troop concentrations at Jahai for over a month now. Thanks to the keen hearing of our corsair friends, we now know why that is. Varesh is turning her focus eastward, and is planning to launch a full scale invasion of Vabbi."

"Wait… really?" Anicara piped up in surprise.

"I thought most of her forces were in the gulf, fighting the Istani navy?" Melonni spoke up with mild confusion, "How on earth will she have the manpower for a full scale invasion of the Princes' provinces?"

"We don't know," Rakiv admitted, "But I suspect she means to use demons to do it. While we were in Gandara we had an encounter with a loose demon, and it sounds like Varesh has been summoning more of the things. And even with the Drought dead, don't forget that the Blasphemy and the Hunger are still under Varesh's command."

A grim silence settled over the crowd as many of the guildsmen glanced from one to another at this unsettling news.

"Well then I sincerely hope you have another means of slaying demons, guildmistress," the smooth silken voice of the Apprentice of Whispers spoke up.

"Why's that?" Rakiv questioned as she squninted out at the mocha skinned woman.

"I'm afraid I've somewhat exhausted my demon breaking abilities," the Apprentice said with a small, sad smile, "I would go into it, but it would require a long explaination that I'm sure would distract from the purpose of this meeting. That and I can feel the Disciple staring daggers at me, so I shall simply say that I will no longer be able to aid you in the same capacity against another one of these great demons."

"Great…" Rakiv sighed, "Kydar make a note would you? We need to get in touch with the Master of Whispers and see what else he's got, _before_ we have to fight another one of these things."

"Got it," the scribe answered as he scribbled in his notebook.

"Alright, so that's where things stand," Rakiv said, "As far as I can see, our mission to Vabbi has changed a little. We were going there to ask for help. Now we need to get there in time to warn them about the invasion. They're no use to us if they're overrun by Varesh before they can pull their armies together."

Several nods of agreement were given around the circle and Rakiv surveyed the faces of her men. Already she could see a sort of weariness settling into their eyes. It seemed as though every time they were to gain some asset or achieve an upperhand, something got in the way that forced them to fight for their advantage. But beneath the weariness she could also see a deep seated determination as the men and women began to focus on the task before them. With a wave of her hand Rakiv gestured to the guild's resident scribe and hopped down from her stump.

"Now I'll hand it over to Kydar," Rakiv said, "As you all know, his team fought and killed one of these demons and I think the rest of us could benefit from hearing how that was done. So, Kydar?"

The scribe gave a nod as he flipped through his notebook and made his way to the middle of the fire circle. He paused at the stump and contemplated stepping up on it, before deciding he was tall enough as it was and turned away from the makeshift pedastle to face the group.

"Can everyone hear me okay?" he called, "Alright so… first thing to know about these demons. They are strong. Really, _really_ strong. When we were making our approach to the Waterworks, the Drought was able to affect us from _miles _away. I don't know how many of you have heard, but… that thing managed to stop the river. Not freeze it, not dam it, _stop_ it. The water just ceased to flow. We couldn't even drink while we were heading into the Waterworks because all water in the area was too unmoving to be drinkable."

Someone gave a low whistle and some murmurs passed through the crowd as they contemplated the kind of power necessary to stop the flow of a river that coursed through half the continent.

"Second thing, these guys can get in your head," Kydar said, "When we were heading for the Drought, it did some kind of… psychic attack on us. It hurt, a lot, and I've been trained to block out stuff like that. It spoke directly into our minds and tried to force us to go back. I can't say what the other demons can do, but I think it's safe to assume that since we're fighting the servants of a mad god, expect to have to deal with a little madness along the way."

"How do we fight something that can take over our minds?" Koss spoke up curiously.

"Well it didn't take over our minds," the scribe clarified, "But it sure as hell stopped us in our tracks. Admittedly, that kind of thing will be hard to fight. Best I can tell you is to push through with sheer willpower. Right now I'm going through all the literature I have on me, trying to develop some kind of mesmeric countermeasure that I can use to help you guys. No luck so far but, I'm gonna keep trying."

"Mmm… well so long as I can still hit it with my sword and watch it bleed, I think we can take it," Koss replied with a slow nod.

"That's… another thing," Kydar spoke up, "These things… they're all but unstoppable. We found that with well coordinated strikes we could hurt it but… well, everything we did just seemed to make it mad. It wasn't until the Apprentice did her… light beam thing, that the Drought was weak enough for us to really break it. Even then it didn't go down right away, and did this self-destruct kind of thing. So remember, even if we _do_ manage to bring one of these things down, it will probably use its last breath to try and take us with it."

"Excuse me," Alendra spoke up as she raised a hand, "Can someone explain what exactly the Apprentice did to help you kill the Drought? Is it something we can sort of copy, or figure out on our own or…?"

"Uhm…" Kydar began, "Well it has something to do with something called the Lightbringer Chapter but… beyond that I don't really…"

"All will be explained," the voice of the Disciple broke in, "Soon."

"Well in that case," Kydar responded to the hooded man, "You wanna come up here and explain how we get to Vabbi from here? We kept up our end of the bargin. Demon's dead. What do we do next?"

"Never fear, First Officer," the Disciple said as he made his way forward through the crowd, "The Order is true to its word. You did indeed slay the demon, now we will see to it that you make it through to Vabbi."

Kydar gave a nod and stepped away from the bonfire as the Disciple strode up to the tree stump. The red hooded man surveyed the guild and its allies for a moment before finally drawing back his hood and unclasping his face mask. A few eyebrows raised as they finally beheld the Disciple's face, and were surprised to find that he was a rather handsome young man. His dark features were accented by the small scar that marked his right cheek, and the single ornate earring that hung from his right earlobe. Thick dark curls adorned his head and slate grey eyes stared out from behind long dark lashes.

"Hello mister Disciple…" Alendra muttered to Anicara, who gave a little giggle but nodded in agreement.

"To reach Vabbi," the Disciple began, "You will travel through the roots of the Bahnakor mountains, into depths that very few dare to tread. There is but a single safe path that runs through the cavern deeps, and only a handful of smugglers and Whispers know the way. Be warned that deviating from this path for any reason may well lead to your doom. In addition to the dark things that lurk in the underground caves, the Elon itself courses through the mountain's roots, flowing through passages and tunnels both above and below you. It is all too easy to misstep and find yourself swept away into the darkness and make no mistake, here the Elon keeps what it takes."

All eyes were no focused forward in rapt attention as the Disciple explained their next move to the assembled guildsmen.

"In the morning you are all to assemble at the northeastern end of the camp," the Disciple continued, "Where you will find the entrance to Bahdok Caverns. Once inside you will meet our agents who will guide you through the caves and out onto the other side of the mountains. The path leads to an exit near the temple estate known as the Wehhan Terraces. Once there you will be in Vabbi, and beyond the reach of the Kournan army. From the Terraces I advise you make your way west, across the Elon and seek out the Chantry of Secrets."

"Huh, so the Chantry really does exist eh?" Kydar commented.

"If the Order exists," Disciple reasoned, "Then so must our headquarters. Much like our own existence, we have done much to hide the location of the Chantry of Secrets and only a Whisper will be able to find it. Our agents will guide you to the Chantry and there you may request an audience with the Master. He will be able to aid you in your bid to appeal to the Merchant Princes."

The group was silent as they took in his words and ran over the instructions the Disciple had given them. For once it seemed that the path before them would be easy, at least for a time. As the Disciple stepped away from the fire, Rakiv rose to her feet and hopped back on her stump.

"Alright, so we have our plan of action," the guildmistress called out, "Now comes the part we have to decide right here and now. We can't all go to Vabbi. The resistance has to keep running here in Kourna, and the resistance needs the guild. I can't take my entire command staff into Vabbi and leave the guild crippled without leadership. So some of us are going, and some of us are staying here. So first things first, we need to decide who's going to be acting guild leader while I'm gone. Any volunteers?"

"What about Kormir?" Nerashi suggested, "She commanded the whole Sunspear Order on Istan. She'd be perfect to lead the guild."

Several murmurs of agreement were had all around and Rakiv was forced to raise her hands before the group tried to vote the former Spearmarshal into office.

"Kormir isn't in any condition…" the ranger began.

"Well she doesn't have to fight or anything," Koss put in.

"We jus' needin' someone who can make da decisions, cha?" Lonai asked, "Da Spearmarshal don' need to be on de frontlines to be doin' dat."

"Thank you, everyone," Kormir suddenly spoke up, silencing the group as she stepped into the firelight, "Truly. Your respect and confidence mean the world to me. But my days as a commander are over. I pledge to serve this guild in any way that I can, but I will not lead it. I ask that you select another to command in your Guildmistress' stead."

Curious glances were traded all around but none dared argue with Kormir's gentle dismissal. No other opinions rose from the guild an so the former Spearmarshal gave a sigh and pointed out into the crowd.

"How about Dunkoro?" Kormir asked.

Several people blinked and Koss looked up in confusion as he found that the former Spearmarshal was pointing at him.

"Uhm begging your pardon Spear... er, Kormir," the warrior chuckled lightly, "Dunkoro's over there."

"Over where?" Kormir asked as she tilted her head.

With a small sigh Rakiv hopped down from her stump and maneuvered the former Spearmarshal until her finger was directed towards the middle aged general.

"Ah, thank you," Kormir smiled, "Yes, what of Dunkoro? He has led many a mission and operation for me and has always been among my most reliable commanding officers. From what I understand, you have also been an instrumental administrator for the guild, is that not correct general?"

"Well… yes," Dunkoro replied slowly, "But ma'am, I believed that I would go to Vabbi with the guildmistress. She will need someone who can speak with authority on the tactics and strength of our guild, will she not?"

"Then send Alendra with her," Kormir answered, "She was a tactician in my command. Have you served Rakiv in the same capacity Alendra?"

"From time to time… yes," the girl replied as she fidgeted nervously, "But I don't know if I can negotiate with princes…"

"You'll do fine, I'm certain," Kormir smiled and then gave a small shrug, "I merely suggest it because it seems that Dunkoro would be the man most capable of commanding the guild whilst Rakiv is away. But the decision is not mine. Please, deliberate as you wish."

"No I think it's a good idea," Rakiv broke in as she rubbed her chin, "Dunk you've got a lot more experience than anyone here, me included. You know this guild inside and out, from our day to day functions to our most top secret ops. I can't think of anyone here better for the job."

"If you wish me to lead the guild in your stead, guildmistress," Dunkoro answered graciously, "Then I will not refuse. I had hoped to journey with you into Vabbi, but if I can better serve our cause here, then so be it."

"Well let's put it to a vote," Rakiv said, "All in favor of Dunkoro as acting guildmaster, raise your hands."

The vote was unanimous, and every guildsman and woman raised their hands over their heads.

"Well then as Guildmistress of Dormant Vengeance, I hereby declare General Dunkoro to be Acting Guildmaster in my absence," Rakiv said with a small smile, "Congratulations general."

"Thank you guildmistress," Dunkoro said as he rose to his feet, saluted and then bowed, "I will serve faithfully and with all the wisdom that I have to offer."

"Glad to hear it," Rakiv nodded, "But now the question remains, how many of you are coming with me to Vabbi? I'm capping our party at ten people. We need enough people to show the Princes that we're not just some ragtag group of rebels, but a strong enough force to bring seasoned representatives into their courts. But we still need to be compact enough that we can move through Vabbi quickly, and make it there in time to warn the Princes about the invasion. Now, before _everyone_ volunteers, allow me to remind some of you that you are far too injured to make this journey, and you would better serve the guild if you stayed here, recuperated and rejoined the fight here in Kourna. And yes, I'm looking at _you_ Zaishen."

General laughter rose from the group as head sturned to the three adepts who sat near each other, all of them rather heavily bandaged. Sousuke raised one arm that had been wrapped in a cast and shook his bandaged limb in protest.

"I can still fight guildmistress!" the young elementalist cried, "I don't need my fingers free to cast my spells! Well… not all of them anyway."

"I too protest guildmistress," Jin replied, "The Zaishen are as much a part of this fight as the Sunspears and the Guild. At least one of us must go with you to represent our order before the Merchant Princes."

"How about this, I'll _consider_ it and see how you look in the morning," Rakiv answered, "In the mean time, what about the rest of you?"

"I'm going," Kydar spoke up immediately, "I've got the records of our exploits. Plus I'm a Vabbian native, so you'll probably need me up there."

"Me too," Tahlkora put in, "I'm also Vabbian, and it'll be good to have those of us who know the area and how to get around."

"Alright, my two Vabbians get to go," Rakiv acknowledged, "Who else? Alendra you're in right? I'll need my tactician when we talk to the princes."

"Uhm… well… sure," the paragon smiled a little bit nervously, before she took a breath and gave a firm nod, "I mean, yes guildmistress. I'll go with you."

"Good," the ranger nodded, "Who else?"

"I sure as hell am goin' wiv ya," Margrid called out as she stepped away from her crew, "Them Princes have got my Diadem and I plan to be getting' that back one way or another."

"Margrid… you _do_ know it's not actually your Diadem, right?" Rakiv queried as she peered at the corsair, "I can't bring you along if you're gonna cause trouble."

"Look, we're headin' up ta give 'em a warnin' afore Varesh crashes down on'em," Margrid answered, "Don't worry red, I ain' gonna start nothin'. I just plan to be there when the Princes get to feelin' grateful that we saved 'em from bein' conquered."

"Uh huh…" Rakiv replied skeptically.

"Plus me n' me ship are yer seapower!" Margrid quickly added, "Wiv us, yer a land _and_ naval power. An' surely yer gonna want yer Commandant present when ya talk to the Princes yeah?" the corsair woman grinned.

"Hah!" Kydar laughed and then gave a mock gasp, "Oh whoops, did I laugh out loud?"

The pirate chucked a pebble at the scribe who ducked the projectile and thumbed his nose at the pirate woman. Rakiv only sighed and ran a hand through her hair before giving a slow nod.

"Very well," Rakiv said, "Just promise to keep your fingers out of purses and your nose out of vaults… unless I say you can do otherwise."

"Cross me 'eart guildmistress," Margrid answered with a nod as she folded her arms and returned to her spot against a tree.

"Alright well that makes five of us," Rakiv nodded, "Five more?"

"I'll go!" a few more voices suddenly spoke up in unison.

"Whoa, one at a time," Rakiv chuckled, "I heard like three people there."

"I'll go," Melonni said as she rose to her feet, "After having seen the Elon suffer so much, I would like the chance to travel with you to its source, in the Mirror of Lyss. I can also be useful to you in a diplomatic sense, as I am well known and documented by the Kournan Tribunal. I can attest to the many evils Varesh has wrought in the last few years and lend weight to your tale."

"Alright, you're in Mel," Rakiv agreed, "Next?"

"That's me," Koss spoke up, "I'm goin' with you."

"I'm going to need a good reason commander," Rakiv answered as she folded her arms over her chest, "Why bring you?"

"Cause you'll need a good sword at your side guildmistress!" Koss answered, "No offense to Mel here, but so far it seems to me that your party's lacking a good scrapper, and that's me."

"I need a _better_ reason, commander," Rakiv sighed as she drummed her fingers against her bicep.

"Alright alright uh… oh!" Koss brightened and smiled broadly, "My dad is your money man! I'll go with you as a representative of your funding! I'm a Dejarin, I'm pretty sure dad's done business with the Princes before. I'll show the princes that the Dejarins believe in you enough to fund you."

Rakiv arched an eyebrow at the warrior, who only nodded and winked at her with his good eye. From where he sat, Kydar chuckled and shrugged.

"He makes a good point," the scribe commented, "The Princes will respect proof that you're a good investment."

"Fine, Koss you're in too," Rakiv agreed, "Who was my other person?"

"Me," Anicara said softly, before she cleared her throat and spoke up, "I'll go."

"Convince me," Rakiv replied.

The blue eyed young woman paused as she contemplated her reason. For a moment she was silent as she glanced down at Alendra, who only stared back attentively. She then lifted her gaze and turned to Kydar, who only gave her a small reassuring smile and a supportive nod. Finally the hydromancer turned her attention back to Rakiv and rose to her feet.

"Because I want to help?" Anicara said slowly, searching for some way to convince the guildmistress she would be an asset in this particular venture, "Because I uhm… uh…"

"Cause I need an extra pair of hands to keep notes," Kydar suddenly put in, "If I'm going to be guiding you around all over the place Raki, I'm not gonna be able to keep good track of everything that's going on. Ani can help me with writing up the story as we go. I'd hate to miss something because I was multitasking you know."

Rakiv stared at both elementalists skeptically and twisted her mouth. Finally she gave a small sigh and nodded.

"Fine, but only because we're still short two people anyway," Rakiv agreed, "But I expect to have a look at these reports you'll be writing for him Ani."

"Yes guildmistress," Anicara nodded and saluted quickly.

"Alright, now is there anyone else who wants to go?" Rakiv asked, and then sighed and shook her head as several hands raised, "Anyone _besides_ the Zaishen, I already told you guys I'd think about it."

Several hands lowered and a few chuckles rolled through the crowd. As Ani took her seat again she turned to Kydar and offered him a smile.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"Heh, we'll see how thankful you are when I have you making copies of all my reports," he smirked at her, "You're about to see what it really means to be a scribe's apprentice Ani. Hope you don't get writer's cramp."

The girl balked a little as her mentor chuckled and she began to instinctively wiggle her fingers. She could write well enough but the twinkle in her mentor's eye made her wonder what she'd gotten herself into.

"If it please you, guildmistress," the Apprentice of Whispers spoke up, "I should like to accompany you through the caves."

"Yeah… I don't know about that…" Rakiv hesitated.

"I need to return to the Chantry," the Apprentice answered, "With the Drought dead I think my service to you may have expired and the Master will become suspicious if I do not return to him. He and I have a few trust issues you see. I can, of course, make the trip alone if I must. But it is always better to travel in the company of friends, is it not?"

There was absolute silence as no one answered the woman's question. Koss coughed a little awkwardly as crickets chirped in the night.

"Well at the very least," the Apprentice sighed, "I too know the secret paths of the Whispers. Surely what I know will be useful along the way to the Chantry. Your First Officer certainly availed himself of my knowledge."

Rakiv turned her gaze to Kydar who shook his head and mouthed a firm no. The Apprentice frowned lightly and turned to look at Kydar as well, who immediately changed his expression and offered her a thumbs-up with an obviously fake smile. Alendra snickered lightly and Melonni stifled a bit of laughter with a cough as the guildmistress shook her head and sighed once more.

"Let's talk after this meeting is over Apprentice," Rakiv replied, "Kydar's worked with you but I haven't. So see me when we're done here."

"Of course guildmistress," the Apprentice answered as she tipped her head respectfully.

"Alright, now unless I have any other volunteers…" Rakiv began before giving a groan, "For the last time, _besides the Zaishen_!" she cried out in exasperation as the three adepts raised their hands again.

The group laughed as the adepts lowered their arms for the third time that night, all save for Sousuke whose sling became tangled and prevented him from fully lowering his arm. Jin moved to help him as Rakiv gave the adepts a reproachful glare before continuing.

"Anyway, the rest of you are to fall in under Acting Guildmaster Dunkoro's command," Rakiv said, "I know a lot has changed in the last few weeks, but I have every confidence that you guys can keep this guild running. Do for Dunkoro as you did for me, and keep fighting this fight. We'll be back, soon, and with a whole lot of reinforcements."

"We will not fail you, guildmistress," Rojis called out.

"We will hold the line, guildmistress," Nerashi answered, "For as long as we have to, we will hold the line."

"Good," Rakiv replied with nod as she unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips, "Then we will see you soon, hopefully in no more than a month…"

The ranger paused as she stared out at her assembled guildsmen and their allies, all of whom were staring at her with an almost expectant look on their faces. Rakiv tapped her bare foot for a moment before she hopped down off her stump and cleared her throat as she strode towards her subordinates and comrades. She spared a quick glance towards her sister, and though there was no way Kormir could have known that Rakiv had looked upon her, the former Spearmarshal smiled and gave a small nod.

"Alright, listen up," Rakiv said as she stepped over a log and began to pace amongst her guildsmen, "Before us all lies a long road. We've fought hard here and we've done good work, but we're going to have to step up our game. We've said it before, we can't do this alone. The Sunspears were not enough, the Guild will not be enough either. And though we have made friends and found allies in the most unlikely places, we go now because it's time to call in the cavalry. Varesh has to be stopped, and we are the ones to stop her. We've led this charge, but it's time we got the rest of Elona up off their asses and into this fight."

The ranger stopped as she stood before a tall sequoia tree that swayed back and forth in the cool night breezes. Its branches rustled softly and amongst its boughs Rakiv spied a perfect perch from whence to deliver her charge to the guild. With a quick hop the huntress sprang to the lowest branch and hauled herself up single-handed, before quickly bounding into the higher boughs. Her hand caught a sturdy limb and her feet found a hold against a wide branch from which she stared down at her guild. All eyes turned upwards as the huntress' hair billowed in the wind behind her, the long crimson strands flicking and fluttering like the bonfire below.

"We have fought this war for months now," Rakiv shouted from her perch, "We have struggled and sweat and bleed and sacrificed. We have dwelt beneath burning sands and conquered mighty fortresses in our bid to return peace and freedom to this land. Yesterday we stormed the greatest of all Varesh fortresses and claimed victory where once we only knew defeat! Yesterday we stood before a mighty demon and struck him _down_! Yesterday we proved, beyond shadow of doubt, that we are not mere brigands or terorrists or freedom fighters. We are a force to be reckoned with, an army to be feared! We are the strong right hand of justice, wielding the swift sharp sword of vengeance! And we will not stop, we will not give up until all men and women in Elona may once more breathe free!"

Below here there was a rustle of cloth and a clatter of armor as men and women rose to their feet, staring up at the guildmistress as she swayed in the wind. A great timber in the bonfire snapped and broke, sending up a chuff of glowing embers that spiraled into the wind and spun dramatically around the firey haired ranger. Rakiv's violet eyes fairly glowed in the firelight as she curled her fingers into a fist and raised her arm high.

"And so now we go to the east!" Rakiv called, "To the far flung halls of the Princes of Vabbi! We go to take a stand against tyranny and mysticism, against cruelty and heresy! We go to secure the freedom of our people, and to unite this continent against the evil that seeks to consume it! To those of you we leave behind, I bid you stand strong! Watch over these people, save them from the horrors that beset them, make safe these lands. And whilst you fight, look to the east my friends. For when the night seems blackest we will return on the wings of the dawn, bringing with us the might of a continent united! Know that our thoughts are with you, as we know that yours are with us. And no matter where you are or what you face… always remember!"

Rakiv knew she had no need to finish her closing statement, as the guild raised their fists to the moonless sky in cheerful exuberance. As the shout went up Rakiv couldn't help but smile, as the cries of her comrades lifted to the heavens.

"You never… fight… alone!" the guild shouted as they erupted into powerful and defiant cheers that rang out into the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The wee hours of the morning found Rakiv standing ready at the eastern end of the camp, near a crudely constructed iron gate that barred the yawning mouth of the Bahdok Caverns. A grizzled old smuggler stood guard near the gate, holding a heavily notched scimitar in his hand and staring through the bars of the gate. Rakiv couldn't help but feel a touch unsettled by the man's focus. It were as though the smuggler were expecting something to spring from the dark cave depths at any moment, the very depths into which Rakiv and her crew were about to delve. With a sigh the ranger turned her attention away from the guard and down to her companion who lay dozing at her feet. Butter had been strangely quiet over the last day, generally keeping to himself when he could. The ranger had made some attempt to discover the source of her partner's mood, but the crocodile had offered only small snorts in reply. A small chuckle came from Rakiv's lips as she knelt down to brush a hand over the reptile's spines, causing Butter to open one eye and stare curiously up at his mistress. Neither ranger nor animal spoke, but Butter finally responded with a thump of his tail as he closed his eye and returned to his doze. The ranger gave a small smile and then shook her head as she rose to her feet.

For the umpteenth time that morning she checked her gear again, ensuring that everything was in its place. Her quiver was full, her bow strung and well greased, and the newest addition to her arsenal was in its place. The archeress had replaced her second quiver with her newly acquired charrslayer scythe, the beastly looking weapon she had retrieved from Varesh's vault. The weapon would have been highly unwieldy to carry had Rakiv not discovered that the bladed head could be folded so that it lay parallel to the haft. In its folded state the weapon fit snugly into a back-mounted leather holster, an item that had also been stolen from the vault. In terms of practicality, the ranger was unsure that carrying the scythe was a good decision. But her sentimental attachment to it bid her to bring it. Besides, she had reasoned, she was being forced into melee fights more and more often and it never hurt to have a second weapon to rely on. The guildmistress' thoughts were suddenly broken however, when a soft crunch of sand pricked her ears and her attention was drawn to an approaching figure.

"Guildmistress?" a silken smooth voice spoke, "I believe we need to talk."

Rakiv half turned her head to glance at the boots of the Apprentice of Whispers, who had very nearly managed to sneak up on the ranger. The huntress did not rise and gave only a small nod of agreement.

"Didn't see you after the meeting last night," Rakiv answered.

"Apologies guildmistress," the Apprentice responded, "But I did not want to dampen the revelries of yesterday evening. What exactly did you want to discuss?"

Rakiv rose to her feet and turned to face the woman. The necromancer was a good deal taller than the ranger, but the guildmistress was entirely unphased by the height difference. The Apprentice found herself staring into a pair of hardened violet eyes that studied her with disapproving scrutiny. Rakiv set her jaw and clicked her tongue for a moment before she leaned back in her stance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll be blunt," Rakiv said, "I've heard some reports that you aren't meshing well with my team. And that's a pity, cause I trust my team and I'm inclined to trust their opinions as well."

"Guildmistress I assure you…" the Apprentice began.

"Let me finish," Rakiv said firmly, "Now I've worked with Whispers before. And I know enough about them to know that your kind are always hiding some sort of deadly secret. Now I don't know exactly who or what you are, but if you understand nothing else, then understand this."

The ranger stepped up to the woman, her brow furrowing as she stared hard at the taller female. The Apprentice arched a thin brow over pale eyes as she returned the guildmistress' unblinking stare.

"Mess with my people, and I will not _hesitate_ to put you down," she said, "Your Master is screwing with us enough already, and I do not need you to be an extra headache. We will take you as far as the Chantry, but remember that you are under _my_ command the entire way. You will do as I tell you, walk when I tell you, strike where I tell you… hell, you will _breathe_ when I tell you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, guildmistress," the Apprentice answered easily, "And I will say that it is fortunate then, for us both, that I've no need to breathe. But I do have one question, guildmistress."

"Spit it out," Rakiv demanded.

"I must admit, I find your little guild rather interesting," she said, "And though I can see you've no high opinion of me, I rather wonder if you would to greatly opposed to allowing me to keep your company after we've reached the Chantry."

"And why the hell would you… no, let me rephrase," Rakiv shook her head, "Why the hell would _I_ want to let you do that?"

"Because, to be perfectly honest guildmistress," the Apprentice chuckled lightly, "I rather despise this Order of Whispers. On the whole I find them to be spineless shadowlings who would rather hide behind those who are truly strong rather than do anything themselves. Your guild, however, is another matter entirely. I cannot say whether or not I would be allowed to join you, but I should like to know if you would reject my candidacy were it available to you."

"You didn't answer my question," Rakiv snapped.

"Ah, you are correct," the Apprentice smiled a little apologetically, "_You_ would want me because I know everything that the Whispers know, and much more besides. Believe it or not my knowledge vastly exceeds that of the Master of Whispers, though he would be loathe to admit it. Unfortunately, present circumstances prevent me from demonstrating the full extent of my knowledge, but I will say that there are at least two of those in your company who would find my knowledge _personally_ illuminating."

Rakiv chewed her lip thoughtfully as she took a slow step back to consider the Apprentice's offer. Seeing that the guildmistress was unconvinced, the Apprentice quickly went on.

"I understand that your information network is down, yes?" the tall woman asked, "Well I cannot be your eyes and ears, but I certainly know a thing or two about ancient powers and forces. I know all about the demons that Varesh seeks to summon, I know the kinds of powers she is likely to wield and even a few means by which to counter act them. I know a great deal of that which is forbidden and secret, and I am all but certain that you will need my knowledge in the very near future."

"Alright, alright," Rakiv sighed and waved a hand, "Look I'm not promising anything. I'm not even saying I _want_ you along. So how about we get to the Chantry and see how I feel then. You prove you can be a team player and an asset to us, and I might have reason to… reevaluate you."

"Your wisdom is inarguable guildmistress," the necromancer responded with a light curtsey, "I shall go and wait for the rest of the party to arrive that we may depart. At the moment however, I think you have another appointment."

Rakiv blinked and turned her head towards the sound of approaching sandals. The hooded figure of Adept Anorah Basilisk approached, standing tall and making resolute strides across the hardpacked sand. She came to a stop and paused to glance at the Apprentice, who gave a bow to both of the other woman and then quickly backed away. Once the necromancer was out of earshot, Anorah returned her attention to Rakiv and clapped a fist to her chest in salute.

"Ahai, guildmistress," the dervish spoke in her usual rich, deep tones.

"At ease Anorah," Rakiv replied, "What can I do for you?"

"Guildmistress you promised to consider bringing a Zaishen with you to the courts of the merchant princes," Anorah spoke plainly, "I am therefore requesting to join your party."

"Anorah… didn't you try to kill yourself yesterday?" Rakiv asked with an arched eyebrow, "I'm going to be straight with you. I don't think your any shape, either physically or mentally, to make this kind of trip."

"Permission to speak freely, guildmistress?" Anorah requested stiffly.

"You've always had it Anorah," Rakiv said as she unfolded her arms, "Let's talk."

"Rakiv…" the dervish said as she looked down at the ranger, "I have mentioned before… that I am a sinner."

"Aren't we all?" Rakiv chuckled.

"Some more than others," Anorah said, "And I am among those some. I… would explain it to you… but it is a complicated tale and I am still attempting to prepare it for the telling. I have done… terrible things in my life, and I live now in an attempt to atone for my past sins. But some sins mark us forever, they scar our very being and no matter how hard we try they will always be a part of us. The only thing we can do against such inner demons is fight it, control it, and choose to be something else. I hope you would agree guildmistress."

Rakiv nodded slowly as she stared up at the other woman. The ranger knew the feeling far more intimately than the dervish was likely to know, and it was a sentiment she absolutely empathized with.

"I do, Anorah," the huntress replied.

"Then allow me to say that only two days ago I committed a sin," Anorah said, "One that I have vowed again and again never to repeat. For those of us sworn to Balthazar, the act of letting our own blood is recompense to the War God. Sacrifice that we might find some measure of forgiveness. In my horror over my actions… I allowed myself to be overcome and acted rashly. However I know that to take my own life would not serve my god's purpose, and that only by continuing to fight righteously can I ever hope to achieve absolution."

Rakiv did not respond though her jaw tightened as she listened. It did not sit well with her that the gods could demand such pain as payment for transgressions. But the ranger knew all too well the sort of retribution the gods leveled against those who sinned against them. As the dervish contined Rakiv refocused on the Zaishen as she stared carefully at Anorah's deep golden eyes as she attempted to judge her state of mind.

"I ask that you let me go with you guildmistress," Anorah said, "I lost control, but I will do all that is in my power not to let it happen again. I choose to fight for this cause, and I choose not to become the evil within me. I beg you, let me fight with you and represent the Zaishen in the courts of Vabbi."

Rakiv was silent for a moment longer as she considered the dervish's words, before giving a small chuckle and a shake of her head.

"You know, that's the most words I've ever heard you speak at once," the ranger chuckled.

"I am not a woman of many words, guildmistress," Anorah admitted, "Were I to use them frivolously, I would be unable to properly express myself when I need to."

"So I see," Rakiv chuckled lightly before she gave a slow nod, "Look… I understand what you're saying, I really do. But what about your wound?"

Without hesitation Anorah pushed back her hood, flung her long chocolate locks over one shoulder and bared her neck to Rakiv. What had been a large, bleeding gash only the day before was now only a small dark mark on her bronze skin.

"I heal quickly guildmistress," the dervish answered, "It is a blessing… derived from a curse."

"You and me both…" Rakiv muttered as she inspected the mark, "Mmm… very well. But only because neither Jin or Sousuke can take your place and I'm short a man anyway."

"Thank you guildmistress," Anorah said as she bowed low before the ranger, "I will not fail you."

"You haven't so far," Rakiv chuckled and shrugged, "No reason to start now right?"

"Indeed," Anorah replied, "Now I must go and retrieve my things. Again, thank you… Rakiv."

"Back here in a half-hour Adept," Rakiv ordered lightly, "We're moving out as soon as the sun peeks over those mountains."

"Yes, guildmistress!" Anorah saluted quickly before she turned and strode away.

Rakiv watched the woman go as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. She had always known there was something not quite right about the dervish, but the Zaishen adept had generally kept the nature of her oddity to herself. Still, the ranger knew well what it was like to struggle with inner forces that threatened to consume her will. The beast within her had been all but silent these last couple of days, a welcome reprieve from her usual struggle with her own nature. The ranger's reverie was broken as the sound of light chatting pricked her ears and she turned to see Kydar striding towards her with a very chatty Kormir on his arm. The blind paragon held a couple of small books in one hand while Kydar offered her another from his pack.

"I suppose I'll have to find someone with a good pair of eyes then," the woman was saying as they strode up to the crude cavern gates.

"Well yes, at first," Kydar agreed, "But that's the point of these books. By the time you get through to the second one you should be able to read them on your own."

"I didn't know you carried magic literature with you Kydar," Rakiv spoked up as the pair came to a stop.

"Oh nothing of the sort," Kydar chuckled, "Magic books are generally much, much larger. These are just some of the works of one of our most esteemed professors at the Academy, Dr. Louisa Braille."

"He says it's some kind of special writing for blind people," Kormir smiled as she turnd her head in Rakiv's direction, "Something to help me read and write again."

"Wait, really?" the ranger blinked.

"Yeah, it's relatively new but Louisa's work is pretty much a breakthrough," the scribe responded with a nod, "Remember on the caravan to Venta Cemetary, I told you that I could read with my eyes closed?" he chuckled.

"Well… yeah but I didn't think you were serious," the ranger admitted.

"See!" Kydar said as he turned back to Kormir, "She doubts me at every turn!"

"It's okay," Kormir laughed as she patted the mage's shoulder, "She's just a doubter like that."

"I am not a doubter!" Rakiv exclaimed, "But when someone tells you they can read with their eyes closed, what are you supposed to think!"

"Who can read with their eyes closed?" Alendra pipped up.

The pretty young paragon skipped up to the group, fully clad in her alabaster and gold armor with her pack slung over her shoulder and a full quiver of javelins strapped to her back. She leaned on her spear as she looked at her companions and Kormir laughed lightly.

"Kydar can," the former Spearmarshal answered.

"Course he can," Alendra answered, "He's smart like that."

"See, Alendra believes me!" Kydar pointed out.

"Ugh…" Rakiv sighed and shook her head, "Well at least it's going to help Kormir."

"I can't say I'm looking forward to having to relearn reading and writing," Kormir wrinkled her nose, "But at least I'll be a little less helpless," she added with a small chuckle.

"When you can pin a man to the stone with a javelin at well over a hundred paces," Koss chuckled as he approached, "I don't think you quite qualify as helpless."

"Lucky throw?" Kormir suggested, "To be fair, he was making quite a bit of noise."

"All I'm saying is you're still deadly at range," Koss said, "Now if you still had your afro, you'd still be deadly _and_ stylish," the warrior grinned.

"I _told_ you he'd hold that against me!" Kormir exclaimed.

Rakiv could only laugh in response as the former Spearmarshal tried to explain that the afro was no longer quite as 'hip' as it had once been. Koss, however, was unconvinced and the two debated the issue as the remaining members of Rakiv's team trickled in. Soon a small crowd had gathered at the cave gate, consisting of the representatives to Vabbi as well as the many people who came to wish them well. Margrid arrived in a bit of a flurry, as she attempted to extract herself from her tearful crewmen.

"How we ever gonna get on wiv out you cap'n!" Jerob No-Spine wailed, "We weren't no'fink wiv out you!"

"Who's ta tell us which way ta be sailin' cap'n?" Fahij the Smiles asked, for once not smiling in the least, "How we ta navigate the toides wiv out you cap'n?"

"Don' leave us ma'am!" Suwash cried out, the young pirate clinging to Margrid's arm, "Wiv out you I'm jus' a fool runaway wiv a bunch o' no account cut-purses fer company!"

"That's what you are anyway, ye weepy bilge rat!" Margrid snapped as she wrenched her arm away from him.

"Let 'er go, says I!" the drunken voice of Unlucky Simon chimed in, "We'll get 'long well 'nough wiv out 'er! I've got a good feelin' that fortune'll be smilin' on us while she's away."

For a moment the pirates were silent as they considered Unlucky Simon's words, and then burst into even greater wailing and weeping. The din grew so loud that Margrid clamped her hands over her ears and gave a glance to Shahai, who only smiled and shrugged helplessly. Finally the captain had enough and she raised her hands for silence.

"Shut _up_ yew teary eyed fish wives!" the Red-Wing captain shouted, "Now listen here n' listen good! I'm goin' to get me that crown back, an' yew lot are gonna be'ave while I'm gone. So I'm puttin' Shahai here in charge! She be me twin sister, so she'll command ye like I would! Any man what gots a problem wiv that can take an arrow to the chest right now! Do I be makin' myself clear!"

"Yes ma'am cap'n!" the pirates shouted amidst pitiful sniffles.

"Lot of barnacle bellied, sand crawlin' leaky little…" Margrid grumbled as she turned to Shahai, "Keep this lot in line sister. They ain' the best crew but they're _our_ crew. Keep 'em safe, stick wiv this here guild an' try to stay outta too much trouble."

"Don' worry sistah," Shahai smiled, "I'll keep the boats afloat. Yew go n' get that Diadem. We'll be waitin' for ya."

Margrid gave a slow nod, before catching her sister in a firm embrace. Shahai smiled as she patted the leather pads on her twin's back before releasing her and giving her a light push.

"Get goin' ya sentimental sea urchin," Shahai smiled.

"See ya soon Shahai," Margrid answered as she stepped away and hefted her pack over her shoulder as she made for Rakiv and her team.

The well wishes and good-byes carried on for several minutes as Rakiv delivered a few final orders to Dunkoro, who offered words of wisdom and encouragement in return. The Zaishen exchanged only a few words before Jin and Sousuke bowed to Anorah who gave them a firm salute. Nerashi, Rojis and Lonai exhorted their fellow former Sunspears, and Alendra, Koss and Anicara found themselves shaking several hands in exchange. Finally Rakiv surveyed her group of nine and gave a satisfied smile. In truth she had missed her operations on Istan. Commanding a large guild had been taxing and difficult, and she relished the chance to get back to leading a small elite team of dedicated specialists.

"Alright, anyone seen Disciple?" Rakiv asked.

"I believe he departed this morning guildmistress," the Apprentice of Whispers spoke up, "He yet has business here in Kourna, if I do not miss my guess."

"Huh, well then I guess we just follow his instructions from here," the ranger said with a nod, "Everybody got everything? Good, cause this is it. Officers, move out!"

Rakiv turned on her heel and approached the large iron gate as she listened to the shuffling and calling of her guildsmen behind her. Furtive good-byes and cries of good luck rang in her ears as she approached the grizzled old gate keeper, who looked up at her with mildly suspicious eyes.

"Yew goin' below?" the man drawled.

"Yes, immediately," Rakiv answered him.

"Hmph, well Grenth 'ave mercy on ye then," the man replied as he rose to his feet and drew a large key from his belt, "Wouldn't venture into them caves if'n me life depended on it."

"Comforting," Rakiv muttered under her breath.

With a heavy, rusty creak the man turned his key in the lock and tugged the gate open. The barrier gave way with an ominous groan of rusted metal against stone, a sound that echoed in the darkness of the cave ahead. Rakiv sighed and looked down at her crocodile companion, who sniffed at the cave mouth and gave a disapproving grumble before waddling into the stony cave mouth. Rakiv strode forward as well and her party followed. The going was relatively flat, and did not curve down as sharply as Rakiv had expected. Sunlight still penetrated here and the ranger decided to hold off on her order to light their torches. However, her apprehension returned when the heavy groan of iron on stone reached her ears again and she turned back to see the iron bars creak shut over the cave mouth.

"Good luck you lot," the grizzled gatekeeper rasped as he slammed the lock shut with a disconcerting boom, "Gods be with you."

Rakiv hesitated, attempting to re-gather her focus. She'd spelunked through her share of caves before, but there was something unnerving about being locked into the bowels of the earth. The ranger turned her violet eyes down to her group who awaited her orders, and the huntress gave them a shrug in return.

"Alright, let's keep moving then," she said, "This is gonna take all day as it is. No sense in wasting time."

A few sounds of agreement followed and the ranger turned to lead the way into the cave's depths. For the most part the cave was not that much different from the caverns that comprised their Sanctuary. It was a little dank and not as well lit, but it was hardly anything the guild was unused to. Even still Rakiv could not shake a strange feeling of dread that settled into the pit of her stomach. As they proceeded through the cave the walls began to narrow until they closed into a narrow tunnel. Beyond the tunnel mouth the sunlight did not penetrate and Rakiv dug her torch stick from her belt as she struck a flint across the back of her glove.

"Light up," Rakiv said as her torch caught fire and she turned to hand the flaming stick to Alendra, "I want light at my back but not in my eyes. Me and Butter will go first to sniff out anything… unpleasant. Kydar can you bring up the rear? You can generate more light than the rest of us."

The scribe gave a nod of acceptance and raised both his palms, causing two large orbs of fire to flare to life in his hands. Kydar's brow furrowed as he focused on the balls of flame, until each orb concentrated into a tongue of brilliant blue fire. Rakiv gave him a nod of satisfaction and turned back to the cave mouth. She peered into the darkness as Alendra held up her torch high in an attempt to offer more illumination. When Rakiv was satisfied that nothing was waiting for them inside, she patted Butter's back and the crocodile crawled into the tunnel ahead of her. Rakiv was close behind and her guild followed as they strode into the stoney hallway. The taller members of their party were forced to duck beneath the low ceiling but for the most part, the going was smooth. The tunnel was wide enough that two men could pass shoulder to shoulder if they so pleased, which spared the party from feeling the effects of claustrophobia.

"Apprentice?" Rakiv called back after several minutes of walking, "Is there something we should be looking for? Disciple said we would have a guide."

"I'm certain they will make themselves known to us once we reach them," the Apprentice responded, "It is likely that they are a ways ahead of us, waiting for us once the way becomes… tricky."

Rakiv nodded in response at the Apprentice's words, and chose not to ask what she had meant by 'tricky'. There were likely any number of ways that their path could be difficult to navigate and the ranger did not want to drive herself mad trying to consider them all. Instead she focused on the path ahead of her, which for the moment was quite straightforward. Her focus was drawn downward when Butter gave a croak ahead of her, and Rakiv paused to sniff the air.

"Water…" she muttered.

It was not long before the low echoing roar of running water began to reach their ears, though the source sounded as though it were still a long ways off. Still Rakiv was careful to mind her step until the tunnel began to widen once more and she broke through into an open cavern. Butter exited the tunnel with a splash and Rakiv glanced down into the shallow liquid that covered the floor of the cave. From here the roar of a waterfall was loud and clear, and the water at her feet ebbed and flowed as though caught in some miniature tide. A warning hiss from her crocodile brought her attention forward and the ranger immediately raised her hand, curling her fingers into a fist to call her company to a halt.

"We're not alone," Rakiv muttered backwards to Alendra.

"Should we lower our lights?" the paragon asked quietly.

"If it's Whispers then they already know who we are," Rakiv said as she stared out into the gloom, "Just don't know why they haven't…"

"Ahoy!" a voice called out of the gloom, "You there in the tunnel mouth!"

A light was raised in the darkness and Rakiv watched as an iron brazier was held aloft to provide illumination in the black of the cave. The light began to approach and Rakiv motioned for Alendra to raise her torch. Butter gave another hiss and turned to look up at Rakiv, who gave him a puzzled glance in return. The crocodile slapped the rock with his tail and then quietly shuffled off to lurk in the shadows. The ranger's eyes narrowed slightly and she turned to her party to motion them forward.

"C'mon," she said, "We've got company."

The party made their way out of the tunnel and Kydar held one of his blue orbs high, throwing light to all corners of the cavern. The bright blue light revealed the cave in its entirety, from the shallow water that covered the floor to the dripping stalactites that hung from the high vaulted ceiling. Rakiv turned her eyes to the approaching figure and blinked in mild surprise. A man in corsair garb strode towards them, an iron brazier in his left hand while his right hand rested on the hilt of a large, broadbladed scimitar. The man was flanked by several other corsairs, all of whom had their faces hidden behind the swath of their turbans. The torch bearer sloshed to a stop a few yards ahead of them and blinked against the glowing blue of Kydar's light.

"Ahai friends!" the torch bearer greeted, "You must be the ones that we're supposed to escort through these caves. Welcome to Bahdok Cavern."

"Yes… and you are?" Rakiv asked carefully.

"Ah, of course, pardon my manners," the man chuckled, "Name's Bohseda. Captain Bohseda, and this here be me crew. We do a fair bit of smuggling through these here tunnels and were asked ta guide ya through 'em to the otherside. I understand ye've a need ta reach Vabbi?"

"We do," Rakiv answered shortly.

"Well ye're takin' the less traveled road ta do it," the captain answered, "But I can't really judge now can I? We been waitin' a bit for ye and we're ready to leave when yew are."

A tap on Rakiv's shoulder alerted her to the presence of the tall necromancer at her side, and she turned to blink up curiously at the pale eyes of the Apprentice of Whispers. The Apprentice looked down at Rakiv and gave a small shake of her head. Rakiv's brow furrowed lightly and she turned back to Bohseda to raise a finger to him.

"One moment captain," Rakiv explained, "I need to speak with my crew."

"Take yer time," Bohseda responded as he stepped back.

The ranger gave him a nod and turned to face her party who huddled close to converse.

"What?" Rakiv asked, "What's up?"

"Guildmistress," the Apprentice said smoothly, "I believe we have already run into a bit of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Rakiv asked.

"They do seem a little fishy," Anicara chimed in as she peered over Rakiv's shoulder at the corsairs, "I don't know why but… well, don't they seem fishy to you?"

"Fishy indeed," the Apprentice answered, "Guildmistress this man is not who he says he is."

"You mean he's not a corsair, not a captain, or not a guide?" Rakiv asked with a small chuckle.

"Of all those things, only the captain title do I believe," the Apprentice answered, "This man's presence here is an inconsistency with what the Disciple told us. He said we were to be escorted by Whispers, did he not?"

"Whispers hire people to work for them all the time," Kydar spoke up, "I mean look at us! We got wrangled into demon slaying and they didn't even pay us!"

"Must I lay out for you _why_ this has aroused my suspicions?" the Apprentice asked as she turned her pale eyes to the scribe.

"Assuming you're not playing another one of your mind games," Kydar answered with a light frown, "Yes, please enlighten us."

"Guildmistress, examine the facts," the Apprentice said quickly and curtly, "Disciple said we would be escorted by Whispers. If there were a change in plan, Disciple would have told us. Unlike the Master, the Disciple is much more forthcoming and would not have us walk blindly if he can help it."

"I need more than that Apprentice," Rakiv said as she arched an eyebrow.

"Did you listen to the man, guildmistress?" the necromancer woman asked, "Did you hear how his accent changed? He began with 'you' and 'my', and then changed to 'yew' and 'me'. This is a man unused to speaking in corsair colloquialisms. Certainly our resident pirate captain noticed this?"

The Apprentice looked up at Margrid, who clicked her tongue as she peered out at captain Bohseda. The man appeared to be conversing with his group in hushe tones as well, and the female captain could feel her own suspicion rising.

"She's got a point Raki…" Margrid answered finally, "I'm lookin' at 'em now an' they're awful neat fer corsairs. Everythin' tucked n' folded all disciplined like. Not a stain or spot on 'em neither. Little too neat fer a real group o' smugglers if'n ya ask me."

"Indeed," the Apprentice replied, "Finally, have you not wondered who exactly asked him to lead us through these caves? If he is a hireling of the Whispers, would he not have said so in order to secure our trust? And what sort of corsair does as he is 'asked'. He's made no mention of payment of any kind for this endeavor. Even our corsair ally here is overly concerned with coin, yet these men are completely pleased to lead us through these tunnels merely because they were 'asked' to?"

"She's a point there too," Margrid offered, "I don' do nothin' till I've seen payment fer it, an' I make sure me clients know what the effort is costin' me. I'm with the dead eyed wench here. This don' smell right Rakiv."

"Alright, alright!" the ranger said as she waved a hand for silence, "Okay so if these men aren't who they say they are, who are they and how did they know we're here? And where are the Whispers?"

"We could try… asking them?" Alendra suggested.

For a moment the group was silent as they looked at Alendra with curiously blank stares. The paragon blinked and then shrugged sheepishly.

"It was just a suggestion," she blushed.

"A good one," Rakiv responded as she unslung her bow.

The ranger turned from her party and strode into the shallow water to face the corsair captain. Bohseda stepped away from his own crew and strode to meet the guildmistress as well, fixing the short woman with a curious gaze.

"Are you ready to go miss?" the pirate asked.

"Sure, one question though," Rakiv replied, "What happened to your accent?"

Bohseda balked as he stared down at the woman, who glared daggers up at him in return.

"Can't answer? Then lemme try another one," the ranger said, "Who asked you to guide us today? And how much did they pay you?"

"Well… we was hired by the uh…" the captain fumbled, "The Order of Secrets. Yeah, it were them land lovers."

"Lubber," Margrid spoke up as she snapped the cap off of her quiver.

"What?" Bohseda blinked up at the other woman.

"Ye're sayin' it all wrong shipmate," Margrid said as she too unslung her bow, "It's land _lubber_. No pirate woth his salt says 'lover' if'n he can help it."

"Yeah, 'ats what I said," Bohseda corrected, "Land lubbers."

"Who are you Bohseda?" Rakiv's eyes narrowed at him, "And how did you know we'd be here?"

The captain stared back for a moment, opening his mouth to respond before he gave a sigh and a shake of his head. The man reached to his face and pulled the turban free of his head.

"And here I'd hoped this might actually be easy," the captain snorted as he gave the turban a disdainful toss into the water, "But you're just too clever for me Miss Maelstrom. Guess that's why you've been so hard to capture."

"Who _are_ you Bohseda?" Rakiv demanded.

"_Captain_ Bohseda!" the man roared as he threw aside his torch as well, "3rd Kournan Legion. And I am the man who will finally bring you to justice, Rakiv Maelstrom! Men, to arms! Kill these traitors and invaders! For the Warmarshal!"

The Kournan captain drew his blade and swung the heavy scimitar in an upward arc, a strike that Rakiv only narrowly avoided. The swing was followed by a kick that caught the ranger in her mid-section and knocked her backwards into the water. Rakiv rolled to her feet as Bohseda came at her with a flourish of his blade and the ranger respond with a hard kick to the man's shin. Bohseda fell to a knee and swept his sword at the woman, causing the ranger to roll under the attack. Rakiv flipped to her feet and struck the man across the face with the flat of her bow, a blow that was returned when the captain landed a punch to her jaw. Rakiv grunted and spun with the blow even as the flash of steel sliced the air above her head. Ducking under the swing the ranger sprang forward, tackling the captain's torso and pushing him backwards into the water. An arrow came to hand and with a quick jab she thrust the sharp steel point through the hole in his chestplate beneath his arm, releasing a shout of effort as they went down in a splash of water and blood. The ranger twisted the arrow and wrenched it back out as she stared down at the captain who choked and coughed from the puncture to his lung.

"Kill them!" Rakiv shrieked, even as a volley of fire, ice, arrows and javelins whistled over her head.

Koss, Melonni and Anorah thundered past her and sprang upon the corsairs, who gave an answering shout as swords and scythes clashed with spears and shields. Rakiv scrambled off of the choking captain and notched her bloody arrow to her bow string, before letting it fly into the fray. Behind her the low murmurs of various incantations could be heard as Tahlkora prayed fervently and released blue swirls of healing light. Whistles came flying out of the high rocks that surrounded them and Rakiv spun as she knocked aside an incoming arrow with the flat of her palm. The ranger looked up through wet red bangs to catch sight of archers hiding in the rocks, who began raining arrows down upon the guild.

"Ambush!" the ranger cried out, "Kydar, Anicara! Blast those rocks!"

Crystal blue and searing red illuminated the cave as Kydar released a vicious onslaught against the archers while Ani persecuted them with rushes of jagged ice. Diagrams of pale green joined the casts as the Apprentice began to whisper under her breath.

"_Vile infusion of deathly slime, sunder this form and spread doom to my foes!_" the Apprentice hissed, "_Putrid Explosion_!"

As an archer upon the rocks cried out in agony from being impaled by Anicara's ice shards, his limbs began to writhe and tremble as green light spewed from his eyes and mouth. A moment later his corpse exploded violently, releasing a burst of green destruction that blew the reaming archers from their hiding place. The cave trembled with the force of the detonation and a handful of stalactites fell from the ceiling. Rakiv shielded her eyes against the flash but gave a nod of satisfaction that the ambush had been dealt with.

"Finish them off!" Rakiv called as she turned to the slowly dying captain at her feet.

The ranger caught the man by the front of his hauberk and hauled him up to face her, her violet eyes glaring menacingly down at him.

"How did you find us here!" she demanded, "Where are our real guides!"

"Hrrk…" the captain coughed and wheezed as blood filled his lung, "You… die here… red headed… bitch!" he spat.

The captain's hand fell away from his chest as he dropped an object into the water, a large metallic disk that made an odd hissing sound. Rakiv's eyes widened as she stared at the device, immediately recognizing the telltale sound of a fuse burning down.

"Run!" the ranger cried as she dropped the captain, "Further into the cave! Run!"

The guildsmen did not question her as they broke into a dead sprint, splashing their way across the cave. Rakiv ran at full tilt as the device in the water hissed ominously before its sound ceased… and it suddenly erupted. The flame trap exploded with stunning force, and the cave shook once more from the blast wave. Tahlkora cried out as the shock wave sent her sprawling into the water, and Rakiv stopped to wrap an arm around the girl's shoulders and haul her along. The cave shook and trembled before all hell broke loose. Stalactites rained from the ceiling, followed by heavy boulders and an avalanche of dirt and rock. Din and devastation rang through the cavern halls as the guildsmen ran in a desperate attempt to escape the destruction.

A terrible groan came from above them as a heavy slab of rock dislodged from the ceiling and tumbled from its perch, free falling to the ground below. Rakiv and Tahlkora ran as their guildmates screamed to them over the din, and the ranger looked up to see the mighty slab plummeting towards them. With a hard push the guildmistress propelled Tahlkora forward before jumping as well, flinging herself out of the cavern and into the cave beyond. The slab struck the earth with a thunderous clap that sent water and dust and mud flying everywhere. The torches failed and all was plunged into darkness as the earth grumbled and groaned behind them. Finally the tumult ceased and all that could be heard was the coughing and groaning of the guildsmen. Kydar pushed himself to his feet, hacking as dust swirled in the air and he tried to gather enough focus to light a spark in his hand.

"Is everyone.. hrmph, hrrph hrrm!" the elementalist coughed, "Is everyone alright? Did everyone make it!"

The scribe finally succeeded in summoning flame to his palm and brought orange illumination to the cave. He peered through the dusty haze as he watched the shadowy forms of his guildmates picking themselves (and each other) up out of the muddy water that flowed across the cavern floor.

"I'm alright…" Rakiv groaned, "I think. Where's Tahlkora?"

Kydar paused to focus on his light, forcing it to condense once more into a bright blue tongue which he held high above his head. The scribe performed a quick headcount, and breathed a sigh of relief when everyone was accounted for.

"She's over there," he answered, "You okay kid?"

"Yeah…" the young monk answered shakily, "I-I'm fine…"

"So we're all here?" Rakiv asked as she pushed muddy hair out of her face, "Everyone's alright?"

There were general affirmations of wellness from the group as they gathered to Kydar's light, still trying to shake the bothersome ringing from their ears.

"We might be alright," Alendra spoke up suddenly, "But… we've got another problem now."

"What is it?" Rakiv asked as she squinted at Alendra.

The paragon only pointed and all eyes turned to stare in the direction she indicated.

"Oh no…" Melonni breathed softly.

Where once a cavern and tunnel had existed behind them, there was now only a wall of dirt and rock. The explosion had torn the cave apart and the ensuing cascade had entirely blocked off the path back to the surface. Kydar's light played over the barrier, showing no means of by passing the obstacle. The earth had shut them in tighter than any gate could have managed. Without a guide or knowledge of the path ahead, the party was now sealed in the dark, treacherous and unknown depths of Bahdok Caverns.


	28. Chapter 27: Pitch Black

**Ch. 27**

**Pitch Black**

"What do we do now?"

Tahlkora's soft voice broke the silence as it echoed in the gloom of the cave, the sound wavering as it bounced off of the watery floor. For several minutes no one answered as they stared at the massive obstacle that barred their only way back to the surface. Kydar lifted his light higher and cupped his hands around the flame, focusing its broad circle of illumination as he panned it across the face of the landslide. From floor to ceiling, the slide had completely filled the passage chamber, with far more rock and earth than they could hope to dig through. Rakiv clicked her tongue as she considered the unfortunate turn of events and stepped forward to carve out a handful of dirt from the wall. The dry, dusty sand spilled through her fingers as she rubbed her gloved digits together and then cast the handful of soil away. There was no questioning the facts. They were effectively trapped.

"Guys?" Tahlkora spoke up again when no one answered her, "What do we do now?"

"That… that was our only way back, wasn't it?" Anicara asked carefully.

"It can't be," Koss said, "If living underground for the last several months has taught me anything, it's that there's always another tunnel or cave that leads back up. We just have to find a way around this thing."

"Whoa, wait a second," Kydar spoke up as he lifted his light above the heads of the group, "We can't just go back. We've still got a mission to complete. A big one. Who else is gonna warn the Princes in time if we give up now?"

Rakiv turned away from the group as the discussion of their predicament continued. A low croak in the darkness had drawn her attention and the ranger sloshed through the shallows in the direction of her crocodile companion's call. The shallow water gave way to moist sand and the red headed huntress clambered onto a small beach. In the dark Butter gave another croak and she could hear the smack of his tail on the sand as she approached. Her progress halted when she stepped on something that crunched, and she paused to lean down and examine the ground at her feet. Her gloved fingers closed around brittle bits of charcoal and blacked wood from a fire. Her brow furrowed as she looked up and peered through the gloom before drawing an arrow from her quiver and swiping it across the strip on the back of her glove. Her kindled arrow was no torch, but it provided enough illumination for her to see Butter… and the grim find he had discovered.

The ranger stood before the bodies of five men dressed in the red robes of the Order of Whispers. While means of their deaths had been varied it was clear they had been caught unawares. The guildmistress stepped past a man riddled with arrows and knelt to turn over another who had been stabbed through the chest. Numerous, more shallow cuts to his torso told her that the man had put up a decent fight before being run through. The archeress paused to remove the man's hood and looked down into his face, before drawing her fingers over his eyelids to gently push them shut. From the looks of things he had fared the best as most of his companions had not even had time to rise from the ground before they were slain. Rakiv ran a hand through her hair and blew out a slow sigh as Butter waddled up to her and gave her a mournful snort. The ranger nodded to him in reply and doused her arrow in the sand before returning it to her sheath and rising to her feet.

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Koss was saying, his voice echoing through the cave, "Do you know the way! How are we gonna find our way under the mountains without a guide? It's pitch black down here!"

"Wait, what of the Whispers?" Melonni suddenly put in as she turned to the men, "They are still down here aren't they? Perhaps they are simply further in and we -"

"The Whispers are of no more use to us," Rakiv announced as she strode back to the group.

"What do you mean, guildmistress?" Anorah spoke up.

"I found them," Rakiv said as she held aloft the red hood she'd taken from the corpse, "Five of them. Dead near their campsite. Looks like the Kournans got the jump on them."

"Great… just great," Koss grumbled darkly.

"Look guys," Alendra finally spoke up as well, "This isn't as bad as it looks. Like Koss said, these caves are never just one way. We've lived underground for a quarter of a year, surely we can find a way back up."

"Puttin' the mission aside fer a bit," Margrid chimed in, "I'm thinkin' that ain' so good an idea either, shipmate."

"Why not?" Koss demanded, "We find a way back up, and then start over once we're up on the surface. There has to be another way into Vabbi and…"

"It's a bad idea fer the same reason 'tis a bad idea ta press forward," Margrid responded, "Yew lot heard what the Disciple said. Dark things be lurkin' in these here deeps, an' there's the Elon to worry 'bout too. We go wanderin' the wrong way back and we end up jus' as dead as if'n we pressed on in the wrong direction."

"So what, we just sit here?" Koss asked, "That's a great idea Marg!"

"Everyone calm down!" Rakiv snapped forcefully, "I want a minute of silence, starting now!"

All discussion was quelled in the face of the guildmistress' order and the group fell silent as they turned their eyes to the surrounding darkness. Beyond the reach of Kydar's light there was little that could be seen of their surroundings. Large stalagmites stood quietly in the water that lapped at their bases, while the steady noise of falling water continued to echo from somewhere else in the deeps. With little else to look at, all eyes finally turned back to Rakiv as she stood rubbing her chin, deep in thought. A clearing of a throat turned their attention away from the guildmistress though and the group's collective gaze came to rest on the Apprentice of Whispers.

"Now that our time out is up," the Apprentice spoke, "Might I offer a suggestion, guildmistress?"

"Speak," Rakiv replied curtly.

"I said that my knowledge is quite extensive," the Apprentice said with a small nod, "I know all that the Whispers know and a great deal more. I have also walked in many a strange place in this world, places of both darkness and light and have learned many of their secrets."

"Bottom line it, Apprentice," Rakiv demanded.

"Guildmistress I believe I can lead you through these caves," the woman said, "I have been through the Bahdok crossing once, and I am fairly certain that I can do it again. Allow me to lead and I am quite certain that we can reach the other side of the mountains safe and sound."

Silence again settled over the group as all present continued to stare at the tall woman. The Apprentice surveyed their faces before giving a small smile and a nod of reassurance. Finally Kydar gave a sigh and shook his head as he turned back to Rakiv.

"Raki I don't think that's a good idea," the scribe said.

"I'm not too keen on followin' tall dark n' mysterious through these caves neither," Margrid muttered under her breath.

"Your reasons, First Officer?" Rakiv asked.

"Well…" Kydar began before giving a sigh and a shrug, "I don't trust her, plain and simple."

At this the Apprentice arched a thin eyebrow at the man but said nothing. Rakiv nodded slowly and then tilted her head.

"Why?" the ranger asked.

"I… thought I told you why," Kydar blinked, "If it had been up to me we wouldn't have even brought her. She did little more than mess with my group synergy just two days ago. And truth be told, we still don't even really know who or what she is."

The scribe turned and stared at the tall woman, who stared back with pale eyes that seemed to glow in the firelight. If the woman was offended she made no show of it and Kydar studied her skeptically as he held her gaze.

"Whatever she is, she's not a Whisper," Kydar said, "She's never once even claimed to be an actual member of their order. And apparently the Master of Whispers doesn't trust her either. I mean he had to do that weird… spell thing to bind her to Ani so we could keep control of her. That doesn't sound like someone who we can trust."

"She also kept hanging around Anorah's tent yesterday…" Alendra put in, glaring lightly at the much taller woman, "And everytime I saw her she just gave me this creepy little smile."

The Apprentice turned to stare at the pretty paragon, who stared back resolutely. For a moment the women held each other's gaze, before the corners of the Apprentice's mouth turned up ever so slightly and Alendra jumped and pointed at the necromancer.

"See!" the paragon exclaimed, "She's doing it now!"

At this the Apprentice broke out into laughter, a sound that was surprisingly melodious. The rest of the group remained silent and Rakiv fixed the necromancer with a critical stare until the woman had finished laughing.

"My apologies," the necromancer giggled lightly, "Ah, truly I do not mean to make light of your concerns. It's simply that I've heard little proof that I am, indeed, untrustworthy. Please, First Officer Raelesin, tell me. Was I truly of no use to you when we made our way up the river Elon? Would you have been able to slay either the Droughtling or the Drought itself without me?"

Kydar did not answer as he stared at the woman skeptically, but she only smiled in return, her pale eyes glinting like otherworldly lamps in the gloom.

"And have I not been forthcoming when asked any direct question?" the Apprentice continued, "Ask me about the Order of Whispers and I will tell you all I know. Ask me of the demons and I will continue to share my knowledge. Indeed we have known each other but a short time, but in that time Scribe Raelesin, I believe that I have spoken honestly with you at every juncture. Can you disagree?"

Again Kydar did not answer, other than to let a small grumble roll in his throat. The necromancer smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention to the guildmistress.

"Guildmistress Maelstrom I assure you," the necromancer said, "I have no interest in leading you astray. From a purely logical standpoint, I will need your muscle in the event that there are more Kournan soldiers down here. And it also stands to reason that should I lead you to an unkind fate, it is unlikely that I will escape unscathed is it not? I speak the truth guildmistress when I say that I have traveled here before, and I do believe I can lead us through. But if you would rather wallow in darkness rather than trust me… by all means, begin your wallowing."

The group was quiet again as Rakiv stared at the necromancer and then turned her gaze towards Kydar. The scribe could only stare back helplessly, but his opinion remained clear. Finally Rakiv gave a small sigh and an accompanying nod as she straightened up and turned her eyes to the darkness ahead of them.

"We follow the Apprentice," she decreed, "Whatever happens, we _have_ to get to Vabbi , and we have to get there soon. We don't have time to try and find a way back and start over."

"But guildmistress..!" Alendra began.

"This is our only shot," Rakiv said firmly, "And the Apprentice is our only chance. Now unless any of you here can give me hard evidence that this woman is not to be trusted…?"

Rakiv turned back and panned her eyes across the group, searching the eyes of her companions. One by one they each looked away, until Rakiv's violet gaze came to rest upon the brilliant golds of Anorah Basilisk. The dervish held her guildmistress' eyes, and opened her mouth lightly as if to speak before she shut it once more.

"Adept Basilisk?" the ranger inquired, "You have something to say?"

"No…" the dervish said slowly with a small shake of her head as she too averted her eyes, "No guildmistress."

"Then we press on, and the Apprentice leads the way," Rakiv ordered as she turned to the necromancer, "So then Apprentice. How do we proceed?"

"With light," the necromancer said, "As much light as you can muster. You said you found the bodies of the Whispers?"

"Right over there," Rakiv pointed.

"Search them, they are likely to have torches," the Apprentice said, "Salvage them if you can. I will explain while we prepare."

The necromancer led the way as the group strode up onto the small beach where the corpses of the Whispers lay. Kydar's fireball provided ample illumination, but soon the cave was splashed in greater light as the guildsmen retrieved what torches they could find and set fire to them. Satisfied that they held enough light the Apprentice gave a slow nod and then turned to face the darkness ahead.

"I advise that you listen carefully," the Apprentice warned, "We've a treacherous road ahead. The Disciple spoke of the things that live here, creatures of the darkness. They shun the light if they can, and thus the light is our refuge. If at all possible, stay in the light."

The necromancer's heels crunched on the sand as she strode down off the beach and splashed once more into the shallow water. Pale eyes scanned the dark cave ahead as the group gathered behind her, holding their lights high as they too peered into the blackness. Abruptly she spun back to face them and fixed them with a firm stare from under her furrowed brow.

"There will be one speed," she warned, "Mine. Keep up or you will be left behind. This road will not reward foolishness or heroics. At many points the road will be open for a brief window and when that happens we must move without hesitation. Follow me and do not stray. Am I understood?"

The party gave several murmurs of affirmation and the Apprentice nodded with satisfaction.

"Good," she said, "In closing, keep the light out of my eyes. I can see in this darkness but not if you blind me. Do as I say and we _may_ all make it through. I would be… most disappointed if we happened to lose anyone along the way."

The small smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth did nothing to ease the guild's fears but there was little to be done or said now. The Apprentice turned away again and strode into the darkness as she beckoned for them to follow.

"Stay close mortals," the Apprentice advised, "Here we go."

The road ahead proved to be a long one, longer than some present had expected. For hours they sloshed through darkness and water, braving deepening pools and sudden currents that threatened to wash them away more than once. From time to time the Apprentice warned them away from the eddies and flows that stirred the shallow water, explaining that they were the warning signs of a sudden drop off or powerful rapids. The path they walked proved to be a narrow one, a water logged highway that led them through the bowels of the earth.

As they proceeded the entire group felt an odd sense of dread settle over them. More than once, rapid pitter patters or small scuttling reached their ears, though the sounds were faint and so swift that they were immediately washed away by the constant sound of roaring water that echoed through the caverns. Kydar held his light higher, the flickering blue glow roving over the rocks and sand that surrounded them. The walls of the mountain depths offered no clues, no signs that might indicate from whence the noises came… and yet the scribe was certain that he _had_ heard them. His unease was only exacerbated when the Apprentice slowed as she approached a tall rock face, split open by a long crevice that offered just enough room to slide through one at a time. The necromancer paused to peer through the hole before turning and giving them an affirming nod as she slipped through the hole. Rakiv watched the tall woman disappear and gave a sigh as she stepped forward, just as Kydar caught her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered.

The ranger blinked up at him and then gave a slow nod before she turned to her group.

"One at a time," she ordered them, "Koss, you go first."

"Yes, guildmistress!" the warrior said as he reached to his shoulder and drew his machete, "Mel hand me that torch. I'll flash once I'm through to the other side."

The dervish nodded in agreement and handed the warrior her flaming beacon. Koss brandished torch and blade in either hand as he took a deep breath and sidled his way into the fissure. Rakiv stepped away to join Kydar a couple yards away, and the swish of water behind her told her that Butter followed as well.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Look, not to second guess you or anything but…" Kydar said as he lowered his light as much as he dared, "I don't like this."

"I thought as much," Rakiv nodded.

"I _still_ say we can't trust her Raki," the scribe grumbled lightly, "She's hiding something… _a lot_ of something. Why did you even agree to bring her along?"

"Honestly? Cause I'm hoping that if I bring the Master his Apprentice back, it might put us on better terms," the ranger chuckled lightly, "We weren't exactly friendly when we saw him last, and we might actually need him once we're on the other side of these mountains."

"Mmm…" Kydar nodded in understanding before he shook his head, "I guess that's a good point…"

"Listen, Kydar," the ranger said as she laid a hand on his shoulder, "I get your concerns. I haven't forgotten what you told me about the things she said to Ani. But right now we have to just get through this. She's proving useful and hasn't led us astray yet, even if she could have just let us all get swept away down some dark tunnel."

"We've a ways to go yet it seems," Kydar muttered, "She might just be biding her time."

"Look I'm just as slow to trust as the next girl," Rakiv chuckled lightly, "But I know a thing or two about surviving. And I'm pretty sure you do too. We may not like her, but right now we need her. I promise you, first wrong move she makes I'll put an arrow in her eye myself. Sound good?"

The scribe chuckled lightly and shook his head as he looked down at her. The ranger smiled weakly in return, a gaze that said she shared his misgivings but was doing what she had to do. Finally Kydar nodded again, and then blinked a little as he cast a glance to the hand on his shoulder and the very brief distance between them. With a small clearing of his throat the scribe took a small step backwards and the ranger let her hand fall away from him. For a moment neither of them spoke, and then Kydar furrowed his brow.

"By the way," he said, "Does this seem like it's taking a long time to you? I was under the impression that the Whispers way was faster than this."

"Well it isn't like a stroll through the Jahai fort," Rakiv chuckled lightly, "We are going under the full width of an entire mountain down here."

"Yeah but… I dunno… it seems like we're taking the long way," Kydar said, "As if she's intentionally avoiding the simpler path."

Rakiv opened her mouth to respond when a call echoed to them from across the cave. Alendra stood at the fissure mouth, holding her torch aloft and waving it high as she shouted to them.

"Hey guys! I'm the last one," she called, "You two better hurry and…"

The paragon was cut off as something shrieked in the darkness and a large black shape whizzed out of the shadows. Alendra's torch was immediately extinguished and she screamed as something sprang upon her. Rakiv and Kydar bolted as Butter gave a loud angry hiss and dove into the shallows. Kydar raised his blue fireball and fired it towards the ceiling, resulting in a brilliant burst of light that illuminated the cave. Alendra rolled in the shallow water, shouting and screaming as a massive insectoid monster grappled with her. The beast resembled a Mandragor in many ways, from its numerous legs to its thick chitinous hide. Rakiv however, noted that the creature was far larger than any Mandragor she had ever seen on the surface, and its hide was covered in a thick black ooze that seemed to flow from beneath its armored plates.

A whoosh of flame rushed past her as Kydar launched a volley of flares into the creature's back, causing it to release a keen of displeasure as it turned its head to face the approaching humans. A dozen compound eyes stared at them with ravenous hunger and its mandibles clicked ominously. The beast turned its attention back to its prey, the castellan pinned to the ground beneath it. Alendra had succeeded in keeping her shield between her and the beast, and she shouted challenges up at the monster as its razor sharp limbs and mandibles scraped against her defense. Several legs caught the edge of her shield and managed to wrench it from her arm. The monster shrieked in triumph as it raised its legs to strike. Alendra shut her eyes and braced for the blow, a blow that never fell.

The powerful weight of a full grown freshwater crocodile hit the monster hard from the side. Butter hissed loudly as his jaws clamped down onto several of the creature's limbs and he dragged the insect off of the paragon. Croc and monster rolled on the ground and Butter came up the winner, immediately throwing himself into a vicious deathroll that tore several of the monster's limbs from its body. The monster screamed in pain and struck at the crocodile with its mandibles as Butter hissed and snapped in return. A shout sounded above the struggling beasts and a snap of steel accompanied the cry. Rakiv came sailing out of the darkness, her scythe held high as she swung it over her head and brought it down into the monster's abdomen. Another shriek of pain came from the creature as the ranger yanked hard on her scythe snathe, tearing open the creature's belly.

Heavily wounded and blind with pain the creature thrashed and writhed, before it finally managed to right itself. Its remaining limbs braced against the sand and it pushed off into a powerful leap that sent it flying up into the darkness of the cavern's ceiling. Kydar shot off another volley of flares, the strobing lights illuminating the darkness as the creature fled. As the creature crawled into a fissure in the rocks, it gave a final scream of pain and defiance… a scream that was immediately answered. From all directions a keening cry went up, a terrible wailing sound that echoed through the deeps. Kydar brought blue flame to both his palms and held the beacons high, waiting for another assault. But soon the noise died away and the silence returned, broken only by the background noise of the Elon's rushing waters.

"What was…" Alendra whispered a little shakily as she tried to pick herself up, "What was that…?"

"I… don't know…" Kydar replied tensely as he remained alert.

"Everyone through the crack," Rakiv ordered as she held her scythe brandished, "Butter, Alendra, hurry!"

The crocodile pushed the paragon with his nose as she clambered to her feet and collected her fallen shield. Without waiting to be told twice Alendra scrambled into the fissure and edged her way through. Butter followed with a wriggle of his tail as Rakiv and Kydar slowly backed to the fissure as well.

"Go," the scribe said, "I've got the light."

"You better be right behind me," she snapped at him, "I mean it."

"I will be, go!" he replied quickly.

Rakiv chewed her lip as she looked up at him hesitantly. The scribe had a penchant for foolish heroics, that had more than once almost gotten him killed. But for the moment the ranger knew she had no time to argue with him, and snapped her scythe shut as she shoved it over her shoulder back into its holster. The huntress pushed herself into the crevice and began to edge her way through. The crevice had been formed in a slab of slick limestone, made slicker still by the water that coursed down over it. The going was not difficult, though it did inspire a hint of claustrophobia.

At points the crevice seemed to narrow so much that Rakiv was sure that further progress would only lead to her being stuck or crushed. Though the ranger tried her best to banish thoughts of the mountain suddenly shifting and the crevice snapping shut on her, she could not quite rid herself of the image of being crushed flat by the stone that surrounded her. Finally when she felt that she just might succumb to the growing paranoia, torchlight reached her eyes and she broke through to the other side. She gasped a little as she stumbled out onto dry sand and blinked up at her guildsmen. A sturdy pair of hands caught her as she nearly tripped and several voices reassured her that she was alright.

"Is… is everyone here?" the guildmistress asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"We're all fine on this side," Anicara spoke up, "The Apprentice told us to stay put though."

"The Apprentice… where is she?" Rakiv asked quickly.

"She went ahead," Melonni explained, "When that… scream happened, she said something under her breath and told us to stay here… then she disappeared."

"We need to move fast!" Rakiv said urgently, "We have to… oh crap, Kydar!"

The ranger turned back to the fissure and peered into it for any sign of the scribe. She called his name into the crack but received no answer. Again she called… and then suddenly a flare of blue light illuminated the crevice.

"Can I get a hand here?" the scribe called with a slightly sheepish chuckle, "I think I'm a little stuck."

Koss and Anorah stepped up to the crevice and reached through, feeling about inside until Koss caught hold of the elementalist's arm.

"I've got him," the warrior announced, "Pull!"

Anorah grunted as she too grabed hold of the scribe's arm and began to tug.

"Ow, ow. ow… ow!" the scribe shouted, "Not so hard!"

"Well help us help you!" Koss replied, "Push or something!"

"I'm trying!" Kydar snapped in return, "There's this rock and it's… ow!"

"No pain, no gain," Anorah said calmly as she continued to pull.

After several more exclamations of pain from the trapped scribe, something finally gave way and Kydar was pulled free of the crevice. The elementalist gave an unhappy grumble as he rubbed at his scrapes and bruises but thanked his guildmates for the assistance. Tahlkora offered him healing but the scribe refused, explaining that it was 'merely a flesh wound'. The party milled about, checking one another and ensuring that no one was seriously hurt until a silken smooth voice echoed to them out of the darkness.

"I told you to stay close," the Apprentice said calmly as she sauntered out of the black, "Now they know we are here. We will have to be far more careful from here on out."

"What _was_ that thing!" Alendra exclaimed.

"Here they are called Deeplings," the Apprentice replied, "Similar to the Mandragor of the surface, but as you may have noticed… these are far, far larger."

"No kidding," Kydar replied.

"It goes without saying," the Apprentice continued, "That they are quite hungry. There is little to eat here, and when they are desperate they will devour each other. Now they have the scent of fresh meat… and they will not stop hunting us so long as we are down here."

"Then we need to move, fast," Rakiv said, "We've been meandering for awhile Apprentice. I may not know the path but I _am_ a tracker. You've been deliberately avoiding straighter paths that would make this journey shorter."

"Of course I have, guildmistress," the Apprentice nodded, "I was attempting to keep us out of harm's way. Roads less traveled are not so closely watched. Were we with the Whispers, this whole affair would be far easier."

"Why?" Kydar demanded, "I thought you said you knew everything the Whispers know."

"I do, First Officer," the Apprentice responded with a smile, "But that does not mean I have their resources at my disposal. When the Whispers walk these paths, they carry with them an incense that produces a sickly sweet scent when it burns. As much as these monsters cannot stand the light, the scent of the incense is more terrible to them still. I _had_ hoped that we would find this substance on the corpses of our guides. Sadly, it seems the Kournans' work was quite thorough."

"So what are you saying?" Melonni asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am saying that I can still lead you on the straighter paths," the Apprentice said as she turned and began to stride into the shadow, "But we do so at our own peril. Look here and I will show you."

Kydar turned his gaze down to Rakiv, who chewed her lip thoughtfully before she strode after the tall woman. The rest of the party fell in behind their guildmistress, keeping their torches high to provide as much light as possible. The shadowy silhouette flitted ahead of them in the half-light at the edge of their sight, and finally came to a stop at the edge of another underground pool. Rakiv folded her arms impassively as the Apprentice turned to them and gestured with her hands.

"We stand at a crossroads of sorts," the necromancer explained, "To my left, a high road that will carry us through the upper caverns, an underground highway if you will. To my right, we return to our slog through the Elon's waters, where the darkness is deeper still."

"And why not take the high road?" Koss asked as he looked up, "If we move faster, a little danger is worth it."

"Guildmistress," the Apprentice said as she bowed lightly, "I will say only that I advise against the highway. But the decision is yours."

Rakiv unfolded her arms as she stepped past the Apprentice and strode to the water's edge. The water here was as shallow as it was in the caves they had left, simply a stony basin that collected the Elon's flood waters. Rakiv peered into the blackness ahead, her nose twitching lightly as she inhaled the subterranean air. The scent was laden with water, and her ears pricked as she noted that the sound of the waterfall was louder here. Her eyes turned downward as she watched a beetle clamber out of the sandy shore and splash into the water as he swam out into the darkness. Finally the ranger turned away from the shore and moved to inspect the other fork in the road.

The path that went up was a large tunnel, hedged in closely by thick rock walls. The ranger laid a hand against the stone and leaned forward to listen closely. No sounds came from the tunnel, no echo of scuttling or movement of even tiny things could be heard. All within the tunnel was completely quiet and still, as though nothing within dared to move. Her nose twitched as she smelt a stale waft of air flow from the tunnel entrance and she knelt down to inspect the dirt at her feet. Her fingers brushed at the sand to reveal the stone underneath and her eyes narrowed lightly. Finally she rose to her feet and turned to the Apprentice.

"We go down," the ranger ordered.

"Wait… what?" Tahlkora asked.

"Yew sure that be a good idea red?" Margrid spoke up, "I'm all fer gettin' outta these caves quick as quick can. I ain' partial to bein' this close ta Grenth's doorstep, if'n ya know what I mean."

"You know it's a myth that you can actually _dig_ to the Underworld, right?" Kydar replied to the pirate.

"I ain' in no mood ta find out the hard way, college boy," Margrid responded, "Jus' wanna get out of here and see me some good ole fashioned sunlight again."

"Guildmistress, I really must protest…" Melonni began.

"We go down," Rakiv said again, "The Apprentice is right. Going up is likely a death sentence, for several reasons. The first being that the quarters are too close. If something hit us it could take us out one by one and there's no way we could move fast enough to escape. For two, even the wildlife here knows better than to go into that tunnel. Just look at Butter."

The ranger pointed to her crocodile companion, who sat a fair distance from the tunnel entrance. As all eyes turned to him the croc gave a disapproving hiss and shuffled further away from the tunnel mouth.

"Finally, the earth here tells a cautionary tale," Rakiv said, "There are tracks here, but they only lead inward. There are none to show that anything ever _leaves_ this tunnel. I don't know why it's a one way trip, but I'm not volunteering to find out. So we go down."

There was no further argument, though there were more than a few grumbles at their failing fortunes. Since entering the caves things had only continued to go from bad to worse, and none present were looking forward to another long, wet trek in the dark. With the decision made the Apprentice gave a graceful bow and turned to step into the shallow water.

"Let's all try to stay together this time, shall we?" she smiled at them, "Come, come. The hour grows later whilst we dally, and I'm rather certain that our multi-legged friends will only become more active once night falls upon the surface. We will want to be clear of these caves before sundown."

"Any idea when _that_ is?" Anicara chimed in a little mournfully, "It feels like we've been walking for forever down here."

"Never fret little one," the Apprentice smiled, "Noon has only just arrived, but we've far to go yet, and these detours do not make our journey swifter. We will have to move quickly to make up the time. Come, and do not fall behind."

With that the Apprentice turned and took off, leaving the rest of the party to buckle their equipment tightly as they slogged into the shallow water of the underground river. Fortunately the water here seemed calmer than along the previous leg of their trek, though it was indeed deeper. The pools here rose nearly to their waists, and the water only impeded their progress. As they went the roar of water became louder still and the waters began to stir, causing their light to reflect and flash across the high ceiling and far walls of the cavern. It was clear that the waterfall was perhaps only yards away as the water became frothy and the roar grew to nigh deafening decibels.

"Where are we!" Tahlkora finally cried out in exhaustion, "There must be a beach somewhere! The falls are hurting my…"

A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and the monk's eyes went wide as she looked up at the burly form of Koss, who lifted his other hand to his lips and pointed forward. At the head of the party Rakiv held her hands up for silence as she pointed out to either side of the group. Though the waters were clear, dark shapes could be seen swimming beneath the frothy waves. The submerged figures glided lithely and swiftly in circles around the group, leaving trails of black brackish sludge in their wake. The young monk gave a slightly frightened whimper as she stepped closer to the brawny warrior, who removed his hand from her mouth and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh dear…" the Apprentice spoke up rather suddenly, "This is rather… inopportune."

"What is it?" Rakiv whispered to the woman.

"Lights," the Apprentice said, "Up and to the left, the jagged rocks atop the rise. You see?"

Rakiv squinted and then her violet eyes widened. The Apprentice had spoken truly, a flicker of orange light cast its illumination from behind a ridge of rocks that sat at the top of an earthen mound that led to a cave mouth in the cavern wall. The ranger tilted her head, as she considered the possibility that the light could be a beacon, left behind to light the way for smugglers. Until the light moved.

"Aw hell…" the red-head grumbled, "Kournans?" she asked.

"More than likely," the Apprentice said as she tilted her head, "It is difficult to tell."

"Alright then," Rakiv said as she reached for her scythe handle, "Weapons up, we'll take them when they leave the tunnel."

"Ah, allow me to stay your blade, guildmistress," the Apprentice whispered, "I'm certain that you have not forgotten that we are still surrounded by other enemies."

The necromancer cast a glance towards one of the black trails of ooze that darkened the water. Rakiv halted as well as she considered their position. With the Deeplings surrounding them, it was all too likely that in the midst of a struggle with the Kournans the monsters would jump at the opportunity to feed. The ranger was not about to take the risk that one of her own would end up as part of that meal.

"Then what do you suggest?" the archeress muttered as she ground her teeth in frustration, "We can't just sit here. They can still pick us off with bows from up there!"

"The falls," the Apprentice advised, "We hide in the deeper, faster moving waters."

"What about our lights?" Rakiv hissed, "The falls will put is in the dark!"

"Douse the torches, we will make do with whatever our scribe can produce," the Apprentice muttered, "But we must move _now_."

Rakiv gave the necromancer a nod and turned to her group, motioning for them to huddle up. The party quickly gathered, though all were careful to keep an eye on the dark shapes that swam through the waters. Butter's scaly snout surfaced in their midst and the crocodile gave a snort as he looked up at Rakiv.

"Okay," the ranger said, "Here's the deal. By Butter's count, we're surrounded by a whole swarm of these Deepling things. Worse is, we've got Kournans coming down on us. Lights in the tunnel up ahead."

Several eyes peered up at the rocky ridge as the illumination drew closer, flickering more vividly as it approached.

"So I want all torches doused, now," the ranger said, "Kydar, lower your light but keep us lit. We're moving to the falls."

"What about the Deeplings?" Alendra hissed lowly, "Without enough light…"

"If Kydar can keep us lit they may still avoid us," Rakiv replied, "But if we stay bright like this, the Kournans will rain arrows down on us. Lights down, _now_."

The order was followed immediately, and a hiss of steam and smoke rose among them as several torches were plunged into the water. Rakiv gave a quick motion of her hand to order her guild to move, as she looked up towards the rocks. The light was drawing closer still, the flicker of torchlight now clearly visible as it exited the cave. The guildsmen sloshed through the murky water as they made for the roar of water and squinted against the misty spray. The Apprentice slipped completely beneath the waves as the others began to tread water, keeping their eyes trained on both the Deepling swarm and the approaching torches. Kydar struggled to keep his flame alive, the tongue flickering and sputtering in his palms as it flared against the constant mist. Rakiv raised a fist in the air, demanding absolute silence, as the torches exited the cave mouth and the figures of men emerged into the waterfall cavern.

"… should have been back hours ago," a voice drifted to them from the cave mouth as the men began to make their way down the rocky slope, "It's just like Bohseda not to even check in."

"Guess when you command one of the best strike units in the 3rd legion, you don't have to play by all the rules," someone else snorted as he skid on the rocks.

"It's downright inconsiderate!" another voice spoke up, "If he finished the job, the least he could do is report back so that we can get out of these Dwayna forsaken caves."

"Oi, keep talk like that off your tongue soldier," a gruff voice snapped, "You all well know that speaking of the Five is heresy now. I hear another invocation like that and I take the tongue of the man who said it. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" several voices answered as the unit splashed down into the water.

Rakiv silently counted their numbers, a brigade of twelve soldiers, at least four of which carried bows and arrows at their backs. They traveled with a great deal of light, bearing torches in their hands and lanterns at their belt, obviously well aware of the dangers in the dark. The ranger's nose twitched as a sickly sweet scent drifted to her nostrils, and her eyes narrowed on the men. The Whispers' incense burned in Kournan torches… an incense they would need. Her hand drifted through the water to press to Butter's spines, as she prepared a plan in her head. She only needed one torch, and if she moved quickly and quietly enough she could pick off a straggler. Butter's tail swished under the water, signaling that he was prepared to lead her and was awaiting her signal. The ranger slowly drew in a deep breath and prepared to dive, just as one of the soldiers stopped in his tracks.

"Hold a moment," the spotter called, "What's that?"

The brigade stopped and a deep tension fell over the cavern. Every hair of the guildsmen stood on end as the spotter stared straight in their direction, his eyes fixed on the small light that Kydar kept alive.

"Grenth take it…" Anicara muttered under her breath.

Rakiv turned to Kydar and lifted her hand lightly as she motioned for him to lower his light. The elementalist shook his head, his eyes wide as he tried to convey that he already risked losing the flame as it was. The ranger grimaced as she turned back to see the spotter pointing and shouting to his fellows. The soldiers gathered near the man and peered into the darkness together, trying to make out the small point of illumination in the darkness.

"It's a torch or something," the spotter was saying, "Someone else is down here!"

"Do you think one of ours ran afoul of the falls?" a Kournan warrior theorized.

"Not with his torch still lit," another said.

"It's a whisp, nothing more," someone else waved it off, "I've seen all sorts of strange things since we've been down here. Just the other day I could have sworn I saw a pile of gold coins in a cave, but it was nothing more than a trick of the light."

"Issad," the Kournan commander said, "Check it out. I want to be sure."

"Yes sir," the spotter said as he lifted his torch, "Keep some arrows at my back. If it's trouble, I'll need cover."

The commander nodded and the unit's archers notched arrows to their bows and took aim as the spotter slogged out into the darkness. He tread carefully, pausing several times as dark shapes swam past him. The torch in his grip sputtered as he drew closer to the falls, but the incense within kept it burning bright. The spotter's eyes squinted as he stared through the dark fog, trying to make out the source of the light.

"There's somethin' here Commander!" the spotter shouted, "There's somethin' in the water!"

The guild's eyes turned frantically to Rakiv, who's hand reached back to curl around the haft of her scythe. Several other fits curled around weapons, prepared for the fight that was about to descend upon them. Only Kydar did not reach for his wands, and instead turned to his mentee.

"Ani," Kydar whispered, "Their torches!"

"What?" the girl asked, turning wide blue eyes to him.

"Their torches!" the older elementalist hissed, "Douse their torches! Quick!"

The hydromancer frowned in mild confusion, before the revelation washed over her. The girl drew in a deep breath, as she raised her staff above the water and gave a light twirl of its crystal head.

"_Ye blustery zephyrs of the frozen north, bind my foe with thy winter chill!" _Anicara whispered before she raised her head and cried out loudly, "_Freezing Gust_!"

"They're here Commander!" the spotter shouted as he saw Anicara rise for her cast, "They're…!"

Even as he spoke a powerful gust of super cooled wind blew through the cave, a gale force strong enough that it nearly knocked the soldiers off their feet. Against the frigid blast the torches sputtered and flickered, and then finally failed. The lanterns flashed and winked out as their flames were overcome, and the cavern was plunged into darkness.

"Kydar, light!' Rakiv shouted.

"What in Abaddon's name… to arms men!" the Kournan commander shouted in the dark, "To…"

The commander never finished his command, as an ominous clicking and a deadly shriek split the air. In a spray of water the Deeplings attacked, screaming hungrily as they emerged from the waters and sprang upon the soldiers. The Kournans howled and cried out in terror and pain as the swarm pounced upon them. Steel clashed with chitin and bone as blood and black ooze filled the water. Kydar rose up out of the water, lifting his flame high and focusing it into a brilliant blue beacon once more. The lone spotter stumbled as the light blinded him and he spun about in confusion as he listened to the anguished cries of his companions. Just as it dawned upon him that his only option was to run, another form emerged from the water at his feet. Rivulets streamed from the voluptuous curvature of the Apprentice of whispers, her snowy hair slicked back over her scalp as she emerged before the man. The woman arched as she rose before him, and for a moment the soldier was transfixed by this mahogany skinned siren of the deeps.

The necromancer opened pale eyes that regarded him with mocking amusement for a moment, before she opened her mouth and her jaw unhinged. The man's awe at her beauty changed to sheer terror in a flash as the woman fell upon him, her fangs locking onto his throat as her hand caught his torch-bearing arm. The spotter could not even scream as his throat was torn out and the necromancer gave a throaty groan of satisfaction as she drank him dry. The man's dark skin slowly paled as he quailed in her grip, but found that as he grew weaker she grew stronger. For only a few short moments the necromancer held him fast, as she drank his lifeblood and then kicked him away, allowing his dry corpse to splash into the water. With a small sigh of fulfillment the woman raised the torch she had taken from him and pointed it to Kydar.

"Light," she demanded.

Still staring in a mixture of horror and awe at the woman, Kydar immediately obeyed and put his fireball to the head of her torch. The brazier caught fire immediately and the sickly sweet scent of the incense wafted about them. The Apprentice held the beacon aloft and immediately started forward, slogging through the water as quickly as she could as she made for the rocky mound that led to the cave mouth.

"Move!" she ordered, "Now!"

The guild followed immediately, hurrying to the rocky mound and scrambling up the rise. Behind them they could hear the screams of the Kournan patrol as the Deeplings feasted upon them. Rips of flesh and cracks of bone echoed through the cavern, followed by a triumphant shriek as the monsters gorged themselves. The Apprentice only picked up the pace as they crested the rise and dashed into the tunnels, her long legs carrying her with surprising swiftness on high heels. Panting and draining water in their wake, the guild clambered after her, sprinting to keep pace with the tall necromancer. Even once the sound of the falls and the howls of men and monsters had faded in the distance the Apprentice continued to run, leading them forward through the wide tunnel until they finally broke out into a new cavern. The necromancer finally slowed to a halt, barely appearing to pant as she held her torch high and examined their surroundings. Behind her the guild nearly collapsed as they trotted to a halt, gasping and gulping for breath. The Apprentice paid them no heed as she waved the torch about, filling the air with the scent of incense before she turned and planted the torch in the sand and raised a hand to the guild.

"Stay," she ordered, "I will return in a moment."

None present had the breath to argue and the necromancer trotted out into the darkness, her black leathers causing her to meld with the shadows and she quickly melted out of sight. Rakiv flopped down with an exhausted sigh, and the others began to sit as well, attempting to catch their breaths after the long run.

"Backs to the torch," Rakiv ordered a bit breathlessly, "Don't want… anything… sneaking up on us."

The guild did as instructed and Kydar took the opportunity to lower his light. Melonni leaned over to the elementalist as she produced a dry torch and held it to his flame.

"Here," the dervish offered, "I imagine keeping that thing burning is wearing you out."

The elementalist only gave her a breathless nod as he set fire to her torch and then extinguished the flame in his palm. For a time the cavern was filled only with the heavy breathing of the guildsmen. Tahlkora set to trying to dry her torch, and soon others followed suit while Rakiv kept an eye on the darkness around them. For several moments the group only sat and recovered, until finally Margrid spoke up.

"So… be I the only one what saw our creepy friend bite a man's throat out?" the corsair captain asked, "Were it jus'me?"

"No… I saw it too," Koss grunted as he discarded the useless bindings of his torch and set to oiling a fresh cloth, "Never seen anything like that before either… her mouth popped open like a cobra!"

"She drank that man dry…" Anicara murmured lightly, "How does… how does someone even _do_ that?"

"I've never seen it done before… but if I had to guess," Kydar said slowly, "I'd guess that it was the Vampiric Bite. A little used spell by necromancers… but a powerful one."

"You know of it?" Anorah suddenly inquired, turning her golden eyes to Kydar.

"A little," Kydar replied as he turned to look at the dervish, "And I also know that it's part of a line of study that we specifically do _not_ teach at the Academy."

"And why's that 'xactly?" Margrid questioned.

The scribe began to respond, before the crunch of heels on sand alerted them to the return of the Apprentice. The necromancer sauntered out of the darkness, looking none the worse for wear from their little jog, though her hair still hung in dripping waves that obscured one of her pale eyes. Kydar couldn't help but notice that the look was, in fact, rather fetching… though it only further disturbed him how changeless the woman's appearance truly was. The Apprentice stared down at them and then turned her gaze away and stared westward.

"I fear we have escaped the frying pan, and have succeeded only in landing in the fire," the necromancer spoke, "We are quite literally in the midst of a large detachment of the 3rd Kournan legion."

"Where?" Rakiv asked as she pushed herself to her feet.

"The bulk of their camps lay to the west of us," the tall woman pointed, "And they occupy the main path that would lead us through to the other side of these caverns. I have found a weak point in their blockade, but we will have to move quickly and quietly."

"So we can sneak past them," Rakiv surmised.

"If we follow the eastern wall of this cavern and keep low," the Apprentice nodded, "We can remain safely out of sight. There were a couple of spotters on the rise, but I… dealt with them. The way should be clear, for now at least. We will have to leave immediately if we wish to take advantage of this opportunity."

"Fine, then let's get moving," the ranger said, "The sooner we're beyond the Kournans the better."

"That's it?" Melonni interjected, "We're just… moving on? Nobody wants to talk about the… biting, thing?"

There were a few murmurs from the group as all eyes turned to the Apprentice, who arched a thin brow beneath the pale veil of her hair. Rakiv gave a sigh as she turned to the necromancer and fixed her with a curious gaze.

"It looks like you've managed to upset my team again," the ranger said.

"Have I?" the Apprentice said, "Pity. And just when we were all starting to get along."

"I don't think it's too much to ask," Koss put in, "That we find out _what_ exactly we're traveling with. From the looks of it, you're just as lethal as these Deepling things."

"Given your body count, Commander Dejarin," the Apprentice quipped, "I could say the same of you."

"_I_ don't tear men's jugulars out with my teeth!" Koss retorted hotly.

"We may not have time to discuss this now," Kydar put in slowly, "I share the group's concerns, but… we need to be moving."

"No, no Scribe Raelesin," the Apprentice said as she stepped forward to stare down at the burly warrior, "Allow me to answer my accusers. Tell me, Commander, have I led you astray thus far?"

"No…" Koss grumbled.

"Have I slain anything other than your sworn enemies since we've been down here?" the Apprentice asked, "Have I done anything to truly place you or your companions in any danger that was greater than could be helped?"

Koss turned to glance at Melonni, who gave a helpless shrug and a shake of her head. The warrior sighed and turned to look back up at the tall woman.

"It seems I'll have to say no to that too," the warrior responded.

"Then, Commander Dejarin," the Apprentice said, her gaze hardening upon the man, "I would think that by now you would cease your incessant mistrust of me, and instead begin to thank whichever god you please that I appear to be on _your_ side. Now would you like to further waste our precious time with untimely accusations, or are you prepared to accept the lesser of two evils?"

Koss gave a snarl as his fingers curled into a fist. The Apprentice stared down at him impassively and then finally turned away as she plucked the torch out of the sand and held it aloft.

"Then follow me, little man," she said, "We now have exactly _no_ time to waste. Guildmistress, shall we proceed."

"Lead the way Apprentice," Rakiv said, "All of you, fall in. No more stops until we are out of these gods forsaken caves."

There were no further arguments and the guildsmen moved to follow the order. The Apprentice led the way forward, her torch burning with fragrant smoke that drifted in their wake. More than once Kydar was certain he saw a the chitinous head of a Deepling peering out of the high stone walls, but the creatures quickly gave the party a wide berth as the smoking torch filled the cavern with its sickly sweet scent. The party hugged the eastern wall, edging their way across rocky ground to avoid the stony ridge that lay to the west. The going was slower now as the Apprentice kept them at an easy march across the cavern floor. In time the cave wall began to curve eastward as the ceiling dropped and the path turned towards the north.

The Apprentice raised a fist to call them to a halt and then directed them behind a large pile of fallen rocks. The boulders stood silently near the cave wall, casting deep shadows in the light of the torches. The party scurried into cover and crouched down as the Apprentice peered from behind the boulder. Rakiv stepped up next to her and stared out across a subterranean field of sandy earth. Ahead of them a large cliff barred their way, split only by a narrow path that led to higher ground. At the mouth of the path a pair of Kournan spotters lounged lazily against the rocks, conversing easily as they waited for the end of their shift.

"All I'm saying is…" one of them was saying, "Grenth could totally kick Balthazar's ass. I mean, he's got two thins going for him. First, he's the god of ice and snow, so he can summon a blizzard or something and put out Balth's fire. Second, he's the god of death! Everything that Balthazar has ever done only makes Grenth stronger! I'll bet the Underworld Army is like… three times the size of the Eternal Army."

"But Balthazar is the _war_ god!" the other responded, "He's the god of kicking-ass and taking names! Just cause Grenth controls death doesn't mean he can beat Balthazar in a fight! Also fire melts ice, so then all Grenth would be left with is water."

"And water puts out fire!" the first spotter exclaimed, "I rest my case."

"Balthazar is _still_ the god of ass-kicking though!" the other said, "Grenth would get his frigid butt handed to him on a smoking platter if he ever fought Balthazar!"

The conversation continued as each argued their point and Rakiv shook her head. She couldn't count how many of her victories could be attributed to lazy or inattentive guardsmen, and she thanked whatever powers had put them in her path. The Apprentice narrowed her eyes and then ducked back behind the rock as she turned her eyes to Rakiv.

"Those spotters must be dealt with," the necromancer said, "Once that is done we can move through the pass. There are two camps on either side, but if we are quick and quiet we will pass through unnoticed. If those men are not dealt with however, they will alert the camps, and we will have half the 3rd Legion raining down on our heads."

"Fine, then we'll take them down," Rakiv said as she turned to her team, "Alright, everyone form up. Here's the game plan."

The guildsmen gathered round as Rakiv knelt in the sand and began to trace a diagram with her finger.

"These two points are our targets, the two spotters over there," she explained, "One on either side of that pass. Margrid, you take up position here in the east, I'll be over here in the west. Hit them in the legs, I don't want them running _anywhere_. As soon as we fire, Koss, Anorah, Alendra and Melonni, you four have to be on them _immediately_. We can't let them send up the alarm. To my casters, just hang back. The flashes from your spells will just give away our position. We have to make this quick people. Move out!"

"Yes, guildmistress!" the group responded with quiet salutes.

Margrid turned and sprinted off toward the east while Rakiv made her way in the opposite direction. Koss motioned for Melonni to follow him while Alendra fell in behind Anorah. The four scrambled out across the field, taking cover behind the many boulders that littered the underground expanse. Rakiv found a perch in a cleft on the wall and clambered up into it, bracing her feet against the stone as she drew her bow and notched an arrow to her string. A moment later her emblem squawked as Alendra whispered to her.

"Gold Eagle to Lone Ranger," Alendra hissed, "Grim Reaper and I are in position. Waiting for your shot."

"Mother Earth to Lone Ranger," Melonni's voice followed, "Myself and uh… Big Daddy are standing by."

"Why am I Big Daddy?" Koss asked as he activated his own emblem, "I'm not even a father… so far as I know."

"Ooo, then I guess this is a bad time to tell you…" Margrid's voice came over the emblem.

For a moment there was dead silence over the comm., before Koss picked up his once more.

"Wait… seriously?" the warrior asked, the terror evident in his voice.

Margrid's laughter returned over the comm. though she said nothing more to assuage the warrior's fears.

"Cut the chatter and get ready!" Rakiv snapped into the emblem, "We're wasting time!"

"Jolly Roger, are you ready?" Alendra asked.

"Oh, is that me?" Margrid asked, still giggling a little, "Yup. One pirate captain standing by. Got the man in my sights."

"Firing on my mark," Rakiv spoke quietly , "Three… two… one… mark."

Bowstrings twanged in unison and a warning whistle echoed through the cavern. Before either spotter could pause to wonder at the noise, the arrows struck them and both yelped in pain. One hissed in agony at the arrow that had pinned his hand to the sandstone upon which he sat, while the other began to limp as he tried to free the arrow from his calf.

"We're under attack!" one exclaimed, "Raise the alarm! Warn the camps!"

"Look out!" the other cried as he limped into the narrow pass.

With a clatter of arms the warrior, paragon and dervishes broke from cover and sprinted across the field. Alendra sprang forward and let fly with a javelin, the spear giving a deadly whistle as it flew through the air.

"Go!" the first spotter shouted as he threw himself off the boulder, narrowly avoiding the incoming javelin, "I'll hold them off! Just go!"

"We've got a runner!" Alendra called into her emblem as she brandished another javelin, "He's making his way into the pass!"

"I can't see him," Rakiv exclaimed, "Jolly Roger, do you have a shot?"

"I see his ass," Margrid said, "Where you goin' buddy boy, party jus' be startin'."

The corsair ranger let fly with another arrow, this one striking the man through his shoulder and causing him to stumble. The first spotter drew his sword and met the guildsmen's charge as Melonni and Koss descended upon him. Even while wounded the spotter proved to be a solid combatant and he dodged and parried the incoming blows from the two fighters. Anorah sprang past him and brandished her scythe as she rushed up the narrow passage.

"To arms!" the spotter was crying desperately as he limped up the pass, "Soldiers to aaarms!"

A deadly song of wood and steel sounded behind him and the man's cry was cut short as the scythe blade flashed through his neck. The soldier fell to his knees and then tumbled forward, never to rise again. Anorah turned to her guildmates, just in time to see Koss run the other spotter through with his sword and then kick the man off of his blade. The man choked and gurgled in pain, and Melonni raised her scythe to relieve him of his pain. The deed was done and all present stood in silence as Anorah listened carefully. Ahead she heard no sounds, no clatter of arms or tromping of boots. It seemed the spotter's cry had not reached his companions, and so the dervish raised her emblem to her lips.

"Grim Reaper reporting," the woman said evenly, "All clear. Move up."

"All units, into the pass," Rakiv ordered, "Quietly," she added.

The party moved up, carefully making their way to the narrow passage and peering up at Anorah. The dervish crept ahead, holding her scythe at the ready as she reached the top of the ramp and peered into the darkness. On either side of her she could see the flicker of campfires that pushed the darkness away from the encampments. Ahead of her was a narrow swath of darkness where the light did not reach and she turned to her fellows to motion them forward.

"No lights," the Apprentice hissed as she capped her torch to extinguish it, "Not until we are on the other side."

"Is that wise?" Kydar asked.

"No, but neither is sneaking through an enemy camp," the Apprentice responded, "But it is our only chance. We must go _now_."

"Lights out," Rakiv ordered, "Get ready. Move quick but_ quiet_. On my mark… ready… go!"

As quietly as they could, the group rapidly tip-toed out of the pass. The darkness that divided the two camps proved to be enough to shield them from the eyes that milled about on either side. Soldiers worked in the camps, sharpening swords, greasing bows or polishing armor. The Apprentice led the way as the guild moved in groups of two, taking refuge in the shadows behind tents and boulders. More than once they were nearly discovered, once when a group of soldiers decided to cross from one camp to another, and again when a guard stepped on the end of Anicara's skirt and stopped to stand at his post. Anicara had sat wide eyed in shock as the man stood with his back to her, unaware of the guildswoman he had accidently caught. A great deal of frantic waving followed as Rakiv motioned for the young hydromancer to remain still and quiet, and Anicara motioned back to relay her growing panic. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man strode away to continue his patrol and a few quiet sighs of relief were breathed. The guild rendezvoused on the opposite side of the camp, hunkering down in the shadow of several large stalagmites that grew in an orderly row across the northern end of the cave.

"How much longer can we risk darkness?" Kydar hissed to the Apprentice.

"Not long," she said as her pale eyes scanned the darkness, "We are being followed, but we are close enough to the camps that they are not yet attacking."

"How far before we can light up again?" Kydar asked.

"Make for that rockslide," she responded, pointing towards a mound of fallen earth that had tumbled out of the cave wall long ago, "Soon as we reach it, light my torch."

"Move out," Rakiv commanded, "Stay close!"

The party snuck away from the enemy camp, leaving behind Kournan soldiers who remained oblivious to the terrorists who had slipped through their very midst. Their progress soon gained more speed and less silence as they drew away from the camp, and the rapid scuttling of approaching Deeplings reached their ears.

"Apprentice…" Rakiv muttered as the acrid smell of the black ooze began to reach her nose.

"Wait…" the necromancer said as she ran on.

The scuttling grew closer, moving on the walls around them, the ceiling above them and soon beginning to circle them. Koss's grip tightened on his sword as Margrid snatched a handful of arrows from her quiver.

"Apprentice…" Rakiv said again.

"A bit further!" the necromancer said as she cast a backward glance at the fading light of the Kournan campfires.

The scuttling drew closer now, accompanied by the clicking of hungry mandibles. The foul stench of the black ooze filled the air and the rapid pitter-patter of hundreds of legs moved across the rocky ground.

"Apprentice!" Rakiv hissed.

"Light me!" the tall woman cried as she spun round to face Kydar.

The elementalist barely waited for her to finish the order as he blasted a flare into the iron brazier. The torch flared to life with a chuff of smoke and the Apprentice raised it high, sending a flash of light up to illuminate the cavern. Anguished shrieks sounded all around them as the Deeplings were suddenly caught in the light and smoke, and the group skid to a halt as they held their weapons at the ready. The Deeplings surrounded them, scratching at the earth and keening wickedly as they danced at the edge of the torchlight.

"Grenth's grasp…"Anicara whispered in horror.

"Steady men!" Rakiv ordered, "More light!"

Several more torches were lit and Kydar summoned his blue fireball, throwing light out over the cave. With the flash of brilliant blue light the entire cavern suddenly moved like a living thing, as dozens of Deeplings shrieked in pain at being so suddenly illuminated. Many retreated into the darkness of their holes, but more of them stayed, keeping their distance but snapping hungrily at the guildsmen. The humans held their ground as they kept their weapons trained, ready to strike anything that became bold enough to try them.

"Keep moving forward," The Apprentice said as she held her torch high, "We cannot stop or they will surround us completely. Move."

Keeping their eyes on the surrounding monsters, the guild moved as a single unit, stepping carefully backwards and sideways as Rakiv strode forward. The ranger held her bowstring taut and an arrow notched and ready as she stared at the few monsters that barred her path. One particularly obstinate Deepling refused to move and raised its insectoid claws at the woman. The gesture earned the monster an arrow into its head, and as it wailed in pain it was suddenly borne to the ground as Butter sprang upon it. The crocodile proved to be stronger than the wounded monster, and his jaws ravaged it until it moved no more. The display of ferocity caused the remaining Deeplings to move away from the path and the guild progressed forward. The Apprentice waved her torch, keeping them well shrouded with as much smoke as her brazier offered. Though the guild strode onward, the Deeplings did not give up. The crowd of evil creatures skittered after them, crawling on the walls and hopping across stalactites as they clicked at the fleeing humans.

"Persistent little buggers," Kydar observed.

"They have to give up sometime right?" Anicara asked as she looked up at the monsters that hung from the ceiling and stared down at her with ravenous compound eyes, "They can't follow us forever, can they?"

"It seems they do not intend to," Anorah spoke up.

The group turned their gaze towards the monsters as they began to peel off, slowing their crawling and finally halting behind them. Rakiv called the guild to a halt as she turned back to stare at the insectoid horde. The creatures had stopped in a perfect line, barring passage back through the cavern but also refusing to move forward. Many of them milled back and forth as they watched the humans carefully, but not a single one advanced further.

"Why did they stop?" Tahlkora spoke up, "Are we out of their territory?"

"No…" Rakiv said slowly as she looked at the monsters, "They're… afraid."

The observation was met with curious glances, but the ranger continued to stare at the beasts. As the creatures scuttled back and forth, one of their number was accidently forced across their imaginary line. With a horrified shriek the monster leapt back at his companions, forcing them aside as it flung itself back across the invisible barrier.

"Something's down here…" Rakiv said as she turned her eyes to the road ahead of them, "Something that scares them… a lot."

"What could be so bad that they're actually afraid of it…?" Melonni asked quietly.

"What indeed," the Apprentice of Whispers offered cryptically, "Come, we must keep moving. If my memory is correct, we are nearly there."

The tall necromancer strode forward and the guild followed slowly, staring back at the monsters that did not follow. Thousands of eyes watched as the humans departed, before the swarm finally dispersed, crawling back into their holes as their prey escaped beyond their reach. As they walked there were no words spoke between them, and they trudged forward hoping to soon leave the deep caves behind. The terrain curved downward and the Apprentice led them down an easy slope before she looked up and pointed with triumph. Ahead of them lay a wide open cavern, at one end of which stood a sturdy wooden bridge that forged a path over a wide, water filled creek.

"Ah, and there it is," she said as she pointed ahead, "That bridge marks the end of the road. Wehan Terraces is just beyond the next tunnel."

"Wait a moment," Alendra interrupted, "Listen."

The party came to a halt and turned their ears up. The cave was silent, except for the soft babble of water as a small brook of the Elon leaked through the cavern. The water flowed by almost silently, making its way through the self-made moat that surrounded a large islet in the center of the cavern.

"I don't hear anything," Anicara frowned.

"Yeah, I know," Alendra said, "Just like that 'highway' that we didn't take awhile back."

"What are you saying, tactician?" Rakiv asked, though her senses also prickled with suspicion.

"Big wide expanse, only one way forward," she said as he looked around, "Plenty of high ground and cover to boot? I don't know… it just feels like the perfect place for an ambush."

No sooner than the words had left his lips, a loud clap reached their ears. Everyone tensed as the sound was followed by another clap, and then another, until it became evident that someone was offering slow, mocking applause. A white flame broke the darkness ahead and a tall, broad figure stood atop a large stone arch. The armor of a Kournan general glittered under the flame as the light reflected off the scale mail of his hauberk. The white fire burned over his fist as the man stared down at the assembled guildsmen and then raised his light higher, revealing the ever present scowl of the commanding General of the 3rd Kournan Legion.

"An astute deduction Sunspear," the man spoke clearly, his gravely tones filling the cavern, "Pity for you that it comes too late."

"Bayel…" Rakiv growled as she reached for an arrow, "It's been too long."

"Indeed it has, Red Huntress," General Bayel said as he stared down at her, "Longer for you than for me. The last I saw of you, you were escaping my bombards in the Sunward Marches."

"And taking out two of your best," Kydar added, "My regards to the Acolytes of Dwyana and Lyssa."

"Hrmph, so that was _your_ handiwork," the general scowled at him, "I have heard of you, Kydar Raelesin. You are the Academy's official war correspondent here. I am under orders from the Warmarshal to offer you a place in her court. The tale of this war must be told, there's no need to wallow with these miscreants to do so. You will be well compensated and given lands in Kourna. We ask only that you become the official Academy scribe of the Warmarshal's court."

"You want me to record this from your point of view," the scribe arched an eyebrow, "Tell your side of the story?"

"Tell the _right_ side of the story!" the General snapped at him, "The Academy speaks now only of 'atrocities' and 'torture', due to your one-sided records. You were sent here to perform a job, to ensure that history knows what really happened here in Elona! Join our court and tell the _true_ story of this war!"

Kydar was silent for a moment, and clicked his tongue in contemplation. Rakiv turned her eyes up to the scribe who did not return her gaze and instead continued to stare at the general. Finally the scribe took a step forward and strode away from the group. Various frowns darkened the countenances of the guild as confusion settled over them. Rakiv too tilted her head as the scribe strode forward, and then a small smile crossed her lips as she felt the warm prickle of his magic fill the air.

"That's a real pretty offer General," the scribe said.

With a sudden sweep of his wands the scribe turned his face upwards at the Kournan General, and his forehead jewel flashed brilliantly. A spear of flame illuminated the cavern and Bayel gave a roar of surprise as the Mind Burn caught him square between the eyes. The general was borne backwards by the blow, flying off the stone arch and crashing to the dusty ground of the islet below. Kydar gave a shake of his head as his jewel smoked and his eyes began to glow.

"But I _disrespectfully_ decline," the elementalist snapped.

"Nrrrn… foolish," the general grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, "Very foolish."

The thunder of many approaching boots reached their ears and the guildsmen looked up as a battery of Kournan archers rushed out of the shadows to take up positions on the stone archway above them. Koss and Alendra quickly shifted to the front of the party and raised their shields high as a dozen Kournan arrows were drawn and trained at the guildsmen.

"Really? That's all you brought?" Rakiv almost laughed, "You've been watching us long enough to know that twelve archers isn't going to stop us."

"**No**," a deep grumble filled the cavern, "**But I will**!"

From the high vaulted ceiling something dropped, something brown,, dense and large. It landed with a thunderous crash behind General Bayel, who only smirked as the shockwave sent a cloud of dust billowing past him. The mass uncurled behind him and a massive boar-like demon snarled before giving a deafening roar of challenge. Its three mandibles clicked around its cavernous mouth as its hefty tail slapped the ground.

"Oh dear…" the Apprentice said quietly.

"**It has indeed been too long Sunspears**," the demon snarled, "**Too long since I have feasted on your blasphemous flesh! Too long since I have felt your heathen bones crunch between my teeth. I have fed only on weaklings and failures, those who deserved no place in the High Prophet's kingdom. I am **_**hungry**_** humans… and I will feast on your bones**!"

"The Hunger!" Alendra gasped in alarm, "Here!"

"Oh this is not good…" Anicara whispered, her eyes growing wide with fright, "This is so very not good."

"The Hunger?" Kydar spoke aloud as he turned his glowing eyes up towards the demon and he tilted his head, "I think I killed your friend a couple days ago."

"**You **_**survived**_** the Drought**," the Hunger snapped angrily, "**A demon of Lord Abaddon cannot fall to human hands!**"

"Really?" Kydar chuckled, "Cause after I melted his hide, he kinda went out like a bitch."

"Enough," Bayel broke in, "You will not be swayed Scribe Raelesin, and so you are no better than the rest of these blasphemers. If you wish to stand with them, then you will die with them."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kydar said as he skipped backwards to join ranks with the guild.

"Hmph, indeed," Bayel snorted, "Archers! Fire at will."

"Eles, hit 'em hard!" Rakiv ordered.

Swirls of blue and red flashed as the rapid twang of bowstrings filled the cave. A deadly rain whistled down upon them and Koss and Alendra held their shields high to deflect the incoming arrows. Margrid immediately returned fire as Kydar and Anicara shouted their casts.

"Hold!" Rakiv shouted as they crouched behind the shields, "Wait for the bombardment to lift!"

The ranger notched an arrow to her bow and let fly, sending the shaft spiraling directly into the eye of a Kournan archer. The man fell without a sound from his perch, even as a cascade of jagged ice overwhelmed his comrades. Flames hissed as they pelted the archers, setting them aflame and causing them to scream as they leapt to their deaths. With the archers' ranks broken Rakiv sheathed her bow and reached for her scythe, the weapon giving an almost hungry snap as she brandished the blade.

"Forwaaaaaard!" the ranger cried as she broke into a sprint.

"**Rrrraaaoooooargh!**" the Hunger answered in reply as it sprang forward and thundered across the dusty earth.

The murmurs of dervish prayers filled Rakiv's ears as Anorah and Melonni flanked her, holding their scythes ready as arrows and javelins whistled overhead. The missiles glanced harmlessly off of the Hunger's thick hide, and the demon met the melee charge with a crash of steel against its armored skin. Anorah was immediately knocked aside by a flailing mandible and Melonni dove out of the way, managing to score the creature's shoulder with a quick swing of her scythe. Koss attempted to meet the charge head on and his shield clashed against the cavernous teeth of the demon's maw. The Hunger opened its mouth wide, intending to consume the man in a single bite, before a well aimed javelin sailed straight down its throat. The demon choked and spat out the offending implement before a powerful blow of a blade slashed across its face. Rakiv attacked with a vicious assault, spinning her scythe with rediscovered skill and ease. The demon counter attacked, forcing Rakiv to spring backwards to avoid a swipe of its claw, before one of its mandibles knocked her scythe from her grip. The loss of the weapon did not even give Rakiv pause as she rushed the creature with a savage snarl.

"Spirits of sky, imbue me with the Harrier's Grasp," the ranger invoked as a spiral of pale blue light flashed around her fists.

The Hunger roared in anger as the ranger sprang upon him and it thrashed as Rakiv caught hold of one of its mandibles. The beast raised a heavy claw and swatted at its own face , causing Rakiv to roll across its snout as she narrowly avoided having her feet bitten off by the demon's snapping teeth. She caught hold of another mandible in her opposite hand and braced her soles against the demon's nose as she gripped its appendages and stared down at it with wrathful yellow eyes.

"This is for Kormir!" she shouted as her pupils shifted to slits.

The woman pushed off hard with her feet and gave a savage cry as she ripped the mandibles out of the demon's head. The Hunger roared in pain and anguish as black blood spewed from the wounds and the ranger tossed the mandibles aside. The ranger unsheathed her scythe once more as she stared up at the crippled beast that howled and shook with pain. As Rakiv raised her scythe to resume her attack, a flash of white washed over the demon and the beast gave a groan as its wounds were cauterized and healed. Behind the Hunger, General Bayel gave a superior smirk as he brandished a wand in one hand and white fire in his opposite fist.

"You will fall here, Maelstrom!" the General cried, "Abaddon will feast upon your eyes!"

The pale skinned man gave a groan as he brought the white fire to his chest and closed his eyes. The fire shifted colors, darkening until it burned a baleful dark purple, and soon the general was immolated with the purple flame. The fire licked over him, flaying away his skin and revealing energized flesh beneath. Massive armor plates formed over his body, gleaming as though made of some fell black metal. The man began to float up from the ground as a quartet of purple holes opened on his forehead, and Bayel roared as he rose from the earth transformed. The General levitated as he glared at them with six hateful eyes and raised his fist as he summoned a handful of the evil purple flame.

"Destroy them Hunger!" the general's voice boomed wickedly, "In Abaddon's name!"

The Hunger gave another ravenous roar as it charged forward, thundering across the ground and bore down upon Rakiv. The ranger moved just fast enough to shove her scythe between its teeth, bracing its mouth open even as it forced her to the ground. The guildmistress shouted angrily in return, her muscles cording and veins expanding as her own teeth began to sharpen into fangs. The Hunger struggled over her, intent upon devouring the offending woman, until Rakiv suddenly switched her tactics. A throaty bark issued from her throat as she gripped the Hunger by its fangs and with a mighty heave twisted its head. The demon gave a surprised yelp as it was forced to roll off of her and Rakiv dealt it a swift kick that send her sliding across the dusty earth. The Hunger gave another mournful roar of pain as Rakiv held up the fang she had taken with her and tossed it aside as well. A blast of purple flame immolated the demon, and again it was healed. The monster roared with renewed strength, until a volley of red fire struck its flank. The Hunger turned its attention to the rest of the guild and then gave a growl of frustration as it found that its feet had suddenly been frozen to the floor. Anicara blew out a cloud of frost as her Deep Freeze took hold, sending ice climbing up over the demon's form. Koss and Anorah rejoined the fray, raising their blades as they shouted and charged the mighty demon.

"Rakiv!" Kydar shouted, "Bayel!"

The woman turned her bright yellow slitted eyes to the scribe, her brow furrowed in rage and confusion as the elementalist pointed frantically even as he began to cast again.

"We can't kill this thing with Bayel healing it!" the scribe shouted, "Kill Bayel!"

"_Murky waters of stygian bile,_" the Apprentice began to whisper, "_Cast thy eternal pain upon my enemies. Well of Suffering_!"

From the fallen corpses of the Kournan archers, a thick greenish fog issued forth, rolling across the islet and choking the demon and the transformed general. Rakiv turned her attention towards Bayel as he raised his hands and began to cast his baneful healing upon himself and the demon he commanded. Brandishing her scythe the ranger took off at a run, snarling like a feral beast as her boots pounded the earth. The Hunger gave a roar of its own as it shook mightily and broke free of the frozen bonds that Anicara sought to entrap it with. As Rakiv rushed past it snapped at her with massive teeth, a blow that was averted when Melonni intervened with a fervent prayer, entangling the monster's head in sharpened brambles. The creature roared and raised its claw at Rakiv, seeking to swat the ranger aside. Koss barreled past the ranger and raised his shield to block, giving a grunt as he took the brunt of the blow.

"Go!" he shouted as he strained against the massive claw.

Rakiv never slowed, her focus indomitable as the demon thrashed and roared angrily. The creature's mighty tail swept at the ranger and at the last possible moment, Rakiv sprang over it. Her legs splayed wide as she sailed over the sweep and her free hand caught hold of one of the large spines on the demon's tail. Her grip closed around the spine and the demon swung its tail back, taking the ranger with it. The Hunger thrashed and bucked, kicking its hind legs like an enraged Dolyak in an attempt to dislodge the huntress from its tail. Finally it gave a powerful flick that destroyed Rakiv's grip, sending her flying high towards the ceiling of the cave. The ranger tumbled through the air, spinning end over end as she ascended. Upon reaching the apex of her flight the woman's gloved fingers tightened around the haft and snathe of her scythe and she spun in mid air as she began to plummet back to earth. Rakiv sped downwards, her yellow eyes wide with wrath and her slitted pupils narrowed as she focused on her target. Bayel's six eyes rose upwards and widened as the ranger fell towards him, and he raised his wand preparing to cast against her.

"Spirits of the beyond!" Rakiv roared through her fang filled mouth, "Empower my blade!"

Spirals of spirit power gathered to the ranger as she became a speeding bullet that blazed a wispy trail toward the earth. With a flash of steel the ranger swung her blade and shot straight into the general. The Reaper's Sweep cleaved the demon empowered man in twain, and Rakiv landed at his feet as her scythe blade struck the ground with a ring of steel on stone. Bayel's body trembled where it floated before her as fissures spread through its form. The Kournan General gave a cry of shock and pain as evil light shone through the cracks in his corpse, and his extremities began to quake violently. With a loud scream of anguish he was suddenly blown apart, and Rakiv shielded her eyes against the ensuing explosion. The corpse shattered with a blast of purple light that enveloped Rakiv, and for a moment she was suddenly swathed in the evil energy.

For Rakiv it seemed as though the General's destruction had blown the world away, leaving behind nothing but a purple haze and a black mist that floated in an endless void. The ranger's brow furrowed as she recognized the phenomenon, the same that had occurred when she slew General Kahyet. She turned in the mist, casting her glance this way and that, until finally the gravely tones of the slain general spoke to her.

"And so I am defeated," Bayel spoke from behind her, "I capitulate to you Red Huntress. It seems you are the superior commander."

Rakiv spun to face the man, who now stood devoid of his demonic transformation. The burly Ascalonian stared at her with hard, dark brown eyes and Rakiv's yellow fierce yellows returned the gaze as she stepped toward him.

"As is my cause General," she snarled at him, "Are you even aware of what you've done? The suffering you've caused? The Generals of Kourna were once the envy of Elona, honorable men and women. Every marshal on the continent courted your service. Do you even see how far you've fallen?"

"Speak not to me of falls, blasphemer," Bayel responded impassively, "I am not like your precious guild. I too remember you and what you once were. I know why you have the strength to match the Hunger, and I know why you stare at me with the eyes of a Beast. We each caused great suffering to gain great power. Such is power's price."

"No!" Rakiv exclaimed, "I didn't want this! I did not _choose_ this! This is my curse, my punishment! You chose madness, chose _Torment_ and chose to bring it to our world!"

"Nay Guildmistress," the general replied, "I chose to follow my Warmarshal, to honor the oaths I swore to her. I am not the bringer of darkness or the harbinger of Night. I am but a man, playing my part… as are we all."

"Kahyet said the same," Rakiv responded flatly, her brow slightly furrowed, "So what is the next part to be played? The conquest of Vabbi? The taking of Istan? What does Varesh want next?"

"Varesh wants to fulfill her purpose," Bayel responded, "As I sought to fulfill mine. Some of us still remember what it means to have purpose, Rakiv. Some of us remain true to the ties that bind us. Fight if you must Huntress, but you cannot stop what happens next."

"I _will_ kill Varesh," Rakiv snarled at him, "Be certain of that."

The general gave a slow sigh and turned to stare off into the darkness. He closed his eyes and trembled for a moment, as though anticipating great pain before he turned his gaze back to the ranger. Rakiv stared at him with enduring wrath and Bayel finally gave her a slow nod.

"Perhaps you will, perhaps killing is _your_ purpose," Bayel acquiesced, "But know that you cannot slay that which you do not understand. Even the High Prophet Ossa is but one woman, playing her part. In the midst of your self-righteous wrath and misguided zeal, know that though you may slay the Warmarshal, her crusade _cannot_ be stopped. For Abaddon is strong… and _Nightfall_ **is** coming."

With a grumble of dark thunder the misty clouds converged upon the pale skinned commanders, and Rakiv was thrust from the world of evil night. The purple haze melted away and began to give way to flashing lights and the sounds of ringing steel. Someone called her name and she turned her head as her vision cleared and she became aware of the underground cavern and the ongoing battle once more. Another shout of her name reached her ears and she looked up just in time to see Kydar throw himself at her. The elementalist wrapped his arms around the ranger and rolled aside, pulling her out of the way just as The Hunger came crashing down towards them.

The beast's maw snapped futilely as Rakiv and Kydar rolled aside and the boar-demon crashed and tumbled across the earth. In trice the monster was back on its feet and gave an angry roar as it pawed the earth and charged forward again. Kydar and Rakiv split apart, diving in opposite directions as the Hunger thundered past, howling ravenously as its teeth chomped and snapped in search of flesh or bone. A blast of frost struck the demon in the face and it roared as its shook its head against its blurry vision. Anorah and Melonni rushed in, chanting prayers loudly as their scythes whistled and sang, slicing at the demon's thick hide in a desperate attempt to bring it down.

"We can't even scratch this thing!" Kydar exclaimed, "It shrugs off everything!"

"Can't you do _anything_ Apprentice!" a frightened Tahlkora squeaked as she began preparing another fervent prayer.

"I cannot," the Apprentice replied, her voice for once betraying her tension, "The relic had but a single charge I was able to coax from it. We did not expect to have to face two such demons within days of each other. The death of the Drought was _supposed_ to buy us time!"

"Then how do we stop that thing!" Koss shouted, grunting as healing light from Tahlkora's prayer washed over him, "This my first big time demon you know. I'm new at this!"

"I can kill it…" Rakiv suddenly spoke up.

All eyes turned to her and several brows were raised. Rakiv turned to look at them, bright eyes impassive, and gave a firm nod of confirmation.

"I can kill it," she repeated, "Just get me an opening. I need to hit something vital."

"If we can successfully overturn it," the Apprentice theorized, "Force it onto its back, would that suffice?"

"It would," Rakiv said as she took a couple quick steps backwards, "Get to it, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Kydar exclaimed as the ranger loped away.

"To get my scythe back!" she shouted as she dashed across the dusty islet.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt but…" Anicara called from across the cavern, "Heeeeeelp!"

The young hydromancer shrieked as she sprinted in retreat from the rampaging boar-demon that did battle with Melonni and Anorah. Infuriated by the constant binds and impairments that the elementalist harried it with, the Hunger turned its attention to the young caster and roared ravenously as it thundered after her.

"**Come to me little one**," it snarled as it gave chase, "**I will flay your flesh from your bones!**"

"That doesn't make me want to stop running!" Anicara shrieked as she dashed for cover.

The Hunger thundered after her, slamming through a thicket of stalagmites and sending a spray of shattered stone in all directions. The twang of a bowstring reached Anicara's ears and she immediately ducked and clamped her hands over her head. An arrow whistled through the flying debris, its path a testament to the aim of its archer, before it struck the demon's foreclaw and pinned the limb to the earth. Even as his claw was pinned, the Hunger's momentum carried him forward and the beast gave a yowl as it tripped and flipped over onto its side. Margrid gave a whoop of triumph at her shot, and notched another arrow to her bow.

"It's down!" she cried, "Hit it hard!"

"_Feeble weakling tremble before me, and quail beneath my punishing stare_," the necromancer snarled as she raised her totem and turned her pale eyes towards the fallen demon, "_Oppressive Gaze_!"

The woman's eyes flared a bright green as pentacles inscribed themselves over her milky irises. A green flash issued forth from her eyes and the Hunger gave a groan as the curse took hold of its demonic blood, weakening its limbs and impeding its efforts to rise.

"Stay back!" Kydar warned, "Anicara hold him!"

"_Ye arctic frosts of endless winter, bind my foe with thy glacial chains_," Anicara hissed as her forehead jewel flashed, "_Icy Shackles!_"

The spell raised mighty crystals of ice that locked over the demon's claws, binding its left foreleg and hind leg to the frozen earth. In wrath it shook and thrashed, its tail slapping the earth and then sweeping powerfully to send a cloud of shrapnel flying at the guildsmen. Alendra and Koss ducked behind their shields while their companions dove for shelter from the onslaught.

"**You cannot defeat me humans**!" the Hunger roared, "**I will sunder your flesh! I will feast on your souls!**"

In an attempt to free itself the demon rolled over its back, snarling as it pulled against the icy bonds that held its limbs trapped.

"Now!" Kydar shouted as he raised his wands and blasted the demon with a bolt of fire from his glowing gaze.

The heat energy immolated the demon and it roared as the flames licked over its flesh. Anorah and Melonni pounced immediately. Their scythe blades hooked the monster's free foreclaw and dragged it to the ground to hold the demon pinned. Koss flung himself upon the monster's hind claw, his burly arms struggling against the beast's incredible strength as it flailed and struggled. With a mighty cry Alendra sprang at the monster's tail and drove her spear through the demon's appendage, pinning it to the ground as she held it fast.

"Rakiv now!" Kydar shouted.

The Hunger snarled and shook against the puny creatures that struggled against its demonic strength. The ice around its claws was beginning to give, and in moments it would be free. At Kydar's shout however it turned its attention upward and gave a wrathful snarl of defiance. Rakiv stood atop the stone arch that had once been Bayel's perch, and her hands tightly gripped her scythe.

"Spirits of the Mists," she invoked as she stepped forward, "Grant me thy Pious Fury!"

With a savage snarl the ranger leapt from her perch and raised her scythe high over her head. Yellow, beastial eyes narrowed upon the Hunger as she fell towards it and landed squarely on its gluttonous belly. With a powerful shout the ranger brought her scythe down, the blade biting deep into the monster's flesh and impaling it on the weapon. The Hunger howled in agony and it shook against the humans binds, and its cry was renewed as Rakiv finished her work. Gripping her scythe by the snathe, Rakiv dragged the scythe blade down the length of the demon's torso, opening its belly and releasing a torrent of black blood that issued from a multitude of ruptured intestines. With a final cry of might the ranger ripped her scythe from the demon's flesh, leaving the monster split open from throat to tail.

"That's it!" Kydar exclaimed, "Everyone get back! Get back!"

Heeding the elementalist's words the guildsmen retreated from the Hunger as it howled and thrashed in pain, breaking free of its icy chains as its limbs pounded the ground. Its death throes shook the cavern and stalactites rained from the ceiling, causing the guildsmen to duck and dodge the sharpened stones. In a final burst of rage and hate the Hunger threw itself into a massive stone pillar, its bleeding body crashing through the rock and shattering it violently. The dying demon shook its head and howled as it threw itself a second time, slamming its body into a wall with a heavy thud that made the entire cave shake.

"What the hell is it doing!" Alendra exclaimed, "It should be dead!"

"It's the final throes," Kydar said as his eyes widened and he looked up as dust and debris began to fall from the ceiling, "It's going to bring this cave down on top of us. We have to get out of…"

The scribe was interrupted as the Hunger gave a final toss of its body, this time smashing through the great stone arch and destroying the surrounding foundations that supported the cave walls. As the cavern began to tremble and groan, a thunderous rip sounded throughout the underground expanse and a mighty crack opened the roof of the cave.

"**Madness for the Mad Goooooood!**" the Hunger roared in anguish, before a cascade of stone slabs silenced it forever.

The cavern groaned again, and streams of dirt and sand began to pour from on high. The guildsmen struggled to keep their footing as the earth shook beneath them and a massive boulder crashed into the moat. Rakiv turned to give an order before a high pitched scream of grinding slate obscured all noise but its own, and the guildsmen watched in terror as the roof opened up above them. A giant spire of displaced granite descended from on high, as gravity tugged it free of the stony supports that had held it up for ages. The spire slid at a diagonal as it descended across the cavern and slammed into the great wall from which the brook of the Elon flowed. For a moment it seemed as though the wall would halt the spire's progress, but soon it too gave way with a thunderous crunch of rock and a mighty roar of water released. With the wall compromised the Elon began to push, and fissures opened along the cave wall as spouts of water sprayed through. Kydar blinked against the mist as Margrid sprinted to them and skid to a stop.

"Hate ta break the awe at the ongoin' spectacle, but if'n I might make a suggestion," the pirate captain panted, "Perhaps we should _flee_!"

"Go!" Rakiv barked, "Everyone over the bridge! Now!"

Without further hesitation the party broke into a run as rock and sand poured down around them. A boulder crashed to the earth to their left, narrowly missing Melonni and causing her to stumble. Koss was with her in an instant, hauling the woman to her feet and dragging her along as they made for the sturdy wooden bridge. Rakiv stopped at the wooden ramp and urged her party onward, watching as each member ran ahead of her. The wall of the cavern groaned as more water poured through and a powerful spout pushed its way past the thick barrier, spraying mud across the subterranean islet. A hand grabbed her arm and Rakiv looked up as Kydar caught her wrist and dragged her with him.

"C'mon!" the elementalist shouted as he hauled her across the bridge.

Behind them the wall suddenly burst and with a triumphant roar the Elon surged through the breach. The cavern behind them dissolved into a twisting maelstrom of muddy destruction as the chamber quickly began to flood. Kydar and Rakiv sprinted along the bridge and leapt from the wooden planks, just as a mighty wave washed over the structure and destroyed it in an explosion of chips, mist and splinters. Kydar stumbled as they landed on solid ground and Rakiv hesitated before the scribe scrambled to his feet and shouted at her.

"Go! Keep going!" he cried over the din.

Rakiv ran, her breath coming in heavy pants as adrenaline pumped through her veins. The pace of Kydar's boots behind her reassured her that the elementalist still followed as they raced into the tunnel and began a steep upward climb. Behind them the Elon roared in warning as it swallowed up the cavern and the underground passage began to rapidly fill. Over rock and stone the ranger and elementalist ran, scrambling and climbing as they raced to outrun the quickly rising waters. Rakiv paused only once to ensure Kydar still followed and the scribe urged her onward.

"I'm right behind you! Keep running," he called to her.

The huntress ran on, until the terrain evened out and she felt fresh air on her face. The end of the tunnel lay ahead and the ranger broke into a dead sprint for the open air. Again the Elon roared as it surged upwards and rivulets of water raced past her feet. Rakiv panted heavily, her bright yellow eyes wide as she splashed through the mud and then gave a shout of alarm as the tunnel abruptly ended. The tunnel mouth ended in an unexpected drop off, that caused the ranger to skid to a stop at the edge. Rakiv gasped as she looked down and cast about to either side of the cave mouth. The distance to the earth below was certainly sufficient to break several bones if she jumped, but she could see no other way down. Kydar's voice called from behind her, but his words were lost as the rising water forced a rush of air ahead of it, causing her hair to billow as the cave mouth howled around her.

"What!" Rakiv exclaimed.

"I said _jump_!" Kydar cried.

The elementalist fairly tackled her as he jumped forward and caught the red-haired huntress around the waist with one arm. Rakiv shrieked as the tall scribe's momentum lifted her off the ground and carried them out of the cave mouth. Her scream seemed to echo in her ears as they flew through the air, until the roar of the Elon drowned her out. A spout of water blew out of the cave mouth, blasting just over their heads and showering them with mist and rain. Kydar's free hand thrust out beneath them, his fingers splayed as he frantically shouted his cast.

"_O spirit of seething fire, be as a radiant beacon that burns in my soul!_" the elementalist shouted, "_Flame Djinn's Haste!_"

The elementalist's body erupted in a conflagration of brilliant flame that lapped in warm tongues around both scribe and ranger. Rakiv's eyes widened in wonder as she watched a pair of mighty flaming wings blossom from the elementalist's back, and felt soothing flares lick over his arms and legs. The elementalist's vest fanned out wide as they descended and his wings beat the air to slow their descent. Rakiv clutched at him as they fell in a torrent of fire, and struck the earth with a burst of flame. The guildmistress stared up into the scribes' glowing eyes as the Kydar grinned and chuckled as he landed with her in his arms. She tilted her head in curiosity, before her attention was drawn once more to the water spout above them that was quickly loosing pressure.

"Kydar watch out…!" she warned, as the torrent of water descended upon them.

The elementalist's arms drew her into his chest and his blazing wings closed over them as the water struck. A mighty hiss sounded all around them as the water beat against the protective wreath of fire and was immediately evaporated. Eventually the torrent ceased as the subterranean flood waters receded and the spout from the cave mouth slowed to a steady waterfall. A burst of flame blew the wings and tongue of fire away, and Kydar blinked as the glow faded from his eyes. Rakiv raised her head from his chest and stepped away as she looked around to find that they stood in a ring of burst stone, surrounded by hissing and boiling water.

"Whoo…" Kydar chuckled as he shook his head in an attempt to clear the post casting daze, "I been saving that one. Guess I should have practiced it first. That is one hell of a heat migraine," he laughed lightly as he pinched his nose bridge.

"That… was… _awesome_!" Alendra's voice came to them.

Kydar looked up and chuckled as their guild mates assembled, striding to them from out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The group stood beneath a broad rock shelf that sheltered a small beach on the edge of an Elon tributary. Beyond the stream stood the tall, proud buildings of the Wehan Terraces, and above the wealthy dwellings a mighty golden statue of Dwayna raised its wings to the sky. The vault of heaven had been darkened by the coming of night, and a glowing crescent moon shone down upon them, accompanied by a multitude of stars that twinkled in the night.

"Okay you _have_ to teach that to me," Anicara exclaimed as the guild gathered, "Please, please, please teach that to me!"

"Gotta admit, thought yew two were gonners there fer a minute," Margrid chuckled, "Good on ya mate. Always got another trick up yer sleeve dontcha?"

"It pays to be prepared eh Marg?" Kydar grinned at the corsair.

"Ain' that the truth," the pirate captain laughed.

"Right well, while we're all standin' here congratulating each other," Koss chuckled, "I've got a hankerin' for a bath, a meal and a bed. Anyone else?"

"I'll vote for that," Melonni sighed a bit wearily.

"Then perhaps we should head into the Terraces," the Apprentice suggested smoothly, "That we might find respite for the night."

"First thing you've said today that I agree with," Koss chuckled, "Follow me everyone!"

The warrior struck out for the small foot bridge that spanned the stream and clomped into the village of Wehan Terraces. The rest followed suit and Kydar chuckled as he moved to fall in as well. He was stopped as a hand caught his vest and the scribe blinked in surprise as turned to face his captor. He found himself staring down into bright yellow eyes that were slowly shifting back to their more natural violet, as Rakiv held him by the collar of his vest.

"Guildmistress?" the scribe blinked at her in confusion.

Rakiv did not answer as she looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed from the heat of the flames and scorched earth around them. She watched rivulets of steam rise from his mostly bare torso, where the water that had touched him continued to evaporate. The ranger stepped closer to him and Kydar blinked once more, before his eyes widened as he suddenly realized her intent.

"Rakiv I…" he began.

"Shut up," she whispered.

A hand slid up around the scribe's neck as she drew him down to her, and without hesitation or preamble Rakiv crushed her lips to his.


	29. Chapter 28: The Sound of Whispers

**Ch. 28**

**The Sound of Whispers**

It was a beautiful autumnal morning that dawned over the lands of Vabbi. In the desert lands of the Kourna, the coming of autumn offered little reprieve from the blazing sun. However in these northeastern lands, the season brought cooling winds that blew eastward out of the mountains and into the lush valleys of the wealthy province. As the summer foliage prepared itself for the coming of winter, new flowers bloomed on the vegetation that thrived in the autumn breezes. Fuzzy seedlings danced on the breeze, floating above the golden leaves that were spread by the few deciduous trees that were native to the province. In a land that knew no snows, and only mild winters, autumn ushered in a time of great beauty in Vabbi, and it was a season filled with more colors than any other.

Tahlkora stood on the balcony of her small suite as she breathed in the air of her native land. It had been months since she had first set out to investigate Kourna's tampering with the Elon's cataracts and in the end she'd gotten tangled up in far more than she'd bargained for, yet the young healer wouldn't have traded her new path for anything in the world. The things she'd seen, experienced, and been a part of in just the last few months had been nothing short of spectacular. Compared to an upbringing that had encouraged beauty and pleasure and entertainment, Tahlkora felt that she had finally found a purpose. This was important work, and she was part of something that would change the course of history. The girl's thoughts were abruptly broken when a happy call drew her attention down and her gaze fell upon the gleeful smile of Alendra Soleer.

"Morning Tahl!" the paragon called, "Looks like we're the first ones up."

The castellan stood in the courtyard of the inn they had found lodgings in the previous night. Prices had been surprisingly reasonable, and Rakiv had authorized the use of guild funds to get everyone their own room. Sleeping on proper beds had been bliss after months of sleeping on cots underground. Part of Tahlkora had somewhat missed the subterranean sounds she had grown accustomed to, such as the chirp of crickets and the soft babble of flowing water. But a mattress of goose down and soft silken sheets had quickly pushed aside such misgivings, and the healer had slept like a newborn babe.

"Mmm, guess so," the girl smiled as she stretched lightly, "Any ideas for breakfast?"

"I was just about to head out to market and bring something back for the group," Alendra smiled, "Care to come with?"

"I'll be right down!" Tahlkora called as she rushed back into her room to dress.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A soft and downy towel flew across the room to drape over the headboard of the single bed that occupied the far southern wall of the room. Kydar gave a shake of his head, flinging what little moisture remained in his braids to all sides as he stepped out of the bathroom. The scribe pushed his hair back over his head and gave a satisfied sigh as he tied the fasteners of his trousers and padded quietly across the room. A proper bed did wonders for a man weary from battle and travel, and the elementalist gave a small exclamation as he flopped backwards onto the bed and stretched out across the coverlets. It had been an odd night for Kydar, as despite his comfort in a warm bed he had found himself continuously waking from even the deepest of sleeps. New thoughts nagged at him, emerging from the depths of subconscious and demanding that he make note of them before he could return to sleep.

The scribe reached for his notebook on the night stand and flipped through its pages, perusing his meticulous notes. The book contained all that he had recorded thus far, from the excavation of Fahranur, to the storming of Gandara and even to the slaying of the Hunger only hours ago. The book was but a summary of his adventures thus far, and he carried many more scrolls that contained details of their trials. Such records would likely be needed, he assumed, if the guild hoped to convince the Merchant Princes to join their struggle. However, even though he'd updated his notes repeatedly throughout the night, the scribe's mind refused to stop turning. Kydar knew, of course, that it was not notes or duty that troubled him. The source of his confusion was far more obvious, and he was doing his absolute best to ignore it.

"Kydar?" a voice broke through his reverie and was accompanied by a small knock at his door.

The scribe sat up and blinked as he instinctively cast about for a shirt, before remembering that his tunic had been shredded days ago, and he'd been forced to make do with little more than his leather vest. With a sigh the elementalist rose from his bed and strode to the door where he turned back the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Oh, good morning Ani," he blinked in mild surprise.

The younger elementalist smiled cheerfully up at him and then gave a small giggle at him.

"Still haven't quite found a tailor I see," she commented.

"I was waiting 'till we got back to civilization," he chuckled, "Only to find there's not a single tailor in all of Wehan. You'd think a rich little hamlet like this would have a seamstress or _something_."

The scribe chuckled lightly as he stepped back and beckoned for the younger mage to enter. Anicara laughed as well as she stepped inside, her heels clicking against the wood floor as she strode into the room. The girl wrinkled her nose at the curtains that kept the room shrouded in a pale gloom, and shook her head as she strode across the room.

"How can you sit in the dark like this when it's so pretty outside?" she asked as she seized the curtains and flung them aside.

"Aah!" Kydar exclaimed as the sudden burst of sunlight nearly blinded him, "Cause it's really bright out!" he protested.

"This coming from our resident fire man," the girl chuckled lightly as she tied back the curtains and pushed open the doors to his balcony.

The young hydromancer took a deep breath as the fresh morning air spilled into the room and she enjoyed the faint breeze that wafted through the doors. Kydar shook his head and gave a small chuckle of his own as he retrieved his towel from the headboard and set to rubbing it through his braids, which refused to completely dry.

"Well I hope you didn't just come over here to blind me with the sun," he responded to her as he sat in the small armchair that stood beside his nightstand.

"Oh I didn't," Anicara responded, "I uh, I actually wanted to talk to you, about that 'homework' thing you gave me."

"Aaah," the scribe said as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, "Well have a seat then. I believe I asked you to come up with all the times that 'holding on' has paid off, right?"

"Yes, Master Raelesin," she nodded as she settled on the bed and folded her feet under her while she smoothed out her skirts over her legs.

"Augh, I wish you wouldn't call me that," Kydar sighed as he shook his head.

"Well what am I supposed to call you!" she exclaimed, "I've never had a teacher before, but I know you can't just call your teacher by their first name! Professor Raelesin? Sir Raelesin? You know, Sousuke told me that in Cantha they call their teachers Sifu or Sensei."

"Ugh, definitely not sensei," Kydar shook his head, "And I'm not an actual professor, nor have I ever been knighted. So I guess 'master' will have to do if you insist."

"I dunno, I kind of like the sound of 'sensei' now," she teased with a giggle.

"How about we just move on with the lesson," Kydar chuckled in an attempt to change the subject, "You have some examples for me, correct?"

"That I do," she smiled and nodded as she too turned her attention to the lesson, "And I think the most obvious example was… my captivity."

"When you were held by the pirates," Kydar nodded to her.

"Yes," she said as she paused for thought and then breathed out a small sigh, "It was… terrible. Really, truly… and there were a lot of times that I just wanted to give up… just wanted to die so it could be over…"

"What kept you going?" Kydar asked softly.

"Well they wouldn't _let_ me die," she chuckled a little wryly as she looked up at him, "So that made things difficult."

"Well yes there's that," Kydar smiled lightly, "But no one stays alive without the will to survive. There is many a tragic tale of a man or woman who, having lost all that they love and in spite of being surrounded by care and plenty, simply lost the will to survive and wasted away into nothing. A patient may be long looked after by a physician, but if he or she loses the will to live, there is little that the doctor may do for them. Even if they tormented you yet refused to bring you to death's door, you still chose to eat and to drink, actions driven by instinct, the instinct to survive."

"Never mind that I usually ended up vomiting from whatever new curse they put on me…" the hydromancer murmured softly as her blue painted fingernails curled against her knees.

"Indeed," Kydar nodded slowly, "In spite of all that they did to you, you held on. You endured, you persevered. And not only that, you escaped and took out their ship and _then_ survived the waves that pushed you to shore. My question is… why did you hold on?"

The girl was quiet for a long time before she looked up at Kydar in confusion. The older elementalist only stared back, before giving a small chuckle to his student. The expression on Anicara's face made it clear that she had no clue what he was talking about, and the scribe finally leaned back as he raised one hand to her.

"A couple days ago you asked me why I always wear gloves," the scribe said as he began to unwind the bandages around his fingers, "It's a bit of a story, but perhaps you would like to hear it?"

Anicara only nodded eagerly as she shifted on the bed and leaned forward a bit, staring at the white swathed digits of the elementalist's fingers. Kydar chuckled as he tugged the bandages aside, unwrapping the lengths of cloth from his hands as he began to explain.

"When I was younger, perhaps only a year older than you are now," he began, "I was already at the top of my class at the Academy. Due to my achievements the dean of the College of Historical Records decided that my education would be better served if I entered into an apprenticeship under one of their top professors. It was thus that I met _my_ master and mentor, a woman named Delilah Blackthorne."

The scribe continued to unwind the bandages, starting from the base of his palm and working his way up his hand. Anicara watched with mild fascination as he worked the cloth away and nodded as she listened to his tale.

"Delilah held doctorates in Occultism, Mysticism and Ancient History and was the Chief Professorial Field Recorder for a school within the College of Historical Records, an academic cabal called the Department of Intrigue," Kydar explained and then laughed, "Those are a lot of fancy words to say that she was basically a spy. Due to the secretive nature of cults, sects and the like, the Academy founded the Department of Intrigue in order to send spies into these groups to close the various holes found in many historical records. Delilah's job was to infiltrate a cult or sect, learn their secrets and bring them back to the Academy for recording and archiving."

"Whoa," Anicara blinked, "Isn't that dangerous though? I mean, culty people don't usually like having their secrets stolen."

"No," Kydar laughed lightly, "No they don't. And I soon learned that danger was a daily part of our job. Delilah was a Mesmer, and thus was a natural manipulator, but she was also a deadly Assassin. It didn't take long for me to see that the woman was as deadly as she was smart and beautiful, and she expected me to have all these qualities as well."

The scribe paused as he reached the fingers of one hand and then set to undoing wraps of his other palm. The act resulted in a huff of frustration from Anicara as her curiosity only mounted and Kydar only smirked at her before continuing his tale.

"Which brings me to my actual story," he chuckled, "When I was sixteen or so, I went on my second mission with Delilah. Our job was to infiltrate a secretive sect in Tyria, known as the Cult of Verata. Delilah and I got in well enough, and found all the information we needed. But we were found out… which was my fault really, I was not yet used to such subterfuge and I bungled our story. During our ensuing flight from the cult, we were close to being caught and overwhelmed… and rather than allow us both to be captured, I stopped to fight so that Delilah could escape."

"You stopped to try and hold off an entire cult on your own?" Anicara blinked in surprise, "How on earth did you do _that_!"

"Oh I just set a few fires here and there," the older elementalist chuckled, "Blew up the right stuff and pretty soon I had their whole little creepy 'temple' in flames. Delilah got away, but I was taken prisoner. And as you can imagine… they weren't too kind to me."

"I'm kind of surprised they didn't kill you…" Anicara put in.

"Oh no, no," Kydar laughed lightly, "No the Cult of Verata was a death cult, and believed that dying was more of an honor than anything else. So they kept me alive to make me suffer. One of them in particular, a man named Samira Dhulnarim was quite furious with my actions, and spent days devising and implementing new ways to make me pay for destroying their shrine."

Anicara winced a touch sympathetically as the scribe finally pulled the bandages from his fingers and dropped them to the floor. The hydromancer's eyes widened for a moment and she placed a hand to her lips in horrified surprise. Kydar's fingers were a splotchy mess of old scars, where his flesh had been marred as if by brands and hot irons. He had almost no finger prints to speak of, and in many places it seemed as though the skin had been made to melt, resulting in odd undulations on his skin.

"Samira felt that it would be poetic if I suffered the same fate as their shrine," Kydar chuckled as he wiggled the scarred digits, "As I had set fire to their home, so he set fire to my hands. Sometimes he used hot pokers, other times he simply set my fingers aflame and listened to me scream. The other cult officers asked me questions, tried to get me to talk, but Samira just wanted vengeance. He'd burn me and then have me healed, so that the next day he could do it all over again. I spent months in their dungeon, but as you well know…"

"It felt like an eternity…" Anicara nodded, remembering her own ordeals.

"Mhm," Kydar nodded, "I told them nothing of course, but it wouldn't have stopped the pain even if I had. And my silence only seemed to infuriate them more. But I held on. I held on partly to spite them, but also because I had faith."

"Faith in what?" Anicara tilted her head curiously.

"Well for one, I spent quite a bit of time praying," Kydar chuckled, "A _lot_ of time praying, crying out to Lyssa or Dwayna or whoever was listening to help me. There were days when I was sure they meant to kill me, but something always stayed their hand. But I also had faith in my mentor."

"Professor Blackthorne," Anicara identified.

"The same," Kydar confirmed with a nod, "I had faith in her, because I knew that even though I'd messed up she wouldn't leave me a moment longer than she had to. I believed, without a doubt, that she would come for me and probably bring half an army with her," the scribe paused and then chuckled, "I was wrong about the half an army part, but she did come."

"By herself?" Anicara blinked in surprise.

"All by herself," Kydar said, "It began in the middle of the night, when an alarm went up somewhere in the dungeons and people started rushing around. Samira came into my cell and shut the door behind him and started demanding to know how I'd done it, how I'd led another Academy spy to them. I was pretty delirious by then from infection, and had no idea what he was talking about… but I did recognize the sound of screaming echoing through the dungeon."

Anicara leaned further forward, listening with rapt attention as the scribe related the tale of the daring rescue, her blue eyes wide with fascination and excitement.

"A lot more people came in, two officers and a handful of cultists, all fully armed and facing the door… waiting for something to come in after them," Kydar continued, "Samira ordered them to stand ready and kill anything that came through the door. But when that door finally opened… no one was quite prepared for what came through."

The scribe chuckled as he interlaced his fingers and steepled them over his nose. Scarred though the digits were, they retained their full range of dexterity and motion, and Anicara now recognized that unless one saw them up close, they might actually pass for normal fingers. She could not imagine how much healing had gone into undoing the damage that had been done to her mentor's hands, but every mark was a testament to the great pain he had endured.

"I had always known that Delilah carried a pair of Sai daggers on her, but until that night I had never once seen her use them," Kydar said slowly, "When the door opened she was covered in blood, and chanting what sounded like several spells under her breath. The first line of cultists fell screaming, battling conjured phantasms and nightmares that the women beset them with. The next group tasted her blades. I had never seen _anyone_ move that quickly or gracefully. Her Sais sang as she pierced hearts, punctured lungs and slashed throats. Samira and his fellow officers were screaming spells, but not a single one ever landed on her. It was over in seconds… and all I remember is Samira choking and bleeding at my feet while Delilah cut me free of my bonds."

"Whoa…" Anicara exclaimed softly.

"That's what I said," Kydar laughed a little, "We ran, and even once we were safe and found a proper healer, it took the better part of a year for my hands to fully heal. Still, I consider it to be an experience that taught me the greatest lessons I ever learned."

"What did you learn?" Anicara asked quietly.

"Well first of all, always keep your story straight," Kydar laughed as he dug into his pack for fresh bandages, "But secondly, it was that faith can carry you a long way. I believe that it was Lyssa who saw to it that my life was spared, even when my tormentors considered killing me. And I believe that my goddess also guided Delilah to me. I think that my faith in my friend also helped me through, and I spent most of my time in that dungeon believing that she was still looking for me. And you know what the weird thing is?"

"What's that?" Anicara questioned.

"The weird thing is that I had just about given up on that last day," Kydar answered, "I had finally gotten to the point where… I just couldn't take it anymore. The torture never stopped, and every day it seemed less and less likely that anyone was coming to save me. Had that rescue come even a day later… I might have completely given up hope."

The scribe leaned forward as he began winding the bandages around his fingers again, an action he performed with a deftness born of practice. His bright hazel eyes stared into Anicara's blues, and the hydromancer blinked a little under the intensity of his gaze.

"And that is what I'm trying to teach you Anicara," Kydar said, "I'm trying to teach you that there is power in faith, power greater than any magic you can ever wield. I'm trying to teach you that _believing_ will give you the strength to overcome the insurmountable, to face the horrors of the earth and to cast down demons. I believe that whether you are subjected to the evils of men, or faced with the full might of a force of nature unleashed… you just have to hold on. Fight back, _push_ back, as hard as you can, for as long as you can and just when you can't hold on any longer… salvation may come in the guise that you least expected."

Anicara stared back as he spoke, allowing his words to sink in as she listened carefully. Finally she tilted her head and blinked curiously at him as she watched him rebind his hands.

"Kydar… why do you believe so much?" she asked carefully, "I mean… most people believe in the gods but… it's not like they actually watch us or anything right? They're just there to sorta… keep the world from falling apart aren't they? It's not like they actually hear us or anything, right?"

Kydar was quiet for a moment as he pulled the wraps tight around his hands and then looked up at the girl. Again the younger elementalist found herself entranced yet discomforted by the intensity of his bright eyes, until her mentor gave a small smile.

"I believe that they do watch us Ani," Kydar said to her, "And I believe they hear us too. But I'm afraid that's a story for another time, cause right now I am _starving_."

Anicara laughed lightly as she nodded in agreement, and then flushed as she felt her stomach turn and give an audible growl. Kydar laughed as well as he rose to his feet and retrieved his leather vest from the foot of the bed. The elementalist hopped into his boots as he beckoned to the younger mage and gave her a smile.

"C'mon kiddo," he said, "Let's see what they've got for food around here."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Laughter rang through the dining hall of the inn, where the emissaries of Dormant Vengeance broke their fast. Alendra and Tahlkora had returned victorious with a large assortment of fruits, breads and cheeses. Though Koss had complained over the lack of meat, even he was too elated by the sight of proper food to grumble for long. By the time Kydar and Anicara came down most of the group had finished eating, and now sat enjoying the good spirits brought on by properly filled bellies.

"And then… and then I said…" Melonni was relating between bouts of laughter, "General Morgahn, your mother is like the Crystal Desert. Wide, dry, and men go there to die!"

Another uproar of laughter erupted from the group, causing several members to gasp for breath between fits of giggles. Even Anorah very nearly spit out her orange slice as she coughed and chuckled with amusement. Melonni herself was in hysterics as she recalled the incident and slapped her leg.

"Ha..haha… aah you should have seen his face!" she exclaimed with hilarity.

"Did… did he go all…" Alendra giggled as she composed herself long enough to imitate the elder general of Kourna, " 'Now see here miss. That is most uncalled for!'" the paragon imitated in the gruffest voice she could muster.

"No, no he… hah!" Melonni gasped as she waved a hand and pulled herself together for a moment as well, "He said, 'I will have you to know, young lady, that my father dying in my mother's bed was purely a coincidence!'"

Still more laughter came from the group as several people pounded the table or waved their hands for mercy from Melonni's story. The dervish herself was beyond speaking, however, and in the midst of her laughter tipped over in her chair and crashed to the ground. The hysterics redoubled and Kydar and Anicara could only chuckle lightly at the ensuing antics as they approached the grand table.

"Well I see we're in good spirits this morning," the scribe observed as he took a seat at the table and reached for the fruit basket.

"I should say so shipmate," Margrid chuckled from across the table as she chucked a wheel of cheese toward the elementalist, "I'm guessin' that killin' a greater demon 'as a tendancy ta put a body in a celebratin' mood."

"Clean sheets and warm beds could also have something to do with it," Koss put in as he rolled a thick slice of cheese between two pieces of bread.

"I imagine that they do," Kydar agreed, "And while I hate to put a damper on the mood, have we got any word on what our next move is?"

"Your timing is impeccable, Scribe Raelesin," a silky smooth voice spoke from behind him, "For I have just been seeing to that very affair."

The scribe jumped a little in his seat and then gave an aggravated growl under his breath as he turned to look up into the pale eyes of the Apprentice of Whispers. The beautiful necromancer looked down at him with an amused smile as the scribe snarled up at her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Kydar snapped.

"Apologies, First Officer," the woman said with a tip of her head, "But perhaps it will please you to know that I contacted the Whispers' man here in Wehan and received a letter from the contact that we were meant to meet."

"Lemme see," Rakiv said from the opposite end of the table.

The ranger leaned back in her chair with her feet propped up on the table, one hand clutching an apple while the other wielded a knife with which she cut slices from the fruit. The Apprentice gave a nod and strode across the room to present the parchment to the guildmistress, who speared the page on her knife and held it up for reading.

"Says here that they'll be waiting for us in the Yatendi Canyons, as instructed by the Master of Whispers," Rakiv nodded as her violet eyes browsed the note, "It's asking us to come quickly. Apparently there's a lot that needs to be discussed."

"Oh good," Alendra sighed a little boredly, "Another date with a man in a red hood. You girls remember when normal guys used to leave love notes in your lockers?"

There was a quiet pause as the other females looked around at each other with slightly puzzled looks.

"Nope," Anicara chuckled sheepishly.

"Nuh uh," Margrid shook her head.

"No not really," the Apprentice put in with an amused little smile.

"I cannot say that I do…" Anorah offered.

"Ugh, well Rakiv, Melonni, Tahlk," Alendra turned to the other girls, "Do _you_ remember that?"

"I got a love note once," Rakiv said, "Found out who it was, a boy from the dervish school in Gandara. When I asked him about it, he made fun of me in front of all his friends. So I knocked his front tooth out."

The ranger earned several stares from her party, and the Apprentice laughed lightly and offered mild applause.

"Why am I not surprised… not even a little bit?" Kydar sighed.

"What?" Rakiv blinked in confusion, "How was I supposed to know he had shallow gums?"

"Okay did _anyone_ at this table have a _normal_ childhood besides me!" Alendra exclaimed.

"How is that not normal!" Rakiv responded with mounting confusion.

"Maybe we should get back to the matter at hand?" Tahlkora laughed a little, redirecting the conversation, "That letter sounded a little urgent."

"I agree with you short stuff," Koss nodded as he winked at Tahlkora with his good eye, "Best we go find this contact and get a move on. Balthazar only knows when Varesh's invasion is coming."

"Does that note say where they'll be in Yatendi?" Kydar asked.

"Just south of the Terraces," Rakiv answered, "Along the road to the ford."

"Ah, so we have only to head for the river crossing," Tahlkora said and then tilted her head, "That… takes us awful close to Jahai though."

"The mountains should give us plenty of cover," Kydar reassured the young monk, "Besides, it's not like they can start shooting arrows down into the valley without causing an act of war. If Varesh wants to invade, she won't show her hand that quickly. We should be fine."

"Mmm, good point," Tahlkora answered.

"Alright then," Rakiv said as she swung her feet down off the table, "Everybody pack up, take what food you want with you, and let's move out."

There were general murmurs of affirmation all around as chairs were pushed out and the group rose from the table. A few of the guildswomen excused themselves to their room to retrieve their things while the others headed for the doors to the inn. Kydar checked his pack to ensure he'd kept hold of all his scrolls and made for the door as well. As he reached it he nearly collided with the much shorter figure of Rakiv Maelstrom, who blinked in surprise as the scribe nearly ran her over.

"Oh! Uh sorry!" Kydar jumped back.

"No, no it's uh… my fault," Rakiv chuckled lightly at him.

An awkward silence followed as each tried to avoid the other's gaze. Rakiv opened her mouth to speak, but the words died on her lips as she felt her face color with inexplicable embarrassment. Kydar finally broke the silence by making a quick grab for the door handle and pulling it open as he gestured her through.

"After you guildmistress," he said quickly.

"Hrm, yes… thank you First Officer," Rakiv responded stiffly as she marched through.

Kydar smiled as the red-head strode out of the inn, then gave a groan as he smacked a cloth wrapped palm to his forehead once the ranger was out of earshot. A hearty laugh came from behind him and Kydar turned as Margrid the Sly patted his shoulder.

"Smooth move bookworm," the corsair grinned at him, "I've a hunch that if'n ye keep this up, ye'll bed her yet!"

"What!" Kydar exclaimed, "No wait, it's not like… what do you know!"

"Jus' enough ye lovesick turtledove," Margrid laughed as she stepped past him and out the door, "Jus' enough."

Had he been able, Kydar might have turned a bright shade of red. Instead he only gave another groan of further embarrassment and shook his head. If things kept up this way, it was going to be a long trip to the Chantry.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time the party was on the road, the sun was already high in the sky and ascending toward its noonday apex. But despite the sun's powerful glare, the party found the going to be rather pleasant. The valleys of Vabbi were cool and breezy, a far cry from the hot and dusty lowlands of Kourna. The chirping of birds filled the air as brightly winged fowl soared and zipped overhead. The steady crunch of boots on dirt marked the time of their march as the ambassadors made their way through rocky basin of the Yatendi Canyons.

Only a stone's throw from the high mountain peaks of the Bahankor Range, Yatendi was something of a buffer zone between the arid deserts to the southwest, and the lush valleys to the northeast. Vabbi had its share of deserts to be sure, but where Istan was dense jungle and Kourna was dry desert, Vabbi was a happy medium between the two. Shady trees threw their spread wide over grassy patches, and fields of reeds frolicked along the banks of the mighty river. Here the Elon flowed along the natural path that it had run through for centuries, and all the land of Vabbi prospered from its life giving waters. Thus the scent of freshwater began to fill the air as the guild made their way south and west, away from the Wehan Terraces and towards the Elon River Crossing to the north of Jahai. The sun had finally reached its noon position and reigned proudly in the clear blue sky when the Apprentice called them to a stop.

"I believe we are here," the necromancer announced.

"Here?" Koss blinked, "There's nothing here. How can you tell?"

"By the singing, Commander," the Apprentice smiled at him, "Listen."

All ears turned to the wind as they strained to hear what the Apprentice had heard. They stood in silence for several moments, before a soft lilting sound reached them on the wind. Several puzzled glances were exchanged between the guild members. Kydar however gave a smile of recognition and reached out to tap Tahlkora's shoulder.

"I know this song!" he proclaimed excitedly.

"I think I do too," the teenager replied, "It's the Ode for Beauty hymn isn't it?"

"A song for the trees, painted in green…" Kydar recited slowly as he tried to match the words of the voice that came to them, "A verse for the land, adorned by your hand."

"A cry to the skies, in brilliant blue," Tahlkora began to sing as well, "And praise for the sun and its radiant hues."

The voice began to draw closer though it was difficult to ascertain its source, as the beautiful sound echoed off the walls of the canyon. A scuttle of rocks alerted them to the presence of the singer, and all eyes turned to a small rocky path that led down out of the mountains. A young woman swathed in temple cloths of violet and white descended to them, her staff clicking against the stones as she carefully descended towards them and continued to sing.

"Beautiful workings all placed by your hand," the priestess sang as she made her way towards them, "And markers of mysteries we do not understand. Open our eyes goddess, show us your love. And may we behold the beauty of the divine ones, Lyssa."

The priestess came to a halt before the group and looked up at them through her veil. The guild stared at her curiously as the priestess inspected them for a moment, before she looked to the Apprentice of Whispers and spoke.

"Listen to the winds, there are secrets in the shadow," the priestess addressed her.

"Pay heed to the water," the Apprentice responded, "For it speaks with the sound of whispers."

"I likes my pass phrase better," Margrid chuckled lightly Rakiv, who only smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Well met Whisper," the priestess said as she reached to her face to unbind her veil, "My apologies for the strangeness of our meeting."

"I am no Whisper, your grace," the Apprentice responded, "But well met nonetheless."

"You're our contact from the Chantry?" Rakiv interrupted.

"I am," the priestess nodded with a smile, "I had thought to meet you in Wehan, but I was warned in a dream to stay far from that place. My fears were confirmed when I received word from the Master of Whispers, telling me of Kournan spies who are making their way through Vabbi."

"They just don't quit do they," Rakiv sighed and shook her head, "Well it's good to meet a friendly face."

"That it is," the priestess nodded, and then smiled broadly as she looked past the ranger, "Even better when those faces are familiar ones."

"Kehanni?" Tahlkora asked, "Oh great goddess it is good to see you!"

The young monk flung herself at the slightly taller priestess, catching her in a hug that made the young woman laugh as she embraced the girl in return.

"As it is good to see you Tahlkora," she said with a little laugh, "It seems so long since you last sat in the pews at temple. Still the excitable one I see."

"Yes well, what would the world be without excitement?" Tahlkora laughed as she pulled away from the older woman.

"It would be a poorer world indeed," she laughed lightly and then turned to look past the monk, "Now Kydar Raelesin, I know you're not going to stand back there and pretend you don't recognize me."

"I wasn't!" the scribe protested, "I was just waiting for Tahlkora to get all her hugging out of the way first," he laughed as he stepped forward.

"Well come here then!" the priestess laughed as she stepped forward to embrace him, "My goddess, you've gotten _tall_!"

"Hah!" Kydar grinned down at her, "And you used to make so much fun of me for being shorter than you."

"Yes well it seems the last laugh will be yours," she responded with a smile.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tahlkora questioned.

"Kehanni and I go way back," Kydar chuckled, "We used to play together whenever my parents took me to temple. I can still remember Father Dheren crying for us to stop running in the halls."

"It is a cry that echoes in the halls of the Basilica even to this day," Kehanni laughed, "But we will catch up later. For the moment there is the business of your mission to consider."

"Well as you can see," Rakiv took over the conversation again, "We made it to Vabbi. Disciple said the Master would give us directions from here."

"And he so he shall," Kehanni nodded to the ranger, "I am to guide you across the Elon to the Chantry of Secrets. We will take the low road through the valley to the water's edge. It would not do for the eyes of Jahai to see flowing red hair wandering through Yatendi."

"No I guess it wouldn't," Rakiv chuckled lightly, "Well then lead on Kehanni. The Master will probably want to know that we killed another demon on our way here."

"You slew another?" the Kehanni's eyes widened as she smiled brightly, "Hah! I knew that you would. The Master did not believe me!"

"Another one of your visions?" Kydar asked.

"When the Master told me to wait for you, I told him I had foreseen your coming," the priestess nodded, "But I told him I saw you traveling with the blood of two demons in your wake, not one. He told me to stop playing 'soothsayer' and be on my way."

"Sounds like the Master alright," Rakiv sighed.

"Indeed, he is a rather brusque man, but I believe his intentions are… reasonably honorable," Kehanni chuckled a little, "Come, and let us be on our way. There is yet much ground to cover before we reach the Chantry."

Thus saying the holy woman turned from them and began to hum to herself as she strode forward down the rocky path that led through the towering canyons. Rakiv noted that the song she sang seemed to follow the beat of the many small bells that jingled on her sandals. Every step the priestess made was accompanied by a soft musical jingle that complimented the song she sang as she walked. Alendra made note of the jingling as well, and eventually succumbed to her curiosity.

"I've never seen clerics that wear bells before," the paragon spoke up, "Normally it's just paints, tattoos and robes."

"Ah, you noticed my bells," the priestess responded as her staff clicked against the stones in time to her jingling steps, "It is a tradition not often practiced outside of Vabbi. It is a reference to a passage of scripture that commands us to carry beauty with us."

" 'May your song go before me, and be with me all my days. May it echo o're the hills and ring from the highest mountains. May the words of my mouth and the steps of my feet send forth your music, that all who hear might know the beauty you have made,'" the Apprentice broke in with a recitation of the verse, "That is the one you are referring to, yes?" the necromancer asked.

"The Verses of Lyssa, Canto 4, stanzas 8 and 9," Rakiv identified as she turned towards the tall dark woman, "Apprentice if you could _resist_ ironically quoting scripture every chance you get, I'd consider it a personal favor."

"But of course guildmistress," the necromancer answered with the smallest hint of a smile, "As you say."

"I see you are not the only scholar in your group Kydar," Kehanni laughed lightly as she nodded, "Yes that is indeed the passage of which I speak. We clerics of the Basilica wear bells on our feet to carry Her music with us wherever we go."

"Huh, that's kind of cool," Alendra said with a nod of understanding, "I wonder if any other temples do stuff like that," the paragon paused before turning the dervish behind her, "Hey Anorah. Do the Zaishen do any unusual stuff you wouldn't find at most other temples of Balthazar?"

"Each year on the Day of Reckoning, that marks the day that the war began in the Fissure of Woe," Anorah answered, "We Zaishen take turns beating one another with large shoots of bamboo, to remind ourselves that even against great pain we are to stand strong and firm."

There was a short silence that followed as the group processed the information. Kydar personally found himself wondering how poor Sousuke fared on Days of Reckoning, but decided against asking.

"Is everything you guys do so… intense?" Alendra sighed to the dervish.

"We serve the god of war," Anorah arched an eyebrow beneath her hood, "You expect us to be soft?"

"I guess not…" the paragon responded.

Again the group fell silent, save for a small chuckle from the Apprentice of Whispers. The necromancer quickly stifled her mirth when Rakiv shot the woman a disapproving glance, and the tall woman only offered a helpless smile in return. Finally Kydar picked up his pace to stride up next to Kehanni to strike up a new conversation.

"So you're a Whisper now?" the scribe asked the priestess.

"An agent of sorts," Kehanni answered, "I am not officially a member of their order. My loyalty will always lie first to Lyssa herself. However the Master and I have a mutually beneficial relationship. In return for me being his woman inside the Basilica, he provides me with resources and manpower whenever I require them for my missionary work."

"What sort of work?" Kydar asked.

"I mostly tend to the poor and the destitute," Kehanni nodded, "Vabbi is a wealthy land, so much so that its poor often go overlooked. While poverty is not rampant here, very few citizens are even aware of the men and women who starve in the dark allies of their cities. I try my best to reach out to these forgotten souls and bring as much attention to them as I can."

"Hey, a fellow do-gooder," Melonni chuckled, "I used to do similar work back in Kourna. You ever spent a night in prison for your efforts?"

"I have come close, on the few occasions that someone dared try to imprison a cleric," Kehanni responded, "But the Master saw to it that I was well protected."

"Man, that guy just has connections all over the place," Kydar shook his head.

"More than you know," Kehanni nodded, "But come now Kydar, we have been walking all this way and you've told me almost nothing of yourself. As though it hasn't been nigh on six years since I saw you last."

"Really? Felt closer to seven," Kydar smiled and then gave a shrug, "I'm doing well, all things considered. Let's see last time we talked… I was still an Apprenticed Scribinal Student yeah?"

"Something like that," Kehanni laughed, "I never could make out the meaning of your titles."

"Neither can we!" Anicara spoke up with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Kydar waved them off with a shake of his head, "Well I've had a few promotions since then. I'll spare you the title and just say that I was sent here to cover an excavation story for the Academy. One thing led to another and now I find I'm their official war correspondent here in Elona."

"My my, that is quite a jump," Kehanni smiled, "Your parents must be so proud."

"I assume so," Kydar chuckled lightly, "I haven't gotten any of their letters. Kind of hard to get mail when you live in a resistance hideout."

"I imagine so," Kehanni nodded and then smiled, "Well they seemed quite pleased with your work… at least, when I last saw them. They attended temple during Car ne'Val, and spoke very highly of your work. Of course that was just as the war was beginning."

"Mm, I'm sure my mom's none too pleased that I'm in the middle of all this," Kydar chuckled, "You know how she worries."

"Half of Kodash knows how she worries," Kehanni laughed lightly as she looked up at him, "So how is Tatsuki? Have you heard from her?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I got one of her letters just before I left Istan for Kourna," Kydar answered as he looked down at the priestess, "She's doing well, last I read. She said she earned her Summoner's Mark and had graduated to single study. She holds the title of Quan Yun Kun now."

"Oh good for Suki!" Kehanni exclaimed excitedly, "I'm so glad to hear she's doing so well!"

"Yeah well, she always was insanely smart so I can't say I'm surprised," Kydar chuckled.

"Quan Yun Kun…" Anorah spoke up, "That is a Shing Jea title is it not? It means At the Master's Feet, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah it does," Kydar nodded to the dervish, "It's given to students at Shing Jea Monastery who excel to the point that they require intensive training because they are so far beyond their classmates."

"Only a handful of students ever achieve that honor…" Anorah nodded slowly, "Your friend must be gifted indeed."

"Sister, actually," Kydar corrected lightly, "And yeah, she is."

Rakiv raised an eyebrow in mild surprise and turned to Anicara. The water mage returned the ranger's surprised gaze and gave a small shrug in response. Rakiv nodded slowly and gave a small smile. She now knew what her next move would be in their 'life story game'. The party continued to chat easily as they made their way through the rocky canyons and eventually to a large bridge that spanned the river Elon. Many in the group noted that the river's waters were calm here, almost placid in their gentle flow. Unlike the changing flood plains and violent cataracts to the south, here the Elon was at peace. It lay in a river bed that it had carved out through centuries of work, and reclined serene in its cushions of silt and earth. The party crossed the bridge and Kehanni turned their path to follow the river bank as it curved its way north. Behind them the mighty fortress of Jahai loomed amongst the mountain peaks, its gilded towers gleaming in the afternoon light. Rakiv was almost certain she could feel the eyes of Kournan spotters upon them, but at their distance from the walls she could discern no movement upon the battlements.

The priestess soon took up a new song as they journeyed northwards, her bells chiming with every step as she led them up stream. Every once in awhile she drifted into a hymn that some in the group knew, causing the party members to join in when they could. The singing eventually became a game and Kehanni began sampling a variety of tunes to see if anyone could guess which song she was singing.

"Canto Number 5!" Melonni cried out, "I'm telling you it's Canto Number 5!"

"Calm yer boots ye dusty tree hugger," Margrid shook her head, "It's Briney as She Be. 'Tis the oldest sailin' song in the book… or at least it would be if'n pirates wrote books… or kept books… or even read books for that matter."

"It's Canto Number 5!" Melonni insisted, "Listen it goes… 'Seek we now your glorious haven, ala-lala-ala-la-la!'"

"Yer off yer anchor," Margrid replied, "The words be… 'E're I lay with salty maiden, yar-har-har-yar-har-har-har!'"

"Actually you're both right," Kydar laughed, "When Lyssan missionaries tried to bring their faith to the corsairs, the pirates loved the festivals and holy days, but hated the songs. In 1163 D.R., Commandant Ulsen the Red commissioned his best musicians to rewrite the lyrics to several Lyssan hymns to make them more piratey. Briney as She Be was one of the first songs they came up with, and it's an exact copy of the tune from Canto Number 5."

"Listen 'ere ye be spectacled scroll jockey," Margrid began.

"Oh that one doesn't even make sense, I don't wear glasses!" Kydar protested.

"If'n I wanted to get me some learnin'," Margrid continued without pausing to listen to his complaint, "I'd have gone ta school with all the other nice little boys n' girls. But did I? No!"

"Well you're far too smart and educated to have _never_ gone to school," Kydar put in even as the corsair captain talked over him.

"Cause I weren't gonna take no part in 'avein a mountain o' useless facts stuffed in me head by some dry loined spinster!" Margrid exclaimed.

"Okay that one was just a little _too_ descriptive," the scribe sighed.

"So next time yer wantin' ta give a history lesson…" the corsair went on.

"We're here," Kehanni announced.

The party came to a halt as they looked around. They stood in a rocky canyon, surrounded by high cliff walls that cast deep shadows over them. A trail ran from north to south, but Kehanni no longer faced the path and instead appeared to be staring at a pile of boulders against the canyon wall.

"What's here?" Alendra asked curiously.

"The Chantry of Secrets, of course," the Apprentice chuckled lightly.

"I… I see rocks," Anicara stated, "Anybody else just see rocks?"

"I see rocks," Koss nodded, "I can tell from having lived underground, and thus having seen a lot of rocks in my day."

"You depend too much on your eyes," Kehanni laughed lightly, "Come, and walk with me on paths unseen."

The priestess stepped toward the pile of rocks and with a quick turn she slipped between the boulders and disappeared. Several people blinked in confusion, but Rakiv stepped forward to examine the boulders before shifting to one side and striding in as well. It was the kind of thing you didn't see until you saw it. The shadow of the canyons and the angle of the rocks made it seem as though the canyon wall was nothing more than a towering rock face that had suffered a small land slide. But once up on the pile of boulders, it became clear that there was indeed a passage through.

The entrance was small enough that it only fit one person at a time, and yet wide enough that even a tall man could stride through without scooting or ducking. Rakiv passed through the well hidden breach and found herself standing in a wide stone corridor that had been carved out of the living rock. Torches lit the way forward and she strode across the leveled ground, her leather soles making little sound as she followed the chiming of bells that echoed ahead of her. Eventually the tunnel curved and Rakiv broke once more into broad daylight, and her violet eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Welcome, Guildmistress Maelstrom," Kehanni greeted, "To the Chantry of Secrets."


	30. Chapter 29: In Golden Day

**Ch. 29**

**In Golden Day**

Rakiv stood for a moment and merely looked on in awe. She had expected the Chantry to be some sort of church, or perhaps a large temple. Instead she found herself staring down into a humble township that was neatly nestled in a basin surrounded by bright, golden cliffs. A small market bustled near the center of the little town and various stone buildings stood around the center square, housing shops, libraries, archives and even a small school. A trio of children dashed up to Kehanni, laughing and giggling as they tossed a ball to her and then scattered with excited squeals.

"Oh come back here you little rascals! I am not going to be 'it'!" the priestess cried and then gave a small laugh, "Pardon me guildmistress. I will meet you in the center of town. For the moment, please have a look around."

"Yeah… yeah I think I will," Rakiv nodded, though didn't look at the other woman as she continued to stare at the Chantry in surprise and interest.

Kehanni smiled and took her leave, her bells jingling as she swiftly strode across the dusty ground. For several long moments, Rakiv continued to stare at the town and the wonders that it held. It was not so much the existence of the town itself that had caught her interest, but the large statues that watched over it. Five mighty sculptures stood tall over the town, each one bearing the visage of one of the divines. To her right a small chapel stood at the feet of a massive statue of Balthazar, lord of War and Fire. The war god's fists held tightly to a massive red sword and wore a battle cloak over his broad, imposing shoulders. The statue also cast a fair amount of light of its own as eternal flames licked over the stone cloak and rose from its eyes. The ranger strode past the chapel and continued on as she turned her eyes to her left and beheld another small sanctuary.

Behind it, with its wings spread wide, floated a statue of Dwayna. The goddess of Life and Air cast her gaze to the heavens and blue light swirled around her coiled robes and sashes. Rakiv paused to stare for only a little while, before stepping out of the statue's shadow and moving on. As she descended into the valley the road took a sudden curve as it shied away from the doorstep of yet another chapel. Wisps of frost and mist flowed around the small building and spilled over its threshold, an endless fog that emanated from the feet of the statue of Grenth. Rakiv stared up into the cold open sockets of the mask of the god of Ice and Death, and the lord of the underworld stared back. It was to this statue that the ranger gave a slow nod of grudging respect, before she turned to follow the path further down the slight incline.

The dirt of the path turned to cobblestones as she strode into the town itself and cast her gaze about at the business of the place. She had expected a secret headquarters or some kind of hardened facility, populated only by silent men and women. But here she found families and lively citizens, a mother that ushered her children through the street and a fishmonger that called out from his stand while a butcher racked large slabs of meat in his stall. Past these surprising sights the ranger strode until she stopped at the feet of the fourth chapel. The branches of a great tree swayed easily in the breeze as they shaded the small sanctuary. Amongst the boughs however, Rakiv could make out the visage of the goddess Melandru, patron of Nature and the Earth.

The goddess smiled down kindly as she spread her leaves to offer shade and comfort to all beneath her spread. Rakiv felt her knees tremble for a moment as an old instinct very nearly overcame her. Years of practice had taught her to kneel before the statue of her patron goddess, to offer prayer and supplication every time she wandered into the deity's presence, but a stubborn will within her bade her to stand her ground. Rakiv's bright violet eyes stared up at the goddess, and her brow furrowed for a moment as Melandru only smiled unmovingly in return. Again she thought to kneel, to speak to the Earth Mother and seek reconciliation. The soft soles of her boots padded across the cobblestones as she took a tentative step forward, and then another. For a third time, her knee sought the practiced form of bending, and just as she leaned forward a savage bark roared in her ears. The ranger recoiled in mild shock then spun around as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey," Kydar said hesitantly, "You uh… you okay?"

"Yeah," Rakiv answered quickly as she stepped backwards, "Yeah I'm fine. Just fine. Is everybody here?"

"Yeah, they're back there in the square," Kydar nodded and then lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck, "Ya know Raki… I been meaning to ask you…"

"We should get back to them," Rakiv interrupted as she suddenly averted her eyes from his, "We still need to see the Master and get this business with the princes sorted out. C'mon."

Kydar blinked as the woman brushed past him and strode away toward the town square. The elementalist opened his mouth to object, but the words died on his lips and he found himself silent until she was well out of earshot.

" 'Hey Rakiv, wanted to ask you about that kiss,'" he muttered to himself, " 'Just wanted to know what kind of girl kisses a guy and then runs off into the night. Was it something I said or what?'" He shook his head and then groaned, "Gods I'm a dork…"

With these laments on his mind, the scribe moved to follow the ranger who had already made her way back toward the group. The representatives of Dormant Vengeance stood in a semi-circle in the town square, chatting lightly as they waited for further instructions.

"Ah, there she is!" Alendra pointed out as Rakiv approached, "Did you find the Master?"

"Not yet," the guildmistress responded, "Waiting on Kehanni to get back from chasing some kids."

"Well it seems we've no need for that," Kydar put in as he too made his way to them, "It looks like the Master just found us."

All eyes turned to the opposite end of the square where the double doors of the fifth and final chapel opened up, allowing several men in red robes to stride out. Amongst them was a man who wore neither hood nor mask and who strode with all the silent determination of a jungle Lynx. As one of his attendants whispered in his ear, the man lifted his eyes and gave a gesture to his followers before moving to stride across the town square. The red cloaked men and women behind him quickly scattered and the Master regarded the group with dark eyes as he approached them.

"Guildmistress Maelstrom," the Master of Whispers spoke as coolly as ever, "Welcome to the Chantry of Secrets. Word has reached me of your deeds. It seems your First Officer proved to be a capable guildmaster after all."

"Yeah, he did pretty damn good," Rakiv answered, giving a small frown, "Maybe now you'll stop underestimating my guild."

"I assure you, Maelstrom," the Master nodded as he clasped his hands behind his back, "My assessment of your guild's ability has risen much higher indeed. It is no mean feat to destroy a demon of the Drought's caliber."

"Then allow us to raise your bar higher still," Rakiv offered as she put one hand on her hip, "We also killed the Hunger on our way into Vabbi."

At this the Master's eyebrows raised in mild surprise. He took a moment to survey the group behind the red haired ranger, before giving a slow nod as he saw the truth of her words in their eyes. He turned his gaze back to Rakiv and opened his mouth to speak, before he was interrupted by a disconcerting giggle.

"Hmhmhm… oh my but this _is_ a treat," the Apprentice of Whispers smirked as she spoke up from behind the rest of the group, "Take a good look my friends. It is not often that one is able to genuinely surprise the 'all-knowing' Master of Whispers."

"I was not aware of the death of the Hunger, I admit this freely," the Master nodded before he raised a hand and made a gesture to Anicara, "You may release that _thing_, child. It has been too long since it was last brought to heel."

"Oh uhm… okay…" Anicara agreed as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Ah, not so fast," Rakiv interrupted, stopping Ani though she didn't take her bright gaze off of the man before her, "I brought you back your vassal here, but you and I still need to talk, Master. See we've killed two demons for you now, and we've only been paid for one."

"You did not slay those demons for _me_ child," the Master narrowed his eyes back at the guildmistress, "The demons are as much a threat to you as they are to me."

"Doesn't change the fact that this whole mysticism and demonology thing is _your_ job," the ranger answered with a casual shrug, "All I'm after is Varesh. Now our deal was, we kill the Drought and you help us get to Vabbi so we can continue our fight against the Warmarshal. But now that the Hunger is dead, I'm thinking we're owed more compensation."

"I'd agree with that," Koss put in, "That thing was a bitch to bring down."

"Aye, an' don' be fergettin' that these Murmurs didn't actually help us get through," Margrid added, "We 'ad ta wander 'bout unnerground by ourselves cause his boys got themselves jumped by Kournans."

"True, Margrid," Rakiv nodded to her fellow ranger before looking back to the Whisper, "Very true. So Master, it seems that one way or another, you've accounts with us that need to be settled."

The Master of Whispers clicked his tongue disapprovingly as he stared hard at Rakiv. The ranger did not blink as she returned the gaze and something in her eyes began to harden the longer she stared at the man. Finally the Master gave a slight nod of his head in agreement.

"Very well," he allowed, "I will compensate you for a demon and a half, with the hopes that once this 'debt' is settled, you and I can engage as civil allies united against a common enemy."

"Sure thing," Rakiv allowed, "If nothing else, you red coats are good for intel."

"Very well, name your price," the Master invited with a small gesture.

"Kydar said that when he fought the Drought, your Apprentice here used some kind of light beam thing to defeat it," Rakiv answered without hesitation, "I want that."

"You want a beam of light?" the Master questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I want whatever secret power it is that you guys use to smack these demons back to Torment," Rakiv snapped at him, "You give me that, and we're square for the Hunger."

The Master nodded slowly as he considered the request and then released a small sigh.

"What you ask for is not something I can easily give you," he explained, "For it is something that even we do not yet fully understand. However I will impart what I can to you and we will see if you are satisfied."

"Fine, where do we go?" Rakiv asked with a small quirk of her brow.

"We will…" the Master began.

He was interrupted by the sound of rapid jingling approaching, and turned his attention to a somewhat breathless Kehanni. The priestess smiled even as she panted lightly and came to a stop amidst the group.

"Oh, I see you've already found each other," the woman chuckled lightly and she bowed to the group, "Pardon me all. I was instructing a few of the children on the finer points of tag-ball."

"Ooo, tag-ball! I haven't played that in ages!" Anicara giggled a little.

"It's quite alright Kehanni," the Master nodded, "Our children enjoy your visits. It is good for them to remain lighthearted while they can."

"Thank you sir, but important work remains at hand," Kehanni responded.

"Indeed it does, and we shall see to it," the Master agreed as he turned away from them, "But for the moment I must see to it that my… allies, feel that I have lived up to my end of our bargin."

"I uhm… I think I'm gonna go help those kids Kehanni was teaching," Anicara said as she edged away from the group, "I'm sure they could use a little more instruction on…"

"Noooope, this is not playtime young lady," Kydar interrupted her as he caught the young elementalist by the shoulder. "This is work time now. Here, take these," he directed as he pressed a small notebook and a charcoal stick into the girl's hands.

"What are these for?" the hydromancer blinked at the objects then back at him.

"Notes," Kydar explained, "You're going to start taking them. I want you to write down everything we learn about this light magic thing that Rakiv wants. And I expect the report to be thorough."

"Awww, but…!" Anicara began to complain.

"You wanted to be an apprentice, well this is an apprenticeship," Kydar chuckled, "It's not all incantations and spell flinging. Now scribble down your name and get ready to start writing."

The girl grumbled unhappily about a certain dark-skinned meany-head that was forcing her to do a lot of writing, but otherwise kept silent. Rakiv only chuckled lightly and shook her head before turning her attention to the Master of Whispers and giving him a nod.

"Lead on Whisper," she addressed him.

"Follow me guildsmen," the Master of Whispers responded, "And I will show you the nature of that which you seek."

Though a few curious glances passed between them, the men and women of Dormant Vengeance did as instructed and fell in behind the Whisper. As the Master led them across the square, Rakiv raised her eyes ahead of them and balked as she beheld their destination. The final chapel in the Chantry lay before them, and above it hovered the statue of the twin goddess Lyssa. A depiction of whimsical beauty wound with one of chaotic scorn, in the form of two lovely women holding one another in an eternal embrace. Two pairs of eyes glittered down at them through the haze of magical sparkles that floated around the statue. Deep within her being Rakiv felt the rumblings of a savage growl begin and she finally stopped in her tracks before the chapel's threshold as the others continued forward.

"Kydar…?" she spoke, though the sound came out as almost a croak.

At the odd call, Kydar paused before the doors and turned to face his guildmistress. Even after a few moments, the woman did not look at him, her violet eyes remaining turned up at the visage of the two divine females that stared back at her.

"Something wrong Raki…?" Kydar asked.

Rakiv blinked as she lowered her eyes and looked at Kydar as though she had not expected him to be there. She took a step backwards and Kydar's brow furrowed as he identified an expression of wrath and fear in the slight distortion of her features. The scribe stepped forward and reached for her, but in the moment that he did the expression disappeared from Rakiv's face and she shook her head.

"Take point on this one," she ordered him, "You're better with these hocus pocus things anyway. Butter and I are going to go do a bit of scouting. I've never been to Vabbi before, and I'd like to get a lay of the land."

"Isn't that why you have Tahlkora and I with you?" Kydar questioned, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah but I'm also worried about those spies that Kehanni mentioned," Rakiv answered, "We sure as hell weren't followed out of those caves after they collapsed, so whoever they are they must have picked up our trail by coming from Jahai. I just wanna make sure our tracks are covered. You can handle this right?"

"Well… yeah I can but…" Kydar began.

"Good," Rakiv nodded, "Don't let the Master weasel out of this either. Bring me that demon-slaying thing and make sure it works. Also talk to him about the Apprentice."

"What about her?" Kydar again arched an eyebrow slowly.

"I've decided I want to keep her. She knows a lot and we need that kind of edge, since the Whispers haven't been exactly forthcoming," the ranger said, "Secure her but keep her under close watch until I get back. I don't want her messing with anyone's head until I deal with her. Understood?"

"Yeah I…" Kydar began, and then straightened and cleared his throat under Rakiv's hard stare, "Yes Guildmistress, I understand. Will that be all?"

"That will be all First Officer," the ranger replied curtly as she turned on her heel, "See that it's done."

"Yes… Guildmistress," Kydar said slowly.

The ranger strode away from him, her long crimson tresses wafting in the breeze behind her as she gave a sharp whistle for her crocodile partner. Kydar watched her go as the knot in his stomach redoubled and tightened. The ranger was clearly in no mood for talk, and the scribe began to wonder how long it would be before he would regain her confidence.

"Gods I hope I'm not _that_ bad a kisser…" he muttered as he turned and strode up the steps of the chapel.

The shrine was little more than a construct of stone masonry, roofed with clay shingles and set with a single door. The structure housed a single room, with an altar at the far end and a small pool of water in the center. Kydar stepped in out of the sun and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the half light inside the shrine. No torches had been lit inside the building, and the only illumination was the sunlight that streamed through the door.

"Scribe Raelesin," the Master spoke from within the room, "Would you please close the door?"

Kydar responded with a puzzled glance, but did as he was asked. The elementalist reached for the door handle and gave it a firm tug to pull the heavy wooden door shut. The barrier creaked on its hinges as it turned slowly inward and then slammed with a heavy boom. The room was immediately plunged into darkness and all within stood in curious silence.

"Apprentice, if you please," the Master spoke out of the dark.

For a moment all anyone could hear was the click of the Apprentice's heeled boots against the smooth stone floor. And then suddenly, there was light. After blinking for a moment, all eyes turned to the center of the room where the Apprentice stood in the pool of water over a pedestal that sat in the pool's center. Atop the pedestal was a curious artifact upon which the Apprentice had placed a silver signet ring. The artifact appeared to be a great oil lamp, carved entirely out of the purest white marble. Whorls of sterling silver accented its surface and a silver spire stood atop the device. Upon this spire the Apprentice had placed the silver ring, and no sooner than she had done so a tiny tongue of white fire had flickered to life on the stone 'wick' of the lamp. Despite the size of the miniscule, barely breathing flame it managed to cast a surprising amount of brilliance across the room. The guildsmen squinted against the light as their eyes grew accustomed to the illumination that brightened the entire chapel.

"We found it only a few months ago," the Master spoke, "Beneath the tomb of an ancient titan, named Saevio Proelium. The titan was sealed away by our order in ancient times, and when we discovered his seal, we learned that he had very nearly broken through. During our efforts to repair the tomb, we found this… a stone oil lamp and a silver ring. At first it seemed of little consequence, but upon closer inspection we found something very interesting. Scribe Raelesin, you are an authority on ancient languages are you not?"

"A few, yeah," Kydar confirmed with a nod.

"Then can you make out the inscription on the base of the lamp?" the Master asked, gesturing to the artifact.

Kydar arched an eyebrow in curiosity but strode forward across the room and stopped at the edge of the pool. The Apprentice of Whispers regarded him with a half-smile and gave a tip of her head as she oblidgingly stepped away from the stand. Kydar gave her a curt nod of thanks and hunkered down at the pool's edge as he squinted at the lamp from a slight distance. Along the wide base of the artifact he could make out carefully carved gold inlay, that swooped and whorled in characters that belonged to a language he did not know. Yet even still, a character here and there seemed familiar and he studied it closely.

"Mrrm… this is… old," he blinked slowly as he stared at the inlay, "That character there looks like a form of the ancient elonian 'tha' symbol, and that one there looks like a Krytan character…" the scribe blinked as he examined the inscription further and then pointed, "Wait… wait, wait I know this… I've seen this before… on a pillar we found in the Sanctuary. I thought it was just some kind of culty gibberish but… what _is_ this?"

"It is a language that pre-dates all the tongues of the world," the Master explained with a slow nod, "Spoken before man set foot on the face of the earth. We know it as the first language, one that is so old that its speakers have long since been… forgotten."

"So… you don't know what it says?" Melonni asked curiously.

"Oh we most certainly know what it says," the Master shook his head, "It took weeks to translate, but we finally understood its meaning."

"And what does it say… exactly?" Alendra chimed in, her own curiosity quickly rising.

"It says," the Master began, "In Golden Day, in Fallen Night, May demons burn within my sight. Against the Dark God's maddened might, May I stand firm and Bring the Light."

As he spoke the words the stone lamp began to hum lightly and the ring rattled on its perch as the flame within the lamp suddenly rose higher. The tiny tongue changed into a flickering flame of white brilliance that crackled and snapped as it spit small white embers into the pool around it.

"These words were the oath of an elite sect of warriors, known as the Lightbringers," the Master of Whispers explained, "We believe that there were once hundreds, perhaps even thousands of lamps and rings just like this one, but that they were all lost to the wastings of time."

"Who made them…?" Tahlkora spoke, her voice barely a whisper as though she feared to disturb the magical item in the center of the room.

"We do not yet know for certain, though we have our suspicions," the Master answered, "All we can say is that they were not made by the hands of men. This artifact dates to the days before the Exodus. We believe that the Lightbringers were those mortal creatures who joined the armies of the Five to fight against Abaddon's Margonite forces before he and his minions were cast into torment. The tales say that these rings could transform a man into a living beacon of light and empower his allies with the strength to strike down demons. Admittedly, for all our study we were unable to unlock its powers. However, the Apprentice discovered a bit of a work around, a means by which to coax just enough power out of it to fight the Drought."

"Apprentice?" Kydar asked, "What do you know about this… object?"

"In all honesty, only a smidgen more than these Whispers do," the Apprentice of Whispers responded smoothly, "I know only that the ring and lamp are a single unit. The lamp is a fount of power, and when the ring is joined with it, they charge one another. As the flame in the lamp grows, so does the amount of power in the signet. The signet itself is but the conduit of the lamp's power, the means by which the light of this lamp is projected into a weaponized form. When we found it, the ring had but a single charge left in it. I managed to convince the ring that I was a member of its order just long enough to project that blast of light you saw when we fought the Drought."

"So it only works if you're a member of its club?" Koss asked with a small snort, "That's awful snobby of it."

"How does one become a member of this Order then?" Kydar inquired as he rose to his feet again.

"In truth… we do not know," the Master said, "Though indeed we have tried. I selected my best men to swear the oath written upon the lamp. I dubbed them in the 'Lightbringer Chapter', in the hope that the ritual would invoke the ring's power. But it does not appear to be a matter of one's desire to join with the ring. The lamp and ring decide whether or not one is worthy to join their ranks, and it seems that they have yet to select a bearer."

Again the ring rattled on its pedestal as the flame jumped higher still, turning into a blaze of white light that cast even greater light across the room. The group shielded their eyes against the brilliance and the Apprentice waded forward through the pool towards the lamp. The woman squinted as she reached through the flames and carefully plucked the ring from its perch. No sooner than she had removed the ring, the fire died and the room was plunged into darkness once more. A creak of sliding stone sounded through the room as the Master pushed on a lever to open a wide skylight in the ceiling. Sunlight streamed into the room and the party found themselves rubbing their eyes at the sudden changes from light to darkness and back again.

"The charge is complete," the Apprentice said, "But the ring remains useless to us unless we find a member of the order. I do not think I will be able to deceive the artifact a second time."

"Nor would it be wise to try," the Master said, "But your guildmistress asked for the power to slay demons. In that capacity, this is all I can offer her. Take it that she might be satisfied."

"Tell you the truth Whisper," Kydar said as he reached forward to take the ring from the Apprentice, "I don't think she wants this for her. I think she wants it for us."

"A curious conclusion Scribe Raelesin," the Master of Whispers said, "Perhaps the truth of the matter may yet be revealed to you. But I believe that with this, I am no longer beholden to you."

"Not just yet, there's still one more thing," Kydar said, and sighed as he closed his eyes, "We want… the Apprentice of Whispers."

Several heads whipped around towards Kydar, who kept his eyes closed to avoid eye contact with his guildmates. A round of protests immediately erupted from the group, as several expressed that they were still not comfortable with traveling in the company of Whispers and their creepy servants. The protests continued until Kydar finally raised his hands and waved for silence.

"I know, alright! I know!" he exclaimed, "But this comes straight from Rakiv. She feels that you red coats haven't been 'exactly forthcoming' with your info, and she wants to keep the Apprentice."

"We have told you exactly what you needed to know, when you needed to know it Scribe Raelesin," the Master responded coolly.

"Yeah well some of us like to have a little warning before we have to fight a mountain sized demon with a dozen stone arms in the middle of a raging river," Kydar snapped at him, "Your info always comes when it's too late to do anything but charge right in and hope for the best. And as much as the tall chick here creeps me out, Rakiv's right about one thing. Most of what we've learned about these demons and crap has come from her, _not_ from you. Thus far, your order has proven to be wholly undependable as allies, so I can't blame the guildmistress for wanting someone on our team who's willing to share some information. Give us the Apprentice, free and clear, and we're square. Deal?"

The Master of Whispers was silent for a moment before he turned his gaze down to the woman in question. The Apprentice of Whispers looked up at him and a slow smile of mocking amusement spread across her face. The Master glared at her, but the woman only smiled back, her pale eyes boring into his as if daring him to deny the guild their request.

"You know not what you ask for, Scribe Raelesin," the Master warned.

"Maybe not," Kydar replied, "But it's my job to figure this kind of stuff out. So do we have a deal, or not?"

The Master of Whispers clenched his jaw as he considered the proposition for a moment and then turned his gaze to Anicara.

"Child, are you certain you still hold this cretin's leash?" he asked.

"Uhm… yeah, I still don't understand what's really going on… but I've still got that magic you gave me," Anicara nodded.

"Very well," the Master said as he raised a hand, "Hear me now Jedasros. I release you of your oaths. Your bond is now to this girl. Have a care, for her life is yours and without her you cannot be sustained. You are hers now, to do with as she wills."

As he spoke a green pentacle inscribed itself across his palm and then flashed brightly before fading into acrid smoke. The Apprentice trembled lightly beneath the spell and then took a deep breath and released it as a sigh. A small giggle crossed her lips as she strode out of the pool and stepped up to Anicara. The young elementalist looked up at the tall woman who stared down at her with a broad smile, and then blinked when the Apprentice fell to one knee before her.

"Fate is a curious mistress," the Apprentice chuckled lightly, "And I am most interested to see where she will take us. It seems that I am now completely in your thrall Commander Nyrin. Do with me as you will."

"Oh uhm… okay uh… rise, I guess," Anicara chuckled a little nervously.

The Apprentice did as commanded and smiled down at the elementalist again. Anicara shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and finally looked to Kydar. The scribe gave a nod of approval and then turned his attention to the Master.

"Then it seems we're done here," he said, "Thanks for your help and the uh… gifts," he said as he gestured to the Apprentice and rolled the ring between his fingers, "For now though, we'd best be going. We have some Princes to petition."

"A matter that I believe Kehanni can aid you with," the Master nodded to him, "I bid you farewell guildsmen, and good luck. We will be watching."

"I'm sure you will," Kydar replied, "Alright guys, let's move out. Rakiv's out scouting or something so we should see if we can find her."

There were general nods of agreement as the guildsmen turned and began to make their way towards the door. As they filed out into the sunlight Kydar trotted towards the head of the group, and then slowed as he caught the shoulder of the group's resident paragon.

"Alendra, hey do me a favor," Kydar said as he held up the signet ring, "Hold onto this for me would ya?"

The paragon blinked as she looked at the silver signet and then turned her eyes back to Kydar in confusion.

"What for?" the paragon asked curiously.

"I'm carrying all kinds of crap as it is," Kydar chuckled, "Seriously my bag is just stuffed full of books and notes and stuff, and this ring here seems kind of important. Besides it's sort of a tactics thing, since it's our tactic for killing demons, and I figured that's your department right?"

"Yeah… yeah I guess," Alendra nodded slowly and then cleared her throat, "Hrm, yes I think I can take care of it for you."

"Great," Kydar said with a nod and a smile, "Just wanted to make sure somebody had it who could keep track of it. I'd kick myself if I lost that thing," he laughed lightly.

"Well I'll take good care of it," Alendra chuckled and nodded, "You can count on me."

"Hey," Margrid broke in from the rear of the group, "If we're searchin' fer the guildmissus, anybody have any idea which way we ought ta be lookin'?"

"Let's ask the gate guards," Kehanni advised, "They will likely know where she has gone. Once we find her we can talk about your plan to see the Princes. Simply approaching our rulers is no easy feat, but I think I may have an idea that will help."

"Great," Kydar nodded, "Then let's get moving. If I know Rakiv, she's going to want to cover as much ground today as possible."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gold sand filtered between the ranger's fingers as she raised a handful of earth to her nose. She took a quick sniff as she rolled the grains between her digits, her eyes narrowing with focus as she inspected the soil. The earth was different here somehow, and not just in color and texture. There was a certain feel to the earth beneath one's feet, a feeling of which any good ranger was acutely aware. Rakiv had noted that the soil of Istan had felt ancient and old, bearing memories and history in its every root and fiber. The sands of Kourna had been rough and harsh, every grain telling a tale of hardship and struggle. But the earth here seemed… content. The sand spilled almost lazily from her gloves, and pooled in soft apathetic mounds. The sense of being at ease was pervasive, and even the trees here swayed back and forth as though they had not a care in the world. The red-head rose to her feet and dusted her hands as she turned her eyes away from the dirt and out to the view around her.

A spectacular vista surrounded her as the land sprawled out in all directions around her. The guildmistress had mounted one of the many tall bluffs surrounding the Chantry, and from her perch her view stretched far and wide. The river Elon ran away to the northeast, until it was obscured by the mountain walls of the lowlands to the north. To the southwest she could make out the globed spires of Jahai, mighty fortress capital of Kourna. On all sides golden sands and bronzed cliffs marked the landscape, creating deep canyons that eventually gave way to the verdant green of wide valleys.

"Pretty," Rakiv admitted.

A croak of agreement came from nearby, where her crocodile lazed upon the cliffside where he could soak up the most sun. The animal flapped its tail in confirmation, before raising its head and giving a low snort in the direction of his human companion. Rakiv stared at him for a moment before giving a nod and a shrug.

"Yeah I know," she answered, "But credit where credit is due right? I don't have to like Her to recognize She does good work… some of the time."

The crocodile chuffled lightly as he began to settle, and then raised his head again to sniff the air. The animal's alarm alerted Rakiv to an approaching presence and she half turned her head as a figure in a red coat fairly materialized behind her.

"Guildmistress Maelstrom," the Whisper agent said with a salute, "You asked to be alerted once your party was prepared to leave. They stand at the Chantry gate now, and they are searching for you."

"Thank you," Rakiv nodded, "I will be with them shortly."

Without further words the agent vanished back to whence he had come, and Rakiv breathed out a long sigh. She stepped up to the cliff side and looked down at Butter as she gave a small chuckle.

"Well, here we are, right under the goddess' eyes," she said slowly, "This is gonna be a long leg of the trip. Hope we can get it over with. I miss my cave already."

The crocodile gave a snort at her cynicism and croaked in protest. Rakiv looked at him and then finally laughed and sighed as she shook her head.

"Okay fine, not really. But still… I just…" she began and then paused as she shook her head, "Let's go, the others are waiting for us."

The ranger stared down into the canyon below, where she could make out the forms of her guildsmen milling about with a handful of red coated men and women. With a deep breath Rakiv closed her eyes… and tipped forward off the cliff wall. She fell with a wild whoop that was lost to a rush of wind as she plummeted. In mid fall she flipped and planted her feet against the cliff wall, her boots sliding over the sand stone as the fingers of one hand gripped at the surface to slow her fall. She struck a ledge and vaulted over it with astounding grace, falling several more feet before striking another outcropping. A series of flips and jumps punctuated her rapid descent, and finally she pushed away from the cliff wall. The ranger spun end over end as she soared for a moment, and then finally struck the ground in a cloud of dust and sand. There were a handful of surprised gasps and some coughing as the guildsmen waved away the dust cloud, and Rakiv chuckled as she rose to her feet.

"He pay up?" Rakiv asked.

"Well he gave us a useless bit o' shine, if'n that's what ye wanted," Margrid chuckled lightly.

"Oh come now captain," the Apprentice smiled at the shorter corsair, "Nothing is truly useless. You need only know how to make use of it."

"I see we got both things that I asked for then," Rakiv chuckled lightly and then turned to give a nod, "Good job First Officer."

"Yeah… thanks," Kydar answered as he returned her gaze, a glance that expressed his displeasure with the current turn of events, "Guildmistress I move we have a guild meeting at your earliest convenience."

"Noted," Rakiv answered curtly, "We'll do it when we find an inn or make camp… whichever one comes first. For now I wanna get a move on, the sooner we get to your Princes the better."

"Actually, that is something I have been meaning to speak to you about," Kehanni answered, "I spoke to the Master about the matter, but he said you would likely take this news best if it came from my lips rather than his."

"So it's bad news then," Rakiv sighed and shook her head, "Is it something we have to deal with right now? Or can we walk and talk?"

"Walk and talk will be fine," Kehanni agreed, "We will need to cover much ground to solve this problem in any case."

"Good," Rakiv nodded as she looked up, "Everyone ready to get a move on?"

There were no objections and several nods.

"Alright, Dormant Vengeance move out," she commanded, "Kehanni you're up front with me. Let's hear this problem of yours."

With a few farewells to the Whispers at the gate, the party began their march north and east towards the faint, distant babble of the Elon. As they walked Kehanni began to relate the nature of the problem to Rakiv, and as they listened the guild felt its spirits begin to fall.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Rakiv interrupted after a moment, "So they're not seeing _anyone_?"

"I am afraid not guildmistress," Kehanni shook her head, "These are difficult times you see? There are many things that require the Princes attention, things that they refuse to acknowledge. Along with the plight of the workers in the Vehjin mines, Kourna has petitioned the Princes with a host of issues, from tarrifs on trade goods, to requesting support in this provincial war. The Princes held council for months, before finally deciding that these were not problems that needed fixing, and thus closed their courts to all comers."

"What!" Kydar exclaimed, "But they can't do that! Where the hell is our leadership going to come from if they don't do something about all this?"

"The Princes claim that they _are_ providing leadership," Kehanni sighed, "Each has said this in their own way. Ahmtur, who is called The Mighty, believes that his efforts are best focused towards our northern border, where rumor stirs of a new alliance between the harpy flights and the heket tribes. He has zealously defended that boarder all his life, as have his fathers before him. All other issues that are not directly related to military work, he considers to be a part of the other princes duties."

"Well how about Bokka then?" Kydar asked, "I mean… he's generally pretty useless, but even he doesn't let things get in the way of his bottom line. Shouldn't he be doing something about the mines or the trade? If Istan falls to Kourna, it'll kill his shipping lanes!"

"Bokka has decided to withdraw from all conflict on the matter," Kehanni shook her head, "His solution to the problems in the mines was to simply throw money at the problem. Pay the workers more to labor under more dangerous conditions. It worked for about a week, but soon no amount of coin could convince the miners to venture back into the mines. As for the trade… well he believes that he holds more than enough wealth as it is, and that if Kourna or Istan really wanted his support they'd offer him better terms. He closed his court out of frustration a month ago, claiming that he'd rather be feasting anyway."

"What of the third?" Tahlkora spoke up curiously, "Has Prince Mehtu done nothing about this unrest? Surely he would realize that war between Kourna and Istan will eventually spill over to Vabbi?"

"It was Mehtu who bade the other princes to ignore the war in the first place," Kehanni answered, "He claimed that a man who steps into another man's quarrel earns only a rebuke. He advised the others to consider this war none of their affair, and that Istan and Kourna would settle their differences on their own."

"Huh, and here I thought Mehtu was called 'The Wise' for a reason," Kydar snorted.

"He is!" Tahlkora answered quickly, before pausing to chew her lip, "He is likely just… misinformed. They all are. Surely once we tell them of the demons they will realize that they must act."

"Well we can't tell them that if we can't even get into their courts," Rakiv sighed as she ran a hand through her long red tresses,"We could always break in I guess. I'm pretty sneaky and I'm sure Marg knows her way around a lock."

"We might get away with that once, and only at some where soft like Makuun or Chokin," Kydar shook his head, "But there's no way we'd pull that off at Dzagon."

"I… take it those are the princes' fortresses?" Rakiv asked.

"Resplendant Makuun is the dwelling of Bokka, the self-proclaimed 'Magnificent'," Kydar said, "It is also known as the Pleasure City of Makuun. You'll understand why once you see it."

"The Holdings of Chokin is the home of Mehtu the Wise," Tahlkora clarified, "It's… kind of a really big library, to tell the truth. But it's still a palace. The guard are vigilant and well trained, as many a harpy flight has tried to set fire to the palace in the past."

"And Ahmtur the Mighty dwells in the mighty Citidel of Dzagon," Kydar finished, "It is a fortress even greater than Jahai. It's walls bar passage out of the Wilderness of Bahdza to the east and the wilds of Dzalana to the north. It's the seat of military power in Vabbi, and in all the years that it has stood it has never been overtaken."

"So Dzagon would be the hardest to break into eh?" Koss theorizied, "And even if we did, we'd need a pretty good exit strategy."

"Actually," Kehanni spoke up as she raised her hands, "There is an easier way... though it is by no means simple."

"I unno 'bout that holy girl," Margrid chuckled, "Breakin' inta a palace sounds pretty easy with a proper crew."

"Please, hear me out," Kehanni said softly, "The Princes have closed their courts, but there is at least one event that will draw them out of their palaces, one that even Ahmtur would not miss. Truth be told you have arrived at a most fortuitous time, as in three days time all of Vabbi will be celebrating the Festival of Lyss."

"The who of what now?" Anicara asked with a touch of confusion.

"Holy crap, it's already Festival time!" Kydar exclaimed, "Man, time flies when you're fighting a war!"

"Could someone explain this Festival to those of us who are _not_ Vabbians?" Rakiv chuckled lightly.

"The Festival is our most high, holy time of the year," Kehanni explained, "It is a grand event of beauty, artistry, worship and indeed a great deal of revelry. It spans three days in which all of Vabbi worships and adores all that the goddess Lyssa has given unto us."

"And the Princes will come out of their palaces for this festival?" Melonni chimed in, "Why wouldn't they just observe it from their palaces?"

"Because the Festival is a time of community and exuberance," Kehanni chuckled lightly, "The Princes come down to be among the people and join them in their revelry. Parties are held all over the land during the festival, but the Princes themselves each host a party on every night of the Festival. You will not be able to approach all the Princes at once, but on each night at least one of the Princes will leave his palace to join the grand party he is throwing."

"Break this down for us then," Rakiv said, "And somebody take notes. Who can we expect to be where, and when can we expect them to be there?"

"That's you kid," Kydar chuckled as he nudged Anicara, "Start scribbling."

"I think I can help you guildmistress," Tahlkora said, "The Festival nights are three different events. The first night is the Dance of Lyss. It is a grand ball held in the Grand Forum of Vab, hosted by Prince Mehtu the Wise. Everyone dresses up in their fanciest wear and they don wonderful masks. It's a big to-do and it's lots of fun. I went once… uh, as a serving girl, and everyone looked really pretty."

"Ooo, that sounds fun," Alendra smiled brightly, "I'd totally be up for a big dance!"

"The second night is the Feast of Lyss," Tahlkora continued, "Which is held in the Gardens of Sebhorin, Vabbi's most wonderful botanical gardens. Prince Ahmtur hosts the Feast there, and it's usually a pretty wild affair. More food and drink than you can imagine or shake a stick at. People regularly pass out at the Feast and must be carted away come the morning," she giggled lightly.

"I'm liking this idea more and more," Koss chuckled as he wiped an arm against his watering mouth.

"Finally, the third night is even wilder," Tahlkora said, "It's called the Works of Lyss, and it's held in Resplendant Makuun. The Works of Lyss is all about performance and art, and the streets are filled with street performers, acrobats, magicians and entertainers of every kind."

"I hear it's also the best night to find yourself a bit of companionship," Kydar chuckled, "People tend to want to make the most of the final night."

"Ugh, I cannot tell you how often I've heard that line…" Tahlkora sighed, "Uhm, while working there, of course. But the higher classes of Vabbi usually use this night to attend musicals, concerts and plays in the great theatre houses of Makuun. Some performing troupes train all year to put on a single show for this night. The luckiest of these troupes are invited to put on their show for Bokka himself, and the prince makes his way between the various play houses in order to see as many shows as he can cram into a single night."

"Alright, so we have to go to three parties in three nights and see if we can get ahold of these Princes then," Rakiv said, and then chuckled, "A lot easier than breaking in I think."

"Less opportunity fer snatchin' a few shinies though…" Margrid muttered under her breath.

"So why's this not simple Kehanni?" Rakiv asked curiously.

"Well… no one gets into the Princes' parties without an invitation," the priestess said slowly, "Even the serving staff must be approved by the royal wait staff before they may enter the party. To get in, you must either be sent an invitation or know someone who is in good enough standing with the Princes that they will let you enter."

"Ya know… it's always something isn't it?" Melonni sighed, "So does that put us back at breaking and entering?"

"Hold on… how do you get one of these invitations?" Rakiv inquired, "Do you just have to be special or something? Is there someone you have to sleep with?"

"Oh, no, no," Kehanni laughed lightly as she shook her head, "Nothing like that. Invitations are often given to friends or business partners of the princes. Noble houses are often given invitations as well. I actually managed to receive one myself this year, as thanks from Prince Mehtu for a bit of charity work I did on his lands."

"So let me get this straight…" Anicara said as she raised her eyes from her notebook, "We have three days to catch the Princes' attention, so they will invite us to their party, so that we can talk to them and _hope_ that they'll listen to our warning?"

"Well it sounds like the alternative is trying to sneak past several groups of palatial guards," Alendra put in, "And then hope that the Princes won't just have us beheaded for infiltrating their palaces. If those are our options, I vote for trying to get an invite."

"Yeah, but getting one is still going to be a problem," Anicara replied.

"Actually…" Kydar suddenly spoke up, "I might be able to help us there."

"You can get an invitation for us?" Rakiv asked with an arched eyebrow, "All ten of us?"

"Maybe…" Kydar said thoughtfully, "I'd have to, uh, call in a favor but… it's worth a shot. If it doesn't work out, we can try something else I guess."

"Well do we have any other options Kehanni?" Rakiv asked as she turned back to the priestess.

"I'm afraid not," Kehanni answered with a soft shake of her head, "If you wish to see the Princes, this is your chance."

Rakiv sighed and clicked her tongue thoughtfully. Inwardly she lamented over the constant obstacles that continuously barred their path. It was always something, nothing could ever be straightforward or simple. Again the ranger ran a hand through her hair and gave a small sigh as she nodded in resignation.

"Then we'll try Kydar's contact first," the ranger agreed, "If that doesn't work out, we still have two days to try and figure out how to get into those parties. But that leaves the question as to where we're headed right now. Thoughts, First Officer?"

"Uh…" Kydar began, balking once more at the use of his guild title, "Well we need to head for the Forum I guess. My contact lives just west of the Kodash Bazzar, it's our biggest market city and if my thing doesn't work out, Kodash will still be our best bet to find a workaround."

"So we're heading…?" Rakiv asked with an arched eyebrow.

"North still," Kydar said, "Fastest way is to follow the Elon into Vehtendi Valley Then we can go straight north through the highlands, which is kind of rough going, or we can take the longer, easier way around to the Bazzar itself. Either way it's up to you Raki."

"Hmm… well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Rakiv nodded.

"If you don't mind, guildmistress," Kehanni said, "I will travel with you as far as Vehtendi, but then I must leave you and return to the Basilica. My order has much to do in preparation for the festival."

"No problem here Kehanni," Rakiv responded with a light chuckle, "But we need to pick up the pace. I want to be as far north as possible before night fall."

"Alright, you heard the guildmistress!" Alendra called as she pumped her fist in the air, "Double-time it men! Aaand march! Left! Left! Left-right-left!"

At the paragon's cheerful goading, the party fell into a rapid march northward, their boots and sandals tromping across golden sands as they followed the river's flow.


	31. Chapter 30: The Road to Kodash

**Ch. 30**

**The Road to Kodash**

It was a long walk from the foothills of the Bahnakor Mountains to the verdant lowlands of the third province. The party tracked through the deep canyons of Yatendi to the beat of several marching songs, voiced by their paragon who insisted that they keep good marching time. Koss too supplied a tune or two when Alendra's supply at last ran dry, and even Margrid substituted an old rowing ballad to help keep their march going. Anorah offered a Zaishen marching tune as well, but it became readily apparent that Zaishen double-time was far too strenuous a pace to keep for long.

Soon, however, the mighty cliff walls of Yatendi Canyons gave way to open plains, and the guild found themselves staring down into the lush fields of Vehtendi Valley. Several deep breaths were taken, as all of them took in the cool, sweet breeze that wafted across the river. Trees swayed lightly in the wind in time with reeds and brush that boarded the river bed. As one of the most fertile areas in Vabbi, Vehtendi Valley was the seat of provincial agriculture. Here golden rows of wheat swayed in the wind while acres wide rice fields occupied the low lands near the river. It was clear that harvest was already well under way, as farmers rolled sheaves and carried baskets away from their fields. The sun had already sunk behind the mountains in the west and in the falling twilight, the valley fields were a buzz as workers brought in the last of the day's haul. With the coming of night throwing deep shadows over the valley, the party began to look for a place to make camp. Their efforts were delayed however when Kehanni urged them to continue but a little further.

"It is only a little ways up the road," the priestess said with a sincere nod, "They have an inn and warm beds! I promise it's not far at all."

"Ugh…" Rakiv sighed as even she rubbed her forehead with fatigue, "What's the name of this village?"

"Jahinur," Kehanni answered, "You can stop there and then continue on in the morning. And I can turn west from there and return to the Basilica. For a bit of extra coin they may even provide you with dinner."

"Supper sounds like a mighty fine reason ta keep rowin'," Margrid put in, "Ah dun think I've quite got it in me ta be huntin' at this hour. Me land legs still ain' use to these kind o' long marches ye know."

"Neither are mine," Anicara sighed wearily, "But if this village is close, we might as well keep going yeah?"

"Yeah…" Rakiv nodded slowly and then turned towards the road ahead, "Alright everybody, keep marching. Anybody got a beat for us?"

"I'm fresh out," Alendra said, "And Anorah's are more likely to run us into the ground than get us anywhere."

"It is but a matter of training and endurance," the dervish replied quietly, "Zaishen are expected to have plenty of both."

"Well since you don't look half as tired as the rest of us," Melonni put in with a weary chuckle, "I may have to see about getting me some Zaishen training."

"Alright c'mon guys, let's cut the chatter and get moving," Rakiv sighed as she put boot to dirt and plodded forward, "Not too far now and we can all sit down and take a nice breather."

There were a few groans but no verbal complaints, as the guildsmen did as instructed. The march continued and they pressed onward, trekking across the bluffs that boardered the river valley. As they went Kydar turned to Anicara and requested her note book for his review. The girl handed it over and the scribe inspected her notes, grimacing as he tried to make out the overly flowery script with which she wrote.

"Not bad," he said with a slow nod of his head, "Try to group your notes under more concise headings. When looking through your report, a reader should know exactly what's going to be in each category. If it's not directly related, find a new category for it."

"Understood sensei," she nodded to him with a weary smile.

"Ugh, and just for that, take this down," he smirked at her as he handed her notebook back to her.

"Awww… meanie…" she whined, but opened the book and drew her charcoal as instructed.

"Hey did you guys know that this valley was actually named after a Tyrian ranger?" Kydar asked.

"We 'bout to 'ave to listen to another of yer history lessons professor?" Margrid groaned.

"It's better than the sound of our own breathing," Koss put in, "Gimme the story. Who was this ranger person?"

"She was a twin actually, and in Vabbi she is known as one of the greatest archers who ever lived," Kydar chuckled, "I don't know how many of you ever heard of Ahvur Dzagon, but he was the second person ever to become a prince of Vabbi. He's the one who began the construction of the Citidel of Dzagon in 1132 D.R. But he became famous for vanquishing the evil ruby djinn Ifrit, and he did so with the help of a handful of mighty female warriors. Two of these women were the Tyrian twins Vehtendi and Yatendi."

"1132?" Alendra asked with a curious tilt of her head, "What were Tyrians doing here back then? Most of Tyrian trade had been cut off by then cause of the corsairs hadn't it?"

"Actually not yet, that would happen almost twenty years later," Kydar shook his head, "But Tyrian trade was still sparse then, due to Cantha dissolving its trade agreements with them. By 1132 it was rare to see anyone outside their native homelands, which is why Vehtendi and Yatendi's travel was so significant. The twins belonged to a tribe known as the Druids, who had sensed the disruption caused by Ifrit's rampage across Elona. The women braved sand and winds of the Crystal Desert to find the source of the disturbance, and they met Ahvur during their travels. Despite being native Tyrians, Vehtendi and Yatendi never left Vabbi and lived here until they died. They both did a lot to help Vabbi recover from the burning Ifrit had caused, and thus Ahvur and Amaki Voss, our first merchant Prince, named these regions after them."

"Wait, wait back up a bit," Melonni scrunched her nose, "What exactly is this Ifrit thing? And how did Ahvur and his friends stop him?"

"Hah, now that's a long story and fortunately for you all, I don't remember it well enough to tell it properly," Kydar laughed.

"If we're lucky though," Tahlkora spoke up, "We may get to see a play of it during the third night of the festival. _Prince of Vabbi_ is one of the provinces most beloved plays, and one of the big theatre troops takes a turn putting on a show of it each year."

"Heh, funny though iddnit?" Margrid chuckled, "Seems like this 'ere province 'as a habit o' getting' saved by Tyrian rangers, eh Rakiv?"

"Far as I know, I was born in Istan," the red head shrugged lightly, "And we haven't saved them yet."

"But we have arrived at our destination!" Kehanni smiled cheerfully, "Welcome to Jahinur Village everyone."

All eyes turned up to behold a tiny hamlet hidden in a cleft of the rock. The rocky bluffs that separated the highlands from the valleys were all but impassable, and would force most travelers to press much farther northward to find a way around. Here, however, a single pass had been hewn out of the stone and in the pass sat the village of Jahinur. It was not a large village, perhaps little more than a rest stop, but it had long been a lifeline of trade that carried goods from the valley to the highlands. Stone and ore from the Vehjin Mines passed through here, as did food and water from the Valley. Upon entering the village Rakiv wasted little time in issuing orders to her group, instructing Margrid and the Apprentice to move out into the village and begin scouting for a suitable inn. As she turned to break up the group into teams to accompany her scouts, Koss moved for an immediate guild meeting, a motion that was seconded and voted for by the rest of the group.

"Ugh, right… I forgot about that," Rakiv sighed and then nodded before turning to her scouts, "Well I guess you two don't mind do you? You're not technically guild members so…"

"Dun need no 'elp findin' beds an' grub, red," Margrid shrugged before jerking a thumb at the Apprentice, "Wouldn't want this one wanderin' 'bout by 'erself though. 'Tain't safe fer the locals if'n ye asks me."

"Please, I was a servant of the Whispers for some time," the Apprentice chuckled lightly, "I know how to be discrete. If it please you guildmistress I shall do what I can to secure rest for you and your men, and I will return post haste with my findings."

"Fine, we'll be over in the town square," the ranger agreed, "See what you can find and then come find us."

"You got it cap'n," Margrid nodded as she turned to head off into the village.

"As you wish, Guildmistress," the Apprentice curtsied lightly, before she too turned and strode away.

Rakiv gave a tired sigh and rubbed at one eye a little tiredly. It had been a long day, but long days seemed to come around a lot for this guild. She strode back to the town square, forcing herself to march rather than shuffle as she approached her gathered guildmembers. The men and women were already murmuring to each other, but at the approach of their guildmistress they quickly fell quiet and turned their eyes to her.

"Alright, so what's this about?" the ranger sighed, "You guys have been nagging me about a meeting since the Chantry."

"Well there's a few things we need to talk about," Koss nodded, "That 'Apprentice' is one of them. We also kind of wonder who Kydar's contact is and what the plan is for tomorrow."

"But really… well, we've all been talking and…" Anicara spoke up, before drifting off nervously.

"Well c'mon, what is it?" Rakiv demanded as she planted her hands on her hips.

"Guildmistress, we're worried about you," Melonni said plainly, "We're worried about what's happening to you."

Rakiv blinked in surprise as she surveyed the faces of her guild. All eyes looked up at her with curiosity and concern, but beneath it she could see another emotion beginning to bubble up as well. It was not one that she could put her finger on, but it was certainly not one that she liked.

"I'm fine," Rakiv frowned in confusion, "Have been for awhile. What are you worried about?"

"We've seen your eyes, guildmistress," Alendra said slowly, "We've seen how you… change, sometimes. It's like… like you start to become something else… something not really…human."

"In Fahranur, I watched you push back stone doors that were half a ton each, at least," Melonni said.

"During the assault on Gandara, you swam into the fortress by using a drain pipe," Alendra put in, "I've seen the schematics of that pipe. Just to get to that pipe is almost thirty fathoms down, and then the swim through the fort is just… no one should be able to hold their breath that long!"

"And the next time we were at Gandara, you killed that demon in the courtyard without even blinking," Koss said, "The rest of us barely did more than make it angry, but you brought it down just like _that_."

"And it happened again… when we fought the Hunger," Anicara added lowly, "Your eyes went all yellow… and your teeth looked like fangs. You flipped that thing off of you like it was an annoying throw pillow or something…"

"Guildmistress, we're not accusing you of anything," Melonni spoke up gently, "We're just concerned. It seems as though you are suffering or hiding something… something that you don't like but don't want us to know about."

There was a long silence between them, before Rakiv let out a sigh and pinched her nosebridge. Part of her had always known these questions would pop up sooner or later. A girl couldn't really rip off a demon's mandibles with her bare hands and expect nobody to be surprised. Finally she shook her head and looked back down at her guildsmen as her expression turned stern.

"Your concern is noted, and appreciated," she said slowly, "But it's… not something I can share. You all know that I'm… different, that I was trained to be like Kormir or Yurukaro, a big leader or hero or something. So… suffice it to say that this is something left over from that. I mean, you guys saw Kormir at Gandara, she'd have had the Hunger down if she hadn't been trying to get us out of there. Yurukaro sliced and diced her way through demons in Kamadan during that invasion. It's just… something we were trained to do. My way is just… different from theirs."

There were several skeptical eyebrows raised around the circle, and the expression of her guild made it clear that her explanation was unsatisfactory. Again Rakiv sighed and offered them a tired smile.

"I'm fine everyone, really," she said, "I haven't let you guys down yet have I?"

"No, guildmistress," the answer came back immediately and unanimously.

"Well then just trust me," she nodded slowly, before her brow furrowed lightly as she looked away, "Just… please, trust me."

"In the spirit of trust…" Anorah spoke up slowly, "Might I have the floor, guildmistress?"

"All yours Anorah," Rakiv agreed, all too eager to relinquish the spotlight, "Speak your mind."

"Well… first I want to thank you, all of you," Anorah said slowly, "Even among the Zaishen, I have had few… friends, always comrades-in-arms. I value your friendship greatly… and I want to explain to you why I have behaved so… disturbingly."

"You mean the whole 'quiet as a killer temple mouse' thing that you do?" Koss asked with a chuckle.

"Well… yes, I suppose," Anorah nodded to him, "But I know that more than once, you have seen me lose control of myself. Both against our enemies… and against myself. I would explain it to you but I warn you… my tale is not a pretty one."

"I think we would still like to hear it Anorah," Alendra spoke up softly, concern crinkling her pretty features, "At least, I certainly would."

There were general murmurs of agreement from the group as they settled to listen to their quietest member's story. Adept Basilisk was silent for a moment, and then took a deep breath as she pushed back her hood and closed her golden eyes.

"I was born somewhere off the southern shores of Kourna, to a Tyrian man and an Elonian woman," Anorah began slowly, "Both were part of the infamous guild known as Vow of Zeal. As many of you may know, Vow of Zeal has long been the most feared Assassin's guild in the world. There is no one they cannot kill, and those who have escaped their reach are very few and very far between. However, with the Corsair Wars over and the Tyrian Guild Wars waning, Vow of Zeal found their services in lower demand, and that in this time of peace they were no longer feared nor needed. The anarchist leaders of Zeal could not abide withering into obscurity, and sought to sow the seeds of chaos once more…"

The woman paused as her brow furrowed for a moment, and many of the guilds men found themselves leaning in closer to listen.

"My mother was a dervish and a member of the guild, but my father was a necromancer," Anorah continued, "He had been hired by the guild to find them an instrument of chaos, and my father sought to make one. From the time I was born I was taught the way of the blade, to master combat in nearly all its forms. I took after my mother, and excelled in scythe mastery but my father pushed me to make use of other talents… talents that he had placed within me. By the time I was seven I had killed a man with my bare hands, by nine I had carried out my first assassination contract. Zeal began to assign me tougher contracts, missions meant to test my strength. But before each mission they would… prepare me."

"Prepare you how?" Tahlkora asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Anorah opened her eyes and turned her golden gaze down towards the young monk. Though the gaze was neither harsh nor disapproving, its intensity made Tahlkora wish she had not spoken at all.

"They fed me," Anorah said as she stared unblinkingly down at Tahlkora, "Before every mission, they made me drink… blood. Human blood. Cups of it… pints of it, however much it took to make me lose myself to blood lust. You see my father… he had all but made me in his image. By drinking the blood of men I became stronger, faster, and I healed from nearly any wound. With enough blood in me I could slaughter my way through a garrison of soldiers, fight my way through dozens of armed men to reach my target… and slay him. Soon my frenzies became a thing of horrified legend in the guild. I learned that the drinking of blood need not end before my mission began, and it was not long before my slaughters became… feasts."

The party was silent as they stared at Anorah, who had finally closed her eyes once more as she recounted her memories to them.

"In truth I do not know how many lives I took… how many men I slew," Anorah said, "When I was not needed I was kept in a room aboard the guild's flagship, _The Widow Bride_. They tended to my every need, but I was only ever let out of my velvet prison when my… skills were required. I was… thirteen I think… perhaps fourteen, when it finally happened."

Again the dervish fell silent, and raised a hand to her forehead, massaging her temples as if trying to push back a headache. The guild was silent and waited slowly for her to continue. A hand alighted on her shoulder and the Zaishen adept turned her head to find herself staring into the wide brown eyes of Alendra Soleer.

"It's okay… you don't have to if…" the paragon began.

"No," Anorah interrupted quickly, "I must. Just…"

The dervish paused again to clear her throat and shook her head, before resuming her tale.

"_The Widow Bride_ had sailed to Cantha, and I was taken to a dark slum in their capital city of Kaineng," Anorah went on, her words fraught with tension, "I was told that in the sewers beneath the slums, my target had surrounded himself with guards. Anyone who stood in my way was to be treated as an enemy, and I was to let nothing stand in my path. As they spoke to me I drank from the vessel of blood, as I always had, and I answered only to acknowledge that I understood. They pressed my scythe into my hands… and released me into the slum."

Again Anorah stopped, this time grinding her teeth as she closed her eyes tightly. Alendra placed her arm over the taller woman's shoulder and Anorah did not pull away. She took a deep breath, almost shuddering with the intake, before she forced herself to go on.

"It was not as they said… none of it was," Anorah said, "But I could not see it through the blood haze. I carved a path of blood and fire through the night, and battled my way into the Kaineng Undercity. There I found my target, hunted him through the bowels of the sewers… and struck him down. With my mission complete, the haze cleared and I looked into the face of my quarry… and saw that it was my father. My scythe blade was buried in his chest, and he choked in agony as he reached for me. In my horror I cast about… and saw the body of my mother lying lifeless in my wake. I cried… I screamed… but my father only took me in his arms and drew me to his chest. As he slipped away into death he shushed my cries and wiped my tears… and whispered his forgiveness to me."

Horrified shock tainted the silence in the village square, as the guild stared at the dervish. Rakiv's own violet eyes were locked on the woman as her jaw worked against a knot that was forming in her throat. For several moments no one spoke, and finally the Zaishen adept continued.

"I… I formed a stretcher and dragged my father's and mother's bodies out of the sewers," Anorah said, her usually strong, deep voice now trembling and threatening to break, "And as I ascended from the darkness I began to see and hear what I had truly done during my mission. The bodies I had left behind were not all fighting men, but innocents as well. Elderly, women… and even children. I could hear the screams echo back to me, the panic in their voices as they fled. I heard their cries echo through the slums and the sewers as they tried to warn their fellows. 'Vampire', they shouted… 'Vampire, vampire… vampire…'. When finally I emerged from the slum, my handlers were waiting for me. I asked them why but they offered no answers, and only took my parents bodies from me. I struggled against them, but with the frenzy gone I had not the strength to fight them. They tumbled the bodies of my parents back into the tenements… and then set fire to it, burning the entire slum to the ground. When I would not stop screaming, they beat me until I moved no more… and then carried me back to _The Widow Bride_."

As the dervish came to another pause in her story, all eyes remained on her, all save for one pair. Kydar turned to survey the faces of the group, and stopped when he beheld Rakiv. The expression that covered the guildmistress' face was not one of horror or pity… but of recognition and empathy. Of all those present, the ranger seemed least surprised at the woman's tale, and seemed to nod slowly, as though she had heard or seen such things before. An uneasy curiosity settled into the pit of Kydar's stomach, but he said nothing as Anorah resumed her tale.

"I was left in my room aboard the ship, and was ignored for days save for a plate of scraps that was left to me every night," the Zaishen adept continued, "When at last the guildmaster chose to show himself to me, it was in the darkest hour of the night when all others on the vessel were slumbering. I demanded answers of him and he gave them. My parents had come to fear what I was becoming, a monster that devoured the blood of men. In secret they had begun to work against Vow of Zeal, hoping to undo their mistake and save me from my bloody fate. Many others from the guild had joined them, and had gone to hide in a secret compound, the very slum into which I had been unleashed. They had sought to hide and hide their families there, believing that the guild would not find them. But they were found… and I was the instrument of chaos that Zeal unleashed upon them. The guildmaster had seen my act as a 'rite of passage', proof that I was an uncompromising and unfeeling weapon that he could point in any direction he desired. As I wept he laughed at my tears… and in a fit of rage and pain I attacked him."

"He was, by far, the stronger," Anorah said, after taking a quick moment to clear her throat, "And dealt me a blow with his dagger, opening a laceration along my arm. He scoffed at my attempt, but his scorn turned to horror as I lifted my wounded limb and drank from my own arm. The haze closed over me and I know only that he died screaming, cries which roused the rest of the crew. But I was armed now, and had drunk from my former master's corpse. The rest of the night I spent killing every man and woman aboard that ship, feasting and slaying every thing that bore the breath of life. And even once there was nothing left to kill… the haze did not lift."

"I do not know how long the ship drifted, how long I was lost at sea," the dervish went on after a moment's pause, "But I remember that one day dawn came… and I saw a ship on the horizon. It bore red sails and it approached flying many flags that I neither knew nor understood. They drew to broadsides and called to me, but I did not answer. Finally they came aboard, men and women in shining armor with glittering swords. One of their number bore armor more impressive than all the others, and she found me sitting beneath the main mast, still and silent as the grave. I am told that I was a horrifying sight, a child covered in blood that had dried and turned black, making my visage a ghastly painting of death and gore. Bodies rotted around me, many having been stripped clean by the gulls, but the evidence of my deeds were clear. The soldiers wanted to kill me, and I heard the word whispered again… 'vampire'. But the woman in shining armor refused, and instead asked me my name. I gave it, and she introduced herself to me as well."

"It was Karo…" Rakiv interrupted, "Wasn't it?

"Zaishen War Captain Yurukaro, she called herself," Anorah confirmed, "She asked me my tale, and I related what I knew, sparing no detail. I told her of my deeds… of my sins, and I asked if she had been sent to punish me. She said that she was not a punisher, nor a judge of men, but merely a servant of the war god. She said she could see that my sins weighed heavily upon my soul, and asked if perhaps I would like to alleviate the burden. I answered that I did… and she invited me to join the Zaishen order as an initiate. I…I have been with the order ever since."

With her tale finished Anorah seemed to relax a bit, and finally opened her eyes, allowing a tear that had been held captive by her lids to roll down her cheek. She blinked in mild surprise at the moisture and quickly wiped it away, before looking up into the eyes of her comrades. Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Alendra raised her voice to speak.

"So… that time, at the Zelbahn Garrison… when you went crazy on those soldiers… was that the frenzy?" Alendra asked carefully.

"It was," Anorah confessed, "I… tasted it. It was but a drop but it was enough. The taste drives me to find more… to drink more. It is possibly best described as an addiction of sorts."

"Wait… if it's that bad, then how the hell do you fight?" Koss asked in confusion, "We spill a whole lot of blood in our line of work.

"I am Zaishen," Anorah said firmly, "I have tempered my will against such weakness. The smell and the touch are tempting, but these I can resist."

"Then what exactly happened at Moddok Crevice," Kydar spoke up, staring intently at the dervish woman, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I did not try to kill myself Scribe Raelesin," Anorah answered measuredly, "Though my actions very likely would have ended in my death. When we stormed the waterworks, we were all suffering of thirst and dehydration. In a moment of weakness I… succumbed to my own thirst, and I… drank the blood of a Kournan soldier. I have resisted this sin for nearly four years without incident, so in my remorse and horror I sought to cleanse myself of the blood I had taken by letting my own blood. I see now that it was… foolish, but reason is difficult to see from the depths of despair."

"Hold a moment," Melonni spoke up, "You are asking us to believe that you are in fact a _vampire_? A blood sucking creature of myth?"

"No," Kydar answered instead, "No not a vampire. I have heard of this… or something like this. It seems akin to a school of magic that is seldom taught at the Academy… I've just never seen it in this form before."

"She hunts men, drinks blood for sustenance… it sounds sort of like a vampire doesn't it?" Tahlkora spoke up a little timidly, her brow furrowed as she tried to understand the tale.

"No, not a vampire," another voice broke in.

The usual jumps of mild alarm accompanied the Apprentice's unannounced approach. The tall necromancer strode out of the shadows and into the light of the town square, her pale eyes reflecting the glow of the lamps that cast their illumination over the group.

"She does not drink blood for sustenance or nourishment, even were she to try it would make for a very poor diet indeed," the woman spoke, her usually calm voice firm and almost commanding as she stared at the dervish in the center of the circle, "No she is something else entirely, something that she and I have in common."

Anorah stared up at the necromancer, her eyes wide as she returned the Apprentice's pale and unwavering gaze. Alendra tightened her arm protectively around the Zaishen dervish as she moved to step between the two tall women. The paragon's fingers flexed as she reached for her javelin quiver, before a command stopped her.

"Easy, Alendra," Rakiv spoke up, "Apprentice, I assume you've done as I asked?"

"I have," the necromancer said as she turned her eyes to the ranger, "And I had little luck. The corsair has, however, succeeded and is negotiating services with a local innkeeper. I returned to bring you the news."

"Good, then I think now is a good time to make yourself scarce," Rakiv said, her voice bearing the edge of a threat, "This business does not concern you."

"Far be it for me to contradict you guildmistress," the Apprentice said with a bow of her head, "But I think you will find that it does. Or at least, you will if you allow me to speak."

Rakiv's violet eyes hardened as she stared at the necromancer and ground her teeth. She couldn't be sure why she felt so aggravated at this moment, so ready to bite someone's head off, but it was not an agitation that was easily ignored. Her focus was broken when Kydar's soft baritone broke the silence.

"We do still need to discuss the Apprentice's involvement," he put forth, "As well as find out who and what she is. I think it best that we not bring any unknown elements into the courts of the Princes."

Rakiv nodded slowly, agreeing with the scribe's council and turned to look at him. She found him staring back at her, but was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. His eyes were almost accusatory, as though viewing her as the unknown element that required explaination. It was a gaze she had not expected from him, and for a moment she could only stare back. Finally she looked away from him and nodded again as she gestured to the Apprentice.

"Speak your piece then," she allowed, "But I'd advise that you choose your words carefully. I'm in no mood for lies or half-truths tonight."

"But of course guildmistress," the necromancer nodded, "And my apologies for speaking out of turn. It is simply a travesty that this young woman does not understand her own talents."

"I… I understand enough," Anorah said, "I _know_ these talents, all too well in fact."

"Do you?" the Apprentice demanded suddenly, as she turned her eyes back to the dervish, "Do you have any idea? Do you even know what you _are_?"

"Cursed? Craven? Murderer? Sinner?" Anorah asked, bitterness springing into her words, "There are many words to describe what I am, necromancer."

"And yet those you have chosen fail to do you any form of justice," the Apprentice said, "You are unique, exquisite… and above all, powerful."

"Talk straight, Apprentice," Kydar demanded, "It's late and we're all short on patience."

"Well then let me first try to enlighten you all," the Apprentice said as she turned to the scribe, "You possess power over fire, do you not? It is a gift, a talent with which you were born yes?"

"Among others," Kydar nodded, "But yes, my magic is easily described as innate."

"And you," the Apprentice turned to Tahlkora, "When did you learn to heal your first wound? When did you find that flesh simply re-knit itself at your command?"

"When… when I was young," the teenage monk replied, "I healed a friend's broken finger just by touching it."

"And there are many more like you," the Apprentice nodded, "All of us here are the same. Some of us learned that we possessed great strength of limb, others found that waters moved at our whim. Some found that we could speak the language of beasts, while others learned that our very words could bring power to our allies."

"And what, precisely is your point?" Melonni asked impatiently.

"My point is this, Melonni," the Apprentice stated proudly, "Just as some children control fire or earth or minds or spirits, there are yet other children whose gifts give them control over life and death. Some children raise corpses from the earth, others command plagues and disease. But others… others control _blood_."

"Blood magic," Kydar surmised, "You're talking about blood magic."

"Astute as ever, Scribe Raelesin," the Apprentice smirked at him, "I am indeed. Some children learn that they can inflict great pain by manipulating the blood in another's veins. Some find that just as Mesmer's dominate the mind, they can use blood to dominate the body. And others learn that they can drink blood for strength, for healing and for power. The talent is rare indeed, but one born with Blood Magic can control blood in many, many ways. Adept Basilisk has but scratched the surface of her true power."

"And that's why you've been chowing down on unsuspecting soldiers?" Rakiv asked, "Because you're a blood magician?"

"Ah, I am that and much more guildmistress," the Apprentice nodded.

"Then let's take a break from Anorah and explore that sentence," Rakiv said as she stepped forward, "Starting with who you are. No more of this 'Apprentice' crap. I want a name."

"Ahh, but a name is a powerful thing guildmistress," the Apprentice responded, "Even the Master of Whispers does not part with his easily."

"I know the superstitious mumbo-jumbo about power in names, believe me I've had a half dozen teachers go on about it," Rakiv snapped at her, "And that's precisely why I want yours. You asked to come with us, and I brought you because you've been useful. But I will send you right back to the Master if you don't come clean here and now. Who and _what_ are you!"

Though the rest of the guild did not respond, but it was clear that they agreed with their guildmistress' demands. The Apprentice stared unblinkingly into the ranger's wrath filled eyes, and finally nodded as she submitted to the woman's order.

"As you wish, guildmistress," the necromancer said as she curtsied before the ranger, "In truth I have been called many things. In life I was called the Dark Lady, the Planes Walker, and even the Bride of Death. But you may call me Jedasros. Dawn Jedasros."

Despite the fact that she remained bowed before the guildmistress, the necromancer spoke her name with such force that it seemed as though a cloud of dark oppression settled over the square. Kydar's eyes narrowed at the woman as he chewed his lip thoughtfully. The name registered with vague familiarity, but he could not remember where he'd heard it. All were silent as the necromancer at last introduced herself, and for a moment some felt that they almost wished she had not done so.

"In life?" Rakiv asked skeptically.

"Did you not think it odd that the Master bound me to your young water mage?" the woman replied as she rose to her impressive height once more, "He did so because she was the only capable necromancer you have with you. In order for me to travel with you, I required her energy to sustain me."

"You're… not alive," Alendra breathed with a touch of shock, "You're… you're _dead_?"

"And here I thought that perhaps my eyes would have given it away," the necromancer smiled sweetly at the paragon, "Yes fair one, I am dead, as a doornail in fact. I was slain only six months ago, when your little war was only just beginning to brew. I fell to the blades of Whispers, and passed from one form of life and into another."

"If that's the case, you're the best looking Bone Minion I've ever seen," Kydar scoffed.

"You flatter me sir," the Apprentice smiled at him, "But technically I believe I qualify as a Bone Golem, or perhaps something higher still. Truth be told, even I do not understand the arts of the Voudun."

"Voudun," Anicara said as she frowned lightly, "Didn't you guys say that Jonah was one of those? Some kind of darker form of necromancer?"

"Yeah," Rakiv nodded and turned to the necromancer, "Care to explain what a Voudun has to do with this?"

"Oh everything really," the tall woman answered, "You see, regular necromancy is rather crude. To raise a corpse the necromancer takes only what they need from the body, materials like bone, sinew and muscle. This gives rise to the hideous constructs of flesh and claws that erupt from a fallen body. But Voudun are more precise. A Voudun can raise the corpse intact, retaining all the functionality and mobility that it had when it lived. A Voudun can even bind the soul of the corpse back into the body, creating an undead being that is exactly as it was when it still lived."

"But with the limitations of any other undead minion," Kydar surmised, "You still need a minion master to keep you alive and moving, and I'm guessing you can't act against their will either."

"And you are right again, Scribe Raelesin," the necroamancer smiled, "No, I cannot do any of those things. I am, in every sense of the term, a slave to my master's will."

"So what makes you so important that they'd go to all this trouble for you?" Rakiv asked, "Whispers aren't in the habit of doing favors for the people they kill."

"Truth be told it was not good will that brings me to be as I am now," the woman grinned, "It was _fear_. In life I was an enemy of the Order, and a powerful one if I do say so myself. Once I was struck down the Master feared that even death would not hold me for long, and devised to see to my bondage himself. He ordered his follower Jonah, the elder of Ronjok to raise me so that he might bind me, body, blood and soul."

"If you were so powerful as you claim, it seems strange that the Whispers would deal with you themselves," Koss snorted.

"That it would sir," she answered the warrior, "Were it not for the fact that I was betrayed to them. One of my followers, a man who I made the mistake of trusting. He sought only my secrets and once he had them, he fled. To this day I curse the name of Icarus Blackthorne."

"Blackthorne…" Kydar began, before he suddenly bit his lip to silence himself.

"Something to say, First Officer?" Rakiv asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No… nothing," Kydar answered as he shook his head and looked up at the necromancer, "So then, Jedasros, if you were one of the bad guys why are you so keen on helping us?"

"I'm not," she laughed lightly, "Or at least, not directly. Your victory merely happens to coincide with my interests. Whatever I may have been while I lived, all of it will be for naught if the world should meet its end. Make no mistake men and women of Dormant Vengeance, Abaddon is an enemy that is common to us all. Rich or poor, strong or weak, living or dead his demons will overwhelm and consume us all. Though I am bound as an undead minion I would still wish to avoid being destroyed by the mad god's victory merely means my survival, and so it behooves me to do all that I can to see that you are victorious."

"Well you may be creepy, but at least you're not crazy," Rakiv mumbled, before clearing her throat and speaking aloud, "So let's bring this full circle. I'm guessing that your interest in Anorah is because you both have this blood magic thing?"

"I share nothing in common with you, witch," Anorah glowered at the other woman, "Revel in your iniquity if you wish, but I will still seek absolution."

"But you've nothing to be absolved of," the necromancer answered her, "Each of us holds pains, each of us have traversed a hard road to become what we are. And what we are is _powerful_. This is why demons rise against you, why the Warmarshal seeks your deaths. You have endured pains, some of you have committed crimes, but these marks are the source of your strength. Do not fear them, do not flee from them. Embrace them."

"I will only warn you once," Anorah said coldly, her deep voice hardening further, "Do not try to tempt me again. The next time you do, I will have your head."

"While I'll not have my party members killing each other," Rakiv broke in, "I'm going to have to reinforce that with an order. I need each of you fighting at your peak, without distractions. So Apprent… er, Jedasros, keep your distance from Adept Basilisk. Interfere with her again, and you will answer to me. Are we clear?"

"I hear and obey guildmistress," the necromancer answered as she bowed again and then smiled, "And please, call me Dawn."

"As you wish," Rakiv nodded as she turned to the rest of her guild, "So now that we've laid a few things out on the table, my orders are these. Dawn here is to be considered an asset of the guild. It has been my experience that she has proved useful to us, but I will open the floor to objections to the contrary."

"So long as she makes nice…" Alendra muttered begrudgingly, "I think we can live with having her around."

"I solemnly swear to be on my best behavior," the necromancer smiled, though the expression was hardly a comforting one.

"And not that she hasn't been 'honest' so far," Kydar added, "But no word games. We get straight answers or all bets are off."

"I will answer your every question to the best of my ability," she answered with a nod, "Though I hope you will be forgiving of any imperfections in my knowledge."

"Yeah, be reasonable guys, we need this team to work if we want the Princes to believe we're worth their time and resources," Rakiv nodded, "Is there any other business?"

"Ugh, none that I'd remember in the morning," Koss grumbled as he scratched at his fro, "Right now all I'm wanting is somewhere to crash."

"I'm pretty wiped myself…" Anicara put in tiredly.

"Good," Rakiv nodded, "Then as of this moment, Dawn Jedasros is now an official asset and agent of Dormant Vengeance. Welcome to the team."

"And I am so very pleased to be here," Dawn smiled sweetly.

"Glad to hear it," Rakiv nodded, "Now move out. We need to find Margrid and see about those rooms."

With tired murmurs of agreement the party began to file out of the square, the shouts of a town cryer marking the hour as crickets chirped along to his loud calls. It was a road weary brigade that approached one of the larger inns in town, and soon enough the group found themselves accepting room assignments from their guildmistress. As Anicara prepared for bed she found that her mind would not stop turning over the evening's events. It had been a lot of information to take in, but one piece in particular nagged at her. She too had heard that name before, the one by which the Apprentice had finally identified herself. Yet her memory could not conjure when or wear she'd heard it. Even as she finally began to drift off to sleep the name echoed in her mind.

Jedasros. Dawn Jedasros.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The crack of dawn was announced by Rakiv's fist pounding on bedroom doors. The guildmistress had woken early and wanted to get a start on the long road ahead. Groggy replies answered her insistant knocks as she moved down the hall, calling for her guildsmen to ready themselves and assemble in the town square. Despite their displeasure at being disturbed so early, the guild knew how to follow orders, and in less than twenty minutes everyone stood ready to march in Jaihnur square. It was here that Kehanni bid them farewell, explaining that she was needed back at the Bascillica. Wishes of luck and blessings were exchanged before the priestess turned away to the northwest and skipped out of town, her bells jingling in time to her song. Following Kydar's instruction, Rakiv turned her guild's path north east and into the long canyons that lead to the dusty hills of the Forum Highlands.

The valleys here were lush and verdant, the trees and foliage fed by the waters of the Jaihnur Oasis. Proud palms swayed in the wind, waving their wide boughs back and forth as if paying homage to the beauty of the clear blue sky overhead. Breakfast was had on the go, as the guild munched on fruits and cheeses and chatted lightly as they marched behind their guildmistress. For her part, Rakiv only listened to her guildsmen as they discussed the coming events of the dance, the feast and the plays. Koss eagerly contemplated the many kinds of food they would be provided, while Anicara lamented that she had nothing to wear to a grand ball. Kydar did his best to keep their wild fantasies grounded, but many mouths still watered every time Koss named a new dish that might appear at a feast. The ranger chuckled to herself and shook her head, before half-turning to take note of an unusually quiet member of their party.

"No marching songs for us today?" Rakiv asked her resident tactician.

Alendra Soleer looked up from her revire and blinked at her guildmistress. After a moment she gave a small smile and shook her head.

"No, I think I'm all out of songs that you haven't heard," the castellan chuckled lightly as she toyed with the object that hung on a thin piece of twine around her neck.

"What've you got there?" Rakiv asked with a nod towards the paragon's hand.

"Oh, this?" Alendra asked, "This is the Whisper's secret that you asked for. The demon slaying thing."

The girl held up the signet ring for Rakiv to see, and the thick silver band glinted brightly in the morning sun. Rakiv gave a slow nod of approval and raised her eyes back to Alendras questioningly.

"Still not sure how it works?" Rakiv asked curiously.

"Oh well, we know that it has to like… choose you or something," Alendra responded, "We just don't know how to make it do that. Kydar asked me to hold onto it until we can figure it out…"

"I see," Rakiv nodded and then tilted her head, "But that's not what's on your mind, is it?"

Alendra was quiet and averted her gaze from the red haired archer and gave only a small shrug in reply.

"Oh c'mon Alendra," Rakiv chuckled lightly, "It must be something pretty big if it's got even _you_ down. Sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Well…" the paragon contemplated for a moment, "I've just… been thinking… about some things that were said last night."

"A lot of things were said last night," Rakiv replied, "Anything particular that's got your attention?"

"Well I'm just wondering…" Alendra said slowly and then gave a sigh, "I'm wondering if I'm really supposed to be here."

"Whaddaya mean?" Rakiv blinked in surprise, "You've been with us from the start of all this mess. I seriously count on your support in a fight. Save for Margrid, you're the only other ranged fighter I've got."

"Yeah, yeah I know, and I'm not saying that you don't need me or anything," the paragon chuckled, "I get that you value me as part of the team. But it just kinda seems that I'm sort of the odd girl out."

"Odd girl out?" Rakiv queried.

Alendra sighed a little as she glanced back down at the signet as she twirled it between her fingers and finally just gushed.

"It's just that… you're all so strong!" Alendra blurted out, "And you've all done these amazing things, and gone through so much. You're an awesome archer, Kydar was trained by the Academy, Koss and Melonni have so much history with fighting and struggling against things that are bigger than them… even _Ani_ managed to beat death a few times and she's the youngest one here!"

"So?" Rakiv tilted her head, "You're just as strong as we are Alendra. Wouldn't have you on the team if you weren't."

"Begging your pardon guildmistress, but no I'm not." Alendra shook her head miserably, "When we were having that meeting last night, the Apprent… er, Dawn said something. She talked about the things that you all have been through, the things you've overcome and she said that those 'marks' were 'the source of your strength'."

"I'm… not sure I follow Alendra…" Rakiv replied.

"I don't have any marks!" the paragon exclaimed, "I don't have any horrible pains in my past, no terrible forces that I've had to overcome. The only thing I ever had to get past was a few age barriers in the Shore Watch. But other than that I'm just a silly little rich girl who picked up a spear and decided she was gonna 'rough it'. I've never made any big mistakes, never done anything really _wrong_. I'm just a goody-two-shoes who thinks she can play soldier."

"Wait… wait hold on," Rakiv responded with a small chuckle, trying not to laugh, "Are you telling me that you're jealous of us because of the crap we've been through? I mean… some of us have been outright _tortured_. You're jealous of that?"

Alendra said nothing and turned her eyes back down to the signet.

"I'm sorry," the ranger said as she waved her hands, "I'm not meaning to make light of it but… I've never heard anyone honestly be envious of pain. Some of us have been through some horrible things Allie. Some of us have _done_ some horrible things. And as one of those who _did_ horrible things, trust me… you don't want that."

"But Dawn was right," Alendra protested lightly, "Those marks made you strong. All of you! I mean, you guys are the real power on this team. You guys are the ones that smash fortresses and strike down demons. I don't have any special strength, no hidden power and no killer ability. I'm just a cheerleader with a shield and a pointy stick."

"Okay now you stop that right now soldier," Rakiv responded a little more sternly, "You do good work on this team. Half of our rescue missions in Kourna wouldn't have been possible without your planning and strategy. Dunkoro may have overseen a lot of things, but your tactics kept our defense forces on the move and helped get a lot of people out of harms way. And you've saved lives more than once with a well placed javelin throw."

"Yeah but…" Alendra began.

"But there's more than that," the ranger went on, "Alendra you inspire us, you know that?"

"You're the leader here, isn't inspiration your job?" Alendra chuckled lightly.

"In a way, but I just give the gung-ho, let's-charge-in-and-do-this-thing kind of inspiration," Rakiv responded with a smile, "But Alendra you keep us going when we're ready to quit. You give us the strength to fight harder when we're being overwhelmed. And yeah, maybe you are a rich kid from the high districts of Kamadan, but you know what else? You remind us all of what we're fighting for. Few of us here had what you had, family, a home, security, and a _normal_ childhood. You remind us that those things still exist, and that if we don't keep fighting then those things will be lost."

"So what, I'm your poster girl for the war effort?" Alendra arched an eyebrow a little cynically.

"In a way, but I also think that all of that gives this group a little sanity," Rakiv chuckled, "You have a sort of… ugh, I don't know a better word for this but, purity I guess. The rest of us are a motley crew of torturers and manslayers, and we were made that way by the things that were done to us. But you… you remind us of what it means to be normal… to be human, in a way. You have the mercy and the compassion and the optimism that we all sometimes lack. I can't speak for everyone, but I know that I personally rely on you Alendra. Having you around reminds me that we can't just go at this thing hoping to win at all costs. You remind me that there's a balance between doing what's necessary and human compassion. Without you around, I'd have probably led this group on a rampage a long time ago just to show Varesh that I can be every bit as mean and ruthless as she is. But you give us hope, hope that we can save this world, and not lose our souls."

When Rakiv finished Alendra was quiet again and gave a slow nod of acceptance. She raised her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Rakiv raised a hand and shook her head.

"Just… think about it, kay?" the ranger chuckled, "And let me know what you think 've got a few slow days ahead of us, so there'll be plenty of time to talk again."

"Alright…" Alendra nodded and then gave a small smile, "Thanks, Rakiv."

"Heh, thank me if I turn out to be right," the ranger chuckled.

"Well, on a more official note," Alendra said as she lightly cleared her throat, "As your tactician, I'd like to point out something in our immediate plan. If I read Kydar's maps right, it's going to take us the better part of the day just to get to the highlands from here. Even if we make it to the nearest city by tomorrow morning, that leaves us a little less than two days to figure out how to get into those parties. That's… not a lot of time guildmistress."

"No, no it's not," Rakiv shook her head, "But Kydar seems confident that his source can get us in. I agree it'll be cutting it close but… we've had closer calls before."

"Well you're certainly right there," Alendra laughed a little, some of her normal cheer returning, "I just wonder why he's being so secretive about his contact. Usually he's more forthcoming isn't he?"

"Eh, you know journalists," Rakiv shrugged as she turned her eyes to the road ahead, "They never want to divulge their sources."

"Raki… I gotta ask," the paragon tilted her head, "Did something happen between you two?"

The guildmistress immediately stiffened, but forced herself to quickly relax as she turned her violet gaze back to Alendra.

"Why do you ask?" the ranger asked, keeping her voice as even as possible.

"Well cause it just seems like you two have been oddly distant from each other," Alendra observed with a casual shrug, "And c'mon Rakiv, you know me. I'm nosey and I pay attention to these things. Usually you two are thick as thieves, which is actually what lets the rest of us know that you guys know what you're doing when you lead us into danger and peril. But tell ya the truth, I haven't seen you two this stand-offish with each other since you ditched him in Kamadan and he had to come save our asses at Gandara."

Rakiv coughed a little awkwardly and Alendra giggled lightly at the memory. The ranger finally shook her head, setting her crimson tresses swinging as she waved a hand dismissively.

"It's fine, I'm just making…adjustments," Rakiv chuckled lightly, "Normally I have good knowledge of the land and where I'm going. I've never been to Vabbi though, so it's kinda weird having to really follow his lead I guess."

"Uh huh…" Alendra arched a brow, giving the ranger a small smile.

"Whaaat?" Rakiv blinked with confusion.

"Nothing, nothing," Alendra finally laughed, "But hey, next time you guys decide to trade stories let me know. You two have led some fascinating lives."

"You know you _could_ just ask one of us directly," Rakiv chuckled, "Would save you the trouble of having to evesdrop."

"Not as much fun," Alendra giggled, "Besides it's cute how you two trade off tales like that. It's like you're getting to know each other little by little and starting to understand each other better."

"Okay I may be many things but I don't do 'cute'," Rakiv shook her head with a chuckle, "Puppies and children and baby moa chicks are 'cute'. Hunters of men are not 'cute'."

"But you aaare!" Alendra laughed, "You two are _so_ cute together!"

"Oh good grief, why do you paragons keep saying things like that!" Rakiv exclaimed, "You talked to Kormir, didn't you!"

"Maaaaaybe," Alendra grinned broadly and then burst into giggles, "You know I honestly didn't see it before she said anything but…"

"Nope! Stop!" Rakiv waved her hands in protest, "I will walk away!"

"We're already walking!" Alendra cried through laughter.

"Well then I'll walk _faster_!" Rakiv responded, "Eesh, I need some guild business. Tahlkora!"

From the back of the column the young monk perked up and hurried to the front of the group.

"Yes guildmistress!" the teenager responded.

"About these parties," Rakiv began, "In the case that we do get in as guests or whatever, what would we need in order to blend in? I imagine we'll need new wardrobes. I doubt that Kydar's street-rat look will be acceptable."

"I heard that!" Kydar cried from somewhere near the back of the party.

"Well yes, we'll probably all need to find some new clothes," Tahlkora chuckled with amusement, "I know a tailor or two who could do a rush order for us, but it'd be pretty pricey… we might have to dig into guild funds for it."

"Ugh, fine hopefully we've got enough for the ten of us," Rakiv sighed, "What about things like ettiquite and stuff? I imagine a Vabbian party is different from a Kournan celebration or a Sunspear rally."

"Well there's really only a few customs you need to know," Tahlkora said, "I guess we can start with the basics though."

"Alright," Rakiv nodded and then looked up to wave her hands for the party's attention, "Everybody listen up! Tahlk's gonna make sure we don't make idiots of ourselves, so pay attention!"

"Okay uhm…" Tahlkora nodded thoughtfully before she raised her voice, "So, when you first walk into the room, they'll have to announce you. So make sure you come up with the names and titles you want them to say. We'll probably also need to pair up… usually one brings an escort to these things. But we can figure that out later. Now when the music starts…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For the next several hours the party marched and talked, pausing only briefly to take a small lunch beneath the shade of a grove of palm trees. The day was spent with many questions and answers being traded back and forth as Tahlkora educated the party on the finer points of temple and court ettiquite in Vabbi. The group found that accepted behavior in the Vabbian palaces was indeed different than in the higher eschelons of Istan and Kourna, and even Alendra found herself learning a thing or two. At Kydar's direction Anicara was again put to work taking notes of all that Tahlkora said, though she did so with minor grumblings. By the time the sky began to darken from blue to purple and gold, the party had made their way through the lowlands and the rocky bluffs of the Forum Highlands loomed ahead of them. The sound of flowing water filled the air, as did the scent of fog and mist. As the column emerged from the sparse palm forest they released a collective gasp as they beheld the verdant oasis before them.

"Welcome to the Jahinur Oasis," Kydar announced, "We are now at the foot of the Forum Highlands, and only a few hours away from the Grand Forum itself."

"It's beautiful…" Anicara breathed lightly.

"Aye, me weary feet couldn't wish fer a better sight," Margrid put in.

"How many hours is a 'few'?" Rakiv asked.

"Uh, well it'd take the better part of the morning to reach the Forum," Kydar answered, "And that's if we get an early start. Do you mean to push on guildmistress?"

"Oh please no," Tahlkora said tiredly, "This oasis is so pretty and my feet are _killing_ me."

"We're running out of time…" Rakiv muttered as she chewed her lip.

"We won't be in much shape fer partyin' if'n we be run inta the bloomin' ground first," Margrid drawled, "Not ta be questionin' ye aboard yer own boat reddie gal, but I think this crew be plumb tired o' rowin' fer t'day."

"Yeah…" Rakiv said as she wiped the back of her hand against her forehead, "Yeah, you're right. I guess this is a good place to make camp. We're gonna have to have an early start tomorrow though. Two days til the festival guys, remember that."

"Melandru be praised," Melonni breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped her pack and slumped to the ground at the base of a acacia, "Koss, if you're going down to the lake, fetch me some water," the dervish said as she lazily tossed her mostly empty canteen at him.

"Should get it yerself woman," Koss grumbled, though he picked up her canteen nonetheless, "I look like a water mule to you?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Melonni asked as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Let's just make camp," Kydar broke in before the warrior could reply, "There's a grove of palms over there that look pretty shady. Let's just throw down some tents and get cleaned up."

"I will start the fire," Anorah offered as she unslung her scythe and strode back into the forest in search of firewood.

"I'll see if there are any fish in the lake," Alendra said as she drew a javelin from her quiver, "Be nice to have some meat tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea," Rakiv nodded, "I'm going to quickly scout the area, don't want anything nasty sneaking up on us. I'll take the southwest if Marg will take the northeast."

"Righto skipper," the corsair captain nodded.

"The rest of you," Rakiv said as she turned to her guild, "See if you can get the tents up. After that you're all free to do as you please but remember, early start tomorrow so plan accordingly."

"Yes, guildmistress," the remaining four answered.

"Butter, you go help Alendra fish, kay?" the red head instructed her crocodile.

The reptile gave a croak and turned to waddle away towards the water's edge.

"See you guys in ten," Rakiv said as she dropped her heavier packs and weapons and tightened her quiver belt across her chest, "Relax and have fun, cause we got a lot of work ahead."

With that the ranger turned and disappeared into the foliage.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The scouting mission proved to be an uneventful one. The Oasis was calm and peaceful, save for the constant pouring of water that filled the desert lake. Rakiv's trail brought her to the top of a set of ancient ruins that overlooked the desert waters, and offered her a commanding view of the area. It really was a beautiful land, so different from the harsh deserts to the southeast. The ranger plucked a coconut from palm tree and, after much stabbing and cutting, ate from the open shell while she walked. Her scouting was interrupted only once when she ran into a beast sworn Heket scout, who was patrolling the perimeter of his tribe's territory. Both rangers locked in a lengthy stare down, but once it became apparent that neither wished for a confrontation they each backed away and returned the way they had come. The discovery put Rakiv on alert, but with her party's camp well outside the frogmen's territory she decided that they need only be watchful during the night hours. By the time she returned to camp the smell of roasting fish was drifting over the waters and her party welcomed her to a place by the fire.

Dinner was a quick affair, and as darkness closed in over the Oasis the party members retreated to their tents one by one. It was not long before Rakiv excused herself as well and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kydar, Dawn and Koss sitting 'round about the fire.

"So do we have to actually… ya know, dance?" Koss spoke up, breaking the silence that had been left behind in the guildmistress' retreat.

"Well it is a grand ball commander," Dawn smiled at him, "My guess would be that we will need to make our way to the dance floor at some point."

"We're gonna have to engage in the festivities," Kydar nodded, "The Festival is a big thing for us Vabbians, it's why the Princes wouldn't miss their parties. Plus we're probably not going to be able to just walk up to the Princes. It's gonna be a sort of social game, gonna need to rub elbows with a few people before approaching the Princes and their entourages. But don't worry, Tahlk and I will probably do most of the hobnobbing. The rest of you just need to look like you're having a good time."

"Never did like these big hoity-toity affairs," Koss grumbled.

"I was under the impression that you grew up on an estate," Dawn chuckled lightly, "Surely you've had to attend such things before."

"I left that stuff to my sister and my old man," Koss shrugged, "If it's a party with good music and plenty of ale, then count me in. But getting dressed up just to waltz about really ain't my thing."

"Well then just remember the manners Tahlk gave us," Kydar chuckled and shook his head, "And you'll be fine. There'll be plenty of food at these things anyway, so I'm sure you'll be amused."

"Food is good," Koss grinned, "I can do food."

"I only hope the royal chefs will be able to keep up with your appetite commander," Dawn laughed lightly.

"I aim to put 'em to the test," the warrior chuckled and gave a long yawn, "Well I'll see you all in the morn. Gonna get me some sleep. Takes a lot of rest to stay this pretty."

"Alright Koss," Kydar laughed and shook his head, "Later."

"Good night commander Dejarin," Dawn tipped her head.

The warrior gave a wave as he tromped off towards the palm grove, leaving Kydar and Dawn to stare at one another across the flames. For a moment neither one spoke, and Dawn's half-smile never left her lips.

"Why do I recognize your name?" Kydar finally asked her.

"I really couldn't say," the necromancer replied smoothly, "But I understand that you researched many a cult in your day. Perhaps you spoke with a colleage of mine somewhere."

"What cult did you say you were a part of again?" Kydar squinted at her.

"I didn't," the necromancer laughed lightly, "But I have been a member of many a secretive sect. I once knew the grand master of the Cult of the Stone Face, and was once a close personal friend of the would-be-lich Verata. I really couldn't tell you from whom you might have heard of me."

"Hmph, I guess you do seem like the kind of woman who gets around," Kydar responded.

"Ah, now methinks that was uncalled for Scribe Raelesin," she smirked at him.

"And yet you don't deny it," the scribe responded with a quirk of his brow, "But I have another question for you."

"Ask and I shall answer," the necromancer responded.

"What can you tell me about Icarus Blackthorne," he inquired directly.

"Ah, a craftier and more treacherous man you could not hope to meet," Dawn answered him, "I met him only a few years ago, and we learned much from each other. He too was a student of many secret sects and orders."

"Where did you meet him?" Kydar interrupted.

"In Orr," she replied and then tilted her head, "Well, in the Enos Archive to be precise, a small city not far from Ahrah. Granted this was before the nation sunk, terrible pity that was."

"I'm sure you're quite distraught," Kydar replied, "Did he come with you when you returned to Elona?"

"My, my you _are_ an inquisitive one aren't you?" Dawn smirked at him, "Why the interest in my old betrayer?"

"Because traitors tend to have a lot of enemies," Kydar responded, "I don't suppose you have any idea where he went after he handed you over to the Whispers?"

"None what-so-ever," Dawn admitted, "Once I thought I knew his intentions, but I discovered that I was quite mistaken. All I really know is that Icarus Blackthorne was after a great secret, one that eludes even my understanding."

Kydar clicked his tongue thoughtfully as he stared at the woman who for once seemed lost in her own thoughts. The scribe finally gave a shake of his head and gave a grunt as he rose to his feet.

"Well I'm going to go wash up," he announced, "I suppose you'll be our night watch?"

"The walking dead do not sleep First Officer," Dawn responded with a smile, "But I am glad to see you trust me to watch you while you sleep."

"It's not me I want you to watch," Kydar chuckled lightly and then shrugged, "But you made a good point last night. Abaddon is an enemy common to us all."

"Indeed he is," the necromancer responded with a nod, "Never fear Scribe Raelesin, for I will be vigilant. Be well."

"Yeah," the scribe nodded, "Same to you."

With that Kydar strode away from the fire circle and made his way towards the sound of falling water. The oasis lake was even more beautiful at night, as its rippling surface reflected the myriad lights of the sky above. A waxing moon shone down upon the desert oasis, bathing all in its silvery light. The elementalist sighed as he pulled off his vest and kicked off his shoes as he stopped at the shore of the lake. He peered out across the lake's surface, toward where endless streams of water crashed down into the center of the lake. The waterfall was produced not by a river or a stream, but by a great tree that floated unsupported in mid-air. Moss and ivy hung from its roots, the streams of water spilling down their vines and splashing into the lake below. After hopping out of his pants the elementalist waded into the water, and was surprised to find that the lake was only waist deep. The water was cool yet warm, having not yet relinquished the heat of the day, and drew a sound of refreshment from his lips. The scribe waded his way past a large rock that jutted up out of the water and rounded the boulder as he approached the falls. Immediately his progress halted and he suddenly stood transfixed as a vision rose from the water's surface.

It began as a pool of crimson, spreading out beneath the water's surface at the foot of the falls. The moonlight played over the cloud of red as it spread and expanded, growing wider with each passing moment. As the crimson halo spread wide it suddenly pushed upwards, and the waters parted as they gave way to the lithe figure of a woman. Pale skin glittered in the moonlight as rivulets of water ran down her curves, and droplets of water glinted like jewels in the night as they were flung from her out stretched arms. The cloud of crimson conformed to her, drawing in to her as she rose, seeming to transform into deep red tresses that slicked over her chest and back. The woman rose high, her lips parted as she breathed deep of the night air, and then gracefully collapsed backwards into the falls. Just as quickly as she had risen, she was suddenly obscured by the rushing water, leaving only a shadowy silhouette to stand behind the liquid veil, illuminated by the silver light of the moon.

A snort at his side broke Kydar from his trance, and he looked down to see the eyes of a large, freshwater crocodile staring up at him. Butter gave a chuffle and a rather amused glance at the elementalist before he slipped back beneath the water and swam towards the falls. The reptile's shadow moved to the woman's silhouette, and immediately the woman looked up and gave a gasp of surprise.

"Who's there?" came the unmistakeable voice of Rakiv Maelstrom.

"Dah…!" Kydar exclaimed as he quickly shuffled back behind the rock, making a great deal of splashing as he went.

"I said who's there!" the red-head demanded.

"It's me! It's me!" Kydar exclaimed, rather quickly realizing that Rakiv was not the sort of woman one wanted to sneak up on, "Sorry I-I…I didn't know you were out here!"

"Kydar?" the voice came back with mild surprise, "What… what are you doing out here!"

"I was gonna wash!" he called back, and then chuckled, "Ya know, long day on the road and all, figured I'd take a quick shower in the falls. Guess uh… guess you had the same idea."

"Yeah.." the woman responded, "Well… I'll be done in a minute and then it's all yours," she called to him.

"Right, I'll just uh…" Kydar began, and then paused.

For the first time in two days he suddenly had her cornered. There was nowhere for her to go, no orders for her to give, and no guildsmen to watch him if he ignored her demands. It was an opportunity he'd been waiting for, and the scribe immediately seized it.

"Actually Raki, I've been meaning to talk to you," he said as he edged a little closer, though he kept the rock between the two of them.

"What!" she called from the falls.

"I said I've been meaning to talk to you!" he responded louder.

"Can't it wait?" she exclaimed.

"I've _been_ waiting," he responded, "And now is as good a time as any before we get busy with the Princes."

"Ugh, Kydar this really isn't the…" she began.

"I'm not leaving Rakiv," he interrupted.

An exasperated sigh came from behind the falls, and Kydar could almost picture the ranger shaking her head in frustration.

"Fine, then at least come over here where I can hear you," she responded.

"O-over there?" he balked.

"You wanted to talk right?" she asked.

"Well yeah," he answered.

"Then come over here," she replied, "Just stay on that side of the water."

"Fine…" the scribe nodded.

With much swishing and splashing the scribe waded back around the rock and approached the water fall that poured from the tree. The ranger's petite silhouette came into view once more and the scribe cleared his throat a little awkwardly as he stopped in front of the watery curtain.

"So what's up?" Rakiv asked as she scrubbed herself behind the falls.

"I was going to ask you that," Kydar responded as he turned his back to her, dipping down to draw water over his head, "You've been avoiding me lately."

"I have not!" she exclaimed.

"You have too!" he shot back.

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have! Too!" he cried, "Rakiv you realize you haven't consulted me directly about _anything_ in the last couple of days?"

"That's not true!" she retorted, "I put you in charge of that ring thing that Alendra has. That was consulting."

"That was delegating," he said with a wave of his hand, "And that was just cause you didn't want to walk into that chapel."

"Where did you get _that_ idea?" she snapped, immediately bristling at the comment.

"Look, I didn't come out here to fight," he said, giving a small sigh as he lowered his voice, "Rakiv I just wanna know what's going on. I mean, you've hardly addressed me by name in the last two days. Every time we've talked it's been stiff and official, hell I haven't heard a word out of you that wasn't straight up orders in over 48 hours!"

"I'm the guildmistress, you're my first officer," she replied, "What's your point?"

"My point is that...!" he began and then paused to lower his tone again, "My point… is that we were… or at least, I _thought_ we were friends. Ya know, having late night talks, watching each others back, doing the whole 'getting to know you' thing."

"… we _are_ friends Kydar," Rakiv replied, "And don't take that lightly. I'm not in the habit of making friends."

"I don't take it lightly," Kydar said as he raised his hands, "Not in the least. Which is why I don't get why you're suddenly just… not talking to me. Tell you the truth, this is kinda how it felt that night before the attack on Gandara. You went all business like on me and next thing I know, I'm catching my own ride to the mainland to save your reckless ass."

"I'm not about to ditch you again, if that's what you're afraid of," Rakiv said as she dipped down to swish her hair in the water.

"Well I hope not, you kinda need me right now," he chuckled, "But I just wanna… ya know, get back to how it was. I feel like you've been stiff with me ever since…"

The scribe paused and an awkward silence hung in the air. For her part Rakiv listened quietly, not daring to ask for the end of his sentence. She combed her fingers through her hair as the only sound between them was the steady splash of the waterfall. Finally Kydar closed his eyes and willed himself to give voice to the issue.

"Ever since you kissed me," he winced lightly.

"What!" she exclaimed as she turned around, "Oh you are soooo not pinning that on me, mister! If anything, you kissed me _back_!"

"Rakiv you grabbed my head and told me to shut up!" Kydar burst into laughter, "I was hardly the initiator there!"

"Yeah, well… don't read too much into it," she responded with a grumble, "It was only a kiss."

"Don't read…" Kydar blinked and then laughed, "So you don't make friends often, but kisses mean nothung huh?"

"A kiss is just a kiss," she shrugged, "No big deal."

"No big…" Kydar began and then narrowed his eyes again, "Stop running away."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You always do this Rakiv," he said, "Always. Whenever something comes up that you don't want to deal with, you pull back, you retreat. You do whatever you have to not to have to deal with it."

"That's not true at _all_!" she retorted, "I didn't want to fight this war in the first place! I didn't even want to be on the mainland again! Do you know that there's an ascent tournament taking place this month, and that I was gonna win that thing? I could be enjoying another big winners purse but instead I'm here!"

"I'm not talking about conflict Rakiv," he responded, "You do great with conflict. Hell, I'd say you thrive on it. I'm talking about the other things, the _personal_ things. Anything that you can't hit with your fist or shoot with an arrow, you run away from it."

A low growl came from the other side of the waterfall, but Kydar continued before she could respond.

"You did it when you left us at Gandara, cause you didn't want us getting close to you and then getting hurt," he said, "You do it _every_ time anyone so much as mentions the gods. You did it when we asked about your weird eye change thing, and you did it when we were going to go into that temple at the Chantry."

Rakiv remained quiet as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder and listened quietly as the scribe went on.

"In truth Rakiv, I understand that some of that is just your business," he continued, "I get that, I really do. But c'mon, this is _me_ we're talking about. I don't know what's going on with any of that other stuff but… don't run away from _me_."

Still the ranger did not speak and for a moment she was not even sure that she could. Finally she swallowed and forced a single word out.

"Kydar…" she began.

"Please Rakiv," Kydar entreated, "Don't run away from me."

The guildmistress paused as she chewed her lip and slowly closed her eyes as she gave a small sigh and a shake of her head.

"Look… I'm sorry if I've been… distant," she said, "It was just… I was kind of afraid I'd screwed it all up," she chuckled lightly.

"Screwed what up?" he blinked.

"Having a friend?" she suggested with a shrug, "I didn't… I didn't really _mean_ to kiss you. I was just gonna… hug you or something, I don't know. We'd just killed another big demon, I'd gotten revenge for Kormir, and then you did that thing you always do… pull some big flashy move out your ass and save us or whatever…"

Kydar chuckled and shook his head as Rakiv laughed for a moment as well.

"So… I was kind of on a victory high," she laughed a little, "It was an impulse thing… a weird one, I'll admit but… yeah."

"I see…" he chuckled, "So… that's all it was huh?"

"Why, what do you want me to say?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow, "Cause if you're expecting some kind of romance novel confession, you have got the _wrong_ girl."

"Oh gods no," Kydar laughed, "No if you did that I'd be wondering what kind of demon had possessed you and where the real Rakiv was."

Again both burst into laughter that chimed out across the lake, mingling with the music of splashing water. After a moment of chuckles and giggles the ranger turned and waded through the water, lifting a hand to part the waterfall curtain as she stepped through. Kydar immediately balked as the red head stood before him, her hair and the water level conveniently protecting her modesty.

"Just to be clear, you _are_ my friend Kydar," she said matter-of-factly, "And I want us to stay that way. We work well together, you and me, and we usually get along pretty well too. I'd like to keep that going so… friends?" she asked as she offered him a hand.

"She says as she stands naked in front of me," Kydar replied with a touch of obvious confusion.

"Well, don't tell anyone else this…" she laughed a little sheepishly, "But I'm really more at home in just my skin. Easier to get my nature thing goin'. Hell, that was how I met Butter. Wrestled him in a swamp when I was hunting for food. He tried to steal my kill and I had to fight him for it."

From behind her Butter gave a snort and a croak as his tail slapped the water with a note of indignance.

"I sure am," Rakiv laughed to her crocodile companion, "And don't you forget it buddy. I'll arm/claw wrestle you any time."

The reptile gave an insolent snort before he sank back beneath the water.

"I see…" Kydar chuckled lightly as he reached forward and took her hand, "Right uhm… friends then."

Rakiv smiled as she shook his hand and then blinked at the odd texture of his naked digits. She twisted her wrist to turn his hand over and blinked as she stared at his scars.

"What the _hell_ happened to your hand?" she blinked curiously.

"It's a bit of a story," Kydar chuckled, "Better told once at least one of us has some clothes on," he added with a laugh.

"Prude," she snorted with a smirk as she released his hand, "It's late anyway and we've got an early start. Tell me about it later."

"Will do," he nodded, "I'm uh… I'm gonna get back to camp now."

"Fine, fine," she responded with a nod as she turned away and sauntered back towards the falls, before looking up at the tree that hung above them, "Ya know… I've never seen a tree like this before. I didn't even know trees _could_ float, much less pour out water like that."

"It's called a Seborhin tree," he said with a nod, "Named after a wise and ancient dragon that once dwelt in Vabbi. Legend is that these trees are blessed, and if a leaf of one falls on you then you'll have good fortune."

"Huh… we could use some good fortune these days…" she said thoughtfully and then gave a small shrug, "See you tomorrow Kydar."

"Heh, that we could," he agreed as he turned to wade away, "Night Rakiv."

As the scribe sloshed away he listened to the sound of soft humming come from behind him, as Rakiv slipped back under the falling water. A small chuckle left his lips as he made his way towards shore… and then stopped as another sound reached his ears. For a moment it sounded like splashes in the water off to his left, but when he looked nothing met his sight. The moonlight played over the lake waters as they rippled and ebbed at the shore, undisturbed save by his own movement. The scribe gave a shake of his head and shrugged it off as he continued on his way to shore, splashing up onto the sand where he gathered his things and made for his tent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rakiv's early start came before the sun had even begun to peak over the horizon, and the sky had yet to shed its dark cloak of navy blue. The guild groggily assembled themselves at Rakiv's command, and after filling their canteens and breaking camp, they hit the road once more. Their spirits were lifted as Alendra selected a few new songs to sing for them, having spent the night before scraping the depths of her memory for new marching tunes. The party kept pace and time as they sang along with her, watching as the sky shifted to gold and then blue-white as the sun rose over the plains to the east. The road into the highlands was a rocky one as they ascended out of the oasis and into the dusty bluffs. Finally they emerged upon a sandy plateau that shone like gold beneath the morning sun. The Forum Highlands stretched out before them, marred only by the odd bluff here and there. Hemmed in by the Vejin Mountains to the north and west, the Highlands stretched from the feet of the mountain range to the steps of the Grand Forum itself. To the west the party could see the high spires and towers of a mighty city rising out of the desert, its blue and gold trappings shining brightly in the sun.

"Behold the city of Kodash," Kydar announced proudly, "Capital of Vabbi, home of the famous Bazzar and the Grand Forum as well."

"It's beautiful," Alendra breathed, "I've heard stories about the cities of Vabbi but… this is amazing!"

"It's like a storybook…" Ani agreed.

"Must be quite a lot o' loot in a city that size," Margrid theorized, "Prolly take three or four fleets jus' to raid the damn thing."

"Is that _all_ you think about corsair?" Melonni inquired.

"Not all, but just mostly," the pirate grinned.

"C'mon, stay focused people," Rakiv said, "We can sight see during the festival days. For now we're on a mission. Kydar, where are we headed?"

"Straight west of here," he said, "Into the Forum estates. It's not far now," he assured.

"Take point then," Rakiv responded, "We're following you."

The scribe gave a nod of acceptance and struck out across the sands, leading the party west towards the city walls. The gate guards proved to be surprisingly amicable and admitted Kydar through after only a short wave of his passport and Academy seal. The guild party followed Kydar in, whilst Rakiv and Margrid remarked about the surprisingly lax security. They soon found themselves striding across cobblestones rather than sand, and the going became smoother as they took a turn down an avenue. All around them grand estates and houses rose up around them, many sporting their own towers and turrets as they sprawled across opulent acres of land. Many oo's and ahh's came from the group as they pointed out particularly wealthy estates on all sides, and many were surprised when Kydar stopped in front of one very large house.

"Here we are…" the scribe said as he dug into his pocket and retrieved a key, which he inserted into the estate's front gate, "Hopefully they're at home."

"Wait… why do you have a key to this place?" Koss blinked in surprise.

"Is it not obvious commander?" Dawn blinked and then laughed lightly, "Ah well, I shall allow you to work it out for yourself."

"Kydar… where are we?" Rakiv asked, though she suspected she already knew the answer.

The scribe didn't answer as he strode up the front walk with the party in tow. He stopped on the front step of a large pair of hand carved mahogany doors, and raised a fist to knock on the wood.

"Well I can't speak for you guys," Kydar chuckled, "But as for me… well, I'm home."


	32. Chapter 31: Meet the Raelesins

**Ch. 31**

**Meet the Raelesins**

The group of ten guildsmen milled about in the mouth of the wide entry way of the grand Vabbian estate. Before them stood a large pair of heavy wooden doors, each bearing intricate carvings that culminated in the large ornate "R" that was shared along the center seam. The floor beneath their feet was made of granite that was so well polished it cast reflections of light upon the ceiling of the vaulted archway above them. Rakiv noted that the arch in which they stood was actually part of a large wall that formed the front of the house, giving it the feel of a large compound rather than any home she had ever seen. Her attention was drawn back to the door when Kydar reached for the heavy knocker and slammed it against the door thrice more as he shifted impatiently in his stance. The scribe was just about to knock again when a heavy click came from behind the door, and the wooden barriers swung on their hinges to open wide before them.

The guild looked up, a couple of them taking a step back as a man who could only be described as mountainous stood in the open entry way. The dark skinned man was tall, taller even than Kydar and sported broad shoulders and hefty arms. His luxurious tunic of rich purple was belted by a wide gold sash that wrapped over his girthy belly. The immaculate cuffs of deep purple trousers swished over shoes of soft brown leather that did not even squeak as he strode forward out of the door way.

"Well well," the man boomed in a voice so filled with bass that it seemed to make the floor vibrate, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes my boy."

"Hey… dad," Kydar smiled as he looked up at the large man, "I'm home."

For a moment all were silent as man and son stared at each other, until the big man's features creased in a joyful smile and he burst into laughter. With unexpected swiftness for a man his size, he lunged forward, and caught Kydar in a hefty bear hug, lifting the scribe clear off his feet.

"Hah hah ha!" the big man boomed, "Kydar my boy, you're home indeed! You've no idea how worried we've been for you!"

"Dad! Da-ad!" Kydar choked as he squirmed in his father's crushing grip, "Breathe… can't..!"

"Hah! Then breathe, boy, breathe!" the man laughed as he put the scribe down and clapped him heartily on the back, "Can't have you surviving a war zone just to suffocate on the door step."

"Yeah…" Kydar coughed and chuckled even as he stumbled a bit under the good natured blow, "Good to see you too dad. Sorry I haven't been writing."

"Nonsense son, nonsense!" the big man chuckled deeply, "Never met a courier service keen on rushing into the front lines of war-torn lands. I am only overjoyed to see you've returned."

"Yeah I'm glad to be back too," the scribe chuckled and then tilted his head, "Oh, is mom about?"

"Oh yes! How could I have forgotten…" the big man laughed as he turned away to lean back into the house, "Mitsuru! Mitsu darling come, come! We've got company!"

"Just company eh?" Kydar grinned.

"I want to see the look on her face when she sees it's you," the big man snickered, "This will be priceless!"

"Honey who is it?" a voice came from within the house, accompanied by soft foot falls upon marble tiles, "I'm in the midst of preparing the letters to the caterers and…"

The large, dark man stepped aside as a woman came into view. The woman was much shorter than her husband, indeed she was fairly dwarfed by him. Her petite form was covered in a sari of deep blue silk, held fast by many sashes that tied over her shoulder and about her slim waist. The ends of the gown just barely hovered over the floor, obviously having been tailored specifically for her frame. Bangles of gold jingled lightly about her wrists and she wore a necklace that glinted with a large sapphire stone. Thick, luxurious locks of raven hair were held atop her head in a neat bun by a gilded hair comb, leaving only chin length bangs to frame her pretty face. Her features turned from confusion to shock as she stopped in her tracks to stare at the tall scribe who stood on the threshold.

"Hey mom, I'm home," Kydar smiled as he opened his arms.

For a moment the woman was quiet and then strode up to him as she dug into her sash and whipped out a silk handkerchief. Kydar blinked in confusion and then hopped back as the woman swung at him, smacking him across the cheek with the silk cloth.

"Where have you been!" the woman exclaimed through a distinctively Canthan accent, "Do you know how worried we were! You don't write, you don't seend missives! Even the Academy couldn't tell us where you were! How could you just run off like that!"

"Mom… mom!" Kydar exclaimed as he attempted to ward off the blows from the woman's handkerchief as she swung it at him again and again, "Wait! I can explain!"

"And you were in the middle of a _war_!" the petite woman cried as she struck his arm with an open palm, "You could have been hurt! Maimed! Killed! How are you going to give us grandchildren if you're dead Kydar! How!"

"Mom I'm fine!" Kydar protested as he backed away, trying to escape the irate woman, "And what about Suki! It's not like I'm your only kid!"

As the lady of the house pursued him, the guildsmen quickly parted behind Kydar, wisely staying out of the path of the rampaging woman.

"Don't talk back to me young man!" the woman cried as she flailed at him, "We were so worried! You could have been… you could have been…"

As the woman's flails finally ceased she burst into tears and Kydar chuckled lightly as he stepped forward to embrace his adoptive mother. The woman caved into him as she hugged him tightly in return.

"Good to see you too mom," Kydar laughed as he hugged her, "I'm fine. See? I'm fine."

The woman wailed something unintelligible into his chest as she punched a small fist into his shoulder, but said nothing more as she hugged her son. Behind them the big man exploded into uproarious laughter, holding his shaking belly as he cackled with glee.

"Now that's what I call a home coming," he laughed, "I told you it'd be priceless."

"Yeah real funny dad," Kydar snorted as he shook his head.

"Ai nya…" the woman finally said as she pulled away from Kydar to dab at her face with her handkerchief, "Look at me bawling like a silly girl while we've got guests standing on our patio. Kydar please, introduce us to your friends!"

"What?" the scribe blinked and then turned, "Oh, right! Uh this is actually most of the command staff of the guild I belong to… and some of our allies. Mom, dad this is Alendra, our guild tactitian. That's Anorah, our Zaishen adept. This is Melonni, political activist and rabble-rouser. That's Koss, our battle master. Over there is Tahlkora, chief guild medic. This here is Anicara, my apprentice actually."

"Oh he has an apprentice," Mitsuru said to her husband as she beamed a little proudly but said nothing further.

"Over there are Margrid and Dawn, two allies we picked up on the way," Kydar continued, "And this right here is Rakiv Maelstrom, guildmistress of our guild Dormant Vengeance."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Raelesin," Rakiv said as she cleared her throat and stepped forward to offer a hand in greeting, "Kydar's told me a lot about you."

"Hah, so you must be the 'red-headed wild woman' he wrote us about from Istan," the big man laughed as he grasped Rakiv's hand and shook it in return, "A pleasure to meet you as well Guildmistress."

"Oh she's quite pretty isn't she dear?" Mitsuru commented with a bit of a giggle as she too reached out to shake Rakiv's hand.

"Oh come now Mitsu, no sense in embarrassing the boy," the big man chuckled.

"Uh… thank you," Rakiv chuckled sheepishly, attempting not to blush as she shook the woman's hand.

"Everyone, these are my parents," Kydar announced, ignoring his parents' comments "Rubhen Raelesin and Mitsuru Yamamoto-Raelesin."

The guild offered many words of greeting as well as waves and bows to the owners of the estate.

"Well welcome all to our humble home," Rubhen boomed in greeting, "Come, come. Let's all get inside, no sense milling about here on the porch."

"Oh hey, take your boots off guys," Kydar advised as he hopped out of his own, "Can't have us tracking sand all over the house."

"Oh goodness, I wasn't prepared for company," Mitsuru murmured lightly under her breath as she began to take a headcount, "Let's see that'll be tea for twelve then?"

"Oh mom, you don't have to…" Kydar began.

"Tea for twelve it is," the woman said as she turned away and bustled back into the house, "Let's see, must have cream, oh and the tea cakes and…"

"Ugh…" Kydar sighed, "I'm gonna go help her."

"Good thinking," Rubhen nodded, "I'll show your friends to the great room."

"Yeah," Kydar nodded as he turned back to the guild, "Just follow my dad, I'll be right back."

With that the scribe hurried into the house in search of his mother. Once the guild had relieved themselves of their dusty footwear Rubhen beckoned for them to follow as he lead the way into the house. The guild followed and found themselves stepping out of the autumn heat and into the cool shade of the opulent home. The doors closed behind them and they strode across cool marble tiles, marveling at the beauty of the house. The foyer was a short hall decorated with iron work latticies that doubled as large coat racks, as evidenced by the large hooks they sported.

"Feel free to hang up your weapons and packs if you like," Rubhen offered with a wave of his hand, "Though I know many a warrior is more comfortable with his weapon within reach at all times."

"Perhaps, but your home is quite beautiful Mr. Raelesin," Rakiv said with a gracious nod, "And I think we've nothing to fear here. Guys, take a load off."

There was much unbuckling of straps and belts as packs and weapons made their way to the racks and the guild found themselves much relieved to lay down their heavy burdens. Once done the party followed Rubhen further into the house, trying their best not to audibly express their awe at the beauty of the house. The home was a large rectangle that held a sprawling garden courtyard in the center. In the south wing the party could hear the bustle of pots being put to fire in the kitchen, where Mitsuru and her son prepared the morning refreshments. The doors to the north wing hung open as well, revealing a parlor, a study and a large library. With a small whisper to Alendra, Anicara pointed out that the house even had a second floor, and pointed up at the balconies that overlooked the courtyard.

"So… Kydar's loaded huh?" Anicara whispered to Alendra.

"I guess so…" she replied, "This house is even bigger than my parent's manor in Kamadan!"

"Kydar ever say anything about being rich to you girls?" Koss asked as he joined the hushed conversation.

"Not a word!" Anicara whispered back, "I mean, I heard his dad was a merchant or something but… wow!"

The conversation ended as they made their way across the courtyard and into the west wing of the house. A large great room sprawled out before them, the floor here covered with comfortable, plush carpets so thick that Rakiv felt her feet sink in. Large round couches occupied the center of the room, situated around a glass tea table. The south wall of the room held a wide mouthed fireplace, while a drink bar stood against north wall. The west wall sported a pair of tall glass doors that looked out onto a great stone balcony. The balcony itself afforded a masterful view of the golden sands of the Forum Highlands and the majesty of the Vehjin mountains beyond.

"Please, sit," Rubhen chuckled as he broke the awestruck guild from their observations.

Rakiv gave a wave of her hand to her guildsmen as they filed into the room and took their seats on the couches. Several coos of comfort came from the guildsmen as they settled on the plush cushions and stretched out across the upholstery. Rubhen laughed lightly as he strode across the room to the bar and busied himself with several of the large crystal flasks that sat within it.

"Mitsuru will be in soon with the tea," he boomed, "But can I offer anyone anything stronger?"

There was a quiet moment as everyone looked from one to another, unsure of whether or not to take the man up on his offer.

"Oh come now," Rubhen laughed, "After months of travel and warfare, I'm sure one or two of you could do with a stiff drink, even if it is still morning. Any takers?"

"Well if'n yer offerin'," Margrid spoke up, "Don' suppose you've got any gin up there do ya mate?"

"Certainly do!" Rubhen chuckled as he shifted the flasks about, "Any others?"

"I wouldn't say no to a shot of Firewater," Rakiv shrugged lightly.

"Hah, now that's more like it!" Rubhen grinned broadly, "Firewater coming right up!"

"Trying to get our guests drunk already dear?" Mitsuru asked as she entered the room, holding a large silver tray.

"I thought these battle hardened souls could use a little something to take the edge off," Rubhen grinned sheepishly at his wife.

Mitsuru only gave her husband a lightly disapproving glance but said nothing further as she strode gracefully down into the center of the room and placed the tray upon the table.

"Cakes and scones if you like," Mitsuru announced, "I can't imagine how long it's been since you've had a proper breakfast! Kydar's coming along with sugar and honey and the tea will be ready soon."

"Thank you so much," Rakiv smiled at the woman.

"Oh thank you _sooo_ much Mrs. Raelesin!" Koss exclaimed as he reached for a scone.

"Oh please, call me Mitsuru," the woman smiled brightly, "And please, enjoy the pastries," she added before she flounced out of the room.

With many offerings of thanks the guild dug in eagerly. Rubhen returned to the sitting area with a small tray of shot glasses and set them down as well before taking his own seat.

"Now then," Rubhen said, giving a light grunt as he settled on the couch, "I understand that you're all terrorists and war-criminals, aye?"

There was a sudden stiffening in the room as everyone paused and turned their eyes to the big man who sat in the large armchair at the end of the table. The merchant smiled brightly before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Or so the news out of Kourna says," he chuckled, "I also hear that you're Sunspear renegades and religious fanatics. I hear a lot about the guild known as Dormant Vengeance. They say you're a band of miscreants and brigands, led by a woman with hair of fire and that you prey upon the weak and the defenseless in an attempt to conquer the sovereign province of Kourna."

Still no one spoke, though Rakiv relaxed some as she caught the glint in the man's eyes that told her he didn't believe a word of the Kournan propaganda.

"And just so you know, these are the sorts of rumors that all of Vabbi has heard about your guild as well," he said as he leaned forward and steepled his fingers, "Most ignore it though, consider it to be heresay about a war that doesn't really matter. I however am very, very interested to hear a first hand account of what is really going on in the west. I happen to be a sucker for a good story, so would anyone like to tell me one?"

Still the guild was silent until Rakiv finally leaned forward and lifted her shot glass, downing the firewater in a single draught and growling against the powerful alcohol burn.

"Well sir, I think it best that we start at the beginning," she said as she looked up at him, "As you know, my name is Rakiv Maelstrom, and I came to Istan in the season of Zephyr to aid Spearmarshal Kormir against a nasty corsair invasion…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time the tale was finished the tea had already run out and the sun had finally begun its descent from its noonday zenith. Through out the telling Rubhen had remained silent, though Mitsuru had offered the occasional remark of surprise or awe or horror at the trials and exploits of the guild. The telling of the tale passed through the guildsmen one by one, as each offered their best perspective on the war they had fought and the quest they still pursued. When they had finally finished Rakiv spread her hands and give a nod of her head.

"So if we have any hope of ending this war, we need the forces to subdue Kourna and stop Varesh," Rakiv said, "Istan's navy is strong, but it won't last against her Margonites, and we know for a fact that she intends to invade Vabbi before long. We're hoping we can warn the Princes of the danger, because Varesh won't stop until she conquers all of Elona and fulfills the prophecy of _Nightfall_."

"So it is true then…" Rubhen shook his head, "The Warmarshal is mad indeed."

"I too had hear a rumor about demonic forces," Mitsuru nodded, "But I scarcely believed them! I mean, demons? In this day and age?"

"Like we said, we've seen them and fought them," Kydar responded, "But we have to act quickly. According to Kehanni, the Festival of Lyss is going to be our best chance to see the Princes and convince them to help us."

"Aye, the priestess is right about that," Rubhen agreed, "The Princes have been distant as of late, trying to avoid all this trouble. Vabbi herself is not well, though certainly not as badly off as the other two provinces."

"We heard about the problems in the mines," Tahlkora nodded.

"Hah, the mines aren't even the half of it," the large merchant responded, "The land itself is uneasy. Once our roads were safe and protected, but Ahmtur has drawn all his forces to the east, to defend against rumors of a new warlord among the heket. As a result, travel in Vabbi is no longer safe, and maruadering bands of harpy prey upon the easy targets they find walking the roads."

"And you wouldn't know it from looking, but we are on the cusp of economic depression," Mitsuru added with a small sigh, "The war in the west has stymied Vabbian trade. Our international trade relies on the shores of Kourna and the ports of Istan to ship goods. Without those, Vabbi is seeing little new money coming into her coffers, yet the Princes continue to throw lavish parties and encourage excess as though nothing was wrong."

"We hear tales of monsters coming down out of the mountains as well," Rubhen put in, "And there are rumors that the djinn themselves are beginning to stir and walk the lands once more."

"Likely as not…"Melonni said slowly, "They sense the coming of _Nightfall_."

"Mmm, yes perhaps they do," Rubhen agreed, "But you say that Varesh has turned her eyes upon Vabbi now? That she will invade us soon?"

"Heard it from me best men sah," Margrid confirmed.

"And our spies noticed large troop concentrations at Jahai," Rakiv added, "Varesh is planning to make a move on the Third Province, and if we can't get to the Princes soon, you guys won't be ready when she gets here."

"But why would she bring her armies here?" Mitsuru asked curiously, "She cannot mean to conquer the world with her armies alone."

"She has demons with her mom," Kydar replied grimly, "Lots of them. Whatever she wants with Vabbi, it has something to do with the prophecy. Whatever happens, _that's_ what we have to stop, the _Nightfall_ prophecy. Because if Varesh succeeds, then Abaddon wins."

"Goodness…" Mitsuru murmured, "I had prayed…"

"Takes more than prayer mom," Kydar put in, "We have to see the Princes, or else we have no chance of stopping Varesh from releasing Abaddon on the world."

"I see…" Rubhen said slowly before raising his eyes to the elementalist, "Son, may I speak with you outside?"

A silent note of surprise bristled through the room as all eyes turned to father and son. Kydar's brow crinkled in confusion before he nodded slowly and rose from his seat.

"Uh… sure dad," he said.

"Good," the merchant nodded as he too stood, "Come, we'll talk on the balcony."

The men made their way across the room and to the large glass doors as everyone watched them go. As both men stepped outside, Mitsuru broke the silence as she smiled and turned back to the party.

"So please, tell me of your allies," she said as she lifted her tea cup, "You have said that there are others who fight this menace yes?"

The talk in the great room was silenced as the glass doors closed and Kydar stood alone with his father on the terrace. The large merchant man paced quietly across the stone, staring out at the grand vista before them as he fiddled with his rings absentmindedly.

"Something wrong dad…?" Kydar asked.

"Son… I'm worried," Rubhen said, "In fact you could say that I am troubled."

"These are troubling times," Kydar said, frowning with deepening confusion, "But what did you want to talk about."

Rubhen was quiet as he continued to stare off into the distance, not answering his son's question even once he spoke.

"We've been hearing from Tatsuki," he said, "She's been doing quite well it seems. She's been sending her letters to you here, hoping that you'd get them when…_if_ you returned home."

"Yeah… last I heard she went up a level," Kydar nodded, "She always was a smart kid."

"Yes, yes she is," Rubhen said before abruptly turning to stare at the scribe, "Son, is this about your sister?"

"Wh-what?" Kydar blinked as he returned his father's gaze.

"Is this about your sister?" the merchant repeated, "All of this, you getting involved in this war and chasing down demons. Is this about your sister?"

"Dad I…" Kydar began to protest.

"Kydar," Rubhen said, "It has been ten years. Ten years since we sent Tatsuki away and you left for the Academy. Ten years since…" the merchant paused and then steeled himself again, "Since evil touched this family. She is safe now, you know that right?"

"No one is ever _safe,_ dad…" Kydar grumbled as his mood darkened.

"She is free of that darkness son," Rubhen said, "She is protected by the holiest and purest powers anyone could find. She is _safe_ son. So please, please do not tell me that you ran headlong into this war in an attempt to ensure her safety."

"Dad you don't…" Kydar began again.

"We spoke with the Academy, Kydar," Rubhen said, his gaze narrowing a bit, "They told us that you asked for this assignment, and that all your assignments for the last three years have been investigating ancient cults and sects. They might not have put it together son, but I _know_ you. I know what you've been through."

"No dad, you don't!" Kydar finally erupted, "Okay? I get that it was hard, it was hard for all of us. But you weren't _there_. Neither of you were. You didn't see those dreams. You didn't walk into darkness with her! You didn't hear those whispers or see those eyes every damn night!"

Kydar paused, half expecting his father to rebuke him. But Rubhen remained silent, only staring at his son even as his brow furrowed deeply.

"She's not _safe_ alright dad?" Kydar said, "I tried to tell you guys that, I tried to tell the priests that. But she's _not_ safe. There are no wards or charms or holy grounds that can stop _this_. No rites or rituals that can give pause to this kind of evil. You didn't feel it dad, didn't feel that presence. It _wanted_ her, badly enough to chase across the world for her. Sending Suki to Shing Jea didn't save her dad, it just hid her. Hid her from something that knows every secret."

"So what then son?" Rubhen demanded, "Are you going to save her by throwing yourself into conflicts with warmarshals and demons? Will Suki be any better off if you die at the hands of Margonites?"

"At least I'm doing something dad!" Kydar cried, "At least I'm trying! Someone has to fight this fight! Someone has to stop this evil!"

"Yes, someone does," Rubhen agreed as he strode towards Kydar, "And that someone includes soldiers and warriors and hunters. People trained in the arts of war. But you are no soldier son!"

"So you'd have me cower beneath my blankets like a frightened babe and hope that the big strong men save us all from certain doom?" Kydar demanded.

"I would have to do what you can, where you can, but know when to stay out of the way!" Rubhen replied, "Your guild's cause is one that I would gladly fund, offer all my resources to in hopes of aiding their fight. I would lobby my fellow merchants and stand against the obstiance of cowardly men who would horde their wealth and hide their heads in the sand. Not all bravery must be proven on the front lines son."

"This isn't about bravery or cowardice dad," Kydar retorted.

"Then it _is_ about Suki," Rubhen concluded.

Kydar's brow furrowed deeply as he turned away from his father and strode towards the balcony railing. Rubhen watched his son turn and frowned as the scribe gripped the railing with frustration.

"Yes," Kydar finally admitted, "It's about Suki. But what difference does that make? She's _not_ safe dad. She's just not. This evil has been going on for years behind the scenes, I should know, I've looked for it. I've _seen_ it. And now that people know about it, now that people are actually _doing_ something about it… I have to see to it that this is ended. I have to know that this is stopped. I have to know that she isn't just stowed or hidden, but that she is _safe_."

The scribe half-turned his head to glance at his father as the large merchant approached.

"You can't ask me to just write reports or argue in courts dad," he said, "I have to fight this fight. And if I have to take on every Margonite and demon from here to the gates of Torment by myself, I will."

"You have faced this evil once son…" Rubhen said quietly, "And you survived it once. You test the mercy of the gods by daring to tempt the darkness a second time."

"If Torment takes me, then Torment takes me," Kydar replied, "But I will _not_ let it touch her again."

Rubhen gave a sigh as he stepped up next to his son and stared out across the landscape. Both men were silent for several long moments before the large man finally spoke again.

"I was there you know," he said finally in deep rumbling tones, "Not like you were… never like you were. But every night you spent in that chapel, I was there. The priests told me not to. To show my faith by leaving her in the hands of the goddess. But every night you two slept at the altar… I would sit in the wings, waiting and praying that you both would wake up."

Kydar tilted his head as he glanced up at his father, while the taller man continued to stare out into the distance.

"In a rather macabre way, I envied your gifts son," Rubhen said, "Had I possessed them, it would have been I who shared her troubled sleep and not you. It is a terrible thing to watch your children suffer… and be helpless to stop it."

"Dad… I didn't mean…" Kydar sighed a bit apologetically.

"I was overjoyed when it ended though," Rubhen said, rolling his rings around his fingers, "When the nightmares were over. That first night when she slept peacefully… I thanked the gods with all my heart. But I will tell you the truth Kydar, I fear for my children. I fear the evil that once tried to take you from me, and I would give all that I have to keep you from ever being threatened by it again."

"Then… dad, you know why I have to do this," Kydar replied lowly.

"I do son… I do," Rubhen agreed, "And where I possessed of your gifts, I would be doing exactly what you are. But as a father, I cannot abide the idea of sacrificing one child to the darkness that I might save another from it."

Kydar found that he could not answer, and only hung his head thoughtfully in silence. Rubhen's hand slid to his son's shoulder and Kydar looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Wish I could tell you that I'll be okay dad," Kydar said.

"Hah, as do I my boy, as do I," Rubhen nodded as he squeezed the elementalist's shoulder, "But I suppose all I can do is help you, and pray for your safety and your victory."

"Well if you want to help us…" Kydar said with a light chuckle, "We could use an in at one of the princes parties. I came here hoping you'd be able to get us an invite."

"Hah, then you came to the right man indeed," Rubhen nodded, "I just might have what you need. But this is a matter best discussed with your comrades."

"Yeah, we should probably get back in there," Kydar agreed.

"Indeed we should, but first…" Rubhen said as he turned to Kydar and opened his arms.

"Aw dad, do we gotta?" the scribe groaned.

"Yes, we 'gotta'," the merchant snorted with amusement.

Kydar gave an exaggerated sigh as he stepped forward and hugged his father, who gave him a crushing embrace in return. After a short moment the merchant released him and patted his son's shoulder.

"Good hug," he commented, "Now, let us see if your mother has talked your friends ears off yet."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Kydar chuckled as he headed for the glass doors, "Alendra's chatty enough to give her a run for her money."

The men laughed as they strode back into the room, where the guild was still busy talking and laughing with the lady of the house. Tea and cakes had long been finished and the guild was enjoying easily relaxing on the expansive couches.

"Oh dear, there you are," Mitsuru looked up and smiled, "I was just telling our guests that we might have the solution to their problem."

"Aye," Rubhen agreed as he strode down into the sitting area, "That we might. You've said that you need to gain entrance to the princes parties, and in that respect I believe I can help."

"You can get us into see the Princes?" Rakiv perked.

"I can get you in to see _one_ of the Princes," Rubhen announced with a light chuckle, "I've done a fair amount of business for and with Prince Mehtu in the past year, and he sent us a house invitation to the Dance. I can include you all as my guest to the party and, with a bit of doing, we should be able to procure you an audience with Mehtu."

"Oh awesome!" Anicara exclaimed.

"One down, that was easier than I thought it'd be," Koss chuckled lightly.

"Indeed," Rubhen nodded, "However, the other parties are a bit trickier. Getting into Resplendant Makuun on the third night will not be difficult, as the city is open to all. However, getting into Bokka's playhouses is another matter entirely, and I'm afraid I've no ties to his court."

"Alright, so that's one we have to go and get for ourselves," Rakiv nodded slowly, "What about the Feast night? Any leads we could follow?"

"Actually I believe one of your friends was in a bit of a bind, weren't they Mitsuru?" Rubhen asked.

"Why yes, yes they were," Mitsuru nodded, "My associate, a woman by the name of Kazsha Nanjahn, was selected to be the event planner for the Feast. Each year Ahmtur selects an event planner from the finest caterers and party planners in Vabbi, and Kazsha won the right to prepare the Feast. However, when I last spoke to her she still had not decided on a main course to serve. Now I'm not sure what expertise you all have in cooking, but I can see your group is varied. So if you know of anything exotic that can be served…?"

The group paused as they looked from one to the other, curiously considering the dishes with which they were familiar. Finally Anorah sat up and cleared her throat.

"I… may have knowledge of such a dish," Anorah said, "It is difficult and time consuming to prepare, the ingrediants are somewhat rare and I have not often heard of it being served outside of the battle isles."

"Well what've you got Anorah?" Rakiv questioned.

"It is known as the Fire God's Offering," she said, "It is choice Notuka cuts that are sealed in kegs of Aged Dwarven Ale for twenty-four hours, then glazed in Echovald honey and smoked over a mixture of Iboga petals and Mandragor roots. The meat is usually served on a bed of assorted peppers and then drizzled heavily with Krytan Brandy. Once that is all done, the cook sets fire to the dish, and it is served flaming."

"Whoa… that sounds like one hell of a slab of meat," Kydar blinked.

"Yes, it is,"Anorah answered.

"Well uh… it sounds like just the sort of thing Kazsha was looking for," Mitsuru blinked, "Though it sounds rather… intense to eat."

"It is said only stout men can stomach it," Anorah added, "I assumed that your war master Ahmtur would appreciate such a thing."

"Heh, a rare dish straight from the Battle Isles?" Rakiv chuckled, "I think any warrior would like to give that a try. I say we take this idea to this caterer lady and see if she can pull together the ingredients for it."

"Oh well in that case, we must go out mustn't we?" Mitsuru perked, "We can drop by her cookery and see if she likes the idea. Oh and we'll have to find things for you to wear to the dance of course. I think most of you ladies are too tall to fit my wardrobe."

"Oh dear, here comes the shopping craze," Rubhen sighed.

"Oh this will be _so_ much fun!" Mitsuru fairly bounced on the couch, "Oh, that is if you aren't too tired from your journey."

"Oh no, not at all," Rakiv shook her head, "We've only got like a day and a half left to figure out how to get into these parties, so the sooner we get on that the better. We're ready to move out when you are Mrs. Raelesin."

"Ah, well in that case let me gather a few things and I will meet you by the door," the woman smiled.

"I'll stay here and uh…" Rubhen began.

"Oh no you don't," Mitsuru cut him off quickly, "You're coming with us and I'll hear no arguments to the contrary. Come, come we haven't all day. And Kydar, give me a moment while I fetch you a proper tunic. Can't have you walking about the streets of Kodash looking like a uncared for street rat."

"Yes mom," Kydar chuckled lightly as he shook his head at the woman's doting.

"Alright everyone, file out," Rakiv commanded as she rose from her seat, "We're going to find this caterer and convince her to make a liquor soaked, flaming slab of spicy meat."

There were a few laughs and a hearty round of 'huzzah!' before the party pulled themselves from the comforts of the plush couch and made their way back through the house. As she had promised Mitsuru was ready for them by the door. After making a bit of a fuss over her son's mostly battle shredded attire, and forcing him into a new tunic of deep crimson, the Canthan woman and her portly husband led the way out of the house and out into the street.

The avenue was busier now than it had been that morning. Groups of servants bustled back and forth between the many houses, carrying various goods for the coming festival parties that would be hosted up and down the block. Decorations were already going up along the lane, in preparation for the festivities that were only two nights away. The Raelesins heralded a trio of cabs, small wooden rickshaws pulled by domesticated Mokele. The party piled into these and soon they were off, the Mokele honking as the drivers urged them forward. The cart wheels rolled smoothly over the pavement, and the ride was only interrupted by the odd jostle or bump. As they rolled along the party took in the sights, pointing and oohing and ahhing at the spectacle of the city.

"In two nights this place is gonna be crazy," Kydar chuckled, "Mucisians in every corner, people dancing in the street. Ah, looks like they're already setting up booths for the guards. Sometimes things get out of control," he laughed.

Several eyes looked up to where the elementalist pointed, inidicating small stations on raised platforms that would allow a guard within to have a commanding view of the area. As they passed Tahlkora turned to Melonni and tapped the taller woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Melonni, could I ask you a kind of big favor?" the monk inquired.

"Sure Tahlk, what can I do for you?" the dervish responded.

"Uhm… well uh… can I borrow your… your hood?" the monk asked a little sheepishly, "It's just that the sun is really bright in my eyes and… stuff."

The dervish arched an eyebrow curiously and blinked at the oddity of the request. Melonni was not in the habit of wearing her hood herself, and it usually did nothing more than hang across her back. After a moment she gave a small shrug and reached to her shoulders, releasing the fasteners that held the fabric in place, and then turned it over to the monk.

"Yeah sure, someone might as well use it," the woman chuckled.

"Oh thank you," Tahlkora smiled as she accepted the hood and pulled it over her head before tying the ends around her neck, "Ah, that's much better. Thanks!"

"No problem," Melonni smiled, "Personally I'm enjoying the sunshine. It's nice, especially when you're not in the middle of a forced march or something," she added with a laugh.

"It is nice isn't it?" Anicara agreed, "I can't remember the last time I looked up at the sun and _didn't_ curse it for being so hot," she laughed a little.

"Ooo! Ooo! There it is!" Alendra cried as she pointed ahead.

"There _what_ is?" Koss asked as he craned his neck to get a look at what the girl was pointing at.

"Boys and girls I give you, the Kodash Bazaar," Kydar chuckled.

As the cabs rolled out of the avenue they came to the top of a rise in the road, from which the guild could stare down into the valley below. The center of the city was occupied by a sprawling marketplace, a hub of trade that put the harbors and markets of Kamadan to shame. As far as the eye could see store fronts, shops and stalls lined the narrow alleys that spread out from the Bazaar's main plaza like a spider web. Smoke from chimneys rose in wispy curls of black and white and gray, carrying with them the delicious scent of roasts, spices and all manner of baked goods. The air was filled with the cries of stall owners and shop keepers, advertising their stores or hocking their wares. The shouts mingled with the replies of customers and browsers, many of whom engaged in heated haggling with the shop salesmen.

Even from the plaza the plethora of goods to be found in the Bazaar was already apparent. Fine silk fluttered lightly as they hung from the weaver's rack. Slabs of meat swung from their hooks as the butcher prepared them for sale. Jewels and gems glinted in the sunlight as the jeweler arranged them to catch the eye of any who might pass by. By the time the carts rolled to a stop near the fountain in the center of the plaza, each guildsman had his or her eye on a particular piece of merchandise, and Rakiv soon found herself inundated with requests for leaves of duty.

"No, no, no!" the ranger cried, "Focus people, focus! We're gonna be here awhile anyway. You can shop when we're sure we've got everything squared away!"

"Awww, but Rakiv that is a _reeeeally_ pretty necklace!" Anicara protested.

"And that side of dolyak looks delicious!" Koss put in.

"Ohmigawd I _have_ to have those shoes!" Alendra exclaimed, "I have to! Oh I hope they have them in my size."

"Never fear little lady," Rubhen laughed heartily as he disembarked from the cab, "The Kodash Bazaar is the greatest market in Vabbi, if not the world! We like to say, 'If you can't get it here, it simply isn't worth getting.'"

"Now that is true indeed," Mitsuru agreed, "But I believe that Guildmistress Maelstrom would appreciate it if we pointed the way to the cookery as soon as possible."

"Truth be told," Kydar said as he stroked his gotee thoughtfully, "We don't all need to go see the Event Planner. Anorah just needs to put in the dish and secure us an invite to the feast right?"

"Oh I assure you," Mitsuru said with a nod and a smile, "Save Kazsha by providing her with a main course, and she'll be certain that you are invited to the Feast for many years to come."

"Well then why don't we split up a little?" Kydar suggested, "Anorah and my mom can go see Kazsha about the food, and the rest of us can go see the tailor. Once all that's done, we'll have the rest of the day free right? We'll need to spread out to find leads about getting into the playhouses with Bokka anyway."

"I like this plan," Alendra nodded, "This is a good plan. As a professional planner, I approve of this plan."

"You just want to go shopping," Rakiv responded to the paragon.

"I really, really, _reeeally_ wanna go shopping!" the castellean confessed, "We've been living in a hole in the ground for the last several months! There's only so much of roughing it that a girl can take!"

"Speak for yourself," Rakiv chuckled before sighing and shaking her head, "Alright, if that's okay with you Anorah. As I remember you're pretty handy in the kitchen anyway. Sure you can get this dish put together for Kazsha?"

"I swear on my scythe I will not fail you," Anorah immediately responded.

"Good to hear," Rakiv said, chuckling at the zaishen's usual intensity, "Alright, we'll split up. The rest of us will go to the tailor and get fitted for stuff for the dance. _After_ that, you're all free to do as you please for the day."

"Hooray fer shore leave," Margrid chuckled, "I'm gonna find me a bath house, been too long since I were last surrounded by water."

"Hey let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rakiv said as she waved her hands, "Focus people. Focus. Mr. Raelesin, would you mind leading the way?"

"Of course," the big man chuckled, "We'll have to walk from here, the streets are too busy and narrow for the cabs in the Bazaar. But never fear, it's not far."

"We'll meet you at the tailor later then," Mitsuru put in, "And see if we can't find something for this tall young lady," she said gesturing to Anorah.

"Right then," Rubhen agreed before waving to the party, "This way everyone. We're off to see my old friend Mateneh."

"Good luck everyone," Mitsuru waved with a smile as she started off in the opposite direction, "Now tell me Ms. Basilisk, I have an interest in cooking myself and I'd love to trade recipies…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The tailor's shop was located in the textiles quarter of the Bazaar, only a stone's throw away from the great dye pits that were the landmark of the quarter. The scent of the dyes filled the air, and as the guild passed they watched in awe as workers billowed long bolts of cloth in every conceivable color. In truth color was a staple of the quarter, as finished bolts were strung up on long lines high above the city streets. The sun beaming down through the cloth caused the bolts to cast colored rays across the streets, creating beautiful shimmers of blue, purple, orange, and green that danced over the cobblestones.

By mid afternoon Kydar had long since finished his fitting and found himself lazing in the shade of the shop's awning. From inside he could hear the girls excited giggles as they tried on every color and cut imaginable. The scribe pinched his nose bridge, willing himself to remain patient while he waited for his comrades to finish their fittings.

"Balthazar's beard those girls take forever," Koss' voice came to him as the warrior stepped out of the shop, "There can't be that many kinds of dresses for them to try."

"This is the Bazaar, there are more kinds of things here than most people can imagine," Kydar chuckled lightly.

"True it is," the deep booming tones of Rubhen put in as the portly merchant stepped out of the shop as well and leaned in the door way, "But that was a clever move son, sending Mitsu off to the caterer instead."

"Ugh, I knew what'd happen if she came," Kydar sighed, "She'd have made poor Maneteh pull out the back room stock for designs from years ago to see if any of it had come back in style. We'd be here all _night_ then."

There was a hearty round of chuckles from the men as they all laughed and shook their heads.

"Women," they all commented in unison, which caused them to break into laughter once more.

As they laughed in the store front, the shouting of a street crier carried over the general din of the market. A newsboy carrying a large pack of the day's papers held one of the editorials aloft, waving it back and forth as he shouted out the day's headline.

"Folly Befalls the Lyssan Fools!" the boy shouted as he strode briskly down the street, "Greatest troupe in Vabbi comes up short days before the big night! Extra, read all about it!"

"The Lyssan Fools are in trouble?" Rubhen blinked as he perked, "I hadn't heard that."

"Monsters in the Mines!" the crier went on, "Stoneworks no longer safe! Artist renderings of the horrors in Vehjin! Skree Suddenly Sighted! Harpies seen in the Highlands! Extra, extra read all about it!"

"Kydar," Rubhen said as he dug into his belt purse, "Be a good lad and fetch me one of those papers."

"Hey _kid_!" Kydar barked, finding himself too lazy to get up, "Yeah you! I want one of your papers!" the scribe shouted over the din.

"Well that's one way to do it," Koss laughed.

"That'll be twenty quib for the Kodash Times sah!" the paper boy reported as he approached the shop front, "I've also got the Resplendant Review, the Highland Herald and I've got the latest issues of Gypsy here! Full spread on this year's Miss Scion an' she's a beaut she is!"

"Just the Times please," Kydar said as he jerked a thumb back at his father, "He's got the money."

"Actually, I'll take a Gypsy I think," Koss said, as he dug into his own money bag.

"Fifty coin sah!" the paper boy answered.

Money and editorials changed hands, and with a cheerful word of thanks the paper boy went on his way, crying out headlines as he went.

"Gypsy huh?" Kydar said as he looked up at Koss with a chuckle.

"What?" the warrior asked defensively, "I read it for the articles."

"Hah! Haha," Rubhen laughed as he opened his newly acquired newspaper, "Commander Dejarin much as we like to think of ourselves as enlightened gentlemen, no man spends time with a beautiful woman merely for the conversation."

"Oh you can't be serious about _that_," Kydar chuckled.

"How do you think I ended up doing business with Mitsuru?" the big man grinned as he turned the page.

"This conversation just took a turn I didn't want it to take," Kydar balked.

"Whaaat? I'm just saying she's a beautiful woman!" Rubhen said as he looked up and drifted into memory, "From the minute I saw her I knew that I wanted to…"

"Dad!" Kydar exclaimed.

"… spend the rest of my life with her," Rubhen finished as he looked up and blinked at his son innocently, "What did you think I was gonna say?"

Kydar only glared suspiciously at his father, until the big man burst into uproarious laughter and looked back down at his newspaper.

"Ah well I don't have to explain it to you I'm sure," Rubhen chuckled, "You already know what I'm talking about."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" the scribe asked defensively.

"Ah, forgive me son," Rubhen snickered behind his paper, "I'm sure you've been following a pretty redhead all over the continent merely for the conversation."

At this Koss burst into laughter, causing Kydar to hop to his feet and cry out in protest. The scribe's words were lost however as the other two men found that they could not stop laughing.

"Well sounds like you're having a good time out here," Rakiv's voice broke in as the ranger stepped out of the shop.

"Just poking a bit of fun at your First Officer," Rubhen chuckled, "I take it you found something to your liking?"

"Yes, actually," Rakiv said with a nod and a small sigh, "I'm not much for dresses but… if that's what it takes to get into this Dance thing I guess I'll have to deal."

"I'm sure you'll look great guildmistress," Koss nodded, "And it'll be worth it once we talk to Mehtu and warn him about the invasion."

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Rakiv nodded and then turned to Rubhen again and smiled, "Thanks for doing this by the way. You're sure you want us to put these clothes on your tab? They looked awfully expensive."

"Don't worry about it," Rubhen chuckled as he waved a hand, "Spending money is good for business. Maneteh will want to thank me for bringing him so much business and it'll all work out next time we do trade. Honestly, don't worry about it."

"Mmm, well thank you," Rakiv nodded as she strode up to Kydar's bench and nudged his foot with her boot, "Scootch."

The scribe gave a sigh as he complied with his guildmistress' order and slid down the bench, allowing her to take a seat and lean back against the shop wall.

"So what's the news?" the ranger asked as she tapped Rubhen's paper.

"Ah, well it seems that there's been a falling out amongst the Lyssan Fools," Rubhen said as he flipped through the pages, "They're actually one of the greatest acting troupes in Vabbi, they usually manage to bring Bokka himself to their plays every year on the night of the Works."

"They're famous for such plays as _The Brass Menagerie_, _The Merchant of Yahnur_, _Death of a Tradesman_ and _The Marshal and Me_," Kydar explained, "I heard that last year they put on a stunning performance of _Turai Ossa_, the play about the liberation of Elona from Palawa Joko."

"Yes I took your mother to see that one," Ruhben nodded, "At any rate, it seems the troupe has lost funding and as a result, they disbanded only days before they were to put on their big show."

"Oh wow," Rakiv blinked, "Don't those guys usually prepare all year for the Works?"

"That they do," Ruhben nodded, "And it seems that it was all for naught. It's good news for a lot of the smaller troupes though, means they have a shot at winning Bokka's attention for the night. The Fools are usually the first troupe he goes to see on the night of the Works."

Rakiv nodded slowly and chewed her lip as she drifted into thought. The ranger's eyes turned to the sky, where a multitude of many colored cloths billowed in the breeze overhead. Her reviere was broken when there was a clamor behind her, and the rest of the party piled out of the shop.

"Well we're going to look like polished pearls an' no mistake," Margrid remarked with a chuckle.

"I have to admit, I'm a little excited," Melonni smiled, "I usually hate events with rich and powerful types but… I really like my dress."

"And I like mine!" Anicara exclaimed as well, "We're going to look so awesome at the dance!"

"I too am quite satisfied," Dawn put in, "Hopefully we will blend seamlessly with the rest of the party goers."

"Well I'd better get in there and see what the damage is," Ruhben chuckled as he pushed away from the door post, "Oh and I'm going to call some of our serving staff back to the estate, so we'll have dinner waiting at the house whenever you come home."

"Thanks dad!" Kydar smiled.

"You kids have fun now," Ruhben chuckled as he pulled his purse from his belt and turned toward the shop.

"So are we free now?" Alendra asked hopefully.

The guildmistress opened her mouth to respond when she was suddenly cut off by a shout down the street. All eyes turned towards the disturbance, and the guild balked as a unit of heavily armed soldiers came storming down the avenue.

"There they are!" one of them shouted, "Circle up men!"

"Uh oh…" Melonni muttered.

The guards marched forward, their armor clinking as they fanned out and formed a circle in the front of the shop. Each man bore a spear and shield, the latter of which they raised before them as they formed a human wall around the guild.

"Great…" Rakiv muttered, "Always _something_."

"We left our weapons back at the estate," Koss responded lowly, "Think we can take 'em with our fists?"

"No, stand down," Rakiv hissed.

"Guildmistress they probably think we are terrorists," Dawn advised, "It is unlikely they mean to be civil with us."

"I said stand _down_," Rakiv said as she slowly raised her hands.

"If I may," Ruhben said, as he placed a hand on Rakiv's shoulder and stepped past her, "Allow me to handle this."

"Stand aside all of you!" the guard captain shouted as he waved an armored hand at the guild.

"What seems to be the problem here officer?" Ruhben asked, his tone even and calm, "I hope we're not to be arrested for loitering."

"Nothing of the sort sir," the guard captain said, "We are here for one person only."

"Can I ask what for?" Ruhben inquired.

"That information is priviledged," the guard captain responded gruffly, "Now step aside."

The portly merchant made no effort to move, and the guard captain glowered before raising a hand and giving a sharp whistle to his men. A trio of the soldiers moved in on the guild, using their shields to firmly push aside the guildsmen as they searched through the group. Finally one of them stopped at the smallest of the guildsmen and grabbed her hood, whipping it off of her head.

"Sir, here she is!" the soldier said as he grabbed the teenaged monk by her arm.

"What!" Rakiv exclaimed in surprise.

"Finally," the guard captain sighed with some relief, "Young lady, by order of Prince Mehtu the Wise, lord of Chokin and regent of all her terrotiries, you are hereby under arrest!"

"What!" the exclaimation was echoed by the entire party.

"Please come with us," the guard captain demanded.

"Whoa, whoa wait!" Kydar protested, "You've got the wrong girl!"

"Guys…" Tahlkora spoke up, "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Officer this is one of my guildswomen, I demand to know her charges!" Rakiv cried.

"You are not a citizen of Vabbi!" the guard captain snapped back, "And are therefore not entitled to such information!"

"_I_ am a citizen, and I you will name the charges for this arrest officer," Ruhben said, his deep booming tones verging on threatening, "As is required by law."

"She is charged with treasonous trading of provincial secrets, absconding with sacred artifacts, theft from the house of the Prince and war crimes against the sovereign province of Kourna," the guard captain finally spoke, "And she is coming with us."

"Like hell she is!" Koss roared as he raised his fists.

"Guys!" Tahlkora cried out, "It's fine! I'll be okay! Look, just carry on with the mission, alright? You have to see the Princes and getting thrown in jail won't get you there!"

"Tahlkora…" Rakiv said in low protest.

"Honest, guildmistress," the monk said with a weak smile, "I'll be fine. Just stick with the mission. Someone has to deliver that warning."

The ranger clenched her fists and grit her teeth before finally giving a grumbled sigh.

"We'll find you," Rakiv promised.

"Good luck everyone," the young monk said and then turned to the guard captain, "I'm ready officer."

"Have a pleasant day," the guard captain said with a stiff nod to the guild, "Move out men!"

With that the guard unit formed up around their prisoner, the teenage girl hanging her head as they marched her away. The party watched her go, before all eyes turned to Rakiv, obviously awaiting new orders.

"Okay, new plan," the ranger spoke, not taking her eyes off of the retreating forms of the guards, "We spread out and find out what the _hell_ that was all about. Ask around about Tahlkora and those charges, we need to figure out what's going on and how we can get her back."

"What of the party for the Works?" Dawn queried.

"I have an idea for that," Rakiv said, "And we'll pursue that tomorrow. For now, I want to know why I just lost a member of my command staff. Find me _something_, understood?"

"Yes, guildmistress!" they all responded in unison.

"Dismissed," the ranger ordered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As evening fell over the streets of Kodash, tongues of flame were set alight the street lamps that lined every lane and avenue. The lampsman and his crew trundled down the boulevard setting fire to each lamp post to bring light to the opulent neighborhoods of the great city. Indoors however, things at the Raelesin estate had been much more eventful. Rakiv paced back and forth in Ruhben's study, her bare feet drawing tracks through the plush carpets while Kydar and his father worked at the merchant's large desk. A steady stream of visitors had been pouring in all night, each of them a messenger for Rubhen. The merchant's reach proved to be surprisingly wide, but still no word had come to them of the young monk they sought. Thus it was, that just as the sun vanished behind the mountains in the west, Mitsuru strode into the study and summoned all within to the dining hall.

"You've been at this all evening," the short woman said softly, "And it will do you no good to continue into exhaustion. Come, everyone's already waiting."

"Aaah, best to do as she says," Rubhen sighed as he pulled off his reading spectacles and placed them upon the desk, "We can come back to this once we've finished. Besides, I'm sure your troops are anxious for an update Ms. Rakiv."

"Mrrm," Rakiv grunted as she chewed on her thumbnail.

"C'mon Raki," Kydar said in agreement as he rose to his feet, "Let's get some grub."

The scribe moved to follow his mother out, and Rakiv strode behind him, still somewhat lost in thought. The quartet crossed the courtyard and made their way into the dining hall where the rest of the guild already sat around the table. The men and women in the hall were engaged in much conversation, all of which died down when the guildmistress entered the room.

"Any news?" Anicara asked anxiously.

"Ah, let's all sit down first," Mitsuru urged, "Rubhen, would you say our grace?"

Chairs were pulled out and some scooted aside as room was made for everyone at the table. Once all were settled, Rubhen spread his hands and closed his eyes as he tipped his head forward in reverence to the gods.

"Goddess of earth, of beasts and trees," Rubhen recited, "May this bounty blessed be. Ahm ehn."

"Ahm ehn," came the response from all around the table.

"Please, eat," Mitsuru smiled with a gesture of her hand.

With a clatter of plates and utensils food was served, as the guildsmen plucked various dishes from the platters before them.

"Apologies about the service," the lady of the house said a bit sheepishly, "We weren't able to contact most of our staff, as they're all off for the holidays."

"It's fine mom," Kydar said, chuckling at her fretting, "We're used to eating straight out of the firepit. This is a banquet for us."

"Yes, thank you very much Mr. & Mrs. Raelesin," Rakiv spoke up with a quick nod, "This is very generous."

"Well you're very welcome," Mitsuru smiled brightly.

"So uhm…" Anicara tried again, "Any news?"

"Unfortunately little lady, I'm afraid not," Rubhen answered her, "Most of my messengers aren't discovering much more than what you all picked up on the streets."

"We definitely know those were Prince Mehtu's men though," Kydar nodded firmly, "And apparently there's been a long standing warrant for a young woman fitting Tahlkora's description."

"But didn't anyone hear where she'd been taken?" Alendra asked worriedly, "I couldn't seem to find out anything when I was asking around."

"I would not think it would be difficult to find a teenage girl by the name of Tahlkora," Dawn put in as she lifted a forkful to her lips.

"Well that's just the problem," Rubhen sighed, "You wouldn't think it, but ever since a few years ago, Tahlkora became a very popular girls name."

"It's rather like when Kydar was little," Mitsuru nodded in confirmation, "For several years every other boy was named Jason, and the girls were all named Brittney."

"Yes, so finding a specific teenage girl named Tahlkora has proven difficult," Rubhen said as he rubbed his temple, "I've been getting false leads all night trying to find anyone associated with the charges that the guard captain spoke of."

"So how do we intend to find her?" Melonni asked, "We can't just leave her in prison, can we?"

"No, we won't," Rakiv said with a shake of her head, "But we also still have a mission to complete. So tomorrow we have two tasks before us, which means I'm going to split us up."

The guild paused in the midst of their meal as they all leaned in, eager to hear the guildmistress' orders.

"Dawn, I'm certain that you know how to contact Whisper agents in the city, yes?" Rakiv asked the necromancer.

"I can if I must," the pale haired woman answered.

"Good, then first thing tomorrow I want you to get in touch with them," Rakiv said, "And I want them to find _our_ Tahlkora. Wherever she is, I want to know by no later than sundown tomorrow. Understood?"

"As you say, guildmistress," Dawn replied with a tip of her head.

"Marg, Melonni and Koss, I want you three to go with her," Rakiv said, "I don't want the Whispers giving her any trouble. Make sure they know this is coming from _me_, and that I expect them to help us out."

"Yes, guildmistress," they all responded.

"The rest of you are coming with me tomorrow," Rakiv said, "I have a lead I want to follow and I think it might be our ticket to seeing Bokka. So get some rest and be ready to look your best tomorrow, we'll need to impress some people."

"Yes, guildmistress," the remainder answered her.

"And I'll keep looking into what I can find," Rubhen said with a nod, "With any luck I'll be able to find _something_ on your friend."

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Raelesin," Rakiv turned to him, "But don't you have things to prepare for the holiday? The Festival is only a day away."

"Well yes, but such things can wait until we've found out what's happened to your friend," the merchant responded.

"Thank you very much sir, but you've done so much for us already," Rakiv said with a shake of her head, "And I don't want to further interrupt your holiday plans. We can take care of it from here."

"Well I suppose but…" Rubhen frowned a little.

"I'm… kinda with her on this dad," Kydar answered, "Seriously, you guys are hosting a party for the Feast night here aren't you? Let us worry about finding Tahlkora, you guys have helped out a lot already."

Rubhen gave a less than pleased grumble, obviously still uneasy about letting the matter go. It was the touch of his wife's hand on his arm that finally convinced him, and the big man sighed and finally gave a short nod.

"Very well," he said, "We do have some things to see to for the Dance night as well… But if you need anything at all.."

"Thanks dad," Kydar nodded with a smile.

"Yes, thank you sir," Rakiv agreed as she glanced down at her finished plate.

"Oh don't worry about the dishes," Mitsuru said quickly, "We do have _some_ of our staff back. They'll take care of it. You all just make sure you get a good night's rest."

"Ah, thank you," Rakiv nodded again, "And in that case, please excuse me."

With a polite nod the ranger pushed her seat out and made her way out of the dining hall.

"Oh, and if you'd like anything washed or laundered," she heard Mitsuru saying to the room as the others began to rise from the table, "Feel free to put it outside your door tonight. We'll have the servants…"

The lady's voice was lost as Rakiv stepped into the courtyard and made her way toward the west wing of the house. She crossed through the great room and slipped through the glass doors of the balcony. The ranger stopped as she stood on the warm stone of the balcony, and looked out across the highlands toward the western mountains. Sliversof silver light beamed down upon her, as the waxing moon rode high in the sky, surrounded by an escort of twinkling stars. A heavy sigh left her lips as she leaned against the railing and ran a hand through her hair. Their first day in the city and already they'd run into trouble. The guildmistress certainly hadn't expected to end up with one of her team arrested when they'd set out from the oasis that morning, but she felt that it was hardly unexpected. There was always some complication that arose on their endevours, some snag that made the whole thing so much more difficult. She turned her eyes to the stars and glared darkly into the inky depths of the night sky as she growled at whoever might be looking down on her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she snapped.

"Ya know, they just might be."

The ranger jumped in surprise, and turned her head to find Kydar standing only a few feet away. The scribe gave a light chuckle as he too stared up, ignoring Rakiv's glare that was now directed at him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," she grumbled.

"It's not my fault you can't seem to hear me coming," the scribe shrugged.

"Something I can do for you?" Rakiv asked as she turned her gaze back out to the highlands, "Or you just come out here to talk?"

"Talk about what?" Kydar asked.

"I dunno," the ranger shrugged, "Times like this you always wanna talk. Or do that thing you do, where you try to read me or whatever and then say something cryptic and look all amused."

"I don't do that _that_ often do I?" he blinked at her.

The guildmistress only fixed him with a critical stare, and finally the scribe laughed and shrugged.

"It's how I play the game," Kydar chuckled and grinned at her, "If there's one thing I've learned about you Rakiv, it's that you don't suffer fools. If I don't at least _pretend_ to know more than I'm letting on, you wouldn't respect me now would you?"

The redhead gave a non-comittal grunt as she looked down at her fingers, picking at the torn nail of her thumb as she let loose another soft sigh.

"At the risk of getting into another one of our long conversations," the ranger said slowly, "I been meaning to ask you something."

"And what's that?" he asked curiously.

"Back on Istan," Rakiv said, "Before the invasion and stuff… you said that you were going to keep following me. I've been wanting to ask… why?"

"Why… do I keep following you?" he asked with a curious frown.

"Yeah… I mean," she sighed as she pushed her hair back, "I know I've said this before, but this whole guild leader thing isn't me. I hunt alone. I fight alone. I…"

"Walk alone, eat alone, live alone, sleep alone?" Kydar supplied.

"Wasn't going to say _any_ of those," she chuckled, "But I still don't get it… why you keep at this, nor do I get why you convinced everyone else to follow me too."

"I didn't do that," Kydar chuckled, "I mean sure I put you up for the position, but they all voted for you cause they believe in you too."

"But _why_?" she exclaimed, "You still haven't told me _why_!"

Kydar was silent for a moment, his bright hazel eyes flitting back and forth as he considered his words carefully for a moment.

"Because I…" the scribe hesitated for a moment, "Because I guess I see something in you that you don't see yourself. I've said this before, but there's a lot more to you than just this hunting and fighting thing Rakiv. You have a touch of… destiny, about you. There's a spark of greatness in you Raki, it's what made me realize you'd be a great leader."

"Pfft, I'm not that great Kydar," she replied, "I can think of a handful of people who could tell you that."

"Hmph," Kydar said with a shrug as he turned away from her, "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a small murmur.

"It means, Rakiv," Kydar chuckled lightly, "That if you won't own up to the first two, then you can go ahead and blame me for the last one."

"Gee, thanks," she laughed lightly.

"You're welcome," Kydar said with a smile and a shrug, "But I meant what I said then, and I still mean it now. I intend to follow you Rakiv."

"Yeah?" she asked with a small snort, "For how long?"

"Long as it takes," he said as he pushed away from the balcony railing and turned away.

"What…?" Rakiv frowned as she turned to look at him, "As long as it takes for what?"

"G'night Rakiv," Kydar chuckled as he pushed open the glass doors, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"… good night," she grumbled, realizing he wouldn't answer her question.

With that the scribe disappeared back inside the house, leaving Rakiv to stand on the balcony. She sighed softly as she twiddled her thumbs, staring off into space as a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. There was still so much to do, and amongst all the variables she was faced with, she was certain of one thing. Her sister would be coming soon, with an army of demons at her back. It was Rakiv's resolve to be ready. After several long moments she finally sighed and shook her head as she too pushed away from the railing and looked out at the mountains, staring hard into the west.

"Come and get me Varesh," she muttered as she turned away, "Come and get me."


	33. Chapter 32: The Play's the Thing

**Ch. 32**

**The Play's the Thing**

The beaming rays of sunrise were accompanied by the sound of sizzling and the smells of breakfast. Rakiv opened her eyes to gaze up at the ceiling as she lay sprawled across linen sheets on a bed of goose down. A small squeak came from her lips as she stretched out, reveling in the luxuriousness of the bed. With a contented sigh she rolled to the mattress' edge and sat up, only to frown as a mane of wild red hair flopped into her face. The nearby vanity provided brushes and combs and the ranger set to work taming her unruly hair. Toothbrush and paste came to hand next, followed by a quick splashing in the water basin that stood in the corner of the room.

Her morning rituals completed the guildmistress scratched her shoulder as she cast about for her clothing, before remembering she'd set it out to be washed the previous evening. The guildmistress padded to the door, cracked it open and peaked out into the hall. Few sounds came from outside, save for the light clamor from the kitchen, and upon looking down the ranger found what she was looking for. A small folding table had been set outside her doorway, containing a neat bundle of clothing upon it and a pair of shoes beneath it. These Rakiv plucked from the floor and slipped back inside her room to dress.

Upon unfolding the clothes the ranger found that they were not her battle worn leathers. Instead she had been provided with a wide sleeved tunic, tailored from fine crimson linen. A long, somewhat ruffled skirt came next, its hue an earthy brown and beneath it she discovered a pair of trousers as well. The ranger arched an eyebrow at the redundant clothing, before discovering a small note tucked into the folds of the trousers. This she unfolded as well and lifted it for inspection. It read:

_Told mom you weren't a skirts and dresses kind of girl. Figured the trousers would be more to your liking. Whichever you pick, enjoy the change of clothes. ~ Kydar_

The ranger gave a small snort as she refolded the note and set it back on the small table. She could practically _hear_ his smug smirk in every word, obviously expecting her to pick the pants over the skirt. Then again, he also might have been expecting her to expect him to expect her to pick the pants, which meant he'd be expecting her to pick the skirt instead. But then again…

"Ugh, why can't he play fair?" she grumbled as she weighed her options for a moment before giving a shrug, "Screw it," she finally decided.

The trousers flopped back onto the folding table as the ranger stepped into the skirt and pulled tight the strings at her waist. The ranger lifted the next article of clothing, a wide sash of burnt orange meant to belt her tunic. It was accompanied by a linen cord of similar color, likely provided to give her options. She quickly decided she preferred the sash and wrapped it around her hips. As the red head pulled closed the folds of her tunic she paused for thought and lifted a leg experimentally. It was a nice skirt, but it was also in the way.

Rakiv paused for thought, chewing at her lip before inspiration struck and she gathered up the folds of her skirt over her right leg. These she tied into a bundle high on her thigh, hitching it into a half skirt that offered free range of motion. After belting her tunic closed, the cord came in handy for fastening her skirt in place, to ensure it wouldn't come loose with her movement. Her dressing completed, Rakiv stepped into the shoes she'd been provided, a pair of soft leather moccicans that fit like a glove.

"Almost like being barefoot," she commented with a bit of a smile as she wiggled her toes in the shoes.

Her musings were interrupted when a knock came at her door, and she looked up in mild surprise.

"Come in," she called.

The latch clicked and Kydar quickly poked his head in.

"Food's on," he announced and then chuckled, "Oh hey, I see you went with the skirt."

"Yes I did, what's it to you?" she responded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" Kydar said, obviously trying to stifle a snicker, "Nothing at all. I'm gonna head down to the dining room, figured I'd grab ya on the way."

"Yeah sure," the ranger nodded, "I'm starving, and whatever they're making smells good."

Kydar led the way as the pair exited the room and trotted downstairs. By the time they arrived the smells of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast had already filled the dining room. Most of the group was already in attendance, already piling their plates with food. Rakiv chuckled as she took note of the change in attire that had come over her party. Alendra had traded out her usual Sunspear armor for a white linen top with long flowing sleeves, complimented by a matching wrap skirt bedecked with small golden tassels. Anicara too had changed, now wearing a silk petticoat and fitted blouse while swathing herself in the folds of a deep blue sari . Anorah had been convinced to give up her dervish garb for blouse and trousers beneath a sturdier over-robe held fast by a leather belt replete with silver inlay. Melonni had selected linen trousers and a peasant blouse, while Margrid sported a pair of wide legged shorts, a short embroidered vest and a simple gypsy top beneath. Koss and Kydar both wore tunics and pants, with Koss in navy and Kydar in deep maroon. In truth the only member of their party who hadn't elected to change was Dawn, who reclined with her usual poise in her skin tight leather body suit.

Kydar strode into the room ahead of his guildmistress, and the pair were greeted with a round of 'good morning' from all present. Rakiv approached her seat and voiced a word of thanks to their hosts, both of whom urged her and her guild to eat as much as they liked. The spread as impressive indeed, and the pair of servants who had returned to the estate kept busy by providing pitchers of milk and fruit juice whilst sweeping away finished platters. While the others conversed Rakiv scarfed her fill, before wiping her mouth and raising her head to address her guild.

"You all remember the orders from last night?" the guildmistress asked.

"Yes, guildmistress," the reply came back.

"Good," Rakiv nodded, "Then Dawn, grab your team and move out. Everyone still has their guild emblems right? Then we'll stay in touch with those. You find anything, you let me know."

"If I might be so bold," Dawn spoke up smoothly, "Where will you be going guildmistress?"

"We're going to find that guy who runs the Foolish Troupe," Rakiv said.

"You mean… the Lyssan Fools?" Kydar supplied.

"Yeah, them," Rakiv nodded with a wave of her hand, "Word is they're in a bit of a bind, and we're going to see if we can help them out. You said they usually manage to draw Bokka to their plays, right Mr. Raelesin?"

"Almost every year," the big man boomed with a nod of his head, "There was that one unfortunate year that they put on a production of _Tax_. As you can imagine, Bokka wasn't very amused by a play about a bunch of debtors squatting on prime property and refusing to pay their dues to the rulers," he laughed.

"Well, let's hope that's not what they had in mind this year," Rakiv winced, "In either case, we're off to find Ordu… or whatever the hell their leader's name is. I actually don't know where to start looking though…"

"Try Honur Hill," Rubhen offered as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Most actors and artists usually congregate there, as it's but a stone's throw away from Makuun itself. If that Norgu fellow is looking to salvage his troupe's production, and I imagine he is, that's likely where you'll find him."

"Honur Hill it is then," Rakiv said, "And we should probably get started, it's a long walk to get across the city."

"Actually, now that we're back in civilization, and not living underground," Kydar chuckled, "We can use Xunlai agents again."

"Oh thank god," Alendra exclaimed, "I am so tired of marching _everywhere_."

"Xunlai it is," Rakiv laughed lightly, "But still, better to move sooner than later. Finish up everyone and meet me in the entry way."

"Oi, Rakiv," Margrid spoke up as he picked at one tooth with the end of a knife, "What's yer rulin' on our weapons? I dun much like tripsin' about without me bow. 'Specially not if'n we run into a spot o' trouble again."

"I'd prefer it if we could keep a low profile still," Rakiv said as she shook her head, "We're ambassadors here, remember? I don't feel too easy being disarmed either, but everyone here can handle themselves pretty well even without a weapon, and there's plenty of city guards around. If you _must_ carry something, try to make it something small?"

"I'm off to get my machete," Koss said immediately, drawing a few chuckles from around the table.

"Alright, front door, five minutes," Rakiv said, "Any questions?"

There were none.

"Dismissed," the guildmistress nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Xunlai portal flickered and fluxed as its passengers disembarked, striding out onto the dusty stone pavement of Honur Hill. The town was a small one, marked in large part by its miniature forum and the half-ruined structure of an ancient amphitheater. The amphitheater was one of the oldest in all of Vabbi, and had become a cultural landmark in the region. Believing that it was the birthplace of the arts in the northmost province, numerous artists had flocked to it seeking guidance from the ghostly muses that were said to wander the theatre's halls. Thus a thriving community had sprung up upon the hill, a town that made its living by convincing the wealthy that its chintzy wares and lengthy works were worth investment. Populated by actors, artists, sculptors, writers and many other unsavory types, Honur Hill had a reputation of being the place to go whenever you needed a professional liar.

"You will never find a more wretched…" Kydar began.

"Nope, can't use that one," Rakiv interrupted quickly, "I already said that."

"What, when?" he blinked.

"When we went to Blacktide, remember?" the ranger answered him.

"Oh… oh right," the scribe responded a little disappointedly, "Aww, but it fits so well here too!"

"Oh I'm sure _that's_ not true," Anicara laughed, "I'm sure actors and the like are perfectly nice people."

"You ever eat with one?" Kydar chuckled.

"Look, let's just stay focused here," Rakiv replied, "We're looking for that guy."

"Norgu," Kydar filled in.

"Yeah, him," the ranger nodded, "So start asking around for him, or anyone from Lyssan Fools."

With words of confirmation the guild spread out, making their way up the hill and into the tiny hamlet. It was not long before they found themselves assailed by various artistic practitioners, attempting to either recruit them for various projects, or sell them a plethora of finished (and in some cases, half-finished) works. Still it was not long before Anorah turned up a lead, and called her other four guildsmen to her location.

"He is over there," Anorah said, pointing in the direction of an outdoor café, "He is wearing a green suit."

"Good job Anorah," Rakiv said with a nod to the dervish, "Alright gang, let's go meet the man."

The group fell in behind the red head as she strode into the café, moving to one of the many umbrella covered tables where a handsome and distinguished looking man in a suit of deep emerald sat with a book in his hands. The ranger looked him over and arched a brow, somewhat impressed at his many trappings. The man had taste, and she hoped he would be receptive to their offer.

"Mr. Norgu?" she asked, "I'm here to speak to you about the Lyssan Fools?"

"I'm… sorry?" the man blinked as he looked up from his book.

"Ah, you are Norgu are you not? Director of the acting troupe, the Lyssan Fools?" Rakiv queried.

"Hah!" the man laughed lightly, "Ah, I'm afraid I'm not, though I suppose I could pretend to be, if it would mean keeping your company."

"Ahh, that's quite alright," Rakiv chuckled as she waved him off with a hand, "I don't suppose you could direct us to the man who _is_ Norgu?"

"Well I could be mistaken, but I believe that's him in the corner over there," the man said as he gestured behind himself.

The guild raised their eyes as Rakiv strode past the man's table and towards the corner of the café. What she found was a pair of men sitting at a table with a setting for tea laid out before them. The first man was tall and burly, his broad shoulders supporting the heavy plates of his armored curiass, as well as the hefty leather strap that held a mighty hammer strapped to his back. The second man was much shorter, and considerably flabbier. He wore a suit of bright, leafy green, accented by loud whorls of gold and sashes of yellow-orange. He wore a great many signets upon his fingers, and his waist sash had been belted tight to contain his potbelly. But perhaps more off putting than his choice of clothing were the loud sounds of his weeping. The man lay limply against the table, his face buried against his arms as he sobbed uncontrollably, his wails beginning to draw the attention of many passers by.

"You meant _this_ green suit?" Alendra asked Anorah.

"I was only given that description and this location," the dervish answered, "I now find myself rather… disappointed."

"To put it mildly," Kydar chuckled.

"Ahem," Rakiv spoke up as she approached the table, "Hello, my name is Rakiv Maelstrom. I'm looking for…"

The guildmistress was cut off as the overdressed actor released a bawl of despair, whining pitifully as he shook his head against his arm.

"I'm looking for the man named…" she tried again.

Once more she was cut off when the green suited man wailed loudly, heavy sobs wracking his back as he cried his eyes out.

"Mr. Norgu!" she finally cried at the top of her lungs.

"Oi, Norg," the burly man finally spoke up as he placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, "We got company."

"Wha-wh-what?" the potbellied man sniffled as he raised his tear stained face and looked up at the five guildsmen who stood before his table, "Oh do go away. Auditions have been closed for months. It wouldn't matter anyhow, as there's to be… no… plaaay!"

Again the man broke off into bawling, a fresh batch of tears spilling down his cheeks. An awkward moment passed as Rakiv considered her position, before she turned to the bigger man at the table.

"You there, what's your name?" she asked him.

"They call me Goren," the big man nodded.

"Goren then, I take it you work with this one," Rakiv said, pointing down at the sobbing actor, "I have a business proposition for your troupe."

"Oh I'm not in the troop miss," the big man shook his head, "And I dun do the business. That's Norgu's job. He's the smart one."

"Well seeing as he's a bit busy right now," Rakiv sighed, "You seem like my only choice."

"Just give him a minute," Goren chuckled, "He'll cry himself out in a bit. You want some tea?"

"Well… we really don't have time for," Rakiv began.

"Let's have some tea," Goren went on, ignoring the woman as he picked up the tea pot and began to pour.

Rakiv chewed her lip with a touch of frustration, before she sighed and pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Are you actors too?" Goren asked, "He could use some actors, since he doesn't have any anymore."

"No we're not actors," Rakiv shook her head and then tilted her head, "And what do you mean he doesn't have anymore actors?"

"He doesn't have anymore," Goren shrugged, "They all went away. Said bye-bye. Now he can't do his show."

"Wait so he doesn't have _any_ of his troupe anymore?" Rakiv blinked in surprise.

"Well he's got himself," Goren said, "And he's part of the troop… so I guess he has one actor. But he said he can't do it all by himself, which I don't really get. I mean, all they do is stand up on stage and say words at you. He can say all the words himself, he knows a lot of them… words I mean, he knows a lot of words. So I don't get why he can't do it himself. But Norgu is smart, and if he says he can't, he can't."

"Uh…. Huh," Rakiv said, her brow crinkled with a touch of confusion, "Well uh… about when do you think he'll be finished crying?"

"In a few minutes," Goren said with a smile, "Lucky you, you got here at the end of crying time. Sometimes he starts early, and it takes him a long time to stop. But he didn't start early today, so he should be done soon."

"I see…" Rakiv said, her perturbed frown only deepening, "So… we'll just wait here then?"

"Tea?" Goren asked in response as he offered her a cup.

Rakiv's confusion did not lift as she glanced up at her guildsmen and then gave them a wave of her hand. Kydar turned to the group, instructing them to disperse but stay close to the café, as Rakiv accepted the teacup from Goren. The ranger paused in surprise as Kydar returned to pull out a chair and take a seat as well.

"Tea for you too?" Goren offered.

"Why yes, thank you," the scribe smiled.

The burly man poured up another cup and offered it to Kydar, who accepted it and added two lumps of sugar. The trio sat sipping in relative peace, the silence broken only by the odd, dramatic wail and cry from the sobbing actor across the table. After several minutes, and a couple more cups of tea, the tears subsided and the man named Norgu raised his head to dab at his eyes with a napkin.

"Crying time is over," Goren smiled cheerfully.

"Thank the gods," Kydar chuckled lightly under his breath as he took another sip of tea.

"Ah… oh dear me," the green clad actor sniffled as he dabbed at his face, "Oh why should such travesties fall upon my shoulders? What ill have I done to warrant such misfortune?"

"Ahem, Sir Norgu," Rakiv began in an attempt to address the thespian.

"Oh sweet goddess Lyssa!" Norgu cried loudly, ignoring the woman speaking to him, "What sin have I committed against you that you would forsake me so!"

"_Mister Norgu_!" Rakiv finally roared, slamming a palm into the table.

"Ahh!" the man exclaimed in surprise as saucers, cups and pots rattled on the table, "What! Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Rakiv Maelstrom," the red head said a touch snappishly, "And I have been _trying_ to conduct a bit of business with you."

"Business? Business!" the actor scoffed bitterly, "What business? Haven't you heard? The Lyssan Fools are done for. Ended. Wiped. Failed. _Finished_! There is no business for you here. Oh woe unto me that all my efforts in theatrical pursuits should come to so much chaff and dross!"

"That's what I'm saying you addlepated…!" Rakiv exclaimed, rising to her feet before a hand caught her shoulder and pulled her back down.

"Sir Norgu, we represent a group with a fair amount of resources at our disposal," Kydar interrupted as he pushed Rakiv back into her seat, "We believe we may be able to solve your problem and have the Lyssan Fools ready to perform in time for the Works."

"Oh? So I suppose you just have coffers full of platinums, half an acting troupe and a working script just lying about do you?" the actor snorted, "Who are you anyway? What do you know about what it takes to put on a show in the theatre?"

"We're… producers," Kydar quickly supplied, "Yes, producers. And we've been looking for our chance to put together a big show for some time now. Trouble was, all the good troupes were taken. But we'd like to be the ones to bail the Lyssan Fools out and prove ourselves."

"Hah, trying to make a name for yourself on the back of Norgu the Superlative?" the man snorted disdainfully.

"Does it matter, if it means you get your show produced?" Kydar smiled shrewdly.

The green suited man clicked his tongue thoughtfully, and Kydar quickly continued.

"But perhaps it'd be best to start at the beginning," the scribe said, "After all, we can't help you if we know nothing of your problem. What exactly led to this uh… mishap?"

"Ah, despicable and woeful is the tale of my fall!" Norgu sighed mournfully, "Would you believe that it was all over a matter of something so insignificant as money?"

"Yes," Rakiv answered immediately.

Kydar elbowed the red head who shot him a protesting glance but said nothing.

"It was on an autumn morn such as this, that the bearer of ill-tidings came to me," Norgu waxed dramatically, "Our once kind and beficent patron, Zerai the Learner, had provided us all that we required, asking only that we work our art to the best of our ability. But this year, on that woesome day, he withdrew from us all his assistance and supports, leaving us without the means to put on our grand performance!"

"Why'd he do that?" Kydar blinked.

"Oh some trival nonsense about a war and his daughter not being safe in Istan. Claimed he had to rush to her side immediately, and could not spare the funds for our production," Norgu waved a hand dismissively, "It was all very dramatic if you ask me. I hardly felt he needed to make up a war just to explain he no longer wished to support us."

"You… don't read the news very much do you?" Rakiv arched an eyebrow.

"No, I don't… why?" the thespian blinked in return.

"No reason," the ranger sighed with a shake of her head, "So I take it the rest of your troupe took off when they realized there was no more money left?"

"That they did!" Norgu exclaimed, "And I see now that it was not love of art in their hearts, but greed and a lust for fame and fortune! One by one they left me, and now I am alone, destitute, penniless and our play will never see its fruition!"

"Can I ask what play you were going to put on?" Kydar inquired.

"Oh it was going to be a lovely production of _The Wizard of Orr_," Norgu said with a nod, "An enchanting play about a young Ascalonian girl who is transported many leagues from her home and makes a journey to Ahrah. Along the way she meets a ghostly warrior, a kurzick juggernaut and a cowardly charr, who aid her in defeating the machinations of an evil witch!"

"Sounds exciting," Kydar nodded.

"It is!" Norgu exclaimed, "And it hasn't been done in years! But now… ah alas, it seems it shall have to go undone. Even if I were to find new actors, it would take far too long for them to learn all the parts. The subtleties of the kurzick juggernaut in particular are difficult to master, even for a well trained thespian like myself."

"Okay… well what if you put on something different?" Kydar asked, "Something elegantly simple, brilliantly amusing and yet subtley complex?"

"Hah, if you think you can find such a script in only three days," Norgu scoffed, "_And_ have a cast prepared to perform it well enough for Prince Bokka, then I'll burn this lavish suit and prance about in peasant garb."

"I'll take that bet," Kydar chuckled as he reached across the table to offer a hand to the man.

"Ah, one moment," Rakiv stopped him, "The money you mentioned, how much are we talking?"

"Oh, well over eighty platinum," Norgu said.

"Eighty…!" Rakiv exclaimed, "What the hell kind of theatre are you booking!"

"It's not just for the theatre!" Norgu exclaimed, "It also pays for a stage crew and a lighting crew, for marketing and advertizing of the play, for ushers and servers, for the clean up crew once the production is finished, and of course the security deposit for any possible damages caused during our production."

"But eighty plats… that's just…" the ranger sighed as she rubbed at one temple.

"And that's not including compensation for whatever cast you mean to put together," Norgu added, "Actors are not cheap in this day and time of avarice and greed. Why once there was a time when thespians would pay the producer for the chance to ply their trade before a live audience! Oh for the days when men still knew what it truly meant to love the theatre and all its…"

"Okay, okay," Rakiv said as she waved a hand to interrupt him, "If we can do all that, get you a script, a cast to perform it, and the money and stuff… would you be willing to let us produce your show?"

"Hah, at that point it would really be your show," Norgu chuckled, and then tilted his head, "Which makes me curious as to why you come to me at all."

"The Lyssan Fools perform for Prince Bokka every year," Kydar explained, "What better way to make a name for ourselves than to put on an amazing performance for the prince himself?"

"Aaaah," Norgu said, tapping the side of his nose understandingly, "So you wish for old Norgu to bring you an A class audience in exchange for saving my reputation."

"So glad we understand each other," Rakiv nodded, "Do we have a deal?"

The actor paused for thought and turned to glance at his associate. Goren only offered him a big smile, and Norgu smiled in return before turning his gaze back to Kydar and Rakiv.

"Why yes, we have a deal," he grinned as he offered Kydar his hand.

"Glad to hear it," Kydar chuckled as he gave the actor's hand a firm shake.

"Oh my, such a strong grip," Norgu chuckled a little, "I think I am looking forward to working with you after all."

A look of confusion crossed the faces of both Kydar and Rakiv, before the scribe shrugged and gave a nod as he shook the actor's hand again.

"And we look forward to working with you," Kydar answered, "Just make sure that you get Bokka and his court to the performance. We'll handle the rest."

"I will do all that is asked, and for this task shall I perform no less than as thy will," Norgu smiled, and then chuckled at the confused look on his new patrons' faces, "_King Doric_, act two scene three. Never fear my friends, I'll make sure that we open for the Prince in three days time."

"Good," Rakiv nodded as she pushed out her chair and rose to her feet, pausing only to smooth out her skirt, "Then we'll meet with you tomorrow before the Dance. You can show us the theatre you'd like us to book and then we'll see about rehersals. For now we've other business to attend to, including finding a script."

"Yeah, it'll be down to the wire, but hopefully we can pull this off," Kydar nodded with a chuckle.

"Oh have faith my friends!" Norgu cried exuberantly as he hopped up from his chair, "There is no need to fear! Let us strive for what we hold dear! Unto the bleakest breach we goooo! Let us put on a magnificent sssshhooooooow!"

At that precise moment a passing group of musicians, sensing the sudden onset of a potential musical number, struck up a merry tune. Rakiv blinked as she looked around, watching as Norgu hopped up onto the table.

"Uh oh… I feel a song coming on," Kydar said.

"Tooogether we will…" Norgu began to sing.

"I'm leaving!" Rakiv shouted, cutting him off as she turned and strode off.

Unperturbed by the ranger's hasty exit the thespian launched into song, whilst Goren waved goodbye to the new funders of the Lyssan Fools. Kydar trotted after Rakiv even as Norgu sang louder to his rapidly retreating audience. Rakiv plugged her fingers into her ears and hummed to herself until they were finally out of earshot of the café.

"Ugh, I hate musicals," Rakiv grumbled.

"Ironic, cause that's probably what we'll be producing," Kydar said and then arched an eyebrow down at her, "Uh, I have to ask though… where are we gonna get a cast this late?"

"No idea," the ranger answered without hesitation.

"Thought so," Kydar nodded, "Just checking."

"So how'd it go?" Alendra's voice came to them.

The pair looked up to see the rest of their guild approaching, and Rakiv waved them over to gather into a circle.

"It went well enough," she shrugged, "We're about to be the producers of a big time play. All we need is a script, a cast and eighty platinums."

"Oh, so nothing more difficult than we're used to," Anicara chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah pretty much," Rakiv nodded, "We'll start with the script first, but we should check in with the others to see what they found."

"I'll see if I can get a hold of them," Alendra said as she dug her guild emblem out of her belt and tapped its enchantment seal.

"Where does one find a 'script'?" Anorah spoke up with a hint of curiosity in her voice, "Should we investigate the nearest library or archive?"

"Maybe," Kydar said, "It'd probably be easier if we could get into a really big library though, like the archives at Chokin. I hear that Mehtu keeps a collection at the Grand Forum and one in Mihanu too though. Most of what you'd find _here_ would be new wave playwrights though, generally just crap written by inexperienced romantics and such."

"Bleh," Rakiv shook her head, "Alright then I guess we'll have to see if we can get to the ones at the Forum or Mihanu. Maybe we can…"

"Uhm, guildmistress?" Alendra spoke up.

"Report, tactician," Rakiv answered her.

"Well, I just spoke with Dawn," the paragon said, "She said that they didn't so much find Tahlkora… as she found them."

"… what the hell does that mean?" Rakiv asked.

"She said that a Whispers messenger was on his way with a letter that would explain," Alendra shrugged.

"You mean… _that_ Whispers messenger?" Anicara asked as she pointed behind them.

All eyes turned to the visage of a woman swathed in red, her face hidden by a hood and mask. She approached with swift strides, and stopped before the group to offer a snappy salute to the guild.

"Guildmistress Rakiv Maelstrom?" the woman questioned.

"Speaking," Rakiv responded.

"This was intercepted from a royal messenger," the Whisper reported as she drew a scroll from her belt and offered it to the ranger, "We thought we could get it to you faster than the prince's couriers."

"My thanks," Rakiv said with a nod, "And my regards to your order."

The woman did not reply, and only saluted before turning and dashing off into the shadow of the nearest alley way. Rakiv shook her head as she turned her eyes down to the scroll as she broke the seal and unrolled it.

"Those Whispers always creep me out," Alendra commented, "Why can't they just walk away like normal people?"

"They wouldn't be Whispers if they did," Kydar chuckled as he stepped closer to Rakiv, "So what's it say?"

"Well… this is a twist," the ranger blinked as she read the contents of the letter.

"What's it saaaay?" Anicara echoed Kydar as she leaned in to peer over Rakiv's shoulder.

"It says…" Rakiv read, " '_To the esteemed Guildmistress Rakiv Maelstrom and all in her presence is cordially requested at the Royal Apartments in the Grand Forum of Vabb. Come as you are with all haste and speed, for her royal highness wishes to speak with you immediately. Signed for Her Perspicacious Highness, PrincessMehtani Tahlkora Zarranu. P.S. Lunch will be provided._' "

All were silent for several long moments as each of them read the letter over again, hardly believing the words on the parchment. Finally Alendra could contain herself no longer and let out an exclaimation of surprise.

"What!" the paragon cried.

"Princes Mehtani _Tahlkora_?" Anicara asked, "As in… _our_ Tahlkora?"

"One way to find out," Rakiv said as she rolled up the parchment, "To the Xunlai, people. We've got a date with royalty."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A number of opulent apartments sat in a ring at the far edges of the Grand Forum of Vabb. For the most part these apartments remained empty, as the leases on them were exorbitant even by Vabbian standards. The complexes saw use most often during special events, when the rich and famous wished for places to stay that were near the forum itself. However a trio of the apartments were kept for the private use of the families of the Princes of Vabbi. To the north, an entire complex was dedicated to Ahmtur the Mighty, to the south lay the condominiums owned by Bokka the Magnificent. The west was held by Mehtu the Wise, and it was at this complex that Rakiv and her party arrived. A pair of guards at the gate waved them through, and the guildmistress led the way into a massive courtyard. The party stared up at the three story tall mini-mansion, and the gold domed spires that crowned it.

"Dwayna's mercy…" Alendra said as she squinted against the sun's glare off the gilded domes, "This is just… just…"

"Excessive," Anorah supplied.

"Well… yes that," the paragon laughed lightly, "But I was going for something more like… wow."

"Speaking of wow," Kydar said as he pointed ahead, "Check it out."

All eyes turned forward to where the front doors of the royal apartments were pulled open by a pair of guards and a beautiful young girl rushed through. She was clad in a chiffon dress of deep violet that was supported by frilled petticoats, each one a deeper shade of purple than the last. Amethyst jewels winked from their placements on the bands of silver around her wrists and biceps, matching the ornate silver necklace that held an eye-sized violet sapphire. Her dark hair was held high atop her head by a polished hair clip, from which chocolate curls spilled down her back in a fountainous pony tail. Simple silver hoops hung from her ears which matched the silver crescent of her tiara that supported a second violet sapphire against her forehead. A whispy thin violet veil drifted over her nose and mouth. The accessory had obviously been chosen so as not to entirely obscure the immaculate make-up that accented her features. With a squeal of joy the young woman lifted up bunches of her long dress in either fist and she hurried down the short flight of step. No one could find the worlds to speak as they all stared at the rapidly approaching vision of beauty that dashed across the courtyard as quickly as her high-heels would allow.

"You made it!" she exclaimed happily, "It's only been a day but I missed you guys so much," she laughed as she threw herself at Rakiv, catching the red head in a happy hug.

"Oof!" Rakiv exclaimed as she caught the younger girl, "Uh… Tahlkora?"

"Of course!" she said, "Oh come on, I may be wearing a lot more make up and have my hair all done up, but you can't say you don't recognize me."

"I don't," Kydar chuckled, "You look a lot different when you're not caked in dust and desert sand."

"And you guys look a lot different when you're not loaded down with weapons and armor," Tahlkora laughed jubilantly, "Come, come. Let's go inside. Everyone else is already waiting for us."

The princess turned away and led the way back to the door, her heels clicking musically against the granite paving stones. The guild followed, shooting each other disbelieving glances and mouthing their expressions of surprise as they were led into the royal estate. The guards shut the doors behind them and Tahlkora led the way down the hall, into a wide lounging parlor replete with small couches, cushions, chairs, pillows and tables. The center table was surrounded by seating cushions, and had already been set with a small feast. The princess bid them to sit, and one by one each of them took their place around the table.

"Good of you guys to make it," Koss chuckled from where he sat at the table, gnawing on a leg of moa, "We've been waiting for ya."

"Yes, the princess said she would not explain herself until we were all present," Dawn said with a nod, "And I must admit, I'm tingling with curiosity."

"Same here," Rakiv said as she hunkered down at the table, "I'd never have guessed that we were traveling with a princess all this time."

"Glad I didn't come off as a typical royal then," Tahlkora chuckled a little as she shuffled in her many skirts and managed to sit down, her dress fanning out from her waist as she took her place at the table as well, "Told you I'd be okay, didn't I?" she grinned.

"That you did," Rakiv said with a nod, "So care to explain what's going on?"

"Ah, yes well…" the girl said and then winced a little apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys! I didn't want any one in Istan to know who I was! If anyone had, I'd have been sent back to Vabbi straight away, and I knew I _had_ to do something about what's been going on!"

"Hold on, hooold on…" the guildmistress chuckled as she raised a hand to stop the princess, "How about you start from the beginning. I think we all know who you are by now, but there's still a lot of questions you haven't answered for us."

"Mmm… well, then I'll start over," Tahlkora nodded as she took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, "As I'm sure you've all guessed by now, I'm not just a monk from the Bascilica. My name _is_ Tahlkora Zarranu, but I'm the daughter of Mehtu Zarranu, usually just known as Mehtu the Wise. As the daughter of a prince of Vabbi, my full official name is Princess Mehtani Tahlkora Zarranu."

"What's with the Mehtani?" Koss asked, "Is that like the Mehtani Keys back in Istan or…?"

"No, no," Tahlkora said with a small chuckle, "It's a cultural title for royals here. Mehtani is to indicate that I am the daughter of Mehtu. If I had any brothers, they would be refered to as Mehtano, son of Mehtu. And if I took my father's throne and had children of my own, they'd be called Tahlkani or Tahlkano."

"Woulda been nice to know I've been traveling with _the_ Princess Mehtani all this time," Kydar chuckled, "I'd have gotten your autograph or something. Also would have made it easier to find you when you got arrested. We wouldn't have wasted so much time looking for 'Tahlkora'."

"Sorry…" the princess winced a little, "I didn't mean to worry you guys so much."

"So what really brings a princess all the way to the southern island chasing after evil legends?" Rakiv inquired.

"Well it's just like I told you, only a little more complicated," Tahlkora said, "I _did_ study at the Bascilica, and while I was there the monks started to read strange portents in the waters of the Mirror of Lyss. They foretold of great pain in the Elon, and a tainting of its waters. I did some investigating and noticed a lot of activity with the cataract dams, all under the orders of General Kahyet. I did my homework on Kahyet and didn't like what I found, lots of involvement with the occult and weird sects and such. When I heard that she was leaving the mainland with the warmarshal, I dressed down, took a few necessities and stalked Kahyet to Istan. It was when I learned about the corsair connection that I decided to try and take up my suspicions with the Spearmarshal. After that, well the rest you know."

"Ah, Kahyet," Dawn said a little wistfully, "That woman had a taste for secrets but never did seem to know when she was dealing with powers beyond her ken. A pity she stood up to you guildmistress."

"Yes, I'm sure you two were close personal friends," Rakiv said with a dismissive wave as she turned her attention back to Tahlkora, "So then that day on Istan, the day of the invasion when you were late to the docks, what was that about?"

"Oh, heh…" Tahlkora chuckled a little sheepishly, "I was sending a letter back home. I hadn't spoken to my father in a couple months, and until the invasion I had no intention of doing so. He and I had a bit of a… falling out before I decided to leave Vabbi… truth be told we're still not on the _best_ speaking terms."

"Well seeing as he charged you with everything short of high treason…" Melonni noted quietly, "I can see how that would be the case."

"Yeah… but with the war looming and everything… I wanted to at least send him a letter," the princess sighed, "I figured, even if I die for this, I at least wanted my dad to know where I was and why I was there. Why I was fighting, you know?"

"Yeah, I can sympathize there," Kydar nodded.

"So… are you in real trouble?" Anicara spoke up, "I mean, you don't look like it, but those charges sounded pretty serious."

"Those were mostly just legal reasons for having his soldiers pick me up if they found me," Tahlkora chuckled lightly, "I found out today that he sent some soldiers to Istan and Kourna after he got my letter. I'm _told_ that I might have to stand trial at some point, but it'll probably be a formality. There's not a lot they can do to me since I haven't actually done anything but run away, and I'm a member of the royal family too."

"Gods bless a biased legal system," Kydar laughed.

There were a few chuckles around the table as Tahlkora herself only shrugged helplessly. The princess turned her eyes to Rakiv however as she found the ranger shaking her head.

"I swear, every time I think I know my guild," the ranger chuckled.

"I'm really sorry!" the princess exclaimed, "I didn't _want_ to lie to you guys but… I just… I had to do something! My father wouldn't listen to me, still won't, and I'm afraid that he won't listen to you guys either. But I couldn't just sit in the palace and do nothing! And I was afraid that if you knew…"

"Oh if I'd known, I'd have had Kormir ship you back to Vabbi straight away," Rakiv laughed, "But then again, I also didn't know _you_ either, so that would have been a bad move."

The princess fidgeted as she smiled a little and then tilted her head as she licked her lips apprehensively.

"Well… really that's kind of why I asked you guys here," Tahlkora said, "I mean, I wanted you to know I was okay and everything but… I also wanted to make sure that you weren't all mad at me or anything. You guys are my family… like, really _family_ to me. I didn't grow up with anything but servants and guards and… as tough as it's been, these last few months have been just… amazing. So… I wanted to ask you all to forgive me for not telling you the truth… I really am sorry."

Rakiv stared at the teenager for a moment, before finally breaking into a smile and shaking her head as she laughed. The princess furrowed her brow with light confusion as the ranger finally looked up and smiled at her.

"Tahlkora it's fine," the ranger chuckled, "We're not going to disown you or anything. You're one of us, and I don't give up my guildmembers that easily. You're not just an important part of the guild, you're an important part of the group and I don't know what we'd do with out you."

General responses of agreement from the rest of the guild accompanied Rakiv's affirmation, and Tahlkora smiled brightly with obvious relief.

"Thank you, everyone," she said, "I swear, I'll try not to keep any more secrets from you guys."

"Hey, so far it looks like all of us are entitled to at least one big life secret," Kydar said with a smile and a shrug, "Yours actually turned out to be a lot nicer than most of ours."

There were a few chuckles and more nods of agreement as the princess smiled and straightened on her cushion.

"Well go on then, eat!" she urged them, "Oh and can somebody catch me up? I missed like the whole last day's worth of events and stuff. Did you guys do anything interesting while I've been here?"

"Actually yeah," Rakiv nodded as she reached for a nearby sandwich platter, "But I'll let Alendra explain. Tactican?"

"Mm!" the paragon looked up, pausing as she chewed a mouthful of pastry and nodded, "Right, uhm… well we spent all last night looking for you actually. But this morning we went to see some actor named Norgu."

"Oh!" Tahlkora perked, "Norgu of the Lyssan Fools? Wherever did you find him? Usually he's locked up in a theatre with his troupe this late in the season."

"Well actually," Alendra went on, "He got dropped by his patron, and then his troupe deserted him, so we're going to try and help him put on a show in time for the Works three nights from now."

"Well that's… ambitious," Tahlkora chuckled a little, "That's going to take a lot of money and people."

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure out how to do all of that," Alendra sighed, "But that's where we are. Oh! And we also have to find a new script, because he doesn't want to do the old one anymore. Something about it taking too long to get the parts right or something," the paragon rolled her eyes.

"I see…" Tahlkora said thoughtfully, "Well, I might actually be able to help this time!"

"You gots another actin' crew jus' lyin' about do ya?" Margrid questioned.

"Well no," Tahlkora laughed, "But I do have money! And lots of it. I'm a merchant princess after all. And I don't actually _have_ a script, but I could get you into the local Royal Archive. My father collects tons and tons of literature, so I'm sure you could find something if you look enough… it's not as big as the library at home but…"

"But it's a start," Rakiv said with a nod, "See? Earning your keep already," the ranger added with a chuckle.

"I'll send a missive ahead of you, and you can go over whenever you want," Tahlkora nodded, "I wish I could go with you but… I'm sort of under house arrest. Father has made it fairly clear that consequences will be dire if I try to sneak off again."

"It's probably better that we not get you into any more trouble than you're already in," Anicara pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose so," the princess sighed a little dejectedly, "But I will see you at the Dance tomorrow night. And I promise I'll do my best to get father to agree to speak with you. I should be able to manage _that_ much at least. But as I said, I don't expect that he'll listen…"

"At least we can give it a shot," Rakiv said, "At least then they can't say we didn't warn them."

"Well I say we head on over to that archive," Kydar nodded as he shuffled on his cushion, "Daylight's burning and we don't have a lot of time to find a script."

"I second that," Melonni put in, "It's best we get started as soon as possible."

"Alright then," Rakiv said, "Finish up guys and we'll head out."

One by one the guildsmen rose to their feet, dusting themselves off and straightening their clothes as they stepped away from the table. Tahlkora too rose to her feet and then turned with a smile towards the guild's resident one-eyed warrior.

"Oh, Koss," the princess spoke up, "You grew up on a plantation. Do you know much about crops and irrigation and such?"

"Heh, I know a thing or two," he said with a chuckle, "I'm pretty handy with a watering can, if that's what you're asking."

"Well, since there's not really much fighting to be done, I was wondering if I could borrow you for the afternoon," the girl smiled, "I've kept a bit of a garden near here for years and it seems that the groundskeeper failed to keep my trees healthy."

"A _bit_ of a garden?" Kydar laughed, "Tahlk, if you're Princess Mehtani then I can only guess that you're talking about the Orchard, and that is sooo much more than a 'bit' of a garden."

"Orchard?" Rakiv perked up a little, "As in an apple orchard?"

"Yeah, Tihark Orchard," Kydar nodded, "The only apple orchard in northern Vabbi. Ask any normal citizen about it and they'll tell you that the Orchard was started by Princess Mehtani when she was little. They say she made a bunch of the horticulturalists from the Gardens of Sebhorin plant an apple grove for her."

"I didn't _make_," Tahlkora protested, "I _asked_ the Chief Horticulturalist very politely what it would take to make apples grow in the highlands. I'll have you to know that I planted many of those trees myself!"

"Well I don't know much about apples," Koss chuckled, "But I do know a thing or two about growing a tree."

"Excellent!" the princess smiled happily, "Then we'll head over there presently. That is, if it's alright with you guildmistress. You don't need him today, do you?"

"Nah, nah do whatever," Rakiv said, "Truth be told, I only need like two of you to come with me to the archives. The rest of you guys are free to do whatever you like."

"Then I'll be seein' ya," Margrid promptly replied, "I gots a date wiv the nearest bar, tavern, pub or wherever else a body cin get good spirits in these here eastern parts."

"Oh, oh!" Kydar spoke up, "Uh if you guys go out, just remember to meet back at the house by seven tonight!"

"Might we ask why?" Melonni questioned.

"Yeah, forgot to tell everyone at breakfast this morning," Kydar chuckled sheepishly, "We have to all go get cleansed tonight at a Font of Lyss. It's a quick little ceremony, but everyone in Vabbi does it before the festival begins. Plus they won't let us into the Dance, or any of the other events, if we haven't done the ritual. Mom was telling me about it last night, and we're attending the eight-thirty ceremony. So just make sure to get back on time and we can all go to the Font."

"Right-o shipmate," Margrid nodded, "Ye be needin' anythin' more out o' us guildmissy?"

"Nah have fun Marg," Rakiv chuckled, "Try not to get too wasted."

"Ne're met a bottle as could put me on the floor," Margrid laughed, "Thanks fer the grub princess!"

"Bye Margrid!" Tahlkora called.

"Well then, Tahlkora," Rakiv said, "With your order, we'd like to check out your local library."

"I'll call the courier now," the princess smiled as she stepped to a large cord hanging from the ceiling and pulled on it, "Feel free to go on ahead, I'll make sure the message is there by the time you arrive."

"Alright, Kydar I assume you know the way?" Rakiv asked.

"Pretty sure I can find it," the scribe nodded.

"Good, then let's move out," the ranger ordered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was mid afternoon by the time the party reached the Forum Archive. A long the way the group had split up, with Anorah heading off to see to matters with Event Planer Kazsha while Melonni headed into the Bazaar to do some shopping. Rakiv arrived at the archive with her four remaining guildsmen, and as promised the custodians were prepared for her arrival. After a short tour of the library, the curator brought the ranger into a large rotunda that was lined with great oaken shelves. The book cases were nearly overflowing with books, and several tables, chairs and cushions were littered about the room. After ensuring that the group were well situated the curator took her leave. At Rakiv's order everyone selected a shelf and began piling down books and scrolls.

"Buckle down everyone," the guildmistress commanded, "I want a script we can use by dusk."

Hours ticked by in the library hall, as the guildsmen lounged across the chairs and cushions. Book after book passed through their hands, and every so often a suggestion would rise from the busy readers.

"How about this one?" Anicara put forth, "It's a story about a farmgirl who finds love in the big city."

"Eh, too heart warming," Rakiv responded.

"Oh I've got one," Alendra spoke up, "It's about a young prince whose father is killed by his uncle. But then he comes back out of exile, gets revenge and retakes his throne! It's so dramatic!"

"Isn't that the plot to _The Charr King_?" Kydar asked.

"C'mon guys there's got to be one in here somewhere that we can use!" Rakiv exclaimed.

"Augh, I can't read any mooooore!" Anicara complained, "We've been reading for hours! These are starting to blurr together!"

"Oh… well now this is quite interesting," Dawn suddenly chimed in.

"Whatcha got Dawn?" Kydar asked.

The necromancer wordlessly tossed the book to Kydar who caught it and blinked at the cover.

"_Springtime for Varesh_?" the scribe arched an eyebrow as he cracked it open.

"A play about the warmarshal?" Alendra queried.

"The synopsis says," Kydar read, " 'A gay romp with Varesh and Kahyet at Mahnkelon.'"

There was speechless silence as Kydar skimmed the book and then began to chuckle. Soon his chuckles turned to laughs and finally Rakiv rose to her feet to retrieve the book from him.

"What's so funny?" the red head demanded.

"This is incredible!" Kydar laughed, "It's practically a love letter to Varesh! This whole book does nothing but try to sing the praises of the warmarshal but just makes her look ridiculous!"

" 'Come Kahyet, we will conquer them with our beauty, for together we are too pretty to fail,'" Rakiv read from the book, " 'But give me a moment. If we are to make men bow before our dazzling looks, we must look our best. It's manicure time.'"

Again there was silence before an explosion of laughter pealed through the room. Alendra cracked up as Anicara giggled from her cushion and rolled over to reach for the book.

"Oh my gods, are you serious?" the mage laughed, "Lemme see, lemme see!"

"Kydar this is ridiculous!" Rakiv exclaimed as she passed the book off, "We can't go up in front of a prince with this… this… Varesh would _never_ get a manicure!"

"But this is genius!" Kydar laughed, "It's written like a drama but it's so ridiculously comedic! Bokka is all about laughter and good times, and he will absolutely love this."

"I was hoping we could go up there with something serious," Rakiv protested, "Bokka won't take us seriously if our warning of impending doom is coming from a troupe of clowns!"

"But Rakiv this is perfect!" Alendra pipped up, "It unintentionally lampoons Varesh. We could even alter the script to put in her impending invasion or something."

"I too agree guildmistress," Dawn interjected, "This prince sounds like the sort of man who is best appealed to via his proverbial 'funny bone'. If we can pluck it just right, then we may very well garner ourselves the audience we seek."

"You guys _really_ want to do this?" Rakiv groaned.

"Well yeah, I mean if you've no objections to us making a fool out of your sister," Kydar chuckled lightly.

"Oh no, go right ahead," Rakiv said, "I just hope this works. How long is it?"

"Uh… well it's only one act," Kydar said as he reached towards Anicara for the script, "But that's good cause it means less we have to have the actors do in rehearsal. We only have a couple days, so the shorter the better."

"I can't believe we're really going to try this though," Alendra sighed, "It takes most theater troupes months to prepare for a play. There's no way we can have everyone memorize their lines and steps and all that other stuff in just two days."

"We have to try," Rakiv shrugged, "Even if the production is crap, it's a shot and we have to take it. We don't really have a lot of other options."

"Sooo… do we package this up and send it to Norgu?" Kydar asked.

Rakiv chewed her lip thoughtfully as she stared down at the book. Everything about this was a longshot, and this just made it even longer. Not that she was unused to longshots, but it would be nice to just have something in the bag for once. Finally the ranger ran a hand through her hair and gave a nod.

"Yeah sure, have it sent over to him and see what he thinks," Rakiv nodded, "Write up a letter too, telling him that we've got funding and should have a stage crew too. And ask him where the theatre is. I want to see this thing soon."

"Will do," Kydar nodded as he tucked the book into his belt, "But for now we have to get going or we'll be late."

"Late for what…?" Anicara asked, before smacking a palm to her own forehead, "Oh right, the cleansing thing. How long do we have?"

"About a half-hour but it'll take us a bit to get across the city," Kydar nodded before turning his gaze back to his guildmistress, "You…are coming, right Rakiv?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" the ranger asked without hesitation.

"No reason, just checking," the scribe shrugged.

"Then shall we be on our way to this fountain?" Dawn asked, "I have seen the cleansing ritual performed but have never been a part of it myself. I am intruiged to see what it will be like to partake in it."

"Yeah, I guess we're done here," Rakiv nodded, "Kydar you're the only one who knows where this thing is, so you take point."

"Yes guildmistress," the scribe nodded as he turned to lead the way out of the library.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The evening passed pleasantly, though it was marked by a great deal of ceremony and expectation. The cleansing service proved to be shorter than Rakiv had expected, and she watched each of her guildmembers pass through the waters and be blessed by the priestess. Though she showed no outward discomfort herself, it was with clenched teeth and tight fists that Rakiv knelt in the waters of the fountain and let the priestess pour water over her head. She felt the old familiar stir of savagery within her as the priestess spoke the name of Lyssa and bestowed the blessing of cleansing, but by indomitable will she fought down the rabid barking in her mind. Soon enough the ceremony was over and a cab ride deposited the party back at the Raelesin estate.

Dinner was a merry affair, and Anorah reported that the preprations for the Feast were coming along well. Event Planner Kazsha had been elated with the dervish's suggestions, and had not only been collaborating with her on the main course, but had also put Anorah in charge of the deserts. There was a round of applause and congratulations on her sudden advancement in the world of cuisine, which the dervish graciously accepted with a small tip of her head. Once dinner had finished Rakiv availed herself of one of the Raelesin's shower rooms, reveling once more in the blessings of hot water. After drying and dressing the ranger made her way back toward her room, but paused as she glanced across the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. On the opposite wing of the house the door to Kydar's room was open and the scribe appeared to be hard at work. Curiosity led her across the house and to the door of the pyromancer's room. Kydar leaned over a strange platter-like apparatus, and held a number of odd wood blocks between his fingers. These he pressed down onto a sheaf of paper that was stretched out across the platter, though from where she stood no visible marks were left on the paper.

"What on earth are you doing?" Rakiv finally asked, her brow furrowed with confusion.

The scribe looked up at Rakiv in surprise and then back down at his paper. After a moment he chuckled and waved her inside as he put down his wooden blocks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he grinned teasingly.

"It looks like you've gone crazy," Rakiv said truthfully, "I can only assume there's a method to your madness?"

"I'm writing a letter," Kydar laughed.

"Without ink?" the ranger challenged.

"Yup," he smiled, "Here, come closer and I'll show you what I mean."

As the ranger approached, Kydar reached to the ends of the platter and released a pair of clamps that held the paper in place. He lifted the paper away to reveal that the surface of the platter was covered in a strange sponge-like substance. He flipped the paper over and lifted it to the ranger.

"Here, touch," he said.

Rakiv quirked an eyebrow at him but finally reached forward and ran her fingers over the page. To her surprise there was indeed something there, an odd series of small bumps that had been pressed into the page. She blinked at Kydar who lifted one of his wood blocks and gave a chuckle.

"Yet more of the brilliance of Dr. Braille," he said, "This is that writing system I told you about, from the books I gave to Kormir. It's writing that you can feel, so that blind people can read and write too."

"Huh… that's… pretty neat," Rakiv nodded slowy, and then tilted her head, "But who are you writing to? One of your professors or something?"

"Oh no, no," Kydar shook his head as he set the page back on the plate, "This is a letter to my sister."

Rakiv was silent for a moment as she watched Kydar clamp the paper back in place and lift his blocks.

"Oh…" she finally said, "I didn't… your sister's blind too?"

"Mhm, has been ever since she was little," he said with a nod, "Bright little thing though. She's doing well for herself according to her letters."

The scribe gestured to a series of paper sheafs on his desk and Rakiv brushed her fingers across them. Each one was covered in the same series of bumps, though the order and frequency varied quite a bit. Rakiv blinked as she tilted her head and closed her eyes, feeling the difference in the bumps as they ran across the page.

"You know… I was going to ask you about her," Rakiv said, "Until we got to Vabbi… I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Course you didn't, I never mentioned her," Kydar chuckled.

"I don't suppose it's too much to ask why you didn't?" Rakiv asked as she sat down on the end of the scribe's bed.

"Not at all," he said, "Her name is Tatsuki, by the way. We call her Suki for short. Technically she's my half sister. Mom and dad had her when I was about seven. She's not nearly as dark skinned as me, as you might imagine, and she has the prettiest green eyes you ever saw."

Rakiv tilted her head as she listened to the scribe talk and then spared a glance towards the doorway. The telltale pitter patter of feet told her that her guildsmen were once again evesdropping outside, but she didn't mind and turned her attention back to Kydar.

"You guys mentioned she was at Shing Jea? Isn't that in Cantha?" the ranger asked.

"Yeah," Kydar nodded, "She goes to school at the Shing Jea Monastary. Sort of a boarding school situation. We sent her there so she could be tended to by people with… more experience with girls like her."

"Girls like her?" Rakiv asked.

Kydar stopped in mid typing, before giving a small sigh as he set down his blocks and turned to face Rakiv.

"I suppose I'll just be out with it," he chuckled, "But I'll need to give you a little bit of a preface for this first."

Rakiv gave a nod as she too leaned forward, her curiosity highly piqued. Kydar rubbed his hands together before raising his eyes to hers.

"I went to the Academy when I was fourteen, most candidates can't even get in until they're at least sixteen," he said, "I graduated top of my class, was one of the youngest students placed into apprenticeship with a master, and received the highest honors from my college. I was asked to serve on the Historical Council before I chose to work my way through the field scribe positions…"

The scribe paused as he caught Rakiv about to roll her eyes as he listed his accolades. The ranger managed to stop herself and gave him an innocent smile at which Kydar chuckled before he went on.

"So when I say that my sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full meaning," he went on, "Everything just came naturally to Suki… every subject, every task, every art… she could dance ballet just as easily as she could solve the Arahnian Theorum. There was nothing… and I do mean _nothing_, we could find that she could not master. Honestly we had trouble just keeping her from being bored. Mom and dad pulled her out of school at the age of five because the teachers said they simply weren't equipped to challenge a child of her intellect."

"That's… impressive," Rakiv nodded, "She would have gotten along great at Gandara. Lots of eggheads there among the caster classes."

"Yeah we looked into Gandara," Kydar nodded slowly, "But at the time my parents didn't like her being so far away. It sort of fell to me to try and keep her sort of educated. We would play games, she and I. I'd start with a spell, and she'd name a diagram that would increase its efficiency, then I'd name an invocation that would maximize its resonance, and then she'd… well it would go on like that. She always won of course, but some of the things she'd come up with were just… genius."

"So what happened?" Rakiv asked curiously, "Why'd your parents decide to send her all the way to Shing Jea?"

"Well… it's kind of a rough story…" he said slowly, "See… in the same year that they pulled her out of school Suki started acting kind of funny. I noticed it when we'd play our book games. I'd say a quote from a text, and then she'd have to say a quote that started with the last word of my quote. I started noticing she was getting some of them wrong. Like… the words were wrong. It took a while, but soon I started to notice that she was actually having trouble reading. It didn't take long after that before we finally realized what the problem was…"

"She was losing her sight…" Rakiv almost whispered.

"Yeah… and quickly," he said, "In the span of a few months she went from crystal clear vision to having to feel her way around the house. We didn't know what was wrong, and no healers could help her. They said there was nothing wrong with her eyes, but for some reason she just couldn't see. By the end of the year she finally admitted to us that she couldn't see anything. She was completely and utterly blind."

Rakiv gave a small, sympathetic murmur and Kydar nodded as he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah… there was nothing we could do either," he said, "When it happened I started looking after her more closely. I had dad move my bed into her room so that if she had to get up in the middle of the night or something, I'd be there to help her. She still tried to do things on her own, and she did her best not to worry us… heh, can you imagine that? A five year old trying not to worry her family."

Rakiv said nothing as watched Kydar's gloved fingers curl against his knee. It was a sense of helpless frustration that she now knew well. In a somewhat uncharacteristic gesture of empathy the ranger placed her hand over his fist and Kydar gave a small, wry chuckle in return.

"Suki was determined not to let her ailment slow her down though," Kydar said, "Mom and dad hired readers for her, and while I was at school she would spend the hours listening to the scribes read lengthy texts to her. When I returned she could quote almost entire tomes to me. Despite being unable to read or go anywhere by herself now, she just kept soaking up information like a sponge. I would ask my teachers for harder and more difficult texts or problems and would bring them home to her. For a little while there, she was almost teaching _me_."

The scribe broke off into a small laugh at the memory of spending days in the house study with his little sister, attempting to understand theorems that she seemed to grasp intuitively. Finally he gave a small shake of his head as his countenance turned grim and he lowered his eyes from Rakiv's.

"It seemed like it was going to be fine…" he said, "A setback but one that we would get through together, as a family you know? But then… then the nightmares started."

"Nightmares?" Rakiv asked quietly.

For a long moment Kydar did not answer. The scribe chewed his lip, obviously withholding his answer as he turned his gaze to the clock on the wall. Finally he with drew his hand from Rakiv's and turned back to his desk.

"It's pretty late Rakiv," he said abruptly, "The Dance is tomorrow night and we should all get some sleep."

For a moment Rakiv was nearly stunned. It was perhaps the first time the scribe had clammed up so quickly. Usually it seemed as though he couldn't wait to share his knowledge with her, and now he was dismissing her without a second glance. It bothered Rakiv, and yet the ranger couldn't place her finger on _why_ it bothered her so. But finally the redhead pushed herself to her feet and gave a small nod.

"Yeah… you're right," she said, "I think we're all going to be pretty busy tomorrow, so if I don't see you in the morning… see you at the Dance."

"Yeah, see you at the Dance," Kydar nodded as he picked up his blocks and resumed typing.

Rakiv gave a slow nod of her own as she padded quietly out of his room and shut the door. As the latch clicked she looked up to find Anicara standing quietly in the hallway. The young mage stared back at the ranger, her blue eyes wide with concern.

"What could be so bad that even Kydar doesn't want to talk about it…?" Anicara asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

"I don't know…" Rakiv said as she chewed her lip thoughtfully, "But whatever it is… I'm sure he'll talk about it when he's ready. Just gotta give him time I guess."

"How do you know that?" Ani questioned.

"Cause it's what he does with me," Rakiv chuckled and shrugged, "And so far it seems to work."

At this Anicara gave a slow nod and Rakiv smiled at her guildswoman. The ranger placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder as she stepped past her and headed towards her room.

"Get some sleep Ani, see you at the Dance," Rakiv said.

"Right…" Anicara answered quietly, "See you at the Dance."


	34. Chapter 33: One Night in Vabbi

**Ch. 33**

**One Night in Vabbi**

"Look out below!"

A warning cry shot out from the rafters and Rakiv looked up just in time to see an oil lamp tumble from a catwalk. In a burst of reflexive speed the ranger skipped forward, her hands darting out to intercept the lamp. The construct of glass and brass proved heavier than she expected but still she succeeded in preventing it from shattering on the floor. The redhead turned her eyes to the catwalk above and frowned disapprovingly at the grip who had fumbled the lamp.

"Sorry missus," the man called, "Be right down to collect that."

Rakiv gave a sigh as she set the lamp down on the stage floor and took stock of her surroundings. A missive had arrived at the Raelesin house early that morning, a letter requesting the guild's presence at a grand playhouse in Makuun. Though Rakiv had attempted to assemble her guild, she found that all of them were attending to other tasks.

Kydar had left to Honur Hill to recruit actors to fill in for the lead parts of their play. Dawn, Margrid and Melonni had gone to contact the Whispers to learn of any developments that might be taking place back in Kourna. Anorah excused herself to make for the cookery where she was still helping to prepare the deserts for Ahmtur's Feast party. Alendra and Anicara had made for the tailors to pick up the group's dresses and suits, and they had taken Koss along to carry all the bags. Thus Rakiv had gone alone to see the playhouse that Norgu had booked for them. Upon arriving she found that Tahlkora had been true to her word, and a stage crew was already hard at work preparing the playhouse for opening night. The ranger strode across the stage, avoiding moving set pieces and ropes as she approached the green clad director who was busy shouting out instructions.

"No, no, no!" Norgu cried, "The closing curtain must be _red_! Not crimson, not scarlet, not rose, nor fuchsia nor auburn but _red_! The whole show is ruined if it is not red!"

There were several groans from the stage crew as they set about bringing down the slightly-not-red curtain and prepared to string up another. With an exasperated exclamation Norgu threw up his hands and fainted backwards. He was caught by the burly arms of Goren who stood silently nearby.

"Oh Goren darling how I do suffer for my art!" the thespian moaned, "If only I were not surrounded by ignorant plebeians who have no grasp of the sanctity of the theater!"

"Well this ignorant plebian wants to know how things are going," Rakiv said as she approached.

"Ah!" Norgu suddenly sprang to his feet, "Madame Maelstrom! Delighted, _delighted_ to see you here! I trust you are pleased with the accommodations? This is one of the finest playhouses on Wideway. Normally I book _the_ finest one, only a couple blocks down, but I fear my reputation and purse have suffered as of late."

"This'll do fine," Rakiv said with a nod as she looked around, "We can pack a pretty good sized crowd into here."

"Yes, yes we can," Norgu agreed, "We will be charging a premium for floor seating of course, and the box seats up there will be for our most important guests. In fact that one there on stage-right is where we will seat the Prince."

"So Bokka _is _coming?" Rakiv inquired.

"He is indeed!" Norgu clapped his hands happily, "I had to have Goren pressure his personal planner a bit, but we have ensured that he will be here. In fact I believe we will be his second show of the night."

"Good, so when does the play start that night?" the redhead asked as she watched a large backdrop scroll down from the rafters.

"Ah, I believe our curtain goes up at nine, on the dot," Norgu nodded, "Oh and speaking of the play, I must say that I _loved_ the piece you selected. Quite jovial but also a poignant look at the trials and difficulties of ruling a province. I feel it captures quite accurately the personage of someone like the Warmarshal of Kourna."

Rakiv stared at Norgu for several moments, blinking with incredulity. Finally she breathed out a sigh and gave a small shrug.

"Sure, whatever you say," she responded with a shake of her head, "So how ready do you think we'll be?"

"By theatrical standards?" Norgu blinked, "Not ready at all. I mean, two days! I am a genius director, but I dare say that even Lyssa herself would be challenged to achieve what you ask of me!"

"But you'll try anyway," Rakiv surmised.

"Of course!" Norgu exclaimed, "An actor never shrinks from a challenge on the stage! Never fear madame, I will put my every effort into ensuring that our cast is prepared!"

"Glad to hear it," the ranger nodded.

"Uhm, speaking of which," the director added, "Where, might I ask, is my cast?"

"I was told that my First Officer is recruiting them," Rakiv replied, "And he'll be sending them over directly. Will you folks be taking a break for the Dance tonight?"

"Absolutely not!" Norgu exclaimed, "Why I should think we will be barely taking a break for _sleep_, much less such frivolous time wasting like dancing…. Or at least, dancing that is not a part of my choreography. I've blocked out all the dances myself you know. I'm particularly looking forward to this one number where…"

"Yeah, yeah glad to hear that too," Rakiv waved him off, "I just came by to see how things were going. Your actors should be here soon, but go easy on them and do the best you can."

"Never fear, generous benefactor!" Norgu smiled brightly, "We will most assuredly be ready to perform come opening night! I stake my reputation on it!"

"Well that's comforting," Rakiv muttered sarcastically, "Well then I'm going to head out now. They tell me that it's going to take awhile to get ready for the party tonight and I do have a prince to impress."

"Ah, then best of luck to you," Norgu nodded, "I shall remain hard at work turning this charming little work into a masterpiece!"

"Bye, bye Rakiv," Goren smiled, speaking for the first time since the ranger had arrived.

"Later guys, and uh… break a leg," she chuckled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The orange rays of a late afternoon sun found Kydar staring over a balcony and down into the festooned basin of the Grand Forum of Vabb. In order to facilitate their role as hosts to the representatives of Dormant Vengance, the Raelesin family had splurged and rented one of the many opulent apartments that sat on the edge of the Forum itself. It had been Mitsuru's idea, and the woman had stated that she did not fancy her guests wandering home half-drunk in the dark. Thus she had convinced her husband to ensure that the party would have somewhere close by to crash after a night of wine and revelry.

"Gotta say, these are nice digs," came the rumbling tones of Koss.

Kydar half glanced over his shoulder as the warrior approached to stare over the balcony as well. The scribe couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise. Commander Dejarin looked as if he had gotten into a fight with the staff of a salon spa… and had lost the battle. He had been confined inside of a well pressed tuxedo, complete with a cummerbund, bowtie and top hat. His usually wild afro had been tamed and slicked back over his head, and it seemed that some frustrated stylist (unable to quite cope with the large scar across the man's left eye) had outfitted him with a monocle as well. The start of a chuckle came from Kydar's lips, which he quickly disguised under a cough.

"What?" Koss demanded.

"Nothin'," Kydar shook his head, trying not to snicker, "You ah… you clean up good."

"I wouldn't be laughing mister purple vest," Koss snorted.

Kydar laughed and gave a small shrug. The scribe had donned a suit of his own, mostly black save for the royal purple vest and neck tie that adorned his starched white shirt. For once Kydar had decided to leave his braids down, and had even managed to get his hands on a brand new pair of sleek, black leather gloves.

"You think that's bad, you should see my mask," Kydar chuckled, "It's over there by my coat."

The warrior glanced over to a large armchair that supported the mage's dress coat, that came complete with long coat tails. The mask itself was half-mask crafted after the Ascalonian Sleek style, and had been colored dark purple with rich golden inlay.

"Huh, going all _Specter of the Concert_ are you?" Koss chuckled.

"Mom wanted me to wear something Canthan, but I thought it was a bit much," the scribe chuckled with a small shrug.

"I see," Koss laughed and nodded, "I think I can get away with just the monocle for now, but I'm sure Melonni will try to make me 'get into the culture' or something similarly silly."

"Yeah what's going on there by the way?" Kydar asked with a chuckle, "For two people who've known each other for forever I'd think you wouldn't fight so much."

"Ever heard that 'familiarity breeds contempt'?" Koss responded with a quirk of his good eye.

"Point taken," Kydar laughed lightly.

" 'Sides, I think I could ask the same about you and our guildmistress," the warrior quipped.

"Could you?" Kydar responded with an arched eyebrow.

"Well word is she went up to your room awful late last night," Koss shrugged, "Kinda makes me wonder."

"I'm afraid to ask to what perverted place you're about to take this conversation," Kydar laughed.

"I'm just saying, and I think I speak for everyone when I say this," Koss nodded sagely, "We would all have a less intense Rakiv to deal with if someone was giving her the old horizontal tango."

"And on _that_ note…" Kydar laughed as he pushed away from the balcony and strode towards the door.

"It's just a matter of science and all that!" Koss protested as he followed the scribe, "It's a known fact that the best way to tame the savage beast that is woman is with wine, roses and that sweet lovin' feelin'."

"Yeeeah," Kydar chuckled as he retrieved his jacket and mask from the armchair, "How about you tell that to Melonni and see what she thinks."

"I have," Koss grinned impetuously, "How do you think I lost my eye?"

At this both men broke into uproarious laughter, with Kydar shaking his head as he slid his arms into his jacket. The scribe took a moment to affix his mask to his face and brush a hand through his newly groomed braids before giving a nod of satisfaction as he straightened his lapels.

"Well I'm gonna go down to sample the finger foods," Kydar said, "Besides we're supposed to meet the girls down there anyway."

"Why not wait for them up here?" the warrior asked.

"Festival tradition," Kydar said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Care to explain?" Koss inquired as they made their way through the apartment and down the stairs.

"It's like… bad luck sorta," Kydar said, "Like, you're not supposed to walk in with the women. Even if you have a date, the men and women go down separately. It's supposed to be good luck to meet on the dance floor. Supposedly Lyssa smiles upon chance meetings, 'love-at-first-sight' and all that. So even if you already know who you're going to meet at the Dance, it's still supposed to make Lyssa smile if you meet as if you were strangers."

"Uh… huh," Koss nodded slowly.

"Hey I don't make the traditions," Kydar laughed, "I just follow 'em."

"Well we can still chow down while we wait right?" Koss chuckled, "You know how long those womenfolk take to get dressed unless there's a horde of heket barreling down on them."

"Yeah we can, let's hit the tables," Kydar nodded with a chuckle of his own.

The men made their way out of the apartments and through a small courtyard before emerging onto one of the wide overwalks that looked down into the forum. The Grand Forum of Vabb was a sight to behold on its own. A marvel of architecture to rival the Sebelkeh Basilica, the Forum had once been the seat of power in Vabbi during its early history as a republic. It had been built with great stone tiers that all looked down upon the center. However after the advent of prince hood in Vabbi the forum had been repurposed to be largely decorative. Thus each tier had been remodeled and fitted with aqueducts of marble. On every level of the Forum streams of crystal clear water flowed in a well polished bed of stone. Each stream fed the one below it, until they all gathered into a pristine moat that surrounded the center stage. Each of these streams could be forded by enchanted carpets, thick woven rugs that had been spelled to float and support the weight of anyone who trod upon them. It was thus that Kydar and Koss descended into the center of the Grand Forum, following the carpet bridges to the main sight of the festivities.

"Oh, they put out fire lotuses," Kydar remarked as he watched dozens of glowing white flowers bob about in the waters of the Forum, "I hear that's big in Cantha these days."

"Yeah but they ain't much good if you can't eat 'em," Koss grunted.

"Oh for heaven's sake, the food is over there!" Kydar pointed, "Go and have your fill you glutton!"

"Thank you kindly sir," Koss grinned as he wasted no time in marching off.

Kydar sighed and shook his head as he turned about to continue taking in the sights. Already a few performers had arrived and were busy plying their art. A troupe of tumblers bounded about whilst fire breathers sat atop tall wooden poles, blowing flame up into the darkening sky. Brass lanterns were being lit all across the Forum, filling it with a golden glow.

"Ah hah, there you are my boy," spoke the booming voice of Rubhen Raelesin.

Kydar turned around and chuckled as his father approached. The big man wore the long, ground sweeping dress robes of a merchant, and bore a great many rings on the fingers of either hand. A gilded primeval mask hid his face, though it did little to actually obscure his identity.

"Dad," Kydar smirked, "Hardly recognized you."

"Well I am a well known master of disguise," Rubhen responded with equal sarcasm, "But on a more serious note, have you seen Mitsuru?"

"Not yet, I'm pretty sure the girls are still getting ready," Kydar responded.

"Bah, no matter how I press her that woman is never ready in time for Last Light," Rubhen grumbled, "Honestly how can you miss that? It's the official start of the Festival!"

"Don't know dad, but you know mom, if her obi isn't tied just so then there's no getting her out of the house," Kydar laughed.

"Don't I know it," Rubhen sighed with a note of exasperation.

"As a matter of business though, I don't suppose you've seen the Prince around yet have you?" Kydar asked.

"I believe Mehtu is in his pavilion in the southwestern plaza," Rubhen pointed.

Kydar peered against the fading light of the sun. High above of the Forum stood a group of large tents bearing the seal of the Royal House of Zerranu. The scribe gave a slow nod as he stroked his goatee thoughtfully.

"Well I guess I'll have to find Tahlkora then," Kydar shrugged.

"I did see her highness scurrying about a moment ago," Rubhen nodded, "She seemed rather preoccupied, and there was a tall older gentleman with her. I did not recognize him though, which will be awkward if it turns out that I've done business with him."

"Huh, didn't know the princess had a date," Kydar chuckled.

"All hail and take heed!" the voice of a crier suddenly interrupted.

The preliminary festivities came to a slow halt as every eye turned towards the west. A top one of the tall wooden poles a man in purple and gold jester garb bowed to his audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages!" the jester called out, "Tonight is a night of praise! It is a night in which we revel in all that our great goddess has made! A night when we pay heed to her many glorious gifts! Let there be no temperance or moderation! May you not surrender to discretion or constraint! Delight your senses! Enjoy yourself! Eat, drink, dance, play and make merry in whatever fashion you please! Tonight we frolic beneath the stars in homage to she who gave us beauty! Last Light is upon us and the Dance begins in five…!"

As the last rays of the sun flickered across the sky the crowd took up the countdown chant, calling out the seconds to the fall of night.

"Four! Three! Two! One!" came the cry, before a roaring cheer went up from the party goers.

With a final flash of orange and gold the sun vanished behind the mountains and the sky turned from violet to purple to navy and then to black. A multitude of glittering stars burst to life in the ebony vault of the sky. The jester clapped his hands and a band of minstrels began to play. With the dance officially begun, men began moving across the Forum in search of a dance partner, and several couples took to the floor to begin moving to the minstrels' merry tune.

"And so it begins," Kydar chuckled.

"Well that sounded rather glum of you," a giggle came from behind him.

Kydar turned and blinked in surprise at an extremely dolled up Alendra Soleer. The paragon's curly hair had been pulled down and straightened into a chocolate veil that framed her pretty features. A white corset fringed with lace wrapped around her torso and a fluffy bustle of swan feathers hung about her hips. Thigh high, sheer white stockings covered her legs, and a pair of white and gold heels adorned her feet. A feather boa wrapped around her bare arms and a tiny white bowler cap decorated by a halo of lace had been clipped to her hair. A small gold costume mask sat on her nose and she lifted it away to smile brightly at the scribe.

"It's me!" Alendra laughed.

"Yeah it is," Kydar chuckled, "And can I just say, wow?"

"You most certainly can," the paragon beamed, "Oh and check out Anorah too."

The scribe looked up as the tall woman approached, teetering ever so slightly on her high heels. The normally stoic dervish had been convinced to wear floor length, black qipao that had been embroidered with the image of a long, golden dragon. Her long, almond hair had been drawn back into a flowing tail that now rested over one shoulder. A bracelet of onyx gems adorned her left wrist and matching earrings hung from either side of her head. Ever the pragmatist, a simple mask in the Shing Jea style covered her face, though it had notably been decorated by a trio of black moa feathers that sprouted from above her left eyebrow.

"I gotta admit Anorah," Kydar chuckled, "I never thought they'd get you to dress up."

"The occasion called for formality, so I agreed to dress appropriately," the dervish said with a nod before giving a small frown to Alendra, "Though I do take issue with these highly impractical shoes."

"But you look great in them!" Alendra laughed, "And _that's_ all that matters."

"She's not wrong, you do look great," Kydar complimented.

The dervish gave an exasperated sigh but finally nodded graciously.

"I thank you for your praise," she admitted, "I only hope that the shoes do not impair my ability to dance."

"Oh you'll be fine," Alendra smiled, giving the taller female a nudge with her elbow.

"Any idea where the others are at?" Kydar asked.

"Oh they'll be 'long shortly bookworm," the lazy drawl of Margrid addressed him, "Ye've got ta unnerstand that they're tryin' ta get Rakiv into a dress. An' that there be harder n' surfin' the waves on the back of a sea turtle."

Kydar turned to the pirate who had stepped up next to him. The corsair captain was dressed in a short satin gown of deep crimson, hemmed by black lace. She stood in a pair of matching knee-high boots, while black hose covered her legs. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun that was decorated by two bejeweled chopsticks and she wore a mask crafted after the style of elite Luxon mesmers.

"Looking good captain," Kydar chuckled, "But I thought Rakiv already knew she was gonna wear a dress? She picked one out when we went to the tailor."

"Ah, yes that thing," Alendra shook her head.

"Truth to tell it were a rather drab garment," Margrid nodded, "Nothin' that would turn heads if'n ye know what I mean. So the rest of us girls decided to fix that."

"Or tried any way," Melonni spoke up, "I still wish we'd had more time with her hair, but there was only so long we could hold her down."

The scribe looked up as the Kournan dervish approached, gliding gracefully forward in a gown of deep emerald taffeta. Melonni had forgone her usual beaded braids for two large ones on either side of her head. A pair of ivory hair combs, encrusted with green jewels, supported the heavy hair weaves and the gems twinkled in the golden light. A green and ivory discreet mask covered her eyes which she lifted away as she came to stand with the group.

"Very nice Mel," Kydar nodded with approval.

"Why thank you," the dervish curtsied lightly, "I don't suppose you've seen Koss about have you?"

"He went off to the serving tables," Kydar chuckled, "I'm sure he's still there."

"And here I thought the occasion might actually convince him to act civilized," Melonni sighed and shook her head.

"Well ye know what they say," Margrid grinned, "Ye can take the fish outta the water but ye can't make'im breathe."

"… isn't that because he's out of the water?" Anorah pointed out.

"Aah! There's my handsome boy!" yet another female voice interrupted.

Kydar looked up and brightened as his mother approached. Mitsuru had opted for a flowing silk kimono of royal purple, layered with under robes of white and gold. A wide black obi tied around her waist and had been knotted in an oversized bow at the small of her back. The many bracelets on her wrists and ankles jingled lightly as she approached and embraced her son.

"You look beautiful mom," Kydar smiled as he hugged her in return.

"Oh not half as beautiful as your pretty friends," Mitsuru laughed lightly and gestured behind herself.

Kydar again raised his head to the carpet bridge from whence his mother had come just in time to see Anicara and Dawn step into the center of the Forum. Anicara Nyrin wore a strapless tulle gown of bright sky blue, with accents of deep ocean navy. The wispy material of the dress brushed about her legs, swishing back and forth with her petticoats of cerulean and white. A golden chain hung loosely about her hips and matched the spiral bands of gold that girded her forearms. Her chest, nose and cheeks had been dusted with tiny flecks of blue glitter, and a thin blue ribbon choker supported a sapphire jewel at her throat. The girl's ebony locks had been lifted into a great many waves that undulated atop her head and a Vabbian mask of gold and blue covered her eyes though it did nothing to hide the flush that colored her cheeks.

Dawn had opted for a more imposing look. The necromancer had chosen a provocatively short, strapless cocktail dress in black. Thigh high, black leather boots covered her long toffee colored legs and a black leather collar featuring a silver skull adorned her neck. Several rings adorned her fingers; most of them bearing occultist symbols save for one long ring of finger armor that adorned her left index digit. The necromancer had, for once, taken off her crown-like hair clip and straightened her hair, letting the long snowy locks cascade down her back like an icy water fall.

"Well whatcha think?" Anicara asked with only the faintest hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"Ah you look good!" Kydar responded after he realized he'd stayed silent for a moment too long, "Really good! Both of you."

"Hmhm, thank you handsome," Dawn responded with a small smile, "Though I'm afraid our guildmistress will be the real belle of the ball."

"And where is she?" Kydar asked.

"Oh she's right…" Ani began as she turned around and then frowned, "She was right behind me!"

"She's probably hiding," Alendra laughed as she turned and sauntered towards the carpet bridge, "I'll get her."

The paragon skipped away and ran to the top of the bridge before disappearing behind a large decorative column. All eyes watched her go and every ear craned forward as a heated bout of whispering ensued, barely audible above the music behind them.

"They're waiting!" Alendra insisted.

"I don't care! I look ridiculous!" Rakiv's voice hissed back.

"You do not!" Alendra responded, "Now will you stop being a baby and get out there!"

After a moment of flurried argument the girls fell silent and a low sigh came from behind the column. A soft click of heels preceded the guildmistress as she finally emerged from her hiding place and descended down the floating magic carpet. The ranger was a woman transformed, and a small 'ooo' went up from her assembled guild. Rakiv wore a floor length dress of champagne linen that flowed like an autumn breeze about her legs even as it gently hugged her curves. Her plunging neckline was supported by a single strap that looped around the back of her neck, leaving her back entirely bare. A silver necklace of entwined lilies would around her neck before merging into a single string of silver flowers that dove down her chest. Each tiny sculpted flower supported a winking diamond that matched the diamond trio strings that hung from each of her ears.

The woman's auburn tresses had been set into curls, most of which had been drawn up atop her head and held in place by a multitude of diamond hairpins. Still the sheer volume of the ranger's locks had proven difficult even for the stylist to manage and much of it spilled over her back and shoulders like an enchanting tumult of crimson silk. Her clear violet eyes stared out through a gilded animal mask with accents of wolfish silver that hid much of her nervous blush. It was only with a little awkwardness that Rakiv made it down to the Forum's center, managing not to teeter too much on the strappy heels that now clicked against the paved stones.

"Here I am. Happy?" the ranger demanded.

There were a few quiet giggles from the women as all eyes slowly turned to Kydar. This time the scribe remained utterly speechless, his hazel eyes wide as the vision of beauty approached. It was only when Rakiv raised her fingers and snapped that the mage's trance was broken.

"Dah!" he exclaimed, "Uhm… you… uh… whoa…"

"You okay?" she asked with an arch of her recently plucked eyebrows.

"Yes!" he responded immediately, "Yes I'm good, I'm uh… yeah I'm good."

"Good, cause I need you focused tonight," Rakiv said as she peered past him at the party, "You and Alendra are the ones that have to help me talk to Mehtu, get him to listen to what we have to say."

"Oh come now dear," Mitsuru laughed lightly, "We must not be all business tonight. You've all evening to speak with the Prince. For now you ought to dance!"

"Well, yes we have a few hours but…" Rakiv began.

"Dance!" Mitsuru insisted.

"Okay mom, okay we'll dance," Kydar laughed, "Sounds like the band just struck up the Istani Two-Step anyway. Anybody know that one?"

"Oh I do!" Alendra raised her hand excitedly.

"Well then, shall we?" the scribe chuckled as he offered a gloved hand to her.

"Oh so fancy," the paragon laughed as she accepted his hand, "Yes, let's. I want to see how many times I step on your toes."

Kydar chuckled as he linked Alendra's arm with his own and led the way to the dance floor. Several other couples had already assembled and took their places as the minstrels' music signaled the start of the dance.

"So?" Alendra grinned as she performed a quick ball-change and caught Kydar's hand.

"So what?" the mage asked with a quirk of his brow.

"So what'd you think?" she laughed.

"Oh you look good!" Kydar chuckled as he spun her under his arm, "I thought I said that though?"

"Not me!" Alendra exclaimed as she threw an arm over his shoulder and quickly tilted backwards, "Of Rakiv!"

"Oh!" Kydar responded as he dipped the paragon and brought her back upright, "Yeah she looks… real good."

"Real good?" Alendra laughed as she clasped hands with him again and the pair launched into a quick promenade, "All that fancy schooling and scribery and that's the best you can do? 'Real good'?"

"Well what do you want me to say!" Kydar exclaimed as they reversed direction.

"Well to be honest, all those 'uhm's and 'uh's kind of said a lot," Alendra giggled.

"She looked… beautiful okay?" Kydar finally responded as he released her and raised his hands to clap to the beat whilst stomping one foot, "I mean, you know… just kinda… perfect."

"Oh perfect is it?" Alendra grinned as she waltzed a circle around him.

"Now you're just teasing me," Kydar smirked as he caught her and stepped into another promenade.

"Only a little," Alendra laughed as she followed his lead, "I just think you should tell her that. It took a lot to convince her to wear that dress."

"Then I will," Kydar nodded and chuckled, "Happy?"

"Oh very much so," Alendra giggled mischievously.

With a trill of a flute the dance came to an end and the dancers offered up their bows and applause.

"Thank you for the dance Ms. Soleer," Kydar bowed lightly.

"My pleasure Mr. Raelesin," Alendra smiled as she curtsied in return.

After linking arms once more Kydar led the way off the dance floor and strode back towards his mother who now stood beside the towering form of his father.

"Oh, hey dad, I see you found mom," Kydar chuckled.

"Just as Lyssa would have it my boy," Rubhen chuckled, "Even if she _is_ a bit late," he added with a glance down at his wife.

"Did you have a good time?" Mitsuru asked, ignoring her husband's meaningful glance.

"That we did," Kydar nodded, and then blinked as he glanced around, "Where did everyone go?"

"Oh your guildmistress told them to scatter," Rubhen answered, "They're looking for Princess Mehtani to see if she's come down to the Dance yet. I believe she and Anicara went with Melonni to find your warrior friend though."

"Ah, the food tables then," Kydar nodded and glanced down to Alendra, "Shall we go find them?"

"You go ahead," Alendra smiled, "I want to find Anorah and see if I can convince her to ask a guy to dance."

"Good luck," all three Raelesins chimed in.

Alendra burst into laughter and waved farewell as she skipped off into the crowd. Kydar turned his eyes across the Dance, peering over the heads of the throng in search of any of his fellow guildmembers.

"So I take it you liked Rakiv's dress," Mitsuru spoke up.

"Huh?" Kydar asked as he looked down at his mother.

"Oh don't you 'huh' me mister," Mitsuru laughed, "I know that look you had. It was the same one you had that time in primary school remember? When you had a crush on the fishmonger's daughter? Oh what was her name dear?" she turned to her husband.

"Hrrm that would have been Tahok's little girl," Rubhen nodded, "Elissa I think?"

"Why are we bringing this up now?" Kydar groaned with minor embarrassment.

"Oh I'm just saying, I remember you stared at her the same way you just stared at your guildmistress," Mitsuru grinned brightly.

"Your point?" Kydar asked in an attempt to be evasive.

"Oh I think our point is quite clear son," Rubhen nodded, "This Rakiv girl seems like a fine woman. Strong and tough and all that, just the kind that'll give birth to healthy grandchildren."

"Oh come _on_ guys, not now!" Kydar exclaimed.

"Well your father and I aren't getting any younger you know," Mitsuru put in.

"Lyssa knows that's the truth," Kydar muttered under his breath.

"I heard that mister," the woman glared at her son, causing the scribe to immediately raise his hands in apology.

"No pressure son," Rubhen laughed as he clapped his hand on Kydar's back, "We're just counting on you to carry on the family name is all."

"How is that 'no pressure'?" Kydar asked.

"Hmm, good point," Rubhen nodded and then shrugged, "Well I'm going to take your mother to dance. You have fun around here."

"But not too much fun!" Mitsuru chided.

"Give you grandkids, don't have too much fun," Kydar surmised, "Got it."

"You know what I mean!" Mitsuru called as her husband pulled her away to the dance floor.

Kydar only chuckled and shook his head before he moved to cross the Forum in search of his guild. As he did he took a moment to take in the sights of the spectacle around him. A number of entertainers had lit sparkling fireworks which they swirled and juggled for the entertainment of the crowd. Several dancers and contortionists displayed their agility and skill as they stood atop the high poles and columns around the Forum, moving to the beat of whatever music the minstrels happened to be playing. A high pitched shriek split the night as a trail of sparks ascended into the sky and then burst into a colorful array of flame. Several coos of excitement and surprise went up in response to the fireworks and the sky had become full of them by the time Kydar reached the food tables. He arrived just in time to watch Melonni drag Koss out to the dance floor and he waited for the crackle and booms overhead to lift before he tapped Rakiv's shoulder.

"Any luck finding the princess?" he asked as he leaned down so as not to have to shout over the general din.

"Actually yes," Rakiv said as she half turned her head back over her shoulder, "We spotted her a minute ago and Ani went to bring her over here."

"Ahh gotcha," Kydar nodded slowly before steeling his nerve and clearing his throat, "Rakiv you know… you look really…"

"There you are!" the ever excitable voice of Tahlkora erupted from the crowd before them.

The party goers quickly made a hole, several of them bowing as the princess approached. Tahlkora was bedecked in all the finery of her station, and wore an even more ornate crown than the one they had seen her in the day before. The princess lifted her many skirts as she advanced quickly and smiled brightly at her comrades in arms.

"Wow you two look really good!" she smiled, "Never thought they'd get you in a dress Raki."

"Yeah well, 'when in Orr', as they say," Rakiv shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you agreed, you look fantastic," Tahlkora laughed, "And you look most dashing Sir Raelesin."

"Thanks Tahlk," Kydar laughed and then quickly cleared his throat, "Er, I mean… your highness."

"Oh no, none of that now!" Tahlkora protested, "You can't start calling me that! Promise!"

"Fine, fine we promise," Kydar chuckled and nodded.

"Good," the princess smiled before pausing as her countenance fell a bit, "Uhm… okay so, I didn't know about this until just this morning but… well we have a problem, and it's kind of a big one."

"Oh? What problem is that?" Rakiv asked curiously.

"Princess Mehtani," a cultured voice of deep, rich baritone spoke up, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

The minstrels' song dropped to a slow waltz led by a bass cello as Rakiv and Kydar raised their eyes to the man who addressed them. Dressed in an exquisitely well tailored suit instead of his usual armor, the commanding general of the 2nd Kournan Legion was almost unrecognizable. Yet there could be no mistaking his voice or the steely eyes that stared down upon them with all the distinguished nobility and pride of a lion. General Morghan extended his hand to shake and Rakiv barely blinked as she raised her own hand to accept.

"Oh, but it seems that I know them already," Morghan smiled politely.

"How do you do General?" Rakiv asked icily.

"Quite well Miss Maelstrom," Morghan responded pleasantly, "I understand that you are in good health yourself."

"Despite your best efforts I might add," Rakiv answered as she released his hand.

"Mmm, yes I suppose you might indeed," the general smiled, "Though it is quite the coincidence meeting you here. I'd have thought you'd be back in your subterranean palace in Kourna."

For a moment Rakiv hesitated, before deciding that the general was fishing and that if he actually knew the location of their guild hall it would have been assaulted long ago.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean General," Rakiv responded smoothly, "I am, however, here on business. One of my guildsmen has some pull in this province and I thought I'd explore some opportunities for the guild."

"Guild, is that what you call it?" Morghan chuckled, "I had heard tales that the great Rakiv Maelstrom led a band of marauders and thieves that have long been terrorizing the Kournan countryside."

"I'm sure a man of your advanced… wisdom, doesn't believe everything he hears," Kydar put in.

"Indeed I do not," Morghan smiled as he lifted his eyes to the scribe, "In much the same fashion as I do not believe the rather slanderous reports that your Academy's press has been printing about the Warmarshal."

"I think you'll find it's difficult to argue with the Academy's seal when it comes to credibility of information General," Kydar shot back.

"Difficult, but not impossible," Morghan nodded, his smile never once wavering as he tilted his head towards the minstrel band, "Hmm, I do believe that this song has struck my fancy. I do hope you wouldn't object, Princess Mehtani, if I asked the Lady Maelstrom to dance."

Tahlkora balked for a moment and glanced to Rakiv and Kydar, who could only stare helplessly back. The princess was quiet before she released a tiny sigh and gave a gracious bow of her head.

"I can raise no polite objections General," the princess nodded and then smiled at him as sweetly as she could manage, "But I do hope that you will not be abandoning me for too long. You are, after all, my escort for the evening."

"I shall return to your side post haste, your highness," Morghan bowed lightly before he turned to Rakiv and extended a white gloved hand, "Lady Maelstrom, might I have this dance?"

Rakiv felt Kydar tense behind her and shift his weight, the instinctive posture of a wrathful beast ready to lunge. Before the scribe could voice his own objection the ranger stepped forward and accepted the general's hand.

"I'd be honored," she answered, "I believe that my First Officer has matters to discuss with her royal highness, so let us leave them to it shall we?"

"Indeed," the general responded as he led Rakiv away to the dance floor.

The redhead glanced over her shoulder at Kydar, who was very obviously considering burning the Kournan general to a crisp where he stood. He was stayed by a simple shake of Rakiv's head and the ranger flicked her eyes towards Tahlkora before turning to face the general.

"I understand that you are a bit of a… naturist, but I expect that Gandara did not fail to teach you a waltz or two?" Morghan asked as he took his stance and offered her his frame.

"Among other things," Rakiv said as she placed one hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his.

"Excellent," the general smiled as he took the first steps into the dance, "Truth be told Miss Maelstrom, I have been wanting to have a civilized discussion with you for some time now. After the invasion, I feared the only way I would get it was with you strapped to a torture rack."

"Then your fears are confirmed Morghan," Rakiv responded coldly, "This is not far off."

"Oh come now," the general laughed, "We may be on opposing sides but there is no reason for such personal hostility. To be honest I quite respect you Miss Maelstrom. You have proved a truly cunning tactician and a brilliant leader. Very few people in history can claim to have slain a Kournan General, much less two."

"So you heard about Bayel then," Rakiv surmised.

"That I did, an unfortunate end to a stellar career," Morghan nodded as he spun Rakiv away from him, "Like Kayhet, he will be missed."

Rakiv pirouetted away before spinning back to Morghan and catching hold of his frame once more. The general arched an eyebrow in mild surprise before giving a tip of his head to which Rakiv responded with a small sneer.

"Well no wonder you like me Morghan," Rakiv answered, "With those two gone, seems like I got you a promotion to being the sole general of the Kournan legions."

"Please Miss Maelstrom, I have not such petty ambitions," the general replied, "In fact I have often wondered if you could not be convinced to replace those you have slain."

"Ahh, this is the part where you give the 'join me and we can rule this world' speech hmm?" Rakiv arched an eyebrow at him, "I already heard it from Varesh herself."

"Yes, yes I know but the Warmarshal can be rather heavy handed at times," Morghan nodded, "I only hope to help you see reason."

"And what reason is that Morghan?" Rakiv asked.

"That you will lose this war," the general responded, his voice and countenance hardening, "I am certain that all your small victories lead you to believe that you are winning, that you stymie our efforts and that your sheer resistance will stop the Warmarshal. Were I in your position I might believe the same thing as well."

"I sense a 'but' coming on," Rakiv snorted.

"But you do not know what is coming," Morghan stated flatly, "You have not read the prophecies or seen the visions of the future. You do not know what the Warmarshal is becoming."

"Prophecies are like fate and destiny," Rakiv replied snidely, "They are useful only when you have no alternatives and can be broken if you fight them hard enough."

"You know not the forces you face girl," Morghan said, the slightest edge of a growl entering his voice.

"Neither do you general," Rakiv answered without hesitation.

With a long drawl of the cello the song came to an end and so too did the dance. The dancing partners separated and gave polite claps, bows and curtsies. Rakiv and Morghan did the same.

"Thank you for the dance Lady Maelstrom," Morghan bowed.

"And to you general," Rakiv responded, "Now if you please, excuse me."

The ranger quickly turned and strode away, her crimson curls bouncing with her hurried steps. The throng of departing dancers mingled with those now making their way to the floor, and Rakiv was forced to weave her way through the confusing crowd. Just as she began to lose her bearings a hand alighted on her shoulder and she spun around to find herself facing Anicara.

"Oh, there you are," Rakiv breathed a small sigh, "Where have you been?"

"Rounding everyone up," Ani responded, "When I found Tahlkora with General Morghan she sent me to go find everyone else and tell them about it. Kydar got the full story on what's going on, he's over there with everyone else."

The girl pointed across the Forum to one of the higher tiers where the guild had assembled in a small circle. Rakiv gave a firm nod and immediately set off towards them, crossing one of the floating carpet bridges and making her way up to the Forum's second level.

"So apparently Tahlkora has to stay with him all night," Kydar was saying as the women approached.

"With Morghan?" Rakiv asked as she stepped into the circle.

"Oh, Rakiv," Kydar looked up and then gave a quick nod, "I was just telling everyone that General Morghan is acting as Tahlkora's escort to the dance. Mehtu's ordered her to accompany him the entire night."

"What is that son of a dolyak even doing here?" Koss grumbled.

"Tahlkora said that apparently he's been in Vabbi all week," Kydar sighed, "She didn't know about it sooner because she was dealing with all those legal charges her dad had leveled at her. Also the house arrest thing."

"But what does he want?" Melonni asked worriedly, "Are the Kournans already here? Are we too late?"

"No, apparently Morghan came alone," Kydar said, "Without even a guard escort. He just showed up at Chokin last weekend and requested an audience with Mehtu. He got it and has been a guest of the prince ever since."

"He didn't convince the prince to give him troops did he?" Rakiv asked quickly.

"No, he didn't," Kydar answered, "Tahlkora said she asked her father about that directly. Apparently Mehtu's pacifism still holds. He invited Morghan to remain his guest for the duration of the festival but refused any actual support for Kourna."

"I think that's kind of both good and bad for us," Alendra said thoughtfully.

"How's that?" Koss inquired.

"Well it means that Kourna won't have Mehtu's support, so that's at least one Prince we don't have to worry about," Alendra nodded, "But it also means that we probably don't stand a chance of convincing Mehtu to help us either. He turned down a request from Morghan, who can speak for the Warmarshal, which means he actually has real bargaining power. I kind of doubt Mehtu will listen to us just cause we have 'moral high ground'."

"A fair point," Dawn put in, "Though there are other ways to sway a prince… if we are truly desperate that is."

"If you're thinking of magic, I wouldn't try it," Kydar shook his head, "This is Vabbi, we practically invented the Mesmer profession. The prince will likely be surrounded by talented mesmers who'd fry your mind in an instant if they thought you were trying anything funny like that."

"Well, I'm sure they'd try anyway," Dawn chuckled lightly.

"No magic," Rakiv shook her head, "But we're going to talk to Mehtu anyway, if only to warn him about the invasion. If I know Varesh, Morghan's visit here is as much a courtesy as it is reconnaissance. She's trying to see if she'll have to actually use any manpower to take over Vabbi or if she can take them down with simple deception."

"And also probably to see how ready they are for an attack," Alendra added.

"That too," Rakiv agreed, "Even if Mehtu won't listen to us we have to at least try to warn him."

There were several murmurs of agreement around the circle as all gave nods of their heads.

"Well, Tahlkora said that her father agreed to give us an audience and that he's expecting us at any time," Kydar said, "Some kind of 'open tent' policy. We can just walk up there, tell them who we are and they'll let us in."

"Then there's no time like the present," Rakiv nodded, "Alendra, Kydar and Anorah, you three are with me. The rest of you fan out and try to keep an eye on Morghan. If you can get to Tahlk, tell her to keep him busy and away from the tents as long as she can. Understood?"

"Yes guildmistress," came several voices in answer.

"Good," she responded, "Then let's do what we came here to do. Move."

The party scattered while Kydar, Alendra and Anorah fell in behind Rakiv. The red headed ranger turned her eyes towards the southwestern plaza where the white tarps of the Prince's tents billowed in the evening breeze. With steady clicks of her heels the ranger slowly made her way through the crowds of party goers as she advanced across the Forum's great stone tiers. A pair of royal guards decked out in their dress uniforms stood watch over the entrance to the Prince's pavilion, and didn't move except to turn their eyes toward Rakiv as she approached.

"Name?" one guard asked curtly.

"The Guildmistress Rakiv Maelstrom, Red Huntress and leader of Dormant Vengeance requests audience with the Scholar Prince, Mehtu the Wise," Kydar announced for her.

"Pass," the guard nodded, though didn't bother to gesture as his arms remained steadfast at his sides.

"Was all that really necessary?" Rakiv grumbled to the scribe.

"Yes, yes it was," he chuckled as they passed through the tent flaps.

The pavilion was perhaps the most well decorated corner of the Forum. Ribbons of purple and gold danced across the high canvas ceiling, while similarly colored streamers wound around every tent pole. A troupe of lithe gypsies danced in the center of the pavilion, displaying their grace and flexibility to the tune of a lute and lyre. Only the finest dressed party goers were guests here, and many of them wore the trappings of their lofty stations.

Titans of commerce and lords of banking milled about, watching the show that the prince had provided. Beyond the private dance floor stood a small dais upon which a pair of thrones had been erected. In the largest of these sat Prince Mehtu the Wise. A man in his mid-fifties, the prince's face was one of handsome dignity creased with wrinkles of knowledge and wisdom. He wore neither crown nor circlet, though a sheath of gold had been woven into his goatee. He reclined in robes of white and gold, garments that displayed the wealth that he commanded.

"And there's our mark," Kydar whispered to Rakiv.

"He's actually a little younger than I expected," Rakiv muttered in response.

Kydar only nodded lightly as they watched the gypsy dancers spring back and forth. As the women finished their performance with an impressive series of pirouettes the minstrels finished their song and polite applause sounded through the pavilion. Mehtu himself raised his hands to clap and gave a wordless nod of thanks to the dancers. The gypsies took their bows before quickly rushing off stage to clear the way for the next act. As the dancers retreated the prince raised his eyes and arched an eyebrow across the tent as he locked eyes with one of the few pale-skinned women in attendance. The prince raised his fingers and snapped as he pointed to the empty space to his right. The gesture brought forth a series of servants who carried in chairs and set them up next to the prince's throne. Mehtu gave a satisfied nod before returning his attention to Rakiv and beckoning to her with a wave of his hand.

"That's our cue," Kydar nodded to her.

The ranger blew out a small sigh before smiling as graciously as she could and gliding across the room towards the throne. Her party of three followed suit and they approached with as much reverence as they could muster. Upon reaching the dais Rakiv paused and gave a light curtsey before Mehtu, who in turn rose from his chair and tipped his head lightly to her.

"I had heard that one of whom many tales are told now walked our lands," Mehtu spoke, "It is a pleasure to finally meet the source of such stories. Welcome, Rakiv Maelstrom and all in your company. Welcome to the Dance of Lyss."

"It is an honor to be welcomed to your party Prince Mehtu," Rakiv responded.

"Come, sit," Mehtu nodded as he gestured to the chairs beside him, "I have provided much entertainment for the evening that I hope will be to your liking."

"I am sure that it will be, your highness," Rakiv nodded as she strode to one of the chairs and gracefully took her seat.

The others did so as well and once everyone was seated a juggling troupe made their way into the prince's dance floor. After introducing themselves the jugglers produced a set of swords and began tossing them from one man to the next. The blades sang through the air as the jugglers began to prance in circles, never missing a beat or failing to catch a sword by its hilt. Mehtu watched impassively as he leaned back on his throne.

"Guildmistress Rakiv Maelstrom," Mehtu said abruptly, though he did not take his eyes from the dancing jugglers, "I am a man of science and research. Many who come to my court expect a great deal of show and ceremony but I am not so concerned with such things. Therefore let us speak frankly, that we might be clearly understood. I believe that there is a reason you have arranged this audience with me?"

"There is your highness," Rakiv nodded, keeping her own eyes forward as well, "I am sure you know of my guild and what we stand for."

"I have heard tales, but I would hear it from your lips as well," the prince nodded.

"Your highness I founded Dormant Vengeance to stand against tyranny," Rakiv said plainly, "The tyranny of Warmarshal Varesh. I rallied a remnant of Sunspears along with oppressed Kournan citizenry to stand up to her evil. Dormant Vengeance now exists to stop the Warmarshal's wickedness and save all of Elona from her mad ambitions."

"Strong claims," Mehtu said without hesitation, "I am told that the Warmarshal's aggression in her own lands was sparked by an unwarranted Sunspear invasion. My own sources have confirmed that your Sunspears assaulted Gandara and made war on Varesh Ossa's forces."

"We did your highness," Rakiv answered truthfully, "But only after the Kournans made war upon us. Though they wish to refute our claims, we have strong evidence that the Kournans hired several corsair fleets to assault us and performed demonic summoning rituals on Istani soil. The Council of Istan and the Spearmarshal herself confirmed this."

"Hmm, I see," Mehtu nodded slowly, "I assume your claims of 'wickedness' are attributed to these demonic summoning rituals?"

"They are, your majesty," Rakiv confirmed, "I myself have witnessed the Warmarshal summoning many demons into our world. Half her army is made up of demons now, and she has used many of them to bring harm to Elona."

"And of what harm do you speak, guildmistress?" Mehtu asked.

"We have seen many corruptions of the land in Kourna," Rakiv said, "But I am sure that you have heard of her attack on the Elon?"

"Mmm, yes my daughter spoke of this," Mehtu allowed with a slow nod, "And my priests saw many strange portents in the water of that holy river. You claim that Varesh attempted to foul the Elon?"

"Not just foul, highness, but to destroy," Rakiv corrected lightly, "Her demon, the Drought, was supposed to drink the river dry. The Elon would have been gone completely."

Mehtu gave a slow nod as he silently watched the jugglers continue to perform. They had gone from tossing flaming batons back and forth to juggling heavy steel balls decked with razor sharp spikes. There were several small gasps from the crowd whenever it seemed that a juggler might miss his catch, yet the performers never missed a beat.

"So you come to petition me for aid," Mehtu surmised, "You hope that I will support your fight for freedom?"

"Begging your pardon, your highness, but no we do not," Rakiv responded quickly.

At this Mehtu paused and finally turned to look at the red head who met the prince's surprised gaze unblinkingly.

"We come to warn you," she continued, "My intelligence has warned me that Kourna has been massing its army at Jahai for weeks now and that soon they will march on Vabbi. The Warmarshal wishes to obtain your surrender, and if she cannot do so through politics she will do it by force."

"Varesh will attack Vabbi?" Mehtu questioned, "You strain credulity guildmistress."

"In the spirit of speaking frankly, your highness," Rakiv said as she straightened her posture a little more, "But why are you more willing to believe that the Warmarshal has summoned demons than you are willing to believe that she will invade your territories?"

"Because, guildmistress, it is an illogical move," Mehtu answered her, "I have no doubt that Varesh must have committed grave transgressions to provoke Kormir into an invasion. There has been peace between the provinces for centuries. Kormir would not throw it away lightly and neither would Varesh. Therefore it stands to reason that one of them committed grievous acts against the other to start a war. However, if Varesh is embroiled in war with Istan then she has not the manpower to stage an invasion against Vabbi. Her forces would face a three-fold army, and the invasion would be put down before it reached so far as Vehtendi Valley. Warmarshal Ossa is of a keen tactical mind and she would not weaken her position in this manner."

"If I might refer you to my tactician, she can explain…" Rakiv began.

"Guildmistress Maelstrom," Mehtu interrupted, "I have entertained similar conversations with General Morghan of Kourna only two days ago. He too made strong accusations against your guild and the Sunspears. I tell you now what I told him. Your war is your own. I will not allow my good men and women to be drawn into a civil war that will only bring more death to our nation. A wise man does not involve himself in the disputes of others."

"Perhaps a _wise _man does not, highness," Rakiv replied, her voice growing stern, "But when the weak and the innocent are threatened by the wicked, then a _good_ man does."

A hush fell over the tent as all eyes turned to the throne. The guildmistress' challenge had been loud enough that all present had heard it and even the minstrels ceased to play in the half-frightened calm that ensued.

"Hooo boy…" Kydar muttered under his breath.

"You are bold, Rakiv Maelstrom," Mehtu spoke, "Once all of Kourna told of the courage displayed by you and those of your order. I have entertained your claims because I find it curious that one who once defended her province would then turn against it. I hear the ring of truth in many of your words, but I am not a man easily provoked to action. My armies will remain where they are, defending the peace and order of Vabbi. I cordially wish you better luck with my fellow princes. May Lyssa smile upon you."

Rakiv frowned at the dismissal and opened her mouth to object before Kydar caught her arm and shook his head. The ranger frowned at him for a moment before noticing the royal guards who had begun to step forward out of the crowd. A flash of annoyance passed over her face as her instinct began to plot how quickly and efficiently she could take each guard down, before better sense prevailed and she slowly rose to her feet.

"I thank you for your time Prince Mehtu," the ranger said with a light curtsy.

With no further words the ranger turned on her heel and strode away towards the tent exit, her heels clicking against the stone as she went. Her company followed suit and as they filed out of the tent the minstrels within slowly began to play again as a new group of performers made their way to the center of the pavilion. The tent flap dropped closed behind them and the guards stepped in front of the entrance and stared sternly at the four guildsmen.

"Enjoy the party ma'am," one of them said curtly, an obvious suggestion for them to keep moving.

"Would that I could wish you the same, guardsman," Anorah spoke up a bit snappishly.

Her three companions turned surprised eyes to the dervish who only cleared her throat lightly and stared back at them impassively.

"Whoa…" Alendra giggled a little as they began to walk away, "I don't think I've ever heard you snap at someone Anorah."

"The prince calls himself wise and yet he will not see reason," Anorah said flatly, "I have little patience for men who hide their heads in the sand like frightened moa and call it 'wisdom'."

"You and me both Anorah," Rakiv chuckled as they made their way across the upper rim, staring down into the vast party that continued in full swing on the lower tiers, "Well I guess we sort of wasted our time tonight. I had hoped that Mehtu would at least prepare his borders or something."

"It's not going to be good when Varesh invades," Alendra said slowly, "If she catches them completely unprepared, a lot of people are going to die."

"We still have two princes left," Kydar put in, "And Ahmtur is more militarily minded. We might be able to convince him to prepare for an invasion."

"After Mehtu's response though, I can't help feeling we'll just be wasting our time with Bokka," Rakiv sighed as she toyed with the bracelet at her wrist.

"If Prince Bokka is the man of extravagance he is said to be…" Anorah suggested, "Perhaps he might be persuaded if we paint a clear threat to his wealth?"

"Mmm… maybe," Rakiv nodded slowly and then sighed, "Well I got all dressed up for nothing tonight, so if you don't mind I'm going to go back to the apartment and get out of these ridiculous shoes."

"Oh come on Rakiv, don't be like that!" Alendra protested, "We can still enjoy the party."

"She's right, actually," Kydar spoke up to support the paragon, "This night doesn't have to be a waste. There's still something to be said for taking the time to enjoy ourselves."

"Haven't we been doing that for the last three days?" Rakiv chuckled wryly, "I think, all the soft beds and good food are getting me off my game anyway."

"No you've had us _working_ for the last three days," Alendra stuck her tongue out at her guildmistress, "But we're done working for tonight. We should all kick back and have some fun."

"Well you guys can go and have your fun," Rakiv chuckled, "But I'm out."

"No, you're not," Kydar chuckled.

"Oh?" Rakiv asked as she adjusted her mask, "And why's that?"

"Because," Kydar said as he extended a hand to her, "You're going to dance with me."

"Really?" the red head laughed, "You call _that_ an invitation to dance?" she asked with a smirk.

"Would you prefer that I bow and flourish and ask all fancy?" the scribe snorted at her.

"Actually… yes, yes I would," the ranger grinned impetuously.

Kydar quirked an eyebrow at her before he gave a sigh and a small shrug. Crossing one foot behind the other he swept back his coat tails and bowed low before her, extending one arm up as if to offer her his hand.

"Rakiv Maelstrom, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the floor for a dance?" the scribe inquired.

For a moment the ranger stared at him in surprise, before she burst into laughter. However, the other two girls stared at her so expectantly that Rakiv hesitated before finally giving a sigh and a nod.

"Well since you did ask properly I guess I have to," she relented as she placed her hand in his outstretched one, "Lead on, oh dance master."

"We'll see you girls later," Kydar chuckled as he rose to his feet again and turned to lead the way down to the dance floor.

"Have fun!" Alendra giggled as she waved to them.

Rakiv followed the scribe's lead as he meandered down across stairways and bridges to the center of the Forum. Many other couples had congregated to the dance floor as the minstrels struck up the quick and severe introduction to the Krytan Tango. Kydar arched a questioning brow at Rakiv as they stepped on to the floor. The ranger returned his wordless query with a light snort, not about to back down from the notoriously difficult dance.

"As you wish, Miss Maelstrom," Kydar chuckled as he bowed.

"That I do, Mister Raelesin," Rakiv smirked.

The scribe slid a hand around her waist, catching her at the small of her back as Rakiv placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his palm. At a rapid signal from the violin, the dance began. Kydar stepped forward, a quick movement which Rakiv echoed effortlessly. The archeress bent back and then popped forward as Kydar drew her back to him and led her into a slow and deliberate caminito walk. An amused smile crossed Rakiv's face as she never once looked down, maintaining eye contact with the mage even as she flowed through the steps. The walk ended in a corrida run, before Kydar swept Rakiv's foot, causing the ranger to lift her leg up to his hip. Kydar's hand caught her at her knee as he dipped her back and then snapped her back up.

"Huh, well I'll admit," he chuckled, "I didn't expect you to know how to dance."

"What? A girl can't kick ass and dance too?" Rakiv chuckled as she leaned into the scribe.

Kydar stepped backwards as Rakiv held her thigh hooked over his for support, her free leg trailing gracefully behind her. A quick pull drew her back to her feet and the archeress performed a rapid twist of her hips before they launched into a walk again.

"Well I guess she can," Kydar responded, "But seeing as you were brought up by warrior priests, I didn't think dancing would be part of your curriculum."

"You'd be surprised what was part of my 'curriculum'," the ranger smirked, "But I was trained as a dervish, dancing comes naturally with the profession."

"Oh?" Kydar asked.

A long drawl of the violin instructed the dancing pairs to lean, the women relying on their men for support as more than a few nearly swept the ground with their hair. Kydar stepped left and Rakiv hooked her thigh over his once more, sliding nearly into splits before the scribe pulled her upright once more. With a toss of her head the ranger pushed her hand against the mage's chest and strode towards him, walking the elementalist backwards as she grinned lightly.

"More than any other form of fighting, dervish fighting is a dance," Rakiv explained, "It makes you have to keep moving at all times, always spinning to keep up the scythe's momentum. Each sweep is graceful but powerful, every swing delicate yet devastating. Teaching us actual dances was just a way to get our heads around that idea."

"Still, Krytan Tango?" Kydar questioned.

"Oh that was actually Kormir's idea," Rakiv laughed as she spun to press her back to her partner.

Kydar caught her by her hips as they strode backwards in perfect sync, Rakiv's hips giving little twists and shimmies with every motion.

"She got us all to help her learn it for a big formal thing that we had with the dervish school on the other side of the temple," the ranger laughed lightly, "I was about thirteen at the time. It was all so she could impress some boy who was top of his class over there."

"Really? Kormir trying to impress a guy?" Kydar chuckled, "Somehow I just don't see it."

"She's tough as a commander, but Kormir has always been a lot more girly than me," Rakiv laughed as she whipped around to face him, resuming their dancing form once more, "I remember that we learned out of a book that she found in the temple library, it had pictures with all the dance steps. Varesh and I did our best to help her, and spent lots of time working out the steps on our own so we could show her how to do it. Kormir had a great arm, but gods was that girl clumsy on her feet back then."

The ranger gave a light laugh which Kydar echoed as they reversed direction to stride slowly across the dance floor.

"Yurukaro finally came up with the idea to make a training exercise out of it," Rakiv reminisced, "She set up a bunch of wooden posts and made us dance on top of them. Kormir would have to make every step be snappy and precise if she didn't want to fall. She fell a lot that day," the ranger laughed and smiled, "But she eventually got it. When the dance came she plucked up her courage and asked the boy to dance and they looked great together."

Kydar noted for a moment that the ranger had seemed to relax from her perfect posture, leaning into him further as her head came to rest against his chest. Her feet continued to keep time and pace with him though the scribe too found his movements slowing down.

"I remember being kinda envious though," Rakiv chuckled softly, mostly to herself, "I did a few dances with Varesh and Karo but I kept wondering what it'd be like to have a boy ask me to dance."

To this Kydar said nothing even as the music came to an end as quick and severe as its start. The pair failed to follow the music, and as the other dancers on the floor gave their applause Rakiv blinked as she realized she had stopped dancing and was simply leaning against the scribe. She raised her head to look up at him and began to clear her throat before she caught the look in his eyes. Kydar still said nothing, his bright hazels simply staring down at her. Rakiv frowned in light confusion for a moment, before a strange prickle raced down her spine. There was something in his gaze, something that was rapidly giving her goosebumps.

"You look perfect Rakiv," Kydar said softly, "I can think of a goddess or two that would be truly envious of you tonight."

The flush that crossed the ranger's cheeks nearly turned her face as red as her hair as she opened her mouth in an attempt to respond. When nothing came she found herself simply staring up at the scribe, and at his lips which seemed to be slowly drawing ever closer to her own.

"Mind if I cut in?" chimed a melodic and familiar voice.

Rakiv blinked and jerked a little stiffly as she turned her head to find Anicara Nyrin standing next to them smiling brightly.

"I asked them to play the Shiverpeak Swing next, which is strangely the only dance I know," the young hydromancer laughed lightly.

Rakiv stared at the girl as it took a moment for her words to register before she glanced back up at Kydar and then slowly pulled away from him. The scribe's hands slid from her hips and the ranger cleared her throat as she gave a nod and then smiled at Anicara.

"He's all yours," she answered, "Just don't get too flashy you two. I know how you magic types like to start showing off your spells at parties."

"I promise no casting while dancing," Anicara laughed.

"I… make no such promises," Kydar managed a grin as he recovered himself as well.

"Well just don't burn the place down," Rakiv chuckled as she shook her head, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Raki!" Ani waved as the ranger made her exit from the floor.

As Rakiv hurried away she could feel her cheeks burning, and the cool night air seemed to be doing little to cool them down. For once she found herself thanking her lucky stars for the interrupting habits of her guildmates. If it hadn't been for Ani she might have… The ranger immediately shook her head. She didn't have time for that nonsense; she was probably just worked up from the dance. After all, the Krytan Tango was intense. All she needed was to splash her face a little and find a good drink. Focused on her determination to snatch the biggest bottle of alcohol she could find the ranger meandered through the party on her way back to the Raelesin's apartment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Midnight had come and gone by the time Kydar and Anicara found their way back to the apartment. One by one the guild had drifted away from the festivities to rest up for the tasks they would face tomorrow. Kydar and his apprentice had found great amusement when the scribe attempted to teach Ani the Beetletun Samba and then the Nebo Salsa. Though there had been several trips and missteps the girl had at least learned the basic rhythms before they finally gave up. After stealing a bottle of champagne the two had met up with Alendra and Anorah as they finally made their way out of the party. Once at the apartment the dervish and the paragon went their separate ways while Kydar made for the balcony with Anicara in tow.

"Oh come on, I can have champagne!" Anicara whined as Kydar worked at the bottle's cork, "Besides we're not supposed to be moderate or uh… or something else that the jester guy said that means that I can have a drink!"

"Hah!" Kydar cried in triumph as the bottle cork finally popped free, "You sure you can handle it? I don't want you to turn out to be a lightweight and get all tipsy after only one sip."

"I am not a lightweight!" Ani protested with a huff.

"Fine, fine!" Kydar laughed as he set two glasses on the stone rail of the balcony and began to pour, "But if you wake up all hung over, it won't be my fault."

"Hung over? From champagne?" Anicara asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Doesn't take much when you're a lightweight," Kydar grinned.

"I am _not_ a lightweight!" the young mage stomped her foot indignantly.

"We'll see about that," the scribe laughed as he offered her one glass.

Despite her pout the girl accepted the glass and stuck her tongue out at him before she lifted it to her lips and took a sip. She gave a little high pitched sound as she wrinkled her nose at the bubbling and Kydar laughed as he took a sip of his own.

"Oh my gods what _is_ that?" she squeaked once she had swallowed.

"It's what happens when you put glittering dust into alcohol," Kydar laughed as he took another sip, "I think they call it 'carbonation'."

"It tickles!" Ani giggled before she took another sip.

"I think it's supposed to," Kydar chuckled as he leaned against the balcony railing and stared out at the Forum.

Down below the party was still going in full swing, as dancers and performers and party goers continued to revel in the merriment of the Dance. Fireworks fired intermittently into the sky, bursting in brilliant flashes that threw multicolored illumination over the Forum. Kydar watched a burst of blue and green crackle in the sky as he took another sip and glanced to his right as Ani came to rest against the rail next to him.

"Now _that_ is what I call a party," the girl smiled as she watched the fireworks.

"Well you know what they say, 'There ain't no party like a Vabbian party'," he laughed as he sipped at his glass, "This'll go on until dawn, then everyone sleeps in and then gets ready for the Feast parties tomorrow night… or rather, later today I guess since it's after midnight," he added with a chuckle.

"It's amazing," Ani said with a note of awe in her voice, "Even the harvest festivals back in Pojahelon were never this big."

"Yeah well, extravagance and spectacle is one thing that the Princes know how to do well," Kydar nodded, "I for one am glad we got to party. It's good to be able to have fun, dress up and look pretty every once in awhile."

"You think I look pretty?" Anicara blushed with a small giggle.

"Well of course I do," Kydar chuckled as he looked down at his apprentice, "In fact I'm pretty sure I saw the sultana of Yahnur giving you dirty looks cause her escort wouldn't stop staring at you."

Ani laughed and blushed a little further as she took a quick swig of her champagne and swallowed before looking back up at her mentor.

"I really like your mask, can I see?" she asked as she reached one hand up towards his face.

"Hmm?" Kydar blinked as he half turned his head towards the sound of footfalls from the halls within the apartment, "Oh yeah, sure," he nodded as he turned back to Ani and leaned down.

The young mage lifted her fingers to his mask and paused as her bright blue eyes locked with his. A firework screeched into the sky and as it burst in a halo of brilliant blue a sudden impulse coursed through her. It was an easy move, almost a natural one, as if it were simply the next instinctive step to take. With an easy shift the young mage leaned up to the scribe and her lips suddenly pressed to his.

"Oh Kydar, thought I heard your voice…" came a slow, rather odd drawl from the balcony door way, "I was lookin' for…"

The voice stopped and Kydar pulled away from his student, his eyes wide with surprise and shock. Ani stared back, her own eyes wide as she suddenly realized what she had just done. Their gaze broke when they both turned to look towards the door way at the speaker. A half drunk Rakiv Maelstrom stood at the entrance to the balcony, her shoes in one hand and a mostly empty bottle of Krytan Brandy in the other. The red head stared at them for a long moment as the bottle slipped from her fingers and hit the floor with a heavy clang of thick glass against stone.

"Never uh…. Nevermind," the ranger whispered as she turned on her heel and quickly strode back into the apartment, the length of her champagne dress whispering behind her.

"Rakiv!" Kydar exclaimed as he pushed away from the balcony, "Rakiv wait!"

The scribe rushed back into the apartment just in time to see the train of her dress disappear down the stairs. He rushed after her, tripping down the stairs and barely catching himself on the banister. The ranger pushed out the front door and threw it shut behind her. Kydar was not far behind and seized the handle to throw the door open.

"Rakiv!" he cried.

Only the boom of a crimson firework answered him as he stared out into the darkness of the lane outside. The ranger's strappy shoes lay discarded on the pavement in front of him, yet there was no sign of the woman herself. Kydar bent down to collect the pair of heels and glanced around desperately for any trace of the vanished redhead. A slow dejected sigh left his lips as he turned back inside and slowly shut the door behind him. He looked up at the blue clad elementalist girl that stood at the top of the stairs, and Ani stared back with eyes wide and her cheeks pink with embarrassment. Kydar returned her gaze for a long moment before he breathed out a slow sigh. A thunderous report echoed through the house as Kydar finally turned away and strode off to his room, leaving Ani to stand alone as fireworks flashed behind her in the night sky.


	35. Chapter 34: A Feast to Remember

**Ch. 34**

**A Feast to Remember**

It was a rough morning for all when the sun rose over Kodash. Despite having slept in holes, fought across hard country and seen days of battle without food or water, Alendra Soleer found that there was still nothing quite like waking up with a hangover. The castellan had rolled out of her bed with a truly regretful groan. Wine, liquor, champagne and several slices of rum cake had been the hallmarks of her dining the previous night, and it was clear that she was now paying the price. Dressing had been a painful affair, but once the paragon had made it down stairs she found that her morning ordeal had only just begun.

Rakiv was strangely absent from the Raelesin house, but had left a standing order for the guild to make their way to Makuun and report in at Norgu's Playhouse. A letter from the melodramatic actor himself had been attatched to Rakiv's note, explaining that a dress rehearsal was underway. It was the guildmistress who had decided that guild attendance at the rehearsal was mandatory. Mitsuru and Rubhen did their best to ease their guest's discomfort, and the couple passed out several flasks of a foul smelling concoction. Rubhen claimed that it was the "Raelesin's Famous Hangover Cure" (patent pending) and that it would work wonders for the guild's ailments. Only Anorah refused a flask, claiming that Zaishen did not experience hangovers, before she excused herself to help Event Planner Kazsha prepare for the grand Feast. Thus it was a party of eight that groggily made their way to the nearest Xunlai transportation agent.

Less than an hour later the guild found themselves sitting in a grand play house, reclining in overstuffed chairs as they stared up at a wide stage. Norgu had done surprisingly well with the unreasonable time frame he had been given. Set pieces glided across the stage smoothly and on cue, while back drops rolled down effortlessly behind the actors. The thespians themselves were another matter entirely.

"Bayel da qua! Bayel da la! Bayel da qua! Bayel da la!" a tall well groomed man wearing Ascalonian dress armor sang out operatically.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Norgu roared from off stage.

The green clad director stormed in from stage right, wielding a rolled up script in hand and an embroidered handkerchief in the other.

"Ola, how many times must I tell you!" Norgu exclaimed, "You must sing in common! Common tongue!"

"I am a classically trained opera singer Norgu!" the man snapped in return, "I was trained to sing in the language of the bards. _They_ spoke ancient Orrian and I will not betray them by pandering to an ignorant audience in mudspeak!"

"You would do well to remember that your audience will contain a Prince of Vabbi, Ola!" Norgu shrieked, "Bokka himself! If the prince has to ask for a translation of your solo you'll never perform for him again!"

"Well then perhaps his highness should educate himself on the intricacies of…" Ola began.

"Sing in common!" Norgu screamed in a much higher pitch than a man of his age and stature ought to have been able to achieve, "Sing now! Sing!"

"A-aaaah lala!" Ola started, purely to avert the wrath of the director, "Ah bravest of all generals am I!"

From their seats in the auditorium the guild watched with yawns and sighs of boredom. Such fights had been typical of the last two hours of practice, and all of them included Norgu storming on and off stage shouting something unintelligible at the top of his lungs. All in all the rehearsal appeared to be going very poorly, and the guild had long since ceased to pay attention. The girls had all seated themselves in the front row and now amused themselves with idle chatter, in spite of the dirty looks that the onstage actors gave them. Several rows back Kydar leaned back in his chair, lost deep in his own thoughts. He was surprised therefore when a broad shouldered shadow approached and took a seat next to him.

"There any extra room in the dog house?" Koss grunted as he settled down.

"Dog house?" Kydar asked.

"Yeah, you're avoiding the womenfolk too arntcha?" the warrior questioned.

"Just a little," Kydar admitted.

"Eh well you and me both then," Koss nodded, "Seems that girl troubles are kind of high right now."

"Oh? What happened to you?" Kydar chuckled lightly.

"Aaah, well it was all perfectly innocent if you ask me," Koss grumbled as he leaned back in his chair, "Tahlkora invited me to the royal balcony and she convinced me to dance a song with her. It was a slow one and well… things got a little awkward."

"Aww, that's cute," Kydar chuckled teasingly.

"Yeah well Melonni didn't seem to think so," Koss sighed, "I swear that woman just looks for reasons to fight. Half the time it don't make any sense either."

"Why, what'd she say?" Kydar asked, doing little to hide his amusement.

"Oh she was rambling on about how it took her a bunch of arguin' to get me on the dance floor, but that if a princess asks then apparently I got no objections," Koss rolled his eyes, "Her words mind you. And I won't even go into all her nasty comments about me 'houndin' after little girls' or whatever."

"Ouch," Kydar said as he shook his head.

"Yeah well, night didn't end there," Koss sighed, "After I retreated to my room just to escape that shrieking scythe wielding harpy, I hear a knock at my door. I open it up and you'll never guess who I find."

"Dawn?" Kydar ventured a guess.

"Oh gods no!" Koss exclaimed, "I'd have messed my suit if that'd happened. Ugh…" he shuddered.

"Well then who was it?" Kydar laughed.

" Margrid!" Koss clarified, "It was Margrid and she was all… well, you ever seen Margrid drunk? Like I mean, _really_ drunk?"

"Not to my recollection, no," Kydar shook his head.

"Well the pirate girl tends to get pretty handsy when she's got a couple kegs in her," Koss sighed, "Any other night I might have let her in. That girl gives new meaning to the term 'hellcat' when it comes to…"

"I get the idea," Kydar waved a hand at him, "So I take it you turned her down."

"Yup, at that point I just wanted to keep my head down and go to sleep ya know?" the warrior chuckled, "But apparently, when Margrid's not a handsy drunk then she's an angry drunk. Woman nearly broke my door down."

"Yeesh," Kydar responded.

"Yeah, and I bet you thought _you_ had it bad," Koss chuckled.

"I did yeah…" Kydar began and then turned his head to the warrior, "Wait, you know what happened to _me_ last night?"

"Course I do," Koss nodded, "Little girl blue made the mistake of telling Alendra about it, and Dwayna knows that girl can't keep a secret."

"So every one knows that…" Kydar winced.

"That you and your 'apprentice' totally sucked face?" Koss asked, "Yup, everyone knows."

"Okay we did not 'suck face'!" Kydar protested, keeping his voice low, "She just sorta… pecked me on the lips is all, that was it!"

"Yeah well, I wonder if that distinction really matters to Rakiv," Koss chuckled.

"Aw man she told about that too?" Kydar groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yup," Koss nodded, "But it's okay buddy. It's good to have company in the dog house."

"I'm not in the dog house!" Kydar responded with exasperation, "It's just… awkward is all."

"Ya know what's really awkward," Koss commented, "That Rakiv ordered us all here but no one's seen head nor tail of her. She backstage or something?"

"No I asked Norgu about it," Kydar shook his head, "Nobody knows where she is, but her leathers and bow were missing from the house this morning."

Both men were silent for a moment as they pondered the meaning of that odd clue, and Koss turned to Kydar with an arch of his eyebrow.

"You uh… you think that's a good thing?" Koss asked.

"Noooo," Kydar said immediately, "No I do not."

"Do re la ti! Do re la ti!" Ola sang out from the stage, "Do! Re! laaaaa tiiiiiii…!"

"With feeling!" Norgu screamed from somewhere off stage.

"Dooooooo!" Ola finished, an impressive sustained note that resounded through the theatre.

The orchestra finished up with a flurry from the strings before the conductor silenced them with a flourish of his baton. The guild offered light applause as Ola took his bows, dramatically waving his hands to his small audience.

"Oh get off the stage already you spotlight hogging oaf!" a woman shouted, "After all,_ I'm_ the lead actress!"

"An oversight that I will yet see remedied!" Ola snapped back at her, "In the days of classical theatre men played all the roles! The stage is no place for a woman anyway!"

"You uptight, self righteous disgusting pig!" the woman retorted.

"Right back at you Amadi!" Ola shouted.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" came a call from the back of the theatre.

All eyes turned to the play house doors where a very muddy Rakiv Maelstrom had made her entrance. A brace of dead geese were slung over one shoulder and several unfortunate coneys hung on a string from her belt. Butter accompanied the ranger, having left the sunny enclosure of the Raelesin's courtyard for the first time in days. The crocodile had enjoyed his own private vacation away from the humans, but had answered his mistress' call to the hunt.

"Ah! Our beautiful benefactor!" Norgu exclaimed as he rushed down the aisle to meet her, "A pleasure to see… my gods, what _have_ you been doing?"

"Hunting," Rakiv answered, "What have _you_ been doing?"

"Ah… preparing," Norgu said, wrinkling his nose at the mess that the ranger presented, "Yes, preparing for tomorrow. The stage crew you brought me have been top notch. Absolutely the best crew I've ever worked with."

"Well that's good, how's the play going?" Rakiv asked as she wiped at a splotch of dried mud on her cheek.

"Ah… well it's uhm… it's uh…" Norgu said as he glanced back at his actors and then turned to smile at Rakiv, "It's coming along nicely. Your first officer managed to round up some of the best talent in Vabbi for me. Ola the Fantastical is well known after his portrayal of the Cowardly Charr in the _Wizard of Orr_, and Amadi is a sensational headliner. It's a pity you couldn't have seen her in _Specter of the Concert_ last year. Most beautiful performance of 'Think of Me' that I've ever heard."

"That's great," Rakiv said, "What's the problem then?"

"The problem is that I this sexist pig is impossible to work with!" Amadi exclaimed.

"And this infuriating woman can't stand the fact that my voice overpowers hers," Ola sneered at the actress.

"Okay, how about this," Rakiv said as she tromped up the steps to the stage, "You're both actors right?"

"Of course," Amadi sniffed.

"Absolutely madam," Ola nodded.

"Well then _act_," Rakiv said sternly as she snapped off the cap of her quiver and pulled her bow from her back, "You don't have to like each other, you just have to _act_ like you do."

"Well of course madam, but there are certain complications," Ola said, puffing up his chest, "I cannot be expected to diminish myself simply to accommodate an inferior talent."

"Inferior!" Amadi exclaimed, "I am a headliner! I am a show stopper! When people buy tickets to see _Evil_ or _The Barber of Wajjun_ they come to see _me_!"

"People, people," Rakiv said calmly, as she stared up into the rafters at the back drops of the stage, "We open tomorrow night for a packed house and a Vabbian Prince. I have a pressing need for this play to go off without a hitch."

With a lightning fast move the ranger whipped an arrow out of her quiver and notched it to the bow. From up in the rafters a heavy crack echoed through the theatre and then a rapid whistling as rope began to uncoil. The ties holding up one of the backdrops suddenly snapped and the heavy dowel and cloth began to swing free. Stage hands shouted cries of dismay and warning as the backdrop fell, and with a twang of her bowstring Rakiv loosed her arrow. The projectile whistled through the air, punched through the thick cloth and pinned it to the playhouse wall with a resounding thunk. Rakiv relaxed in her archer's stance as the arrow held the beam and cloth in place, before she turned back to the actors who stared wide eyed at the ranger's feat.

"Please, for your sakes," Rakiv addressed them with a rather frightening smile, "Don't disappoint me."

"Shall we take it from the top?" Amadi turned to Ola as she cleared her throat.

"Yes, do lets," the man answered hurriedly as he made a quick exit to stage left.

The actors hurried away as Norgu waved to his stage crew to re-secure the half fallen back drop. Rakiv capped her quiver once more and slung her bow over her back as she turned her violet gaze towards the director.

"I can't have accidents like that happening tomorrow night Norgu," she stated flatly.

"O-of course not ma'am," Norgu nodded a little shakily, "I promise, all will be in absolute readiness. There will be no mistakes, I assure you and… you have my deepest apologies for all of this."

"Just clean it up and get it done," Rakiv with a smile as she patted his shoulder with a dirt caked palm, "I put a lot of money and effort into this Norgu. I'm sure you don't want to let me down, right?"

The actor flinched as the woman began to squeeze his shoulder, making him lean down in an attempt to escape her grip. Rakiv's smile never faltered as she increased pressure on the director's shoulder until he finally gave a squeak and a fervent nod of his head.

"Of course I don't Madam Maelstrom!" he exclaimed quickly, "It will all be ready! I give you my word!"

"Good," she relented as she let go of his shoulder, "We'll be back tomorrow morning for a final dress rehersal."

Norgu gasped as he rubbed at his sore shoulder and watched as the ranger retreated down the steps.

"Break a leg Norgu," she wished him with a wave of her hand, "Or else I will."

The man nodded earnestly and continued to babble his assurances as Rakiv strode away from the stage. As she made her way down the aisle towards her guild every member present quickly stood to attention. Rakiv gave a small sigh as she pulled off the string of slain geese and handed them to the nearest person, who happened to be Margrid. Koss and Kydar made their approach down the aisle as the ranger began to give her orders.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Rakiv announced, "Last night didn't go so well. Mehtu pretty much ignored us, and we can't have that happen again. One way or another we have to get Ahmtur's attention tonight, so we're going to do our best to impress him."

"And how do you propose that we impress the Mighty Prince of Vabbi?" Dawn inquired.

"Well I've already started on that," Rakiv said as she strode toward the theatre doors, "If any of you were wondering where I was, I got a message late last night from an old… acquaintance. Fellow hunter who's a guest of Ahmtur's and heard that I was in Vabbi. He challenged me to a hunt."

"So you've been hunting all morning?" Alendra blinked.

"Yup," the ranger nodded as she pushed the doors open, "He challenged me to see who could bring in the biggest game. I'm pretty sure that this should have him beat."

As the party stepped out of the playhouse they found a small crowd gathered on the street. Several passers by had stopped before the odd spectacle that lay on the cobble stones at the foot of the playhouse steps. Rakiv descended the steps and waved the onlookers aside as her guild approached. It was a massive cobalt mokele, a mighty mountain dwelling reptile that was easily three times the size of an average man. Several holes in its side marked where Rakiv's arrows had brought it down. The beast had been hogtied and bound with many ropes that had been attached to a makeshift harness that lay in the street next to it.

"Did you… did you _drag_ that thing here?" Melonni exclaimed.

"Well I didn't think far enough ahead to bring a cart big enough for this bad-boy," the ranger chuckled, "Had to get him down here somehow."

Koss gave a low whistle but said nothing as the guild gathered round to inspect the beast further.

"Now this has got to get to that Garden place we're going to," the ranger said, "It's supposed to be presented to Ahmtur so he can judge the winner of the hunt. This is _my_ part to impress him, so I need you guys to come up with ideas too."

"Well uhm… it shouldn't be too hard," Kydar spoke up alittle hesitantly, "There are a few events at the Feast that are contests like your hunt thing. I know that there's a drinking contest every year, and the current champion hasn't been beaten in half a decade."

"I'll take that 'un," Margrid quickly spoke up, "Ne're met a man what had the brass to drink me under the table."

"Then we're off to a good start," Rakiv said with a nod, "The rest of you be on watch for anything you can do that will tip his attention in our favor. Does anyone know if Tahlkora will be there tonight?"

"I talked to her this morning," Koss said as he cleared his throat.

"Of course you did," Melonni grumbled.

"Through the guild emblem," the warrior quickly clarified, "She said she wouldn't be able to make it, since she had to be at the palace for her dad's feast. But she did say that our old pal Morghan is gonna be at Ahmtur's party tonight."

"Wonderful," Rakiv sighed, "Well I suppose there's no helping that. We'll just have to do our best. But like I said, this needs to work people. After this all we've got is Bokka, and I don't think our half-assed play is really going to do the trick."

There were several murmurs of agreement as the ranger slid a hand through her hair.

"So we gotta make this one count, and then hope for a miracle with Prince Bokka tomorrow," she sighed, "But for now, we need to get this big boy to the Garden, and I really don't want to drag him all the way."

"I think I can arrange to have him picked up and delivered," Kydar put in.

"Good, make it happen," Rakiv nodded to him, "For now you're all dismissed. Clean up and get ready for the Feast. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Move out," the ranger said with a nod.

As the group dispersed only Kydar stayed behind and he pulled out his notebook to jot down information for the movers. Rakiv turned to leave as well before Kydar stepped in front of her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" the mage asked.

"Make it quick, I really need a shower," the ranger chuckled.

"It's about what you saw last night…" Kydar said.

"You'll have to be more specific than that," Rakiv laughed lightly, "I was drunk off my ass last night. I kind of saw a lot of things."

"I mean at the apartment, when you saw me and Ani!" he exclaimed with exasperation.

"Oooh riiiight," Rakiv grinned at him, "I been meaning to tease you about that. I've been working on this for a bit so let's see here…"

"Rakiv…" Kydar began a little pleadingly.

"Kydar and Ani on the balcony," Rakiv sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Rakiv!" Kydar exclaimed, "Look, it wasn't like that okay!"

"Sure looked like that to me, fire-boy," she chuckled, "Not that I blame you or anything, she is cute. Little young for you though huh?"

"For one she's _a lot_ young for me," Kydar pointed out quickly, "My little sister is older than she is. And for two, I didn't kiss her, okay! It just… it just happened. She leaned in and next thing I knew she was kissing me. And it wasn't even a full kiss or anything!"

"Oh? What else do you call it when your lips touch her lips?" Rakiv smirked at him.

"I call it a… ugh, why are you being like this?" Kydar demanded.

"Being like what?" the ranger blinked as her eyebrows raised.

"Trying to act like it's all fun and games!" Kydar responded, "You had a _much_ different reaction when _you_ kissed me!"

"Well yeah," the ranger snickered, "Cause that was _my_ mistake. This one is just yours and Anicara's, so I get to laugh at you about it."

"Really? That's it?" Kydar stared at her skeptically, "This is all just a big joke to you? After the look you had on your face last night?"

Rakiv tilted her head at him curiously as she returned his stare. As the scribe looked at her quizzically a smile slowly spread over her face.

"Oh wow," she grinned, "Kydar… do, do you think I like you?"

The scribe would have flushed if the color of his skin had allowed it, but instead he merely stood in silence as Rakiv grinned up at him.

"Wow that kiss at the cave really got to ya didn't it?" she chuckled, "I mean I always knew I had that effect on men but…"

"Oh what _ever_!" Kydar cut her off, "Look you don't just kiss someone and then that's the end of it! It just doesn't work that way!"

"Kydar how do I gotta say it?" Rakiv chuckled and shrugged, "A kiss is just a kiss."

"A kiss is _never_ just a kiss," Kydar retorted.

"Oh well then I guess you and Ani better start picking out carpets," Rakiv smirked.

A tense silence followed as Kydar ground his teeth and Rakiv only raised an eyebrow, her smile never faltering. Ranger and scribe stared each other down before Kydar finally nodded and stepped back.

"Alright, fine," Kydar relented, "You've got a good poker face, I'll give you that. But remember that you're playing with a psychic."

"Ooo, you gonna read my mind then?" Rakiv taunted, "Cause I warn ya, there's some scary stuff in here," she chuckled as she tapped a finger to her temple.

"Don't need to," Kydar said as he flipped open his notebook again, "Just thought you could use the reminder."

"Mhm," Rakiv responded, obviously unimpressed, "Well I'm heading back to your house. If you feel the urge to barge in on me cleaning up again, try to resist it this time."

"That happened once, in the middle of a pond!" Kydar shouted as the ranger strode away, "And it was an accident!"

Rakiv said nothing, only waving lightly as she walked off down the street. Kydar grit his teeth and looked down as the ranger's crocodile waddled past. The reptile gave the scribe an amused arch of his scaly eyebrows before chuffling and heading off after his mistress. Kydar gave an exasperated groan as he turned back to the task at hand. After such an eventful morning, the scribe could only hope that the Feast would be less of an ordeal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Garden of Seborhin was one of the greatest wonders in all of Vabbi. Though there were many small oases in the Vabbian desert, none were so great or so magical as Seborhin. The Garden had grown up in the middle of an ancient temple, one that had been built to house, nurture and protect the foliage as it sprung up from the rocky sands. While many oases were sustained by natural springs or rivers, the Garden was watered entirely by the great Seborhin trees that floated above it. Many waterfalls poured from the leaves of the levitating trees, splashing down into pools that sent crystal clear streams winding all through the garden.

Like the Grand Forum, the Garden of Seborhin was built into a deep basin and in the center a wide pool of polished stone collected the sacred waters of the four largest Seborhin trees in the garden. To the east of the Garden's basin stood the grand halls of the garden temples, where the horticulturalist priests lived and worked. Though the Garden itself was a fantastic work of agriculture and architecture, it had not been built by Vabbian hands. For as long as history could remember the Garden had stood as a testament to Lyssa's grace upon the desert, and many legends abounded about its origins.

"They say that the great dragon Seborhin himself once dwelt here," Dawn said, "Ah what I wouldn't do to have met so mighty a creature."

"Why, so you could pluck its heart out?" Kydar inquired.

"Among other things, handsome," Dawn smiled at the scribe, "Among other things."

Kydar sighed and shook his head as they stopped before the southern entrance to the temple hall. It had been an odd grouping that had set out from the Raelesin house that day. With Rakiv, Anorah and Tahlkora all off tending to other business, it was a group of seven that made their way through Tihark Orchard and to the Garden itself. The guildsmen had forgone their finery of the previous night after a word of warning from Kydar's parents. Feast parties had a tendancy to get messy, as every man and woman indulged themselves with abandon upon the spreads that were provided. It stood to reason that Ahmtur's feast would be no different. Thus the guild had selected attire that could withstand a little staining, yet would be in keeping with a royal affair. As they came to a stop in front of the guards Kydar dug into his coat pockets in search of the invitations that Event Planner Kazsha had sent to the house, and found his movement's hampered by Dawn's arm linked with his.

"Is there a reason you have to be on my arm tonight?" the scribe asked a little irritably.

"Yes," the necromancer answered.

"And that is?" Kydar demanded.

"Oh well I'm hoping that you'll ward off any unwelcome suitors for me," Dawn explained, "You've no idea how many unsolicited brushes, pinches and gropes I received last night. It was dreadfully difficult to refrain from doing something very unpleasant to someone."

"Well I'm glad you did, we can't afford any incidents," Kydar grumbled.

"Also I hear you've been handing out kisses lately," the undead woman grinned sweetly at him, "And I thought I'd stay close in case you feel like throwing one my way."

At this Kydar yanked his arm away from the woman and gave an unamused snort as he finally produced the invitations he'd been searching for. As the necromancer giggled melodiously behind him the scribe presented the invitations to the guards and was waved inside. The party proceeded inside, and as they passed him Kydar began to notice the tension that had fallen over their little group. Anicara had refused to make eye contact with him all day, and as she skipped past him she continued to avert her eyes. Though Koss and Melonni weren't speaking to each other, the silence between them was nearly deafening.

With everyone on edge it made Alendra want to be more chatty than usual, yet she could find no one who was in any mood to listen to her. The result was several very awkward attempts at conversation that usually left the paragon sighing with disappointment. Of all of them, it was Margrid who appeared to be the most jittery. The corsair captain squinted against the dim light of the setting sun and continually pinched her nose bridge and rubbed her temples.

"Something wrong captain?" Kydar asked as he fell back in with the group.

"Just a bit of the jumpies, bookworm," Margrid answered, "Nothin' ta be yellin' about."

"I… didn't yell," Kydar blinked and tilted his head, "Are you… are you hung over?"

"Hung over?" the pirate scoffed, "I'm a corsair captain, ye cheeky paper pusher! We don' get hung over. No I'm sufferin' from a malady what's far worse than what yew land lubbers call 'hung over'."

"Well then what _is_ the problem?" Kydar chuckled.

"I'm _sober_!" Margrid snapped at him, "I ain' had a drop o' good spirits in me since this mornin'. I've never been drier in me bloomin' life, and I'm startin' to remember why I dun let this happen!"

"Wait, you're all messed up because you're _not_ drunk?" Kydar arched an eyebrow at her.

"You bet yer pretty under britches," Margrid nodded, and winced at the movement, "Melandru's mercy… everythin's so sharp n' loud n' _bright_! I dun know how yew folks live like this."

"Well despite the fact that I think you have a serious alcohol problem," Kydar chuckled, "Sounds like you could use a swig."

"That I could matey," Margrid grumbled, "But I gots ta be all dried out fer this contest in a bit. Best ta have the head start of an empty belly."

"I see," Kydar chuckled as he lightly patted her shoulder, "Well just do your best. I'm sure you'll make us… 'proud' isn't quite the word I'm looking for, but I can't think of anything else at the moment."

"Dun yew worry, inky thumbs," Margrid said with a small groan, "I'll have this fellow on' the deck pukin' 'is guts out, or me name ain' 'the Sly', which it is."

"Glad to hear it," Kydar nodded.

"Wow…" came Alendra's coo of awe, "That's… really pretty."

All eyes looked up as the party made their way out of the eastern temple and strode out onto the entry plaza that led into the Garden of Seborhin. The splash of falling water greeted them as the evening song of birds heralded the falling of night. No torches burned in the Garden, but instead stone plinths held shining baubles of cool light that illuminated the festivities. On every level of the great basin, tables had been arranged, all looking down into the center of the Garden. The guild members stared up and around at the spectacle both above and below as they strode across the plaza to the foot of the giant basin. Servers and waiters dashed to and fro, carrying large silver platters piled high with all manner of tasty delights, the very smell of which made more than a few mouths water. The party slowly made their way around to the western side of the sacred pool. There before them stood a wide stone dais upon which stood a shrine to the twin goddess Lyssa. At her feet stood a great horned throne and in that throne sat the warrior prince Ahmtur the Mighty.

Youngest of all the princes, Ahmtur was a man in his late thirties who cut an impressive figure. Even sitting down he was clearly among the tallest men in the room, and though he relaxed on his throne he had the poise of a jungle cat ready to pounce. His dark eyes surveyed the party with an air of satisfaction. Robes of deep crimson and gold flowed over him in a style that spoke of both rich opulence and a warrior's garb. One hand cradled an unadorned pewter goblet, while the other rested on the hilt of a gilded long sword that stood beside his throne. Before the prince stood a long table, which was piled high with the best food in all of Vabbi. The prince's table as usually reserved only for the richest and most powerful men and women in Vabbi, and as such it was sparsely populated.

"Aaand that's the man we have to convince," Kydar muttered to the group, "We are now accepting any ideas you might have to persuade him."

"Perhaps we could fight for him?" Dawn wondered after no one answered the scribe, "He looks like a man who would appreciate a few good men and women in his employ."

"Well unless you can produce an enemy for us, I don't think that'll work," Kydar responded.

"Make a few bodies for me and I'll have just the thing," the necromancer smiled.

The scribe stared at her reproachfully and the pale haired woman only grinned impetuously. The small stand off was broken by the arrival of the guildmistress, who strode up to them holding a large drinking horn in one hand.

"There you guys are, I've been making awkward conversation with bankers and traders for nearly an hour," Rakiv said with a sigh of relief, "Oh by the way Margrid, you've got to try this spiced rum. Normally I'd say it'll put hair on your chest, but this stuff'll put hair on your _ass_."

The pirate captain gave a truly pitiful whine of despair as she quickly turned away and dashed off in search of something to keep her mind off of drinking. Rakiv blinked in surprise at the other ranger's hasty exit and looked up at Kydar questioningly.

"She's been sober all day, apparently it's killing her," the scribe explained with a shrug, "Have you seen Morghan yet?"

"Mmm, yes I have," the redhead nodded as she took another sip from her horn, "He's seated up there at Ahmtur's table on his left, about three chairs down. The prince has reserved his table for foreigners this year, so there's also a minister from Cantha, two emissaries from Ascalon and a Kurzik high priest here too."

"Are you gonna be up there anywhere?" Kydar questioned.

"Actually all of us are," Rakiv responded, "Ahmtur himself called me to his table and asked that my entire company join him. We've got his whole right hand side for our guild."

"Oh very nice," Alendra spoke up, "He must be taking us seriously."

"Sounds like it," Rakiv said as she took another draught from her horn, "I also talked to Anorah. She said that this ought to be a Feast to remember."

"That's what I like to hear," Koss chuckled deeply, "So when can we get seated?"

"Right now, actually," Rakiv nodded, "I have to check on something real quick, but I'll be right there in a minute."

"Uhm… alright," Kydr nodded, "I guess we'll go and present ourselves."

"Yeah, do that," Rakiv agreed, "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

"Alright, oh and if you see Margrid you might wanna fill her in too," Kydar pointed out.

"Will do," the ranger said as she scooted away.

The guild stood for a moment as they looked up at the Prince's table and Kydar finally sighed as he led the way up the short flight of stairs. As they approached Ahmtur raised his eyes and a small whisp of a smile crossed his face.

"Well, if it isn't the freedom fighters I've heard so much about," the prince spoke, his voice bearing deep, gravely tones, "Welcome to my Feast."

"We're honored that you have heard of us Prince Ahmtur," Kydar responded with a bow, "And we are further honored to dine at your table."

"Hah, the honor is mine son," Ahmtur said, his fingers drumming on his sword's pommel, "I have long wished to meet the band of warriors who could threaten Warmarshal Varesh."

"Begging your pardon, Prince," came the voice of General Morghan from his seat at the table, "But the Warmarshal is by no means threatened."

"But of course General," Ahmtur chuckled, "That is why she has expended so much man power on her outposts and garrisons and fortifies Jahai as though it were ready to be besieged."

"She does what she must to protect her people and ensure justice is served, your highness," Morghan defended.

"In my experience general, there is little justice in war," Ahmtur quipped before he turned his attention back to the guild, "Come honored guests, take your seat at my table. The festivities are about to begin."

The guild offered various bows and curtesies with their words of thanks as they made their way around the table to find their seats. As they scooted in, Alendra, who had been itching for a conversation, leaned forward and cleared her throat lightly.

"Prince Ahmtur," the paragon spoke up, "I am a chief tactician in our guild, formerly a tactician of the Sunspears under Spearmarshal Kormir. Your stratagems are a basis for study during Sunspear training."

"Good to hear that the Istani find my tactics intriguing," Ahmtur answered as he turned his head toward her.

"Personally, your highness, I have always found your philosophies more intriguing," Alendra responded.

"Is that so? And here I thought Mehtu had the philosophy market cornered," the prince chuckled deeply, "What, may I ask catches your interest so?"

"Your approach to battle, highness," Alendra answered, "You have made a name for yourself ever since you were young for defending your land from invaders. Nearly every other commander I have ever studied incorporates the idea of justice into their war philosophy, but you don't. I've always wondered… why?"

"An interesting question," Ahmtur mused, "I have often been asked _how_ I vanquished my enemies, but rarely am I asked _why_. Is it so strange that I refrain from the cliché of 'righteous conquest'?"

"Begging your pardon highness, but to me it is," Alendra nodded.

"No pardon necessary Tactician," Ahmtur answered generously, "War is something that I have seen much of. All my life I have struggled against the barbarous tribes that live in the wilderness, inhumans who constantly seek our destruction. In my many years I have asked myself why I fight them, why I slay and destroy them. After all they are living, thinking beings who, like myself, seek to improve their lot in life through violent means. In the end I came to an answer that few find compelling, yet I find sufficient."

"And what is that answer, highness?" Alendra asked, her brow furrowed deeply.

"That we are all at war, Tactician," Ahmtur said grimly, his fingers curling around the hilt of his sword, "From the moment we are ripped from our mother's loins, we find ourselves thrust into conflict. For all of our lives we fight for everything we have, every scrap of clothing, every coin in our purses. Every advantage we take is one we have wrested from another, every opportunity we receive is one that is denied to someone else. Every drink of water, every bite of food, every breath of air is one that we take that someone else did not. In realizing this, I saw that there is no justice to war. One man kills to protect his property, another man kills to feed his children. Those who are slain die that others may prosper. So it is with all war. The inhumans I order slain are killed that my people might know peace and prosperity, both of which I forcibly wrest from heket and harpy alike. If there is righteousness in this, I have not found it. I find only necessity, only the conflict of life that is the way of the world."

The table was silent for a moment as none were quite sure what to say. Kydar looked up and down the table as he scribbled quickly in his notebook. At Ahmtur's left hand sat commanders and warlords from every continent in the world, and all appeared somewhat shaken by his statements.

"I suppose I must agree vith you, your highness," the Kurzick priest spoke up in his native accent.

"Do you now, Herr Stiener?" Ahmtur asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Vell as you are avare, my people have known var for many years as vell," Stiener nodded, "At times I have found it senseless unt terrible, but it is as you say… it is necessary."

"Well I disagree," Alendra spoke up boldly.

"Perhaps, young lady," one of the Ascalonian generals, a man with a great white beard, spoke, "You ought to restrain your tongue in the presence of your elders."

"I respect your defense of station General Aaron, but this is yet my table," Ahmtur said, his gaze hardening ever so slightly at the Ascalonian man, "And I would hear her speak. Please, Tactician Soleer was it? Please continue."

"Your highness I too have known war, though perhaps not as long as you men," Alendra said, clearly undaunted, "And I cannot accept that it is a mere necessity. An appeal to the auspices of the 'nature of the world' does not justify the slaying of men."

"And why do you say that, Tactician?" Ahmtur asked, leaning forward with genuine interest.

"Because nature is unjust," Alendra said, "Upon a small village of gentle farmers it will unleash plagues that cause women and children to sicken and die. It sends storms to sea-side villages that carry men away into the murky ocean depths. It brings death to man and beast alike with no concern for their guilt or innocence, nor does it do these things out of necessity. It is for this reason that we build walls around our cities, that we pave the ground upon which we walk, that we anchor our homes into unmoving bedrock. We do these things because we hope to hold back the unjust and unnecessary cruelty of nature."

"You speak only of the march of civilization girl," the other ascalonian chuckled, "These things have nothing to do with war."

"Ah but they do," Ahmtur chuckled, "She is saying that if I appeal to the auspices of nature, then I am no better than nature itself. But I find no fault in this. I am at war with nature as well, for it seeks to take from me that which I require."

"Indeed you at war highness," Alendra said, "But a man cannot be justified by that which he wars against. Perhaps at first it may seem so. In the beginning you may say, "I slew him because he tried to kill me,", but in time when you yourself are slain then another will say the very same thing. And when that day comes you will be found to be unjust, made guilty by the very thing against which you fought."

A few of the men leaned forward to rebut but Ahmtur raised a finger to keep them silent. For a long moment he studied Alendra and then broke out into light laughter. The paragon's brow furrowed for a moment until Ahmtur gave her a respectful nod and a smile.

"I envy you Tactician," he said, "You possess a compassion and purity that I have never seen in a warrior's heart. Would that all my men and women approached their duties with the same perspective as you. But come now, this is not a day for measuring the weight of our souls, such is the purview of Grenth. On this day we feast and make merry in Lyssa's name. Raise your cups."

The prince's order was immediately followed as all present lifted their drinking vessels and Ahmtur stood to his feet as he lifted his great golden goblet high.

"Let all who hear my voice know," he shouted aloud, his words carrying out across the Gardens, "Last light has fallen. Let the feasting begin!"

A great cheer went up all over the garden and Ahmtur drank deeply from his cup. With a sound of satisfaction he drained the vessel and laughed deeply as the entertainers began to dash, bounce and tumble through the many great tables that stood all across the garden grounds.

"Lieutenant Murunda!" Ahmtur called out.

"My lord!" a middle aged woman in full armor answered with a snappy salute.

"Where are my huntsmen? Let them come forth that they might show me what bounty they have brought for my tables," the prince ordered.

"Hunters, forward!" Murunda shouted.

From across the feasting area, men and women rose from their seats and quickly made their way to the steps of Ahmtur's dais. Among them strode Rakiv Maelstrom, who waved to her guild as she took her place in line with the other hunters.

"Hunters, trappers and catchers of all kinds, I bid you welcome!" Ahmtur spoke merrily, "As you all know, it is a long standing tradition that the tables of the feast are fed by the greatest hunters in all the land. You who have come here have brought the best you could catch for my feast and so I would see what you have to offer. Stand forth and present your kills, and we will see if it is worthy of the festival!"

"Huntsman Wahtu!" Lieutenant Murunda called, "Present your kill!"

A man in roughspun garments of deep green stepped forth and gestured to where a group of servants were carrying in several slain moa.

"I offer these moa to the tables of the feast," Wahtu said, "May they…"

"Hah!" someone laughed.

All eyes lifted in search of the derider, and Ahmtur frowned lightly.

"What is the meaning of this?" the prince demanded, "If anyone here thinks his offering more worthy let him speak!"

"Well then I will speak, your princelyness!" the scoffer spoke up, "And may you all be amazed at my words!"

Attention turned to a tall dark skinned man of Kournan descent, clad in a pristine white tunic belted with gaudy golden bands. His long hair fell down over his back, immaculately combed and held in place by an overly ornate hair sheath. With out an ounce of decorum or fear the man strode forward and hopped up onto the prince's feasting table and pointed his finger to the sky.

"Your highness I bring you the finest, the greatest and the absolute best kill of any man here!" he crowed loudly, "For I. Am. The Grrrreeeat Zehtuka!"

No sooner than he had spoken, a dinner roll flew through the air and struck him in the back of the head. The huntsman's eyes widened in surprise and he spun around, glaring darkly in search of the perpetrator.

"Who did that!" he demanded, "Who dares throw food at The Great Zehtuka!"

"Stop calling yourself that you _ass_!" Rakiv shouted as she chucked a second roll at the man, "And get down off the table!"

The Great Zehtuka paused and his eyes widened yet again, a look of shock passing over his features before he quickly replaced it with a scowl. With a dramatic flourish he sprang from the table and slowly strode down the steps.

"Maelstrom!" he sneered, "I heard you were banished."

"I heard you were a washed up old blowhard," Rakiv snapped, "Whatever you brought isn't worth crap, compared to what I killed."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ahmtur said, raising his hands for silence, "I take it the two of you are acquainted?"

"Rakiv Maelstrom is one of the most well respected and widely known scarers of game, fumblers of traps and failures of the hunt I have ever met," Zehtuka responded, "Whatever she brought is not even worthy of your gaze, your highness."

"Zehtuka here is one of the biggest liers, tall-tale-tellers and stealers of credit that the world has ever known!" Rakiv answered, "And if he tells you a story about bringing down an Impressive Warthog don't believe a word of it. His daddy, Nehdukah had to save him from it. And it was a _baby _warthog."

"How _dare_ you!" the dark-skinned hunter gasped, "You dare impugn the name of the Great Zehtuka!"

"Stop _calling_ yourself that!" Rakiv shouted.

"Silence!" Ahmtur demanded.

A lull fell over the feast as everyone immediately followed the prince's order. Ahmtur took a deep breath and then released it slowly before he beckoned to the arguing hunters, silently ordering them to approach his table. Rakiv and Zehtuka obeyed and came to a stop before the warrior prince.

"We will solve this matter in the traditional manner," Ahmtur said, "Each of you will present your kills. Zehtuka, I will allow you to begin. Rakiv, your kill must either match or be even greater than his kill. We will proceed until one of you cannot match the other and when that happens, the other will be proclaimed the victory. Am I understood?"

"Of course your highness," Rakiv nodded.

"As you wish, Prince Ahmtur," Zehtuka said.

"Then Zehtuka, begin," Ahmtur nodded.

"Your highness I bring to your table these warthogs, freshly slain just this morning," Zehtuka said.

He gestured as a group of servents entered, carrying three spitted hogs.

"Beat _that_," the man grinned triumphantly at Rakiv.

"Your highness," Rakiv said to Ahmtur, ignoring Zehtuka's jibe, "I bring to your table these crested notuka birds, slain at dawn this morning."

Ahmtur raised his eyebrows and nodded with approval as servants entered carrying a rack of the mighty fowl. With a flick of his fingers he gestured to Zehtuka to continue.

"Your highness!" Zehtuka said, "I, the Great Zehtuka bring to your table a pair of tusked howlers, mighty and fat!"

A few oos went up from the crowd as the bloated beasts were carried in, hog tied to cooking spits. Rakiv snorted and stepped forward a little as she locked eyes with Ahmtur.

"Your highness, I bring to your table the delicacy of a scytheclaw behemoth," Rakiv announced.

A handful of gasps were heard as the mighty dead beast was hauled in beneath a company of straining servants. Zehtuka puffed up his chest and scowled at Rakiv.

"Your highness, I would like to end this charade and prove to all who is the greater hunter," he spoke.

"Present your kill then Zehtuka, and we will see," Ahmtur nodded.

"I bring to your table, a rampaging notuka!" Zehtuka called out.

A handful of servants entered, pulling hard on the ropes of the great sled that carried the mighty creature's carcass. Exclamations were heard all around as Zehtuka's kill was presented and he grinned smugly at Rakiv. Ahmtur chuckled deeply as he turned his gaze to the red headed huntress.

"Guildmistress Maelstrom," Ahmtur addressed her, "Can you match his kill?"

"That will be for you to decide, your highness," Rakiv answered, "I bring to your table, a cobalt mokele."

Several more gasps and calls of disbelief rose from the onlookers as another team of servants emerged into the garden. They dragged another heavy sled, this one bearing the body of Rakiv's slain mokele. The mighty mountain beast was hauled in before the prince and he laughed deeply as the crowd began calling out their advocations for who should win the contest. Rakiv simply turned to Zehtuka, grinning in return at him as the man glared darkly at her.

"Well now, do either of you have anything further to present?" the prince asked.

Both hunters answered with shakes of their head, never breaking their glares at one another.

"Then I fear I must call this contest a draw," Ahmtiur smiled.

"A draw!" Zehtuka exclaimed.

"Yes, a draw," the prince answered firmly, "You have matched one another kill for kill. Can any other hunter here best these achievements?"

There were several dark murmurs from the gathered hunters but in the end none stepped forward.

"Then the hunt concludes with Rakiv Maelstrom and The Great Zehtuka," Ahmtur pronounced, "We will feast well tonight!"

A cheer went up from the feast goers even as Zehtuka and Rakiv continued to trade glares. Finally the guildmistress turned to face Ahmtur and offered him a low curtsy.

"I thank you for the honor of competing in your hunt, Prince Ahmtur," she addressed him.

"As do I!" Zehtuka put in hastily as he too bowed.

"And I thank you for bringing such a fine bounty to this feast," Ahmtur boomed magnanimously, "Now go eat, drink and be merry! Let us all feast in Lyssa's name!"

Rakiv and Zehtuka each shot the other a dark glance before the huntsman turned on his heel and strode off into the throng of the party. The redhead rolled her eyes and shook her head as she made her way around the prince's grand table and took her seat.

"How is it that even here, we find someone you have history with?" Kydar questioned.

"It's a small world for us hunters," Rakiv said with a shrug, "After awhile you get to know the major players."

"And this… Zehtuka, he's a major player?" Anicara asked with a curious wrinkle of her brow.

"Zehtuka ibn Nedukah is a lier and little else," Rakiv snorted as she took a swig from her horn, "The only thing I can say for him is that he's pretty damn good at surviving. He gets himself into the dumbest spots of trouble, gets saved, and then takes all the credit for the deed. Every story he tells about his great hunts or conquests or kills is something that somebody _else_ did."

"I can see why you don't like him," Alendra chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, he and I had a bit of a rivalry back in the day," Rakiv said, "But that was before I found out that he was a liar."

"Well at least you matched his kills," Melonni put in, "That puts us in better standing doesn't it?"

"Yeah, we're doing really good so far," the ranger nodded, "But it's gonna take more before we can ask for a private audience. Ahmtur's being nice just letting us sit up here."

"I'm sure we can keep the ball rolling," Kydar responded, "The next big event is the drinking contest."

"Oh that's right," Rakiv perked lightly at the reminder, and leaned forward to peer down the table, "You ready for this one Marg?"

"Don' you worry none, red," Magrid said with a curt nod of her head, "I've got this drinkin' contest in the bag."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raucous shouts, cheers and chants rose up through the Garden of Sebhorin, as all attention was held by a series of tables in the middle of the feast. A few small mountains of shot glasses stood piled high on the ground, each sitting next to the contestant who had drained them. All the competitors had so far been eliminated from the contest, save for two. At one table sat Margrid the Sly, captain of the Red Wing pirates. At another sat Zilo the Drunkard, famed booze hound of the Vabbian courts and five time champion of the Feast's drinking competition. Between them stood Ahmtur the Mighty who leaned over the table as he intently watched the proceedings. Already the contestants were dozens of drinks in, and it was Zilo's turn to take the next drink. The crowd of feast goers had gathered around as closely as the prince's guards would allow, and many held coin purses in the air as they shouted out their bets on who the winner would be. A handful of servants stood nearby, holding various flasks, jugs and bottles as they waited to provide the contestants with fresh drinks.

"Yew ain' got noffin' girly…" Zilo slurred, his eyes blinking out of sync as he attempted to stare down the pirate captain, "I haven't been beaten in five years… not about to lose now!"

"Then take yer drink, ye briny booze barnacle," Margrid challenged as she swayed dangerously in her seat, "I ain' but half buzzed yet!"

Zilo snorted and raised the glass to his lips. He paused for a moment to eye the corsair before he tilted his head back and downed the shot. He swallowed, waited for a moment and then slammed the shot down. A cheer went up from his supporters and he smirked at the woman at the other table as a servant stepped up and added his empty glass to his pile.

"And it's back to Margrid," Ahmtur chuckled.

"Gimme, gimme!" Margrid waved at the nearest servant.

The waiter stepped up and poured the drink. No sooner than he had finished Margrid lifted the glass, drained it and handed it back to him.

"Let's keep this show goin'!" she hissed against the alcohol burn, "I ain' gots all night ya know!"

Zilo frowned. Several dozen drinks in and yet this woman still refused to give in. He was about to reach his record for number of shots in a single night, and he began to wonder if he could keep it up. There was only one thing to do now.

"Shots! Four of 'em!" he snapped aloud.

"Oh ho, our champion ups the ante," Ahmtur chuckled and gave a nod to the serving staff, "You heard the man."

Four glasses were set before the man and each was quickly filled. Zilo smirked over at Margrid, certain that the woman would not be able to follow this trick. A quick swipe of his hand and four rapid gulps left the glasses all empty, and with a challenging grin he dropped them to the table, letting them clang about on the wood top. More cheers went up from the crowd as a chant went up.

"Zilo! Zilo! Zilo! Zilo!" the crowd called.

Margrid quirked an eyebrow at the man. It was certainly impressive, and she knew she'd have to drink at least as much to keep up with him. She chewed her lip as she struggled for focus and then half turned her head towards her own supporters. Much of the guild held worried looks on their faces, and were whispering one to another. Only Rakiv seemed unphased as she stared at Zilo. For all his posturing, the man was teetering on his chair like a pine in a high wind. Another stunt like that would end the competition, and the ranger clicked her tongue as she turned her violet gaze down to Margrid.

"Finish him," she mouthed, unable to be heard over the din.

The corsair grinned and swiped a thumb across her nose as she turned towards the serving staff and gestured for another drink. As the servant approached and set down the glass Margrid rose from her chair and quickly snatched the bottle from his hand. As the man began to protest the pirate captain lifted the bottle to her lips and threw her head back.

The crowd's chanting fell silent and all eyes widened as Margrid chugged at the bottle of Krytan Brandy. The golden liquid churned and bubbled in the glass bottle as she slowly drained it, her throat bobbing with each deep swallow. Zilo's jaw fell open for a moment, realizing immediately that he was doomed… unless the pirate woman failed to either keep her footing or keep her drink down. After several long minutes of silence the bottle was empty and Margrid pulled it away from her lips. She tottered a bit and the servant reached to steady her.

"Leave her be!" Ahmtur quickly ordered, raising a hand as he watched the woman carefully.

Margrid stumbled a bit, and caught herself before swaying back in the opposite direction. Several breaths were held as the woman struggled for balance. Finally she found equilibrium, slowly opened her eyes and released a loud belch.

"She stands!" the prince announced with a laugh, "Margrid stands with an entire bottle added to her score!"

Those who had supported the newcomer cheered and several feastgoers immediately began to call out new bets. The guild gave a cry of excitement as Alendra lifted her voice and pumped a fist in the air.

"Margrid! Margrid! Margrid!" her chant went up, soon joined by all around her.

"Well Zilo," Ahmtur chuckled amidst the crowd's chanting, "Can you match her?"

"Of course I can match her!' the drunkard spluttered as he shambled to his feet, "Gimme that jug, you!" he cried, pointing at the nearest servant.

"Sir this is Dwarven Ale," the servant tried to calmly explain, "It's very strong and…"

"I said gimme tha jug dammit!" Zilo slurred.

The servant cast a helpless glance to his lord, and Ahmtur only laughed as he nodded. With a sigh the waiter offered the jug to Zilo, who gripped it with both hands and raised the edge to his lips. Greedily the drunkard chugged, much of the liquid splashing over his face and running through his beard. Even as he drank he swayed on his feet, tilting further backwards as he drained the contents of the jug. The crowd went silent as they watched him drink and after many more chugs Zilo tore the jug away from his lips.

"Hah!" he cried, holding up the empty jug, "I win!"

The declaration died on his lips as his fingers went slack and the jug fell to the ground. His eyes unfocused as his tilted off balance, and with a cocky smile still plastered on his face he tilted backwards and crashed to the floor. Stunned silence reigned over the garden as the drunkard released a loud snore and Ahmtur blinked in surprise as well.

"It… seems we have a new champion," the prince said with a incredulity, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Captain Margrid the Sly of Dormant Vengeance!"

"Yeeees!" Koss erupted.

"Whoo hoo!" Margrid shouted as she raised her fists in the air, and then her brow wrinkled, "Aw carbuncles…" she groaned.

The pirate woman tipped off balance and collapsed as well, hitting the floor unconscious. Ahmtur burst into uproarious laughter as he shook his head and gave a gesture to call in his court physicians.

"The victory remains with Dormant Vengeance," he proclaimed, "Well done and congratulations to all the competitors."

A cheer went up from the guild as bets were begrudgingly turned over to the winners. Rakiv laughed lightly to herself and then turned her head to her nearest guild member.

"Koss go get that brandy bottle," she said, "Marg is gonna want that as a trophy when she wakes up."

"Yes guildmistress," the warrior nodded as he strode off to follow the order.

"A good showing for your guild, Ranger Maelstrom," Ahmtur's voice came to Rakiv, and the ranger turned to find him suddenly standing beside her, "I find myself very glad that you were invited to my Feast."

"And we're glad to be here your highness," the ranger said, "I should tell you, though, we did not come purely for merriment."

"Oh no?" the prince asked as he glanced down at her, "Then what else brings so fair a lady to my party?"

"War," Rakiv answered.

"Ah, my second favorite subject," the prince chuckled, "No doubt you've come to petition me for aid in Istan's war with Kourna?"

"Not exactly… it's more complicated than that," the ranger clarified.

"I'm sure it is," Ahmtur said with a nod, "But in any case, I'm afraid I cannot help you."

Rakiv frowned a little but did not voice her question as she stared up at him. The prince held her gaze for a moment and gave a small sigh.

"I must admit I would like to," he chuckled, "'Tis too rare I have a chance to flex some muscle and impress a powerful woman. But the attention of my armies are currently fixed at the moment. The inhuman tribes daily assault my walls and I require every man and woman to hold back the torrent of heket and harpy that seek to pour out of the wilderness of Dzalana. Were I less occupied, I might be inclined to heed your plea. But as it stands, I fear that I cannot."

Rakiv nodded slowly. A disappointing turn of events, but somewhat less so than Prince Mehtu's refusal. After a moment she raised her eyes back to his and gave a light bow of her head.

"Well, I thank you for your consideration your highness," she answered him.

"Oh come now, do not be too disheartened," Ahmtur chuckled, "Tonight is not the time for such things. The thousand worries of war plague me daily, but for tonight I set them aside. This is a holy night, one for revelry and exaltation. Come, the food will be served soon and I'm told that one of your guildswomen has prepared quite the treat for us."

"Ah, that she has my lord," Rakiv nodded, "We hope you'll enjoy it."

"I'm certain I will," he chuckled and then offered his arm, "May I escort you to your seat Guildmistress Maelstrom?"

The ranger had to admit, she was rather flattered by the prince's gallantry, but was too distracted to properly appreciate it. She only nodded as she laid her arm over his and allowed him to lead her back to the grand table. Two princes down, two denials of aid and neither of them had even heeded her warning. She was now left with Bokka, the least likely of all three to be of any real use. As she took her seat she continued to mull over the situation, trying desperately to find a bright spot… some means by which to turn this all around. It wasn't until a clinking of metal on glass chimed across the garden that her reverie was broken and she raised her attention back to the feast.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a woman's voice called out, "As you all know, I am Kazsha, the event planner and I am just delighted with how things have turned out so far. Everyone is enjoying themselves I trust?"

A cheer went up in affirmation as feastgoers everywhere raised their glasses in approval.

"Excellent!" Kazsha smiled brightly, "In that case I assure you that your night will only improve. It is with great pride that I announce to you all that dinner is now served."

Another cheer went up as a grand procession of waiters and servants entered the garden, each carrying large silver trays piled high with food. Their entry had clearly been rehearsed as the procession made its way through the tables like a parade, allowing everyone to see all that was being served. The parade made its way past the prince's grand table, where each tray was presented to Ahmtur for his approval. The prince gave nod after nod to each waiter, and upon receiving his blessing the servants turned to carry their trays to the tables.

"I am sure that you will find all to your liking," Kazsha called out as the waiters served the tables, "But the highlight of our evening is an exotic dish that comes all the way from the Battle Isles, from the Great Temple of Balthazar. The Zaishen call it…"

Kazsha paused as several waiters across the garden produced small fire sticks and leaned down in unison to touch the flame to the large dishes of meat. With a whoosh of blue flame the dishes caught fire.

"The Fire God's Offering!" Kazsha announced as light applause went up all over the garden, "I warn you, only the stout should even attempt the tasting of this dish. Indulge yourselves my friends! Let us feast!"

For the umpteenth time that night, the crowd cheered as forks and knives were raised and the feasting began. Hefty portions were doled out and soon the sound of clinking dishes, glasses and utensils filled the air. Waiters scurried back and forth, answering every gesture and call. The guild dug in with gusto, save for Dawn who's pale eyes narrowed a bit as she watched an odd scurrying amongst the royal guards. One of their number rushed to Lieutenant Murunda's side and whispered urgently in her ear. Dawn tilted her head before leaning to one side to catch Rakiv's attention.

"Guildmistress," the necromancer said lowly, "I think there may be a bit of trouble brewing."

Rakiv followed the necromancer's gaze to where Lieutenant Murunda was now attempting to quietly, but urgently hand out orders. Several guards, doing their best not to disturb the feast goers, could be seen rushing to and fro, all of them with one hand on the hilt of their swords. Rakiv's eyes narrowed as a light prickle ran down the back of her neck. Something was wrong… and whatever it was, the guards were trying to deal with it quickly and quietly.

"Alendra," Rakiv said as she leaned to one side, keeping her voice low, "How defensible is this place?"

"Very," the paragon answered in the same hushed tones, "The low elevation is a slight disadvantage, but with how high the walls are around here, it'd take quite a bit just to get in here past the guards."

"Then how would you assault this place, if you had to?" she asked quietly.

"If I had to?" Alendra blinked as she looked around thoughtfully, "Well the north and southwestern entrances would be the easiest to push through… But if I could, I'd use bombards. Fire over the walls. Even if you had mages up there ready to stop incoming fire, this depression we're in is so wide that you'd be out of range of the walls if you fired high enough."

"So… from the sky?" Rakiv asked as she looked up.

"Yeah, why?" the paragon asked as she wrinkled her nose.

Rakiv was quiet for a moment as she stared at the sky. It was only partly cloudy, with bits of naked sky and starlight peeking through. Against the black clouds she could see little, but her keen gaze caught a shift of movement… of something flying in the night sky. Her fingers crept towards one of the large serving platters nearby and her hand curled around one ornate grip.

"Your highness," Lieutenant Murunda announced with a quick salute as she approached the prince's table, "I am afraid we may have a problem."

"Can it wait Murunda?" Ahmtur asked, smiling in good spirits, "We've only just begun eating!"

"Sire I am afraid…" Murunda began.

"Get down…" Rakiv interrupted.

"I beg your pardon Guildmistress?" Ahmtur frowned at her.

"I said get down!" Rakiv shouted as she jumped to her feet.

With a clatter of tableware she yanked the platter up and dove in front of the prince, holding the platter up as a shield. A sharp whistle split the evening breeze as a black fletched arrow hurtled out of the darkness above and struck the platter. With eye blurring speed Rakiv shifted and raised the platter, blocking a second arrow that sped down at them and then twisted the platter to deflect a third projectile.

"Lyssa's mask!" Ahmtur swore.

"Kydar, light!" Rakiv shouted.

"To arms!" Murunda roared.

"_O bursting ball of brilliance burn_," Kydar uttered as he thrust both hands skyward, "_Fireball_!"

The orb streaked upward, burning a trail into the night before it exploded high above the garden. The flash of red light was greeted with an angry shriek from on high, and all below gave a gasp of horror. The explosion of light played across the dozens of wings of a harpy war flight that circled above. Realizing that their attempt at stealth had been shattered, the harpies released an ear rending screech as they folded their wings and dove earthward. Steel blades flashed in their clawed grips as they descended upon the hated dirt walkers, their eyes bright with bloody wrath.

"Archers fire!" Murunda ordered.

A volley of arrows launched into the sky, whistling up at the harpy attack formation. Most of the projectiles were dodged, but a few found their mark sending the unfortunate targets tumbling out of the sky.

"Everybody out!" Ahmtur roared as he leapt to his feet and drew his sword, "Murunda get all civilians out!"

Even as he spoke a harpy warrior slammed into the table in front of him and with a swing of its shield knocked Rakiv aside. The ranger tumbled through a platter of vegetables and scrambled to her feet with a wrathful snarl. Before she could counter attack Ahmtur lunged at the harpy, parrying the birdman's blade before plunging his sword into his attacker's chest. With a disdainful kick he forced the avian off his sword and cast about for the next nearest harpy. All across the garden winged attackers landed, their swords and spears laying into anyone nearby. Feastgoers screamed and ran as the harpies attacked viciously, chasing down and slaying any that they could.

"DV!" Rakiv ordered, "Find weapons and take these birds out! Get this under control, now!"

"Yes, guildmistress!" the guild members responded as they sprang into action.

War erupted in the midst of the garden, as harpies dropped out of the night sky and human warriors engaged. A mighty roar rang out as Ahmtur, unarmored and lightly armed, charged into the fray flanked by his soldiers. Rakiv followed, grabbing for anything that would serve as a weapon no matter how temporary. The screams of harpies mingled with the roar of warriors as the chanting of mages joined the din. Koss set upon a pair of birdmen and pummeled them with his bare hands until he was joined by Melonni who aided him in impailing the avians upon their own swords. Alendra gave a heavy grunt as she launched a candelabra over head, its heavy points finding the flesh of a harpy archer and sending it plummeting to earth. A small platoon of undead minons formed a protective circle around Anicara, Dawn and Kydar while the three mages poured out spell after spell.

Amidst the fight, civilians dashed to and fro, screaming as they fled for their lives. Some hid beneath tables, while others ran about in absolute panic. The unluckiest of these found themselves the victims of harpy talons and blade, despite the best efforts of the feast guards. An unending rain of harpy troopers fell upon the garden, their keening battle cries ringing in every ear. With a vicious snarl Rakiv brought down one such soldier with a swing of a broken bottle and turned her eyes upwards. What the harpies lacked in training, discipline and equipment they were making up for in sheer numbers. The clouds above were slowly parting, allowing moonlight to stream down. Amongst the flapping hordes, the ranger's keen gaze honed in on a single figure. One harpy floated higher than the rest, clad in polished armor and his wings decorated with ragged totems.

"There you are," the ranger hissed to herself as she cast about for a bow.

"Drive them back!" Ahmtur was shouting, "Send them back to the skies! Show no quarter!"

"Highness we do not have the numbers for this assault!" Murunda cried as she struck down an offending harpy, "We must sound the horn!"

"No retreat Murunda!" Ahmtur snapped, "We fall back and our citizens will suffer! Fight on!"

"Prince Ahmtur!" Rakiv called out as she pointed to the sky, "Tell your men to focus fire on the leader! Kill him and this ends!"

"He is well out of range!" Murunda called, "We would only waste our arrows. We need a catapult or something with greater range!"

The ranger's nose scrunched for a moment and then she turned her eyes to the prince's long table. It was sturdy and well made, but with the proper application of force to one end… She raised her eyes to a large earthen pot that contained a tall palm tree, and a smile of triumph slowly spread over her features.

"Kydar!" she shouted, "On my mark, blast the base of that thing! Koss, go long and get ready to catch me!"

Both men gave each other puzzled glances, but their guildmistress was already on the move and they knew better than to argue. Rakiv mounted the table and, after dodging a handful of arrows, raced to one end. A twirl of her fingers gave Kydar his signal and the mage sighed under his breath as he launched his spell.

"I hope this works…" he grumbled before he thrust his hands forward, "_Fireball!_"

The blast struck the pot base, destroying the stone on which it stood and sending it tumbling from its perch. With a heavy crash it struck wood, and Rakiv squeaked as the table up-ended and she went flying. Like a crimson bullet the ranger flew high into the night. Several harpies squawked in surprise as a human flew through what was usually their domain. Only one had the were-with-all to attempt to stop her, and for his trouble he found himself knocked aside by the ranger's sheer momentum. Rakiv splayed her arms and gave a shout as she approached the harpy captain, who turned and moved to draw his sword.

The guildmistress struck him first and both commanders tumbled through the air. Wind screamed in Rakiv's ears and she and the harpy traded blows as the ranger repeatedly prevented him from drawing his blade. Desperately the birdman's wings beat the air in an attempt to stay aloft, but the extra weight was too much and with a scream both of them fell. The ground rose rapidly and out of the corner of her eye Rakiv caught sight of Koss running at full sprint in an attempt to intercept. Moments before they crashed the ranger planted her feet in her foe's chest and pushed off hard, somersaulting backwards and away. The harpy gave a wrathful screech and then a winded cry of pain as he struck paving stones, hollow bones crunching under the impact as he tumbled in a spray of feathers.

"Gotcha!" Koss cried as he snatched Rakiv out of the air with a grunt.

"Thank you commander," she said a little breathlessly as she leaned over his shoulder, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Just can't calm that crazy streak can ya?" the warrior chuckled as he set her down.

Rakiv could only laugh breathlessly as she watched a series of guards race across the garden and level their weapons at the fallen harpy leader. At the sight of their commander, broken and held the war flight fell into chaos. With frantic wing beats the avian warriors turned to flee. A cheer went up from the Vabbin soldiers as the war flight made a frantic escape, only a few making it away unscathed. Swords were shaken at the sky and a few arrows were launched after the fleeing birdmen as the soldiers beat their shields and shook their spears in triumph.

"Order!" Murunda shouted, "This is no victory! Marshal yourselves and gather our wounded, we have dead to bury!"

Just as the soldiers began to move to follow their commander's orders they parted and saluted as the prince strode through. A very bloody Ahmtur the Mighty made his way across the garden, past the assembled guild and towards the fallen harpy commander. The birdman rasped and wheezed, cradling a broken wing and glaring darkly at the soldiers who kept their spear points aimed at his throat. The prince stepped up and planted a foot on the avian's chest plate and stared down at him with hard eyes, his dark features grim as he inspected his fallen foe.

"Your coloring tells me you are from my lands, sky-rat," the prince said with disdain, "Yet I recognize your armor… it is Kournan, and it's new. Where do you come by that?"

"Hssk… damn you… groundwalker!" the harpy snapped.

Ahmtur narrowed his gaze and then stepped back as he nodded to his guards.

"Take him to Dzagonur, alive," the prince ordered, "I will question him later."

The soldiers saluted and Ahmtur turned away to survey the garden. The night of feasting had turned into a bloodbath, and the prince breathed deeply to still the wrath stirring within him.

"No doubt a good soldier died so he could have that armor," General Morghan, equally coated in harpy blood, commented.

"General Morghan," Ahmtur said abruptly, "As a man of war I have many short comings but one thing I am _not_, is a fool."

"Your highness…?" Morghan blinked.

"Long have I suspected that your Warmarshal's ambitions were more… extensive than she pretends," the prince said, "And now a war flight descends upon a holy feast, led by one wearing perfectly fitted armor of Kournan steel… and you expect me to believe that he stole it?"

"Highness there is no reason to…" Morgan tried.

"General, it is only by the sage council of my fellow prince Mehtu that I have so far abstained from your little war," Ahmtur said, turning his dark eyes upon the Kournan general, "And I will continue to do so. But if your Warmarshal even _thinks_ of invading Vabbi, know that she will find us more than ready. Remember that your people starve while mine feast, that your soldiers work for pence while mine are paid their weight in gold. Remember that there is more courage and valor and loyalty in the least of my men than exists in all the hosts of Kourna!"

The prince glared darkly at the general, who wisely said nothing but held the prince's gaze.

"You are no longer welcome in my court General Morghan," Ahmtur concluded, "You have till dawn to be beyond my reach."

Sparing the man no further words the prince turned toward the guild, all of whom fidgeted nervously before the enraged royal. Ahmtur studied them for a long moment before he extended a bloody hand to shake, which Rakiv slowly accepted. Prince and guildmistress shook, and Ahmtur gave her a nod of respect.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, Ranger Maelstrom," he said, "And my respect. You and your guild will be welcome in the halls of Dzagonur whenever you should seek shelter there."

"My thanks," Rakiv said with a nod, "Though it would be nice if we could have a few of your soldiers to send back home," she chuckled.

"Would that I could spare them," Ahmtur sighed, "But as you can see, I will be hard pressed to deal with my own affairs."

Rakiv gave an understanding nod as she looked around, watching soldiers and servants do their best to respectfully lift the fallen from the stones of the garden.

"Then swear me this," Rakiv said as she looked up at the Prince, "Varesh _is _coming. And she will bring whatever she can against you. Don't let _this_ happen again," she said gesturing to the tragedy surrounding them, "Promise that when she comes, you will be ready."

"On that, guildmistress," Ahmtur said gravely, "You have my word. I will send word to Mehtu and Bokka of this… incident, and urge them to prepare themselves as well. I would urge you to speak with Prince Bokka as well. If anyone will have men and supplies to spare, then it is he."

"I plan to," Rakiv nodded, "Thank you for inviting us to your feast, Prince Ahmtur. It was an honor fighting with you."

"And with you Guildmistress," the prince agreed, "I fear that we will have the honor again far too soon."

Rakiv released the prince's hand and gave him a nod and a small curtsey, which the prince returned with a tip of his head. The guildmistress slowly turned to face her guild, all of whom appeared fairly shaken by the evening's events.

"Let's go," she said quietly.

It was a silent march that led the guild out of the Gardens of Sebhorin. Rakiv could practically feel the tension in each of her guildmembers behind her back. But the ranger was preoccupied with her own thoughts. Varesh's madness knew no bounds and she had set her allies upon innocent civilians once again. The ranger knew she would have to move faster, Bokka _had_ to be convinced. If she failed with the third and final prince Rakiv was certain, that left unprepared, Vabbi would fall.


	36. Chapter 35: The DV Players

****_**Note**: We interrupt this completely unscheduled update to bring you an announcement! Check my profile for details! Please enjoy the fic!_

**Ch. 35**

**The DV Players**

"You are sure?" the deep, alluring tones of Dawn Jedasros spoke.

"Certain as certain can be," the keening voice of her companion responded, "I saw the coin with my own eyes, the swords and the armor too. When the time is right, they will be an army so vast that your human strongholds will not stand against them."

Dawn clicked her tongue thoughtfully as her pale eyes narrowed. The necromancer stood atop a high outcropping of stone, overlooking the Yahnur Market. It had taken some time to assemble the party that morning. The previous night had been a sleepless one for most of the guild, as they braced themselves for the task at hand. Only a single Vabbian prince remained, and without his support their war would likely fail. While the guild had milled about the Raelesin manor, Dawn took it upon herself to take a walk. Upon venturing into the highlands and murdering an unfortunate heket scout, she had dispatched a bone minion to take word to her allies. Things were not going according to plan in Vabbi, and the necromancer wanted to know why.

When the party made its way to Yahnur market that day, most of the guild felt confused. The market itself was fairly out of the way, and with the Bazaar so close it seemed like an unnecessary trip. Kydar had explained, however, that it was customary for the performing troupes to present Prince Bokka with a gift, to thank him for attending their play. It had been Rakiv's decision to make the gift as exotic as possible, and thus she had eschewed the Bazaar of Kodash for the Markets of Yahnur. While her traveling companions browsed the various stalls and shops at Yahnur, Dawn found that her previous night's work had paid off when a familiar bird call summoned her attention to the skies. It had been a simple matter to sneak away from the group and make her way to high ground, where one of her most faithful and loyal subjects descended to her.

"Tell me Nehpek," Dawn said, "Your people have long held enmity for the Kournans, ever since they destroyed the Storm Flight and slew your skylord, Moteh Thundershooter. What then, could _possibly_ convince harpies to ally with the Warmarshal?"

"Demons, my queen," Nehpek hissed, "I was there when Kunan the Loudmouth spoke with the Warmarshal herself. Truly she was terrifying to behold, and the word of her mouth bore a lordly will… Of course she cannot hold a candle to you my queen."

"I have no need of your platitudes, Nehpek, I know that Varesh weilds more power than I," Dawn snapped, more than a little bitterly, "What I require is information. Did she compel Kunan to do her bidding? Or did he and his flight agree freely?"

"It is… difficult to say my queen," Nehpek shifted nervously, "Indeed it took much of my skill to avoid enthrallment, but even as she spoke Kunan did not seem easily swayed. He bargained for a great deal before he would swear fealty to the Warmarshal."

"But he did swear to her?" Dawn inquired rhetorically, "Interesting."

"There is more my queen," the harpy continued.

"Speak then," Dawn commanded.

"My spies tell me that the heket are on the move," Nehpek answered, "I have heard word that the Warmarshal spoke with the brothers Chumab and Jarimiya. They have assumed command of many of the heket tribes in the lower regions and are marching north. It is said they intend to pass through the caverns in the east, to avoid the human soldiers. They make for the Wilderness of Bahdza with all haste."

"No doubt to join with, or take over, the heket tribes there as well…" Dawn mused as she rubbed at her chin.

"Yes my queen," the harpy agreed, "The heket too have taken Kournan coin and arms. If the Warmarshal means to assault the Vabbian humans with a unified force of heket, harpies and her own forces…"

"It is unlikely that the princes will stand, yes I see your point," Dawn nodded.

The necromancer was silent for several moments, mulling over the information. Admittedly, she had little love for the Vabbians, or indeed for any being that still drew breath. But she could not deny their usefulness. The Princes were the only shield capable of withstanding Varesh's sword, and they would need to be reinforced if all was to go according to plan. Dawn could practically see Varesh's knights and bishops advancing across the chess board. It was time to start sacrificing pawns.

"Then here is what you must do Nehpek," Dawn said, "Send word to our covens in Kourna. Tell them of the blood bath that is to come, and advise them that we might be able to use the death to raise an army of undead. Allow one or two of these messengers to be followed by the spies that the Order of Whispers surely have in place. Once the Order knows of our plan, inform me immediately."

"Yes my queen… but if our covens are discovered, the Whispers will surely expunge them," Nehpek said curiously, "Why do you not simply tell the Order of the Warmarshal's plans?"

"Because I cannot allow them to know that I yet rule the Disciples of Joko," Dawn sternly, "This way, they will learn of Varesh's movements and they will believe that they learned of them on their own. Then, they will move to intercept or hinder her however they can. A few of our initiates will die, but my true influence will remain hidden."

"Of course my queen," Nehpek grinned with understanding, "You are most cunning."

"Yes I know, now the _second_ thing you must do," the necromancer went on, "Is you must speak with Bohdalz the Furious. He is yet loyal to us and is still feared and respected amongst the heket tribes. Tell him to do what he does best, to sow the seeds of fear and doubt amongst as many tribes as he can. When the conflict comes, and it _will_ come, he must be in place to force the heket tribes to withdraw from the fight and leave the harpies and Kournans unsupported."

"Thus leaving the Warmarshal's army incomplete," Nehpek nodded, her beak clicking with malicious glee, "Yes, yes your majesty I will do all that you have said!"

"Good, and be sure that you do not fail me Nehpek," Dawn said coldly, "Or I will show you what 'remorseless' really means."

"Of course my queen, I will…" the harpy said, before she turned her head to the wind.

With a flurry of wings, Nehpek immediately ducked out of sight and Dawn turned around just as Kydar came striding up the path. The necromancer fixed the elementalist with a small smile, which the mage returned with a blank stare.

"There you are," he said with mild exasperation, "What are you up to? Sneaking off, are we?"

"Sneaking?" Dawn blinked, convincingly managing to feign indignance, "_Sneaking_? Oh my dear Kydar you are always _so_ polite. Here I show you secret paths through river and mountain, that few others could find mind you, and you call me a 'sneak'?"

"Okay… okay just, whatever," Kydar rolled his eyes as he raised his hands semi apologetically.

"Sneak," Dawn huffed under her breath as she strode down toward him, "Oh that's nice isn't it? Yes, very nice indeed," she grumbled to herself.

"Alright, alright!" Kydar sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? Rakiv sent me to find you and it took me forever to figure out where you went," he said, and then paused as he looked around the barren rock on which they stood, "What were you doing up here anyway?"

The necromancer turned her pale eyes to his as she reached him and leaned in close. Kydar blinked in surprise as she lifted a finger beneath his chin, her lips parting seductively as her nose very nearly brushed his.

"Sneaking," she answered in a derisive whisper, before she suddenly slipped past him and continued on her way down the hill.

Kydar gave a sigh and another roll of his eyes, sincerely wishing he could blast the infuriating undead woman right then and there. With a shake of his head he turned to follow the woman as she gracefully strode down they slope and back onto the cobble stone streets of the marketplace.

"So the urn is wrapped and packaged," Rakiv was saying as they returned to the group, "All that's left is to try and put on this show."

"What do we do while the play is going?" Melonni asked, "I mean, _should_ we be doing anything?"

"No we'll wait until after the play is done to try and schmooze the prince," Rakiv said, "Kydar and Alendra will be with me in the prince's box, and we'll try to feel him out during intermission. We'll let you guys know what to do or say from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Koss nodded, "Now we'll see if this actually works."

"It'll work," Rakiv said with a firm nod, "Norgu assured me that there wouldn't be any problems."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"M-Miss Maelstrom?" the green clad thespian said nervously, "I'm afraid we ah… we have a problem."

The setting sun threw its last rays over the city of Resplendant Makuun as preparations for the final night of the festival were completed. Outside the playhouse, street performers plyed their art on every corner, as streamers and banners flew in the warm autumn breeze. Inside the playhouse, was quite another matter. Rakiv and her guild stood on a barren stage, watching as the stage crew went about pulling down backdrops and wheeling away sets. The green suited director and his burly companion stood before Rakiv, who stared at them with smouldering violet eyes.

"What do you _mean_ we have a problem?" the ranger asked almost venomously.

"Well, you see… I did my best! I really did!" Norgu said, "But, it was only three days! And… and actors are _ever_ so hard to deal with you know! It's just… I just…"

"Norgu!" Rakiv snapped, "Spit it out! What's wrong?"

"We have no actors!" Norgu exclaimed, "The whole cast, all of them, gone!"

"Not all," Goren spoke up, "Most of the background people stayed."

"All the cast that _matters_ is gone!" Norgu corrected, "Ola and Amadi had a huge fight, and that got the others going and before I knew it I had a walkout on my hands! I tried to make them come back, I tried everything but they just left! They said they wanted no part of a… of a… oh I can't bear to say it."

"A haphazard production directed by an old has-been that hasn't put out a good play since '68?" Goren supplied the quote.

Norgu burst into tears and collapsed against the tall warrior, weeping pitifully into the bigger man's chest. Rakiv gave a groan and caught the actor by his collar and hauled him back to his feet.

"By torment, man!" the redhead shouted, "Pull yourself together!"

Norgu yelped as the ranger dealt him a swift slap across the cheek. When his crying did not cease, Rakiv slapped him again. A third slap finally convinced the actor that weeping was not the best course of action and he did his best to hold back his sniffles.

"Now despite your _incredible_ failure," Rakiv said, "All is not lost!"

"It… it isn't?" Norgu sniffled.

"No, we're still going to do this thing," Rakiv said, "By hook or by crook, we _will_ be putting on a play for Bokka tonight!"

"But… but the prince arrives in two hours!" Norgu wailed, "Where are we going to get a cast in that time!?"

The ranger hauled the thespian around and pointed him towards her guildmembers.

"You're looking at them," the redhead announced.

"Wait… what?" several people said at once.

"These are your new actors," Rakiv said, "Make 'em act."

"You can _not_ be serious!" Norgu exclaimed, "These are soldiers and fighters and… not one of them is classically trained, are they!?"

"Doesn't matter," Rakiv said, "This is the new cast, get 'em ready."

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Melonni quickly interjected, "I am not about to try and sing in front of a bunch of strangers. That is _not_ happening."

"I can't act Rakiv!" Koss protested, "I can hardly pretend most of the time! Do you have any idea how bad I am at poker!?"

"Rakiv I don't… I don't think I can do this…" Ani spoke up timidly.

"Yer off yer bloomin' rocker if yew think I'm gonna prance 'round in tights like some soddy cabin boy," Margrid snorted.

"Shut up!" Rakiv shouted over the rising complaints, "Look, it's this or nothing! We don't present tonight, Bokka walks and we never get a chance to talk to him! You all wanna wimp out on me? Go ahead. We'll all have good times telling the folks back home that Varesh won the war and made us all her slaves and minions because you guys couldn't stand on a stage for two-and-a-half-hours in funny outfits and sing a few bars."

The protests died out as the guild fell into uncomfortable silence. Rakiv stared at each and every one, ensuring she held their attention before she continued.

"Now I know no one came prepared for this," Rakiv said, "But you've all seen the play, you've heard the songs and Norgu knows this script backwards and forwards. There's gonna be a lot of improvising, but we're gonna give this our best shot. We'll call it something fancy like an "improv play" or something, and we'll do our best to pull this off. Is it gonna be crap? You betcha, but this is all we got! Anybody that's got the balls to walk out on me, there's the door!"

The ranger pointed toward the back of the theatre and waited for a moment. The guild gave a few grumbles but no one moved, and Rakiv nodded with satisfaction.

"Good, then everyone get to costumes and make-up," the ranger said, "Norgu get the stage crew to set everything back up. Sort out roles, hand out scripts and be ready to give them help when they call for a line. I'm going to go get changed and when I get back, this stage better look like we're ready to perform."

"This will ruin my career," Norgu shook his head miserably.

"From the sound of it, it was ruined a long time before I got here," Rakiv said indifferently as she strode off stage, "Get to work everyone! We go live in an hour and forty!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For the next hour, madness reigned back stage. Most of the supporting cast had stayed on, and had thus been conscripted to teach the new actors their positions, blocking and musical numbers. It was clear that the supporting cast was more than a little peeved that they had been overlooked for leading parts but Norgu assuaged them rather easily.

"Do you _really _want to be remembered as the lead in the last failed play of Norgu the Fabulous?" the director questioned rather bitterly, "I didn't think so. Now get our new leads ready for their big debut!"

For her part, Rakiv was determined to make sure that everything was as ready as it could possibly be. Thus the ranger stalked about the stage, eyeing everything with what she believed to be a keen producer's eye.

"Is that dowel lofted high enough?" she demanded of a stage hand.

"Yes marm," the man answered, "Any higher and the curtain won't touch the ground, and you'll be able to see everyone's feet during scene changes."

"Fine, carry on," the ranger nodded, before rounding on the nearest grip, "Why aren't those lamps mounted already!?"

"We changed these for larger ones marm," the grip blinked at her, "These weren't giving us the lighting we needed."

"Good, good, move along then," Rakiv nodded before turning to a group of men pushing a large wooden mountain set piece, "Where are you going with that!?"

"Miss Maelstrom!" Norgu finally cried, "Do you mind!? I have this under control. Please, go prepare yourself for the prince's arrival!"

The ranger grumbled under her breath but gave a curt nod and exited the stage. Rakiv meandered through the darkness back stage before finding her way to the access stairs that led to the seating balcony. From here the redhead surveyed the theatre in its entirety as the troupe of performers and her guild raced to pull the show together. The lilting sounds of the orchestra's warm-ups began to fill the playhouse, and Rakiv gave a small nod of satisfaction as her shoulders relaxed. It wouldn't be good, not by a long shot, but maybe it'd be just enough to catch the Prince's attention.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Quiet, quiet!" an urgent hiss rang from the wings.

"Places everyone!" someone else called hushedly.

The house lights lowered and a lull fell over the gathered crowd. Rakiv absentmindedly adjusted the large white orchid in her hair as she peered over the edge of the viewing booth. Despite the many setbacks the production had suffered, Norgu had managed to pack in a full house of theatre goers. The trappings of the wealthy spilled over the arms of every floor seat while the balcony seating was occupied by Vabbi's working class citizens. Rakiv craned her neck as she surveyed the quieted throng that now turned their attention to the stage as the conductor raised his baton and rapped it against his lectern. With a loud burst from the brass, the symphony launched into a merry tune that opened the overture.

"I must thank you again guildmistress," came the exuberant tones of Bokka the Magnificent, "It is not every evening that I get to spend in the company of such an acclaimed warrior as yourself."

Rakiv brought her attention back to the occupants of the booth. She sat in the box seat, high above the playhouse floor with a prime view of the stage. The guildmistress quickly smoothed out a wrinkle in the lap of her champagne dress and offered a smile to the prince of Vabbi.

"And I thank you for the invitation Prince Bokka," she answered him, "I only hope you find our production to your liking."

"Hah," Bokka chuckled, "Never fear Lady Maelstrom. Bokka the Magnificent has never seen a play he didn't like!"

"Save for the Mirror'd Wind's production of _Dogs, _my lord," one of the prince's attendants put in quickly.

"Ah yes, except for that one," Bokka nodded, wrinkling his nose at the memory.

"Or the Artisan's Guild's production of _The Taming of the Tengu_," the attended added as well.

"Oh yes, that was quite awful as well," Bokka agreed.

"Or the Lyssan Fools' production two years ago, of _An Amusing Event Occurred On the Road to the Bazzar_," the attended interjected.

"Yes, yes alright then!" Bokka waved the man away, "Other than _those_, I've never seen a play I didn't like."

"But your majesty, you gave our production five stars that year," Norgu blinked.

"Did I? Oh I suppose I did," Bokka shrugged, "What's your point?"

Norgu seemed somewhat visibly crushed and Rakiv took it upon herself to turn the tide of the conversation.

"Well your majesty," the guildmistress quickly broke in, "I can assure you that tonight's production will be quite unlike anything you've ever seen."

"Then I eagerly look forward to it," Bokka grinned as he summoned a servant to bring him a bowl of fresh grapes.

"That makes one of us…" Rakiv muttered under her breath nervously.

The orchestra released one long sustained note before the conductor called them to silence with an energetic flourish of his baton. Applause filled the playhouse as the curtain began to rise. Rakiv watched tensely as a handful of the dancers made their way on stage and began to act out the first scene of the play. It depicted loyal men and women of Kourna, raggedly clinging to tales of their glorious past, the days in which the King of Elona had sat upon his golden throne in Jahai. As the bemoaned their plight in a slow dirge of a song, there was a trill from the wood-winds as the backdrop lifted away to reveal a stage set of Jahai itself. Soldiers in glittering armor stood upon battlements and their lines parted as an actor depicting General Morghan strode down stone steps. Rakiv blinked for a moment and then clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as she suddenly recognized the actor.

"Aaaaand noooow iiiiiit's…!" Kydar, bedecked in a mock-up of the general's garb, sang out, "Spring time, for Varesh, and Kouurnaaaa!"

"My, my, who is that fellow?" Bokka asked as he flipped through the handbill, "I thought I knew all the major actors in Vabbi."

"Ah that is no local actor your imminence," Norgu explained, "He is ah… from a troupe from Istan."

"Really? I thought this was just the Fools performing tonight," Bokka blinked as he continued to leaf throught he handbill, "Who are they and why have they not been billed?"

"Ah, they are a relatively new troupe, formed as part of a guild," Norgu quickly explained, "They are called… ahm… they are called…"

"The DV Players, your highness," Rakiv supplied, "They are the theatrical arm of my guild."

"Aaah, so warriors and artists as well!" Bokka chuckled as he clapped his hands, "Most excellent, most excellent indeed!"

"Spring time, for Varesh, and Koournaaa!" Kydar continued, launching into the second verse, "Winter, for Istan and Vabbiiii!"

"It does seem rather Kourna centric doesn't it?" Bokka commented.

"Rather, my lord," his attendant agreed.

"Please, I beg your patience my prince," Norgu entreated, "It gets better, you will see!"

Rakiv cast a disbelieving glance at Norgu, who only shrugged helplessly and tried to grin confidently. As the musical number hit its peak Rakiv could see an almost visible wave of outrage washing through the crowd. Some of the audience were already discreetly gathering their belongings while others were simply making a beeline for the door. The ranger grit her teeth as she turned her eyes back to the stage, mentally willing the whole ordeal to just be over. Norgu might be willing to delude himself, but Rakiv had seen the rehersals. It only got worse from here.

"Spring time, for Varesh aaaand Koournaaaa!" Kydar sang as the music rose to a crescendo.

At that exact moment the throne at the top of the city set piece swiveled around to reveal the Warmarshal. The music stopped for a moment and so too did the audience's exodus from the theatre. Rakiv squinted at the actress in the chair, before smacking a palm over her eyes. It was like a harbor ship wreck, it was awful but you just couldn't look away.

"Praise… myself?" Alendra, beneath great purple robes and nearly a half-pound of make-up, began to sing, "Praise to me! I'm the girl that's going to save this great country!"

As she rose from her chair to take her first step forward it became clear that her robes were meant for a much taller actress. The paragon's heel landed on her robe's hem and as she leaned forward she flailed and tilted off kilter. With a squeak she tumbled down the steps, evoking a gasp from the crowd as she rolled to the stage floor. It was her warrior's instinct that saved her from anything more than a few small bruises, and Alendra took a moment to right herself as several actors moved to help her. She quickly waved them away, straightened her crown and then forced a smile as she continued.

"Praise myself! Shout and cheer!" she sang, causing the dancers to release a cry on cue, "Soon the world will see my nation's grand premier! Praise myself! Rise and stand! There's no cuter, war leader in the land!"

As the paragon pranced about the stage, following her personal interpretation of the choreographer's militant march, her exuberance and flamboyance brought forth choruses of laughter from the audience. Some began to return to their seats as others became swept up in the tune and began to clap to the beat. Bokka himself began to chuckle before he broke into uproarious laughter. Rakiv blinked at him incredulously before turning to Norgu who, in true sycophantic fashion, was laughing along with the prince.

The rest of the play only continued the parade of silliness, and soon what was meant to be a stirring homage to Kourna's Warmarshal became an irreverent and comedic lampoon of Varesh and her court. Anorah made her debut as a completely deadpan General Kahyet, while Koss brought a heaping helping of awkwardness to the role of General Bayel. Other guildsmen found themselves in stranger roles, such as Dawn who played a scheming court councilor or Anicara who rotated through the parts of a servant, a village maiden, a waitress and a scantily clad dancing girl. Throughout the play Alendra's attempts at being intimidating or stalwart or impressive were underminded by her comedically large clothing and unfortunately high pitched voice. By the time the cast was taking their bows the play had earned a standing ovation and the crowd was calling for an encore of the final number. All the while Bokka laughed and clapped along while Rakiv sat dumbfounded by the whole affair. The cast performed the requested encore to cheers and applause before the curtain finally went down and the house lights began to lift.

"Oh… my…" Rakiv muttered in a mixture of horror and incredulity.

"Gods!" Bokka finished loudly as he slapped a well-dressed knee, "That was _hilarious_!"

"I take it my lord is well pleased?" Norgu smiled gleefully.

"Well pleased?" Bokka laughed, "Good sir I've not laughed like that in an age! A truly inspired satire if ever I saw one! I would pay excellent money to see this show tour Kourna!"

"Wonderful!" Norgu grinned, "I had my doubts, your majesty, about putting on a show that so prominently featured your neighboring ruler, but he without courage in the theatre is not worthy to take the stage! It is like I always say…"

"Yes, yes well that's all very well and good," Bokka waved the director off, "When can I meet this wonderful troupe? I should like to converse with them before my next show."

"I will summon them at once your majesty," the prince's attendant said as he slipped out of the box.

"And you, Lady Maelstrom," Bokka turned to the red-head, "You say these actors are part of your guild? What so inspires warriors to evoke such stirring commentary in so eclectic a medium?"

"… what?" Rakiv blinked in utter confusion.

"Ah, surely it is the eyes of the warrior that sees the truth of governments," Norgu put in quickly, "Who better to show us the true faces of our rulers, if not those who are sent to fight and die for them?"

"Hmm, yes, yes… I should wonder then what statements a play about me would make," the prince mused as he rubbed his chin.

"Your majesty," Rakiv spoke up, hoping to turn the conversation to more useful subjects, "I must confess that my guild did not come here tonight merely to entertain."

"Oh?" Bokka asked as he turned from his musings, "Well seeing as you have entertained so well, I can only guess at what your true purpose might be. Do enlighten me."

"Your majesty there is a war going on," Rakiv stated plainly, "I know that you and your fellow princes have decided not to interfere in Kournan and Istani affairs, but you need to know that this war is about to be your problem too."

"I should say it is," Bokka chuckled, "My shipping costs have tripled since this silly conflict started. Have you any idea how hard it is to find cargo runners willing to cross battle lines?"

"Your majesty!" Rakiv said firmly, "I came here to give you a warning. Varesh is coming and she's bringing her armies with her. And she will not just be bringing men and arms, but demons as well."

"Hmm? An invasion?" Bokka arched an eyebrow, "That seems unlikely. We have had a non-aggression treaty with Kourna for years. Besides, Varesh can hardly feed her own people, let alone assemble a decent army. Have you spoken to Ahmtur about this? He's much better with these fighting things than I."

"I have, your highness," Rakiv nodded, "He is preoccupied with his defense against the heket and the harpy. Prince Mehtu would not listen at all, so I have come to you hoping that at least one of you three will hear truth in my words. Varesh _is_ coming, and if you aren't ready then she will conquer you all."

Bokka fixed the woman with a critical stare and stroked his clean shaven chin. He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair and opened his mouth to speak just as the curtain of the box rustled aside and a young man stepped in.

"Your majesty, I have been sent to inform you that the next show will be starting soon," the young man said.

"What?" the prince blinked as he half turned, "Who are you? Where is Dondi?"

"Ah, your attendant is backstage, ensuring that all is in readiness," the young man nodded, "My name is Vaughn, sometimes called the Venerable. I am taking over as your activities director for the evening."

"Oh, I see," Bokka frowned in mild confusion, but then simply shrugged, "Well that is a pity, I was rather looking forward to meeting these DV Players. It is only proper that I deliver my congratulations to them in person…"

"Perhaps after the next play, your majesty?" Vaughn suggested.

"Hmm, yes that will have to do," Bokka nodded, "Ah, but ensure that they have front row seats for this show! As a token of my appreciation."

"I think those seats are being occupied, your highness," Norgu commented as he peered down at the theatre floor.

"Not anymore they aren't," Bokka said firmly, "Vaughn, ensure that the DV Players have a front row seat if you please."

"As you say, your highness," the young man nodded, "I shall return post haste."

As the young man left the booth Bokka relaxed in his chair and then balked a little when he noticed that Rakiv's gaze had never left him. The prince sighed as he rubbed at one temple and then chuckled a little awkwardly.

"Come now Guildmistress, this is a sacred night for we who dwell in Vabbi," the prince explained, "Perhaps we can speak of this after the plays? Or perhaps even in the morning? I should certainly like to enthrall you at my palace," he added with a grin.

"Your highness, this is a matter of some importance," the guildmistress pointed out, completely nonplused by the prince's attempt at flirting.

"I am certain that it is," Bokka nodded, "But I'm sure the Warmarshal's soldiers will not be bearing down upon is this very night, will they? Come now, enjoy the show. I'm told we're to be watching _I, Adelbern_ next, and I've heard it is an excellent play."

Rakiv began to object before Norgu shot her a look and shook his head. The guildmistress sighed and instead gave only a gracious nod as she settled back to watch the show. The curtain opened to a set of the Ascalonian countryside, complete with paper props of wheat waving in the 'wind'. As the first actors took the stage it became clear that this would be a long and dry ordeal. The ranger sighed yet again and leaned back in her chair as she braced herself for extreme boredom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two hours later the intermission finally arrived and the guests milled about as they hurriedly made use of the facilities. The theatre was abuzz with conversation evoked by the provocative play. The tale of King Adelbern and his unending war against the charr was common knowledge enough, but the biography of the still living monarch told also of the struggles within his own house. Patrons of the playhouse mused over the driving forces of Prince Rurik whilst others theorized about the motivations of the mighty Duke Barradin. Adelbern himself was a subject of mixed opinion, and just as many play-goers sympathized with the beleaguered king as condemned him.

"It is interesting, isn't it?" Bokka queried as he popped a cube of cantaloupe into his mouth, "I mean, I personally have never commanded troops into battle, but the king's actions raise very interesting ethical questions do they not?"

"How so your majesty?" Rakiv asked, attempting to hold back a yawn.

"Well, for example, what makes his war just?" Bokka asked, "These charr, they are vagabonds and ruffians clear enough, but they vie for the very thing Adelbern insists on defending, the wealth, prosperity and safety of his people. What right has he to withhold these things from them? Is not Ascalon large enough to be shared?"

"Would you share your lands with a hostile force intent on wiping you out?" Rakiv questioned.

"Perhaps, if they seemed to be in need," Bokka said as he tapped his fingers together.

"Due respects highness, but I think your support of Ahmtur says differently," the huntress quipped.

Norgu coughed on a chunk of melon and shot Rakiv a horrified glance. The red head gave a smooth shrug as she kept a careful eye on the prince.

"Ah yes, Ahmtur's wall," Bokka sighed, "In truth I am not partial to his… methods. I have time and again suggested parley with the heket and harpy tribes, but Ahmtur… he has too much of his father's blood in his veins."

"How do you mean?" Rakiv asked curiously.

"The princes of Dzagon have been the protectors of Vabbi since their line first rose to royalty," Bokka shrugged, "Ahmtur's father fought to keep harpy raiders and heket maurauders out of our lands, and so did his father before him. Without these 'threats', Ahmtur would invariably find another force to fight."

"You say 'threat' as though you do not believe them to be threats, your majesty," Rakiv said with a tilt of her head.

"I believe in commerce, Lady Maelstrom," Bokka smiled at her, "I believe in the power of the bargin and the strength of the deal. Why horde when you can share? I realize that most think me a man of greed because of the opulence in which I live, but in return I say… are my people not as rich as I? Is Makuun not the most beautiful city you have ever seen? I share my wealth for prosperity is not a thing to hide away, or defend with steel, it is a thing that must be allowed to flow."

Rakiv quirked an eyebrow at the prince but said nothing as she turned her eyes toward the stage. She didn't much like where this was going, as it seemed to be clear that the prince was only solidifying his impending denial of her request.

"Some might say I am a pacifist but… this is not altogether true," Bokka waxed on, "I am not so much opposed to violence, instead I believe that it need not be an immediate resort. If your neighbor is jealous of your wealth, why not offer him enough to help him get by? If a begger becomes desperate enough to raise steel, it is not his inherent evil that drives him to act, but the neglect he has suffered at the hands of his fellow man. I based Vabbian economic policy on these principals and as you can see, we have thrived."

"But not all enemies just want what you have, highness," Rakiv said, "There are forces that want nothing but destruction. They don't care about your wealth or your riches or your fine food and clothes. They just want to put you and everything you love to the sword. Some men… and indeed, women, just want to watch the world burn."

"Perhaps this is so," Bokka said with a chuckle, "But I remain resolute in my belief in commerce Lady Maelstrom. No matter from whence he comes nor where he goes nor who he is nor what he does… every man has his price."

"My lord," Vaughn spoke up gently, "I believe act two is about to begin."

"Ah, so it is," Bokka said and clapped his hands with a chuckle, "I do so love the theatre. It evokes such interesting paths of thought, don't you think?"

Rakiv only shrugged as the house lights began to lower once more. The orchestra struck up its opening tune and the curtains parted to reveal the stage. For several minutes the stage was unoccupied until a clatter in the wings announced the character of Prince Rurik. The huntress tensed as she sat up straighter in her chair and scrutinized the prince before half turning to Norgu to whisper.

"Did they change actors for the prince?" she inquired.

"Maybe?" Norgu blinked as he flipped through the handbill, "I see no understudy for his character though… why do you ask?"

"That… actor is different," the ranger blinked, "See how he moves? In act one Rurik moved like a dancer or something, this man is fumbling with every step. His armor doesn't fit right either, his shoulders are too wide for that cape and the buckles are straining on his mail."

As more actors joined the prince on stage the ranger's agitation only increased. The entire cast seemed to have changed. Duke Barradin was no longer the tall, stout man who had played him before, and was instead wiry and lithe. The woman playing Lady Althea was several pounds heavier than the petite actress who had portrayed her in act one, and Adelbern himself seemed younger than he had been mere minutes ago.

"They're all different," Rakiv blinked, "What happened to the actors?"

"Shhh!" Bokka hissed, his eyes fixed upon the stage.

"Oh Althea, how do … love thee?" Rurik spoke as he awkwardly bent to a knee, "Wouldst that thy face were less fair that mine heart were…. That mine heart were…"

The was an awkward pause as the actor fumbled for his lines and cast about quickly for help from his fellow thespians. He found his lines as Lady Althea mouthed them to him and he brightened and nodded quickly.

"Ah! That mine heart were less captivated by thy every glance," he continued, "And that my soul were not raptured by your heavenly touch."

"And oh how do I love thee Rurik, for 'tis no finer man in all of Ascalon," Althea recited, perfectly but stiffly, "I cannot help but question what fate or fortune earns me the affection of so mighty a man, yet I dare not so closely examine my luck for fear that I shall wake to find that it has all been but a shadow and a dream."

"What's all this then!" Adelbern interrupted, "Sorceress, thou hast bewitched mine son and made him to shirk his…"

The king stopped as hisses from off stage attempted to explain that he had jumped ahead in his lines by a full three scenes. Adelbern seemed entirely mystified, and assumed that he was being directed to give the next scene cue.

"Where then is thy vigil my son!" Adelbern quickly started in, "Thy attention is distracted and they perception dimmed by the beauty of that woman. See how the hordes of doom amass upon our door step and how even now their assassins stalk us as prey!"

As the king finished his line an actor dressed as a charr burst in from stage left and raised his large, shaggy prop claws as menacingly as he could.

"Raaaaarrrr-warrg-rragrarg…" the actor roared lamely, "Grr… hrrrgh… argh… hrrarr…"

The actors feigned cowering before the charr, but soon their cires of exclaimation died down and the stage was swathed in silence. All on stage looked from one to another until the charr lifted up his large mask and whispered.

"Line!" he hissed, "Line!"

"You're not in this scene!" someone offstage shouted.

"What in Lyssa's name…" Bokka blinked, "What mockery is this?"

"I'm… certain I don't know my lord," Norgu responded, his eyes locked on the spectacle below.

"Say something menacing!" Duke Barradin's actor suggested in a whisper that was easily heard across the playhouse.

Rakiv stiffened again as a rustle behind her caused her to half turn her head. The attendant Vaughn had drawn closer and seemed to be shuffling with something beneath his robe. The ranger took a deep breath as she slowly kicked off her strappy heels and began calmly removing her earrings.

"I am a charr!" the actor cried, clearly ad libbing, "And I will eat you all with my big sharp teeth and my long pointy… uhm… ah, oh screw this!"

The charr hopped to center stage, ripped off his mask and turned to stare straight up at the prince's box.

"Vaughn, now!" the man shouted.

"Vaughn?" Bokka blinked as he turned in his chair.

With a wide sweep Vaughn cast off his robes and raised a pair of gleaming daggers high over his head. His face a mask of villainous intent, Vaughn charged Bokka whose eyes went wide as the attendant-turned-assassin advanced. Vaughn's charge was stymied as Rakiv's chair clattered into his path and he was forced to leap over the obstacle. The redhead was between him and the prince in a trice, wielding her shoes in either hand. Heels clashed with steel as the ranger caught the assassin's daggers and held him at bay.

"Norgu, get him out of here!" Rakiv shrieked.

"Kournans, attack!" the charr actor cried from the stage.

Someone in the audience screamed and panic broke loose. Like a herd of stampeding mokele, the theatre goers made for the entrances, shoving each other aside in their desperation to escape. Every actor on stage drew weapons and gave a bellowing war-cry.

"Guildsmen to arms!" Rakiv screamed as she struggled against Vaughn.

"Hell yeah!" Koss shouted in reply as he sprang from his seat and clambored onto the stage.

Completely unsure of what to do next the musicians in the orchestra looked about lost and wide eyed until the conductor called them to attention with a rap of his baton. Clearly unflapped by the ensuing events the maestro set them to playing a rapid battle march as the guildsmen rushed the unveiled Kournan assassins.

Vaughn spat in Rakiv's face, forcing the ranger to reel as her eye stung and burned. Still the woman reacted swiftly as she planted a foot in his chest and pushed off hard, propelling them both apart. Vaughn struck the wall with a grunt and lunged again for the prince's seat only to find it empty. His eyes whipped to the door where he caught sight of Norgu ushering the prince into the hall, and Vaughn snarled as he turned to give chase.

"You won't escape that easy!" the Kournan assassin snarled until a hand caught his shoulder and forced him to turn.

"No, you won't!" Rakiv snapped as she brought the prince's grapes bowl down hard on the man's nosebridge.

Vaughn howled in pain and responded with a rapid flurry of dagger strikes, his blades bluring like twisting fangs as they sought the ranger's flesh. The red head defended herself expertly, her lightning reflexes kicking in as she evaded and blocked nearly every attack. A single dagger blow made contact and Rakiv cried out as she hopped back from the assassin. The ranger glanced down to her torso where the assassin's blade had grazed her and drawn a long, shallow slice across her abdomen as well as a wide slash through her dress. The red head's gaze rose to the assassin and a snarl of fury contorted her pretty features.

"This was the only pretty thing I owned you son of a _bitch_!" she screamed as she flung herself at him.

Vaughn swung with his daggers but the ranger caught his wrists and flung her body weight and momentum into a powerful kick to his chest. Vaughn grunted as he stumbled back and lashed out with a hard elbow that Rakiv ducked before delivering a punishing palm strike to his ribs. She earned a knee to her own ribs in return and as she reeled from the blow Vaughn brought his daggers up once again. Once more Rakiv lunged and gave a wild shout as she caught the man around his waist and tackled him out of the viewing box. Vaughn cried out in alarm and terror as Rakiv rode him through the air, straight into the floor of the playhouse. The assassin broke with an audible crunch as Rakiv rolled off of him and thumped to the floor. A sudden crash from on stage brought Rakiv's attention back to her guildsmen as she turned her eyes upward. A Kournan archer, in a moment of desperation, had loosed an arrow into the rafters, cutting the rope that held the lighting boom aloft. With a heavy crash the entire apparatus had crashed into the stage, causing oil lamps to shatter and their fuel to ignite. A roar of flame echoed through the playhouse and Rakiv's wide eyes filled with firelight.

"Fiiiireee!" someone screamed as the escaping audience descended into even deeper depths of panicked madness.

Trusting her guildsmen to take care of themselves Rakiv dragged herself to Vaughn who lay choking and gasping on the theatre floor. Her fists curled in the man's lapels as she yanked him up off the floor and glared at him.

"Varesh sent you!" she roared, "Why!?"

"Hrrk… no prince in the southwest… easier invation," Vaughn coughed and snorted at her, "Not that it matters… Bokka's army will cave like rice paper anyway."

"So the invasion _is_ on it's way," Rakiv surmised as she gave the man a shake, "When!?"

"I.. krrk… I ain't telling you a damn…" the man began.

Rakiv's face twisted into an indescribable mask of rage and then contorted still with inhuman proportions. Her canines lengthened and her teeth sharpened as her eyes turned yellow and her pupils elongated to slits. A snap and a genuine roar burst from the guildmistress' maw as her nails turned to claws. Despite feeling his final moments fast approaching, Vaughn found himself even more terrified of the demoness that loomed over him.

"T-two days!" he exclaimed in a choking gasp, "The W-Warmarshal's armies take Yoholon in the morning!"

"How!?" she shouted at him, "Where did they come from?"

"Hah… haha…" the man laughed at her as blood ran from his nose and began to well in his mouth, "Y-you didn't think krrk… you'd found the only secret path… did you…?"

With a racking cough and a gurgle the man slowly slipped from life and fell limp in the ranger's grasp. Rakiv threw him down in disgust and gave a savage snarl of frustration.

"Rakiv?" came a voice from above her.

The ranger snapped her head up with a rattling growl and then paused as she watched Anicara recoil immediately. Adreneline surged and her pulse pounded as Rakiv snarled against the rising urge to kill… something, anything. With a shake of her head and a focusing of will she pushed down the tide of bloodlust, though she could hear the beast baying deep within her. As violet flooded back into her irises she seemed to calm, but then jumped as a burning beam plummeted from the playhouse roof.

"We have to go!" Anicara exclaimed, "Kydar can't stop the fire and the building is coming down!"

Rakiv cast about and saw the truth of the young elementalist's words. With every piece of wood covered in varnish and silk and satin forming the mainstay of the cloth, the playhouse stood no chance against even a small unguarded spark. The ranger pushed herself to her feet and gave a firm nod to the hydromancer.

"Every… everybody out," she panted as she felt smoke take over the majority of the air in her lungs.

"Yes guildmistress!" Ani agreed.

A heavy crack sounded from somewhere as flames lapped hungrily at the roof and sped up drapings and tapestries. The guildsmen made a hasty retreat, following the last of the fleeing play patrons out the door. Glass began to shatter as the fire burst from windows and eagerly set to consuming the playhouse in its entirety. Outside the festivities had come to a halt as street performers and partiers stopped to observe the spectacle and render aid to the frazzled play goers. Rakiv found herself leaning against Anorah as the dervish helped the guildmistress out of the burning building. Rakiv winced against the sound of barking, rabid hounds that snapped demandingly to be released. A voice broke through her internal din and she glanced up into the bright hazel eyes of Kydar Raelesin.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I… I think so…" she whispered, wincing against a growing migrane, "Where is… where's the prince?"

Kydar only pointed to a wide circle of Vabbian guards who held their shields up defensively. Rakiv gestured toward him and Anorah aided the ranger as they made their way toward the circle of guards. Even over the general roar of the crowd and the explosions of flame behind them they could hear the prince's voice as he dressed down his commanding officers.

"What the hell do I pay you for anyway Bunda!?" Bokka cried, "I was almost killed! I could have _died_!"

"Your highness I… I have no idea how this could have happened…" Royal Guard Bunda attempted to explain, "I had patrols at every entrance, there were supposed to be guards stationed outside your booth! I… I don't…"

"I do," Rakiv spoke up from beyond the soldiers.

"Stand back ma'am," one of the guards said threateningly.

"No _you_ stand aside soldier!" Bokka barked with a wave of his hand, "That woman saved my life, now move out of her way!"

The guard immediately did as asked and Rakiv gave a nod to the man as she stepped away from Anorah and strode toward the prince.

"You were infiltrated," Rakiv said plainly, "By Kournan spies and assassins. They wanted to remove you so that the south of Vabbi would be undefended."

"We have a non-aggression treaty!" Bokka exclaimed, "Why on earth would Varesh do such a thing!"

"Because, your majesty," Rakiv wheezed lightly against the smoke inhalation, "She wants to watch the world burn."

Bokka was silent for a long moment and stroked his chin thoughtfully. Behind him Royal Guard Bunda stepped up and snapped a fist to his chest in a salute.

"Your majesty, we must get you back to the palace," the commander reported, "We need you in the safe room before there is another attempt on your life."

"No!" Bokka waved him off, "No, no… no I will not hide. I am a Prince of Vabbi! These lands are _my_ lands and may Lyssa damn anyone who threatens me in my own house!"

"So…" Rakiv said leadingly, "What are you saying highness?"

"I am saying that if Varesh intends war then war she will have!" Bokka said as he drew himself up to his full height, "Someone give me a sword!"

Four guards immediately drew steel and presented their weapons to the prince. Bokka selected the fanciest looking one and raised it over his head.

"Rally my troops Bunda, and break open the armories! I want every soldier and reserve warrior I have prepared by mid-day tomorrow!" Bokka ordered.

"Yes your highness," Bunda answered, "It shall be done!"

"Guildmistress," Bokka said as he turned to Rakiv, "I do hope you will accept my offer to tarry at my palace. For by mid-day tomorrow, you will have your army!"


	37. Chapter 36: The Fall of Makuun

**Ch. 36**

**The Fall of Makuun**

"Order, order!" Lieutenant Murunda shouted, "Order before his majesty the prince!"

The outer keep of the Citadel of Dzagon was in uproar. The mighty bastion was generally known for a great deal of commotion, usually made by soldiers taking up arms and racing to their posts. But it was a different scene that filled the keep yards of the citadel that day. Well over a thousand men, women and children had crowded through the western gate of the citadel after a pale-skinned red-headed huntress had threatened the guards into raising the portcullis. Now they milled about in the inner keep and a mingling of frantic cries, mournful wails and children's cries echoed off the fortress walls. High above on a great stone balcony Prince Ahmtur the Mighty overlooked the throng, his thick brows furrowed deeply as he observed the civilians before him. Murunda gave her lord an exasperated look when her call went unheeded and Ahmtur gave a small nod to his heralds. A deafening blast came from twin bass horns that overpowered the panicked din and brought silence from the stirring crowd.

"I am Ahmtur the Mighty, lord of the Citadel of Dzagon!" the prince shouted, his voice ringing clearly over the crowd, "Who brings this mob to my gates!?"

"I am Rakiv Maelstrom, Guildmistress of Dormant Vengeance," came an answer, "And I bring these refugees here to find sanctuary!"

"Sanctuary from what, Guildmistress?" Ahmtur demanded as he finally caught sight of the speaker.

The crowd parted around Rakiv, who stood in her usual leathers. Ahmtur paused as he observed her. The ranger was smeared with blood, though none of it appeared to be her own, and she was surrounded by her guild, who appeared equally disheveled. Amongst the crowd he recognized the uniforms of several Makuun soldiers, many of them sporting wounds and all of them looking grim from a fight.

"From the army that now invades Vabbi," Rakiv called, "Let us in and I'll explain everything."

"My lord we have no where to put them. The Citadel has only barracks for your soldiers," Lieutenant Murunda commented to her prince.

"I know Lieutenant," Ahmtur nodded before turning back to the crowd, "You may enter the inner keep but these 'refugees' will be confined to the Bastion."

"They only want the safety of your walls," Rakiv called up, "The bastion will be more than enough."

Ahmtur gave a grunt before waving a hand to his attendants. Orders were quickly given and the double doors to the inner keep slowly swung open. The stampede to yet greater safety was stopped only by quick thinking on the ground as the Makuun soldiers and guildsmen enforced order upon the frightened masses. Ahmtur watched them critically for a moment before he turned away and strode back inside.

"Have the guildmistress and her attendants brought to my war room," he said, "Send word to the watch towers to be on alert. Dispatch scouts south to Makuun. Send runners into the wilderness to recall our forward camps."

"My lord, are you certain we should withdraw from the wilderness?" Murunda blinked.

"The guildmistress and half of Makuun would not be on my doorstep without reason," Ahmtur said, "And I will not risk losing men or being caught unawares. Carry out my orders Lieutenant, while I discern the nature of this 'attack'."

"Yes my lord," Murunda saluted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The war room was a bunker beneath the granite stonework of the Citadel. Expansive and perfectly rectangular, the walls were lined with scrolls, weapon racks, banners, tapestries and strange sheets of black glass. Rakiv stepped through the heavy iron door that slid into the wall as the guard held it open for her. The guildmistress and her allies strode inside to find Ahmtur standing before a long, wide table. At the other three sides of the table two men and one woman knelt on cushions, their eyes bound and their palms on the table top.

"Show me the wilderness," Ahmtur ordered as he clasped his hands behind his back.

The three robed persons at the tables edges each inhaled deeply and a spark of magic flowed through their fingertips. Purple lines raced across the surface before them, drawing a pulsing latticework of light over the table. In a moment the lattice began to stretch and warp, rising in some places and falling in others. A moment later the lattice began to fill in, taking on features and details. In a moment Rakiv and her crew found themselves staring at a perfect replica of the wilderness outside the Citadel's gates, projected as a mesmeric illusion on the table's surface.

"Welcome Guildmistress," Ahmtur greeted, "To the Citadel of Dzagon. Come, stand with me."

Rakiv picked her way across the room and stood beside Ahmtur as she stared down at the illusion before her. She could pick out a harpy flight making their way across the hills, and a heket tribe marching down to a watering hole. Human camps could be seen, as well as the runners that were quickly making their way away from the Citadel and out towards the soldiers camps.

"I trust that you have not arrived with so many civilians as a mere hoax or a ploy to secure my support for your war," Ahmtur said calmly.

"Absolutely not," Rakiv replied, "I came to warn you that you're about to be overrun."

"Do explain," Ahmtur said, "In full, if you please."

"Fine," Rakiv said, "It began yesterday morning, after the attempted assassination of Prince Bokka…."

_32 hours earlier…_

"The gates are shut tight, Lord Bokka," Royal Guard Bunda reported with a snappy salute, "The armory has been opened and all your soldiers stand ready. The first watch stands atop the wall and we only await your orders."

"Excellent Bunda," Bokka nodded sagely, "In that case, let the grand war banquet begin!"

The lord of Makuun sat upon his throne at the head of the grand hall at the top of his palace in the center of the city. Soldiers and citizens stood gathered in the hall around the many tables that had been set up for the occasion. The catering staff rushed in to supply plates with food and in no time the banquet was well under way. Near the front of the room Rakiv and her guildsmen shared extremely puzzled glances. After much prodding it was decided that it fell to Kydar to say something, and so the scribe approached the throne.

"Uhm, your highness?" the elementalist spoke up, "Might I inquire as to what exactly is going on?"

"Well what does it look like lad?" Bokka asked around a mouthful of rhubarb pie, "We are having a banquet before the fighting begins."

"Yes my lord I uhm… I can see that," Kydar nodded, "I suppose I should rephrase my question. Uhm… _why_ is this going on?"

"Well everyone knows that it is the best fed army that wins a war, my boy!" Bokka laughed, "Can't have soldiers fighting on an empty stomach. Varesh rules a province of starving peasants and I am certain her army is no less hungry. While her soldiers grow weak and thin, mine will remain powerful and strong!"

"But… my lord, shouldn't you be giving orders to position units around the city?" Kydar blinked, "Creating fall back positions, fortifying the inner walls of the city… _some_ kind of strategy?"

"Hah!" Bokka laughed, "You worry too much Sir Raelesin. The very man who designed the Citadel of Dzagon put his mind to the walls of Makuun. Our city is every bit as impregnable as Ahmtur's great bastion. I assure you; no enemy will even come close to breaching the walls or walking through my gates. Now go and get yourself a leg of notuka, I assure you they are most delicious indeed."

"Erm… but my lord…?" Kydar tried.

"His highness has spoken!" Royal Guard Bunda interrupted, "Enjoy the banquet, Sir Raelesin."

With a sigh that was as exasperated as it was confused, Kydar made his way back through the banquet hall to the guild's table. The elementalist took his seat and his brow furrowed as he looked up at his fellow guildmates.

"Well?" Alendra asked with urgent curiosity.

"He has… no plans at all," Kydar blinked, "None. The prince thinks his walls are invincible and that a few watchmen on the wall will be enough to hold off a siege."

"That's why he's throwing a party on the morn of battle?" Anorah inquired.

"Actually he does have a plan for that," Kydar responded, "He says that his well fed army will be stronger than Varesh's starving one. He's feeding everyone so that they'll have strength for the fight."

"That's… he's… really?" Koss asked incredulously.

"Yes, really," Kydar answered, "His battle plan is eat, and then stand on the wall and watch Varesh flail against it. He really thinks it'll be that easy."

"You did, of course, tell him that Varesh has _demons_," Dawn spoke up, "Did you not, sir scribe?"

"I didn't get the chance!" Kydar said as he threw up his hands in frustration, "The royal guard made me leave before I could explain!"

"Varesh will likely be here before evening," Rakiv put in, "And this city is not going to be ready. We need to start thinking about our exit strategy."

"What just… let the city fall?" Anicara asked with a note of horror in her voice.

"Bokka's army isn't strong, it's fat and lazy," Rakiv said firmly, "These soldiers would be slaughtered by the Kournans even if they _did_ have a strategy. Bokka has no idea how to wage a war or hold under a siege. Varesh will wipe out this city and everyone in it if we don't start figuring out how to get people out of here."

"Shouldn't we tell 'is 'ighness that he's about to get the ole what for?" Margrid drawled as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"We can try, but I doubt he'll listen," Rakiv muttered, "Kydar, take Alendra with you this time and try to arrange a meeting for after the banquet. Do your best to warn Bokka that we need to run."

"Run to where?" Kydar asked.

"I don't know… north? To Kodash, or the Basilica or maybe Dzagon?" Rakiv grumbled, "It doesn't matter, right now we just need to make sure we can get everyone out."

"Yes, Guildmistress," Kydar and Alendra confirmed.

"Melonni, Margrid, go see if you can find a way to send a message to the Halls of Chokhin," Rakiv continued, "Warn Tahlkora that the attack is starting and that she needs to convince her father to mobilize his forces as soon as possible. If you can, send word to Dzagon and the Basilica too. We may need them prepared to receive a lot of refugees."

"Right away, Guildmistress," Melonni agreed.

"Whatevah you say cap'n," Margrid nodded.

"The rest of you, come with me," Rakiv said, "I want to get the lay of the land here. We need to be ready to go no later than noon, and even that may be cutting it short. We need to find our best route for evacuation. Understood? Good. Go."

_Present…_

"Did Bokka heed the warning you gave him?" Ahmtur inquired.

"We tried to explain it," Kydar answered, "Tried to tell him what was coming, that demons would rip his wall and his soldiers to shreds. He was confident that we were 'exaggerating'."

"And so you chose to evacuate," Ahmtur nodded.

"Not right away," Rakiv sighed, "Directly after the meeting Bokka ordered the city locked down completely. No one in or out."

"Woulda been simple fer us ta cut n' run," Margrid piped up, "But some bodies 'ave this thing they call 'a conscience'."

"You stayed to fight then?" Ahmtur arched an eyebrow.

"Never got the chance," Rakiv shook her head, "After the lockdown was ordered, hours passed. Margrid managed to get an eagle to fly messages out to Chokhin and the Basilica while the rest of us did what reconnaissance we could from the wall top and matched it to maps in Bokka's library. We plotted a means of escape, but we had to wait for either the lockdown to lift… or for Varesh to fall upon us."

"And Varesh came first," Ahmtur surmised.

"She did," the huntress confirmed, "And as predicted… Bokka was not prepared."

_20 hours earlier…_

The alarm bells began to chime just as the sun dipped behind the mountains. As dusk claimed the land a runner dashed from the wall tops, his pace driven by nothing less than panic. He stumbled through the halls, pushed his way past the royal guard and burst through the doors of the throne room. With a clatter of arms spears leveled at him and the courier fell to his knees as he gasped for breath.

"We are doomed!" he cried aloud.

Bokka raised his displeased gaze from the irritating guildsmen gathered before him and turned to look at the runner who had entered the chamber unannounced.

"Who dares intrude on my council?" the Prince asked, doing his best to appear gruff and intimidating.

"The Kournan army! They are here!" the runner shouted, "We are all doomed!"

"He's not wrong," Koss grumbled under his breath, before Melonni elbowed him to keep him silent.

It had been an intensely frustrating evening for the guild. After the lockdown had been initiated, request after request had gone to the Prince for a second audience. Kydar had written a letter every hour and dispatched it until finally Bokka summoned the guild to his throne room. Their impassioned pleas for evacuation fell upon deaf ears. Bokka had his pride and his walls and he would not be moved.

"Silence that man," Bokka demanded, his spirits having been greatly darkened by the guild's insistence that the city would be overcome.

"You should listen to him your majesty," Rakiv warned, "We are out of time now. We _need_ to leave!"

"Silence all!" Bokka shouted as he rose from his throne and stormed across the room, "You came to me for aid! You begged for my forces and now you doubt them!?" he demanded angrily.

"The armies of one prince were never enough to defend the province, your highness," Alendra spoke up, "We had hoped one of you might give Varesh pause, long enough for the others to come to your aid. Due respects your highness, but after assessing your defenses and your forces… I do not believe you will even last the night."

"You are all _dangerously_ close to being held in contempt of this throne!" Bokka snapped as he gestured to two of his servants, "My city's defenses are second only to Dzagon itself. Come, and we will see what this peasant army dares to throw against my walls!"

Puffing himself up with pride the prince strode across the throne room. His servants preceded him as he made his way to an expansive balcony covered by thick, hand-woven drapes. The servants pulled the curtains aside, struggling against the weight of the fabric as Bokka stepped through. Rakiv followed him as the prince leaned his pudgy hands against the balcony railing and peered out into the deepening night.

Rakiv's eyes narrowed as well. Backlit as they were by the braziers and chandeliers in the throne room, the ranger could scarcely see out onto the shadowy dunes and hills of the southern valley. Indeed all that could be seen was a handful of torches that illuminated a small battalion of men and women, clad for war in Kournan armor. At the head of their unit stood a well dressed man, his armor gleaming in the torchlight as he stared up at the balcony.

"Prince Bokka the Magnificent!" the well dressed man shouted up, "Lord of Makuun and third of the Merchant Princes of Vabbi! Hear me!"

"You are heard Kournan," Bokka shouted down, "Speak your name that I might know you and your station!"

"I am Kayin," the man shouted back, "Sworn officer to the High Prophet Ossa, General of the 3rd Kournan Legion and servant of Abaddon, the one true god! And I demand your surrender."

"Surrender!?" Bokka spluttered, "Your soldiers attempt to kill me in my own city! In my own theatre! You have committed an act of war! Your… 'prophet' has broken the alliance between the provinces! I will not surrender to a handful of peasants armed with trowels for swords and hoes for spears!"

"Prince Bokka!" Kayin shouted back, "The High Prophet has commanded that I offer you every opportunity to stand down and submit your city and your people to us. Mercy will be shown to all who kneel and swear their loyalty to the Prophet and to Abaddon."

"Tell your Prophet this!" Bokka cried vehemently, "She serves a fallen god! A creature of madness rightly banished from this world! Here we serve the five, and Lyssa is our patron. Tell Varesh that perhaps we may yet strike a deal; compensation for the attempt on my life is in order. But if she means to make war, then she is welcome to send her sharecroppers and slave farmers to take my city from me!"

"You underestimate the High Prophet, Bokka," Kayin responded, "Perhaps you might yet be persuaded."

The new General of the 3rd Legion raised a horn to his lips and blew a long, loud note upon it. Rakiv felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as it was answered, somewhere from further up the hill. Another answering note came from a horn far to the west, somewhere amongst the rocky bluffs. And then another answered from somewhere out on the plains to the east, a baritone call to arms.

As the sound of the horns died away lights began to flicker in the darkness. Torches flared to life in the dark of the night and soon the lights began to spread. Torch after torch was lit and raised high as the hill and valley and bluffs became illuminated. As the valley filled with torchlight, Bokka felt his knees begin to shake as his jaw slowly dropped.

Thousands of lights light the darkness, thousands of hands holding them aloft. Beneath the rays of firelight, spears were raised, shields held steady and grim faces stared at the city of Makuun.

"Tactician?" Rakiv asked quietly, "How many?"

"Too many…"Alendra whispered as she stared out at the sea of torches and weapons, "We're outnumbered… well over three to one."

"See that the followers of Abaddon are many, o Prince of Vabbi," General Kayin called up, "And see now the might with which he blesses his chosen."

Rakiv hissed between her teeth as she noticed movement amongst the crowds. Some of the soldiers seemed to grow in height, rising from oddly crouched positions as they threw of cloaks and hoods. Baleful purple light joined the orange of the torches as energetic limbs and glowing eyes were revealed. For every five men in the Kournan army, a Margonite rose and revealed himself. The demons raised their weapons, wicked black implements of otherworldly make, and roared and shouted with growing bloodlust.

"These are your 'peasants' Bokka," Kayin mocked, "Your 'slave farmers' whose faith has been rewarded. They will wash over you like a wave from the ocean and your city will crumble like a child's castle in the sand. Your blasphemy may yet be forgiven, if only you will speak your surrender and bow before the true lord and master of this world!"

Bokka was speechless, his jaw working as he tried to fathom the sheer numbers of men and demons arrayed against him.

"You have until the stroke of midnight!" Kayin declared, "And then, every man, woman and child in your city will be put to the sword."

The Prince of Vabbi stumbled back away from the rail, eyes wide with horror and shock. He nearly fell but a servant moved to catch and support him. Bokka looked around the room, terror written on his features.

"Your highness," Rakiv said finally, when it became clear that the capacity for speech had left the prince, "We _need_ to evacuate. Now!"

"Yes…" Bokka finally said, nodded slowly, "Yes we must go… B-Bunda! Bunda where are you!?"

"I am here my lord," the royal guard captain stepped forward.

"We must fly from this place… ready the carriage, we go by way of the ancient road," Bokka said hurriedly, his breath coming in panicked gasps, "Hurry man! We've no time to waste!"

"Yes my lord!" Bunda responded, "Lieutenant Endah, tell the wall guard to stand down and prepare to move out. Have soldiers make their way to the ancient road. All forces must be present to protect the Prince."

"Wait…" Kydar began, his brow beginning to furrow.

"And make accommodations for my guests," Bokka spoke hurriedly.

"Yes my lord!" Bunda said as he turned to bark out more orders

"Your highness, you can't withdraw your troops _now_," Alendra blinked, "Who will cover the civilian's escape? We can't move that many people without a rearguard."

"… people?" Bokka asked, confusion breaking through his fear.

"Yes, the people of Makuun?" Melonni put in, "Your _subjects_, your highness?"

"I… I…" Bokka stammered.

"The prince's safety is the highest priority," Royal Guard Bunda interjected, "The royal army will accompany him to safety to ensure that he is well protected."

"But what about the city!?" Anicara exclaimed.

No one answered the guild as a contingent of guards moved to surround Bokka. Bunda turned away from the guild and began to give further orders. A snarl came from Rakiv's throat as she stepped forward, shoved a solider aside and grabbed the prince by the neck of his expensive robe. Immediately several weapons were drawn and the guild responded in kind. Rakiv's eyes never left Bokka's, thought he Prince glanced nervously around the room.

"You're going to abandon them," Rakiv said, the terrible revelation washing over her, "You're going to leave your people here to die."

"The general said he will spare those who surrender," Bokka claimed, "Y-you heard him. They will be spared if they surrender to the Kournans."

"And meanwhile you flee to your personal safe haven with all your guards?" Rakiv snapped, "You would leave these people defenseless against a demon horde!?"

"The good of the one outweighs the good of the many it seems," Dawn spoke up quietly, her usual half-smile growing more amused, "The Great and Magnificent Prince of Makuun turns out to be a sniveling coward. Oh this is a treat indeed."

"Release his highness or we will be forced to subdue you," Bunda warned, his grip tightening on the sword he held at the ready.

"You'll be ashes before you ever touch her," Kydar snapped back.

"The prince must survive!" Royal Guard Bunda shouted, "If he dies his line is lost, and the Princes of Vabbi will be but two, not three. The line of inheritance has been unbroken since Amaki Voss founded this city. It will not fall on my watch!"

"And the few thousand or so civilian lives lost mean nothing, so long as the bloodline is unbroken," Rakiv snarled.

No one responded, for the answer was clear. Rakiv gave a disgusted sound as she shoved the prince away from her and watched as the guards caught Bokka when he stumbled.

"Gods damn you," the ranger whispered, venom in her voice.

"Move the prince, _now_," Bunda snapped at the soldiers.

The shamed Prince Bokka did not speak as his royal guards led him away and Bunda stayed between them and the group of wrathful guildsmen. Only once Bokka was out of the throne room did Bunda relax slightly, though he did not lower his sword.

"The prince ordered that accommodations be made for you as well," the Royal Guard Captain explained, "We take refuge in the Hidden City of Ahdashim. Will you come with us?"

Rakiv did not respond, nor did any of her guildsmen. Bunda gave a slow nod of understanding as he finally sheathed his sword.

"We all do what we must," he responded, "If I served a different man, perhaps I would stand with you. But I have my orders. Gods be with you… save as many as you can."

And with that the Royal Guard Captain left the room. The sound of marching boots could be heard in the halls as soldiers retreated from the wall top. Rakiv chewed her lip thoughtfully as she turned to look at her assembled guildsmen. The sound of boots faded away and the guildsmen stood alone in the palace as they contemplated their next move.

_Present…_

"He left his people to be enslaved or die," Ahmtur spoke, his head shaking slowly, "I knew Bokka was no warrior… but I had not fixed him for a true coward."

"Sir, we have activity in the east," one of the mesmers at the table reported.

"Show me," Ahmtur commanded as he turned back to the display.

The illusion zoomed and the definition took a moment to clear before it showed a small band of humans rushing westward toward the fortress. They made all haste across the wilderness, running as if their lives depended on it.

"We have three other groups proceeding toward the fortress," another Mesmer spoke.

"They are our men sir," the third mage confirmed, "Advise that the gatehouse be prepared to receive them. They appear to be in distress."

"Agreed," the prince responded, "Raise the gate and get archers on the walls. Get my men behind our walls as soon as possible," he ordered to no one in particular.

A handful of emissaries immediately left the room to carry out the Prince's will as Ahmtur turned back to the guild.

"So you have told me the story of how Makuun came to be undefended," he stated, "But how did you manage to evacuate over a thousand people from the city in a single night?"

"Luck and sacrifice," Anorah spoke up finally, her eyes somewhat distant.

"Word had spread fast in the streets. The army was withdrawing and Bokka was being taken to safety," Rakiv explained, "The city was on the verge of panic, but we got some unexpected help. Several detachments of the Makuun army refused the order to withdraw. They stayed at their posts to cover the escape of the civilians and to maintain order during the evacuation. I sent Margrid and Melonni ahead of us to scout the path to the north."

"We moved fast…" Anicara said, "But when midnight struck… all hell broke loose."

"The gates fell in a matter of minutes," Rakiv shook her head, "And the demons railed against the defenses that the remaining soldiers of Makuun had set up. Fire started somewhere… we rescued as many civilians as we could while a few of the other soldiers oversaw the exodus into the northeastern caves."

"I cannot imagine that Varesh allowed you to escape so easily," Ahmtur said, his eyes narrowing.

"Her forces were upon us before the first group of refugees ever reached the caves," Koss said grimly, "I stood with the Vabbian soldiers who held the line while the civilians made a break for it. Her first wave had been only humans, and we held against them easily enough. It was when the Margonites showed up, that the casualties started rolling in."

"They… they don't stop," Alendra said, still obviously shaken at the memory, "It's as if they feel no pain. You have to utterly destroy and incapacitate them before they're no longer a threat… and you don't have the time to do that when there's five of them bearing down on you at once."

"So how did you escape?" Ahmtur asked.

"The Makuun soldiers rallied and then made a suicide charge… straight into Varesh's lines," Rakiv said grimly, "Our high ground advantage was the only reason that it worked, but it bought us the time we needed to get the last of the refugees into the caves and on their way into the tunnels. By then we had only a handful of soldiers left to aid us… they're the ones that arrived with us."

"We weren't out of the woods yet… not by a long shot," Kydar said, "On the way through the caves we came to some rather grim discoveries…"

_9 hours earlier…_

"Shield's Up!" Koss' shout rang through the caves, "None shall pass!"

In the dark of the caves, the break of day had not been announced by the rays of the sun but instead by a sudden ambush on the refugee camp. From out of the darkness hideous croaking surrounded the survivors of Makuun as arrows and spears sailed out of the darkness. Heavily armed frogmen descended upon the camp, their swords raised to clash against the few defenders of the civilian camp.

"Kydar, light 'em up!" Rakiv cried at the top of her lungs, "Everyone keep them away from the civilians! Dawn, we need reinforcements!"

"Then make me more bodies," the necromancer responded as she began to chant under her breath, "_Shallow grave unmarked by stone…_"

"Anicara slow them down!" the redhead ordered, "Margrid barrage on my mark! Three, two, one… mark!"

The battle escalated as the croaking redoubled and more heket warriors poured out of the cracks in the cave, rattling their swords against their spears and driving their war beasts to attack. Koss' line was forced to fall back twice, before help arrived from the shadows.

"Hold your ground," someone behind Rakiv whispered, "Tell your mages to focus fire on that eastern pillar."

The ranger began to turn toward the source of the voice, and spun just in time to see red-garments disappearing into the throng of refugees at her back. Whispers.

"Kydar, Ani!" the ranger roared, "Eastern pillar, take it down!"

"Yes guildmistress!" the elementalists responded without question.

"_Ye raging vortex of ice and snow…!_" Anicara began.

"_O bursting ball of brilliance burn…!"_ Kydar intoned.

Paired blasts of blue and red struck the rock formation with punishing force until the stone finally groaned and shattered. The slab it supported slipped from the ceiling and released a cascade of soil and gravel into the smaller tunnels from whence the heket came. A wave of dust flew through the cave, causing everyone to choke, cough and cover their eyes. It was in the midst of the confusion that the Whispers struck.

Like wrathful bolts of red, the agents emerged, their blades and wands gleaming as they brought down swift, brutally efficient deaths upon the heket horde. It was only after the dust had cleared and the last of the heket warriors croaked his last that Rakiv was able to lay eyes on their saviors.

"Disciple," she identified, "We really have to stop meeting like this."

"Agreed, Ranger Maelstrom," the Disciple of Whispers nodded beneath his hood, "But it is fortunate that we arrived when we did."

"How long have you known that the invasion force was in Vabbi?" Kydar demanded immediately, sheathing his wands as he strode up to the Disciple.

"Two days time," the whisper answered him evenly, "However we were unable to discern their target until it was too late."

"You could have warned us," Kydar snapped.

"You knew they were coming," the Disciple pointed out, "And the knowledge would neither help nor hinder your tasks. The Master deduced that one of the Princes would fall, would _have_ to fall before the others would heed your warning."

"Acceptable losses?" the elementalist accused.

"_Un_acceptable losses, Scribe Raelesin, but necessary ones," the Disciple responded, before turning to look back at Rakiv, "You make for the Citadel of Dzagon, do you not?"

"We do," Rakiv nodded as she pressed a hand to Kydar's chest to force him to back down, "But at this rate we may not make it there without losing all of these people."

She gestured to the crowd of frightened civilians behind them. The braver of them had begun to step forward, looting the heket corpses for what weapons and armor could be salvaged. Already some of the men were reporting to Koss, offering their untrained sword arms to do whatever they could to help defend the refugees.

"Do the best that you can, and we will go before you. It is imperative that you make it to the Citadel, for I need you to deliver a message for me," the Disciple said.

"And that is?" Rakiv asked.

"Doubtless, Ahmtur will request a full briefing of what has happened in Makuun," the Disciple said, "But you must tell him that he has not only Kournans and Margonites to fear. The inhuman tribes of Vabbi have been conscripted into Varesh's service as well."

"The inhuman tribes?" Alendra questioned carefully.

"Heket and Harpies," the Disciple clarified, "The Warmarshal bought their loyalty, and promised these lands to them when the war is won. They are amassing in the Wilderness to strike at the Citadel. What we do not know is whether or not they will be acting alone."

"What do you mean?" the tactician asked.

"Ossa's forces are on the move," Disciple explained, "They are taking the higher passages through these caves and will arrive in the wilderness by sunset. We fear that they mean to make a coordinated attack and besiege the Citadel. Ahmtur's fortress is mighty… but against such a force, even Dzagon cannot stand."

"What do you expect us to do then?" Rakiv asked, "What good is a warning if these Princes are just going to keep being overrun?"

"Inform the Prince that the Master has called for all his agents to reinforce the Citadel," Disciple said, "It has been determined that we _cannot_ let the Citadel fall. If it does, Vabbi is lost. If it can survive the siege, we may yet have a chance. If Ahmtur is willing, our agents will join his soldiers in battle… under the command of the Apprentice of Whispers."

All eyes turned to the terribly beautiful necromancer, who's little smile grew quite large indeed. Her dead eyes almost twinkled with amusement as she tilted her head curiously.

"Now what would provoke such an unwarranted act of faith from our dear, devoted Master?" Dawn asked.

"The Master has given me other tasks, and his most trusted agents are otherwise engaged as well," Disciple said grimly, "I ought not to tell you this, but we fear that Varesh has outmaneuvered us. We have discovered evidence that her agents have moved right under our noses… and in some cases, supplanted our own men."

"She did the same thing to our intelligence network in Kourna…" Anicara noted.

"Indeed. Fortunately, the Master has always had contingencies in place, but they necessitate the use of _all_ out assets," Disciple explained, "He is sending ever man and woman that he can spare to Dzagon, but they require someone who can command them as a Whisper would."

"Which naturally, requires my particular brand of finesse and brutality," Dawn cooed, nearly beaming with amusement, "What makes your Master think I won't simply send his men to their deaths, if only to thin the numbers of your order?"

"Abaddon is an enemy common to us all, is he not Apprentice?" Disciple countered.

"You also know that if you betray us here…" Rakiv began.

"Yes, yes there is nowhere you cannot find me huntress," Dawn interrupted with a small giggle and a wave of her hand, "Never fear, your interests are yet my own. I would be… _glad_, to lead the Whispers into battle."

"I'm sure. You will find our forces waiting in the foothills just west of Dzagonur Bastion," Disciple nodded before he turned back to Rakiv, "Guildmistress I must take my leave. I have tarried too long as it is. Tell the prince to prepare Dzagon for a siege unlike any the fortress has ever seen. Whatever happens, the Citadel must not fall."

"Then it won't," the ranger nodded, "Get going Disciple. And good luck."

"Gods be with you Huntress," Disciple said as he bowed low, and then was simply gone from sight.

"Gods be with us all…" Kydar mumbled a moment later.

The stare that Rakiv fixed him with boardered on hostile, and the manner in which her eyes immediately softened told the scribe that she regretted the glare. She shook her head and turned away from him before giving a sharp whistle.

"Soldiers, guildsmen, listen up!" she cried, "We need to get these people moving, double time. The Citadel's not far now, but we've still got Kournans on our tail. Get the refugees into orderly files and let's march!"

"Yes, guildmistress!" came the response from her men.

_Present…_

"So, Ossa means to overwhelm me by sheer numbers does she?" Ahmtur grumbled, "Traitorous wench… well she will not find my shield broken so easily. Lieutenant Murunda?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" came the snappy response from the Lieutenant who immediately fell to one knee before her prince.

"Give the order that the Citadel is to be put on high alert," the prince commanded, "Siege status is in effect. I want the walls prepared, and every available man in armor. Roll out the bombards and set teams to crew them. Ossa's forces will know punishment before they ever reach my moat, let alone touch my walls."

"It will be done my prince!" the woman answered as she rose, saluted and turned to carry out his orders.

"Commander Tanmod!" the prince called.

"Yes my liege?" a heavily armored man stepped forward.

"See to it that triage is set up in the gate square and have medics standing by," Ahmtur ordered, "And speak with the refugees. Any man who can wield a bow or spear, conscript him and send him to the wall top. See that the moat is prepared for fire and fortify the main gates."

"As you command my lord," Tanmod responded, clapping a fist to his heart before striding off to do as instructed.

"Captain Siktur?" Ahmtur asked as he leaned forward against the display table, squinting at the illusion of the wilderness.

"I am here my lord, what is your command?" a soft spoken man stepped forward, clad in robes and light armor.

"What is the state of our communication? Has Mehtu received word that Makuun has fallen?" the prince demanded.

"He has my lord, and he has sent his response," the captain responded, "He advises a retreat. The fact that Makuun fell in a single night indicates that we will only loose men and arms if we stand and fight. He suggests retreating to the Hidden City, and calling upon our oldest allies to fulfill their ancient promise."

"He has fled to Ahdashim," Ahmtur snarled, slamming a fist into the table, "Typical. Can we send word into the hidden city?"

"If we are quick my lord, then yes," Siktur nodded.

"Then inform Mehtu that I have had enough of his pacifist council," the warrior prince stated, "Tell him that though he and Bokka flee, Dzagon will stand. If he is a man, much less a prince, then he will rally our allies and return to the surface with the forces we will need to retake Makuun. Tell him he is bound by _contract_ to aid me if I call, and I am demanding he fulfill that duty."

"It will be done sire," the captain bowed.

Silence filled the room as Siktur retreated to send out messages and Ahmtur breathed deeply before he turned back to the guild. His eyes studied them with a warrior's gaze, judging each of them for the strength they might lend.

"What then came of your flight from the caves to the Citadel?" the prince asked.

"That part of the day, at least, went well," Rakiv said as she ran a hand through her hair, "The Disciple and his men cleared the way of heket and harpies ahead of us, and we ushered the civilians to your gates. I left Margrid behind to scout for us and give us a warning if Varesh drew close. We were not half-way across the wilderness yet when she told us that she had seen Kournan soldiers making camp in the cave mouth."

The prince rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his dark eyes stared into Rakiv's violets. The thought was shared. Varesh was waiting, preparing all her forces to attack. They had some time to prepare.

"Very well…" the prince nodded slowly and then gave a low chuckle, "I told you once huntress that I would lend aid to your cause if I could. It seems now that your cause has become my own."

"Due respects Prince Ahmtur," Rakiv said, attempting to keep her annoyance out of her voice, "But it always has been."

"Hmph, you may be correct," Ahmtur said with the smallest chuckle, "But I must say, I didn't expect the fight to come to my own citadel so swiftly. Still, I wonder if perhaps this is not yet fortune in disguise. The deeds of your guild are known to me, Rakiv Maelstrom. You accomplished stunning victories with little more than a few brave men and a desert to call your home. I wonder what you might achieve with an army and the most heavily armed fortress in Elona at your disposal."

"Your highness?" the ranger asked curiously.

"I wonder if you would accompany me, Ranger Maelstrom," the Prince invited, "I must oversee preparations and talk strategy with my tacticians. I would be pleased to have your council as well."

"I would," Rakiv nodded slowly, "But someone has to meet with the Whispers. No offense highness, but we'll need them if we plan to hold this fortress."

"None taken, I will not turn down aid freely given," Ahmtur nodded, "But can that task not be delegated? It is, after all, your Apprentice who is to lead them, is it not?"

"Not exactly _my_ Apprentice, but yes," Rakiv nodded as she sighed and turned to her guild, "Kydar, Dawn, can you take care of this?"

"Easily," Kydar confirmed as he folded his arms over his chest

Rakiv arched an eyebrow at the scribe's slightly miffed expression, though she couldn't put a finger on what exactly seemed to displease him so. She did not have the time to give it much thought though, not with what was coming for them.

"Good, then you two rally the Whispers and get them back here," Rakiv nodded, "The rest of you… I'll get you your orders once I know what the plan is to defend this place."

"Should I look to what's become o' our princess friend?" Margrid drawled.

"Send another bird if you can," Rakiv nodded, "I'm worried about Tahlkora being out there by herself."

"Princess Mehtani would likely have been taken to refuge with her father, along with the rest of the royal court of Chokhin," Ahmtur advised.

"Tahlkora wouldn't hide, not now," Rakiv shook her head, "Only way they'd take her to safety is if she was kicking and screaming the whole way. I'd like to at least make sure that she didn't slip her father's guards and isn't out there somewhere looking to join the fight."

"I'll see what's flyin' about 'at's willin' ta keep an eye out," Margrid nodded.

"Thanks," Rakiv nodded, and then turned to Ahmtur, "Your highness, might I bring my tactician to your council? I usually rely on her at times like this."

"As you wish," the prince nodded before raising his fingers and snapping, "We will adjourn to the tower. Better view and I can command the citadel better from up there."

The staff manning the room immediately began to pick up troop displays, abacuses and tables as the three mesmers let their illusion fall and slowly rose to their feet.

"Get me those Whispers, Kydar," Rakiv nodded urgently to the scribe.

"Don't worry," the scribe said with a shake of his head, "Just get us a plan to keep this place standing."

"Guildmistress?" Ahmtur's voice cut in, "Shall we?"

Rakiv turned to find that the prince had offered his arm, and not knowing what else to do, she awkwardly took it. The prince laid his hand over hers and smiled as he led her up the stairs and out of the war room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun had once again begun to set as Rakiv leaned against the warm stones of the parapet. The autumn breeze whipped through her hair as she stared out at the Wilderness of Bahdza. The last time she had fought Varesh at a fortress this size, she'd been attempting to capture it, not defend it. Her thoughts turned, almost unexpectedly, to Kormir and the ranger found herself wishing she didn't have to attempt this defense without at least one of her sisters to help her. Fighting this war alone was starting to become very tiresome.

"You should sleep," came the familiar tenor of her first officer.

Well, not completely alone.

"So should you," she quipped without turning to look at Kydar, "Tomorrow's going to be hell."

"You think we're ready for this?' the scribe inquired.

Rakiv had to pause at that and blow out a slow breath. Finally she turned to face him. The scribe's stare was impassive and calculating. The ranger returned his gaze for a moment before she could take the silence no longer.

"What?" she demanded with exasperation.

"This is probably going to be the biggest fight we've had in months," the scribe said, "Are you going to be with us?"

"Of course," she snapped at him.

"No, Rakiv," Kydar shook his head as he stepped forward and stared hard down at her, "Are _you_ going to be with us?"

The ranger nearly quailed under his gaze. Damn those eyes of his. The question and his stare were both too pointed to ignore, and they demanded an answer that she wasn't sure she could give.

"I'm an asset either way aren't I?" she said quietly, forcing herself to hold his gaze, something in her demanding that she maintain some semblance of dominance.

"Not if you get yourself killed," he said, "You don't show a lot of restraint once your eyes start to change."

"Yeah well… we'll need every advantage we can get tomorrow," she shrugged, "If I go a little wild, then just point me in the right direction."

Again silence reigned between them, and Rakiv noticed that somehow Kydar was closer to her again. She might have stepped back, if there wasn't a wall at her back and nothing but a drop straight to the moat beyond it.

"Fine," the scribe said, his frustration palpable as he stepped away, "Just remember that I _will_ drag your ass back inside if you go crazy."

"What are guildsmen for?" she snickered with an attempt at bravado.

Kydar offered the slightest chuckle in response, though there was little humor in the sound. With a nod he turned and made his way back across the wall top, heading for the barracks. Rakiv watched him go and before he had gotten very far she pushed away from the wall top.

"Kydar?" she called after him.

The elementalist stopped and half-turned to fix his gaze upon her again. Gods _damn_ those eyes. The ranger set her jaw, working hard to remember that she didn't want to play his game. She was still… well, angry wasn't the right word. She had nothing to be angry about. But she wasn't buddy-buddy right now either. With a firm nod she cleared her throat.

"Get some sleep First Officer," she commanded, "I need you fresh for tomorrow."

Kydar Raelesin tapped his forehead and with a flourish gave an exaggerated bow before rising again.

"Yes, guildmistress," he responded without enthusiasm before he turned and strode away.


End file.
